Second Chances
by Kita Kudai
Summary: Reiko was dying on Earth. With a necklace from Sarutobi she finds herself in the Naruto realm. As she trains to become a kunoichi she expriences murder, hate, tragedy, loss and love? What happens when she meets the loathed monster of Suna? Gaara/Oc
1. A Second Chance

**This my third Naruto fic.**

**I own the OC.**

* * *

A girl sat in the back of an expensive car. He parents stood outside. They were talking to her doctor. Her cream colored hair was replaced with brown stubble. She rest her head against the window. Her mom looked at her for half a second. Emerald eyes met emerald eyes. Her mother looked away first.

"She can't even stand to look at me…" The girl sighed.

It was raining and the heat was running. Even though the noise was there the girl could stil hear her parents talking to the doctor. She didn't need him to tell her she was dying. She already knew she was. Everyday she grew weaker and weaker. She felt herself dying, slipping closer to what lie beyond life as every second ticked by.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Her mother asked.

"Your insurance doesn't cover the treatment she requires," The doctor said, taking off his glasses.

The doctor polished them on his shirt. He looked up at the girl's father. The girl nothing the doctor proscribed would help ease the pain she felt. Her father wouldn't pay for it either. She wasn't his favorite child, particularly since she was adopted. Her adoptive father was livid. The girl sighed. She knew what was going to happen. Her father was the most factious man she had ever met.

"Three… Two… One…"

Her father started to march to the car. Her mother followed behind helplessly. They got in and drove away, leaving the poor doctor standing in the middle of the parking lot. Her father hated to waste money. Since her disease had no cure it was stupid to waste money on the treatment. The girl knew she only had a few days left before she died. She could feel it in her heart. She was going to die soon.

It was odd, knowing she was going to die. She felt strangely calm about the whole thing. She felt as if her life wasn't ending at all. To her this was just a stepping stone that would be her last. She wasn't scared but she wasn't happy to die either. She was only twelve, after all. She had just barely begun life. She had barely gotten to explore and know more about the world she lived in.

"I'm sorry, Reiko."

"Sure, you are, mom…"

Her father glared at her. Reiko shrugged. She was normally nice to everyone she met. Her parents just pushed her to the limit of even expressing kindness. Her father didn't even want her in the first place. They had only gotten her because she was left at an orphanage and no one wanted to adopt her after seven months. They felt sorry for her. She wished they had just left her there.

"We can't afford-"

"You mean you won't. I know… I mean… I'm not Riko," Reiko shrugged.

Her mother was close to tears. Reiko got out of the car as soon as they pulled into the driveway. She waved, halfheartedly, as they pulled out again. The odds were auspiciously stacked against her. She knew nothing would hold her out of the hands of death. Riko, being her parent's actual child, was better taken care of and once she died, he'd get whatever he wanted.

As she walked towards the house she hummed to herself. It was freezing out and the rain seemed to cut into her like a razor blade. It made her cold to the bone as she shivered and pulled the house key out of her pocket. She sighed and closed her eyes until her foot bumped into something. She looked down, finding a small box on the front door step. It moved slightly. She opened it up and found a black cat inside. It had a sock on its tail and its front right paws. There was a small white heart shaped spot above her eyes.

Reiko picked it up. It was a female and it was also pregnant. She smiled sadly and took it inside. The cat snuggled against her open coat. She was freezing. Feeling benign Reiko carried the cat inside. She threw her coat over the back of the couch and kicked off her shoes. She'd worry about the water it was dripping later. The cat came first.

She gave it some milk in a small cup. The cat mewed gratefully and began to drink it. As it greedily drank Reiko pet her head, absentmindedly. Reiko smiled sadly. It was starved. It wasn't good for the kittens. The house seemed desolate as she pet the cat, looking around her home as she did so. It was nice, everything was modern and there wasn't any trash anywhere but no matter what she did she didn't seem to feel at home in that house. She always felt isolated.

"We're alike… you and I…" Reiko told the cat. "We're unwanted, useless…"

The cat didn't respond. Reiko didn't expect her to. She laughed when the cat jumped into her lap. The cat nuzzled her cheek, affectionately. She guessed it was the cat's way of thanking her for the meal. Her heart felt warm, despite the cold of her skin. She was happy to bring happiness to someone before she died. She wouldn't be leaving the world as someone completely useless.

"Hello to you too…"

The cat nuzzled her hand. Reiko got up from her chair and got into the pantry. She found a can of tuna, knowing the cat wanted more food. She needed the food more than her father did, that much was certain. Sure, her dad would be pissed but he'd get over it in a few months. After all, Reiko didn't have much time left. The cat ate the tuna just as quickly as she downed the milk.

"What to name you…? Neko? No… That's too original…" Reiko mused. "How about Mio?"

The cat meowed. Reiko laughed slightly. Then she nodded. She liked Mio. It seemed to fit the cat perfectly. Under her veneer Reiko seemed happy and light hearted, underneath she was saddened and her heart was racing quickly. She was going to overexert herself if she kept moving around the way she was.

"Mio it is, then…"

There was a sudden crash outside her door. Reiko pat Mio's head. Miolooked up. Both of them were slightly alarmed by the noise. Reiko more so than her smaller compainion. Slowly she got up from the table and walked to the door. Her heart was thudding and she was sweating as she swallowed hard.

"Be right back, Mio."

Reiko made her way to the front door. Cautiously she unlocked it. When she opened it she gasped in horror. There was an elderly man on her front porch. He was slumped against the swing. Blood poured from a wound on his side. Reiko rushed to his side. She very gently touched his shoulder. The instant she did he looked at her and groaned.

"Old man, what happened?" Reiko asked.

Asking if he was okay was just plain stupid. It was obvious that he was not okay. He coughed up blood. A knife protruded from his side. Reiko lifted him up. He was lighter than she thought he would be. Then she carried him inside. She didn't care that there were now blood spots on the floor, trailing to the couch. She set him down as gently as she could. She pressed a hand to her heart, trying to calm her erratic heart rate, unless she wanted to keel over sooner.

Mio ran over to her new mistress' side. She mewled. She sounded worried as Reiko ran upstairs to the bathroom for the first aid kit. When she got back Miosat waiting for her at the man's side. Reiko set to work by binding his wounds. He was struck with several foreign weapons, a couple that looked like knifes, and some that looked like stars and other that looked like needles. Reiko examined the weapons, confused. They looked like something out of the old fashion kung fu movies.

The man groaned when she was done. His eyes fluttered open. She leaned back. Her hands were coated in his blood. She didn't dare wipe them on her clothes or her shirt. She was already going to be in enough trouble for the blood on the floor and the tuna that Mio had eaten. She found that doing both of those things were worth it so any punishment she'd get was okay.

"Do you feel better?" Reiko asked.

"What?"

"Do you feel better?" Reiko repeated, calmly.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my living room. You were hurt rather badly…"

"Yes… I was…"

Miojumped on the man's head. She started playing with his hair. The man merely watched the cat surprised. Reiko's eyes widened. Her hands instantly flew out, reaching for the cat. Mio danced out of the way, hiding behind the man's head. She was purring. To her this was like a game and Reiko was just making it even more fun.

"Mio! No, Mio! Oh, I'm so sorry! I don't know why Mio is acting this way!" Reiko said, shocked.

"It's quite alright," The man said.

The man smiled. He took the cat off his shoulders and handed her back to Reiko. He pet Mio behind the ear. Reiko hid her face in the cat's fur. She was embarrassed by the cat's antics but glad the man wasn't making a big fuss about it otherwise it would have been even worse and Reiko would want her disease to kill her then.

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"Reiko… and you?"

"Sarutobi…"

The cat mewed. She seemed miffed about something and Reiko could hear it in the tone of the meow. She nuzzled Reiko's chin, as if trying to her her point across. Reiko smiled. She knew what the cat wanted. Mio obviously liked the attention she was getting and she wanted some more of it. Reiko was glad to comply the cat's wishes.

"And this is Mio."

Mio meowed again. Sarutobi laughed softly. Mio purred as he pet her.

"Your name…"

"Hm?"

"Your name means 'cold child' but you seem rather kind," Sarutobi said.

Reiko looked up at him. He looked just like the Hokage from Naruto as show she had only seen posters for since it had just come to America. She smiled but kept that fact hidden. He'd probably just think she was weird if she told him he looked like a guy from the cartoon she had seen. She had been interested in the series. She'd never get to see how it went since she hadn't much time left.

"I _had_ always been like that…"

"Had?"

"Yeah… I'm dying. I probably only have a few days left before I die," Reiko explained.

"That's a shame…"

"Death is the debt all men must pay. No one can escape it," Reiko shrugged.

Sarutobi looked at Reiko sadly. His heart went out to her. She had to have had a hard life if she were to think like that. That kind of mindset can only be brought on by a lonely, difficult life. Others could be so cruel, some without even knowing just how cruel they were being. He was glad that she hadn't opted to commit suicide.

"You have had a hard life…" Sarutobi said.

"We all have, some more so than others. Some people who really deserve it aren't given a second chance."

"Do you want a second chance?"

"Wouldn't we all?"

Sarutobi nodded. He pulled something out of his shirt pocket. Reiko watched him warily, waiting to see if he pulled out a weapon to use against her. But instead he pulled out a necklace. He held it out for her to take from him. Reiko looked at him confused. He just watched her. Hesitantly she reached for it and took it from him. She could feel a spark under her finger when she touched it.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"It's your second chance."

Sarutobi vanished in a puff of smoke. The blood on the floor was gone and the water was cleaned up. Reiko frowned. She looked at the pendant. It was a Celtic necklace. Three eternity symbols and a knot were on it. The symbols meant a warrior's kindness lasts forever… Her mind couldn't seem to contain all of the information that was just hurtled at her.

"Saru… tobi…sama?"

Reiko didn't get a response. Her mother walked into the room. She looked at Reiko strangely.

"What are you doing up? What's with the cat?"

"I'm up because I was taking care of Mio," Reiko said.

"Mio?"

Reiko picked Mio up and walked out of the room. "Mio is my cat."

**

* * *

So… how's the first chapter? **

**Please review! I worked really hard on this!**


	2. Cats versus Dogs

**Eh… It's New Year's Eve and I had nothing better to do than to write out the next chapter. I hope anyone who reads it likes it.**

**I own Reiko and Mio.**

* * *

Ever since meeting with Sarutobi and Mio Reiko refused to take off the necklace Sarutobi gave her. It had become a part of her every day wardrobe, even as she lay, dying in her room. She had stared at her ceiling, wondering what he had meant, petting Mio all the while. Unfortunately for her, the very next day, after meeting them, Reiko was checked into the hospital. Her time was ticking down faster each day.

Her hypothesis was correct. She only had a few days. The doctors and nurses would ask her if she wanted anything at almost any given moment. They wanted to make her as comfortable as they could before she died. They were trying to ease her pain but they only seemed to create more pain. It wasn't a physical pain that tortured her, though, it was a emotional and psychological pain that haunted her. She was afrad of what happened when a person died. Was there a god? Did you simply just stop existing, a suffocating darkness for the rest of enternity?

When she was checked in the doctors took Mio away and handed her to a nurse. Reiko had a fit and refused to eat anything. It was around midnight and the nurse who took Mio came in. Mio and a tray of food were in here arms. Later she heard the nurse whispering to her parents, explaining how much time she had left. She began humming to herself. She didn't want to know how long she had until her life was snuffed out once and for all.

* * *

"Hello, Reiko-san, Mio…" The nurse said, lovingly petting Mio's head.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Reiko only had enough energy to nod. She was hooked up to a breathing machine and she could hardly keep her eyes open to save herself. Mio meowed and nuzzled the nurse's hand. Reiko smiled, sadly. She knew the nurse was trying her best to look strong in front of her but she could see the tortured look in her eyes. It was as if the nurse blamed herself for Reiko's torment.

Her heart rate monitor was on constant watch by the doctors. They were afraid she was going to slip at any moment and they didn't want her to be alone in the room when she went. They didn't want her to die alone. She nearly laughed at them when one of the doctors told her that. She was going to die alone anyways. Her parents weren't there. She had no friends there either. They were all acting as if she had already died. They were already creating arrangements for her funeral.

Living was hard. It was filled with torment, sadness, suffering and strife. Dying... Dying was simple. It could happen in so many ways. She realized she could have taken her own life at any moment that she felt like but she couldn't. She felt like that would be cowardly. Suicide was for the weak. Those who have no backbone thought of killing themselves. Now not caring whether you live or die is another matter. She didn't care. She knew her death will have no repercussions on those she knew. She doubted that they'd care. Her life meant nothing but she knew she'd never kill herself.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"How are you feeling?"

_Beep. Beep._

Mio's ears drooped. She lay down next to Reiko and rolled over. Mio was trying to get Reiko and the nurse to laugh. It didn't work but it was a good attempt. The nurse frowned. She wrote it down on her clipboard. She checked the monitors that were gathered around Reiko. Her heart rate was slowing. There were hardly thirty beats in a minute. That was not a good sign.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Not well?"

_Beep... Beep..._

Reiko shook her head. She had only gotten worse. It took all of her strength, not to break down crying. She managed a smiled. She hoped it didn't look as pathetic as she felt. She looked at the necklace that Sarutobi had given her. She still hadn't understood what he meant by a second chance. Mio nuzzled Reiko's chin. Reiko lifted her head slightly, letting the cat rub its head against her. Her eyes felt heavier and heavier by the second. Then she finally closed them. She could faintly hear a buzzing noise but then there was nothing.

* * *

Reiko was falling. Her head was tilted back and the wind whipped around her. She opened her eyes to see Mio was in her arms. Then she noticed the ground looming beneath them. She repressed a scream that threatened to spill past her lips as she grew closer and closer to the ground. Reiko was mere feet from crashing with the ground when something grabbed her. She looked up to see a boy. He grinned down at her.

He was bigger than her. He wore a gray hoodie with brown fluff lining the hood. He smirked at her, showing off sharp canine teeth. He also had red triangle shaped tattoos underneath his eyes. His skin was a dark tan that Reiko could never accomplish since she was so pale. No matter what she did she never got tan. She only burned.

"Thought you were going to hit the ground, didn't you?" He asked.

A small dog barked in agreement. The boy looked as if he was her age. When they landed on the ground his grin grew bigger. He waved a hand in front of her face. She merely blinked in surprise. She staggered back, distancing herself from him. Nothing made any sense. She couldn't even think straight. She shook her head, trying to gather her thoughts.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He asked.

"I-I-"

Mio suddenly jumped from her arms. The boy's took off after her. Reiko's eyes widened. Her first thought was to help Mio, to save Mio and her unborn kittens. The dog was merely the antagonist of that moment. She began to race after the two animals in a mad attempt to seperate them. The boy was right behind her, perhaps to get his dog away from her cat.

"Mio!"

"No, Akamaru!"

"Mio, come back!" Reiko yelled.

They tried to catch their animals but all attempts failed. Reiko stiffened as Mio jumped at her and then climbed onto her shoulder. When she caught sight of a lock of caramel brown hair she gasped. She grabbed and looked at it. It was shoulder length. She thought she didn't have hair. She shook her head and then found herself being tackled by the boy's small dog. He was trying to get Mio. The other pre-teen picked him up, holding him away from Mio.

"Didn't think a pretty girl like you would be stupid enough to like cats…" He muttered.

"Mio isn't stupid! I'm the only one who would have taken care of her! Take it back!" Reiko yelled.

"No, cats are stupid… They're useless and greedy. They're simply disgust-"

"Stop, please…" Reiko begged.

"Alright… So, cat-lover… what's your name?"

"I'm Reiko."

"Inuzuka Kiba," He declared

Akamaru barked causing Mio to sink her claws into Reiko's shoulder. She winced. The pain proved she wasn't dreaming. She placed a hand against Mio's side, trying to calm the cat down. She didn't need to be so worried. Reiko wouldn't let Akamaru get her. They both jumped when Akamaru barked again. He seemed mad about something that the boy had said.

"And this is Akamaru."

The puppy wagged his tail, happily. Mio peered at him from behind Reiko's head. She was still being cautious after their chase. Reiko didn't blame her. She was still being cautious of the boy as well. She wasn't sure if they could trust him. After all, they had just met. She didn't even know why he bothered to save her the way he did. They didn't even know each other.

"Mio is my cat," Reiko said.

"Mio? Sounds more like meow," Kiba teased.

Reiko took Mio off her shoulders. She bled from where Mio's claws had sunk in. She knew it was nothing serious or even life threating. No one ever died from being clawed by a cat before and so she wasn't going to either. Akamaru leaned forward to sniff Mio. Mio was cautious at first. Then she started to sniff him back. Reiko laughed when Mio licked Akamaru's nose. He pulled back and stared at her, almost surp

"No more fighting?" Reiko asked them, amused. "I can easily say I'm glad."

"Ditto."

Kiba started to walk away. Reiko watched him leave. She didn't know whether she should follow him or not. Perhaps he just saved her because he felt like it. He didn't need a burden like her to slow him down to his destination. She felt helpless as she watched him go, wondering whether she should stop him or just let him go without her. Suddenly he stopped. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her.

"Are you coming or not, Reiko-san?"

Reiko nodded. She ran to catch up with him. Mio purred as if happy that Reiko was following him. Akamaru wagged his tail, licking her hand as she got close to Kiba. The brunettes looked at each other and then smiled, walking to wherever Kiba had to go. Reiko wasn't nervous. She wasn't scared. She thought she would have been but she decided to see if she couldn't get some questions answered.

* * *

**Enjoy and Happy New Year everyone.**

**Review!**


	3. Welcome to Konoha!

**Okay… This chapter just sucked so I'm re-writing it for you. Sorry. Well… thanks for the reviews. **

**I own Reiko and Mio. In addition to any other Ocs I throw into this story.**

* * *

"Welcome to Konoha!"

Kiba drug Reiko through the gates of Konoha. Now she was nervous. People were staring at them and whispering amongst themselves as she passed by. She didn't like the attention but Kiba seemed used to it. He just grinned like a fool and led her down the streets. She hung close to him, hoping he'd make sure nothing would happen to her. Akamaru walked at his master's side, yipping with excitement when he saw someone he recognized.

Mio nuzzled her cheek. Reiko scratched her behind the ears. The cat purred in response. Reiko was glad she at least had Mio or else she would have been totally alone. She didn't want to be alone in the village. Kiba was good company but he didn't seem like someone she could really talk to about deeper things, like her fears and her worries and concerns.

Kiba looked at Reiko. He was frowning at her. Reiko tried to smile back but she found she didn't have the heart to. It was a pathetic attempt and it showed just how nervous she really was. Mio mewled in her ear, as if assuring her everything was going to turn out well. Reiko really hoped so. She played with the hem of her tank top, nervously.

"So what village are you from?" He asked.

"I… don't remember…"

The more she thought about her old home the fuzzier it all became. It was like a fog swept over her mind. She frowned. She was forgetting everything. It bothered her but she tried not to let Kiba know her she was worrying. He had enough on his plate. He was already taking care of her even though he really didn't have to. He was a better person that she gave him credit for.

"Hey Kiba-kun, who's the chick?"

Reiko looked up. A blond boy was mere inches from her face. He was grinning. Reiko stepped back alarmed. The she was able to look at his clothes. He wore a bright orange jacket with a matching pants. The vibrant colors hurt her eyes. He was sun-kissed and it went well with his bright blue eyes. She stared at the odd whisker-like lines on his cheeks.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He yelled. "I'm going to become the next Hokage! Believe it!"

Reiko didn't even flinch. She nodded and smiled sadly. Mio's tail swished in front of Reiko's nose and she sneezed. Naruto smiled then laughed at her. She allowed herself a small smile as he laughed at her and her cat. The black cat on her shoulder seemed pretty proud of herself as she sat, perched on her mistress' shoulder, viewing the world with a smug twitch of the tail.

"Sorry… I'm Reiko," She said. Then she motioned to the cat on her shoulders. "This is Mio."

Mio meowed loudly. Naruto laughed once more. Then Kiba sighed and started to pull Reiko away. He almost seemed that he didn't want to have Naruto around her. He was glaring at the blond until they were out of sight. Once out of earshot Kiba looked at her. Akamaru sat at his master's side when they stopped moving for a moment. Kiba placed both hands on either shoulder, forcing her to look at him.

"I have to get you to the Hokage's office. I'll show you around town after words, promise," He assured her.

"If I'm not in any trouble…" Reiko sighed.

She looked around. People who met her gaze hurried their pace or just looked away quickly. They were all whispering about something or another involving something falling. The object of the fall was her. Reiko realized they didn't want her in Konoha. Who could blame them? She had fallen from the sky not even an hour ago. It was only expected for them to be afraid of her.

Fear… Reiko could feel it radiating off of them. Mio hissed and clawed the air. Kiba looked upset by their actions, as if he wanted them to stop hurting her even more. Reiko put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her surprised as she shook her head. He nodded and put an arm around her shoulder, as if to protect her from the words. It didn't help block the words but it made Reiko feel a little better. Perhaps she didn't need to worry about making friends after all. Kiba and Naruto were friendly enough.

* * *

Reiko was nervous. Kiba had led her to a huge red building, explaining that their leader - the Hokage - worked there. He also wanted to see her. She held her breath as Kiba knocked on the door. The two were silent until they heard a soft 'Come in' from inside. Kiba opened the door and then held it open for her to walk in first. He followed right after her.

"Hokage-sama, I brought her like you told me to," Kiba announced.

"Ah, Kiba-san… Could you wait outside for a minute? I need to speak to Reiko-san," The Hokage said.

Reiko smiled, nervously. She barely recognized the man sitting in the desk. It was Sarutobi sitting at the end of the room. He wore odd red and white robes with a red hat with the kanji for fire on top of it. Mio jumped from Reiko's shoulder and walked across the room. She jumped into Sarutobi's lap. He pet her and she purred loudly. She seemed at complete ease with the older man while Reiko was held upright and at attention.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama…" Reiko said, trying to be polite.

"Reiko-san," Sarutobi said with a laugh, "You may still refer to me as Sarutobi."

Reiko blushed and nodded sheepishly. He was the only adult she remembered who treated her like an equal. She felt like he was probably going to be the only one who would ask her how she was and actually be concerned with the answer. She couldn't remember the last adult she met let alone the first. Her memory was becoming fuzzier and fuzzier.

"I'm sorry… Sarutobi-sama…"

"No need to apologize," Sarutobi said.

Reiko nodded and hesitantly she walked over to his desk. The only sound came from her footsteps. The silence was deafening. Reiko could hear her heart pounding and she was surprised that Sarutobi couldn't hear it. If he did hear it he wasn't commenting on it. It helped Reiko save a little dignity that she was trying to cling to. She felt like an utter fool. She was just embrassing herself even more.

"Do you remember why you are here?" Sarutobi asked.

"You offered me a second chance…" She plucked at the necklace that hung from her neck. "Although, I don't remember much more than that."

"I expected as much…"

"You did?"

"You can't have memories from both your world and ours. They don't mix. It's like trying to force together two completely different kinds of chakra. One always over powers the other in the end. For example water based chakra and fire based chakra." Sarutobi explained. "Eventually you'll forget everything connected to your old world. Including what you know now."

She had no idea what he was talking about. She had no idea what chakra was or what other world he was talking about. She decided it was best to just agree with him and let him do all the talking. He seemed to know a little more than she did so it was best to go with his wisdom over her memories. Besides, he seemed like a trustworthy man. If Mio trusted him, he was good, right?

"Oh…"

"So you'll be staying here or would you rather return to your old life?"

"I guess… I'd like to stay here…" Reiko said softly.

Mio meowed loudly. Reiko smiled slightly. She covered her mouth with her hand. She then looked out the window, seeing the villagers wandering around the town. She frowned when she saw a man point up at the building. She was worried that they were talking about her appearance to the village again. She didn't want to be the center of gossip. She hated attention.

"I could almost feel that they were scared as we walked down the street…" Reiko admitted.

"That is unusual…" Saurtobi said.

Then he nodded. There was a knock at the door. Sarutobi now smiled. He got up out of his chair and put two firm hands on either of Reiko's shoulders. He led her to the center of the room. She looked at him, slightly confused and a little worried. She had no idea what he was planning or who was outside the door, waiting for him to answer. They knocked again.

"There are some people I want you to meet." He told her, "Do you feel up to it?"

Reiko didn't want to disappoint the man at her side. He was being very kind to her and he wasn't judging her by her appearance. He was at ease with her. She was just another person to him and he didn't treat her any differently than he treated anyone else. She liked that. She was more than happy to find that she was normal in someone's eyes. She nodded, making him smile.

"Come in." He told the person outside.

Three people walked into the room. All three were guys. The first was a tall man. He looked to be about thirty years old. The man's black hair was wild and untamed. He was very muscular. His shirt was so tight it showed off his six-pack. Reiko noticed the headband on his forehead. It had a shape on it that looked strangely like a leaf. She felt oddly drawn to the symbol. But then she noticed the man's ice like eyes examining her. She couldn't help but feel small in his eyes. He looked her over like a lion in the meat market.

The boy on his right looked kinder but tenfold. He wasn't smiling but his sparkling sapphire eyes seemed warmer than the older man's eyes. His black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He didn't seem to want to even be there but he was definitely on Reiko's list of people to trust because she could see by the look in his eyes that he wouldn't lie or try to hurt her. She noted that he had to be at least sixteen.

The boy on the left of the thirty year old was grinning from ear to ear. He had messy chocolate colored hair. His eyes practically enhanced the smile he had. Reiko labeled him as the friendly one of the group. He crossed the room in less than three strides. She was hardly surprised when he took her hand and started to shake it vigorously. She noted he had a firm handshake.

"Good evening. I'm Tsuyoi Hiroshi."

"I'm Reiko…" Reiko said, stumbling over her words.

Mio jumped on her shoulder. She was waiting to be introduced. Reiko smiled, knowing this was now going to be going to be occuring the more she met new people. She liked the cat's attitude and felt that she could have no better compainion to understand her better than the cat. Mio sat proudly, her head held high and her tail twitching in amusement.

"This is Mio…"

"A pleasure…" Hiroshi said.

He took one of her paws in between his thumb and pointer finger. Mio purred as he then began to pet her underneath the chin. Mio leaned into his fingers, enjoying the attention. Reiko smiled slightly. He was very friendly. It surprised her. She didn't remember anyone ever being so kind to her without a reason. Then she turned her attention to the other boy.

"I'm Himitaru Haiku."

"Leo..."

"As all of you know this is your replacement teammate. Her name is Reiko-san. I expect her to be treated with respect…" Sarutobi said.

Mio meowed loudly. Hiroshi looked at her. Then he smiled. It was very sincere and very kind. After a few moments he started to laugh. Reiko now looked at him confused, wondering if he was laughing at her. She frowned and then hung her head, embarrassment tinging her cheeks pink. She didn't want him to laugh at her.

"How could you forget Mio, Hokage-sama? She isn't happy," He laughed.

"You understand her?" Reiko asked.

"Sure, everyone in my family can talk to animals," Hiroshi shrugged.

"That's… very useful…"

To her it was interesting. Talking to animals would be so very interesting. Mio purred contently and snuggled close to her neck, warming her once cold skin. The cat was very caring and concerned about her well being. She acted as wise as any human and seemed to understand everything that was going on.

"What can your family do?" Hiroshi asked.

Reiko looked at him blankly. Her family? Did she have a family? She couldn't remember…

"Reiko has amnesia. She doesn't remember anything. We have reason to believe that she can read the emotions of others around her," Sarutobi said. "But all other training prior-"

"Is out the window? Suck ass timing in choosing when to lose your memory, kiddo. Especially with the chunin exams coming up." Leo said.

Reiko looked to the floor. She was ashamed. Ashamed she couldn't remember, ashamed she couldn't fight, and ashamed that she was leaving a really bad first impression on her new team. She was useless.

"So… Reiko-san… do you have a place to stay?" Hiroshi asked, trying to keep things light.

"I don't know…" She turned to Sarutobi. "Do I, Sarutobi-sama?"

Sarutobi was thoughtful for a moment. He looked out the window, as if trying to decide where in his village to place her. The team watched him in silence, waiting for him to say something. Then he nodded to himself, as if he had just figured out where to place her. He was about to say something but Hiroshi beat him to the punch.

"You can stay with me and my family! I'm sure my neesan would love the company!"

"I'd love to Hiroshi-san but I don't want to be a bother…"

"Nonsense!" Hiroshi proclaimed. "You don't mind, do you, Hokage-sama?"

"Not at all… Hiroshi-san… Why don't the three of you take Kiba-san and go out for Ramen. It'll show Reiko around," Sarutobi suggested. "I have to talk to Leo-san for a little while…"

"Whatever…" Haiku sighed.

**

* * *

**

**Well... review please.**


	4. Different but Good

**Sorry for the no update period. My grandma just passed away. So I've had a whole whirlwind of emotions that made me uneager to write but writing helps or so I've given myself that prescription.**

**I own Reiko, Mio, Hiroshi, Leo-sensei and Haiku.**

* * *

Kiba was waiting outside as Sarutobi said he would be. He was sleeping. Akamaru rest on his lap. It was cute to see the boy snoozing like that. Reiko almost regretted waking him up but she owed it to him to prove she was alright and was not in any trouble like she thought she was going to be. Besides, she had no one else who would care if she told them.

"Kiba-san? Kiba-san? Wake up," Reiko said gently.

He sat up and looked around. Akamaru sat up, stretched and yawned on his master's lap. The puppy then jumped to the floor and wagged his tail when he saw Reiko. He sniffed her shoe. She smiled and pet him a few times as the young dog nin came to his senses and realized where he was at and what was going on around him. He yawned and stretched.

"Ah, sorry… Guess I dozed off…"

"It's alright," Reiko said.

"You didn't get into trouble," Kiba said.

"No…"

Then Reiko showed him the headband the hung from her neck. His draw dropped. He pat her on the back, the closest she'd get to a congradulations from him. She smiled. Mio, put a paw on the Inuzuka teen, as if trying to thank him. He just nodded, partically understanding the meaning she was trying to convey to him. After all he didn't speak cat. He could only understand dogs.

"That's great!" Kiba said enthused.

"We're going to go get some ramen… Do you want to come?"

"Sure…"

Kiba got up. He put Akamaru on top of his head. Then they started walked. Hiroshi grinned. Haiku trailed behind them. There was a dark look in his eyes, like he didn't want to be there or he didn't want someone else to be there. However, no one even noticed the dark look on his face. No one acknowledged it. They were too wrapped up in their own conversation to even remember he was even tehre.

"So how do you know Reo-chan?" He asked.

Reiko looked at Hiroshiin surprise. She never had anyone use the word 'chan' after her name. Let alone give her a nickname. If they did she didn't remember. Her whole memory was blank. Hiroshi and everyone else were just helping her re-write everything she lost. She smiled, blushing just slightly. She found it was nice to have someone talking to her and to not be alone. She was terrifedof being alone, left only with her thoughts. They could drive a person insane if left alone too long.

"The Hokage sent me on a mission to find her and bring her to Konoha," Kiba said coolly.

"Reo-chan, did you know Kiba-kun and I are cousins?" Hiroshi asked.

"No… I didn't…"

"For some reason he denies that…" He mused.

"I wonder why…" Haiku sighed.

* * *

After they ate Hiroshi dragged Reiko towards his house. Mio rode on her shoulder as if it were completely natural. Reiko blinked and they were rushing inside the gates to a manor. It was the nicest place she had ever seen. There was a fountain right in the middle of the courtyard and a small garden on one side of it. People were walking around, laughing and talking. They were all smiling and waved at her as she walked by with the older boy.

"You live here?"

"Yeah."

"This place is huge!" Reiko gasped.

"Yeah, but the whole family lives here."

Mio meowed. Hiroshi laughed and dragged Reiko faster. He burst through the door of one of the houses. A man and a woman waved at them as Hiroshi dragged Reiko past them. They laughed and said something about 'Hiroshi making another friend' before strolling off and continuing what they were doing before Reiko and Hiroshi rushed by as they did.

"Mama! I'm home!" He yelled.

"Hiroshi, what did the Hokage have to say?" A woman asked.

She walked into the room. Reiko hid shyly behind Hiroshi. She looked like Hiroshi except her hair was flame red. She had an apron tied around her waist. She didn't look like a kunoichi but the hitai-ate tied around her neck said otherwise. It hung limp, as if it were merely a necklace, not a symbol of the village. She had a wet bowl in her hands. When she saw Reiko it slipped from her hands. Reiko made a dive for it. She caught it before it shattered. Hiroshi's mother stared at Reiko. Then Mio jumped onto her shoulder and mewed softly.

"I-um… here's your bowl…" Reiko said holding up the dripping bowl, nervously.

The woman's eyes lit up. She smiled and hugged Reiko. Before she could get squished Mio jumped to the couch. She mewled out what sounded like a laugh. She was laughing at her owner. Reiko just sat, stiff under the woman's touch. She was slightly dazed but smiled nonetheless. The woman was friendly to say the least. Everyone in Konoha had been pretty nice when she met them.

"So cute!"

Reiko blushed. Know she knew where Hiroshi got his happy-go-lucky attitude of his. His mother was just slightly worse. She was one of the kind motherly figures that one wishes their parent could be like.

"Tomoko, what's all the commotion?" A man asked.

A tall man walked into the room. He had messy black hair and blue eyes. When he saw 'Tomoko' hugging Reiko he froze in his tracks. He then glanced to Reiko. He watched her, transfixed. She felt slightly uncomfortable under his stare. However, there was something around him that seemed oddly familiar. She stared back at him, trying to figure out why he seemed familiar. Hiroshi glanced between his father and the younger girl. He was frowning slightly.

Mio mewed loudly. Tomoko let go of Reiko to pick up the kitten. She scratched Mio under the chin. Mio was purring and slowly closing her eyes within seconds. She rubbed her head underneath Tomoko's head. Reiko watched, almost envious. Hiroshi and his family were better with her cat than she was. She felt slightly embarrassed, not to know her cat that well.

"How cute! She's just adorable! What's her name? Are you her owner?"

"Yeah, that's Mio."

"And you are?"

"Reiko."

"I'm Tomoko," She said pleasantly.

The red headed woman took Reiko's hand and started to pump it, excitedly. She was smiling warmly, kindly. It made Reiko feel warm and oddly enough, safe. But she was practically jerked to her feet by the older woman. Each pump nearly sent her toppling. _'Mental note to self: Don't piss off Tomoko-san.'_ She couldn't pull her hand back in fear that she'd be considered rude for doing so. She wanted someone in the village to think well of her.

"Kachan, leave Reiko alone!" Hiroshi gasped.

Tomoko laughed at let Reiko go. The poor girl staggered back, trying to discretely rub her hand so she could get the feeling back to it. It was just slightly numb but nothing that would cripple her terribly. It would just feel a little weird when she would use it to do something. Mio She watched, giving her mewl of a laugh as she watched her mistress.

"My Hiro-kun finally has a girlfriend!" Tomoko sobbed happily.

Reiko's eyes widened. She shook her head indignantly. Mio walked over to her mistress, rubbing against the sides of her legs. The small black cat climbed up her like a tree. Reiko didn't wince as the nails of her feline companion dug into her skin. She just blushed and lowered her head looking to Hiroshi for help to explain. She didn't want to be the one to tell them what Sarutobi wanted them to do for her.

"Kachan, Lord Hokage wants us to keep Reiko-chan until she remembers everything." Hiroshi said.

"Remembers?"

"Lord Hokage believes I have amnesia," Reiko said.

Tomoko looked at Reiko surprised. But then she then smiled and nodded. Hiroshi grabbed Reiko's hand and pulled her down the hall, away from his parents. Mio followed after them. His parents didn't get to protest. They both smiled as they watched Hiroshi drag the brunette down the hallway. She had a semi-surprised look on her face as he took her to her new room. It was odd to be so accepted by them when they had just met the way they did.

"Do you object to the Hokage's decision, Renji?" Tomoko asked her husband.

"Never. Besides it'll do this family some good. That girl is different."

"You saw it too…"

Renji nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her forehead. Then the both of them walked back into the kitchen. There would be more than enough food for all of them, plus their new guests. Both of them were smiling as they set a new table setting for Reiko. Renji set a bowl on the floor next to the table. There was some left over salmon sitting in the bottom of the bowl for Mio.

* * *

"Tomoko-san is very… friendly…"

"That's one way to put it." Hiroshi laughed. "Tomorrow we start training. Are you nervous?"

"A little. Does it show?"

"Not that noticeable."

Mio snuggled into Reiko's lap. She smiled and pet the kitten. Before she knew it she was starting to doze. She slumped against Hiroshi within a few minutes, completely out like a light. He smiled and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face and pushed it behind her ear. She reminded him of his cousin. The same cousin who died quite a few years before he met her. She looked just like his cousin and had the same first name.

Hiroshi lifted her up and carried her to a room. He set her down on her mat. Smiling he covered her up and made sure she was tucked in well before he turned to see the small cat sneaking into the room. Mio jumped her mistress' bed. She looked up at Hiroshi, mewling. He smirked, understanding what she meant when she meowed. He nodded and left the room but just before he walked out and closed the door he looked back and smiled at Reiko.

"Night, imoto…"

* * *

**Imoto means little sister.**

**Kachan/mama means mother.**

**Reiko hasn't been adopted into the Tsuyoi family but Hiroshi has 'adopted' her in a way. Reiko's first mission is next. It skips through her first few weeks of training and goes straight to her first mission.**


	5. Malice of Haiku

**As promised I updated sooner.**

**Just as a note, Mio always rides on Reiko's shoulder. So if you don't know where she's at it's either on Reiko's shoulders unless otherwise noted.**

* * *

Reiko frowned at all the trash in the river. Her first mission: clean up all the trash. Hiroshi and Leo were training so she and Haiku had to clean it or her team wouldn't get paid. Haiku was sleeping while Reiko cleaned. She frowned and wiped the sweat out of her eyes. It was hotter than she was used to. But she was blessed with a cool breeze that blew from time to time.

"It's beneath me to have to work with you," Haiku said.

Reiko's earlier assumptions about Haiku were wrong. He wasn't kind, not to her at least. She had seen him help others out. He was just cold to her. He was kind to the others in their village. But even the villagers didn't seem to like her. They felt there was something to be on guard about and that she wasn't to be trusted in the slightest. For all they knew she was a foreign shinobi that was planning to send their secrets over to another village.

Reiko sighed. She waded through the water and over to the shore. She sat down next to Mio on the riverbank. She pulled out her lunch. Reiko offered Mio a bite of her sandwich. Mio took it gratefully. Reiko hated tuna but she was hungry enough to eat just about anything Tomoko sent for her to eat. It tasted to salty in her mouth but it was food and she wasn't going to complain.

"Why do you feed that pathetic thing?" Haiku asked.

"Mio's not pathetic." Reiko said instantly.

"She is 's her fault for getting pregnant in the first place so if she can't defend herself why do you bother with her? It'd be so much easier just to drown her right now." Haiku saud with a smirk.

"Don't you ever let me hear you say something like that again."

"I'll do it for you. You don't even have to watch."

Haiku advanced on Mio. Reiko stepped in front of Mio, with kunai in hand. Then Haiku blinked. He started to laugh. He could say whatever he wanted to her but he wasn't going to insult her only companion. Mio was the only person, though the term was being used lightly, who understood Reiko and what she had to do in order to get some of the villagers to like her.

"You actually think you stand a chance against me?" He asked.

Reiko scowled and gripped her kunai tighter. Her training with Leo had made her a little more confident and couragous than she had been. When she thought of her sensei she froze. She had been preparing to attack but then she thought of Leo-sensei and what he'd think of her. Hiroshi would be disappointed in her. She could almost hear what they said, ringing in her ears, making her sick to her stomach. Disgust coiled in her stomach. She no longer wanted to eat.

"Leave Mio alone." Reiko ordered.

Then she went back to picking the trash out of river. Her sandwich lie forgotten on a rock, next to the riverbank. Mio yowled, as if attacking another cat. Reiko turned to see Haiku lunge at her. She automatically tackled him to the ground. Mioclimbed the tree above them and started yowling. They both fell backwards into the water, but they continued to fight. Haiku pinned Reiko to the riverbed and held her under the current. Reiko struggled to throw him off her.

The water was sucking the air from her lungs. Stars swam in front of her eyes. With the last of her strength Reiko punch Haiku for all her worth. Yowling he let go of her. Gasping she tried to let her lungs reclaim the air she just lost. Haiku looked back at her. She felt a pain in her arm. He had cut her open without her even knowing it. Slowly she got to her feet, her arm hanging slightly. It hurt but that wasn't going to stop her from fighting Haiku.

"I don't want to fight you, Haiku…" She said softly.

"Enough!"

They looked up to see Leo and Hiroshi in the trees. Leo was beyond livid. He was shaking mad. Reiko hung her head, shamefully. Hiroshi leaned down to Mio. He began to talk to her, trying to understand what occured there. She was a witness and never lied or so Hiroshiclaimed. He could trust her to give him a play by play. He watched his teammates out of the corner of his eye.

"Haiku! How dare you attack your teammate?" Leo yelled.

"She's not my teammate! She's never replace Miki's spot and I won't let her!" Haiku yelled.

"Miki?" Reiki asked confused.

Hiroshi appeared at Reiko's side. He had a dark look on his face. He pulled Reiko out of the water and helped her to the shore. She winced when he touched her shoulder. He pulled a wrap out of his weapons pouch and wrapped Reiko's arm. The sour look on his face only made the guilt in Reiko's chest burn worse. She wanted the ground to swallow her up so she didn't have to deal with it.

"You're lucky Mio looks after you imoto. If not Haiku could've-"

"Mio is a fine guardian…"

Mio mewed in approval. Hiroshi nodded in agreement. She winced when he tightened the bandages, almost to the point where it cut off her circulation. He had to though. If he didn't she could have bled to death. That was a sad way to go, for any shinobi. She knew she'd have to have a medic look at it. If she didn't it would hinder her on any missions she may have gotten in the future.

"Mio says she's glad you found her."

"Me too."

* * *

"Haiku… we'll let this offense slide just this once but if you deliberately attack your teammate again you will be placed under arrest but the ANBU," Sarutobi said.

"I… understand, Hokage-sama. I don't know what came over me."

"I understand. Just don't let it happen again. But I'm afraid I can't pay you for this mission as punishment."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Haiku bowed to Sarutobi. A shinobi walked into the room. He had a scroll in his hand. He handed it to Sarutobi. He looked over it. Then he looked to team Leo. Reiko shifted uneasily. She could feel the uneasiness flowing out of the older man in short waves. She could almost taste it's bitter but sharp taste on her tongue. It was like a rusty Ryo being pressed to her tongue.

"A mission has come in from the Village Hidden in the Cloud." Sarutobi said.

"What rank?" Hiroshi asked excitedly.

"A C-rank."

Hiroshi groaned but he nodded. The four of them bowed to Sarutobi as he passed the scroll to Leo-sensei. Then they walked out of the room to get ready. A mission was a mission and he was excited all the same. When they got to the compound he went to tell his parents where they were going. Feeling left out Reiko went to her room to pack. She desperately wished to belong somewhere. But that was just a silly pipe dream. She didn't belong anywhere and she probably never would.

* * *

Reiko jumped from branch to branch. It was wet and slippery from the rain that poured down. It pelted Reiko's skin like tiny rocks and she knew she'd probably start bruising if it continued the way it was. Mio was sleeping inside her backpack because it was raining. Leo led the three Genin. Haiku had refused to say a word since the 'scolding' from Sarutobi. Hiroshi was all smiles. His hair was laying flat on his head. Reiko's hair was just as drenched as his but it kept out of her face so she couldn't complain.

"We've been assigned to find out about as series of kidnappings in the Cloud. Normally they don't let other villages get involved with their problems. This is just an exception to the rule. We're going to have to go by a fake name so tell me who you are before we get there." Leo ordered. "Haiku, Hiroshi, I'm playing as your father and Reiko, you're my niece. I'll be going by Kumoro."

"Understood, sensei!" The three of them said.

"I'll go by Daisuke." Hiroshi told them.

"Zane."

"I'll be Yume."

Then silence fell again. Reiko wanted to scream. It was too quiet. She felt like it was suffocating her. She looked around. There wasn't an animal in sight. That worried her. Normally the frogs and turtles came out when it rained. There wasn't a sound around for miles. She glanced at Hiroshi. He had noticed it too. He nodded, gesturing for her to announce their discovery.

"Sensei, is it just me or does everything seem too quiet?" She asked.

Leo nodded. He motioned for them to stop. Even though it was raining there weren't any animals to be heard. Reiko couldn't even hear one. Hiroshi looked around, trying to find an animal. He found a squirrel hiding in a tree. Slowly he reached towards it. The creature ran down his arm and jumped. It landed on Reiko's head. He forced back a smile as Reiko held still so he could talk to it.

"Hiroshi?"

Hiroshi started to talk like an animal. Mio poked her head out of Reiko's bag but she quickly drew back inside it as water dripped onto her head. The squirrel shivered. It began running all over Reiko's head and shoulder's in a panicked frenzy. She reached for it anmd cradled it in her hands. Slowly it began to calm down and chatter to Hiroshi in squirrel talk. Hiroshi nodded, his face now very grim.

"He's afraid of something…" Hiroshi said, confused.

"What?" Reiko asked.

There was a rustling in the trees. Reiko drew her kunai. Suddenly a flock of birds flew at them. They seemed panicked. The birds didn't seem to notice the four humans standing in the branches as they flew. The squirrel jumped out of her hands and ran back to its hiding spot. It wasn't going to be coming back out any time soon. That was for sure.

Then came the roar. Reiko flinched. She shivered and held her kunai tighter. It was full of blood lust and it sounded demonic. She felt like her blood was freezing. The roar was close by too. Unconsciousof her own movements she began to walk towards it, lowering the weapon. She almost seemed dazed, as if a sleep walker's trance or something of the sort. She jumped when Hiroshi grabbed onto her roughly, pulling her away from the noise but breaking her trance. She looked at him, mildly surprised.

"Reiko! What are you doing?" Hiroshi demanded.

Reiko had no idea why she was moving closer to the roaring sound. It could have been something dangerous, something that wanted to kill her. She blinked. Then she shook her head, trying to clear her head of the thoughts of checking out the roar. She wanted to aid whatever was pained, part of her screamed to do it. She brushed the feeling aside. It was nothing. Hiroshi would have told her if it was an animal that was in trouble and it was far too distorted to be human._ 'It can't be human... Can it?'_

"Nothing. Let's get to the Cloud." She said.

Haiku watched her. He had a sour look on his face. Reiko pushed the thought aside. She had to. The mission came first, not some odd, pained roaring sound. She was already skating on thin ice and she had no need to make it any harder on herself. She nodded and began to chase after her teammates. Her thoughts remained on the roar no matter how hard she tried to forget about it. It was like a poison she wasn't going to find the cure to. It was driving her insane. _'It sounded like whatever that was… it was in pain…'_

* * *

When they checked into the hotel Reiko snuck out of her room and sat on the roof. Stare gazing was one of her favorite activities. It reminded her that no matter where she was there was someone, perhaps her parents, also looking at the stars, waiting for her to find them. She stared at the stars until her eyes began to water. The moon was full. Sighing she leaned against the rooftop. Soon she started to feel sleepy.

"Huh? What's a civilian doing on the roof?" She heard someone ask.

She opened her eyes reluctantly. Slowly she sat up. Reiko was wearing civilian clothes but if she needed there were weapons hidden in her stockings and sleeves. Slowly she sat up. It was part of her mission to play the bait since the kidnappings had all been of females around her age or older. She didn't want to at first but then decided it was better that she did it than Hiroshi or Haiku. They would screw it up. If someone called them something offensive they would totally blow up and their plan would be down the drain.

"She's pretty. I think _he'll_ like her."

"What?" Reiko asked, sleepily.

Reiko's eyes widened when the man's fist connected with her stomach. She groaned and slumped over the man's arm. She was left winded as she doubled over, clutching her stomach. Then he picked her up. He began to carry her away, roughly. He was treating her as if she was a rag doll, one that he was going to toss around and not care what happened to it. She struggled to keep awake but lost the battle. Everything began to slip into fuzziness and the world around her went as dark as obsidian.

**

* * *

So? Any better? **


	6. Harumi

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Reiko groaned and sat up. She was in a damp cell. The stench of unbathed bodies and rotting fruits assaulted her nose, nearly causing her to gag. It smelled rank to say the least. Shaking her head to clear it Reiko looked around. There were at least twenty different people crammed into the cage with her. They were all staring at her. She blushed and looked away, not liking all the eyes on her. She was once again the oddity of the group. She hated being marked as the odd one. It made her feel so exposed.

"You're awake…"

Reiko looked up to see a girl. She was about her age if a little older, give or take a year or so. She was a weird girl with violet hair and odd amethyst eyes. Her clothes were dirty and clung to her poorly. At one point in time they may have been fine and elegant clothes but now with the mud and grime caked to them they were no better of than if they were on any random begger from the streets. Reiko clutched her head, trying to soothe the dull ache that came from inside her head. She felt her ears ringing.

"Where are we?" Reiko asked.

"We're on our way to an auction."

"An auction?"

She nodded. "And we're the merchandise."

Reiko's eyes widened. She glared at the cage bars. Slowly she moved over to the edge of the cage. When she grabbed the bars a pulse of electricity ran through her. She tried to pull her hands back but found that she couldn't. The girl grabbed Reiko from the waist and pulled back. Reiko's hands were forced off the bars and the two girls toppled back. Reiko stared at the bars horrifed. They were _not_ apart of her training that Leo had taught her. She shook her head._ 'No better training than the stuff you learn on the fly...'_

"As if we haven't tried that already…" A woman sighed.

Grimacing Reiko looked at her hands. They were burned severely. If she held on any longer the flesh would be burned much worse. The violet haired girl examined her hands. She pulled out a water bottle and poured the water on the burn. Reiko hissed. It burned even worse than the wound itself. The girl cast her a sorrowful look, apologizing for the pain she was causing her.

When she was done she ripped off Reiko's sleeve and used it to bind the wound. Reiko grimaced as she tightened the cloth around her hands. She pulled back, examining the make-shift bandages. They would do for now. But she'd have to get them looked at soon or else they'd scar. Scars were what told other shinobi what you did and they were also near impossible to keep hidden for extended periods of time.

"Others knew better than to go out at night… so you have to be a traveler…" The girl said.

Reiko didn't know whether or not to be offended at this. She would have told the girl not to make assumptionsabout her but this was a good chance for her to get information that she needed. Plus, she needed to stall until Leo and Hiroshi got there. Though, she was pretty sure that Haiku didn't care what happened to her either way. Frowning she looked at the bars again.

"Yeah… my name's Yume."

"Harumi…"

"So… Harumi-san… what's going on? Where are they taking us?" Reiko asked.

"Is she really that stupid?" One woman asked.

"She's a traveler! What can we expect?" Harumi said defensively. She turned to Reiko and added, "Don't listen to her. She's just a sour puss… The people who kidnapped you… Do you remember them?"

Reiko closed her eyes, recalling what had happened. She disliked playing the part of bait now. She could feel the the ghost of the man's fist burning against her stomach. Subconsciouslyshe rubbed it, as if trying to ease the pain she felt there. Slowly she opened her eyes, looking at Harumi with a confused expression on. She had some questions that really needed answering.

"Yeah… They said something about _him_ liking me… Who is _he_?"

Harumisighed. She ran a hand through her hair. Then she nodded. Reiko looked at her worriedly. Harumiwasthe only one she had to answer those questions. She doubted the other women in the cell would be as talkative as she was. Though, Reiko felt bad about using Harumi. If they had met under different circumstances they could have been very good friends.

"Am I suppose to know?"

"Probably not where your from… Here… there's this guy named Nato who works for this guy, who happens to be his neesan named Gato. Gato is like a dictator in the Land of the Mist. Seeing as Nato's neesan is Gato, Nato can get away with anything. He's trying to find a woman to make as his wife. Any woman unfit for the job… she goes missing… and no one finds her ever again…" Harumi said gravely, "We believe they get sold to Nato's men to be used as-"

"I hate guys like that!" Reiko gasped.

The guards looked at Reiko coldly. She glared back at them. Then she turned to Harumi. She had found Natojust like they had wanted her to. But he had hostages. Leo had told her that if there were other hostages she had to get them out of there. She just hadn't expected so many. The sheer number of them would be nearly impossible to hide, especially when they were trying to sneak out. The guards would notice them missing for sure. If they were shinobi that was. If not it would be easier than cake.

"Just between you and me, Harumi-san, I'm not who I say I am." Reiko said.

"Huh?"

Reiko stood up. She walked back over to the cage walls again. She pulled out a small sleeping bomb and smirked at the guard. He'd have no idea what hit him until it was over. She placed a Ryo on the back of it and licked the back of the tag. It tasted horrible but it made the back of the tag sticky. She smirked and tossed it onto one of the guards backs. Since it was made of paper he hardly noticed the extra weight on the back of his shirt.

Harumi got the idea and pulled the other women away from the cell bars. Then the bomb burst. Sleep power rained down on the ninja. In an instant they fell to the ground in a sleeping heap. Reiko slowly crept towards the cell door. The women moved out of her way, creating a path for her as she crawled, just in case there were other guards outside the door. Warily she glanced around. There were no other guards.

"Now for the hard part…"

Reiko slipped to the side of the cage. She grabbed the bars again. Electricity pulsed through her. She refused to cry out. The bandages that Harumi had put on her hands made the shocks a little more bearable but even that didn't stop the pain she felt surging in the palms of her hands. It hurt more than the wound Haiku had given her at the river. But when she saw the look on the other prisoners faces she knew she had to continue, if not for her but for them. They needed her to be strong. She reached for the keys. When her finger tips touched them she pulled them back in and tossed them to Harumi.

Reiko grinned. Harumisuddenlyhugged her. Reiko tensed under the arms of the other girl. She had not been expecting to be hugged out of the blue like that. But after a moment she hesitantly returned the hug. She could feel the relief floating around the room. It gave off a sweet, almost like butterscotch taste on the tip of her tongue. She had to admit she liked the taste of relief she could feel from the women around her. Being an empath truly had it's ups and downs.

"You're awesome, Yume-san!"

"Thanks, but first let's escape we can thank each other later." Reiko said.

* * *

When everyone was outside the cell Reiko decided to toss the guards back inside. They didn't need to take a chance of having the two goons wake up and see through the genjutsu she cast. The simple genjutsu made it look like they were still inside. Harumi watched her in amazement. Her eyes were sparkling with amazement and she in herself seemed so awestruck.

"You're a ninja?" She asked.

"Yeah… I have a cover I can't blow though so it'd be best if no one else found out…"

"Of course!"

"Harumi-hime, what do we do know?" A woman asked.

"We leave." Reiko responded, "I've got friends waiting back in the city who'll probably come looking for me."

"How? We're hopelessly outnumbered and they'd easily over power us."

Reiko nodded. It was true. Half the women there were either too young to put up a decent fight or they were too malnourished to do so. She scowled darkly and sighed. There were also children in the crowd. Reiko didn't even want to know what they did to the children. She had to think and think quickly. It was a good think she thought very well on her feet. It would help them in the long run.

Everyone was watching her. They all had their breaths held, and watched her with terrified eyes. There was some hope but not a lot. Tension ran high as everyone waited for her answer. She nodded slowly. Then she got an idea. It was risky but if it worked it would buy them time, if even just a little bit. They needed time. It was all they had.

"Some of us will have to-"

* * *

The women were being dragged across the hideout. Men didn't even give them a second glace as their captures dragged them outside the hideout. A few stumbled here and there but the guards merely brought them back to their feets and forced them to keep walking. None of them noticed the oddly feminine body shapes most of the guards had or that the fact the guards weren't being rough with the women. Their leader smirked. _'All according to plan…'_

Once they were a few hundred yards away from the hideout the men began to take off their shirts and hats, revealing some of the other women. Reiko tossed her hat into a tree and threw a shirt into the bushes. The other women stare at her as she tossed the clothes into the wind. She was trying to scatter the scents, making it harder for the nin dogs the enemy was bound to send after them.

"Leave all the clothes we stole behind. Throw them anywhere you can because it'll disguise our scents enough to give us a little more of a head start." Reiko ordered.

"Why should we listen to you?" A teenager asked.

"Because. I was _assigned_ to come here and rescue you. I got captured on _purpose_." Reiko snapped.

Everyone fell silent. She examined the crowd. There were seven kids, thirteen teens including herself and Harumi. The violet haired girl seemed to notice the tension in the air. They began to converse between themselves, not knowing whether or not to trust her. She was a foreign shinobi and they already had a bad encounter with shinobi before. She wanted to make up for that bad empression.

"I was the one who sent for here and a team to come here." Harumi announced.

"Hime-"

"We should listen to Yume-san." Harumi said, "After all she did bust us out and I don't think we'd far well on our own."

* * *

It was getting dark. Reiko walked at the back of the group watching for anything out of the ordinary. Her eyes scanned the tree lines. She couldn't be too careful. She had charges she had to take care of no matter the cost, even if that cost would be her life. They all needed her. She jumped in surprise when Harumi touched her shoulder.

"So… were you sent from Konoha?" Harumi asked.

"Yes… Harumi-hime."

"So you know?"

"After the title was used so many times and the way the women listened to you it wasn't too hard to figure out." Reiko said.

Harumi smiled. The violet haired girl reached into her bag. She pulled out a something wrapped up in a small, dirty handkerchief. Slowly she opened it and she offered Reiko a dry piece of bread. Reiko took it but one of the children tugged on her shirt. She bent down and looked at him. He was starved, like Mio had been before the cat had met Reiko. Reiko's eyes softened and she put her hand on the boy's head. He was so frail and fragile. One wrong touch and he'd be broken.

"I'm hungry, Yume-sama…" He said softly.

Reiko picked up the little boy and gave him the bread. He looked at her with wide eyes. Then he tore into the bread viciously. She set the boy down so he could eat in peace. She reached into her pack and took out the rations, passing them around. Leo might be mad at her later but they needed the food more than she did. Plus there was enough for everyone to have one tiny piece. Her canteen was passed around shortly after. The little boy who had asked for food in the first place saved her some of his bread. He tried to offer it back to her but she shook her head, smiling.

"Share it with the others." Reiko told him.

"Thank you, Yume-sama."

Reiko stiffened when she heard the hounds baying in the distance. They weren't too far off. She jerked her head towards the ex-prisoners. The little boy tried to scamper off to the others but Reiko scooped him up. He looked up at her, terror shining in his eyes. She regretted getting caught like that. If Leo were there it wouldn't happen. Her teacher always seemed to know what to do.

"Quickly! To the river!" Reiko yelled.

The girls picked up the children and ran. When they reached the water they froze. Ice was floating down the river at an alarming rate. If they fell in there would be no doubt about how they'd die. It wouldn't be at the hands of the foreign shinobi at their tails but of hypothermia. Then the baying of the hounds was only getting closer. The panicked look one of the young women gave Reiko instantly made her jump into action. There was no doubt in her mind as to what she had to do.

Reiko handed the child in her arms to Harumi. Then she did a mix of hand-signs, the katas weaving faster and faster. Her training wasn't complete but she knew that in the end it all came down to this. There was, after all, no better learning experience than on the field. But it added to her nerves to know that if she failed they'd all die. _'I never used this before. Please, Kami, let it work!'_

"Kessho! Sword of Indestructible Light!

A blade appeared. It glowed a ghostly white. She smirked. Reiko smashed it against a tree and hoped the tree would fall and make a bridge across the river. After two or three strokes the tree fell. It barely made it to the other side of the river bank. She urged the others to cross first. When she made it to the other side she pulled out a paper bomb and ran. An explosion rocked the earth from behind them as they ran. Though Reiko doubted it would stop the men it might make them think twice about going after them.

She picked up one of the straggling children. The little girl had no shoes and her feet were leaving bloody prints in the fresh snow. The child hid her face in Reiko's shirt. She whimpered. Reiko wasn't paying attention. She was more worried about the weather. They needed to get the guards off their trail and get out but the snow was going to make it near impossible since snow tracks were hard to cover.

"Shit..." Reiko hissed.

"Will they be able to track us?" Harumi asked.

"Most indefinitely but I have an idea."

* * *

They ran. Reiko carried a child and helped everyone who fell, slipping in the snow. They knew they were giong to be caught. That wasn't going to keep Reiko from trying. She would die for those innocents she rescued. Such was the way of the Konoha kunoichi. She refused to let the innocent bystanders get hurt in the quarrels of the shinobi. They didn't deserve it. The hounds were closer and there was nowhere to hide.

"Faster! Go faster!" Reiko ordered.

They tried. They truly did try but a ninja appeared in front of them, blocking their way. They tried to turn around but soon another blocked their path. They were surrounded. Reiko snarled, holding one of the children close to her. She was glaring at the four men. They really underestimated them if they only sent four after them.

"Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide."

"Now you must pay the price."

**

* * *

**

And I'll leave off here. A cliffhanger.


	7. Happy Ending?

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Reiko fell to the ground. She quickly sat back up and spat on the ground. She didn't spit out spit but blood instead. None of the other women were fairing better but they tried to protect the children. Reiko fell to the ground once more as one of the men punched her. She coughed up blood. Slowly she wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Heh… you thought you could get away?" One of the men asked.

"We already have." Reiko responded.

All of the women except Reiko vanished in a puff of smoke. The men gasped. Reiko smirked. One of the men back-handed her. She was sent sprawling. But she was chuckling as she slowly brought herself back to her hands and knees. It went exactly as she planned but dying on her first big mission wasn't something she wanted to do. It was just going to happen and there would be nothing she could do to stop it. She almost started to laugh again.

"Where are the others?" He demanded.

"Like I'd ever tell you…"

Reiko glared at the man. He smirked.

"I know how to make you talk."

Reiko tried to move away but he grabbed her by the hair. She instinctively pulled a kunai out of a secret pocket in her sleeve and cut her hair. It meant nothing to her. Shorter hair was harder to grab anyways so she didn't care what happened to the strands the man still held. As she tried to scramble away one of the men hit her legs with a club. Reiko's scream broke the silence of the night.

* * *

Reiko spat blood at the man attaching her hands to the tree stump. Her eye was blackened and swollen shut. Her legs were tied together and she winced as he tightened the rope on her arms. Bruises lined her skin and she had a hallowed expression on her face when she looked back up at the man with impassive eyes. She didn't even flinch when she saw that he club coming down towards her hand. It stopped inches over her hands. She almost sighed out of relief but she knew he was doing it to torment her. She wouldn't break. She couldn't.

"Tell us where theyare and we won't hurt you." The man said.

"Never." Reiko said, defiantly.

Reiko tried to move her fingers together to make a hand-sign. Her fingers were too far apart. Her lips curled into a snarl but not a sound slipped past her lips. The club came down alarmingly fast. The man and his friends were smirking at her as she struggled against the bonds. They were laughing at her soon to be when it tried to strike her bound arms a barrier appeared over her arms. She sighed, glad it worked. She had been afraid she'd have her arms crushed.

"Kesshami! Art of the Barrier!" Reiko yelled.

The barrier threw the man back. His friends jumped out of the way. They weren't going to stop him from falling. Reiko smirked. She tried to pull herself free but the ropes were tied too tightly for her to pull herself free. One of the other men looked at her coldly. The man who fell slowly got back to his feet. She knew that he was going to hit her once he got close enough to bash her. He stopped inches in front of her face. Reiko looked up to see Leo standing over her.

"Leo-sensei!" She gasped in relief.

"Looks like we came just in time…" Leo said.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you." Reiko sighed.

Hiroshi appeared in a swirl of leaves and smoke. She looked up at him, barely able to make out his features with her swollen eye and swelling cheek. He pulled out a kunai and cut the ropes holding her arms down. He offered her his hand. She took and then he tried to pull her to her feet. She winced and fell into his chest. His arms automatically wrapped around her, holding her close to his chest protectively. He had a look of pure concern on his face as he looked down at her, truly worried about her well-being.

"Reo-chan!" He cried.

"He… hit my leg with a club…" Reiko admitted.

Hiroshi looked at the man lividly. He set Reiko on the ground gently. He was treating her as if she were made of glass. Leo didn't move as his young student moved forward and attacked the man. Hiroshi grabbed the an by the collar of his shirt. Hiroshi punched him three times, not relenting as the man yelped in pain. Reiko winced. She didn't want Hiroshi to sink to the man's level to get revenge for her. Two wrongs did not make a right no matter what it was for.

"Why'd you hurt her?"

The man winced. He hid his face behind his hands as Hiroshi pulled back his fist to hit him once more. Reiko winced as she jumped from the ground. She grabbed Hiroshi's fist. She was shaking, trembling as she leaned against Hiroshi for support. Her legs were aching. Blood slowly flowed down her legs as she held onto him, shaking.

"No! Don't hit him!" She yelled.

"What?"

"He surrendered. It's against the rules to kill a shinobi who surrenders." Reiko said.

Hiroshi glared at the cowering ninja for a few seconds longer. He seemed to be considering his options. After coming to some sort of terrible peace with himself he then he shoved the foreign shinobi to the ground. The man grabbed Reiko's leg as he fell. She winced and pulled away quickly. It hurt but she quickly regained her calm composure. She wasn't going to look weak in the eyes of the enemy no matter what.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He said.

"Get off of her!" Leo ordered. Then he turned to Reiko, "Why spare them?"

"It's against the rule to kill a ninja who surrenders and besides… we've got to find the others I was with. They're more important than these guys are."

* * *

Reiko rode on Leo's back. She felt bad since the blood was already seeping through the bandages. Her blood was staining his clothes. Hiroshi led the way with Mio on his shoulder. The cat seemed peeved about something but wouldn't tell Hiroshi what was bothering her so no one could comfort her. Haiku followed behind reluctantly. He didn't seemed to pleased that Reiko was still alive. Reiko didn't care.

She was just happy they showed up when they did and that the women and children were being rescued. When Hiroshi jumped in front of the cave mouth a kunai flew out. It nearly hit his shoulder but he deflected it in time. Then one of the traps Reiko set was set. A log came rolling towards them. Reiko winced, almost forgetting she had set the traps in the first place. She glanced at her sensei.

"Harumi-hime." Reiko yelled.

Harumi poked her head out of the cave. She smiled when she saw Reiko. But her smile faded when she saw the giant log Reiko had set up flying towards her friend. Horror flitted across the violet haired girl's face. Leo just smirked. He felt pride in his chest. Reiko had done well on her own. She wasn't supposed to go so long without them but she was a natural. She knew just what to do and how to go about doing it. Her tactical genius was second to none, rivaling Aburame Shino from Kurenai's team and Nara Shikamaru from Asuma's team.

"Yume-chan!" She screamed worriedly.

Leo merely touched the giant log with a finger and it stopped dead in its tracks. Reiko glared at him. She had worked hard on that trap and he just stopped it as if it were nothing. If she had lost to those shinobi she wondered if the would have been able to get past her trap just as easily or if it was just the fact that Leo was used to her sort of trickery and knew what she was capable of.

"Do you know how long it took me to set that trap?" Reiko asked.

"A kunoichi of your status isn't expected to be that strong yet." Leo said.

"Yume-chan!" Harumi cried.

The violet haired girl ran to Reiko's side. Her eyes widened when she saw Reiko's legs. Then she fell to her knees. She hid her mouth with a single hand. Tears welled up in her eyes. Leo set Reiko down so she could talk to the violet haired girl at eye level. Harumi gently touched Reiko's bruised cheek bone. Reiko winced but she didn't fully withdraw from the other girl's touch.

"You're hurt…" She murmured horrified.

Reiko looked away. "It's not _that_ bad…"

"It's my fault…"

"Harumi-hime, this isn't your fault. Don't you blame yourself for this. I was just outnumbered… that's all." Reiko insisted.

"Yume-san you're truly brave."

"I'm not Yume… My name is Reiko…" Reiko said, quietly.

Harumi looked at Reiko shocked. Slowly she nodded and smiled through her tears, "Nice to meet you Reiko-san."

"Just Reiko… I'm just Reiko."

Harumi smiled and offered Reiko her hand. Reiko took it and they shook. Then Harumi threw her arms around the younger girl. It hurt to have Harumi hugging her but Reiko returned the gesture. She knew that Harumi meant best. Hiroshi smiled down on the girl. He was thinking back to his first international friendship. He and that teen still went on missions from time to time.

* * *

Reiko had her legs healed by a medic ninja paid by Harumi's father. He was more than happy to have his daughter back after what they went through. He paid for a medic ninja to take a look at Team Leo and the he offered to let them stay at his estate. Reiko sat in the window seat. She watched as Harumi entertained one of the orphans her father adopted from the kidnapping. The child's records told them that her mother died because she was murdered and her father was K.I.A. or killed in action. The small child's name was Kia ironically enough.

Mio sat on Reiko's lap. Absentmindedly Reiko pet her until the cat got up and played with the child. Hiroshi and Leo were talking to Raiso, Harumi's father. The man looked hardly anything like Harumi. His hair was silver and his eyes were an electric blue color. The little girl that Raiso adopted looked up at Reiko. She crawled over to her and sat in her lap. Reiko looked down at her. The little girl was no more than five years old.

"Neechan… tell me a story…" She said sweetly.

Reiko nodded. "The was a princess-"

"Was she pretty?"

"Not very pretty but she wasn't ugly."

"That's okay… I guess."

"Can I continue?"

Kia nodded and snuggled into Reiko's lap. Reiko pulled a blanket over Kia and sighed. She was trying to think up of a good story off of the top of her head. It was harder since it wasn't really a battle tactic that she could use as she thought it through. Kia smiled up at her with the innocence that only a younger child could possess. It really made Reiko feel warm inside. She held Kia tighter, wanting to keep her close to her if just for a moment. It made her feel better if she had someone to hold onto. No one else knew how hard a shinobi life could be. No one knew of the hardships they faced or the sorrows that befell them.

"Well the princess didn't have very many friends. She didn't care. She had a cat and that cat was her only friend." Reiko said.

"Just like you!" Kia giggled.

"Yeah… Just like me… So the princess had no friends and no one knew she existed until she started to stand up for herself. She was sent to fight a lot of people to prove to everyone she was as good as they wanted her to be. Then she met her prince." Reiko said, trying to make the story as different as from hers as possible.

"Was he handsome?" Kia asked.

"I don't know… Do you _want_ him to be handsome?" Reiko asked teasingly.

"Duh! Princes can't be ugly!" Kia said as matter of fact.

Reiko laughed. She smiled down at the small girl on her lap. She noticed that Kia was waiting for her to continue so she thought of something on the spot. She playfully flicked Kia's nose. The smaller girl wiggled and giggled as Reiko made funny faces at her. Reiko smiled contently. She had just the twist to make the story even more different than hers.

"The prince wasn't an ordinary prince. He was cursed, forced to hurt everyone he came across. The princess wept for the prince and she tried desperately to free him from the curse." Reiko said, "The prince loathed her for trying to change him so the curse tried to make him hurt her but he found that every time he tried her couldn't."

"What a load of bull." Haiku said.

"If it was bull then why were you listening Haiku-san?" Reiko asked tartly.

"It was better than listening to Harumi-hime and Hiroshi-kun talk about how brave and daring you are…" Haiku said dismissively.

Reiko sighed. She lifted Kia up and carried her to the bedroom she was given. As Reiko tucked her into bed Kia asked, "Do the prince and princess live happily ever after?"

"Yes…"

As she walked out of the room Reiko bumped into Haiku. She stayed where she was. She didn't want to make him upset with her. He glared at her. She just stared at him with impassive eyes. His hatred was something she was growing used to though Hiroshi said she shouldn't be used to having her comrades openly show her they hate her with a deep passion the way Haiku did. Slowly he turned to walk away and when his back was completely turned to her he looked over his shoulder.

"You will _never _have a happy ending." Haiku told her, "Even if it's the last thing I do I swear you will _never_ have a happy ending."

Reiko watched as he walked away from her. She wanted to cry but it was against the rules of a shinobi. '_One must never show weakness.' _And, '_It's okay to show emotion as long as no one else sees.' _She laughed bitterly. The two rules contradict themselves. Slowly she walked away and went out to the patio. She looked up at the stars.

"A happy ending? Who am I trying to fool?"

She leaned against the wall. Slowly she slumped down onto the floor. Bitter angry tears welled up in her eyes. Angrily she wiped them away. She wasn't going to cry. She couldn't cry. She gripped her head in between her hands, trying to fight back the tears she knew were going to start flowing at any moment if she let them do as they pleased.

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it! Read and Review please.


	8. The Capture of Nato

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Reiko was lying on her stomach on top of the rooftop. She was trying not to attract any attention. Nato was right underneath her and Hiroshi but Leo had not given Reiko and Haiku the signal to move. Hiroshi was only one roof over with Haiku. Reiko couldn't look Haiku in the eyes. Only she could feel Haiku's lust for her blood, from across the street. He was glaring at her and she didn't even need to look at him to know it. She could feel his eyes boring into her.

Haiku hoped she would fail on their mission. Reiko wanted to tell him she didn't want to replace Miki but her words would fall on deaf ears. So she refused to talk to him until he would actually listen. She found it a waste of energy to try to convince him now. But she did want to know who Miki was. However, Leo and Hiroshi always got sad whenever she brought it up so she decided to wait on that topic as well.

Then she saw Leo motion to move. Swiftly and quietly she got to her feet. The four of themfollowed Natoashe walked down the street as if he owned it. Reiko scowled. He wore a Mist Village headband proudly as if it gave him power to whatever he pleased. Reiko didn't think he was fit to be a ninja. He was far too cocky if he could walk like that. Just seeing the smirk on his face made her want to pound him into a bloody plup. So many people had suffered because of him.

In her time in the Cloud she decided to learn about Kiri. She pulled book after book off the shelf and read them. She learned about the Seven Swordsmen and of the foods and festivals all around the Five Great Nations. The thing that scared her the most was the 'graduation test' of the Village of the 'Bloody' Mist. She was more than glad that Konoha refused to practice such a horrendous test. It made her blood run cold just to think about it.

The shinobiwould grow and live together, breaking bread and training, laughing and loving. Then came the test day, in order to pass you had to kill one of your comrades, a friend, someone you had grown up along side since you first began training. There was a man named Zabuza who wasn't even a shinobi but he passed the test. Zabuza's story was one of a rare case. He was a mere child and he slaughtered a hundred of that years graduating class. He was in every ninjas' bingo book because he tried to kill the Mizukage.

It was said that he was located near some bridge but he was none of Reiko's concern. Natowas her target and he wasn't getting away. Not without a fight. She felt a sort of pride in knowing that she was going to play a hand in bringing him down. She knew that Harumicould go to bed that night without fear that she'd be kiddnapped once more or murdered in her bed. Nato would no longer threaten her.

Silently she ran across the roof. Reiko had Mio on her shoulder. Then the cat jumped across the alley and landed on Hiroshi's shoulder with ease. Then Leo motioned for them to block Nato's way. Reiko nodded. She jumped, landing in front of him. Leo blocked the path on his left. Hiroshi was on his right. Haiku blocked the way back.

"I don't think so…" Hiroshi said.

"Nato under the name of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the Village Hidden in the Cloud you are under arrest." Leo told him.

Nato smirked. Then he vanished in a puddle of water. Warily Reiko looked around. He wasn't anywhere to be found. Then she felt a cold blade press against her shoulder. She swallowed hard. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, not caring if he decided to cut her. She twisted to the right. There was a yowling sound and Mio jumped from Hiroshi's shoulder. She landed on Nato's face. Nato pulled back. The blade cut into Reiko's shoulder. Wincing Reiko ducked and swept Nato's feet out from beneath him. Then a chain wrapped itself around Nato. Haiku was on the other end grinning.

Mio continued to scratch his face until Hiroshi picked her up, "Chill… we got him."

Miomewed softly. Then she snuggled against his chin. Reiko smiled sadly at her cat and her friend. Hiroshi was still better with Mio than Reiko was and Miowas Reiko's cat. She sighed and watched Hiroshi pet Mio, glad to have the cat by her side any way. She'd rather have a friend than be alone. Being alone was like torture. She couldn't stand being alone with the thoughts in her head and the pain in her chest that she felt.

"Reiko… Hiroshi go back to Harumi-hime and Raiso-tono that we've caught them while Haiku and I take Nato to the Raikage's office." Leo ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The two said.

They vanished in a small puff of smoke.

* * *

Reiko knew something was wrong the very instant that they reached the estate. It was dark inside and not a sound could be heard. Reiko slowly crept towards the house against her better judgment. Hiroshi motioned for her to stop but she found she couldn't. Fear gripped her heart and she felt its beats pick up speed. Normally the estate was bustling with activity but to see it so quiet was unnerving.

"Harumi-hime? Harumi-hime, it's me, Reiko? Where are you?" Reiko asked.

She wasn't responded. Cautiously she entered the house. The sight she saw was enough to haunt her for the rest of her days. A man stood over Harumi and he had a knife in his hands. The violet hair girl was hugging Kia tightly as the man advanced. Reiko could see Harumi bleeding but she wouldn't cry because Kiawas right there. Fear shown in her friend's eyes. Reiko stiffened at the desperate look in Harumi's eyes as she looked at her.

Without a moment of hesitation Reiko threw herself onto the man's back. Blindly she reached for her weapons pouch and grabbed a paper flower. She stuck it to the back of the man's shirt. Reiko threw herself off his back. She somersaulted through the air and landed in front of Harumi and Kia. She skidded back a few feet but managed to keep her balance.

"Boom…" She whispered.

She closed her eyes as she heard the explosion. When she opened them the man lay on the ground, dead. The flower bomb blew off his head. Suddenly someone was hugging Reiko. Tears fell onto Reiko's shirt. Slowly she turned to see Harumi crying into her shirt. Kia was hugging her leg, shaking but not crying. Both of them had been terrified.

"Thank you so much!" Harumi sobbed.

Reiko noticed Hiroshi slip in. He had a solemn look on his face. Mio's ears were opened her mouth, feeling herself mouth the word no but no sound came out. Hiroshi just shook his head. They knew what had happened but neither of them wanted to break the news to Harumi. She didn't deserve to have somethinglike this happen to her. She was such a loving, kind hearted individual. '_Why target Harumi? She shouldn't have to deal with something like this.'_

"Everyone else… didn't make it… By the looks of it Nato's men were waiting until we left to catch Nato. They took anything of value… killing anyone…" He couldn't finish.

Reiko hugged Harumi as new tears burst forth. Kia plucked at her pants leg. Reiko felt a huge lump form in her throat. Tears burned in her eyes. The scent of blood hanging in the air was overwhelming, almost causing Reiko to wretch but she refused to do so. It would be slightly insulting to the memory of the clan. Mio hung her head and rubbed her head against Reiko's pants leg, as if trying to console the near hysterical kunoichi that was her mistress.

"Neechan? Why is everyone crying?" Kia asked.

Reiko felt tears prickling in her eyes. Violently she shook her head. She clenched her fists tightly, making the skin on the back of her knuckles turn white from the pressure. She mustn't cry. She couldn't. It would be a disgrace to all shinobi who came before her. Besides, it was against the shinobi code. _'No matter what happens, true shinobi must never ever show their emotions. The mission is the only priority; carry that in your heart. And never, never, shed a tear.'_

"Kia… everyone… is gone…" Harumi said, "It's just you and me…"

"Are they playing hide and seek?" Kia asked.

"Kia-chan, you might not be able to see them but they're always watching over you." Hiroshi said abruptly, "They'll watch you from heaven and make sure you're always safe. They're your guardian angels!"

Kia smiled. Then she hugged a little doll that no one noticed she had in her arms. The poor doll was slightly ripped as if it had gotten caught on something and Kia yanked on it violently to free it. Reiko made a small note to fix it before she was forced to leave. She just hoped they didn't leave immediately. Harumi and Kia needed them. They had no one else they could have turned to. They were alone just as Reiko was.

"Yuu, we've got angels!" She told the doll.

Reiko looked away. She couldn't let go of the despair in her heart. Everyone died and there was nothing she could do. She hated the feeling of helplessness that clutched at her chest and made her breathing labored. She hated herself for not being there. She should have stayed back. If she had no one would have died. _'Never again will I ever watch something like this happen. Next time I'll stop it. No matter what the cost may be. It won't happen again.'_

* * *

Leo and Haiku paled at the wreckage that was Raiso's old home. They searched through the house, wary of an enemy attack but they found nothing but dead bodies to greet them. Some bodies belonged to the clan but more belonged to missing shinobi. He knew his students took care of the men. Due to the way the bodies were marked he decided that Hiroshi was the one who did most of the killings. Leo found the teens in Harumi' s kitchen helping her pack supplies. Beside her were two bags. One had food and water while the other had clothes.

Reiko looked up when she felt Leo's chakra. She jumped to her feet, startling Kia and Harumi. Hiroshi just continued to pack the bags as if Leo wasn't coming. He knew they had to work fast. They didn't know if the men that had attacked contacted anyone but someone would come by to see why those men hadn't come back yet. They didn't want to have to deal with any more death than they had to. No more killing than necessary.

"Leo-sensei… They were waiting for us…" Reiko said, "They were caught by surprise…"

"Is everyone-?"

"No… Kia and Harumi are the only survivors…" Reiko said trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice for the sake of Kia.

"Where will you go?" Leo asked Harumi.

"I don't really know… My entire clan was here and now… We don't have any where but I'm sure I can get a hotel or something!" Harumi insisted.

Harumi smiled. She tried hard not to cry, and she prayed to every god out there that it wasn't as pathetic as she felt. The shinobi around her saw though it but it had Kia completely fooled. The young girl smiled and hugged her doll tightly before going back to help Hiroshi finish packing the food. She honestly had no idea how tough of a situation Harumi was in. Reiko gently touched Harumi's shoulder, trying to comfort the violet haired girl to the best of her abilities.

"Then what? You can't get a job. You're too young." Leo said.

The fake smile that had been on Harumi'sface was gone. She knew just as well as anyone where she was and what kind of situation she was in. It was one of the hardest things she had ever had to face before. She would have much rather have faced her kidnappers once more than be where she was right then. She was robbed of all money and possessions she could have sold. She had no family to turn to. She never had a job before. She never had to take care of a child before.

"I don't know!" Harumi cried, "Okay? I really just don't know!"

Mio jumped into Harumi's arms. The violet haired girl hugged the cat and cried. Reiko cast a desperate look to her sensei. There simply had to be something they could do. They couldn't just leave her to find for herself. She wouldn't be able to survive. Leo had to have known that. Reiko wondered if he was the kind of man to turn them away since the mission was over or take care of them, at their own expense. She looked at her teacher, worry written across all of her features.

"Leo-sensei…?"

"We'll take you to Konoha." Leo said, "There we can arrange for a place to be set up for you. Hiroshi, send a letter to the Hokage explaining what happened on the mission. Ask for him to have an apartment set up for Harumi and Kia."

"Yes, Leo-sensei!"

Hiroshi ran off in search of a pencil and a scroll. Reiko smiled at her sensei. He watched her just as intently with softened, kind eyes. She smiled in return, truly greatful for the kindness her teacher was showing to Harumi. She was proud to be on his team and she was glad that Sarutobi had chosen such an honorable man to be her sensei. She couldn't have been any happier to know that he was the one teaching her to be a great shinobi like he was.

"Thank you, sensei…" She said softly.

"Reiko-san… I want you to help Harumi-san pack."

"Yes, sensei!" She said and set back to work.

In the corner of the room Haiku stood, brooding. He had a dark look on his face but no one noticed. They were all too busy doing things to help Harumi and Kia prepare to leave. Perhaps if they had noticed things wouldn't have gone as bad as they did. Perhaps things would have turned out differently. Things would have turned out better. However anything was better than what he did, the unforgiveable crime of a murder most foul.

* * *

Reiko smiled and helped Harumi onto her back. They were heading back to Konoha. Kia sat on Hiroshi's back. She insisted on carrying Mio but everyone knew she would only fall asleep on the way there. As expected, she did, not even twenty minutes into their run. Harumi was surprisingly silent. She just held tightly to Reiko as she jumped from branch to branch.

"Harumi, are you okay?" Reiko asked worriedly.

The violet hair girl nodded. "Just thinking…"

"About?"

Reiko knew she shouldn't press but talking helped ease the hurt of something and it made it easier to go on once it was off their chest. She knew that bottling up emotions was dangerous however that didn't stop her from doing it when she got sad or angry. She hated showing emotion. It made her feel weak but she knew that only the really st"ong shinobi followed their feelings, cried when they had to, laughed when something was funny and lived when the time was right.

"What happens next…?"

"Something good for sure! The Hokage won't turn you away. If anything he'll welcome you with open arms! He did for me…" Reiko said.

"What do you mean?"

"I came to Konoha in a flash of light. I had no memory of my past, where I was or anything, just my name and Mio. He didn't try to run me out like some others had." Reiko explained.

"Too bad…" Haiku said coldly.

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of you talking down to Reiko like that! She's an amazing person and I'm just sorry you can't see that!" Harumi snapped.

Everyone blinked in surprise. Harumi was a shy person and hadn't snapped at anyone before. It was more than a surprise to hear her talk to Haiku like that. Then Reiko noticed the gates of Konoha. She shook her head and ran faster. She didn't want Harumi's first trip through those gates to be ruined by Haiku. Kia slowly woke up right as they passed the gates.

"Are we there yet?" She asked, sweetly.

"We're here…" Reiko told her, smiling sadly.

* * *

The Hokage was waiting for them in his office. Mio jumped right off Reiko's shoulder and ran to Sarutobi. She jumped into his lap and curled up. Reiko just sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She pulled out a leaf that clung to the earthy strands. She laughed at herself. She must be a mess since she didn't stop at home to rest before giving Sarutobi her mission report. She was too anxious to stop at home.

"Spoiled cat…" Reiko sighed.

"She's _your _spoiled cat." Hiroshi reminded her.

Reluctantly Reiko nodded. Mio looked pretty snug on Sarutobi's lap. She was at complete and total ease on his lap. He chuckled and motioned for them to sit on the chairs that were now located in front of his desk. All of them sat except for Haiku who chose to remain standing. He had the exact same dark look on his face as he did in Harumi's kitchen. Again no one noticed. Maybe if they had noticed it wouldn't have been too late.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review please!


	9. Sand in the Leaf

**Gaara finally enters in this one! Then Hiroshi and Reiko finally sign up for the Chunin exams…**

**I own the OCs and that's it.**

* * *

Reiko appeared in Harumi's window. She tapped on the window, trying to ge her friend's attention. She was smiling. She had some good news she really wanted to share with Harumi and she wanted to tell her since she was the only one Reiko had to tell. Harumi was the only one she knew who would care. The violet haired girl fell out of her bed and screamed when she saw Reiko perched in her window. Mio mewed softly as if she were laughing at Harumi.

After Harumi calmed down she opened the window. Reiko climbed through with ease. At one point that may have been hard for her but now it was a sinch. She didn't really think like a civilian anymore. Anything was possible so long as one knew a jutsutodo it. She loved having the knowledge to do something that others wouldn't expect but she hated showing off. It annoyed her more than anything in the world. It made her feel like she was a bad person for doing so.

"Why didn't you just use the door?" Harumi asked coolly as they helped Kia get dressed.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm entering the Chunin exams…" Reiko said.

"You mean that test the ninjas are taking to increase their rank?"

"That's the one."

Harumi looked at her. A baffled look crossed the violet haired girl's face. She frowned, showing her disapproval. Reiko stopped smiling. She thought that Harumi would be proud that she could be moving up in rank. Reiko felt like she and Hiroshi trained enough to move up. Since Haiku already made the rank of Chunin they would have to see if they could get a replacement teammate for the exams. It would possibly be someone who wasn't from Konoha.

"Why?"

"I want to become a strong kunoichi so I can protect everyone important to me." Reiko said, "I also want to make sure that every shinobiwhowas ever wished for a second change gets it. That's my nindo… my ninja way…"

"Why offer them a second chance? You said so yourself that some people tried to run you out of town. Why help them when they scorn you?"

"I met someone this morning who helped me figure that one out." Reiko said as she thought back to the sensei she met.

_

* * *

_

Reiko was walking across the water of the hot springs. It was a new technique taught to her by Leo-sensei. He was trying to make her forget about the jutsu she was going to practice. When he saw the scroll with the jutsu name on it he nearly had a conniption fit so Reiko promised not to use it unless her life was in danger. She didn't see what was so dangerous about it but a promise was a promise. The jutsu would have to wait until she needed it. She knew it wasn't going to be soon.

_When she got off the water she started to walk on the bridge. Reiko wasn't paying attention and she bumped into someone. Papers flew into the air and rained down on them. Mio batted at a few, making sure they didn't go into the water. The cat slowly pawed at them, trying to make them go back into a neat pile but failing since she didn't have thumbs to pick them up with._

"_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Reiko gasped._

"_It's alright…" The sensei chuckled._

_Reiko started to help him gather his papers together. She noted the man was really tan. There was a scar across his nose and his brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She smiled when she saw the Chunin vest. But she had never seen him before. She wondered if he had been sent on a mission while she was in town or perhaps he was a really stealthy man._

"_You must be new here… I can't say I've ever taught you…" He said._

"_Yeah, I'm Reiko."_

"_Iruka."_

_She rubbed the back of her neck, sheepishly. She stuck out in the town like a sore thumb. It was annoying since everyone knew who she was and avoided her before they got to know her. Even the other kids her age stayed away. It was frustrating and without Hiroshi and Harumi Reiko swore she would have gone completely insane before the exams even began. Butterflies danced in her stomach as she thought about the exams. She was nervous but excited all the same._

"_It's nice to meet you, Iruka-sensei." Reiko said._

"_Care to join me for some tea and dango?" Iruka asked._

"_Sure… I've got time before I have to go to training." Reiko shrugged._

_He led her to a quaint teashop. The man behind the bar glared at her. She just smiled and waved at him. She acted as if it didn't hurt but there was a flash in her eyes that Iruka caught. __She didn't notice Iruka was watching her. It felt like he was gauging her reaction to the man's cold look. Mio lay down next to her as she sat at their table. Iruka set his papers beside them._

"_It takes a lot to hide sadness with happiness and laughter." Iruka said._

_Reiko looked down. He knew what she was trying so hard to hide. No one else seemed to notice that her smiles were fake and forced and her laughter was empty and hollow. Irukasawthrough the guise she was trying to put up, her little wall of solitude. She was embarrassed and scared at the same time. He as much smarter than she gave him credit for. He knew what she was trying to hide while no one else noticed. Perhaps he had felt the same at one point in his life or another._

_She could only nod. Reiko gripped her teacup tightly. Its heat was transferred to her hands. She was terrified of this intrusion of her wall but she was happy at the same time. She was afraid of what he would say. She was glad someone noticed her. She didn't want to act out to get attention. She hated having eyes on her but some sort of recognition was nice. She could feel Iruka's sadness and sympathy._

"_You're a lot like an old student of mine from what I hear… Naruto… maybe you know him?"_

"_I met him once and it was only in the passing." Reiko said._

"_Leo told me about you. He speaks of you fondly."_

"_He does?" Reiko asked surprised._

"_Yes, he does. Reiko-san, I don't want to force you into doing something that you don't want to but I want you to meet Naruto. Sit down and talk with him even if it's just for a minute. He has a special way with people and maybe he can help you fit in." Iruka said, "He's a nice boy and I think you can be good friends."_

"_I will sensei…" Reiko said quietly then she smiled and said, "But please, call me Reiko."_

"_Okay… Reiko…" Iruka said smiling._

"_But I really don't need help fitting in. I just need myself and I really don't care what people think about me! All I want to do is give everyone a second chance like Sarutobi-sama gave me…"_

* * *

Reiko offered Harumi her hand. She pulled the violet haired girl to her feet. Then she picked up Kia and put her on her back. The smaller girl giggled and clung tightly to her. It made Reiko feel important, as if she were needed by the small girl on her back. It felt great. It was almost noon so Reiko decided to take them to Ichiraku's for ramen.

As they walked down the streets they laughed and talked, ignoring the cold looks that people were giving Reiko. Harumi would cast a worried look to Reiko whenever they'd start whispering but Reiko ignored it. She had ignore it for if she payed it any heed it would spread like wild fire and destroy everything she worked for.

"It's the demon girl."

"I heard from Haiku-kun she nearly died on her last mission."

"I wish she did. We don't need any more oddities around here and she's weird enough…"

Reiko smiled and waved to the people. Kia waved too. Kia didn't seem to understand the almost pained look in Reiko;s eyes. Mio, however, did. She snuggled close into her mistress' tail twitched as if she were agitated. Reiko set her hand on the cat's shoulder blade, trying to calm her feline compainion. She really didn't want to be lectured for having Mio claw someone.

"Mio… don't do anything rash now…" Reiko ordered.

As they turned the corner they saw Konohamaru run into a boy in all black. Reiko paled. She pulled Harumi and Kia back so they wouldn't get spotted. She had never seen the boy before so she had reason to be worried. Harumi and Kia watched her worriedly. They opened their mouths to speak but Reiko instantly covered them with her hands. All the while her eyes hadn't moved from the boy in black. The boy glared at Konohamaru coldly.

"That's gotta smart."

Then the boy grabbed Konohamaruby the collar of his shirt. He dangled the poor boy above the ground. All the while Konohamaru tried to free himself but it was a fruitless task. The boy was bigger and much stronger than he was. Reiko set Kia on the ground. She was preparing to attack the man. Oddly enough he hadn't noticed her presence.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled.

"That hurt, snotface!" The teen yelled.

"Knock it off. You're gonna get it as it is!" A blonde scolded the teen in black.

Reiko examined the two. The boy was in all black, surprising due to the heat. He also had purple face paint on. A cat-like hood covered his hair. There was a large human shaped bundle on his back. She glared at him coldly. He was one of those jerks who threw himself into a battle without full preparation. She hated people like him who just threw his weight around like that. Leo had warned her that it lead to an early death if they were to do something so reckless.

The girl was older than Reiko and if she had to guess she was about fifteen. She had blondehair and cerulean blue eyes. Her hair was pulled up into four neat pigtails. Her eyes were almost covered by her long bangs that swept into her face as the wind blew just slightly. She was dressed in a lilac purple dress and there was a large fan strapped to her back.

Their headbands were obviously not from Konoha or the Mist or even the Cloud. Then Reiko remembered what Sarutobi said about the Chunin exams. They were here for the test. She tried recalling all of the villages she knew of. There was Konoha, Kumo, Kiri, Iwa, and Suna. She could rule out Konoha, Kiri and Kumo since she had seen them and those three weren't one of those. So they were either from Iwa or Suna but of the two she had no idea which. But the main question was why they were there.

"It was my fault. I was fooling around…" A pink haired girl said, scared.

Reiko rolled her eyes. The pink haired girl looked like the type who was smart but was no good at fighting. She assumed that due to the way she was standing, with her legs together and her hands under her chin. She was also shaking. Knowledge was great when it came to fighting but one must also train the body to work hard and be prepared to bleed in order to get protect their important person.

"Put him down, you big ape!" Naruto yelled.

"We have some time before _he_ gets here. Let's teach this shrimp a lesson…" The teen said.

"Son of a-"

Naruto started to run forward to attack the older boy but Reiko watched the boy's hand. He moved it just a little and Naruto fell to the ground. He skidded across the ground just a little. Her eyes widened. She had never seen a technique like that before. She removed her hands from Harumi and Kia's mouths. Her hands automatically flew to the edge of the fence and gripped on. She was preparing to use it as a lever to throw herself into the fray.

"Gaah!"

"What a wimp!" The boy said tauntingly, "Is that the best Konoha's _Genin_ can do?"

"Konohamaru!" His teammates cried.

"Hey! You in the black pig suit! Release him and I'll go easy on you, bonehead!" Naruto yelled.

The pink haired girl restrained Naruto. Reiko stared at the girl in disgust. Would she really let the older teen hurt Konohamaru just so they could get away unscathed? She would make a terrible kunoichi. Reiko was almost embarrassed to be known as a her comrade. The girl would be completely useless on a mission.

"You're starting to annoy me! First off, I'm allergic to 'shrimp'! Bad enough that you're a short little kid… You're disrespecting your elders! You make me want to kill him!"

Reiko had enough. She wasn't watching anymore. She was acting. Harumi tried to grab a hold of her wrist. A look from Reiko made Harumi think twice about stopping her shinobi friend. She may have been older than Reiko but Reiko was the stronger of the two of them. Harumiknew that even if she did manage to get a hold of Reiko the younger girl could have easily gotten out of her grasp.

"I… will not be held responsible for this…" The blonde girl sighed.

"So I'll finish with this tiny runt… and move on to the bigger one over there." The boy said.

He pulled his fist back and prepared to hit Konohamaru. Reiko's eyes widened. She dashed out as the boy let his fist fly. She pulled Konohamaru free and pushed him out of the way as the older boy's fist connected with her face. She could see the shocked look on Harumi's face as she fell back. The blow sent her sprawling. Harumi and Kia rushed to her side but Reiko sat in front of them defensively. This was her fight now and she didn't want them to get hurt for her. Her jaw hurt but she knew it wasn't broken. Slowly she got to her feet. Then she spat blood to the ground and wiped her mouth.

The ninja who punched her grabbed her by the collar of her jacket. Reiko didn't try to fight him off. She started back at him, levelheadedly, not showing that she was actually worried about what he could do. He didn't seem to like the look she gave him one bit. The look in his eye was one of pure anger. Rage that she knew he would put behind his next blow against her.

Glaring at her he asked, "Who do you think you are?"

Suddenly a pebble hit his hand. Reiko looked up to see a boy in blue sitting in the tree above them. She frowned. The fight was snowballing quickly. If it lasted any longer they'd have a full out battle on their hands. Leo wouldn't like it if she was late because she got into a brawl that was none of her concern in the first place. The ninja's grip tightened on her jacket.

"Tell me… What are you doing in our village?" The boy demanded.

"It's Sasuke!" The pink haired girl cried happily.

"So?" Naruto asked annoyed.

The boy still hadn't let go of Reiko. Sasuke had two other pebbles in his hand and he was prepared to throw them at any given moment. A dark look was on Sasuke's face. Reiko examined the boy. He wore a blue T-shit with tan shorts. His hair was spiked up and oddly enough it reminded her of a bird. It was just missing a head. The thought nearly made her laugh but she knew that could only end with more trouble.

"Oh, look, another little brat…" The boy said.

"Get lost." Sasuke ordered.

Mio looked at her owner and then to the ninja holding onto her. To Reiko's surprise and to the surprise of the ninja Mio bit him. He pulled back yowling. Even as he shook his hand Mio refused to let go. She sunk her claws into his hands. When he suddenly jerked Mio was sent flying. She hit the fence hard. Reiko stiffened. _'How dare he hurt Mio!'_

Reiko looked at him livid. He no longer had a grip on her. His attention was on Sasuke. The raven-haired boy looked at Reiko as if he were gauging her reaction. Reiko didn't care about the raven haired boy. She was shaking mad because the strange boy had hurt Mio, her one compainion and closest friend besides Harumi.

"Come down little squirrel. Think you're pretty smart, don't you?" The boy in black asked.

He pulled the bundle off his back and set it to the side. The blonde girl looked at him surprised. Reiko took a wild guess and said it was a weapon of some sort because the blonde girl's reaction. Her eyes widened and she then shook her head as if in distaste in the other boy's actions. She was disapproving of her teammate's temper.

"Tell me you're not using Karasu!" She demanded.

The boy moved to attack the others without a response to his teammate. Reiko dove at the boy without a second thought. He noticed her and used the bundle to hit her in the stomach. Winded Reiko slumped over the bundle. It was hard and she could smell wood from under the wrappings on it. Smirking the teen threw her to the blonde girl.

His teammate caught her in surprise. Reiko winced and tried to sit up but the blonde hit her in the ribs. Harumi and Kia looked at her terrified. Kia hugged Harumi, shaking but unable to turn away from the sight before her. She was too afraid to turn away. The boy in black lifted up the bundle and held it over Reiko's head. If it fell on her she would definitely feel it in the morning.

"Kankuro… back off…" Someone ordered.

Reiko looked up to see a boy standing next to Sasuke on the branch beside him. The funny thing was that the red headed boy was upside-down. Reiko noticed there were rings around his pupil-less sea-foam eyes. There was also the kanji symbol for 'love' on his forehead. A large gourd was on his back. It had to be heavy but it clung to his figure and he acted as if it weighed nothing at all.

"You're a disgrace to our entire village." The boy continued.

"G-Gaara… I-I-"

"It annoys me that you'd lose control in a quarrel with children. Have you forgotten why we're here?" Gaara asked coldly.

"But Gaara… They started it. The little one slammed into me!" Kankuro protested.

"Shut up. Before I kill you, Kankuro."

"Yeah…" Kankurosaid, "I was out of line, really out of line… Please for give me Gaara."

Kankuro nodded. He offered Reiko his hand. Hesitantly she took his hand and he helped her to her to her feet. She was slightly worried that he would turn around and hit her again. She was on guard and when she was back to her feet she practically yanked her hand back as if a surge of electricity pulsed through her skin.

"Thanks…" She said off handedly.

Mio slowly got to her feet. She shook her head, trying to clear her head. Kia ran to the cat's side just as Gaara appeared in front of the kitten. Reiko jumped in between them in case Gaara liked to hit little kids for no good reason like Kankuro did. Gaara didn't touch Kia. He just stared at Reiko intently. She watched him just as intenty.

"I'm sorry for any trouble he has caused you…" Gaara said.

"It's no big deal. It was just one big misunderstanding…"

"What the heck are you talking about Reiko? He nearly hit Konohamaru and he hit you twice! Of course it's a big deal!" Naruto yelled.

Reiko sighed. She shook her head. "Naruto, if you know what's good for you I suggest you zip it before I tell the old man at the ramen shop to stop serving you!"

"I know we're here a little early… but we're not here to play games." Gaara hissed at Kankuro and the girl.

"I swear it won't happen again!" Kankuro told him.

"Let's go…" Gaara ordered.

The three turned to walk away. Then the pink haired girl decided to get stupid. She ran after them. Reiko reached for the girl, trying to stop her before she got herself - or someone else - hurt. The girl merely pushed her aside. It took all of Reiko's strength not to go and hit herself on the forehead. The girl was really getting on her last nerve.

"Hey! Wait!"

"What?" The blonde girl asked annoyed.

"From your headbands I can tell you aren't from around here. Ninjas from another village aren't allowed to come into another ninja's village without permission. State your name and purpose! And it better be good!"

Reiko sighed. The girl was hopeless. She should have had this confidence _before _the Sasuke boy showed up. Reiko could tell that the pink haired girl was a fan-girl of Sasuke. The girl was going to get hurt in the end. Reiko could just tell. Sasuke didn't really seem to like her that way or any way at all for that matter. He was more annoyed by the girl than Reiko herself was.

"Stupid… Haven't you been told yet?" Reiko asked.

"Told what?" The pink haired girl asked.

Rolling her eyes Reiko said, "The Chunin exams… Genin from all over the villages come to Konoha this time of the year for an exam. If you pass you become a Chunin. If you fail you stay a Genin until next year but there's a possibility…" Reiko trailed off.

"What? What happens?" Naruto asked.

"That you die." Reiko said.

The pink haired girl paled. Naruto gulped and Sasuke's eyes widened if only for a fraction of a second. Then the pink haired girl shook her head. She folded her arms across her chest and cast Reiko a smug look. Reiko just raised her eyebrow and watched the girl, not impressed and not worried in the slightest at what the girl had to say. It would probably would make the pink haired girl sound dumb anyways. Reiko sighed, waiting to hear what the other girl had to say.

"How did a nobody like you come across that information?" She asked cockily as if she were trying to impress Sasuke.

Harumi smiled. She pulled Kia close to her side. The cat laid in Kia's arms. Kia pet Miol lovingly. The two girls looked at Reiko, wondering how she would react to the girl's words. Reiko just shook her head. She pressed the bridge of her nose, trying to keep from screaming. The girl did sound dumb, just like Reiko predicted.

"The Hokage himself told her. Her team is entering as a mixed group from Konoha and the Rain because Haiku-san is already a Chunin." Harumi said.

"So who are you?" Reiko asked the ninja threesome, "You're from… Suna, right?"

The girl showed Reiko her passport along with the passport of her teammates: Temari, Kankuro and Gaara of the Sand. Reiko nodded, committing the symbol to memory in case she needed to recall the symbol in the future. She already committed the faces of the shinobi to her memory, just in case they decided to fight against Konoha in the future.

"I'm Reiko…"

"And who is your friend in the tree?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know him. This is the first time I've actually met anyone."

"Really?" Temari asked, "You're a Genin here! You should know everyone you trained with!"

"That's just it. I'm not originally from Konoha. I don't know where I'm from." Reiko said, "I have no memory and villagers like pinky over there don't make fitting in any easier."

"So you wanted to know my name?" Sasuke asked, jumping down from his tree, joining in on the conversation.

"It would be why I asked…" Gaara said.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Wind blew around them. Reiko pushed her hair back behind her ear. She frowned. Gaara was different than everyone else she met. He was in much more control of his emotions than everyone else was. He reminded her slightly of Leo-sensei but the red headed boy didn't even crack so much as a smile when he looked at his teammates.

"Hey there! Bet you're dying to know my name!" Naruto yelled.

"Not really. I couldn't care less."

Then Gaara and his siblings walked away. Naruto looked crest fallen. The look on his face made Reiko feel sorry for him. She understood what Iruka meant when he said that Naruto wasn't treated the same as the other kids. She put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her mildly surprised that she'd even touch him.

"Ouch…" Harumi murmured, "Poor Naruto… Bet that doesn't help his self esteem."

"Why don't you come with us to get some Ramen?" Reiko asked.

* * *

Reiko was just finishing her ramen when Leo-sensei walked into the ramen shop. He smiled when he saw her. Mio jumped from her lap to her shoulder. Kia and Harumi smiled when they saw him. Naruto was too busy, enjoying his ramen. He was a regular at the shop and the old man greeted Naruto, glad to see him.

"Reiko, could you do me a favor and give this letter to the Hokage?" He asked.

"Sure sensei." Reiko shrugged. "Just do _me _a favor and walk Harumi and Kia home."

"That's a fair trade." Leo said.

"Bye guys!" Reiko said as she walked to the Hokage's office.

* * *

As she entered the Hokage's office she noticed the three siblings from before. They sat in the waiting room, seemingly bored. She walked over to the Jonin by the door. The guard glared at Reiko coldly. Mio jumped off of Reiko's shoulders. She made herself comfortable on one of the chairs by the three siblings.

"I need to give a letter to the Hokage." She told him.

"We can't let you in. The Hokage's in a meeting with the Kazekage." One of them said.

"That's okay. I'll wait."

"He won't get out until late tonight." The other said, "He won't see you."

"I doubt it! The Hokage's the kind of person who care's what everyone has to say." Reiko said laughing slightly.

It was fake but no one noticed. Or so she thought. The three siblings watched her as she sat next to the youngest of the three, Gaara, without even a second thought. Mio opened one eye and looked at her owner. Then she went to sleep. Reiko laughed at her cat. She pet the cat lovingly. She was preparing herself for a long wait.

"Mio, you lazy cat, no wonder Hiroshi thinks you're so funny!" Reiko scolded the cat.

The three just looked at her baffled. She was scolding a cat. Reiko didn't even have the Tsuyoi blood so even if she spoke to Mio it wasn't like Mio was going to talk back to her. The cat just looked at her mistress through a cracked eye. It seemed like a smile was on the cat's lips. Reiko just smiled, ignoring the three of them.

* * *

It was around midnight when the Kazekage stepped out of the Hokage's office. Reiko was asleep with Mio in her lap. Mio was wide awake and when she noticed the men. Mio licked Reiko's cheek to wake her up. She blinked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Gaara and his siblings hadn't said a word to her for the six hours that they sat together. They merely glared at her if she tried to start a conversation with them.

Reiko looked up at the Kazekage. He glanced at her. There were two ANBU on each of his sides, protecting him from any attackers. Reiko noticed there was blood on the corner of his blue and white robes. It didn't look fresh but it was still a dark red. She wrinkled her nose. The smell of blood was hardly appealing. But what struck her as odd was that he was the Kazekage. He should be a little more finely dressed than he was.

"Kazekage-sama?" Reiko asked quietly.

"You girl… What is your name?" The Kazekage demanded, ignoring his ANBU guards.

"Reiko."

"Ah, well, Reiko-san… I look forward to seeing you in the Chunin exams…"

"How do you know I'm any good?"

"Sarutobi told me all about you. And I must say… I'm interested…" He said.

He tried to touch her cheek but Reiko pulled back. She didn't like people touching her. She detested hugs or pats on the back. Even a handshake made her uncomfortable but she tried to hide her dislike because others would use that fact against her if she were to tell someone and they would probably make fun of her or talk about her even more.

"I'll try not to disappoint then, Kazekage-sama. If you please excuse me I need to see Sarutobi-sama." Reiko said with a smile.

She got to her feet. Mio climbed into the hood of her jacket. She went to sleep rather quickly in the hood of her jacket. As she walked towards the Hokage's office she waved at the sand siblings. They just glared at her. They didn't like her at all and only saw her as a weakling. However, she had everything to prove them wrong.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review please!


	10. Room 301

**Enjoy. Thanks for those who reviewed!**

* * *

"That Gaara kid seems tough from what you told me!" Hiroshi said.

"Mmmm…"

"What's up Reo?" Hiroshi asked worriedly.

"It was the look in Gaara's eyes. That and how easily he threatened to kill Kankuro. Their passports said they siblings… He didn't seem to be playing around when he said it either."

Mio mewed loudly. Hiroshi nodded. Reiko was used to their conversations but she still felt left out whenever they did speak to one another. It just reminded her of how much she didn't fit in with the family she lived with. They had been so kind and so accepting. She felt she would never be able to pay them out, even though she had tried to pay them with the checks she got from the missions she had. They refused to take her money.

"She said his chakra was off the charts."

"It was!" Harumi said, "I was just scared being near him!"

Reiko frowned. She didn't like how they were talking about him. It was almost as bad as the village's talk about her and Naruto. She hated it. They made her feel like she was lower than dirt. Reiko absentmindedly pet Mio. The cat purred softly. She enjoyed it whenever Reiko would pet her. She smiled.

"I just hope we don't face off in the exams!" Hiroshi told them, "I'd refuse to fight a guy like him!"

"We may be pitted against each other." Reiko reminded him.

Hiroshi smirked. Sighing he shrugged and poured himself a cup of tea. He offered another cup to Reiko. She took it gratefully. She smiled when she drank some of the tea. It tasted good. She sighed. Kia made a face when she drank some. She hadn't quite gotten used to the taste of tea. It was a taste that one developed over time.

"Then don't expect me to hold back. I won't go easy on you." He said with a grin.

"I don't want you to. Give me your best shot!"

"It's a deal. Neither of us can hold back if we do fight each other!"

Hiroshi offered Reiko his hand. Reiko grasped it firmly. They sat like that for a long time. Both of them were smiling. It was a battle they had always wanted to fight but both of them didn't want to hurt the other so they avoided it at all costs. They were going to fight no matter what since to them a promise was a binding commitment. It was almost as binding as a blood oath.

"Promise." Reiko said.

* * *

Reiko looked down at her clothes. She was prepared for the first exam. She straightened her jacket. It was a simple combination, a black jacket over a white tank top. Her pants barely reached passed her knees. Her knees were bandaged, so was her forearm and part of her right arm by her shoulder. She felt that her training was going to finally pay off.

Tomoko handed Reiko the lunch for her and Hiroshi after the exam. Reiko smiled and set it in the bag that Mio was sitting in. She knew the cat wouldn't squish the lunch, since that cat was also going to eat a part of the lunch that Tomoko had packed for her. Reiko didn't really care for fish but didn't have the heart to go and tell Tomoko but Mio liked it so as long as the food got eatten it was all good.

Mio jumped to Reiko's shoulder. Reiko smiled and pet Mio's swollen belly. She was due soon. Though Reiko couldn't talk to the cat she knew Mio wasn't going to stay behind during the exams. Mio was going to be there all the way, or at least until she had the kittens which was bound to be sooner or later. Mio was proud of herself and of her mistress. The two of them had come a long way.

"You aren't taking Mio, are you?" Harumi asked.

"If I didn't she would just follow me anyways." Reiko shrugged.

Mio mewed loudly. The Tsuyoi family laughed. Reiko didn't understand what was being said. Though, if she had to guess it was probably along the lines of '_You got that right.' _Hiroshi took Reiko's hand and pulled her out of the compound. The entire family wished them well. For once Reiko felt like she belonged. Smiling she waved at everyone and promised to do her best. She just hoped her best was good enough.

* * *

Reiko gripped her papers tightly. It was her ticket to get into the exams. They were still were she left them, right in her weapon's pouch. Relaxing, she let go of the papers and looked ahead. She looked up to see a crowd formed around the door. She looked to Hiroshi. He could feel the chakra in front of them too. Someone was using a jutsu, powerful but not too powerful.

"Hey, let us through!" A boy yelled.

A boy in green spandex was roughly shoved to the ground. He had nasty bruises and cuts on him. He had a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows. Reiko's heart went out to the boy. She would have helped him up but a girl knelt down to help him up. Her hair was up in two messy buns. She wore a sleeveless kimono top. Reiko disliked her choice of color, pink.

"Why bother? Is someone as talentless as you really planning on taking the Chunin exams?"

"A bunch of wet-behind-the-ears snot-noses!" His partner said.

"You said it!"

Reiko smirked. They weren't Genin. They were far from it especially if no one had seen through their genjutsu yet. She looked to Hiroshi. He nodded and mouthed the words, _'I know them.'_They were probably higher ups in the shinobi raking. They probably just wanted to stir up some trouble before the exams. Picking on Genins must be pretty boring though. Genin couldn't really fight back.

"Please let us in." She begged.

_'Why is she being so timid? Out of all of these people she has a higher chakra. Oh, I get it! She's acting! So is her friend…'_ Reiko thought.

One of the ninja at the door moved to punch her. Reiko rushed in and caught it in mid-air. She pulled the ninja close, like she was hugging him. There was a wild and angry look in his eyes. Reiko just smirked. Leo-sensei had told her that when people got mad they goofed up and made careless mistakes. She wondered just how far she'd have to push until he cracked.

"What's a Jonin like you doing here?" She whispered in his ear.

His eyes widened. The Jonin's partner moved to punch her. She caught it in mid-air too. The both of them were over powering her. One of them kicked her in the stomach. She fell backwards. She hadn't expected the kick. She nearly slapped herself for being so cocky. She really should have thought it through. Hiroshi caught her and glared daggers at the one who hurt her.

"That's just cruel!" A shinobi remarked.

"What'd you say? You misunderstand! We're just trying to spare you…" The spiky haired one said. "The Chunin exam is incredibly difficult… And we should know. We'vefailedthree times so far. There are people who made it, then immediately gave up being shinobi… Others who ended up being crippled… Some were scarred for life… We've seen it all!"

Reiko sighed. This guy was making quite the speech a real monologe. She could tell he was enjoying every minute of it. She knew it was only to scare the weaker shinobi away. A few left right then and there. They were too weak if they hadn't seen though his ruse yet. The game he was playing was getting old, and fast. Reiko had already lost interest in it.

"Besides that, Chunin are cell commanders. They lead their units. The responsibilities for failed missions and dead shinobi rest firmly on their shoulders. And you punks havethe nerve to apply?" He snorted. "We're saving a step by weeding out the obvious losers beforehand."

She got to her feet as Team Seven made their way to the door. Naruto was smirking, as if he could already tell what was going on. The pink haired girl was lost in her own little world. She seemed to be far too depressed to notice anything. Sasuke was just as stoticand emotionless as ever. He gave the guards a good glare as he got close to the door. Then his eyes flickered over to her. She nodded once and he looked away. She wasn't going to step in again. There was no need.

"That sounds good in theory… but you better let me through…" Sasuke ordered as he walked over to them, "And drop the force-field genjutsu you've created, while you're at it. I have business on the third floor."

"So he noticed…" Hiroshi remarked quietly.

Reiko nodded and continued to watch with interest. She heard Sasuke's team was good. Leo had told her so. She wanted to see if their sensei - Kakashi- could live up to the expectations set for him. He had a hard team to train and from the rumors around town they had a hard time with their latest mission as well. Something happened in Kirigakure that had changed the squad.

"What is he talking about?"

"This is the third floor!"

"Who knows?"

"So you figured it out, eh?" The non-bandaged ninja said.

"It was easy. Right, Sakura? You were probably the first to notice it." Sasuke said.

"Huh? I must have…?"

"You're the most analytical and the best in our cell… at understanding genjutsu."

Sakura looked at Sasukeand smiled. Then she looked down. More confidently she looked up and smirked. Reiko rolled her eyes. She sighed looking at Hiroshi. He just smiled weakly and shrugged his shoulders. He knew how annoyed she was and he shared in that feeling but he just shook his head. Neither of them really cared that much for the pink haired girl. If she toughened up a little and trained more, perhaps a friendship would be possible.

"Of course I noticed it. Obviously, we're still on the second floor." She said confidently.

"Of course." Naruto said nodding in agreement.

Sakura, unlike Reiko, didn't realize that Sasuke set her up so she would look and feel good about herself. Reiko noticed the small attraction the Uchiha boy held for her. He liked her but possibly not a like-like but more of a friendly way of liking someone. The girl flipped a lock of hair over her shoulder, smiling smugly. Showing off was no way to get through the exam. It was like showing your enemy all of the aces you had in the hole. The whole thing was pointless. Might was well as paint a target on that team's head before the exam even started.

The sign above their heads went from 301 to 201. Reiko grinned. She glanced at Hiroshi. He didn't seem to be surprised by it. The two of them turned to prepare to go when they heard a loud yelp. Someone in the crowd, cried out, causing the two of them to turn in surprise, both of them had a kunai in hand, ready to attack at any given moment.

"Hey… not bad… But seeing through it isn't enough!" The spiky haired one yelled.

The Jonin moved to kick Sasuke as Sasuke moved to counter-kick. Suddenly the boy in spandex appeared in the middle. He moved so fast Reiko could hardly see him. Hiroshi's jaw dropped. The boy slowly looked up, looking right at Reiko. They held eye contact for a moment. Then she blinked and he looked away from her, no longer interested in what he saw before him. Not that Reiko minded. She hated being watched.

"I've never seen anyone move that fast!" He said hushed.

Then one of the boy's teammates glared at him. He had long hair, almost longer than Reiko's. He had an odd cap-like head band that covered his entire head, minus his hair. His tan jacket almost made him blend in with the wall. Reiko had almost missed him had he not said something. He would be a good man to have on a team when one was preforming an assassination. He had the makings of a good shinobi being as silent as he was. It was almost unnerving to see the blank look on his face. What unnerved Reiko the most was his white pupiless eyes.

"Hey… That's not what we agreed. You're the one who insisted we should avoid drawing attention to ourselves!" The boy said.

"B-but-"

"Here we go again…" His female teammate sighed.

His bruises had already healed. Reiko watched him curiously. He was an odd character, the boy in spandex was. He smiled at her sheepishly and then turned his attention to Sakura. Confidently he walked over to the pink haired girl. He was blushing but he brushed it aside. She just stared at him. There was a look on her face that looked as if she had smelled something particularly nasty and that she was being forced to look at it. Reiko glared at her. The boy may not be as good looking as others but that was no reason to be so mean to him. He had to have been a good guy deep down to stop Sasuke from getting hurt, right?

"Sakura, right?"

"Eh? Um… Yeah…"

"Hi. My name is Rock Lee!" He said, "Please be my girlfriend! I will protect you with my life!"

He did a weird good guy pose. He had his thumbs up and he was smiling brightly. Reiko swore she saw his teeth sparkle. She shook that thought away. He was cute, but more like a sort of puppy dog cute. Someone that was good to others and polite. Naruto was a good guy but he was loud and Sasuke was too quiet. Hiroshi was never really around so she didn't get to meet too many nice, friendly guys. He was probably a better guy than the sand fellow who hit her - Kankuro.

"Definitely." Sakura said.

Lee looked like he'd sing for joy. The look on his face made Reiko smile. His teammates watched from a far. Neither of them had happy looks on their faces. They just watched impassively as Lee's smile grew more and more defined. They knew something that Lee didn't and Reiko didn't need to be able to read emotions to know what that was. Sakura just had to rain on his parade. She couldn't have been nice to him at all and let him down gently.

"Definitely not…"

"Oh, shot down…" Hiroshi muttered.

"Hey you!" The brunet boy said, claiming Sasuke's attention, "What's your name?"

"It's common courtesy to give your own name first." Sasuke said.

Reiko hated Sasuke's attitude. In her opinion it needed a major tuning and she wasn't in the mood to give any lectures nor was she in any position to. She hardly knew him so why bother scolding him? She just rolled her eyes. Slowly she walked over to the boy. She should have just stayed out of it but Sasuke just bothered her. He was far too anti-social for her tastes.

"You're a rookie aren't you? How old are you?"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

Sasuke walked off. Naruto and Sakura left with them. Sighing Reiko walked over to the brunet. He looked at her coldly for a moment. She looked out the window, finding more interest in the trees and shrubs outside. He just watched her, almost as if he were demanding to know what she was going to say. It annoyed her but she pushed the feeling away. She needed to calm down more and get better at concealing her emotions, less the enemy spot through any lies she may throw around.

"That's Uchiha Sasuke, if you're wondering." She told him.

She started to walk away but the boy grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull back but he wouldn't let go. Hiroshi tensed. He didn't like the fact that the boy just grabbed her. But Reiko nodded and Hiroshi relaxed. He trusted her judgement in their situation. She looked into the boy's pale eyes, not intimidatedby the look he was giving her. It was actually oddly calming. She smiled at him, trying to show him she had no bad intentions. He just narrowed his eyes.

"And you? What's your name?" He demanded.

"Ladies first." Reiko said with a grin.

"After you. I insist."

"Reiko."

"No last name?" The girl asked.

"No. Just Reiko and I refused to be called anything else." Reiko told them.

"I'm Tenten."

She offered Reiko her hand. Reiko smiled and took it, shaking it firmly. She was glad to find someone friendly and not at all malicious like Haiku was. She hated how he treated her. She just smiled at Tenten, a gesture which Tenten returned. Reiko had a feeling the two of them could be good friends in the future. Neji just nodded when she looked his way. She guessed it was his way of greeting a new person so she decided to take it all in stride and nod back.

"Hyuga Neji, if you're wondering…" He said, mocking her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Reiko said.

"And I am Rock Lee!"

"Nice to meet you all... But we must be going." Hiroshi said interrupting.

Hiroshi led her down the hallway. This time no one tried to stop them. She could see birds flying out the window. Hiroshi smiled when he heard one of them caw. They were obviously sent from home and were conveying a message to him. He leaned down hugging Reiko close to his side. She smiled at him, weakly.

'Everyone at home wants to wish us good luck." He whispered.

"Thanks."

**

* * *

**

Read and Review please!


	11. First Exam!

**I myself like the written exams. Naruto's reaction to the whole thing was rather funny in an odd way.**

* * *

People stared at Reiko and Hiroshi as they walked into the room. Naruto and his squad walked in seconds later. A fact that Reiko found odd since he left the fake room 301 before she and Hiroshi did. Maybe he ran into someone he knew along the way? Naruto rushed over to Reiko and hugged her. She nearly fell over but she planted her feet firmly into the ground.

"Reiko-san! Hiroshi-san!"

"Naruto I just go by Reiko… No san or chan crap."

Naruto grinned and dragged her over to the other leaf Genin rookies. She felt as if her arm was beingripped out of its socket. She had to jog to keep up with him. He had so much energy and was bound to have more stamina than she did since he had been training like a shinobi since he was six. Hiroshifollowed after them smiling slightly. He knew Naruto would never hurt Reiko. He had been the blond's friend since their academy days, at least before Hiroshi graduated.

"Reiko-san!" Kiba yelled.

"It's just Reiko…" Reiko insisted.

Kiba nodded and pulled her away from Naruto. She felt like a rag doll because neither of them let her wander her own way. The two of them dragging her around was probably better for her because she would have stuck to herself and listened to their conversations instead of talking to anyone. Reiko saw Naruto pouting as she was dragged off by the dog nin.

"Reiko, this is Hinata-chan and Shino-kun." Kiba said.

He motioned to his teammates. Hinata was blushing and her fingers were touching as she looked at the ground. She was a Hyuga, judging by her eyes. He hair was cut short and she wore a tan jacket although it was rather warm in the room. She wouldn't meet Reiko's eyes. Reiko smiled, knowing how the other girl felt.

The boy at her side was taller. He had fluffy brown hair. He wore sunglasses, which Reiko found odd but she didn't question. His jacket covered most of his face. He watched her intently. She could feel his cool gaze from behind his glasses. It was slightly unnervingbut she decided they all had things they liked so she had no right to bash what he wore, besides, it was just clothing.

"I'm Reiko… Just Reiko. I don't want you to tag an honorific to my name, please." Reiko told them.

Miojumped from Reiko's bag. The cat landed gracefully on her shoulder. She mewled, as if proud of something. Then she landed into Hinata's arms. Then Mio snuggled into Hinata's jacket. Hinata looked up at Reiko, alarmed. She had a look on her face like a small child would if their hand got caught in the cookie jar. She seemed to be asking if it was okay for her to hold Mio.

"She likes you." Reiko said.

"I-I th-think sh-she's sweet…" Hinata said shyly, "Wh-what's he-her n-name?"

"Mio…"

Reiko noticed a few of the shinobiaround the room glaring at her. She sent an equally cold look back. Hinataseemed nice. She was innocent in her own little way. Innocence was something that was rare. Reiko ignored the shinobibut not before flipping one the bird when Hinata wasn't looking. Then she smiled at Hinata, pretendingthat she did nothing wrong.

"She's pregnant… So if you want a kitten I could let you have one…"

"Ki-Kiba-kun mi-might get ma-mad…"

Mio jumped from Hinata's arms. Akamaru jumped from Kiba's head and landed next to her. Akamaru sniffed her forehead, almost as if he were greetingher. Since he had no thumbs shaking hands was an option that was ruled out. Mio stretched and lay down on the floor. Reiko smiled when Akamaru licked Mioand lay down next to her. Reiko was glad they no longer fought. This was the first case of cats and dogs getting along that she had ever seen.

Reiko turned to see Naruto and Sakura talkingto a man in purple. He had silver hair and glasses. He also wore a leaf village headband. Reiko's eyes narrowed. She had never seen him around the village before. Reiko shivered. He seemed like sort of sneaky, snake-like person. Not really someone to get involved with. The smug smirk he sent her made her blood boil. She glared at him before looking back to Mio. Mio looked up at him and hissed. She clawed at the air. Hiroshi glared at him too. Neither he nor Miotrusted that man and it was good enough for Reiko. There was something off about his emotions and Reiko knew it. He was far too calm.

"Kabuto… any suggestions?" Reiko heard Naruto ask.

Curious she walked over to hear what they were talking about. They didn't turn to look at her. She peered over Naruto's shoulder. She frowned when she saw the Kabuto boy staring at her from behind his glasses. She looked away awkwardly. She could feel his smirk as he looked at her. The smug look on his face made her want to punch him.

"Maybe I could help you kids out…" Kabutosaid. He pulled out a stack of cards, "With my ninja info cards…"

"What the heck are those?"

"My ninja info cards." Kabuto repeated, "To put it simply, they contain information about the skills we use, transformed into symbols and burned into the cards using chakras. It took me four years to get two hundred. And I have some stuff on you, of course."

"Well… aren't you just the cockiest person I've ever had the misfortune of meeting…" Reiko muttered.

Kabuto ignored her. He set the deck on the ground and set one card aside. He smirked when he looked at her. He started twirling it on the ground. Reiko felt his chakra going into the cards. She was no watching interested. She wanted to see what powers he would show off, just in case they had to fight as enemies one day. She narrowed her eyes and glared at the man.

"At first they appear blank but each one is chakraencoded with everything I've learned." Kabutosaid, "It has everything from how strong they are to what village they came from."

He showed them a map on one of the tiny cards. It had the number of shinobifrom each village participating. Reiko cocked her head to the side. The information was new to her. She blinked. She could feel Kabuto's eyes boringinto her but she was too busy memorizing the map. It was probably better to know her chances of passing. Sasuke perked up.

"Do you have dossier cards? For each individual applicant?" He asked.

Kabuto laughed, "Why? Someone here you have a particular interest in?"

"Names are Gaara from Sunagakure the Sand Village, Rock Lee from Konoha …"

"It's no fun if you already know their names." Kabuto sighed.

"Could you also look up Reiko from Konoha?" Naruto asked.

Reiko looked at Naruto in surprise. He looked at her and grinned sheepishly, like a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar. She didn't smile in return. She frowned and looked at the cards, wondering whether she should stay and watch or whether she should just leave instead. Why was Naruto asking about her? She wasn't strong or worthy of being noticed. She wasn't as good as Leo or as smart as Hiroshi was or even as noticeable as Renji - Hiroshi's father.

"Let me see them…" Sasuke ordered.

Kabuto held out the cards. He smirked once more. Reiko could feel Sakura's eyes on her. Sakuranarrowed her eyes and stuck her nose up in the air. Reiko just sighed. She was contemplating whether or not to leave. Sakura was making her feel like an oddity compared to the others around her. At least Mio understood her pretty well.

Lee's card was first. He was a year older than them. He could'vegone on the year before them but his sensei didn't allow him and his team to apply. He had twenty D-rank missions and eleven C-rank missions. Then there was the fact that he didn't have ninjutsu or genjutsu. He specialized in taijustsu. It explained all of his speed. It was because all he could really practice in was taijutsu. Reiko admired the hard work that came from practicing taijutsu.

Then there was Sebaku no Gaara's card. He had numerous D-ranks, eight C-ranks and one B-rank. To Reiko's surprise he came back from every mission unscathed. Even she didn't come back from her B rank mission unscathed, granted it had originally been a C rank mission and they hadn't expected it to be so tough but she should have expected as much.

Then there was Reiko's card. It merely showed her picture, told her village, her teammates and senseiand lastly her number of missions. She smiled, even to the others around her she was a wild card that had many aces in the hole. No one knew anything about her except for Hiroshi and that was mainly the fact she really didn't like to have others watching her. She preferred to train alone.

"How come Reiko's doesn't show her skills?" Naruto asked.

Reiko didn't want to hear anymore. She left. Then she noticed the Sand Siblings sitting of in a secluded corner. They all glared at her. Even Temari's gaze seemed hostile. Instead of walking away from them she walked over to them. People glared at her as she walked across the room. She ignored them. They were almost as bad as the villagers were. She sighed but smiled at the three Sand Siblings. She hoped that maybe they could push the incident from earlier behind them and forget about it.

"How are you guys?" Reiko asked.

"Why don't you go back to your wimpy, weak assed friends?" Kankuro asked.

"What's your problem?" Reiko demanded.

"I don't want a weakling like you around."

"Weakling…?" Reiko murmured softly. Her fists clenched. Slowly she looked down, "Yeah… I'm weak… I'm not as strong as half the ninja here… And I could die… But I want to prove to… everyone and to myself that I can make something of myself!"

"Why?" Gaara asked, "That's a pitiful meaning for existence."

"I'm not goingto be some helpless little girl just because I can't remember anything! So if my meaning is so pitiful, tell me… Gaara-san, what should I do?" Reiko asked.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see a shinobi move to attack. She decided it was none of her business. She just shook her head. Temari narrowed her eyes. The look in her eyes told Reiok that Temari wanted to pummel her into a pulp. Reiko refused to let the glare effect her. She had to ignore the look just as she had when she did with the villagers.

"There will be no combat between candidates!" The proctor suddenly yelled, "No attacking each others without the permission of your proctor and even then fatal force is prohibited!"

Reiko knew that Kabuto was the one being attacked. She didn't bother to warn him. She wanted to see if he was as good as he claimed to be but she also didn't trust him. Something about him was just off. Men like Kabuto made her sick. He was just like Haiku and she couldn't stand Haiku at all. He hated her as much as she hated him.

"Hand your paper work over to a Jonin and you'll get a number in return."

Reiko trudged over to a Jonin. She felt her cat climb onto her back. He smiled at her. In return she smiled back. Then Mio mewed, causing both of them to laugh. The Jonin scratched Mio underneath the chin. Reiko smiled. Mio had a cute factor that almost no one could say no to. The Jonin pat Reiko on the cheek, almost teasingly. The Jonin just grinned at her.

Reiko could feel everyone's nervousness. She nearly drowned in a sea of anxiety and fear. She could taste the bitter emotion underneath her tongue. It nearly made her throw up but she was sure that somone would mock her if she did. She kept her mind focused on Gaara's mind. At least he was calm. Without his calm attitude Reiko swore she would have cracked under the pressure.

Their proctor introduced himself as Ibiki and then he started to explain the rules. "You have two hours to complete ten questions. In the last ten minutes we'll give you the last question. If we catch you cheating you'll be taken out of the room."

"I'm watching you…" One of the Jonin told them.

The Genin who was the closest to him flinched back. The Jonin just smirked and tapped his pencil on the clipboard in his lap. Reiko nodded and smiled at him. He was one of the ones who pretended to be a Genin. He smiled back, knowingly. She made a note to ask Leo who he was later. She cocked her head to the side when he waved to Hiroshi. _'They know each other?'_

"If we catch you five times in a row you and your team will be taken out. However, you may quit and try again next year." Ibiki told them, "Oh and if one of you fails… your entire squad fails!"

The entire room was sent into another wave of fear. Reiko scowled. Focusing on a single person was harder than she thought. Ibiki was just getting annoying. He was acting as if they were on a mission. Perhaps that was the idea of their test? To act as if it was a deadly mission and be serious about it. _'Harder than it should be, however, this man is going about this strangely. Its almost as if he wants to scare them.'_

"Begin!"

Reiko looked down at test. The questions caught her off guard slightly. They were far too hard for any normal Genin to know. How were they supposed to answer them? She knew some of the answers because Leo had practically pounded the information into her head but she had no idea how to go and answer the other six or seven questions. They were far too hard.

Mio looked up at her innocently. Mio mewed, almost as if she knew what Reiko was asking of her. No one would notice a cat. They would think that it was natural for an animal like her to want to get up and explore. Without Reiko's orders the cat got out of Reiko's lap and walked across the desks. She snuggled against a Genin or two along the way to Hiroshi. She stopped in front of the Genin in front of Naruto. Then she streaked over to Hiroshi.

Hiroshi nodded, writing down the answers she found. After the answers were written down Mio stuck her paw in the wet ink and limped over to Reiko. Then she stuck her wet paw onto Reiko's page. The words printed perfectly. Reiko smirked. It wasn't cheating unless you got caught. But when she looked up she noticed others had started cheating. She looked to the Jonin around them. They were scribbling away notes a mile a minute. She swallowed hard.

Mio had a small note on her side after Hiroshi had given Reiko the sixth answer. There were three Chunin in disguise, hiding amongst the Genin. One of them being the one who Mio got answers off of. This was no ordinary test. They were _supposed_ to cheat. In fact it almost demanded it in many cases. It was to see how well they could gather information. Reiko could feel her lips curl upwards. Her eyes lightened and she nearly sighed. She was glad to know they'd be safe.

Reiko looked around. Many of her classmates had discovered the same thing or if they didn't they were still cheating. Naruto wasn't. Reiko could feel his panic. It was a sickening taste in her mouth that felt like someone had pressed a copper ryo to her tongue. He knew he couldn't cheat or he'd get caught but if he didn't it would all ride on the tenth question but if he couldn't answer that he'd fail. She looked down at Mio, almost pleadingly. The cat looked up at her mistress for a moment.

Nodding Mio moved to Naruto's paper and stuck her wet paw on the first box. He looked at the cat surprised. Mio moved back and forth transferring the answers from Reiko's page to Naruto's. Hinata smiled at Reiko and turned back ahead to the chalkboard. Neither girl wanted the knuckle-headed ninja to fail. Reiko wondered what Hinata thought about Naruto but when Naruto whispered something to her and she blushed Reiko knew. Hinata liked Naruto but Naruto liked Sakura.

Hiroshi, Reiko and soon to be Naruto just had to wait until the test was over. People were being called out left and right. The few who protected her from the Jonin's view were gone. She could feel the Jonin staring at her. Reiko was completely exposed but she didn't have to worry. She was done. She sighed, tiredly. The exam was borning her to tears.

Then she felt something prickling at her eyes. She put her pencil down and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes felt like they were burning. She could see what seemed like dirt moving around her paper. She blinked, trying to get tears to form and get rid of the dirt that was bugging her eyes. Mio looked up at her, cocking her head to the side. She then looked over to the sand boy - Gaara - as if trying to tell her that he was the one causing Reiko's eyes to itch.

"Opening of the Third Eye…" Gaara whispered.

When she opened her eyes she saw a single eye floating in front of her paper. She pulled back but then decided to move her arm so that it blocked the floating eye. She looked up to see the red headed Suna shinobi staring at her. She just shifted under his gaze, slightly uncomfortable. Kankuro looked to one of the Jonin and blushed. The Jonin's eyes narrowed.

"Gotta go to the can…" He said sheepishly.

The eye Gaara made looked over her page. She wondered why she was allowing him to view her her page but decided to let him do it. She let Naruto copy and she had copied off of Hiroshi, who had gotten the answers from Mio, only by cheating. She hid it from view of the Jonin with her hand. She was rubbing her wrist as if she had a cramp and was just rubbing it out. The Jonin was watching her. He then handcuffed Kankuro and led him out of the room.

"That's weird… I couldn't sense that guy's chakra…" Reiko murmured softly.

She looked around. Temari's fan was in a corner and Gaara's gourd was on his back. Weapons didn't just disappear like that. She cocked her head to the side, wondering where it went. _'Where is Kankuro's pouch? Maybe… the Jonin?' _Reiko smiled and pet Mio as Gaara's eye continued to scan her page. Gaara glared at her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Ibiki started talking again, "Now that we've weeded out the weaklings it's time for the tenth question!"

The door swung open. Kankuro walked in with the 'Jonin.' He looked at everyone surprised. Reiko watched silently. Mio nudged Reiko's hand. Reiko lifted up her hand and began to scratch Mio behind the ears. Mio purred in response. She seemed to like having the attention that she was geting and she did earn the attention after all she had done for Reiko in the past hour. Reiko was going to give her an extra big piece of tuna once they got out of there.

"Ah, you made it just in time. I hope you found your trip to the bathroom enlightening…" Ibiki said.

Reiko saw the change of expression. He quickly covered it with a blank poker face and stared back at Ibiki. Though the change of expression could hide his fear from Reiko. Suddenly Reiko started coughing. Everyone looked at her surprised. She continued coughing. One of the Genin at her side put his arm on her shoulder and pat her back, trying to help her out.

"I told you not to over do training yesterday!"

Reiko nodded and her 'hacking' started to fade away. Mio nuzzled her owner to add effect. Reiko noticed one of the Jonin looking at her worriedly. Being a girl had its advantages. People automatically thought girls were weak so when she could prove them wrong it was always rewarding. She loved to see the looks on their faces when she proved she wasn't weak at all. She smiled, weakly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… please… continue…"

Kankuro and the 'Jonin' were still standing. Ibiki lost his train of thought just like Reiko wanted him to. He waved his hand dismissively and turned back to the paper in his hand. Mio mewed softly. Hiroshi looked over to them and smiled. Reiko cocked her head to the side, wondering what Mio said that made him smile the way he was.

"Well… Take your seat already." He ordered.

As Kankuro passed Reiko's desk he dropped a small capsule. He did the same for Temari. Curious Miopadded over to it and ate it. Then she padded back to Reiko. As the cat snuggled against the palm of her hand Reiko removed the capsule from her mouth all the while keeping her eyes on Ibiki. It was a normal piece of paper wrapped in a chakraseal. It protected the paper from the elements, or Mio's mouth, and it was coated in Kankuro's chakra so if she decided to open it he would know.

"These rules are unique to question ten. Listen well and try not to let them frighten you."

Everyone felt silent. They were all nervous again. Except for Gaara. His emotions were in check. Reiko's mind would have drowned had it not been for Gaara. Reiko could've kissed him. There were several reasons as to why she didn't. If she did Gaara would most likely kill her. He was too far away and she just didn't like him that way.

"Rule number one!" Ibiki yelled, causing the class to jump, "Each one of you may chose not to be given the final question. It's your decision."

"What's the catch?" Temari demanded, "What if we decide not to do it?"

"In other words… you fail and that means both your teammates fail as well." Ibiki said. Temari opened her mouth to say something else but Ibiki continued, "Not so fast. You didn't let me finish. If you accept the question and get it wrong not only do you fail… you will be barred from taking the Chunin Exams ever again!"

The panic rate doubled. Reiko clutched her head. She nearly groaned. The flood of emotions was overwhelming. She sighed. It was like a rollar coaster of emotions. Every emotion from anxiety to calmness. Mio looked up at her, almost as if she were sympathetic to Reiko's suffering. She put a paw on the back of Reiko's hand.

"Hey, that's bull, man!" Kiba roared, jumping out of his seat, "That's ridiculous! What kind of bogus rule is that? There's lots of people here who've taken the exam before!"

Ibiki started to laugh mirthlessly. Reiko didn't understand what was so funny. Kiba was right. There were people there who've been there before. If they had been forbidden from ever taking the test again why were there some returns? She frowned and pet Mio absentmindedly as the kitten curled up in her lap.

"I guess you're just… unlucky…" Ibiki said, "I wasn't making the rules before but I am now. Of course if you don't want to take it you don't have to. If you're not feeling confident then by all means skip it. You can come back and try again next year."

Ibiki laughed again. People were raising their hands left and right, saying they were leaving and that they couldn't do it. Reiko frowned. Ibiki _wanted_ them to leave. That's why he was giving them the option to do so. They were taking the cowardly way out and Chunin couldn't afford to be cowards. Chunin had to lead missions.

"Tell Hiroshi not to raise his hand, Mio." Reiko ordered.

Mio got up reluctantly and walked over to Hiroshi. He nodded as Mio relayed Reiko's message. Then he turned to Reiko and smirked. Reiko gasped in surprise when she saw Naruto raise his hand. Uzumaki Naruto was giving up? Never in a million years did Reiko expect that. Suddenly he slammed his fist down on the desk.

"Don't underestimate me!" He yelled, "I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want but you aren't going to scare me off! No way! I don't care if I _**do **_get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage some day!"

Reiko smiled. Naruto was defiantly the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja of Konoha. The maverick ninja stared down Ibiki.

**

* * *

**

I'll leave you there. Read and review!


	12. Passing the First Exam

**Here comes the answer to the first exam. We all know what it is don't we?**

* * *

Reiko was impressed. After Naruto's outburst no one else raised their hands. It was as if he gave them courage to go through with it. That and the fact he didn't say 'Believe it!' once. He was an inspiration to the others in the room. It made Reiko feel warm as she looked over to Naruto. Hinata was smiling at Naruto. She was star struck. '_He will make a fine Hokage someday.'_ Reiko thought.

"This decision is one that could change you for life." Ibiki reminded him, "If for any reason you'd like to quit now it's your last chance."

"No way! I never go back on my word. That's the way of the ninja." Naruto said.

"Well then… I admire your determination… If nothing else. For those of you remaining there's only one thing left to do…"

Tension rose again. It took everything Reiko had not to just scream, 'Get on with it!' But she managed to contain herself. She had to get used to anxiety and tenson that missions could cause. Vacations were few and far between. She had never seen Leo or Hiroshi's parents take a vacation. Shinobi and Kunoichi were constantly being sent out on missions.

"And that's for me to tell you…"

'_He's really dragging this out longer than he needs to. Maybe he just enjoys seeing everyone under mental strain…' _Reiko thought, _'Even the mighty Naruto is nervous…'_

"That you've all passed the first exam!"

Naruto fell into his seat. He was surprised by the new information and it looked like his mind was sent into shut down. His jaw dropped and he slumped into his chair, at a complete loss for words. Hinatawas giggling slightly at his reaction. It was funny. He just seemed so flabbergasted. The look on his face made Mio mewl out a laughing purr.

Sakura jumped to her feet, "Hold on! What just happened? What do you mean we passed? Where's the tenth question?"

Ibiki started to laugh. Relief faded into confusion. Everyone watched as Ibiki and a few of the Jonin laughed at them. The room was filled with the laughter of the Jonin and Ibiki. The Genin didn't find the situation funny at all. Theyhad no idea why they were being laughed at. Reiko just wanted it to be over. She had a kink in her neck that was driving her insane.

"There never was one… was there?" Hiroshi asked.

"No… Not a written one, at least. Your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question."

"Wait!" Temari yelled, "So the other ten questions were just a waste of time? Is that what you're saying?"

"No, no, no, not at all. Quite the opposite. The first nine questions had an important purpose… To test you ability to gather strategic intelligence under the most inverse circumstances or spying as one may say."

"Oh… well that clears everything up…" Temari said sourly.

"Let me explain. You see my objective was not only to test you as an individual but as a team and how you functioned as a part of that team. That's why everything was scored on a team basis." Ibiki explained, "So everything you did… or failed to do would directly effect your teammates. I wanted to see how you handled the pressure."

Reiko nodded. She was right for the most part. The quiz was too hard for any of them to solve on knowledge alone. It also explained the Chuninin disguise that Hiroshi spotted. Mio's tail twitched in agitation. She too was getting annoyed. Reiko looked down. The pod that Kankuro had left her sat in her hand. She wanted to open it but she was afraid to attract unwanted attention.

"The first nine questions were difficult. In fact, as you may haverealized, they were far too difficult for any Genin to be expected to solve. I imagine that many of you came to the conclusion that you had to cheat for any chance of passing. The fact is, the test almost demands it." Ibiki said. "Of course it would've done you little good without someone to cheat off of. So I disguised a few Chunin, who already knew the answers, sit in and take the test with you."

Three men stood up. They walked up to the side of the room and took a seat. The one who was sitting in front of Naruto smiled and nodded in Reiko's direction. She smiled and nodded back. When she looked at Naruto she smiled. Naruto was assuring Hinata he knew all along. Reiko knew just as well as the Hyuga heiress did… Naruto didn't have a clue.

"Those who were caught failed. Better to not cheat than to cheat clumsily." Ibiki said.

He reached for his headband. Slowly he untied it and let the cloth dangle in his hands. Reiko's eyes widened and it took all of her strength not to gasp. His head was covered in scars, puncture wounds and burns. It was so twisted and deformed Reiko couldn't look away, though she wanted to. Mio snuggled herself into Reiko's lap. Absentmindedly Reiko pet the cat as she stared at Ibiki's head.

"Information. It can be the most valuable thing in battle. How well you can gather information can determine whether a mission is a success or a failure. There are times where you have to risk your life to get it!" Ibikiyelled. Then his tone softened, "Of course you must always consider the information. Intelligence gathered from the enemy is not necessarily accurate. Always bear this in mind: Disinformation is worse than no information at all, the death of comrades or a loss of a village can result because of it."

Mio was fast asleep in Reiko's lap. No one was watching her. So she opened the pod quickly. Kankuro turned and looked at her as she hid the note under the desk. He was gauging her reaction once she read the letter but she didn't look down, not yet. She didn't want to get caught. She was sure she wasn't supposed to haveanother piece of paper around her or else they might jump to conclusions and claim she got the answer sheet somehow and kick her and Hiroshi out.

"That is why we maneuvered you into using you espionage skills to cheat. It was the quickest way of weeding out the students whose skills aren't yet up to snuff." Ibiki said.

He tied his headband back on. Reiko waited patiently, however her fingers itched to finish opening the letter. For a moment she locked gazes with Ibiki. Then he smiled, sincerely. Reiko smiled. He had a kind side too but was forced to show off the meaner, scarier side that sent a chill down the spines of his enemies, more often.

"Okay… But what was the deal with the tenth question?" Temari asked.

"Ah! The tenth question… was the first real question on the exam."

"What on earth do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Let me explain… The tenth question… Was a choice between two options… That were both difficult and dangerous. Those who chose to reject were failed, and their friends along with them. Those who chose to accept and couldn't answer the question… Lost any chance of ever trying again. It was a nasty, un fair, no-win set of options."

"I get it…" Reiko murmured, "Lets say that we _all_ pass. If we're ever sent out on a mission we might have to choose between two really difficult or dangerous choices. But no matter how tough or dangerous a mission is we can't just give up. Ninjas must demonstrate valor that inspires everyone around them, helping them over come their fears…"

"That' right. It's the talent we value most in the Commander of a Chunin cell." Ibikisaid, "Those who can't gamble with their own fate… who would rather trade today's certain risk for tomorrow's uncertain future… never taking the chance that lies before them… Are weaklings who only make weak and easy decisions! In my option they don't belong in the Chunin rank at all! By choosing to accept… you answered the almost insoluble tenth question correctly. If you keep that spirit, you can probably conquer many doubts and difficulties you face. You passed the first hurdle, part one of the Chunin exams selection is now concluded. I'll pray you fight the good fight."

"Yeah. You do that! Go pray!" Naruto yelled.

Reiko glanced down at her note. It was short simple and strange.

_'Dear girl,_

_Can't remember your name. You really should stay away from us. Gaara could easily kill you of he wanted to and Temari and I don't want any trouble for you or for us._

_Kankuro'_

'_Trouble? What did he mean by that?' _Reiko wondered.

Suddenly the window was shattered. Reiko reached for a kunai but then relaxed when she saw that the Jonin weren't reacting. They must not have been threatened by the new intruder. A woman with dark purple hair jumped in. A cloth covered the chalkboard, hiding Ibiki from view. Kunai pinned it to the floor and ceiling. She grinned at them. Reiko was surprised that someone could smile that big without having their face crack in half. It didn't seem right.

"Heads up boys and girls! There's no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor, Mitarashi Anko!" The woman yelled. She punched the air and continued yelling, "You ready for the second test?"

No one responded. Ankosmiled. Reiko gave a dry cough. A couple others copied her action, coughing loudly. She looked up to see Naruto staring at the woman, looking at her like she was a complete nut case. In a way she did seem that way but Reiko wasn't one to judge. Every shinobi she met had some sort of oddity about them. Mio perked up, half asleep but completely annoyed. Anko had woken her up.

"Good! Let's go! Follow me!"

Reiko gave another dry cough. Anko's happy expression faded into an annoyed one. No one got up to follow her. In fact they stared at her like she was insane. Ibiki peered out from behind the cloth. He looked at Anko annoyed. Ibiki seemed to just roll with it so Reiko took a guess and decided that Anko normally acted that way. Leo had never mentioned her before so Reiko had no idea what she was really like.

"You're early… Again…" He sighed.

"How many are there?" Anko asked, surprised. Then she turned to Ibiki, truly annoyed, "Ibiki… you let all these guys pass? Your test was too easy… You must be getting soft…"

"Or could it be a strong crop of candidates this year…" Ibiki suggested.

"Hmmm… They sure don't look it…" Anko said.

A sadistic smirk crossed Anko's lips. Reiko narrowed her eyes. The woman had the personality of a snake. Something about her set Reiko on edge. She shivered but continued to watch her proctor, just in case she said soemthing important that Reiko needed to know. But Reiko was frowning. All three tests couldn't have been on one day. They'd be up half the night trying to finish it, depending on what it was. Miolooked up at her and then lay back down in her lap, snuggling closer to her chest for warmth.

"Trust me… before I'm done with them more than half will be eliminated." Anko said, menacingly.

"Huh? More than half? Really?" Sakura asked.

"Hmph, this is going to be fun… Alright, you maggots had it easy so far but things are going to be different from the first thing tomorrow morning. I'll let your squad leaders know where you're going to meet me." Anko told them, "Dismissed!"

Reiko watched as everyone filed out. Nervousness was picking up again. Sighing Reiko held her head. All of this was giving her a headache. She wanted to scream but she held it in. Then Kankuro started to walk past her. Reiko jumped from her seat and grabbed his arm all while not waking the cat in her arms. Mio had earned her rest.

"Kankuro-san?"

"Huh? Oh… You… What's your name again?" He asked.

"Reiko."

"Right… I can't talk to you…"

"Why not?"

"Are you illiterate or something? I told you why already!" He snapped.

"That's a stupid reason…"

"Gaara!" Kankuro yelped in surprise.

Reiko looked up. Gaara was standing right behind her. She smiled and glanced down at Mio, who was fast asleep, oblivious to the tension rising. Reiko envied her but she knew she had to face this sooner or later. She looked back up at Gaara, acting unafraid although her heart was pounding like a humming bird's wings. She had a calm look on her face that could have fooled everyone around her.

"Kankuro, I told you to stay away from her." Gaara said, threateningly.

"It's alright. He wasn't bothering me and I walked over to him first." Reiko explained.

"Leave." Gaara ordered.

Kankuro moved to leave as Gaara told him to do. Reiko watched as he moved shakily to the door. Sighing Reiko watched. She knew what was the right thing to do and actually get to know her first before they judged her for once. It was highly annoying. She sighed and reached towards Gaara. Sand blocked her hand from touching him. It wrapped around her wrist and squeezed, almost to the point of breaking it.

"Wait Gaara…"

Gaara turned to look at her. He didn't seem too pleased by her decision to stop him. If looks could kill she would be nothing but a smoldering pile of ash on the floor. She'd be six feet under and pushing up daisies. Hiroshi was at her side in an instant with his hand on her shoulder. A dark look was on Hiroshi's face. He was willing to fight for her if things got ugly. Things were getting ugly, and really fast.

"Yes?" Gaara asked, strained.

"Would you and your siblings like to come with Hiroshi and I to lunch? Tomoko-san packed enough food to feed an army."

"No."

Temari and Kankuro glanced at Gaara nervously. Reiko knew where this was going. The two of them were too afraid to do anything about their little brother. She didn't know whether to call Gaara spoiled or just plain mean if he could get away with the sort of things that he was doing. He couldn't have been stronger than his older brother and sister. They had more experience than he did. They would have a higher intellect. The sand on her wrist let go. She refused to rub the bruise that was now forming, not in front of him.

"You know… this event is for making friends from the other nations as well as the exams themselves… Try not to be anti-social…"

Gaara glared at her, "Stay out of my way or I'll kill you."

Reiko shrugged and walked past him. Suddenly sand wrapped around her wrist again. Reiko winced as she felt it dig into her skin. She refused to cry out. She would be seen as weak if she did but Reiko did wonder why he had let go only to grab her again. But when Reiko looked into his eyes she saw odd yellow orbs staring at her for half a second. Then it went back to his normal sea foam color. Reiko cocked her head to the side, completely confused. _'Does he have an eye kekei genkai?'_

Hiroshi jumped back, alarmed. There was a kunai in his hand. The few ninja left in the room watched the scene with interest. The Jonin were waiting anxiously for her response. If it got too ugly they would most likely intervene. The one shinobi who had pet Mio before the exam was on his feet, watching alarmed. He looked over to Ibiki who just shook his head. They weren't going to interveneyet. The Jonin scowled and watched on, feeling helpless.

Gaaraglare intensified. Reiko just stared back at him blankly ignoring the blinding pain in her wrist. Blood dripped from the sand. Reiko wrinkled her nose in disgust when she smelled her own blood. She, personally, couldn't stand the smell. Hiroshi found it odd because only Tsuyoi and Inuzuka had noses that were sensitive enough to distinguish the scents of blood. Mio was cradled in Reiko's left arm, away from the sand. She was just waking up, due to the commotion.

There was a fine puddle of blood on the floor by the time Gaara's sand let go. Reiko's expression remained blank. She just let her hand drop. Blood ran down her palm and dripped from her finger tips. It stung but that didn't really bother Reiko too much. He hadn't even cut it at a vital point. If he had she'd have been on the floor and bleeding to death. He had only hurt her to warn her off. Mio looked at her mistress worried. She got out of Reiko's arms and crawled onto Reiko's shoulder. She hissed at Gaara, warning _him_ off.

Hiroshi pulled Reiko away from the sand ninja in front of her. He stood in between them defensively. To Reiko's displeasure the two of them got into a glaring contest. Slowly she got between them, pressing her hands to the chest of either boy. Blood smeared onto Gaara's chest. He didn't even seem fazed that he now had her blood all over him shirt.

"No more fighting." Reiko ordered.

Gaara turned on his heel and walked away. Kankuro and Temari scurried after him. Temari sent an almost regretfull look over her shoulder. She was silently apologizing for her brother's behavior. Hiroshi shook his head disapprovingly. He led Reiko away. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to his side. She leaned her head against his shoulder. She was glad to have someone like Hiroshi by her side.

* * *

"Reiko, I don't want you hanging around that guy." Hiroshi said.

Reiko winced as Harumi tightened her bandages around her wrist. The bleeding had long since stopped but it was still sore. They had gone to a medic after the exam. He healed it quickly but did a halfbaked job. He didn't want to heal her. But she was grateful that he had healed the flesh and stopped most of the bleeding. It wouldn't scar because of the ointment Tomoko had given her.

"Sorry, Hiroshi but I've got to try to help him. He's just like me and Naruto. He's so lonely but he's too damn proud to admit it…" Reiko said softly.

"Reiko! He said if you got in his way again he'd kill you!" Hiroshi yelled.

"Let her try." Harumi said, "I can see Gaara needs someone to help him and I see no one more fit than Reiko to help him."

"But-"

"I'll be fine. Promise!"

* * *

Reiko climbed out her window and sat on the roof. She loved watching the stars although she wouldn't tell anyone that because they'd probably use it against her. She could name every constellation in the sky and it would help if she ever got lost on an over-night mission. The stars made her feel more peaceful. Almost as if she were an entire galaxy away from where she was.

Mio was in her room, catching up on some sleep. The cat was getting much larger and Reiko knew she was due soon. With Hiroshi as a translator they found that Mio was going into the Forty-four battle training zone with them whether they wanted her to or not. Reiko worried. She didn't want Mio to go into labor while they were in the forest. That would be really hard since none of them had experience of helping a cat through labor and give birth to kittens.

They also found that their teammate was from the Village Hidden in the Mist. They knew nothing about him other than that. Reiko was a little nervous but she shook it off. If she could fight rouge ninja on her own she could handle her own in some training zone or so Hiroshi told her. She just hoped he was right and she could it. She was nervous enough to not enjoy stargazing as much as she did when she had nothing on her minds.

**

* * *

**

How was that? I love the Forest of Death! Can't wait to post the next chapter.


	13. Rules of the Second Exam

**The Forest of Death… One of my favorite scenes…**

* * *

The Genin stood gathered outside the gates of the four-fourth battle training zone. The trees were enormous. They had to be as big as a house. Reiko looked up at it. She looked over to Hiroshi. He nodded. She reached into her weapons pouch and pulled out a pair of black, fingerless gloves. She knew the next test was going to be the hardest one yet.

"Nice place… What is it?" Naruto asked.

"This is the location of the next exam… It's a forty-four battle training zone but we call it the Forest of Death." Anko said, smiling.

"Forest… of Death…?" Naruto stammered.

Reiko scowled. The trees were enormous. They were also dark, sinister and foreboding. In fact, she saw a giant snake swallow something from the trees. The head of the reptile alone was as large as a house. She had never seen any creature get so large. But she had Hiroshi at her side. All animals, no matter the size, listened to him. They had to or else the Tsuyoi would not offer them protection from acts of human cruelity. Just as if a Tsuyoi did not offer an animal protection the animals would not protect them.

"This place really creeps me out." Sakura said.

"It should. They call it the Forest of Death for a reason and soon enough you'll know why." Anko replied.

Naruto put his hands on his hips, shaking them from side to side. He was mocking her. He repeated what she said really softly. Hiroshi could hardly hear it and he was standing next to the blond. It was hardly hurtful but a suddenkunai whizzed past Naruto's cheek. The blade grazed Reiko's neck and landed behind her somewhere. She hardly noticed the pain. She was more aware of the fact that the weapon missed Mio by an inch.

Anko vanished from the front gates. She reappeared behind Naruto. Mio hissed. It had been far too close to her stomach. If Anko was the cause of Mio having labor problems Reiko was going to snap their proctor in half. No one was going to touch Mio. They would regret it if they even thought about it. The look on Hiroshi's face matched Reiko's thoughts. Both of them wanted to pummel Anko for nearly cutting Mio wide open and killing the kittens.

"You tough enough to handle this?" She asked, sickly sweet. Her hand touched Naruto's non-bleeding cheek, "You aren't scared are you?"

"Sadist…" Reiko hissed.

"Guys like you usually leave the blood all over the place…"

Anko touched his bleeding. Then she licked the blood away. Something inside of Reiko snapped. She grabbed the purple haired woman but either shoulder and ripped her away from Naruto. At first Anko was surprised. Then Reiko felt a knife on her neck. She instantly brought a senbon out of a hidden pouch on the back of her neck. She pressed it to the temple of Anko's head. If either of them so much as twitched the other would be dead instantly.

"Kunoichi like you usually beg to death before they are brutally murdered in front of their team."

"You won't catch me in a situation like that." Reiko told her.

Someone's tongue slithered over Reiko's shoulder. She nearly cried out when saliva dripped onto her neck. She glanced up to see a person standing behind her. Their face was obscured by a hat that they wore but Reiko could see that the person was very tan and had really long black hair. The owner was offering Anko a bloody kunai, the one she had thrown at Naruto prior the situation Reiko was in now.

"I was just wanting to return this." The man, or at least Reiko hoped he was, said.

It was disgusting. Their tongue was long, purple and slimy, coated in saliva. It was wrapped around the kunai and when the person spoke it made them sound weird. More saliva dripped onto her neck. It made Reiko wince. It was disgusting but complaining might make it even worse. And she really didn't want to make it worse.

"Why thank you, grass ninja." Anko said sweetly, taking it from the person.

"Mood swing much?" Reiko heard Hiroshi ask Naruto.

She would've nodded but doing that would cause her neck, or Mio, to touch the tongue of the grass ninja which she would prefer to avoid at all costs. Anko smiled sadistically. The purple haired woman took the slimy kunai. She glared at the man with such intensity. There was pure blood lust radiating off of the two of them.

"I really only recommend that you stand this close behind me unless you want a premature end." Anko told him.

"My pardon." The grass ninja said, "With the sight of blood on your blade rushing through my hair… I'm afraid I just became excited… I meant you no harm."

"Seems like everyone here today is quick tempered. Must be something in the air." Anko surmised.

"Something in the air? You've got to be kidding me!" Hiroshi cried.

Anko let Reiko go. She walked away and stopped in front of the entire group. The woman was seriously bi-polar. One minute she was licking the blood off of Naruto and then the next she was just walking away. Reiko shook her head. Mio mewed softly. Wind blew all around the Genin. A few stared at the forest fearfully. Others were more interested in what was going on in front of them.

"This is going to be fun…" Anko said, "Now before we begin I have something to hand out to all of you."

She handed Naruto a stack of papers.

"Pass these out." She ordered.

Naruto handed one to Reiko and Hiroshi and then took one for himself. Reiko smiled and nodded her thanks. Mio looked over Reiko's shoulder, examining the paper work with a keen eye. Then the stack was passed around the crowd. The others looked at it, examining the paper, curious as to what it had to say. Reiko frowned when there was a spot for her sign.

"Just a standard consent form. Before the test all of you have to read over this and sign it." Anko explained.

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Some of you might not come back from this test. Others will be wrecked for life. I have to get your consent to that risk. Otherwise it'd be my responsibility." Anko said. Then she started laughing, "The first thing you need to know is that this will test everyone of your survival skills. First I'll give you a description of the practice field."

Anko held up a map. Reiko studied it. There was a tower in the center and a river that went around it. Forty-four gates and it seemed to be the same distance from each gate to get to the tower. Reiko narrowed her eyes, trying to commit it to memory. It was bound to be important to know later. Hiroshi was trying to do the same thing. A boy next to Reiko was making a copy of it.

"This forty-four battle training field has forty-four locked entrance gates. There are rivers and a forest inside. In the center is a locked tower located ten kilometers from each gate. It's in this confined area that you'll under go your survival test. This test consists of… an anything goes battle!" Anko told them, "You have to keep your hands on these scrolls."

Anko held up two scrolls. One was white with black ink. It held the kanji for heaven. The other was black with white ink. It had the kanji for earth on it. Reiko cocked her head to the side. She was frowning. Mio purred softly in her ear. _'What an ironic choice of kanji to chose for those scrolls. I wonder what they can do.'_

"Both of them?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes." Anko said, "You have to get both, a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. All together twenty six teams will be given a heaven scroll and the others are given an earth scroll."

"Okay, so how do we pass the test?" Sasuke asked.

"Your entire squad has to bring the scrolls to the tower in the center."

"That means half, if not more, will fail if they can't get both the scrolls." Sakura said.

"No one ever said it was easy… Oh, and one more thing… The test has a time limit… You must finish it… in five days." Anko said.

Everyone flinched. Five days out in that forest was going to be torture. Reiko knew she'd rather sit through another test with Ibiki. However, this time she didn't have to worry about being caught by enemies. She and Hiroshi could handle a lot. She just hoped her other teammate could help. She really didn't want to pick up his slack.

"Five days! Out there?" A blonde girl, clad in purple yelled.

"What are we suppose to do for food?" A boy with sandy hair yelled.

"Just look around… The forest is full of plenty of things to eat." Anko said, "There's plenty of food to feed all of you."

"Yeah." Kabuto agreed, "But that's not all the forest has plenty of. There are man-eating beasts and poisonous plants in there."

"Oh, man!" The sandy haired boy moaned.

"Quiet down! This is why they call it survival, ya know?"

Reiko decided she didn't like the blonde and the sandy haired boy's side. She was loud and annoying. She would trash the larger boy just to make herself look better. People like her didn't deserve to be a ninja. They were too busy caring about themselves to worry about the people they were teamed up with.

When the sandy haired boy looked over at Reiko she smiled. The pineapple headed boy looked at her confused but he nodded appreciatively. Reiko could tell they were friends. They gave off the aura of being close friends. They looked like nice guys. Suddenly Mio jumped from Reiko's shoulder and onto the sandy haired boy's shoulder. Reiko smiled as he pet her, gently as if afraid he'd crush her. Mio rubbed her head against his cheek. If Mio approved of him he was a friend of Reiko's.

"That means with these circumstances there's no way half the teams will pass the test." Neji said.

"With the days getting longer, the nights are getting shorter. So we will have less time to sleep and recover." Lee said. He grinned. Reiko swore she could see little sparkles in his teeth, "This is a challenge indeed."

"Completely surrounded by enemies… There won't be time to rest. We have to keep a constant watch." Sasuke commented.

"Right." Anko said, "This test also measures endurance behind enemy lines. This is designed to be a grueling test and I'm sure some of you won't be up to the challenge."

The pineapple haired boy raised his hand, "So umm… Let's say mid-exam… can you quit?"

Reiko looked at the boy confused. Shinobi couldn't just quit. Enemies wouldn't spare them just because they asked nicely. It was a constant life or death battle. Shinobi either killed someone or they were killed. It was as simple as that. Everything was seperated by black and white, good and bad. It made things easier when she thought that way.

"Of course not! In the middle of a battle you can't just say 'Sorry. I quit.'" Anko said then she smiled again, "I guess you could but it's probably only going to get you killed."

"Oh, great… This is going to be a drag…" He sighed.

"There's also some ways you can get disqualified."

Reiko cocked her head to the side. Why would they get disqualified? Wasn't losing your scroll enough to get the team eliminated? She frowned and looked over to the proctor. The woman smirked when they locked eyes. Reiko didn't return the gesture. She was on edge about the woman. She was slightly creepy. Reiko looked over to Hiroshi. He seemed annoyed.

"More rules?" Hiroshi groaned.

"The first rule is simple, if all three members can't make it to the tower within five days. Number two, if a team loses a member or a member becomes incapacitated and cannot continue. But most importantly, _**none **_of you may look into the scroll until you've reached the tower." Anko said dangerously.

"What if it just happens to flap open and you read it?" Naruto asked.

"Let me just put it this way, you-don't-want-to-know…" Anko said darkly, "There will be times where a ninja will be asked to carry secret documents. The scroll rule is to test your integrity. Okay… We're done…"

"Really?" A rain ninja asked.

"Each team take you consent scrolls to the stand."

Anko pointed to the small stand. A Chunin behind the desk waved at everyone sheepishly. It seemed like he was embarrassed to be the center of attention. Anko was forcing him into the spotlight. Reiko smiled and waved back. He seemed like a nice man. The type of man who she would like to be put on a mission with.

"Exchange it for a scroll. After that each team pick a gate and go from there." Anko sighed, "I have one more word of advice… Just don't die!"

* * *

"Pleasantly lovely woman that Anko is…" A rain ninja said to her.

She smiled at him. He was to be her third person in their team. They were a mixed team merely because the Kages allowed it to be so. He had snow-white hair and red eyes. She was surprised to see him dressed in all black. He was also the boy Reiko had seen making a map of the battle training area. He had smiled when they finally got introduced.

His name was Ryo Kuroku. He was the son and heir of the leader of the Land Hidden in the Waterfall. The boy was rather friendly and seemed to be really happy about being placed on a team with a group of strangers. He liked talking to others and he was very infomal. Even though she had only known him for a minute and a half she knew they could be good friends.

Anko walked over to the threesome rather smugly. Reiko just wanted to slap that look off her face. Anko was annoying her more than anyone else, including that blonde who was so mean to the sandy haired boy from earlier. That girl had made Reiko's blood boil. People like that always annoyed Reiko. _'Who does she think she is?'_

"So you're the mixed group…" She mused.

"Hey!"

The four of them turned to see the sandy haired boy from earlier. His team was following after him. The pineapple haired boy seemed bored and the blonde looked like she wanted nothing to do with either boy. But the boys were smiling. They at least wanted to talk to her. The girl sneered at her coldly. Reiko searched the team, looking for Mio.

Mio was riding comfortably of the sandy haired boy's head. He didn't seem to mind the cat's position. In fact the boy was petting her and speaking softly to her. The pineapple haired boy sighed but he was smiling slightly. He sent Reiko a look, one she knew well. He wasn't going to let her hurt the other boy's feelings. Reiko was okay with that. She wasn't going to hurt him.

"Is this your cat?" The sandy haired boy asked.

"That's Mio." Reiko said, "She wasn't a pain was she?"

"You should keep a better eye on her." The pineapple haired boy sighed.

He said it jokingly. It was a sort of teasing between close friends. It made Reiko feel a little better about everything. She couldn't help but smile. She liked how the boy was layed back and calm. He grinned at her. It was a kind smile. The other boy smiled at her. Mio mewled, as if approvingly. She liked the boys and that was enough for her.

"Nice to meet you too…" Reiko murmured.

"Troublesome woman with her troublesome cat…" He grumbled.

"I'm Akimichi Chouji. That's Nara Shikamaru and this is Yamanaka Ino." Choji said pleasantly.

"Aren't you just the social butterfly?" Anko asked.

Reiko glared at the woman. Anko stared at Reiko in surprise. It was as if Anko had not expected anyone to react to that comment negatively. Reiko wasn't going to let Anko talk badly about the boys. Mio liked them. She liked them. She liked the boys. Hiroshi scowled at the proctor. He had a dirty look on his face when the woman smirked.

"Don't you have other Genin to scare?" Reiko asked.

Anko pulled her close, like she were hugging her. "I can't wait to hear your screams."

"Sadist…" Reiko whispered back.

Anko pulled back and smiled sweetly. Reiko could feel her hatred radiating off of her. The woman turned on her heel. She ran off to bother other teams. Other teams edged away from her, not trusting her for a moment. She didn't seem to care when they edged away. She just followed them, making the other teams even more nervous.

"I swear… That woman's bipolar…" Hiroshi muttered.

"I heard that!" Anko yelled.

"You're a bipolar sadist and you have a slut's taste in clothes!" Kuroku yelled at her retreating figure.

Anko glared at the waterfall Genin. He stuck out his tongue and pulled down his eye lid like a five year old would. Then he tunred to Reiko, grinning like a fool but a wise fool. Reiko merely smirked. And here she was worried about not getting along with her replacement teammate. Anko stalked off muttering something about 'Damn Genin.'

Mio jumped from Chouji's head to Reiko's arms. Reiko caught the cat with complete ease. She smiled and pet Mio gently. The cat mewed softly and purred as Kuroku scratched between her ears. The waterfall shinobi smiled. His kindness to animals was a true winner in Reiko and Hiroshi's minds. Although Reiko wasn't a Tsuyoi, Reiko loved it when she ran across someone who was as kind as animals as they were to people. Kuroku didn't notice the smile Reiko and Hiroshi shared.

"I noticed she's pregnant." Shikamaru said. "When's she due?"

"Any day now…"

"And you're taking her into the forest? How heartless are you?" Ino demanded.

"I-no!" Chouji groaned.

"Mio followed me…" Reiko told the blonde.

"As if…"

"You know what…? I don't care whether you believe me or not, Ino-_san_." Reiko said coldly.

Hiroshi grabbed Reiko by the shoulder and led her away. Kuroku followed behind them. Reiko turned and walked backwards. She waved to the boys as she walked backwards. They waved back to her. She began laughing as Mio purred in her ear, as if she were whispering some sort of dark secret in her ear. It was a secret that she would not understand.

"Bye Shikamaru! Bye Chouji!" Reiko called. "Good luck!"

"Good luck, Reiko-san!"

"For Kami's sake! It's Reiko! Just Reiko!"

* * *

"We have a heaven scroll… So we need an earth scroll…" Kuroku told them.

The three of them were sitting outside the gates, looking at the map Kuroku had drawn. It was almost identical to the map Anko had shown them. Each marking was almost identical. It was a good shinobi skill to have. Reiko examined each gate, wondering which gate to use. There were fourty-four gates, fourty-four possible failures. Reiko wasn't going to accept failure well. She worked too hard. Hiroshi worked too hard. Kuroku seemed like he had worked hard.

"Okay. Now there are forty-four gates to pick from." Hiroshi said. "Which one to go to?"

"I work best by the water so can we go by one of the river gates?" Kuroku asked.

"Sounds good to me." Reiko said.

They started running to one of the river gates. They began jumping through the trees. Since the gate wasn't that far from where they stood they made quick work of the short distance. Reiko slowly looked up at Kuroku. The older boy just grinned at her when he caught her eyes watching him. He was giving off an air of confidence. Mio mewled in her ear, making the two of them laugh although they couldn't understand her at all. Only Hiroshi could do that.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"No. I'm fine."

"It's okay to be scared."

"But I'm not." Reiko said.

She turned and saw the Sand Siblings standing a few gates over. Two teams separated them. One was a grass team and another was a team from the clouds. Reiko knew she didn't want to fight the Sand Siblings. They were strong and she knew she simply wasn't good enough to fight them at all. The Cloud nin used electric attacks and the grass nin just used grass.

"Let's go after the grass ninja…" Hiroshi whispered into Reiko's ear.

Reiko nodded. Then she locked eyes with Gaara. His eyes flickered to the cloud shinobi. Hers motioned to the grass. Kankuro joined into their silent conversation by motioning to the earth. She contemplated looking to the sky but fear made her hesitate. They had the scrolls the others needed. She feared it would go down to a fight if they saw each other in the forest. Slowly she looked up.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. Reiko held up her hands as if she were declaring she would fight. Then the six ninja in the middle started talking. Reiko would've slapped them but the information they were talking about was too valuable to pass up. Slowly she and Kankuro began to grin. Those ninja were complete fools that were going get themselves killed quickly.

"I've got the scroll." One of the larger cloud ninja said loudly.

"So which one do we need?" His partner asked.

"A heaven scroll." The third replied.

The grass shinobi shifted uncomfortable but they said nothing. Reiko realized the cloud shinobi had the earth scroll they needed. Temari also told Gaara the newly found information in a hushed tone. Gaara merely nodded. He set his eyes on the grass ninja. They were going to get it once the gates opened. Fortunately they didn't have to wait long at all. The gates swung open and they bolted in.

**

* * *

**

I can't wait for the action in the forest!


	14. Iron Defense

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Oh, no! Kuroku! Hiroshi!" Reiko cried pathetically. "Where are you?!"

Her companions were nowhere to be found. She was covered in mud. Twigs and leaves were tangled into her hair. Anyone could tell she was lost. Or at least anyone who passed by. She was faking. She was playing the role of bait while Kuroku and Hiroshi attacked. It was a role she didn't like but someone had to do it. She decided that she was better suited to the role because shinobi didn't often pick on a boy who was alone but a 'weak and defenseless' girl instead.

Suddenly the cloud ninja from the other gate appeared in front of her. They were perfectly clean. Reiko scowled at them. Of course they were clean. They weren't 'lost'. She knew she just had to get the scroll and get away while Hiroshi and Kuroku finished them off. Her job was simply explained but more difficult in practice.

"Hand over the scroll. We won't hurt you if you do." The man in the middle said.

"Here…"

Reiko tossed the scroll to him. They smirked. One of them shook his head sadly. He folded his arms across his chest, smirking at Reiko as if he were above her, superior to her. Reiko glared at him. She was better than he was. She had thought of a plan of action and she was going to follow through with it. He was just throwing around threats now.

"I honestly thought that Konoha Genin were better than this… Now I see them for what they really are… Cowards!"

"Take that back!" Reiko yelled.

"And if I don't?"

The men started to advance on her. She backed away, as if out of fear. Then she smiled. None of them heard the soft word she spoke. "Boom…"

The scroll in his hand exploded. Three spheres of ice appeared out of the ground and incased two of the cloud ninja. The third one was lucky enough to escape. Then he started to run. Kuroku and Hiroshi jumped out of the bushes and tried to stop him but he slipped past them. Reiko bolted after him. She wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

"Wait, Reiko!" Kuroku yelled.

Reiko ignored him. She could catch the ninja. She knew she could. Besides if he had the scroll she couldn't let him get away with it. Their chase entered the trees. Reiko jumped from branch to branch, trying to catch up. She was gaining speed and catching up fast. The man was slow and not used to climbing through the trees. Konoha nin were better suited for that. He was used to jumping from rock to rock.

She was just about to grab the back of his shirt when senbon impaled him. Reiko froze to her spot as she watched the body fall to the ground. He was dead before he even hit the ground. She felt her hard thudding painfully in her chest. She ducked down, fearful of another attack. Quickly, she moved behind a tree branch. Cautiously she peered out from behind it. Umbrellas floated in front of her face. She paled but found that she couldn't pull back. Senbon floated in front of her face.

"Come out, come out little mouse…" A voice said.

Reiko pulled back. Senbon suddenly whizzed through the leaves. Reiko grabbed a branch that was higher than she was and swung herself onto it. The senbon barely missed her. She almost exhaled her held breath but that would be doubting the enemy. She wasn't going to do that any time soon. Fools made mistakes. Fools got killed. She wasn't a fool.

Then it suddenly came from behind her. Reiko stood up. It was a stupid mistake. The branch underneath her feet snapped. She fell with it. She reached up, trying to grab something but finding nothing to hold tight to. She simply fell to the ground like a rag doll. She hit a lot of the branches on the way down. When she hit the ground the branches she broke on the way down fell on top of her. _'Really graceful… Not.'_

Senbon were sent flying her way. This time they came from all sides. The chances of them impaling her were pretty high. Reiko's eyes widened. She forced herself to her knees and growled at her unseen attacker. They were so dead once she got a hold of them. Quickly she made a few hand signs. Her hands were flying fast. Her life depended on her speed.

"Kesshami! Art of the Barrier!" Reiko yelled.

A solid sphere of light surrounded her from all sides. The senbon struck as soon as it solidified. The deadly needles were stopped just inches away from her face. She swallowed hard. The force of the impact of the thousands of needles pushed her and the sphere into the base of a tree. The wood shattered around the sphere.

Reiko merely watched as the ground became littered with needles. It was all she could do. Slowlythe attack stopped. Reiko's barrier faded. A hand suddenly waved in front of her face. Reiko blinked owlishly and looked up. Temari and Kankuro stood in front of her. Neither of them seemed too pleased about her being there.

"You okay?" Temari asked.

"Huh?" Reiko asked, "Temari…? Did you- did you attack me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. He did." She said.

She pointed to one of the grass ninja from earlier. The man sneered at her. She glared at him just as coldly. But Reiko's eyes fell on a large sphere of sand. Senbon stuck out of it in every direction. Reiko's eyes widened. Gaarawas inside it. Temari and Kankuro didn't even seem worried about Gaara. They just watched the scene before them with impassive eyes.

"Gaara-san!"

"Is that all you can do?" Gaara asked the attacker.

"What? Not even one hit? He's unharmed…?" The grass ninja muttered. "That can't be… That's impossible!"

"A simple rain of needles? I have an idea… Let's make it rain blood instead." Gaara said.

The tone in Gaara's voice scared Reiko. She shivered slightly but she couldn't tear her eyes away as much as she wanted to. She was shaking slightly as she watched him. The ninja tried to attack again but Gaara's sand protected him from harm. Not a single needle got through his iron defense. The sand was protecting him.

"A wall of sand?" The rain ninja asked, confused.

"That's right." Kankuro said. "It's a defense and nothing can get through it. He carries all that sand in the gourd on his back and when he's attacked he uses the power of his chakra to harden the sand. It's a jutsu only Gaara can do."

"Really?" Reiko asked.

Kankuro turned to look at her. Reiko cocked her head to the side. The boy frowned but nodded. He motioned over to the sand sphere and to Gaara. Gaara looked over to Reiko. They locked eyes for a moment. Reiko could see fragments of emotions in his eyes, anger, sadness, hatred, and loneliness. Reiko frowned. Gaara was lonely.

"Somehow it happens automatically, independent of his will." Kankuro told her. "So any attack against him are doomed to fail."

"Yeah? Well… We'll see!" The grass ninja yelled.

"Just face it. You guys can't defeat Gaara." Kankuro said as if stating facts.

"Give me a break!" The ninja yelled.

He started running towards Gaara. Reiko scowled and reached for her weapons pouch but Temari grabbed her wrist. Reiko could merely watch as the ninja got closer and Gaara's sand shield faded. She didn't know they Sand Siblings well but she was there and she knew that the grass ninja were the enemies. She knew the Sand Siblings better than she knew the grass ninja so she was going to fight to protect the group she knew a little better.

"Gaara can handle this. Just you watch." Temari said calmly.

The man continued to grow closer and closer. Gaara didn't move. Neither did Temari or Kankuro. Reiko couldn't stand it any longer. She pulled away from Temari, nearly shoving the older girl to the ground. She rushed to Gaara's side, kunai in hand. She stopped in front of him, standing defensively in front of him. She didn't catch the shocked looks on the faces of the sand trio. They stared at her awestruck by her stupidity.

Reiko didn't notice the sand slithering out of Gaara's gourd. She flinched when she heard the man scream as the sand encased him. Soon he was entirely engulfed except for his face. Her eyeswidened. She hadn't expected Gaara to have that sort of control over sand. Such a thing seemed almost impossible and yet Gaara was doing it.

"I-I can't move!" The man gasped, struggling to free himself. "Let me go!"

The umbrellas fell to the ground one by one. One nearly hit Reiko but Gaara pulled her back at the last second. Then Gaara started to walk towards one of the umbrellas. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled Reiko after him. She let him drag her along. She was in a sleepwalker's daze. She was too stunned to say anything.

Gaara picked up the umbrella that nearly impaled her. He snapped it open and for a moment it hid both him and Reiko from the view of the grass ninjas. Then he moved it over their heads. He held her close to his side, under the umbrella. There was a cold look on his face. If looks could kill the man would be long gone.

"All I have to do is cover your big mouth and you'd be dead but that would be too easy and too boring." Gaara said.

Reiko looked at him horrified. _'How can he talk about death so simply? These men don't deserve death!' _The sand cocoon that covered the man started to float up. Some of the sand fell off the cocoon but it stayed together for the most part. The grass ninja started screaming his protests. His comrades shook as they watched their friend. Gaaradidn't care. Reiko winced and clung to Gaara's arm.

"Sand Burial!" Gaara yelled.

Blood rained down on them. The grip Reiko had on her kunai went slightly slack. It nearly fell out of her hand. Gaara held her close to his side so the blood wouldn't drip on her. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized that the man's _blood_ was raining down on them. Her stomach clenched tightly and she swallowed hard. The stench of blood was nearly causing her to gag.

"There wasn't any pain." Gaara told them. "I crushed him with more force than necessary so it was over quickly. The corpse's bitter crimson tears will flow and mingle with the endless sand, feeding the chaos within me, making me stronger."

The other two grass ninja started to shake. Reiko shivered involuntarily. Gaara had just killed a man without even batting an eye. Shinobi were suppose to be able to do that but the way he did it just scared her. She hoped she'd never have to kill too many people as she got older. Death was so eternal. It was forever.

"Just take the scroll…" One of them said. He held it out and set it on the ground. "Go on… Here."

"Yes, take it! Please, spare us!" The other begged.

Gaara tossed the bloody umbrella aside. Then he raised his hands. Sand engulfed the other two ninja. Reiko cringed and closed her eyes when she heard them scream. She didn't want to see them get crushed. She had already watched once and a double dose was not what she wanted to do. Blood was everywhere. She could hear the liquid being squeezed out of the men.

When she opened her eyes again Kankuro was over by the dead bodies. In his hand was a slightly bloody heaven scroll. The corpses were twisted beyond recognition. Sand clung to the wet blood while the rest of it slowly floated over to Gaara and went back to his gourd. He glared at her coldly. She swallowed and forced a smile, hoping she didn't look as pathetic as she felt.

"We got lucky. It's a heaven scroll. Alright… now let's head to the tower." Kankuro said.

"Just shut up." Gaara ordered. "It's not… It's still not enough…"

"Not enough? Not enough of what? Fighting? Ki-killing?" Reiko asked.

"Come on Gaara… Let's go…"

"What? Are you scared? Coward."

Kankuro started to walk towards Gaara. He looked like he was trying not to loose his temper and beat Gaara into a bloody pulp. Reiko didn't want to get in between a family dispute. Family members always pitted friends and other family members against one another. It was simply Reiko could feel the tension. It was thick enough to cut it with a kunai.

"Look, Gaara, I know this test is easy for you but it's dangerous for Temari and me. One set of scrolls is good enough. It's all we need to pass."

"Losers can't tell me what to do." Gaara said.

Kankuro shoved Reiko out of his way. She hadn't even noticed the fact she was standing in front of him, almost defensively. She fell to the ground and looked up at the two brothers confused. She frowned and slowly pulled herself to her knees. She winced but glared at the older boy. There was no need to shove her to the floor.

"Alright! That's enough! Some times you have to listen to what your niisan's saying!" Kankuro yelled.

"It's too bad I don't consider you as my niisan at all. If you get in my way again I'll kill you." Gaara said coldly.

He knocked Kankuro's hand aside. Reiko felt the tension rise higher. Then she flinched slightly when Gaara looked at her. She felt that he would kill her at any second. She glared and prepared to draw a new kunai. If he was going to kill her she was going to give her all. She wasn't going down without a fight. She frowned. It took all of her strength not to shake like a leaf under his glare. He was a killing machine but there had to be a reason why. _'Right?'_

"Same goes to you."

"Then why didn't you do it? You could've let them kill me! Why haven't you done it yet? You said in the first exams if I got in your way again you'd kill me! Tell me! Why am I alive?" Reiko demanded.

Gaara glared at her. She refused to wince or cringe like she wanted to. Instead Reiko got to her feet and stared him down. She looked him straight in the eye. Then she noticed it. His eyes were full of confusion… and was that… fear? Sebaku no Gaara was afraid of her. That was an idea that was so impossible. She wasn't afraid anymore. She wanted to pummel him into the floor. He was just being a bully, used to getting what he wanted because he wanted it. No one would tell him no.

"Wait, just hold on, Gaara. You don't have to treat us like we're the enemy." Temari said. She held up her hands as if she were surrendering. "Look… do this as a favor to your neesan… please…?"

Gaara held out his hand. Sand slithered down his arm and began to gathered in his outstretched palm. Reiko scrambled back and prepared to defend herself. She wasn't going to give him the chance to hurt her. Hiroshi would worry about her if she wasn't back soon. She didn't want Hiroshi and Kuroku to fight the Sand Siblings. It would be a deadly fight.

"Gaara!" Temari yelled.

Resting in the palm of his hand was a cork., made out of his sand. It was just big enough to plug the hole in his gourd. Reiko sighed in relief. The situation had gotten ugly and much faster than Reiko could've expected it to. She was just glad it wasn't going to lead to a fight. Relief nearly made her weak at the knees. Some how she managed to keep to her feet.

"Alright…" Gaara said.

He corked the gourd and stared to walk away. Temari and Kankuro breathed a sigh of relief and followed after him. Reiko watched as they sent her sympathetic looks over their shoulders. Once they were out of sight Reiko fell to her knees. She was shaking uncontrollably. The stench of blood hung in the air. It was making Reiko sick to her stomach but she still couldn't move.

"So Gaara's that powerful…" She murmured.

**

* * *

**

One of my favorite parts for the Forest of Death…


	15. Disagreements With the Team

**I hope I'm not making anyone OCC.**

**I don't own anything to do with Naruto.**

* * *

Reiko was left alone with the dead bodies. Reluctantly, she walked over to the body of the cloud ninja she chased to his death. She checked his weapon pouch and found the earth scroll inside it. She grimaced and headed towards the river. Blood from the scroll coated her gloves in the sticky red liquid. It would leave a stain on her gloves for sure. She groaned. Getting the stain out was going to be too much of a pain. She'd have to buy a replacement pair.

Silently she hoped that Kurokuand Hiroshistayed in the same spot or else they may never find each other. Being lost for real in the forest of death scared her more than being with the sand siblings. She could semi-trust them not to kill her instantly. She still couldn't trust them as far as she could throw them. She was pretty sure it wouldn't have been really far if she did try.

* * *

Reiko found Hiroshi and Kuroku with ease. They were by the river hiding in the brush. She nearly laughed when she heard Mio mew but it wasn't a normal mew. It sounded like her partner was in pain. Reiko was set on edge. Hiroshi wouldn't let anyone hurt Mio. Neither would Kuroku. And where were the other cloud ninja? Giant ice spheres don't just disappear.

"Special delivery… One earth scroll…" Reiko murmured landing in front of the brush.

Hiroshi and Kuroku walked out of the bushes. Mio was trapped in Kuroku's arms. Reiko threw shuriken at him. It grazed his arm. He snarled as a large gash was formed on his arm. Mio leapt out of his arms, immediately. She took off in a sort of limping run towards Reiko. She knelt down, scooping up Mio. She put the cat on her shoulder and glared at the boy.

"Where's my team?" Reiko demanded.

"What are you talking about? It's us!" Hiroshi insisted.

"What's my name?" Reiko asked.

The two teenagers glared at her. Then they started to advance. One of them cracked his knuckles. Then they released their transformation jutsu. Instead of Hiroshi and Kuroku they were the two cloud ninja. They had gotten out of Kuroku's spheres. Her team had left her behind. Reiko swallowed hard, but then growled at the men when she saw that Mio had a bruised paw. They hurt Mio to lure her out.

"Heh… you found us out… I guess Leaf Genin aren't as bad as we thought…" One of them said.

Mio hissed and clawed at the air with her good paw. She scowled and moved Miointothe hood of her jacket. This was going to get ugly and fast. Reiko was more than positive that Mio was Mio. She didn't know how but she just knew the cat in her hood was really her cat. Mio was a one of a kind cat. She was the only black cat in Konoha.

"It's disgusting that you used Mio to lure me out." Reiko hissed.

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Bastard…" Reiko hissed.

"Now, now, just hand over the scrolls and we promise not to hurt you and your friends."

"Liar!"

"Then you're in trouble. Renu should be here any minute." One of them said as the other laughed darkly.

"Renu, your friend from earlier? He's dead. How else do you think I got the scroll?" Reiko asked.

The other two paled. They started to back away. Reiko turned to see what they were scared of. Behind her was a giant snake and it looked hungry. Out of nowhere a giant creature made of water tackled the snake. Reiko's eyes got wide. At the heart of the creature was a sphere. Inside the sphere sat Hiroshi and Kuroku. The creature made every movement that Kuroku made. If his hand made a fist the water creature's hand made a fist. If Kuroku tackled an invisible force the water creature tackles a snake.

Hiroshi waved at Reiko to come closer to the creature before the snake got up. She did. The water creature scooped Reiko off the ground. Its hand was cold but solid and silk-like. She didn't get wet either. Then Kuroku started to make the creature walk away. The cloud ninja weren't about to let them get away. They threw kunai and shuriken at Reiko. Kuroku blocked it with the free hand of the creature. Then with one sweep of his hand he knocked them off their feet and sent them flying into a tree.

Reiko looked up at her team as Kurokucontinuedto walk. No one else crossed their path and any battle they came across they just went right through it. Soon the three of them arrived at the gates of the tower. The water came crashing down but a bubble encased Reiko. She floated on the inside as she was gently lowered to the ground. Now she was wet. She wouldn't mind but Mio did. As she landed on the ground Kuroku pulled her out of the bubble. They were both breathing hard. She was tired and he used up too much chakra.

"Get the scroll, Reo-chan?" Kuroku asked.

Reiko pulled both of the scrolls out of her pocket and put them in Hiroshi's hands. Mio crawled out of Reiko's hood. The poor cat was drenched. She mewed softly. Kurokuheldhis hand over the cat. All the water that clung to her fur flew to his hand and created a ball. Then it started to shift and swirl until it made a rose. Smirking he gaveitto Reiko. Hesitantly she took the rose. She smiled and pressed it to her chest. It was just like a real rose, except it didn't move or smell like one.

"I think that's worthy of a job well done."

"Thank you, Kuroku-kun."

"No biggie. You really earned it."

* * *

The gatekeeper seemed surprised to see them. Reiko held up the scrolls and smiled wearily. Kuroku used too much chakra so Hiroshi had to support him as they walked through the gates. They slowly walked through. Reiko swore she heard the Jonin mutter something about 'the second group' and a 'record breakers' though she couldn't quite hear him.

Suddenly something rushed through the gates. It tackled Reiko and she fell down. Both Mio and the furry white object landed on top of her. Then she saw that the white object was Akamaru. He licked her from her chin to her hairline. His tail was wagging hard and kept hitting her knees repeatedly. She laughed until he started to lick the side of her face. Slobber now coated most of her face.

The gatekeeper looked surprised as a second group walked through the gates. He was staring at the 'third' team surprised. At the gates stood Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Hinata. The three of them looked around them, smiling, glad to have gotten there mostly unharmed. Kiba looked around for his dog, wanting to find his canine companion.

"Who is it, Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

"Ew! He licked me in the ear!" Reiko cried, angrily.

"Re-Reiko…" Hinata stammered.

Reiko slowly pushed the excited puppy off of her and got to her feet. Mio stayed on the ground next to Akamaru. The feline winced slightly when Akamaru nudged her with his nose. She mewled, as if pained. Reiko then scooped up Mio, not wanting to let her get hurt anymore. She already felt bad for having Mio get hurt in the first place.

"Hey, Hinata-chan."

"It-It's go-good to se-see you…"

"I take it you got the scrolls?" Kiba asked.

Reiko nodded. Suddenly she felt light headed and the last thing she saw was everyone's panicked expressions before she fainted. Shinowas the only one who looked calm. Hiroshiscreamed something but Reiko couldn't make it out. Then she hit something hard. But she could still feel Mio cradled in her arms. Mio was safe. That's all she needed to know before she passed out.

* * *

"… will she wake up?" Reiko heard Kuroku ask.

"Nng…" Reiko groaned.

Slowly she sat up. Her hand went to her head. She tried to shake the blotches out of her vision. Suddenly she was tackled in a hug. Her eyes fluttered open. She saw Hiroshi hugging her. Mio jumped into her lap and began to snuggle against her. She smiled, glad that they were there for her. Kuroku leaned against her shoulder, smiling.

"What… happened…?"

"You passed out. We were afraid that we'd havetoquit because you wouldn't able to fight." Kuroku explained.

Reiko frowned. She glanced over to Kuroku. The boy just grinned at her like a fool but she knew he was anything but a fool. He was a brilliant boy and she was glad that he was selected to be a part of their team, even if it was temporary. The boy was very friendly and not hard to get along with at all. She would miss him once the exams were all said and done. Perhaps, if she were lucky, she'd get a mission or two with him.

"How are you, Kuroku? You used up a lot of chakra."

"I'm fine but you were the one we were worried about." Kuroku said. "So what happened after we got split up?"

Reiko frowned, wondering if she should tell her team about her run in with the Sand team. There really wasn't much she could say. Gaara simply killed the men and took the scroll, just as any shinobi should. The rest of it was simply history. Sighing she looked at her team. They deserved to know, besides together they could perhaps figure out a way to beat Gaara's sand.

"I… I met up with Gaara's team…" Reiko admitted.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Hiroshi asked.

Suspicion laced his voice. Reiko knew that Hiroshicould pose a threat to Gaara, since he was almost a Chunin without really trying. She just didn't want to see Gaara fight Hiroshi. Both boys would most likely fight until both of them were black and blue. She never seemed to understand their reasons for beating the crap out of each other. To them it was just a competition and there was really no reason to beat the crap out of each other for that.

"No. I'm fine. I just saw Gaara's true potential. He's really tough."

"What do you mean?" Hiroshi asked.

"He beat the team he was fighting all by himself, protected me and his siblings and got his scroll before I could get the earth scroll of the cloud ninja." Reiko explained.

"All by himself? That's impossible!"

"But he did it! Kankuro and Temari didn't even lift a finger!" Reiko insisted.

Hiroshi jumped to his feet. His hands were clenching and unclenching at his sides. He was shaking mad. Kuroku glanced at her, worried that the two of them would really get into it. Reiko could tell that it was going to result in a fight and she didn't want to fight Hiroshi. Events were just pushing them to a fight. Reiko sighed.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Gaara!" Hiroshi yelled.

"Just because you're afraid of him doesn't mean I have to be!" Reiko yelled.

Reiko ran out of the room. She slammed the door shut behind her. Miowas left sitting on the floor. She glared at Hiroshi. Her tail twitched showing that she was agitated. She let out a mewl of frustration. When Hiroshi knelt down to pet her she scratched the back of his hand. He winced and pulled his hand back. She turned around and smacked him with her tail as she walked over to Kuroku.

"Guess you're mad at me too…"

* * *

Reiko sighed as wind swept through her hair. She loved the stars they made her feel so peaceful. She leaned back and closed her eyes. She found the wind just as soothing. It helped her forget her fight with Hiroshi. She knew, however, that she would have to face Hiroshieventually. Sooner would be better than later but Reiko wanted to give Hiroshi a little time to cool down a little bit.

"Your boyfriend was pretty upset that you tangled with the team from Suna." A voice said.

Reiko turned, seeing Kuroku standing behind her. She smiled at him and pat the roof next to her. He sat down, leaving his legs hanging over the edge of the roof, just in case they needed to jump off the roof. He looked at the stars, trying to see what Reiko to find interesting about the stars. He sighed as a gust of wind blew across them.

"Boyfriend? Don't think so. I don't love Hiroshi that way. He's more of an older brother than anything." Reiko said.

"Oh… I thought… Sorry…"

"No big deal."

Reiko leaned against the roof. She sighed. It wasn't cloudy so she could see the stars perfectly that night. She could see all of her constellations that could lead her around, the sky was her nocturnal map. It was close to a full moon. She hadn't gotten to relax the way she was since she became a Genin. It was nice just to slow down and relax.

"So peaceful…" Reiko sighed contently.

"Is that you Reiko?"

Reiko sat up. She looked down at the gates to see Rock Lee and his team. She smiled and waved. Kuroku offered her his hand but she politely refused. She got to her feet and jumped off the roof. She landed in front of Lee. Kuroku appeared at her side in an instant. He grinned at her and put an arm around Reiko's neck, resting comfortably.

"I am glad you passed." Lee said giving her the 'good guy' pose.

"Ditto to you too." Reiko said smiling. "Everything go smoothly with you guys?"

"Mr. Handsome-Devil decided to tangle with a team from the Sound." Tenten sighed.

"I tangled with the team from the Sand."

A shiver rippled through the three of them. Reiko could feel that they were frightened by the name. They knew whom she spoke of. He had red hair, a tattoo and a giant gourd of sand. Gaara couldn't have been a bad person. He did help her after all. She hated when people judged them before they got to know the person fully and completely.

Lee sent a nervous look to Neji. Reiko caught it. They wondered why she was alive. Gaara was a shinobi. He was just doing his job by killing. He was just a little better at it than other shinobi were. Reiko couldn't see what was wrong with being good at their job. She just wished she'd never have to kill anyone. She didn't think she'd be able to do it unless it was a life or death situation.

"Gaara helped me get the scroll too…" Reiko told them. "If it wasn't for him I would've gotten killed. He saved me from a fatal blow."

"That is good!" Lee said enthusiastically.

"Be careful. Fate will not be kind to someone who hangs around someone as dangerous as Sebaku no Gaara."

"Have you ever wondered if fate was against me if he made me feel sorry for someone like Gaara or even you?"

"Me?" Neji asked confused.

"Yeah… You're trapped…"

Reiko walked away. Kuroku followed after her, chatting freely with her. Team Gai just watched her retreating figure, not quite sure what she was all about. She made no sense at all. She was smiling at Kuroku and laughing at something he said. She playfully pushed Kuroku away from her. He laughed and pushed her back, just as playfully.

* * *

"Still two more days left…"

The sun had long since set and Reiko was just sitting on the roof watching as the teams came in one by one. She sighed. She had found team Kurenai, team Gai, and team Asuma. Team Kakashi had yet to come in. Reiko worried about them. She'd miss Naruto if he happened to die in the forest. He may have been annoying but he had grown on her.

"Who's there?"

Reiko looked up to see Gaara. He glared at her. If looks could kill she'd burst into flames right then and there. She frowned and found a newly obtained interest in her shoes. She sighed. He was going to say something soon. All she had to do was wait for him to say it. He always got to the point when he was talking to her so she just had to wait.

"It's you…" He murmured.

"I _have_ a name."

"It doesn't matter. You'll die anyways." Gaara shrugged.

Reiko didn't react. She gripped her arms tightly. Then she pulled her legs into her chest. Her arms rest on the top of her knees as she rest her chin on her forearms. His glare had no effect on her. Sand slithered out of his gourd. It seized her face and made her look at him. Her expression was one of twisted and pure sadness. If looks could kill Reiko would be a puddle of blood. Sand started to engulf her entire being.

He waited, anxiously, for her screams of terror and agony. He waited for her to beg for mercy, though he would show her none but she never made a peep. Not a sound escaped her lips. She just stared at him intently. It was almost unnerving, even for him. Normally people he killed were already screaming at this point.

"Are you scared?" Gaara asked.

"Not for me, Gaara. For you." Reiko said.

"Why?"

"Why do you kill? There are so many more things in life that are better than killing."

Gaara didn't seem to relax as Reiko coaxed him to talk. It was a tactic used by many of the higher Chuninto get their captive to talk or at least so Renji had told her. He had said that since people didn't ever suspect an innocent young girl of being a kunoichi she had an upper hand that the others on her team did not. She was going to milk that advantage for all it was worth.

"Love only myself… And fight only for myself…" Gaara said. "That is what it truly means to be strong."

"No."

"I had no meaning to exist… So I realized I was created to kill all humans other than myself. As long as there are others to kill I will never stop existing!"

"No Gaara…"

She was horrified to hear him talking the way he was. The others had been right about him. He was a monster, and yet... The look in his eyes couldn't make Reiko think that. He seemed so lost, so alone. It was a look that Naruto had but his was different. Naruto's was a little more subtle, hardly detectable underneath the real happiness he seemed to radiate.

"Then what meaning do I have? I was born a monster and I took the life of the woman who was to be my mother. I am alone. I don't trust anyone and I don't love them."

"Stop!" Reiko screamed.

Gaara looked at Reiko surprised. The sand released her for a half a second, giving Reiko enough time to free herself. She looked at Gaara sadly. He had a murderous intent on his face. She began to walk towards Gaara. Her hands were clenched in fists at her side. Gaara didn't move an inch. His eyes seemed to be threatening death if she moved any closer and yet she continued to move closer, not letting him see just how much he really scared her.

"Stop isolating yourself." Reiko said. As she spoke she got louder and louder. "Gaara, there is always going to be someone like me bugging you in life but as long as you're around they'll be happy… Just because you're there but you can't keep killing people!"

Gaara started to advance. Reiko didn't even try to run. She stood her ground and continued to walk towards him. She knew it could lead to a fight. She knew he was strong, much stronger than she was and yet she couldn't turn her back and just let him do as he pleased. This was her village and she was going to fight to protect it, even if it meant fighting him to keep it safe.

"I'm going to make your death slow and agonizing…" Gaara told her.

Reiko started to store chakra into her fist, preparing to strike. She didn't want to hurt him but she would if she had to. Her life was depending on it. She swallowed hard, trying to act as if she weren't scared of the look on his face now. One of his eyes had changed. It was no longer a soft sea foam color. It was black and yellow, demonic and blood thirsty. Gaara smirked as sand moved towards her again.

"Kill me, Gaara. Naruto is exactly like me. He'll realize your pain and he won't take what you dish out like I did." Reiko said. "I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to."

'_How can I be so calm about my own death?'_ Reiko thought.

"So?"

"He'll take a different route than I will. He and Hiroshi will knock some sense into you." Reiko said. "Naruto alone could do it!"

"That's it. You die now!"

"Gaara, no!"

Reiko and Gaara turned to see Temari and Kankuro. Both of their weapons were out. Temari had a giant fan with three purple dots. Kankuro had a puppet. Its wrappings lay on the rooftop. Both of them had determined looks on their faces. Reiko cocked her head to the side, not understanding why they decided to jump in now.

"So that's what was in the bundle…" Reiko murmured.

"Gaara, you can't kill her." Kankuro said. "We don't want to get into trouble and people have already noticed she's missing."

Gaara glared at him. Slowly the sand went back into the gourd. He glared at Reiko. She fell to her knees as he vanished. Temari and Kankuro looked at her, waiting for her to start crying but she didn't. She hated tears, they only made her appear weak in the eyes of others. She shook her head, getting back to her feet with a bitter smile on her face.

'_Why am I still alive? Gaara doesn't seem like the type to just let me live because of something I said or the fact people have already noticed I was missing. He came with the intent to kill me so why am I alive?' _She questioned silently.

**

* * *

**

What'd you think?


	16. Miki's Story

**I don't own Naruto or else Reiko and the rest of my characters would actually be in it. Alas I don't.**

**'_Shukaku talking.'_**

'_Gaara's thoughts.'_

* * *

'_**You must kill her! She mustn't get away!'**_

Gaara watched as Reiko jumped off the roof and ran to her teammate. He seemed mad and he started to yell at her. She said something to him and he hugged her. Gaara watched her scornfully. '_Why does she have what I cannot?'_ He thought bitterly. It hardly seemed fair that everyone got what he could never have. It made him envious of his almost murdered victim.

**'_Destroy her. Teach her for acting superior to you. Are you actually going to let her live after what she said?'_**

'_I want to see her blood on my hands but something always interferes.'_

**'_Kill her now! The only thing standing in your way is the boy and he can be taken care of easily.'_**

Images of Gaara's childhood flooded into his mind. Every memory was so clean it was as if it happened just the day before. Everymurder, every victim, every plea for mercy and beg for their lives was as fresh as the moment it happened. Gaara chuckled darkly to himself, picturing every way he could kill her for her insolence. Each way was a gruesome way to go.

"I will kill her mother. I want to give you good blood…" Gaara said as he held his head.

* * *

Reiko ran to Hiroshi. Waves of anger vibrated off of him. She hung her head but continued to jog over to him. He had cooled down considerably and he was less angry than he was after their argument. As soon as she got to his side he started to yell. She just stared at him, waiting for him to get it all out of his system.

"Where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere!"

"I was on the roof." Reiko said.

Then Hiroshi hugged her. She hugged him back, glad he wasn't that he wasn't that mad at her. For a long time they stayed like that until a certain cat jumped onto Reiko's shoulder. They looked up to see Kuroku standing in the corner. He had a blanket in his hands. He draped it over Reiko, making sure it covered Mio as well. Reiko hated to admit it but she was freezing cold and was rather glad Kuroku had given her the blanket. It was getting colder and colder out.

"Reiko, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. Forgive me?" Hiroshi asked.

"It's alright. You really only ever think of what's best for me." Reiko said.

"Is that the Sand Siblings up there?" Kuroku asked.

Kuroku pointed to the roof. Reiko looked up. Temari and Kankuro were still standing up on top the rooftop. She waved at them, motioning for them to come down and join them. They jumped off the rooftop and walked over. Their weapons were back in the ready position, showing no signs that they just had them out in an attempt to battle Gaara.

"Hey, Temari, Kankuro. You never got to meet my teammates. This is Kuroku and Hiroshi." Reiko said motioning the owner of each name.

"Great… More weaklings…" Kankuro sighed.

"Kankuro!"

She playfully pushed him. Kankuro smirked, ruffling her hair. She glared at him which only caused him to laugh. He was rather easy to get along with. He did have a big ego but that was his only real downfall. He joked around a lot, or at least Reiko noticed he did. He was rather easy going but he seemed to have a side to him that was threatening, but that was underneath the joking kind puppet master.

"Just kidding…"

"You better be." Reiko warned.

"We better get to bed." Temari said.

"So, are we going to see you tomorrow?" Hiroshi asked.

"No. We'll be resting. How about in two days when we meet with everyone else?" Kankuro asked.

"Sure. And after the exams we'll show you and Kuroku around town. I'm sure you haven't gotten the town memorized yet." Reiko said.

Reiko noticed the odd looks from Temari and Kankuro. They were wondering why Reiko hadn't mentioned the fact she was nearly brutally murdered by Gaara on the rooftop a few minutes before hand. Reiko could feel their confusion but just shook her head. It was in the past. She didn't dwell in the past unless it could help her in the future. However, that didn't mean that she hadn't stored the memory away for further analysis.

There were just a few minutes of silence. Then Hiroshi motioned for his team to follow him. Reiko waved at the older Sand Siblings as she followed her team. Hiroshi hugged Reiko into his side as they walked. She smiled. It was good to see everything was back to normal, or at least normal for those with a shinobi life. Though there were some days where she wondered what her life would have been like if she had never become a shinobi.

* * *

Gaara watched as his siblings joined the conversation. He watched in envy, as they could do what he could never do. Although he wasn't social it didn't mean he wasn't human. Deep down part of him wanted to be down there even if it was just listening to the conversation but he didn't recognize the feeling running through him. He just thought it was the demon making him want to kill them.

'_**Kill her! Don't let her live!'**_

'_I want to see her blood but we have to lay low for the mission.'_

**'_Then kill her during the attack.'_**

'_I will, mother. I'll make her death slow so you can get every drop of her blood.'_

* * *

"So why were you on the roof?" Hiroshi asked.

"I like watching the stars." Reiko replied.

"Really? I didn't know that."

Hiroshi was trying hard to make her forget their argument. She knew he felt bad for it. He was only looking out for her best interest, even if she was old enough to know what she wanted and how to get it. She looked over at Hiroshi. The three of them were lying on the floor of a small room they had been given during their stay at the tower. Kuroku was already fast asleep. Mio was asleep in his lap. Reiko smiled at the two of her companions, glad they found rest.

"It's quiet and peaceful."

"You sound like Shikamaru. He loves watching the clouds, not the stars, though." Hiroshi told her.

"Shikamaru seems like the type to like to relax." Reiko said.

Kuroku was fast asleep next to Reiko. He seemed so defenseless in his sleep. Reiko smiled and put the blanket he kicked off back on him. He snuggled into the cloth, as if it were a life line in his dream. Mio slept in his lap, curled up in a tight little ball. Her tail was wrapped around his wrist, holding his hand on her head.

"I can't wait for this to be over. Then things can go back to normal." Hiroshi said.

"I don't things were ever normal, Hiro-kun." Reiko admitted. "Please, tell me… Who is Miki?"

"Miki? Who told you about Miki?" Hiroshi asked surprised.

"Haiku… He said I'd never replace her… Please… Who is she?"

"She was originally our teammate. It was her birthday when we were assigned a mission. She and Haiku had been dating since we were thirteen. It was our first mission without Leo-sensei. It was a success and we were on our way back when it happened…"

* * *

"That was fun! I hope we get to go to Iwa again!" A blonde girl said, laughing. "Next time try not to trip in front of the Tsuchikage, Hiro-kun."

"It wasn't my fault Miki! Haiku tripped me!" Hiroshi insisted.

The three Genin jumped from rock to rock. They decided to cut through territory patroled by Suna shinobi. They didn't think that the Suna shinobi didn't like Konoha shinobi. They weren't aware of the rising tension between the two nations since the higher ups in Konohagakure tried to keep the brand new Genin out of the international affairs of the two nations.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I did not you liar!"

"Don't call me a liar!"

The young blond girl looked up. Her bright baby blue eyes widened in surprise when she realized that they were being followed by foreign shinobi. She jumped to Haiku's side, pulling at his sleeve, trying to get his attention without alerting the enemy to the fact that she found out they were following them. Haiku ignored her.

"Guys?" Miki asked.

"What?" Both of them asked in unison.

"We're being followed."

The three Genin listened to the rocky terrain. There were no birds chirping, no animals even the wind seemed silent. Nothing. Not a sound escaped the valley. Then they heard laughter. It was cold and chilling. It echoed throughout the trees and back to the cliff they stood under. The mirthless laughter rang out, causing the three Genin to shake.

"Who's there?" Haiku demanded. "Show yourself!"

A man stepped onto the top of the cliff. The threesome had to look up to see him. He wore a simple brown outfit. There was a Sunagakure headband above his brow. A his side there was another man, cloaked in all black. Both men were smirking at the young children, as if they had been treated to candy at a candy shop. The three knew they were easy kills for the men above them and the thought terrified them.

"Lookie here… Konoha's Leaf Genin…" The man said. "They aren't suppose to be here…"

"Who are you?" Haiku yelled.

"Not very courteous mice, are the, Yuro-san?" Another asked.

"No… Not at all, Ikuto-san…"

Miki shivered. She watched horrified as the men drew a weapon. Then he aimed it at the cliff side. Then the entire cliff side started to crumble. The rocks fell to the ground, towards the Genin. They watched it terrified, freezing despite all of their training with their teacher. As the rocks tumbled closer they finally kicked into action, a moment too late.

"Ahhh!"

"No!" Hiroshi hissed.

"Guys, look out!" Miki yelled.

She pushed them out of the way of an oncoming boulder. Then it was as if the whole world was moving slow. Miki slowly turned to watch the boulder. She had no time to move out of the way but Haiku tried to rush to her side. She set up a chakra barrier to stop him from coming any closer. She was on one side of the barrier with the rocks and the boys were trapped behind the other side. They could do nothing to stop it until Miki dropped the barrier.

On impact Miki screamed. Then she fell to the ground, unmoving. The boulder landed on top of her, crushing her. A cloud of dust covered the other side of the barrier. Hiroshi and Haiku couldn't see through it. Nonetheless Hiroshi and Haiku rushed forward, hoping to still save their comrade, praying to every deity they knew of that she would somehow survive and they could plot an escape.

"Miki!" Haiku screamed.

"Miki-chan!" Hiroshi yelled.

When the dust cleared a small, dainty hand was visible from beneath the rocks. It was in a pool of blood. The pale hand was Miki's. Haiku's heart stopped for a moment before pounding at an erratic rate. He pounded at the barrier Miki had cast to protect them. It was protecting them just fine but it was keeping them from saving her.

"Miki!" Haiku howled.

Then the barrier fell. Haiku rushed to the boulder and tried to push it off of his teammate. To Hiroshi's surprise he was able to do it. He held it high above his head, horrified at the sight of his fallen comrade. Then he tossed the boulder aside and fell to his knees. He took a hold of Miki's hand, tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't want to lose her. Not then.

"Miki…"

"Hai-ku…"

Her head was cracked open and blood poured freely from her many wounds. She was paler than she normally was. Her bloodstained headband was cradled in her hand. Slowly she pushed her headband into Haiku's hand. He took it, shocked beyond all words. Shinobi never took off their head bands and for her to give it to him was such profound meaning to him.

"Miki… why?"

"I love-you… Haiku…" She whispered.

"Don't leave me Miki. Please don't leave me."

"Sorry… Hai-"

She never finished. Her words stuck in her throat. Haiku cried out in agony as her eyes glazed over. He cried into the blonde's shirt begging her to come back to him. Hiroshi jumped in surprise as a third ninja appeared at his side. Haiku didn't even look up. He was too stricken by his own grief to notice anything.

"What have you done you fools?" He demanded.

"We got rid of the intruders." Ikuto said.

"No you morons you killed on of Leo's students!" The man yelled.

"_The_ Leo? The Leo who was on your team all those years ago?_ That_ Leo?"

"You _killed_ my teammate's pupil!" He roared.

Hiroshi looked at him in surprise. Leo-sensei had said something about a man named Baki. The man had been Leo's friend once upon a time. Frantic, Hiroshi grabbed Baki's sleeve, pulling on it lightly. Tears were in his own eyes as the older man looked down on him with dispassionate eyes. The man didn't seem as angry as he sounded.

"Baki-sensei?" Hiroshi asked dry-throated. "Please, Baki-sensei, tell me that Miki isn't dead! Please!"

"I'm sorry… But it seems that your teammate is no longer amongst us."

"Miki!" Haiku howled.

* * *

"Haiku had never begged for anything before but on that night he begged that I kill him..." Hiroshi said softly, "I couldn't do it. I couldn't end his life because I was a coward."

Reiko stared at the other boy. He could never be a coward. Everything he did was heroic to her. He stood up for her when no one else would. He fought even when it seemed he wouldn't win. He wasn't afraid to stand out. Hiroshi was her idol, her role model and she couldn't have been any happier with any other team.

"Do shinobi have to be willing to kill? Is it bad to wish to retain some part of humanity we still have? Because if that's what makes you a coward I'm an even bigger coward." Reiko said.

"How can you feel sorry for him? He tried to kill you." Hiroshi pointed out.

"I... I just don't want anyone else to suffer."

Reiko looked outside. She could feel Gaara's presence outside. He was radiating blood lust. She wanted to go out and confront Gaara but she didn't want to upset Hiroshi again. She now knew why he was so protective over her. She leaned against Hiroshi's shoulder, slowly drifting into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

**The next chapter will be from the sensei's point of view. You'll go in depth of Leo, Baki's and their third teammate's relationship.**


	17. Reunion

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Leo looked up from his book. He smiled and waved at the woman in the door of the shop. A man stood behind her. Both of them were unforgettable to the shinobi at the table. He motioned to his table, offering to let them sit with him. He had been waiting for them since he did want to speak to them about their students.

Ami was a shorter golden haired woman. She wore blues which brought out the color of her eyes. A rain headband rest around her neck. It bounced as she forced the other man to move. She smiled and pushed the other man towards the table. The man she was pushing was not amused at all. In fact, he didn't even look like he wanted to be there, let alone near them.

The other man was dressed in browns. He had red face paint but half of his face was covered by a veil. A sand headband was above his brow. Leo set his book aside, smiling to the other two teachers. Ami sat down, scooting her chair so that she was in a comfortable position while Baki sat there, acting as if he were off to meet the executioner.

"Baki, Ami… Long time no see… How long has it been?" Leo asked as they sat down.

"Not long enough." Baki grunted.

"Surely you can't think that." Ami said.

"But I do."

Sighing Ami shook her head. She set her elbow on the table and rest her head against her hand. She seemed bored even though she just got there. Leo nearly laughed and said she hadn't changed since he last saw her but that would bring up the past, something better left where it was. It was useless to them now.

"Leo, I heard you got a new student." Ami said.

"Ah, yes… Reiko. She's a fighter that one. I've never met such a kunoichi like her. She doesn't seem interested in the things the other girls are interested in. In fact, she prefers to train alone and she hardly ever socializes." Leo said.

"You're just like a proud father telling of their child's accomplishments, Leo." Ami said.

He was. Leo was very proud of Reiko. She made an astounding effort to get to where she was so fast. She reminded him of his best friend, who had been murdered by Orochimaru nine years back. He and his wife were slaughtered in a small little cottage a few miles away from the village. It was saddening really. Hiroshimo and Serena had moved their to protect their daughters from the snake sannin who had wanted them to preform experiments on. It was something about the girls having adaptable chakra networks and a higher chance of surviving.

"So what about your students?"

"Student." Ami corrected. "I only have one."

Ami waved her hand dismissively. She had her eyes closed and her lips were pressed together in a firm line. She sighed, as if she were the only one there and she was talking to herself. She had a bitter look on her face, telling her friends that she was thinking of something unpleasant. Leo looked at her concerned, wanting to know what was bothering her. Baki, on the other hand, hardly seemed interested in the woman's problems. He had his own to worry about.

"Why?" Baki asked.

"In the waterfall the students may chose who is on their team and if the council disapproves they correct the children's decisions. Kuroku was one of the few no one wanted to pair up with. He's the son of the village's leader." Ami said sadly, "He was considered a demon child since his mother was a jinchuriki before the biju was passed to a new host."

"What about your students Baki?" Leo asked.

"A bunch of snot nosed brats." He grunted.

The three of them fell silent. None of them knew what to say. Thirteen years ago the Sand Trio spilt up for the last time and they had no contact with the others since that moment. They used to be the most tightly knit group in all of Suna and yet there they were as flustered as Genin on their first day with their teams. It was saddening to the three of them. They could hardly look each other in the eyes.

"Look at us. We're acting like we hardly know each other." Ami sighed sadly.

"It has been thirteen years, Ami. Maybe we were never meant to reunite." Leo said.

"Nn."

Leo motioned for the waiter. The man walked over smiling, ignoring the depressed looks on their faces. He whipped out a note pad and pencil, ready to take their orders. The three shinobi looked up at him with solemn eyes, making his smile fade away immediately. He shifted, a little nervous about the three foreign shinobi in front of him. He was just a measley waiter, hardly a threat to the three shinobi. He just hoped they wouldn't take their anger out on him.

"How may I help you?" He asked.

"I want your strongest sake." Leo said. "Three rounds."

The waiter nodded and walked back to the kitchen, nearly tripping on the way there. The shinobi watched him tiredly. They had seen a lot of people turn tail and run because of who they were. It was no big deal to see yet another person run away from them. Leo just looked away and played with the edge of his book.

"Leo, when did you start drinking?" Ami asked her ex-teammate worriedly.

"After that night the Hokage died."

"Oh… I see."

The waiter came back with the sake on a tray. Leo reached for his wallet to pay the man for the sake but the waiter left before Leo could pay. He reached towards the man but the waiter scurried a good distance away before turning to look at them, obviously shaking with fear as he looked the shinobi in the eyes.

"Wait! I haven't-"

"Someone else paid for you, sir." The waiter said.

"Who?"

"The gentleman in the red shirt at the bar."

The three of them looked up. Ami and Leo smiled. Baki just nodded his head in acknowledgement to the man at the bar stool. A familiar face sat at the bar. He smiled at them and got up from his stool. He walked over to them, the giant scroll on his back bobbing with every step he took that drew him closer and closer to their table.

"Jiraiya-sensei…" Leo sighed.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't use my name in public, Leo. I don't want people to know I'm back, just yet." The toad sage said.

"How have you been, sensei?" Ami asked.

"Fairly good. My novels are doing astounding!"

"You mean your trash…" Ami said. "Those… _things_ you write aren't worthy of the title novel."

It was exactly how it had been. Ami still hated Jiraiya's books. Leo didn't read them but knew others who did. Baki just didn't care. He was fed up with pretending. His nation hated Ami's and Leo's. He should hate them as well. They had done nothing but bring his people down and make them suffer for things that they tried to prevent. They had lost a war to those two nations.

"Kakashi would digress." Leo said.

"You men all think the same." Ami shrugged.

Baki remained silent. He would've left earlier but seeing his ex-teammate's sensei was new. He had to learn about the sage's weakness or else their plan would suffer. The sand had to know who they were up against or else it wouldn't fall through at all. Leo and Ami seemed happy to converse with the toad sage.

The longer Baki sat there listening to his old teammates the less he wanted to attempt the mission he was assigned to do. He didn't want to hurt them, not again. He had already hurt them once when he decided not to go to Konoha as a shinobi and when he refused to work with the waterfall. _'Pull yourself together. Now is no time to be getting soft.'_

"Baki are you even listening to me?" Ami asked.

"Nn."

"I said, 'Don't you think it'd be nice to have our students meet each other?'" Ami repeated.

"Nn."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Whatever." Baki replied.

"It's good for our students for out students to get together and converse with ninjas from other countries. Who knows they may even form the next Yumei na Senshi." Leo said.

"Nn."

"Even after all these years 'Nn' is still your favorite word…" Ami sighed disgruntled.

"Some people never change. Isn't that right, Baki?" Leo asked.

He playfully punched the sand shinobi's arm. The sand ninja got to his feet and walked out of the bar. He was furious, at them, at the Sound, at the Sand and most of all himself. Why couldn't he warn them? Why did he want to? Why couldn't he shake the feeling that his heart was tearing in two as he walked away from his old team?

Little did he know a man in purple was standing outside of the bar. The silver haired man pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"This is most interesting…" He said.

Then he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

**

* * *

**

The Yumei na Senshi was Leo's old team's grand title. He's hopeful that the new teams may be able to replace the old one. Just clearing that up…


	18. Youthful Flower and the Homely Prince

**Enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto… I wished I did but I don't.**

* * *

As the Hokage spoke and explained the preliminaries Reiko couldn't focus. She had far too much on her mind. Hiroshi glanced at her worriedly. She hadn't spoken a word all morning, as if he were worried about something. When the Hokage asked who would quit not one did to Reiko's displeasure. She had at least hoped someone would drop out.

A giant screen appeared on the wall. Half of the ninja went to the left and the other half went to the right. Subconsciously, Reiko followed after Gaara's team. She didn't even realize it until they were on the platform. Hiroshi and Kuroku had followed after her. She looked up at Hiroshi. '_I really need to get my head on straight…'_ Reiko decided.

"Yo…" Came a lazy greeting.

Reiko turned around in surprise. Her sensei stood behind her. He was leaning against the wall. There was a scroll tucked in his pocket, showing that he had been reading before they got there. She smiled, glad she was able to predict some of her teacher's mannerisms. She frowned when she saw a blue haired woman stood beside him. She had never seen the woman before and Leo had never told them about anyone like her before.

"Leo-sensei!" Hiroshi gasped.

"Ami-sensei!" Kuroku said in surprise.

"Look at the screen…" Ami ordered.

Reiko looked at the screen. The names Uchiha Sasuke versus Akado Yori appeared. Both of them started to fight as soon as the proctor- coughed- go. She frowned as she watched Sasuke. His fighting style was exactly like Leo and Hiroshi had described. He was more for brute force than for speed and strategy. She looked over to Hiroshi to see him smirking down at her, confirming what she found. She decided to talk to Gaara. Gaara tried to scare her off by glaring but she ignored the look.

"Hey guys!" She said.

They ignored her. She frowned and looked back at Sasuke. He just kicked his opponent to the ground. Sasuke had yet to use his Sharingan and he had yet to use a single jutsu yet. Normally boys liked to show off and use their flashiest jutsu first, without thinking out a strategy. She shook her head, a little bothered by it.

"That's weird…"

All three of the sand shinobi looked at her. Hiroshi just nodded, agreeing with her. She just stared at the arena. Never once did her eyes break. Sasuke skidded back and was unable to stand up. His teacher appeared at his side the moment Sasuke was declared a winner. He then vanished once more, taking Sasuke with him.

"Sasuke strikes me as someone who would use the flashiest jutsu he could. Taijutsu seems all wrong for him. He's doing a really bad job at it too…" She explained.

Mio mewed in agreement. The cat rested on her shoulder, watching the matches from the perfect spot. Her tail twitched slightly as she watched the match. Reiko smiled, petting Mio's side. The cat purred contently as Reiko's hand ran over her stomach, seemingly easing the slight pain she felt in her stomach.

"Next up is Aburame Shino versus Abumi Zaku!" Hayate yelled.

Then he started to cough again. Reikio felt that he should go and get that cough checked out like a medic. He was hacking away like a recovering smoker or someone who was exposed to a lot of second hand smoke. Yet the only sensei that Reiko had seen smoking was with with spiky black hair and a jonin vest.

"Do you know Uchiha well?" Kankuro asked.

"Not really. He keeps to himself and, for the most part, so do I. I can't really say I stand him." Reiko said.

"I can't blame you." Hiroshi said, jumping in. "Back in the Academy everything he did was to surpass his brother, Itachi. You see, Itachi was a prodigy. One day he finally snapped, killing the entire clan, except for Sasuke."

"That's still no reason to be all doom and gloom. He's too serious and he's got an ego that makes the whole fire nation seem small." Reiko said.

"That bad, huh?" Temari asked.

Reiko nodded. Then she turned back to the match. There was a sudden cloud of dust. Shino was gone. Her ears prickled as she heard a faint scuttling sound. She cocked her head to the side, not sure what it was that she was hearing. She had never heard anything like it before. She wrinkled her nose, but she could smell nothing out of the ordinary as she channeled chakra to her nose.

The dust cleared. Shino stood unharmed in the middle of the cloud, surprising everyone around them. Beetles were scuttling towards Zaku. He glared at them. A lot of good glaring would do to stop the bugs that were drawing nearer and nearer by the minute. Reiko wasn't bothered by the little black creatures, after all, Hiroshi fought along side animals.

"He's not normal…" Kankuro muttered.

"So says the guy wearing make up…" Reiko remarked.

"It's not make up! It's face paint you little punk!"

"Relax…" Reiko ordered.

She turned back to the match. Zaku was holding his hands up, giving Shino a twisted smile. His slings hung useless at his side. He had copied their idea, making the enemy think they were weaker than they really were. She glared at the ninja. She sighed as she looked at him. Mio mewled, as if angered by the other ninja.

"Pretending to be hurt… Huh… Pretty smart…" Kuroku said. "But we did the same thing in the forest."

"Mmm…"

Reiko's eyes widened as she saw Zaku's arms getting bigger. Everyone else was paying attention to the bugs. By the second his arms were just getting more and more swollen. It wasn't normal. Arms weren't supposed to get that big that fast. Something was evidently wrong with his arms but what it was Reiko didn't know.

"His arms are going to blow…" She muttered.

"What?" Kuroku asked in surprise.

"Watch his arms."

The sand siblings and her team looked at his arms, which were continually growing. The other teams hadn't noticed. The Jonins had but they weren't telling their students. Everyone jumped when his arms finally did burst. Sound and insects flooded out of the new rupture points in his arms. Reiko looked away. She winced when she heard him scream. There was a crash and she knew he had fallen to the floor. She didn't need to know who it was to know that Shino won.

"And the winner is Aburame Shino." Hayate coughed.

"Not in the best of shape, is he?" Hiroshi asked.

The screen started to flip through the students. The names of Kankuro and Tsurgi Misumi appeared. Reiko smiled and pat Kankuro on the back. The older teen looked at her, miffed but then he smiled at her. She frowned, storing the memory away for further analysis later when she had more time to think on her own.

"Break a leg."

"Just a leg? That's no fun."

Reiko nodded. He walked down and faced his opponent. He was on Kabuto's team. Reiko glanced up. Kabuto was staring at her. She glared at him and looked back down at Kankuro. Mio meowed in Reiko's ear. Though Reiko didn't understand what Mio said she could almost hear the distrust in the cat's voice. There was something shady about Kabuto that really scared her.

"You don't like that ninja either?" Hiroshi asked. She mewed again and he nodded. "He doesn't look like any leaf ninja I've ever met."

Reiko looked down at them. Kankuro smirked and pulled off the pack on his back. He grinned at the other man. Reiko couldn't tell if the other man was smiling. He had a purple cloth covering his face and dark sunglasses. She didn't know why a lot of the men there decided to wear sunglasses, there was really no need. The sun wasn't even shining in the room for there wasn't any sunlight.

"Ready?" Then the proctor was sent flying into another coughing fit. "Go!"

The leaf Genin launched himself at Kankuro. Instead of knocking him to the ground his arms and legs wrapped around Kankuro. His pack fell to the ground as Misumi constricted himself around the Sand shinobi like a snake. Reiko shivered, involuntarily. She couldn't help it. Bones weren't supposed to do that sort of thing and yet there that man was proving her wrong.

"Oh, that's just gross!" Hiroshi cried.

Misumi whispered something in Kankuro's ear. Reiko couldn't catch what he said. It was too soft to reach anyone's ears besides Kankuro. The oldest sand boy reached for his pack but he couldn't. His fingers just barely brushed the wrappings before he slowly he stopped struggling. Reiko stiffened. She had never seen someone die in front of her before. She didn't really want to start now.

"Kankuro…" Reiko murmured horrified.

There was a sudden crack. It was a sickening sound that made her wince. Reiko's eyes widened. She grabbed the rails, preparing to jump over them but Mio mewled in her ear, as if telling her not to go. Reiko watched the match, a pained look on her face. She hadn't known death would be so hard to watch. She began to doubt her ability to kill on a mission. Perhaps she should just quit. She didn't want to kill.

"Kankuro!" She yelled.

"What? I don't see what the big deal is…" Gaara said as he gauged everyone's horrified expressions.

Suddenly Kankuro smiled. Reiko looked at him surprised. Dead people aren't supposed to be able to smile. His head turned around at a one hundred and eighty degree turn. He looked at Misumi. Reiko pulled back, away from the railings. She had no idea what was going on but she was going to assume that Kankuro was okay.

There was a pile of sand on the floor. Instead of Kankuro's face there was a puppet face instead. Reiko couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. She was glad he wasn't the first person she would be forced to watch die. But fear gripped her heart when she thought of losing any of her new found friends. She hadn't known them for long and if they died she'd never get the chance.

Kankuro's bundle started to move on its own. A hand was visible. Suddenly a second Kankuro appeared out of the bundle. He did a somersault in the air and landed with his back to the ninja and his puppet. Reiko's eyes narrowed when she watched Kankuro's hands. The fingers were moving and the puppet moved along with his fingers.

Hands appeared out of the puppets clothes. It hugged the ninja. They trapped him so he couldn't get away. Reiko saw a flash of silver and automatically knew it had blades on its arms. The man screamed loudly as the blades pierced his flesh. Then Misumi fell to the ground. He didn't move and Reiko assumed he would. Their proctor assumed so as well.

"The winner is Kankuro…"

Kankuro jumped back onto the platform. Reiko hit his shoulder rather hard. He looked at her in surprise, wincing slightly under her cold glare. He didn't know why she was so upset. No one else was hitting him for his match. He had merely done what he did in a lot of his fights, play dead and then take the enemy by surprise. Temari didn't freak out, yet Reiko was and she hardly knew him.

"Give me a heart attack, why don't you? I actually thought he killed you!" She huffed.

"Sorry, Reo…" He said sheepishly.

"Reo look!" Kuroku gasped.

"What? What's the matter?" Reiko asked worriedly.

She looked up at the screen. The bottom of her stomach dropped out when she saw Kabuto's name and hers. Kankuro looked at the screen and then back at her. Mio jumped off her shoulder and landed in Ami-sensei's arms.

"Show us your stuff, punk." He ordered.

"Yes, ma'am."

He swung to punch at her when Reiko did a back flip off the platform. She smiled as she landed in front of Kabuto, her back turned to him. Reluctantly she turned to face him, no longer smiling. He had the face of a snake, hardly a trustworthy creature. Even the Tsuyoi preferred not to ask snakes for help. The creatures would possibly help them as much as they could hurt them. Kabuto merely smiled at her, as if innocent of whatever her eyes seemed to be accusing him of. She returned it with a glare.

"Ready?" Hayate coughed. "Go!"

Reiko pulled out a kunai, not hesitating. Leo had told her not to think when she fought. It slowwed the movements and made the fighter regret what they did or could possibly do. She moved back slowly, waiting for him to make the first move. Kabuto raised a hand into the air. She jumped back in alarm. She was about ready to start forming her signs to defend herself but Kabuto's next actions nearly made her drop her kunai.

"I give up…"

"What?" Reiko asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"I give up. I can't fight." He said, explaining himself a little more.

"Kabuto! What do you think you're doing?" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but since my scuffle with the sound ninja during the first part of our exam I haven't had hearing in my left ear." Kabuto said. "I can't just fight again without any rest either. I just can't do it."

"The winner of this match by forfeit is Reiko!"

Reiko watched as Kabuto walked over to her. She twirled the kunai around on her finger and then slid it back into her weapons pouch. He offered her his hand. She took it and tried to shake it quickly but her held fast to her hand. Then he brought it to his lips and kissed it. She wrenched it away, as if he had electrically shocked her. Kissing up, or even kissing her, wasn't going to make her like him any better.

"I was really looking forward to fighting you. Maybe we can have a rematch another time."

Reiko leaned close to his left ear. She smiled sickly sweet, trying her best to keep from knocking his block off. The idea was so tempting and her fingers itched to put it into action. Never before had she wanted to hit someone so badly. It actually hurt, because she wasn't hitting him. Violently she shook her head, not wanting to resort to violence.

"Do me a favor and go hold your breath." She said.

She glared at him and walked back to the platform. Kankuro looked like he was going to burst into laughter at any given second. To Reiko's displeasure Hiroshi and Kuroku were already laughing. She hung her head, not saying anything so they could get the laughs out of their systems. It really wasn't worth the headache they were going to give her and she knew they would never let her live it down.

"Next match… Haruno Sakura versus Yamanaka Ino!" Hayate announced.

They just laughed harder. Reiko sighed. She sat down, putting her head on the rail, dangling her feet off the side. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gaara smirking slightly. It was gone just as fast as it came. If even he was mocking her, in his own way, it was bad, embarrassingly bad. Shame made Reiko look away.

"You too, Gaara?" She asked, sighing in defeat.

Then everyone started to laugh except for Reiko, Gaara and their senseis. Mio purred in a way that sounded much like a laugh. Reiko narrowed her eyes, wrinkling her nose. It wasn't that funny, though it did annoy her. If Kabuto was going to drop out he should have done so when the Hokage asked, not when he fought her.

"That's kind of sad." Temari said.

"It wasn't my fault! Kabuto quit!"

"Like you're anything to be worry about. I bet I could fight you blindfolded!" Kankuro said laughing.

Hiroshi stopped laughing. He looked at Kankuro, smiling darkly. Kankuro seemed surprised by the cold look. Mio jumped into Reiko's lap. She curled up and closed her eyes as Reiko pet her.

"She's tougher than you'd think." Hiroshi said.

"Sakura! Don't let Ino win!" Naruto yelled.

"Huh?"

Mio jumped off her lap. She started playing with a piece of bandage that hung off of Kankuro's puppet. Reiko looked down on the match. It looked like Sakura was about to give up. Then Sakura started to shake her head. Ino fell to the ground as if she were punched by an invisible foe. She and Sakura got to her feet. Both of them moved to punch one another. Reiko watched and winced when she heard their fists collide with the others' face. There was a soft clink and two bloody headbands fell to the ground.

"Neither candidate is able to continue. As a result of simultaneous knock out… neither combatant in the fourth battle moves past the preliminary round." The proctor said.

Without a second thought Reiko got to her feet and jumped off the side of the rails. Both Ino and Sakura's senseis appeared and picked up the unconscious girls. Reiko picked up their headbands. She followed the men up to the other side of the platform. Hiroshi nodded in understanding, chatting with Kuroku instead.

"Ino!"

"Sakura are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Quiet Naruto." Reiko ordered. "They need rest."

Their senseis nodded in agreement. Reiko sat down next to them. _'Why am I trying to help them?'_She didn't really belong there since she wasn't apart of either team. She slowly got to her feet, not meeting Naruto, Chouji or Shikamaru in the eyes. She didn't think she'd be able to look at them for a while.

"Neither one is hurt enough to need treatment from the medical corps… They should both regain consciousness within the next half hour." The one smoking said. "But I'm impressed with both of them."

"Yeah… Naruto and Sasuke were both doing well… and now even fragile little Sakura… has shown amazing strength… I know you've all been through a lot, but… I'm glad I enrolled you all in the Chunin selection exam. I mean that from the bottom of my heart…" The masked man said.

Reiko shifted uncomfortably. She felt like she was invading a private moment between the team. She gently pushed the headbands into Ino's hands and jumped back over to her side of the arena. She didn't meet anyone's eyes when she reached her proper platform. Leo put a hand on her shoulder, calming her nerves.

"The fifth match of the preliminaries… Tenten against Temari, please step forward."

Gaara and Kankuro watched as their older sister walked down to the stage. Reiko didn't know who to root for. Both Tenten and Temari were her friends, in her book. She didn't want to upset either of them so she decided to hold her tongue and not say anything for either of them. Some risks just weren't worth it to take.

"Tenten, use the power of your Youth!" Lee cheered.

Reiko laughed slightly. Lee seemed like a good friend to have on your side. Tenten was lucky to have him, even if he was a little annoying. Then she turned back to the match. Tenten pulled out some weapons and began to throw them at Temari. Not a single one hit her. Even when she used a jutsu to bring weapons out and throw even more dangerous ones.

"How dull… it's a shame, really…"

"Well, we weren't about to let ourselves be defeated in a place like this, now were we?" Kankuro asked.

"Hmph." Was Gaara's reply.

Tenten was laying on the back of Temari's fan. Reiko jumped to her side and took her off of it. Temari let her take Tenten, a look of superiority in her eyes. Lee appeared at her side so Reiko let Lee take the poor weapons mistress out of her arms. Lee looked down at her worriedly as Reiko checked to see if she still had had a pulse.

"She needs medical attention." Reiko informed him.

"You are a kind Youthful flower, Reiko. Youthful people like you are rare now a days." Lee told her.

"The winner of the sixth round is Temari!" Hayate announced.

"Youthful flower? Why don't you act your age and get that loser out of my sight?" Temari asked coldly.

Lee moved to attack Temari, pushing Tenten away from him so she wouldn't get hurt again. Tenten fell to the ground helplessly. Reiko grabbed her, cradling her but Lee continued to move forward to attack. With Tenten in her arms Reiko couldn't stop Lee. She felt helpless as all she could do was watch. She shook her head, closing her eyes.

"Lee, no!" Reiko cried.

Temari blocked his kick with her fan without seemingly looking up at him. She didn't even seemed fazed at all. She merely smirked at him. Lee was totally caught off guard. He hadn't expected her to block it but what else was he to expect from a girl who was older than he was? She had obviously had a lot of experience that he had yet to gain.

"Just as I thought… You're not so fast after all!" Temari taunted,

"Lee, Temari, enough!" Reiko barked.

Both of them looked at her in surprise. They didn't expect her to yell at them. She got to her feet, picking up Tente and carrying her over to some medics. She ignored both Temari and Lee, not wanting to deal with either one until she had to turn around and face them. When she did she was glaring at them coldly and her knuckles were turning white from being in a tight fist.

"Stop fighting or so Kami help me I will rip you to shreds." Reiko hissed, venomously.

They could hear the threat in her voice. She moved to hand Tenten over to the medical officers waiting at the sides. As she was carted out of the arena she felt the high tension of the room. It was thick and everyone was expecting her to lash out and attack either Temari or Lee. No one thought the good-two shoes would snap.

"Temari… Get back up here." Gaara ordered. "You've already been declared the winner… How long do you intend to trifle with that homely little prince charming?"

Reiko winced. Lee was shaking with anger. Then Lee's sensei appeared at his side. Reiko couldn't see him because her back was turned but she could hear him just fine. She tensed when he put a hand on her shoulder as well as Lee's. She could feel his pulse humming underneath his skin. He was holding her and Lee back so they wouldn't start a fight.

"My dear friends from the Sand… If you don't mind, I'd like to offer you a word of advice… Be prepared. You have no idea… how strong this boy really is…" He said.

Then Reiko heard a pained mewl. She looked up to see Hiroshi appear at her side, Mio was in his arms. Reiko gathered Mio up in her arms. She looked the cat over, trying to see what was hurting her so badly. But she could see nothing. Worriedly she looked over to Hiroshi who nodded, confirming her doubts.

"She's having the kittens now!"

"Say what?"

* * *

**How was that? Hey, if you have any idea of who Hiroshi could be paired up with tell me.**

**Cast your vote!**

* * *


	19. More Arguing

**Don't forget to cast your vote on who Hiroshi ends up with. **

* * *

Reiko was escorted out of the arena but the medical ninjas. Temari followed after her, insisting to help. For a moment Reiko wanted to say no but then she realized she didn't want to go alone and anyone she did want to go could not, since they had yet to take their own exam. She and Temari were the only ones able to go.

"What about Gaara's match?" Reiko asked.

"I've seen him fight before." Temari said, quickly.

"Why are you and Kankuro so afraid of him?"

"A-Afraid? As if!" Temari said.

Reiko looked at the blonde. She could see right through her confident bluff. Temari was afraid. Of what, Reiko didn't know but she assumed it had something to do with his violent tendencies. Gaara was a little more brutal than other shinobi were and she feared him because of it but he also facinated her, something about him was so interesting that she couldn't help but want to get to know him better than she did. She wanted to figure him out.

One of the medical nin took Mio from Reiko. Another motioned for them to follow him to the waiting room. When they didn't follow he grabbed her wrist. Reiko winced since he was holding onto her too tightly. She knew his grip would leave a darkened bruise on her wrist but she didn't pull back, particularly since she didn't want the man to break her wrist. It would be a pain to go and try and get it fixed, since none of the doctors wanted to come anywhere near her.

"We want to help!" Reiko insisted.

"You'll just get in the way." He said.

Reiko let him drag her after him. Temari was following after them. She glared at the man coldly. He flinched under her gaze but he stood his ground against the Suna ninja. He practically shoved Reiko into a chair in the waiting room. Temari stepped in, anger flashing in her eyes, making the man step back out of fear.

"It's her cat." She reminded him.

"I refuse to work with a demon child like her." The ninja said flatly.

The words struck a blow in Reiko's chest. She flinched back as if the man had hit her. She slowly sat on one of the uncomfortable waiting seat chairs. She hung her head. Her hands gripped her knees to the point where her knuckles turned white against the strain she was putting on couldn't see her face but she knew Reiko was hurting inside. The fan mistress turned to the man, glaring daggers at him. He tensed, expecting her to attack him.

"Demon child? You don't know what a demon child looks like!"

"She's exactly like that Uzumaki brat! I don't care if it is her cat I refuse to work with her!"

"Temari…" Reiko's flat voice interrupted.

"Huh?"

"It's okay, Temari. It doesn't matter who helps Mio, as long as she gets helped. So… do your best, sir!"

The ninja scowled at Reiko, as if disgusted by Reiko's comment. Then he stalked off, leaving Reiko and Temari alone. Temari glanced at Reiko. With her hair protecting her face like a veil it was hard for the Sand Kunoichi to read Reiko's expression. Her eyes were shadowed making it even more difficult. Her lips were pressed together in a firm line. She couldn't even look up and face Temari. It was weird, seeing someone as strong hearted as Reiko so hurt.

"Reiko?" Temari asked uncertainly.

Reiko looked up. The hurt in her eyes was more than evident as she looked up at the older girl. Dejection was written all over her face but she tried to shake it away when she looked up. She smiled, hoping she didn't look as bad as she felt. However, both of them knew how badly it failed. Temari sat down beside her. She was frowning slightly.

She had never had a friend like Reiko before. She hadn't ever had a friend for that matter. It was because of Gaarathat she didn't or so her father told her. Awkwardly she gave Reiko a one armed hug. Reiko seemed just a.s surprised as she was. It was a new experience for the both of them but it was probably best for both girls. They needed someone who they could be a normal girl with. They had to remember they weren't just kunoichi and that they were indeed human.

For a while they just sat like that. Then Reiko pulled away so she could look Temari in the eyes. Temari didn't flinch or move as Reiko's eyes probed her own. Reiko seemed to be searching for something in her eyes but what it was Temari didn't know. She seemed determined to find the answer but she slowly stopped probing, knowing she wouldn't find her answer.

"What did you mean by 'You don't know what a demon child looks like?'" Reiko asked.

"I…" She was at a loss for words. What should she say? Should she tell the truth? "Promise not to tell Gaara?"

As the words tumbled out of her mouth Temari knew she was getting too attached to Reiko. If she grew attached she would feel horrid if she had to put an end to Reiko's life because she knew something she wasn't suppose to. She almost flinched back when she realized this. Attachment on a mission was a bad thing. Temari swallowed hard, looking away from Reiko. To Reiko it might have looked like embarrassment but it was anything but embarrassment.

"I will never tell any secret you tell me."

Those words sealed Reiko's doom. Reiko was going to die in the attack if any of Temari's superiors found out about her. Temari's heart twisted as she realized she might have to kill her newly found friend. And yet Reiko sat there, unknowing to the fact that she was leading herself to her death. She was flirting with the Angel of Death. Her smile made Temari wince.

"Have you heard of a demon called the Shukaku?"

"Shukaku?"

"It's a Sand demon. Well, before Gaara was born the demon was placed inside him. The instant he was born he kill our mother. He was trained to be our ultimate weapon but once he reached the age of six the elders realized he was emotionally unstable and they had our father send people to kill him." Temari explained.

She watched as Reiko's face remained blank. She hoped, silently praying, that Reiko would jump up and yell at her for 'lying' to her. Reiko just looked to the floor. Her hands were folded together, her forearms resting on her knees. Her eyes darkened as she stared off in space, not looking at Temari. The younger Genin tightened her grip on her arms.

"That… would explain… a lot… So… this demon is what gives Gaara such strength… And the sand shield… What a burden he must carry."

Reiko looked up. She stared at the walls. Her hands gripped her knees tightly. She thought of the man who refused to work with her. She had only known that kind of rejection for a few simple months. Gaara had known the pai of rejection his entire life. It was so unfair, yet that was life. People hated what they didn't understand. People feared her. People feared Gaara. People feared Naruto.

"Was Gaara always alone?" Reiko asked.

"Everyone avoided him, they still do. He kills so many people so its not hard to see why…"

"But isn't that because so many people have tried to kill him? Is it because he's afraid to get close to someone because he fears they'll try to hurt him?" Reiko asked.

"How would you know?"

"It's… kind of like my situation…"

"How so?"

"I may seem confident but inside when I talk to others I shake inside. It's terrifying to me because I don't know if I can actually trust the people who claim to be my friends. I'm even afraid of Hiroshi… I want to help Gaara become more like Naruto. He's someone to look up too although he may be a bit of a goof." Reiko said. Temari sent her an old look. Reiko realized what she said and then added. "Not personality wise! That'd just be… weird… I just want Gaara to have friends and I want to stop being so scared of people. I'm sure if Gaara just had one friend I'm sure he wouldn't be so cold."

"You're choosing the wrong people to make friends with…" Temari said, trying to get her message across to Reiko.

"You don't seem dangerous."

"But we are."

"So? It's too late for me to turn back now…"

"Don't say that!" Temari yelled, getting to her feet. "It's never too late!"

Temari walked out leaving Reiko alone. She sighed sadly. Inside there was a storm of emotions. She just admitted her own fear to Temari and yet she said nothing. Reiko sighed cursing herself for being afraid of other people.

* * *

When Kiba was carried in on a stretcher Reiko teased him a little. She wished him a quick recovery and went back to her little chair in the corner of the room. She was alone until they brought Hinata in.

Horrified, Reiko helped ignored the medical ninja and helped them get her into a room. Although they wouldn't admit it they probably would have struggled a little more than they did to get Hinata into the room without Reiko's help. They threw her right back out once Hinata was hooked up to a breathing machine.

Nearly half an hour later Lee was rushed in. He was being rushed in as fast as they could. One of his both his arms and legs were crushed. She gasped when she saw there was sand covering him. Lee had fought Gaara and the red head crippled the green spandex clad ninja. Her heart twisted and she wanted to fevorantly deny it but the proof was right in front of her.

"Lee! Oh, Kami! What happened?" Reiko asked frantically.

The medical ninja ignored her. They took him into the back room leaving Reiko standing in the middle of the room. There was a trail of sand leading to the door. Reiko winced and looked away, horrified by the actions of both boys. Sure, they were shinobi but there was no need to torture their opponents. They deserved an honorable end and they were just matches. There was no need to go and try to kill the other fighter unless they attempted to kill the other first which Reiko doubted was the case.

"There was sand on his arm…" Reiko murmured.

Reiko looked back up. She could merely stare at the door. Then Reiko looked up to see a boy about her age. He was frowning deeply. There was also a box in his arms. In it she could hear soft mewls. She nearly stumbled backwards until the boy caught her underneath the elbow and lowered her into a chair.

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news…"

"Oh, Kami… Not Mio…"

She now had a healthy list of people to go 'talk' to. Gaara and Neji were high-ranking people on said list, Neji for beating up Hinata, Gaara for nearly killing Lee, and Temari for hurting Tenten. She nearly laughed at herself, acting like mother goose for all of those she knew. She had grown up since she came to Konoha. She had changed but she was glad she changed.

"Reiko-san?"

"No! She's okay but some of the kittens didn't make it…" He said. "She was placed under severe pressure… Has anyone punched her recently?"

Reiko's thoughts immediately went to the Cloud shinobi. They must havehurt her when they held her captive. Reiko walked to the box. Inside lay Mio. Her ears were drooping and she seemed depressed. Reiko reached in and pet Mio, scratching Mio right behind the ear. The cat didn't ease into her hand like she normally did. She was very upset. Reiko didn't blame her and she felt she was guilty since she was the one who allowed Mio to come along. It was her fault.

"Mio, its alright… Really."

* * *

Kuroku was rushed in by the medics. He smiled wearily as he saw Reiko. He motioned for the medics to stop and they did, allowing Reiko to go to his side and see him. He took her hand smiling, playing with her fingers as he looked up at her. He gently pat her cheek when she leaned close. He winked at her as she looked at him with worried eyes.

"What happened to you?"

"I fought your brother and I still didn't have all of my chakra back yet…" He said simply. "Hiroshi could've killed me if he wanted to but he spared my life and he even carried me to the medics."

"That's Hiroshi for you…"

Kuroku looked at her, smiling. The medics helped him out of the stretcher and sat him in a chair. Since it was merely chakra exhaustion he'd be fine in a matter of hours with a few hours of rest. Give or take whether he decided to rest or not. Reiko sighed, knowing it would be longer since Kuroku was the type to constantly be on the go. The medic from earlier walked over to Reiko. He smiled at her.

"Hello, Reiko-san."

"Just Reiko." She said automatically. "What's your name?"

"Kanjo Takero."

Reiko frowned. She had never heard of him before, though she never really got to go to the hospital. She never really had to since she hadn't gotten injured yet in her career that needed a Konoha medic to look at her. Hiroshi had never mentioned this medic before. Neither had Leo. Yet Haiku hadn't spoken to her since they got back from their mission.

"So… I noticed you were pretty worried about your friends…"

"They're not my friends. They're acquaintances but I hope to be considered their friend." Reiko said.

"Well… I- was wondering if… would you like me to teach you medical ninjutsus?"

Reiko cocked her head to the side, slightly startled by his offer. No one else had ever offered her that before. Leo was an exception but he was obligated to do so. Kuroku looked at her and smiled. Takero seemed sincere about the offer. A part of her wanted to scream no but the other part really wanted to learn medical ninjutsu.

"What?"

"I could teach you… if you want…" Takero said shyly.

"You hardly know me…"

"But I want to…"

Reiko looked away. She felt slightly uncomfortable because of this sudden advancement. She blinked and swallowed hard. She felt her own fear gripping at her heart, screaming for her to turn tail and run. Something about him set her on edge. She just shook her head. He couldn't have been anything terrible. She could trust him.

"I'll think about it…"

Takero smiled. As he walked away Kuroku shook his head disapprovingly. Reiko sat down next to Kuroku. Mio jumped into her lap, snuggling close to her vest. Reiko pet the cat underneath the chin. Mio eased into Reiko's fingers. She started purring contently as Reiko scratched her. Reiko sighed and relaxed against the chair she sat in.

"Reo… don't tell me you like this guy… Here I thought that _you, _of all people, wouldn't lose their head over someone of the opposite sex."

"I don't like him like that!"

"Sure you don't…"

Mio mewled in agreement. Reiko looked at her exasperated. She looked at the cat annoyed. However that cat seemed smug about it. She perked her tail up and pawed at Reiko's hand. She seemed to be feeling better now. Reiko couldn't help but smile as she looked at the cat, glad that she was happier.

"You're supposed to back _me_ up! Not supporting _him_!"

**

* * *

**

So Reiko may become a medic… Don't forget Mr. Takero, okay? He _**may**_** play a big role in something. What that something is you'll just have to wait to find out…**


	20. New Training

**Summer! Freedom at last! **

**I don't own Naruto.**

Reiko walked down the street aimlessly. Hiroshi offered to take Mio and the kittens home so she accepted. She needed time to think by herself anyway. Her head ached. There were so many things that had to be thought through. She knew had to train for the exams but she didn't know where to even start. As she walked she realized she was standing on the training grounds where she first started training. A nostalgic smile crossed her lips. It became bitter after she realized just how far she had come in such a short amount of time. Being a mere child seemed like a life time ago in her mind.

"I heard you were an asset to your team in the first exam," A voice said from the trees.

Reiko looked up to see Leo. He was smiling down at her. He jumped down landing in front of her. His wild hair blew in the wind. For a moment both of them just stood there. Neither of them really knew what to say. Leo wasn't used to having a student so young and she wasn't used to having a teacher to follow. Her team was dysfunctional no matter how hard Leo and Hiroshi tried to pull it together. Haiku just hated her and no matter how hard she tried to push her best foot forward she only got hurt in the end so she had given up on being friends with him.

"Leo-sensei…" Reiko murmured in acknowledgement, "Yesterday's lesson was very useful."

"Was it?" He asked.

"Don't worry. I remember, Leo-sensei," Reiko assured her sensei. "You said that my chakra was different from any type you'd ever encountered. Haiku said I was a freak of nature."

Leo looked away, slightly sheepish at her words. He wasn't used to having a young girl. It had been a couple of years since Miki had kicked the bucket but he had moved on. He had to keep moving on, to honor her memory by not lingering in the past and weeping over what ifs. She wouldn't have wanted that. She would have wanted him to move on with his life and be happy. If only Haiku could do the same. The boy hadn't been the same since the girl had gone and died in his arms. No one could forget something as traumatic as that.

"Was I really that blunt?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yes, sensei. You were," Reiko told him.

He looked down, almost ashamed of his words and of Haiku. No matter how much he wanted the boy to change for the better he would fight back tooth and nail to remain where he was, in the past. Trapped forever with the memory of Miki haunting his every steps. Someone needed to save him, save him from himself and from the danger he had become to others. Miki would want someone to be there to protect him from himself. She would die of a broken heart if she knew the shadow he had become after her death.

"I'm not used to having a twelve year old in the squad…" Leo said.

Reiko didn't look at him. Her eyes became glazed over and she looked away. The bright green orbs fell onto a playground and she stood there, watching the children play with one another. There was a hint of jealousy in her eyes as she watched them, doing things she could never dream of doing with others, laughing, giggling, talking and having fun. She didn't fit in and she knew it. It was painfully obvious that she would never be accepted as someone important in the village but that wasn't going to mean that she was just going to give up.

"Its alright. I don't mind," She finally replied.

"Well… It's good you remember… You caught on to it quickly," Leo said trying to change the subject.

"I had to. Hiroshi and Haiku are way beyond me in training," Reiko said softly, "I have to work harder if I want to catch up."

Reiko looked at the field where the children were playing. Behind their playground was a training field where the children had perfect view of ninja at practice. There were test dummies everywhere. She remembered pushing herself every day from sunrise to past sunset. There were occasions where Hiroshi had to drag her home or else Tomoko would come herself and she would make a big fuss about it. In order to balance out her weakness she needed to learn Taijutsu. If she were attacked at night all she could depend on was her Taijutsu and Genjutsu. Her Ninjutsu were completely off limits for the lack of light could, quite possibly, kill her.

Leo watched as Reiko studied her surroundings as if she expected something to change just by staring at it. He was saddened by the look on her face. It was not an expression he wanted someone so young to wear but she wore it and she wore it proudly. She wasn't like the other Genin. Her pain wasn't a side-show for others to enjoy or even view. She liked to keep hidden in the shadows where no one could see her pain.

"Leo-sensei… maybe I should start training with weapons… or there was an offer I received from a medic…"

"Whatever makes you happy," Leo said.

"I think… that I should do both… I could heal someone but since I could fight no one would have to defend me," Reiko murmured. "Will you train me, Leo-sensei?"

"I'd be more than happy to Reiko," Leo said.

He ruffled her hair, like a father would. She smiled slightly but it was a bittersweet smile. It was faint and hardly there but it was a smile all the same. He was reminding her of the father she couldn't remember and the family she couldn't have. She was never going to be normal. She had no family to turn to in a time of need, just friends who weren't really that close but she had to try anyways. Without a friend she'd be a very lonely pained being. But she wasn't that close to anyone yet.

"Want to go get ramen?" Leo said, "My treat, for passing your exams."

A look of confusion crossed her face. She stared up at him with almost childish eyes, a look that Leo had to admit he liked seeing on her. He merely pat her head and began pushing her along so that she could walk down the street with him. They ignored looks that the other villagers sent them as the two of them strolled along.

"I haven't passed yet," She protested.

"Yet," Leo said smirking, "I have utmost confidence in your abilities."

-

Reiko frowned deeply. Takero handed her a scroll with her new training schedule that he set up for her. In the mornings she worked at the hospital with him and in the afternoon she practiced with Leo. There were breaks in between everything they did and there would be not time to relax. She had a full schedule. She had to, especially if she had to face someone like Gaara or Kankuro, even Shino. They were all stronger than she was and she had to make sure she had a chance to at least make it a few rounds.

"I wonder what the others are doing to train…" Reiko murmured.

She walked into the hospital. People stepped out of the way, avoiding her like she had the plague. Reiko tried her best to ignore it. Then one of the younger kids chucked a rock at her. It hit her square in the shoulder. Reiko did nothing. She brushed the dirt off her shoulder, ignoring the throbbing feeling and continued walking towards Takero. He watched her with hurt eyes.

"Hey Takero-san, what's on today's agenda?" She asked.

"Are you hurt?" He demanded, ignoring her question.

She looked at him confused, as if she didn't understand the question. Then she realized he meant the rock that had been thrown at her. She looked at her shoulder. It would bruise by that was the full extent of the damage. She wasn't going to die, infection wasn't going to set it, and it wasn't the end of the world. She'd survive. Not that it would make any difference to Takero. He was just worried about her wellbeing.

"Huh? No. Stuff like that happens all the time," She assured him.

"That's not right…"

"It doesn't matter…" Reiko said softly. Then on a false tone of happiness she asked, "Who are we working with today?"

Takero noticed her not-so-subtle topic change and decided not to press her further. He didn't want to have an overly emotional girl on his hands. He didn't like it when they got all weepy and sobbed over the slightest of things. They were clingy creatures but Reiko was different. She seemed to avoid human contact as much as possible.

The two of them began strolling down the hallway as Reiko slipped her nurses coat on over her ninja gear. She untied her headband from her forehead as they walked and then moved it over to her right bicep, showing the staff that she was a nurse there but she was also a shinobi as well. Many of the other doctors stayed out of her way since they didn't want get on the wrong side of the ninja in training.

"We were supposed to visit Uchiha Sasuke and Rock Lee but Sasuke-san has gone missing," Takero explained.

Reiko turned to look at him surprised. Her eyes were wide and her jaw had dropped so that she stared at the man like a gapping fish. Sasuke had been in a near coma state for a few weeks. He shouldn't have left the hospital until his vitals checked out. He wasn't due for a release for another two weeks or so. As a fellow Genin and comrade she was worried. She had been helping Takero take care of the raven haired boy.

She was new to the medic business and yet she had already developed the sense of duty when it came to healing the injured. She wanted to make sure her work was complete before she moved on to the next one. She didn't leave any job half done and she was more than willing to spend more time with a patient if need be. The elderly there enjoyed her company and were more than pleased to have her sit and talk with them for hours if Takero would let them.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"He just vanished last night," Takero said, "Did you hear that Kabuto tried to kill him? Turns out he was spying on the village!"

"I knew he was up to something…" Reiko muttered.

Reiko didn't notice the knowing smile on Takero's face. Instead of saying anything, he motioned for her to follow him. He led the way to Lee's room. Reiko heard footsteps behind them. She turned to see Sakura and Ino together. Both girls had flowers in their hands. Her mind was sent reeling. She was under the impression that they hated each other. Seeing them together was practically mindblowing in the least.

"Um… Hey, guys…" Reiko said offhandedly.

"Oh, Reiko, hey!" Sakura said happily.

Sakura and Ino walked over to the two medics. They both had flowers in their hands. Ino held a rose. Sakura held two daffodils. It was easy to see who the rose was for but Reiko didn't know who Sakura would give the daffodils to. Sasuke would get one for sure, but she doubted that Sakura would give him two of the same flowers to him, unless he really liked daffodils. Sasuke didn't seem like the type to like flowers.

"A rose for Sasuke, I presume?" Reiko asked, "And daffodils…"

Ino seemed taken back on Reiko's knowledge of the flowers and their names. Ino worked at a flower shop so it was natural to expect that she would know the flowers. Sakura, who would want to beat Ino, would also study the flowers, trying to memorize them better than the blond. _'What an odd friendship to have,' _Reiko mused, _'Always trying to out do the other and become the best… For what? The affections of Sasuke? I guess I'm lucky I don't like him like that…'_

"So you know your flowers… so what?" Ino said haughtily.

"I don't just study jutsu in my free time," Reiko replied.

She pretended not to notice the look of outrage on Ino's face as she stood their quacking with fear. For a moment Reiko was afraid Ino would start yelling at her and get them both kicked out of the hospital. She needed this internship here and Ino wasn't going to take it from her. Not after some of the doctors started accepting her as a shinobi and a nurse. She was moving up on the chain of invisibility.

"So… why are you here Reiko? Aren't you supposed to be training?" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm training double time now. Takero here is teaching me medical Ninjutsu while Leo-sensei is helping me with my weaponry," Reiko explained. "Right now we're going to go check up on Lee."

Reiko frowned as she thought about Lee. He hadn't been doing so well with being stuck in the hospital. He wanted to go out and move and run about and train as the others did. But she couldn't really let him. He'd overexert himself and if he overexerted himself he could die. She thought of him as a friend and didn't want to lose someone she so deeply cared about. He had helped cheer her on during the exams.

"Did you hear what they've been saying about Lee?" Ino asked.

Fear pricked Reiko's heart. If there was anything wrong with Lee she should have been the first to know. She was helping take care of him after all. Everyday she went to his room and rubbed a special balm on his back. It was an herbal medicine that Tomoko had taught her to make to ease pain and stop infection. It was made of comfrey, opium poppy, and stems of cannabis. Although cannabis was used in marijuana it had healing properties when not mixed with other ingredients of marijuana.

"No. What do you mean?" Reiko asked.

"His injuries were so serious that he can never be a shinobi again," Ino said.

Reiko's heart stopped. Lee would rather die than give up his dream of being a shinobi. She had never felt so much pain because of someone else's suffering in her entire life. Lee didn't deserve this. Gaara shouldn't have done it. Because of that red head Lee could be crippled for life. She exhaled, trying to keep herself from going out, finding said red head and strangling him for what he had done to one of her first real friends.

"What? No… That can't be…" She muttered shocked, "What about his dream? He won't give up on it!"

"Looks like he has to," Ino said.

Reiko slumped into a chair. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. _'Poor Lee…'_

Takero looked out the window. What she saw nearly gave her a heart attack. Lee was in the courtyard doing one handed push ups. One of his arms was bound in a cast. There were bandages on his cheeks. Sweat poured down his face as he went down and came back up. Reiko got to her feet, walking towards the window so she could get a better view of the boy. Even from her distance she could still see the determination burning in his eyes like fire. She was inspired by the overly optimistic young man.

She pushed the window open and jumped. Reiko landed on her feet. She didn't even realize she jumped until she looked over her shoulder and saw the others staring at her. The moment her feet touched the ground she rushed to Lee's side. Another nurse made it to his side before she could. The woman was wringing her hands, unsure of what to do to stop the determined young man from harming himself further. Reiko was also clueless as to what to do. Lee was just so determined to keep training.

"Stop! What do you think you're doing?" She demanded. "Lee! Please… Stop! You're in no condition to-"

When Reiko got to the nurse's side she looked at Lee. She saw determination in his eyes. In that moment she knew what Ino said was wrong. Lee wouldn't give up. He would push through his tough time. He would push forward no matter what and keep following his dream, even if it meant death. She swallowed hard when he met her eyes, begging her not to stop him, or allow the nurse to stop him from his exercises.

"Please be quiet and leave me alone!" Lee insisted.

"Come on Lee!" Reiko cheered, "You can do this!"

She found herself jumping up and down, pumping her fists in the air, cheering him on. He watched her with a small, pained, smile on his lips. The nurse turned on him, glaring at her with a cold sort of hatred, one that made a shiver run down Reiko's spine. For Lee's sake Reiko ignored it, smiling as if what Lee was doing was perfectly fine and he couldn't hurt because of it. She smiled to hide the hurt she felt deep in her heart as she watched her brave friend put up his best front to make her feel better.

"Are you insane? He's in no condition-"

"One hundred ninety eight, one hundred ninety nine…"

Lee was getting slower now but still going all the same. He just had one more to go to reach two hundred. Excitement crossed Lee's face. He wanted it so bad Reiko could taste his excitement on the tip of her tongue. She could see the determination burning in his eyes. How she aspired to be half the shinobi he was. He was truly something to be amazed by. He was a true warrior and although his path would be hard, he would endure.

"One more, Lee. Then you have two hundred," She cheered, "Just one more!"

Lee nodded and did one last push up. Then he collapsed. Before he hit the ground Reiko dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around him, cushioning his impact. Takero was at Reiko's side in a heartbeat. He ordered the nurse to get a stretcher while he went and got one of the higher ups to explain the situation to. Lee's head rest in her lap as she gently brushed some hair away from his face. He was breathing hard but he had passed out from the effort.

"Hey, Ino… Why do boys… always push themselves to far…?" Sakura asked.

Reiko looked up to see tears in Sakura's eyes. She wouldn't look up to face them. Her eyes remained locked on the boy in Reiko's arms. Reiko found herself gently brushing the hair out of his face, unable to answer. She was trying to put her thoughts into words. She was pretty sure she knew but how to convey it to Sakura and Ino while justifying her answer was going to be a little more difficult than she thought.

"How would I know? I'm a girl too, you know…"

"Sorry…"

Suddenly Lee twitched in Reiko's lap. She looked down at him, smiling as if he hadn't worried her at all. Ino and Sakura couldn't look at him. It hurt them too much to see him in this much pain. Pretending was all they really could do. It wasn't like they would tell him just how much they worried. It seemed that all shinobi had problems talking about their emotions, old and new alike. How sad it was to realize that.

"Reiko…" Lee murmured.

"Yeah, Lee?"

"I reached my goal," He whispered, "This is the first time I finally reached it."

His voice was soft but still audible. He was so weak, just lying there in her arms. He was so fragile that the slightest of touches could have broken him beyond repair. Her heart broke at the sight of someone she knew that was so strong was so weak. Nothing could have prepared her for this, nothing ever would. It was also the reason why she became a medic, to save the lives of her comrades in arms. They wouldn't die, not while she was on watch.

"That's great Lee!" Reiko said, her voice cracking, "How about when you get out I take you out for barbeque celebration with your sensei? We could even invite that stick-in-the-mud, Neji."

He nodded but Lee soon lost consciousness. Reiko smiled sadly and brushed the hair out of his face. She tried to blink back tears. The lump in her throat was killing her, even as she tried to swallow it away. Her chest felt like it was on fire as she stared down at the young man she believed to be her first guy friend, aside from Hiroshi.

"Reiko… do you know…?"

"I think I might…" Reiko said. "To guys it's a competition, to see who is stronger, smarter, or faster. They don't like to be weaker than someone… I guess it might tear them up inside… I… I wish they could see that they don't need to compete. They're all great in their own ways."

Reiko moved Lee onto the stretcher. She helped carry him to his room. Many nurses, for 'forcing' Lee to push himself further, scolded her but she tuned them out. She didn't care. Lee was first on her list of things to worry about. They could wait until she had the patience to deal with them until later, much later. Besides, Reiko didn't force him to do anything at all. Lee did those push ups of his own free will. She just cheered him on to give him the boost he needed to finish.

Lee had just regained consciousness. He was lying on his bed. Sakura's flower was sitting in a vase next to the window. Confusion was written in his sleepy and dazed eyes. He wasn't sure what he was doing there or how he had got there but he relaxed once he saw Reiko standing by the window, adjusting the curtains so that he could get some sunlight. His eyes then moved around, falling on Sakura's daffodil.

"Who…?"

"Sakura…" Reiko answered, "She came earlier but you were doing push ups."

Lee hung his head, expecting her to scold him for nearly killing himself the way he had. She swallowed the lump that had reformed in her throat, not willing to show Lee how much it tore her up to just sit there and watch him over exert himself. She smiled at him sweetly, trying to assure both of them that it was okay, even though they both knew it wasn't. It was far from okay. It was anything but okay. But shinobi weren't good at expressing emotions.

"I am sorry Reiko. I should not have worried everyone like that."

"Don't apologize to me. Besides you should've seen the older doctors. They act like they've never seen someone as determined as you," Reiko said, "You should've seen the looks on their faces!"

"Reiko… has my sensei come to visit me?" Lee asked.

"Your sensei?" Reiko asked.

Lee nodded vigorously. Reiko smiled half-heartedly. It wasn't hard to feel comfortable around Lee. She ran a list through her mind of everyone who had visited Lee. Neji, Tenten, Ino and Sakura had come by. She stopped by every day but she had yet to meet Lee's sensei. She hung her head, saddened by the fact that she had to give Lee some sad news. She could see the hope in his eyes and she gasped softly, taken back by the look.

"I don't think so but I'll check if you'd like," She replied.

"That would be very nice…"

Reiko walked away from her window. She walked to the door only to come face to face with Leo and another man who looked like a larger version of Lee. They were identical down to the bushy eyebrows and the bowl cut. She blinked in surprise and stepped back so the man could see Lee and visa versa. Lee's face lit up when he saw the man. The man seemed just as happy to see Lee. Reiko smiled and looked at her sensei.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee cried.

"Lee!"

'Gai' practically pushed Reiko out of the way and rushed to Lee's bedside. He was sitting in Reiko's chair, the one she normally sat in when talking to Lee. Reiko merely set to work and poured Lee his medicine and handed him a glass of water to chase it down with. The medicine was bitter and was best if it was taken with a liquid of some sort or else the patient would be up with an upset stomach. Reiko wanted to make Lee as comfortable as she could.

Gai seemed to ignore her as she worked on making Lee comfortable. The other Genin hid all discomfort behind a smile as he talked with his sensei. After she was positive he was comfortable she smiled and walked along side her sensei, out of the hospital. She didn't even bother taking off her nurse's coat. She always took it with her since someone had tried to put starch in it on the first day she started at the hospital.

"Lee, how are you? Is there anything I can do?" Gai asked.

"No, Gai-sensei. That is Reiko's job," Lee said, "She is the nurse assigned to take care of me."

The two looked for the younger girl but Reiko had already gone. She was following Leo to the training grounds, to start working with him. She enjoyed her schedule even if it was a little crazy. Little did the two know that, someone was watching them. Had they noticed it would have saved them a lot of trouble.

**How was that? I'll try to update a little more this summer but I can't make any promises. I've got other stories I want to finish before the end of the year.**


	21. Secret Conversations

**Hope this chapter proves interesting**

**Hope this chapter proves interesting. Many of you must be wondering who was following Reiko and Leo. Unfortunately for you I can't tell you. Yet.**

**There was a slight change. Reiko doesn't have light and water chakras. She has wind and water. After I thought it through… there's no such thing as light chakra so Reiko just combines wind and water. I changed it in the last chapter but I just wanted to notify everyone. Sorry.**

* * *

"Kabuto-kun… you failed me…" Orochimaru said.

"I may have failed to kill him my lord but with the way things are moving we may not have to kill him in order to get him in our hands."

"Really now?"

"Yes, my lord. You see… _they're_ here." Kabuto said.

Orochimaru looked at the silver haired boy in surprise. He seemed more than a little shocked that another group had infiltrated Konoha.

"If this is true this could hinder our plans for the Leaf. You do realize I will hold you responsible for what happens…" Orochimaru said threateningly.

"I believe I can work things out with them. They have interest in a certain Leaf shinobi. There's one in particular that may lead to the other to the Akatsuki without intentionally doing it."

"I see… This makes for an interesting turn of events. Kabuto-kun… Do not fail me. Work with them and help them get this person. In turn ask them for their plans…" The ex-Sannin ordered.

"Yes, my lord."

Kabuto vanished in a small puff of smoke. Orochimaru sat in his chair for a few minutes. Then he slipped back into his disguise as Kazekage.

* * *

Haiku didn't turn around but he did stop walking. He was peeved. He glared at the shadows.

"Show yourself. I know you're following me, bastards."

A man stepped out of the shadows. He wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. The man wore a passive expression as Haiku glared at him.

"Both of you." He said.

A second man appeared at the other's side. He had long blond hair. Half of his face was hidden by it. If at a long distance he could be mistaken for a girl.

"Sure is smart little shinobi, right Danna?" The blond said sarcastically.

"I thought I told you not to call me Danna, Deidara."

"Sorry, un."

"Who are you clowns?" Haiku asked coldly.

"We're just two fellows going through your village, yeah." Deidara said.

"Tell me your purpose and I promise I won't kill you." Haiku said.

"I like him, un. He's just like a mini-version of Hidan, yeah. Except he doesn't curse as much, un."

Haiku looked at the other man. He remained passive as Haiku looked at him. He had flame red hair and cold, empty eyes that showed hardly any emotion.

"Who are you?" Haiku asked.

"Sasori."

"Sasori of the Red Sand? This _is_ a surprise."

"What an honor… that my name is known even to those your age."

"You deserted the Sand seventeen years ago. I respect you for your choices." Haiku said.

He smirked at the puppet master. He was rewarded with a poker face. Sasori didn't crack a smile or look at all amused unlike the tone in his voice stated.

"Do you hate Suna?" Sasori asked.

"With a burning passion."

"Tell me why." Sasori ordered.

"They took away someone of high value to me. I already killed the two who killed her. Everyone thought it was an accident too. Even my own clan couldn't find any evidence that led to me." Haiku said. "But what does this have to do with you being here? You're S-rank criminals. I should bring you to 'justice.'"

"An make yourself seem like a hero, un? So you can get away with murder, yeah?"

"We of the Akatsuki have a proposition for you."

"Well… I _am_ tired so staying in a hellhole like this… So I may as well as stick around to hear what you have to say…" Haiku said shrugging.

He didn't try to hide the smirk as they explained what they wanted. To him this revenge was going to be the sweetest thing he ever had.

* * *

Reiko looked at the sky. It looked like it was about to rain. Something dark loomed in the clouds.

"That's strange… There wasn't suppose to be any rain today…" She murmured.

"Hey, Reiko!"

Reiko turned to see Harumi running over to her. Kia was following her, dragging her doll through the mud.

"Oh, Harumi, Kia, hey!"

"Did you pass the second exam?" Harumi asked.

"I did."

"That's great! Want to go out to eat? My treat…" Harumi said.

Reiko nodded. Harumi grabbed her hand and pulled her down the street. Reiko stayed quiet and listened to the violet haired girl talk. She had to admit she missed Harumi when she was testing.

"And Kia has been studying with Yamanka-san in her flower shop."

"Is that so?" Reiko asked the little girl.

"Yup! I get to bring flowers home whenever I want!" Kia told her happily.

"That's great, Kia!" Reiko said, trying to sound enthusiastic for the girl.

"Reiko?"

Reiko, Harumi and Kia turned to see Naruto standing inside the Ichiraku ramen shop. He had a huge bowl set in front of him. He motioned for the girls to come inside the small shop.

"Hiya, Reiko. Who are your friends?"

"This is Harumi and Kia."

"Yeah… I remember now… They were with you when we ran into the Sand Siblings!"

"That's right." Reiko said.

She helped Kia sit in one of the tall chairs. She smiled and sat her doll down beside her. The poor toy was dirty and it wouldn't sit up straight anymore.

"How may I help you ladies?" Ichiraku asked.

"One Miso ramen and… what do you want?" Reiko asked.

"One pork ramen."

"I want chicken!" Kia told him.

"Coming right up…"

"So, Naruto… how is your training going?" Reiko asked.

"Not good. Kakashi-sensei is totally playing favorites with Sasuke…" He said pouting. "It's not fair!"

Reiko nodded in understanding. She shared Leo with both Haiku and Hiroshi. They had schedules that they could not break or else they wouldn't get to train. Punctuality was something that Leo stress and he hated tardiness with a passion.

She smiled as the ramen bowls were placed in front of them. Kia grinned and reached for her chopsticks. Reiko didn't even look at the little girl. She placed a hand in front of her small hand. She grabbed her sleeves and rolled them up so they wouldn't get into her food. She noticed that Harumi was doing the same thing to the other sleeve.

Reiko looked up to see three men standing outside the shop. Two of them were yelling at the third. They all wore black cloaks that had a collar that covered their faces.

"What do you mean you forgot the money?" One of them asked.

"How are we supposed to pay for food you idiot?"

"I didn't mean to danna, honest, yeah!" The blond insisted.

Reiko got a good look at him. He had long blond hair and blue eyes. He held up his hands innocently as one of them slapped him upside the head.

"Deidara, you are not to call me danna anymore."

Reiko sniggered slightly. Danna had two meanings. One meant master and the other that meant husband. It was suiting for the girlish like man to call the other that since he looked more manly than that of the blond.

Reiko got to her feet. She grabbed the blond by the shoulder. He looked at her startled.

"Why don't you three sit down?" Reiko suggested. "I'll pay for your meal."

"You would do that?" Deidara asked.

"Sure."

She smiled as she noticed one of the three was none other than her teacher, Takero. He blushed and waved at her sheepishly. He didn't seem to want to make eye contact.

"So, Takero-sensei, are these your teammates? Deidara and…" She said waiting for the other person to give his name.

"Isao Nao."

"They are my teammates." Takero said. "Although they won't be here for much longer. They're switching villages."

Harumi smiled and motioned to the seats next to her with her chopsticks. The threesome sat down. Takero and Deidara looked slightly embarrassed while Nao remained passive. _'He's just like Gaara…'_

Nao had flame red hair. He looked like an older version of Gaara except without the tattoo, there were no dark rings around his eyes, his eyes were a different color and that he seemed… emotionless. Gaara displayed a little emotion but this guys seemed… dead.

"That's a pity…" Harumi said. "Its hard… switching villages…"

"Yeah, but we can handle it, un."

"You talk funny." Kia said giggling. "And you look like a lady!"

Everyone except Deidara and Nao started to laugh. Reiko laughed and bowed to Deidara.

"Ladies first, ma'am…" She said teasingly.

"Shut up, un!"

"Make me!" Reiko said.

Deidara jumped to his feet. He stood staring at Reiko. They were an inch away from each other. She had to look up to see his eyes because he was a head taller than she was. His eyes narrowed. His face was set in a frown.

She merely smirked up at him. It was as if she were silently daring him to attack her. Tension hung high and it seemed he'd lash out at any second.

"Enough." Harumi ordered. "Don't fight here."

"Sit back down, Deidara." Nao ordered passively.

"Yes, Danna…"

Reiko smirked and sat back in her seat. She shook her head. That could've turned out ugly but that guy had to have known she was just teasing him. Either that or her really was a dumb blond.

"So, Takero, when are your teammates leaving?" Naruto asked.

"Some time next week. They're just waiting to see if someone wants to come with them… You know, to make a three-man squad. It's safer to travel that way…" Takero shrugged.

"It is…" Reiko said agreeing. "So who'd you ask? Anyone we'd know?"

"I'm afraid not. This guy's really old…"

"Old…" Naruto murmured. "Oh crap, ero-sennin!"

"Ah, there you are Naruto…"

They all looked up to see a man standing in the shop door. He had white hair and a large scroll on his back. He was elderly. The man seemed mildly amused.

"Who's he, Naruto?" Reiko asked.

"I am the great toad sage-"

"Ero-sennin, I'm sure Reiko doesn't want to hear your boring life story... You were suppose to meet me here four hours ago!"

"Is he a good sensei?" Reiko asked.

All eyes were on her. Deidara shifted closer to her. She didn't seemed to notice but his arm was snaking around her like he was trying to hold her back.

"No! Every time I try to learn a new jutsu he gets all perverted and stares at girls that walk by!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't have to teach you anything..." The man said. "To think I was taking time out of my day..."

"Sexy no jutsu!"

There was a loud pop and Naruto was replaced by a half dressed girl. Clouds covered anything that might've been revealed. She had the perfect figure and long blonde hair. Her baby blue eyes were something that made every guy agree to what... 'she' was saying.

The elderly man had a nose bleed. He had a dumbstruck grin on his face.

"You pervert!" Harumi yelled.

She covered Kia's eyes. The violet haired girl glared at him coldly.

"I'm not a ordinary pervert... I'm a _mega_ perv!" He yelled.

"What's your name?" Reiko asked.

"Jiraya..."

"I'm Reiko, this is Harmi and Kia..."

* * *

Reiko walked away from the ramen shop. Harumi and Kia were following her. She noticed someone following her. It had to be one of the older Jonins. She smirked. Then she crashed into Takero. He smiled down at her. The look in her sensei's eyes scared her.

"Takero… you can let go of me now…"

"I don't think I will."

Reiko's eyes widened. The man in the shadows just watched as she, Harumi and Kia were dragged away. He glared at them and then turned to find Naruto. She was none of his concern and in his mind if she went missing it was all for the better.

"Let go of me Takero! Where are you taking me?" She screamed.

There was no one out and about to help them. Reiko raised her hand so she could strike Takero but someone hit her from behind. Everything went black.

**

* * *

**

Oh, the dreaded cliffhanger. Everyone has a love-hate relationship with that thing…

**Again I'm sorry for the sudden change but I'm trying to keep to the main plot as much as I can. **


	22. Art's a Bang!

**I hope you all enjoy this. Remember Tomoko and Renji are Hiroshi's parents.**

* * *

Reiko woke up in the hospital. She blinked a few times, trying to make out the figures over her head.

"I don't know… I just found them this way in the alley. I really hope nothing happened to them." Takero said.

"What happened?" Reiko asked.

"Reiko!" Hiroshi cried.

Hiroshi and Tomoko hugged her tightly. Reiko blinked in surprise. She looked around. Kuroku, Renji, Leo and Takero stood at the edges of the room. Harumi and Kia were next to her on a hospital bed.

"You went missing for two days!" Tomoko yelled.

"Missing?" Reiko croaked.

She grabbed her throat. Her voice sounded so hoarse, as if she had been screaming for a long period of time. The thought worried her. She hadn't screamed since her mission in the mist…

"Hun, we were so worried! Everyone was looking for you." Tomoko said.

"Tomoko wouldn't rest until we found you safe." Renji said. "Takero found you just this morning…"

"Thank you Takero…"

"It wasn't me. It was Dei…"

"Oh…"

* * *

When Reiko was released from the hospital she wander the town in a daze. Something seemed off but she couldn't place her finger on what. She missed training so she could work on her own. Everyone seemed to notice something different about her since she went missing over a week ago.

Even Harumi and Kia seemed different. Kia stopped going to the flower shop and a day after their release Harumi threatened to kill someone who just bumped into her. The poor person ran for what their life was worth but the strange behavior didn't go unnoted.

Deidara hung around Reiko a lot. He always seemed to appear in the strangest of places. Out of the blue he'd just be there as if he were waiting for her. Reiko couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. She always forgot what she was doing whenever he was around her.

"Hey, Reiko!"

Reiko turned around. Deidara was walking towards her casually. He had a smirk playing across his lips. Reiko was so unfocused she didn't seem the look in his eyes.

"Deidara…" She said dazed.

"Reo… I want you to do a little job for me…" Deidara said.

He noticed an ANBU watching them from the shadows. He'd have to be careful with what he said or else all of their planning would be ruined. Smirking slightly he pulled Reiko close to him and kissed her forehead.

"Anything." Reiko said.

Deidara smirked. Reiko's eyes were glazed over. She seemed as though she was in a trace-like state.

"That's a good girl, Reo… Now listen to me… You like me, right?"

"Yes."

"And you'd do anything to make me happy, right?" Deidara asked.

"Yes…"

"That's a good girl, Reo."

There was an explosion and a muffled scream. Then Deidara pulled Reiko down the street. Two bloodied katana landed at their feet.

* * *

"Sarutobi, may I have a word with you?" Jiraiya asked his former sensei.

"Of course."

"It's about that girl you've taken an interest in…" Jiraiya said worriedly. "I don't like some of the fellows she's taken an interest to. There's one team in particular that concerns me… They were using a genjutsu when I stumbled across them. You see Leo's team can detect a chakra level but if the person approaches them while using chakra they can't detect it as easily because it's being used… I don't think she knows who she's messing with."

"Who do you think these three are?" Sarutobi asked worriedly.

"One of them has a name of an Akatsuki member… Deidara. I did a little back round check on this guy and it seems he's from Iwa. The other one seemed to be going by a fake name and I've never heard of the medic named Takero."

Suddenly the door was kicked open. Reiko was standing in the doorway. In her hands was a katana. There was a second one strapped to her back. She had a blank look in her eyes. Jiraiya got to his feet. He noticed that she didn't seem to be aware of his presence.

"Orochimaru… you shall die for the crimes you've committed against Konoha…" Reiko said in a disembodied voice.

"Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked confused.

Reiko lunged to attack. She stabbed Sarutobi right in the chest before Jiraiya could do anything. Sarutobi vanished in a puff of smoke. It was a shadow clone that she 'killed'. She grabbed the chair that her katana was stuck in. She pulled out her katana and threw the chair at the wall. It crashed right through it leaving a gaping hole.

"You won't get away…" She said.

Reiko jumped out the window and set off in search of him. Jiraiya watched as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Jiraiya ran out the door in search of help. He knew she was under the effect of a joint-genjutsu. There was no way a Genin could release a genjutsu placed upon her by three Jonin level ninja. As he rounded the corner he ran straight into Leo who was carrying Harumi in his arms. Hiroshi stood being him holding Kia and her doll.

"Harumi and Kia just tried to attack us. There was a joint-genjutsu placed upon them by some Jonin." Leo explained.

"We have no time to waste. Reiko was just in to try and kill Sarutobi."

"What?!" Hiroshi cried.

"Get a team ready, Hiroshi. We have no time to waste." Leo ordered.

Hiroshi looked at his sensei worriedly. He set Kia down on in Sarutobi's chair which some how found its way out of the office. Then he ran out of the office as fast as he could.

"Reiko… what's going on?" He asked the sky worriedly.

* * *

Leo appeared at the training grounds. Jiraiya had went off in search of the third, leaving Leo on his own. It was dark. Reiko stood in the middle of the field. She seemed to be looking for something with the dead, empty eyes that replaced her usually sparkly ones.

"Where is he hiding?" Reiko asked. "Don't shelter that snake from me. He's killed so many…"

"He hasn't killed anyone here! The person you're chasing isn't Orochimaru!" Leo yelled, trying to convince his student otherwise.

"Silence traitor…"

Reiko's katana was now placed at the base of Leo's throat. The entire time it still had the sheath on it. She had a blank expression on her face. Leo grimaced. He couldn't hurt her like he could any other enemy. Underneath the genjutsu was his student. He couldn't help but wonder where she had gotten such a weapon.

Reiko moved to strike him. Her blade was inches over his head when a staff pushed him back. A new fighter stepped in between the two of them.

"You can't hurt Reiko…" He said. "But to me this is a serious thing, sir. I have to stop her."

"Leo-sensei!"

Hiroshi ran over. Behind him were Ino, Neji and Naruto. The one standing in front of them was none other than Kuroku. The rain shinobi glared at Reiko.

"Draw your sword!" Kuroku ordered.

"No…"

Leo looked at the Genin. He had hoped that Hiroshi would find some Chunin to help but the five he got were going to have to do.

"Someone is controlling Reiko. Find them and stop them." He ordered. "Ino… I want you to stay here. You may prove of some use to stop Reiko."

The others nodded and disappeared into the night searching for the one controlling Reiko. They all seemed determined.

"Draw your sword!"

"You aren't worth my time. Just tell me where Orochimaru is and I won't kill you." Reiko said.

Kuroku set his feet a little apart, spreading his weight.

"Ready or not, then," he said, with a frown, "Here I come."

He took his staff in both hands, leapt into the air and lunged at her. Reiko warded off Kuroku's ice staff with ease with her still-sheathed katana. Reiko stepped towards him. Her body whole body weight plus whatever momentum Kuroku had put into his attack was concentrated in the palm of her right hand. She struck him under the chin, palm open, hard.

Kuroku's head snapped back. The force of the blow lifted him off his feet. He sailed a clear ten yards back through the air- and crashed into Leo. His eyes were wide with surprise and shock. Kuroku got to his knees. He pulled himself away from the now unconscious sensei. Leo had saved him from bashing his head against one of the trees by catching him.

"This isn't good! Leo-sensei's out cold!" Ino cried.

"Shut up!" Kuroku barked. "I'll weaken her and then you hit her with that mind transfer jutsu of yours."

Kuroku was caught off guard as Reiko took her katana by its grip and lunged, low and hard. The steel-capped tip of the katana's sheath crashed into his stomach. Kuroku doubled up around the blow. He was left breathless. Reiko didn't even seem to notice as he spat up blood on her pants. Then Reiko started to walk towards Ino. The blonde shrunk back. Shakily she moved her hands closer together to make a hand sign but someone appeared behind her and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't think so, yeah…" The person said.

He was about to stab Ino when someone's foot came crashing down on his head. Ino fell to the ground in front of Reiko. Deidara looked up to see Naruto standing behind him. At Naruto's side stood Neji. Hiroshi sat in a tree glaring down at the man. Reiko moved to strike Ino. The blonde rolled out of the way right as Reiko swung. The sheathed blade left a slight crater where it struck. Ino scrambled to her feet.

"Are you the one controlling my imoto?" Hiroshi demanded.

"What if I am, un? What will you do then, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Let Reiko go you bastard!" Naruto yelled. "If you do I promise to take it easy on you!"

"Ha! Give me a break, yeah! We're not even in the same league, un." Deidara said laughing. "I'm an S-rank criminal, yeah. You're just a bunch of measly Genin, un."

"That's not true! I'm gonna be Hokage someday!" Naruto yelled.

Reiko didn't seem to see that she was no longer alone with Kuroku and Ino. Her dull eyes flickered to Kuroku. Then she moved. She placed her katana on her back with the other one. She feinted and spun, shaping for a wide cross-body slash but suddenly converted it into a roundhouse kick that struck Kuroku's arms, which were defending his head. He staggered back. His arms were protected, shielded, in a liquid armor. Water grabbed her foot and tossed her into the air.

This time Kuroku leapt into the air, leaping off his left foot into a spinning mid-kick with his right. Reiko moved her hands so that she could protect herself, at which Kuroku folded his right leg into a one hundred eighty degree spin, letting his foot scythe up over Reiko's guard. Reiko noticed this and tried to move out of the way at the last second but it struck her shoulder instead of her face. Reiko crashed into the ground. Slowly she picked herself back up. She wiped the blood away from her chin and looked back at Kuroku with malice.

"You are of no more of use to me, Reo, un. Kill yourself, yeah." He ordered simply.

Reiko pulled out a kunai. Then she moved it to the base of her throat. She was about to kill herself in front of everyone.

"Reiko! Don't give up!" Naruto yelled.

"Reiko, think of us! Do we really want you to kill yourself?" Hiroshi asked desperately.

"You don't deserve to die!" Neji told her.

Neji and Naruto moved to stop her but they found they couldn't. Slowly they turned to see a man standing at the other side of the tree line. Chakra strings were attached to them. Then he began to make them fight each other. Hiroshi jumped in merely to stop them from hurting each other.

"Wake up!" Neji ordered.

"Reiko, try to fight it!"

To everyone's surprise sand started to wrap around Reiko. It pried the kunai out of her hand. An odd expression made its way onto Reiko's face. She seemed like she was fighting something.

"Her life belongs to me. No one else may take it but me." Said a dark voice.

Everyone looked up to see Gaara standing next to Kuroku. Reiko struggled to free herself from the sand but no matter how much she fought it held her tightly in place.

"Gaa-ra… Naru-to… Ne-ji…" She murmured. "Hi-ro-shi…"

Her eyes were changing from dull and her normal sparkling ones. It seemed like she was trying to fight it. Gaara walked towards her. Then he punched her in the stomach.

"Kai… Release…"

Reiko's eyes widened. She slumped over his arm. Gaara pulled his arm back as soon as she touched his arm. She fell to the ground in a heap of sand. It softened the impact without him intending for it to do so.

"Reiko's life is _mine_." Gaara hissed at Deidara.

"G-Gaara…" Ino stammered.

Neji and Naruto were now paying more attention to the fact that Gaara was standing in front of them with one of their fellows at his feet. There was a hint of bloodlust in his eyes and he was looking right at them.

"Deidara… I believe its time for us to go. Leader-sama would like us back soon with a report…" Said an uninterested voice.

Reiko opened her eyes back up. Everything was blurry to her. She groaned slightly and sat up. Everyone except for Gaara looked down at her in surprise.

"Reiko! Are you-?"

"You used me…" Reiko murmured.

She got to her feet. She looked at Deidara with pure malice. He nearly flinched back since he didn't expect such a hateful look from her.

"You tried to make me kill the third, my friends and then myself…" Her voice was soft but the more she spoke the louder she got. "You bastard! Who do you think you are?"

Reiko pulled out one of the katanas so she could attack. When she moved to attack a wall of sand appeared between the two of them. She spun of her heel to yell at Gaara but he simply glared at her.

"What do you-?"

"You're in no condition to fight. Your life is _mine_ and you aren't going to throw it away." Gaara said, as if he were stating the obvious.

Leo sat up. He held his head. Then he realized what was going on. He got to his feet and pushed the Genin behind him.

"Akatsuki… What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"Nothing now, un. We had our fun, yeah. Now we're leaving, un."

"Let's go, Deidara…"

A bird suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke. Deidara and his friend jumped on it. Then it took off. Reiko jumped. She managed to grab a hold of one of the tail feathers before it got too high.

"Art's a bang!" Deidara yelled.

He dropped something from the bird's back. Water lashed out and grabbed it before it hit the ground. They exploded upon contact. Reiko pulled herself onto the back of the bird. She threw herself at Deidara. Before she could even get close he turned around and grabbed her by the throat.

"Reo-chan…" He said tauntingly. "It's not very nice to try to kill someone who tried to help you, yeah…"

Reiko tried to talk back but he squeezed her throat tighter. She pried at his fingers. It didn't do any good. He didn't let go.

"You want me to let go, un? Why didn't you say so, hmm?"

He held her over the side of the bird. He hit her hard in the stomach. She gasped, fighting to keep consciousness. Then he let go of her throat. Reiko started to fall. Everything around her was going black.

"Reiko!" Naruto screamed.

He stared up in horror as she drew closer and closer. Reiko's hair whipped wildly in the wind. Her arms and legs hung limp at her sides, letting the wind blow them up.

"Oh, no!" Ino yelled.

Ino closed her eyes. She held her hands together, balled up by her chin. She was screaming things like '_She's gonna die!_' and '_This wasn't supposed to happen_.' Reiko blinked she tried to move her hands to make a hand sign but they felt like lead. She closed her eyes slowly. Every time they'd shut she'd force them back open.

"Move Reiko! Move" Neji ordered.

He was actually one of the only ones to attempt to help her. He was using the tree climbing technique and was trying to get below her so he could catch her. Even if he did manage that they would both fall to the ground and they would both get hurt.

"Reo-chan!" Hiroshi and Kuroku yelled in unison.

Kuroku was going to make a net out of water. Then he realized she'd just go right through it with the force of her fall. No matter how much chakra he enforced it with it wouldn't even cushion the fall.

Hiroshi was about to try to assist Neji but Leo held him back. He motioned to Gaara.

The younger sand sibling was watching the girl fall. His sand moved fast and into the sky. As Reiko drew closer his sand caught her. She hit it hard, bounced up once and landed again, this time not as hard as before. It wrapped around her like a cocoon and brought her down to the ground.

Reiko lost consciousness when she saw Gaara's face looming over her head.

* * *

**Evil Deidara… So does this clarify certain things a little more, such as why Jiraiya didn't notice the Akatsuki inside Ichiraku's?**

**Hope this makes up for the fact I have to leave for about a week. If I have a computer I can update if not I can't. See you guys next week.**


	23. Meeting the Parents or Not?

**Hi guys! Sorry for the delay. I was on a family vacation with my friend Bittersweet. It was a vacation from hell full of bratty cousins, stuck up brothers and near drowning cases (mainly on my part) and bears. It's good to be back to the computer I can tell you that!**

* * *

Reiko woke up in her room at the Tsuyoi compound. She sat up slowly. A wet rag fell from her forehead. Reiko picked it up and stared at it astonished. The door slid open. Tomoko walked in with a small bucket and a tray of food.

"You're awake!" She said.

There was a weary smile on her face. She was extremely tired but happy at the same time. She set the bucket down next to Reiko's bedside. Tomoko took the rag from her hands and put it in the bucket.

"What's going on?" Reiko asked. "Did they catch Deidara and… his friend?"

"No… We were more worried about you, Reiko…"

"Is Sarutobi-?"

"He's fine. He realized what happened right before anyone else did. Since you came here he's had an ANBU trailing you at all times." Tomoko said. "It's why you weren't arrested when you got here. He trusted you enough but the council would let you walk out and about on your own."

Reiko looked at Tomoko surprised. She opened her mouth to say something but Tomoko hugged her before she could do anything.

"Reiko… we were so worried…"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"I'm just an acquaintance… Why worry about me…?" Reiko asked confused.

"Sweetie… You may not understand this… But… You look just like my niece did before he died…" Tomoko said.

"Your niece?" She asked.

"My neesan got married to my best friend… They had just had their second child when Orochimaru came into play. Four years ago he tried to kidnap their children. Hiroshimo… He stayed behind while Serena ran for it, taking the children with her. We never did find the three of them…" Tomoko said sadly. "The funny thing is… Serena appeared in our village just like you did… You have their child's first name… Maybe your kachan and otosan were friends with Serena… We named Hiroshi after him, in a way…"

"But we'll never know…" Reiko murmured.

**

* * *

**

Eight years ago:

"_Serena! I can't find her anywhere!" Came a worried voice. _

_A man with dark brown hair rushed into his wife's room. His worried expression faded when he saw a little girl leaning over the side of a cradle. She wore a small blue shirt and black pants. There was a little panda doll clutched in her hand. _

"_She's in here with Naomi and I." His wife replied. "Hiroshimo… you worry about them too much."_

_Hiroshimo hung his head. He looked at his wife. Her blonde hair was tied back in a bun. Her green eyes were sparkling as she teased him. He smiled._

"_What are you thinking?" Serena asked worriedly._

"_Just of how we met."_

"_I fell from the sky. I had no memory of anything. No one really liked me."_

"_Kakashi and Obito were your friends." Hiroshimo objected._

"_Not at first…"_

"_Mama?" The little girl asked interrupting her parents. "Why is Naomi giggling?" _

_Serena smiled. She walked over to the cradle to her daughters. Inside there was a baby, merely one and a half years of age, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was bundled up tight and she was laughing. Serena picked up the small brunette._

"_She knows you're her neesan and that you'll protect her."_

"_I will?"_

_The little girl looked up with innocent emerald eyes. She hugged her panda doll close to her._

"_That's what big sisters do. Can I count on you to protect your sister?" Hiroshimo asked her._

_The little girl blinked. Then she nodded. She jumped from Serena's arms. Her little panda doll swung from her arms. She caught it with ease._

"_I'll protect Naomi forever and always!" The seven year old declared._

"_That's my girl." Hiroshimo said as he kissed the girl's forehead._

_

* * *

_

As the little girl was being tucked into bed she heard her father rush in. He came into the room. She knew something was wrong. He was sweating and he looked terrified.

"_Papa?" She asked worriedly._

"_Get out of bed." He ordered._

"_Hiro-kun what's going on?" Serena asked frightened._

"He_ found us, Rena. _He_ found us. I don't know how but he found us." Hiroshimo said._

_The fear in the room was scaring the little girl. Tears welled up in her eyes. She clutched her panda doll for dear life. Serena grabbed the girl's hand. The bear slipped from her hand and hit the ground. It bounced once and landed face down on the floor._

_Serena rushed to her room to grab Naomi. A ninja tried to jumped between her and the door. She merely cut him down. The blood slashed all over the girl, causing her to shake while she cried._

"_Mama, what's happening?" She asked._

"_There's no time, baby. We have to get you out of here."_

_Serena pulled the girl into her bedroom with her. She froze when she saw a man holding the infant in his arms. But it wasn't how you would normally hold a baby. He was holding Naomi by the skin on the back of her neck, making her scream._

"_Naomi!" Serena screamed._

_She rushed to her infant but was smacked down by another ninja hidden by the darkness of the room. The little girl rushed to her mother's side._

"_Mama!"  
_

"_Stay back!" She ordered._

"_It took me a long time to find you and your husband, Serena. I have to say I was looking for more of a fight for you. If holding your child hostage and persuading your best friend to tell me your location was all I had to do then I would've done it ages ago…" The man told her._

_The girl was frozen to her spot as the man turned to look at her. He had long black hair and was deathly pale. His eyes scared her the most. Those snake-like topaz eyes, they were something she'd never forget. It chilled her to the core._

"_Orochimaru… why are you here?" Serena demanded._

"_Just to advance my research… You know your daughters are the _perfect_ test subjects…" He said, nonchalantly. _

"_Over my dead body!" _

"_That's what I thought…" Orochimaru said sadly. "I really did expect you to do as I said…"_

"_Not after the stunt you pulled back in Konoha!" Serena yelled._

"_News travels quickly…" Orochimaru remarked._

_She pulled herself back to her feet. She glared at the treacherous snake. He ran a hand through his hair. The entire time Naomi was still screaming._

_The little girl was shaking. She wanted to move, to help her sister but she couldn't. She shook her head. Then she looked back up at the snake Sannin determined. She ran at him as fast as her four-year-old legs could carry her. _

"_No!" Serena yelled._

_A ninja grabbed the girl's mother from behind. She couldn't stop the four year old. Serena tried to throw the man off her. Her eyes widened as she realized he was sucking away her chakra._

_A ninja tried to stop her but she ducked under his arms, stealing his weapons pouch. She pulled out the wire and threw it around the Sannin. He didn't even try to block. He let it catch him._

_The little girl was very proud of herself. She jumped just as another ninja tried to stop her. She landed on his head and was now face to face with the Sannin. She nearly froze in her spot again but she bit the inside of her cheek so she focused on her pain instead of his eyes._

_The Sannin moved to grab her but the girl moved first. She kicked him in the groin. He let go of the screaming infant. The girl caught her sister. She hit the ground hard, but she still protected her sister._

_The door burst open. Hiroshimo stood in the brand new hole in the wall. He cut down the ninja holding Serena hostage. As he walked into the room any ninja who tried to attack him died upon the katana in his hands._

_He stopped at the little girl's side. He helped her to her feet and kissed her forehead._

"_You did good, honey. I'm so proud of you…" He said. _

_Then he turned back to Orochimaru._

"_Taught her to fight?" The Sannin asked._

"_Although she just started her classes she rivals many of her peers." Hiroshimo said proudly._

_Serena grabbed the girl's arm. Then she began to drag her out of the room. She watched as her father and the Sannin drew closer together. The last thing she heard from her father was, "Remember… Papa always loves you…"_

_

* * *

_

After what seemed to be hours of running Serena finally stopped. She felt tears in her eyes but she had to brush them aside for her daughters' sakes. They needed her know.

"_You didn't honestly think you'd get away, did you?" _

_Serena spun around. She glared at the woman in the corner of the clearing. _

"_How dare you?! I trusted you, Konan! You were my friend!"_

"_I did what I had to." Konan replied._

"_You betrayed me, Konan…"_

"_I'm so sorry, Rena… I truly am…"_

_Serena shook her head. The little girl cowered as they began to fight. The one and a half year old cried in her older sister's arms. The girl wiped away her tears and covered her sister's eyes. She however saw the entire bloody battle._

_When it was over Serena was sprawled out on the ground. She was bleeding. The girl rushed to her mother's side. Both her and Naomi were crying. Their mother was fading in front of them. The little girl's eyes widened in horror as she realized the same thing was happening to her._

"_Mama!" The girl cried._

_The two of them vanished. Naomi started to fall to the ground but a bubble of water caught her. It protected the screaming babe._

_

* * *

_

The little girl wept as she realized she was somewhere she had never been before. Serena was at her side, bleeding to death.

"_Mama, where are we?"_

"_It… This is Earth." She said uncertainly._

"_Where are Papa and Naomi?"_

"_They didn't come… It's just you and me honey…"  
_

_Serena gasped as blood poured out of her mouth. She grimaced and hugged the girl tightly._

"_Reiko, promise me once you go back that you'll find out what happened to your sister." Serena ordered._

"_I promise…" Reiko sniffed through tears._

"_Remember, your papa and I… we love you very, very much."_

"_Don't leave me alone!" Reiko sobbed._

* * *

"_I think my first mission as apart of the Akatsuki was a success." A blue skinned boy said as he walked into the clearing._

_He was twenty-three. He wore his black and red cloak with pride. His sword was slung on his back, ready at any time he needed it to be. He walked over to the screaming infant. He held her carefully so he wouldn't hurt her. He liked children very much, seeing as he never had many around him when he was growing up._

"_Dispose of the child." Konan ordered._

"_But she's just a kid. I understand her family poses a threat to the Akatsuki if Orochimaru gets his hands on her but do we really have to-?"_

"_That's an order, Kisame or do I have to tell Pein-sama that you disobeyed me because you couldn't kill a simple child?"_

_Kisame shook his head. He watched as the blue haired woman walked away. She was limping. That's when he realized she was bleeding. Serena had managed to injure the origami woman. Konan's chakra source slowly left and he was alone with the wailing infant. He swallowed hard, trying to make some sort of inner peace with himself._

_He looked back at Naomi. She was crying slightly. He raised a kunai over her neck. Then she looked up at him with those innocent cerulean blue eyes of hers. __He swallowed hard. __Sure, he had killed someone before but what was stopping him from killing this insignificant child? Why couldn't he bring himself to do it?_

"_I can't kill you… But Konan-san doesn't have to know that…"_

_

* * *

_

Kisame wandered the streets. There had to be somewhere that he could put Naomi so that she could live a life away from the violence, somewhere Konan wouldn't ever find her. Then he noticed an elderly woman walking the streets.

"_Ma'am?"_

_The elderly woman turned to look at him. When she saw the babe asleep in his arms she rushed to his side. _

"_What are you thinking? Where's that child's hat on a night like this? She'll catch a chill!"_

"_That's just it… She isn't my daughter. I'm on a tracking mission and I found her. Do you know somewhere I can leave her? I can't take her with me. I'm still working on a dangerous mission." Kisame explained._

_The woman looked up at him. She seemed to be probing him. He blinked in surprise when Naomi snuggled into his cloak._

"_What's her name?" The woman asked._

"_Tsuyoi Naomi…" Kisame said automatically. Then he quickly added. "But I think you should leave out her last name. The targets I'm after killed off the rest of her family…"_

"_Poor thing…" _

_The woman took the sleeping infant from his arms. He smirked into the collar of his cloak. He was going to receive hell for letting her live if anyone found out but what could one small child do against the Akatsuki?_

**

* * *

**

Eight years later:

There was a knock on the door. Both of them looked up mildly surprised. Tomoko got up and slid the door open. Sarutobi stood outside. There were two complete strangers standing next to him. Reiko stared at them bewildered.

"You weren't yourself when we last saw each other. Are you okay?" Sarutobi said.

Reiko looked at him taken aback. Slowly she nodded. He smiled and sat down at her bedside. The two other people followed him into the room. Tomoko was glaring at the two.

"Reiko… do you remember these people?" Sarutobi asked.

The woman had black hair and she had green eyes. Her choice in clothes were rather… revealing… Her hair was tied back in a braid. The man had short brown hair. It was a buzz cut. He had cold blue eyes. He seemed more professional than the woman. He wore the robes of a lord. Both of them wore a Cloud headband but neither of them wore it on their forehead.

"No." Reiko said finally.

"Baby, how can you not remember me?" The woman asked in despair.

"I have never seen you before." Reiko said.

The woman grabbed Reiko and hugged her tightly. She was crying into Reiko's shirt. Reiko flinched at the sudden contact. She tried to push the woman off but she wouldn't let go.

"Get off me!" Reiko ordered.

"Why don't you remember me?" The woman sobbed.

"I can't remember someone I've never met!" Reiko snapped.

"Reiko, you must understand… These people _claim_ they're your parents." Sarutobi said.

Reiko's eyes widened. She threw herself off the side off the bed making the woman fall on the bed as Reiko hit the floor. She winced at the impact but quickly scrambled to her feet.

"They aren't my parents." Reiko told Sarutobi.

"If they _are_ I have no right to stop them from taking you back to your village." Sarutobi said.

"You'll be so happy at with us… We'll be one big happy family again… We'll leave this rotten village as soon as we get your things packed." The woman said.

"No! I _belong_ here! I'm _happy_ here!" Reiko yelled.

"Reiko…" The man said trying to reach out to touch her. "You don't know what you're talking about. You were happy with us too. And you will be again. Just come home with us."

"I don't want to go! And you can't make me go!"

She ran out the door before anyone could stop her. Tears streamed down her face as she ran. She made a few handsigns and three of her appeared. They all ran off in different directions. How could Sarutobi believe that those people were her parents just based off of their word? '_How could he do this to me?'_

Reiko ran down the street. She didn't care that she had people staring at her. She couldn't care less that people were watching her. Then they'd whisper to their neighbor.

She kept running until she crashed into someone. Their arms wrapped around her to keep her from losing her balance. Reiko looked up to see Shikamaru. Chouji stood next to him. Both of them seemed mildly surprised. Angrily, she wiped away her tears on the back of her sleeve before he could see them.

"Reiko… right?" Shikamaru asked uncertainly.

She nodded response.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying." Reiko said flatly.

"Not now but you were earlier… You're eyes are all red and puffy…" Chouji said.

"Reiko! Reiko, baby, please, come back!" The woman yelled.

Reiko's eyes widened. She looked at Shikamaru and Chouji desperately. Shikamaru looked down at her surprised. She pushed him away and tried to run again. Shikamaru held onto her wrist and spun her around.

"Is that your kachan?"

"Please, Shikamaru, I can't let her find me! Please let me go!" Reiko said frantically.

"Why not?" Shikamaru asked.

"Reiko, we just want to bring you home!" The man yelled.

"Please, Shikamaru…"

"What a drag… Follow me. I know a short cut to my house…"

"That's the spirit Shikamaru…" Chouji said.

Shikamaru pulled Reiko down an alleyway. Chouji followed them munching on a bag of chips. Reiko sighed in relief. She thought that they would've turned her in. Shikamaru seemed slightly annoyed. From time to time as they walked he'd look over his shoulder to look at her. Chouji walked beside her protectively. He offered her his potato chips but she politely refused.

Reiko kept looking over her shoulder nervously. She seemed to be unnerved by something but that something was unknown to the lazy Genin in front of her. She'd jump at the slightest of noises.

"Here we are." Shikamaru announced as they walked out of the alley.

There were trees standing in their path. Shikamaru motioned for Reiko to follow him into the woods. Chouji and Shikamaru led the way. Cautiously she followed him. It seemed natural for the two of them to walk into the woods.

"Are you okay?" Chouji asked, breaking the silence.

"N-Not really…"

He fell silent. He didn't know what to say know. He wracked his brain for a previous conversation that may help him in his current situation. It was a conversation that he had with his dad that came to mind. _'Whenever there's a girl involved and she seems unhappy about something remind her that you're there and she'll open up 'cause if you don't the problem will only get a lot worse and cause you even more grief.'_

"Do… you want to talk about it?" He asked uncertainly, hoping his father's advice would help him.

Reiko looked at him in surprise. She blinked and then nodded.

"There are some people who came to town… I'd say in the last week or so since I haven't normally seen them around town…" Reiko said. "They say they're my parents…"

"And this is bad… because…?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know them at all. You'd think that if they were my parents I'd remember them as soon as I saw them. And they want me to leave now… I don't want to leave. I like it here. I'm comfortable here."

"Why don't you tell them you want to stay?" Chouji suggested.

"I already did. And they said I '_didn't know what I was talking about._'"

Shikamaru looked at the clouds. How he envied them. They were free of the stress that life had. Free to float where ever they wanted.

When the threesome came across Shikamaru's house Reiko froze at the tree line. Shikamaru noticed she wasn't following him. Chouji froze and watched them. Shikamaru looked at her and sighed.

"Are you coming in or what?" He asked.

"I don't want to intrude."

"How troublesome… Listen my parents won't mind. They'd actually like it if I brought a girl over to the house besides Ino… Neither of them are very fond of her…"

Reiko smiled slightly. She followed him into the house. Shikamaru took off his shoes at the front door. Reiko followed suit.

"Hey, I'm home!" Shikamaru yelled. "I brought Chouji over for dinner…"

"Hi, honey, how was training?" Asked a feminine voice.

"Troublesome…"

"Shika, dear, everything is troublesome to you…" His mother said.

She walked into the hallway to look at her son. She smiled at Chouji. Then her eyes began to wander. She froze when she saw Reiko standing next to him. Reiko quickly looked away.

"Shikamaru, who's this?"

"This is Reiko. She needed a place to hide at…"

"Why?"

"What a drag…" Shikamaru sighed.

Then he launched into the explanation.

* * *

When it was all said and done Reiko was sitting in Shikamaru's room while Shikamaru sat on the balcony over looking the Nara herb gardens and Chouji sat on the floor helping himself to another bag of chips.

"I'm really sorry, guys…" Reiko said softly. "I shouldn't have gotten you involved. You might get in trouble for helping me…"

"Nah, it's alright. Otosan would've killed me if I left you to fend for yourself anyways… He says that whenever a girl's in trouble it's the man's job to get her out of it."

"Sexist…" Reiko muttered.

"I guess…" Shikamaru sighed.

* * *

Tomoko looked at Renji worriedly. He held his wife as she explained what happened when Reiko met her 'parents'.

"Maybe they are Reiko's parents…" Renji said, trying to soothe Tomoko.

"The look in her eyes… She doesn't want to leave…"

"You have to let her do what she wants… I know she reminds you of Hiroshimo and Serena… I miss them too but if they really are her parents we shouldn't get involved." Renji said.

"Reiko ran from them! She doesn't want anything to do with them!"

"We could ask the third if he'd allow us a blood test. If by chance Reiko is your brother's daughter we'll get involved. If she isn't we let everything run its course, alright?"

Tomoko smiled. She kissed Renji on the cheek.

* * *

"A blood test?" Sarutobi asked.

"Tomoko has reason to believe that Reiko is Hiroshimo's daughter." Renji explained.

Mio sat on Sarutobi's lap. The kittens played on the floor. Mio seemed sad. Her ears drooped and she didn't purr as Sarutobi pet her behind the ears.

"You mean Tsuyoi Hiroshimo and Innia Serena?"

"Before they got married they went by those names… before they were killed by Orochimaru…"

"I see… I don't want Reiko to leave our village and she seems quite unwilling to leave our village…" Sarutobi murmured. "If you can find her we'll get her blood tested… I hope you're right about this, Renji."

"Me too, my lord… Me too…"

* * *

Hiroshi had searched the village high and low. There was no sign of Reiko anywhere. He doubted she left the village.

"Maybe she killed herself so she wouldn't have to leave." Haiku said.

"She wouldn't do that!" Hiroshi yelled at his teammate.

"Maybe she did. You aren't with her twenty/seven to keep her from doing shit like that."

"Wait sensei! What if Reiko isn't hiding on her own? What if someone is hiding her?" Hiroshi asked. "Think about it. She's friends with most of our Genin class."

"Search the houses of the Genin." Leo ordered.

Hiroshi ran to the houses of the fellow Genin. She wasn't at Ino's. Sakura hadn't seen her since the day she went to visit Lee. Naruto and Jiraiya hadn't seen her since the Akatsuki thing. Neji and Hinata hadn't seen her either.

Lee couldn't leave the hospital. Shino had never spoken to her. Tenten hadn't seen her since the second exam. The sand siblings were impossible to track. Sasuke was nowhere to be found either.

The last three people to check were Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru. Hiroshi ran into Kiba first.

"Kiba! Have you seen Reiko?"

"No. But I have smelled her scent on Shikamaru and Chouji. It seems she's hanging out at his place. Why?"

Hiroshi was off and running before he answered. Kiba and Akamaru chased him down. Hiroshi was red in the face. He was sweating and breathing hard.

"Hey, what's up? What's with the big rush?"

"There are some people here who claim to be Reiko's parents. I don't like the smell of these people. They smell nothing like her. We're doing a blood test because… there's a possibility that Reiko is my cousin…"

"Whoa! That's big news!" Kiba said.

"They live in the Cloud and wanted her to go with them immediately. She refused point blank. She ran off as soon as those people tried to take her away." Hiroshi said. "Kiba… I don't want her to go… She's like an imoto to me…"

"I understand. It's like trying to take Akamaru away from me, right boy?"

Akamaru barked in agreement.

* * *

Shikamaru looked out the window. He gasped when he saw Kiba and Hiroshi standing outside. He turned to Reiko who was now drinking tea with his mother to 'calm her nerves' his mother said. Chouji was telling Reiko about one of his missions with Ino and Shikamaru.

"Reiko, Hiroshi and Kiba are outside!" Shikamaru warned her.

Reiko got up from the table quickly. She hid behind the door as Kiba and Hiroshi pounded on the front door. Chouji looked at her worriedly. She didn't look him in the eye. She was afraid that if anyone caught her she'd be sent to the Cloud.

"Shikamaru open up! We know you're there! Please, we need to talk to Reiko!" Hiroshi yelled.

"Nara if you don't open up I'm busting the door down!" Kiba screamed.

Reiko looked at Shikamaru. She walked to the door and slowly opened it. Hiroshi walked inside. Kiba and Akamaru remained outside. They turned their backs to the scene. When Hiroshi saw Reiko he hugged her tightly.

"Imoto, don't do that. You had us all worried sick."

Tears welled up in her eyes. She sniffed and hugged him back.

"I don't want to go, niisan…" She said softly.

Hiroshi was surprised she called him her big brother but he smiled and hugged her tighter. Shikamaru's mother smiled. She picked up the teacups and started to wash them. Chouji and Shikamaru looked the opposite direction, not wanting to interrupt a family moment.

"We want to get a blood test done. If you have their blood you go but if you don't you get to stay here with us." Hiroshi said.

Reiko nodded slowly. She just wanted her life to go back to normal. No more Akatsuki, no more fake parents, no more lies.

"I don't want you to go either… So why'd you run?" He asked.

"I thought that if anyone found me they'd send me to the Cloud and just get rid of me…"

"That will _never _happen." Hiroshi assured her.

**

* * *

**

So Reiko's mother may have also come from Earth… And whatever happened to Naomi?

**You know my dad and I got into a fight about our shows. He doesn't like me watching Naruto because I talk about it a lot and I hate listening to a punch-by-punch summary of Wrestlemania. Then together we both decided both of them are actually very similar. Other than the fact that they're one part action and two parts face punching… They're like soap operas!**

**There is so much drama in them both that they're like those corny soaps my mom watches… Days of Our Lives, As the World Turns and Guiding Light, they're all the same!**


	24. The Truth

**Hi everyone... I haven't got anything to say…**

* * *

Reiko winced as the needle punctured her skin. It drew blood. The medic quickly pulled the needle out and took it back so they could go and examine it. The woman who claimed to be her mother was fussing over Reiko.

When saw Reiko she pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Reiko immediately shoved her off and glared at her. The nurse pulled her back to her seat so she could bind Reiko's cut with gauze.

"Touch me again and you'll regret it." Reiko hissed.

Shikamaru and Chouji looked at each other surprised. Hiroshi motioned them over so he could talk to them.

"Reiko doesn't like being touched by people she hardly knows." Hiroshi explained. "When they met this woman practically smothered Reiko."

"If they were her family they would know of her quirks and know how to avoid angering her. It seems like this is the first time they've ever met." Shikamaru remarked.

"Can we hurry this up? I've got training to do! I'm already behind enough as it is!" Reiko complained loudly.

"Is she normally like this?" Chouji asked.

"She's putting up a façade so that no one really notices how scared she is." Hiroshi said. "She did it when we were in the Mist on our first big mission. They were torturing her for information. She fought tooth and nail even though they had her outnumbered and beaten."

One of the medics walked back into the room. They had a grim expression on their face. There was an envelope in her hands. Reiko swallowed hard. She was terrified. Her heart wouldn't stop beating. She was afraid it would jump out of her throat.

"We need to see you in the other room Reiko-san…"

Reiko nodded and she got up from her chair. She didn't even bother correcting the person about what to call her. She was too nervous to.

* * *

Reiko swallowed hard. Sarutobi was leaving the room. As he passed by her he put his hand on her shoulder as if he were trying to reassure her. She nodded, trying to look confident although her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Reiko-san…?" An ANBU asked.

He was wearing all black like most of the ANBU. His mask was the face of an owl. Red marks spiraled around the eyes and mouth. Reiko could hardly feel any emotion from the man in front of her. It startled her. _'How could anyone be so emotionless?'_

"Yes?" She asked uncertainly.

"Ibiki is with your parents."

"They aren't my parents! I'm not leaving!" Reiko yelled.

"Calm down." He ordered. "Ibiki is with Tomoko and Renji. The two who claimed to be your parents… Well, we managed to squeeze some information out of them."

Reiko watched him. Sweat trickled down her face. Subconsciously she reached for the necklace around her neck. She toyed with it nervously.

"They work for Orochimaru." The ANBU said finally.

"Orochimaru?" Reiko asked shocked.

"It seems that they never intended on taking you to the Cloud but to one of Orochimaru's hideouts instead…" He continued.

"Why?"

"It seems… Your body type is the perfect type for an experiment that Orochimaru wanted to try… You and your sister's…"

"I… Whoa! Wait a second! I have a sister?"

The ANBU nodded. He ran a hand through his hair. He seemed very tired and explaining this was only going to get complicated.

"We did have her whereabouts until recently. Just as we were about to make contact about getting her to Konoha Orochimaru's goons attacked the village. There were five of them. They were incredibly strong, not even the leader of the village could stop the five of them." The ANBU said. "It was a small village but they had a decent military. We've got men looking into it but they didn't leave any leads."

Reiko looked at the wall. She shivered as she tried to imagine someone trying desperately to fight some super-human being.

"Did my sister-?"

"There were survivors. That's how we got the information we did. One of them did see your sister fleeing the gates of the city with an elderly woman."

Reiko's eyes widened. Her sister was alive.

"What's her name? Where can I find her? What does she look like?" Reiko asked.

"We only know her name. It's Naomi."

"Naomi…"

The ANBU got to his feet. He walked to Reiko's side and removed his mask. Reiko was taken back. The boy in front of her couldn't have been any older than she was. He had pale skin and dull charcoal eyes. His hair was practically glued to his head. He smiled at her but it was fake.

"If you need to contact me again go to Danzo."

"Danzo?"

The boy nodded and he vanished in a puff of smoke. Reiko blinked for a second. Slowly she got to her feet. She felt numb. She thought she would feel some what happy after what the boy told her but it made her feel worse in a way.

Reiko walked into the room where Ibiki was keeping Tomoko and Renji. She ran a hand through her hair. _'This is going to be fun! Not!'_

* * *

The boys were leaning with their ears pressed against the door. Shikamaru watched as Kiba, Hiroshi and Chouji tried to listen in. Someone on the inside was crying and there was a lot of yelling.

Then the door opened. Reiko walked out. Her hair covered her face so they couldn't see her expression. Suddenly Reiko hugged Hiroshi.

"Reiko, say it isn't so!" Chouji yelled.

She was shaking. Hiroshi pulled her back so he could look at her. But there weren't any tears streaming down her face. She looked up, moving her hair away from her face. She was laughing.

"I get to stay! Hiroshimo is my otosan!" She cried excitedly.

"Yahoo!"

"How troublesome…"

"This is great, Reiko gets to stay in the leaf!" Chouji said.

"You made me think you were leaving!" Hiroshi yelled.

"I'm sorry, Hiro-kun, but it was too irresistible and besides Tomoko-san put the idea on the table…" Reiko said.

She put her hands behind her head. She ducked as Hiroshi tried to grab her. She smirked. Then Kiba grabbed her in a headlock.

"Let go!" She demanded.

"Don't think so Reo."

* * *

She shook her head. Sarutobi walked out of the room with a grim expression. He blinked in surprised when he saw Hiroshi leaning over Reiko and Kiba holding her in a headlock. Hiroshi was trying to tickle her.

"Hi, Sarutobi-sama." Reiko said nonchalantly.

Sarutobi laughed. There was a streak of black and a cat landed on his shoulder. Her tail swished as she purred.

"Hello Mio." He said petting the cat.

"Is this any way to treat your family?" Renji asked from the opposite corner of the room.

Kiba and Hiroshi let Reiko go. They were both a healthy shade of pink. Reiko smiled. She gave Hiroshi and Kiba one-armed hug, looping around their necks.

Sarutobi remained blank faced. He shook his head.

"Reiko, I need to talk to you…" He said.

Reiko looked over to Shikamaru. He shrugged.

"Go. It would be too troublesome not to stick around and hear what's going on. Something tells me you would only tell me later." He said, lazily.

She laughed slightly and walked after Sarutobi. As soon as the door closed her laughter and smile vanished. She looked right at the Hokage.

"Sarutobi-sama?" She asked. "You needed to see me?"

"It's about your imoto…" He said.

"Yes?"

"You can't go and search for her. I know you want to but it's too dangerous with Orochimaru looking for you." Sarutobi said.

"If I'm in danger think of how much danger she's in!" Reiko protested.

"Let the ANBU take care of it."

Reiko looked away. She scowled. Sarutobi was in a position of power and she had to follow orders.

"Yes, Hokage-sama…" She said.

She walked out of the office. He winced, as the door was slammed shut behind her.

* * *

Reiko was sulking. She knew she was. It bothered her that Sarutobi wouldn't let her search for her own sister.

"There you are!" A voice cried.

Reiko turned to see Ino running up to them. She had a look of pure outrage on her face. Reiko swallowed hard as Ino pulled her to her feet by the ear.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Ino yelled.

"Me?" Reiko asked pointing at herself.

"Of course you!" Ino said as if it were obvious. "I wanted to help you with your little problem…"

"Problem?" Reiko asked completely baffled. "What are you talking about Ino-san?"

"Ino-san! Come on, Reo-chan, we're best friends!" Ino said. "And Tomoko-sama told me to!"

Reiko looked up. She saw Sakura standing in the a few feet away. _'Ino doesn't like Sakura and Sakura doesn't like Ino. Is she using me to hurt Sakura? And what is she talking about? Tomoko-san told her to do what?'_

"Come on, Reo-chan, Sakura's waiting!"

'_Scratch that idea…'_ Reiko thought analytically, _'What is she thinking?'_

"Let's go, Reo-chan!"

Ino grabbed Reiko's hand and started to pull her away. Reiko cast a desperate look over her shoulder but there was no one to help her.

* * *

"Shopping spree!" Ino yelled.

"Ino-san, Sakura-san, you're really worrying me…" Reiko said. "Why are we shopping?"

"Tomoko-san's orders. She gave us money to spend on you." Ino replied.

"I still don't see why Tomoko-san is making you do this." Reiko said. "I mean my clothes are fine and-"

"You call that outfit fine?" Ino asked in incredulity. Reiko looked down at her outfit. Today was just a simple black tank top and matching black pants. She had a bandage wrapped around her arm from where they had to draw blood. "You're a Tsuyoi! You have to wear something with a little more… class."

"I think Reiko looks nice…" Sakura said

"Thanks, Sakura."

"Besides not all of us like to look like you do." Sakura said directly at Ino.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ino asked, heatedly.

"Listen… I appreciate the offer, really I do… I just want to go to the library today… How about we go shopping _after_ the Chunin exams. When I have more time I can spare." Reiko said uneasily.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Positive."

Reiko was already speed walking away from the two girls. She sighed when she reached the front steps of the library. When she walked in the librarian greeted her and gave her a card so she could check out her books.

Reiko looked up and down the aisles. There were many books and scrolls to choose from. Very few were what she wanted. _'Why would I want to know the fifty-one ways on how to polish a kunai? How to sharpen it I can understand that but polishing it?'_

She heard a soft cough. She looked up to see Hinata standing in the next aisle over. Smiling she went to the one behind Hinata. Just as Hinata reached for a book Reiko pulled the ones on the other side away so she could look at the Hyuga heiress.

"Hi, Hinata."

"R-Reiko!"

* * *

"So what are you doing at the library, Hinata?"

"I-I was looking for a book ot-otosan wanted…"

Reiko looked at her mildly surprised. Hinata blushed as she reached for a book far above her reach. Reiko steadied her as she started to sway backwards.

"Do you run errands for him often?" Reiko asked, curious.

"Y-Yes."

Reiko reached for the book Hinata wanted. She handed it to Hinata. She still wore a frown.

"Why do you do what he tells you?" Reiko asked. "He can get his own books, right?"

"Otosan… He thinks I'm weak… I'm a d-disgrace to the family… And I'm s-supposed to take o-over…" Hinata said softly.

"That's just wrong…" Reiko muttered.

She walked down the aisle with Hinata by her side. Neither of them said anything. It was an awkward silence.

"What are you looking for Reiko?" Hinata asked.

"Some scrolls on a few… things I'm researching…" Reiko said carefully.

She examined the shelves searching for the books she wanted. Hinata stayed by her side the entire time. They chatted, learning things about one another. When they checked out their books they decided to walk home together.

"A-are you sure? Your house is on the other side of town, Reiko."

"I want to… And maybe I'll convince your otosan to let you stay over at my house tonight."

Hinata laughed. It was soft, almost as if she didn't want anyone to hear it.

"If Ino were here I'd never get a moment of peace." Reiko told her. "She'd be too busy taunting me about Gaara."

"Do you l-like him?"

"As a friend, I guess… You know? I don't know why I try to hang out with him…" Reiko said.

"Really?"

"Really. I mean he's always so cold. He's mean all the time. He's a total jerk and he swears he's going to kill me every time we see each other!" Reiko said, heatedly. Then a little kinder she said. "But he hasn't killed me yet…"

"M-maybe he likes y-you as a friend too?" Hinata suggested.

It was getting dark. Reiko noticed a man throwing out a few drunks out of his bar. One of them got right back to his feet. His friends were right behind him. The first man shook his fist at the man.

Then they got a glimpse of the two girls. Reiko motioned for the Hyuga heiress to follow her quickly. The men followed.

"Shit, not good…" Reiko hissed.

"Wh-what's the ma-matter?"

She got a look at the men's headbands. They were from the Village Hidden in the Rocks. Reiko considered the outcome. It was two on three.

One of them reached for Hinata. Reiko pulled Hinata out of his reach just in the nick of time. Another reached for her. She slipped past his arm. Just as she turned to confront him he slammed her against the fence. She winced as she hit the back of her head.

The man tried to stab her with a kunai. Reiko grabbed it and wrestled with the owner. Hinata gasped as one of them tried to attack her. Reiko's foot lashed out clipping the man's shoulder.

Then she noticed the first man move back around for another attack. Her eyes widened as the man brought it close to her neck. Then the man holding her captive started to scream. Sand engulfed his figure. His two companions stared at him fearfully, not even trying to help him.

"Gentlefist!" Hinata yelled.

She hit both the men with her open palm. They slumped against the ground.

"Sand Coffin…" Came a voice above Reiko's head.

The powerful sand crushed the first man. Reiko looked up to see Gaara standing on a tree branch upside down. He glared at the remaining ninja. Reiko pulled a wire out of her weapons pouch. When she was done the two survivors were tied to the tree upside-down with a note attached to one of their shirts.

"They usually pick up the trash in the morning…" Reiko told the survivors.

"Whatever you say! Just don't let your boyfriend near us!" One of the men begged.

"Gaara? My boyfriend? Are you kidding?" Reiko asked, embarrassed.

Gaara glared at the men. Then he looked at Reiko's neck. Subconsciously Reiko touched it, although she wasn't looking at Gaara. When she pulled her hand back he had a perfect view of a mark on her neck. It was dark red and it was the same symbol that was one his forehead. He was mildly surprised that Reiko hadn't noticed it yet.

He blinked when he noticed Reiko staring at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Nn."

He vanished in a swirl of sand. Reiko blinked and shrugged it off.

"W-Why do you think th-they attacked us?"

"They're probably sore because they didn't hit the finals in the exams. And they're drunk. So they'd resent anyone who made it farther than they did." A voice said from a tree above them.

The girls looked up to see an ANBU above them. He jumped down, landing in front of them.

"You girls get home. I'll take care of these two."

The girls nodded and left on his orders.

* * *

"Gaara marked Reiko?" Kankuro asked Temari horrified.

"It seems so. One of Orochimaru's spies told Baki today… The guy is pretending to go by the name Takero…" Temari said.

"This can't be good. He only does that if he wants the Shukaku to…"

Kankuro couldn't continue. The Shukaku scared him shitless. Last time he saw it he couldn't sleep for months in fear that the creature would murder him in his sleep.

"Poor Reiko… Should we tell her?"

"No… It would mess up the plan if she knew. She'd tell someone in order to save herself."

Temari nodded. She got up from her chair. Reiko was going to be murdered by the Shukaku and there was nothing she could do to help her. Temari punched the wall cursing the Shukaku to the deepest pit of hell.

* * *

Hiashi refused to let Hinata near the 'demon girl'. Hanabi had answered the door. She yelled for her father. As soon as he saw Reiko he pulled Hinata inside and started to yell at her. Reiko had tried to confront him but he slammed the door in her face.

"Why can't anyone trust me?" Reiko yelled at the night sky.

She sighed and slumped down onto a rooftop. It was the night of a full moon. Her bag of books and scrolls were lying next to her on the roof. Silently she pulled one out.

'_There lived a fox spirit with nine tails and he was so powerful that whenever he shook those tails landslides and tsunamis would result. It was called the Kyuubi._

_The suffering people gathered the great shinobi clans to fight this menace. Finally, risking his life one ninja was able to imprison its soul in the body of an infant. _

_Having defeated the demon, the brave shinobi died. _

_That shinobi was the fourth Hokage, the Fire Shadow, the Yellow Flash, Champion of the Village Hidden in the Leaves,-'_

Reiko blinked. There was a smudge where a name was to be. She couldn't read it at all. She thought that it was just the lighting but there was a smug of black ink all over the rest of the page as well.

"That's so weird…"

Reiko flipped to some of the other pages in the book. They were blacked out as well. She tried to decipher what she could.

'_Jinchuriki are demon hosts. Biju are the demons sealed inside these human sacrifices. There were once nine demons wandering the world, causing chaos and havoc where ever they went. Many people died and lost loved ones due to these beasts._

_The first Hokage had control over many of these beasts but he gave one to each allied and non-allied nations to even out the power. Jinchuriki are capable of incredible power by resonating with their Biju._

_However a Biju must be removed from its Jinchuriki before the Jinchuriki's death or else the Biju dies with its host. Removing the Biju from its host requires a sealing jutsu power that is momentarily equal of that of the Biju and this jutsu takes a decent amount of time to complete._

_However when the Biju is removed the Jinchuriki dies.'_

"Dies?" Reiko gasped. "What the hell is this?"

Little did she know she was being watched from the shadows.

"Looks like she found what I left her, yeah…"

**

* * *

**

Nothing much is happening on my end of things. I will be busy helping my mom prepare for my aunt's wedding shower… I mean Hawaiian party… She didn't want a shower… Fun, fun, fun… Not!


	25. The Final Exams

**Wedding planning has to be the most tedious thing I've ever dealt with! It was fun helping my aunt pick out the dress but it's a real drag. Yes I stole the line from Shikamaru. Weddings are troublesome!****I have a killer work pile...**

* * *

"You're leaving?" Reiko asked sadly.

She watched as Harumi packed her things. Hiroshi and Kuroku were helping Kia pack her room. Reiko swallowed hard. She couldn't look the violet haired girl in the eyes.

"I'm going with Kuroku to the rain." Harumi told Reiko.

"I'll miss you."

Harumi looked up from her suitcase. She was crying. Reiko hugged her. A few tears spilled from her own eyes.

"I promise to write you everyday."

"You better or else I'm coming to the rain village, kicking Kuroku's butt and then dragging you back here." Reiko teased.

"As if you could."

"I wouldn't be able to." Reiko said.

Harumi nodded. She didn't want to leave but Kuroku was the only connection she had to get to her family. Her aunt lived there and he had offered to help her get home. Harumi knew, just as well as Reiko did, that she had to take his offer.

"I'll visit when I can." Harumi promised.

* * *

Reiko stood at the gates. Kuroku, Harumi and Kia were leaving. She waved until she couldn't see their retreating figures. She swallowed hard. There was a dull ache in her chest.

She nodded in acknowledgement to the two guards at the gates. The sent her looks of sympathy. And they watched as she walked away, with a heavy heart, to the training grounds. She just wanted to forget that Harumi left but the lack of the other girl's presence was different.

Reiko sighed as Mio jumped onto her shoulder.

"Will you watch me train?" She asked the cat.

* * *

Reiko had her scroll open. It was showing her a water bending technique. Reiko figured that if Gaara could manipulate sand why couldn't she do the same with water and air? She smiled as she tried to make the water hover out of the water. It did.

She spun in a circle. The water followed her hands. It twirled around her as she spun. Laughing she threw her hands up and clenched her fists. The water bubble exploded and it rained down on her, making Reiko looked like she walked through the rain.

"_You know I hate water!"_ Mio snapped shaking off in the trees above her.

"Sorry Mio…"

"_If you were sorry you wouldn't keep doing it."_ The cat scolded.

Reiko smirked. The night she went home when she learned she was a Tsuyoi she also learned that Mio knew before all of the drama with the imposters but since no one asked her she never told anyone.

"Want to go see Lee? I'm pretty sure he's still in the hospital. Naruto and Chouji are there too."

"_It's better than getting rained on."_

"Shut up, Mio." Reiko said blushing.

* * *

Reiko signed in at the hospital. There was a sign on the front desk that read, _'Out to Lunch.'_

"Honestly… You think they'd leave someone to work the front desk!" Reiko groaned.

She walked through the hallway. It was ominously quiet. Reiko shivered involuntarily. Subconsciously her hand slipped to the new thermos of water at her side. She hesitated when she reached Lee's door.

Then she threw it open. Gaara stood over Lee's bed with sand above the sleeping figure. Reiko's water lashed out to smack Gaara across the back of the head. His sand stopped it. The sand and water mixed and created a sludge that just fell onto the ground and splattered.

Gaara turned to look at Reiko when suddenly he froze. Naruto came out from behind Reiko and punched Gaara across the face. Reiko blinked when she noticed Shikamaru in the room. He winced just like Gaara did as Naruto hit Gaara.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Naruto yelled.

"Hey, Naruto… Don't forget, while I've got the shadow possession thing going, anything you do to him I feel it too!" The genius told Naruto.

"Sorry Shikamaru!"

"Guys…" Reiko scolded. "Lee's sleeping. Why don't we take this outside?"

"What the heck are you trying to pull?" Naruto demanded Gaara. "What were you trying to do to bushy brows?"

"I wanted to kill him…"

"What?" All three leaf shinobi asked shocked.

"And why do you want to do that? You won you match against him! Do you have a personal vendetta or something?" Shikamaru asked.

"No nothing like that. I wanted to kill him… Because I just wanted to kill him… Just like how I want to kill her…" Gaara said.

His eyes flickered to Reiko. All eyes were on her. She shook her head. Mio waltzed into the room and jumped onto the bed with Lee. Everyone looked at the cat in surprise. Her tail swished as she sat over the slumbering Genin. Her eyes were narrowed like slits. If the cat were human the look on her face would rival one of Gaara's glares.

"_Reiko is fond of this boy. Don't make me have to hurt you."_

Reiko was about to say something to Mio but Naruto interrupted. "Do you even know what the hell you're saying? Do you?"

"You really weren't raised right, were you? You're so self-centered…" Shikamaru commented.

"If you try to interfere… I'll kill the two of you as well…" Gaara told Shikamaru and Naruto.

"I've seen you fight…" Shikamaru said. "I know you're strong but you see… Naruto and me… We're both pretty capable fighters, too. We both still have moves in reserve that nobody's seen yet! Plus it'll be three on one. So you'll be at a disadvantage. But if you swear to leave Lee and Reiko alone we'll let you leave. No harm done!"

Reiko looked at Shikamaru. She blinked slowly. _'Is he actually intending on fighting Gaara?'_

"I'll say this once more… If you keep interfering, I'll kill you."

"You can't kill me!" Naruto yelled.

"_It's truly amazing how this boy can sleep through this ruckus." _Mio said.

It was. Lee was still sleeping mean while a fight was about to break loose any second over his life. Reiko was just as amazed as her feline companion.

"I told you to quit it!" Shikamaru yelled. "Don't forget… This guy has monster-like strength!"

"But I've got a real live monster inside of me! I won't lose to somebody like him!" Naruto yelled.

"You idiot! What do you think you're doing, egging him on like that?"

"Do you mean the Kyuubi?" Reiko asked softly.

No one heard her. Mio's ears twitched. Her tail was swaying around. She seemed rather agitated.

"A monster? Actually… I've got one of those too. Just like you said, I wasn't _'raised right'_. In order to create the world's strongest shinobi, my '_otosan'_ used Ninjutsu to implant an incarnation of sand within my body… In the process of my birth, I stole the life of the woman I was supposed to call _'kachan'_. I was born a monster!" Gaara told them. "Known as Shukaku, it was the spirit of a former Sunagakure elder… That had been sealed inside a teakettle."

"A type of possession art that causes a fetus to be forcibly possessed…? To go that far… That's crazy…" Shikamaru said.

"No." Reiko said. "It's disgusting. How could someone's otosan do that? It's dehumanizing!"

"You're right, Reiko. What kind of parent would do that to their child? What twisted love…"

"Love?" Gaara asked. "Don't judge me by your standards…_ 'Family'_… Let me tell you what that word means to me… Mere hulls of flesh… Bound by hatred and murderous intent. My _kachan_'s life was sacrificed so that I may be brought to life as the village's greatest master piece and as the Kazekage's son. My '_otosan'_ taught me secret shinobi skills one, after another. I was raised in isolation, spoiled and overprotected… At first I thought _that_ was love… Until the incident…"

"Gaara? What incident?" Reiko asked.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto demanded. "What the heck happened?"

Gaara got a twisted demonic look in his eyes. He smiled and his eyes got wide. Reiko looked at Gaara worriedly. She took a half step towards him.

"For the past six years… Ever since I turned six… My _'otosan'_ has been trying to assassinate me. I've lost count of how many attempts he's made." Gaara said.

"Huh?"

Naruto's eyes were wide with shock. He shook as he stared at the young sand sibling. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Gaara even if he wanted to he just couldn't.

Reiko wanted to open her mouth to say something but she had no idea what to say. There was no _right_ thing to say. Mio just watched her from the bed. She seemed interested in how this was going to turn out.

"What? But you just said your otosan spoiled you… So what do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"A presence that is too powerful becomes a presence that is feared. Having been born through jutsu… My mind is unstable… It seems the fools of the village finally realized I had emotional issues. To my _'otosan'_, in his role as Kazekage, I was the village's most powerful weapon… But at the same time, I was a fearsome and dangerous object…" Gaara explained. "So apparently when I turned six… They determined that I was too great a _liability_. Prior to that, I had merely been _handled with care_… Like any other hazardous instrument."

"That's wrong!" Reiko shouted. "You shouldn't let others make you think you're something dangerous. You have a _lot_ of power. But you can use it to do something good."

"No. To them I am now a relic of the past that they wish to erase and forget. So, for what purpose do I exist? Why am I alive? At first, when I asked myself that, I had no answer. But while I continue to live, I need a _reason_. Otherwise… I might as well be dead."

'_So if my meaning is so pitiful, tell me… Gaara, what should I do?'_ Reiko had told Gaara at the first exam.

She swallowed hard. She finally understood why he was so cold and harsh to everyone.

"What is he talking about…?" Shikamaru asked.

"So this is what I came up with… 'I exist to kill all humans other than myself.' Living in constant fear, knowing that I might be assassinated at any moment, I finally found inner peace. By killing those who sought to kill me… I was able to discern a reason for living and justify my own existence." Gaara told them. "I would fight only for myself and love only myself. If all other people existed to magnify that love, then there is no more splendid a world than this one. They all allow me to experience the joy of living… for as long as there are people out there for me to kill… Then I will not cease to exist."

Naruto was shaking like a leaf. He trembled as he stared at the murderer in front of him. Reiko finally snapped.

"Enough, Gaara! I've had enough!" She yelled.

"Help me feel alive…"

Gaara's sand started to lash out at them. Reiko stepped in front of the two boys and all of the water in her thermos spilled out. It hovered in the air. Just as the sand and water were about to clash the door swung open.

"Enough! The finals start tomorrow. Do not be in such a hurry…"

The foursome looked up to see Lee's sensei in the door. He didn't seem to be too happy. Mio took that as her cue to jump off the bed and onto Reiko's shoulder.

"Unless you're eager to become impatient today?"

Gaara clutched his head. His eyes widened. He rushed to the door even as his sand retreated into his gourd. Just as he was about to exit he stopped.

"I will kill you all… Just you wait…"

Reiko watched as he left. She touched her neck lightly. She jumped when Shikamaru pulled her hand away from it.

"Why do you have _his_ kanji on your neck?"

"What?"

"His kanji… It's on your neck…"

Reiko looked in the mirror. As true to Shikamaru's words there was an _'Ai'_ kanji on her neck. _'When did that get there?'_

* * *

Reiko fidgeted with her new outfit. It was a black midriff shirt with a red shirt underneath. Her black pants made it to mid-shin revealing bandages on her legs. Her shoes were well worn and dusty from training.

She opened her weapons pouch so she could stock it with new weapons. She found the rose that Kuroku had made for her during the second exam. It still hadn't melted. Kuroku told her it never would. She smiled and set it back into the bag.

After she made sure her forehead protector was secure above her brow Reiko walked out of her room. Hiroshi was waiting for her.

"Ready imoto?"

"As ready as I'm going to get, neesan."

Hiroshi grinned. He always would whenever she'd call him her older brother. It felt like a natural thing for them to act as siblings would.

The two smiled at each other and walked towards the arena. People pushed and shoved to get into the stands. There were very many people from other villages as well as the Konoha citizens.

"Hey, Reiko!"

Reiko turned to see Sakura running to her side. She smiled and waved.

"Hi, Sakura."

"Good luck in today's matches."

"Aw! Sakura! I'm probably jinxed now!" Reiko groaned teasingly.

Sakura smiled and walked off to join Ino. Hiroshi grinned and pulled Reiko into the stadium.

* * *

Reiko stood proud. She held her head high. They were standing in a line in the arena. The crowd looked down at them. In order stood Reiko, then Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Hiroshi, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and finally Shino. It was sorted by their gender and then by alphabetical order using their first name.

"Ahem, Ladies and Gentlemen, esteemed guests… Welcome and heartfelt thanks for gathering here in Konohagakure… For the Chunin selection examination!" Sarutobi yelled for the crowd to hear. "We will now begin the matches of the final round between the ten candidates who advanced in the preliminaries. Please sit back and enjoy!"

The crowd cheered. Reiko looked around. There were only nine of them present. _'I thought Kuroku said I was fighting that sound guy… What's his name again? Dosu? Dozo?'_

"Before we begin I have a few announcements. Look here!" The proctor shoved a piece of paper out so they could see it.

There were a few alterations to the way everyone was going to be fighting. Naruto and Neji were fighting first. Then it was Sasuke and Gaara next. After them were Kankuro and Shino. Temari and Shikamaru's match followed it. Dead last were Reiko and Hiroshi fighting each other.

"There have been a few last minute changes. Look again and confirm your assigned opponent." He told them.

Reiko looked just as surprised as Hiroshi was. He looked at her worriedly.

"Hey, Hey!" Naruto yelled, raising his hand in the air.

"What?"

"Sasuke's not here yet. So, what's gonna happen?"

"If he doesn't come by the start of his own match he will lose by forfeit." The proctor told them. "Listen up, all of you. This is the last exam. The landscape may be different, but just as the prelims; there are no set rules. You fight until one of you dies or admits defeat… Unless I determine that a clear winner has already been decided, in which case… I'll stop the match before anyone's killed, understand?"

No one said a word. The proctor took that as everyone understood.

"All right then… Match one, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji you two stay down here. The rest of you, proceed to the waiting room outside the arena!"

Reiko shrugged and walked to the platform to which they were to wait at. Hiroshi jogged to her side.

"Reiko…"

Just by the tone in his voice she knew he was worried about their match.

"Don't tell me you're not going to fight me. You made a promise remember?" Reiko reminded him.

"No way! I was just going to tell you not to hold back on me!" He lied.

Both of them knew he was lying. Neither one wanted to fight the other.

* * *

"Reiko!" Naruto yelled.

He tackled her in a hug. Reiko nearly fell over the railing. Then she stopped. The two Genin looked up to see Kankuro holding the both of them on the proper side of the railing with his chakra strings.

"Don't injure yourself so soon, Reiko." He teased.

"I wasn't. The crash might've."

Kankuro grinned. Naruto looked between them confused. He let go of Reiko and turned to the sand puppet master.

"How do you know Reiko?" Naruto asked.

"I did introduce myself to him during the first exam. One would hope that he'd remember my name." Reiko said.

"Who are you?"

Reiko laughed. Gaara glared at the two of them. Kankuro looked away. Reiko calmed herself down. Best not to get Kankuro in trouble later.

* * *

Naruto won his match against Neji. Reiko was at the edge of the rails watching them duke it out. She was surprised when she saw that Naruto had dug into the ground and resurfaced to beat Neji.

Then it was Shino and Kankuro's match. Reiko was shocked when Kankuro withdrew. She looked at him confused.

"I thought you were ready for this match, Kankuro." She said.

"Um… While training the other day I threw out my shoulder…"

"Do you want me to heal it?"

"Nah! I already had someone look at it. He said it was better to let it heal naturally."

"If you say so…" Reiko said uncertainly.

* * *

Temari won her match against Shikamaru. Though, she may have won the match she lost the battle. She merely won because Shikamaru quit.

"Shika, if you're such a genius why couldn't you make you're chakra last longer?" She teased.

"It was too troublesome."

"Tsuyoi Reiko versus Tsuyoi Hiroshi."

The crowd fell silent.

**

* * *

**

The next match is Tsuyoi versus Tsuyoi. We'll finally get to see Hiroshi's fighting style.

I've got a question for you. Do you want Reiko or Hiroshi to become Chunin? It's your choice. You can vote for Reiko, vote for Hiroshi or vote for them both.


	26. A Family Fight! Tsuyoi versus Tsuyoi!

**I really hope this is a battle a lot of people are eager to see the out come of. Tsuyoi versus Tsuyoi!**

* * *

Reiko and Hiroshi walked to the center of the arena. The crowd was practically up and out of their seats as they watched the cousins face each other. Reiko was determined while Hiroshi looked apprehensive.

"Guess we have to fight after all." Hiroshi said.

"Remember our promise? Don't you dare hold back on me."

Hiroshi looked at her incredulously. He seemed to be questioning her sanity with his eyes, probing hers. Reiko shook her head.

"Just think of this as a friendly spar between two family members."

Both of them looked up. One section in the stands had been completely dedicated to the Tsuyoi and Inuzuka clan. Not a single family member cheered for either child. They all looked into the arena with looks of interest.

"See… They aren't going to judge us on who's stronger."

He took one look at the crowd. His parents stood in the front row. Neither parent was up on their feet and screaming for either child. They stared at the arena with solemn looks in their eyes. Mio was sitting on the edge of the wall. She was sitting stiff and upright as if this were a serious matter.

"Ready? Begin!" The proctor yelled.

Hiroshi took one step, blurred into motion and attacked.

Reiko expected him to charge so she jumped. As he flung herself forward she twisted herself forward in a roll, spinning in the air. Her shoe barely clipped Hiroshi's shoulder. As she passed over Hiroshi's shoulder she tossed some kunai knives.

The first knife she threw went wide. Smoothly her hand whipped back again and she tossed another. This time Hiroshi swatted the knife away. He ran at her as she started to get close to the ground.

She was slightly off balance as she landed on her feet again. Reiko dove out of the way as Hiroshi moved to hit her. He anticipated her action and struck her in the chest. She was left winded. She kicked him in the face and he was sent sprawling, giving her just enough time to retreat, if only for a second.

Reiko lunged at Hiroshi. She pirouetted in the air as she hurried towards him. The spin brought her left heel out and round for a kick that would have knocked Hiroshi senseless, had he not leaned back. Then he realized there was a paper bomb on her foot. Reiko smirked and then exploded.

Hiroshi was thrown back. Reiko jumped out of the tree from above him.

"Shadow clone…" He hissed.

"That's right."

"When did you do that?" He asked.

"When I kicked you in the face. You're eyes were closed as you fell. It was the perfect opportunity."

Reiko ran at him again. He struggled to his feet just as Reiko attempted to kick his shoulder again. Again he leaned back. This time she dropped her left foot and sank, spinning, converting the momentum into a low scything sweep at Hiroshi's feet. This time he jumped into the air.

Hiroshi grabbed Reiko's wrist. He pulled her into the air with him and flipped her over his shoulder. She was sent flying and she hit the wall hard. There was a slight crack as she sat back up. Reiko merely got back to her feet. She watched Hiroshi as she made the handsigns to heal her wrist. He didn't move as she healed her wrist.

She looked at Hiroshi, determination blazing in her eyes. Then she charged at him. Hiroshi tried to hit her with shuriken but each one he threw was either dodged or blocked. As Reiko drew closer she focused chakra into the palm of her hand and let it fly. The open palm strike struck Hiroshi flat in the chest.

The force of the blow lifted him off his feet. He skidded back a few feet and smirked as a thing trail of blood dribbled down the corner of his mouth.

Then he lunged at Reiko, tackling her to the ground. He and Reiko wrestled. She kicked him in the stomach. In return Hiroshi grabbed Reiko's throat. He was choking her. With a good aimed kick at his hip Hiroshi let her go.

Reiko lunged at Hiroshi again. Instead of dodging or rolling out of the way he merely caught her in mid-air. His face was just inches from hers. She could see the agony in his eyes.

Then he started to spin.

He spun once, Reiko's hands plucked uselessly at his.

The second time her legs began to trail out behind as momentum caught hold.

He spun a third time, not looking at her.

And then he let go.

Reiko hit one of the trees hard. She just opened her eyes as a boulder came flying her way. She scrambled to her feet, warding it off with a back roll and a scything kick that sent it winging to towards wall. It smashed into it, leaving an enormous crater.

Reiko looked up to see Hiroshi making handsigns. Then he slammed his palms into the ground. A tiger appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

"Oh shit…" She muttered.

Then Hiroshi made more handsigns and yelled. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A shadow clone appeared at Hiroshi's side. Both the clone and Hiroshi lunged at Reiko. The clone tried to punch her but she ducked. She cartwheeled back just as the real Hiroshi managed to grab a hold of her arm. She kicked the clone, causing it to vanish before it could touch her again.

The tiger watched as Hiroshi held onto Reiko. Hiroshi's hand could have crushed her arm if he wanted to. Both he and Reiko knew he was strong enough to do so. His black-gloved fist closed around her left elbow. For a fraction of a minute he seemed pleased with himself.

It didn't last.

Reiko gripped his shirt collar. She thrust her hips back, causing his feet to pop off the ground. Then she jerked her shoulders sending Hiroshi toppling to the ground. She moved to punch him in the chest.

Then the tiger jumped into action. It leapt at her as Hiroshi hit the ground. A whiplash kick exploded under its chin. It roared and swung its paw, ripping the back of her shirt and the layer of flesh underneath it.

"Ahh!" Reiko hissed.

Hiroshi slowly got back to his feet. He pulled out his baton pieces from his weapons pouch. Then he began to connect them. His first blow went for Reiko's gut. She blocked it, holding a kunai vertical and two handed. Then she jammed her knee into his side.

Hiroshi jumped back. Then he tried to hit her again. Reiko ducked and the baton whistled over her head. She seized his wrist. When she found the gap between the two tendons she dug her thumbnail into it.

She wanted to let go when she heard Hiroshi howling in pain. _'This is a match. I can't give up now.'_

Hiroshi pushed her away. She stumbled back, somersaulting. She landed right back on her feet to see the tiger lunging at her. Reiko fell backwards as the tiger landed on top of her. She kicked it in the stomach. She pushed off the ground and flew with the tiger. The momentum helped her sail through the air. She landed on the tiger's stomach.

Then the tiger burst into flames. Reiko jumped back. Her shoes were ruined. The fire melted them. Before they could hurt her feet Reiko ripped them off. Smoke covered the entire battle arena. Reiko coughed. She couldn't see but she could feel an immense heat drawing closer to her.

Reiko leapt into the trees. From the highest branch she could see the tiger was now pitch back with white stripes. Its tail had a tiny fire on the end and when its paw touched the ground fires started underneath it. The tiger's eyes were blood red.

The tiger charged at the trees. As soon as it touched the bark the tree burst into flames. She jumped to the next one, trying to figure out a way to beat it and locate Hiroshi. The tree that was one fire fell onto the one she was sitting in. One by one the trees burst into flames.

"Is this all you can do? I was hoping for more." Hiroshi taunted.

"I'm just getting started." Reiko replied.

"You aren't getting warmed up?" He teased.

"No but you are!"

Reiko opened the thermos at her side. The water hovered out of the container. Then it lashed out. It nailed Hiroshi. He fell to the ground but he didn't get back up. She put the water back into her thermos and rushed to his side.

Reiko went on guard as the tiger drew close to her. When she tried to reach out to touch Hiroshi his hand lashed out. Reiko jumped back. Both of them were standing in a ring of fire. Most of the smoke had cleared so the crowd could see them again.

Both of them were breathing hard. Reiko winced as the flames licked at her bare feet. Hiroshi held his baton out. Reiko started to weave her handsigns.

"Kessho! Sword of Indestructible Light!" She yelled.

Her sword formed in her right hand. It glowed blood red in the fire's light. Then the two rushed at each other. Just as they were about to clash Reiko noticed a branch fall off the flaming tree above them. She opened her thermos and pushed Hiroshi back at the last second.

He hit the ground hard. When he looked up he saw Reiko underneath the burning branch. He rushed to her side and flipped it off her. She smiled weakly and pushed him away.

Then the tiger moved. Reiko swung the sword at Hiroshi, who merely jumped back. He smirked and got onto the tiger's back. Then they charged at each other again. They clashed in the middle. Hiroshi slid off the tiger's back. Then he crashed to the ground. Reiko followed shortly after he did. Her rib cage ached.

Slowly, numbly, Reiko got back to her feet. The tiger nuzzled Hiroshi's cheek. Her cousin didn't try to get back up. Reiko let her sword fade as she walked over to him. She slung his arm over her shoulder and jumped out of the arena. The tiger followed her.

She and the tiger landed in front of the Hokage and the Kazekage. Reiko coughed as some ash fell from her hair. She was lucky she didn't catch on fire. Her and Hiroshi _were_ lucky.

"Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama… My deepest apologies but I had to get us out of the arena…" She said bowing.

Hiroshi opened his eyes slowly. He smiled wearily at Reiko. The two kage before them seemed shocked. They stared at her and then to the arena. She looked down at it too. Fires were blazing everywhere. It was completely ruined. The whole thing was up in smoke.

Reiko opened her thermos again. Sighing as she pushed the water over the middle of the arena. There was just a tiny little bubble of water above it. As she clenched her fist the water bubble exploded and it rained down, putting the fire out.

The crowd fell silent once more. Everyone just merely watched. Reiko smiled wearily as she and Hiroshi hobbled to the side of the arena. The crowd stared at her in surprise. The crowd's shock turned into a wave of fear, save…

"Wow! Reiko that was amazing!" Naruto yelled.

Soon Genin and Jonin alike were cheering for her and Hiroshi. Reiko looked at Hiroshi. She helped him take a bow for the audience.

"It seems that there is no official winner of this match due to the fact we couldn't see for part of the time and that both fighters left the arena before a winner could be declared!" The proctor announced.

He was booed by most of the audience. Reiko and Hiroshi merely shrugged and let the medics heal their wounds. Hiroshi was going to have to stay with the medics until the exams were over.

* * *

"Reiko that was amazing!" Naruto yelled.

Reiko winced as the blond hugged her. She was still sore, seeing as the medics couldn't completely heal her wounds.

"Naru-to! Let go! That hurts!" She cried, trying to pry the blonde's arms off her.

They couldn't find a pair of shoes for her. Hiroshi's were just as ruined as hers were so one of the medics was sent into town to find her a pair for her next match against Temari.

Reiko was already thinking of Shikamaru's battle with the Suna kunoichi. Reiko was at a disadvantage because she was a close-range fighter while Temari could fight at long-range. There had to be some way that Reiko could get underneath Temari's guard and fight her at close range…

Then she had Shino to worry about. Reiko had no idea on how to counter his insects, even if she _did_ make it that far. That and healing took a lot out of a person. She mentally cursed Hiroshi for breaking her wrist and she cursed herself for allowing it to be broken. Though it did need healed or else she would've lost the match without jutsu.

* * *

"Even though they were fighting their cousin they still worried about the other." One Jonin said.

"Yeah but what if he went and betrays the village and she's sent after him?" Another remarked.

"She still fought him. It didn't seem like either one of them were happy about it but they gave it their all." The other one protested.

"Unlike the Hyuga boy or the Sand boy they seem to take this shinobi business seriously. Did you see the girl? She was fighting in the fire with no shoes." A third said.

"I know and that boy could use a summon at his age!" The first one exclaimed.

"Leo should be proud of his students." The second one said.

All three of them nodded in agreement. Behind them in the shadows was a man. He scowled and walked off in a huff.

* * *

"And that's what happened when the smoke covered the arena." Reiko said, summing up the small part of the 'hidden match.'

"Brilliant." Kankuro remarked.

"So Naruto… has Sasuke shown up yet?" Reiko asked.

"Not yet…"

"Well, he better get here soon." Reiko sighed.

Gaara walked past Reiko. She got to her feet and walked with him. He either didn't notice she was following him or he ignored her completely.

"Kick his ass, Gaara!"

"Nn."

They ran into two shinobi in the hall. One of them grabbed Reiko from behind. He pressed a kunai against her neck.

"Listen here, brat, our boss bet a fortune on this here match. For your girlfriend's sake you better throw the match to Uchiha." The other one said.

Reiko glared at the one with the weapon. Slowly she reached for her own weapons pouch.

"Throw the match and your girlfriend will be alright."

"Who says I need protected?" She demanded.

She pulled out a kunai knife and pushed back from the other shinobi. Gaara's expression remained blank. Sand slithered out of his gourd. The two shinobi backed away. Reiko could feel their fear.

She flinched and closed her eyes when she heard the men screaming. When she opened them she was alone with two dead bodies on the floor. Blood was everywhere except on her. There were the tiniest fragments of sand on her shoulder.

* * *

Reiko shakily walked back onto the platform with everyone else. She stood next to Shikamaru. They looked down into the arena. Sasuke had _finally_ arrived. Reiko sighed as she looked at him incredulously. He wore a solid black outfit and his hair was much longer than it was the last time she saw him.

Naruto was down in the arena talking to Sasuke and his sensei. Reiko blinked. She realized she didn't know Naruto's sensei's name. Reiko leaned on the railing. Shikamaru stood right next to her.

"So, Reiko, why are you here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why?"

"Why do you fight?"

Reiko looked at the arena. She thought for a moment.

"Mmmm… You know… I don't really know…" Reiko said.

"Troublesome woman…"

Sighing she looked at the clouds. She smiled and pointed at one. "That one looks like a butterfly."

Shikamaru looked at her startled. "You like to watch the clouds?"

Reiko nodded. "Not as much as I like watching the stars but I enjoy both."

Reiko looked back into the arena. Sasuke was running circles around Gaara. She gripped the railings tightly as Sasuke punched Gaara. Sasuke's speed was doubled that of her own.

"Gaara!" She yelled.

Suddenly Naruto tackled Reiko. She struggled against him because she couldn't see who tackled her at first. When she opened her mouth to ask Shikamaru for assistance Naruto covered her mouth.

"Shhh!"

Reiko looked at Naruto surprised. He pulled her towards the stairs. Shikamaru watched them. Then he sighed following them after all. Reiko bit Naruto's hand. He screamed but continued to drag her. Her gaze lingered on the dead bodies in the hallway.

"Gaara killed these two." Naruto explained. "We have to stop this match!"

"Gaara won't kill him!" Reiko insisted.

"Reiko! He killed these guys without a reason!"

"No, Naruto, Gaara killed them because they threatened to kill me if he didn't throw the match to Sasuke." Reiko said. It was a half-lie.

Naruto shook his head. She struggled as he continued to drag her down the stairs. It was much harder on her to keep up with him because she didn't have any shoes and her feet were still tender from her match.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, we have to stop this fight!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't worry Naruto…" The silver haired Jonin said.

"Ah, Lee! It's good to see you're out of the hospital!" Reiko said.

She pushed away from Naruto and hugged Lee but not too tightly for both of their sakes. When she let him go she could see the man at Lee's side. He was a larger version of Lee. He had tears in his eyes. Reiko could feel the happiness radiating off of him in waves.

"Reiko, I would like to introduce you to Gai-sensei."

"It's nice to meet you." She said.

"So you are the flower Lee has told me about!" Gai exclaimed.

"I don't know… There are many people he could refer to…"

"Lee you have made me proud by winning this flower's heart!"

"Excuse me?" Reiko asked unnerved.

"Winning her heart?" Lee asked.

Gai ignored Reiko's question. He was pumping the air with one of his fists and Reiko swore she saw sparkles.

"Lee, my boy, you have won that girl's heart! I can tell just by looking at her she is head over heels for you."

"I do not think Reiko likes me that way…" Lee said.

"She must like you if she allows you to talk about her so intimately." Gai insisted.

In reality Reiko's left eye was twitching. She shrank away from Gai but he pulled her into a one armed hug that she was fruitlessly trying to pull herself out of. She looked up to see Leo sitting in the stands reading a scroll. He peeked over the edge to watch what she would do.

"My name is Maito Gai! Konoha's Noble Blue Beast!" Gai yelled.

"Reiko…" She said unsettled. "Could you let me go? You're making me uncomfortable."

Gai dropped her to the cruel floor. She winced as she landed on her back badly. Ino and Sakura were sniggering slightly. Slowly she sat up. _'This can't get anymore awkward than it already is…'_

"Reiko-san-"

"Please, Lee, just Reiko…"

"Lee, you have snagged a youthful one!"

Reiko's eyes widened. Slowly she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Lee but I don't like you like that. We're just friends." Reiko said.

"It is the eyebrows… is it not?" Lee asked sadly.

He pouted. Reiko got back to her feet, brushing the dirt off her shirt. She grimaced and looked down at her feet.

"It isn't how you look. Honestly, I couldn't care less if you decided to parade around in a bunny suit but we don't know each other well and I only see you as a friend."

Lee hugged her again, this time too tightly for her liking. She winced. Then Gai shortly joined Lee. Everyone inched away from the three of them.

Reiko looked into the stadium to see a giant ball of sand. Her eyes widened.

"What is that?" She asked shocked.

Then she saw Sasuke using some electric jutsu. It looked like sparks were just appearing out of his arms.

"Leo-sensei, what's going on?" Reiko asked.

"It seems that Kakashi has decided to teach his student the Lightening Blade, Chidori." Leo said in something much like contempt. "Why Kakashi?"

"It's not like you don't teach your students dangerous jutsu…" Kakashi said. "Isn't that right Reiko?"

Reiko glared at the Jonin, coldly. Then she looked back at the stadium.

"I read, in one of the books I checked out of the library, that… Chidori is called 'One Thousand Birds' because of the noise it makes when it's being used. It sounds like chirping birds."

"That's correct." Gai said. "Kakashi is the copy-ninja. He has flawlessly copied over a thousand jutsu and this is the only one he came up with on his own. It makes the arm an indestructible blade. It's said that Kakashi used this jutsu once to cut lightening in half."

Reiko looked at Leo as if she were trying to verify it. He merely nodded and smiled down at her.

Suddenly there was a loud scream. "Blood! My blood!"

Reiko looked up. Gaara was bleeding. Sasuke had made Gaara bleed and he had gotten past Gaara's sand.

"Gaara!" Reiko cried worriedly.

The roar of the crowd caused her cry to be lost. Reiko nearly cried as she listened to her fellow villagers cry out for more blood. She blinked in surprise as Temari and Kankuro appeared at Gaara's side. Their sensei was there too.

Reiko blinked. Feathers were falling to from the sky. _'A Genjutsu? What's going on?'_

"Kai! Release!" She yelled as she made the hand sign.

The genjutsu didn't put her to sleep like it did others in the crowd. Reiko noticed the sand and sound shinobi getting out of there seats. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"They were planning to attack the entire time, Lee." Reiko muttered.

She turned to Lee. He was fast asleep in her arms. She set him in a seat next to Chouji and Ino who were also dozing. Sakura, Kakashi, Leo, Gai and herself weren't asleep. Out of the corner of Reiko's eye she noticed a certain raven-haired shinobi going after the sand siblings.

"Gaara!" Reiko yelled.

Leo grabbed her arm. He held her tightly at the elbow.

"Go after Baki's team. Make sure nothing happens to them."

"But… But what if they were helping with the attack from the start?" Reiko asked timidly, stating both of their fears.

Leo was silent for a moment. Then he looked at Reiko. She was looking at him, nervously.

"Guard them, Reiko. Until I catch up with you, stay with them. If they are a threat I will deal with them but stay with them. That's an order."

"Yes, Leo-sensei!"

She ran after him.

**

* * *

**

So was the match worth waiting for?

**Is the scene with Gai-sensei okay? A friend of mine checked it and said it suited his character but I'm just not sure…**

**Okay… So there's a reason why Reiko asks for everyone to call her just Reiko without a suffix. Can anyone guess why? Get the answer right and I'll do a one-shot of your choice. It kind of ties into what Gai-sensei says.**

**Don't forget to vote on Reiko and Hiroshi's future ranks!**


	27. Tears

**Then comes the epic fight between Naruto and Gaara**

**The answer to the suffix and Reiko is that the lack of a suffix means that the speaker has permission to address the person in a very intimate way. Usually, only family, spouses, very close friends, or people of the same age range may have this kind of permission. Known as _yobisute_, it can be gratifying when someone who has earned the intimacy starts to call one by one's name without an honorific. But when that intimacy hasn't been earned, it can be very insulting.**

**In the case of two kids of the same age a suffix actually creates a distance between them, perhaps unfamiliarity or cautious respect between them. Reiko just prefers to have everyone call her informally calling her 'Reiko.'**

**Kagome-Loves-Kouga, Dragon of Twilight, XiaBubleQueen tell me what you want in your one-shots. **

**Reiko: Shut the hell up so they can read!**

* * *

Reiko ran as fast as her feet could carry her. They were begging her to stop but she didn't. There was something in the pit of her stomach that told her to get to Gaara and Sasuke as fast as she could.

She froze to a tree branch when she saw Kankuro covered in beetles. Two shinobi were on the other side of the clearing.

"Shino…" She murmured.

The older on got up. He looked her over and glared at her from behind his glasses.

"You're Tsuyoi Reiko…" He said.

"Yes. And you are…?"

"Aburame Shibi…"

"Is Shino okay, Aburame-san?" She asked worriedly.

"The puppet master poisoned him, Tsuyoi-san. I want you to go after the sand team and get rid of them all, including the puppet master." Shibi ordered.

"Understood!"

The beetles scuttled off of Kankuro. Reiko lifted him up and bolted through the trees. Shibi should have known that Reiko wouldn't kill Kankuro. She found the very idea vexing. That and she had her orders from Leo. She was to guard the team until he got there.

On the way Reiko found Kasaru, Kankuro's puppet, in the trees. She picked in up and carried it on her back.

"Re-iko?" Kankuro asked weakly.

"It's me Kankuro."

"Why are you doing this? We're attacking your village."

Reiko looked away. Her eyes were shadowed so he couldn't read her expression. For a moment he thought she was debating whether or not to kill him but then she looked back at him.

"Where are the others?" She asked, impassively.

"They went ahead. That Uchiha punk should have caught up to them by now."

"Not good…" Reiko muttered.

She doubled her pace. Each step she took felt like someone was stabbing hot pokers into her feet. Kankuro tried to get out of her arms but he failed miserably.

"Please… Don't take me to Gaara. I don't want to re-meet with him right now."

"Why not?" Reiko asked confused.

"His demon is trying to take over!"

"So you're just going to sit back and _let_ it happen? You don't care what happens to Gaara… Or Temari?" Reiko asked coldly. "I know all about the Shukaku."

Kankuro flinched. Reiko had never taken that cold of a tone him before. It caught him off guard and he didn't have anything to say. It really made her live into her name… Cold Child.

"Gaara's just… The last time he got like this… I couldn't sleep for months because I was afraid he'd kill me in my sleep…"

"Kankuro… I don't think you're afraid of Gaara… It's the Shukaku…" Reiko said. "I'm… not afraid _of _Gaara. I fear _for_ him. He's lost in a world of darkness without a way out. I want to help him out. I want to help him see the light again, to be happy, to laugh and live like all other shinobi do."

Kankuro was silent. The only sound came from Reiko pushing off from branch to branch. She grimaced when she felt blood seeping through the air.

"Gaara's close…"

* * *

Reiko's eyes widened when she saw the battle sight before her. The Kyuubi and Shukaku were fighting. A battle of demons was occurring before her eyes. Reiko set Kankuro and Kasaru on a branch. She ran towards the battle.

"Reiko no!" Kankuro yelled.

Both the demon fox and raccoon looked at her out of the corner of their eyes. The Shukaku roared. Realization hit Reiko like a ton of bricks. That roar… It was the sound she heard one of the creatures make on her first mission.

The Shukaku was the creature in pain she heard that day. It was the one that made the birds flee the way they did. The Shukaku was in pain and so was the Kyuubi. Both of them had a hurt look in their eyes but hid it behind their anger.

"Gaara! Naruto! Stop fighting!" She begged.

Naruto head-butted Gaara on the forehead. The Sand Jinchuriki woke up. The Kyuubi turned into a giant frog. _'Can this battle get any weirder?'_

Then the frog vanished in a puff of smoke as Naruto landed on top of a tree while Gaara landed on one on the other side of him. Reiko wasn't even close as they lunged at each other. When they punched each other in the face they were sent opposite directions.

As fast as she could she formed her hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Reiko yelled.

Her and her clone caught either Gaara or Naruto. The one who caught Gaara vanished when she got him to the ground. Her chakra was spent.

"Reiko-!"

Then Naruto noticed something wet dripping onto his face. He looked up slowly. Reiko was crying. Reiko, the person he thought he'd never see cry, the person whose laughs were hollow and empty, was crying. He looked at her confused as she held him tightly and cried.

She realized he thought she was crying because she was sad. She was really cying because she felt betrayed and used. The sand siblings had used her to cover their trail and she had let them.

"Reiko? What are you doing here?"

"Naruto… Stop fighting! Just stop fighting!" Reiko screamed.

"He tried to kill Sakura and Sasuke!"

"Please Naruto… No more…" She said brokenly. "I don't want to see you fight anymore! You both mean too much to me to lose either one of you…"

"Reiko…" Naruto murmured softly.

He touched her cheek and wiped away the tears. Reiko blinked and wiped the tears away herself. It didn't help. The tears continued to flow.

"I will not cease to exist! I won't! I refuse!" Gaara screamed.

Naruto pushed away from Reiko. He started to inch towards Gaara. For the first time Reiko could feel Gaara's fear.

"D-Don't come near me!"

"That pain… Of being all alone… It's not trivial… The way you feel… I don't know why but… I understand it so well… The hurt…" Naruto said softly.

Gaara's eyes widened. He stared at Naruto incredulously.

"Reiko has felt it too. But we've got people who care about us now… People who are important to us… I won't let you hurt them… Even if I have to kill you…" Naruto said glaring at Gaara. "I will stop this."

"Why?" Gaara asked. "Why care about others?"

Naruto continued to inch towards Gaara. Reiko could see Naruto's sad smile.

"They saved me from my pit of loneliness… And they understand me." Naruto said. "I couldn't live without them. I love them."

"Love?" Gaara asked uncertainly.

Suddenly Sasuke appeared at Naruto's side. He glared at Gaara then at Reiko.

"You can stop now Naruto. Gaara used up all his chakra. The sand around Sakura has gone. Sakura's safe…" Sasuke told him.

Naruto grinned. Then he stopped struggling to move. Reiko could feel his happiness but it was drowned out by her own sadness.

Sasuke looked at her with something much like contempt. She struggled to wipe away the tears but they just kept coming. She hated herself for crying. She hated the two boys in front of her for making her cry.

"Stop blubbering. Ninja aren't supposed to cry." Sasuke reminded her coldly.

"Shut up! I'm sure there have been moments where you've cried!" Reiko growled.

Reiko got to her feet. She rubbed the last traces of tears off her face. She cursed herself for losing it the way she did. Then Temari and Kankuro appeared at Gaara's side.

"Reiko…"

Reiko looked away from Temari. The blonde looked hurt. She reached out for Reiko's hand.

"Was it fun seeing how much you could use me in this little charade of yours? Tell me truthfully, do you honestly think of me as anything more than a pawn for your game? Was I just something to hide your true purpose in Konoha?"

"We really didn't want to do this… You have to believe me." Temari said.

"I owed you guys for the Chunin exams. Now we're even." Reiko said, flatly. "I've been given the mission to guard you until Leo-sensei catches up."

"Reiko, Orochimaru convinced our father to do this! We didn't want to attack it was just orders!" Temari told her.

Sasuke's hand flew to the back of his neck. Reiko noticed he seemed uneasy about the name of the snake Sannin. She remained silent. She debated the information she obtained in her head.

"How am I to know you aren't lying again?"

"I give my word as a kunoichi of Suna. I'm telling you the truth."

Reiko nodded slowly. She looked over at Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Can you get Naruto and Sakura back to the village?"

"Not by myself…"

Reiko nodded. She focused her mind, calling out to the biggest animal she could. What came to her side was a giant black bear. Everyone seemed alarmed at first but she just leaned down so she was face-to-face with it. It just looked her in the eyes.

"_You called, Tsuyoi-san?"_

"Yes, Bear-sama. Please, I need you to help my friends get back to our village. Listen to what the Uchiha boy has to say and help him, alright?"

"_It would be my honor, young one."_

"Thank you Bear-sama…"

Sasuke looked at Temari and Kankuro warily. He expected them to attack. He was at the point where he was going to at any moment.

"It's all right… I quit…" Gaara said softly.

Kankuro looked at Gaara shocked. Temari seemed just as confused. Reiko slowly walked over to their sides. Kankuro lifted Gaara up.

"I guess this is good bye for a little while, Sasuke-san…"

"Just Sasuke…"

Reiko smiled as she and the sand siblings jumped into the trees. The last thing she saw was Sasuke smirking. Then he helped get Naruto onto the bear's back. They jumped into the trees to find Sakura.

* * *

"Temari… Kankuro… Reiko… I'm so sorry…"

Reiko watched as Temari and Kankuro exchanged glances. They seemed as if they didn't know what to say in that situation.

"Uh, well, it's okay, I guess…" Kankuro said, awkwardly.

Reiko smiled bitterly. She realized the cause her actions would have. She was now a missing shinobi. A heavy price was to be paid for leaving the village and she was pretty sure it was going to be death for she was already treading on thin ice. Even if it was on Leo's orders she still left Konoha, where she should've kept the Sand Siblings.

She remained silent as they traveled. Then she noticed the pain in her feet had doubled. She looked down to see she was leaving bloody footprints on the trees.

"Reiko! You're bleeding!" Temari gasped as she noticed.

The older girl made her stop and rest. Gaara was breathing hard. He was bleeding badly as well.

"I can't heal much…" Reiko said. "I'm at my chakra's limits or close to it. Gaara needs to have his wounds looked at or else he may bleed to death before we reach Suna."

Reiko pulled her weapons pouch off her side. She pulled out ointments, creams and bandages. Smiling sadly she looked at them.

"I can, however, bind everything up."

She crawled over to Gaara. He glared at her and tried to inch away. His shirt was blood stained and his forehead was bleeding freely.

"You've re-opened you're wounds." Reiko said.

Gaara looked at her coldly. It didn't affect her. In fact she ignored the look completely.

"Gaara, I need you to take your shirt off."

"No."

"How am I supposed to help you if you won't work with me?" Reiko asked wearily.

"I'm not taking my shirt off."

"Please, Gaara. It will only take a second."

Reluctantly he took the stained cloth off his torso. There was a rather large hole dug into his chest. It was rather close to his heart and that's why he was bleeding so much. Reiko opened her thermos. She made the last of the water float out and hover over the wound.

It started to glow as she channeled the last of her chakra into it. The wound closed slowly. When she was done it appeared as if there was never a wound in the first place. Then she moved to his forehead.

It didn't heal all the way. When the water fell to the ground with a splash she grabbed one of the bottled medicines and started to bind Gaara's forehead. He watched her, as she remained engulfed in her work.

"Reiko?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, Gaara?"

He said something but it was to soft for even Reiko's ears to pick it up.

"What was that Gaara?"

"Thank you…"

Reiko blinked in surprise. Then she smiled.

"Of course. That's what friends are for."

* * *

It was slow going with Reiko's feet bound up. She felt as if she were slowing them down. The older sand siblings insisted she wasn't but she knew she was.

Gaara was blunt and to the point. "You _are_ slowing us down but we _need_ a medic."

It was nightfall when they decided to make camp. They ate in silence. Reiko decided to get up and take a walk around.

"I'll be back in a minute. I just need a moment, okay?"

"Whatever you say." Kankuro said.

"I'll come with you."

Reiko looked to see Gaara getting to his feet. His wounds were no longer bothering him but Reiko's were. Her feet throbbed but she didn't want to complain.

They walked in silence. Then Reiko noticed a pond by their camp. Smiling she rushed to it with Gaara following her. Fireflies danced across the top of the water, making it appear as if there were lights underneath it as well. The water seemed to glow.

Reiko cast Gaara a smile over her shoulder. She walked to the pond's edge and stepped onto the water. It felt good to her throbbing feet. Sighing Reiko walked to the center of the pond. There wasn't a single ripple as she walked.

When she was in the center the fireflies seemed to dance around her. She smiled and watched them with a look of wonder in her eyes. Laughing she looked at Gaara, who was watching her from the shore.

He sat underneath a willow tree as the fireflies danced around the medic. She smiled, humming a soft lullaby to herself. She couldn't remember the words to it, though.

An image of a woman with long blond hair flashed before her eyes. Reiko stopped moving and shook the image from her eyes. _'Who was that?'_

Gaara looked at her. He had a blank poker face on so Reiko couldn't tell if he was worried about something or if he was just tired. Gaara disappeared in a cloud of sand. Reiko blinked in surprise.

She stayed on the water for a few hours, letting the water trickle around her feet. She sighed in contentment.

Suddenly a branch broke. Reiko snapped out of the happy illusion they cast upon herself. Reiko looked around wildly. Just as she was about to run for it when she froze.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

She spun around. On the opposite side of the water stood Takero. Sighing she relaxed.

"Takero, it's just you… I thought you were-"

Her eyes widened. The man in front of her was no longer Takero. Instead Kabuto stood in front of her. She scowled and reached for her thermos. It wasn't there. Neither was her weapons pouch. She swallowed hard.

"Kabuto?"

"So you're a traitor too?" He asked.

"I'm not a traitor!"

"Then what do you call abandoning your village for some sand shinobi you are _'friends'_ with? Even if your _honorable_ sensei ordered you to do it he still ordered you to become a traitor and you just jumped right into it without even questioning him." Kabuto said. "Face it, Reiko. Even the _noble_ Leo holds you in some contempt."

"What do you mean?" Reiko asked softly.

"Leo and Hiroshimo were best friends once upon a time, Reiko. Orochimaru came after your family for you and your imoto. Both of your parents died protecting you. Your entire clan hates you because you're only half blooded and you caused the death of your parents."

Reiko couldn't answer. She was at a loss for words. She was starting to doubt everything she had been told prior to that moment. Then she shook the thoughts aside. Leo didn't hate her! Her parents would've been murdered even if they did hand over Reiko and Naomi.

Kabuto was a spy. She couldn't trust a liar.

"No! You're lying!" Reiko yelled. "You're wrong!"

"Am I? Reiko… I don't know why you hate me so… We're two of a kind. We only look out for our best interest and yet we get in trouble for it…"

"I'm not like you…" Reiko said softly. "I'm not-"

"You an say that all you want but you know its true." Kabuto said.

Reiko felt a shiver run down her spine. It felt as if the very air she was breathing was like ice. Slowly she looked around. There was nothing in front of her or Kabuto.

"Child… You were smaller when we last met."

Reiko felt her heart thudding painfully in her chest. She slowly turned around to see the snake Sannin standing right behind her. She hadn't even sensed his presence. She swallowed hard.

An image of a tiny panda doll hitting the ground passed through her mind. She could hear screams ringing in her ear. There were the screams of a man tangled in with the screams of a woman. They were the screams of her parents. Reiko tried hard not to shake like her body wanted to. Trembling would merely show the snake she was afraid.

"You killed them…" Reiko murmured. "You killed my papa and my mama…"

"So you do remember me… I'm flattered…"

He was very close to her. Reiko found she couldn't pull back like she wanted to. Part of her screamed to run while another part ordered her to stay and kill the murderer of her parents.

Orochimaru reached out and caressed her cheek, brushing the hair out of her face. Reiko shook. She shook her head. Then she looked up at him coldly. Reiko was going to pretend to act like Gaara would in that situation. He could stand up to someone like the Sannin before her.

"What do you want you cold-hearted snake?" She asked venomously.

"Just your body… It's the perfect type for an experiment I've been wanting to test." Kabuto replied.

"I didn't know you were a snake…" Reiko said.

"I like your attitude. It reminds me of Sasuke-kun before we played."

Reiko knocked the snake Sannin's hand away from her face. She took a step back, preparing to fight them both.

"You can't stand a chance against us." Kabuto said cockily. "You couldn't even defeat Hiroshi."

"Leave him out of this!" Reiko barked.

Kabuto smirked. He ran at Reiko. She jumped into the air. Water lashed out and smacked the other medic down. He pulled himself out of the water.

There was a dark look in Reiko's eyes. She moved her hand and a wave washed the silver haired medic under the water. Every time he tried to resurface she merely swept him back under again.

"You ruined my life you cold-hearted snake! I'll kill you!"

The winds began to whip wildly through the trees. Reiko screamed in rage as she motioned for the water to crush Kabuto. It vanished in a puff of smoke. It was a shadow clone.

Then there was a shooting pain in the back of her neck. Reiko turned around to see Kabuto standing behind her. She slumped into the water. It licked at her body as she started to slip under it.

Kabuto merely picked her up bridal style. Orochimaru was smirking at her.

"You'd make a lovely body if this works the way it's suppose to, my dear, Reiko-chan…" He told her.

Reiko blinked. She was fighting to stay conscious. It was a battle she lost. She frowned. She had told the siblings that if anything happened to her they were just to pack up camp and haul ass away from there. No one was coming to her aid. She was alone.

**

* * *

**

Now Reiko is in the pedophile's clutches… What's going to happen next?

**Reiko: You know what's going to happen to me you sadistic author!**


	28. Sasori, Deidara and Snow!

**Yes, yes… You all hate cliffhangers… I understand. Sorry I've been away for so long. I was in New Orleans. It was so hot and there wasn't a computer around.**

* * *

Reiko woke up in a cold room. She was strapped to a cold metal surgery table. She blinked to get the blotches out of her vision. Kabuto stood over her with a surgeon's mask on. She swallowed hard.

"It's good to see you're awake. I was afraid I'd have to get started without you."

"Wh-where am I?" Reiko demanded.

Her words slurred so it sounded like a bunch of mush coming out of her mouth. Kabuto's glasses gleamed in the light. Reiko felt her heart rate spike. She struggled against the restraints. It was no use. They weren't going to break any time soon.

"We're merely going to test something on you. There's a ninety-nine percent chance that this operation could kill you but we're willing to take the risk. Though there is still the chance you'll survive. Your chakra system is more receptive. It seems to adapt itself to each and every environment you're in," Kabuto explained as he pulled on a pair of rubber gloves.

Reiko thrashed against the restraints. She started choking as someone stuffed a gag into her mouth. She looked up to see a man with six arms standing over her. She shook. To her relief he exited the room.

"You have permission to scream, in fact, I want to hear you scream. No one will rescue you so for the next twelve hours it's you, myself and these tools."

She bit back a scream as something cut into her back. The pain got increasingly worse as time passed. Tears welled up in her eyes as he made each cut. When he hit a certain nerve Reiko couldn't take it anymore.

She started to scream.

Kabuto grinned as she screamed for the last three hours as he worked on her back. Tears streamed down her face as he made each cut. Her blood was now in a puddle around her and on the floor. Reiko screamed loudly as she felt something being inserted into the hole in her back. The pain caused her to pass out.

* * *

"Passed out did she?" Kabuto asked. "Too bad… I would've liked to have seen her reaction to the operation…"

"Kabuto-kun…" The snake Sannin asked as he walked into the room. "Was it a success?"

"It went perfectly… It's just a shame that she passed out before she could see what a wonderful gift you've bestowed upon her… You're right. Her chakra is more amenable to it. The others died right as soon as I inserted them."

"I'm afraid that we have to leave this hideout. It seems young Reiko-chan was being tailed by one of the Leaf's ANBU. He reported what happened up to the point of her capture."

"That is a shame… And just when you get your hands on some much over due research…" Kabuto said.

Orochimaru looked down at the girl. She lay in a puddle of her own blood. He brushed the hair out of her face. Blood got on his fingertips. He merely licked it off with his long tongue. It was a sticky sweet and coppery taste.

He winced. His hands burned like fire, as if Sarutobi had seen what he had done to her and was punishing him for it. Despite his pain he smiled. _'Her blood is just as sweet as her father's.'_

"Kabuto-kun… Put Reiko-chan in a tank and pack up. We're sending her to the Snow. Doto is expecting his payment…" Orochimaru ordered. "Oh, and make sure you drain her chakra before you go."

Then the cold-hearted snake walked out of the room, leaving the bleeding girl alone with the medic. Kabuto smiled, sticking Reiko with a needle. The substance in the syringe was enough to put a grown shinobi to sleep for a week. It would take two weeks for Reiko to get to Doto's hideout.

* * *

Reiko woke in a tank of water. She thrashed at the glass. There was a huge crack. With one well aimed kick it burst open. Water poured out sweeping her out with it. She gasped for air as she hit the ground. The water poured out around her. Shards of glass were everywhere.

"What happened?" She croaked.

She got to her feet and fell right back down. She was off balance. Slowly she crawled over to the tank to see the damage of the surgery. She could see herself in the glass' reflection. When she got a good look at herself she screamed in horror.

Protruding from her back were two white feathery wings each one was about three feet long. They were attached to her back by new skin that Kabuto re-grew for her.

"_What _has he done to me?" She asked her reflection.

Slowly she got to back to her feet. She took one step, trying to figure out what to do with the wings. It felt as if she were trying to learn how to walk all over again.

* * *

There wasn't a single soul at the hideout. Reiko was alone. She walked outside. It was snowing.

"Where does it snow?" Reiko asked herself.

It snowed in many places. It snowed in the Village Hidden in Stone, the Village Hidden in the Clouds, the Village Hidden in the Moon and the Hidden Snow Village. Unfortunately once it snowed there was no way for her to tell which of the four it was.

Her body felt as if someone had pummeled her into the ground. She looked at herself. She had managed to find new clothes to replace her bloodied ones but she wasn't dressed for snow. She found a thin cloak and rather tatty shoes but she wasn't complaining. Besides the cloak covered her oversized wings.

"So… I have no idea where I am… No idea which way leads home… It's snowing and I'm freezing… And I have wings… Great… Just great…" Reiko muttered.

She looked around. She could hear wolves howling in the distance. They were hungry and she doubted that they would listen to her if she called on them.

Reiko slowly began to trudge through the snow to who knows where. She knew she just had to get out of the weather but she couldn't bring herself to stay at Orochimaru's hideout. She looked over her shoulder, praying that no one was following her.

* * *

Reiko looked around. She was going to have to cross a rickety old bridge. It didn't look anywhere near safe but she was beyond caring. She knew she had to get across one way or another.

"Just standing here will do nothing…" She told herself.

She took one hesitant step onto the bridge. It held her weight but was it worth the risk of taking the bridge which may collapse at any given second or was she to try to find a different route?

She decided to take the bridge. Finding a different route may take longer and the sooner she got out of the cold and into a town the sooner she could get into warmer clothes and be directed back to Konoha.

Slowly she crossed. Reiko clung tightly to the edges of her cloak as the wind blew. It was frigid. Every part of her ached as she took one step. Each step down felt like hot wire being rammed up through her feet and into her head.

To sum it up… Reiko just hurt all over.

She was about halfway across when she noticed one of the ropes becoming quite thin. Her eyes widened. Then the rope snapped. Reiko grabbed onto it as she swung to the cliff side. She let go at the sudden impact with the cliff side.

Reiko didn't scream as she fell. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Her wings caught the wind and she was sent sprawling through the air. She didn't know how to work her wings. Someone might as well as given her a weapon she's never seen before and tell her to fight in a war that was occurring as they spoke.

She hit the ground hard. Although the snow impacted her fall Reiko groaned. She couldn't get out of the snow crater she left. She tried to lift her hand to bend the snow but she couldn't. It was too numb.

* * *

Hours later Reiko could feel the cold. It was seeping into her body, numbing her senses. It felt as if she were being frozen alive which seemed to be the case. She tried to lift herself up but instead she fell into the snow but couldn't find the energy to get back to her feet. Snow started to cover her.

She tried to keep her mind focused and sharp but was failing.

"What do we have here, hmm?"

Reiko looked up. There was a blonde standing over her. She attempted to scowl but her face couldn't move. It was Deidara.

"A Leaf kunoichi all the way out here, hmm?"

"Deidara, we'll have to get a hotel shortly. The storm is picking up." Sasori's voice said.

"Look what I found, danna, yeah! It's Reiko, un."

A shadow fell over her. Reiko shivered. She tried to reach for her weapons pouch but her arms felt like lead. She wanted to say something but her mind was numb.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Sasori asked.

"We could hold her hostage at the hideout, hmm?"

"She'll die before we get there."

Reiko forced her body to move. Snow fell of her numb body. It felt like someone was stabbing her with white-hot knives. She lifted her fist to punch the blonde. She lost her footing and stumbled. Deidara caught her.

He looked down at her. There was a look in his eyes that Reiko just couldn't detect what it was. She blinked slowly. Shivering she tried to push away from Deidara but she had no energy to do so. Deidara pulled his Akatsuki cloak off himself, then he draped his cloak over her shoulders and picked her up, bridal style.

Sasori was already walking off without them. He didn't like to be kept waiting.

* * *

Reiko found herself sitting in front of a fire in a small hotel room that Deidara and Sasori bought. She shivered. Deidara walked into the room. In his hands was a tray. There was a steaming bowl and some bread on the tray.

"Brought you some food, un."

Reiko turned away from him. He set the tray down next to her.

"You have to eat, yeah."

"A shinobi must never eat what the enemy offers for how should they know if the enemy tampered with the item in question?" Reiko stated reciting one of the Shinobi Codes of Conduct.

Sighing Deidara took the chopsticks and picked out a noodle. He ate it. Then he forced the chopsticks into Reiko's freezing hand.

"I wouldn't go to the effort of rescuing you from the cold only so I could poison you later, yeah."

"That didn't seem to stop you when you threw me off the side of your bomb…" Reiko reminded him coldly.

"True, yeah. But this time there's no danger, un." Deidara said.

"So you only care about what happens to someone else as long as you're safe! And Kabuto said _I_ acted like him." Reiko hissed.

"You ran into Kabuto, hmm?"

Reiko looked away. She wasn't making eye contact with the criminal in front of her. Deidara shook his head.

"You really should get out of those clothes, yeah. You'll get sick if you don't… I'll leave if you want me to…"

"I… I can't…" Reiko murmured.

"Why not, hmm? You can move, yeah."

Reiko was blushing. She slowly set the chopsticks on the tray. Her hand drifted to the clasp of her cloak. She closed her eyes and undid the clasp. The cloak fell to the ground in a soggy heap.

Behind Reiko her wings stretched out to their full extent. They shook the ice off of them. Deidara was silent. He watched as the girl looked up at him with a nervous look in her eyes. She was afraid of what someone would think of the newest addition to her body.

"Kabuto did that, hmm?"

Reiko nodded. Her heart was pounding. She was afraid she'd be shunned even more than she was at the village if she had them.

"Don't you think they're weird?" She asked timidly.

"They are, yeah."

Reiko's heart sank. But she shook her head. _'Why do I care what he thinks?'_

"But it makes you different, un. Very artistic, yeah."

Reiko looked at Deidara surprised. The blonde just smiled. He picked up the now discarded cloak and set it by the fireplace so it could dry. He walked out of the room so the younger girl could change.

When he returned she was in a spare set of his clothes. They were slightly large on her but she had to cut two holes in the back so that her wings fit through. The black shirt covered her arms completely. There was a fishnet underneath it. The pants fit her but covered the top of her shoes just slightly. The shoes actually fit her and were sitting next to her.

Reiko was eating. She merely nodded when Deidara walked in. Sasori walked into the room shortly after Deidara got inside. He brushed the snow off his shoulder. Reiko could never get over how similar the man looked to Gaara. Same hair color, same face shape, same skin color, but there was something… darker, more sinister, about the man in front of her.

Sasori noticed Reiko staring. She looked away abruptly.

"Bother me and I'll kill you."

Reiko chuckled softly. Sasori's eyes narrowed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just I've heard that before."

Reiko set her bowl down on the tray. She looked up at the two men in front of her. They, in turn, looked up at her. For a moment no one said anything. Silence filled the room. Tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"Why'd you help me?" She asked.

"Why, hmm?"

"We're enemies." Reiko said.

"So we are, un…" Deidara said as if just realizing this.

"You will return the favor one of these days." Sasori said.

"Return the… You think I'd help you if you ever get into a jam?"

Sasori looked at Reiko. There was a strange look in his eyes. She wanted to turn away but another part of her ordered her not to back down to the man before her. She refused to be unnerved by the look and she looked him right in the eyes.

"Yes, that's exactly what I think. You owe us your life. It's the least you could do." Sasori said.

Reiko looked at the fire. He was right. She did owe him her life. But what price could that be in the future? It scared her so Reiko was silent.

"Why don't we get some rest, hmm?" Deidara asked, breaking the silence. "We have a long day ahead of us if we're going to get to the Hideout, right danna?"

Reiko swallowed hard. She had a feeling that she was going to be going to the Hideout as well.

* * *

There was only one bed. Deidara took it. Reiko watched as he snuggled into the sheets. She couldn't sleep. She was shivering like mad. Reiko sat in the corner of the room, attempting to get some rest but sleep evaded her.

Sasori sat in the other corner of the room, meditating. He was in a trance like state but he told Reiko that if she tried to escape he would know and it would result in a loss of her life.

Her wings wrapped around her trying to give her some warmth but they were just as cold as the rest of her body. The fire had long since died out and she didn't want to start a new one in case Sasori thought she was trying to get away.

"Are you awake, hmm?"

Reiko didn't respond. She just held herself tighter.

Deidara got up from the bed. He walked over to her and crouched down so that he was eye level with her. His hand touched her forehead. Slowly he nodded.

"Just what I thought, yeah. You have a fever, un."

Reiko just shivered. Her eyes were dull. Deidara shook his head and picked her up. He set her on the bed and lay down next to her, trying to pass his warmth to the younger girl. Her eyes flickered up to look at his. She tried to move away but Deidara grabbed her wrist.

It took a few minutes for Reiko to calm down but as she did Deidara closed his eyes. When he opened them again he noticed that Reiko was doing the same. Her eyes were drooping and she was starting to curl up into a little ball on her side. She was trying desperately to get warm again.

The ex-stone shinobi covered her with the blankets just as her eyes closed. Her wings were wrapped around her. The look on her face as she slept was one of pure innocence. Reiko looked as if she were a helpless child.

An image passed before Deidara's eyes. It was his old girlfriend, sleeping next to him, instead of Reiko. He shook the image away. She had died right before Itachi recruited him into the Akatsuki. Though Reiko did look like an uncanny copy of the girl.

Slowly sleep claimed the older shinobi. The last thing he saw was Reiko's sleeping form. Subconsciously he pulled her closer so that he could share his body heat.

"Hoshichi…" He whispered his ex-lover's name for the first time in almost two years.

He didn't notice the little mouse on the floor with a small note in its mouth. Neither did Sasori. The creature slipped out and scurried as fast as he could.

* * *

When Reiko woke up she was on the bed with Deidara. Her mind jumped from sleep mode to alert mode. His arms were wrapped around her. Their legs were tangled together. She blushed furiously as she noticed she was snuggling into his chest.

She didn't like how close their bodies were. It made her feel highly uncomfortable. She tried to pry herself away from the blonde's grip but it tightened and her pulled her even closer than before. That action caused her to blush even more.

"Deidara, wake up." She ordered.

"Hmm?"

"Deidara… You… You're hugging me…" Reiko murmured.

Deidara sat up slowly. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he yawned. Reiko sighed as his hold on her was relinquished. They both looked up to see Sasori staring at them. Reiko looked away blushing but Deidara just grinned.

"You wished you could sleep with girls like Reiko, danna."

Reiko's blush could rival that of one of Hinata's. Her entire face burned. She got out of the bed. She was still dressed so she could tell he didn't try anything to her relief. She grabbed her thin cloak, which had dried over night.

Deidara walked over to her side nonchalantly and put his forehead against hers. Reiko looked at him alarmed. Then he pulled back.

"Your fever broke, un. That's good, yeah. It means you'll survive the trip to the hideout, yeah."

Reiko's heart sank. She just prayed that Mio got the mouse she sent the message with in time or else she was going to be in the company of the Akatsuki for a while.

* * *

Deidara was now chatting with Reiko. She didn't respond often but that didn't discourage the blond.

"And then I blew the entire place up, yeah!"

"Why do you blow stuff up, Deidara?" Reiko asked.

"An artist must seek great stimulations lest his senses turn dull. My art is the explosion itself."

"What? Those pyrotechnics of yours… art?" Sasori scoffed, "Art is a work of beauty, captured and left for posterity… It is the beauty of all eternity."

"Quite so, Sasori. As a fellow artist, I certainly… Respect your perspective. But, in my opinion, art is transient beauty that fades after just a moment, yeah."

"Are you trying to make me angry?" Sasori asked.

"Compared to your grotesque puppet show… Well, it's not even in the same league, un."

The two continued to bicker about their 'art' for a few hours. Reiko looked around hoping to see something that looked familiar so that she could escape but there was nothing but snow, trees and more snow.

"What do you think, Reiko-chan? What's your opinion on art, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Art? Well, art can be many things… It can be brief and it can last eternity but I don't measure anything by how long it lasts… As long as it can take your breath away it's art in my book."

"What do you mean, hmm?"

"Well, take a sunset for example. You could go to one spot and watch the sunset for years but it will never look the same every time." Reiko explained. "And then one day say you go to a different place to see the sunset. It's different there too. But you can always count on the sun to rise."

Reiko perked up. She noticed some chakra patterns coming in their direction. She searched her mind to see if any of the patterns belonged to someone she knew. One of them was an ANBU that was trailing her when she was in Konoha. The others were complete mysteries to her.

Deidara and Sasori's puppet, Hiruko, looked at her. The metal hand of the puppet grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. It lifted her off her feet. She dangled in the air, gasping for breath.

"Who did you contact?"

"No one!"

Technically it was a mouse that did the contacting.

"There are shinobi coming in range of us! Who did you contact?" He roared.

"Fuck you…" Reiko hissed.

She spat in the puppet's face, though it would do no good. Hiruko was about to cut her throat until Deidara spoke, "Danna-"

"Deidara, dispose of her. She's of no use to us and she never was. You just wanted to spare her life on a whim."

"But Danna-"

"Just kill her." Sasori ordered.

Deidara walked to Reiko's side. He pulled out a Senbon out of his weapons pouch and stabbed her in the neck. Reiko's eyes widened and she slumped onto Hiruko's arm. The puppet tossed her aside as if disgusted by her. She hit a tree hard.

Deidara cast a look over his shoulder at the girl and ran after his companion.

* * *

"She's close, correct?"

"Yeah, I can smell her scent. It seems as if she were trying to lead us to someone 'cause there are two other scents with her."

"Anyone you know?" The first ANBU asked the second one.

"No… Wait! Huh? They're gone…"

The first one looked at the second one in surprise. Scents don't just vanish. He quickened his pace.

They found a small body covered in snow. A wolf was sniffing it. Then it licked her cheek. She didn't respond to the animal's touch. It whimpered and lay down next to her. It was the body of Tsuyoi Reiko.

* * *

"Gaara-sama…" A guard said as he walked into the room.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked coldly.

"I have some news about Konoha. They've agreed to become allies again…"

"Is that all?"

"No… There have been some updates on the death toll… Amongst them are Amina Yuna, Hikari Riku, Himatichi Jin, Tsuyoi Reiko-"

Gaara's eyes widened. He looked at the guard alarmed.

"What was that last name?"

"Himatichi Jin?"

"No, the one after that." Gaara growled.

"Tsuyoi Reiko."

Gaara sunk into the chair behind the desk. He looked out the window. It was one of the tallest buildings in all of Suna so he could see everything. Of course, what other building would they use for the Kazekage.

He was being forced to clean his father's office out. There were many papers to file and too much to do in such little time. A new Kazekage was to be chosen any day now by the new ambassador of Konoha. The other one had died in the attack on Konoha so they were busy selecting a new one.

Gaara looked down at the desk. Sitting on top it was a thermos and a weapons pouch. Both of which belonged to a now dead kunoichi. He couldn't look at the objects any longer. He looked at the Jonin at his side.

"What were the details of her death?" He demanded.

"It seems she was found murdered in the Village Hidden in the Snow… The funeral is in two days."

Gaara was silent for a few minutes. He felt strange but he couldn't quite place what had him so upset. He didn't feel this way until he was told that Reiko was dead.

'_**You should've killed her when you had the chance. Now she's gone and you never got to spill her blood.'**_

"Gaara-sama?"

"Inform Kankuro and Temari." Gaara ordered.

The Jonin disappeared leaving Gaara in the office, although, Gaara wasn't alone. The Shukaku was there with him. Gaara hated the fact that he would never truly be alone.

'_**I told you that girl was no good. You left her alone and she got kidnapped and murdered. Someone else spilled her precious blood and now you'll never get the chance to.'**_

"Silence you dog."

**

* * *

**

Reiko: You killed me! How dare you?!

**Naruto: I don't want to go to another funeral!**

**Kita: Now, now, let's be reasonable. The story isn't over yet! Don't just jump to conclusions!**

**Reiko: But I'm dead!**


	29. The Akastuki's Experiment! Enter Leika!

**There was a lot of confusion last chapter. I really hope this explains it.**

* * *

Deidara ran after his companion. Once they were a good way away Sasori turned to look at him.

"Did you get some of her blood?" Sasori asked.

"Of course, Danna. What do you take me for, hmm?"

In Deidara's hand was a small vile of the girl's blood.

The Akatsuki had been planning an experiment but needed a host's blood in order to fully try it. It was using the body of a slave girl that Kakuzu had paid for. Hidan sacrificed the teen to Jashin. After words Sasori had drained the body of all its blood and placed preservatives in it.

Zetsu was assigned the job of keeping the body in a safe state. Itachi and Kisame were assigned babysitting duty while Deidara was selected to find the host's blood. After the experiment was over, if it was a success he was also being forced to baby-sit the creature.

Konan made the girl look human after what the body went through and Pein… Well, Pein was the leader so he didn't have to do anything.

The twosome walked away for some time. Reiko hadn't even noticed him getting some of her blood while she slept. He felt hatred welling up inside of him because of the memories that girl brought back.

When they got to the hideout their rings glowed, permitting them to pass. As they walked to Zetsu's gardens neither of them said a word.

Their mission had been accomplished. They were merely sent out to intercept the package that Orochimaru had left at one of his abandoned hideouts. Finding her in the snow was much better than finding her there, even without the guards.

"Hurry up, Deidara. I do _not_ like to be kept waiting." Sasori hissed dangerously.

Deidara shook his head. "Yes, danna."

He never wanted to be in the Akatsuki. Itachi had forced him to. If he had never joined he would've been a traveler, doing as he pleased and obeying no one. He wouldn't have to kill innocent people.

He liked killing those who weren't so innocent, the people, who could defend themselves, who could prove a challenge. Killing four year olds was no fun. There was no honor. There was no glory. But most of all there was no point. Those people just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

He looked at his hands. They had killed countless of innocent people. He no longer winced or cringed at the pleadings of the innocent but it still didn't mean it didn't take a toll on his heart.

In the center of the garden was a green orb. The bars were made of tree roots and there was a thin layer of an embryo encasing the figure inside. Deidara's job was to get the blood injected into the figure.

He reached for the needle. He watched the figure as he put the blood inside. Would this experiment be a success? Did Leader truly expect to create an uncanny copy of the owner of the blood?

He reached inside. Injecting the body with the fluid. The figure began to thrash in their little 'tank.' The four men watched as bursts of a dark energy slowly destroyed the tank.

Laying of the ground, naked, was a woman. Slowly the woman sat up, her hair covered her face like a veil. Jet-black angel wings wrapped around her protecting her from the view of the men. Deidara watched her in awe.

She looked just like Reiko except her hair was a dark black. Her eyes were a light chocolate color and were quite cold, like hardened stones. She was nearly as pale as Reiko but was just a shade darker skinned.

"Who the hell are you?"

Although she may have looked similar to Reiko she acted nothing like her. The woman slowly brought herself to her feet. She glared at the men before her. Deidara smirked. He liked her personality.

"We wish for you to join the Akatsuki," Itachi informed her.

"And if I refuse?" She asked.

"We'll take you there by force if necessary," Itachi said as if he were merely stating the weather.

She looked at the four of them. She smirked causing the men to look at her slightly confused, all except Itachi who was watching her passively and Sasori who was almost never surprised by anything.

"Four on one? That's unfair," She said, "For you."

She slowly walked over to Itachi. She got right in his face and stared at him, directly in the eyes. Some would call that sheer stupidity to do such a thing. Others would call it guts or bravery.

Deidara saw it as both.

Then the girl started to laugh. It was a sweet and rich sound. Then she turned to Deidara. He watched her as she offered her his hand. Quite surprised he just stared at it.

"I'm only making the deal with you," She informed them.

She looked Deidara dead on. He wanted to advert his gaze. It felt as if she could see right through him. Slowly his hand raised and he grabbed her hand. She smiled.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki," He said, shaking her hand firmly.

The five of them walked out of the garden. A confused look passed over her face but she managed to regain her composure quickly. She followed after Deidara, staying close to his side.

"Do… Do you…?" She tried to ask.

"Do I what, hmm?"

"Do you know my name?" She asked finally.

Deidara stopped walking. The others, however, did not. They were to report to Leader. He didn't know what to say. The original owner of the body she posses had no name. The original girl was an orphaned slave that was beaten daily.

Kakuzu paid for the girl and then Hidan killed her. Deidara felt that it would just be cruel to make the woman before him remember a life prior to the Akatsuki. Like Reiko this woman would have no memory of her past unless it was provoked by something.

Her eyes were watching him with a sad tint in her eyes although it didn't reach her face. Deidara searched his memory for a name that would suit the woman before him. It hit him like a ton of bricks, though it wasn't highly original it suited her to a T.

"You're Leika," He said finally, "We were friends a long time ago, un. Do you remember me, hmm?"

"No… I'm afraid I don't…" She said softly, "Could you help me remember?"

"Of course, un. That's what friends are for, yeah! I'm Deidara," He lied.

Part of him felt bad for doing so. The girl before him was merely fourteen, a good three years younger than he was. He had only been in the Akatsuki for two years. He seemed startled that he remembered that.

"Deidara…" Leika said trying it out.

She nodded then grinned. Her tough girl attitude was back. She grabbed his hand and led him down the hallway. He nearly blushed. Leika had long since forgotten she had no clothes on and just ran down the hallway dragging him behind.

He turned her around when she tried to take a wrong turn and led her into Leader's office. Everyone was waiting for them. There was a pile of clothes waiting for her. She grinned and let Deidara lead her in.

"Our mission was complete," Deidara said, bowing to his Leader.

It was the first time in a long time that all of the Akatsuki had been in one house. Mainly they traveled in small pairs and rarely met up unless it was highly important.

"Who are you?" Pein asked.

"I'm Leika. I've come to join your ranks… With some gentle persuasion from some of your prior members, of course."

"Who is the blood from?" Konan asked.

"Tsuyoi Reiko, yeah," Deidara responded.

Konan's eyes widened. She gripped Pein's desk in a vice like grip. Her face went a shade paler than usual.

"That brat is still alive after all these years?" She asked herself in shock. "Pein, how can she still be alive?"

"Orochimaru got his hands on her and gave her wings as a part of an experiment he wanted to try, yeah," Deidara explained.

Everyone looked to Leika. It would explain why she had wings. The girl looked at them angrily. She folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot, although her wings covered up any movement she had.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Grab your cloak and Deidara will get you all settled in," Pein ordered.

"Who is who?" Leika asked, "I'd like to know who it is I'm working with."

Slowly the Akatsuki members introduced themselves with a grunt of his or her name. Pein grabbed Konan's elbow and lowered her into his seat. Though his face didn't express it his eyes watched Konan looked worriedly.

Leika was busy memorizing the faces of each member of the group.

Hidan had long silver hair, gelled down so much it stuck to the back of his neck. He had no shirt on and his cloak wasn't even zipped up. She liked his red eyes. A Jashin symbol hung around his neck and in his hand was a giant three-pronged scythe.

Kakuzu, his partner, wore a mask but she could still see his glowing green eyes. She liked how she could see tentacles hanging from his cloak.

Itachi was as passive as ever. He had long hair pulled back in a ponytail. There were scars on his cheekbones. His Sharingan was not activated so they were their normal charcoal black. He glared at her so Leika moved on.

Kisame had blue skin, blue hair and there was an enormous sword strapped to his back. It was bound in bandages. Leika stared at it. It was larger than she was. He smirked at her and she nodded in return.

Sasori was covered up so Leika couldn't see him but every time he moved he clanked. The sound was wood brushing up against wood.

Konan had blue hair. She had a flower atop her head. She was staring at the desk, still in shock about hearing of Reiko.

Pein was next to Konan. He had many piercing all over his face. He had flame red hair and storm gray eyes. Leika thought his eyes were like deep pools, threatening to swallow her up at any given moment.

Then there was Deidara, her only friend in the group so no doubtingly he was the only one she could trust. She liked how his hair was as long as hers nevertheless that it made him look like a girl but his eyes mesmerized her in a way that made Hidan's or Pein's look dull.

Smiling she took her new clothes from the desktop.

"If Reiko decides to mess with the Akatsuki I will take her down, Pein-sama."

Everyone stared at her in surprise. She thought it was because she had made such a bold statement but the looks she received were different than that.

Deidara nudged her in the ribs with his elbow, "Don't call him that, un! You are to call him Leader-sama, yeah!"

Leika merely looked up at Pein, who was shaking with rage. Deidara pulled her out of the room quickly. A ring dropped to the floor. There was the kanji for hatred on it.

* * *

Deidara pulled Leika into his room. She pushed him away from her when he shut the door.

"Why the hell did you do that?" She demanded.

"Leader was going to go ballistic on your ass, yeah! Be grateful I helped you," Deidara snapped.

Leika sat on the bed. She sighed holding her head in her hands. Deidara sat next to her. He didn't notice anything wrong with her until he heard a soft crying sound. He grabbed her face and made her look at him.

Leika was crying.

"Leave me alone!" She snarled.

"Why, hmm?"

"'Cause I said so!"

Deidara shook his head. He grabbed Leika from behind the back of the neck and pulled her head close to his chest. She stiffened under his touch but he didn't care. He just held her close to him as he used to with Hoshichi.

How he had missed his ex-lover but things could always have been worse for the two of them. He made soothing noises as he pet Leika's hair. She couldn't take it anymore. She cried even harder than she was moments earlier, soaking Deidara's cloak with her tears.

"Why can't I remember anything?" She sobbed, "I want to! I really do but I can't!"

"Everything will be better tomorrow, yeah. Promise, un."

"How can you be so sure, Dei?"

"Well, I'm not, un. But you have to look to the bright side, now stop crying. You're a tough girl, but I know you can handle this, yeah," Deidara said as reassuringly as he could.

He never expected her emotions to be so unstable. There was the possibility that for the first week or so she would be emotionally unstable but that was just until she got used to all the emotions stored inside her.

Deidara just prayed, silently hoping her emotions would become stable quickly. He didn't want her crying all the time and he didn't want her to start acting all innocent either. The innocent never reacted well when they realized they just killed someone.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Leika sat next to Deidara. Only Deidara, Leika, Sasori, Kisame and Itachi were there. The others had left the night before. After they spent a few hours together the rest, left behind, would go their separate ways and not see each other for another couple of months.

When everyone was seated Leika looked at Deidara with a strange look in her eyes.

"Hey, Dei?" She asked.

"What is it, hmm?"

"What's a family?" Leika asked.

Deidara choked on his drink. He hadn't expected her to ask that kind of question. She acted like a five year old, trying to understand the world, although she wasn't five at all.

"Uh, well-"

"Family has many different meanings," Kisame said, "To some they are merely people bound together by skin and blood and to others they are the most precious people around you."

She looked at Kisame, childishly. "Do you have a family?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"They're all dead."

Leika was silent for a moment. Then she opened her mouth again. Deidara wanted to slap her. She was going to get him into so much trouble with the others, mainly because she was his charge.

"I'm sorry…" She said softly.

Kisame smirked. The look itself screamed danger. He leaned across the table and for a second Deidara thought the older man was going to slap her but instead he ruffled her hair.

"Its okay, kiddo. You didn't know."

She smiled. Deidara nearly cried out to Kami for punishing him in such a way with the girl. What had he done to deserve the kind of torture he was going through?

"So, does that make the Akatsuki a family?" She asked.

"In a way…" Kisame replied.

The entire meal continued like that. Kisame acted like a father figure while Leika acted like his daughter. Itachi and Sasori said nothing. Deidara didn't know what to say. Somehow the other three men in the room were deemed as Leika's older brothers and Itachi was also deemed her godfather if anything were to happen to Kisame.

When Leika was cleaning up Deidara crept over to Kisame. The blue haired man grunted in response.

"Why are you being so nice to the new kid, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"She reminds me of a close friend of mine before she died," Kisame replied, "It's like having her back from the dead."

"Leika already was dead once, yeah."

"She doesn't have to know that," Kisame said heatedly.

Deidara held up his hands as if he were signaling defeat. He knew that Kisame could rip him to pieces with his sword faster than he could make his bombs.

"Wasn't going to tell her, yeah."

Itachi got up from the table abruptly. Deidara and Kisame watched, as he got closer to the girl. Leika merely smirked at him.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

Itachi reached for her hand. Automatically Leika pulled back, refusing to let the older boy touch her. Itachi merely held out her ring.

"You dropped your ring last night," He said simply.

"Oh. Thank you."

She took the ring from his hand and placed it on her finger. She looked at everyone and smirked. It seemed that the word hatred wasn't in her vocabulary.

* * *

Leika waved to Kisame as he walked away with Itachi. Then she turned to Deidara and Sasori. She was acting all tough like she had when they first met. Deidara just wanted her to pick a personality already instead of switching around.

"Are we going or what?" She asked.

"She doesn't like to be kept waiting," Sasori noted.

"I can see that, Danna."

"Remember, Deidara, you are to watch over her."

"I know, Danna!"

Leika was already ahead of them. She was sitting in a tree waiting for them to catch up to her. She smirked. She was playing with a kunai in her hands.

"I'd be careful if I were you," She said.

"What for?" Deidara asked.

"There's a trip wire trap beneath your feet," She replied simply, "They used green wire so it would blend in with the grass."

She threw the kunai in her hands. It landed in the middle of the wire. A large log fell out of the trees heading straight for them. Leika jumped between it and her two companions. She stopped it in mid-air.

When she came close to the ground it seemed that the ground lifted itself up so it could meet her. With a smirk she raised her hands. Rocks and pebbles were raising themselves into the air. With a flick of her wrists they flew into the trees.

Deidara heard a man scream as if he were stuck by something, hard. Two shinobi from the grass village fell out of the trees. Leika smirked.

"What do you know…?" She remarked, "Two birdies with one stone."

The two men got to their feet, preparing to attack her. The earth moved with each movement that Leika made. She seemed just as confused as Deidara as to how she was doing it. Her cloak fluttered in the wind as the stone pinned down the men.

She glared at the men who seemed ready to wet themselves. She walked over to them with a dark smile on her face.

"Why were you following us?" She asked. There was a dark undertone in her voice that made Deidara smirk.

"You killed our village!" The first man yelled, "My imoto is dead because of your stupid group!"

"You_ dare _mock the Akatsuki?" She asked, faking surprise.

The earth moved closer in on the man, crushing him slowly. His companion watched in horror as it nearly killed the man next to him.

"Stop!" The second man pleaded, "Don't you have any mercy?"

She looked at the second man in surprise. Slowly she nodded and the earth released both of the men. She helped the second shinobi to his feet.

"Go, to the Leaf Village. Tell them I'm coming for the head of Tsuyoi Reiko. If you don't relay my message within a week the earth will swallow you up and you will never see the light of day again." She ordered sending the second man running.

The first shinobi followed after him, running with a slight limp. She smirked and looked over her shoulder to look at Deidara.

"Hey, Dei?"

"Yeah, hmm?"

"How many men does it take to deliver a message?" She asked.

"One, yeah."

A bird shaped bomb flew towards the back of the limping shinobi. The threesome turned their backs to the man's pained screaming and the explosion. Leika started to laugh.

"I think I'm going to like hanging out with you guys!" She laughed.

**

* * *

**

Does that explain things a little better?

**Just a side note about Leika, she's like Reiko but is her opposite. Wait, does that even make sense?**

**Okay, so Reiko can bend air and water. Leika bends fire and earth. They're like Yin and Yang except they're only slightly similar in some ways.**


	30. Not Dead Yet! The Almost Funeral!

**Kita: Don't get mad at me that Reiko's dead! Get mad at Deidara, he killed her!**

**Deidara: Don't you blame this on me, un! You're the writer, yeah.**

* * *

Naruto hung his head low. This was the second funeral he had to attend. This time it was a little more personal than that of the thirds' funeral. Naruto knew Reiko rather well. They had hung out and eaten at Ichiraku's together. They were comrades but he never got to apologize for hurting her with the fight he had with Gaara.

He was depressed to say the least. Sakura was waiting for him outside. Sakura broke the silence.

"We were going to go shopping after the Chunin exams… She promised…" Sakura said softly.

"I never got to apologize for making her worry…" Naruto told her.

"Sasuke wanted to go but Tsunade-sama won't let him out of the hospital."

"Yeah…"

* * *

There was hardly anyone from the town besides the family and friends she barely managed to make it her short time there at the service. The entire Tsuyoi and Inuzuka clans were there but other than that there weren't many people. Tomoko was hugging Renji and crying.

Hinata stood at Neji's side. She was holding back tears. Neji knew that so he wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulder. Tenten was leaning against Neji crying. She didn't seem to care if anyone saw her crying. Lee and Gai hung their heads low so that no one could see the flow of tears.

Kiba was trying to console Akamaru who kept whimpering. Mio was sitting by Reiko's picture. Her ears were drooped and she didn't purr when Tsunade scratched her behind the ears, her favorite spot.

The wolf that found Reiko's body was also there. He hung his head low and whimpered. The creature seemed upset that the girl was dead, as if it had lost one of his own in its pack. It howled as they set the pictures by her coffin.

Naruto walked over and took a spot by Neji. He motioned to Neji. The Hyuga boy nodded and removed his arm from Hinata so that Naruto's arm took its place. Sakura stood by Lee. She hugged him tightly as the boy, broke down on her shoulder.

Chouji wasn't eating. He had shadows under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in a while. Shikamaru stood beside the boy. Unlike normal he looked dead ahead and was watching Reiko's coffin.

There were pictures on the coffin. Some of the pictures had Reiko looking at the camera as if she were surprised. Others were of her as if she just noticed someone sneaking up on her. There was just one of her smiling.

Naruto was too busy remembering what he asked of Iruka during the third's funeral. Reiko hadn't died protecting anyone. There was no one there to help her. She fought alone. She had nothing to protect but herself.

"For what reason did Reiko die for?" He asked the sage beside him, who out of courtesy to Naruto was attending the funeral.

"What do you mean?"

"She wasn't fighting to protect anyone but herself. Why did she fight the two who killed her instead of doing as they told her to? She wouldn't have died if she did."

"Sometimes, Naruto, a bird gets put into a cage. It starts to look for ways to escape so it can be free again, so it can be with its friends," Jiraiya said. Everyone was listening to the sage speak now. "It seems from what you tell me Reiko was very attached to all of you. The idea of not seeing you and watching over you was killing her inside so she used the only method of escape she could. She contacted the ANBU and they dispatched a team as soon as they heard."

"Yeah but why would she want to see us?" Naruto asked.

"You're the precious people in her life. You mean a lot to her and you never know maybe she was taken by surprise. She might not have fought but she was still trying to get back to everyone here."

"You understand?" Kakashi asked.

"Man, Kakashi-sensei you never give me any credit! I understand!" Naruto yelled.

Hiroshi stood by the coffin. He looked into the open casket. Reiko's face was so peaceful it could be mistake for an expression that she held while she was asleep. There was a pain in his chest as he noticed Senbon sticking out of her neck.

He reached in and grabbed the weapons. With one good yank he pulled them out. A little blood seeped out of the wound. It splashed the cloak she was wearing at the moment of her death. Tomoko felt that she would be happier if she got buried in the clothes that she wore during her last fight.

There was a squad of ANBU standing at the back of the room. They all wore their masks but they wore the normal attire for a funeral. It was their job to watch over her but they had failed to do so and now she was dead.

Sasuke couldn't leave the hospital.

Ino couldn't get off work from her parent's flower shop.

Shino didn't come entirely.

"Sweetie, I'm sure Reiko would've wanted you to close the coffin…" Tomoko told the boy.

Hiroshi looked up at Tsunade. She saw a broken boy looking at her. She motioned for him to close the case.

Just as it was almost closed a hand shot out of the coffin. Hiroshi's eyes widened. He took a step back as the lid was pushed up. Slowly Reiko sat up. She looked at everyone who stared back at her shocked. The wolf jumped to the side of the coffin, peering inside.

"Are you really that eager to get rid of me?" She asked.

She was grinning at everyone. She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and continued to watch the crowd. Her hands went to the wolf's head and automatically pet him as she stared at the crowd.

"But- But you had no pulse!" One of the ANBU stuttered.

Reiko felt her neck were the Senbon had pierced the skin. When she pulled her fingers back to look at them they were bloody.

"It barely missed the vital organs… I guess I just got lucky," Reiko shrugged.

Reiko tried to get out of the coffin but she felt weak. Hiroshi picked her up and set her on the ground. The wolf howled happily and laid its head in her lap as Mio jumped onto her shoulder.

"There are certain points that are vulnerable areas that will put a person in a deathlike trance. If they were hit it would leave an ordinary target paralyzed or 'dead' for a week…" A blond woman over Reiko explained.

Reiko looked at the woman. She was rather busty and she didn't seem to feel the need to conceal that. She wore a green jacket and a gray shirt. The word gamble was on the back of her jacket.

"Who are you?" Reiko asked. Then she looked around, "Where's old man third?"

"Reiko…" Naruto murmured, "A lot of stuff happened since you left."

"What happened?" Reiko asked horrified.

"Orochimaru killed both the third Hokage and the fourth Kazekage," A man dressed in red said.

Reiko's heart stopped. Her eyes widened. She looked at Hiroshi as if she were trying to confirm it was true. He nodded slowly.

"And I was off having a merry old time with Orochimaru…" Reiko murmured.

"What'd you say?"

"I was captured by Orochimaru… and he…"

Reiko looked away from everyone. She felt weird, self-conscious about the wings on her back. It made her feel… awkward.

"We need to talk…" The blonde woman said.

"Why? Why should I explain anything to you?"

"I'm Hokage! That's why!"

Reiko blinked in surprise. Slowly she nodded. The wolf got off her as she tried to stand. When she started to fall everyone rushed forward to try to stop her from hitting the ground. Reiko held up a single hand.

"I don't need anyone holding my hand. I can do this…"

She waked towards the new Hokage. She bowed to the older woman There was a weary smile on her face. Tsunade looked at her sadly.

"Very sorry, my lady. I didn't know," Reiko said.

"Reiko…" Naruto said softly.

Reiko looked at him, "After Gaara's team and myself went to what we thought was a safe place…"

* * *

Reiko explained everything. When Reiko explained the part about her wings Naruto was the one to make a scene about it. It didn't surprise Reiko. In fact she was expecting it.

"Can we see them, Reiko?" He asked.

Reiko flinched. She looked at the ground. Slowly she lifted up her hand and unclasped the cloak. It fell to the ground and her wings stretched out. Everyone was silent. Naruto, who was sitting by her side looked at her amazed.

"Can I…?"

"Can you what?"

"Can I touch it?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Sure…?" Reiko said as if she were questioning herself.

Reiko felt herself shiver as Naruto's hand stroked the feathers. He smiled at Reiko.

"They're really soft, Reiko…"

"Move Naruto!" Tsunade ordered, "I need to see how this was done…"

Tsunade checked Reiko's back. She felt the older woman's chakra and the small bubble she had formed to examine her. Reiko looked at Tsunade to see that the woman's expression had grown grim.

"That… bastard!" She roared.

Tsunade punched the ground creating a huge gaping hole. Reiko inched away from the woman. _'Note to self: Do _not_ piss her off!'_

"What's the matter?"

"The wings are fused to the bones in your back and the tendons are attached to your nervous system. Even if I could get them off there's a chance that you'll never be able to move. It's better if I just let them be."

Reiko nodded, "I understand."

Then Reiko finished explaining the rest of her story, leaving out the part about her and Deidara on the bed. That was a secret she would carry with her to the grave. Reiko froze at that thought. She almost had to go a little too soon.

* * *

"So he really is gone…" Reiko murmured.

She was sitting on the third Hokage's head on the mountains. She climbed all the way up there, merely because she didn't know how to use her wings yet.

"Many don't want to believe it to be true but it is," A voice told her.

Reiko looked up to see Hyuga Neji. He was standing behind her but sat down when she motioned for him to do so.

"So what has you up here so late at night?" Reiko asked.

"Lady Tsunade sent me to find you. She wants to tell you something about the Chunin exams."

"Oh… So did you become a Chunin?"

"No.Hiroshi and Shikamaru did, though."

"I see…"

Reiko and Neji fell silent. Both of them just stared at the stars. She watched them contently. She could name the constellations and pinpoint the locations of them.

"You don't think… The wings are… Strange?" Reiko asked uncertainly.

"Does it matter whether or not you have wings? You're still Reiko."

"Still… Reiko?"

Neji just nodded and looked at the sky. She watched him for a moment and then looked up to see a shooting star. Then Reiko smiled and nodded.

"Let's go… Lady Tsunade is probably getting frustrated."

* * *

People closed doors to their shops. They turned out the lights and pulled children indoors as Reiko walked past. Neji looked at Reiko worriedly. She seemed completely oblivious.

She even went to the aid of a child who fell. She helped him back to his feet when he tried to run from her. She healed the minor scrap and handed the small boy to his mother who looked at her fearfully as if she would grow wings too if she came in contact with the girl.

"Doesn't this bother you?" Neji asked.

"It hurts much more than any time before… Because these are people I've gotten to know and now they're afraid of me."

Neji watched as Reiko's wings twitched. The girl looked like she wore a feathered cloak. Reiko's eyes remained glued ahead of them. She refused to meet Neji in the eyes.

"Reiko?"

Reiko looked up to see Lee. He was bandaged up tightly. Gai stood at his side.

"Neji? Do me a favor and tell Lady Tsunade I'll be there in a second?" Reiko asked.

Neji looked up at Lee. He nodded in understanding and walked off. Reiko walked up the stairs and sat next to Lee. It just took her one second to realize Lee was crying.

"Lee…" She murmured softly. She wiped away a tear that rolled down his cheek. "Why are you crying?"

"Reiko… I am to have a surgery soon…"

"For your injuries you got back at the exams?" Reiko asked.

"Yes."

Reiko eyed the green clad shinobi. It seemed like he was hiding something from her.

"Lee's something's eating at you. I know something's up. Why aren't you… as you would put it, youthful?" Reiko asked.

"There is a fifty percent chance it could help me… And a fifty percent chance that it could… Kill me…"

"Lee…" Reiko murmured softly.

She got to her feet. She winced as she plucked a feather from her right wing. Lee looked at Reiko surprised as she handed it to him. When he didn't take it she pressed the feather into his hand and wrapped his fingers around it.

"It's a good luck charm… For your surgery… If the doctor fails tell them I'm going to hunt them down and gut them like a fish."

"But the doctor is Lady Fifth!" Lee gasped.

"Even better! I'll go tell her myself."

Reiko smiled and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. It was slow going because her wings would get caught in the air currents and sent her gliding backwards. It was frustrating.

* * *

Tsunade jumped as Reiko climbed in through the window. Then the woman smiled.

"Something tells me that I'm going to get use to seeing you coming though my window," Tsunade said.

"Maybe," Reiko said with a smirk.

A man with white hair sat in one of the only chairs. She remembered he was one of the once who came to her- almost- funeral. He was staring at Reiko. She looked around. There were many Chunin in the office.

Reiko looked at Tsunade, confused. She winced when she turned her neck. Though she had healed the wound hours ago it still ached.

"What's going on?" Reiko asked.

"Reiko, the Chunin spoke rather well of your match other than the fact that it caused so much damage to the arena. You have been accepted into the ranks as a Chunin rank kunoichi," Tsunade said.

Reiko's legs gave out from beneath her. She landed in a chair that had been conveniently placed there. She was tired and her whole body ached. There was a blur of black and a small cat jumped into Reiko's lap.

"Mio…"

"_Stupid human, you nearly got yourself killed."_

"It wasn't technically my fault… But thanks for getting help…"

"You are my owner. That mouse seemed so unnerved but he's under Reina's watch so I'm sure he'll be better soon. He traveled all night so I could get the message to Renji."

"I'll be sure to get him some cheese."

Tsunade cleared her throat. Reiko looked up at the woman. She nodded slowly. Reiko fell silent and listened to her explain all the new jobs she'd have as a Chunin. Reiko didn't really care at that moment. She just wanted to get home.

* * *

"Reiko!" Tomoko sobbed as she hugged the poor girl.

"I missed you…" Reiko said hugging the older woman back.

"Welcome home, sweetie!"

Reiko enjoyed her evening spending time with her family. She was afraid she'd never get to see them again. After many hugs and many sorrow filled speeches Renji sent her off to bed.

"Night Kacha-" Reiko stopped herself. She had nearly called Tomoko her mother.

Tomoko got teary eyed and hugged her close. In her ear she whispered, "You can call me kachan if you want."

"Night kachan, night otosan."

At last she felt like she was home. The empty gap in her chest was finally filled. She was finally apart of a family. For Reiko things couldn't get any better.

* * *

Renji and Tomoko decided the next day to go out to eat in celebration for Hiroshi and Reiko's new ranks. Reina hadn't stopped teasing them about it.

"Hiroshi you look so cute in your little vest!" She laughed.

"Guess it's a good thing mine will never fit isn't it?" Reiko remarked.

Reiko looked around the restaurant. Team Asuma was sitting a few booths down. Reiko smiled when she saw Shikamaru blushing as he sat in the booth. Ino and Chouji were teasing him too.

"Poor Shikamaru…" She sighed.

Renji looked up to see Asuma. He laughed, heartily and waved at the other man. Tomoko was busy talking with Reina and Hiroshi. The three kids in Asuma's squad got up to go to the bathroom. Moments later it was just Ino and Chouji waiting for Shikamaru.

Curious she walked over to see what they were talking about. Ino had a smug expression on her face while Chouji looked hurt. Reiko had to admit she was concerned. She stood by Chouji putting a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Chouji, you're so lucky… No matter how much you eat you don't have to worry… As for me, being on diets are a lot of hard work, you know?" Ino asked proudly.

"Um, Ino, why are you on a diet?" Chouji asked confused.

"Even if it's a little, girls want to be _cute_ to catch the attention from the guys they like… Or at least most girls…"

Ino pretended to swoon. She held her hands clasped together by the side of her face. Then she sent Reiko a dirty look as if directing her last comment at Reiko herself.

"At least I have a personality."

"But they don't always look like skinny people, right?"

"Well, generally, people, er… Guys like girls on the skinny side! But just the opposite too!" Ino said laughing, "Chouji, you really… Aren't sensitive about your body."

Ino walked off leaving Chouji crestfallen. Reiko looked at the boy and back at the girl walking away.

"I'm sure _some_ guys like a girl with a _nice_ personality and actually _cares_ about the feelings of others!" She called at the blonde's retreating figure.

"She has no clue. Despite what _most_ women believe men don't always go to for the skinny girls. Most guys I know… they like girls with a little meat on their bones. It just looks healthier," Shikamaru said as he stepped out of the bathroom, "Oh, yeah and the reverse is true too, ya know? For every girl like Ino dieting there's another girl twice her size. I bet anything that she'd be twice as popular if she put on a few pounds instead of starving herself. She should eat."

Shikamaru held breath and let his cheeks bulge his cheeks out. His eyes were closed and as he leaned towards Reiko and Chouji. The twosome laughed.

"Totally!"

Chouji just laughed some more.

"You're one hilarious guy Shikamaru. And you're kind of a genius too!"

"Huh?"

"That's right. I mean, just think about it! Even I can see that you're more amazing than that Sasuke or that Neji guy can ever dream of being!"

"Hmmm? I never thought of that… I'm just… me," Shikamaru said.

"That's good. I was afraid you were going to let this go to your head and you'd start acting like Sasuke!" Reiko teased.

They just laughed, trying to picture a Sasuke-like Shikamaru. The feat seemed impossible but then again they had seen Naruto beat Neji and _that_ seemed impossible.

"No, I'm serious! You two were the only ones to make Chunin."

"Not quite, Chouji. Hiro-kun made Chunin too," Reiko said.

"Besides you're the stronger one, Chouji. If I had to fight you, I'd probably give up," Shikamaru said.

"But sensei said-"

"What I'm saying is 'I'm me' and 'You're you.' Which one is better… That's pointless," Shikamaru said. He gripped Chouji's shoulders forcing Chouji to look him in the eyes, "Don't worry about what Asuma-sensei said. Plus, you're a guy who is naturally easy-going. I've got to go my dad said something about some new jutsus he wanted to teach me… How troublesome…"

Shikamaru sighed as he walked away. Chouji watched his best friend leave.

"Wait, Shikamaru!"

"Yeah?" Shikamaru asked as he looked over his shoulder to look at Chouji.

"Good luck in training!"

Reiko blinked. Then she smiled, taking that as her cue to leave.

**

* * *

**

I could've killed Reiko! I haven't even hit Shippuden yet.


	31. Back to the Snow?

**Yes. This is the one of the Naruto movies. I decided to throw this into the mix because Reiko doesn't spend a lot of time with Team Seven until later and I needed her to have some contact with Sasuke before he tries to run off.**

* * *

"You are to be going on a mission with Team Seven on a mission to the Village Hidden in the Snow."

Reiko nodded. The place of her near-death seemed to be haunting her but she didn't voice her complaints to Tsunade. She thought it unwise to do so since Tsunade could easily have her punished and/or locked up.

"Understood but what about Leo-sensei, Hiroshi and Haiku-san?" Reiko asked.

"They just got dispatched on a mission."

"Alright. When do I meet them?" Reiko asked.

"Tomorrow at seven."

* * *

"Hmm? Where could they be? It's already past seven…" Reiko sighed.

Mio had decidedly stayed home, saying something about hating the cold and not liking to get wet. She aimed the last comment directly at Reiko.

Reiko sighed wandering the streets. She was looking for Team Seven. They were nowhere in sight and where they were supposed to meet her they weren't there.

"It seems that when you want to find them you can't…" She told herself.

She pulled her cloak closer to her side. People didn't seem to spare her a second glance but that was mainly because she hid her wings from view. She hated the stares and the whispers she got when she was walking down the streets. Suddenly a white horse sailed over her head. She blinked as the horse and it's rider speed off. The woman had long black hair and she stuck to the colors pink and green. As the rider passed about a dozen other riders on black horses passed her.

Reiko watched as Team Seven sailed from rooftop to rooftop. It would explain why they weren't where they were supposed to be. _'Is it our job to protect that woman? If that's true this is going to be a lot more difficult if she can get into trouble that quickly!' _

Reiko chased after the three. She managed to catch up to the woman first. Three horsemen caught up to her as well. One of them threw some tiny balls at the ground. It exploded on contact. Oil spread all over and the horse slipped. When she hit the ground some horsemen jumped off their horses and onto her. There was a giant dog pile where the woman once was.

"We finally captured her," An elderly man said as he rode over to the pile.

Reiko moved in close and landed in a tree a few feet away. She watched as the woman hit one of the guards and transformed into Sakura. The pinkette didn't seem too happy.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

Sasuke appeared behind the man. He hit the man over the back of the neck causing him to go slack. Reiko made a few handsigns and a shadow clone caught the man before he hit the ground. Sasuke then turned his attention to the guards. He glared at them. They tried to run for it. Sakura was waiting for them at the other end. Reiko winced as she started to beat the men senseless.

* * *

After the violence was over Sakura and Sasuke tied up the 'bandits.'

"Oh dear…" A voice said from above them.

They all looked up to see Kakashi sitting on top of the shrine. He seemed rather calm about the situation but his tone declared otherwise.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said in acknowledgement.

"What _are_ you guys doing?" Kakashi asked.

"Killing time," Sasuke replied.

He dusted off his hands, smirking at his sensei. Kakashi vanished. He reappeared in front of the elderly man and Reiko's clone. The ropes snapped off of all the men. Reiko's clone merely smiled at Kakashi and vanished. Kakashi helped the man to his feet.

"Gee… I'm really sorry…"

"Huh?"

"This is the gentleman who requires us for this mission," Kakashi explained, "Reiko, where are you?"

The copy ninja looked around. Reiko jumped down from her perch. She landed next to Kakashi. Sakura jumped in surprise. Sasuke just looked at her and then sighed.

"I've been around," Reiko replied smiling, "Oh, and, you're late."

* * *

They sat in the film studio. Reiko sat on the left of Sasuke while Sakura sat on his right. He seemed bored. Sakura just kept looking around, blushing for some reason.

"Guard?" Kakashi asked, "Well, maybe not so much 'guard' as 'escort.'"

"This next 'Gale-hime' movie is our first filmed abroad," A red head informed them, "And well, you've seen… What the most important person, that Fujikaze Yukie, is like…"

"I'm really sorry," The elderly man said.

Reiko examined him. He had his long gray hair pulled back in a ponytail. He had a bit of beard and his glasses were pushed up as far as they would go. He seemed nice enough. She smiled at him.

"I'll tell you, these Leaf Ninja are impressive, though," The director said, "They easily took on those stuntmen turned bodyguards like it was child's play. And those are some big fellows…"

"Err… Thank you very much…" Kakashi said off guard.

Reiko noticed Sakura looking at the pictures on the wall. Many were of Yuki but just one was of a place.

"Where is this?" Reiko asked, pointing to the picture of the ice.

"That's the 'Rainbow Glacier,'" A voice said, "It's supposed to be found in the Land of Snow."

Both girls turned around. There were two men standing behind Reiko. One of them was bald and he had a towel wrapped around his neck. The other had shaggy black hair with side burns and a little beard. Both were wearing costumes from the movie.

"Hey, you play the part of Burikinto!" Sakura exclaimed, "You're Ken!"

"That's where we're all going to shoot the last scene of the film's big climatic ending," The black haired man said.

"And you're Hidero! You play Shishimaru!" Sakura yelled.

"Land of Snow… Long way to go to shoot some ending for a movie…" Sasuke said positively bored out of his mind.

"Tha manager, Sandayu, here recommended it," The red head said, "Apparently, this Rainbow Glacier turns seven different colors during the spring."

"Oh, that's just an old legend," Kakashi said.

Reiko looked up at him, puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"The truth is there is no spring in the Land of Snow."

"What? Not ever?" Sasuke asked.

For once he actually sounded mildly surprised. He looked at Kakashi, expecting his question to be answered by the older man. Reiko and Sakura looked up at him too.

"Does that mean it's winter all year long?" Sakura asked.

"It would explain why it was still snowing when I was there last. I thought it might've been from the 'surgery' I had but… Now that I look back and reflect it does make sense," Reiko mused more to herself than to everyone else.

"Yep, you got it…" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, wasn't it?" The director asked.

Everyone looked at the director. Kakashi merely nodded.

"From what I hear this won't be your first time to the Land of Snow. Same goes for your little brunette. Is that true?" He asked.

"That was a long time ago," Kakashi said.

"Mine was rather recent and rather… Unpleasant," Reiko replied.

"They say that the Land of Snow is a rather poor nation," A voice said from behind Sakura.

The girl jumped in her seat. She spun around to look at the person behind her. She was blushing as she looked at the man. Reiko swore there would be hearts in her eyes if that were even possible.

"I-It's Michy! Y-You play Sukeakuro!" She gasped.

"Actually the story goes that their former lord had a thing for gadgets… And he squandered all the clan's fortune on silly amusements."

"Hey, I hope the place has heaters at least," Hidero said, "I'm not cut out for cold places."

"Then maybe you should run for the hills too?" Ken suggested, "Just like Yukie."

"Aw, hey!" The red head whined, "Come on you guys! Cut me a break! That's not even funny!"

"Is Yuki… Always like this?" Sakura asked.

The men cleared their throats. They looked away from Sakura. None of them could look at her. Reiko sighed.

"Take that as a yes, Sakura," Reiko told the other girl.

"Poor Yukie…" Ken said, "She doesn't know the meaning of words like 'endeavor' or 'aspiration.'"

"But she was never one to ignore her work," The director said, "I don't know anything about her personal life. I don't need to. I have no complaints as long as she's giving her best when the cameras are rolling. She was born an actress."

"That's right, it's only when she found out we were going to the Land of Snow… that she started running off like that…" Ken said.

Reiko smirked. She leaned over to Sasuke.

"Bet you that Naruto has already found her and is sticking to her side like glue," She said.

"Whatever…"

* * *

"Lady Yukie!" Sandayu yelled as he ran into the bar.

Reiko was right behind him. Sakura and Sasuke were following her, leaving Kakashi as the rear of their little parade.

"Our boat for the Land of Snow will set sail soon," He told the raven-haired woman at the barstool, "Please we don't have much time!"

"Forget it," She told him.

"Huh?"

"I'm dropping out as Gale-hime," Yukie said simply.

"What?"

"Yeah but-"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Sandayu demanded.

Yuki merely looked at the man. One look was all Reiko needed to assure that the woman was indeed drunk. Naruto stood by her side glaring at Yukie. She waved her sake glass around nonchalantly, smiling at Sandayu.

"Oh don't worry! It happens all the time!" She assured them, "You know the lead actress changes for sequels. The director changes-"

"That's enough! You listen to me! This role… The one of Gale-hime… There is nobody in this whole world who can play her part other than you!" Sandayu yelled, "Nobody! Besides, if you drop out at this stage… You'll never work in this business again. Do you understand me?"

"So? I don't care."

"Lady Yukie…"

"Well, I guess I have no choice…" Kakashi sighed.

"Huh?"

Yukie turned around to look at Kakashi. He pulled his headband up revealing a blood red eye, a Sharingan eye. Reiko shivered as she remembered Leo telling her about it and it's rather bloody history before their exams.

Yuki started to slump forward. Reiko leaned forward and caught her with ease. Everyone remained silent. Reiko looked up.

"What are we waiting for? We have a boat to catch," She reminded them.

* * *

Reiko stayed by Yukie's side until she woke. Slowly the woman sat up. She was holding her head.

"Good morning Lady Yukie…" Reiko said.

"Get me some water," Yukie ordered.

Reiko was taken back. She got to her feet and poured the older woman a glass of water as she ordered. Slowly and carefully she brought it over to the actress who merely gulped it down without so much as a 'thank you.'

"How do you feel?" Sandayu asked as he walked in.

"I feel as though as I'm spinning. Maybe it's my imagination but I feel like the room is swaying."

Reiko said nothing. They were on the boat. It would explain why the room was rocking. The girl found it best to let Sandayu explain.

"That's not all your imagination…" Sandayu said.

"Huh?"

The woman jumped to her feet and rushed outside in her nightclothes. She practically kicked the door open so she could see outside. Reiko appeared at her side.

"What-? You got to be kidding me!" Yukie screamed.

* * *

"I don't know. I don't think I can deal with this lady…" Naruto admitted.

They were watching as the crew got the cameras ready to film. Reiko sighed. She ran a hand through her hair. Yukie had ordered her to do many things and this was one of the first breaks she had all morning.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Kakashi asked, "You have to deal with her. You have to protect her. Come on, this is an important mission."

"Mission?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, an A-rank mission," Kakashi sighed.

"This is an A-rank mission?" Naruto cried, causing a few of the crew to look at him strangely.

"I don't believe that babysitting our little pampered actress is going to be that difficult," Sasuke said.

Reiko shook her head. She drew her cloak closer to her body. The winds were picking up and the last thing she wanted to do was to spook the crew with her wings. It was refreshing to not have people looking at her strangely and for once Reiko felt more relaxed.

"I'm not so sure. Especially since she keeps trying to run away," Reiko said, "And since she's famous bandits would try to capture her for ransoms and such."

"That's right Reiko. Leo taught you well," Kakashi said.

"Do you know Leo-sensei?" Reiko asked.

"Ah, yes. He and I used to be in the ANBU together. Didn't he tell you?"

"No… He-"

"Lights set!"

"Sound okay!"

"Cameras rolling!"

"All right! Let's do this! I want to get it on the first take!" The director yelled.

"All right! Scene twenty-three, cut six, take one!" The red head yelled, "Action!"

Reiko watched as Yukie looked around. She saw Hidero sprawled out on the ground. The scene around them looked like there was a violent fight. There was a look of pure horror in Yukie's eyes.

"Shishimaru! Stay with me!" She begged as she grabbed onto his shirt and shook it.

"I'm sorry… I failed you hime…" Hidero said, "Please forgive me! I beg you!"

"How can you say that?" Yukie asked brokenly, "Thanks to you, we never would've found the courage we needed to make it this far."

"Hime… I only wish that I could see beyond the rainbow with you." Hidero said.

His head hit the ground. His eyes closed as he gave out a final breath. Yukie looked as if she had actually lost Hidero. The only thing missing was tears.

"Shishimaru!" Yukie cried as if in pure agony.

"She's amazing!" Sakura said hushed.

"I don't even think she's the same person anymore…" Naruto said.

"That is Lady Yukie." Sandayu said.

Reiko looked at him. His eyes remained on Yukie who was screaming for Hidero/Shishimaru to stay with her. She did seem like she was another person. Reiko knew just how hard it was to pretend to be something when you were actually another.

"When the cameras starts to roll is when she comes alive. There isn't another actress that can match her brilliance."

Everyone watched as she was sobbing over Hidero. It looked realistic.

Suddenly she yelled out, "Hold on a second guys!"

"What's wrong? What now?" The crew groaned.

"Reiko get the drops from Sandayu so I can cry!" Yukie ordered.

Reiko nearly screamed 'Get it yourself!' but she contained her anger and smiled. She took the small blue bottle from Sandayu and rushed it over to Yukie's side.

To her horror she realized the cloak whipped back, revealing her wings. Quickly she pulled it back, hoping no one saw as she put the drops in Yukie's eyes. Then she rushed back to Sandayu's side.

"Okay! Scene twenty-three, cut six, take two! Action!"

* * *

"Did you think that nobody would see under your cloak?" A cocky voice asked.

Reiko looked up from the water. Sasuke now stood at her side. She sighed pulling her cloak closer. He looked at her with his signature smirk. Reiko sighed.

"I foolishly hoped no one did. I'm guessing you saw?"

"That and Naruto told me."

Reiko remained silent. Fear gripped her insides. If Naruto went talking about it the way he normally talked about things the entire crew would know within the hour. She just wasn't comfortable with people looking at her. She was someone who hated being the center of attention. 'The question is: Would Naruto do that?'

"So Orochimaru did that to you?" Sasuke asked.

"Kabuto, actually, but he was on Orochimaru's orders," Reiko said, "What about you? It seems you and your team know the snake somehow."

"We… It's none of your concern," Sasuke snapped.

"If you don't tell me I'll assume its something worse than how I know him…" Reiko said, "Please, spare me the headache before I go ask Naruto."

Sasuke didn't reply. Reiko got up so she could go find the blond. A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down next to the Uchiha. He was scowling but it wasn't as harsh as his normal scowls.

"Fine. Just don't go to that idiot," Sasuke sighed, "We ran into him at the Chunin exams- the second part of it."

"The Forest of Death? What happened?"

Sasuke looked hesitant for a moment but he covered it up with another scowl. Reiko noticed his nervousness but it was a faint feeling barely able for her to notice it.

"Orochimaru killed my parents. I have an imoto but the ANBU have no idea where she could be. He wants my imoto and I because our bodies were perfect test subjects for something he wanted to try on his 'body,'" Reiko explained, "I was in 'surgery' for twelve and a half hours without anesthetics and I was awake for the entire thing. I passed out shortly after and awoke in an abandoned hideout in the Snow. Here."

Sasuke looked at her as she explained everything. His face didn't display any sign of emotion but underneath the skin he was appalled and disgusted by the snake.

"My neesan killed my family. He didn't kill me but he told me he did it as a test of strength and that I wasn't worth the effort to kill. A few weeks ago… Itachi came after Naruto. I don't know why but he did. Itachi nearly killed me had Naruto not got the Fifth," Sasuke said bitterly.

The two watched as Naruto was yelling at Kakashi for some reason. Sakura hit him over the head screaming that he was just being stupid. Reiko laughed slightly. She jumped in surprise when she heard Sasuke chuckling.

"Did you think I couldn't laugh?" Sasuke asked.

"No… I just never heard you."

Both of them were silent for a while. Reiko looked at Sasuke.

"Naruto… He's stronger than I am. I don't like… Feeling weaker than him…" Sasuke admitted.

"But he feels the same towards you. You… You can't feel emotions like I do. When you used Chidori, was that it?"

Sasuke merely nodded, lazily.

"When you used Chidori for the first time I nearly drowned in Naruto's jealousy," Reiko said, "He was jealous of you so he pushed himself further. I see it as a circle. You get stronger and Naruto sees this and so he pushes himself further. You see he gets stronger so you push yourself farther. And the cycle begins again."

"Have you seen his Rasengan?" Sasuke asked.

"No… But there's a reason why Naruto's so strong…"

"Why?"

"It… It's not my secret to tell but maybe you should ask Naruto about it?" Reiko suggested uncomfortably.

* * *

The next morning Reiko and Sasuke were back to their spots from the previous night. Reiko stretched and fastened her cloak's snaps. Sasuke looked at her.

"Show me your wings," He ordered.

Reiko looked around. There were still crewmembers on deck. Slowly she shook her head. She couldn't.

"Not with the crew around. I don't want them to freak out," Reiko said.

"Later then."

"Later. I promise."

"D-D-Director! We've got a problem!" The red head screamed.

There was a giant iceberg in the water before them. It was big enough to be mistaken for an island but it wasn't an island at all. When the water bobbed the iceberg bobbed with it.

"What is that?" The director asked.

"When I woke up this morning I found this waiting for me and we can't get through!" He whined, "What are we going to do?"

Reiko looked at it. She could move it but it would take a lot of chakra and she didn't know how much she could spare. It was huge, large enough to be mistaken for a small island.

The director's eyes widened. All traces of sleep were gone. Reiko jumped when he suddenly cried out, "This is it! We're changing everything!"

"Huh?"

"You moron! We're standing on the perfect spot to shoot. How can we not shoot here?" He yelled, "It's practically begging us to film here!"

Reiko watched as he muttered to himself. She noticed Naruto standing in the crowd. He seemed dead on his feet. She felt sorry for him. He did get stuck doing the late 'Yukie-watching' shift.

"Everyone prepare to disembark!" The director ordered.

Reiko looked at Sasuke. He seemed bored out of his mind.

"This is going to be fun," He said sarcastically.

"You never know…" Reiko said.

She tossed him a cloak and helped him bind up his shoes that snow wouldn't get in. She knew how uncomfortable it could feel and was lucky she didn't get a case of frostbite when she was there last.

Naruto started to fall as he struggled to get both his jacket and his shoes on at the same time. Reiko sighed. Water came onboard the ship and acted as a cushion for him. When he hit it the bubble merely incased him, not getting him wet.

Tendrils helped him get his jacket on without hurting himself. He grinned as the water flew back overboard and fell back into the ocean with a splash.

"Thanks Reiko."

"No big, deal. Just don't kill yourself trying to get dressed anymore. Take time and doing things one at a time."

**

* * *

**

Has anyone seen Naruto Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow? The new one has Gaara, Kankuro and Shikamaru in it.


	32. Attack on the Iceburg!

**Hey, everyone! I'm glad you liked the last chapter!**

* * *

Reiko watched as both Yukie and Naruto gave a yawn. Both of them were rather close to the small heater but they ignored the other and tried to get its warmth. Reluctantly Yukie left the heater to get in front of the camera.

"All right! Scene thirty-six, cut twenty-two, take one! Action!"

"So hime, you've finally arrived!" The actor laughed, "Well done!"

"It's you… Mao!" Yukie declared.

"Hime! Please stay back!" Michy begged.

Both men prepared to fight the man. He merely scowled down at them. Then he turned his nose up at them as if they weren't worth his time. Reiko nearly laughed. If she and the man were to fight she could make him submit in merely a few minutes. She could do so without even using chakra.

"Did you honestly think these fools were a match for me, hime?" He asked.

He waved his staff. Followed by a loud explosion. Reiko's eyes widened. She had a feeling that this _wasn't_ in the script. Kakashi jumped between Yukie and the explosion point.

"Hey! What do you think-?"

Reiko glared at the man, "Shut up."

He shivered as she walked to Yukie's side. Reiko realized she used a colder tone than she intended to. She glared at the smoke cloud, noticing Yukie staring at her as the smoke cleared. A man was standing in the debris. He wore silver armor. His hair was a pale lavender color. He was almost hugging himself as he looked down at them. Then he smirked. Reiko fought off the urge to slap it off his face.

"Welcome, friends, to the Land of Snow…"

"You!" Kakashi hissed.

Reiko tensed. There was another person on the iceberg with them. They appeared at the right of the actor playing the villain. He looked like he was about ready to wet himself because he was completely surrounded by enemy shinobi.

"Greetings, Koyuki-hime. I do hope you're still carrying around the Hex Crystal…" She said.

Reiko looked at the woman. She had pale pink hair that was flattened down by a helmet. She was rather busty as well. The woman must have known but she didn't care because she wore the most form-fitting outfit Reiko had ever seen.

"Koyuki-hime?" Kakashi asked Yukie wide eyed.

A third figure appeared from the snow. He was the definition of fat. If one were to look in the dictionary for the word there would be that man's picture there. One of his arms were completely robotic. He looked like one of the meatheads that lacked in the brains department and made up for it in brawn.

"You're as good as they say, Kakashi. Fortunately, it's not good enough," The man said in a sonorous voice.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! Reiko! You four protect Yukie!" Kakashi ordered.

The crew just stood there. They looked at each other confused. Reiko growled. One or two of them cringed away from the dark look on her face. Wind whipped around them. She kept her cloak down but someone could easily see the feathers tickling the ice under her feet.

"Can't you see you're in danger?" She snarled, "Go! Now!"

"Fubuki, Mizore… I'll leave the hime to you…" Mr. Lilac head said.

Mizore was a male's name so Reiko had to assume that Mizore was the fat man. Fubuki was far too feminine so it had to be the pick haired woman.

"Very well then…" The woman sighed.

Kakashi and the man ran at each other. Reiko looked over her shoulder. The crew was well out of the way of the fight, at least a few more meters and they'd be at the ship. She sighed.

"It's been a long time, Kakashi…" Mr. Lilac said, "Hope you're not running away like last time."

"Roga Nandara…" Kakashi breathed.

Then they lunged at each other. Reiko looked over her shoulder to see Team Seven behind her. She smiled. Naruto seemed ready to rumble.

"I don't understand this… But it's starting to feel like a movie. Don't you worry hime! Uzumaki Naruto is here to save you!"

Naruto rushed at big and tubby. The man pulled something off his back and jumped onto it. She was mildly surprised that one of two things didn't happen. One being, that the thing broke. Two being, that an avalanche didn't start.

Snow flew everywhere as he slid towards Naruto. He knocked the blond off his feet and sent the boy flying. Reiko and Sasuke ran along side of the man on either side.

Both of them reached for their weapons pouch at the same time. Reiko threw shuriken at him while Sasuke threw kunai at him. Both weapons were deflected by his armor. Reiko looked at it puzzled.

Sasuke pulled out a windmill shuriken out of his backpack. Reiko jumped over the man's head. He watched as she twirled and landed right back on her feet as if she were running on that side the entire time.

She let Sasuke run up her back so he could get into the air. Once he was a good way up he threw the shuriken at Mizore. When it hit Mizore's arm it shattered as if it were made of glass. Reiko noticed his mechanical arm glowing a faint purple.

"Ice Style: Tsubame Blizzard!" Fubuki yelled as she swooped in from overhead.

Reiko noticed there were wings attached to her back. She glared at the woman. Bird-shaped ice flew at both Reiko and Sasuke. They ducked. The birds merely flew around and started to come right back at them.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke cried.

His fire melted the ice. Reiko turned to see half the crew had made it back to the ship. Then she noticed Yukie just sitting in the snow. She was watching them fight, stunned. Sandayu ran to her side.

"Ice Prison Jutsu!" Fubuki yelled.

She tapped the ground with two fingers. Ice was brutally shoved up from the ground and it tried to catch Reiko and Sasuke. They jumped back. Sasuke tried to melt it but the ice protected her.

Mizore socked Naruto in the stomach. He was sent flying. The blond crashed against the ground hard.

"Naruto!" Both Reiko and Kakashi yelled.

Reiko looked at Sasuke and he nodded as if saying he could handle Fubuki. She rushed to his side. Her cloak blew back but she didn't care. When she got to Naruto's side a dragon made of water flew over her head.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled.

It hit Mizore. Reiko, Naruto and Kakashi stood back to back. She glanced at Naruto worriedly but didn't say anything.

"Sensei! There's something strange about that armor!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, I know. Just be careful. It's Chakra Armor, created by the Ninja here in the Land of Snow." Kakashi said.

"Chakra Armor?" Reiko asked.

"It's definitely a lot stronger than it used to be."

"So you remember…" Nandara said, "This armor increases the Chakra within one's own body. Strengthening a handful of the more useful jutsu. A Chakra barrier is created around one's body. It's able to deflect the Chakra of our adversaries. As result, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are rendered useless."

Reiko looked around. There had to be something she could use. She noticed Michy's sword abandoned in the snow. She ran to it.

"Ice Style: Dragon versus Tiger!" Nandara yelled.

"Water Style: Water Dragon!" Kakashi countered.

Reiko seized the hilt of the sword just as the snow tiger and water dragon clashed. The tiger froze the dragon. Reiko was thrown back. She landed in front of Sakura. The pinkette helped Reiko to her feet, just as Mizore zoomed closer on his little board.

Cords shot out of his mechanical hand. They were aimed straight at Yukie. Reiko stepped in. It wrapped around her instead. Sakura quickly cut the ropes, freeing Reiko.

Reiko hesitated and laced Michy's sword with ice. She threw it at Mizore. Again it shattered into glass. Reiko scowled.

"Sandayu-san take Yukie-san and go!" Reiko ordered.

"Out of the way little girls!" Mizore yelled.

Naruto head-butted Mizore in the face. The board under the large man's feet was sent flying at Yukie. Reiko grabbed it right out of the air and plunked it down in the snow. Mizore got back to his feet. He tried to punch Naruto. To Reiko's surprise Naruto caught his punch. Mizore tried again and Naruto caught that too.

Naruto looked up. His normally cerulean blue eyes were blood red. They quickly turned back to blue within seconds. Reiko shivered. _'The Kyuubi…'_

"Go to the ship! Hurry!" Reiko ordered.

Yukie refused to move. She just stared at the ground, hugging herself as if it would protect her from harm. Reiko noticed a far off look on her face and knew her mind wasn't with them on the iceberg but she was thinking about something else instead.

"Hime, please, we must get to the ship," Sandayu begged.

"No…"

"You have to go now! Your life-"

"I don't care if I die! I won't-I won't go back to the Land of Snow!" Yukie screamed clutching her head.

"We don't have time for this, okay?" Naruto snarled.

Mizore grabbed Naruto's wrist. He pulled him to the side and punched him. It was hard enough to send to poor blond flying once again. His hand shot out. Sakura jumped in its path. It grabbed her.

When Mizore jerked his hand back Sakura was sent sailing ten feet back. She hit the ground and didn't get back up.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried.

He pulled himself out of the snow. It fell in clumps to the ground. Reiko grimaced as Yukie fainted. She made the snow pick up both Yukie and Sandayu. They were gently moved across the iceberg and set down on the ship.

Reiko's eyes widened as a giant whale jumped out of the water. It was made of ice. When it crashed against the iceberg it started to crumble into smaller pieces, causing part of it to sink. Reiko struggled to keep her footing.

"Okay… That was impressive…" Kakashi said. There was a darker undertone to his voice that made Reiko shiver, "Now it's my turn! Naruto, get everyone out of here!"

Naruto scrambled to some of the people still in hiding. Reiko grabbed the board of Mizore. She shoved it under her feet as she jumped. When she landed she glided across the snow to Sakura's side.

Without stopping Reiko grabbed the pinkette. Sasuke was by her side within seconds. He took the girl from Reiko without a word.

Reiko looked behind them. Two whales were now jumping out of the water. Her eyes widened. She jumped right as they crashed against each other. The three of them barely made it to the ship in time. Naruto was already on board. He was breathing hard. Reiko sighed as she leaned back.

Suddenly the whales crashed into the iceberg. It cut the ice into bits. There was a violent wind that blew her cloak back, once again revealing her wings. Reiko winced and grabbed hold of the rails.

Sasuke held onto Sakura's limp figure. Reiko held onto the rails as tightly as she could. She looked up to see Kakashi behind her. He was smiling through his mask.

* * *

Reiko sat along with Team Seven, Sandayu, the director, the red headed boy (whom never told her his name) and Kakashi. They were in a small carriage. The topic? Yukie's past and the shinobi who attacked.

"You've known all along, Sandayu," Kakashi said.

"Yes."

"Did you think of what might happen if she returned to the Land of Snow?" Kakashi asked.

"There was no other way to get the hime to return to this country," Sandayu said.

"Come on, Sandayu! You don't have to keep calling her that!" Naruto laughed, "She's always royalty on the big screen. It's not like she's a real hime!"

"Actually she is," Kakashi said, "Actress Fujikaze Yukie is an alias. In reality she is the next in line of the Land of Snow, Koyuki Kazahana-hime."

"Really?" Reiko asked.

Naruto and Sakura merely let out a big, "Huh?"

However, Sasuke remained as passive as ever. Reiko sat back in her chair. She was tired and slightly cold though she didn't admit it. Naruto voiced his complaints as soon as they were on the boat for about five minutes.

"I met her a long time ago… I was only an aid and she was just a little girl. I don't blame her for not remembering me. It was years ago."

Reiko sat stiff in her chair. An image of a baby in a cradle flashed through her mind. There was a child's laughter ringing in her ears. It was quickly replaced by desperate screaming. She shook her head, clutching it, trying to make the noise cease. It didn't. If anything it got louder.

"Does that mean you're also from the Land of Snow, Sandayu?" Sakura asked.

"That's right. I served the former clan head, Lord Kazahana Sosetsu. The Land of Snow was small, but peaceful. Lord Sosetsu absolutely loved his daughter. Those wore idyllic times…" Sandayu sighed, "But ten years ago on that day… That cursed day… Lord Sosetsu's ototo, Doto, hired a group of Snow Ninjas and revolted. They instigated a coup d'etat."

Reiko winced. She could clearly picture her own home going down in ruins because of Orochimaru's men. She wanted to excuse herself but her ears were still ringing for the screaming had yet to stop.

"The magnificent Kazahana Castle burned to the ground. I fear that our hime had perished as well…"

"There was no way we could defeat them… We had to run… We had to get away…" Kakashi said bitterly.

Reiko looked at the Jonin sadly. He seemed really bitter about many things but she never wanted to pry and ask about them. She made a note to asked later when he wasn't so depressed.

"When I found the hime still alive and acting in movies… I was beside myself in joy," Sandayu said, choked up, "She was- She was alive after all those years."

Reiko looked at the man sympathetically. He was crying. She grabbed a tissue and wiped away his tears. She offered him a second one to blow his nose.

"I should have died back then."

Everyone looked up to see Koyuki standing in the doorway. Naruto glared at her. Reiko could sense his dislike of her but he didn't try to hide the emotions unlike herself.

"You mustn't say such things, hime! We feared the worst! You can imagine how frantic we were. We never stopped praying for your life."

"I am alive but my heart is dead," Koyuki replied icily, "After that day, any tears I had left dried up."

Reiko looked at Koyuki surprised. She felt sorry for the woman in front of her but then stopped. _'Are we shinobi any different? We're told not to cry.'_

"And that's how I became the manager for Fujikaze Yukie. I bided my time. Waiting for the day I could escort her back to the Land of Snow."

"Huh? All this time you were just using us?" The red head asked.

"I-I apologize for deceiving you!" Sandayu said desperately.

He got to his feet pushing Reiko aside. She merely nodded, letting him through.

"But… This is for the sake of the people of the Land of Snow."

He rushed to the floor. Koyuki did nothing as he bowed to her. She stared down at him as if he were dirt. No, worse than dirt. In her eyes he was the filthiest scum of all scum. Reiko hated the look in her eyes. It was the same look Haiku gave her.

"Koyuki-hime, confront Doto and take your rightful place as the new leader of our country!" Sandayu begged. He bowed even lower, "I will sacrifice my life without hesitation! I beg you! Take up arms and lead your people!"

"I don't think so," Koyuki replied frostily, "You've got to be kidding!"

"But- But what about your people?" Sandayu asked.

"I could care less about them."

Reiko felt a white-hot anger well up inside of her. People were in danger and she wasn't doing anything to stop it. Normally Reiko would've hit Koyuki but since Reiko was her guard that was out of the question.

"Just forget it."

"But hime-"

"Will you give it up already? Don't be dumb! No matter how much you tried, there's no way you can beat Doto!" Koyuki snarled.

Naruto jumped to his feet. He slammed his palm against the table. Reiko watched as he ground his teeth together. She clenched her fist, hissing as her nails dug into her skin.

"So what? He should just give up? Quit being so heartless!" Naruto yelled.

"This man is offering you his life and you brush it aside like it's nothing?" Reiko hissed, "How dare you?"

"This man has given his entire life to the realization of this dream!" Naruto yelled, "You keep insulting him like that and you'll be dealing with me!"

"No. Both of us."

"Naruto… Reiko… I…"

"As long as there is hope we dream," The director said speaking for the first time, "And with those dreams the future comes… I like it. It's the perfect theme for the next Gale-hime movie."

"But sir, you aren't going to continue to film after everything that's happened are you?" The red head asked.

"I told you the movie is evolving!"

"But-!"

"Just think about it… How often can one film a movie using a real hime?" The director asked.

The red head paused. He seemed deep in thought. Then he smiled and pumped the air with his fist. Reiko sighed. All those men seemed to care about was their movie and how famous it was going to be.

"You're right! That'll create all kinds of publicity!"

Reiko sighed, folding her arms across her chest, "Whether or not the movie is a hit or not doesn't really matter. Doto know Koyuki's alive and he also knows our approximate location. Running isn't an option. We'll have to fight if we're found but our first order of business is to get out of this area as fast as we can."

"Okay! Let's continue the mission! The hime's return to the Land of Snow and show that creep who's boss!" Naruto yelled.

Reiko smiled. It was short lived, however.

"Stop joking around!" Koyuki yelled, "The movies aren't like real life. There is no such thing as happy endings in this world!"

Reiko winced. She remembered that Haiku had said the same thin when they were inside Harumi's house, _"I'll see to it that you'll never get a happy ending."_

"Of course there is if you're willing to fight for it!" The director snapped.

Both Koyuki and Reiko looked at him surprised. Reiko wanted desperately to believe his words. _'Is that really true?'_

"Normally under these circumstances I'd go back to the Village to get help," Kakashi said.

"It's a big waste of time," Sasuke said, finally speaking up, "And we're as ready as we can be. It's nothing we can't handle."

Reiko smiled. She got up and walked out of the room. As she passed Koyuki she looked at the older woman. Reiko received a cold look back.

"If we work hard maybe enough maybe we'll get our happy endings," She whispered.

Then Reiko placed a fake smile back on her face and left without another word.

* * *

They were passing through a cave. Naruto and Sakura were looking out the window but there was nothing to see. The cave was too dark.

"Boy, I can't see the exit at all!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Long ago there was a railroad through here," Sandayu said.

"A railroad?" Sakura asked.

"It's covered over with pillars of ice by now but if you dig deep enough you'll find it."

Reiko sighed and looked at Sasuke. He seemed bored, as he usually was.

**

* * *

**

I'll leave things there for now.


	33. Captured By Doto

**My science teacher hates my guts for saying that the game of nines is boring and my Spanish teacher doesn't really care about anything other than Spanish. All of my teachers are insane! Except for Mr. Martin. He's a great guy.**

* * *

"Yukie has vanished again!"

"Say what?" Reiko gasped.

"She's gone!"

"Fan out and look for her!" Kakashi ordered, "Radio in if she turns up!"

Reiko ran through the tunnel they just came out of. Maybe she jumped out before they went in. It was possible since they did stop so everyone could take a break and stretch. She just hoped she found Koyuki before Nandara, Mizore or Fubuki did.

* * *

Reiko was walking through the cave looking to see if Koyuki was hiding inside it. She knew Naruto went all the way through to check the other side and that Sasuke and Sakura were combing the cliff side for her.

She found both Naruto and Koyuki walking back to camp. Naruto seemed rather upset about something. Then Reiko noticed that Koyuki wasn't walking but Naruto was carrying her instead. The actress had twisted her ankle.

"Naruto! Glad you found her! Sandayu was getting worried!"

Reiko used the communicator around her neck and told Kakashi they found her. She could practically hear him sigh in relief as if he were standing next to her and she was leaning really close.

"Why do you keep coming after me?" Koyuki asked.

"It's my mission. No matter how much you hate it, I'll come after you wherever you are," Naruto said, "I can recognize your scent."

"Even when I go back… All I will do is act before the camera. I won't do anything else."

Reiko walked in pace with Naruto. She froze. Vibrations were coming near them. She gasped as the railroad tracks appeared to the surface. The tracks glowed a misty blue color. Reiko's eyes widened.

"Naruto, run!" Reiko gasped.

She pulled the blond after her, coaxing him to move. She felt the familiar chakra presences radiating off the rails. Reiko's mind was working over-drive, alert to every detail happening to them. She looked back to make sure he was still with her.

"It's chakra! They're in the rails making the ice melt!" Reiko yelled.

"How do you know that?"

"I control water Naruto! How else would I know it?"

Reiko ran as fast as she could. She clenched her fists. Every time she did so the ice in their path shattered. It didn't slow them down and the train behind them merely barreled through the ice shards.

"It's gaining on us!" Koyuki yelled, "We'll never make it!"

"Not if I can help it!"

"It's useless!"

"I'm not giving up lady!" Naruto yelled.

"There's no way either of you can do this!" Koyuki screamed.

"Shut up and be quiet!" Naruto roared.

Reiko pushed more chakra to her feet. She feared to go faster in fear of slipping on the ice and falling underneath the machine hot behind their heels. It would be a pathetic end after all she's been through.

"I won't let it end! I'll be dead before I give up! I will never, ever give up!" Naruto yelled.

They sped up even faster than before. Reiko jumped into the air. Her wings opened and she flapped hard. She tackled Naruto from behind. It gave him the boost he needed to get him and Koyuki out of the tunnel.

Reiko wasn't so lucky. The train barreled into her and it clipped her side. She was sent flying. She landed next to Naruto in the snow. She fought to keep her mind straight. There was a crippling pain in her right shoulder.

"It's been a long time, Koyuki," A person said over an intercom.

"I knew it… It's Doto…" Koyuki murmured.

"It's been ten years. Come now, don't be shy. Let's get a look at that face."

Naruto got to his feet and shielded Koyuki from view. Reiko slowly got to her feet. She made some handsigns and healed her shoulder. Her wing was broken too but she was able to heal that as well.

Suddenly logs fell off the mountainside. They crashed into the train, covering it in snow. There were samurai on the crest of the mountain. They all were donned in armor and were prepared for battle. Reiko's breath caught in her throat. They had all come to fight.

"There you have it men! Our beloved Koyuki is looking over us!" Sandayu yelled, "With her at our side… Victory is ours!"

The men cheered. Banners were raised. Swords were unsheathed and thrust into the sky.

"What the-?"

"Sandayu?" Koyuki asked.

The samurai drew their blades. They were going to fight Doto and his men. Reiko swallowed hard. Samurai were formidable foes but Ninjas had Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Samurai merely had years of sword training. Kenjutsu was the shinobi's term for sword training.

"Here me Doto! We have waited for this day for a long time! I, Asada Sandayu, and fifty loyal warriors stand before you to avenge our late Lord Kazahana Sosetsu!" Sandayu yelled.

"I though you destroyed the last insurgents…" Doto said to Nandara.

"My apologies. We will get rid of them immediately."

"No… We must make them know what absolute despair tastes like," Doto said.

"Absolute despair?" Reiko asked.

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks as the samurai started running. Doto was going to kill the men. She ran at the train as fast as she could. The train opened up, showing what looked like a multi-firing weapon. Each car had what seemed to be millions of slots. The thought of what came out of the slots is what scared Reiko.

"No! Turn back!" She screamed as loudly as she could.

Kunai were launched out of it. Rieko went numb from shook. It felt like someone had dumped snow down her cloak. She slumped to her knees. The samurai were sitting ducks. So many kunai were being fired at once there was just no way that they could dodge or defend themselves at all.

"Kesshami! Art of the Barrier!" She screamed making the handsigns.

The barrier appeared between the train and the samurai. The last of the kunai were deflected. It was too late. Sandayu was the last one standing. Blood mixed with the snow, chilling Reiko to the bone and the smell of it nearly made her sick.

Doto merely laughed. Another round was shot at him but a windmill shuriken blocked them all. Sasuke jumped out from behind it. He threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it.

Sakura threw a bomb from the peak of the mountain. Snow started to fall onto the train. It moved ahead to get away from the snow but half of the tracks were on the side of the cliff. The tracks blew up, causing half of the train to fall off the mountain and another half to zoom across the tracks like there was no tomorrow.

Reiko ran to the sides of the wounded men. Many were already dead and others were beyond all help. Tears formed in Reiko's eyes as one teen smiled at her as he died. He touched the side of her face.

The boy couldn't even have been older than Hiroshi. A lump formed in her throat. He brushed a tear away from her face as it fell. It left a streak of blood across the side of her face but Reiko didn't seem to notice the blood.

"It's okay. Don't cry, girl. I helped Koyuki-hime… I couldn't ask for more."

It was the last thing he said before his eyes glazed over. Reiko didn't seem to notice her hands were now stained red with their blood but she tried to help who she could. In the end she didn't save a single one.

"How awful…" Sakura murmured.

"This is the result of never giving up," Koyuki said.

Reiko growled. She marched right over to Koyuki and raised her hand as if she were going to strike the other woman. Everyone was watching. Reiko's hand froze inches from Koyuki's face, not striking her but not moving either.

"Then I'd rather die a thousand deaths because of not giving up than dying a single life where I did nothing!" Reiko snapped.

"If they hadn't defied Doto, this wouldn't have happened."

Reiko shoved her bloody hands into Koyuki's face. The blood dripped from her fingers. Koyuki cringed as the blood dripped onto Reiko's cloak. The other girl didn't notice. Rage flamed in her eyes, burning.

"Look! Look at this! This is the blood of men who _died_ for _you_ because they believed you could make their lives better! Not just for them but for future generations as well!" Reiko cried, "Its sad to see that you don't even care!"

Reiko was close to tears. She looked away. Sakura pulled her to her side and tried to calm the winged girl but Reiko was beyond calm. Her anger only increased as Sandayu was carried over to them. Reiko's eyes widened.

It was his final wish.

"My hime, forgive me…"

Koyuki walked to his side. She knelt down beside him. Reiko couldn't even count the number of kunai puncture marks he had. She looked away, unable to look at the dying man.

"Forgive me for embroiling you in such a thing. I… And all the others here… Were able to keep believing because of your existence. When you were little… And even now… You were always our hime… Just as I believed, so too you must believe in yourself," Sandayu said, "You were our hope, hime! Please! Do not waste your tears on me!"

Then his eyes glazed over. Reiko knelt down at his side and closed them for the last time. Koyuki did not, however, cry. She didn't even look sad in the slightest as the man gave out his last shuttering breath.

"You are such a fool, Sandayu. I can't cry. You have my tear drops," Koyuki said. She got to her feet and started to walk away from the body with not even a little remorse in her voice, "Are you satisfied? Let's go back. If you stay here any longer, your lives will be in jeopardy!"

She continued to walk away. She expected them to follow her. Reiko swallowed the lump in her throat. She had lost fifty men that day. As a medic that was dreadful. She shamed the name of a Leaf medic.

"Let's go home!"

"Go home to where?" Naruto demanded, "This is your home! If you want to go home, defeat Doto and go back to your own home with your head held high!"

"You know nothing! Spring doesn't come to this country! The tears have frozen over and hardened our hearts!" Koyuki countered.

Though she did stop walking away. She turned to face Naruto with that same dull look in her eyes. Reiko wanted to hit her. She saw Haiku standing before her, sneering down at her like he always did. Her anger boiled over, exploding.

"You can _change_ that. But all I see before me is a cowardly hime! Sandayu and these men died for a spineless hime!" Reiko yelled.

"Enough of this nonsense!"

Koyuki started to walk away again. Reiko rushed forward and tackled her. Then before she knew it there was a bloody handprint of Koyuki's face. Both of them started at each other shocked.

A machine flew over the mountainside. Both of them stared at it just as shocked. A hand shot out and grabbed both Koyuki and Reiko. Reiko looked up to see Mizore. When he jerked his hand back they flew towards the machine.

"Ahh!" Koyuki screamed as she got dragged into the ship.

Reiko tried to make a hand sign but Mizore grabbed her by her wrist and slammed her against the wall of the ship. She couldn't get her hands together to make the signs. Helplessly she watched as kunai were dropped to the ground.

Ice grew out of the ground. Reiko made the snow protect the movie crew and it gently moved Sakura and Sasuke out of harms way. Then Reiko was dragged inside the ship. The last thing she saw outside was Sasuke and Sakura looking right at her.

* * *

Koyuki sat inside the ship. She was offered wine, which she refused immediately. She sulked on the couch. She was deliberately not looking at Reiko.

Reiko was on the floor next to her. Her hands were bound behind her back, close but not close enough to make a hand sign that could allow her to escape. She was bound and gagged. Reiko merely glared at the man who was standing in front of them.

"You've grown so beautiful, Koyuki," Doto said, "Do you have the Hex Crystal?"

'_You get right to the point, don't you?'_ Reiko thought coldly.

"Yes," Koyuki replied.

"Good. That is the sole link to the Kazahana clan," Doto said, "And… It is the key to opening the secret treasure."

"Key to secret treasure? To what?"

"When I took over this land from your otosan the Kazahana clan had no resources. Sosetsu must have hidden his riches somewhere. I searched… And finally found it. It is hidden in the Rainbow Glacier," Doto said, "There is a keyhole that can only be opened by the Hex Crystal. Once I get a hold of the secret Kazahana treasure, our nation can attain immense military might to surpass even the Five Great Nations!"

Reiko struggled against the bonds that held her feet together. Doto didn't see she had a file in between her fingers and was slowly cutting the ropes on her feet. Just a little longer and she'd have it.

"Not going to happen!" Naruto's voice declared.

Both women looked up to see Naruto standing at the end of the room. He had a valiant look on his face and he was smirking. His arms were folded across his chest. Reiko frowned through her gag.

He had shown himself to the enemy! A ninja was to sneak about and attack not face them head on. She wanted to smack herself on the forehead. She could only tell this was going to end badly for herself and Naruto.

"You!" Koyuki gasped.

"How on earth did you get in here?" Doto demanded.

Naruto smirked. "Never underestimate a ninja!"

Cords wrapped around Naruto. Reiko's eyes widened. Mizore thundered down and hit Naruto on the back of the neck. The poor blond slumped to the ground, practically counting the little birds over his head.

The door opened and about twenty or so more of Naruto fell out. Reiko hung her head in embarrassment. _'We're doomed.'_

Nandara appeared next to Doto. If Reiko could get her legs untied he'd be in the perfect position to for her to kick. With her long legs she could at least hit him in the thigh, maybe, just maybe a bit higher if she leaned back. The rope was almost cut all the way through.

"My apologies. As you can see this kid… Was quite a handful."

'_Understatement! That's the kid who lived off pranks!_' Reiko thought nearly laughing.

"Well, he uses the Mutli-Shadow Clone Jutsu?" Doto asked.

Reiko didn't like the undertone in his voice. She moved her hands even faster to get the file to cut through the rope.

"I'll tell ya… I don't know who this kid is… But his chakra level is nothing to sniff at," Mizore said.

"Shall we try that contraption on him?" Nandara asked.

Reiko looked at Nandara. It was a look of pure rage. The ropes finally snapped. She lashed out and smashed her foot against his family jewels. He winced and doubled over. It seemed his Chakra Armor did not protect him from moves such as Taijutsu.

His partners were sniggering slightly as he tried to keep a straight face. Reiko smirked at him triumphantly and brought her foot down again, this time sending him face-first into the floor with her foot on the back of his shoulder.

"We do have a good test subject…" Doto said, completely ignoring Nandara's agony.

Reiko could merely watch as a door opened. Inside was a round red and blue object. Nandara slowly got to his feet and pulled the object apart. There were small sparks between the object halves.

Nandara shoved it against Naruto's stomach. Wires jumped out and attached themselves to Naruto's skin. Reiko managed to get her gag down. She cried out pained as Naruto screamed in agony.

"Naruto!" Reiko cried.

"What is that?" Koyuki demanded.

"We're cleansing his chakra," Doto said as Naruto screamed even louder, "It absorbs all the chakra stored in his body and places a powerful barrier around it. Which cannot be broken or destroyed."

Reiko looked at the man hatefully. She struggled to get her arms free but she couldn't twist the file the right way so she could cut into her shackles. She grimaced as the shadow clones vanished as Naruto slumped to floor.

"Naruto!" Reiko cried.

"Not looking like much of a ninja, are you?" Nandara asked, kicking Naruto in the chest, "You're just a little kid."

"Shut up! Leave him alone!" Reiko yelled.

Nandara appeared at her side in a flash. He picked her up by the collar of her cloak. Her feet dangled above the ground as she tried to kick him. It was useless. He held her away from his body so her foot couldn't hit him.

Reiko spat in his face. Nandara merely squeezed her neck tighter. Koyuki watched with… Was that a pained expression? Koyuki was upset?

"You're late," Nandara hissed.

"Late? Late for what?" Reiko choked.

"You were supposed to be sent straight here," Nandara explained, "As a gift from Lord Orochimaru."

Reiko scowled at the name. She lashed out again. This time she managed to hit him in the stomach. Nandara threw her across the room as if she were a rag doll. Mizore caught her and threw her by her hair and threw her to the ground next to Naruto.

She looked at Naruto sadly. The blond was breathing hard. He seemed as if he had been training for hours on end. It was labored and shallow, as if he couldn't fill his lungs fast enough for his need of oxygen.

"As if!" Reiko said, as loudly as she could manage which wasn't too loud, "I'll never do as that snake tells me to!"

"Now then, hand over the Hex Crystal," Doto ordered.

Reiko opened her mouth to protest but Fubuki pressed the heel of her boot onto Reiko's throat. It made speech impossible. Reiko tried to kick the woman but her legs couldn't reach her. It made her furious that she was only a few millimeters away.

Reiko watched as Koyuki removed the necklace from around her neck. She winced as the princess handed it to Doto. He looked at the crystal smiling. It quickly faded and he seized Koyuki by the scruff of her shirt.

"What is this? This is a fake!"

"It can't be…" Koyuki insisted. Then she murmured, "Hatake Kakashi!"

"What?"

"Makes sense. I wouldn't put it past that man to switch it with a fake," Nandara said.

"I will bring Kakashi here immediately," Fubuki said reassuringly.

"That won't be necessary," Doto said.

He roughly shoved Koyuki away from him. Reiko gasped and struggled under Fubuki's boot. Naruto struggled to move to her side but when he did he winced. Electricity pulsed through him. Reiko wanted nothing more than to get Naruto out of there so she didn't have to see the agonized look in his eyes but they were trapped.

"He is sure to appear before us very soon. Until then we just have to wait…" Doto said menacingly.

He crushed the fake crystal in his palm, laughing darkly. A fine dust fell from his hands, dirtying the floor. Reiko swallowed hard.

* * *

Reiko struggled against the chains that held her down. Both of her arms were strapped to either wall, preventing her from using jutsu. Around them in other cells were the bodies of many foreign shinobi. She found a few from Suna and several from Konoha. She silently swore she wouldn't die like they did.

In the cell across from her was Naruto. Every time Naruto tried to use his chakra the thing on his stomach zapped him senseless. Reiko just needed to get her hands freed and she could free them both.

"Damn it! I have no power… Geez, I should've practiced Escape Jutsu."

"I'm a little more versed in it, Naruto. I just can't get my hands freed or else I'd get us out," Reiko admitted guiltily.

They took no chances with her and even went to the extent of chaining her feet to the floor. Reiko struggled to get the file out of her cloak. The morons thought that if she couldn't reach her weapons she couldn't use them so they left them at their side.

They were taunting her. Many bodies around her had their weapons pouches but they were shackled to the floor like she was but they had never gotten their hands freed. Reiko shook her head in disappointment.

They were making careless mistake after careless mistake. That and they went and underestimated a Leaf kunoichi and a Leaf shinobi. That just ticked her off. It was almost insulting to be so underestimated, but that was also a good thing. If they didn't expect them to get free an attack from their side would give them the element of surprise.

Naruto struggled to lift his right foot. When he got it to mouth level he pulled out his own file with his teeth. It a file just like Reiko's. He smirked at Reiko with the file dangling out of his mouth. She smiled, knowing that the Number One Maverick Knucklehead would come up with a completely random escape plan but she was already coming up with one of her own.

"Hah! These guys don't know who they're dealing with! A real ninja finds a way with or without chakra!"

Both of them winced when they heard someone coming. Naruto hid his file in his jacket. Reiko on the other hand just stopped looking for it. Both he and Reiko slumped forward, feigning unconsciousness. When a door closed Reiko looked up. Naruto was glaring at the person in the cell next to her.

"Serves you right," Koyuki said from the cell.

"Yeah? You too," Naruto replied.

"I know…"

They fell silent for a while. Reiko slowly made the snow next to her cell come in. Once it was inside the snow moved to her chains. It started to cut at the metal around her wrists. She smiled and looked at Naruto.

"You said… You said there's no spring. What's that mean?" Naruto demanded.

Reiko tugged on one of the chains as the snow cut into it. The one on her left hand was loose. If she pulled hard enough it come free of the wall.

"'You can see it in the spring…' My otosan used to say that," Koyuki said, "But this country has no spring. My otosan died and I escaped from this country and I stopped believing. I ran and ran and I was always lying. But mostly I was just lying to myself. My life has been once big charade. Being an actress was about the only thing I was cut out for."

Reiko heard the chains rattle. She looked across the way. Naruto had the file in his teeth. He pulled himself up so that he was level wit the chain. Then he started to try to cut into it.

"Doing that won't change anything," Koyuki sighed.

Naruto ignored her. He continued with his work. Reiko watched him. It gave her new vigor to cut her bonds even faster. Then she watched as his file fell from his mouth. It hit the floor with a clatter.

"Told you…" Koyuki said, "In the end all you can do is give up."

Reiko made the snow pick up the file. She forced it into human form to make a snow clone of herself. The clone started to cut the chain above Naruto's head. He looked at Reiko surprised. She merely nodded, wearily.

"I guess it would be so easy if I gave up," Naruto said bitterly, slumping down as the clone cut the chain, "No one ever cared about me before… And I just… Tried to blow it off, you know? But it was still pretty rough. I used to think there was no place in this world for me. But-"

The clone touched Naruto's shoulder sympathetically just as Naruto tried to use chakra again. He merely got shocked again. It hit the clone, causing Reiko to lose concentration. It melted and all that was left was a puddle. Reiko grimaced.

"But I- still- I found friends and I kept at it without giving up… And good things happened! If you give up, all your dreams… Everything just ends here!" Naruto screamed.

Naruto screamed loudly as the machine shocked him some more. Reiko pulled hard on her left wrist. The chain came loose from the wall. It flew at the cell bars. When it touched the bars it started to shock her. She screamed just as loudly as Naruto as electricity pulsed through her body.

"Stop! Both of you stop!" Koyuki yelled.

"Your otosan… Sandayu… They weren't wrong! I'll prove it to you!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto…" Koyuki murmured.

He shattered the chain. Reiko managed to jerk the chain back. She watched as Naruto fell to the cell floor and slowly got back to his feet. He had his fox-like grin on his face. When he touched the bars it shocked him as well. He screamed just as loudly as Reiko did.

"Naruto!" Reiko gasped, though her voice had hardly any sound.

As he fell to the floor snow cushioned his fall. Reiko yanked on the other chain hard and it came free. The snow fell to the floor. She was almost out of chakra. There were guards coming towards them again. Once again Reiko feigned unconsciousness. Her head was resting against her chest with her hair covering her face like a veil.

They stopped outside Naruto's cell. "Hey! When did he-? And her-"

Reiko peeked up to see that one went into his cage, peeling a tag off the lock. The other was already in hers. She smirked and flung her left wrist forward. The chain wrapped around his neck and he cried out. She gave it a good yank.

The man gasped as her chain was cutting off his oxygen supply. The man who checked on Naruto turned him over only to get punched in the face. Naruto looked up at the girls. He twirled the keys around is fingers. Then he tossed it into the air.

"Heh! I told them not to underestimate a ninja!" He laughed as he caught them.

The man on the other end of her chain slumped to his knees, struggling to pry his neck free. It was useless. After a moment or two he just slumped to the ground, dead. Reiko looked away from the body, frightened for the first time of what she had done.

**

* * *

**

Well, I almost have the second movie script. That's the only thing I hate about doing the movies. I have to pause, write down what they said, add Reiko's remarks, the details for their fight, Reiko's fighting and then type it all up. Annoying or as Shikamaru would say 'Troublesome.'


	34. Rainbow Rasengan!

**So sorry everyone. It seems I forgot to post this one and posted the Sasuke retrieval arch on accident. Well… Here's this one and the next two chapters since they're done… I can't believe I did that!**

* * *

Reiko, Naruto and Koyuki fled to the elevator. When they got to the highest point it would go they exited.

A cord shot over their heads. A snow shinobi jumped onto the bridge with them. Reiko pulled Koyuki back while Naruto lunged at them. He punched the man a few times before the shinobi held up his hands.

"Hold it! Hold it Naruto! It's me!" The man yelled.

He threw off the disguise. It was Kakashi. Reiko sighed in relief. He tossed Naruto his weapons pouch. To Reiko's surprise he tossed her a water thermos it was similar to the one that she had taken from her by Nandara. She looked up at him surprised, blinking slowly.

"How-?"

"Leo and I still stay in contact even though we aren't on a squad anymore," Kakashi said. Then to Koyuki he said, "It seemed you're alright too, hime."

"Yeah…" Koyuki said. Coldly she then added, "You switched my Hex Crystal, didn't you?"

"I apologize for it," Kakashi said.

He tossed Reiko the real one. She caught it and handed it to Koyuki without a word. Mentally she was questioning Kakashi. She had offered Doto the crystal without any regrets and here they were giving her the real one?

"But I figured this is what he was after," Kakashi said.

"Just for this…?" Koyuki asked herself as she looked at the crystal.

There were men screaming. Reiko pulled a kunai out of her pouch as an automatic reflex. She relaxed when she saw it was just Sakura and Sasuke.

"No good!" Sakura told them, "The place is crawling with guards!"

"Sakura! Sasuke!" Naruto cried, happily.

"This way!" Koyuki ordered.

She ran to the other side of the bridge. Reiko watched her suspiciously. She was the last one to follow Koyuki. _'How does she know the layout of _Doto_'s hideout?'_

* * *

They ran into a large arena-like throne room. Lights sprang to life as Koyuki stopped running. Doto laughed at the shocked looks on their faces.

"Well done, Koyuki."

"You set us up!" Reiko snarled.

Koyuki ran to Doto's side. Reiko was right behind her. She just managed to get close enough. Nandara, Fubuki and Mizore blocked off Kakashi before the copy ninja could even get close. Reiko was on the stairs by the time Koyuki handed Doto the crystal.

"This really shouldn't surprise you! I _am_ an actress!"

"Exactly. It was all an act put on by Koyuki," Doto said.

"Yes…" She agreed softly. Then louder she screamed, "It was all an act!"

Reiko noticed she pulled out Sandayu's sword. She unsheathed it. Then she plunged it into Doto's stomach. Reiko quickly got to the top of the platform.

"Wha-?"

"I told you, didn't I? I _am_ an actress!" Koyuki snarled.

"You wretched-!"

Doto grabbed Koyuki by the throat. Reiko threw herself at Doto's meaty hands trying to pull him back. She feared if she'd attempt any jutsu he'd merely use Koyuki as a human shield.

"Hime!" Naruto yelled.

"I always knew… Naruto… That if I returned here. I'd die. That's why… At least I wanted to…"

"Don't you do it! Don't you stop fighting!" Naruto ordered.

Reiko punched at Doto. He grabbed her throat as well and started to choke the air out of her too. She gasped and aimed a kick at him. It went wide, barely missing his hip. He chuckled squeezing her throat tighter.

"Naruto, it's all thanks to you, that I could stop running away in the end."

"No! That's just like running away! Don't throw your life away like this!" Naruto screamed.

"I'm sorry otosan, Sandayu, Naruto, Reiko…"

The three of them fell off the platform. Reiko desperately tried to grab the edge but her fingers slipped and she landed on the ground, hard. Koyuki landed on top of her. Both women were gasping for breath and struggling to keep their heads straight.

"Reiko! Koyuki!" Naruto screamed.

He ran to their sides. Fubuki, Mizore, and Nandara didn't try to stop him in the slightest. They merely smirked and watched as Doto got to his feet. He punched Naruto sending the blond sailing backwards.

"You can't kill me with a toy dagger like this!" Doto laughed.

He took off his robe. Underneath was Chakra Armor but it was different than any of the ones Fubuki, Mizore or Nandara wore. It seemed to be a mix of the three. Sandayu's sword fell into the palm of Reiko's hand. Her fingers curled around the blade. She pulled it into the folds of her cloak, embedding it into the rope she had tied around the thermos.

"Yes, this is the newest Chakra Armor!"

Doto grabbed both Reiko and Koyuki. Both of them struggled under his grip. They both started to kick and punch him. Reiko tried to kick the back of his leg but he hit the pressure point on her neck making her body go limp.

"Don't you touch them with those filthy hands of yours!" Naruto screamed.

He got up again, lunging at Doto. Naruto was merely smacked down again. Reiko tried to move but her body wouldn't respond. Her body was numb. She winced when she heard Naruto grunt in pain. The poor blond looked at them helplessly.

"Naruto!" Koyuki screamed.

"So useless! Your chakra has already been completely sealed!" Doto yelled, "Come… Let us go, Koyuki, beyond the rainbow."

"What are you doing with Reiko?" Sasuke demanded.

Doto smirked. Reiko glared at the man but she couldn't lift her head high. Team Seven watched in worry, as the man smirk became a dark smile. Then he laughed mirthlessly at the shinobi before him, as if he thought he could stop them. Reiko scowled. He didn't know who he was dealing with.

"She was a gift from Orochimaru. Unfortunately she's a few days late but a gift worth waiting for like Orochimaru promised."

The ceiling blew up. Doto was pulled up as it came down. Naruto threw a kunai attached to a rope. It looped around Koyuki's wrist. They were in the air when they got outside. Reiko blinked in surprise. They were soaring higher and higher then they started to head towards the setting sun.

She looked up to see that Doto's Chakra Armor had wings. When he noticed Naruto hanging onto the rope he turned around and cut it. Naruto started to fall to the ground. Reiko's eyes widened.

"Naruto!" Reiko and Koyuki screamed.

Reiko forced herself out of Doto's arms. She tried to dive to catch Naruto. Their hands were merely inches apart but when her hand just grasped his Doto grabbed her by her wing and crushed the tip of it in his giant hands. Koyuki paled and looked at her uncle horrified.

She screamed in agony. Naruto pulled his hand back and grabbed a kunai out of her pouch. He whipped his hand back, letting the weapon fly. Doto's armor deflected it. Naruto threw some of his shuriken. Again, Doto's armor deflected it.

Doto punched Naruto in the stomach, sending him crashing into the trees below them. Reiko started to fall. She tried to keep in the air but her broken wing flapped uselessly against the wing. Koyuki grabbed her hand and held it tightly so that she wouldn't hit the ground like Naruto had.

* * *

Once Doto touched the ground he threw Reiko and Koyuki away from the like they were something disgusting. Reiko lunged at him. She aimed a kick at his side. He merely ducked and grabbed her ankle.

He spun around quickly and threw her aside again. She hit a boulder of ice. The snow on top of it landed on her. She sprang from the small pile and made the snow attack Doto. His armor deflected it. Reiko snarled and tried even harder.

All her snow did was slow him down. He kept walking towards the snow-covered alter as if he were walking in waist deep snow. She grimaced, hoping Naruto would get there soon. Reiko ran at Doto moving the snow so that it was shaped like kunai. She threw them at Doto.

Nothing she did seemed to stop him. He set the crystal inside its lock. The six stones around them started to glow. Part of the land glowed. Reiko looked around. The glowing land was shaped like a snowflake. At first it was a greenish-blue color but it changed to multicolored, like the rainbow.

Even more determined than before Reiko froze Doto's feet to the ground. He glared at her. She made handsigns as he did.

"Ice Style! Black Dragon Blizzard!"

"Kesshami! Art of the Barrier!"

A black dragon flew out of his hand. Reiko's shield got hit. She grimaced. Her shield was starting to crack under the pressure. Sweat started to form above her brow. Her expression twisted between something of anger and concentration as she tried to keep her shield up.

When it did crack Reiko hit the ground hard. What was left of the dragon hit her. She winced as she felt blood dribbling from her forehead. She gently touched underneath her hairline. She had cracked her head open in her fall.

She reached into her pouch. She pulled out her military ration pills and her chakra slowly started to come back after she swallowed two or three. Reiko knew she'd have just enough energy to be back up on the rest of the mission. There was just no way she had enough in her to take out Doto alone.

Doto moved his feet, shattering the ice Reiko put over them. She glared at him.

"The treasure? Where is the treasure?" Doto demanded.

The ice started to melt. Reiko blinked in surprise. It was getting warmer. Koyuki seemed just as surprised as she was. It seemed that there wasn't a treasure for the Kazahana family after all. It was an invention.

"A heat generator? This is the secret treasure of Kazahana?" Doto asked outraged.

"Koyuki! Reiko!"

Both girls looked up to see Naruto running towards them. Reiko smiled. The camera crew was attempting to keep up with him but he out ran them by a long shot. They had no hopes of even attempting to keep up with his speed.

"Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard!"

Another black dragon flew out of his fist. Naruto go hit just as Reiko noticed the camera crew race by them. They were circling the fight. Reiko blinked but shook her head. It seemed that finishing the movie was more important than their lives.

"Naruto!" Koyuki cried as Naruto hit the ground.

The ice around Naruto shattered. Doto smiled. Reiko made the ice grab at Doto. It froze him solid but he broke through it with ease. Shards fell to the ground. Doto brushed the ice aside as if he merely got dirt on his shirt.

"What's the matter? I hardly felt that at all!" Naruto yelled.

Reiko used the snow to get Naruto to his feet. She jumped between Naruto and Doto.

"Naruto! Reiko! That's enough! He's going to kill you!" Koyuki cried.

"Trust me. If you have faith in me, I promise you… I won't lose!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto looked up with one of the most determined looks in his eyes. Reiko turned to see the lock on his stomach glowing red. It shattered. The pieces rained down on the snow. To her surprise the snow melted from the metal.

"No… The chakra is leaking out?"

Doto ran at Reiko. She just barely turned around to see him plow into her. Then he punched Naruto in the face. The ground shattered underneath the pressure of his blow. They both fell beneath the ice into freezing cold water. Reiko floated down for a few seconds. She quickly resurfaced when she lost all the air in her lungs.

The first thing she saw was Sasuke was charging at Doto. He shoves something at Doto's chest. Everything was bathed in purple light. Sparks were flying everywhere making Reiko apprehensive about how safe being in the water was.

"Take that! Chidori!" Sasuke cried.

He thrust a handful of lightening at Doto's chest. The circle in the middle of his armor cracked. Reiko just pulled herself out of the water to see Doto punch Sasuke. The Uchiha boy crashed against a boulder of ice. He crumpled to the ground.

"As if that level of jutsu would be effective on me!"

"Naruto… His armor has been fractured… The rest…" Sasuke murmured. As he fell he said, "Is up to you…"

Reiko made the snow cushion Sasuke's fall. She pulled herself away from the water as it glowed red. Sasuke lay in the snow unconscious.

"Wha-? What is that?" Doto asked.

A thousand Naruto clones popped out of the ice. They all smiled Naruto's fox-like grin.

"It's payback time! With interest!" They all cried.

"You moron! Twin Dragon Blizzard!"

Two dragons appeared. They created a huge tornado, destroying every clone. Reiko clung to the melting ice, hoping to stay on the ground. Her wings closed, painfully. She remembered that one of her wings was broken once again.

When the dragons vanished Doto laughed, "It's over! It's all over!"

"It's not done yet!"

As the smoke cleared Reiko could see Naruto and a clone. There was a glowing ball in one of Naruto's hands. Reiko blinked. It was an icy blue color. Then Reiko smirked. She made handsigns and brought her glowing hand to her wing, healing the broken bones.

"I told you already… It's over when justice prevails and evil is wiped out!" Naruto said, "Every good story has to have a happy ending!"

Reiko's eyes widened. She looked at Naruto in surprise. Then she smirked pulling her wire and started wrapping it around the ends of five kunai knives. She tied the ends tightly and threw all five.

Doto didn't feel the small wires wrapping around his feet or his wrist or even his waist. Reiko nearly laughed.

"Naruto! I believe in you! You're the strongest ninja that I've ever known!" Koyuki yelled.

"Yeah, I know…" One of the Naruto clones said.

"I could've told you that!" The other said.

He ran at Doto. Reiko tightened her hold on the wires. Doto tried to get away from Naruto but Reiko held him firmly in place. Just as the sun hit the giant stones the light reflected making Naruto's sphere change colors. It had to have been the most colorful thing that Reiko had ever seen. As Deidara would put it, Naruto's Rasengan at that point in time was art.

"A rainbow chakra?" Reiko asked, "Just like in the script…"

Doto swung, snapping one of the wires. Reiko grimaced waiting for the impact. Who knew what would happen since she was on the other side of the wires but she decided to risk it. He hit Naruto's clone, which vanished in a puff of smoke. He was left wide open for Naruto's attack.

"Take this! Rasengan!"

When it touched Doto the ice shattered. Reiko's wires snapped. She was sent flying backwards by the wind that didn't hit Doto's frame. Doto screamed loudly as he was thrown back. He hit one of the giant rainbow colored stones. It shattered like glass upon collision.

Reiko hit a boulder, hard. She gasped for breath.

The snow just vanished, no more melting at all. All traces of storm clouds were gone. Reiko looked up. She got to her feet, wincing slightly. Wind blew causing her cloak to flutter in the breeze. Reiko brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as the wind blew, smiling at the clouds.

'Believe in the future. If you do spring is sure to come. Koyuki, what will you do when spring comes?'

They all looked up to see a child-like version of Koyuki. She was standing in front of the stones like they were merely mirrors. Reiko looked at the older Koyuki. She was staring at herself shocked.

'_I want to be a hime!'_ The girl responded.

'_Hmm… What sort of hime?'_ The man's voice asked.

'_Hmm… A hime who is kind, strong… And a fighter for justice!'_

'_That's some dream!'_

"Did I… Did I actually say such things?" Koyuki asked.

'But never give up and believe in that dream. And you will become that hime…'

A man joined the transparent child Koyuki. He was smiling as he put the Hex Crystal around her neck. Then he looked up as if he could actually see them. The thought made Reiko shiver.

'You can see her, can't you? There's a beautiful hime standing right there.'

Koyuki's father smiled as if he were looking right at Koyuki, as if he knew ten years ago she would do what she did to get there. Koyuki started to cry. Reiko walked over to her side and offered her a tissue. The older girl just shook her head and watched.

'But I have a bit of a problem… There's something else I want to become.'

'_Really? What's that?' _Her father asked.

'An actress!''Oh?'

Koyuki and her father laughed. Naruto smirked laying in the grass. Reiko winced when she laughed. She looked at her side. Tenderly she touched her rib cage. She had a few fractured ribs but nothing too serious.

"Oh, yeah. Now _that's_ a happy ending…" Naruto said before passing out.

Reiko walked to his side. She grimaced, trying not to gasp in pain as she knelt down next to Naruto.

* * *

Koyuki had become the leader for her village. There was a huge celebration held for her. Because Naruto was seriously hurt and couldn't be moved for a few days they got to stay and see it. Reiko, however, healed herself and only had to spend a few hours in the hospital, due to Koyuki's pleading.

"That generator wasn't fully developed," Koyuki told them.

"It'll be back to winter soon?" Sakura asked.

"No… If we use that and continue research, the Land of Snow will soon be called the Land of Spring."

"But it's a shame, isn't it?" Sakura asked, "You're such a hit, and your going to be retiring from acting."

"Who said anything about retiring?" Koyuki asked, "I can be both the leader of the Land of Snow _and_ an actress! If I give up now, that would be foolish!"

Reiko looked at the book in Koyuki's hand. It was a script for an Icha Icha Paradise movie. Kakashi's eye got wide. She sighed as Kakashi started to stutter worse than Hinata had ever stuttered before. She wondered how he could look so cool but one mention of Icha Icha Paradise and he was a blathering idiot.

"T-That script-!"

"I'll be seeing you!" Koyuki said as she ran off.

People begged her to sign autographs. This time she agreed with a smile. Reiko smiled at how much she had changed since they first met. Now she was someone to look up to and admire. She was worthy of all praise that they were giving her.

Reiko looked up at the team. To her surprise everyone including Sasuke was smiling. As close to a smile she had ever seen from him was a smirk. But there it was, as plan as day. A smile was on the lips of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Th-That script-! S-She's p-perfect!" Kakashi stammered.

Reiko leaned over to Sasuke. Still smiling the boy leaned over to hear what she wanted to say. Sakura was too busy watching Koyuki to notice their short exchange.

"I think he's in shock," She told Sasuke, "Maybe we should slap him… You know, to wake him up…"

He shook his head but he still smiled. Reiko laughed as she watched Kakashi babble on about how he was going to get tickets to see it once it came to theaters. She was rather glad that Leo never found interest in the books or if he did he wasn't as obsessed with them as Kakashi was.

Suddenly Naruto screamed, "I should've gotten her autograph too!"

"Don't worry," Sasuke said, "I took care of it."

"Huh?" The group, minus Reiko, chorused.

Sasuke held up a small envelope. Stars and rainbows decorated it. Reiko nearly scoffed at the choice of envelopes but she then decided that wasn't something Sasuke had control over so she let it go. He handed it to Naruto. Immediately the blond opened it.

He blushed dark when he saw the picture. Reiko and Sakura looked over his shoulder. She laughed. It was a picture of Naruto in the hospital. He was out cold and wrapped up. Koyuki was kissing his cheek. She also left him a note.

"Oh man! Look at me! Couldn't you have at least used a better picture of me?" Naruto groaned.

'To Uzumaki Naruto

_Don't give up until you become Hokage!_

_Love, Fujikaze Yukie'_

"Oh and she wanted you to have one too Reiko."

"Huh?"

Sasuke handed Reiko a second envelope. She opened it up curious. It was a picture of her and Koyuki right after the snow melted at last. Reiko's cloak was blown back and she was pushing her hair behind her ear. She and Koyuki were, looking at the sky, smiling.

Naruto groaned, "Your picture was better than mine!"

'To a girl wise beyond her years

_Thanks for helping me get my priorities straight._

Sincerely Kazahana Koyuki.'

Reiko smiled. She looked up to see Koyuki smiling back at them. Reiko walked over to her. She bowed and held up Sandayu's sword.

"I couldn't find the case but I think he would've wanted you to have this."

Koyuki took the sword, teary eyed and nodded.

**

* * *

**

Finally I'm done with this movie! Seriously I loved the movie but I'm too eager for the newest one. I still can't believe I missed it when it showed! My friend was bragging to me that she saw it before I did. Oh, well… I went to Youtube.

**Nothings' better than seeing Gaara, Kankuro and Shikamaru all in one movie! Maybe Gaara and Neji but I'm not upset.**


	35. Reiko and Lee versus Kimimaru

**Finally the Sasuke retrieval mission! It's kind of funny to think I started writing this story the day that the 'Loopy Fist' episode aired in the U.S.**

**Loopy Fist… Elixirs… It's as plain as day that Lee got drunk! What **_**were**_** they thinking?**

* * *

Reiko landed in front of the gates of Konoha. To her surprise Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Lee were standing outside the gates. For a moment they stared at her wings. It was the first time she wasn't wearing her cloak and her wings were out in the open.

"Hi guys!"

"Reo-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What are you guys doing at the gates so early? Leo didn't tell you that I was training out here did he?" Reiko asked suspiciously.

"That explains why they couldn't find you this morning..." Shikamaru murmured.

"Huh?"

"Sasuke ran off to Orochimaru," Neji replied, "And Haiku-san has suddenly vanished. We have reason to believe that Haiku is in pursuit of Sasuke."

"Say what now?!" Reiko asked horrified.

"Reiko… would you join us?" Shikamaru asked.

"I can't… I have to get supplies but I'll follow right after you once I do, promise."

"Wait!" Sakura yelled as she ran to the gate.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto gasped in surprise.

"I heard the story from the Hokage," Shikamaru said, "Sorry, but I can't take you on the mission. Even you couldn't convince Sasuke, right? Seems like we have to force him to understand. Sakura, your job is done."

"Shikamaru… That's putting it a bit harshly…" Reiko said softly.

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes. No one could look at her. Everyone adverted their gaze except for Reiko and Naruto.

"What? Sakura, you already met up with Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sakura was trembling. She shook her head sadly. Tears ran down her cheeks. She cupped her hands together bringing them in front of her chest, as if hoping that would keep her together. It didn't help her in the slightest.

"Naruto! I beg of you!" She wailed, "Please… Please bring Sasuke back! I couldn't do it… I couldn't stop him! The only person… who can probably save Sasuke-kun now is you… Naruto… Only you…"

Naruto looked away. He smiles and looked back up at Sakura. There was a sad look in his eyes but he covered it up with a happy smile. Reiko looked away. Sakura was causing him so much pain without even intentionally doing it.

"Sakura-chan, you really like Sasuke, huh? I know how much pain you're in because of Sasuke. I understand."

Sakura looked up at Naruto in surprise.

"Don't worry! I'll bring him back and that's a promise of a lifetime!"

Naruto gave Sakura a thumbs up. Lee watched as Sakura dried her tears. Reiko smiled and walked to Lee's side. Then she turned and faced the others.

"Naruto… Thank you…" Sakura said softly.

"Hey, you sure you can keep that promise, Naruto?" Kiba asked playfully.

"I think he can, if not now and today, later," Reiko said.

Everyone looked at her in surprise. She merely shrugged and smirked. Her wings wrapped themselves around her like a feathered cloak to everyone's surprise.

"Reo's right. Besides, I won't take back my words! That's my ninja way!"

Then they walked off after a few more moments of speeches about how they were bringing him back. Reiko worried slightly but she just smiled and nodded, hiding her doubts from the rest of the group.

"Naruto said with the 'nice-guy' pose that he'd keep his promise. This… This will all go well," Lee said assuring Sakura of the best.

"I'm not sure, Lee… I feel something bad is going to happen…" Reiko said softly.

Lee merely gave her the thumbs up.

* * *

Reiko quickly gathered her supplies and prepared herself for the worst. She quickly hugged Tomoko, kissing her on the cheek and she hugged Renji tightly.

"Reiko wait!" Renji cried as she nearly bolted for it.

"Yes, otosan?" She asked patiently.

Renji pulled out a long case. He opened it. Inside lay two katana. They shimmered in the light. Her eyes widened. They were lovely swords. Renji unsheathed one, showing that it had writing on the outside of the blade. She looked at it. It read, _'No matter how dark the darkness there it always light.'_

"Reiko, I want you to have these," Renji said.

He helped her tie the cases so that they were on her back and that she could draw them with ease.

"Thank you otosan…" She said, hushed.

"No, thank you, love," Tomoko replied.

With another hug for both Tomoko and Renji she barreled through the door, scrambling to get to the gates. As she reached the gates she heard a crash. She landed and looked around. Someone was in the shadows of the trees. He tried to hide from her view. She was about ready to draw her new katana but then relaxed.

"I know you're there. Come out."

The person sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and stepped out.

* * *

Reiko flew through the trees. She was going faster than Lee was. He had begged her to come along but she made him swear that once he started to hurt he was to back down out of the fight, no questions asked and no protests to be thrown at her.

She nearly crashed into a tree that was sticking out at an odd angle. She hovered around it, waiting for Lee to catch up so she could warn him.

"Reiko! Look at the ground!" Lee cried.

She did as he instructed. The ground was completely ruined, as if something very, very large had decided to jump there. She looked at him worriedly.

"You don't think…?"

Her mind drifted to the five that the ANBU had told her that attacked Naomi's village. She shivered in fear, dreading that these were those same people. Lee watched as she tried to get her feathers back in line.

"Go ahead, I will catch up to you," Lee said.

"Are you sure?"

"I will be okay. You must survey the area for danger."

Reiko flew ahead. She nearly cried out when she heard a small groan. Chouji was leaning against the base of a tree. There was an arrow pointing to the left. He had a blue butterfly on his headband. To Reiko's surprise he was as skinny as herself.

"Chouji?"

"Reo-chan?" He croaked.

"What happened to you, Chouji?" She asked.

Chouji looked up at her. Tears came running down his checks. Reiko automatically wiped them away, laughing at herself but just for a few seconds. Then she became completely serious. Her expression was grim as she looked down at the boy. He was in horrible condition.

"I ate the red food pill… I'm suppose to die," Chouji told her.

"No…" She gasped, "You can't die, Chouji! You just can't die!"

Lee landed behind her. A shuddering gasp escaped her lips. She hadn't expected the enemies to be so strong. Lee took one look at Chouji and bowed his head. He put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. She jerked it off. She made handsigns to heal but the chakra she tried to push into him did nothing. Tears welled up in her eyes. _'No, I can't cry.'_

She brushed the tears aside with the back of her hand, hoping none of the boys saw. Lee looked at her apprehensively. Sighing Reiko sniffed the air. There was a stag not even two feet behind the trees. Slowly it walked out without her having to call for it. The creature was as tall as Leo with elegant ivory antlers.

"_Lady Tsuyoi…"_ It said in acknowledgement.

"Stag-sama, my comrade is injured. I need to get him back to Konoha but I also need to make sure my other comrades are well-"

"_Say no more, Tsuyoi. I would be honored to assist you."_

"Thank you, Stag-sama."

"_I shall take him to your village and let none but your clansmen touch him."_

"No," Reiko said, "Let the medics to him. I'm not sure how much longer he can last. Be swift."

Lee and Reiko lifted Chouji onto the stag's back. He was lighter than she expected. Reiko worried about the weight but the stag didn't seem to be affected by it. It bounded into the tree lines swiftly. Reiko watched until she could no longer hear it running.

Soon it was just Reiko and Lee in the clearing. She grimaced. Then she jumped into the air with Lee right behind her. She looked at him over her shoulder. He looked at her just as gravely. Both of them seemed to understand what she was going to say before she said it.

"Keep your guard up Lee. It had to have been a strong person who took out Chouji. Either that or there's more than one," Reiko ordered.

* * *

A young girl ran through the forest. Her hair, seemed white in the sunlight passing through the trees, flowed behind her as she ran. She shivered. She knew that there was danger in the air but she just didn't know where the presence was coming from. Her brilliant blue eyes shone with a clear look of fear.

She ran quickly, through the trees. She stopped when she heard a soft groan. She cautiously looked through the branches to see a boy with long brown hair and pale white eyes. There was a hole blown through his chest. She could smell the blood that hung in the air. It was a disgusting smell of iron and water.

Another body lay feet away from his. It was of a man with six arms. She felt a shiver run down her spine. It stopped short when she heard the boy groan again. Her better judgment escaped her and she rushed to his side. She skidded to a stop by his side leaving a slight cloud of dust in the air when she did so.

"Are you okay?"

He slowly looked up at her. He was in terrible shape. Her eyes were stuck on his forehead where a green mark was etched into his skin. She traced the mark with her fingers, brushing the hair out of his face. She gasped in shock when his hand whipped out and gripped her wrist, stopping her movement.

His eyes flickered open and he looked right at her. Then he let her go, staring her down. His milky white eyes bore into hers. She flinched at the depth of them. She hadn't expected his eyes to be so intense. It almost made her forget that she was being chased. Almost.

"Am I dead?"

"No…" She replied.

She was surprised with herself. Normally she'd become so shy she couldn't say another word. Around this boy it was much easier to talk. Was it because he was dying? Or was it due to the fact that she'd never see him again if he did live?

"Pity…" He murmured, "You aren't working for Orochimaru are you?"

"Who's that?" The girl asked.

The older boy smiled. He raised a hand and touched her hair gently. Just as quickly as he touched her hair he pulled his hand back down. His hand dirtied her hair but she didn't seem to notice the blood that now clung to her hair. She was more worried about his well being.

"Guess not…"

Slowly she reached to peal his shirt back. The boy's hand caught hers again. She jumped at the sudden contact. He was glaring at her coldly as if he expected her to whip out a kunai and plunge it into his heart, delivering the final blow that would take his life once and for all.

"Just trying to help, shinobi."

He relaxed slightly. Under his shirt was horrid. There were gashes and gaping wounds underneath. The girl looked at him horrorstruck, wondering what on earth had he gone through to sustain such wounds. She wasn't a great medic but her foster mother had taught her everything she knew.

The girl made a few hand signs. Green chakra formed around her hands, causing them to glow. She pressed them down on the boy's wounds. The boy flinched at the contact but slowly began to relax. He grimaced but slowly started to close his eyes.

"No!" She cried, causing his eyes to pop wide open, "Don't go to sleep!"

He looked at her, trying to stay focused. The girl refused to make eye contact with him. She felt his eyes sweeping over her face as if trying to memorize it. She feared his pale white eyes. It felt like he could see right through her. She feared he could tell she wasn't a shinobi.

She had trained to be a medic at her village. She had been forced to learn jutsu and found she preferred old fashioned weapons like the bow and arrow compared to a sword or katana. She was a deadly markswoman when she was given a bow. Her aim was unrivaled by many of the children in her age group of eleven.

"S-So wh-who a-are y-you…?"

She nearly slapped herself. She wanted to sound casual and professional but she merely showed how inexperienced she was at being a ninja. She looked away from the older boy. The stuttering came now of all times?

He smiled softly. "I'm Hyuga Neji."

"I'm Naomi."

* * *

There was a white haired man in the middle of the clearing. Naruto was running after Sasuke who merely laughed like it was a game. The man drew a sword and was about to attack Naruto when Lee kicked the white haired man. Reiko landed in front of Naruto. She glared at the man and drew a kunai. It shimmered in the light.

"Naruto, go! We'll handle this guy," Reiko said.

"Reo…"

"Naruto, you must give Sasuke the chase," Lee said.

"And you two are?" The white haired man asked, glaring at the two newcomers.

"Pissed off and angry," Reiko replied.

"The Leaf's proud Azure Beast has reincarnated… I am Rock Lee! She is the Leaf's newly discovered Tsuyoi clan member, Konoha's Angel of Light, Reiko."

Reiko shook her head at the name Lee had given her. It wasn't true. She uncorked her thermos, preparing to attack. Keeping her kunai between them.

"And who are you?" Reiko asked.

"Kimimaru of the Sound Ninja Five."

"Bushy brows… Why… What about your body?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Reiko smiled. She pushed Naruto towards Sasuke or at least the direction he ran off to. The longer that Naruto waited the further and further away Sasuke was getting. The thought of him going to her parents' murdered angered her. Next time she saw Sasuke she was punching him.

"Do not worry about me! Go and get Sasuke," Lee said.

"Leave this guy to us," Reiko said.

"Bushy Brows, be careful! This guy uses his own bones as weapons."

"Bones?" Lee asked.

"This guy is insanely strong."

"Didn't we tell you to go already?" Reiko asked.

She smiled at Naruto. He blinked in surprise. It looked like he wanted to say something to her about something but Reiko shook her head and winked at him. She nudged him forward, towards Sasuke's direction once more, trying to get the blonde to give Sasuke the chase.

"What are you doing? Hurry, go!" Lee insisted.

Lee gave Naruto a thumbs up. Naruto stared at Lee for a second. Then he nodded. Reiko nudged Naruto again. Her water coiled out of the thermos around her. It swirled around her, like a snake but more or less more protective than a snake would be.

"Naruto-kun… you made a promise to Sakura-san with the 'nice-guy' pose too, did you not? I will defeat this person. That is a promise!"

Naruto started to run after the last Uchiha. Kimimaru moved to attack Naruto as he ran. Lee blocked the attack with ease.

"You there! I am you opponent!" Lee yelled at him.

* * *

"Leaf Hurricane!"

Lee nearly got stabbed by one of Kimimaru's bones. Reiko jumped in and pulled him back. She pulled him into the air. _'He has to have some weakness!'_

"You are surprisingly flexible, are you not? Also, you move with good precision," Lee remarked.

Reiko hovered a good twenty feet away from Kimimaru. She felt uneasy about his bones. If he could pull his bones out she feared what else he could do with them.

"You are very linear… Just like your name. Let's go," Kimimaru said, complementing Lee.

He threw his sword-like bone at Reiko and Lee. It sailed through the air at the two of them. At the last second Reiko pushed Lee to the ground. She tried to block it with her kunai but the bone pierced right through it. Her eyes widened in horror as it drew closer and closer to her body and at the last second she tried to move out of the way.

The bone went through Reiko's wing. She landed with it in her wing, pinning her down. There was no blood, however. Reiko just couldn't get up. Her thermos broke off it's chain and rolled across the grass a few feet from where she landed. Hissing in pain she looked up to see that her kunai had broken in two. She still held the handle in her hand. She looked up, searching for the blade.

She flinched when the blade of her kunai sheathed itself in the ground in front of her face. She looked around her. Her ruined katana lay in the grass. Slowly she reached across the ground and pulled on the broken shaft of the blade. It bit into her hand, drawing blood. Once it was free she hid it from view.

"Reiko!"

Lee tried to rush to Reiko's side. Kimimaru appeared in front of her with a new blade-like bone at her neck. She stared at it and swallowed hard. The bone wasn't a sword but it seemed more like his entire arm had turned into a giant drill. Reiko's neck was it's target.

"Don't worry about me! Lee, take this guy down!" Reiko yelled.

Glaring at Kimimaru she threw the broken blade at him. It merely cut his cheek. He glared at her and prepared to plunge the drill into her chest. Her eyes widened and she prepared to make a shield around herself.

Lee ran at Kimimaru. Kimimaru jumped back as Lee attacked. He blocked and attempted to parry all of Lee's attacks. Both threw such speedy attacks that Reiko had a hard time keeping up with the speed. Neither one of them landed a single hit on the other.

Reiko struggled to free herself. She didn't want to cause damage to her wings but she didn't want to watch Lee get beaten into a bloody pulp either. No matter how hard she seemed to pull the blade would not come free from the ground. She gasped when Lee was knocked down to the ground.

"Lee!" Reiko yelled.

Reiko's eyes widened as the blade came close to Lee's head. Then suddenly it stopped. Lee was holding up one hand. Kimimaru stopped inches away from his palm. He watched dispassionately as Lee looked up at him.

"Wait!" Lee yelled.

"What is it?" Kimimaru asked, irritated.

"Excuse me... But it is time for my medicine. Sorry, but I must drink it."

Lee pulled a bottle out of his weapons pouch. Reiko's eyes widened. It was not his medicine but sake bottle instead. Tsunade must've mixed up the bottles when she was giving him his medicine.

"Lee wait! Don't-!"

"I have always been bad about taking my medicine," Lee told them.

Then he downed the drink. His adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed it. When he had drank it all he made a bitter face. She watched him worriedly, wondering how well he could hold his alcohol. She glanced at Kimimaru, who had yet to attack Lee yet. Reiko was impressed. _'A bad guy with good manners…'_

"Ugh… Medicine always tastes bad," He murmured.

When Lee got to his feet he started swaying around. A rosy blush settled across his cheeks as he began stumbling about. Reiko realized Lee didn't hold his alcohol well at all the moment he got to his feet. Then he looked up at Kimimaru with a goofy expression on his face.

"What are you lookin' at, freak?" Lee asked Kimimaru.

Reiko's jaw dropped when she heard his words slur. _'He's drunk!'_

"Do not just stand there and glare at," Lee said. Then he ran at Kimimaru and tried to kick him as he yelled, "me!"

Lee aimed kick at Kimimaru. He was moving at an alarming rate. Reiko couldn't keep up with the movements once the two of them were in the air. When they landed Lee looked at Reiko. He smiled and waved. Caught off guard Reiko gave a uncertain wave back.

"Not… bad… For some reason, as I move around more, I am starting to feel really weird… Huh?" Lee murmured.

Then Lee fell backwards. Reiko's eyes widen. She pulled against the blade pinning her down with new vigor. She didn't care if it hurt she was going to defend Lee since he obviously was unable to do so himself. She worried that Kimimaru had gotten in a cheap shot that she didn't see.

"Lee! Get up!" Reiko yelled.

When she heard a soft snoring Reiko looked at Lee shocked. _'He's asleep!'_

Kimimaru walked over to Lee. He held a blade at Lee's neck. Reiko winced as she felt the blade rip at her wings but it was becoming looser. Lee suddenly jumped to his feet. He pushed the blade aside. He had a dopey smile on his face.

"You fell for it!"

Lee landed a few kicks and punches on Orochimaru's lackey. Kimimaru flew backwards, landing on his back gracefully. Lee was smirking. Reiko shook herself, trying to overcome the shock of what she was seeing.

"I was acting like I was asleep, but I really was not! This is what ninjas are good at! Gai-sensei! I have done it!"

Tears of joy run down Lee's face and he pumped the air with his fist. Reiko was surprised that Kimimaru was straight faced as he watched Lee. She wondered when Kimimaru would send her an 'Is-he-normally-like-this-when-he-fights?' face. Kimimaru never did.

"Gai-sensei… I… I…"

Then Lee passed out again. He was sleeping, again. Reiko nearly smacked herself in the face when she heard him snoring loudly. Reiko ripped the bone out of here wing. Blood splattered all over the grass as the blade ran across her shoulder. Reiko didn't care. Kimimaru was too close to Lee for comfort.

Reiko quickly healed her shattered wing and her bloody shoulder. Then she launched herself into the air. She flew at him. She had his own sword drawn, she also drew one of the katana that Renji had given her and prepared to attack. Reiko made the water freeze Kimimaru's feet to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Reiko yelled.

Lee popped right back up to his feet in a defensive stance. Reiko froze in the air.

"You fell for it again! Ha ha! If you think I am the type to just stretch my arms and legs out flat on the ground here, you are dead wrong! I… I… Huh? Why am I here?" Lee rambled.

Reiko flew at Kimimaru while Lee distracted his attention. With ease Kimimaru had freed himself from the ice. He grabbed his sword from her hands, cutting her palm and the back of her other hand open. Blood poured from them freely.

Lee fell flat on his butt as Reiko and Kimimaru exchanged blows with one another. Every strike Reiko tried to hit him with, Kimimaru blocked it with ease. She aimed at his head. He blocked it with his arm. It didn't even draw blood.

A bone grew out of his hand and he aimed a punch at Reiko. She tried to move out of the way but she couldn't. She winced as he hit her. It felt like she ran straight into a rock. She glared at him. _'What are his bones made of? Diamonds?'_

"Kessho! Blade of Indestructible Light!" Reiko yelled.

The blade Renji gave her began to glow. She flew at Kimimaru. He stood still as she hacked and slashed at his body. No matter what she threw at him neither his bones nor her sword would break. Then he hit her with the butt of his sword. She gasped as she felt the hilt ram into her chest. The mind numbing blow caused her to fall back.

Reiko's sword stopped glowing as she hit the ground. She rolled to a stop. Slowly she got to her feet. Kimimaru glared at her. Reiko began to heal her arm but the entire time she didn't take her eyes off of Kimimaru. He drew closer to her. She backed away, keeping distance between them.

"I see why you're here. If this one were to hurt himself you would heal him… And you can fight for yourself… You're the bigger threat… I guess I'll have to take care of you first…" Kimimaru said.

"As if you could…" Reiko said threateningly.

"Huh? Why? Why?" Lee asked no one in particular.

Reiko looked at Lee. Kimimaru took advantage of her distraction and tried to cut Reiko across the stomach. She flung herself backwards, trying to escape the blow, sheathing her katana as she arched across the field. Kimimaru merely followed her path in a run.

She noticed her thermos out of the corner of her eyes and grabbed it as she started to roll back. Her water acted as a barrier, forming ice, blocking the near fatal attack that could've taken her life. She popped right back up to her feet when she caught her thermos.

The fabric of her shirt was merely ripped. She swallowed hard as she fell back into the grass. It could've ended worse for her. She grimaced. Her wings twitched. Kimimaru glared at her as she reconnected her thermos to her chain.

"You never turn your back on the enemy…" Kimimaru told her.

Kimimaru walked away from her. Reiko threw kunai and shuriken at his back. Bones grew out of his back and blocked the attack, merely causing the weapons to ricochet backwards. He picked up the now discarded bottle and sniffed it. Lee was just sitting Indian style, sleeping.

"Sake… Is he just drunk? Then… I'll send you to the afterlife painlessly," Kimimaru told Lee.

"Not if I have anything to say about that!" Reiko yelled.

Reiko dove at Kimimaru. He punched her aside. The bone in his arms hardened at impact causing Reiko to fall to the ground harmlessly. She felt her face getting swollen. She was definitely going to feel it later… If there was going to be a later.

Lee fell flat on back and continued to sleep some more. Kimimaru started to walk towards Lee but Reiko gripped his leg. She refused to let him near Lee. She winced when she felt bones growing out of his skin, cutting into her hands like razors.

"I don't wish to kill you painfully," Kimimaru told her.

"Too bad because if you want to hurt Lee you have to wait until I haven't a single breath left in my body," Reiko told him.

Kimimaru kicked Reiko aside and walks towards Lee. He swung his blade around so it's point down and stabbed at Lee. The water in her thermos reached out. It was still to far away to grab Kimimaru's arm.

"No!" Reiko yelled.

Lee rolled over. The blade hit the ground by Lee's head inoffensively. Kimimaru tried again. Lee keeps tossing and turning making Kimimaru miss every time. Then as one of them tried to stab him in the chest Lee caught the blade with his feet.

Lee threw the blade down and spun around. He jumped to his feet. Kimimaru jumped back, distancing himself from Lee. He tried to hit Lee but he blocked and dodged all of the blows that Kimimaru tried to land on him.

"I was sleeping so well! You annoying buzzing bug! Achoo!" Lee cried as kicked Kimimaru in the stomach three times.

Kimimaru flew back, landing on his feet. He didn't even seem fazed. He just stared at Lee with the blank face he had the entire time when he was fighting them.

"Come on! Bring it! I will do something really amazing! Bring it on!"

Reiko hefted herself to her feet. She pulled a military ration pill out of the pouch on her side. She popped it in her mouth. She felt her chakra coming back slowly. The three of them stood there. None of them moved an inch besides Lee who was swaying and stumbling across the grass.

"If you are not coming to me, I will go to you!"

Lee ran at Kimimaru. When he was halfway there he tripped and fell flat on his face. Reiko looked at him worriedly, wondering how to stop him so that he didn't beat _her_ into a bloody pulp. Slowly he picked himself off the ground.

"Ouch…" He murmured. Then he jumped to feet and attacked Kimimaru. He screamed, "It is all your fault!"

"Lee, stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Reiko yelled.

Reiko jumped in between Lee and Kimimaru. She tried to meet Lee before he met Kimimaru but Lee just kept pushing forwards, as if Reiko weren't even there. Her feet dug into the ground, creating a pile of dirt behind her heels.

Kimimaru stabbed Reiko in the back. She gasped but held tight to Lee's fists in her own. Blood splattered onto Lee. She fell on top of Lee, protecting him from Kimimaru. Lee didn't seem to notice the indignant look in her eyes.

Bones pushed out of Kimimaru's skin making it appear like he had a katana fused to his forearm. He held it above Reiko's back so that Lee could see. Reiko tilted her head, glaring at the man, coldly. Wincing when she tried to bring herself back to her feet.

"Bones are my main method of attack. You heard that from the replicating boy from earlier, didn't you? I'll awaken you from your drunkenness soon," He told Lee.

"I am… not drunk!" Lee protested.

"Then I will wake you up!"

Lee pushed Reiko off him and rushes at Kimimaru. Reiko lay on the ground in a bleeding heap. She pulled out another food pill and swallowed it. She sat up and healed her back and shoulders the best she could. It would take a bit more time than she had.

"I am not drunk! Besides, I am underage! Kids can not drink alcohol!"

Lee tried to punch Kimimaru in the stomach but bones popped out of his chest. They cut his cheek. Lee was thrown back. Reiko threw herself across the ground and caught Lee before he hit the ground. He landed on top of her.

"It's too unpredictable, isn't it?" He asked, "This is my Kekkei Genkai."

"What?" Lee asked. He held his head in his hands, "My head is pounding. And this wound… It looks like I was drunk. Oh, that form!"

"Looks like you've awoken from your drunken stupor…" Kimimaru remarked, "This is my Kekkei Genkai. My Kekkei Genkai allows me to freely control both my bone-forming and bone-reabsorbing cells. I also have the ability to control calcium density and to shape my bones. In other words, humans have two hundred bones in their bodies, but for me, I don't have a fixed number."

"But bones are bones, if I break them, then it is over!" Lee yelled.

Lee tried to punch Kimimaru. He blocked as Lee attack. The green ninja did a back flip to try to escape Kimimaru but Kimimaru cut Lee's face again. Lee flew backwards landing in Reiko's arms. He got back to his feet just as Kimimaru started to walk away.

"Please wait… This is where it really begins," Lee said.

Kimimaru turns around to face Lee. Lee took a fighting stance and untied his bandages. Reiko grabbed his shoulder.

"Together, this time," She told him.

He nodded and yelled, "Here we come!"

Reiko made a few handsigns and yelled "Kessho! Blade of Indestructible Light!"

The shimmering blade appeared in her hands. She glared at Kimimaru and flew towards him as Lee ran at him. Lee ran circles around him. Reiko tried to cut him down from behind but her blade got stuck in his ribs, which were now protruding from his body.

Reiko tried to let go of the blade but her hand was also trapped. Kimimaru just stood there as bandages wrapped around him and Reiko. She was pinned to his side by them. The bones nearly cut into her skin. Bones ripped the bandages and when Lee tried to kick Kimimaru the bones captured Lee's foot as well.

They looked at each other in horror as they realized they might not walk out of this situation alive. Reiko punched Kimimaru in the face. He seized her by the throat.

"Let Reiko go!" He yelled.

"With pleasure," Kimimaru said.

Kimimaru brought his fist up and when it connected with her face she was sent flying backwards once more. She landed roughly against the ground, rolling to a stop ten feet away from Lee and Kimimaru. Her body ached. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

She was at he chakra limits. Lee needed her to help him but Reiko couldn't get up. She reached for another chakra pill and popped one into her mouth. There was just a small handful left. Sweating she looked up. _'Someone help us.'_

* * *

**I had to throw in the part about Kimimaru's bones being like Diamonds. It's what my cousin asked when he saw this episode. I hope I don't offend any Kimimaru fans out there.**


	36. Konoha's Ally! The Sand Shinobi!

**Amongst my favorite fights is Kimimaru versus Gaara. Deidara versus Gaara is better but this one was still memorable, you know? In the Sasuke versus Naruto one they talked too much. It was too depressing.**

* * *

Reiko glanced down to where the trees ended, and the huge field began. Standing in on a tree branch there was a teenage boy with a flame red hair, sporting a giant gourd made of sand. She did however seem surprised to see him wearing all black.

"Gaara…" Reiko whispered in relief.

"I knew you lived," Gaara said softly.

Lee's foot was being held in a bone-cage jutting out of Kimimaru's chest. Gaara silently leapt down to the ground. Slowly Reiko pushed herself to her feet. She said nothing as Gaara walked onto the field. He didn't even spare her a second glance.

Kimimaru was prepared to strike, a bone jutted out of the palm of his hand and just as it was about to pierce Lee's face, a small swirl of sand snaked around it, suddenly bursting into a larger cloud and sending Lee flying backwards. Reiko, who stood on the opposite side of the meadow, could only watch as Lee hovered over towards the boy on a blanket of sand.

"Who are you?" Kimimaro asked.

"An allied nation of Konoha, the shinobi of the Sand," Gaara responded calmly.

Lee looked stunned. He was in pretty poor shape it seemed. Blood dripped into the grass, staining it red. Gaara stepped forward, in front of Lee, with folded arms and a very composed, poker face. His facial expression was a difficult mask to read. Reiko wiped the blood away from her face, smiling.

"Sebaku no Gaara," Lee said.

Wind blew through the meadow frequently, making a light whistling sound and sifting through the tall grass. Reiko was about to leap to Gaara's side when Gaara's eyes flickered across the field and over to her. His eyes probed hers. It seemed like neither of them would look away from the other but in the end Gaara turned back to Kimimaru.

"Gaara… is that you?" Kimimaru asked.

He got into position to attack. Reiko grimaced as she saw bones protruding from his fingertips. It couldn't help but disgust her every time his bones did something irregular. She grimaced when he held up his hands, aiming at Gaara and Lee.

"Teshi Sendon!" Kimimaru yelled, and his fingertip bones came flying towards Gaara.

A barrier of sand rose to protect him instantly. He didn't even blink as the bullets hit the shield. They fell to the ground, rendering the bone bullets harmless. Half of the sand hovered in front of Gaara's face and only part of his face was shown. He was still staring calmly at Kimimaru.

"You're so hasty," Gaara commented.

Gaara looked over his shoulder at Lee when he was spoke again, "You… When we fought, you had more speed and spirit in your attacks."

"Whatever you say…" He said as he got to his feet and stood behind Gaara, "I do not have a grudge against you or anything, but because of you… I had to go through some tough times."

Gaara's sand began to slip back into his gourd. He didn't look at Lee. Reiko noticed a twang of guilt. She knew it had to be Gaara. Unintentionally Lee had hurt Gaara just by saying that though Gaara didn't let his pain show.

"Is that right?" He asked simply.

"But, why are you here?" Lee asked.

Gaara turned to look over his shoulder again. He paused, thinking of what he was going to say. He had a regretful look in his eyes that went unnoticed by Lee. Reiko felt her heart twinge with pain when she saw the look. He was trying so hard to hide it.

"I owe Konoha… a big debt…" he replied.

Reiko realized he was talking about Naruto, and then, his sea-foam green eyes flickered to her as well. She returned the gaze, looking straight at him until he turned back to the enemy. _'Does he think he owes me too? What for? I never did anything that _helped _him. I was always in the way.'_

Lee stepped forward and got into his stance, causing Gaara to glance at him. Reiko winced as both she and Gaara both noticed the blood seeping through the bandages on his arms. Gaara had to be recalling how he had crushed Lee's right arm and leg during the Chunin exams because Reiko could feel the emotion of self-loathing running through him.

"I'll take care of this," he said.

Reiko smirked. This had to be Gaara's way of making amends with Lee. She nodded. Though Lee seemed, more than a little, surprised by Gaara's declaration. Indignantly Lee shook his head. In turn it caused Reiko to shake her head, folding her arms across her chest. _'Oh, dear. This won't go well…'_

"No, please be my back-up," He said, and began running towards Kimimaru.

Gaara's sand whipped out and caught Lee around the ankle, causing him to fall face-first into a blanket of sand that appeared to cushion the impact. Reiko paled. There were many ways to tell a person they couldn't fight and that wasn't the most polite way of telling him. _'Poor Lee.'_

"The sand is in my mouth!" Lee sputtered. Then he turned around to face Gaara, "Please let go!"

Lee began to wince in pain from his wounds. Gaara walked forward. He ignored Lee's cries of protest. Again Reiko noticed that Gaara refused to look at Lee. Gaara stood in front of Lee, facing Kimimaru. She reached for her katana but Gaara sent her a disapproving look that made her stop.

"You can't do anything right now in that condition," He said, "I'll do it."

"Please be careful! He uses his bones to attack!" Lee explained, apparently giving up on the fight. "He can launch his bones like before, and make them stick out of his body! He can control his bones freely!"

"Sebaku no Gaara…" Kimimaru said in monotone, "As your name implies, I'm guessing you use sand."

Reiko watched as his bones retracted into his body. She shuttered slightly. Jumping into the air she grabbed Senbon out of her hidden pouch and held them out, preparing to help Gaara fight Kimimaru when he needed her.

"Hessandan!" Kimimaru cried,

Kimimaru jumped into the air and using his finger bullets again. The sand protected Gaara and began going after Kimimaru, who leaped backwards to avoid it. He continued shooting his finger bullets. Lee surveyed the situation in awe.

"Sebaku no Gaara…" Kimimaru said, "What a stupid name… Without sand, you can't do anything! Carrying around that heavy sand is proof!"

"Suna Shigure..." Gaara hissed.

Kimimaru looked up at the small sand cloud forming in the sky. It hovered on his head and then the sand started to rain down. Reiko froze and watched, just as wrapped up in the unfolding scene as Lee was. Neither of them had seen a technique quite like this.

"Not artistic at all," The silver haired man commented.

He was about to move forward when he realized that there was sand around his feet holding him in place. Reiko smirked and flew to attack Kimimaru but a wall of sand grabbed her and pulled her back. Gaara shook his head and she just hung in the sand's grip as it set her on the ground once again.

"As long as I have sand, I can do anything. You're the one who's a fool!" Gaara said, holding his hand out for his attack, "It's simple for me to create sand from the ground."

Kimimaru was encased in a big mound of sand. He couldn't escape. Reiko's eyes widened. The image of the rain shinobi who had faced Gaara's team in the Chunin exams flashed before her eyes. She shook it away, trying not to picture the expression of horror and the wave of terror that attacked her subconscious.

"You got him!" Lee cried after Gaara's sand ceased moving.

"Not yet," Gaara said.

He clenched his hand shut and the sand closed inward. The attack was intended to crush Kimimaru. Gaara slowly brought his hand down. Reiko just watched, letting the sand shelter her from debris.

"Looking at him reminds me of those two…" Gaara paused, "Uchiha Sasuke… And your teammate, Himitaru Haiku… They have the same eyes."

"The same eyes?" Lee asked.

"Eyes that wish to prove the worth of their existence," Gaara explained.

Lee glanced at Reiko. She pulled herself free from the sand that held her. In a heartbeat she was at Lee's side. Suddenly Kimimaru's hand burst out from the dilapidated sand cocoon as Reiko cringed back. Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"N-no way!" Lee managed to gasp.

Kimimaro stumbled forth from the sand. There were parts of his skin missing entirely in certain areas. Other flaps of skin were barely hanging onto the bone. Reiko grimaced. His curse mark activated.

"What impressive pressure! If I hadn't created these masks under my skin, I would've been crushed," He said.

A breeze blew through the area. Reiko shook her head. Reiko made the hand signs to heal. Lee's hands were still bleeding heavily. If they were open for much longer the sand would get into the wound and cause an infection, the last thing Lee needed after being on the mend.

"Hold still Lee," She ordered.

She offered him her golden glowing hand. Then Reiko started to heal the Taijutsu master. He didn't even seem to notice. He was too wrapped up in awe at the eyesore that was their enemy, before him. All three of them stared at the man hatefully.

"Those bones… He's a monster…" Gaara stated with his brow furrowed.

"What a troublesome body!" Lee exclaimed.

"I underestimated you, but I will not get caught by your sand again."

Gaara widened his stance and weaved several hand-signs, a wall of sand sprouting before him. His hair flew up, showing his 'Ai' tattoo. Then he slammed his palms against the ground. Reiko's hair blew up revealing her 'Ai' as well. Lee's eyes flickered between the two tattoos as if trying to figure something out.

"Ryuusa Bakuryu!" he mumbled, his hair flying upwards.

A gigantic wave of sand came towards Kimimaru. The wave was tsunami sized. There was no way that Kimimaru could dodge it. He tried and failed. He only managing to succeed in getting drug under and smothered by it. The forest and the field became nothing but a vast ocean of sand. Few trees were actually left standing.

* * *

Naomi looked down at Neji. She smiled sweetly. He forced himself to stay awake while she healed him. He couldn't remember who she reminded him of but it was someone he knew. The way she held her head when she smiled was a clear sign of that.

He compared everyone he knew while she worked with him. He watched her, studying her every move. When her back arched he stiffened under her touch. Her eyes went wide and she looked around them wildly.

"T-they couldn't have c-caught up al-already, could they?"

"Who?" He asked.

She pressed a finger to his lips, straining to hear what she was Neji tried to lean up only to be gently pushed back down by the girl. She looked at him with the same patronizing look in her eyes that she had when she found him.

"Th-there's so-some guys who are after me," She replied trying to pass as nonchalant.

Neji's eyes widened. He looked at her. She looked so small and innocent. Naomi looked like Hinata in a not-so-Hinata-like way. There were certain quirks that they shared like their constant looking over their shoulders and their shaking but nothing too serious.

Naomi got to her feet. She sniffed the air. Neji watched her, taking in her outfit for the first time. She wore a simple blue tunic and pants. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a messy bun. Her blue eyes seemed to be taking in something that Neji couldn't see.

"I s-see…" She said, "Th-thank you."

'_Who is she talking to?'_ Neji wondered.

"W-watch over him," She told the invisible being, "Lea-leave once the me-medics come."

Neji opened his mouth to protest. She silenced him by putting a finger to his lips once again. She looked down at him fearfully. Neji wanted to demand who would hunt her, who would dare harm her after she was so kind, kind enough to save the life of a boy she had never met.

"I-I want to s-see you a-again. I-if I e-escape… So-sorry for d-dragging y-you into this…" She said truly regretful.

Then she touched his forehead. There was a red glow emitting from her fingertips. Neji could say nothing as his mind went blank. Slowly he drifted into unconsciousness. He grabbed at the girl. A piece of her shirt ripped in his hand.

She was already off and running, leaving Neji on the ground. An invisible being looked down at him, shaking his head. He could see the cloth in Neji's hands. He stepped down from his hiding spot and took the cloth.

It glowed under his touch. Tendrils of a golden light spiraled out of it, shimmering in the light. It infused itself with Neji's hand. For a moment he had a glowing blue tattoo on his arms. It faded showing that it was an image of a water droplet.

"You humans love drama. Well… I'll make sure you get some," He told Neji.

* * *

"Y-you did it!" Lee gasped.

"Not yet," Gaara and Reiko said in unison.

Gaara glanced at her very quickly out of the corner of his eye. Then he looked back ahead. Reiko spotted the curiosity in his eyes. She didn't look at him. She merely focused on the feelings of hatred and sadness from under the sand.

Then he knelt down and slammed his palms into the sand. "Sebaku Taiso!"

Lee stumbled. Reiko held him tightly so he wouldn't injure himself further. The ground shook with the intensity of Gaara's attack. It felt like an earthquake was going on under the earth but the ground didn't split open and the was no destruction to anything above ground.

"What an annoying guy…" Gaara sighed.

He gazed out at his sand-covered landscape. Reiko could see nothing above ground but she could feel the emotions coursing though Kimimaru. She tried to focus on someone else's but Gaara's were dull and Lee's was just shock.

"What?"

Reiko sighed as she gazed out at the sand. "Still alive. He's sad for some reason… If he were dead… Well, dead guys… They don't feel at all."

Suddenly, Kimimaru leaped up from the sand and began bolting towards Gaara. He didn't look like he did before the wave of sand. His eyes were coal black and his body brown dirt color, with bones protruding from his skin.

Gaara's hand shot forward. It looked like he was trying to catch air. Either that or he was fighting an invisible opponent. Every time he clutched at the air there were explosions of sand in Kimimaru's path, all of which he avoided easily. Gaara got down on his knees and tried to erect a barrier of sand, but Kimimaru burst through and rammed into Gaara, sending him flying through the air.

"Gaara!" Reiko cried.

She leapt into the air and caught him before he hit the ground. The force of the impact caused Reiko to fall to the ground with him. Lee was left defenseless without Reiko at his side. He merely watched, horrified as his comrades sailed through the air.

"Is that the limit of your so-called 'Ultimate Defense'?" Kimimaru asked. "Rather disappointing."

Gaara got off of Reiko, his skin cracking and falling away. He looked at her mildly surprised and then glared at Kimimaru. She brushed the sand off his shirt as he glared at Kimimaru. Gaara got to his feet. Without even looking at Reiko he offered her his hand.

She took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet. They stood side by side, waiting for Kimimaru to make the next move. Reiko was breathing heavily. She was tired. Her body ached, screaming its protest. Her wings opened wide when Kimimaru took a step forward.

"I see, so you were covered with sand to begin with."

Suddenly Lee tried to kick Kimimaru. It actually surprised the bone user. Lee's leg was closing in fast on Kimimaru's head. Both Reiko and Gaara looked up at him rather surprised, neither of them had expected him to jump back into the fight.

"He is not your only opponent! I am here too!" Lee yelled.

Kimimaru tried to smash Lee into next week with his tail. Gaara's sand shot up in front of Lee. It didn't prevent the attack but it did lighten the blow. As Lee was sent flying the sand acted as a cushion, softening Lee's impact with the ground.

"You two are a hindrance… I'll deal with you first," Kimimaru said.

Reiko gasped in horror as she watched him pull out his spinal column. Even Gaara seemed vaguely disturbed as he brandished it as a weapon. Though Gaara masked his disgust under his blank face as he watched Kimimaru.

"Tessenka no mai!" Kimimaru yelled.

He whipped the spinal cord out at Reiko. Gaara pulled Reiko close as the sand surrounded them both. The cord wrapped around them slowly. Slowly Kimimaru's right arm began to grow. Reiko watched, as it slowly turned into what looked like a giant drill shaped bone.

"This is the thickest bone in my body. It'll easily pierce through you and your sand defense," Kimimaru said, coughing up blood as he finished his sentence.

"Saikyou Zettai Bogyo, Shukaku no Tate!"

A large round, almost, humorous version of Shukaku wearing a straw hat with its arms extended. Gaara was starting to breath hard. Reiko shivered as she felt his breath on her neck. It felt like puffs against her neck, causing a blush to creep across her face. He didn't seem to notice how close he was to her.

Kimimaru thrust his drill into the sand shield. It began drilling immediately. The drill dug into the shield, but it didn't appear to making an incredible amount of progress. Gaara's eyes narrowed and he glared. Debris made the air sparkle with the remnants of shattered bone and sand.

Gaara trembled in concentration. After what seemed to be eternity the bone shattered. Gaara's sand shield faded freeing its 'captives'. Gaara still stood close by Reiko but he gave her the space she needed incase she decided she was going to attack.

"That's strong," Kimimaru commented angrily.

"I collect the strongest minerals from underground and with chakra pressurize them into dense sand around me." Gaara explained, "You… That special jutsu… It's a bloodline limit, isn't it?"

"The Kaguya Clan's. Now, it is my ability alone," Kimimaru responded.

"You're the last of your clan? Then your clan will be finished off here and now," Gaara retorted coolly.

"That may happen. Because of my illness, I don't have much time left. But… I won't be destroyed… because I am not alone."

"You're not alone?" Reiko asked confused.

"That's right. As a life that protects Orochimaru-sama's ambitions, I will remain in his heart forever."

"Is that Orochimaru's brainwashing?" Gaara made a hand-sign, "You're pathetic."

A whirlpool of sand appeared underneath Kimimaru. Slowly he started to sink underground. Gaara knew he didn't have much chakra left at this point. As Kimimaru was pulled underground by the sand he glared at Gaara.

"This ends here," Reiko said.

"I'm putting you under ground where you will be placed under so much pressure you won't even be able to move," Gaara explained.

She prepared to launch herself into the air and move to attack Kimimaru. Once again the sand pulled her back. Reiko looked at Gaara but he just shook his head.

"Gaara, what's the-"

A sea of bones began to sprout from the ground. It moved quickly and dangerously towards Lee. Gaara made two platforms of sand. One platform was for Lee, and other disk was for him. Reiko jumped into the air. She wove in and out of the bones, seeing if Kimimaru had made it back to the surface without them noticing.

Lee and Gaara floated above the ground, safely out of reach of the dangerous bones rising up from the ground. Gaara was sweating, breathing hard as he tried to keep them above the bone jungle. Reiko looked over at them and sighed. She feared that their fight may have been one that none of them could walk away from but it seemed everything was going to turn out just fine.

"He was stubborn, but this is the end, he won't be coming back out again." Gaara said.

"It's not brainwashing!" Came a voice from behind, Gaara's eyes widened in shock, "That person… Orochimaru-sama… It's all my own reasoning! What the hell would you know about it?!"

Gaara, Lee, and Reiko turned to see Kimimaru holding up a bone drill, prepared to attack. Reiko flapped her wings hard and flew to Gaara's side. She screamed wordlessly as the drill grew closer and closer to Gaara.

At the last second Reiko managed to grab a hold of Kimimaru's shoulders and jerk back, making him miss Gaara's face. Then the drill stopped a mere inch from the right of Gaara's face. He was stunned, staring at Kimimaru, horrified.

Blood dribbled down Kimimaru's face. It splattered against Reiko's wings.

"He's dead!" Lee announced.

Reiko finally allowed herself to breath. The sand disks floated off away from the field of bones. Reiko landed next to Gaara and she followed the other two into the forest for protection. Gaara slumped against a tree. Lee followed suit. Reiko plopped down between the two boys.

"We would have been completely defeated…" Gaara mumbled.

"That is not true. My sensei always told me that luck is also part of strength," Lee offered.

"That busybody…" Gaara recalled.

Lee looked highly offended. He practically swelled up. Reiko smiled. If anyone were to insult Gai Lee would be able to come up with a three-hour lecture about how he was so great to defend his teacher on the spot.

"He is not a busybody! That time… Was because of my own weakness! I am grateful to you for saving me, but please do not talk about my sensei like that!" He yelled.

Gaara looked deep in thought. He frowned as he looked at the sky. Reiko looked up. She blinked. A falcon streaked across the sky. Its screams were agonized and loud. The sound echoed even after he was long out of sight. _"They're dead! They're dead!"_

"You're the same. If the person you admire is insulted, you become angry. If that person is important to you… To fight for that important person… He was the same as Uzumaki Naruto. The person who is important to you isn't always good," He said.

"Really? You do not have to take someone bad as your important person," Lee retorted.

"No… Even if you knew they were evil… People can't defeat loneliness," Gaara said.

He turned to Reiko, hesitant. Reiko cocked her head to the side. She frowned, curious as to why he was looking at her. She could feel his anxiousness and wondered what would make him feel so nervous to ask her something.

"Is something the matter Gaara?" She asked.

"Reiko… Am I… Am I an important person to you?" He asked.

His eyes blazed with genuine curiosity. He seemed to be holding his breath, waiting for her to respond to his question. Lee looked at Gaara as if noticing something that neither Gaara nor Reiko could ever hope to notice. He smiled and turned away.

Reiko was caught by surprise. She turned to face Gaara, who was sitting right at her side. Lee was watching the two of them curiously. Reiko tried to put thoughts to words, wondering how to put it so that Gaara would understand the point she was trying to make.

"Gaara-kun… You're such a great person… And you've helped me so many times. You're the one of the most important people to me," She replied.

"You know… That your important person isn't always a good person…" He said, gazing at the ground.

"I've been fortunate to find someone who is good, right?"

"That's a matter of opinion," He muttered.

"Indeed it is…"

Reiko looked at the sky. She slowly hefted herself to her feet. Gaara and Lee looked at her confused. She merely smiled, wearily. Her wings opened wide, preparing to get her into the air and after Naruto.

"Someone has to go ahead and make sure Naruto isn't getting himself killed. We all know how reckless he can be," She said with a smirk.

She didn't know how true those words were.

* * *

Reiko sat on a small rock formation. She had seen what he had done to Naruto. She flew ahead of him, preparing to cut him off. He didn't have enough supplies to set traps so the most she could hope for was to delay him even further and hope that someone came to help soon.

She could feel Sasuke's chakra presence coming towards her so she just had to wait. Soon he limped right into the clearing where she was waiting for him. He held his shoulder tightly. When he saw her he just stared at her.

"Reiko…"

"Sasuke… How could you?" She asked hollowly.

"Not you too," He sighed.

"What did you expect, you heartless bastard? That I just smile and say it's okay?" She yelled getting to her feet, "That I just let you go to the man who killed my family? Saying 'Hey send me a post card when you get there!'"

Sasuke didn't do anything while she landed between him and the end of the clearing. She stood defensively waiting for him to make his move. Sasuke merely watched her with dispassionate eyes. Reiko nearly charged at him right then but she forced herself to calm down.

Angry fighters made stupid careless mistakes. They rushed in and had a better chance to get hurt unlike those who planned their moves like Shikamaru did. Reiko took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"If you want to go to that monster you'll have to go through me," Reiko hissed.

"I don't want to fight you," Sasuke said.

"Then don't go."

"I have to."

"No! You don't."

"I don't want to fight, Reiko."

"Really?" She asked her voice bitter with sarcasm, "Neither do I."

Sasuke dove at her. She blocked the swing of his arm, though it jarred her a little. While he gasped she grabbed his wrist tightly. She grabbed his shoulder and shoved him backwards. He had no energy to resist so he fell onto his back but he pulled Reiko with him.

Reiko landed so that she was leaning next to Sasuke. She pulled a kunai out of her weapons pouch, preparing to slit his throat. Reiko suddenly pulled back. She heard a whistling through the trees. A kunai flew through the branches and cut her cheek.

Suddenly Haiku appeared in one of the branches over their heads. Reiko watched him warily. She was unsure of whether or not she could truly trust him. He had tried to kill her once. It would be the perfect time to do so now when there was no one for miles around and the only one to stop it was someone who didn't care.

"Sorry I'm late," He said, mockingly.

"Hai-"

"Shut up, Reiko. I don't want to listen to you," Haiku said cutting in.

Haiku merely watched her. He didn't move his hand from a sword he had attached to his back. Reiko noted it was a heavy blade. Her katana would stand no chance against the massive blade. It was bigger than she was tall and much, much thicker than her own blades.

She just stood there, waiting for something to happen. Outwardly she looked perfectly composed, as if she had grown accustom to fighting Haiku whenever he showed up. However inwardly her mind was working at full speed, alert to every detail.

Haiku smirked and pulled his hands back. Shuriken were sent flying at her. She jumped into the air. She tucked her legs under her in a smooth flip. However she remained airborne, waiting for Haiku to attack. She knew he had no patience so he'd attack her soon.

Haiku lunged at her. She warded him off. The momentum Haiku had put into the blow and her body weight helped make the blow she sent into his stomach more powerful. However Haiku merely pushed her aside. He didn't even gasp or cry out when she hit him.

"Haiku…" She murmured, "Why?"

"You act as if you're shocked, Reiko. Didn't you realize already? I hate Konoha. I always have and now I always will," Haiku said, "My first mission is to kill you for the Akatsuki."

"The Akatsuki?" Reiko gasped.

Both Sasuke and Reiko looked at him alarmed. Haiku merely nodded. Then he motioned for Sasuke to leave as if pushing Sasuke out of a conversation. Sasuke glared at Haiku preparing to attack. Reiko looked hopeful for a moment, praying Sasuke would come to his senses long enough for Haiku to stall his leave with Reiko helping fight. Even if it was to kill the person who would be joining up with his brother.

"I have no quandary with you Sasuke. You may go."

"You're so stupid!" Reiko yelled, "Both of you! Don't you understand? They're just using you! They have no intention of keeping you around for long!"

"So?" Both boys replied, coldly.

"Damn you and your revenge to hell! Let it go-!"

"Let it go? Let it go? You don't understand, Reiko. You never will. This isn't the type of thing you just 'let go.'" Haiku hissed.

Reiko looked up to see Sasuke limping to get away from the fight. She was about to confront him but Haiku grabbed her by the shoulder and punched her in the face. Gasping Reiko sprawled backwards and looked up at him outraged. Both of them perked up to hear that someone was drawing close to their fight.

Haiku smirked.

"Sounds like ANBU to me," He remarked, "What'd you do Reiko? Did you commit a few murders while I was away?"

They both looked up to see an ANBU squad looking down at them. The four seemed to be angered by something but Reiko couldn't tell what it was that angered them. She looked to Haiku. Slowly her mind processed everything she knew.

Haiku was _running_ away from Konoha.

He was working for the _Akatsuki_ now.

He was a _traitor_.

No one moved. After a moment Haiku smiled. It was a dark, horrible expression. One that Reiko had never seen the likes of before. So full of malice and twisted glee that she had to turn away. Her heart sank as she realized he was now her former teammate.

Before he could move again the ANBU jumped. One of them clashed with Haiku's blade right as the raven-haired boy drew it. The person defended himself with a mere kunai. At the same time another ANBU attacked Haiku from behind.

Haiku twisted, faster than Reiko thought humanly possible and his heavy blade slice the attacking ANBU across the face. He clutched at the side of his face. His mask cracked in half as he staggered back. His sword fell to the ground as blood oozed through his fingertips.

A third ANBU attacked Haiku. He tried to parry but he swung his blade too late. The woman's ax dug into his shoulder. Reiko noticed that Haiku grimaced and she wondered, dazed, if it hit bone. He didn't even cry out as she ripped the blade free from the arm.

Haiku staggered back, his face twisted into a foul expression. His sword drooped in his hands but he brought it back up quickly enough to defend another strike that he tried to throw. The fourth ANBU jumped in. Haiku smirked.

He waved his sword in the air before the ANBU was in a five feet radius of him. The swing would've gone from the man's left shoulder to his right waist if he had been close enough. Suddenly the man froze. Then his upper half slid off the rest of his body.

Reiko staggered back. Her eyes were wide with horror.

The woman glanced at Reiko when she heard Reiko's tiny gasp. Then the woman was beheaded. Her head sailed across the clearing and landed at Reiko's feet. She shook when Haiku turned to her.

Part of her screamed to run but another part told her that if she didn't stay to fight she would be running for the rest of her life. She would never live a life as a coward so she stood her ground as he advanced.

Reiko pulled out a kunai. She charged at Haiku. When he swung his blade she jumped, landing on top of the iron and running towards him. Haiku seemed surprised that she dared to run on his sword. She swung the kunai just as Haiku pulled back. A giant slash ran across his headband.

It fell to the ground.

Silence fell around them. Reiko glanced to see if Sasuke was there but he was gone. Despair gripped her heart. She failed everyone who had tried to bring him back. Self-loathing welled up inside of her.

A heavy iron chain wrapped itself around Reiko. It crushed her wings to her side. She looked up to see Haiku smirking at her. Reiko couldn't move. Her hands were bound to her sides and her kunai fell from her grip. Even her feet were bound. Her guess was to prevent her from running.

"A broken angel… destined to fly broken and bleeding but too strong to cry…" Haiku murmured as he picked her up by her throat.

She gasped for air. Her hands couldn't move to pluck at his wrists. Her face was a twisted expression of hatred and anger. Haiku merely smirked and laughed mirthlessly.

"Let's see if I can't fix that."

He punched her in the face. The force sent her flying through the trees. She didn't stop until she was at the Valley of End. There was no one there. Haiku gave the chain a good yank so she didn't go over the edge, just yet.

Then Reiko noticed a familiar yowl. She looked up to see Mio sitting on the shoulder of Lee with Gaara at his side. They were on the opposite side of the valley. They had identical looks of shock on their face.

"This is too good," Haiku said, "Gaara is here to witness your demise. I _did_ want to see his reaction the most after you worked so hard to 'save him.'"

Haiku smirked and pulled a tag out of his pouch. He slapped it onto Reiko's forehead. She felt her chakra being drained out of her body.

"Sealing tag, you like?" He asked, darkly.

Then he let go of the chain. Reiko started to fall. Her wings couldn't break free. She gasped when water washed over her. She struggled in the chain's grips and just managed to get one arm out.

Desperately, Reiko reached for the sunlight, which was becoming farther and farther away as she was drug down by the weight of the chains. It was growing fainter and fainter as bubbles drifted out of her mouth. She couldn't breathe.

'_Gaara… Lee… Naruto… Neji… Kiba and Akamaru… Chouji… Shikamaru…' _

She could see each boy perfectly as if her mind had stored the perfect picture away for her at the precise moment of her death. She shivered as her hand started to fall down. The light was barely visible and was too far to get to. She frowned as her eyes started to close.

'_I don't want to die! … But I can't keep fighting… Everyone… Forgive me…'_

A shadowy figure dove into the water. They swam towards Reiko. She blinked owlishly when they grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the surface. She passed out before they resurfaced.

**

* * *

**

So now Haiku is apart of the Akatsuki and Sasuke went to Orochimaru's place… Was anyone surprised by Haiku's decision? I tried to make it obvious.


	37. Let The Rain Hide Her Tears

**When I was working on the chapter before hand I gave myself many headaches wondering whether Reiko should've convinced Sasuke to stay but then I realized if I did that I'd be off the plot line and that Reiko would seem Mary-Sue because she was the one that convinced him to stay.**

* * *

"Is she okay?" A voice asked.

"I don't know. She had many broken bones and she lost a lot of- Hey! She's moving!"

Reiko opened her eyes. She was in the hospital. Slowly she looked around. Gaara and Kankuro were leaning over her on one side while Lee, Sakura and Shizune were on the other side. They all held a nervous expression except for Gaara. She blinked once and looked away.

"I failed…" She croaked, her voice dry as sand paper.

"It is okay. You fought well," Lee tried to assure her.

"It just wasn't good enough…"

Sakura hugged Reiko. Reiko blinked in surprise and slowly her arms moved up to hug the other girl back after she overcame the shock of the touch. She felt tears on her shirt and wondered if Sakura was crying. Then she realized it was her face that was wet.

A man ran into the room. He looked at them, not noticing Reiko. "Did you hear what happened with the Tsu-"

An electric pulse ran through Reiko's body, as if someone dipped her in ice. She heard the sound of echoing animal screams. She remembered the falcon she heard earlier. _"They're dead! They're dead!"_ He had cried. She shivered and looked at Gaara, completely terrified. He looked at her, slightly worried by the look in her eyes.

"Something's wrong…"

Reiko ripped back the blankets. She could see the spots were the chains had broke the skin. When she tried to stand everyone practically jumped to her side. She held up one hand, pushing Lee back, away from her.

"No. Don't help me."

She took a few shaky steps and started to fall. Sand wrapped around her and she crashed right into Gaara's chest. She looked up. Her head was merely an inch under his chin due to the way she fell. She felt herself blushing but then pushed the emotion away. The man had said something about Tsu- and the only Tsu- she knew were the Tsuyoi, her kin, her clan.

"You're going to kill yourself," Gaara grunted.

Reiko straightened up. She heard the echo again, this time louder. It was the falcon she heard screaming in her ears, nearly sending her to her knees. This time she gripped onto Gaara's shirt. He looked at his brother as if trying to see what to do with the girl. Kankuro shook his head as if completely clueless.

"I need to go home," Reiko said.

"You're still not heale-"

"Something's wrong! I need to go home!"

Gaara's wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. In a swirl of sand they left the hospital room and reappeared in front of the Tsuyoi compound. The door was ajar. Her heart stopped. It was never left open so that the public could just walk in. Fear gripped her heart tightly.

She rushed to the doors, stumbling as her legs screamed their protests. Gaara was always a step behind her, as if waiting to make sure she didn't fall. When Reiko threw back the groaning wooden doors her breath stopped cold. Her mind was cast into shock.

Reiko felt as if the blood in her body had turned to ice. Inside the Tsuyoi compound lay the bodies of the clan, eighteen bodies lay on their backs with their eyes closed, drenched in blood. She felt as if the entire world had zeroed in on her. ANBU stared at her as she numbly walked into the courtyard with Gaara at her side.

Her breathing was shallow and it didn't seem that if she took deep breaths that it helped. One ANBU tried to touch her shoulder but she flinched when she saw his hand coming towards her. Gaara's sand reacted and made a small wall that the ANBU couldn't pass.

"Reiko."

Reiko looked up to see Tsunade. A bolt of lightening streaked across the sky followed by a loud clap of thunder. Reiko blinked owlishly as Mio jumped into Tsunade's arms. She looked to Gaara as if asking when Mio had gotten there.

"Come with me, Reiko," Tsunade ordered.

Reiko nodded dumbly. She followed Tsunade, vaguely aware that Gaara was right at her side. She winced as she passed the bodies. She gasped when she saw a note painted on the wall in blood. Tomoko and Renji lay underneath it. Their lifeless bodies were unmoving and split open so that someone could use the blood to write. The note made Reiko pale.

'_Now you feel my pain, Reiko. Death to the Tsuyoi scum.'_

Reiko fell to the ground. She looked up to the sky only to be splashed by the rain. Soon the rain came down miserably. Tears welled up in her eyes. She clenched her fists and fell to her knees. She hit the ground, pounding it. She didn't even notice as glass cut into her skin and blood stained the ground.

"Why?" She screamed at the clouds, "Why?"

The ANBU shifted uncomfortably when they heard her agonized screams. Gaara stood motionless at her side. Slowly she stopped hitting the ground. She was completely numb and couldn't feel her own body. Despair gripped her insides making them ice cold. She was thankful that the rain hid her tears for once.

"Reiko?"

Reiko looked up. Tears were spilling from her eyes. Someone's hand cupped her face forcing her to look at them. Through the tears she could see Gaara gripping her face tightly. She wanted him to let go but when she tried to jerk back his hand held tighter.

"Did someone hurt you?" He asked.

Reiko couldn't form words in fear that they would come out like babbling or, even worse, sobs. She merely held a fist over her heart. He nodded as if he understood what she meant by the small gesture.

"Reiko?"

"Yes Gaara?"

"Shinobi aren't suppose to cry," He reminded her.

"It's the rain," She insisted.

"Of course," Tsunade said.

Gaara merely offered her his hand. She stared at it for a moment. When she slipped her hand in his she felt a tingle run through her arm as he helped her to her feet. Her hand laced in perfectly with his she noted. She shook the thought away, thinking it was just because she was sad.

* * *

Reiko attended the mass funeral for her clan. The only body they couldn't seem to find was Reina's. They knew that Hiroshi had been assigned a mission in Iwa and he was safer there than anywhere else in the world right now. Reiko sighed upon hearing that good news. She had lost all feeling and could no longer cry, even if she wanted to.

Eighteen Tsuyoi clansmen were slain, two, being Naomi and Reina, were missing and Hiroshi was safe on a mission. An entire clan wiped out to the brink of extinction in merely one day. That only weakened Konoha even more than it already was. It seemed that Konoha couldn't get in any worse shape.

It rained on the day of the funeral. Reiko stood by the sand siblings. They had merely attended at her request but they stood, clad in all black, just like all of the family friends were. She didn't even attempt to smile when she found them waiting for her outside the compound. They watched her, wondering how she could even manage to get out of bed after what she had been put through.

Reiko held Gaara's hand tightly. Gaara didn't seem to mind her hand wrapped in his. She played with his fingers, trying to distract herself from what was occurring before herself. His siblings merely watched as they looked at the bodies silently.

Iruka stood at one side of her. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, offering her a genuine smile. He was friends with Renji and at one point they had trained together but Renji decided to go for a higher rank while Iruka became a teacher. Then they went their separate ways. It meant a lot to Reiko that he was there.

"Reiko, go ahead and burn some incense for them," Iruka whispered in her ear.

Reiko looked at him petrified. She tried to shake her head but she noticed another person glaring down at her. She looked them in the eyes. She froze when she saw a man glaring down at her with an ice cold expression that would make Gaara's worst glare seem kind and loving. She recognized him as Haiku's father.

"You can't get close because you feel guilty, don't you?" Haiku's father asked.

"That isn't something you should say to anyone! Let alone a child!" Iruka snarled coldly.

"I'm saying it precisely _because_ she's a child. I'm sure she doesn't even understand what I'm talking about."

Reiko hung her head in shame. She understood what he meant perfectly. She looked over to the coffins that were so neatly lined up. She forced herself to move. Everyone watched as she lit the incense for every single person who had died. No one could see her tears through the rain.

She winced each and every time she heard a cold word from the mouths from her family's friends. Things like 'A girl like that is no consolation.' Or 'She's nothing like Hiroshimo.'

They must've thought that because she wasn't yet an adult she couldn't tell that they were talking poorly of her. Strange thing is that all children understand what adults say. Children always know if a comment is kind or if it is malicious.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade?" Reiko asked emptily.

"Yes, Reiko?"

"Why would Haiku do something like this?" Reiko asked.

The Sanin shifted under Reiko's dead eyes. She hadn't expected Reiko to look so devoid of life. Naruto had told her that Reiko was one of the most endurable people he knew. After what she went through it was no doubt as to why she looked so defeated. Haiku finally hit her where it hurt, her heart. It was amazing to see her still standing there even if it took almost all of her strength.

"Well, it seems that when Haiku was growing up he did so in a rather… unfriendly environment," Tsunade began, "His kachan was assassinated after his otosan found out she was having an affair with one of his guards. Michoro told his son that his mother was a liar and that he could trust no one. Michoro had hired the assassins himself. Our sources say that's what led to his insanity."

Reiko nodded silently. She waited for Tsunade to go on. The Hokage sighed and motioned for Reiko to follow her, which she did. They walked side by side down the street. The people who passed Tsunade bowed to her and said nothing to Reiko. In fact they avoided eye contact. Reiko was too exhausted to even care.

"It grew when he lost Mikari Miki. He was emotionally unstable for his otosan had never spent any time with him and the best he got from the man was a 'That's the best you can do?'" Tsunade said hatefully, "Without another human's acknowledgement Haiku began to act out like any normal child. He just wanted to be noticed and he felt that the only way to get his otosan's attention was to become a shinobi like his otosan."

"So it's all his otosan's fault?"

"Not quite. You see when Haiku turned nine he became a Genin, thrown into a team of children who were older than he was. Did you know that he was on another team than Leo's?" Tsunade asked.

"N-No… I didn't…"

"Well, he was. There was a mission to Iwagakure that he had. A few weeks after they were assigned the mission they still hadn't come back yet. A squadron was sent out to find them. They found Haiku's team brutally slaughtered and the enemy shinobi slain all around the bodies of his fallen comrades," Tsunade said, "We should have intervened then but no one thought anything of it. We were in the middle of a war with the Grass so it was normal for squads to be attacked out of the blue like that."

"Then what happened?"

Reiko and Tsunade were now climbing up the Hokage Mountain. Both of them were vaguely aware of the steps that they took. Reiko sighed and looked out over the village. It was an amazing view despite the fact that it was still raining. She shook her head, scolding herself for not bringing an umbrella.

"After which he was placed in the hospital and nursed to health. He was placed on Team Leo and then Miki happened. Then his clan was slaughtered in a fight against the Kyuubi," Tsunade said, "He, his otosan and his imoto were the only ones to survive. His imoto died a few months before you came to Konoha. I guess that was the last straw for him."

"And no one did anything? No one tried to help him?"

"We tried. He just pushed us away."

"And now my clan is dead!" Reiko retorted coldly.

"I understand that you're upset but you must promise not to chase after him just yet," Tsunade snarled.

"And why the hell not?"

"I can strip you of your rank as a shinobi and you will be declared a rouge."

Reiko fell silent. She looked back down over the village. She shook her head. She was becoming angry. She had to stop and calm down before she did something rash, like Tsunade thought she was going to do. _'My anger isn't going to consume me.' _Tsunade watched Reiko's fists clench. She saw a younger version of herself standing in Reiko's place. The third Hokage had brought her there when she found out Orochimaru had betrayed the village for power. She felt her heart clench just as it had those many years ago.

"I know how you feel but you just can't go after him so soon. Konoha needs you here."

"I understand, Lady Tsunade. I do. Honest." Reiko said with a smile.

She moved to walk away but Tsunade grabbed her wrist. Reiko froze and turned, looking at the older woman, slightly shocked but she brushed the feeling aside. Tsunade watched her and shook her head, letting the younger girl go.

"Promise me Reiko."

"I swear on my word as a Tsuyoi and as a shinobi."

* * *

Reiko worked on the compound until it was back to normal. It was what Tomoko would have wanted her to do. She felt like she couldn't go against Tomoko even in death. The red head hated having a dirty house so Reiko cleaned the place spotless. To Reiko's dismay Hiroshi and Reina had yet to be found but the ANBU were still looking. Part of her screamed to go after Haiku and kill him but she had made a promise to Tsunade and Reiko refused to go back on her word as a Tsuyoi let alone a shinobi.

A few weeks passed.

People noticed the change in her personality. She stopped smiling or even attempting. She refused to make any contact with anyone. She just couldn't bear to bring them down when she was so depressed.

The Sand Siblings had left and she was left in the compound all by herself. Tsunade offered her an apartment but Reiko turned her down, saying that she didn't need it. She didn't want to let go of what little she had to remind her of Tomoko and Renji. She couldn't even say the words without a stutter or a gasp.

Reiko walked down the street. People no longer stared at her as she walked down it. They had gotten use to her all black attire and her black cloak hiding her wings. It was no longer a spectacle like it had been after the funeral. She had nothing left to protect anymore. _'Why do I even bother with living?'_

She walked to the Tsuyoi compound. She could still see the ghosts of the past waltzing around. At any second she expected Tomoko to pop her head out the door and ask Reiko how her day was. Tomoko never came. Hiroshi's laughter and Reina's taunts echoed in the lonely house.

"Reiko."

Reiko turned and saw Shikamaru walking down the street. He yawned loudly. She paused and let him catch up with her. He looked at her. Reiko's wings clung to her side and her head was bent down so she couldn't look at him. He sighed.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked.

Reiko looked at him, mildly surprised. For a moment he thought she was going to start yelling at him like Ino did whenever he said that she looked terrible or that she was being annoying. Instead Reiko nodded. He noticed the bags under her eyes and the dazed expression on her face. He frowned.

"A talk would be nice," She replied.

* * *

Shikamaru led her to his favorite rooftop. People stared at them as they walked together. He knew what they were thinking. They thought that he and Reiko were dating. He shook his head at the thought. Reiko wasn't his type and he had no other feeling for her other than respect. She was far too troublesome but not as bad as Ino or Sakura.

When they sat on the bench and looked at the sky tears welled up in Reiko's eyes. She turned away so the genius at her side couldn't see the tears. He leaned back so he could stare at the clouds a few moments before she'd force him to talk, or get yelled at.

"What do I do Shikamaru? I just… I don't know… What I should do," She said.

That question caught him off guard. Girls never asked guys for advice. That's why they had friends who were girls. So they could go talk to the other girls about girl stuff. Reiko looked at him, trying to keep her face perfectly straight, without breaking down into tears.

"In times like this… You shouldn't do anything. If you think you have to do something, then do it, I guess… and, uh… just cry when you need to," Shikamaru said caught off guard.

Reiko swallowed hard and brushed her tears aside. She looked at the clouds. A sad smile was on her lips. Shikamaru just stared at her and then shifted his attention to the clouds as well. He shook his head. Reiko was definitely not what anyone expected.

She leaned back as well. Her wings were like a cushion due to the way they were resting on her back. Reiko smiled as she looked up at the sky. She blinked when she saw a falcon soar overhead. She blinked and it was gone. Reiko shook her head. Renji's animal was a falcon. He fought side by side with it. Almost every animal of the Tsuyoi clan was slaughtered, even Mio's kittens. Reiko felt regret in her heart for she never got to see Mio's kittens after the Chunin exams. She had been far too busy running around doing missions.

A black cat jumped into her lap. Reiko looked at it in surprise. Mio sat in her lap, her ears hanging low as if depressed. Reiko pet the cat, hoping to make it perk up a little. Shikamaru sighed. He looked at Reiko wearily. She wasn't back to normal and he doubted that she'd ever be 'normal' again. He got to his feet, causing the girl to look at him in surprise.

"Chouji wanted to go out to eat this afternoon," He told her, "Want to tag along?"

Reiko blinked and paused for a moment, thinking through her options. Then she nodded. Shikamaru automatically helped her to her feet. Mio jumped onto his shoulder and rubbed up against his cheek as if thanking him. He sighed and took the cat off his shoulder. He handed her over to Reiko so that he didn't have to carry her anymore. Reiko took the black cat back and set the animal on her shoulder. Mio curled up and fell asleep in the hood of Reiko's cloak, not even bothered by the shifting of the fabric.

"Troublesome woman with her troublesome cat…"

Reiko smiled, "You said that when we met at the Chunin exams, you lazy bum!"

"Did I?"

* * *

Reiko was in a good mood when they got to the restaurant. Chouji waved at them from the booth he had with Hinata and Naruto. Shikamaru led Reiko over and sat down next to Chouji, leaving just enough space for Reiko to sit next to him.

"Reiko! How have you been?" Naruto asked.

"I've… been hanging in there," She replied uneasily.

Hinata looked at her sadly. Reiko shook her head. She didn't want everyone's sympathy. She just wanted things to go back to normal, as impossible as it seemed. She looked at everyone and smiled. Mio sat in her mistress' lap. She purred and rubbed against Reiko's shirt.

Reiko hated how everyone was treating her like a delicate object that would break if they mentioned certain things. They acted as if she had any reminder of her family would cause her to break down into hysteria. Reiko rolled her eyes at the thought.

"So Reiko, what are you planning on doing to train?" Chouji asked.

"A bit of this and that," Reiko replied casually.

"Troublesome woman…"

Reiko laughed. She shook her head.

"I forgot how good it felt to just laugh for once," She said to herself.

Hinata looked at her and smiled. Reiko looked out the window and noticed that it was raining. She sighed contently. The rain was always peaceful as if it were promising that things would be calm when it stopped.

* * *

Reiko found herself walking with Naruto on the way home. She hid Mio in the cloak that she had discarded and now carried with the cat hiding inside it. Naruto was telling her about some mission he had with Jiraiya. Quite frankly Reiko wasn't even paying attention. She was thinking about the Sand Siblings.

"And then- hey Reiko are you okay? You're pretty quiet…" Naruto said, stopping his rambling about his last mission.

"Naruto… What do you think Gaara's doing right now?" Reiko asked.

"What? Why are you asking me?" Naruto asked, "You should know since you are his best friend!"

"I guess…" Reiko murmured.

"Man, all you ever talk about is Gaara! You don't have a crush on him do you?"

Reiko looked at Naruto surprised. He laughed and dragged her down the street. People watched them and shifted out of the way, letting the two teens run down the street. Reiko seemed dazed. _'Do I like Gaara like that?'_

Soon Naruto was laughing. He dragged her to his apartment and led her inside. She seemed shocked when she found herself sitting on Naruto's couch. He was sitting on the loveseat looking at her concerned.

"Earth to Reiko! Hello, someone in there?"

He waved a hand in front of Reiko's face. She blinked and looked at him. He smiled and shook his head, as if disapprovingly. Mio climbed out of Reiko's rain drenched cloak. She climbed into Reiko's lap and purred.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Reiko asked.

"I was starting to wonder if I broke you, Reo-chan. You just seemed to be stunned for a moment," Naruto said.

Reiko got to her feet. She looked around. Naruto's apartment was a wreck. It looked as if a tornado had passed through there. Ramen bowls were stacked everywhere and there where dishes that hadn't been done in a while. Clothes were strewn across the house and there were scrolls and inkpots in the strangest of places.

"Naruto, your place is a dump…" Reiko sighed.

"Oh… Yeah… Sorry. I didn't think about it until we got close to the house… But… um… Make yourself at home!"

Reiko laughed. There was a knock on the door. Naruto looked at Reiko surprised. He walked over to it and opened it. Reiko got to her feet and walked into Naruto's kitchen to get a drink of water for the two of them. When she found two clean glasses she turned on the facet and let it fill up the first cup.

"Hello Naruto," The person greeted.

"Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I was in this side of town and decided to drop by. How have you been?"

"Um… Fine… Are you okay Iruka-sensei?"

She frowned and turned the sink off. Iruka sounded a little off. She set the glass of water by the sink and walked to the frame of the door to listen to what their teacher had to say. Mio looked up at her owner and licked her cheek. Reiko pet the cat, assuring her she was fine.

"Naruto, is it just you and I here right?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto answered uncertainly.

"The information I'm about to tell you pertains to Reiko. Whatever happens she is _not_ allowed to find out. Can I trust you?" Iruka asked.

Reiko's heart stopped. They were discussing something about her. She looked at Mio shocked. The cat's head bobbed as if telling her they should stay and listen. Reiko leaned forward straining her ears.

"It seems that her family was murdered by Haiku and another woman who recently joined ranks with the Akatsuki. She looks exactly like Reiko. Almost like an uncanny twin," Iruka explained.

"But Iruka-sensei, why aren't we telling Reiko?"

"Her life is in danger. If she leaves the village she's a free target for those two. It seems that they're working together."

"Still it's Reiko's life. Shouldn't she have some say in it?"

"That's what Tsunade-sama said. Since Reiko is the last Tsuyoi that we know of right know the council wants her to focus on reviving the clan as soon as she comes of age which would limit her number of missions. That and it seems that the ANBU found her imoto."

"Naomi?" Reiko whispered shocked.

"Naruto you mustn't let Reiko find out. If she does consequences could be dire."

Reiko looked around the room. There was a tiny window in the kitchen. It wasn't too big but it wasn't too small either. She climbed out of it, knocking the glass of water to the floor. The glass shattered and the water spilt all over the floor.

Iruka rushed to the kitchen to see the glass on the floor and the window standing wide open. Reiko was flying down the street. Mio sat on her shoulder. Reiko's cloak lay discarded on Naruto's loveseat. Suddenly Iruka smirked darkly and turned to Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Not quite…"

Naruto blinked. Iruka sounded very much like Reiko though it was darker, more sinister. Naruto backed away from the supposed teacher worriedly looking for a weapon he could use. He found one of his spare kunai and barely brought it up it time to block.

* * *

Reiko blinked. She was standing before the forest that led out of Konoha. The Chunin guards said nothing when she walked past them with a knapsack in her hands, a new cloak just dangling from her other hand and her katana strapped to her back. She looked back at the gates. If she left she was doing exactly what Sasuke did to their village. Would that mean she was no better than he was? What of her promise to Tsunade? Did that mean she was betraying the village by leaving?

"Reiko!"

Reiko turned to see Team Gai running over to her. She swallowed hard when she saw Gai. He seemed to think nothing of the fact that she was standing there. He merely smiled at her. He was the perfect picture of ease, unlike Reiko's tense and worrying expression. Even Lee seemed to notice her unease.

"Has Leo-kun sent you to accompany us to the Star Village, Reiko-chan?" He asked.

"I… Gai-sensei… is it true? What they're saying about Naomi?"

"Naomi?"

"My imoto. Iruka-sensei said that the ANBU had located her," Reiko explained quickly.

Gai looked at her mildly surprised. Tsunade had mentioned something of the sort. In fact his team had been asked to go and escort Naomi to the Leaf. He paused. Iruka was not present at the meeting so how did he know that the ANBU had found the information concerning Tsuyoi Naomi?

"Yes, my dear! In fact Tsunade herself asked us to go and get her," Gai said.

Reiko's eyes widened. She looked at Gai surprised. Mio placed a paw on Reiko's forehead. Tenten tried to keep a straight face but Mio's paw had left a muddy paw print on Reiko's forehead protector, right on the leaf.

"_Remember what Iruka said in Naruto's apartment about you not being allowed to go,"_ Mio reminded her.

"Gai-sensei, would you allow me to accompany you?" Reiko asked

She silently hoped he'd say yes. Lee looked at Gai. Tenten and Neji merely looked at each other and sighed. Then Lee and Gai smiled.

"Yes, Gai-sensei the more that come the more youthful the experience will be!" Lee proclaimed. "And I know Reiko shall fight a good fight if the need be!"

Tenten looped an arm around Reiko's neck. She sighed and started to pull her with her and Neji, leaving their sensei and comrade behind. Reiko watched uncertainly as the two began to become smaller and smaller in the distance. She glanced at Tenten worriedly.

"Look what you did Reiko. You made them go into another one of their youth speeches."

"Um… How long could it last?" Reiko asked uncertainly.

* * *

It seemed that the head start that Neji, Tenten and Reiko had gained was fruitless. Gai and Lee had caught up to them and were ready and raring to start running to the Star. Reiko watched as Neji pushed Lee out of his face. The poor spandex clad boy fell to the ground.

She saw that their team actually functioned unlike her old team. Reiko hung her head. She and Hiroshi never had to work together on a mission so it hadn't been anything to worry about but if they had would he be standing at her side ready to look for her sister at a moment's notice?

Tenten was sighing and helping Lee to his feet. None of them seemed to notice the pained expression on her face. She shook her head, masking it with a smile or at least attempting to.

"Reiko-chan you must have some interesting experiences under Leo-kun!" Gai said calling Reiko's head out of her thoughts.

"Well… We didn't really do too much together. We all trained separately, never sparring against each other except for the time Hiroshi and I were pitted against each other in the Chunin exams," Reiko said, "I don't think any of us expected Haiku to go to the Akatsuki. We all seemed… happy in a way. Well, Haiku wasn't but I just thought it was because he hated me because of Miki… but his past was kind of twisted to so I guess…"

Gai looked at Reiko worriedly. He smiled down at her.

"Did Leo-kun tell you about the time that he, Kakashi and myself were thrown into a squad when he just became a Jonin?"

"Leo-sensei never tells about his past…"

"Then this shall be a real treat…" Gai said smiling down at her.

* * *

Gai told her about many things Leo had done when he was her age. He used to be really weird. His hair was sleeked back and he had it pulled back in a perfect ponytail at all times. He wore glasses and always carried a book around with him. Reiko found Gai's description to be impossible. The Leo she knew had wild unmanageable hair and he had perfect vision. The only thing she had seen that was close to a book with her teacher was a scroll on water bending for her.

"It is time to make came, Gai-sensei," Lee informed the two of them.

"Very good, Lee,"

Reiko walked over to Tenten. The girl was trying to keep a straight face. She pointed to something on Reiko's forehead. Confused Reiko walked over to the riverbank beside their camp. Her reflection looked back at her. In the middle of Reiko's forehead protector was a muddy paw print, smeared and slightly faded but still there. Smiling Reiko looked over to see her cat sleeping on Neji's sleeping bag. Neji just sighed and started to set up their tent.

Reiko washed the mark off her forehead. She got back to her feet and walked over to Neji's side. He was setting up a large tent by himself with ease. Tenten had abandoned him and started to cook dinner. Lee and Gai were engaged in conversation while gathering firewood. They were completely oblivious to Neji.

"Need a hand?" Reiko asked.

"Hn."

The two worked silently as they set up the tent. It was larger than any tent that Reiko had seen. Leo, being an outdoorsman, preferred to sleep under the stars. It was a habit that all of his students had picked up so none of them even bothered with a tent or a sleeping bag since the four of them had preferred the use of a blanket instead.

She blinked in surprise when Neji mumbled something incoherent. Reiko cocked her head to the side looking at him, slightly confused. Neji merely watched her silently.

"What?"

"Thank you…"

"Oh, well, you're welcome…" Reiko said, caught off guard.

"Who taught you to set up tents?"

"Renji… Before he died…"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay. It's not like I'm made of glass. Reminders of the past come every moment of our lives…"

* * *

At dinner they decided shifts for themselves. Lee was to take the first shift. Tenten would follow right after him. Gai would take the middle of the night because that seemed to be the favorite time for enemies to attack. Neji would take the shift after him.

Reiko would take the early morning shift. She was also in charge of having camp practically set up and ready to go when they got up. Reiko sighed to herself.

"This is why I prefer _not_ using a tent…" She muttered under her breath.

"So Reiko, what can you tell us about your imoto?" Neji asked.

Reiko looked down at her bowl. She stirred it with her chopsticks, trying to remember everything she knew about Naomi. It wasn't much, she realized sadly. _'What a horrible neechan I'd make…'_

"I… Don't remember much about her…" Reiko admitted, "She was two and a half years younger than I was. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Tomoko said that I looked a lot like my otosan while Naomi looked like our kachan…"

"You have not seen her in a long time Reiko?" Lee asked.

"No. I can't remember anything… It seems like trying to keep water trapped in my hands. The more I try to remember the more it slips through my grasp…"

The five of them fell silent. They looked at the first and resumed eating in silence. No one knew exactly what to say. The awkward silence hung even as they prepared to go to bed. When Reiko climbed into a tree when the others were getting into the tent they looked at her strangely.

"Reiko, it is my turn for shifts. You do not need to worry-"

"I normally don't sleep in a tent. I prefer the cover of the trees."

"Why would you do that, Reiko?" Tenten asked.

"Well, Leo-sensei sleeps in a tree when we are on a mission so we can leave without packing anything up. I guess I really like it because I like to watch the stars…" Reiko admitted.

Reiko fell asleep with Mio in her lap. She had nightmares the entire time she slept. Most of them involved Haiku but a few of them involved Naomi and Hiroshi. Reiko jackknifed into a sitting position when Neji woke her for her shift.

"It's okay, Reiko. It was just a dream…"

"Yeah, a dream," Reiko agreed.

* * *

There was nothing abnormal about Reiko's shift. No one tried to attack or sneak up on their camp at all. It was dawn when Lee and Gai got up. They were smiling and cheery as they packed up camp. Neji and Tenten seemed half awake and struggled to keep out of Lee and Gai's way.

"You're rather… youthful this morning…" Reiko remarked.

"Yes, today shall bring us another successful mission!" Lee proclaimed.

"I hope so…" She murmured, "I hope so…"

* * *

Reiko flew through the branches with ease, keeping in pace with Tenten. The poor girl was in the back for Neji was needed in the center to keep a look out from all sides. Lee and Gai were leading the formation for the mere fact that most shinobi attacked from the front physically.

Suddenly Mio mewed in Reiko's ear. She looked at the cat. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of black streak through the trees. She stared at it for a moment and then she saw it again. It looked like metal glinting in the sunlight.

"There is someone on our left flank. It seems they are following us," Neji announced.

"Should we stay and fight or keep going?" Lee asked.

"There's just one of them," Neji continued.

"Hmm… if we all stay behind it would cut into our time to locate Naomi-san…" Gai said.

"I'll stay back," Reiko volunteered.

"Are you sure Reiko?" Gai asked.

"Sure, this is how we of squad four usually work. We work alone."

* * *

Reiko sniffed the air. She landed right behind the man following her squad. Mio was with them. Tenten was using a henge to make Mio look like Reiko so that the man wouldn't notice until Reiko was right behind him.

"It's rude to just follow people. I do believe that's called stalking," Reiko informed the man.

He turned. Her eyes slowly widened. Standing before her in an Akatsuki cloak was Haiku. He smirked and took off his straw hat, setting it on the tree branch beside him as if it were a conveniently placed hat rest.

"Reiko, I'd like to say it's nice to see you again but it's not…" He said, "Did you enjoy the gift I left you?"

* * *

**I don't know if there is a squad four. I checked all the Naruto Manga I own and I'll check the website later but there wasn't a squad four.**


	38. Stop That Ship! Naomi Revealed

**With the way things have been going for me lately I'd be shocked if my hair didn't turn completely white before I turned twenty-one…**

* * *

"Haiku," Reiko hissed.

She reached for one of the kunai, not yet ready to go for her katana, hidden by her cloak. Haiku didn't even wince as she pulled it out. The wind blew around them, showing her wings. He merely chuckled as if she had told him a rather funny joke.

Then he dove at her. She hadn't even seen him draw his own kunai let alone had enough time to counter. She gave way before him, pushing his strikes to either side of her, diverting the power of their blows. He merely thrust his kunai at her chest again and again only to have her push them aside, away from her vital organs.

"Face it, Reiko," Haiku taunted, "You're nowhere near strong enough to beat me. You'll never be strong enough."

"I have to try!"

He faked a strike to her knees. When Reiko tried to block let go of the kunai with one hand and he thrust a yet another kunai at her chest. It merely cut her clothes. She shoved him away. She pivoted to the side, letting Haiku rush by. He spun on his heel, glaring at her.

Suddenly a hand clapped around the back of her neck. Haiku smirked triumphantly. She jumped and tried to wiggle free from her captors grasp but he held tight. She tilted her head, slightly glaring at the person.

Deidara stood behind her.

"Hello, Reiko-chan, un, It's truly a surprise to see you still alive, yeah," Deidara whispered in her ear.

Reiko shivered as something slimy and wet slithered across the back of her neck. She reached into her weapons pouch, subtly and took out a Senbon. She quickly grabbed Deidara's hand and rammed the needle into the base of his index finger. The experience, she knew very well, was painful.

His cursing proved she was correct when ducked out of his arms and spun to face him properly. Deidara lunged at her. Reiko just barely danced away from the tips of his fingers. She ducked as Haiku aimed a punch at her head. It hit the blond in the face instead.

Deidara staggered back. He clutched his bleeding nose. Reiko smirked as she realized Deidara's Taijutsu wasn't exactly up to par. He preferred his explosive Ninjutsu. He glared at her venomously. She returned the cold look, intensifying it, making hers seem colder in a way.

Deidara turned for her. His face was crimson with rage. She looked up to see Haiku charging at her. She also noted the butterflies floating towards her. She covered her face with her arms just as they exploded. Her kunai flew from her hands and hit the ground, embedding itself in the ground.

"Katsu!"

She was thrown back. Reiko hit a tree hard but quickly scrambled to her feet when she saw that Deidara was lunging at her again. She rushed forward to meet him. He seemed surprised when she grabbed him by the collar of his cloak.

She turned, kneeling as she did. Deidara went sailing over her shoulder. He rolled as he flew though the air. To her displeasure he landed on his feet with the grace of a cat. He smirked at her, though his nose was still broken.

A foot slammed into Reiko's shoulder blades, right between her wings. Reiko grunted and rolled forward as she tried to escape another hit. Deidara tried to kick her again. She seized his foot and twisted it, growling with effort. He was off balance. Reiko gave one good tug and he fell backwards.

Suddenly Reiko froze. Something was holding her still. She turned her head against her will, taking her eyes off the men in front of her. Standing at the edge of the clearing was Sasori and Haiku. Chakra strings connected her to the puppet master's hand.

Her head jerked back to Deidara and the other Haiku. Haiku merely vanished in a puff of smoke, proving that he was just a shadow clone. Reiko cursed herself quietly. Against her will she found herself getting to her feet.

She walked over to Deidara, invoking the signs she needed for healing against her will. She glared at Deidara hatefully. When she touched Deidara's her fingers became painted in the blood of the arsonist. Audaciously she hissed when she touched him.

Deidara was grinning the entire time. She glared at him as Sasori pushed his chakra into her through the strings, which in turn pushed some of her chakra into Deidara's nose, healing it. It fixed up nicely Reiko noted sourly.

"Thanks, Reiko, yeah. You're a doll, un," Deidara said, kissing her cheek.

She glared daggers at him. She knew just as well as he did that he only did that to piss her off since there was obviously nothing she could do to stop him seeing as Sasori had control of her body. Suddenly her hand swung out and she backhanded the arsonist. Reiko seemed just as surprised as Deidara did. He looked to his partner and groaned.

"Danna, what was that for?" He asked almost childishly.

"You made me wait for an hour," Sasori said dangerously, "You know I dislike waiting."

Reiko struggled against the grips of the strings. There had to be some way to disconnect them from the side of the puppet, but how? She narrowed her eyes. Her eyes were searching the clearing for any means of escape. She felt like an animal trapped.

"There's no way in hell that I'll just sit here and let you use me as a marionette!" She roared.

"Don't be that way, yeah!"

"Reiko has always been that way," Haiku said jumping to her side.

He touched her face gently. Then he pulled his hand back as if finding out she had a deadly disease. Haiku smirked darkly. He pulled his hand into a fist and let it fly into her stomach. She said nothing as he hit her.

"She's just a useless- little- bitch!" He grunted as he hit her.

He grabbed her by the collar of her cloak and pulled her up, Sasori kept the strings attached to her so she couldn't hurt Haiku. She glared at him and spat blood right into his face. It left a speck of blood on his right cheek that rolled down like a tear, as if Haiku were crying. Then Haiku smirked again.

"Someone's coming, Haiku-kohai," Deidara said.

"I know…" Haiku said regretfully as if he were a little kid caught reaching into the cookie jar.

"We'll leave her to you, Haiku. Don't keep me waiting," Sasori said as he started to walk away.

Reiko blinked as she began to regain control over her body. She gripped Haiku's hand and squeezed tightly hoping to break his arm in the anger she felt flooding through her. Chakra pulsed under her skin. She could feel Haiku's dark chakra. If it were to be described in color it would be a dark purple almost dark enough to be black.

"Yes, Danna. I understand," Haiku said.

"Heh…" Reiko smirked, drawing Haiku's attention back to her, "I knew you were gay…"

He slammed her into the base of a tree. Her reached into her cloak and pulled out one of her own katana. It flashed dangerously in the light. He grabbed some of his senbon from his bag and stuck it in her cloak, preventing her from moving. She struggled against the needles that had been rammed into her cloak.

Her eyes widened as the blade started to draw close to her neck.

* * *

Neji looked over his shoulder. Reiko had yet to come back yet. He looked to Gai. The older man seemed just as worried.

"Should we double back for her, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked.

"I believe we should. If we divide anymore it would give the enemy more of a chance to pick us off," Gai told his students.

With that said Team Gai turned around to find the missing kunoichi. Little did they know that the black cat that had been riding on Lee's shoulder jumped off. She headed to the town, which was merely a few feet away from the edge of the tree line.

-

He held her own katana over her neck menacingly. She glared at him coldly. He merely licked the blade and looked at her with a demented look in his eyes. It was almost like he enjoyed watching her suffer. Oh, wait… He did.

"There are so many ways to kill you. It seems that aiming for you neck doesn't work and neither does drowning you…" He remarked, "Let's try cutting you in half!"

He swung the blade. It whistled through the air. Reiko winced and prepared to hold in a scream when the blade cut her stomach open but it never came. She looked up to see Team Gai standing in the trees. Haiku sneered at the team. Reiko looked at them ashamed. She blinked when she realized Mio wasn't amongst them. Haiku held the blade closer to Reiko's neck. The team above looked at the two teens below in worry.

"Come any closer and I might just have to kill her," Haiku said, feigning regret.

The team didn't move. Suddenly a new person appeared in the clearing. Reiko's eyes widened. This woman looked exactly like her in a way but not like her in others. He hair was long, black, blowing in the wind just like her Akatsuki cloak.

Black fire danced around her, singeing and scorching everything in its path. Her eyes were closed. When she opened her eyes her chocolate eyes immediately found Reiko's. She smirked darkly. Reiko shivered, looking at the woman wondering how she could look so much like her but not look like her at the same time.

"Wh-Who are you?" Reiko asked.

Haiku her let go and jumped beside the woman. Reiko ripped out the senbon and collapsed to the ground. She was barely able to keep herself on her knees. The woman ignored her and turned to Haiku with a passive look on her face. She seemed bored.

"You're late," He accused.

"Sorry, I was just doing as Leader told me to and besides. Besides, I'm never late. I arrive when I intend to," She replied icily.

"Who are you?" Reiko demanded louder this time.

The woman turned to Reiko. She sighed and brushed locks of her hair over her shoulder. Team Gai prepared to leap into action but the woman held up a gloved hand. She glared at the team icily. Lee cringed under the look but drew himself into a defensive stance. Neji and Gai reached for their weapons while Tenten reached for her scrolls.

"This doesn't involve you," She informed the squad.

"I asked you twice. Let's not make it a third," Reiko hissed coldly.

"Me? I'm merely someone from the dark," The woman replied.

"What's your name?" Gai demanded.

"I'm no one, merely a cast away from many villages. My name is of no importance for you won't live long enough to use it."

Reiko struggled to her feet. The woman merely watched. She didn't even move as Reiko drew a katana from her cloak. It was almost like she was expecting it. She looked at Reiko dispassionately. Then she drew back her cloak.

Sitting at her feet was a small blond haired boy clad in orange that Reiko knew well. Reiko's eyes widened. She looked at the woman horrified. The poor boy was bound and gagged. He was beaten into a bloody pulp. Blood ran freely from a gash on his forehead where the headband was missing. Naruto looked at Reiko wearily. He hung his head as soon as he made eye contact.

"Naruto!" Reiko gasped.

"So you _do_ know him," The woman remarked, "And he said he had never heard of you… I wonder… Was it to protect _you_ from me or was it to protect _himself_?"

"Shut up!"

The woman raised her eye brow. Then she looked to Haiku. He smirked at Reiko. Team Gai tensed behind her. They sprung, jumping between Reiko and the two Akatsuki members. The woman watched them, there was interest blazing in her eyes. Then she shook her head, as if in disapproval.

"Let's go…" The woman suddenly said.

"What? You just got here."

"We already accomplished what we were sent out to do, capture the boy and stall the brat. Besides, when I do kill her I want it to be a fair fight. She's no use to me if I can easily kill her, proving I'm the better of the two of us should provide me a challenge."

"Why the hell do I have to listen to you? Last I checked I was older than you."

Reiko cringed when the woman brought out a kunai. She held it to Haiku's neck. Reiko watched as blood rolled down Haiku's neck. He stepped back rubbing his neck. He scowled at the younger girl at his side.

"Damn… I forgot how much like Itachi you were."

The woman moved to pick up Naruto. Reiko's eyes widened. She started to run at the woman.

She just barely turned as Reiko threw a punch at her. The older woman caught the fist with ease. She squeezed it, just slightly, bringing Reiko to her knees before her. Naruto looked at her with dull eyes. When he saw the look of determination in her eyes he perked up as well.

His foot lashed out, clipping the woman's knee. She paid Naruto no heed. Reiko gasped as she squeezed tighter on her fist, almost to the point of breaking her hand. There was a sadistic look in her eyes. Neji and Lee were about to run to her rescue when the woman brought Reiko back to her feet.

She smirked, bringing Reiko close as if she were hugging the younger girl. Reiko shivered when she saw black feathers underneath her cloak. _'Who is she?'_

"If you must know my name is Leika."

Then she grabbed Reiko by the collar of her shirt and threw her at a tree. Lee jumped in the way and caught her before she shattered the tree with the force of the impact. He seemed to glower at Leika. Naruto struggled at against his bonds. They finally snapped.

He jumped to his feet and ran at Leika. Chakra gathered in the palm of his hand. He thrust it at Leika. A solid wall of stone appeared between the two of them. A rock clone formed out of dirt and mud. It smacked Naruto in the face. It exploded on impact with the ball of chakra sending dirt and mud flying everywhere.

Leika merely smirked and nodded. Then she walked away. Haiku sent a dark look back at Reiko and followed the woman. Team Gai shifted uncomfortably. They looked between Reiko and the tree line where the Akatsuki had just vanished into. Reiko came to her senses first. She rushed to Naruto's side. He slumped into her arms. She hugged his head tightly to her chest. Her throat burned with guilt and shame. He slowly looked up at her. He smiled.

"Hey, Reiko?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, Naruto?"

"Find Naomi yet?"

"No."

She made the proper hand signs and began to heal his bleeding forehead. The boy smiled goofily and looked at her with a sort of dazed expression on his face. Tenten looked at her concerned.

"Reiko are you-?"

"We're running behind. We need to get to the Star _now_."

-

Mio walked the city as if she owned it. She sniffed the air, as if searching for something. No one gave the cat a second glance. She merely walked freely, weaving in between the crowds with much more ease than any shinobi would have. The cat noticed a girl sitting outside a small shop. She was playing with the stings on a bow that sat next to her side. Strapped to her back was a pouch full of arrows of every variety. There was another bow strapped to her back as well.

The girl had a shinobi weapons pouch strapped to her side. She sighed sadly and looked at the sky. Mio jumped into the girl's lap causing the girl to look down at her. Whitish blonde hair fell down, encasing the cat in a veil.

"Why, hello… Aren't you just the friendliest little cat?" The girl asked.

The cat mewed in response. The girl laughed and scratched her behind the ears. Mio arched into the girl's hands. She purred contently as the girl picked her up and set her on her shoulder. Then the blonde got to her feet.

"I'd love to take you with me where I'm going but I just don't think that I can do that…" The girl said softly, "Let's see if I can't find your owner before I go…"

The girl walked around asking everyone she could if Mio was theirs. Each person said no. The girl ended beside the docks, waiting for her boat. The cat was sitting next to her, looking at her as if she knew her.

"Well, kitten it seems no knows who you are…"

Mio mewed and ran off to a shop. The girl followed after the cat. She looked in the window where the cat stopped. Inside it was showing a scroll with each nation, it's symbols and it's leader's name on it. The girl looked at the cat and back at the scroll.

"So you know where you're from?"

Mio mewed and her tail bobbed as if she were saying yes. The girl looked at it. The scroll was expensive so she couldn't buy it with what little money that she had. She barely had enough for an inn and that was just enough to cover for one night.

"Tell me… Are you from Iwa?"

Mio let out an annoyed mew. The girl laughed. She pet the cat's head, trying to calm it.

"Okay, okay. No need to get so mad… Well… I can rule out the Snow and Kiri since those are overseas and it would be rather hard for a cat to find it's way across the ocean… So… are you from… Suna?"

Her response was another annoyed mewl. The girl shook her head. She picked up the cat and looked it in the eyes. Mio looked right back at her, as if trying to tell her something important, something very vital.

"Konoha…" The girl said dazed.

The cat purred and snuggled into her arms. The girl turned to see a man running towards her. It was the captain of the ship she was boarding to go to Kiri, or the Mist as some called it. He seemed rather happy to see her.

"C-Captain Iaso!"

"Ah, young Naomi-chan… Are you ready to go?" He asked.

His smile faded when he saw the cat in her arms. He put a hand on the girls shoulder. He looked down at her sympathetically. She looked up at him with sad baby blue eyes. The cat noticed the silent exchange and dug her claws into Naomi's shirt, as if silently refusing to leave her side.

"I'm sorry Naomi-chan but we simply can't bring animals on the ship. You're going to have to leave the cat behind."

"I-I un-understand…"

Naomi cursed herself. She could talk to animals so easily and yet talking to another human terrified her to her core. Then she thought of the boy she found in the woods, wondering if he had escaped and lived. Then she blushed. He wouldn't remember him due to the jutsu she used.

Naomi walked to the side of the dock and set Mio down. She pet the cat behind the ears, lovingly. She left the cat, which desperately tried to get back to her side again. Sadly the blonde boarded the ship. She waved at the cat, as if she were waving to a family member.

"Goodbye! Thank you!"

The cat ran across the docks, trying to catch up with the boat, trying to board. The blonde jumped in surprise when she heard a girl screaming as she ran to catch up with the cat. _'Oh, so that must be her owner…'_

"Mio! Mio, there you-!"

The girl's cries caught in her throat when she saw Naomi. She nearly dropped the cat that jumped into her arms had not the cat climbed to her shoulder. The two boys and the girl at her side looked at her worriedly. One of them shook her shoulder, trying to snap her out of her stupor. She just continued to start at Naomi.

When the ship started to move faster the girl in black moved too. She broke out into a full run to keep up. Tears were streaming down her face. She pushed people aside and desperately tried to gain an advantage over the ship.

"Reiko! Reiko, what's the matter?" The blond boy at her side yelled as he raced to keep up with her.

"Stop that ship! Please! Someone stop that ship!" She begged.

She laughed as the wind blew her hair back but when she saw the broken look on the girl's face she stopped laughing. The cat looked at her as if trying to tell her _'I told you to wait and see what it's come to now?'_

"I have to know, please!" Reiko screamed as she ran to keep up, "Are you or are you not named Naomi?"

Naomi froze. The girl knew her name. She bit her lip, unsure of what she should say. She didn't even know if she could trust the girl. She decided to be daring for once in her life. She glared at the girl.

"I don't know! Who's asking?"

"Tsuyoi Reiko! I'm her neesan."

Naomi froze. She cringed. The woman who raised her had told her that she had family somewhere in the world. Naomi had decided to go overseas to look for them and demand to know why they abandoned her the why they did, demand to know why they hadn't kept her. The evidence, if the girl was wasn't lying, was running beside the ship.

They had chosen one daughter over the other. Naomi felt tears run down her face. She brushed them aside and closed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the lump in her throat. If her 'sister' wanted her back she could finally meet her parents and demand a piece of their time. It was the least they owed her.

"I am Naomi!" She screamed back.

Reiko's eyes widened. She launched herself into the air. The boat was almost out to see and there was very little dock left for her to run on. Naomi's eyes widened when she saw the other girl had wings. That the feathers on her back weren't a just an odd type of cloak that she just wore. Suddenly a man in a black cloak tackled Reiko to the ground with clouds on it.

Naomi's eyes grew wide. She gripped the railings tightly.

"Captain Iaso, p-please t-turn the sh-ship around!"

The captain didn't hear her. Then she heard Reiko scream. Her companions jumped in to get the man off her but were merely being beaten down by the raven-haired man. He gripped Reiko by her throat, choking the life out of the girl. The boat was far too far away to jump. She'd only manage to break her legs on the water if she jumped.

"Damn you Haiku!"

Reiko reached for Naomi. Unconscious of her own movement Naomi reached back. Tears welled up in her eyes. She saw a younger version of the girl standing over her, smiling down at her. She shook the image aside.

"Naomi!"

"R-Reiko!"

* * *

Reiko screamed in rage. She could do nothing as the ship pulled further and further away from the dock. Tenten pulled out a kunai and thrust it into Haiku's face. He merely vanished, proving that he was a shadow clone. Reiko scrambled to her feet and ran for it. Lee, Tenten and Naruto were right behind her.

"Naomi!"

The sun was setting on the water, making it look like blood. Reiko was just about to jump off the docks when the boat exploded. Shards and shrapnel flew into the air and rained down. Reiko fell to her hands and knees, her eyes growing wide. A shuddering gasp escaped her lips. Tears rolled down her cheek. She could hear the agonized screams of pain from the water. More explosions quickly silenced the cries.

Reiko saw Deidara standing on a cliff over looking the water. Standing at his side were Sasori, Leika and Haiku. She cringed as Deidara waved at her, mockingly. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from anger and grief. She wanted to pound him into the ground and make him pay for what he had done.

Deidara had killed her. Deidara killed Naomi. Rage boiled under her skin. She screamed loudly, wordlessly, causing people to look at her as they walked past her in a daze, just as horrified as she was to see the ship explode. Lee tried to put a hand on her shoulder but Reiko jerked it off. She was seething.

"I _hate _him so much," She said.

A falcon swiftly flew out of the smoke of the fire, cawing loudly. It was large enough for two passengers. Reiko fell silent. Sitting on the back of the bird was none other than Hiroshi himself. He held onto the limp form of Naomi. He didn't even see Reiko as he sailed towards the other side of the city.

"Hiroshi…" She gasped in wonder.

She grabbed Lee and Naruto by the wrists and started to drag them behind her. Tenten kept up with her pace. Reiko realized they weren't going fast enough so she launched herself into the air. Naruto and Lee paled when they realized their feet were no longer touching the ground.

Tenten jumped to the rooftops and kept a few houses behind her, in case Haiku tried to attack again. They spotted Neji and Gai at the gates of the town. Both of them had solemn expressions on their faces. Reiko stopped in her tracks when she saw the looks on their faces. The wave of emotions was enough to frighten her.

"It seems Hiroshi got away…" Neji said, "The bird he was on was there one moment and gone the next. We were right on his trail and then he just vanished."

Reiko looked away, setting Naruto and Lee down. Naruto looked rather nauseous. He ran over to the side of the bushes to throw up. Reiko walked over to a tree. She glared at it coldly and then punched it. The tree cracked on contact, bark flew everywhere. It shattered in half and fell to the ground next to Naruto.

"Damn it! It's not fair!" She screamed, "We were so close! So close!"

"Reiko…" Naruto murmured.

Reiko punched another tree causing it to share the same fate as the first. They could merely watch as Reiko destroyed tree after tree. Naruto suddenly grabbed her by her shoulders and spun her around. She fell into his chest and he hugged her tightly as if trying to tell her it would be okay.

"Naruto, it's just not fair!"

"I promise you that we'll find Naomi someday! You can count on it! Believe it!"

Reiko laughed, trying to wipe away her tears. She looked up at the squad before her. Naruto was grinning at her with that goofy grin of his. Lee and Gai were giving her a thumbs up. Neji smirked while Tenten nodded in agreement to Naruto's words.

"Thank you."

"It's the least we could do Reiko!" Naruto cried.

* * *

Naomi woke up and found herself in the arms of a boy much older than she was. The first thing that ran through her mind was to get away from him. When she leaned back she gasped when she saw they were in the air. That drew his attention to her.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," He said jokingly.

"W-Who a-are y-you?" She stammered.

"Your cousin, Hiroshi."

"W-what?"

"I am your cousin. My name is Hiroshi."

Naomi shook her head fiercely. Then she stopped suddenly. She was too dizzy to continue. Hiroshi laughed good-naturedly and hugged her closely to his side so that she wouldn't fall off the falcon's back.

"Wh-what happened?"

"Do you know about the Akatsuki?" He asked.

Naomi shook her head. He smirked. She looked up at the horizon. The sun had already set and the sky was growing dark from the storm clouds. She shivered, jumping slightly when she felt something warm get dropped on her. She looked to see that Hiroshi had given her his jacket.

She could see the muscles underneath his small skintight shirt, blushing slightly. He noticed her tinted cheeks and poked them, laughing again. Her blush turned into a scowl and she glared at the older boy for teasing her.

"That's what Reiko did too. It's okay. We're cousins."

"A-Are we g-going to see R-Reiko?"

"Unfortunately I've got a mission to keep you out of the hands of Orochimaru. We'll be traveling around a bit to keep him off your trail. It's better if he doesn't get a hold of you. He already got Reiko."

"He-Her wings?"

"Yeah… her wings…"

* * *

Reiko swallowed hard when she walked into Tsunade's office. She had broken rules and had slipped into Team Gai's mission. Naruto had decided to go with her. The entire time he was laughing and joking around which made Reiko fell better, if just by a little.

"It's okay Reiko. Tsunade-baachan chews me out for this kind of stuff all the time! You can't believe how many times she's dragged me to her office for stuff like this!"

Reiko smiled sheepishly and walked into Tsunade's office. Needless to say Tsunade wasn't happy. She stopped smiling when she saw Reiko standing with Naruto at her side. Reiko hung her head, low, not meeting the eyes of the Sannin.

"Reiko, I expect this sort of thing from Naruto!"

"Please Lady Tsunade, forgive me. I wasn't thinking clearly," Reiko said.

"Honestly did you think that I would forbid you from trying to bring your family back?" Tsunade asked softly.

Reiko looked at her surprised. Naruto had told her all about Tsunade's lectures, asking her at one point if she wanted him to recite one for her. This wasn't going the way of a lecture. This was turning more into a grandmother-granddaughter conversation where the grandmother offered the granddaughter useful words of wisdom.

"I… I don't know… I was afraid for Naomi… I just… I just want to see her, even if it's just for another minute," Reiko said, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice.

Tsunade got up from her desk. She motioned for the other Chunin to leave. When the door closed behind them Tsunade put her hands on Reiko's shoulders, looking down at her with a motherly expression. Reiko winced for she saw Tomoko instead of Tsunade for a moment. She tried to brush the image aside, but when she closed them she could still see Tomoko.

"I understand how important loved ones are. I lost my brother and the only man I loved due to the Great Shinobi Wars. You lost almost every blood relative you have…" Tsunade said, "You're young. You're going to make mistakes. You just need to make sure you aren't going to be so reckless about it. Many people are concerned with your well being just as much as you are with theirs."

Reiko nodded and smiled at the older woman. It was sincere unlike many that she had flashed before it. Suddenly Mio climbed in through the window. She mewed and jumped onto Tsunade's shoulder, causing both the Hokage and Reiko to laugh. It was the perfect tension breaker.

There was a knock on the door and Shizune walked it. She was holding a huge stack of scrolls, all of them addressed to Tsunade. Tsunade sighed.

"What is it this time, Shizune?"

"More people who are sending their bills…"

"Bills?" Reiko asked.

"Tsunade… um… She has a thing for gambling…"

"Well, if you increase to such a large debt why don't you just try to quit?" Reiko asked.

"You see… if Tsunade bets on something and she loses it means everything's going as it should. If she wins something bad has happened," Shizune explained.

"Oh…"

Reiko watched as Shizune dumped the pile onto Tsunade's desk. The blonde haired woman sighed heavily. She shook her head, unsure of which document to look at first. One fell off the desk and stopped rolling at Reiko's feet. She picked it up. It was from Sunagakure.

Tsunade took it from her hands. She opened it up, read it and sighed again. Then she looked at Reiko with a dark look on her face. The look clearly read _'Sucker.'_

"Um… Lady Tsunade…?"

"I want you to take a document to Sunagakure," Tsunade said, "It'll be your punishment for leaving Konoha without orders from me. Not such a serious punishment as some I've been forced to give Naruto but it'll do."

"Sure… I guess…"

Tsunade handed Reiko a document. On it was the Konoha seal, Tsunade's signature and labeled at the top it said 'Alliance Agreement.' Reiko looked at Tsunade surprised. Then she smiled.

"Thank you…"

"You need to sign it…" Tsunade said.

Reiko looked at it. There were two slots open for ambassadors of both Suna and Konoha. Reiko didn't see a spot where she needed to sign. She looked up at Tsunade who merely pointed to the slot for the Konoha ambassador to sign.

"Does this mean…?"

"Reiko I want you to be Konoha's new ambassador," Tsunade said.

"Lady Tsunade, I'm honored… But may I ask… Why me?"

Tsunade smirked, "The person who usually is given that job is practically bouncing between the boarders of the two nations. It'll keep you on the move."

Reiko didn't know that the ambassador had to be with an escort at all times. She would be much safer if she had someone watching her in both Suna and Konoha, making sure she didn't do anything reckless.

Reiko looked at the two women. Shizune offered her a pen. She took it and signed her name. She found it strange to write her name on the paper. Tsuyoi Reiko seemed to look odd on the document but she shrugged it off. She rolled up the paper and looked back at Tsunade. She looked down to see a little pig by Shizune's feet.

"Oh, that's Tonton," Shizune said.

"Hi, Tonton."

"_Hi!"_ It answered back.

"Reiko, take Hinata with you as an escort. Try not to take too long, okay?"

"Sure thing Lady Tsunade," Reiko replied as she climbed out the window. Mio followed after her, jumping onto her shoulder at the last second.

**

* * *

**

So things are starting to go a little better for Reiko…


	39. Sand Storm

**Hello and welcome to another chapter in Second Chances. If you're just joining us right now and reading this latest chapter first I advise you to go back and start at the beginning!**

* * *

Reiko looked at Hinata. She was finishing the last of her packing. Reiko smiled at the girl. Unfortunately the steel-enforced thermoses that she liked were nowhere to be found in town so she was without water. The one she had was still with Gaara from the time after the exams. Along with all of her favorite kunai and the ice flower that Kuroku had given her. She mentally reminded herself to get those back from him.

"Ready to go, Hinata?"

"R-Ready…"

They walked out of her room. A Cadet branch member was just passing them, bowing to Hinata completely ignoring Reiko. She shook her head. It seemed all Hyuga had a dislike for her clan. She had asked Tomoko what had caused the tension between their clans but the older woman merely said it was 'ancient history' that involved both the Hyuga and the Aburame.

Reiko looked up. Hiashi stood at the end of the hallway. The Cadet branch member bowed to him and practically fled the sight. Hiashi glared at Reiko and practically jogged over to their sides. Reiko could see the hatred in his eyes. It radiated off of him in burning waves.

"Hinata, I thought I told you to stay away from that child."

Reiko's expression remained the same. She held a blank poker face as Hiashi glared at her. It rivaled a look of Gaara's blank faces.

"R-Reo-chan… Is n-nice o-oto-otosan…" Hinata stammered, "Be-besides… I-I was g-given t-this m-mission b-by L-Lady Tsunade…"

"I will speak to the Hokage about this outrage immediately. You are not to take the mission," Hiashi ordered.

Hinata looked at Reiko. The winged girl smiled. It was fake and Hinata saw right through it. She was pretending for Hinata's sake. Her wings folded under her cloak and Mio jumped onto Reiko's shoulder hissing at Hiashi. Reiko put a hand on the cat's shoulder and it stopped almost at once.

"It's alright, Hyuga-sama. I don't need you to escort me to Sunagakure."

Hiashi reached out to grab Hinata's arms but the heiress pulled away from her father's reach. He looked at her shocked. There was a look of determination in her eyes. She was glaring at her father. Both Reiko and Hiashi were at a loss for words. Hinata seemed like a completely different person.

"N-no, whether or not Reiko is my friend is none of your concern. Y-You c-can't tell me what to do. I was g-given this mission a-and it will go perfectly!" Hinata said.

"Hinata…" Reiko murmured.

"Let's go, Reiko…"

Hinata marched off. Reiko looked at Hiashi and ran after the Hyuga heiress. Then he noticed the cat on the back of Reiko's shoulders. The cloak she wore was fluttering in the wind. He swore he saw a glimpse of feathers underneath.

* * *

Reiko was slowing them up. Her wings were catching the wind. Mio had opted to ride on Hinata's shoulders for their trip, with good reason too. Reiko was going very slowly. The winged girl's eyes widened when she felt a chakra presence coming near them. She looked at Hinata who was looking in the direction of the source with her Byakugan.

Both girls looked at each other. They set a simple trap and then hid in the bushes waiting for the person to go by. If they were friend they wouldn't attack if they were foe they would walk right into the trap both the girls set. Reiko blinked as she saw a blur of orange go by. It was Naruto. The blond was heading straight for a trap they set.

"Naruto, wait!" Reiko yelled, jumping out of the trees.

Naruto froze in his spot, just inches over the trigger. He swayed dangerously and took a step back, away from the trip wire. Reiko sighed in relief. That was far too close for comfort for her. Mio just licked her paw, as if annoyed by the blonde haired boy. Her tail twitched, rubbing underneath Reiko's chin.

_"Stupid boy…"_ Mio sighed.

"Naruto what are you doing here?"

"I heard you got a mission and I wanted to come along."

"Did Lady Tsunade send you?" Reiko asked.

"No."

Reiko sighed. Leave it to Naruto. Reiko ran a hand through her hair. This could get her into serious trouble. Hinata, not Naruto, was suppose to escort her and yet here stood the blond, ready and raring to go.

"Naruto, Lady Tsunade will have my hide if she finds out you're out here."

"Lady Tsunade? Reiko you don't know how old that hag really is!"

"N-Naruto-kun, t-that isn't v-very n-n-nice…" Hinata said softly.

"No really! Tsunade-baachan is as old as Ero-sennin! She just uses some jutsu to make her look young!" Naruto yelled.

Reiko shook her head. She sighed.

"You aren't leaving, are you Naruto?" She asked exasperated.

"Nope! I want to see Gaara!"

Mio jumped onto Reiko's shoulder. She purred but it was far from content.

_"Something tells me this is going to be stressful."_

* * *

Naruto was talking to Hinata rather animatedly. She stuttered and blushed a lot, not looking the hyperactive knucklehead in the eyes. Of course Naruto being Naruto didn't seem to understand that it was a blush and feared that the poor Hyuga heiress was coming down with sunstroke.

"Hey, Hinata? Are you okay? You're red! You don't have a sunburn do you?" Naruto asked.

He put his hand to Hinata's forehead, nearly causing her to faint. Reiko pulled his hand aside. She was smiling wearily. Mio had long since hidden in Reiko's backpack to hide from the sweltering heat. The sun bore down on them and there wasn't shade for miles around.

"Naruto if anything was wrong I'd know. I _am_ a medic," She said.

"But what if it's something you've never dealt with? What'll happen to Hinata?" He yelled.

Reiko looked off into the distance. They had been one day into their travels and were already into the desert. It was hot and sweat rolled down their faces. It didn't help that everyone but Hinata was wearing darker colors. Reiko even considered drinking her bending water but decided against it for who knows what it touched while she fought.

Then the winged girl noticed something in the distance. It looked like sand except it was in the air. Reiko blinked in wonder. She strained her eyes, trying to see what it was but it was too far away. She then turned to Hinata and motioned to the cloud of whatever it was.

"Hinata, I need you to look over there!" Reiko ordered.

"Byakugan!" Hinata cried as she looked where Reiko told her.

The Hyuga Heiress' eyes widened. Her mouth dropped.

"W-What is th-that?"

"I don't know but it's heading straight for us!" Naruto yelled.

Slabs of air were tumbling at them. They were marigold or blood red in color, shifting in between a shifting, spinning gray. Spirals swirled. Reiko motioned for the others to follow her and soon the three of them were running from the cloud. It merely over took them with ease.

Reiko found that when the sand hit them they couldn't breathe, or that she felt that she couldn't. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her close to him. Reiko noticed that he had wrapped his headband around his face the way his sensei Kakashi did. Reiko couldn't afford to smirk when she saw that Naruto was helping Hinata do the same for herself.

Reiko followed suit, pulling her headband off her forehead and around her nose and mouth. The sand stung her eyes. She squinted trying to find her comrades. They were still by her side. Both of them looked at her worriedly as if asking her what to do.

Naruto motioned for them to start crawling amongst the rocks, as if that would provide enough shelter from the sand. The noise of the dusty winds was fearsome. Hinata quivered but Naruto had looped one arm around her should so that she stayed on the ground with him.

They staggered about trying to keep on moving in the storm. Naruto grabbed Reiko's other hand. She looked at him slightly startled but then gave his hand a firm squeeze assuring him she was there by his side. It took all the chakra that Reiko had to keep her feet planted in the sand, which was harder than she thought for it moved as quickly as water.

"We have to stay together!" He screamed as loud as he could over the winds.

With their heads bowed, they tried to push forward. The dust winds slapped and punched them. Reiko looked ahead, trying to find something to shelter them from the winds. Then she saw it. It was a rocky formation. She hadn't seen it before the sandstorm but she was beyond caring. All she knew was that they had to reach the formation if they wanted any form of shelter from the fierce winds.

"Naruto! To the left!" Reiko screamed. "To the left!"

They tried to go to it but the winds proved too fierce. In the end, they crouched down and covered their heads with their arms. Actually, in Naruto's case, he was only using one since the other arm was still wrapped protectively around Hinata. He still held Reiko's hand bringing her hand that he held to his forehead.

Reiko's wings spread out and sheltered the three of them from some of the sand. Reiko blinked in surprise. Her cloak whipped around her wildly. The wind was blowing the cloth in every direction. Then without any warning the winds stopped. Reiko slowly, cautiously, got to her feet. The sight around her was breathtaking. Mio crawled out of her bag and sat by Reiko's foot. She looked up at her mistress.

They three Leaf shinobi were standing in a ruin.

"What in the-? I didn't see _this_ before those winds picked up!"

"You probably couldn't. The winds uncover things, just as they bury them," A sonorous voice said.

Two shadows fell onto the ground. Reiko spun around, expecting and enemy attack. Reiko froze when she saw Temari and Kankuro. She relaxed. For a moment she had thought they were enemies.

"Temari! Kankuro!" Reiko gasped.

"Do I know you?" Temari asked, coldly.

"Yeah, it's me, Reiko!" Reiko cried.

She pulled down her headband so the sand mistress could see her face. The older blonde girl looked at her in distain. She scowled at Reiko. Reiko blinked in surprise. _'What's gotten into Temari? She's never looked at me like that before!'_

"What are you doing here?" Kankuro demanded.

"W-We're on a m-mission," Hinata stuttered.

Reiko sighed. She ran a hand through her hair. Sand particles fell to the ground. She looked at it in surprise. If she got sand in her hair when she had it covered she worried about how much sand she might find in her wings. Mio hissed at the sand that sprinkled down as Reiko ran a hand through her hair so Reiko stopped.

"You know, I hate shrimps but I hate fake shrimps even more!" Kankuro snarled.

"Wha-?"

Karasu appeared out of a sand dune and charged at Reiko. Her eyes widened. Kankuro was attacking her. Hinata tried to step in the way but the puppet maneuvered around her and Kankuro held her back with his puppet strings, preventing her movement.

"R-Reiko!" Hinata yelled.

Reiko couldn't move. She couldn't believe Kankuro was attacking her. Naruto moved to her side but Temari blew him away with a wave of sand. Mio jumped at the puppet but was merely knocked aside. The poor creature hit a sand dune and it didn't get back to its feet.

"Die!" Kankuro yelled.

Reiko felt her heart twinge. Her body kicked into movement just as Karasu was closing in on her. She did a simple back flip and landed on her feet. She dodged as Karasu threw punch after punch at her. Then she noticed a new larger puppet spring out of the sand. It had a huge stomach and it was wide open, waiting for Reiko to topple in, which she did. The doors closed immediately, trapping her inside. The last thing Naruto saw was Reiko's horrified expression.

"Reiko!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto can't you see that imposter is playing you for a fool?" Kankuro snarled.

"Le-Let her go!"

"Nope. Once Kuroari captures a target they don't escape unless I say so," Kankuro said.

Reiko pounded against the sides of the puppet. There was very little light inside. Reiko looked out of one of the holes to see blades positioned at every hole. Her eyes widened. She was going to become a target for over fifty different blades.

"Kankuro you idiot! It's me, Reiko!" Reiko screamed.

"Kankuro, let's take this imposter to Gaara," Temari suggested.

Kankuro nodded. The sand siblings and the puppets vanished, taking Reiko with them, leaving Hinata, Mio and Naruto alone in the desert. Naruto picked up the cat and motioned for Hinata to follow him.

* * *

Reiko pounded against the puppet's innards, trying to escape. No matter how hard she hit the puppet wouldn't release her. She reached for a kunai. She pulled it out and tried to cut out the innards of the puppet. It was no use. She'd have had better luck trying to carve a kanji into pure diamond or Kimimaru's skin.

"Gaara, we found someone outside the wall. They claim to be Reiko," Kankuro said.

"_**Let them out. Their blood shall be mine,"**_ Gaara said.

Reiko shrank back. The voice didn't belong to Gaara but the Shukaku instead. The door to the puppet's stomach swung open dropping her into the light. Reiko winced as she tried to look up. Gaara had lost control of his body to the Shukaku but Temari and Kankuro had no idea.

One of Gaara's eyes was a sea-foam while the other was black and topaz. Reiko shuttered and remembered the last time she saw its eye. She rolled dodge rolled just as a wave of sand tried to crash down on her head. Gaara merely sighed, as if he just missed a bug that he was trying to squish.

"Shukaku…" Reiko breathed.

"_**How nice to finally met you person to person, Reiko. Although, I'm using the term person loosely."**_

Temari and Kankuro merely smirked. Reiko growled and got to her feet. The older siblings faded into a pile of sand. Reiko hissed, realizing that they were merely sand clones. The Shukaku had just been waiting for a reason to kill her so he bid his time, waiting for the opportune moment.

"Shukaku let Gaara have control again!"

**_"You're in no position to demand things of me…"_**

Sand lashed out at Reiko. She dove out of the way.

* * *

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her into the gates of Suna. The guards tried to stop them from entering.

"Halt! State your names and your purpose in our land!"

"Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata! Our team leader has been kidnapped by two of your shinobi!"

"Nonsense! Our people don't want to create another war with yours. You lie!" The shinobi yelled.

"What's all the ruckus?"

The three looked up to see Kankuro. Naruto snarled at the puppet master.

"You kidnapped Reiko!" Naruto screamed.

"I did nothing of the sort!"

Kankuro seemed to pause for a moment. He scratched the back of his neck. Naruto looked at the older boy. Sweat trickled down his forehead. Hinata was also sweating but not as badly as the boy at her side.

"Maybe this has something to do with my missing puppets…"

"W-what do yo-you mean?" Hinata asked.

"My puppets and Temari's fan are missing and Gaara is nowhere to be seen."

"You don't think someone is pretending to be us, do you?" A feminine voice asked.

Temari appeared next to Hinata causing the Hyuga heiress to jump. Temari paid Hinata's action no heed. She merely looked at the girl.

"What happened exactly?" She asked.

* * *

Reiko was breathing hard. The sand lashed out at her once more. She rolled out of the way as a giant fist of sand tried to smash her into the ground.

"Shukaku why?" Reiko panted, "Why are you after my blood?"

"_**I see no need to tell you… Seeing as you're going to die anyways."**_

Reiko ran at the demon. She drew her fist back and let it fly. It connected with Gaara's face. She raised her palm and tried to strike him again but brought his arm up so he could block. Scowling she brought her other fist around. It sent Gaara sprawling across the sand. She rushed forward just as he staggered to his feet.

The Shukaku just got Gaara back to his feet when Reiko punched him in the stomach. He was unable to block the other two punches she threw to his chest. He doubled over in pain. Reiko glared at him and pushed off the ground. She kicked Gaara in the face and did a flip in the air. Scowling Gaara punched her in the chest.

She gasped for air and staggered back. Instead of hitting the ground she kept on her feet, slightly winded from the blow to her chest. Reiko shook her hands and re-clenched them. She ran at Gaara once more. She threw herself down in the sand when a wave of sand tried to crush her. She slid across it and attempted to knock Gaara off his feet.

The demon made Gaara jump into the air. He landed on a sand disc. His back was turned to Reiko. When he turned over his shoulder he only received a fist to the face, causing him to fall off the disc. He grabbed Reiko and pulled her out of the air with him. They crashed to the ground, roughly.

Reiko jumped as sand tried to pull her into the ground. She couldn't stay in the air for long. Shukaku knew this. The sand grabbed her foot and threw her to the ground brutally. It pierced her skin time and time again. A scream threatened to escape from behind her lips. She cried out softly as she hit the sand again. Blood covered the sand. The Shukaku made Gaara bend down and lick the blood off her cheek, making one of the cuts on her cheek sting.

**_"Your blood tastes sweeter than I thought it would…"_**

Reiko shuttered and tried to crawl away but the sand locked her legs into it and started to pull her under. She tried to reach for something- anything- to get her out. There was nothing. She looked at the sky, hoping for a miracle that may never come.

* * *

"Shukaku…" Temari breathed.

"You don't really think…?"

Kankuro trailed off. He was watching his sister pace the hospital room nervously. He wanted to scream at her to stop but the idea of the Shukaku was chilling him to the bone. Hinata was fussing over Mio. The poor cat had several broken bones. The fake Kankuro didn't decide to hold back.

"Who else? Gaara's missing and the Shukaku is the only one in Suna with a vendetta against Reiko," Temari said.

"Whoa! Let me get this straight! The Shukaku wants to kill Reiko?" Naruto gasped.

"It seems so…" Temari said.

Hinata got to her feet. Mio watched as Hinata started heading to the door. She mewed something but no one knew what the cat meant.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kankuro asked blocking her path.

"To find Reiko."

Everyone was shocked. Hinata didn't stutter once and she seemed determined. Temari and Naruto followed her out the door and across the rooftops. She was using the Byakugan to locate the missing Leaf kunoichi. Kankuro stayed in the room with Mio. A council member walked in moments later.

"What do you want now?" He asked, angrily.

"We want to inform you that your brother is one of the selections for the position Kazekage…"

"You chose to tell me this now?"

* * *

Reiko was up to her waist in sand. She was going to die. She was sure of it. There was a look of pure blood lust in Gaara's eyes. Reiko felt fear. She had never associated fear with Gaara. Part of her mind just wouldn't let her. But right now she feared… no, she didn't fear Gaara. She feared the Shukaku. He had her life in the palm of his hand and it seemed that he was going to squeeze that last string to rip it away from her.

"Please Gaara, fight it! I know you can beat him!" Reiko yelled.

**_"Gaara's not home right now. Please leave a message after you die!"_**

The sand was about to cover her up when Shukaku froze. He looked up surprised. Standing before them was Hinata and Naruto along with Temari. Wind blew across the barren desert. Hinata looked at Gaara with a look of fierce determination. She didn't even flinch as the demon looked at her with bloodlust in his eyes.

"What have you done to my ototo?" Temari roared.

Reiko looked at the foursome in relief. She struggled to get out of the sand but the Shukaku tightened the hold on her. Naruto had to be held back by Hinata so that he didn't just rush forward. The blond growled under his breath, cursing Gaara.

"_**Come any closer and I'll kill her,"**_ He told them, almost laughing.

Reiko swallowed hard. Then the Shukaku seemed to be fighting some invisible opponent. She knew it had to be Gaara fighting back. His eyes were flickering, changing from the Shukaku's to Gaara's sea foam ones. Gaara was struggling to take back control of his body, trying to force the Shukaku back.

"You won't kill her," Gaara said, his voice ringing out.

"_**You are a fool. **__You __**are the one putting her in danger!"**_ Then the Shukaku laughed mirthlessly, _**"And you have the nerve to call her your friend!"**_

"Don't listen to him, Gaara!" Reiko yelled.

Sand reached out to grab Temari. She jumped out of the way and landed on top of some rocks a few feet away. A dark expression was on her face as if she was remembering something not so pleasant. Hinata rushed to Reiko's side with Naruto right behind her. Naruto lunged at Gaara. He tackled the sand user to the ground.

Reiko winced as she heard the blonde's punches connect with Gaara's face. Hinata scrambled to her side and struggled to get her out of the sand. A wall of sand rose above the girls' heads. It looked like a giant wave that threatened to swallow them and drag them into the endless sea of sand. They looked up in horror as it came close to crashing down.

Temari dove for her discarded weapon. She pulled her fan out of the sand and opened it wide. With one wave the fan sent a wave of air at Hinata and Reiko. It blew some of the sand away from them, freeing Reiko to a degree. It wasn't enough. The wave began to crash down on their heads.

Hinata gasped, making Naruto look over to her. He could no longer see both of the girls for they had vanished and were now nowhere in sight. Gaara punched him in the jaw causing the blonde to fly back. Gaara smirked, and got to his feet. He wiped away a small trail of blood that dribbled down his chin, grinning maniacally. He looked at Naruto and laughed mirthlessly.

"**Face it, when I use 'Gaara's' body I can do anything! I'm free to do as I please… Besides, your precious Reo-chan was merely a tool, bait to lure the Kyuubi here so we could fight."** The Shukaku said, smirking when he saw the dark look on Naruto's face. "**And I think after I get every ounce of blood out of the two of you I'm off to the town. I'm sure there are people there that 'Gaara' wants dead and once he looses the two of you he won't object to me holding onto the control of his body. He's already going to lose it because of your precious Reiko!"**

"Over my dead body!" A voice roared.

Shukaku had Gaara turn around only to get socked in the face, sending him sprawling across the sand. A trail of dust hung in the air over the sight of his impact. Reiko was hovering in the air with Hinata in her arms. Both girls looked livid. Reiko's fist had Gaara's blood on it.

"Gaara-kun, d-don't l-let the Shu-Shukaku win!" Hinata ordered.

Gaara struggled to regain control. Reiko set Hinata down next to Naruto. Shukaku was making Gaara walk away from them a wall of sand was forming, trying to separate Gaara from the others. Reiko rushed at Gaara. He turned over his shoulder. He seemed slightly surprised and his sand didn't even react.

She winced as she kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fly into the air. She jumped into the air and as he started to fall she kicked him once more. He started to fall back and Reiko flew right behind him. She kicked him under the chin, on top of his head and then followed up with another kick under his chin with both feet the second time.

Reiko did a flip in the air and landed on her feet. Gaara's second sea foam eye started to turn brown and black. Reiko's eyes widened. She ducked as he tried to punch her once more. There was a rock behind her head. Where Gaara's fist had crashed into there was a crater when he pulled back. Scowling Reiko punched him in the chest once more.

She pushed him towards the ground, hovering over him as he fell back. When they were parallel with the ground she pushed off of his chest with her feet. It caused him to hit the ground hard, bouncing twice. As she started to pass over his body Gaara grabbed Reiko's foot. He jumped to his feet and swung her around like a rag doll. She hit a few rocks that seemed to 'mysteriously' appear out of the ground.

As she spun around she could see Naruto's horrified expression. Hinata's eyes were wide with shock. Reiko grit her teeth. When Gaara threw her at a rock she did a summersault in the air and landed on the rock as if it were at a completely ninety degree angle. She glared at him coldly. She threw herself off the boulder.

"Reiko!" She heard Naruto cry.

She looked to see Naruto running to help her but Temari grabbed him by the back of his shirt. He looked at the older girl incredulously. She merely shook his head. There was a worried look on her face. She seemed hesitant to beat her brother into a pulp for what the Shukaku had done. Fear made her scared to do so.

Reiko grabbed Gaara by the collar of his shirt and dragged him as she flew at break neck speed. She winced when she saw that Gaara's second eye was almost completely black. Sand tried to grab at her but she weaved in between the sand with ease. She threw him into the air. Just as he started to fall she grabbed him. She spun, bringing both of them into a summersault then she kicked Gaara in the back.

Reiko looked over her shoulder to see that his sand was right behind her. When Gaara hit the sand the wave of sand behind her hit her. She crashed into the sand. She blinked when the sand cloud vanished. She was staring straight into two black and brown eyes. She gripped his vest tightly. Then she punched Gaara in the face. He seemed taken back, both of his brown eyes were opened wide.

"You're such an idiot. No one likes to see you suffering like this," Reiko said, coldly.

Gaara blinked. When he opened his eyes both eyes were that of a sea-foam color. Reiko sighed in relief. She had gotten through to him. Temari and Kankuro looked away shamefully. They hadn't done anything to help Gaara. They were scared to death of the Shukaku for he was practically death itself.

Reiko started to feel light headed. She slumped against the sand user. She started to fall but Gaara's arms wrapped around her. He looked at her confused. He nearly killed her- again- and yet there she was in his arms as if none of it had even happened. Reiko had lost consciousness in his arms.

"Is she okay?" Hinata asked as she approached him.

Gaara looked up at her surprised. Slowly he nodded. Hinata walked over to his side and looked at Reiko. She smiled sadly, brushing a lock of Reiko's hair out of her face. Gaara watched Hinata's tender touch with silent fascination. Were Hinata and Reiko close enough to be so gentle to one another?

"C-Can we g-get her to a hospital?" She asked.

Again Gaara could merely nod. He started to walk with Hinata right behind him. Naruto and Temari trailed behind.

* * *

Reiko woke up to find herself in a dark room. Her mind was foggy and her vision was cloudy. Suddenly she saw Kabuto standing over her with a knife in his hand. She jack-knifed into a sitting position. A heart rate monitor next to the bed was going wild. '_I can't be in Orochimaru's hideout again! I just can't be!'_

"Calm down or you'll give yourself a heart attack," A voice ordered.

Reiko looked up to see Kankuro. Kabuto was nowhere in sight. She sighed. Relief washed though her, slowly calming her pounding heart and spasmodic breathing. She noticed Mio was laid on a cat size bed next to her own. She smiled and reached over to pet the cat. An IV in her hand prevented her from doing so.

"I… I thought I was at Orochimaru's again…" She admitted.

Kankuro looked at her sadly. He seemed to understand what she meant. Mentally she cursed herself for freaking out the way she did. Reiko looked out the window. The sun was starting to set. It made the sky seem like it was on fire, blazing as the sun went down and the moon came out.

"He hurt you pretty bad, huh?"

"Orochimaru…? Yeah… But I'm okay so nothing else really matters."

"No. I was talking about the Shukaku."

"Oh." Reiko murmured.

Temari and Gaara walked into the room. Reiko didn't fight back as the older girl hugged her. Hinata and Naruto walked in. They were smiling. Hinata was standing taller than she normally did, more confident. Reiko smiled in return. She was glad Hinata was becoming more confident.

"Reiko! You were flying! That was totally cool!" Naruto yelled.

"Are you okay, Reiko?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine." Reiko said trying to assure the room that she was.

Gaara cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Slowly they filed out leaving Reiko and Mio alone with Gaara. Naruto sent her a reassuring smile over his shoulder. Then he was grabbed by the collar and yanked out. Reiko could hear his protests even though the door was closed moments after words.

"Do you fear death?"

"Of course I do but-"

"Then don't chase after it so freely," Gaara ordered, "I don't want to lose… My first… Friend."

Reiko blinked in surprise. She looked at Gaara trying to probe his eyes with her own but he wouldn't look at her. Then she looked away shame burning in her throat. She could feel Gaara's uncertainty about the word he used.

"I'm sorry for worrying you then," Reiko said.

"I won't let the Shukaku take over anymore." Gaara told her.

"Well, you handled it pretty well."

Gaara looked at her. If he had eyebrows this was the time where they would be raised. Reiko just shook her head. She looked over at Mio. The poor cat tried to lift its head and mew agreement but the mew sounded pitiful.

* * *

"So Reiko why are you here?"

"Why are we…? Oh! The mission! Crap!"

Reiko pulled the document out of her backpack. She handed it to Gaara. He looked at it. His eyes remained passive, as he looked it over. Curious Kankuro and Temari looked over his shoulder to read it as well. Their eyes grew wide and their mouths were hanging open.

"Your faces will freeze like that if they stay like that much longer." Reiko said.

Kankuro and Temari merely looked at her sincerely as she caught the cat that now jumped off the Kazekage's old desk and into her arms. Reiko smiled and sat on the desk. Mio snuggled closely to her mistress' neck, purring contently. A smiled spread across Reiko's lips. She sighed contently as she watched the sand siblings.

"Reiko, if we didn't get the Alliance Agreement the Council wanted to exile all the shinobi who helped in the attack on Konoha from the village."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Reiko asked.

Gaara didn't seem surprised by Reiko's comment. He merely sent her a meaningful look. She nodded and fell silent. He looked around. Temari handed him a pen to sign his name. Then he handed it back to Temari. When he pointed down to the spot underneath his name her eyes lit up in surprise.

"Temari, you should be the ambassador to Konoha," Gaara told her.

"I'd love to," Temari said.

She kissed Gaara's kanji. Reiko noted that Gaara turned a faint pink. He turned his head so on one could see his face. Reiko smiled. Her grin grew more defined when she realized that Gaara could possibly be the newest Kazekage due to the fact that the title could be passed down through family. She tried to picture Kankuro as the Kazekage and shook her head.

* * *

When Reiko got to her hotel there was no sign of Naruto or Hinata. She looked in their rooms. There was a little note attached to the fridge. Curious Reiko walked over to it and pulled it off. Mio jumped onto the counter and purred as Reiko absentmindedly pet the cat.

'_Dear Reiko, _

_A messenger came while you were with the sand siblings. They needed Hinata and I back in Konoha immediately. There are more missions to worry about. Lady Tsunade wants you to stay here. Sorry for leaving._

_-Hinata and Naruto_

_P.S. You owe me ramen for coming along!'_

* * *

**Poor Reiko in Suna all by herself…**

**You know I've got a question… How in the world was Kankuro classified as a pervert? Nothing he does is perverted and it's not like he goes and peeps in on the women in the bathhouse like some people we know… Jiraiya! **

**I mean I can understand how people think that Sasuke's emo or that Orochimaru's a pedophile but do we really have enough proof to go and claim that Kankuro's a make-up wearing sissy that's a pervert?**


	40. Figure It Out

**Back to Suna! So how have all of you been? **

**

* * *

**

Reiko decided she was going to take a shower. Sand was caked to her and it made her just slightly uncomfortable. That and she was a little tired of looking like she just got dipped in flour. She walked into the bedroom she was going to have. Out of habit she closed the curtains so no one could peek in and see her.

Tsunade had told her that Jiraiya had been known to do that from time to time but he mostly stuck to the women's bathhouse. The thought made Reiko's skin crawl. When she got out of the shower she put on her old clothes. Suddenly Temari waltzed into her room, grinning, and shoved a bag into her hands. Reiko merely blinked in surprise looking at the older girl, confused.

"What's this?"

"New clothes. You can't walk around in your clothes from the Leaf. You'll die of sunstroke. I went and got you some new ones," Temari explained.

"You didn't have to do that, Temari," Reiko said, "I could've gotten my own."

"I wanted to. Besides," Temari said getting quiet, "It wasn't my money. It was Kankuro's."

Reiko smiled nervously. Temari pushed her into the bathroom so she could go change. Sighing Reiko pulled the outfit out. It was exactly like the outfit she wore during the final Chunin exam. She smiled as she noticed Temari even put a cloak in there for her. When Reiko walked out she found all three sand siblings waiting for her. Kankuro and Temari were smiling. Gaara remained as passive as ever.

"Well, how do I look?" Reiko asked.

Kankuro opened his mouth to say something. Reiko blinked in surprise. Her mouth had opened to say something but it remained frozen open as sand had wrapped itself around Kankuro's wrist, poised as if it were going to break the puppet master's arm. Kankuro clammed up immediately. Reiko remained silent.

"Let's go," Gaara ordered.

Reiko grimaced. Slowly she nodded. She nearly stumbled and fell but a hand reached out and caught her by the elbow. She inhaled the smell of cinnamon, sand and something she couldn't quite place. She looked up to see Gaara looking down at her. Reiko blushed as his hand gripped hers possessively.

* * *

They led Reiko down the street. Every time Reiko nearly went astray Gaara was there to correct her path. They suddenly stopped outside a small restaurant. It was slightly larger than Ichiraku's and due to the smell Reiko took a wild guess and said that they didn't serve Ramen. She made a note not to take Naruto there if he were ever to be sent back on a mission with her.

They nodded and started to walk inside. Reiko followed them like a lost puppy. She couldn't find her way back to her hotel easily since she didn't know where in Suna she was but it shouldn't be to difficult. She had kept track of every twist and turn they made so if she needed to she could retrace those steps to get back to her room though it might take her longer if she made a wrong turn.

People looked up at them nervously as they walked in. Reiko looked away while the three siblings just looked on. She then followed their lead and lifted her head high, ignoring the people and their whispers. When they were seated the poor waitress stumbled across her words. She practically fled as soon as their orders were placed. Reiko watched sadly, noticing the blank expressions on the sand siblings' faces.

"So why do you keep you cloak on Reiko? It has to be really uncomfortable," Temari remarked.

Reiko looked away. Gaara looked at her as if he could see what she was thinking, reading her mind like a book. She nodded and reached for the clasp but sand grabbed her hand right as it touched the buckle.

"You don't have to take it off," Gaara said.

"It's alright. I want to."

Reiko took her cloak off, folding it and setting it in her lap. The stares and whispers only became more noticeable when people saw her white as snow wings. The waitress nearly tripped over herself when she saw the wings had Kankuro not caught her with chakra strings. He released her and she fled as soon as they got their food.

"So... how've things been in Suna?" Reiko asked.

* * *

Reiko found herself being escorted around by Gaara. He was showing her all of the places in Suna. She smiled when they came across and abandoned playground. It seemed like no one had been there in years. The play-sets had all but begun to rust. The swings were broken and the slide had been eroded by sand.

She walked towards the small playground, images of kids playing on the equipment flashed through her head. It was shaded thanks to the cliffs that surrounded the playground. It was actually rather cool and a pleasant breeze blew through the small area. Laughter ghosted through the air, echoing as Reiko calmly walked through the playground.

Gaara watched as Reiko ran her fingers over the swing. Her hand gripped the metal tightly for a moment as her hand flew to her head. She saw a flash before her eyes. Then she collapsed to her hands and knees, gasping for air. Gaara's eyes widened when she slumped over, not moving.

* * *

"_Kachan, when can I see the other kids?" An impatient five year old asked._

"_Soon, Reiko. Soon. Please Just calm down. You're making me all anxious just by watching you and you know that isn't good for Naomi..." Her mother cooed._

_The young girl looked at her mother and grinned sheepishly. Her younger sister lay fast asleep in her mother's arms. The baby had just turned one and a half compared to Reiko's three and a half. Her father smiled and looked down at her pulling her close to his side. She cuddled against him._

_Reiko looked around. She was practically bouncing in her seat as she watched the scenery go by. They entered gates of Konoha. Reiko pulled on her mother's kimono gaining her attention once more. Her mother smiled at her lovingly. The older woman brushed stray hairs out of her daughter's face._

"_Kachan, is the Hokage nice?"_

_Her mother looked down at her, smiling. She gave her daughter the best one armed hugs she could. Despite the fact she had Reiko's younger sister sleeping in her arms. Reiko smiled, hugging her mother back._

"_He's the nicest man I know."_

_"Will there be other kids in the village?"_

_"Yes. There are a lot of little kids."_

_Reiko had never been to Konoha before. Her mother and father were too busy trying to keep her and Naomi out of Orochimaru's hands. Though they still held all loyalties to the Leaf Village. Once Reiko was old enough to go to the academy she would go and train like all normal children should._

_Reiko looked at her mother, doe-eyed. She gripped her panda doll tightly the poor plush bear had seen better days. It was slightly worn and dirty but it wasn't in too bad of shape. Besides, Reiko had never let the bear out of her sight so there was no way it could get washed without her knowing._

"_What if they don't like me, kachan?"_

"_They'll like you, honey," Serena said reassuringly._

_Reiko smiled and nodded, burying her checks into the doll's head. She practically jumped for joy when she saw a man in red and white robes. There were no children following after him but he was flanked by two teen boys. At least one of them had to like her. She smiled, hopeful at the thought._

_When the carriage stopped in front of the Hokage manor Reiko jumped out and ran over to them. Running was a little difficult when wearing a kimono and trying not to step in the mud. When she got to his side she laughed. She cringed when she thought that one of her guards followed her. She sighed in relief when she noticed it was one of her guards' sons. _

_He was her closest friend, Riku. He had short raven hair that fit his head like a helmet. His electric blue eyes were watching her as she jogged. She laughed, teasing him since he was three years older than she was._

"_Hi, niisan!"_

"_Reiko, have you been good while I was in Iwa?" Riku asked._

"_Uh-huh!" Reiko said nodding._

_Then Reiko noticed the three new people staring at her. Shyly side stepped back and she hid behind Riku's cloak. She peered out to see that they had not stopped staring. Blushing she looked up at Riku who started to laugh. Lovingly he pat her head._

"_Hokage-sama," Hiroshimo said, acknowledging, "These are my musumes, Reiko and Naomi. This is my wife, Serena."_

_The Hokage merely smiled in response. He stared at Reiko lovingly. One of his guards didn't share his opinions. He just stared down at her with cold eyes. She cringed and clung tightly to Riku's cloak. He hid her from view of the older man. Riku glared back at the man. The man looked away curtly, clearly not afraid of the six year old._

_Reiko looked up at Riku. She smiled and hugged him tightly. Silently thanking him for being there for her and protecting her like he always had. Her poor panda was squished in between them. Riku laughed pulling back so that he could look at Reiko, his so acclaimed sister._

"_Its okay, niisan. I'll be okay!" Reiko assured him._

_Riku looked down at Reiko. He smiled and nodded. The Hokage motioned for Hiroshimo to follow him. She watched as Riku regretfully went with his father. He waved at Reiko. She waved back until she couldn't see him anymore. Then she turned her attention to the teens in front of her._

"_Hi, I'm Reiko!"_

_She smiled, examining the two boys in front of her. One of them had long black hair. He wore a wolf ANBU mask and from behind the slits for eyes she could see his cold charcoal eyes staring at her. The other boy was older. He had silver hair that seemed to defy gravity. He didn't wear an ANBU mask but instead he wore a regular mask with his headband pulled down, covering one of his eyes. She offered him her hand. He smiled at her._

"_Want to play?" Reiko asked._

"_Not really." He replied almost too kindly._

_Reiko's spirits fell. She frowned and hid her face in her panda doll, her shyness starting to overcome her once more. The boy knelt down so that he was at eye level with her and he held up his hands, as if declaring he were innocent. She looked up at him, sadly. He put a hand on her head and she stopped frowning._

_"What I mean is that I'm too old to play with you... I know where we can find some other kids you can play with."_

_Her eyes lit up. She looked at the boy, hopeful. He smiled at her childish innocence, her innocence that would be robbed from her if she ever became a shinobi. He almost felt bad that the choice would be presented before her. He hoped that she would chose not to become one and give the world one eternal smile._

"Really?_" _

_"Sure, there are a lot of kids in the park."_

_He offered her his hand. She shyly grabbed his hand. The silver haired teen pulled her towards the park, leaving the other ANBU. She saw her mother and father smiling at one another. Hiroshimo's arm was wrapped around Serena's waist and Naomi nestled safely between them. Both of them watched the two children lovingly. _

_"You didn't tell me your name..." Reiko giggled._

_"Oh? Um... I'm Kakashi."_

_"Your name is funny!"_

_She laughed at the older teen's expense. He smiled down at her. He had just turned fifteen. Compared to her three years old he was really old. If Obito were still alive he would have gotten a big kick out of the little girl at his side. Kakashi smiled sadly as he thought back to his fallen comrade._

_"Kashi-kun?"_

_Kakashi looked down to see Reiko holding up her panda doll. The poor thing slumped forward in her hands. He noted that it had seen much better days when it was brand new. Reiko smiled at him from behind her doll. She offered the tattered toy to the ANBU at her side._

_"Huh?"_

_"You seem sad, Kashi-kun..." Reiko said, "Panda-kun can make you feel better!"_

_Reiko shoved the doll a little closer to his face. Kakashi took the doll by one of its limp paws. Reiko let go and the poor panda dangled at his side. But there was a soft ripping noise. The rest of the doll's body had fallen off, leaving the paw in Kakashi's hand. Reiko's eyes widened._

_Kakashi panicked, expecting her to start crying and wailing her head off. Instead Reiko lifted up the small doll and giggled. She pulled a small spool of string out of her pocket instead. There was a needle tucked into the thread. Reiko pricked her finger against the small metal instrument, drawing blood._

_Reiko frowned, staring at the red liquid. She put her finger in her mouth, sucking on it to make the blood go away. Unlike any normal child she didn't wail, or whimper in the slightest. She was actually taking an injury very well. Kakashi wondered how an emotional child like her could be okay with physical wounds but not be able to handle 'wounds' caused emotionally and psychologically._

_"Let's get you and Panda-kun to the park. I'll fix him up there."_

_Reiko nodded._

_

* * *

_

When they got there kids were still playing there. Reiko smiled and looked up at Kakashi. He nodded, taking her panda. He walked over to a park bench and set to work, trying to get her panda's arm back on. She laughed and had joked about him performing surgery on her doll on the way there.

_Kakashi watched as she shyly walked over to a group of kids playing. She hung her head, shaking slightly as she asked them if she could play. When one of the children agreed her entire face lit up. She grinned and started to play their game of 'Ninja.' She was excellent at dodging the paper kunai and shuriken. Her aim was average. She'd make a fine kunoichi when she got older._

* * *

Gaara scooped Reiko up and held her, bridal style, for a moment. He was unsure of what to do next but when he saw the pained expression on his face he took off running in search of Temari or Kankuro, hoping they would know what was going on with the limp girl in his arms.

People stared at him as he ran past them, cringing when they saw her limp form. Whispers were floating around everywhere. For once Gaara couldn't hear them. He merely pumped chakra to his legs, running faster. He looked down to see Reiko had hidden her face in the folds of his shirt.

His heart pounded faster than before and he could feel his face burning. The reason as to why his face was doing that eluded him. When he made it to his house he stared at it for a moment, unsure of whether or not to go inside or just to take her to the hospital. Temari walking outside answered his silent questionings. He ran right inside. Temari watched him shocked and ran in after him.

"What's going on? Is she okay?"

"I... Don't know..." Gaara said uncertainly.

He set Reiko on the couch. Her face was one of twisted agony. Her hair clung to her face as she began to sweat. Gaara looked at Temari, silently asking her what to do, not voicing his words aloud due to his training, as a shinobi for sand shinobi were renown for the fact that they hit their emotions better than any other shinobi.

Those who fell behind were left behind. It was something that a lot of people used when fighting. It seemed there were no more heroes amongst shinobi if they let their comrades fall. There were few who would actually go back and rescue a comrade if they were captured, mission be damned. Usually it was the Leaf shinobi who did that.

Those were the heroes. The fools, who nearly got killed, time and time again, for those around them. Gaara looked at Reiko. She was one of those fools. He flinched when she gave a small cry as if something were cutting into her skin. Temari lifted the girl's head up and sat underneath it. She let Reiko rest her head in her lap. Temari brushed the hair out of Reiko's face, almost motherly. She was frowning as she felt Reiko's forehead. Shaking her head she looked to Gaara.

"Reiko has a fever. I don't know how but she does. Has she been drinking water?"

"Hn."

"Gaara..." Temari hissed testily, "Has she been drinking water?"

"Yes."

"Sitting down often? Breathing irregularly? Coughing?"

"No, she seemed fine. Then she just fainted."

* * *

Reiko groaned when she sat up. Her head ached. She looked around. A cloth fell from her forehead and landed in her lap. It was still damp. Her body felt immensely warm, like someone had set fire in her very veins and it was just cooling off.

"You're awake."

Reiko blinked owlishly and looked up to see Gaara. He was sitting in a chair beside the bed. She looked down and blushed when she realized she wasn't wearing her clothes and she wasn't in her bed. Both articles in question belonged to him. A blush spread across Reiko's face making her face burn worse than it already did.

"What happened?" Reiko asked.

"You passed out. Temari re-dressed you in some of my old clothes and you slept in my bed."

"Your bed? I thought you had insomnia."

"I do," Gaara said, "The council decided to put it in here for some reason."

"Oh..." Reiko said, not sure of why they would do that either.

Reiko tried to climb out of bed. She hardly had enough energy to keep herself upright much less get up and start walking. Gaara shook his head and pushed her, roughly back down. Reiko blinked and leaned back into the pillow, allowing Gaara to sit on the bedside.

"Tell me honestly Gaara... How bad do I look?" Reiko asked.

Gaara didn't respond. When Temari asked that and Kankuro answered truthfully it resulted with something being thrown at him or her screaming. He feared answering Reiko's temper being worse than his sisters. She shook her head when he never answered her.

"I take that as bad..." Reiko said when he didn't respond.

She sighed. Mio jumped into her lap. Reiko blinked in surprise. Then she smiled and scratched the cat behind the ear. Gaara watched her silently, unsure of what to do now that she was conscious. Kankuro and Temari had left so they could get what the medic had told them they needed for her.

It seemed that the sand had somehow gotten into Reiko's throat and she kept inhaling. The sand coated her lungs and made it harder and harder for her to breath, which in turn caused her to pass out. The doctor blamed her fever on the heat. She wasn't use to it like they were. Konoha was renown for snow in winter and heat in the summer while Suna was hot all year round.

"This is embarrassing..." Reiko admitted.

"Temari was worried." Gaara said trying to get her mind off of everything she was thinking about.

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys. I really am."

* * *

When Reiko took her medicine a few hours later found herself sitting next to Gaara by an oasis that they had found together. She smiled and leaned back. There was a canteen of water beside her, full of drinking water. It was much different than her bending water. Reiko would refuse to drink that water for she didn't know what it had touched when she fought.

She was glad to have gotten back her old weapons. She noticed a cold glare that she got when she touched the rose that Kuroku had given her. She blushed. _'Gaara would never give me a rose so why is he so mad?'_

"Back in Konoha we have a legend about leaf boats..." Reiko found herself saying, trying to invoke conversation with Gaara. "That if you write a wish on one and send it across a body of water it'll come true if the boat makes it."

"That's ridiculous." Gaara replied.

"I don't make fun of Sunagakure's legends."

"It's pointless."

Reiko sighed, giving up. Gaara was some of the best and worst company a person could wish for but when he was in one of his moods, like he was then, he was the worst. He didn't really seem to even want to try to even let someone get to know the person behind the mask of indifference that he wore with ease.

She looked at him confused, wondering what he was thinking. Suddenly he got to his feet and started to walk away. Reiko shook her head. She didn't want to follow him, not this time. Soon it was just her alone as the sunset and her thoughts. She thought about what Naruto said about her being in love with Gaara. She sighed and looked at the sky.

"Do I like him the way Naruto thinks I do? Do I love Gaara?" She groaned. "It's so complicated! I wish I could just figure it out already!"

**

* * *

****I feel that the ending of this chapter was kind of corny. Does anyone else think that?**


	41. Training With Sand Genin

**Reiko's developing her feelings for Gaara…**

* * *

"_Stop sulking and tell him how you feel."_ Mio ordered.

"Mio, I don't know _how_ I feel so how in the world could I tell him about an emotion I'm unsure of myself." Reiko sighed regretting the fact that she consulted Mio.

"I think you're being stupid. It's obvious you love him." "And it's obvious that you're being annoying." Mio's tail stuck up in the air. She swished it agitatedly. Reiko moved out of the way as Mio tried to bat her cheek with her paw. Mio shook her head and sat in Reiko's lap, completely forgetting the fact she had just tried to attack her mistress moments earlier. Reiko sighed and pet her head making her purr.

"_Suit yourself. I hope you enjoy being alone for the rest of your life."_

"Mio, love is a weakness. All shinobi know that…"

"_You're human! All humans have problems just throwing away the key to their hearts."_

Reiko got to her feet and looked out her hotel window. She sat down, allowing Mio to curl up and sleep. Reiko sighed. She felt another headache coming on. She regretted not bringing the proper herbs to treat it. She'd know better next time.

"Reiko!" Temari's voice rang out from behind Reiko's door.

"Not now Temari… Please…"

Temari opened the door. She walked in quietly. Reiko was sitting in the windowsill looking out the window. Mio was sleeping in her lap. Temari cringed for Reiko had bags under her eyes showing that she hadn't slept for a while. She seemed to move stiffly as she turned to greet Temari.

"You never were one for listening…" Reiko remarked.

"Reiko… what's going on? You just got better!"

"It's nothing I can't take care of. I am, after all, a medic."

* * *

Reiko was standing beside Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. The bags under her eyes had grown darker, more defined. Genin fresh out of the academy stood before the four of them. Reiko smiled at them. They, in turn, stared back at her in awe for they had never seen a foreign shinobi so close.

"This is combat training," Temari said. She motioned to the table in front of her. On it held every weapon shinobi known to man, "Select from here the ninja weapon that's right for you."

A timid girl raised her hand. Reiko's eyes fell on the girl. The young Genin wore a bright green shirt with a yellow scarf tied around her neck. Her coal black eyes shook with nervousness. She trembled slightly. Reiko looked at the girl sympathetically.

"What?" Temari asked.

"Um… Do you have to select one?" She asked.

"What's this about?" Kankuro demanded, shocked.

"If you use a weapon… You'll hurt the other person. You might even kill them."

Reiko looked at her, just as shocked as everyone else did. Everyone seemed taken back. They were shinobi for a reason. They existed solely to fight for those who couldn't and defend their nation from enemies. Shinobi were only shinobi for a long time because they fought harder and endured longer than their enemies. They had to fight. If they didn't enemies would take over the village.

"A weapon…" Gaara murmured.

Everyone, save Reiko, his siblings and the girl, cringed. They expected Gaara to lash out and completely snap, killing them in a heartbeat. No one took a breath. The girl just looked at Gaara mildly surprised. Gaara's expression softened and he shook his head, confusing the girl in green.

"No, it's nothing…"

"I think what Gaara's trying to say is that weapons aren't bad. We need them. We have to use weapons in order to protect the ones we love- our precious people, be they family or friends." Reiko said.

"A ninja mission is not a game." Temari said.

"If you have that kind of heart when going into battle, you'll get killed." Kankuro said, coldly.

"Not necessarily, Kankuro-san," Reiko said, showing the Genin that Kankuro was someone they were supposed to show the proper respect to, "Lady Tsunade told me that a kind heart is a character trait for someone for a medical position on a team."

"Well, this isn't a career choice. She already made that decision, Reiko-san."

"Of course, my mistake."

"S-Sorry…" The girl stammered.

A boy leaned over to the girl. He whispered softly so that everyone else couldn't hear. Reiko focused her chakra to her ears, noting that Temari and Kankuro were doing the same, whether or not they were aware of it.

"You ask stupid questions, and now you've angered Gaara. I don't even want to know you anymore." The boy said.

"The combat training is against the three of us and our guest from Konoha. Assemble into the groups you want to be in." Kankuro ordered.

The students began to murmur amongst themselves. They looked over the four instructors, quite nervously. It reminded Reiko of the look she gave Leo when she first became a Genin. The Genin felt like chopped meat in the eyes of the older students before them. None of the students looked at Gaara fondly.

"Gaara…" Temari whispered, "Smile, smile! If you have that kind of sour look, no one will pick you."

Reiko shook her head. She put a reassuring hand on Gaara's shoulder. He looked at her with passive eyes, not seeming at all bothered by the sudden contact. He seemed almost bored, like he didn't want to be there but Reiko could feel the rage of emotions swelling through him. He wanted to leave, not because he was bored but because of the way the children were casually throwing around the word 'weapon.'

"I'll train with you." Reiko reassured him.

"My dad said that Gaara is the sand's ultimate defense."

"If you anger him, he has enough power to destroy the whole village."

"I'm-"

"Enough," Reiko said coldly. "I do believe Kankuro-san gave you an order."

The Genin jumped at the harshness in her tone. They just stood there and watched the older Genin, and Chunin in Reiko's case, with wary eyes, unsure of what to do. Sighing Reiko ran a hand through her hair. She straightened out her cloak. She wouldn't take it off, in fear that the students would freak out.

Reiko cleared her throat again. The Genin rushed to either Temari or Kankuro. Reiko didn't expect any students to come to her, she was a foreign shinobi and besides, Kankuro and Temari invaded her home with ease, nearly destroying Konoha, making them look cooler in the Genins' eyes.

She smiled when she saw that the green shirted girl was still standing where the students were lined up moments before. She jumped onto a rooftop and started to walk away. Gaara didn't even notice her leaving. He just sighed, listening to the Shukaku tell him that no one would want him as a teacher.

The brunette who confronted Kankuro earlier walked over to Gaara slowly. She seemed very nervous. She walked over to Gaara. He seemed mildly surprised when he saw the her standing before him. Reiko offered the girl a comforting smile.

"Um… Please?" The brunette asked timidly.

"You're okay with me?" Gaara asked in reply.

"Please!"

* * *

The Genin rushed to the weapons. The brunette who selected Gaara looked at each weapon analytically. She didn't seem to like any of the weapons. Soon there were just three weapons left a club, a sword and a jouhyou- a kunai with a rope attached to the end of it. A jouhyou was mainly used for keeping the enemy at bay, not harming them.

"Your name?" Gaara asked.

"It's Matsuri!"

"Well… Matsuri-san I'm Reiko and I think you know Gaara already…" Reiko said, trying to keep the girl at ease.

"Matsuri, pick a weapon." Gaara ordered.

Gaara's face held a kind, almost endearing, sincere… Nope, that was a smirk. Reiko felt herself smile. She backed away so Matsuri could select a weapon. Matsuri froze when she saw the sword on the table. Her eyes grew wide. She shook her head, as if trying to shake an unwanted image from her head. She reached for the jouhyou. She was just inches away from it.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

Matsuri paled. She cringed away from the weapon. Instead she picked up the club. She struggled with the weight of the weapon in her hands. Reiko wondered if she should help Matsuri. She didn't know how Matsuri would take it. She knew that Matsuri wasn't accustom to the weight of the weapon.

"See you can hit me with your weapon. Fight like you're trying to kill me." He ordered.

"Y-Yes!" Matsuri stammered.

Matsuri staggered to attack Gaara. She started to fall backwards. Reiko's water canteen burst open and it tried to catch the flailing girl. Matsuri fell right through the water and she landed on top of Reiko. The older girl tried to scramble out of the way of the club. She closed her eyes, expecting the impact and the pain that came with the blow.

It never came. Reiko opened her eyes to see that the club was hovering over her head. Sand held onto it, preventing it from smashing her face into the sand below. Reiko sighed in relief. Matsuri blushed darkly and got off the other girl.

"There's a phrase, 'Demons with clubs.'" Gaara told Matsuri, "But that's impossible for you."

Matsuri refused to look at Reiko or Gaara. Reiko smiled and got to her feet, brushing the sand off her shirt. The water coiled right back into her canteen, slightly sandy but still usable. _'Better get new water when I get back to the hotel. This water will do for now…'_

"Y-Yes…" Matsuri agreed, "Please tell me which one I should pick."

Gaara walked over to the side of the table. He picked up the jouhyou. There was a dull look on his face, like he was bored and that he didn't want to be teaching a bunch of snot-nosed Genin how to handle a weapon. He didn't say anything either.

"This weapon is called a jouhyou." He told her.

"Jouhyou?" Matsuri asked.

Gaara vanished from the tableside. He reappeared next to Reiko in a crouching position. He stood up, holding his arms wide, one end of the rope in either hand. Then he began to twirl it. Reiko looked like she was about to spring backwards as the weapon drew closer and closer to her. At the last second she ducked. The kunai whistled over her head for a few rotations.

"The teeth on the end of this string are not so much for attacked as they are to prevent the opponent from getting too close." Gaara said, twirling it with ease. "And then with that rope… Render the enemy unable to attack!"

Gaara threw the end with the kunai at some logs. It soared through the air. It was aimed directly at the log in the center of the threesome. It wrapped around the center log, if it were an enemy he would have his arms bound to his side. Gaara gripped the other end tightly.

"Matsuri, practice with this weapon until it feels like another part of your body."

"Y-Yes!"

* * *

Matsuri threw the jouhyou, holding onto the end without the kunai attached. It soared through the air. It hit the log dead in the center and bounced off. It landed in the ground right in between Reiko's feet. She swallowed hard for her foot had been there just moments before. Had she not moved there would be a hole in her foot.

"Try again, Matsuri-san," Reiko insisted, "You almost had it."

Matsuri didn't move. She just stared at the weapon in silent horror. Gaara walked over to them. He seemed calm as he picked the weapon up. Reiko's eyebrow rose when he held the blade of the jouhyou to Matsuri's neck. The other girl just swallowed hard.

"What is this?" He asked.

"My mother and father were killed by countless weapons before my very eyes. That's why I…" Matsuri couldn't finish her sentence.

Gaara didn't look at Matsuri. He silently handed her the weapon. Then he turned his attention to the sky. Reiko looked up and saw a black cat – her black cat - looking down at them. Gaara seemed deep in thought, as he stared at it.

"What is your purpose for wielding a weapon?" He asked, suddenly, "When I fought a shinobi from Konoha he told me that if I touched his friends he'd slaughter me… That's how he said it to me…"

"Gaara-sensei?" Matsuri asked.

"I have to go and talk to Kankuro and Temari. Stay here and practice until I get back." Gaara ordered.

* * *

"That's our target." A shinobi said.

He was looking through a telescope to see Gaara, Matsuri and Reiko. He pulled the telescope away from his eye and smirked. Behind him stood three other shinobi. All of them were smirking. None of them wore a Suna headband. His partners shifted, wanting to attack but he held up a hand, stopping them in their tracks.

"Not yet…"

* * *

Reiko stiffened. She felt as if she were being watched. She looked at the shadows of the cliff from behind a strand of hair. It covered her face as she discreetly looked at the shadows. There were four human shaped shadows on top of the wall's shadow. Who ever they were they were looking down and watching the girls train.

"Hey, Matsuri-san, want to take a break?" Reiko asked, so she didn't raise panic in Gaara's student.

"We can't… Gaara-sensei told me to practice."

"Come on Matsuri-san, it's not like he's watching you. Besides you've been at it all morning. You earned a breather."

Suddenly the man from the cliffside jumped down. Reiko stepped in front of Matsuri protectively but kept her back to the man in case she needed to draw a weapon to attack. She didn't trust the foreign shinobi and she wasn't going to allow Matsuri to get hurt because of her blunder. She was unable to convince the younger girl that they had to get out of there and for that she was deeply sorry. Matsuri stiffened when she saw the man. The weapon in her hand was virtually uselss since it was held lack in her hands.

"You… You're a student of Gaara's?" A man asked. "And you're a friend of his… Correct?"

"Why should we tell you?" Reiko asked, not turning around to face him.

Matsuri was facing the shinobi. Her eyes widened when she saw they were enemy shinobi. Reiko stiffened, gripping the hilt of sword on her back tightly in her hand. She glanced at Matsuri. The younger girl was shaking slightly. She was afraid of the man and Reiko didn't blame her since she was just a Genin. Sweat trickled down Reiko's forehead. The heat was getting to her.

"I'll have you be the first sacrifices." A woman with green and yellow hair said.

Matsuri cringed and took a step back. Reiko jumped in front of Matsuri holding up the sword. She glanced up to see that Mio had left, hopefully to get help. She swallowed and turned her attention back to the enemy. Her mouth was as parched as the desert itself. Before the men could attack Reiko attacked first. She ran across the hot sand. The sword was still in the sheath. She knew it would be better not to kill them for the council would want to question them for coming into the village. She growled as one of the men ran at her.

She swung it, clubbing him in the stomach, knocking the breath from one of them. She couldn't see his face for she was then attacked by one of his partners. The woman lunged at her. Reiko spun on her heal and then gave the woman a good blow to the collarbone and biceps. Moving her arms would now pain her.

One of the men tried to be sneaky. He lunged at her from behind. Reiko ducked and he sailed over her head. As he tried to get to his feet Reiko hit the back of his legs with the sheathed blade. His eyes widened. He crumpled to the ground in a heap. Coldly he glared at her though he was having problems getting back up.

"Reiko-sensei!" Matsuri yelled.

Reiko turned to look at Matsuri. Her hair seemed to be moving slower than she did for it seemed to float in the air for just a moment. Matsuri could see the wild look of anger in her 'teacher's' eyes.

"Behind you!"

Reiko turned back to see a net flying right at her. She didn't even have time to move out of the way. The net landed on her. She fell to the ground as it tangled her up. The sword fell from her hands and landed a few feet away from her. The canteen's strap snapped and the canteen bounced a few feet away laying in the sand. The water was spilling all over the sand. She reached for the blade only to have one of the shinobi step on her hand. He laughed as her face twisted into a foul expression.

"Go Matsuri-san! Run!" Reiko yelled.

"But-"

"Go, now!" Reiko ordered.

Matsuri shook her head indignantly. She threw the jouhyou. It wrapped around the man's arm. He gave the weapon a good jerk and she was sent flying towards him. He punched her in the stomach. Matsuri slumped over his fist, gasping for breath. She fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Matsuri-san…"

"I'm sorry, Reiko-sensei…"

Reiko looked up. The man hit her on the back of the head. She just managed to grab her sword. She tilted it towards the exit of the training area. Everything was growing dark and she could see unrecognizable faces hovering above her face. Then she passed out.

* * *

Reiko woke up in a wooden coffin-like casing. The only part of her that wasn't inside of it was her head. She looked up to see Matsuri inside one too. A clone of the man carrying Matsuri was carrying Reiko. They were running from someone. A patch of red hair caught her attention. Gaara was behind them.

The man and the clone turned around, backing away from Gaara. Reiko did see that Gaara didn't have his gourd of sand. She looked at the teen worriedly, for he was now weaponless. She growled as she faced the cliff side. The man and his clone were breathing hard.

"That's as far as you go. I'm taking back Reiko and Matsuri." Gaara said.

"Do you think you have me cornered?" The man asked, "Don't get the wrong idea. You're the one who's cornered!"

"What?"

"Gaara! Although you're called the ultimate weapon, didn't you use up all your sand back there?" The man asked.

Reiko struggled to break free from her wooden casing. Her wings were pinned down to her side. If she could get them open enough the case would break due to the force. Out of the corner of her eye Reiko glanced at Matsuri. They younger girl was out cold. She didn't even seem aware that she was in the hands of the enemy. Suddenly the clone holding Reiko's case vanished and she fell to the ground with a grunt. Her case refused to break.

"No matter what kind of technique you use, I won't lose in a one-on-one battle." Gaara replied.

"I'm not afraid of an unarmed shinobi!" The man retorted.

Matsuri's case fell to the ground next to Reiko's. Reiko raised her head as the man thrust a huge sword into the air. She shivered as it glowed slightly. The man smiled sadistically, almost insanely and thrust it higher into the air.

"Come forth! Mugen Kougai!" He yelled.

A ball of light flew over to the man. It encased him in a beam of light. Armor appeared on his chest. It looked like a snow tiger, roaring in anger about something or another. Gaara's eyes widened slightly. A flicker of familiarity passed through his eyes. He had seen it before.

"Garian Tou! Hishou Souken!"

Two more balls of light flew over to the man. When it touched the man it looked like streaks of lightening were falling from the sky to touch him. Dark blue tentacles appeared on the man's back. They looked like they were made of diamonds. A second sword materialized in his hand as well. This sword was smaller and skinner than his first sword.

"It is time for you to learn that mere ninja cannot defeat the weapons tha those from the Takumi village created!"

When the man waved the blade wind started to whip about. Soon a tornado was spiraling right at Gaara. Reiko's eyes widened as her case began to get lifted up by the wind. Gaara took a step back as Reiko's case began to spiral along with the winds. She gasped as her case crashed into the cliff side. Her case cracked open but her head hit the rock and she blacked out once more.

Gaara slipped into the ground and the tornado was forced to pass over him. He reappeared once the whirlwind had settled down to a mild breeze. The man scowled in anger. Out of the corner of his eye, Gaara glanced at Reiko. He could barely see her for a boulder sat in the way.

Just her face was visible from behind the large rock. The wooden case itself was covered in sand and blended in for the most part. Gaara blinked owlishly when Mio jumped out of the tree line where he left her and bounded over to her mistress. The cat licked the girl's cheek.

"Garian Tou!" The man yelled.

The diamond-like tentacles flew at Gaara. Gaara jumped back but not fast enough. One of them cut his shoulder open, spilling his blood on his clothes. Gaara gripped his shoulder, trying to halt the bleeding. The man laughed at Gaara's pained expression.

"Seems like your main reserve of chakra has disappeared. There's a monster in your body, right?" The man asked, "Now why don't you use Shukaku's chakra?"

* * *

Mio ran over to Gaara's side. There were two kunai in her mouth. Gratefully Gaara took the weapons just in time to block the blow of one of the diamond-like tentacles. He dove and rolled out of the way of one that would have taken out his feet. He then leaned forward and scooped up Mio just in time. If he didn't move both he and the cat would have been speared through.

Out of the corner of his eye Gaara saw a flash of orange. He knew it was none other than Uzumaki Naruto himself. The cat mewled almost annoyed, as if she were scolding the orange clad ninja for being late although the two boys didn't understand her at all. Naruto rushed to the abandoned Matsuri who had now regained consciousness.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Gaara-sensei and Reiko-sensei are-"

"Yeah, I know!" Naruto snapped.

Naruto pulled a kunai out of his pouch. He stabbed the wooden case that trapped Matsuri. Soon it splintered and the girl was free. She scrambled out of it quickly. Naruto helped her to her feet, keeping a hand on her shoulder in case she needed the support.

"Go hide somewhere safe, got it?"

"Okay!"

Matsuri ran away from the battle sight. Naruto watched as she ducked behind a boulder. Naruto looked around for Reiko but he couldn't see her anywhere. He didn't see her case hidden behind a boulder. Gaara was diverting the attention away from Naruto's rescue mission for the girls. He jumped back twice and did a back flip as the tentacles tried to run him and Mio through. He ducked and one of the tentacles got stuck in a rock. The man merely smirked.

"This is the end! The Sand's Ultimate Weapon!" The man bellowed.

Gaara slumped to the ground. Mio perched herself on his shoulder. As the tentacle drew closer to him she leaped and started to run across it. When she got close to the man's face she leapt yet again, this time she was clawing his face. He screamed and threw her off him. Naruto caught the cat with ease.

"Damn it…" Gaara murmured.

"Hurry up and use Shukaku's power!"

"I'm not afraid of an unarmed shinobi!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto snarled at the name of the demon. He jumped in. His fist was raised high and he was going to punch in the man in the face but it turned out that his leap wasn't enough for he landed a few feet away from the man instead of punching him in the face like Naruto intended to.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked, slightly peeved.

"From here on out, I'll be your opponent!" Naruto replied.

"You're a nuisance, brat. Kejaku Senpuu!"

A wave of wind was thrown at Naruto as the man waved his blade. Naruto hit the ground hard. Mio landed next to him, hissing at the man. She stood between them as if she intended to protect Naruto from the man. Naruto got to his feet.

"Behold Konoha shinobi. Your rule as one of the Five Shinobi Nations will soon end," The man said, "No, not just that. If the ultimate ninja weapons from the Takumi village are completed, there will be no need for ninja."

"What are you saying?" Naruto asked.

"We are from the Takumi village and have been providing you ninja with tools and weapons for years. But because of worsening conditions between the villages, and fears that our weapons would be passed around freely the Takumi village was raided," The man explained, "The ninja of the Five Shinobi Nations quickly forgot how our weapons had helped them and continually failed to repay their debt to us in our time of need. Even though we possessed high-level techniques, we were forced to beg the Five Shinobi Nations for help! But even those times are coming to an end! First we'll start with Konoha! Garian Tou!"

The tendrils of diamond-like substance lashed out, trying to clip Naruto. Naruto scooped Mio up and did a black flip, protecting Mio from harm. He looked around wondering where Reiko was. If Mio was there Reiko had to be close by somewhere, right? He worried for he hardly ever saw Reiko and Mio separated for long.

"I wonder how long you'll be able to keep dodging?" The man asked sadistically.

The man swung one of the blades. Fire appeared out of the ground. It headed straight for Naruto and Mio. Naruto ran for it. He stood no chance out running it. It hit him and slammed in him into the cliff. He groaned and Mio slipped out of his arms as he crashed to the ground.

"Become one with the void of death!" The man yelled.

The diamond-like tentacles turned into ice-like dragons. They were a faint glowing light blue color. Naruto looked up in horror as they started to draw close. Suddenly Naruto and Mio were encased in a sphere of sand.

"What?"

The man spun around, searching for a reasonably possible explanation for why Naruto was being protected. He gasped when he saw Gaara on one knee. The redhead was glaring as he held his hands together forming a hand sign. It was obvious to see Gaara was in deep concentration for his entire frame shook with sheer exhaustion.

"Bastard!" The man yelled.

"Gaara-sensei!" Matsuri yelled, "Gaara-sensei's sand protected that Konoha ninja!"

"I made it by combining the minerals with my sand. That weapon isn't strong enough to break my shield." Gaara said.

The dragon-like creatures attacked the sphere. There wasn't even a scratch to prove he was even attempting to get to what was inside the protective shield. The man growled in frustration for he couldn't get to the shinobi inside.

"I'll show you… My power!" Gaara cried.

"Gaara-sensei!" Matsuri gasped.

"Don't make me laugh! The Sand Village's best work, the ultimate weapon, protecting others?" The man asked, laughing, "And using your remaining chakra for your comrades? But, that will be your end!"

A curved pillar shot out of the sand. Gaara jumped back in alarm. It opened up and spread out, forming a sphere-like prison for the Sand shinobi. Gaara didn't move until the cage was completely formed. Then he rushed to the side but he couldn't squeeze out of the bars. He was too big.

"Gaara-sensei!" Matsuri cried.

"Now all the preparations are complete," The man said.

"Damn it…" Gaara hissed.

Naruto was released from the shield. He coughed for he and Mio were covered in sand. His coughing turned into a gasp when he saw Gaara trapped inside the metal sphere. Slowly the bars started to close in, creating a complete sphere instead of one with gaps.

"Gaara!" Naruto screamed.

"Matsuri, take this." Gaara ordered, calmly.

Gaara pulled something out of his vest pocket and tossed it outside the cage. Mio caught the weapon in her mouth and bounded over to Matsuri. Matsuri took the weapon and glanced at Mio and then looked over to see Reiko, still trapped in her case and Gaara, trapped in his sphere. She swallowed hard.

"My jouhyou…"

Mio mewed. She scratched Matsuri when the girl didn't move. Matsuri hissed in pain and looked at the scratch on the back of her hand. Three thin lines of red ran down her hand and blood just seeped to the top of the skin. It didn't bleed fast but it still stung.

"It is finally time to wake up my ancestor, Seimei-sama!" The man announced.

"What the-?"

"These are your last moments!" The man screamed to the sky.

The man moved his hands, moving though the handsigns with ease. Gaara's cage glows a faint blue color and Matsuri could see that chakra being manipulated. She glanced over to Naruto who was seeing the same thing. She cringed when she heard Gaara's agonized screams from inside.

"Gaara-sensei!" Matsuri whimpered.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled.

**

* * *

**

And let's leave it there! You know Matsuri hardly says anything other than Gaara-sensei or yes? Talk about dull. Note I said hardly. Don't bash me if you like Matsuri and hate me for pointing that out.


	42. So Long For Now!

**So how are my favorite Narutards? Depending on how well this chapter goes there will only be a two more (including this one) chapters and then bam! Good bye twelve year old Reiko Hello Shippuden Reiko!**

* * *

Suddenly Reiko's eyes snapped open. She burst from the rocks. She landed next to Naruto next to Naruto. She just shook her head for it was ringing as if she had heard a loud scream. Naruto could see the agony in her eyes.

"Naruto?" Reiko asked completely confused, "What happened? What's going on?"

An agonized scream drew Reiko's attention. She gasped horrified when she saw that the scream came from a silver sphere. It was Gaara's agonized scream. She took a step forward. The man clothed in white armor smirked at her as if taunting her to attack him, daring her to rush to Gaara's rescue.

"Gaara…" Reiko murmured.

She clenched her fists. A dark expression crossed her face. She growled and reached for her katana only to find that it was missing. She looked around, it was nowhere in sight. Silently Reiko cursed for now she was virtually weaponless.

Suddenly the cage in front of them burst open. Reiko staggered back when she saw the Shukaku's large hand. Gaara was transforming into the sand demon. She looked at Gaara pained. She wanted nothing more than to pound the man before Gaara into the floor for he deserved it for what he was doing to Gaara.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled. Then softer he murmured, "Gaara…"

Gaara was growling. He looked terrifying for he was covered in sand on one side and drool spilled down his lips and to the ground. Mio took a running jump and landed on Reiko's shoulder. Reiko pet the cat, soothingly.

"Oh? This is the Shukaku? This is the first time I've seen it…" The white haired man asked.

Anger boiled under Reiko's skin. She was about to rush forward but Naruto held her back. She jerked his hand off her shoulder. _'How dare that man talk about the Shukaku as if he were some novelty toy or something? Gaara's in pain because of this bastard!'_

"It's dangerous here." Naruto said, "Go!"

"But Gaara-sensei-"

"Shut up! Gaara is trying to protect you!" Naruto roared interrupting Matsuri, "Move it!"

"Okay!"

Matsuri ran a few yards and when she was at least ten yards she took shelter behind a rock. Reiko didn't move, even when Temari and Shikamaru landed on either side of her. Both of them put a hand on her shoulder and held her back so she wouldn't attack. Mio climbed off of Reiko's shoulder and perched herself on top of Shikamaru's head, much to his displeasure.

"Hey, is that supposed to be…?"

"Yeah," Temari said sadly, "That's Gaara. He's starting to turn into Shukaku."

The other rookies of Konoha jumped into the clearing followed by Kankuro. They all tensed when they saw the Shukaku half of their comrade. Reiko glared at the man so coldly that it was amazing that he hadn't melted into a puddle yet. She started to move but suddenly she froze. Against her will Reiko's head turned, making her look down at her shadow. Shikamaru had her trapped.

"Shikamaru-"

"Reiko…" Shikamaru said warningly.

Reiko turned back to Gaara. He was growling and drooling everywhere. He looked like some rabid animal that had been beaten and was now going to bite its owner. Reiko couldn't blame him at all. She'd bite that hand too if she were in his position.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped.

Everyone looked to see her jogging over to Naruto. The poor blond was bleeding from the shoulders and arms pretty badly. Matsuri sat by his side and looked at him worriedly. Hinata fell to her knees in front of Naruto.

"Are you all right?" Temari asked. Concern laced in her voice.

"Yes but Gaara-sensei…" Matsuri said softly.

Naruto put his hand on his knee and pushed himself to his feet. It seemed like it was an effort to keep himself somewhat standing and he was breathing very hard. When he locked eyes with Reiko he looked away, as if he were ashamed of himself… Or of her…

"Keep an eye on them for me…" He ordered the others.

Then Naruto began to limp to the battlefield. He nearly fell but Hinata pushed him back down. He hissed in pain when she touched his wounds on accident, making her grow even more worried than she already was.

"Hold it! You're seriously injured!" Sakura snapped.

"But-"

"Even if you go out again, you'll just end up unable to move! I'm going to tend to your injuries first!"

Reiko struggled against the shadow possession. It seemed that Shikamaru was having a harder time keeping hold of her because it wasn't so bright in the clearing as it was elsewhere. Soon he just gave up, giving her a warning look.

"This isn't good… It's only a matter of time…" Temari murmured.

"He can't loose control." Reiko said, "Gaara promised. He said he wouldn't…"

"Just as I thought… Sakura, hurry it up! Looks like we don't have that much time…" Shikamaru ordered.

"Got it!" She said. "First hold out your hands."

Naruto did as he was told. The entire time his eyes were fixated on Gaara. He seemed just as torn up as Reiko did. He glanced at the winged girl but quickly looked away when he saw the agonized look on her face and the droop in her wings. It seemed like she was going to rush to Gaara's side at any second.

Sakura's hands were glowing green as Naruto's cuts disappeared into oblivion once more. Neji shook his heads. Spidery veins appeared on the sides of Neji's face and he focused on the scene before him. His eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"What is this?" He asked no one in particular.

"What is wrong, Neji?" Lee asked.

"There is a powerful chakra flowing between the armor that man is wearing and the half-transformed Gaara," Neji explained.

"That person says he was Seimei, the founder of the Takumi Village. And that he was reborn as the ultimate weapon," Matsuri said.

Reiko glared at Seimei. He was practically a leech for even as the just sat there he was sucking chakra out of Gaara and claiming at his own. Reiko could feel the chakra level of the sand shinobi lowering due to the parasitic man and then it would raise due to the demon Shukaku.

"Yeah," Reiko agreed, "Using Gaara's chakra!"

"Come to think of it, we also fought someone with similar armor and my chakra was stolen, too," Lee said.

"We can't get too close or our chakra will be stolen so people with a higher chakra range need to stay out of this." Reiko said.

Reiko began to walk towards Gaara, tentatively. Gaara looked at her with both eyes wild. One eye belonged to the Shukaku and the other was Gaara's. He smirked. His fist clenched and he closed his eyes. Sand washed over the Shukaku's arm and dissolved. It fell to the ground as if it were merely mud.

"Gaara!" Reiko cried.

"That's-! Gaara-sensei is returning to normal!" Matsuri gasped.

"What's happening?" Naruto demanded.

"He could be trying to suppress the Shukaku with his own will." Temari murmured.

Reiko looked at the older girl, as if trying to confirm what she said. Then Reiko bolted for Gaara's side before Shikamaru or anyone else could stop her. She didn't care if she got hurt. Gaara had suffered enough at that man's hands and he was going down on way or another. The sand had completely fallen off of Gaara by the time that Reiko was at his side. He was breathing hard. Seimei laughed as Reiko stepped in front of Gaara defensively holding her fists up, preparing to punch him into next week.

"I will help my comrades with my own power!" Gaara announced.

"Pathetic. Shinobi have no need for emotions. Those that kill their emotions become more powerful. And that power is the only justice." Seimei said, "You're already finished."

The diamond-like tendrils formed dragonheads. They hovered over Reiko and Gaara menacingly. Reiko glared at them and channeled chakra to her feet, knowing she'd need it to be faster than Seimei's attacks.

"Take this!"

The tendrils lashed out. Reiko and Gaara jumped back. One of them was going to cut Gaara but Reiko pushed him out of the way. It cut her shoulder open instead. When the two landed on the ground Reiko hissed and held her wound. Then she shook her head and let her arm drop. The injured shoulder belonged to her left arm. The arm just hung uselessly at her side. The good news was it wasn't dislocated.

"This is as far as you go, monster of the Sand Village." Seimei announced as if he were trying to show off.

Reiko glanced at Gaara when her red headed friend suddenly smirked. She blinked owlishly trying to comprehend why he was so carefree when their lives were on the line. That was Naruto's job. But then she smiled too. _'He must have something planned.'_

"A bluff? You don't even have enough chakra to fight."

"It's true that I'm almost out of chakra but did you really think I was just sitting in that cage twiddling my thumbs?" Gaara asked.

"What?"

Gaara clapped his hands together. Reiko placed her hand on his shoulder, pushing chakra into him, allowing him to use it in his attack. She started to breath heavily and sweat as she lost more and more chakra so she could give it to Gaara.

"Ryuusa Bakuryu!"

But nothing happened. Seimei laughed and Reiko looked at Gaara worriedly. She wondered silently if it was her chakra that messed up his attack. If it was true then they were screwed. Swallowing hard she glanced around.

"You don't have any more sand to control." Seimei mocked.

"I am Sebaku no Gaara. Breaking stones and turning minerals into sand is something that comes easily."

Rocks from the cliff side started to fall. They formed a giant wave of sand. Reiko's eyes widened for it had to be at least fifteen feet tall. The wave then crashed down on Seimei's head. A disc of sand pushed Reiko and Gaara up, as the sand became level. Reiko watched as the others jumped out of the way to seek a shelter from the attack.

"Kujaku Senpuu Sen!"

A whirlwind of sand appeared from the ground. Seimei floated out of the ground, apparently unharmed by the massive attack that Gaara just unleashed on him. Reiko sighed exasperatedly. She just wanted Seimei dead like he was suppose to be.

"Why can't he just die?" She sighed.

"So you still have some power left. Or is it the girl? It doesn't really matter…" Seimei said, "I'll take all that power, then!"

His armor started to glow. Wind pulled Reiko and Gaara towards it. Reiko felt herself growing weaker and weaker. She put her hand on Gaara's shoulder to keep herself upright. Gaara raised his hand. Sand started to form in the palm in his hand. Reiko almost forgot that they were still fighting and started to watch him, fascinated.

"Saikou Zetta: Hougeki! Shukaku no Houkou!" Gaara yelled.

A red tipped spear was in his hand. It looked somewhat like a trident but wasn't quite the same as a normal trident. It was made of sand and looked somewhat like the gourd he carried except it wasn't gourd shaped at all. Gaara pulled his arm back and threw it hard. It sailed through the air. Everyone watched it with held breathes for they wondered what would happen if it connected with the man. It pierced Seimei's armor. Blood splashed all over the tip of the weapon. Seimei gasped as his armor shattered like glass, raining down on the sand.

"Why? Why are you-?"

"Someone like you, who sees people as weapons wouldn't understand." Gaara said.

"I don't understand! How? How?" Seimei demanded.

"Sebaku Taiso!" Gaara yelled.

Gaara slammed his palm into the ground. Sand washed over Seimei. The earth began to shake but no damage was done to the surface. Green dust particles floated out of the sand and into the sky. It shimmered for a moment before completely disappearing.

"All right!" Naruto yelled, punching the air.

"Gaara-sensei won!" Matsuri cheered.

Half of the Konoha eleven ran to him along with his brother and sister. Gaara turned to them and when he took one step he began to fall. Reiko caught him and eased him to the ground before he could get hurt. Sakura rushed to her side as Reiko moved Gaara's head to her lap and checked his vitals. Her hand was glowing a faint white color as she checked him.

Naruto looked at her worriedly. He seemed terrified of what she might say to him. Reiko looked up at him gravely and then smiled wearily. Naruto blinked slowly, surprised that he wasn't being upbraided by the kunoichi. She sighed wearily.

"He's fine. He just used up too much chakra." She assured him.

"Gaara suppressed the Shukaku with his own will." Temari remarked.

"Yeah…" Kankuro agreed.

Reiko smiled and brushed some hair out of Gaara's face. Naruto sat next to her and sighed happily. She playfully pushed Naruto away when he leaned against her. He laughed and pushed her back. Kankuro felt himself smiling for he knew they were just joking around.

"You finally have people who understands you." Kankuro whispered softly.

Reiko and Naruto looked up at Kankuro.

"Did you say something?" Naruto asked.

"Nope." Kankuro said, smiling.

Reiko sighed. Suddenly Mio jumped onto her good shoulder. Her tail swished under Reiko's nose. The action no longer made Reiko sneeze as it had when she was a Genin. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the large gash in Reiko's shoulder.

"Reiko your arm!"

Reiko looked at the wound. It had covered her wing in blood. Reiko winced as Sakura's hand came down on it to suppress the bleeding. It risked an infection for she was coated head to toe in sand and the sand most likely got into the wound.

* * *

Reiko sat in her hospital bed, completely bored. She wanted to leave but Tsunade wanted to see her first. Her shoulder healed nicely but since Tsunade was Hokage the hospital wouldn't let her leave yet.

Someone walked past the foot of Reiko's bed. She cocked her head to the side to see Jiraiya. The man looked at her and winked. Silently she nodded and sat still. She couldn't get up for Mio had fallen asleep in her lap. Reiko's bed was only separated from Gaara's by a thin sheet. Gaara's bed was also kept away from Naruto's with just a thin sheet.

Reiko watched the curtain as Naruto's figure jackknifed into a sitting position. She nearly laughed but decided not to for Gaara may be resting right next to her.

"Ero-sennin!"

"Hey! It's been a while, hasn't it, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked nonchalantly.

"Don't say, 'It's been a while' you stupid hermit! Here you said you'd would help me with my training and take me on as your student! Where have you been?" Naruto demanded.

"Well, how to say it… I guess I was gathering information…"

"You were probably 'gathering information' on naked ladies…" Naruto grumbled.

Reiko's left eye began to twitch. She shook her head and tried to get the image of Jiraiya peeping at the bathhouse out of her head. She nearly woke Mio up in the process of doing so. She sighed slightly.

"You idiot! Even I have certain things I must do… I was hunting for information on the Akatsuki!"

Reiko went stiff as a board. Her mind automatically thought of Sasori, Deidara, Haiku and Leika. She gripped the side of the bed tightly. The metal felt good under her hand. Just the thought of the four of them made her so mad that she was actually shaking. If she gripped the metal bar any tighter the metal would twist under her fingers.

"Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"I was able to find out the motive behind their actions. It's getting close. I'm going to really polish you up before these guys come after you in two years, like they promised they would." Jiraiya said, "I wonder if you're ready for it…"

"Heh… I've been sick and tired of waiting all this time…" Naruto said audaciously.

Jiraiya moved to walk out of the room. Naruto was following right behind the Sannin. Suddenly the toad sage stopped right in front of Reiko. He looked at her. Naruto bumped into the older man. He fell to the floor groaning.

"What'd you stop for, Ero-sennin?" Naruto demanded.

"Reiko, Tsunade wants to see you in her office. Something about a new mission for you once you're better." Jiraiya said, "Naruto why don't you go get your things ready?"

Naruto dashed down the hallway to get his things from his apartment. Reiko got up from the bed, gently cradling Mio so she wouldn't stir the cat. Jiraiya held a serious expression as he watched her gather her things together.

"Reiko, be careful."

"What for Lord Jiraiya?"

"Cut the formalities and listen to me." The sage ordered. Reiko looked at Jiraiya. He had her full attention. "Tsunade needs someone to replace me on the field of information gatherer. It's a dangerous job and-"

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Jiraiya-sama…"

"Tsunade and I'll discuss this with you more once you get to Tsunade's office."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Reiko?" Tsunade asked seriously, "You'll be gone for the two and a half years that Jiraiya is."

"No big deal. I can do this. I'll keep in touch with you with sparrows. The messages will be coded with a code that only the Tsuyoi know. The key to the code is in a part of the house that only certain people can get into. It's in a sealed room. The door does a chakra scan. I get it to recognize your chakra and then you're in." Reiko said.

Reiko got to her feet so she could walk out of the door. Mio was sitting on her shoulder, now fully awake and ready to go. Reiko blinked when Tsunade touched her shoulder. Reiko froze not moving and for a moment they just stood there.

"Reiko, even if you go there's a chance you won't come back. Maybe a good chance. This is your amongst your first important missions. If you went there's a chance- that you don't know what's going to happen in the end." Tsunade said.

"What do you mean by 'if'?" Reiko asked.

"If," Jiraiya said, "It's a strange word. Key to every locked door I've ever encountered."

Reiko cocked her head to the side. She didn't understand quite what he meant by that but she had a fairly decent idea. Her hypothesis was that every decision he ever made always ended in if. If he had done this… If he had done that… What would have happened if he…

If…

A truly dangerous word.

* * *

Temari, Kankuro, Matsuri, Gaara and Shikamaru stood by the gates of Konoha. The sand siblings and Matsuri were preparing for the trip back to Suna. Shikamaru was just bidding them farewell.

"We owe you a favor now, don't we?" Temari asked.

"No, we just repaid you a favor was all." Shikamaru insisted, "We'll do an even better job if something like this ever happens again."

"Well, I'll acknowledge that you did a so-so job this time…" Temari said slowly a smile spreading across her face.

"There you go again!" Shikamaru sighed throwing his hands up in defeat, "This is why I hate women!"

"Where are they?" Gaara asked abruptly.

"You mean Naruto and Reiko?" Shikamaru asked.

Gaara nodded, confirming Shikamaru's question.

"Naruto's leaving to train with Jiraiya today. Reiko is going on a two-year mission, as well. I heard if she finishes it alive she's going to be ranked up to Jonin."

"Jiraiya? One of the Sannin?"

"Yeah… He's such a pain. He plans on coming back stronger than ever…" Shikamaru sighed.

"There's a reason to his logic." A voice whispered in his ear.

Shikamaru looked to see Reiko standing beside him. She had all of her shinobi gear with her. Temari had found her missing swords outside the gates of Suna and carried them to the battle cite with Seimei, handing them to Hinata once they became a burden. The katana were now strapped to Reiko's back.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"No. It's nothing."

"Farewell." Gaara said.

He turned to walk away. Kankuro, Matsuri and Temari started to follow him. Temari stopped and looked over her shoulder, smirking at Reiko and Shikamaru.

"See you later, Crybaby…"

Shikamaru groaned at the nickname but smiled good-naturedly as Temari began to walk away. Reiko shook her head. Then she looked at Shikamaru. He nodded in understanding. She was leaving now.

"See you in two years, Shika?" She asked.

"Sure. I'll see you around."

Reiko began to walk out the gates. She stopped and looked at Shikamaru once more. Suddenly a flash of black jumped onto Shikamaru's shoulder and landed on Reiko's. Neither Reiko nor Shikamaru seemed surprised to see Mio sitting on Reiko's shoulder quite comfortably. She mewled something that Shikamaru couldn't understand.

"Are you sure?"

An agitated swish of the tail was Reiko's response.

"Shikamaru, do you mind getting mail at night?" Reiko asked, "I may send you a message from time to time. The code will be in Tsunade's possession."

"Troublesome but I don't mind…"

"I'll see you later then…"

"Bye Reiko."

"Later Shikamaru."

Reiko walked out of the gates. She was nearly plowed over by Matsuri who was practically booking it back to Konoha. Reiko looked at Mio. She cocked her head to the side, confused. Mio purred and settled herself in the hood of Reiko's cloak.

"I wonder if she forgot something…" Reiko mused.

"_If she did she's very forgetful."_ Mio replied.

Matsuri stopped in front of Shikamaru. She was blushing slightly and then she spoke, "Please tell this to Naruto-san for me! Because of Naruto-san, I was able to understand what Gaara-sensei had been trying to tell me. And tell him that I will continue to work under Gaara-sensei!"

Matsuri bowed to Shikamaru. Reiko smiled as she jogged back to the sand siblings. Temari looked at Reiko puzzled when she saw the younger teen out of the gates. Kankuro looked at her too. Gaara however did not look at her.

"Are you following us?" Kankuro asked.

"I've got my mission. Scouring the nations for people who work under the Akatsuki and trying to get them to spill their guts. Sounds fun, doesn't it?" Reiko said sarcastically.

"You could travel with us for a little while." Temari offered.

"I don't want to intrude."

"No way! It's the least we could do."

* * *

It was an awkward walk to the hotel that the siblings were staying at. No one said anything. Both Reiko and Matsuri looked at each other. Neither of them were going to break the silence any time soon but they both knew the other was dying because of the awkward air the pregnant silence was giving off.

Gaara suddenly stopped outside of a small in. It was a small place. Reiko noticed that Matsuri and Temari suddenly lit up when they realized the hotel had hot springs. Matsuri smiled and grabbed Reiko's hand.

"Reiko-sensei! We have to go to the hot springs!"

"Sure, sure, Matsuri-chan… but you don't have to call me sensei. It makes me feel as old as Leo-sensei…" Reiko laughed.

Matsuri pulled Reiko inside so the older girl could pay for a room. Luckily enough Reiko got the last room the hotel had. She left her things in her room and went down to the hot spring. Mio stayed in her room to catch up on some missing 'Z's' or so the cat claimed. Temari and Matsuri were already waiting for her.

* * *

**I guess some of you are going to be excited for Shippuden. So I've got a question. Who all has seen/read/heard anything about Shippuden?**

**If you have you must already know that certain characters die. Are there any requests for a character that someone wants saved? If you want a list of characters that die PM me and we'll go from there.**


	43. Hot Springs and Hot Tempers

**Thanks for giving me your input. You guys are the best!**

* * *

Temari and Matsuri sighed contently as they sank into the water. Reiko felt slightly awkward about getting into the springs with them. She was shy about being seen undressed by the other two kunoichi.

"What's the matter, Reo? Shy?" Temari taunted.

"N-no!"

Reiko blushed darkly and got into the water quickly. Temari laughed as Reiko made a face. Matsuri tried to disguise her giggling as a mad coughing fit. They only made Reiko want to sink into the water and just vanish in the boiling liquid.

"So… What's chewing you out Reiko?" Temari asked.

"What?" Reiko asked surprised, "Nothing's bothering me…"

"You've been quite the entire trip. It's not like you."

"Well…" Reiko said blushing, "I was just thinking about something…"

Temari looked at her. There was a smug expression on her face. Matsuri seemed slightly interested too. Both sand kunoichi leaned forward, waiting for information. They must have thought it was a juicy piece of gossip.

"It's nothing really! I'm just over thinking things…"

"Reiko, Reiko, Reiko… It's obviously something if it has you spacing…" Temari insisted, "Besides someone would just stare at Gaara for no reason…"

Reiko blushed darkly. She had stared at Gaara when they were walking to the hotel. She was thinking over what Naruto said and she just wanted to strangle the blond for bringing the subject to her attention. She was probably better off if he had never mentioned it in the first place but Naruto being Naruto would be the first to voice his opinion.

"This is just between us," Temari said, "No one will ever find out about this…"

"Well," Reiko said uncertainly, "I don't really know… It's confusing…"

"Does this involve Gaara-sensei?" Matsuri asked.

"He's a part of it…"

Reiko curled up, hugging her knees to her chest. She watched as Temari shifted so that her legs were crossed and she was leaning back, relaxing. Temari was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. It was a smile that Reiko wanted to slap off of the older girl's face.

"You're in love." She grinned.

"Quit it." Reiko said.

She glared at the sand kunoichi, trying to smolder the older girl with her gaze. Unfortunately for Reiko the glare made Temari grin even more and the older girl didn't spontaneously combust or melt into a puddle. Luck just wasn't on her side at that moment.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Matsuri asked.

"I… It's not that simple…"

"Why's that?" Temari asked.

"If I do _love_ Gaara someone will use him to hurt me or use me to hurt him. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to him because of me…" Reiko said ashamed.

"Ah, I see…"

"He always gets hurt when he tries to protect me… I hate it…"

"You're hurting too." Temari said, "You won't admit it but you're hurting. I could tell you to try a different guy but… I wouldn't want Gaara dating any of the other girls from Konoha!"

Reiko couldn't smile. She tried to picture Gaara next to any of the other girls. All of them just seemed wrong and it made Reiko's heart twist with jealousy. She hid her face in her knees, trying to forget what Temari was saying to her.

"You _love_ him. I don't know anyone besides you who would go and nearly die for a guy just to save him," Temari said, "So how does a person stay safe, while one is in love? Lock yourself away?"

It was a rhetorical question. Temari wasn't waiting for Reiko to respond. Reiko wasn't going to answer her anyways.

"You're looking for guarantees… I can only guarantee you that there are no guarantees. If you love, you'll feel loss. You can't 'careful' yourself into avoiding loss. It's like trying to get day without night."

"Temari…"

"Yeah Reiko?"

"You sound just like a fortune cookie…"

* * *

What the girls didn't know was that Kankuro and Gaara were having a similar conversation on the other side of the bathhouse, the side meant for men. Kankuro was laughing and chuckling at both Reiko and Gaara's expense. It was an older brother's duty to do such a thing.

"Did you see Reiko?" Kankuro asked.

"Shut up Kankuro."

"What?" Kankuro asked, innocently, "It's obvious she likes you."

"Of course she does." Gaara said simply, "We're friends."

"Gaara, Reiko likes you more than a friend. She like-likes you."

Kankuro refrained from using the word _love_. The word itself was taboo with his younger brother and after all Kankuro was actually doing something to make Gaara's life better instead of cringing away like he would've done before Gaara met Reiko and Naruto. Gaara's cold glare no longer scared Kankuro.

"She wouldn't…"

"But she does. She's been staring at you. She's always around when you need her. She's smart, pretty and tough. So what's wrong with liking her back?"

"She doesn't love me… And I don't love her."

* * *

Reiko sneezed as she got out of the bath. She looked at the sky curiously. The weather wasn't strange so why was she sneezing? _'Must be coming down with something… I better get back to my room so this sneeze doesn't become a cold.'_

"Night Temari, Matsuri… I'll see you in the morning…" Reiko said as she walked out of the bathhouse.

"Bye, Reiko!" Matsuri said.

"Later, Reo."

Reiko walked back to her room. Her conversation with Temari and Matsuri hadn't helped ease her thoughts over Gaara. If anything she was thinking about it even more than she was when Naruto mentioned it. She cursed both blondes for bringing the topic to mind. She was probably better off not knowing about it.

Mio was sleeping in her bed. The blankets were wrapped around her like a cocoon. Reiko smiled and got into her nightclothes. She pet the cat lovingly and perched herself in the windowsill. She was looking at the stars when she heard a knock on her door. Curious Reiko got up from the windowsill and walked to the door.

She looked through the peephole to see Gaara standing there in his own nightclothes a simple maroon tan top with black pants. Sighing Reiko opened the door so he could walk in. She placed on a fake smile and let him in.

"Hey Gaara! What are you doing here?" Reiko asked.

"I… wanted to talk…"

"Sure."

Reiko motioned for him to sit next to her at the small table that was in the corner of her room. She sat down and waited for him to sit with her. Hesitantly he sat down across from her. Reiko jumped when she heard a clap of thunder outside. The lights went out. She sighed. _'Great… Just great… The lights go out and now I'm stuck in a dark room with Gaara… Of all people.'_

"Give me a minute. I think there are some candles around here somewhere."

Reiko got up from her chair and began to fumble through the darkness. She tripped and hit her arm on the nightstand. Blushing she got right back up. She was aware of Gaara's eyes searching for her in the gloom. She opened the drawer but only found a bottle of water. Sighing she held it up and channeled chakra into it.

It started to glow, lighting up the room. She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly when she saw Gaara staring at her.

"It's not a candle but it works, right?"

She walked back over to the table, keeping her hand on the bottle. She sat back down in her seat. Silence hung over them. It was an awkward silence, the one that threatens to swallow up everything if nothing is said.

"So… How are you feeling after what happened with Seimei?" Reiko asked, trying to break the silence.

"I don't like it." Gaara said.

"Don't like what?"

"Needing help. Getting stuck being protected…"

The silence was back. It hung in the air, choking Reiko. Threatening to devour her. She rubbed her thumb into the water bottle, trying to take her mind off of the silence. She ran a free hand through her hair, trying to think of another topic to switch to, subtly, of course.

"I heard you're going to be the next Kazekage…" She said, "Congratulations, Gaara."

"It doesn't matter. My own people are afraid of me."

"They'll change." Reiko insisted.

"No they won't."

"Well… You still have people who will support you no matter what. Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, myself… We'll back you up all the way!"

"I'm wondering if I'm making the right choice… Protecting the people who shunned me my entire life…" Gaara mused.

Reiko winced. Gaara's words hurt her more than they should have. It felt like the Shukaku was ripping her apart with his sand. She shook her head, trying to shake the yellow eyes out of her mind. Those eyes, those yellow eyes, so full of hatred… so blood thirsty.

"You talk about being acknowledged by others but first you have to acknowledge them first." Reiko said.

"I do."

"No you don't. You push away anyone who tries to get close to you. Why? How come? Tell m-"

"I don't have to."

Reiko clenched her fists. She ran a hand through her hair. Then she glared at Gaara coldly. He glared right back at her. Then she pulled her legs close to her chest and hugged them with one arm, keeping her hand on their source of light.

Gaara looked at Reiko confused. He didn't understand what she seemed so upset about but just by the way she was hugging herself she was upset about something. A part of himself was bothered by the frown and the crinkle of her brow. That part wanted her to smile and assure him she was okay.

"You may want to be Kazekage. You may want to help people but you'll be the worst Kazekage because you're afraid to see the hearts of the people around you. You're afraid of being yourself so you act so cold and distant." She said calmly.

"Then you do it." Gaara replied.

"Wha-?"

"I want you to stop pretending to be so happy when it's obvious you're dying inside."

"I-I am not!"

"You seem just as pained and agonized as I was. You're as lonely as me. You're avoiding doing things that remind you of the Tsuyoi clan. So let's not be duplicitous."

"Gaara-"

"You haven't gotten over their deaths, have you? You're afraid to get hurt again."

Reiko jumped to her feet. Her wings flexed, reaching out to their full span. It seemed like she was trying to outsize Gaara, a technique used by animals to frighten away the predator. It seemed like her attempt was failing miserably. Gaara was not at all cowed by Reiko's wingspan.

"You don't know anything…" Reiko said darkly.

"You hide behind lies and deception just like I did. Everyone can see you are drowning in your own pain right now."

"I am not!" Reiko snapped.

"Tell me something Reiko…" Gaara said.

Reiko's eyes narrowed and she glared at him.

"Why'd you bother with saving me when it's evident you hate me as much as everyone else does?"

"People do stupid things when they're in love!" Reiko screamed at him.

Both of them fell silent. Their eyes widened and they looked at each other shocked. Reiko took a step back, horrified that she told him that. Gaara was more shocked than anything. Neither of them moved, even as Mio got up from the bed and walked to the edge. She perched herself on the end of the bed and looked at the two smugly.

_"So you finally told him…"_

Reiko glared at the cat, warning the feline to be quiet. Taking the hint Mio jumped onto Gaara's shoulder, as if she were trying to snap the boy out of his shock. Reiko shook her head and covered her face in her hands. She hadn't meant to tell him. It just spilled out of her lips. Suddenly Gaara glared at her coldly. Reiko cringed back. She couldn't look him in the eyes. Her heart ached and throbbed. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die for telling him. She was embarrassed. She let go of the water bottle, sending the room into gloomy darkness.

"I don't need love." Gaara told her.

Reiko looked away. Regret twisting her insides until they hardly left like they were even there. She could feel Gaara's certainty in his words. It coated the air like a poisonous gas that was choking the life out of Reiko.

"I… I'm sorry…"

_"You're good at making excuses…"_ Mio said.

With that said Reiko vanished in a flash of light. Her weapons were gone but Mio was left behind. Mio looked at Gaara and mewled, triumphantly. Gaara's glare faded. Then he just blinked owlishly, trying to let his mind absorb all of the information that Reiko had just hurtled at him. _'What just happened?'_

"**If you were trying to make her your mate then you just fucked up but that makes it so much more interesting for me."**

* * *

All of Suna was gathered in the street in front of the Kazekage office. People stared at Temari and Kankuro as they helped him into the robe of his father. Gaara paid them no heed. He was looking for Reiko. She hadn't been seen since their fight at the hotel. He blinked as Kankuro practically slammed the hat down on his head.

He wanted to see Reiko. He wanted to talk to her once more before her mission. She wasn't there. She hadn't shown up to one of the most important events in his life. She truly was gone. Mio sat on the balcony beside him. He refused to kill her because Mio was a reminder of Reiko.

"Naruto is going to be jealous when he gets back." Kankuro said.

After the ceremony Gaara walked into the office. Gaara looked around the office. Attached to the window was an envelope. It was addressed to him in a script most familiar to him. It was Reiko's handwriting on the cover. Without a second thought he walked across the room and ripped the envelope open.

'_Dear Gaara,_

_I'm sorry if what I did ruins our friendship. To make amends I leave Mio in your care. You may receive letters from me but they shall just be on a professional level._

_Reiko.'_

Gaara blinked slowly. Part of him ached to read that. His hand was suddenly pushed up. It landed on a soft and furry head. He looked down to see Mio with a piece of paper in her mouth. She pushed it against his hands, as if insisting that he take it from her. Hesitantly he did so.

'_P.S. You look better without the hat… Just saying, so stop glaring at the paper.'_

Indeed Gaara had glared at the paper when he read that. Unconscious of his own movement Gaara reached for the hat and pulled it off. He set it on the desk next to Mio. The cat climbed on top of the hat and sat down on it as if she were trying to prevent him from putting it back on.

* * *

"This is the first time they've ever fought…" Temari said.

She was in Konoha visiting Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata while she was on business. They were walking down the street looking for a restaurant to go to for dinner. It had been months since Reiko and Gaara's fight and neither of them had said anything to each other expect for in letters and it was all strictly business.

"The first time?" Tenten asked amazed.

"Yeah, the first." Temari said.

"That's really weird. I thought those two couldn't be separated longer than a few months…" Ino said, "You know conjoined at the hips?"

"M-Maybe it's better to let them fight…" Hinata said softly.

"What do you mean Hina-chan?" Sakura asked.

Hinata blushed slightly but looked at her friends. She didn't shy away like she normally would have. The other girls smiled, remembering how much the shy heiress had changed since the Chunin exams.

"Maybe it's be-best to let them fight…" She said, "After all it is their _first_ fight. It means their perspective of everything is changing."

"Yeah," Tenten agreed, "But it makes it even more important for someone to help them and tell them when to stop… because they probably don't know how to apologize to one another…"

The other girls nodded in agreement. Though Reiko was always watching over them she was the one in need of guidance when it came to matters of the heart. She would need all of them to help her maintain her friendship… Or relationship with Gaara.

* * *

Gaara walked around his room. It was very clean for it was hardly ever used. The last person who was in his room was Reiko. He scanned the entire room. A small, ragged panda bear sat on the small bookshelf in the corner. Gaara picked it up. He vaguely remembered the girl who gave it to him.

She was apart of his childhood. She was also apart of a part of his memory that his mind had blocked due to things that had happened. However Gaara did remember the last thing she said to him.

"Promise on Panda-kun…" He murmured.

There was a knock on the door. Gaara blinked and gingerly placed the poor bear back on the shelf. Slowly he crossed the floor and found a box at his door. Slightly puzzled he picked it up. There was something inside it. There was also a small note that read: _'Open me.'_

He opened it, preparing to crush whatever sprung out. Sitting inside the box was a small boat made out of a leaf. Gaara lifted the leaf out of the box. There was another note inside. Curious he picked it up. _'I owe you one wish.'_

Gaara picked up a pencil and wrote his wish inside of the boat, being careful so he didn't crush the lightweight object but pressing down too hard. He walked out to the oasis that he and Reiko found. The water looked lovely in the dying light. Gaara's wish was already written on the inside of the boat. He knew what he wanted.

He didn't know that at the same time he placed his boat into the water someone else was placing a boat in the water elsewhere. Both of them got to their feet and watched the boat float across the water. The boats would be floating towards each other.

'_I wish Gaara would forgive me for the cruel things I said.'_

'_**I wish I could prove Reiko wrong.'**_

When the sun set both Reiko and Gaara turned their backs to the water. They started to walk away. Both of them froze and looked over their shoulder one last time. Then they turned back one last time and didn't look back for two and a half years.

**

* * *

**

I think this is a good intro to Shippuden. What do you think?

**How was Reiko and Gaara's fight? I'm kind of worried about keeping Gaara in character. It's hard. Gaara's more of a physical fighter, not a verbal fighter. He never yells!**

**Well, now that I'm done ranting over Gaara I have some news... I'm now Beta-reading!**


	44. Capture of the Kazekage

**First chapter of Shippuden! **

**You know I was looking back at how Reiko was designed before. She was actually going to fall for Kankuro. She was actually going to be from the Naruto realm. And that she was Lee's friend who just happened to meet him because she chased after Lee on the Sasuke Mission and ran into Kankuro instead. **

**I then redesigned her character in my language arts class. Then I asked a classmate to pick one of the two papers from random. The design she picked was Reiko's current model. **

* * *

A kunoichi looked up at the sky. A white mask covered her face. Under her black cloak she wore a black tunic and a pair of black pants. Her pants were wrapped on her right side and there were shuriken hoisters on both of her legs. Her long brown hair blew in the wind.

The woman tucked her hair into the hood of her cloak. She then pulled the hood up. The sleeves on her cloak fell back, revealing mesh Tekko – or arm and wrist coverings. She pulled on her kyahan and checked her tabi and waraji. The poor straw sandals and socks were worn beyond good use and her leg-guard was coated in mud.

In the sky floated a bird. It was unlike any bird in the surrounding area. On its back lay a person with flaming red hair. The woman's eyes narrowed from behind the mask. She vanished and began to follow the bird.

She hid from view as she watched two men and the bird slip into a wet, dank cavern. She ran across the water and slipped inside as a boulder lowered. When she got inside the boulder stopped and she was sealed inside with the men. She ducked behind a rock, waiting for the right time to strike. She leaned forward and strained her ears.

"You're late." A man accused, "Make preparations immediately."

The bird vanished leaving behind a smaller version of the bird. The body fell to the ground with a soft thud. The woman shifted uncomfortably. She adjusted her mask. Once she was assured that it was on her face she peered over the edge of the rock, listening for more of their conversation.

"The Jinchuriki was more powerful than we expected, yeah." The blond in the Akatsuki cloak said.

The woman knew the man. He was Deidara, ex-shinobi of Iwagakure. He was banished from the village on the charge of blowing up the village and plotting to kill the Tsuchikage. He was an arsonist-for-hire until he came across the Akatsuki. She glared at the man, coldly wanting to rip him to shreds.

There was a shadowy figure standing in the center of the room. He started to make hand signs. The woman watched him silently. She was waiting for the moment his guard was down. She shivered when she saw his eyes. They were like two storm gray stones that just seemed to cut through the darkness and see her hiding from view.

He slammed his palms into the ground. There was a loud crack. Followed by a puff of smoke. The woman gasped softly as the smoke cleared. There was a grotesque human-like figure. It was the hands and face of some tortured human… Other than the fact that it had nine eyes and a gag was in its mouth.

"Assemble…" The shadowy man ordered.

The blond and his larger, bulkier partner jumped. The pudgier of the two landed on the statue's right hand. On the pinky finger. The blond landed on the ring finger of the left hand. Eight other shadowy figures appeared. In the darkness the woman had a hard time trying to make out their figures.

"Now then, let's begin…" The gray-eyed man ordered.

Suddenly the mouth of the statue opened wide. The gag that was in its mouth fell out. The woman stiffened, wondering if it was a good time to attack. She was outnumbered but she wondered if she was strong enough to actually defeat one of the Akatsuki and escape, taking the Kazekage with her. She tensed.

"This is going to take three full days. Stay aware of your physical selves." The gray-eyed man ordered, "And Zetsu, have your physical body stand guard outside. Use the one with the greatest range."

"Understood."

The woman looked at the man. He looked something like a Venus flytrap. She had seen him before in her bingo book. There wasn't much known about him other than the fact that he was schizophrenic and that he was a cannibal. He had one white side and one black side, which seemed to make up the two personalities he had.

The woman hissed and reached for her katana, hidden under the folds of her cloak. She swallowed hard. She watched the group warily. If anything she _had_ to kill their leader at all costs. Even if that cost was her life.

"Three days…?" One of the figures asked.

The woman noted he had a huge sword, a heavy blade. He was much larger and he seemed more muscular that his companions. He had to be the brawn. Either that or he had a huge chakra supply that could be used to completely devastate the enemy.

"Shouldn't we allow more time?" He asked.

"If you think that, we better get started."

The fingers of the statue started to glow. Each finger had a kanji for something. The woman's eyes scanned them, trying to understand the meaning of each symbol. Dragon. Darkness. Scorpion. Blue. Bloody.

A bright light formed at the mouth of the statue. The woman got to her feet. Her presence went unnoticed by the group of eleven. Growling she pulled shuriken out of her pouch. She hurtled them at the man in the center of the room. She was expecting him to hear them. He didn't even flinched as they whirled through the air.

"Sealing Jutsu! Nine Phantom Dragon Seal!"

Suddenly nine fox shaped beams of light shot out of the statue's mouth. The shuriken that the woman threw passed right through the storm-eyed man. He turned to her, not at all surprised by her presence in her room. He almost looked like he had been expecting her. The woman glared at him.

He had been expecting her. She had tried to stop him from killing two other Jinchuriki but had failed on both accounts. She wasn't about to let him take a third from right under her nose. She would fight to the death if it boiled down to it. She refused to become helpless once again.

"How nice of you to finally join us." He said nonchalantly.

The beams of light over took the limp Kazekage's body. The woman hissed in anger. She ran at the man, brandishing her katana. The redhead was trapped in a sphere of glowing light. He groaned in pain. The woman's eyes flickered to the pained man but then back to her opponent.

The woman swung her blade. It passed right through the man's neck. His image flickered for a moment. He vanished and reappeared behind her. The woman growled again. She swung her katana behind her back, not turning to see if she hit him. Once again the man vanished. This time he reappeared in front of her. If his shadow-like form showed his mouth he would be frowning at her.

"I_ hate_ you so much…" She told him.

"Here to stop us again, yeah? Well it's too late." The blond told her.

"No… No it's not!"

Suddenly red chakra started to ooze out of the Kazekage's eyes and mouth. He tried to say something but his words sounded like mush. The red chakra hovered towards the statue's mouth. The woman twitched with annoyance.

"Enemies approach our lair. One of them is highly skilled… From Konoha… His name is Maito Gai." Zetsu said, ignoring the teen.

The woman cringed at the name, as if someone stabbed her with a kunai. The group of eleven ignored her. She tried to form a strategy but it was harder than she thought it was going to be because she knew nothing about their strengths or weaknesses. She was at a disadvantage, a serious disadvantage that could be the difference between success and failure.

"Who?" The man with storm gray eyes demanded.

"He's a Konoha Jonin. A Taijutsu expert," A man with red eyes said, "He's highly skilled. Best not to underestimate him."

"You…" The woman hissed softly.

She didn't even need her extensive knowledge of her bingo book to recognize him. She knew him just by looking at his eyes. There was no doubt about it. He was the murderer of the entire Uchiha clan, none other than Uchiha Itachi himself. He stared back down at her with dispassionate eyes.

"Ah, _that_ strange beast…" Itachi's partner murmured.

"Use _that _jutsu." Their leader ordered.

"In that case, I'll go." Itachi's partner said, ignoring the teen on the floor, "Fate has given me a core to settle with him."

"True… That jutsu is best suited to you since you have the largest amount of chakra, Kisame. We're still using thirty percent of your chakra."

"Hmph…" Was Itachi's response.

"Well, well… Finally…" The shark-like man said.

"You… standing over the Kanji for bloody…" The woman growled, "You're Uchiha Itachi, aren't you?"

The entire group looked at her, slightly startled. Only Konoha shinobi knew exactly who Itachi was and even they spoke to him cautiously. This woman was throwing caution to the wind. She was shaking with anger. She could feel the chakra gathering in her fist. If she were to hit him once it would nearly kill him.

Kisame's figure faded. The man she accused of being Itachi glared at her. She growled under her breath. If her attack on their leader didn't work then the attack she wanted to throw at him wouldn't work either. Her eyes flickered to the Kazekage's body. Then they flickered back to 'Itachi'.

"If I am?"

She knew she was just stalling for time so she could come up with a plan. She knew that he knew that as well. His head cocked to the side slightly but the glare remained plastered to his face. Her fists clenched tightly, making her Tekko crunch like crushed leather. She ground her teeth, trying hard not to scream.

"You've ruined so many lives… Naruto's… Sasuke's… And now Gaara's?"

She refused to look him in the eyes, in fear that he'd catch her with his Sharingan. Slowly his hand rose. She watched the movement, warily, waiting for him to attack her first. She then went rigid. Itachi was pointing at her. Her eyes slowly glazed over as if she were seeing something completely different before her.

* * *

_The woman staggered back. She was standing on top of the Hokage Mountains in Konoha. Itachi stood behind her. She could feel him breathing down her neck. She jumped so that there was some distance between them. Then she spun around to face him. He was no longer see-though._

_She reached for her weapons. Her hand just grasped nothing. She looked at her side. All of her weapons were gone. Then she looked back at Itachi. He wasn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak. He was wearing an old ANBU uniform. His red eyes gazed at her intently._

_"Genjutsu…" She hissed._

_"Don't worry. I won't use the-"_

_"Mangekyo Sharingan." She finished._

_"Just who are you?"_

_The girl smirked through her mask. She took a step forward. Pain arched through the soles of her feet to her head. As the pain surged through her body she fell to her hands and knees. Her smirk was long gone. Itachi didn't seem to be fazed by her pain. He said nothing as she tried to keep in a shuttering gasp._

_Suddenly he appeared in front of her. Leaves blew around them, dancing on the wind. He grabbed her by the collar of her cloak and drug her back to her feet. Then he brought her face close to his, glaring at her. Her eyes were starting to roll towards the back of her head as the pain increased. Suddenly it stopped. She was able to look at Itachi._

_"I asked you a question. Don't make me ask again."_

_"… Tsuyoi Reiko…"_

* * *

Reiko fell to the ground. She clutched her stomach and started to cough up blood. Pain surged through her body, making her feel weak. She winced as she tried to bring herself back to her hands and knees. The room around her was spinning and she could see the faces glaring down at her, with cold emotionless eyes.

Reiko looked up at the Akatsuki. She was breathing hard. Deidara smirked down at her. Suddenly something cold and sticky started to cover her skin. Desperate Reiko tried to claw the substance off of her. Her attempt was a fruitless effort. Her eyes widened when she realized the substance was clay.

Deidara's smirk grew more defined. Slowly the clay hardened. Reiko was encased in the clay. Her mask was the only thing free. Reiko hissed and she started to channel chakra into her skin. She was running low on chakra. The moment she found out that Gaara was in trouble she booked it after the Akatsuki, not even bothering to rest until she had caught up with them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, yeah." Deidara told her.

"Yeah? Well, you're not me!"

"I just wanted to tell you that things might get a little… loud if you do move, un."

Reiko froze. She caught the undertone in his voice. If she moved she was done for and so was Gaara. The clay would explode, killing her and Gaara's chance of survival. She swallowed hard and tried to gather her thoughts so she could get free and get herself and Gaara out of there. She wanted to jump up and throttle him but that would lead to her death. She cursed herself for not sending in a shadow clone instead.

Itachi and Kisame's shadowy figures reappeared. Reiko tried to look away. Instead the clay forced her head up so she had to look at them. Deidara and one other figure were chuckling over her misery. Reiko knew it had to be Haiku, her former teammate. He looked down at her, mirth dancing in his eyes.

"The jutsu was broken?" The leader asked, "But… We gained valuable time. That's plenty. Well, done Itachi and Kisame."

"That's easy for you to say…" Sasori said from inside his puppet- Hiruko, "But the two who offered their bodies for your sacrifices were… My men."

"They were Akatsuki members for a short period of time because of my art of impersonation technique. I would expect their thanks for the privilege." The leader turned to Gaara's limp body in the sphere, "It's nearly time."

"No…" Reiko murmured.

"Zetsu, take care of the two who used the art of impersonation."

"Of course…"

Zetsu's figure flickered and he vanished. Reiko's heart was pounding. She was debating whether or not she'd survive if she'd move. She had to stop them, no matter what the cost happened to be. She couldn't do anything for the first two hosts and she didn't want to lose a third host.

"Itachi… How many enemies and who are they?" The leader demanded.

"Konoha's Hakate Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto, the nine-tailed fox's Jinchuriki. Sunagakure advisor Chiyo finishes their four-man cell."

Hiruko's frame started to slacken a little when Sasori heard the very last name. If his puppet could move his face to mirror Sasori's it would be an expression of shock. Its eyes would probably be as wide as dinner plates.

"It's nearly complete."

"No! Gaara!" Reiko screamed agonized, "Gaara!"

She moved.

The clay exploded instantly. She was sent flying through the smoke of the explosion backwards. She hit the giant boulder that sealed the only entrance and exit of the cavern. She fell to the floor and rolled a few feet before she came completely still. The hood of her cloak was mussed up slightly. Blood was starting to stain her hair.

"I told her not to move, un." Deidara remarked with a callous smirk.

_

* * *

_

Gaara was in a white room. He couldn't see, feel or sense anything except for himself and the glowing light. Slowly he brought his hand up. It didn't look like any hand he had ever seen before. It was a foreign object to him. Curiously he flexed it. It moved upon his will.

"_Whose… Hand is this?"_

_Gaara suddenly recognized it. It was his hand, not someone else's hand like he had thought before. There was dirt in the creases and under his fingernails. He wondered how it got there. Surely he would remember but his mind drew a blank. He couldn't remember. He could just exist there, floating in the comforting light. _

_"It's mine…" He began to try to think about his life. He couldn't remember anything except that he wanted to help someone. But who? Why couldn't he remember who he was trying to assist and protect? Were they not that important to him so he simply forgot? "Have I… Become someone… That people need?" He asked himself._

"No!" _Someone cried._

_The cry was agonized. As if the person were seeing something that cut them to the bone. They seemed as if they were on the verge of tears. Gaara wracked his mind for the name of the person. He couldn't see their face or even remember their name. He knew he wanted to hear the voice again because he wanted to remember them._

_A figure appeared upon the cry. Gaara could see them. He blinked owlishly. He was standing, staring at himself. Slowly Gaara's hand came down. For once Gaara didn't glare at the other person standing across the way. _

"_Who's that…? Me…? That's me… Wanting to be needed by someone… Why? Why did I want that…? Why… Do I… Wish for that?"_

"Gaara!" _The person screamed._

_The cry was more agonized than before. The person was reaching hysteria very quickly. It sounded feminine. Gaara worried for he didn't know how to deal with a crying woman. Crying women weren't something that he came across every day. He couldn't remember why though. _

"_Those eyes… That nose… That mouth… Why…? Why is that…? Gaara… I was in there… No… What am I anyways? I am only aware of being 'me.' So… Who am 'I'?" Gaara asked no one in particular, "Just a… small… consciousness…"_

"Gaara!"

_The last cry he heard was the most agonized and desperate call of the three. Someone was trying to get his attention but he couldn't give it to them. The caller screamed out of deep agony. Though he could tell it wasn't for them. They held no regard for their well-being._

_They were pained for him._

* * *

Gaara came crashing to the ground with a heavy thud. The leader nodded his head, "Complete."

Suddenly a loud rumble erupted from the other side of the boulder. However the boulder didn't shatter. The Akatsuki looked up. The leader glared at the source of the noise as if a child were interrupting his important work if murder could be counted as work.

"It's getting louder outside." The leader remarked.

"There's one more Jinchuriki, isn't there?" Sasori chuckled.

Itachi glared at Sasori. His eyes flickered to Reiko. She didn't move in the slightest. Before anyone could see what he was looking at his eyes flickered back to Hiruko holding pure and utter abhorrence for the other shinobi that hid inside the marionette.

"Don't blame me, Itachi…"

"Sasori… Deidara… See to our guests… They're yours… Except for the Jinchuriki host. Bring him to me alive. To the rest of you are done here." The leader said.

"Itachi," Sasori said, "About the Jinchuriki… What kind of host is this Naruto?"

Again Itachi's eyes flickered to Reiko. Again she remained as still as a board, virtually motionless. His leader took his silence as him avoiding the question. In reality Reiko confused him. While he was pummeling her in his Genjutsu she didn't scream or cry out once. She was resilient.

She spoke to him rationally. Telling him that she'd get him for what he did to the citizens of Konoha. She spoke mostly about Naruto and Sasuke. Telling him he'd die for what he did to ruin their friendship the most. If she was dead all of her ranting was for no reason. Served her right for running her mouth, making promises she could never keep.

"Tell them…" The leader ordered.

"He is… The one who bursts in and barks first." Itachi said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sasori asked.

"Can't you give us more to work with, hmm?" Deidara asked.

Itachi's figure vanished, not before one last glance at Reiko. She still didn't move. He knew she was too weak to actually hold through to her promise for Sasuke's sake. Soon it was just Deidara, Sasori and their leader. Their leader watched them. His eyes narrowed darkly.

"I'll be waiting to hear from you." He told them.

Deidara and Sasori jumped off of the statue. It vanished in a puff of smoke. Their leader vanished as well. Deidara smirked at his partner. He walked over to the body that lay only a few feet by the boulder. He smirked. He brutally lifted her up by her hair and drug her over to Gaara's body. Deidara threw her down next to Gaara's body. Her mask cracked. Part of the mask fell from her face. It landed in her hand. Deidara leaned towards her face. His smirk widened when he recognized her. He had to admit it was pretty hard to do so.

Reiko's face had thinned out and she lost all baby fat that he face held when she was twelve. Not that she had much to start with in the beginning. Her face was more angular than it was. She showed signs of bruising on her face and there were shadows under her eyes. Her skin seemed paler but it was probably due to the lack of light in the room.

"Well, Reiko-chan, long time no see…" He remarked, "Look Danna!"

Reiko didn't move. Deidara smirked. Haiku would be upset that Deidara killed her but she had gone out in a bang. The best way to go out was in a bang in the blond's opinion. She deserved to die the way she did instead of being tortured to death like Haiku had wanted to do to her. No shinobi deserved what he had in store for her.

"Finally dead, Reiko-chan?" Deidara asked the corpse, "I told you art was a bang, yeah."

**

* * *

**

And I'll leave it there. So… How's the first chapter of Shippuden?


	45. Team Tsuyoi Meet Team Gai!

**I guess some of you are sore with me for the last chapter… Oh well...**

* * *

"Hiroshi…" A blonde murmured.

She was meditating. Her eyes suddenly opened revealing eyes so blue that sapphires would turn green with envy. Her eyes flickered over to her meditation partner. Her cousin was already on his feet and packing their things.

"I know… Something's wrong."

"You heard it too."

The animals had grown silent. The two could no longer hear the comforting calls of the animals. Animals only grew silent in fear or in honor for the dead. The two gathered their things and jumped through the trees, praying that nothing bad had happened.

* * *

Team Gai ran across a dry valley. Pakkun, Kakashi's nin-dog, was leading the way. His ears perked up. He began to sniff the air as he ran. He suddenly turned over his shoulder while he was running.

"Someone's coming!"

Neji activated his Byakugan. He stiffened. There was a chakra form behind them. It was waving a huge heavy blade right for them.

"Behind us!" He warned his team.

They froze and jumped out of the way as a huge sword torn up the ground where they were running. Dust hung in the air like a cloud and then a figure was visible. He was from the Akatsuki. There was a bandaged sword on his back. His skin was a water blue color.

"You're-"

"Do you know him, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked.

"Who?"

"I guess the strange beast _is_ as dumb as he looks. Well, I'll make you remember soon enough…" The Akatsuki member said.

Neji watched the shinobi carefully. He glared at the man. He had a massive amount of chakra. He glanced at his team.

"This guy… Has an incredible amount of chakra. I've never seen anyone but Naruto with this much!" He said, "So this is… The Akatsuki?"

Suddenly the foreign shinobi threw his heavy blade into the air. He was acting as if the blade were as light as a feather. It seemed to weigh at least fifty pounds with all of the possible metal that could be on it. It sailed straight up and then it spun in the air six times. Taking advantage of Team Gai's lack of attention the ninja clapped his hands together, gathering chakra to his mouth.

"Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave!"

He pulled back. Water welled into his mouth. Then he threw himself towards the ground and opened his mouth. The water gushed out creating a giant wave of water. He rose on the water with complete ease. He didn't even look up as he caught his sword.

"Here I come!" He yelled.

He slid down the water as if he were just gliding across glass. Team Gai jumped out of the way. The man's attack was directed at Gai. He was about to cut Gai in half when Lee suddenly kicked his hand.

"Leaf Hurricane!"

Neji landed with the grace of a cat. He turned over his shoulder. Then he spun to his feet. He thrust his palm forward but he was nowhere near their attacker. It didn't matter.

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm!"

The man was thrust back by a huge gust of wind. Neji waited as Gai and Lee landed by his side. The man reached for his sword. It went right to his hand. He put the sword in the water behind him. It slowed him to a stop. Suddenly he brought his sword up to protect him. Tenten had her scroll out. She had thrown a sphere shaped weapon at the man. It had kunai trapped in the outer layer of the sphere. There was also an exploding bomb on the sphere. When it would explode it would send kunai flying everywhere.

It exploded.

"No luck. He got away." Tenten told her team.

The man dove into the deep recesses of the water, dodging the blades. He resurfaced. He glared at the teens. They were getting in the way of his revenge on the self proclaimed 'Blue Beast of Konoha'.

"These irritating brats. Ridiculous."

"Water style Ninjutsu with that huge sword…" Gai murmured, "You're-"

"It took you long enough to remember…"

The man pulled himself out of the water. He stood on top of the water, waiting to make his next move. Gai's eyes narrowed. He too stood on the water, waiting to make his next move.

"I feel like we've met before…"

The man gave him an incredulous look. He seriously couldn't remember? How many people does a person meet with blue skin, blue hair, who uses water style Ninjutsu with a giant sword that's bound up in bandages?

* * *

Naomi glanced at Hiroshi. A wolf jumped through the trees with them. Its name was Riku. He was the wolf that the ANBU had found with Reiko in the snow a few years ago. It was amongst one of the few animals spared in the slaughter of the Tsuyoi clan, mainly because Hiroshi had taken the wolf with him. The two had yet to find Reiko or Reina. Both women seemed to have disappeared like smoke in the wind. The two jumped from branch to branch, searching for the cause of the disturbance they heard a few moments ago. They looked at each other when they heard a loud crash.

"What do you think it is?" Naomi asked.

"Let's find out." Hiroshi told her.

"_Let's."_ Riku agreed.

* * *

Gai's leg hooked around the man's giant sword. He pulled back, taking the large sword from the hands of the S-ranked criminal. The criminal's eyes grew wide with shock. He hadn't expected to have his sword taken away.

"Now!" Gai told his team.

Lee, Tenten and Neji lunged at the man. He glanced over his shoulder. Then he clapped his hands together, making handsigns.

"Water Clone Jutsu!"

Three human shaped watery figures oozed out of the water. Slowly they took his form. The clones blocked the attacks that the three students threw at the Akatsuki criminal. The four looked at him slightly shocked.

"Art of the Water Prison!"

Water gushed out of the water clones' arms. It began to encircle Lee, Tenten and Neji. No matter how hard that they fought the water wouldn't release them. Neji threw up his arms to hold the water back. It was no use. They all choked as the air was being sucked out of their lungs. If they remained in the water for a long period of time they would drown.

Gai tried to lift the blade. When he had it over his head spikes appeared from the hilt, cutting into Gai's hand. Gai dropped the sword, hissing in pain as the water trapped his students in spheres of the liquid substance. The sword fell from his hand as his blood floated though the air.

"Lee! Neji! Tenten!" Gai gasped.

"You're better than I thought… Little brats…" Then the man turned to Gai, smiling showing the Jonin shark-like teeth, "Now we can do this one on one…"

The sword cut through the water on it's own. The man held out his hand and the sword flew right into his waiting palm. The man smirked at Gai as he lifted the blade as if it were as light as a feather. Gai had problems lifting the blade and here his opponent was mocking him. Gai glared at the blue skinned man.

"This giant sword, Samehada… Only I am allowed to wield it." The blue man told Gai.

Gai reached for his backpack. Slowly he pulled out a nunchuk. It was made of pure metal. If it hit someone it was ensured to break the bone. It was a deadly weapon in the hands of someone who knew how to use it. Gai knew how to use the nunchuk to it's fullest potential and he would.

"All right! The moment has come!" The man yelled.

He ran at Gai, grinning the entire way. Gai barely had time to block the attack of Samehada. It was a powerful blow. Water flew up into the air and came back down as rain. With his free hand the S-rank criminal punched Gai. Blood burst past his lips and into the air. His students could do nothing but watch as their teacher was pummeled into the water.

"I haven't even gotten started yet!" The man laughed.

He began to move his hands again. A massive amount of chakra was being channeled into his hands. His mind was too focused on finishing off Gai that he hadn't noticed or taken heed of the two new shinobi who landed by the water's edge. They both wore grim expressions and nodded at each other.

"Water Style: Five Hungry Sharks!"

The man slammed his palm into the water's surface. Five funnels of chakra burst from his fingers. They took the forms of sharks and began to attack Gai. One of the two new shinobi pulled three arrows out of a pouch on her back. She set them in her bow and pulled them back, aiming for the spheres that held the Konoha shinobi.

Then she let the arrows fly.

The arrows whistled through the air. They began to spark as they drew closer to the water. Neji looked over his shoulder. He opened his mouth when he saw the arrows. They were going to electrocute the three of them. He could issue no warning to his teammates. At the last second the arrows arched skywards and landed in the faces of the water clones, causing the clones to burst.

The spheres of water burst, freeing the three teens, when there was no longer a source of chakra to contain them in the water. Lee was panting hard. Tenten nearly fell into the water so Neji grabbed her and slung her arm over his shoulder. The two shinobi landed in front of them, protectively.

"You saved us…" Lee breathed.

"Thank you." Tenten said.

The girl looked over her shoulder. She flashed the three of them a dazzling smile. Lee and Neji looked at her slightly shocked. She had to have been three years younger than they were. She then looked at the man by her side. He put a comforting hand on her head and ruffled her hair like an older brother would to a younger sister.

"It wasn't a big deal." Her partner said.

"Who are you?" Tenten asked.

The girl looked at them again. Water rained down around them. Her whitish-blond hair clung to her face and her blue eyes seemed darker if that was possible. She smiled again.

"I'm Naomi. I remember you. You're that team that tried to help Reiko get me back to Konoha." She said, "And you're Hyuga Neji. We met in the forest outside of Konoha."

Neji blinked slowly. Memories assaulted his mind. He did remember her. She saved his life when he thought there was no hope and that no one would heal his wounds. She then ran off in a hurry. Lee looked up. His eyes grew wide when he saw the stance that his teacher was making while he was facing his opponent. Then he grinned.

"That's…"

"Yup…" Neji said.

"Game over!" Lee declared.

Gai punched the blue skinned man multiple times. There was no way he could escape the barrage of the blows. Naomi's eyes widened. Gai was much faster than Hiroshi had told her. She had expected him to be fast but he was much faster than simply _fast_.

"Asakujaku!"

Lee looked at Naomi. He jumped to his feet when a wolf lunged at her. She turned just in time for it to land at her side. Smiling she pet it. Pakkun was sitting on his back and he looked rather miffed. The wolf nuzzled her leg, lovingly.

"Thanks, Riku…" She said sweetly.

* * *

Hiroshi and Naomi walked with Tenten and Neji over to the body of the shinobi that they were fighting. Hiroshi and Naomi were explaining who the man was and what he had done to get into the Akatsuki.

"His name is Hoshigaki Kisame. He was from Kirigakure." Naomi said.

"He is sought by the land of water for charges of assassination and seditious machinations against the state." Hiroshi finished, "He and Gai-san went toe to toe in Konoha but it was very brief which would explain why Gai-san doesn't remember it."

"Th-This guy is…"

Gai couldn't finish his sentence. It wasn't Kisame that lay dead in the crater that Gai had created. It was a Suna shinobi. Naomi gripped Hiroshi's jacket. He looked down at her and ran a hand through her hair. He instantly regretted dragging her into affairs with the Akatsuki. Riku nuzzled her shin, assuring her that she wasn't alone. Naomi looked up at Gai. He seemed as equally disturbed as she was. Lee and Tenten couldn't look at the body out of disgust. Had the Akatsuki used this man as a sacrifice or was it a willing thing he had done?

* * *

As the six of them leapt from tree to tree Naomi thought about the man. It bothered her more than she thought it should. Riku was at her side while Pakkun led the way. Riku was silent for once. He normally spoke to ease her worries and fears. Him not talking to her made them rise even more than they would have been.

"So… What was that?" Lee asked.

"I don't know…" Gai admitted, "Probably, it's their jutsu or something."

"That's a horrible jutsu." Naomi said.

"It is…" Gai agreed.

They all fell silent. No one was going to talk anymore. The silence was eating away everyone's nerves. Someone had to break the silence that threatened to engulf them all. It was far too awkward and it needed to go and quickly.

"So… Hiroshi-kun, what have you been doing?" Gai asked.

"Naomi and I have been traveling everywhere, trying to find Reina or Reiko. We've also been sending Tsunade information on the Akatsuki. They've captured two Jinchuriki to date-"

"Gaara's been captured. That's where we're heading." Tenten said.

"If Gaara's been captured then Reiko won't be too far behind." Hiroshi said, "She was there to witness the other two getting captured. She was in those towns but she couldn't do anything to stop the Akatsuki from killing the two Jinchuriki."

"It weighs down her consciousness. She finds herself useless because she can't stop these people from dying." Neji said, "She'll completely loose it if Gaara goes."

* * *

The six of them landed in front of a large boulder. There was a tag on it that read forbidden. There was a large gate in front of the boulder. It too had tags on it but the ink was so badly faded that Naomi couldn't read it.

"Gaara is beyond this rock." Pakkun said.

Neji activated his Byakugan. His eyes widened in horror. Naomi looked at him worriedly. She was afraid of what he was seeing behind the boulder. She gripped the sleeve of his shirt, trying to gain his attention. He nodded, acknowledging her presence.

"What is it?" She asked softly, "What do you see?"

"Neji, what is happening behind that rock?" Lee asked.

"It's hard to explain…"

Gai couldn't listen to the talking anymore. He ran at the rock, full speed. He then tried to punch it. A barrier prevented his fist from connecting with the stone surface. Naomi reached for one of her arrows, thinking that maybe one of them would be able to break the barrier. A hand stopped hers. She looked up to see Neji. He shook his head.

"Your arrows would alert them of our presence." He told her.

"What are we going to do?" Lee asked.

"First we have to break this barrier!" Gai told the boy.

"But how?" Tenten asked.

"It's a five seal barrier." A new voice said.

The six of them turned around. Riku was now sitting by a man with silver hair, a blond boy, a pink haired girl and an elderly woman. He huffed and walked over to Naomi. The girl's hand automatically moved to his head and she scratched his ears, not really paying attention to him.

"Late as ever, Kakashi-san…" Hiroshi sighed.

"Well, you see… We ran into a little trouble along the way…" The silver haired Jonin said.

"You don't mean me, do you, Kakashi?" The old woman asked.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Lee cried joyfully.

"Hey!" Naruto said in acknowledgement.

"Naruto…" Neji murmured.

Naomi looked up at Neji. He seemed slightly pained. Naomi looked back at the boulder. It had to have been what he saw. That was what was making Neji so tense. She clenched the fabric of his sleeve tightly. She wanted nothing more that to just rush in there to see if Reiko was there. She still hadn't seen her sister besids that one day. She had just turned thirteen.

"Everyone's here. So you arrived ahead of us!" Sakura said.

"Who's that old lady?" Tenten asked.

"Oh… She's Chiyo and advisor from the Sand!" Sakura answered.

"Okay! Let's do this Kakashi!" Gai said.

"Yeah…" Naruto growled in agreement.

The ten of them stood in front of the boulder. The all looked at it determinedly. Suddenly Pakkun cleared his throat, drawing all attention to him.

"I guess it's time I go. I'll be no more use here. No sense getting in the way."

"Thanks Pakkun." Kakashi said.

The small dog vanished in a puff of smoke. Naomi looked back at the tag. Kakashi had said that it was a five seal barrier. She cocked her head to the side, thinking. She then looked at the teams doing a head count. Her mind was racing the library of knowledge she knew about tags.

"All right! Kakashi, our first order of business is this barrier. How do we get past it?" Gai asked.

"Well, Kakashi-sama did say it was a five seal barrier, right?" Naomi asked shyly.

"Right."

"So there are probably five more tags or talismans around this area. It may have the same Kanji as the one on this boulder." Naomi said pointing at the tag on the rock.

"That's right." Kakashi said, "One of those tags is right in front of us. There are four others. Until we peal them all off, we can't do a thing about the barrier."

"Well, where are they? I mean, the other four." Naruto asked.

"Neji." Kakashi replied.

"Got it."

Neji activated his Byakugan. He stood there for a moment. His eyes flickering around him. Naomi held her breath. She wanted to find them quickly. Gaara may be in trouble. If he was in pain then so was Reiko.

"I see them." He announced after a moment, "One's on a rock five hundred meters to the northeast. Another is on a tree by a river about three hundred and fifty meters southeast. Then there's a cliff wall, about six hundred and fifty meters to the northwest. And the last is in wood about eight hundred meters southwest from here."

"All right! They're within wireless range." Gai said pulling small wires out of his backpack. He handed one to each of his students. Then he gave two spares to Naomi and Kakashi, "Neji will guide us… Straight to the talismans."

Each of them attached the wires to their necks. Naomi looked at the older team wondering why she was given a wire instead of someone like Sakura or Hiroshi. They were much more experienced than she was. Hiroshi smiled and ruffled her hair.

"All set to go." Tenten told her teammates.

"My team is faster. We'll handle it." Gai said, giving Kakashi the thumbs up, "The frequency is at one hundred seventy four. Hang tight until I touch base."

"We're counting on you." Kakashi said.

Lee inhaled. Riku tensed his ears drooped and his head hung low. Hiroshi knelt down next to the wolf. He pet the raven-furred wolf and looked at him worriedly. Then he caught the feedback from the microphones. Hiroshi tensed as well. Neither of them were comfortable and hoped that Team Gai would be off soon.

"Everyone, can you here me?" Lee asked.

For those wearing the wires it felt like Lee had just screamed into their ears. Riku whimpered for her could hear the feedback. Hiroshi seemed slightly uncomfortable as well for the older boy had senses as keen as the wolf at his side. Naomi closed her eyes and tensed up.

"Lee, you have your mic turned on too loud!" Tenten groaned.

Lee's eyes widened, slightly. He closed his eyes and bowed, deeply to his companions, "I am sorry."

Everyone tensed again. Naomi's grip on Neji's sleeve tightened. She staggered away from Neji. She blushed when Lee looked at her. She reached for his microphone and turned it down for him. He smiled at her.

"I am sorry." He repeated.

Naomi just nodded, knowing he truly meant it. She stepped back and let Team Gai circle up. She smiled shyly, knowing she could trust this team to accomplish the goal of saving Gaara from the Akatsuki. She watched them, hope shining in her eyes like fire.

"Okay! Team Gai!"

Gai put his hand out. Naomi's smile faded. She cocked her head to the side, slightly confused. She didn't know what he was doing. His students watched him just as confused. Then Gai flashed them all a smile. Naomi blinked. She could have sworn she saw his teeth sparkling.

"Right!" Lee said.

He placed his hand on his teachers. Gai's eyes flickered to Tenten. She cringed as if she were seeing something horrible. She held up her hands in defeat. Slowly she put her hand on Lee's but very lightly as if she didn't want to. Both Lee and his teacher were grinning now however Tenten was not.

"Okay, okay…" She sighed.

Gai's eyes went right to Neji. Neji's face practically screamed, _'Hell no!'_ The entire time Gai was making this noise that sounded something like a grunt and a hum. Hiroshi looked away and muttered something unintelligible. Naomi took a step back. She looked at Riku. The wolf looked up at her and then shook his snout in shame.

Naomi tried not to start laughing. Neji finally placed his hand on Tenten's. Gai grinned. Tenten and Neji didn't seem too happy. Lee and Gai were smiling at one another.

"Fight with the full power of youth!" Gai declared.

He began to move his hand up and down so it made it look like they were all pumped and excited to do it. Tenten and Neji's faces told other wise. Gai and Lee were more than exuberant.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! And one more fight! Now!"

As soon as the word 'Now' was said the four vanished into four different directions. Naruto grinned. Hiroshi shook his head and hit the blond over the head.

"Don't even think about it Uzumaki."

"What?" Naruto whined, "I'm totally pumped. We should do it ourselves!"

"No." Hiroshi said, ending the argument.

* * *

_"Lee, head a little more south."_ Naomi could hear Neji say through the microphone.

_"Okay, I found it."_ Lee told Neji.

_"I got one too!"_ Tenten said.

_"Good! Now… Peel away!"_ Gai ordered his students.

Kakashi stood on the boulder. He hand the corner of the tag in his hand. When he heard the word peel he looked at Sakura, who stood waiting. She was channeling chakra into her hand, waiting to crush the boulder.

"So to break in I'm thinking we'll need a switch hook entry." Kakashi said. He ripped the tag off, "Sakura!"

"Here I come!" Sakura yelled.

She ran at the boulder. She punched the boulder sealing the entrance of the cavern. She had enough power to shatter the rock like it was a clod of dirt in the palm of her hand. The rocks fell down, piling up in front of the entrance. Naruto jumped into the cavern without a second thought. Hiroshi and Naomi followed after him. Chiyo, Sakura and Kakashi weren't too far behind the three teens. They froze when they saw the two Akatsuki inside the cavern. The blond was sitting on Gaara like the Kazekage was a stool. A figure in black served as a footrest for the arsonist. He smirked at them.

"Now let's see… Which on is the Jinchuriki, hmm?" The blond asked his partner.

Naruto's shocked face twisted into agonized anger. His cerulean blue eyes faded and turned into blood red circles. His whiskers grew more and more defined. Naomi looked at the older boy worriedly. She doubted Reiko would want to see him like that.

"You!" Naruto hissed, "You're dead meat!"

"That would be him then." The larger of the two said.

"Looks like it…" The blond agreed.

"Gaara! Why are you just lying there? Get up!" Naruto yelled, "Hey, Gaara! What are you, deaf?"

"Naruto, stop…" Kakashi said softly, "It's no use."

"Indeed, I think you should know… That he's already dead, un." The blond said with a smirk.

Naruto looked at the criminal completely horrified. Tears welled up in his eyes. Sakura looked just as stricken. Both Hiroshi and Naomi looked at each other worriedly. Reiko would be completely broken once she found out. None of them could even try to feel what Naruto was feeling. He had lost a fellow Jinchuriki.

"People do the strangest things, yeah." The blond told them. He nudged the black figure at his feet with the heel of his muddy shoe leaving a footprint on their chest, "You know her… The kunoichi on the floor, un."

Naruto growled. He wanted to rip the other blond limb from limb. He was lying. Naruto didn't know the girl on the floor. He might have but he couldn't tell for the girl's face was covered by a mask that was slightly charred but he could tell that it was originally white. There was a half that wasn't covered by the mask but a strand of her hair covered it.

"She screamed and fought until the end. She tried so hard to save three Jinchuriki and she hasn't stopped to rest since she found out what we were doing. She ran all this way from Iwagakure only to track down her death, yeah!"

Naruto's fists clenched. He had lost three fellow Jinchuriki. His heart went out for the girl on the floor. She had fought and given her life for his fellows but it still wasn't enough. It still wasn't good enough to save any of them.

"Unhappy people do the strangest, most interesting things to try to keep the depth of despair from swallowing them up, yeah… Don't you agree?" He asked, "Reiko?"

He grabbed the girl's long hair and yanked her up so that she was sitting up. The mask shard that was in her hand fell to the floor. It shattered. A drop of blood fell to the floor like a water droplet. Tiny puddles were left circling a larger pea-sized droplet like tiny flea-sized rubies. Reiko's blank expressionless face stared back at the squads. Sadness gripped Naruto's innards freezing them like ice. It was soon twisted into boiling hot anger. He howled agonized. He wanted nothing more than to kill both the blond and his fat partner.

"Give them back…" He hissed. Then Naruto began to run at the two Akatsuki members, "Give me them! You stinking-"

Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto. The blond looked at his teacher both surprised and angered by the silver haired Jonin's interruption. Hiroshi and Naomi were shaking, not out of fear but out of anger. They wanted nothing more than to rip him to shreds. The Akatsuki had taken Reiko from them.

"Cool it. Charge in without thinking and you'll get us all killed." Kakashi said.

**

* * *

**

Drama, oh drama! How we love thee!

I have some news. I'll work on updating but don't expect it too soon. I've got to study for my mid-term exams. My free time is going to be spent studying.


	46. Attempted Capture of Deidara

**God... I am so pissed. My brother went a deleted $100 of Itunes songs. Now my step-dad put a password on the computer. I can't get on it as much as I used to! My step-dad won't take it down until he fesses up. Which will be two weeks from never!**

* * *

"I'll hold onto the bodies." The larger man said, "Since it appears… The Jinchuriki host is burning for it."

"Sasori… I know this isn't what you want to hear, but…" The blond said, "I'll handle the Jinchuriki host, yeah."

"Listen, our quota is one apiece. If I were you, Deidara, I wouldn't push my luck." Sasori said.

Naomi clenched her fist. They were arguing as if they weren't even there. That the two bodies weren't lying on the floor and there weren't two less people in the world to grace the people with their presence. She wanted to scream, to burst forth and slaughter them for the injustice they had done to Reiko and Gaara but she was too afraid for her own life.

She hated how she was afraid to loose her life when Gaara and Reiko had paid with theirs. She just couldn't stop shaking. Those men were stronger, faster, and smarter than she was. They could beat her with their hands tied behind their backs and blindfolded. After all she was just a Genin.

"An artist must always seek ever greater stimulation… Lest his senses turn dull." Deidara said simply, "The Jinchuriki host for the nine-tailed fox… from what I hear he is fairly strong, un."

"What? Those pyrotechnics of yours… _art_?" Sasori scoffed, "Art is a work of beauty, captured and left for posterity… It is the beauty of all eternity."

"Quite so, Sasori, as a fellow artist, I certainly… Respect your perspective. But, in my opinion, art is transient beauty that fades after just a moment, yeah."

"What's with them?" Sakura asked.

Naruto was growling. Hiroshi was shaking with anger. He wanted to kill the two just as much as Naomi and Naruto did. He couldn't ever forgive those two for the crimes they had committed on Reiko's life. She had died trying to save Gaara and no matter how much Hiroshi tried to clear his head he couldn't escape the lifeless face of his cousin.

Naruto pulled a scroll out of his weapons pouch. He ripped it open. A large shuriken appeared in a puff of smoke. Before anyone could even react Naruto grabbed the weapon and hurtled it at Sasori. Neither Akatsuki member looked up but they had to have known the weapon was coming their way. Sasori didn't even look up. A tail came up and deflected the shuriken. It landed and became trapped in the rocky floor. Naruto's face held an expression of shock. Sasori's tail looked like that of a scorpion. It was fitting for Sasori meant scorpion. No wonder the puppet master dealt with poisons.

"Deidara, you fool. Are you trying to make me angry?"

"My art is in the explosion itself." Deidara said, rising to his feet, "Compared to your grotesque puppet show… Well, it's not even in the same league."

Deidara's clay bird hopped over to the corpses. It swallowed Reiko with ease. Just as it started to swallow Gaara Sasori's scorpion-like tail lashed out at Deidara, nearly impaling the blond in the chest. Deidara jumped onto the bird's back. The bird then swallowed Gaara's body. It began to rise and fly out of the cavern.

"See ya…"

Hiroshi and Naomi rushed at Deidara.

"Stop them!" Kakashi yelled.

Hiroshi screamed in rage. The poor silver haired Jonin was nearly rewarded with his consideration with a blow to the stomach. If it had connected he would've been sent flying through the cavern walls. Kakashi jumped right back in, tackling Hiroshi.

"It's too late to help her." Kakashi said, trying to reason with the angry teen, "She wouldn't want you to give him what he wants."

Naomi was faster. She was small and lithe so her small frame could easily slip out of the grasp of Naruto. Not that he was really trying as hard as he could to stop her. She bolted after him. She wasn't going to let him get away. Deidara smirked and flew out of the cavern. Naruto followed behind them just as quickly.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Kakashi looked at Hiroshi. The older teen nodded.

"Naruto, Hiroshi and I will handle the guy outside. Sakura, Chiyo-baachan, you deal with this creep." Kakashi ordered, "Just don't do anything too rash. Wait 'til Team Gai returns."

"Understood!" Sakura said.

Naomi stood at Hiroshi's side. Riku was on her left side. He was snarling at the arsonist that held Reiko captive. The two Tsuyoi mimicked the wolf's growl. It was a defensive growl. If it wasn't responded by the proper growl they would attack. Kakashi put a hand on their shoulders. He gave them a warning look.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan, Hiroshi of the Wolf's Fist… I'm truly honored but are you sure you want to come after me, hmm?" Deidara asked, smirking, "I'm sure I shouldn't say this, but… Sasori is probably stronger than I… Probably… Yeah."

"Kakashi-sensei, Hiro-kun, please help Sakura." Naruto told the other two, "I'll save Gaara and Reiko."

Naruto lunged at Deidara. He howled in anger. Hiroshi had already cleared his head. He was ashamed that he let his emotions override his rational thought process. He glanced at Naomi. It seemed that she was still having a hard time reeling in her emotions. He understood. Naomi had never seen a corpse before. She was innocent in the eyes of Shinobi. Once again he regretted dragging her into their current situation.

Naomi tried to grab Naruto by the hand. She just barely slipped her hand into his when he was already sailing across the air. Deidara smirked and moved his clay bird out of the way of the raging boy. Naruto crashed into the opposite cliff side. Naomi didn't leave a crater like Naruto did, mainly because he placed her on top of him so that she was the one closest to Deidara.

Deidara threw a clay figurine at the two. Naruto's eyes widened. He pulled Naomi so that she was now behind him. He was shielding her from the bomb. Kakashi jumped in, throwing a shuriken at the giant bird. Deidara responded by blowing the bird up. Kakashi landed next to Naruto. Hiroshi glanced at Riku. The raven-furred wolf seemed to be shaking angrily.

"You're not taking Gaara _or_ Reiko!" Naruto bellowed.

"You are quite the oddball. A Jinchuriki is supposed to be sullen and misanthropic, yeah." Deidara said, "And this Gaara is no less strange. I've never seen a host so beloved as he, un. To date we've destroyed two Jinchuriki hosts… Not including him, of course."

Naomi glared at Deidara. She wasn't shaking as badly as she thought she would. She had been terrified that she would freeze up but right then freezing up wouldn't help Reiko at all. With one quick glance at Naruto, Naomi reached for her bow. Her hand grasped one of the arrows. She nodded to herself. It was the one she wanted.

Deidara was angering Naruto, egging him on more and more, trying to push his buttons and make the younger boy burst from rage. Naruto was falling into Deidara's trap. Reiko had told Naruto time and time again to control his anger for angry people made stupid mistakes. Grief-stricken people made stupid mistakes.

"But no one tried to save them. Not their friends, not their neighbors, not a soul besides Reiko-chan, un. In fact, to some their deaths came as a relief." Deidara started to chuckle darkly.

Naruto burst from the rocks. He eyes were wild with anger. He had enough force to break free from the crater he was in with ease. He growled at Deidara through clenched teeth. Naomi started to pull her bow from her back slowly. Deidara wasn't even paying her any heed. It was a stupid mistake to ignore her.

"Perhaps you can't ignore one of your own kind? You feel too connected to this pathetic creature, hmm?" Deidara asked, "Well, anyway, when I removed his one-tailed beast, it was the end of Gaara. The point is you are doomed… All the same."

"You filth…" Naruto snarled, "You're all dead."

Deidara suddenly began to fly away from the cavern. Naomi let her arrow fly. Deidara turned and sidestepped out of the way. They said through the air harmlessly, missing the intended target. He mockingly waved at Naomi, as the distance between them grew greater and greater. She reached for another arrow. This time she began running as she readied her bow.

Naruto chased after Deidara. Hiroshi and Naomi were already on Naruto's tail, trying to make sure he wasn't going to get himself killed when he tried to save their comrades. They began to run through the roots of the trees that were in between the two cliff sides. Naomi couldn't get a shot while she was bouncing from branch to branch.

"Naruto, wait! Stay close to me!" Kakashi yelled.

Soon Naruto was ahead of the four of them. Riku and Naomi were the closest to him, followed by Hiroshi and Kakashi. Naomi looked up to see clay grasshoppers falling down on her head. Riku suddenly knocked her legs out from beneath her. She flew into the air for half a second and landed on his back. He howled and ran faster. The grasshoppers chased after the two of them. Naomi glared at them and pulled an arrow out of her pouch. She readied her bow and let the arrow fly. It started to spark. When it hit one of the logs the clay figurines fell to the ground, no longer chasing her.

"It's finally just the two of us." Deidara told Naruto.

Naruto's face twisted into a horrible expression. It was an animalistic sneer, one of the most terrifying expressions that Naomi had seen in a long time, second only to Orochimaru. He growled at the other man. Naomi could feel the bloodlust radiating off of Naruto. Subconsciously she shivered from fear.

"Don't make such a scary face, un. I'm letting you see your friends again, yeah."

The bird's mouth opened. Its seemed like all of time froze. Reiko was lying next to Gaara. Her hand was on his chest. Her hair was in her face. If one wasn't paying attention one could mistake her for being asleep. The scorch marks and dirt on her clothes and arms told otherwise. Naomi gave a shuddering gasp.

"Oh, yeah. You can't stay calm can you, hmm?" Deidara mocked, "Not as a fellow Jinchuriki."

Naruto lunged at Deidara. Naomi had enough. She pulled out another arrow. She readied her bow and let the arrow fly. It burst into flames as it soared through the air. Deidara looked at it shocked. He just managed to maneuver his bird out of the way. The tip of the arrow grazed the bird's right wing making it flap that one wing harder for the clay began to melt from the heat of the fire.

"Wait."

Naomi turned to see Hiroshi and Kakashi behind them. Both of them had ashes on their clothes. They had the grasshopper problem that Naomi had. She found it odd that she had escaped the grasshoppers before the older Jonin. She then looked back at the bird. It was having problems flying.

"Kakashi-sensei! Hiroshi-kun!" Naruto gasped.

"What? I thought I'd finally killed you."

"Well, I apologize for not letting you blow me to bits. Next time, you need to think of a way for them to differentiate between the real one and a shadow clone." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"Assuming you survive." Hiroshi said, darkly.

The bird's mouth closed and Deidara began to fly away once more. Naomi reached for another arrow. This one was aiming for Deidara's head. She let it fly. It sailed through the air. Deidara turned to see the weapon sailing though the air. He ducked. The arrow cut the hair that gravity hadn't acted upon.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled chasing after the bird.

"I'd say the same to you. It's okay. We'll definitely get Gaara and Reiko back so calm down!" Kakashi ordered, "Listen up, Naruto, you aren't used to fighting against his type. And in addition, as someone who specializes in close combat, his long-range style is the worst possible match for you. There are only two ways to fight against someone like him. The first is to draw the enemy into close contact and defeat him there. The other is to use attacks with an even greater range that his and defeat him from a distance."

"But how?"

"You must have a companion that, either specializes in long-range attacks or has support techniques for long-range fights. If neither are at your disposal then we might as well as let him get away," Hiroshi said, "That might not be the case for someone as smart as Shikamaru or someone as perceptive as Reiko."

"Stop beating around the bush! What about you guys?"

"Ah, yes, me. I'm a Jonin as smart as Shikamaru, and has support Ninjutsu that can be used in long-range fights." Kakashi said.

"Naomi knows how to fight long-range." Hiroshi said, "I'm more of a support ninjutsu guy."

"Then we've got what we need-"

"That's why I told you to calm down." Kakashi said.

Naomi looked at her companions. She glared at Deidara above them. Hatred welled up inside of her. Her sister's murdered was grinning down at him, nonchalantly thinking about how to capture and kill Naruto. She shook like crazy, trying to overcome her fear of getting killed. She felt like she was drowning, in over her head and she couldn't seem to resurface.

"Then let's go!" Naruto yelled.

"It's not that simple. He isn't going to show us any openings if we just chase him. This is the person who snuck into the Sand village, defeated both Gaara and Reiko. And above all else, he's a member of the Akatsuki." Kakashi said.

"So what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"The only option is for us to make him leave himself open." Naomi said softly.

"If you get everything we've said, then leave the rest to Hiroshi and myself. I'll tell you the plan."

* * *

"Got it?" Kakashi asked.

Naomi nodded. It was a good plan but she hated how she was being left out. It made her feel useless. She looked at Riku. The wolf jumped out of the valley and began running through the forests, ducking, dodging and weaving through the trees with ease. Naomi liked how Kakashi thought it out but hated how he wasn't using her full potential. He had earned the right of the title of Jonin but she still didn't like it.

Deidara looked around to see if Naruto was following him. He didn't see Naomi riding Riku in the tree line to his left or Hiroshi in the tree line to his right. He was completely oblivious. Riku howled, darkly, threatening the arsonist on top of the bird's back. It was a locating howl. If the other 'pack member' didn't respond he would jump into action. Naomi heard Hiroshi's responsive howl.

"They're still following me…" Deidara remarked.

Suddenly the air around Deidara's arm began to twist and turn. Naomi cocked her head to the side, trying to figure out what was going on. Deidara's arm was getting pulled into a vortex. The blond reached for something on his face. He clicked it a few times. His looked down at Kakashi. Then his eyes widened.

"Shit!"

Naomi glanced to see Naruto scaling the cliff. He stopped to look at Deidara and the vortex for just a moment. She didn't blame him. What she was seeing made no sense what so ever and Kakashi had even explained it to her and Hiroshi. She looked at Riku. The wolf didn't seem fazed by it so she looked back at Deidara.

"You're not getting away!" Kakashi yelled.

"Shit!"

"Damn it!" Kakashi cursed.

"My arm's being sucked into the dimensional space! What a technique!" Deidara exclaimed.

Deidara's right arm rips right in half. It was disgusting to watch his hand fall to the ground. The fingers still moved as it fell back to the earth. Deidara was now armless. He lost one arm to Gaara and the other was lost to Kakashi. He was unable to perform jutsu without either arm now. He would be much easier for capture.

"I missed. I still can't aim the dimensional barrier accurately. But, I'll get it next time!"

The vortex reappeared. The air around Deidara's head began to whip wildly. It was trying to suck in his head. Kakashi held the left side of his face. In an attempt to escape Kakashi's eyes Deidara made the clay bird rise higher. Kakashi suddenly looked away as Deidara became out of reach.

"Damn! He got away!"

"Made it…" Deidara sighed in relief.

Hiroshi and Naruto lunged at Deidara. Naruto had a shadow clone and a spinning blue sphere of chakra in the palm of his hand. Deidara seemed mildly surprised. Hiroshi screamed angrily and swung his baton at Deidara's face. The arsonist jumped back. With nothing to hit Naruto fell forward. Hiroshi landed on top of the back of the bird's back more gracefully than Naruto.

"Rasengan!"

Deidara fell back into the trees. The Rasengan fell into the bird's neck. Naomi's eyes widened. She and Riku watched, silently waiting for the explosion. It never did. The force of the attack forced the head of the bird off of the body. Small clay blobs flew in every direction. The head and it's precious cargo began to fall.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

Three Naruto clones appeared. Two of them and the real Naruto caught the falling head. They eased it down in a tree on a rather large branch. The three of them began to tear at the clay, trying to free its captives in hope that maybe Deidara had been lying about their lives being lost.

The body of the bird fell towards the trees. Hiroshi clung to the back of the bird with his feet hand while his other slipped the baton into the strap he had for it on his back. Then he held onto the bird with the bird with both hands. Naomi watched in horror as he plummeted out of sight.

Naomi and Riku landed next to Kakashi. Naomi wanted to rush to Hiroshi's side but Riku bit into her pants leg. He shook his head with a mouthful of the fabric in his mouth. A clone of Naruto landed next to Kakashi. He looked at his sensei worriedly. Then he looked at Naomi just as worriedly.

"Kakashi-sensei, Naomi-san, are you okay?" He asked.

"I've been better." Kakashi admitted.

"I'm fine but-"

"I'll get you guys out." The real Naruto said as he savagely ripped the clay away.

Light poured through the small hole Naruto created in the head of the bird. Naruto and his clones looked inside. Gaara was leaning against the side of the wall of the clay bird. Reiko's head leaned against his shoulder. Clay clung to them, making them look like they were in an even worse shape than they were.

"Gaara, say something! Reiko, make Gaara talk to me!" Naruto begged.

He didn't get a response from Reiko. Gaara didn't respond either. One of Naruto's clones reached in and pulled Reiko out. He cradled Reiko's head to his chest, trying to get the girl to speak. The other clone moved and pulled Gaara out, setting the fellow Jinchuriki at Reiko's side.

"Reiko…" Naomi murmured.

"Gaara… Reiko… N-no…"

Deidara stood on a tree branch behind Naruto. He smirked although he was breathing hard and he was outnumbered by the Konoha shinobi. He was outmatched, outnumbered and out of options. He had to escape or else he would die. He knew just as well as they did. Naruto wanted to rip the man limb from limb.

"I'll kick the shit out of you!" Naruto snarled.

Naruto's eyes were wild with anger. They were a dark blood red ruby color. His whiskers were darker and his face seemed more angular. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides. He was so mad he was shaking with rage. Naomi looked at Naruto's clone at her side. The blond clone remained the same.

"I'll fight again with you soon." Deidara said.

Deidara moved so that he was walking away. Naomi reached for one of her arrows. Naruto's clone grabbed her wrist and shook his head. Kakashi shook his head as well, not in disapproval for her actions but for what Deidara was doing. The Sharingan user seemed like an older man scolding a student, not an enemy fighting another enemy.

"You're letting your guard down."

Naruto suddenly vanished. He reappeared behind Deidara. The Akatsuki member turned around to face Naruto. Naruto was pulling his fist back, preparing to punch Deidara in the face. The man had no time to move or even react to Naruto's movement that he was completely caught off guard.

"Shit…"

He got slugged in the face. Blood gushed out of his lips. He hadn't expected Naruto to be so fast. Naomi glared at Deidara. She was ashamed that she wouldn't have been strong enough to fight as well as Naruto. She was also ashamed that she'd never have the guts to do so even if she had been properly trained.

"All right!" Naruto yelled.

"I warned you that you were letting your guard down." Kakashi said as a matter of fact.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Four new shadow clones appeared beside Deidara. Two of the clones grabbed Deidara by the shoulders. The other two grabbed his legs. Together the four of them slammed Deidara into the ground. The real Naruto landed on Deidara's stomach, winding the arsonist. Naruto punched Deidara again and again even as blood formed on his knuckles.

Naomi winced when each fist came down. Naruto's clones wouldn't let Deidara up. Naruto held out his hand to one of the clones. The clone began to spun chakra in the palm of Naruto's hand. It made a new Rasengan sphere. Naruto plunged it into Deidara's chest. Instead of the blood that Naomi had expected clay flew into the air.

It wasn't Deidara at all. It was a clay substitute. The four clones around Naruto vanished when Naruto realized this fact as well. Red bubbles came out of Naruto's skin. He grew a tail made of the dangerous red chakra. He smiled manically. He bore his teeth, showing off sharp canine teeth. His dark eyes burned for blood, narrowing like slits. Naruto punched the clay substitute. It left a huge crater.

Naomi jumped from her tree branched. She began to leap through the trees. Riku wasn't far behind her. They were going after Deidara. He wasn't going to escape that easily. She would be able to kill him. Or at least that was what she kept telling herself.

* * *

Naomi was completely blind to the fact that Team Gai was closing in on her quickly. She hissed at them, coldly. She wasn't stuttering or fearful. Her mind was too consumed by anger and hatred for Deidara to think of anything else.

Neji flung himself at her. His palm crashed right into her chest, sending her flying back. Riku snarled and leapt at the Hyuga only to be intercepted by Lee. Riku snarled at Lee, but he didn't dare bite the shinobi before him. He merely circled him, snarling and growling. Naomi jumped right back to her feet. Neji tackled her to the ground.

She pulled out one of her arrows and rammed it into his arm. Electricity pulsed through it. He kept his arms around her, binding her closer to him by wrapping his hands around his own wrists. He twitched violently as the electricity surged under his skin. He grimaced but did not loosen his hold. When the spark died he brought Naomi to her knees.

"Let me go!" She snarled.

"If I let you go you'll merely rush into battle and get yourself killed."

"I can't let him get away!" She protested, "He hurt Reiko-niichan!"

"He won't get away."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

* * *

Deidara climbed out of his hiding spot. He looked up to see Team Gai standing over him. Naomi held a bow and arrow to his throat. There was a dark look in her eyes, surprising everyone for they thought she was shy and innocent – like Hinata. Deidara just stared up at her. For a moment he saw a younger blonde version of Reiko standing over him, glaring at him with hate-filled eyes.

"Good work, Neji." Gai said.

Neji smirked. His Byakugan was activated. He was looking directly at Deidara, watching every movement that Deidara made. Deidara cocked his head to the side. He nearly laughed but the arrow was pressed into his skin, nearly drawing blood. He glared at the young girl, as if daring her to even try to kill him.

"Not a problem," The genius said.

Deidara smirked.

"That must be the Byakugan. The eyes that are passed down in Konoha along side the Sharingan. You use their power to find my blind spot and sneak up on me." Deidara mused, "I've never seen them in person. I'd love to see first hand how they differ from Itachi's Sharingan but right now I need to make my escape."

"With Konoha's strongest platoon, Team Gai, on your tail, there is no escape."

"This is correct!" Lee said agreeing with Gai.

"Get ready." Tenten warned.

Riku snarled at Deidara. It was one of the darkest snarls Naomi had ever heard the wolf use in her three years of friendship with the wolf. Naomi threw a kunai at Deidara. Deidara caught it in his mouth. Tenten tried to throw some of the weapons she got from her scroll. Deidara blocked them all with ease. Suddenly Lee tried to kick Deidara in the face. The blond jumped out of the way and rebounded off of the trees.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Gai yelled.

His kick cracked the tree that Deidara was standing on. The poor thing broke in half. Deidara stood on it as it fell and then jumped off before it crashed. He began to run away from the squad. Lee blocked his path.

"Here I come!"

Lee threw punch after kick at the arsonist. The blond ducked, dodged and weaved though the onslaught of limbs that Lee was throwing at him. He suddenly staggered back. He was in perfect range for Neji. The Hyuga pulled his fist back.

"Hakke…"

As Deidara drew closer and closer, Neji's eyes narrowed. At the precise moment Neji let his palm fly. A huge gust of wind followed his hand.

"Kuushou!"

Deidara flew into a tree. He looked up and barely dodged an arrow. He glared at Naomi and ran away from her. She pulled out another arrow and let it fly. It barely grazed his ear, singeing his hair. She fired arrow after arrow. Each of them hit the trees instead, sparking and then dying out but not causing a fire. Suddenly Deidara jumped down. Riku bayed loudly leaping through the trees after him.

"He jumped down!" Tenten cautioned her teammates.

"I don't know what he's planning, but everyone be on guard!" Gai ordered.

"Got it!"

Naomi jumped down. Her bow was already set by the time she landed. She watched as Deidara bit into a white mass – his bird from earlier. Hiroshi was sprawled out on the ground a few feet away from the mass. He wasn't moving. Deidara smirked and jumped back with the clay in his mouth.

"I'll show you my ultimate creation." He said with a mouthful of clay.

Deidara swallowed. He started to swell like a balloon. Neji looked at him with the Byakugan. His eyes widened. All of the arsonists chakra was going towards his chest. A jutsu like that would cause an explosion for that much chakra couldn't be going to one place without a release like that.

"Oh, no… Everyone, get away!" Neji yelled.

Naomi ran to Hiroshi's side. He was too heavy for her to lift by herself but she struggled to get him onto her back. She was suddenly knocked off her feet. Neji had her under his arm, like a package. Lee was beside Neji carrying the unconscious Hiroshi on his back.

"Art's a bang!"

Deidara exploded. The explosion followed the team. Riku howled, warning Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Chiyo. Naruto's clones grabbed Reiko and Gaara's limp forms and jumped. Team Gai was trying to outrun the explosion. By the looks of it they weren't going to make it. Sakura let out a startled cry when there was a large cloud of dust instead of a fiery doom like she had expected.

"What's going on?" Gai asked.

Kakashi stood his ground as his companions all cringed away from the explosion. His Sharingan was activated. Soon the air in front of the explosion twisted. Kakashi had sent it to another dimension. There was just a large crater left where Deidara had exploded.

"I don't know how, but I made it in time." Kakashi sighed.

"I'm glad you did." Naomi sighed as she pushed away from Neji.

She landed on the ground. She sighed and looked up at the sky. Sweat trickled down her face. Then she glanced at Hiroshi.

"Is he-?"

Sakura was at his side in an instant. Her hand was already glowing green. She shook her head with a faint smile.

"Just hit his head. He'll come around soon."

* * *

**And here comes everyone's least favorite part. The part where they found out that Gaara dies but you won't find out what happens until next time. Which will be a while. Thanks to my brother. Thankfully my spanish teacher likes me a lot.**


	47. Chiyo's Sacrifice

**You know the first time I saw this part it was the day my grandma died. I was watching the episode and then my favorite bracelet fell off. I got the call and my mom told me my grandma died. I was so freaked I couldn't finish the rest of the episode for the rest of the day so I got the dialogue from the manga.**

* * *

They all stood in the clearing. Reiko was lying next to Gaara. Sakura was trying to heal Gaara. Her face was set grim. Slowly she shook her head and got to her feet. Tension hung in the air. No one knew what to say. None of them wanted to have Sakura tell them that Gaara was dead.

"Sakura, come on! There has to be-"

"He… Naruto, he's dead."

Naruto shook. Not from anger but from the pure overwhelming sadness he felt. He choked on his own breath. Slowly fat tears rolled their way down his cheeks staining them. No one could look him in the eyes. Naomi felt her own eyes tear up. Reiko's lover Gaara was dead. Her heart went out to Reiko.

"Why? Why did Gaara have to die like this? Why Gaara? Why always Gaara? Not only him but Reiko too?" Naruto screamed in agony. Tears streamed down his face. "I hate this!"

"Calm yourself, Uzumaki Naruto!" Chiyo ordered.

Naomi looked up at Hiroshi. He pulled her to his side. The two began to weep silently. Hiroshi cried for his cousin while Naomi cried for the sister she'd never get to know. She felt robbed of something precious, a treasure she'd never get to see. She wanted nothing more than to fall to her knees and curl up. Riku bit the leg of her pants, reminding her he was still there. A fat tear rolled down his snout. He was crying as well. Naomi and Hiroshi fell to their knees. They hugged Riku and hid their faces in his fur. Their ache was soothed to a degree when they remembered they still had each other.

Naruto spun on the old woman. Tears flew through the air like broken glass, "Shut the hell up! It's all your fault! If you goddamned Sand Shinobi hadn't put that monster inside him this never would've happened! Did you ever consider what Gaara thought? Did you ever even ask? Do you have any idea of what kind of burden he carried? Damn the Jinchuriki… You have no right to act like you're better, to label us and use us… Who are you to decide that fate for someone else?"

Sakura knelt down next to Reiko's body. She didn't even touch Reiko when a hand shot up. Sakura gasped when a hand wrapped around her wrist tightly. Slowly, shakily, Reiko sat up. She groaned. Her hand flew to her head. She ran a hand through small strands of her hair and sat up, nearly collapsing from the effort.

"Ah! Reo-chan!" Naruto gasped.

Reiko looked up. She touched her face. Her eyes widened when she found a quarter of her mask was missing. All they could see of her face was a fourth of her forehead, her left eye and a quarter of her left cheek. Naomi and Hiroshi looked at each other, shocked but relief spread through them purging their system of the poison that was called sadness.

"I… Gaara is he-?"

"Reiko… He…"

Naruto looked away from her. Reiko could feel the unbearable waves of his sadness. Reiko rolled onto her side, wincing. She shakily forced herself to her hands and knees. She gripped Gaara's shoulders. Naruto covered his face with his sleeve, trying to hide his tears. Naomi hiccupped softly. Hiroshi hugged her tightly.

"Kazekage-sama," She murmured softly, shaking his shoulder lightly, "Wake up. Come on, wake up, Kazekage-sama."

He didn't respond. Worriedly Reiko shook him a little more. Shakily Reiko pulled her hand back and made the handsigns for healing. When she pressed her glowing white hand to Gaara's chest she automatically pulled back. Her hand flew to her mouth, horrified. He had no pulse, which could only mean one thing.

"N-no…" She murmured in disbelief, "Y-you can't die… Gaara, you can't die! You just can't die!"

Reiko looked down. Her shoulders slumped. She brought clenched fists to her face to wipe away her tears. She was drowning in the ocean of everyone's emotions but she was dying in her own. She felt like she was being choked by one of Sasori's poisons. It was gripping her insides, destroying her from the inside out.

Soon her hands couldn't wipe fast enough to hide the tears. She was biting her lip to keep back the sorrowful sob that threatened to break past her lips. She didn't dare remove the broken mask on her face. Nor did she care that it was cutting into her palm and knuckles. She couldn't even feel the pain.

"No!" She screamed.

She pulled her fists away from her face. She began to punch the ground as she howled in pain. She was completely oblivious to everyone around her. Lee and Neji reached towards her but stopped. Hiroshi hung his head low. Even Tenten and Sakura weren't looking at her.

"Everyone needs you, damn it!" She screamed, "I need you!"

"I couldn't save Sasuke… I couldn't save Gaara… I've trained so hard for three years… And nothing's changed!" Naruto bellowed, "Gaara's dead!"

Reiko clutched her chest and winced as she felt her heart pounding erratically. Her whole body shuddered, and she choked on air, sputtering as she tried to gasp for more air, which only led to more choking. She couldn't speak. She couldn't seem to draw breath no matter how hard she tried to form words as she heaved deep shuddering sobs.

Tears just rolled down her cheeks, littering the grass with diamond-like droplets. Her vision faded. The only thing she could see was Gaara's expressionless face, clouded through her tears. It felt like the whole world was zeroing in on the fact that he was dead and there was nothing she could have done to stop it from happening.

"Reiko!"

Reiko tried to rid herself of the shuddering gasps. She lifted her head to see Neji's distorted face through her tears. She could hear a ripping sound and wondered where it was coming from. When she noticed everyone staring at her she realized the sound was coming from her. Neji held her shoulders securely. His gaze was set charily on her.

"Breathe, Reiko," Neji ordered firmly.

The old woman rose to her feet. She limped over to Gaara's body. She knelt down next to Reiko and Neji. Reiko used her Tekko to clear her face of tears and small droplets of blood that ran down her face and hands. She inhaled and tried to calm herself. The tears, however, wouldn't stop flowing.

Reiko channeled chakra to her hands. She healed her fingers and palms. She looked at the older woman curiously. The elderly woman put her hands on Gaara's chest. Her hands started to glow. Wind blew her hair upward. Reiko didn't bother to stop her hair from blowing around as the wind reached her. She was too numb to do so.

"Chiyo-baachan, that technique will-"

Chiyo looked up at Sakura. She grinned reassuringly, assuring Sakura that she knew what she was doing. Reiko looked at Sakura. Then she looked right back at Chiyo. _'What's going on? What's Sakura talking about?'_

"What are you doing?" Naruto demanded.

"She's going to bring Gaara back!" Sakura said.

"Bring him back to life?" Reiko choked.

"Can she… Can she really do that?" Naruto asked astounded.

"Only Chiyo-baachan… can perform this jutsu…" Sakura said slowly.

"I still don't have enough chakra." Chiyo cursed, "Damn."

Reiko jumped to Chiyo's side.

"Can you use mine?" Reiko asked, "Baachan, can you use mine?"

Reiko held out her hands offering them to Chiyo, channeling all the chakra she could to the palms. She wasn't even thinking about needing any later. She just wanted to help Gaara. She had to. Naruto was at Gaara's other side, offering his hands to Chiyo as well. His hands were warm from the use of chakra.

"Baachan… Can you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Put your hands on mine." Chiyo ordered.

Reiko immediately put her hands on Chiyo's. The flow of chakra suddenly spiked. Reiko's hair was blow upwards. Naruto placed his hands on Reiko's. The chakra flow spiked once more. Reiko nearly cringed and pulled her hands back but she stopped, thinking of Gaara. Soon the flow of chakra flow steadied.

"I'm glad someone like you appeared…" Chiyo told Naruto, "In a world of Shinobi that we old people created… In the past everything I did was mistaken… But at the very end it seems I was able to do the right thing. Sand and Leaf… Their futures differing from our past… What Kakashi said, your mysterious power… That may change the future… Become a Hokage like any other before."

"Chiyo-baachan…" Sakura murmured softly.

"Sakura, do not risk your life for an old hag next time. Save that which is important to you… You are a lot like me. Not many women have spirits that match those of men. You may become a kunoichi surpassing your own master." Chiyo continued.

Sakura began to cry. Reiko cocked her head to the side. She was completely confused. _'Why would Sakura cry? It's not like…'_

"Naruto, I have a favor to ask of you. You're the only one who knows Gaara's pain. Gaara _also_ knows your pain." Chiyo said, "Please, look after Gaara."

"Wait! Chiyo-baachan, what happens to you?" Reiko asked.

"You too, girl. You love him. That much, your friends have told me. Take good care of him. He's a fine young man."

"I-"

Chiyo grinned at Reiko. Then she slumped over. Surprised Reiko pulled her hands back. She caught the elderly woman in her arms, cushioning her fall. Realization hit Reiko when she realized that Chiyo grew cold and that she was no longer breathing. Chiyo was dead.

Sakura knelt down next to Reiko. She opened her arms, silently as if asking to hold Chiyo's lifeless form. Numbly Reiko positioned Chiyo so that it looked like the older woman was merely sleeping in Sakura's arms. _'I can't believe it… What did she do? Why did she die? What kind of jutsu was that?'_

"Why Chiyo-baachan? Why'd did you-?"

Reiko looked away. More tears prickled her eyes. She grabbed the corner of her headband. It was partially hidden by her mask. She pulled it down over her left eye, mimicking the Sharingan-wielding shinobi sitting a few feet away from her. The silver haired Jonin looked at her confused.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei."

"Why-?"

She didn't want anyone to see her cry anymore. She had already lost it enough. Kakashi fell silent. For once it seemed someone understood a position she was being placed into. Reiko considered a henge but she knew she would just waste chakra. Hiroshi and Naomi nodded in understanding.

_

* * *

_

Naruto stood by all of his friends. Reiko was at his side. They looked at each other for both of them could hear the sounds of pained sobs. Reiko took off first, pushing her way through the crowd. Naruto was right behind her. They were running down hill. Once Naruto nearly fell but Reiko grabbed his hand and steadied him.

_Gaara could see light once more. His hand was in front of his face once again._

"Gaara!" _A feminine voice screamed._

"**Gaara!"** _The second voice was most indefinitely male._

"_Who… Who are they calling?"_

_Gaara's hand became more detailed. He could see the out line of his hand and smaller details like the small patch of dirt on his palm. He was staring at it, curiously. He could've sworn he just saw it a few moments ago. Realization dawned on him. He had just seen his hands a few moments ago._

"_It's my hand again… My hand… Me…"_

_He looked up. There was a small figure leaning crouched over. They were crying. No. He was crying for the figure was himself as a child. He was sitting alone, in the desert, crying, praying that someone would notice his pain and save him from the depth of despair. He felt like no one would come to save him._

_He wanted to tell the child of himself it was useless. No one would wipe away his tears. He would die alone. Or has he already died? Was this some sick and twisted last moment flash back?_

"_Me… Who am I?" Gaara asked himself. "I'm…"_

_Suddenly Gaara was the small child. He felt a hand on each shoulder. He turned to see Naruto on one side and Reiko on the other. Both of them were children. Naruto was smiling. Reiko was smiling as well. Gaara's eyes widened when he realized there was a panda doll in Reiko's hands._

* * *

Reiko looked down at Gaara's face. Naruto was holding him up. She wouldn't touch him, in fear that she wouldn't be able to leave his side if she did. She was silently praying that he'd get back up. She gasped when Gaara's eyes furrowed. He slowly opened his eyes. Reiko smiled, though Gaara couldn't see it. She was the first thing he saw. He looked at her mildly surprised. She didn't blame him. She was probably intimidating with her mask, being a foreign shinobi that he 'never met' before. She preferred to have it that way before her next mission with the Akuun clan of the Oni Village.

"W-who-?"

Reiko motioned to Naruto standing behind him. He smiled and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Gaara was beyond shocked. The sand hadn't come up to protect him from the touch. His eyes were very wide. The Shukaku was truly gone. It was the only thing they had to thank the Akatsuki for.

"N-Naruto?"

Slowly Gaara looked around. Standing around them was a sea of shinobi. Reiko looked with him. Her eyes fell on Hiroshi and Naomi. Her eyes widened when she saw the blonde. It took everything she had not to just run to her side and start crying. She didn't want Gaara to know she was hiding in the crowd. She would see them after words.

Gaara and Reiko weren't friends after dumb Reiko confessed that she loved him. He couldn't stand her anymore. And besides, it wasn't like the Kazekage would fall for a Chunin-soon-to-be-Jonin from Konoha. She hung her head low, in shame at the thought.

"This…?"

"They came to save you." Reiko said raising her head and placing her voice an octave lower than she normally had it, "We all came running to your rescue."

"You put us through a lot!" Naruto said.

Kankuro swaggered over them. He walked with a slight limp but he was grinning the entire time. Reiko smiled for she could feel the undeniable relief and happiness radiating off of him. Everyone's relief was making her want to just jump to her feet and start singing with praise for Chiyo.

"For sure! You're the kid ototo I always have to worry about, eh?" Kankuro teased.

"Hey, don't get all complacent! Gaara's still Kazekage! Don't be cheeky!" Temari scolded as she walked over to them, "Underlings!"

She then smiled down at Gaara, kindly. She and Kankuro just oozed relief. Gaara had survived when two other Jinchuriki had already been killed and the Biju captured. Reiko's throat burned with guilt. She had buried the bodies of the two who had died. _'Maybe I could use Chiyo-baachan's jutsu to revive them…'_

"Gaara how are you feeling?" Temari asked.

Gaara tried to get up on his own. Reiko watched, pained. She wanted to rush to his side but that would draw his attention to her. Temari did her job for her and eased him back down, much to his displeasure but it was either that or watching him hurt himself. Neither Temari or Reiko wanted that but only Temari was free to do it.

"You shouldn't move too suddenly. Your body hasn't completely recovered from the rigor mortis yet." Temari advised.

A shinobi who stood close by started to sob. He covered his face with an armguard much like Reiko's except his didn't cover the back of his hands. Reiko looked at her palms. They had her blood on them. She discretely wiped them in the grass, trying not to draw attention to herself.

"What a relief… I thought Kazekage-sama was really gone…" He sobbed.

A girl at his side suddenly hit him. Reiko blinked owlishly. Then she recognized her as Matsuri. Reiko raised an eyebrow in surprise. Then she looked back at Gaara. Suddenly Gaara turned to Reiko. He looked at her confused. His eyes were trying to see past her mask. She felt slightly uncomfortable but maintained her air of confidence as he stared her down.

Naruto was patiently waiting for her to say something that would reveal herself. No one knew that she and Gaara had fought, besides maybe Temari or Kankuro but they didn't recognize her. She nearly sighed in relief. She didn't want to have too many things to tie her down incase her next mission didn't go well.

"Gaara won't die that easily!" Matsuri scolded the man she hit, "Gaara-sama is a silent, cool, strong and handsome elite warrior…"

"Yes, yes!" Her friend agreed, "And he's cute too, but he's Kazekage… I'll protect you from your enemies next time!"

"No, I will!"

They pushed Reiko and Naruto out of the way so they could look at Gaara. Reiko staggered back while Naruto fell to the ground in a graceless heap. Kankuro knelt down beside the poor blond. Temari stepped in front of Gaara protectively. Reiko smiled. Naruto brought Reiko out of her thought process.

"Come to think of it, I'm still a Genin."

"Hey, cheer up… Girls are always attracted to cool, elite types." Kankuro said.

"Hmm… I think Shikamaru said something like that too…" Naruto murmured.

Naruto watched as Gaara was nearly mauled by the two girls. Reiko sighed and pulled Matsuri and her friend back, knowing Temari was going to club them at any point. She pushed them aside roughly. With the mask she was more intimidating than she wanted to appear but it got the job done.

"Give him space." She ordered coldly, causing the two girls to shiver.

"Thanks… Naruto…" Kankuro murmured softly.

"You should say that to the old lady, not me." He said, "She saved Gaara with this amazing medical ninjutsu. She was tired and fell asleep but she'll be fine when she gets home."

"No…"

Sakura was still crying with Chiyo in her arms. She held the frail body tightly to her chest. Reiko hung her head. Chiyo must have died from chakra loss. There wasn't enough chakra. She cursed herself for being so low and not resting before she went after the Akatsuki. If she did Chiyo wouldn't have died.

"What do you mean _'no'_?" Naruto asked.

"That wasn't a medical ninjutsu she used." Kankuro said, "It was a life-transfer ninjutsu. Chiyo-baachan is dead."

Reiko stiffened. Her eyes went wide. She couldn't move an inch. It felt like the air itself had turned to ice and her insides were made of molten materials. Slowly she looked at Kankuro, slightly caught off guard by his statement. _'Life transfer?'_

"What are you saying?" Naruto demanded.

"It's a jutsu that restores life in exchange for the user's own." Kankuro explained, "At one time in the Sand's Puppet Squad, people tried to research and develop a jutsu to give life to puppets. Chiyo led that and worked out the theory behind the jutsu… But in the process the risk of the jutsu was just too high. It was designated as a forbidden jutsu and sealed away."

"'_I'm just playing dead.'_ I keep expecting her to laugh out and say that…" An elderly man said, "But she has such a peaceful expression right now."

"Yeah…" Sakura agreed.

"Naruto…" Temari said, "You are truly a strange person. You have the power to change people. Chiyo-baachan always said she never cared what happened to our village. She wasn't the type of person to do this for Gaara…"

Kakashi looked up at them. He looked so tired. It seemed that holding himself up was consuming all of his strength. He was going to fall over at any moment for he would run out of energy soon enough. Gai stood behind him, almost like a friend would help you to your feet when you fell. Reiko could see how the two had become friends and that they would back each other up until the end.

"Chiyo-baasan has placed the future in yours and Gaara's hands. A splendid end, befitting a true shinobi." Kakashi said.

"Just like the Third." Naruto said.

Reiko's hand flew to her necklace. She touched the small metal pendent. It still hung from her neck, dangling by a new chain for the old one had snapped in her many escapades. It was still as polished and clean as the day she was given it. She looked at it before letting it dangle once more. She bowed her head, in honor of the man.

"That's right."

"I really understand how she felt now." Naruto said.

Gaara tried to get to his feet. As he started to fall back Reiko vanished and reappeared behind him, not looking at him but holding him up by the arm. Leaves blew through the air around Reiko. Naruto was on his other side holding Gaara's right arm. Together the two straightened him back up. The three of them began to walk to Chiyo and Sakura. Sakura looked up. Tears stained her face. Naomi knelt down beside her and began to wipe way the diamond-like substance. Reiko smiled and nodded at Naomi. Naomi nodded back. She seemed to understand Reiko without the words that she wanted to hurtle at her.

"Everyone pray for Elder Chiyo." Gaara ordered.

He lowered his head and closed his eyes. Reiko was right behind him. One by one shinobi all around them lowered their heads and began to pray that Chiyo made it to the afterlife peacefully. She was finally reunited with her grandson in heaven. That was if Sasori was deemed good enough to pass heavens gates.

He probably wasn't.

* * *

After an hour of praying Reiko straighten up. Her eyes were burning once again. She cleared her throat and looked at Gaara. Some people continued on. They were carrying Chiyo's body with great care. She was going to be buried inside the Suna wall like all other fallen shinobi. She had earned it.

"Gaara, it seems Reiko didn't come at all…" Kankuro told his younger brother with pure regret.

"I… I see…"

"I'll be leaving now." Reiko said.

Gaara said nothing as she began to walk away. Suddenly a hand grabbed her hand. She turned to see Naruto holding onto her hand. She quickly looked away. Guilt was burning her stomach due to the look of complete sadness that Naruto had given her. She wanted to rip her hand free.

"What? You're just going to walk away without saying anything to him?" Naruto asked, "No _'I missed you!'_ or _'How have you been?'_ What's wrong with you?"

"There's no reason for me to say any of that."

"Liar!" Naruto yelled, "Tell him or I will."

Reiko's eyes flashed dangerously. She spun on her heel and gripped Naruto by the collar of his shirt. She lifted him off his feet and dangled him into the air as high as she could. In the end his feet were still touching the ground for he was taller than she was. Suddenly Reiko froze. She couldn't move. Kankuro stood opposite to her. Chakra treads connected him to her. Glaring Reiko channeled her chakra through the strings. They changed from a baby blue to a whitish color. Kankuro yelped and the strings broke. His fingers were frozen solid. Reiko shoved Naruto away from her and began to walk away.

"Take off your mask." Gaara ordered.

"Why should I?"

"Take it off or I will order the shinobi to attack."

Reiko looked around. She was outnumbered by the shinobi that had come to Gaara's rescue. Some of them tensed and reached for their weapons. Reiko looked at the ground. Her chakra was low. She hardly had enough energy to keep herself in motion but she'd manage. She had to.

"I'm no one but someone at the same time." Reiko said.

"Stop talking in damn riddles and do it!" Naruto roared.

Reiko turned. Naruto leapt at her. He knocked her to the ground and tried to rip the mask off by force. Reiko pulled her fist back. Then she saw it was Naruto she was aiming to hit. Her hand connected with his face. She had slapped him instead of punching his lights out. Naruto's face was turned and he didn't move it so he could look back at her.

Suddenly he got to his feet. There was a dark look on his face. His face was red where she slapped him. Reiko sat up, trying to bring herself off the ground. Her body screamed in protest, begging her not to push herself farther. She wasn't listening to it. Painfully slow she got to her feet. She nearly stumbled but maintained her balance.

Naruto refused to look at her. She reached towards the blond only to be rewarded with an ice-cold glare that made her stagger back. She felt like her innards were being pierced by Haiku's buster blade, ripping her stomach open. No such thing had happened. Though it was considerably preferable than the look Naruto was giving her.

"Who is she Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"Stop…" Reiko said softly, "He won't tell you."

Reiko made a hand sign. A few shinobi jumped in front of Gaara, protecting him from her. They were expecting her to attack him at any time. She sighed. It took longer than she thought it should. She was lower on chakra than she thought. Slowly she lowered her head, waiting for the jutsu to be released.

"Kai… Release."

The mask shattered into thousands of tiny shards. The debris were caught by the wind and blown away. Reiko was standing in front of Gaara. Reiko's face was thinner and she had no baby fat. Not that she had much to start with. Her face was more angular. She had nasty bruises all over her face and neck. There were bags underneath her eyes, from the lack of sleep. Her skin was as pale as Gaara's was.

Suddenly a fist connected with her face. She sprawled backwards. Temari was standing over her. Reiko looked at Temari, unfazed by the blow. Even as the blood dribbled out of the corner of her mouth Reiko maintained her air of indifference. Reiko wiped the blood away with her Tekko.

"You said you loved him."

"I… I did…"

"So you don't love him anymore?"

Reiko looked away. She didn't want to face Temari like this. She was her best friend but she still couldn't face her. Temari grabbed Reiko by the collar of her cloak, bringing her face close to hers. For a moment it seemed that Reiko was going to retaliate. Naomi watched silently. She could see the emotions in her sister's eyes.

Sadness.

Joy.

Hurt.

Suffering.

"How dare you hurt him the way you did?"

"It wasn't my fault."

"You don't understand anything!" Temari roared. "You listen to me-"

"I don't have to do anything." Reiko said calmly.

"Then I'll make you listen to me." Temari said shoving Reiko away from her.

Temari drew her fan. Reiko just watched, not even moving to defend herself. A part of her wanted Temari to finish her off. She didn't want to go through what was in store for her once she got home. She was going to bring it down on Reiko's head but stopped inches over Reiko's face. Hiroshi and Naomi had a grip on the sand mistress' arms. Reiko got right back to her feet but refused to look anyone in the eye.

"I still love him, Temari… but… I just can't be with him…"

"Why not?" Gaara asked.

"I… just can't…"

**

* * *

**

Reiko's just swinging strikes isn't she? Temari's mad at her. Naruto's mad at her. Who else?


	48. Akatsuki no Tobi

**We had this terrible ice storm here. There were a lot of 'fatalities.' Eleven mailboxes, a tree, a strand of Christmas lights, a stop sign and a curbside… Let's have a moment of silence for those losses…**

**Okay! Now let's get on with the story!**

* * *

The largest out burst came from Lee, not Naruto, much to Reiko's surprise. She had expected Naruto to scream out drawing all attention to her. Lee did that for Naruto. He grabbed Reiko and started to shake her, completely jarring her. She grasped his forearms but could not stop the shaking. She was like a rag doll in his arms, unable to stop him from murdering her.

"Le-ee!" She gasped, "St-op!"

"That is not a good answer, Reo-chan!"

Shinobi were watching them. Lee had yet to stop shaking Reiko. She winced as her back was being thrust back and forth. Pain surged through it, nearly causing her to cry out in pain. Lee didn't know she no longer had her wings. The surgery was still fresh and it was very likely that infection could set in because of her fight, a risk Reiko didn't want to take.

She, Shizune and Tsunade had removed her wings while she was in Konoha during the only vacation she got. She spent most of it in the hospital, resting but it was more relaxation than she had in almost one and a half years. She yearned for another vacation, even if it was one day. She would accept it gratefully.

"What kind of answer is 'I just can't'?" Temari asked outraged.

Reiko hung her head but did not respond. Hiroshi got to his feet. He suddenly pulled Reiko out of Lee's arms and hugged her tightly. Tears were running down his face. Reiko stiffened under his grasp and tried to pull free but he held her tighter. Slowly she eased into it and hugged him back just as tightly.

"It doesn't matter. You're safe now."

* * *

Reiko stood on top of the wall of Suna. She was watching Naomi and Hiroshi stand by Chiyo's grave with Naruto and Sakura. Team Gai, Kakashi and the sand siblings watched them silently. Reiko wanted nothing more than to pay her respects to the woman who gave everything to bring back Gaara but fear stopped her from doing so. She had to leave and she didn't need anything to tie her down to the Sand.

When Naruto and Hiroshi pulled away from the grave, Naomi and Sakura followed after shortly. Naomi left a small token on the top of the grave. It was an arrow. Reiko was mildly surprised. It was Naomi's last arrow. If she were attacked she'd be utterly defenseless. Reiko moved to jump down and grab it but Gaara spotted her.

He motioned for the others to leave without him for a moment. Soon it was just Reiko and Gaara on the wall. Silently Gaara walked away motioning for her to follow him. She did. He walked to the spot where he and Kankuro discussed what would happen if he left the ranks for shinobi and became Kazekage. Reiko stood behind him.

"Reiko…"

"Kazekage-sama…"

"You know my name so use it." Gaara said coldly.

"Understood, Gaara." Reiko said bowing, though his back was to her.

They were silent. Both of them watched the sun set. It bathed the spot in golden light. Reiko slowly closed her eyes, relishing the warmth of the light for where she was going there was no sunlight. She intended to spend a few days in the desert when she caught wind of Gaara's capture from a drunken shinobi in a pub. Completely forgetting her desire for sunlight she ran right after the Akatsuki.

"How have you been?" Gaara asked.

"… Better. And yourself?"

"I… I feel tired. Is that… normal?"

Reiko blinked. She cocked her head to the side, slightly confused for a moment. Then she remembered that Gaara had never slept before. The long day was probably catching up to him. She wondered silently if he would need to sleep or simply meditate like he had when they were younger.

"After what you went through anyone would be tired."

Gaara fell silent. He started to stagger as he tried to sit down. Reiko appeared behind him and caught him. She refused to meet his eyes as she helped him sit. She sat down next to him, just in case he needed her she told herself. She nearly rolled her eyes at the way she was thinking. She thought she had gotten over her schoolgirl crush for him but it seemed that she hadn't.

"You have your weapons on you. You're going to leave again, aren't you?" Gaara asked, curious.

"I have to assassinate Akuun Kaizer." Reiko said, impassively.

Gaara looked at her. She knew of the Akuun clan as well. There was no love in the clan and the word family was just a word that was causally tossed around. It meant nothing. There was no need for close connections. Their clan was created for the sole purpose of fighting in a war.

They were the perfect mercenaries, the perfect killing machines that wouldn't stop until they reached their objective. They killed all in their path, innocent or not.

Reiko refused to meet Gaara's eyes. She knew what was possibly going though his head. She could feel the emotions surging though her. She wanted to scream at him to stop feeling so sorry for her, to stop worrying, to stop caring. She didn't need that. It made her yearn to stay, to forget about it. But she knew she couldn't. Kaizer needed to be stopped.

His sympathy made her want to run from a choice that protected everyone from war. She couldn't lose anyone else. She had seen too many deaths. Watching Gaara die was too much for her to bear. She didn't want Naruto to die the same way that Gaara 'died' even though Gaara survived. She would rather die than see them die before her.

"You don't have to do it." Gaara said.

"You're wrong. It's an assassination mission. I have to follow Tsunade's orders."

Reiko got to her feet. She turned to walk away from him. When her back was turned Gaara spoke, "You were wrong that day too."

Reiko froze. She kept her back turned to him, not turning to look at him. Wind blew around them. Sand danced in the wind. Her cloak fluttered showing that her wings were truly gone once and for all to the Kazekage. He didn't seem fazed and Reiko showed no sign of a reaction.

"I'm wrong about a lot of things but what was it this time?"

"I became a highly cherished Kazekage."

Reiko smiled bitterly. She should've known he would've remembered that. A part of her wanted to apologize and beg for his forgiveness but the more rational part refused to let him see her weak and sniveling. She had already failed the rational part once was she wasn't aiming for a second time.

"I wanted you to go against those words and become something amazing. It's good to hear you proved me wrong." Reiko said softly.

Then Reiko walked away without looking back. Gaara didn't try to stop her. He just stared at her retreating figure without a word. Though both of them wished the other would do something. Reiko wished Gaara would stop her and Gaara wished she would stop and stay in Suna, even if it was for a day or so. He missed her but was too proud to say it.

* * *

Reiko fifty yards outside the gates of Suna. She saw Naruto walking towards the gate. He looked away from her. She shook her head. Her heart was growing heavy. Then she turned to walk away. Naomi looked up to see Reiko standing in the sand. Their eyes remained locked for a second.

She reached out towards her sister. Reiko turned her back, regretfully leaving Naomi once again. At least this time she knew the younger girl was completely safe in the hands of Konoha shinobi. She pulled the hood of her cloak up, covering her head so she didn't get sunburned. A gust of wind blew sand, clouding her figure. Naomi tried to run towards her sister but when the sand cleared Reiko was gone.

'_Goodbye, Naomi.'_ The wind seemed to whisper.

* * *

With a heavy heart and her head hung low Reiko walked into the Akuun manor. She knelt on the floor, bowing to Kaizer to show her respects. Of which she had none for the man before her but he didn't seem to care that she hated him with a burning passion that would put fire to shame. She wouldn't regret killing him in the least.

He smirked at her. She knew he had been expecting her for a long time. Reiko could care less. She was facing the person who was attempting to take everything she held dear from her. He felt that he was 'rescuing' her from the cruel shinobi life that had been 'forcibly' placed on her. She nearly started to laugh at that remark.

He didn't approve of women fighting and becoming kunoichi's. He was more sexist than Shikamaru was. Shikamaru at least had enough dignity to say 'Thank you' when a woman saved his life. Kaizer scoffed when Reiko had warned one of his guards that his food was poisoned. It was and the guard died. The food was meant for Kaizer.

Being a kunoichi and protecting her friends was her entire life purpose. Without that purpose she was nothing, a hollow shell that had seen to many hard days and too many sleepless nights due to the things she had seen but she continued to fight on. He was trying to strip it away from her. She nearly laughed at the thought.

"How nice of you to finally come."

Reiko wanted to gag at the false tone in his voice. She sighed and began to think about her mission given to her by Tsunade. _'How do I go about doing it? Poison? No… Tried that already but he has taste testers too… How about… That won't work. He took my weapons… Or at least he thinks he did. Well, whatever I do I have to do it right the first time.'_

"Reiko, say something."

"Piss off."

The man's smile faded. He got up from his throne. She looked up at him. Her eyes narrowed. His obsidian hair fit his head like a helmet. His eyes were as dark as coal. The lighting made his pale skin seem even paler if it was possible. He was indeed a handsome man. Ino would've approved of him if she hadn't known what he was attempting to make Reiko sing the secrets of Konoha.

Slowly he started to walk towards Reiko. She didn't move. He gently touched her face, in an almost loving way. Then his hands found her neck. He squeezed it tightly and brought her to her feet. She said nothing as he tried to choke the breath out of her. She didn't even flinch as he was beginning to leave her breathless, not in a good way. She knew he would quit soon for he still needed her.

"You will not talk to me that way!" Kaizer roared.

Just as she predicted he let her go. Then he touched her face, gently once more. His face seemed to be the perfect expression of regret. His eyes said other wise. He didn't regret choking her. He regretted letting go. Reiko could feel the contempt for her surging though him like a poison that she longed to give back to him tenfold.

"Go fuck yourself, bastard."

Suddenly the door bust open. A man in a mask and all black bounced in. He gave off the emotions of a five-year old but there was something darker about him that made her shiver. Something alarming. Something in the back of her mind was nagging her, telling her to get away as fast as she could.

"Who are you?" She asked, softly, trying to pass as timid.

"Tobi!"

Reiko frowned. The man reminded her of how enthusiastic Naruto used to be when they were kids. Naruto had matured a little bit but he was still the knuckle-headed. Reiko's heart thudded painfully in her chest when she thought of the blond. She wanted nothing more than to run back to Konoha and forget the mission. Suddenly the man waved his hand. The guards lowered their weapons. Kaizer seemed very annoyed but allowed his men to follow the man's order.

Reiko's heart skipped a beat. She backed away from Tobi. She stumbled on the hem of her cloak. She was unarmed. Tobi drew closer to her. She prepared to make a hand sign, incase he attacked. An alarm was going off in her head. The man was dangerous and the sense that seemed to be burning was driving her insane.

"You're making yourself look silly!" Tobi scolded in his childish voice.

"Don't you touch me…" Reiko hissed, coldly, forgetting her innocent act.

"Okay, okay! Tobi won't touch Reiko-chan. Promise!"

"How do you know my name?" Reiko asked alarmed.

Suddenly there was a loud crash. Glass rained down around them. Reiko covered her head with her arms from the raining glass. Slowly she looked up and her jaw dropped. Standing in the frame of the once beautiful stained glass window was a man. Kaizer glared at the man coldly.

Reiko's voice was caught in her throat. Her mind was racing. Of all the people she had expected to come, _he_ wasn't it. He jumped down from the window, the glass crunched under his feet. Slowly he walked towards Reiko and Tobi. She paled and wondered what to do. The guards in the room looked at him angered but also slightly fearful. Reiko couldn't blame them. Hewas terrifying. She could feel their fear and anger and it was choking her almost to the point of becoming nauseous. Tobi looked at her but then looked back at him.

"Deidara-sempai!" Tobi proclaimed.

"Kaizer… You've been really bad…" Deidara said, "Selling information to the other hidden villages, yeah. That's not allowed."

"Dei-da-ra?" Reiko asked shocked.

Deidara turned to her. Reiko noticed that Deidara only had one arm. His eye widened when he saw her standing in front of Kaizer. Tobi bounced over to Deidara's side. She took a step back. She blinked. Tobi was now wearing an Akatsuki cloak. Her mouth dropped in horror. She had been with an Akatsuki member the entire time.

"Reiko-chan is here Deidara-sempai. You were right, sempai, she is pretty!"

"Shut the hell up, Tobi, un."

Reiko and Deidara glared at each other. Reiko automatically reached for a weapon only to remember she had none on her besides the needles in her mouth and she desperately needed those if she was going to escape from the Akuun clan unscathed. Deidara then smirked and opened his cloak with his only hand. Her weapons were stashed inside.

"Looking for these, hmm?"

"Damn it…"

Suddenly Kaizer pulled a kunai out of his yukata. He swung it at Reiko. Her eyes widened. She was about to jump back when Tobi pulled her to his side. He blocked Kaizer's kunai with a kunai of his own. Reiko hadn't even seen him draw it let alone move. _'He's as fast as Lee or Gai-sensei! Just _who_ is this guy?'_

"What the-?"

"You're a traitor. You side with the Akatsuki!" Kaizer accused.

"I've done nothing of the sort!" Reiko protested.

Reiko stiffened. She could almost feel the smirk that Tobi had on his face as if he found the whole thing amusing. He flicked his wrist, knocking both his kunai and Kaizer's kunai into the air. Kaizer's kunai soared through the air. It embedded itself in a man's forehead. He slumped over dead. The other guards around him backed away, fearfully.

Tobi's kunai flew up towards the ceiling. It hit the chandelier and caused it to break off of the ceiling. It was made of crystal. When the chandelier hit the floor the crystal shards attacked the guards below, killing a few, injuring others. Reiko gasped in horror when she saw blood splashed onto the floor and the shattered glass.

"Opps!" Tobi laughed in a childish way.

"What-?"

"We've just got to kill this clan, un" Deidara said.

Reiko's eyes narrowed. A silver needle flew though the air. Kaizer had no time to react at all. It went right into his neck. He grabbed at his neck and his face slowly turned blue. Moments later he fell to the ground. His face was turning purple. Both Tobi and Deidara were startled. Slowly they turned to the source of the needle.

Reiko.

She had hidden needles in her mouth. It was poisoned and would instantly kill the target of which she had shot it into. It was too bad that the other needles weren't poisoned. She was sent by Tsunade to assassinate the heir of the Akuun clan and come hell or high water she was going to kill him. Whether or not the Akatsuki were present.

"Reiko-chan?" Tobi asked in his small child-like voice.

"It seems we were both sent to accomplish the same mission." Reiko said.

Suddenly Tobi hit her over the head. Her eyes widened. Slowly her eyes closed. Her head slumped over the arm of the lolli-pop masked man. He murmured something about interrogation for information on the Jinchuriki and about Leader-sama. Reiko felt her mind growing fuzzy. Then there was a loud explosion and Reiko blacked out.

* * *

Reiko's eyes furrowed. Slowly they opened. Memories flashed through her head. She sat up quickly. She wasn't in a room that she had ever seen before. She was chained to the floor. Her weapons sat in the corner of the cell, almost taunting her for they were so close but so out of reach that she couldn't get to them.

Reiko stiffened when she saw Deidara sitting across the room. He was smirking at her. She refused to show how afraid she was. She glared at him coldly and tried to move so she was more comfortable. It was hard to move and she couldn't get comfortable after all so she just gave up.

"You're awake."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious. I never would've been able to tell without your assistance." Reiko said sarcastically.

"I try, yeah."

"Is Reiko-chan awake?" Tobi asked as he walked into the small cell.

Reiko glared at him. She was imprisoned in a small cell. It was dank and wet. She could smell mold and blood that was caked to the walls. Obviously they hadn't used the cell in a long time. There were bars on the windows. It was dark out and a full moon was providing the room with a small amount of light. It made the room like eerie.

Tobi sat down next to Reiko. In his hands he held a bowl of soup and bread. Reiko turned up her nose. She wouldn't eat. The same thing had happened once before and she refused to let it happen again. Except that time Sasori was still alive. She mentally thanked Sakura for killing the puppet master.

"Come on Reiko-chan. It's tasty! I made it myself!"

"If you've captured me for information on Naruto you can forget it, you bastard. You can't butter me up either so don't even try."

Reiko kneed Tobi's hand, sending the soup flying into the air. The bowl fell to the floor. It shattered and the liquid splattered all over the shards. The bread hit the floor and rolled to Deidara's feet. The arsonist looked at Reiko silently. There was a dark look in his eyes. Reiko couldn't care less.

"Fine then, Reiko. Starve, un."

"Fine by me. I'll _never_ tell you anything."

"Oh really, hmm?"

Deidara smirked. He crossed the room. She watched as he walked to he door. He just opened it. Standing outside was Uchiha Itachi. Deidara nodded and he motioned for Tobi to leave them alone. Itachi walked inside. He took Deidara's seat on the opposite side of the room. Reiko could see his glowing red eyes watching her like a lion watches its prey.

She was the prey.

He was the predator.

She was screwed.

"You survived."

"Yeah, how unfortunate, huh?" She asked sarcastically.

Reiko stiffened. Itachi's Sharingan was spinning.

* * *

_Reiko looked around. She was in a black and white realm. She was chained to the floor and no matter how hard she yanked on the chains they wouldn't release. Then she noticed Itachi standing in front of her. She glowered at him. She said nothing as he drew a katana from his cloak._

"_This is the Tsukuyomi, the nightmare realm. I completely control all time, space and even all substance." Itachi told her._

"_Impressive." Reiko admitted._

"_For the next seventy two hours you will suffer at the hands of your comrades over and over and over again."_

_Reiko blinked owlishly. Then she winced as he rammed his sword through her chest. She said nothing but she did cough blood up on his cloak. There was a pain in her back. She tilted her head to see Naomi standing behind her. Her bow was drawn and there was an arrow in Reiko's left shoulder blade._

"_Seventy one hours, fifty nine minutes, and fifty nine seconds." Itachi told her._

_Reiko could do nothing to fight back. After what seemed to be eternity she had died many ways and had always been brought back so she could merely die again. She wanted release from the pain. She actually wanted to die, something that she'd never thought she'd yearn for._

_Gaara had crushed her with his sand. She was mutilated by Naruto's Rasengan and fried by Naomi's arrows. Hiroshi's summons had eaten her alive. Later she was burned alive by Sasuke's fire jutsus only to be smashed to pieces by Chouji's utter strength then strangled by Shikamaru's shadows._

_She said nothing as Tenten's weapons repeatedly stabbed her. Kiba and Akamaru had ripped to shreds. Then she was castrated by Ino and beheaded by Leo. Shino's kikaichu had eaten her alive. She had her face pounded into the floor by Sakura's deadly punches and kicks. Lee had joined Sakura shortly and pounded on her until she was purple._

_Temari cut her to ribbons with her wind scythe jutsu. Kankuro's puppets, Kaori and Karasu, teamed up and murderer her as well while Kankuro remained the one controlling the strings. Neji had drowned her. Hinata had actually ripped her chest open and ripped out her heart, crushing it in the palm of her hand._

_Needless to say Reiko was in pain. She said nothing while Itachi continued to let her friends torture her. She wanted the pain to end. Itachi watched her with impassionate eyes as she writhed in pain as he plunged his katana into her chest once more. She hissed through clenched teeth as he twisted it in her chest, making the hole even bigger._

"_Sixty nine hours, fifty six minutes, and five seconds." Itachi told her._

"_You'll never get a word out of me!"_

_Suddenly the scene was replaced. Reiko was standing in the middle of the Tsuyoi compound. Standing across from her were some of her clansmen. She watched in horror as Haiku snuck up on them and attacked. Reiko could do nothing. She could say nothing. She couldn't move. She couldn't even breath. _

_When she saw Tomoko and Renji die Reiko could move. She fell to her knees and gripped her head tightly. Itachi said nothing. He watched her with the dull eyes of a killer she could feel a twinge of emotion that shimmered off of him but it made no sense, she couldn't grasp it's meaning for she was too far lost in the horrors that was being played out before her. She could only hear the cries of her family. _

_Her mind didn't even register her own wordless screams._

* * *

Reiko snapped back into reality shaking. She was sweating hard. A lone tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't break her eyes away from Itachi. He was breathing hard, as if his torture for her took a lot of energy out of him. Reiko could hear a ripping sound but took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It stopped. She knew it had to have been her.

She refused to open her eyes once more. She was trying to block all of the painful things Itachi had shown her behind a mental wall, something she would never see again but she would never forget. She had to forget them. She knew her friends would never turn on her. _'We have each others backs, right?'_

"You could end it, you know, hmm?"

Reiko looked up. Itachi was gone. Deidara was back in the room with her once more. She tried to cover her face but she couldn't bend her head down low enough to reach her knees due to the fact that her wrists were chained to the ceiling and were being force upwards while her feet were chained to the floor.

"You could tell us about the Jinchuriki, yeah."

"I'd rather die." Reiko spat.

"Don't say that to me, yeah. It can be arranged." Deidara warned.

"Shut the hell up, Deidara."

"I don't have to, yeah. I can't leave you alone so you can go and think of a plan of escape, now can I, hmm?"

Reiko looked at him with empty eyes, devoid of all emotion. Deidara wanted to look away but he just stared her down, trying not to show how much her eyes bothered him. Her eyes rivaled the empty eyes of Sasori when he came across his partner's body, the body of one of his closest comrades, his – dare he say it? – Friend.

For a long time they just sat there, staring at one another. Suddenly Deidara's stomach rumbled. He looked away almost ashamed that he was showing an enemy he was hungry. It was odd but Tobi seemed to know and the door swung open. The masked man waltzed in with two trays of food this time.

He gave one to Deidara. Reiko blinked as hers was shoved into her lap. She stuck her nose into the air, a childish act but she wasn't going to show the enemy any weaknesses and besides he could've poisoned it. He seemed like that type of person to go about killing another in dark and sneaky ways.

"Come on Reo-chan, eat, please! I don't want you to get sick and die!"

"Stuff it, you lolli-pop faced freak! You don't give a damn!" Reiko snapped.

She tried to get the tray out of her lap. Deidara took it from her and set it next to his chair. She sighed. He was probably going to eat it in front of her once her stomach started to rumble. She rolled her eyes and glanced to the small window. She could no longer see the moon because clouds blocked it from view.

When Tobi left Reiko was left with Deidara once more. He was playing around with a lump of clay in only his hand. She felt her heart sinking. She wasn't going to get back to Konoha, she realized. If she was going to be under surveillance at all times then she was as good as sold to the Akatsuki with a golden ribbon on a silver platter.

Eventually they would get her to sing all of the secrets of Konoha. All it would take is time, time and plenty of torture to motivate her. She wasn't sure how easily her mind could withstand another assault from Itachi. She was still trying to repress the ways she died. She shivered.

"You're going to die, yeah." Deidara told her.

Reiko didn't look at him but she did respond, "I know."

**

* * *

**

From assassination to prisoner, such a great way to start the day!

**Before any of you complain about how Tobi is I'm using the manga to write this and in the manga the only time her refers to himself in a sentence is when he says 'Tobi is a good boy' and he only says that a few times… **

**Tobi ****unintentially irritates Deidara a lot. Despite that, Deidara tries to protect Tobi, and treats him as a diciple. So in a way when Sasori died he took over the 'Danna' position and granted Tobi the kohai postion.**


	49. Reiko's Escape and Deidara's Capture

**Happy New Year. **

**Whoa... This fic is one year old... That makes me feel old. Now I know what my parents mean.**

* * *

Deidara felt his head drooping. Reiko was already asleep. She refused to eat despite the fact that he had food for her and her stomach growled loudly alerting him of her hunger despite her denial of the fact. She looked sad and broken, much unlike the Reiko he met three years ago. He snorted. It served her right, always butting into Akatsuki missions.

Soon he was off to sleep.

* * *

Deidara woke freezing cold. He felt like he'd break if he moved. He looked around. The room was coated in ice. It looked like waves of glass that had hardened over night. The source of the glass-like ice was Reiko herself. Blood ran down the younger teen's wrists, splashing the ice below. Her head rest against her chest.

"Reiko, wake up, un." Deidara ordered, "Make this ice go away, yeah."

Reiko didn't respond. Deidara got to his feet. His feet slid across the slick ice. He struggled to maintain his balance but slipped and fell down next to Reiko. Reiko slowly lifted her head up to face him. She looked as bad as she did when he captured Gaara and saw her for the first time in three years.

The bags under her eyes had darkened. Her eyes seemed to portray deep the deep sadness of a broken spirited person. She tried to move but winced as the shackles cut into her wrist. She then eased herself back down onto the ice. She shivered. It was as cold as bone and as dry as paper.

"What do you think you're doing, hmm?"

Reiko attempted to smirk at him but her smile didn't get too far. She went right back to frowning. Deidara struggled to get back up. He was trying not to show her she had gotten the best of him while his guard was down. He didn't want to be seen as weak in her eyes, for she – in a way – was his rival, a sworn enemy that he had to defeat at all costs.

"You'll let me go." She croaked.

"No way, un."

"I've frozen the door shut. We'll freeze to death in here within a few more hours."

Deidara glared at her and pulled away. He reached for his clay with his only hand. He found that it was frozen solid, completely useless for any of his jutsu. So not only was he trapped with her but he was defenseless as well. Leader was going to chew him out for it later. Huffing slightly he slid over to her weapons and tried to pick them up. One of the senbon, covered in ice, shattered in his hands, like glass.

"I covered all the weapons with ice, stupid."

"I take it you've been captured before, hmm?" Deidara mocked.

"A couple betrayals for profit here and there." Reiko shrugged.

Deidara looked at her slightly shocked. He hadn't expected her to answer him. He also didn't expect her to say it so casually, as if commenting on the weather. It just didn't seem right for a girl of her age. Even as a shinobi of his stature he had never been betrayed yet. He wondered how she could be so casual about it.

"So how'd you freeze this place, hmm?"

"There's water everywhere." Reiko said simply, "Very moldy. I could've killed you but I wouldn't be able to get to the keys if you died all the way over there."

The room seemed to glow a faint blue color. Reiko looked like a ghost due to the way the light was shining down on her. She'd be able to pass as one except for the blood around her wrists. She glared at him, as if that would make him release her from captivity. She should have known he wouldn't let her go long ago.

"You could tell me about your Jinchuriki friend pal, yeah. Seeing as we're not going anywhere anytime soon, un." Deidara said.

He was trying to use reverse psychology on her.

It didn't work.

"You don't get it, do you? I will _never_ sell out Naruto. He's my friend." Reiko snapped, "What about you? Do _you_ have friends?"

Deidara fell silent. He silently wondered if Sasori could be considered a friend. He was, after all, twenty years older than the arsonist. The reason why Deidara called him danna was because Sasori refused the title 'sempai.' Sasori always insulted him and would never go against his plan to make sure Deidara stayed safe.

"That wasn't supposed to be a stumper…" Reiko said softly.

Deidara realized he hadn't responded right away. He stuck his nose up in the air, trying to feign indifference. Reiko seemed to see though his façade but said nothing, as if she were trying to make him feel like he had fooled her with his nonchalant act. Inwardly he wondered why she was asking.

"Heh. Friends are useless, yeah. It's better not to make any because they'll only hurt you in the end, un." Deidara said finally.

"Don't you get lonely sometimes?"

"I don't need friends."

"Why not?" Reiko asked.

"People who make friends are stepped on, used, back-stabbed, taken advantage of, screwed over, taken for granted, ignored, forgotten, and taken lightly, yeah." Deidara countered.

"That's not true."

"What about you and what's-his-name? Sasuke, hmm?"

Reiko fell silent. She looked at Deidara with her empty eyes. She blinked owlishly. She then tried to pull at the chains once more. The metal groaned but it was nowhere close to snapping, much to her displeasure and much to Deidara's relief. He didn't want leader to chew him out even more if she escaped.

"That's not necessarily true. Sasuke and I weren't friends. I just don't want him to throw his entire life away on revenge for his clan. Besides… Never mind."

"No, un. You were going to say something."

"It's nothing. Or at least not something that I'd spill to the likes of you."

Deidara looked out the window. His eyes narrowed slightly. Itachi should have come to relieve him and hour ago. Slowly he let out a breath. He could see his breath, hanging in the air around him. Reiko continued to watch him. She shivered from the cold. Suddenly the door was blown off its hinges. A smoking bomb flew in through the door. Reiko's eyes widened. She held her head down, trying to change the air around her mouth so that she wouldn't breath in the now toxic air.

She waited for it to explode. It didn't. The gas just kept oozing out. She hissed when she realized it was a sleeping powder that was in the air. Deidara tried to get up and get out but he sucked in some of the toxic air. He staggered and fell down in front of Reiko. Her eyes widened when she saw a pair of keys in his cloak pocket. She couldn't reach for it with her hands so she tried to reach with her feet. She couldn't quite reach it.

Reiko's face was scrunched up in determination as she tried to get the keys. She couldn't hold her breath for much longer and she still needed to get unchained, grab her weapons and then get out of the Akatsuki hideout without getting caught. She suddenly inhaled. Her eyes widened as the air flowed through her. Slowly her mind grew numb and her eyes drooped. She slumped over, not falling to the ground due to the chains but her head was inches away from Deidara's hand.

* * *

Reiko groaned. She slowly sat up and brought a hand to her head. Her head was pounded as if someone had tried to beat it in with a staff or something. Her eyes found a group of men standing in the room with her. She noticed that her wrist was chained to something. Her eyes followed the chain to Deidara's wrist.

The leader stood in the center of the room. He and his subordinates wore headbands but all of them had slashes running across the symbols, ronin. He looked at her. Then he smirked. He had long pale golden hair. His right eye had a scar running though it but the eye was still preserved and very much intact. His blue eyes landed on Reiko. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. It was very much like how a lion watches its prey.

"Well, well, well… What have we here? Deidara, ex-stone shinobi and a leaf kunoichi…? But not just any leaf kunoichi, now are you?"

Reiko shifted. The man walked towards her and knelt down next to her. He grabbed her face and tilted it to the left and then to the right. Reiko pulled back and glared at him coldly, trying to intimidate him. He didn't seem fazed in the slightest. She glanced over at Deidara. He wasn't awake yet.

"If I'm not mistaken you're Konoha's Tsuyoi Reiko…"

Reiko said nothing. The man pulled out a bingo book. He flipped through it, as if he wasn't in the middle of a mission with two potentially dangerous shinobi. He finally found her page. Smirking he turned it to her and shoved it in her face. Reiko wanted to look away but was oddly drawn to the picture. The picture was of her when she was still a little Genin. Reiko looked away, instantly. It had been a picture that had been taken before the slaughter of her clan. She hissed though her teeth at the memory. The man took her snarl as a conformation of her identity and smirked almost triumphantly.

"Tsuyoi Reiko, you wouldn't believe the bounty you have on the black market…"

Reiko stiffened. She looked up at him with cold, hateful eyes. Slowly she brought herself to her feet though it required a lot of her energy to do so. Her hand rose. The guards around the leader grabbed their throats. Ice began to protrude from their necks. Soon the men were all headless. Blood was splattered all over the floor and walls. Then it was just Reiko, Deidara and the leader alone in the room.

"I could kill you just as easily."

The man smirked. He pulled a remote out of his hand. He pressed a button. Pain surged through her wrist. She gasped and tried to stifle a scream. Once the pain passed she glared a the man. Not only was she chained to Deidara but he had the power to hurt her if she didn't do something he liked.

Suddenly Deidara stirred. He sat up and lifted up his hand to touch his head. He noticed the chain and looked at her surprised. Then a scowl crossed his face. He slowly got to his feet. Reiko scanned the room. Their weapons sat on the table across from them, taunting the two shinobi for they were so close but yet so far. Reiko got to her feet for her arm was beginning to hurt from being force up. She looked for a weapon she could use to her advantage.

A basin of water sat by the weapons innocently. Reiko narrowed her eyes and raised her hand. The water rose as well. Then she swung her arm at the man. The water hit his skin and he started to scream. She had, after all, heated the water past it's boiling point. She grabbed Deidara's hand. She made the water put her weapons on her as he pulled her out the door. Deidara didn't even bother to put his weapons on. He carried them as they ran.

Reiko didn't even stop to think that she was aiding the enemy, the Akatsuki. She was helping one of theirs escape the law. She would be marked a criminal if anyone found out. Her mind was racing to fast to even care at that point. There was an explosion behind them. Reiko was sent flying into the air. She landed on something slightly sticky and very much damp. She looked down. They were up in the air. Behind them the hideout was growing smaller and smaller the further they traveled. Deidara glared at the sky.

"I didn't think they'd catch up so fast, yeah."

"You _knew_ they were following you?" Reiko asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. They've been trying to capture the Akatsuki for ages, yeah. Whenever we have a mission they aren't too far behind, trying to capture us to sell us to the Great Nations for money, un. They do a lot of deals in the black market."

Reiko looked at him. She considered attacking him. She now had all of her weapons on her but how far would she get if the missing shinobi caught back up to her? She decided to risk it. She drew a kunai and was just about to stab Deidara when he suddenly collapsed. She automatically caught him in her arms. She saw that there were three needles in his neck. They were coated in a white liquid. Reiko stuck her finger into the liquid. She brought it close to her face and her nose caught the scent of knock-out juice.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust she wiped the liquid on Deidara's cloak. Then she noticed the bird's flight pattern. It was now flying diagonally. They were going to crash. Reiko's eyes widened. All around them were rocky cliff sides, none of which would provide a soft landing. Reiko swallowed hard. Then she rose to her feet. She placed Deidara's arm around her shoulder and jumped when they got within fifty feet of the ground. The chains rattled as they fell.

She glared at the ground and concentrated hard. The winds began to pick up, blowing up towards herself and Deidara. Soon both of them were parallel with the ground. Then Reiko tilted and landed on her feet. Sighing Reiko looked around. Rocks, shrub and more rocks. She was tired, she was low on chakra, she was hungry, and she was stuck with Deidara- the murderer of Gaara. _'I don't see how this can get any worse…'_

Reiko picked Deidara up. She drug him through the mud and into a small cave nearby. She collapsed next to him. Then she glared at him, silently blaming him for all of the misfortune that had become her. She smirked at the idea of taking him to Gaara. Gaara would get to get revenge on the man who killed him, Deidara would be out of her hair and both Suna and Konoha would get valuable information out of torturing him.

Just to reassure herself she took his weapons. She placed his weapons on her person. She also took his scope. In a way he reminded her of how Naruto slept. They looked almost the same, with the same innocent expression on and their mouths slightly open but not open enough for them to start snoring. She shook the thought out of her head immediately. She was with an S-rank criminal. It was no time to be getting soft on the job. _'Now's not time to be growing attached to any enemy shinobi not matter how much he looks like Naruto… Except Deidara's more feminine…'_

* * *

Reiko didn't realize she fell asleep until she felt new chakra presences in the cave with her and Deidara. She glanced at Deidara. He was still out cold. She sat up and placed a hand to her head to stop the ache. A kunai was placed at her neck. Slowly Reiko looked up. She gasped when she saw Baki, Gaara's old sensei.

"Baki-sama!" Reiko exclaimed.

"Reiko-san?"

"Yes sir…"

Baki removed the kunai from her neck. He sat down next to her and offered her a water bottle. He motioned drinking and Reiko did so. It tasted great. It was probably considering she hadn't had anything to drink in over sixty hours. Then she handed the bottle back to Baki. He looked at her confused.

"What are you doing here, Reiko-san?"

"I completed a mission. He kidnapped me and tried to get me to tell him about the Naruto… He then got us both captured by missing shinobi and then we escaped, coming here." Reiko asked summing up her story. "Where is 'here'?"

She chuckled slightly sarcastically. Baki didn't find the humor in her story. He slowly got to his feet and motioned to the shinobi around them. They all raised weapons to stab Deidara. Reiko jumped to her feet. She grabbed Baki's arm, making the older man look at her. He blinked at her taken back.

"We can get him to the authorities. Then we can get Ibiki-san from Konoha."

Baki considered her offer for a moment. Ibiki was the best of the best. He could get any spy to sing the secrets of their employers and torture any mercenary into tears, blubbering like a small child. All of the people he tortured whimpered when they heard his name. Others started to scream and tell secrets they kept hidden as if he were there torturing them once more.

"Very well but first we must report to Kazekage-sama."

Reiko looked over at Deidara's figure. He looked around him and then swore when he saw the Suna shinobi around him. She glared at him and gave the chain a good tug, showing him she was in command of their current situation. He glared at her in return, just as venomously as she was glaring at him. She gave the chain another good tug and they started to walk out of the cave mouth.

They then jumped up the cliffs. Deidara had to run right next to Reiko. Baki was in front of her. The other three men were either on her left, right or right behind her. They were making sure Deidara wasn't going to make a break for it. At first they didn't get very far. Soon Reiko and Deidara were leaping in sync. She allowed herself a small smile for taking his weapons while he slept.

"So Baki-sama what are you doing here?" Reiko asked, making her voice heard over the wind.

"Kazekage-sama sent us out to patrol as he spoke with the leader of the Rain village."

"How is he doing?"

"Honestly, terrible. The kid isn't sleeping but his body needs sleep after all this time. He's having nightmares and can't get a decent nights rest." Baki said, "We've been trying everything."

Reiko nodded. She guessed something like that might've happened. His past was something that would give any person nightmares. It was just all of those sleepless nights catching up to him, hard. She hung her head, wondering if there was something that could be done to help him sleep like he should. They were in a more wooded area now. Reiko wove around one tree. It seemed that Deidara had decided to go the opposite way around the same tree. The last thing Reiko remembered was seeing Deidara's face right next to hers and her forehead crashing into his. Then she saw dizzying stars above her head. Someone said her name but she couldn't think straight enough to respond.

* * *

Reiko frowned. She sat up and looked around. She was in a hospital bed. Curious she looked out the window. The scenery outside didn't belong to Suna nor did it belong to Konoha. A soft rustling sound brought Reiko back to reality. Her head snapped towards the noise. Her eyes found a young man sitting at the foot of her bed with a crooked smile on. Mischief danced in his eyes like fire.

"Ku-Kuroku?" She croaked.

"The one and only."

He grinned at her. His hair was longer than she remembered seeing it a year ago when she was actually in the Rain. He had gotten more muscular as well. Reiko had to admit that Hiroshi was the more muscular of the two of them. Kuroku was clad in a navy blue shirt and matching pants. He also wore a white jacket with a rain symbol on the sleeves.

"Hey, Reo-chan…"

"What am I doing here?" Reiko asked.

"A team from Suna brought you and the Akatsuki member in. It seems the two of you really butt heads together." He joked.

"Smooth…" Reiko sighed.

Kuroku smirked. Reiko slowly got up out of bed. It felt like her head had been hit with a hammer but she knew she'd survive. Harumi had become a well-practiced medic. She was almost as good as Reiko herself. Reiko shook her head, finding it hard that Harumi was four years older than she was and how she nearly passed out at the sight of blood during her first run. Reiko checked her wrists. It was healed with no sign of scarring. Reiko nodded in approval. It was a relief. Scars were harder to hide than bruises or bumps. That and it made undercover missions slightly harder than depending on the severity of the scar and the skill of the opposite shinobi.

"Haru-chan has gotten much better. I had this giant hole in my chest one time and she healed it like it was nothing!"

"I know… She and I still write to each other."

"So you're still friends after all of this time?" Kuroku asked.

"Yes."

"So what about you and the Sand siblings?"

"… Not so much…"

"Really? They seemed pretty worried when Baki-sama's team brought you in."

Reiko's head snapped around and she looked at Kuroku slightly worried. She couldn't seem put thoughts to words. She just stared at him for a moment but then she shook her head regaining her composure and feigning indifference. He didn't know about the fights that she and the sand siblings had held in the past. She sighed and looked around them. Her weapons were removed once again.

"I heard they were here."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Let's go say hi!"

Kuroku wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her to the door. Her feet weren't working properly and she would've stumbled if Kuroku hadn't held onto her. The door to the room opened. Reiko blinked. The sand siblings and Baki's team were standing outside, talking. Reiko frowned and looked out the window.

When she turned back Gaara was staring at her with dispassionate eyes. He didn't seem worried in the slightest. A streak of black dashed across the room. It landed in her lap. Reiko's eyes widened and then she smiled. Mio was nuzzling her cheek. The cat was much older now but cats could live up to eighteen years old and Mio was at least five years old. She showed signs of being well fed and kept safe. Mio jumped onto her shoulder. Reiko smiled at the cat and scratched behind her ears. She deeply missed Mio's company while she was traveling, even if the cat was as sarcastic as she was. She was still better company that Reiko had kept.

Deidara sat on the floor. He was tied up. His arms bound to his sides and his hands bound behind his back. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. He glared at her coldly and stuck his nose into the air. It was a childish behavior that she had done when he held her captive. She smirked at him but then turned to Gaara.

"Gaara…" Reiko said bowing her head.

"I thought you were on a mission."

"Yeah… About that…" Reiko said scratching her cheek with her index finger, not looking at him, "It would've gone smoother but the blond idiot over there barged in."

Reiko motioned to Deidara. His Akatsuki robe was gone and so was his scope. For the most part he looked like a normal teenage shinobi – not a murderer. His weapons sat on top of a desk. Reiko looked at Gaara concerned. She wondered how he was doing since he was in the same room as one of the men who killed him or… at least attempted to kill him.

"I'm glad your mission went well."

"Thank you."

Deidara pretended to gag himself. Mio jumped off of Reiko's shoulders. She landed on top of Deidara's head and curled up on his ponytail. This action made the arsonist's face twitch in anger. He tried to shake her off but she placed her claws into his skin. He made a face and stopped shaking his head. She stopped trying to puncture his head.

"Mio, what are you doing?" Reiko asked the cat.

_"Despite how he appears, Reiko, he is actually very young. Eighteen or nineteen of your human years, he's still just a kitten in a cat's eyes. His leader probably filled their heads with lies for he aims for the mentally or emotionally unstable."_

"What are you getting at?"

_"Nothing. Just thought you ought to know."_

**

* * *

**

I guess I'll leave it here. Next chapter they set Deidara in a jail cell!


	50. Dinner With Harumi, Kuroku and Kia

**Back to school… I hate it all over again…**

* * *

Reiko was given a room in the hotel that Gaara was staying at. Temari and Kankuro glared at her when she walked in. Gaara even treated her in low regard. Retreating to her room Reiko decided to stay there for the entire night. She felt her heart ache with pain. She felt like she wanted to plunge a kunai through her chest to end the dull ache.

She knew Gaara didn't miss her. He probably didn't even register her leave. No one would weep if she were to die on a mission. She was unimportant, insignificant to everyone around her. She would die to know that he cared but _that_ was a pipe dream. No one would save her from the world of torture she was trapped in.

Gaara would never forgive her.

Soon Reiko was asleep. It was a fitful sleep. She woke with tears running down her face. She was having nightmares again though they were much worse than she had ever had before. More realistic than before, she noted. She shook her head. She needed to try to forget. It was in the past and there was nothing she could do to go back and change it so that her clan's murder never happened. She cursed Itachi to the deepest pits of hell. He made her remember after she had finally barred the memory away.

Silently she got up, wiping away the tears. She went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. She was debating whether or not to check into a different hotel when she heard a pained scream come from down the hall. Dropping her glass of water she out of her room, pulling a kunai out of her nightshirt's pocket.

She stopped outside Gaara's room. Temari and Kankuro were standing outside. They were peering in with sad expressions on their faces. Reiko stood on her tiptoes to see Gaara lying on the bed having a fitful sleep. He was thrashing in his sleep and sweating very badly. He gave a pained cry from time to time. Temari and Kankuro suddenly turned to face her. The cold looks were back in their eyes.

"May I-?"

"Why would you want to?" Kankuro asked coldly, "You hurt him enough."

Reiko shook her head. She ducked under Kankuro's arms and slipped into Gaara's room. She was about to replace the kunai in her pajama pocket. Her better judgment took over. She handed the blade over to Kankuro and walked further into Gaara's room. She knelt down beside his bed. His blankets were trapping him, like his sand had so many people.

She felt like she should just leave, that she was invading a family moment between Gaara and his siblings but then she stayed rooted at Gaara's side when she heard him whimper. His breathing had become irregular. His eyes fluttered beneath his lids. Reiko's hand floated to his cheek and she touched him gently.

"Gaara," She said softly, "It's a dream. You control it."

The young kage shuddered and moved away from her. Reiko didn't mind. She had dealt with her nightmares on her own. Of course she'd have to resort to one of her medical ninjutsu to help Gaara but he deserved a peaceful sleep after all those years. Temari and Kankuro tensed when they saw her making handsigns. Then she pressed two fingers to his forehead. The room was bathed in a shimmering white light.

"Yoi Yume no Jutsu…" She murmured.

A few moments passed. The light faded and Gaara's pained expression lightened. His face became more relaxed. Smiling Reiko got to her feet. She grabbed the sheets and untangled Gaara from them. She covered him up so he wouldn't get cold. Slowly she walked out of Gaara's room. She looked over her shoulder one last time and then walked out.

Temari and Kankuro watched her as she grabbed a blanket from the room she was staying in and then walked right back to the hallway. She sat herself right outside Gaara's door. Neither of them said anything. They just walked right back to their rooms but she could've sworn she heard a 'Thank you' from both of them. She smiled and pretended she didn't hear just for them.

* * *

Reiko woke up as sunlight pored into the hallway. She slowly got to feet. She stretched and knocked on Gaara's door. She didn't get an answer so she slowly opened the door. She peeked in to see if Gaara was okay. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at his hands. Slowly he looked up at her.

"Why?" He asked, "Why did you come?"

Reiko put a both hands to her forehead. She wished he didn't know. She didn't regret going to his aid. She just wished things could go back to being normal between them. He looked away when she didn't answer. He probably expected her to leave after that but Reiko found herself incapable of leaving.

"Your dreams…" Reiko said.

Gaara turned to look at her once more.

"They're my dreams. They aren't anything of concern to you."

"What did you want me to do? You were screaming, pained. Temari and Kankuro were watching you trying to think of a way to comfort you!" Reiko snapped, "They don't like to see you hurting. I don't like to see you hurting. Neither does Naruto or anyone else!"

"Go. I didn't ask you to come." Gaara ordered.

Reiko's eyes hardened. She glared at Gaara with cold eyes. She couldn't win a fight that Gaara refused to give up on. She wanted to scream at him, she wanted to rage and rant about how stubborn he was being but she just ran a hand though her hair. She didn't sleep well at all that night because she kept waking up, checking on him. She wanted to make sure he slept well.

"As you wish, Kazekage-sama." She said coldly.

She bowed respectfully. Then she turned on her heel and walked out of the room. She walked right past Temari. The older girl actually looked concerned about the angry look on the younger girl's face. She reached out to grab Reiko's arm but the younger girl dodged and went into her room. She threw herself onto the bed.

Mio jumped onto the bed. She lifted up Reiko's hand and put her head under Reiko's hand. Reiko sighed. She sat up and brought the cat close to her face. She felt the sympathy the cat was giving her. She wanted nothing of it but she was too tired to do anything about it. She felt weak and she hated feeling weak.

There was a knock at her door. Reiko hid her face in her pillow right as someone walked into the room. Mio mewled something she couldn't quite hear but she said nothing as the cat tried to gain her attention. She stiffened when she recognized Gaara's chakra pattern. She got up. She began to reach for the window. One small word made her freeze.

"Wait."

She froze in her tracks. It was from sheer surprise. She hadn't expected Gaara of all people to use such a soft tone. She stiffened as his hand was placed on her shoulder. She automatically jerked away. He stared at the back of her head for what seemed to be an eternity. It was driving Reiko insane. She just wanted him to say something and leave.

Reiko said nothing. She took a shuddering breath, trying to calm herself down. She didn't want to loose her cool and she didn't want to just boil Gaara alive with her anger. He didn't deserve it. She then narrowed her eyes. Deidara could be her punching bag for the day. He _deserved_ it more than anyone she knew. Gaara tried to reach out and touch her shoulder, hesitantly.

"Reiko, don't cry." He ordered.

Reiko pulled away from him. She nearly scoffed for she only cried when she remembered something painful or lost something- or someone dear- like Gaara himself. She drew closer to the window. Mio jumped onto her shoulder as she hugged herself. Gaara watched silently as Reiko debated in her head on what to say.

It was really hard to think of something since she hadn't seen him in such a long time. A three-year distance since their last meeting and she still had nothing to say. Silently she wondered if the awkwardness between the two of them would ever heal. She sighed, looking out the window. It looked like it was going to rain, an everyday occurrence for the Rain village, hence the name.

"I got my bird last night in the middle of the night." Reiko said, changing subjects, "We won't be able to get Ibiki here but we can get Deidara to Konoha. Tsunade is sending a team to help escort him here."

"Don't change the subject." Gaara ordered.

Suddenly Mio scratched Reiko's cheek with her paw. Reiko's eyes widened. She touched the scratched and looked at the cat surprised. Blood was starting to surface when Reiko pulled her fingers back and looked at it. The cat's tail swished angrily. She jumped over to Gaara's shoulder and stared back at her mistress almost hatefully.

"Mio… Why?"

"_Almost three years and you still can't face him? Coward."_

"Hardly."

"He did miss you, despite what you think. He was in a better mood when I brought him a letter. To him it was a sign that you were alive."

Reiko looked at Gaara confused. She shook her head. Then she jumped out of the window, leaving the Kazekage in her room. He watched her from the window, knowing full well that he could chase after her but he didn't. He knew she needed time to think. He knew he needed time to think as well.

"Mio, come." He ordered the cat.

When she didn't move he picked her up and carried her to his kitchen. He set her on the counter and opened a can of tuna. Gratefully Mio ate it when he set it out in front of her. Absentmindedly he scratched the cat behind the ears as he began to think. An earthquake could have happened and he would remain rooted to his spot, thinking.

* * *

Reiko was sitting on the cliff side of the Rain village. She was watching the clouds roll by. She understood how Shikamaru envied them for at that moment she envied them too. For as much as she knew she had been sitting there for the entire day. She didn't leave to eat or drink anything. Of course it wasn't healthy but Reiko couldn't bring herself to care. She didn't even react as Temari appeared beside her. She almost expected the older girl to show up.

"Temari…"

"You didn't come back home." Temari said, "We got worried."

"Temari, even if I did go 'home' I still wouldn't be _home_."

"What do you mean?" Temari asked.

The older girl sat down next to Reiko. She watched the sky, not looking at Reiko at all. They just sat, watching the sunset. The sky seemed to be painted like fire and soon it changed so that it was red, purple and pink in the sky. Reiko smiled. She hadn't gotten to rest since she had her mission. She was always on the move and running.

She hadn't slept in a bed, had a decent meal or even gotten to go to a bathhouse in over two years. She slept outside, ate berries because she couldn't bring herself to kill an animal just to eat it, and there were no bathhouses so she had to bathe in a river more often than not. She knew others felt how she did but she didn't complain. It could've been worse for her in many ways.

"Well, they say that when you're home you feel safe and you're happy. My home brings up too many painful memories." Reiko said simply.

"Your clan?"

"On my trip I grew to regret more than I had ever before in my entire life. There isn't a thing I've done I haven't screwed us so I would regret in the end."

* * *

"So where'd your wings go?" Temari asked.

"I went to Konoha during my only vacation in the last three years. Tsunade, Shizune and I removed them. It took a little over five hours but it beat the twelve hours it took to put them in." Reiko said, "I'll have two scars on my back but it's better than being driven out of villages and automatically being recognized because I was the only girl with wings. It made gathering information much harder than it should have been."

"So… Where all did you travel?" Temari asked.

"I went to every village except for Otogakure and Amegakure."

"Amegakure?"

"I have reason to believe that it's where the Akatsuki live. They are hailed as heroes there, though they have hideouts everywhere." Reiko said.

Temari looked at the sky. A droplet of water fell down and landed on her nose. The older girl blinked and watched as more rain fell from the sky. Reiko felt the ghost of a smile on her lips. She began to twirl as the rain came down hard. It followed her, making her appear that she was in a small bubble of protection that the water couldn't enter- only float around.

Reiko tilted her head back and let out a laugh. She felt so carefree and happy for the first time in a long time. No worries about working, no worries about not having food for the night, no worries about finding shelter, no worries about being attacked by enemy shinobi, no worries about low chakra. As she laughed Temari watched her with a bemused expression.

Reiko turned to Temari. When she saw the expression on the older girl's face she stopped twirling. The water just fell down around her, getting her completely drenched as if she had been standing in the rain the entire time she was dancing. Temari just continued to smile, happy to see some of the old Reiko back.

"Keep going, Reiko. You looked like the Reiko I knew three years ago." Temari instructed.

Reiko smirked. Then she tackled the girl to the ground. They laughed as the mud got caked to their skin. People watched the two of them with bemused expressions. Soon Reiko got to her feet. She offered Temari her hand. Temari stared at it, confused for a moment but then took it.

"Didn't you say the guys were getting worried?" Reiko asked.

Temari smiled. Her best friend was back once more.

* * *

Gaara looked at Temari and Reiko with a mildly amused look on his face. Kankuro burst into laughter. Reiko smiled in return. It wasn't hard to feel naturally at ease with the Sebaku family. They felt just like an extension of her family. She watched as Kankuro continued to laugh at the girls.

"What happened to you two? Bitch fight?" He asked teasingly.

"Damn straight." Temari replied.

He only laughed harder. Soon Reiko started to laugh too. Mud clung to their clothes and hair making them look like they had been dunked in it. To her surprise the mud tried to crawl off of them. She stopped laughing when she realized it was too wet to move. Reiko looked at Gaara. She nodded once and flicked her wrist.

Water bubbles floated out of the mud. They formed a small ball in the palm of her hand. The mud was now dry and Gaara turned it into sand. It fell off of them with complete ease. Reiko took her little ball of water, considering what to do with it. Then she smirked. It grew cold in her hand, slowly turning to snow.

She pulled her arm back and let the ball fly. It hit Kankuro in the face. He stopped laughing and started to choke on the snow that had gotten in his mouth. When he stopped gagging he glared at Reiko. She smiled innocently and waved. She knew as well as he did. He knew she threw the snowball at him.

He climbed over the couch to get to her. Laughing Reiko vanished. Leaves were left floating in her place. She reappeared on the other side of the room, casually sitting on the loveseat as if she had been there the entire time. Kankuro smirked. She was going make his game a little more challenging than it had been in the last few months.

"Think you can get away?" Kankuro taunted.

"I don't think. I _know_."

"Want to bet on it?"

"Not particularly."

"What? Why not?"

"I never underestimate my opponent and I haven't seen you in three years. There's just the smallest possibility that you've gotten better in that time." Reiko said simply.

Kankuro smirked at her. He jumped over the couch and dove at her. She smirked and then started to swell like a balloon. She exploded getting water all over Kankuro. The real Reiko was now casually leaning against the wall, upside down, as if she were merely leaning in a doorframe. Her hair hung down as she stood on the ceiling.

"Shame, shame, Kankuro. You underestimated me."

Chakra strings attached themselves to Reiko's feet. Before she could react she was yanked off the ceiling by Kankuro and flung across the room. Temari and Gaara were just watching, slightly amused by their show. Reiko landed on the couch, upside down, with nothing more than a small, "Oof!"

"I think it's _you_ who are underestimating _me_…"

Reiko smirked. She hadn't spoken to many people her age in a long time and it felt great to let her guard down. She knew that Kankuro wouldn't kill her and that Temari wouldn't let her brother harm her too badly. After all Reiko could heal many of her own wounds if the need be but she preferred not need to heal herself. She was too tired to do anything.

"_Is this your way of making up?"_ Mio joked. _"Beating the shit out of each other? Well, whatever floats your boat…"_

Reiko opened her arms wide. The cat jumped into her arms and cuddled into her chest. Reiko smiled wearily and scratched the cat behind the ear as she had done so many times when she was younger. Suddenly Kankuro's stomach rumbled. He blushed sheepishly and looked away, embarrassed. Reiko cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Didn't you eat?"

"Temari can't cook! Are you kidding? Her food is as bad as Sasori's poisons!"

Reiko said nothing. She thought about Sasori. Her mind kept nagging her about something else though. Something important. She shook her head. It was probably nothing. Reluctantly she got off the couch and walked to the kitchen, preparing to cook dinner. A hand grabbed her wrist. Reiko stopped.

She turned and looked at the owner of the hand. Gaara was holding her back. She looked at him confused, wondering why he was stopping her. Then she remembered that morning. She ducked her head low, not wanting to meet him in the eyes. Mio climbed onto her shoulder and perched herself proudly as if declaring that she was something to be amazed by with pure and utter confidence.

"Kuroku and Harumi-san have invited us over to dinner at their mansion."

"Oh, well have fun you guys…" Reiko said, not completely catching what he meant.

"You've been invited too." Gaara told her.

"Oh! I… Sorry…"

"Don't apologize."

"Hey, Reo, did you know that Kuroku is the kage now?"

"What?" Reiko asked shocked.

* * *

Reiko walked along side Gaara. Temari and Kankuro led the way to Kuroku's house, though Reiko knew the way. She had stayed with Kuroku and Harumi for a few weeks after she was assigned her mission. Harumi, being older, knew how to help Reiko get started with her spying mission. Kuroku advised the best places to go and Kia just helped her laugh when she was depressed.

"Rei-niichan!"

A smaller girl hugged Reiko around the middle. Reiko smiled and picked up the smaller girl. The little raven-haired girl had gotten bigger. Mio sat perched on Reiko's shoulder. She pawed gently at Kia's face. The girl giggled and scratched the cat behind the ears. Gaara watched silently. He noticed that Reiko had a soft side for children and wasn't so… defensive as she normally held herself.

"Kia-chan… How have you been?"

"Great! I started the Academy! I'm going to be a shinobi like otosan and kachan!"

"Otosan and kachan?" Reiko asked confused.

"Kuroku and Harumi are getting married in November!"

Reiko's eyes widened. She hadn't heard that. Temari looked at Reiko mildly surprised. She was expecting Reiko to cry out and run inside demanding to know what was going on. Reiko didn't move from her spot. Slowly she set Kia down and took her hand. She smiled at the younger girl, lovingly. The younger girl hugged Reiko's leg tightly. Then she shyly took Reiko's hand and looked up at her with the sweet innocence of a child.

"Let's go inside, okay?"

Kia nodded excitedly. Reiko let Kia lead her inside. Gaara followed after Reiko automatically, not even thinking about it. Kankuro and Temari shared a concerned glance with one another. They trusted Reiko but they didn't want her to unintentionally hurt Gaara again. He didn't act like himself when she was gone. He was constantly waiting for a letter from her and Mio was at his side at all times.

"Kachan, guess who I found!" Kia called as she walked into the house.

When Reiko walked into Kuroku's house her nose was assaulted by the smell of dango, herbal tea, Miso and ramen. Harumi peered out from the kitchen door. She squealed in delight when she saw Reiko. The violet haired girl ran over to Reiko and smothered the younger kunoichi in a loving hug. Reiko hugged her back after she got over the shock of nearly being squeezed to death.

Harumi had gotten bigger since Reiko saw her last. Harumi was taller. She also filled out a little better. Her baby fat was finally gone and her face looked like Anko's except that her hair was held in a tight bun. She was covered in flour and her apron left a giant flour print on Reiko's clothes. Reiko just smiled good-naturedly.

"Reo-chan! It's been so long!" Harumi cried.

"It has… Hasn't it?" Reiko asked.

"Don't you start that all ready! I haven't seen you in two and a half years and I don't want you to ruin it by being a smart-"

"Harumi-chan… Is Reiko here?"

Kuroku slowly walked into the room. He drew Harumi to his side and gave her forehead a kiss. Harumi glared at the man. But then she leaned her head against his shoulder. Reiko was mildly surprised to see that they were being so… Affectionate together. She then sighed. Both of them were people who liked public displays of affection. She should have expected it to be that way once Kia told her they were getting married.

She smirked. She was going to wait and see how long it took them to announce that they were getting married. She was going to play it off, pretending that one of her 'birdies' told her. Her birdie, Kia, was going to receive a sweet of some sort if she played it off as nothing too. Reiko nearly laughed at the idea.

"You jerk! You didn't tell me Reiko was coming!"

Kuroku laughed as his fiancé hit him with the soft part of her fists. He grabbed her wrists, stopping her from causing harm to her hands. He looked at her lovingly. Reiko wanted to look away. She felt as if she were interfering in a private moment and it felt very awkward just to stand there and watch her former teammate flirting with her friend.

"It… Must have slipped my mind…" Kuroku teased, "Besides, a surprise is good for you."

* * *

"So, Reiko how was traveling?" Harumi asked as they sat down to dinner.

"It was…" She wondered whether she should bring up the terrible details of her trip. The whole thing was gruesome. Instead she decided to play it off with a shrug, "Pretty good… You know, the usual spy missions…"

Gaara looked at her from across the table. Temari sat on his side at the end of the table. Reiko sat next to Temari. Kia sat in Reiko's lap, happily helping herself to what was on Reiko's plate. Harumi sat on Reiko's left. Kuroku was at the head of the table. Kankuro was at Kuroku's side. Gaara was in between both his siblings.

"Where all did you go?"

"Everywhere. As far east as Kirigakure to as far west as Iwagakure."

"Didn't you go to Suna?"

"… Not really. Gaara had his own network of spies there gathering information. He didn't need me interfering since he could send the information to Tsunade if need be." Reiko lied tactfully.

"So you went three years without seeing Gaara-kun?" Harumi asked.

"Yeah…"

"You must've missed him a lot!" Harumi cried.

Reiko looked away. She was blushing darkly. Harumi didn't know how right she was about that. Gaara watched Reiko, waiting for her to answer. A loud crash outside the door interrupted her. Kuroku got to his feet. He set his napkin on the table. Reiko got to her feet and followed him to the door.

"Kuroku-dono, Akatsuki no Deidara has-"

"Escaped…" Reiko muttered horrified.

"Sir, what do you want us to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Reiko asked, "We _have_ to go after him. We can't let him get away."

"Sir?" The Jonin asked, as if he were confirming the order.

"You heard her. Go, _now_!" Kuroku ordered coldly.

Reiko sent a look to Harumi over her shoulder. It was pleading, silently for forgiveness. Harumi looked at her friend for a moment, slightly hurt but then smiled wearily. She understood the dilemma that Reiko was facing. If she were in Reiko's shoes she would do the same thing. That Akatsuki scumbag had to be captured. She knew Reiko couldn't just let him get away. Not after she had gone though so much to get him in the first place.

"Go…"

"Thank you Harumi!"

Reiko dashed out the door. She suddenly peeked back in, smiling.

"Don't get married without me! I want to see you walk down the aisle!"

Harumi ducked her head, blushing darkly. Gaara glanced at his siblings. They got up from the table as Reiko vanished from the doorway. She was going to go back to the hotel just so she could get her weapons but other than that they had no clue as to where she would go. Tsunade wanted her back in Konoha soon since she had been gone for so long.

**

* * *

**

Now to give Deidara the chase.


	51. Recapture of Deidara

**We had a snow day yesterday! Well, not technically. It was just cold so they canceled school. Which for my school is very rare so I'm relishing the freedom. **

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

She slammed the door shut behind her. She was frowning deeply. She went into her room. She just had to grab her bags. She never unpacked anymore, just in case she needed to run quickly. It had happened twice on her extended mission and she just naturally repacked once she got something out. There was no need to take any chances. Mio jumped onto her shoulder. For a moment Reiko scratched behind her ears, one handedly. She was deep in thought, wondering where Deidara could run off to in such a short notice. He couldn't have gotten too far ahead since they had a warning. A knock at the door made both Reiko jolt.

"Reo, are you leaving?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, Kankuro. I have to. I can't let that bastard get away."

When she opened the door she found the sand siblings waiting for her. They had all of their shinobi gear on them. Reiko cocked her head to the side. She buckled her katanas to her back and grabbed her cloak. Mio jumped from Reiko's shoulder to Temari's. The older girl smiled and let the cat perch there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Reiko asked.

"My lady," Kankuro joked, bowing and taking her hand, "We are to be your escorts to Konoha!"

Reiko pulled her hand back. She shook her head. Then she went back to attaching her weapons to her person. She didn't want to leave unarmed and she was also carrying the weapons she confiscated from Deidara. She was very glad she did so but that may make him desperate enough to attack another shinobi for gear.

"Escorts? You guys don't have to-"

"I have business with Tsunade." Gaara said, interrupting her.

"You still don't need to come with me. If you need to speak with Tsunade don't make her wait." She managed to say.

"I've fought him before. And you're a leaf shinobi. You don't like to kill but it maybe necessary." Gaara replied, coolly.

Reiko frowned. She was a Leaf shinobi but that didn't mean she couldn't kill. She just didn't like to. Though when Reiko thought about it none of the other Konoha thirteen –now fourteen with Naomi- had ever killed before. She had. Seven men died at her hands. She was innocent in the eyes of the Sand siblings. They had killed more than she had.

"_So_? What's your point?"

"Reiko, you Leaf shinobi are a bunch of softies. You always think that a person can change." Kankuro said, agreeing with Gaara, "That there's a good side to everyone."

"Shut up." Reiko hissed.

Mio jumped onto Reiko's shoulder. She perched herself in Reiko's hood. Reiko was mildly surprised that Mio's weight hadn't bothered her. She half-expected Mio to be too heavy to carry for a long distance. The cat seemed to weigh about as much as she did when Reiko left. Reiko shook her head and followed the Sand siblings out of the hotel.

* * *

Reiko sat on a rooftop. They hadn't found Deidara yet but with the other shinobi searching around the border their best bet was that he was still in town, trapped. Mio was walking the streets, looking like any normal alley cat so no one bothered to stop and look her. No one noticed the black cat, lurking in the shadows.

"_I found him! He's not alone!"_

Suddenly Mio howled as if she were charging into battle with other cats. Reiko's eyes narrowed. They had found Deidara. He was still trapped in town. But he wasn't alone. He was with a group of thieves that Mio had spotted too. Slowly, silently, Reiko and the sand siblings crept in to sneak up on the group.

"Only cats a fightin'!" A man muttered, "Get 'is ring!"

Thanks to Mio Reiko knew they were facing a group attacking Deidara. He couldn't fight back since Kuroku had his chakra sealed. Deidara was as defenseless as a civilian. With his mouth he was only bound to make more trouble for himself. Reiko motioned for Kankuro and Temari to move in. She pulled out a small kunai.

When Reiko landed at the mouth of the alley she glared at the men coldly. Deidara was pinned up against the wall. He had blood running down the corner of his mouth and his eye was blackened. Kankuro landed on her left side and Temari landed on her right side. They too were glaring.

One of the men seized Deidara and shoved the blond in front of him, using him as a human shield. Then he placed a kunai to Deidara's neck. The other hand wrapped around his stomach. Reiko sighed. She hated thugs. She dealt with them in her travels and they were mainly talk but no game. They were hardly worth the effort but to a civilian they were their worst nightmare – besides a shinobi.

The other four got ready to attack. Reiko beat them into action. The first one was too slow for Reiko. She darted past him and hit him in the back of the neck. He doubled over and fell into the ground. His friend stepped over his body. The man's drawn sword clashed with Reiko's kunai. She was easily over-powering him and she was hardly exerting any chakra. She determined that the man was not a shinobi of any stature.

Deidara dug his nails into his captor's arms. He let go of the blond to grab his arms. That was the man's mistake. Deidara was lifted off the ground. He could now kick his captor with ease. His shoes were biting into the man's shins. Reiko realized that they had to get to both the man and Deidara since the man was the only thing holding Deidara in place.

The man Reiko struck down tried to get back up. He managed to get to his feet only to fall sideways, knocking her aside. She stumbled and dropped to one knee, getting her kunai up just in time to defend herself from the other attacker. He brought his sword up one more time, this time he was smart enough to kick Reiko's kunai out of her hand.

Temari swung her fan like a bat. Reiko was mildly surprised the man's face didn't cave in around the fan. It looked like it hurt. It knocked him off his feet and sent him flying. Temari grinned and turned to another. Before he could attack she clubbed him too. He fell onto of his comrade in a heap. Kankuro walked over to them with wire in his hands. Reiko guessed he was going to tie them up.

The man holding Deidara was either too stupid to understand what was going on or he was drunk. Reiko turned to him a cold look in her eyes. That man held the key to killing the Akatsuki, the key to killing Haiku the cause of her sleepless nights. She took one step towards him. The man had made up his mind.

He hefted Deidara onto his shoulder. He opened his mouth to protest and struggled to free himself. But the man holding onto him hit him on the back of the neck, knocking him out cold. Deidara slumped over the man's shoulder. Then he made a break for it, trying to get away with his prize.

Reiko followed after him. He tried everything to ditch her but since he didn't know the streets well. He hid and lied. That was all he ever needed to do to be safe. He was going to need more than lies and tricky hiding spots to lose Reiko. He wasn't a shinobi but she had no problems keeping up with the man. Reiko gained on him. He was slow. Not used to any real need to run.

She grew bored of their game of cat and mouse. Reiko jumped in front of the man. His sword came down like a scythe. She parried with a kunai. He cursed and tried to kick her but Reiko twisted her kunai out of his grip and pulled out a second one. It bit into his skin. His face twisted into an expression of pure anger. Crying out he tossed Deidara at Reiko. She caught him. Placing one kunai back into her weapons pouch. The man cut sidelong at her. Still holding her kunai between them she defended the man in her arms with utter loathing. She hated both men before her but she hated Deidara more.

She hadn't seen him draw the kunai. Deidara's body was in the way. It slid past her cheek, drawing blood. Reiko jumped back. The man glared at her. She glared right back. Wondering how on earth he got shinobi weapons Reiko glanced out of the corner of her eye. She smirked. Temari had finally caught up.

A gust of wind suddenly forced Reiko into the air. Reiko blinked and watched as Temari bit her thumb, drawing blood. She smeared the blood onto the fan and opened it wide. Reiko cocked her head to the side, wondering what technique Temari was using. She had never seen this one before.

"Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!"Temari yelled.

Wind cut through the alley, destroying everything in its path. The man screamed and fell to the ground. He was going to bleed to death. Reiko brought herself and Deidara to the ground. He suddenly stirred in her arms. Suddenly he turned and punched her in the face. She fell to the ground, not hurt but surprised. Then a dark look crossed her face. She found Deidara gripping the wall at the end of the alley. He hadn't gotten far at all. Reiko tapped his shoulder. Deidara turned. He got a face full of her fist. She grabbed a tag out of the sleeve of her shirt. She had it ready in her hand by the time that Deidara was on his feet again. It would knock him out for at least a good twenty-four hours.

"Deidara…" She said softly, like coaxing out a small, frightened animal.

"This is all your fault, yeah!"

"Is it?" She asked with a smirk.

Deidara lunged at her. Reiko grabbed his arm and drug him around her until his back was facing her. Then she placed the chakra sealing tag on the back of his neck. It immediately kicked in and he staggered to his knees. He looked at her with a look of incredulity in his eyes. Then he fell to the ground but Reiko caught him before he completely crashed. His capture was a success.

* * *

Reiko looked at the sky. She had been carrying Deidara on her back the entire way. Kankuro had offered but then that meant someone else had to carry his puppet scrolls. Temari had her fan and Gaara had his gourd. Reiko had nothing so she carried Deidara. Her swords, unlike normal, were strapped to her side. Just like the canteen of water that Gaara thought he'd never see Reiko use again.

The sun was almost setting. They had been running all day. If they got up early the next morning they would be in Konoha by sunset the next day. Reiko nodded and motioned for the others to jump out of the trees. They landed in a clearing. It was perfect. There was a stream right by it, there were no animal droppings anywhere and it had a perfect view of all sides so they would be able to see any enemy shinobi for miles around.

Deidara glared at Reiko as she set him down by a tree. He was bound completely, unable to even lift a finger because they had tied his arms to his sides. Reiko tied the back of his ropes to another rope and threw it around the lowest branch of a tree. He wouldn't get away. He had to have been able to break the tree branch with chakra because it was as thick as a Zanbato was wide. But he still had no chakra. Reiko ignored Deidara's look.

"When I get out of this-"

"You won't. And if you do we can very easily kill you."

She turned her back to him. Mio jumped off her back and went off in search for something to eat. Smiling wearily Reiko began to help Temari start a campfire. She wondered if they would set up tents but when they didn't even reach for one she realized they slept under the stars like she and the rest of team four preferred to. Reiko smiled and wondered if it was Baki who had gotten them into sleeping like that.

"Hey, where did Baki go? I completely forgot about him and the rest of his squad…"

"He went back to Suna to tell the council that Gaara was going to be away longer than we thought he was." Kankuro answered.

"Oh… I see…" Reiko said softly, "You guys can go back if you need to. I don't want you to go out of your way-"

"Reiko, we _want_ to." Temari answered, "Is that so hard to believe?"

Reiko smiled. She looked over to see Kankuro standing in the river. His pants legs were rolled up and he was trying to catch some fish. Her smile faded. She couldn't be around an animal when they were going to die so she got to her feet. She walked away from Kankuro, quickly, trying not to run. Gaara, whom had just gotten back from picking herbs, just walked into camp to see her leaving. He watched her as she passed him. He opened his mouth to ask where she was going. She looked at him with a icy cold expression. Gaara closed his mouth but reached out to touch her shoulder. She jerked away.

"I'm going to get some more firewood."

He looked over to the firewood pile. They had enough to last them all night and for a little while more. Temari and Kankuro weren't paying attention. Temari was too busy with the fire and Kankuro was busy fishing. Neither of them had noticed that she left until he cleared his throat. Deidara didn't cringe back in the slightest. In fact he seemed quite bored with everything. He was scuffing up his shoes in the dirt, making them dirtier than they already were.

"Maybe you should go talk to her." Temari suggested.

"She's strong enough to handle herself."

"Ah, but the last time you thought that she ended up being kidnapped by Orochimaru, yeah. Then she landed in my company. There are worse guys out there than I am. Think of Itachi for example, yeah."

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked menacingly.

"Itachi really fucked up her mind, yeah. She was screaming for hours before she realized it was over." Deidara said with a grin.

Gaara turned on his heel and walked after Reiko. The bundle of herbs was left lying on the ground. Temari glared at Deidara. She kicked him once, hard, in the shin. He winced but said nothing. Kankuro looked at the fish that were in the water and then back at the spot where Reiko was sitting when he was hunting. He reluctantly returned to fishing, he was worried about her though he was trying not to show it. It was hard to go back to fully trusting her after how she left Gaara the way she did.

* * *

Reiko found herself at the edge of a cliff side. She looked around. There was no one around for miles. She couldn't feel any chakra and she couldn't smell any of the scents that the sand siblings carried. She was alone again. Silently she watched the sun go down. She was far enough away where she wouldn't hear the fish talk but close enough to hear if something happened in the camp, like an attack or something of the sort.

"Reiko?"

She turned. Gaara stood behind her. Reiko's heart jolted. She hadn't even sensed his chakra or caught a waft of his scent. How was it that he was able to sneak up on her without her noticing? She felt embarrassed, unworthy of the title of Jonin. She had been striving towards that goal for three years just so she could prove to everyone she was strong. _'So much for all of the training I put myself through...'_

"Yes, Gaara?"

Reiko shivered as the wind cut though her like a knife. It was cold out, much colder than she had expected. Unfortunately she had forgotten her jacket and it was back in the camp. She wasn't sure if Kankuro was done fishing yet so she couldn't go back. It would probably be best if she actually went looking for more firewood like she said she would. She was sure they would need it. Reiko blinked. Gaara was still staring at her. He seemed to be a little unsure of himself.

"Are you… unwell?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"No…" Gaara insisted, "You're paler than normal."

"It's just cold."

"Cold?" Gaara echoed, as if he had just realized that fact himself.

He took a step towards her. She blinked as he put his hands on hers. Her hands were tiny compared to his hands but hers were littered with very tiny, hardly visible but still there all the same, scars. She had a lot of scars on them but they were tiny and could hardly be counted as nicks in her skin. They were more visible in moonlight than sunlight.

His hands were oddly smooth. She had expected them to be somewhat dry from living in the desert. Her hands were cracked and very rough. She hadn't bothered to keep them smooth and when someone touched her she normally put up a genjutsu to fool them that she was some brand new Genin- better to have them thinking that she was weak that way she could have the element of surprise if they attacked her later. Attackers always underestimated Genin. Perhaps that was why her Genin days were fairly easier.

Reiko eyes widened. She realized that they had never touched the other's hands before or if they had it wasn't for a long period of time. She couldn't really say anything. Her words escaped her before she could put her thoughts into them. She wondered, silently, what thoughts were going through Gaara's head. To Reiko's surprise Gaara began to rub her hands, trying to build friction to heat her hands. Reiko blushed and pulled her hands back before any heat could be created. His hands were much warmer than hers were. Gaara looked at her confused but he let his hands drop anyways without a word of complaint.

"Better?" He asked instead.

Reiko nodded and faked a smile, "Much better. Thanks Gaara."

Gaara nodded. He turned to look at the sky. Reiko sighed and jumped onto a tree branch higher up. She sat down and looked up. It had the perfect view of the sky. She wanted to wait until the first star came out. Then she would go back to camp and attempt to apologize to Kankuro. She hadn't even noticed that Gaara jumped up and sat next to her until she leaned against him slightly.

She blushed when she bumped into him. He frowned when she pulled away from him. He looked like he wanted to say something but he just didn't know what to say. She was too embarrassed to say anything. To save them from talking a streak of light shown across the sky. Reiko smiled and pointed up at it. She hadn't see a shooting star in a long time.

"A shooting star…" Reiko murmured, "Make a wish…"

Reiko turned to Gaara. She turned an unhealthy shade of red when she saw how close she was to the desert boy. Normally she wouldn't have hesitated to hit anyone that close to her but this was Gaara, sitting not even two inches away from her. He was her closest friend and she still harbored feelings for him, not that he would ever return those feelings. Their faces were extremely close. Reiko coughed and got to her feet.

"We should head back." She said quickly.

Gaara got out of the tree without a word. Reiko silently began to walk after him. They didn't say a word as they traveled though the forest, heading back to camp. Reiko suddenly stiffened. She smelt the scent of five new people. She couldn't nail who the scents belonged to but they were heading for camp. She looked to Gaara. He noticed the same thing.

"Gaara there's someone-"

Gaara grabbed Reiko and wrapped his arm around her waist. Before Reiko could stammer out a response they were fading into sand. When they were solid again they were in the clearing where the others were. Kankuro and Temari were eating two fish. Reiko wrinkled her nose at the smell of burnt fish flesh but she bit her tongue so she wouldn't say anything. They had more important things to worry about, like the group that was hiding in the trees. _'Wait! They're already here?'_

"Someone's coming." Gaara told his siblings.

"Friend or foe?" Kankuro asked, dropping the fish's corpse in the fire.

Reiko turned. A shinobi burst from the bushes. She grabbed her sakabato and unsheathed it. A sakabato was a blade that was made with the blade backwards, meaning that the blade faced the user not the opponent. It was made for hurting the opponent but not killing. Reiko's blade was made special. Her sakabato was made so that the hilt could twist and then the sword would form a perfectly usable katana – one that could kill.

The oncoming shinobi pulled out a sontetsu. A sontetsu was merely a hidden weapon and could range from anything from a kunai to a zanbato – a sword larger than a katana. The two of them clashed in the middle. Her opponent was pale as a sheet and his black hair was practically greased down to his head. He had a fake smile on when he was looking at her.

"You're pretty strong. Do you have a dick?" He asked.

Reiko growled but said nothing. For an enemy he was pretty rude. She blinked. He wore a Konoha headband. She pushed him back. They parted. She landed in front of Deidara and he landed in front of the sand siblings. She glared at him coldly. She kept her sakabato up, just in case he was a missing shinobi who had yet to strike his headband with a traitor's slash.

"Tell me your name and purpose or I'll kill you without hesitation." Reiko snarled.

"Sai, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Reiko froze. She knew that voice. She turned only to be tackled to the ground. Her sakabato was sent flying. It landed in front of Deidara, barely missing his feet. He paled when he saw that the blade was right in front of his face. Reiko grunted as Sakura practically smashed her into the ground. Naruto stood over them. He had accidentally tripped Sakura into Reiko. Gaara sighed and with a flick of his wrist they were back on their feet with the help of a wall of sand.

Reiko smiled at Naruto but he looked away, angrily. He was still mad at her for not talking to Gaara the day they were together. Reiko's smile faded when she saw a small blonde at the edge of the clearing. Reiko couldn't say anything. All words escaped her but somehow she managed. Her heart skipped a beat and she didn't need to be a medic to know it. Her eyes grew wide and it seemed all but one word escaped her mind.

"Naomi…"

Naomi nodded and ran to her sister's side. Reiko strode across the clearing, not even noticing that everyone was watching. Naomi hugged the older girl, crying on the Reiko's shoulder. It took Reiko a moment but she eventually hugged her sister back. Everyone in the clearing looked away to give the two sisters their time. Naomi sniffed and pulled back, trying to stop crying. She was too happy to stop.

"Naomi, I am so sorry for leaving without a word like that. My mission-"

"Lady Tsunade told me about your mission when we got back. That's why I was so eager to come with these guys to come and find you." Naomi motioned to the team around her.

Reiko had never seen two of the 'team.' She had however seen Sakura and Naruto and was quite familiar with them. She smiled and took Naomi's hands. She wanted to be able to tell Naomi she would never leave but she knew it would happen some time. Shinobi lived short lives and were very lucky to become old. If they did they were strong. Sarutobi was strong. Tsunade was strong. Jiraiya was strong. Orochimaru was strong. Yondaimine was strong but he gave up his life to save the village.

"Don't leave, please, Reiko-neechan…"

"Call me Reiko or neechan and we've got ourselves a deal…" Reiko said automatically.

Naomi smiled back. Reiko rubbed the tears away from the blonde's face with the pad of her thumbs. Naomi was still smiling even though tears were running down her cheeks at an alarming speed. Suddenly she hugged Reiko tightly. Reiko was surprised at first but then she hugged the younger girl back, trying to ease her.

"I thought I'd never see you again!"

Suddenly the girls had a small black mass of fur nuzzle its way between them. They looked down to see two green eyes looking back up at them. Mio had wedged her way between the two of them. Smiling the girls both pet the cat. Purring contently the cat just sat proudly in between the two of them. Only a Tsuyoi would allow an animal to interrupt a reunion.

**

* * *

**

How was the reunion between Reiko and Naomi?


	52. Nightmares

**I hate how they portray Sai in the manga. Instead of asking Naruto whether or not he had a dick he asked Naruto his gender! What the hell? I mean come on! I'm so scared of what they're going to do to Hidan – everyone's favorite cussing zealot of Jashin.**

* * *

"Reiko this is Sai. He's just on our team until we get Sasuke back." Sakura said.

"Hi."

Reiko offered Sai her hand. He stared at it. Awkwardly she lowered it when he didn't shake it. She wondered if he had ever shook hands with another before. Perhaps, she told herself, he originally came from somewhere that didn't do a lot of handshakes or something. She knew that though he had a leaf insignia on his headband she had never seen him before in her entire life.

"_He's… strange."_ Mio murmured from her perch on Reiko's shoulder.

"I take it that you never needed Danzo's help to contact me…" Sai said.

"Danzo?" Reiko asked confused.

She paused for a moment, thinking about any situation where she may have come across that name. Her mind was assaulted by the image of an owl mask. She had seen him once before. Her eyes widened and she looked at Sai slightly startled as if he had just zapped her with a bolt of electricity.

"You're that ANBU! The one who told me about Naomi!" Reiko gasped.

"Nice to see you remembered…" Sai said with a fake smile, "Big boobs…"

"Excuse me?"

"_What did you call her, boy?"_ Mio asked outraged.

Reiko put a hand on Mio to keep the cat from lunging at Sai and scratching him or something along those lines. Sakura's smile completely faded off of her face. She glared at Sai coldly. Then she punched him, sending him flying across the clearing. Reiko blinked then sighed. She walked over to Sai and offered him her hand. He took it and she pulled him back to his feet. He was rubbing his jaw where Sakura had punched him.

"Sai, you jerk! You don't call Reiko that!" Sakura snarled.

"No, Sakura, Mio…" Reiko said.

"_What do you mean no?"_

"You're just going to let him get away with calling you-"

Reiko pulled Sakura aside. Temari was hovering close. She was glaring at the raven-haired boy coldly as if daring to insult Reiko again. She'd probably pound him into the floor if he did. Naomi had a sour expression on her face but she said nothing. She merely stood close to Reiko, wondering if her sister was going to snap and hit him like Sakura had.

"Why let him do this Reiko?" Sakura asked in a hushed tone.

"He is like a child, Sakura. If you show a reaction to something he does he'll continue to do it to invoke the same reaction again and again. He'll stop once that bores him." Reiko explained.

"You sound as if you've had kids before, Reo."

"Ha! As if! Kids would probably be the death of me." Reiko laughed, "But you could say I've got a soft spot for them."

The four girls turned back to the rest of the group. Sakura's temporary sensei was chatting with Gaara about Deidara. Naruto was off sulking, not looking at Reiko. He was still steaming mad about her and Gaara not talking to one another. Reiko felt her heart sink. She was going to have to face Naruto sooner or later and once he got a hold of her he would let her have a long lecture that she was sure she didn't need.

"Sakura, do you want to take a walk?" Reiko asked, "Temari and I found this hidden waterfall when we were looking for firewood."

"A waterfall?" Sakura asked, "Sound great!"

* * *

Reiko looked at Naomi. They had gone to the waterfall in hope for some peace from Sai. At first Naruto was opposed to them leaving camp. He made a huge fuss about it until Naomi had mentioned that they weren't going too far and that they could fend for themselves if the need became necessary.

Mio now rode on Naomi's shoulders. The blonde didn't seem to mind the cat at all. In fact, she welcomed the cat with open arms. Mio purred as Naomi pulled her off of her head and began to scratch her stomach. Temari smiled and picked up a stone, tossing it in. It skipped across the water seven times.

"Quick thinking back there, Naomi…"

"Thanks…" Naomi said sheepishly.

"She's really smart!" Sakura said, "She tracked you here by herself."

"Hiroshi did train her."

Naomi ducked her head and tossed a pebble into the water, creating ripples across the glass-like water. Sakura laughed. Temari grinned, the Cheshire grin she used on Reiko. Reiko cringed at the last memory she had of that crooked smile of Temari's. The last time she and Gaara were on good speaking terms.

"So how have you been Sakura?"

"Not good. We went on a mission to bring back Sasuke."

"And…?" Reiko asked with held breath.

"It didn't turn out good at all, Reiko…" Naomi said shamefaced. "He got away…"

Reiko made a face. She clenched her fists. She wanted nothing more than to punch Sasuke. Just the thought of the Uchiha brothers made her blood boil. No other shinobi could make her mad like they could. She could only compare the hatred she held for them to the hatred she held for Haiku. She had yet to kill him and he was still very much at large.

"He's gotten a lot stronger than when we saw him last." Sakura said softly.

"Yeah? So? We have too."

"You don't get it!" Sakura yelled, jumping to her feet, "He's too strong! We're not going to get him back!"

"Sakura," Reiko said dangerously, "You _love_ Sasuke. You just want to give up on him now, when he needs you the most? You're going to turn your back on him, the one man you truly love and just walk away?"

"No but… I don't want to lose anyone else too!"

"Neither do I, Sakura, but you don't seem to get it though your head that we are in the mists of a war!" Reiko snapped, "We _will_ fight and we _will_ lose comrades. We _will_ feel ache, misery and anguish. We _will_ stain our hands with the blood of our enemies to protect those that are precious to us!"

"Reiko?"

"We as kunoichi like to be near precious things… or people. To hold onto something precious can be painful… But you should never be scared of what's precious to you." Reiko said softly, "Even though you may lose those you care about. To you, Sakura, people are very precious to you because they care for you… Isn't that right, Naruto?"

"Naruto?" Sakura asked shocked.

Naruto stepped out from behind a tree. He had an unreadable expression on his face. Reiko looked right back at him with an equally unreadable expression on. Temari looked between them. Then she motioned for Sakura and Naomi to take their leave. Mio hesitated but let herself be carried off by Naomi. They quietly left, giving Reiko and Naruto their space. For a moment the two just stood there, staring at each other. Neither said anything.

"Sorry for hitting you, Naruto…" Reiko said finally.

"I don't care about that! Hit me all you want! I want to know why you and Gaara are so distanced now. You guys are best friends! You are two of _my_ best friends!" Naruto yelled, "It makes no sense!"

"It does… Since I admitted I liked Gaara…"

"I like him too but why does that change anything."

"Naruto I mean I told Gaara I _like_ liked him!" Reiko said.

"_Like_ liked him?"

"Yes Naruto…"

"So… You love Gaara." Naruto said slowly.

Reiko nearly laughed but managed to keep a straight face. She looked Naruto dead in the eye. Then Naruto walked towards her. Reiko didn't move. She didn't even cringe away when the blond touched her shoulder lightly. He looked at her, tilting his head down since he was that much taller than she was.

"You've gotten shorter, Reo…" Naruto remarked.

That was how Reiko knew everything was forgiven. That one comment told her everything was back to normal. She couldn't help but smile. Naruto had that effect on her. She couldn't help but smile when he was around. He seemed to be like a medicine that eased all of the discomfort away. He was like a brother to her. A brother, whom at certain times made her want to strangle him, but a brother all the same.

"Well… We can't all be freakishly tall!" Reiko taunted.

"What?" Naruto cried out, "I'm like five foot ten!"

"And I'm only five foot seven!"

"Gaara's taller than you!"

"Only by an inch!" Reiko protested.

"He's still taller!"

Reiko playfully punched Naruto's shoulder. He laughed and jumped into the trees, trying to escape the wrath of his comrade. But both of them were laughing too hard to even take their chase seriously. When they landed in the clearing Naruto continued to laugh while Reiko stopped instantly. A confused look crossed her face.

"Huh? How-?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked up and saw the mansion in front of them. Then he looked at Reiko's baffled expression. "Oh, that's one of Yamato-sensei's jutsus."

"Ah, Reiko-chan, I have heard so much about you from Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun. Leo-kun has added his two-cents into the mix somewhere along those lines too."

Reiko turned. Before her stood the sensei that she had seen earlier but had yet to speak to. She nodded and bowed politely. He returned the gesture. Naruto glanced between them, completely confused. Obviously Naruto did not treat the man with proper respect. Then Reiko smiled. Naruto was always disrespecting the adults of Konoha so it was no surprise to her.

"Unfortunately, I haven't the slightest clue as to who you are, sir. Care to enlighten me?" Reiko asked, sweetly.

"I am Yamato. I'm filling in for Kakashi while he is injured."

Reiko made a face. She grimaced and looked away. Her fists clenched at the last memory she had of the sensei. Gai had to carry Kakashi out of the gates because he had overused his Sharingan on Deidara. Anger boiled inside of Reiko but she took a deep breath and she calmed down quickly. She didn't want Yamato to know her as a hot head.

"He's still hurt? How long has it been? Two weeks already?"

"Two weeks tomorrow."

"Perhaps he'll be better once we get back?" Reiko suggested.

"I'd hope so. Hatake Kakashi's shoes are rather big to fill."

Reiko smiled once more. Yamato didn't seem like a bad guy at all. He reminded her of the copycat shinobi in a way. Except Yamato's hair wasn't as spiky and it was brown. He didn't wear a mask but he wore a headband that covered the sides of his face. His eyes were as dull as Kakashi's were when Kakashi was actually paying attention to something.

Suddenly Naruto pulled Reiko away from Yamato. He pulled her at least a good twenty feet away before letting her go. Reiko looked at Naruto startled. She had no idea what had brought on Naruto's big change. His sensei was a nice, polite and highly reasonable guy. There was nothing to be so freaked out about.

"Naruto, what's up? You look as if you just seen Orochimaru."

"Be careful around him, Reo!"

"Naruto, he seems really nice. I don't know why you're so freaked out…"

"Reo, please believe me! He can be really scary!"

"Sure and Shikamaru has picked up ballet, didn't I tell you?" Reiko joked.

She walked back over to Yamato. Her grin was still in place. Yamato was watching her silently. When she was at his side he motioned for her to take a walk with him. She accepted and strolled along side the sensei into the forest. They left behind a highly flustered Naruto. He was debating whether or not to follow behind.

"So you're Tsunade's young ambassador."

"That's me."

"But you're hardly a day over fifteen."

"I'm going to be sixteen next November."

"That's still nine months away."

"I… I didn't ask to become an ambassador. It just… Sort of happened." Reiko shrugged.

"So tell me about the mission Tsunade sent you on…"

"I was taking Lord Jiraiya's place as a spy for Konoha."

"_Those_ are big shoes to fill." Yamato said.

"In ways more than one." Reiko joked.

She felt comfortable with Yamato. He was like Leo in a way, polite, calm, and levelheaded. Reiko liked those traits in a mission leader. She silently wondered how many future missions he may lead with her working under him. Once she got back to Konoha she'd be accepted as a Jonin but the man beside her hand to be above Jonin.

There was just no way Tsunade would leave any average Chunin or Jonin to watch over Naruto with the Akatsuki on Naruto's trail at all times. She looked up at him, playing innocent and coy. It was an over used tactic in getting information and yet it worked so well, especially on older men.

"Tell me Yamato, what is your shinobi rank. You aren't any normal Jonin…" Reiko said.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, Reiko-chan. It concerns my mission and it would be in your best interest to drop the subject."

Yamato had a dark look on his face, an expression that was trying to pass as intimidating. Reiko wasn't fearful in the slightest. She had faced many things worse than the man in front of her. Uchiha Itachi didn't cow her. She wasn't fearful of Akasuna no Sasori. Deidara didn't scare her in the slightest.

"You don't scare me, Yamato-sensei." Reiko said bluntly.

"Really, Reiko-chan?"

"Really."

Then Yamato laughed. The dark look was completely washed away by the laughter that shown in his eyes. He was very much like Leo. Reiko smiled and soon she was laughing quietly because he was laughing. The two of them slowly calmed down and then looked at each other once more. Reiko cocked her head to the side when Yamato smiled to himself.

"Leo-kun was right. You are very admirable when it comes to facing down an opponent."

"I only learned from the best of the best." Reiko replied.

"Leo-kun and I were teammates once…"

"Really?" Reiko asked shocked.

Now that she really thought about it Leo never really spoke of himself. He preferred to speak of others. Reiko found that it was his way of carrying those memories on. He didn't want to forget so he told someone else so they'd help him remember. He didn't want to lose those precious moments and by re-telling his tales he was keeping them alive.

"We were almost unstoppable. Kakashi was our sempai and were both trained under the fourth Hokage. Leo-kun had come from Suna as a peace envoy and he stayed. He was one of the strongest from Suna."

"Leo-sensei was from Suna?" Reiko murmured to herself, "If that's true then… Who were his teammates?"

"Baki and Ami."

"Gaara's sensei and Kuroku's sensei?"

"They were just as strong as Lord Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade. They fought once but then the peace treaty was made in the middle of their battle. They never finished."

* * *

Reiko found herself a room in the mansion that Yamato had created. She was rooming with Naomi. She wasn't going to let the blonde bunk with anyone other than her. Temari and Sakura understood so they offered to share a room. One by one they would take turns watching over Deidara throughout the night. As Shikamaru would put it, it was going to be a drag.

The S-rank criminal was in Yamato's room with Kankuro, Sai and Yamato as guards first. The second shift was Naruto and Gaara. Then Reiko and Naomi took over. Temari and Sakura got the last shift. Deidara had no choice in the matter, of course and he wasn't going to be getting any of the comforts that they would for their rest.

Reiko pulled out a blanket for the two of them to lie on. She looked up at her sister. Her heart pounded with joy when she saw the younger girl. Naomi smiled and walked over to Reiko. She sat down next to her sister. For a moment they just stared at each other. They had never gotten to do the other things that sisters normally did and it felt like they were two complete strangers who were trying to know everything in a day.

"Reiko?"

"Yes?"

"What are the other shinobi from Konoha like?"

"I… They're amazing. I love them like family. I honestly do." Reiko said sincerely, "We're an odd family but a family all the same."

Reiko smiled as she thought of her friends. Their smiling faces appeared in her mind. Of course her memories of them were a little out dated. She hadn't seen them in almost three years so she was still seeing their Genin faces in her mind. She tried to picture the rest of them older but it was harder because they could've changed how they looked in that time.

"You're that close with them?"

"I'd give my life in an instant for _any_ of my comrades."

Naomi fell silent, as if she were debating something. She then looked up at Reiko. Admiration was burning in her eyes. Reiko could feel each wave of pride Naomi had for her. She felt her heart melt. She was glad that Naomi found pride in being her sister. She wanted nothing more than to earn that respect from her sister.

* * *

Reiko slept next to Naomi. The small girl was curled into Reiko's chest. Mio slept, curled in a small ball in Naomi's arms. Naomi and Mio seemed to be very peaceful, having sweet dreams about something or another. Reiko, on the other hand, wasn't so fortunate. She was having another nightmare. She frowned in her sleep, gripping the blanket in a grip that made her knuckles turn white. Naomi and Mio just kept sleeping as Reiko tossed.

She woke with a jolt. She grimaced. Sweat poured down her skin and she was shaking like a leaf in the wind. Her nightmares had gotten increasingly worse than they had ever been, much more realistic. Reiko shook her head, trying to forget the realistic nightmare and chase the images out of her head once and for all. It was just her head playing with her mind. She was perfectly fine. _'It's just a stupid dream. A dream. That's all it was.'_

She jumped when she heard a knock at the door. Slowly she got to her feet and shuffled over to the door, not making a noise in fear of waking up the sleeping Genin on the floor. She knew who it was. Naruto and Gaara stood outside waiting for her to let them in so she and Naomi could take over for Deidara duty. She opened the door. Naruto blushed when she saw her choice of pajamas. She wore a simple white tank top and very short blue shorts.

Naruto had never seen her show so much skin before. She never wore shorts and never showed more skin than past her elbows and knees. He could normally count on her to hide the most skin out of all the girls he knew. Sure, he had seen many women wear much less clothes than she did on his travels with Jiraiya but he still felt oddly shocked to see Reiko like that. Gaara didn't blush but he did look at Reiko oddly.

"Sorry, come on in…" Reiko said.

She opened the door wider so the three of them could come in. Naruto dragged Deidara in behind him. Gaara followed right behind the blond, slightly bored but nonetheless he walked in after his friend. Reiko sighed as Naruto threw the other blond into the corner of the room. The Akatsuki member hissed slightly. Rage flashed in his eyes but his eyes were so clouded with sleep he was vaguely aware of what was going on around him.

"Be careful, Reo. He tried to escape twice."

Reiko noted the bruises around his eye and on his arms. Naruto had blackened his eyes. She didn't know how he got the bruises on his arms but she couldn't care. She nodded. Naruto yawned sleepily and walked out. Reiko smiled wearily as she watched Naruto stumble out of the room. Gaara remained in the room with her. He was watching Reiko with very serious eyes. She blinked, trying to wake herself up fully. She needed to rid herself of her sleep clouded mind.

"Be careful, Reiko…"

"I will." Reiko assured him, "Promise."

Gaara's fingers brushed against her hand. Reiko felt like someone had zapped her with on of Naomi's electrically pulsed arrows. She didn't cringe back but she liked the feeling. Gaara nodded tersely and walked out, leaving Reiko alone with Naomi and Deidara. She looked at Naomi. The small blonde hadn't slept in a long time or so Sakura had told her. Naomi deserved a good rest and Deidara wasn't going anywhere. Reiko wasn't going to go back to sleep either. She didn't want to have nightmares again. She shuddered at the memory that burned in her mind.

* * *

Soon it came time for Sakura and Temari's shift. Reiko had no problems with Deidara. In fact she let him lie on her makeshift bed, mainly because she wasn't going to use it any time soon. The nightmare had shaken her to her core. She almost smirked at the idea of having Deidara in Ibiki's hands. Deidara deserved it after what she went though. Reiko lifted the blond up with ease. He was getting lighter. Had he not eaten since his capture? That was unhealthy, Reiko noted, but she had done the same thing. Perhaps he'd eat if he saw the food prepared in front of him. Reiko then shook her head. Gaara and Kankuro were right. She _was_ soft.

She hated how she always felt that anyone could change for the better if they tried to atone for the wrong they had done in the past. Perhaps that's why she still believed Sasuke would come back to Konoha once he killed Itachi. Hope for Sasuke still lingered but she merely held hope because she placed so much hope of Sasuke's return in Naruto. But she still couldn't help but fear that Naruto would lose all he worked for and Sasuke would be sacrificed to Orochimaru. That monster still wanted his body after all.

Temari opened the door before Reiko could even nudge it with her foot. The sand mistress' eyes widened in surprise when she saw the older shinobi in Reiko's arms, cradled like someone would a small child. However, Reiko didn't have the expression of a loving mother. She was glaring at Deidara coldly. She opened the door wider so that she could get inside. Sakura stared at Reiko confused. Reiko set Deidara on one of the messy makeshift beds.

"Your turn." Reiko said simply.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked. "You look as if you've just seen a ghost."

"Didn't sleep well… That's all. Nothing to worry about."

"We can wait a day or so…" Sakura suggested.

"Out of the question. The longer we remain out here the longer that the Akatsuki could locate him." Reiko said.

* * *

Reiko jumped from tree to tree. Sai had Deidara's hand chained to his wrist. Deidara was bound once more. He could only jump so that he didn't get drug to Konoha. He was becoming more problematic than he was worth. Having to drag him to Konoha to torture him, which he wasn't exactly going to spill his guts freely, which meant time spent trying to get him to talk and then the Akatsuki would probably want him back.

"Reiko?"

Reiko looked up. She froze when she saw Tomoko standing in a tree a few feet away from her. With her eyes glued to Tomoko Reiko didn't notice the tree branch that she leapt into. She was left winded, doubling around the branch. Everyone stopped and looked at her worriedly. Reiko couldn't keep her grip on the branch and fell.

Kankuro caught her before she hit the ground. She stared at him dazed, not understanding what just happened. He landed on a tree branch and set her down so Sakura could look at her. Everyone was crowded around her. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable having everyone looking down at her, worriedly.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Are you okay?" Naomi asked.

"I… I'm sorry. Let's keep going." Reiko said.

She pushed Sakura away and got to her feet once more. Her chest throbbed but she was fine. She'd be bruised but that was hardly anything to worry about. Temari and Sakura looked at her skeptically. Kankuro touched her shoulder but Reiko shrugged his hand off. She shook her head and jumped into a tree ahead of the rest of them.

"We haven't got time to waste like this." She told them professionally. "We have to keep moving no matter the cost."

"But you're hurt!" Sakura insisted.

"No matter the cost, Sakura." Reiko repeated.

She jumped into another tree, not even waiting to see if anyone followed her. She herself was lost in thought. She shook her head. Tomoko was dead. She wasn't there in that tree a few minutes ago. The dead don't just get up and walk around again after they died. They left the living to the living. After all, it was the only thing the living could really do right.

She blinked in surprise when the young Kazekage jumped right next to her. She looked at him impassively. He didn't seem to be bothered by her accident, or at least not as much as the others were. Reiko looked back ahead. Silently she hoped she would be fine, at least until they got through the gates.

**

* * *

****I'm thinking about writing a fic from a sister fic to this story from Reina's point of view. Her choices are definitely going to affect some of the stuff that's going to happen in the future chapters in this story but I wanted to shed some light on Reina too. What do you guys think?**


	53. Hallucinations

**Thanks for the feedback.**

**Ugh! This week has been crazy. So much snow! We had to dig the mailman out because his car got stuck then my neighbor had to follow the poor guy in case he got stuck again. It was really funny but not for the mailman.**

* * *

Reiko had finally made it to the gates of Konoha for the first time in three years. She was beyond ecstatic. She wanted nothing more than to just rush in and just go but they had to be stopped by the Chunin guards. Reiko vaguely remembered them as the two who had been at the Chunin exams all those years ago. They were the two disguised when they first tried to turn in their applications, Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Reiko-san?" One of them asked, surprised.

"Hello." She greeted.

The two were left flabbergast as she walked by. Sai followed after her leading the bound Akatsuki member after them. People stared at them as they walked down the street. Some didn't even recognize Reiko without her wings. She smiled, liking that little tidbit of information.

She looked over her shoulder. Her smile faded off of her face when she saw Itachi standing behind her. She instantly stopped walking, panic rising inside of her. Naruto crashed into her and the two of them fell to the ground in an unceremonious heap. When Reiko looked up Itachi was gone. She shook her head and squirmed her way out from underneath Naruto.

Kankuro offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her to her feet. Concern lined the faces of her friends. Shamefaced Reiko looked at one of the small shops on the opposite side of the street. Mio jumped onto her shoulder. The cat was laughing and it didn't take a Tsuyoi to understand that. _'Seriously, what is _wrong_ with me? This is the second time today!'_

"Reiko, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Listen, Reo, you don't have to take Deidara to Tsunade. We'll take him for you if you don't feel well." Naruto said gently, as if talking to a five year old.

"I said I'm fine!" Reiko snapped.

Naruto cringe back. She winced when she realized the tone she had taken. She hung her head, trying not to look at the blond. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. Without saying anything he knew how she felt. He smiled at her and then the two of them began to walk once more, leaving the others to follow after them.

Reiko noticed how Temari, Sakura and Gaara were exchanging glances with one another. When they glanced back at her she glanced away, quicker than they did. They didn't notice she knew they were staring. Deidara glared holes into her back. She sighed softly, hardly loud enough to even be heard. Mio looked at her mistress, worriedly.

"_Are you okay?"_ Mio asked.

"Fine, Mio. I'm fine."

_"So you keep telling everyone but… You seem haunted by something…"_

"Mio-"

"_Reiko, don't lie to me."_

Reiko shook her head. She grabbed the cat and pulled Mio into her arms. Mio squirmed at first but then relaxed as Reiko scratched her behind the ears. Then Reiko turned to Deidara. She smirked, darkly. He just returned the smirk with a dark scowl of his own. It didn't bother Reiko in the slightest.

"Tsunade's going to be pretty mad once she sees you. She knows you're coming and all but… I don't think she's going to be too happy that I brought you to the village." Reiko said, musing, mainly to herself but out loud just to piss Deidara off.

It worked.

"What the hell is your problem, hmm? You're so god damn sadistic, you bitch!"

"Actually I prefer the term tempestuous." Reiko said.

* * *

Tsunade jumped in surprise when Reiko led Sai in thought the door with Deidara. The blond glared at her and tried to kick her but she jumped out of reach without even looking at him. The Hokage was even more surprised when Gaara walked in with Temari and Kankuro following after him. Team Yamato followed after the sand siblings.

"Reiko?"

"I'm back." Reiko said.

"So you are…" Tsunade mused.

"I brought a little gift for you." Reiko smiled.

"Is that so?"

She held up Deidara's wrist to Tsunade. Reiko removed the cuff from Sai. Deidara glared at her coldly. The older woman smirked when she saw Deidara turn up his nose, disgruntled. Reiko was very proud of herself for catching him. Just to make him even more mad she attached the chain to her wrist. _'Damn bastard made it harder than it should have been but… At least we made it here.'_

Reiko pulled her backpack off of her back with her free hand. She knelt down and began to rummage though it. Tsunade leaned over her desk and watched Reiko, only somewhat interested in what Reiko was doing. However, Tsunade smiled when Reiko pulled a glass bottle out of her bag.

"Shochu!" Reiko told the Kage.

"Say what?" Naruto asked.

"Shochu is a type of distilled liqueur made from sweet potatoes or barley." Tsunade explained.

"I got it from Iwa." Reiko said.

She handed Tsunade the bottle. Shizune frowned and glared at the glass bottle. Reiko looked over at Deidara. She gave the chain a good tug. He glared at her. She was waiting for Ibiki. She didn't want to be attached to Deidara all day. Their week and a half together was more than enough of the bomber than she could handle.

"When's Ibiki-san going to be here?" Sakura asked her sensei.

"Here."

Reiko looked up. Ibiki stood in the doorway. She smiled and unhooked herself from the chain. Gladly she handed it over to the pitiless man in front of her. He smirked sadistically at Deidara. He took the chain and drug Deidara away. The blond ex-Iwa nin was yelling at Reiko at the top of his lungs.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, yeah! You'll pay, Reiko!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Reiko sighed, "If I've heard it once I've heard it a million times."

* * *

Reiko walked down the streets of Konoha. She was trying to relax a little. Naomi walked at her side. The two sisters smiled at one another. Reiko was showing Naomi the way to the Tsuyoi compound. It would be the first time in three years that Reiko had been there but it would have been the first time the two sisters shared the same roof together.

The sand siblings were going to stop by and stay the night, only after the young Kage had his meeting with Tsunade. Temari and Kankuro didn't want to leave Gaara alone so they said they'd come later, with Gaara. Reiko smiled and had told them that they could stay at her home during their stay in Konoha.

When the doors swung open a kunai whizzed past her cheek. It cut her cheek open but she hardly noticed. Haiku was standing in the center of the compound. Hiroshi's body was at his feet. Reiko's eyes widened. She pulled Naomi back, worriedly. Her sister looked at her alarmed.

"Naomi, run."

"Why?" She asked her sister, truly frightened.

But when Reiko looked back at Haiku he was gone, the cut that his kunai left with him. She gently touched her cheek. When she pulled her hand back she found her fingers weren't stained red. She shook her head. She could have sworn that Haiku was standing there just moments before hand.

"Reiko, what's the matter?" Naomi asked, still scared.

"I… It's nothing. I just thought I saw something."

"Why don't you lie down?" Naomi suggested, "I'm sure you're just tired from traveling so far."

"Maybe you're right." Reiko sighed.

She walked towards her bedroom, regretfully. She didn't want to leave Naomi on her own but she really had no choice in the matter. She needed rest. She held a hand to her head as she walked down the hallways. Naomi followed after her. Then Reiko realized Naomi didn't have a room yet.

"Pick any room that you want." Reiko said. "All but three are open."

"Who do those rooms belong to?"

"Well, there's myself, Hiroshi and Reina."

"Reina?"

"She's our cousin. You've never met her but she's… missing. We know she's still alive but… We haven't found hide nor hair of her since the clan was massacred by my former teammate Haiku."

"Oh…"

Reiko looked at the younger girl. She saw the shamefaced expression on Naomi's face. Gently Reiko placed a hand on Naomi's head. The blonde looked at Reiko with innocence sparkling in her eyes. Reiko felt terrible. Naomi – the innocent child, untainted by death, lying, cheating, murders or betrayal – was becoming a ninja.

"He will never touch you so long as I have breath in my body. Even then he will never ever get you." Reiko promised.

She watched as Naomi smiled and walked down the hallway to find her own room. When Naomi vanished into one she slipped into hers. It was exactly how she left it, except someone had cleaned it. Reiko wondered who could've gotten into the house and cleaned when she had sealed the doors shut three years ago.

* * *

Reiko woke up to see someone standing over her. She hissed and pulled out a kunai. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Orochimaru in the shadows. Her heart started to pound erratically and she began to sweat. Fear gripped her insides and she wondered how in the world he had gotten into her home.

"Get back!" She ordered.

"Reiko?"

He drew closer. Reiko scrambled back. She tore out of her room as fast as she could. She knew she was no match for the Sannin. Her mind was clouded with sleep and fear. She threw furniture down as she tore down the compound hallways. She was hoping to slow him down. She tried to jump off of the railing that led to the animal pins but someone grabbed her ankle.

Reiko gasped to see Kabuto at the other end of her foot. She fell to the ground. Her foot lashed out, clipping him in the face. He hissed and let go, pulling his hand back to touch his mouth. Reiko didn't care. She scrambled across the floor, nearly tripping on the furniture she toppled in her haste to get away.

"Reiko, what the hell is your problem?" Kabuto demanded.

Reiko didn't answer. She just continued to run. Her heart was pounded. Her were eyes wide from fear. She looked around wildly, trying to find Naomi or Hiroshi. If Orochimaru and Kabuto had gotten into the village they would probably go to the hospital to find more test subjects. _'How did they get into the village without anyone noticing?'_

Suddenly she crashed into someone's chest. They caught Reiko before she could fall. Their arms wrapped around her, pinning her to their chest. She looked up and into the eye of Haiku. Her mouth opened slightly. Her mind was sent reeling. Nothing really made sense. _'Haiku, Orochimaru and Kabuto? But they don't work together!'_

Suddenly someone hit her from behind. Reiko slumped against Haiku's chest. The man looked down at her concerned.

* * *

Gaara looked down at Reiko concerned. She had attacked them. Before he knocked her out she looked up at him with a look of terror that he had never seen from her before. Moments after he knocked her out Naomi skidded around the corner with her bow and arrow at the ready. When she saw him she blushed and lowered the weapon. She then bowed to him.

"Sorry, Kazekage-sama…"

"You're Naomi… Reiko's imoto?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, sir…" Naomi said shyly.

Temari and Kankuro walked down the hallway. Kankuro was rubbing his chin where Reiko had kicked him. If he was lucky all he would get was a foot sized bruise that Tsunade could take care of very easily. If not his jaw was broken, something that Gaara didn't doubt that Reiko could do, even in sleep.

Temari was frowning deeply. She had placed a little more thought into Reiko's behavior. She was worried about the younger girl. Reiko never attacked them before unless she was just playing around or they were sparring, neither of which were too often to begin with. She normally only played around with Kankuro.

"Was she acting strangely?" Temari asked

"Strangely?" Naomi repeated.

"As in not acting like she normally does…" Kankuro said.

"I wouldn't know how she normally acted. I'm just meeting her for the first time…" Naomi said but then she realized what she said and then blushed and bowed to the older boy. "I'm sorry. That was out of place."

"Kid, don't act as if we're above you." Kankuro ordered, "Just call us by our names. And don't bow."

Naomi blushed once more and pulled herself out of her bow. She looked at Kankuro and then quickly looked away, embarrassment burning her face a slight pink color. She nervously glanced over to Gaara, who was still holding her limp sister. A worried look crossed the young blond's face. She took a step towards her sister.

"Maybe Lady Tsunade could help niichan?" Naomi said nervously.

Gaara nodded. He vanished in a cloud of sand, taking Reiko with him. He left behind the confused siblings of himself and Reiko. When he reappeared in the hospital the nurse behind the main desk nearly fainted when she saw him looming over her. She swallowed hard and looked up at him nervously.

"C-Can I help you, Kazekage-sama?"

"I need to speak to Tsunade."

"She's in surgery right now. She can't leave."

"Gaara?"

Gaara turned around. Sakura was right behind him. Ino stood right behind her. Both of them had a very confused, very worried look on their face. He moved so that he could face them fully, turning his back to the nurse and fully exposing Reiko's limp figure to them. The two girls immediately jumped to Reiko's side.

"What happened to her?" Sakura asked.

"Is she okay?" Ino asked.

"She attacked Kankuro, Temari and I."

"She did what?" Ino shrieked drawing attention of half the hospital staff.

Gaara glared at her, causing her to fall silent. Sakura silently motioned for him to follow her into one of the free hospital rooms. Gaara followed her without a word or even a moment of hesitation. He looked down at Reiko. Her face was scrunched up and her hand weakly gripped at his shirt.

She suddenly seemed so weak, so fragile just lying in his arms the way she was. She seemed breakable. When he lay her down on the table so Sakura and Ino could take a look at her an unknown emotion welled up in his chest – worry. He was confused. He hadn't felt that emotion since Deidara attacked his village. He was worried about Reiko.

Sakura pulled her hair back into a pony tail and set into work. Ino was checking Reiko's vitals while Sakura checked any thing else. Sakura's eyes widened when her glowing green hand passed over Reiko's forehead. Ino looked at her friend worriedly. Then the blonde checked Reiko's forehead as well. Her eyes went wide too. They both then looked at Gaara horror-struck.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Her mind is deteriorating from the inside."

"Something must have happened to her… Perhaps some sort of jutsu or something." Ino said.

Gaara's eyes widened. He remembered what Deidara had said to him in the clearing about Itachi. _"Itachi really fucked up her mind, yeah. She was screaming for hours before she realized it was over."_ His hand clenched at his sides. Both Sakura and Ino looked at him as if waiting for some sort of explanation from the young Kage.

"Itachi… Akatsuki no Deidara said something about Itachi doing something to her mind…"

"Itachi?" Sakura breathed.

"Sakura… we should get Tsunade…" Ino said.

The blonde got to her feet and ran out of the hospital room. Sakura remained at Reiko's side. She looked at the pained kunoichi on the bed, sadly. Almost motherly Sakura brushed back a lock of hair that had gotten into Reiko's face. The brunette winced, as if she were in pain by something.

"The deterioration of her mind is causing her to hallucinate and that's probably why she attacked you. She might have seen you as a threat to her." Sakura said.

"Can you help her?"

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like this but we can try."

Tsunade rushed into the room. Shizune followed her into the room, seeming just as flustered as Tsunade was. Ino hung back by the edge of the door. She had a look of worry on her face but then she frowned and walked in almost like she was proving to herself and to everyone else in the room she could do it.

"Ino, you can take Gaara and leave if you want. I know brain surgery isn't your thing…" Sakura said.

"No way am I letting you take all the glory, Forehead! Besides, I can't let you and Reiko show me up!"

Sakura smiled.

* * *

Gaara sat waiting in the waiting room. Naomi had rushed in moments after they diagnosed her and began surgery. Another medic was healing Kankuro. Temari sat, though she didn't look nervous Gaara knew that was all she could do so that she didn't start pacing the room. He was pretty worried himself.

Sakura, Shizune, Tsunade and Ino had been working on Reiko for a little over nine and a half hours. The length of the surgery was unnerving everyone. Surely the damage to Reiko's couldn't have been that extensive that it would require the time length that it was. Kankuro was done healing before the first hour was up.

He was pacing around worriedly. He was looking at the clock constantly. Temari was growing more and more agitated with each circle that Kankuro made. She was about to say something when the light above the room signaling that they were in surgery went out. Tsunade and Shizune walked out.

"Lady Tsunade?" Naomi asked.

Naomi rushed to Tsunade's side. Her hands were held tightly in front of her. She was gripping her hands so tightly that her knuckles were white. Tsunade frowned. She slowly walked away from Naomi and sat down on the bench next to Temari. They all watched the Medical Sannin with baited breath.

"There's nothing more we can do…" Tsunade sighed.

"You mean…?" Naomi couldn't finish her sentence.

Her eyes welled up with tears. She began to shake like a leaf in the wind. They all began to fear for the worst. Kankuro shook his head, as if trying to deny the thought that Naomi had put into his head. Temari hung her head low, trying not to cry. Shizune sighed bringing everyone back to reality.

"What Lady Tsunade means is that we have to leave the rest to Ino and Sakura…" Shizune said.

"Ino and Sakura?" Temari asked.

"We've temporarily stopped the deterioration and we've healed the damaged tissue but Ino is attempting to go into Reiko's mind and eliminate the object causing the brain tissue corrosion." Tsunade explained.

"So niichan should be fine?"

"Not quite. If Ino can't do this then all of the tissue we healed and the temporary block we put up will be for nothing. Reiko will probably be in a comatose state." Tsunade said.

Gaara glanced out the window. Slowly he got to his feet. Temari and Kankuro looked at him. It was midnight if his estimation was correct. He looked back at the three worried teens. Tsunade looked up at him, waiting to see what the young kage had to say about the situation at hand.

"Reiko is in capable hands and she wouldn't want us to worry." Gaara said, trying to assure them as much as he was trying to assure himself.

Temari nodded. She got to her feet and walked over to Naomi. She wrapped her arm around the young Tsuyoi. She then began to lead the smaller girl out of the hospital and to the exit. Naomi was in near tears. Gaara looked at her, concluding, that she was afraid of losing Reiko so soon after they just reunited for the first time.

He looked at the room leading to ER. He wanted to go in but he didn't want to interrupt Sakura and Ino. They needed all of the concentration that they could get and they didn't need him to bother them. He slowly walked away from the hospital room. Kankuro followed him. The two of them walked in silence to the Tsuyoi home. Neither of them would be getting any sleep that night.

* * *

**Hmm… What'd you think?**

**Oh and I think I'm going to do the sister story. It's going to go by Rosa Rubicondior, Lilio Candidior. A Latin phrase that means Redder than the Rose, Whiter than the Lily. I'll post it in the next week or so.**


	54. Asuma's death and Shikamaru's Depression

**I've had a blast lately. I'm in a ceramics class and they're allowing us to make what we want – not necessarily pots. I'm trying to make an ANBU mask for my cosplay and I'm dying to see how it turns out.**

* * *

Ino wiped the sweat away from her brow. She was performing katas at an alarming rate and she couldn't even focus on the katas that Sakura was doing. All the two of them knew was that Tsunade had run out of chakra since she had been performing a surgery before hand and that the rest was up to them.

It wasn't a relieving thought when both girls knew that if one hand sign was wrong it could spell the end for their friend lying on the table. Reiko was strapped down to the table, to keep her from attacking them if she woke up and saw them as someone else. Ino frowned as she watched Reiko's pained figure.

Reiko's face was screwed up and she seemed to be trying to curl into a small ball, as if that would relieve her pain. Sweat poured down her face making her hair stick to her skin. She suddenly thrashed against the bindings but her eyes didn't open. Sakura and Ino exchanged a glance both of them were wondering if it was working.

* * *

Reiko could hear a single drop of water. Then it echoed throughout her head. She opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. She could feel herself standing but part of her said she was still lying down. She looked around. She still couldn't see anything but darkness. She frowned deeply wondering what was going on.

_'Reiko…'_

Reiko turned. There was no one behind her. She glanced to the left and then to the right. No one was there either. Then she glanced down and then up. Again no one stood anywhere within those ranges. She was beginning to grow worried. _'Where are they? Why can't I find them?'_

_'Reiko… Reiko…'_

Reiko was now whipping around wildly, trying to find the source of the calls. She couldn't recognize the voice. It sounded garbled. It sounded like a lot of people were trying to talk at once and it was giving Reiko a huge headache. She opened her mouth to scream 'Shut up!' but no sound came out.

_'Reiko… Reiko…'_

* * *

The heart rate monitor suddenly spiked. Reiko's heart was going spastic. Her vitals were dropping. Ino's eyes widened as Reiko began to cough up blood as if something had hit her. Sakura looked at Ino worriedly. It wasn't working. What they were doing wasn't helping. In fact, it could have been making things worse for Reiko.

Despite having the doors locked a certain blond haired kitsune boy barged in. He came at the worst time. The worried look on his face became a look of horror as he saw Reiko spewing blood out of her mouth. She was strapped down and her heart was still racing a mile a minute. He tried to rush to her side but Sakura stopped performing her katas and held him back.

"Reiko! Reo-chan!" He cried agonized.

Reiko's heart flat lined. It just stopped beating. Sakura's eyes widened and she shoved Naruto back. She channeled chakra to her hands and pressed her hands to Reiko's chest, trying to force Reiko's heart to beat again. Tears were welling up in Ino's eyes. She didn't want to loose her friend, not right after her sensei died.

"Sakura what's going on?" Naruto demanded, growing louder as he grew more worried. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Get out of here Naruto. You're not allowed in here." Sakura snapped.

No matter what Sakura did Reiko's heart hadn't started to beat again. Fear gripped Naruto's insides. Tears were beginning to well up in his eyes. If only Reiko wasn't so damn proud and went to the doctors when she got into the village instead of brushing it off they could have found out what was wrong sooner. She wouldn't have been in that predicament.

* * *

Reiko was falling in the darkness. She reached for something to grab but there was nothing. She was being pulled away from a shining light above her head. Her mind screamed that she had to go towards it, because from that light the sounds of her friends echoed. She could hear them but it was growing more and more sketchy as she traveled away from the light.

Suddenly a hand grabbed hers. Reiko slowly looked at the person who grabbed her. Her eyes widened when she saw Tomoko, holding onto the other side of her arm. The woman smiled at her lovingly. Tears welled up in Reiko's eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but Tomoko held one finger to her lips.

'_No giving up.'_

With that said Tomoko threw Reiko up, towards the light. When she began to lose momentum another hand would grab her, throwing her up higher and higher yet, going back towards the light. She recognized people she knew but each person she knew that she saw was already dead.

Just as she reached the very top a man with a strange white cloak with red flames along the bottom grabbed her hand. They just floated for a moment and everything seemed to slow down. He looked almost identical to Naruto. Though there were differences. That man had longer, wilder hair. He wore a serious expression that Naruto's only used every once in a while.

The man smiled and nodded at her. Numbly Reiko nodded back, not sure why she was but nodding nonetheless. Slowly light engulfed the two of them. A soft breeze hit the two of them and Reiko could see leaves floating around the two of them. It seemed as if everything was moving in slow motion. She cocked her head to the side. Her vision faded slowly.

_'No turning back now, Reiko.'_ He said.

* * *

Naruto fell to Reiko's side. He touched the side of her face, in a brotherly fashion. Tears were in his eyes but he was too stubborn to let them fall. He smiled, his fox-like grin, weakly trying to show her he was okay but both of the other kunoichi knew he wasn't. They were on the verge of tears and one word could set them over the edge. He closed his eyes, grinning for all he was worth. He found this like a joke and he had hoped the smile would encourage her to stop pretending.

"Reo? Come on. Pull through, please. You have to!" He said.

Reiko's finger twitched. He didn't see it but Sakura did. She grabbed Ino's shoulder, silently pointing to Reiko's hand. The appendage twitched again, this time, Reiko's fingers curled a little against the fabric of her blanket. Reiko's eyes furrowed as if she were trying to sleep but found it too hard with the light overhead. Her heart rate monitor beeped once, then twice more. Ino nearly squealed in delight.

Reiko's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was the fuzzy form of the man she had seen with the white and red cloak. She was afraid that she had died but then that man grew whiskers and his face lightened up, though he still had the same fox-like smile. Reiko blinked, her vision becoming more defined.

Then she focused. Naruto was leaning over her. A tear fell from his eyes and landed on the bridge of her nose. Slowly Reiko brought her hand up. She touched the side of Naruto's face, paternally. His eyes sprang open. He looked down at Reiko and grinned for real. He felt joy bubbling though his blood.

"Naruto?"

"You're okay!"

"What happened? The last thing I remember was going to bed last night…" Reiko said softly.

Naruto smiled sadly. He didn't know what happened to her. Gaara, Ino and Sakura did however. He looked over to his pink haired friend, hoping she would explain to Reiko what happened. Sakura just stared at Reiko completely confused. Ino was dumbstruck as well. Neither kunoichi seemed to know what to say. They looked happy yet confused.

"But… your heart…" Ino stammered.

"Huh?" Reiko turned to look at Ino, confused, "What about my heart?"

"It stopped. You should be dead!"

Reiko's eyes widened. She forced herself to sit up, removing her hand from Naruto's face. Naruto hovered around her, not touching her but wringing his hands instead. He wanted to help her but he didn't want to hurt her. He was treating her as if she were made of glass. The Tsuyoi heir smiled at Naruto's acts and silently thanked him for it.

"That… That would have been bad…" Reiko admitted. "Thank you."

* * *

Tsunade had refused to let Reiko out of bed. So her family and friends had to go to her. Naruto had done her the favor of going and telling Naomi and the sand siblings where she was. Hiroshi just happened to be around so he came along when he found out. Needless to say he wasn't happy to come home from a mission and only to find her in the hospital. It wasn't a very good welcome home present.

Hiroshi scolded her but then later took Naomi home since it was late and they all needed rest. Temari and Gaara left shortly afterwards. Leaving Reiko with Sakura, Naruto and Kankuro while Ino went and told Tsunade what had happened from her point of view. Sakura was next on Tsunade's list.

"How are you feeling?" Hiroshi asked.

"Fine but Tsunade won't let me leave. She wants to make sure I'm completely back to normal."

Kankuro snorted. Reiko looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. He crossed his arms and looked the other way. She could feel the heat of his smug grin as he looked at her, mischief in his eyes. His entire posture seemed to be mocking her. Reiko said nothing, knowing Kankuro would speak his mind soon enough.

"You were never normal." He said.

"Then perhaps they should check you in too, Kankuro… Last I checked you aren't normal either." Naruto mocked.

"What'd you say?"

"I said that you should get checked in too!"

"Guys, take it outside!" Sakura yelled, "Reiko needs rest!"

Naruto and Kankuro began to walk to the door. Reiko reached as far as she could and barely managed to grab the back of Naruto's jacket. He stopped and looked at her. Kankuro watched the two of them. She watched them, as if saddened by their choice to leave her there. Naruto blinked.

"Stay, please."

Naruto and Kankuro nodded before pulling up chairs to sit down by Reiko's bed. She smiled weakly before leaning back into her pillow. She hoped they could stay for a while because she didn't want to sit there and be left alone with her racing thoughts. She looked out the window for a moment. _'He could have killed me… Why didn't he?'_

* * *

Once Reiko was released from the hospital Tsunade told her to take it easy and not to over-exert herself. For once Reiko firmly agreed with the Gondaime Hokage. She wasn't going to fight orders like that. She was tired and a vacation sounded nice for once. She smiled to herself as she walked down the street.

"Reiko?"

Reiko turned. Surprise crossed her face. Standing before her was Shikamaru. He was red eyed and a black outfit replaced his normal garb – one meant for a funeral. Fear gripped her heart. She slowly reached towards her friend as she stumbled to his side. _'Has someone died? Who? How? What's happened?'_

"Shikamaru?" She gasped.

"Can we… Can we go somewhere to talk?" Shikamaru asked.

Reiko nodded. She grabbed Shikamaru's hand and led him to his favorite spot to watch the clouds. He winced when he saw where she had brought him. Her actions unintentionally hurt him but he didn't want to tell her how much it was tearing him to shreds on the inside. She sat on the bench and waited for him to speak.

Silence fell around the two of them. Shikamaru considered leaving but Reiko had always been a good listener when they were kids. She would be even better since she had all of her practice as a spy. Plus she owed him for all of the times he had listened to her problems. She waited patiently. It was a trait he had to admire about her. She never got too hot-headed.

"Asuma-sensei was… he was killed by the Akatsuki…" Shikamaru finally choked out.

"Recently I presume…"

"Yeah…"

"Shikamaru, I know what it's like to lose some-"

"_No one_ knows what it's like to be me right now!" Shikamaru suddenly yelled, jumping to his feet, "I promise you, no one does."

Shikamaru held her gaze. He may have seemed angry but she could feel the fear, the sadness and despair gripping his heart as well as hers. She couldn't bear to see him hurt like that. She merely held his gaze as firmly as he held hers, unflinchingly and confidently. Both of them knew an argument was coming.

"Shikamaru, you're never alone. Asuma-sensei had told me-"

Upon hearing his name, something inside Shikamaru snapped. Shikamaru shattered like glass, and his fury burned out. He sank onto his haunches, breathing slow deliberate breathes. It felt like his lava-like anger had been replaced with a lead stone that Reiko knew very well as depression. She and depression had been aquatinted more than once.

Shikamaru lowered his head into his hands, "Whatever…"

"No! Not whatever! Shikamaru stop living as if you died with him. You're not the only one who has lost someone before." Reiko said softly.

Reiko put her hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. He tried to pull back but couldn't. He didn't want to hurt Reiko's feelings. She had been hurt enough by everything that had ever happened to her and it would be to troublesome to make her cry. Her skin felt cold against his. He had to admit that her skin felt better than his did. He felt unbearably warm.

"After my clan died, I wanted to disappear. I _did_ for a while."

"I'm not disappearing, Reiko. I'm not running away."

"But it seems to me that you are."

"Then you're wrong."

Shikamaru got to his feet. He shoved Reiko away from him. She was hurt, yes, but he needed more attention than she did. He was going through his first loss. She had gone through countless. She was _almost_ immune to death. It still hurt but she didn't cry as hard as when she lost her clan except for the moment she though Gaara had died.

"Don't walk away from me, Nara!" Reiko hissed.

Shikamaru froze. Neither of them moved. Leaves blew around them. Silence fell around them, engulfing and destroying everything in its path. Reiko watched Shikamaru. She was waiting to see if he would try to walk away from her again. He didn't move. He wanted to hear what she had to say to him.

"Do you think that problems just go away if you run from them?" She demanded.

He said nothing. She hadn't expected him to. She was saddened to see him in such a broken and empty state. Silently she wondered if she had been just as bad as he was when her clan died. But when she began to wonder if she should leave him be she remembered he had helped her out of depression. It was time for her to do the same for him.

"Shikamaru…" She said softly, "You're a very smart guy when you actually think things through."

She sounded broken, weak. Both of them could hear it in her voice but neither one of them pointed it out. She was hurting for him, and he was just hurting himself. A part of her wanted to scream and shaking him until his teeth rattled but the other part told her that it wouldn't be any use. Shikamaru wouldn't listen to reason. He would do things his way.

"You have no idea how much other people want to help you get through this but you can't keep pushing them away."

"I'm not."

"For once in your life just grow up! Children run from their problems and I don't see you confronting anything about it!" Reiko yelled, "Are you just going to _let_ the Akatsuki get away with killing your sensei? Are you just going to sit there and cower like a little mouse? Well, are you?"

"Aren't you gonna say something?" A man's voice asked.

Reiko turned to see a man standing on top of the small patio roof above their heads. She frowned. He looked just like Shikamaru except his skin was darker and he was rather scarred compared to Shikamaru's perfect complexion. She said nothing as he jumped down landing right next to her.

"It's too much of a drag."

"Damn it Shikamaru!" Reiko screamed, "When you decide actually use that stupid head of yours come and find me!"

She stalked off. She was fuming mad and Tsunade wouldn't be too happy once she found out Reiko was already jumping across the rooftops. Reiko couldn't care. She had to get away from Shikamaru. She decided Temari would know what to do with the lazy genius. She winced when she landed in the middle of the Tsuyoi courtyard. Her leaps had taken more energy from her than she thought it would have.

She fell to her knees and puffed for a minute or so. Slowly she pulled herself back to her feet and staggered inside. Hiroshi and Naomi were gathered around the table with the sand siblings, enjoying dinner. She smiled wearily as Hiroshi scooted over so she could sit next to him.

"What happened to you?" Hiroshi asked.

"It's nothing that Temari and I can't fix."

"Me? Why me?" Temari asked.

"Because this involves Nara Shikamaru."

Temari fell silent. She began to pick at her rice with her chopsticks. She hung her head, trying to figure out what Reiko meant. Reiko was silent as she began to help herself to food. She didn't seem to be bothered by the silence that hung around the table. When Reiko noticed that no one was talking like they were before she walked in she frowned and stuffed a dumpling into her mouth. She chewed then swallowed. When, again, no one else said anything she huffed.

"Don't all of you talk at once." Reiko sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Naomi asked.

"Better than I did." She replied.

"Is Tsunade going to send you on a mission soon?"

"No. I get a week leave and then I'm back on duty."

Now the conversation was flowing once more. Reiko nearly laughed at her friends. They were acting as if this was the first time that they've ever seen each other. They were acting as awkward as they did as Genin. She smiled as she reminisced about the past – her more glorious days. In those days, which seemed so long ago, she was so innocent and naïve.

"Why don't you come back to Suna with us for a few days?" Kankuro suggested.

"I would travel with you and then have to turn around once I got to the gates." Reiko replied. "But perhaps the next vacation I get I could come and visit?"

"You're welcome in our home at anytime you see fit." Gaara said.

Everyone turned to look at him. He hadn't said anything during the entire conversation but for him to say that was good to hear from the ex-Jinchuriki. He ws still getting over his near death and bonding with other shinobi would do him a lot of good. He was finally letting his past go.

"Thank you."

Gaara nodded and returned to his dango. A moment later Hiroshi recovered and the conversation was flowing once more. Out of the corner of his eye Gaara watched Reiko. He had missed her quirks and her mannerisms. He had missed her laugh and her smile. Most of all he had missed having her as a friend. He just wanted them to go back to being friends the way they used to be.

* * *

Reiko had made sure everyone was in their rooms before she walked outside. She sat in the courtyard, watching the stars. She leaned back and sighed contently, closing her eyes as a warm breeze blew her hair slightly. She jumped when a flower was pressed behind her ear. Her eyes automatically opened and she found she was now sitting next to the young Kage of Suna.

Blushing she reached up, touching his hand. He had placed a flower behind her ear. A faint blush made its way across her cheeks. He wasn't normally like that so why did he do it then? He had such an impassive look on his face that Reiko could have sworn someone was playing a joke on her.

"Why are you out here alone?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep and watching the stars helps me relax."

"I see…"

Silence fell around them. It wasn't awkward and it didn't threaten the two of them at all. Reiko was fine with that silence. She didn't really like to listen to others talk. She had gotten her fair share of that when she hung out in the local bars of the other nations. It was too crowded, too noisy and far too sickening. She had to watch as her sources of information nearly drank themselves into a coma.

She had to actually repair one man's liver once since his drink was poisoned. She blamed the Akatsuki for that one since she did see a flash of black with red clouds after her 'birdie' collapsed, clutching his side. Reiko frowned at the memory. After she healed the man she chased after the Akatsuki but found nothing. It was a wild goose chase to catch one of them. That's why she was so proud she caught Deidara.

"You will visit me in Suna, right?"

Reiko looked up. She looked at Gaara confused. She had always visited him whenever she could. She blushed and nodded. But Gaara waited. He wanted her to voice what they both knew the answer was. Though Reiko was slightly curious as to why he wanted her to. He normally wasn't one to press her for information.

"I will… But… Why are you asking?"

"I wanted to know."

"Gaara, I always visit you when I get the chance." Reiko said.

"The Akatsuki are a large threat and Naruto is there next target. They will come to Konoha and they will destroy everything if they get the chance." Gaara said, "Promise me you won't let them get a hold of Naruto. No matter what."

"I swear on my life that no harm will befall Naruto while I'm around to stop it." Reiko promised.

She looked away. She had this sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. Fear gripped her insides, making them feel like ice. It felt like she had live snakes in her stomach. She hung her head. She couldn't shake the overwhelming fear of what was to come. She didn't want things to get worse than it was. Her friendships were already strained enough as it was. She didn't need to lose anyone as well.

Gaara awkwardly pulled her into his side. She blushed as his arm loosely wrapped itself around her waist. She hung her head. Her hair hid her face like a veil. She didn't want him to know how much her face was burning but he didn't seem to mind that she was so close to him at all. He leaned so that his head rest in the junction of her shoulder and neck.

"Gaara?"

He stayed silent. He was hugging her slightly. She sat silently, listening to his heartbeat slowly. After a while her head began to droop. She struggled to keep her eyes open but her day was finally catching up with her. When Gaara felt her breathing slow and her pulse stop racing he removed his head from her neck. She was asleep.

Since it was almost dawn anyways he decided to just wait until Hiroshi or Kankuro got up. The other two could help him move Reiko back to her room without waking her. Though regretfully Reiko wouldn't get to say goodbye to him since he had to leave for Suna in the morning. He looked at the sleeping girl.

He felt strange, just looking at her. He felt uncomfortable but it wasn't in a bad way. He liked the way it made him feel. He felt warmth in his chest. Even the heat of the desert couldn't compare to the warmth he felt in his chest. It was a different type of warmth from the desert heat. He cocked his head to the side when Reiko shifted in her sleep, drawing closer to him. He felt his face turn slightly pink.

**

* * *

**

I just threw in a little fluff at the end for the heck of it. Happy Valentines Day! Or Happy Singles Awareness Day (AKA Happy SAD).


	55. Reiko's Rorouni! Reina's Alive!

**My computer totally crashed. It got all of these viruses and I had to go and re-write all of the chapters I already had. Needless to say I'm not too happy.**

* * *

Reiko didn't open her eyes. She was oddly warm but she was comfortable. Someone was holding her in their arms though who they were she didn't know. She said nothing as the person pulled her closer into their chest, hugging her tightly to their stronger frame. Their head rested in the juncture of her shoulder and neck. She blinked trying to get rid of the fuzziness that clouded her mind.

Reiko just sat still, in their arms. The person's heart was thumping against her skin and she could feel its beats mingling with her heartbeat. They were thumping together, as one, in rhythm with one another. It was something that Reiko had thought impossible at one point in her life but there it was. Her heart was beating alongside another's.

"Good morning."

Reiko stiffened. She knew that voice very well. Her mind was sent reeling for she never thought she'd wake up in his arms. Slowly she turned to see a familiar patch of red hair in front of her face. She blushed slightly, trying to duck her head so that he couldn't see it. Gaara would have none of that. He grabbed a hold of her face and pulled it up so she had to look at him.

"G-Gaara?" She stammered.

"Good morning!"

The two sprang apart as if they had just been shocked by electricity. Reiko looked up to see Hiroshi standing in the doorway. He had an all too familiar smile on his face. Reiko was embarrassed to have him see her like that but she was also happy to see him once more for it had been a while since the two of them had gotten to sit down and talk to one another like normal siblings did, daily.

Gaara nodded his 'greetings' to Hiroshi. The older boy merely smirked and nodded back. Reiko hung her head, still recovering from her embarrassment. She was still at a loss for what to say to her cousin. He had just caught her in the arms of a boy, a friend of hers nonetheless. Though he could have walked in on a much worse scene so the two of them just hugging and cuddling wasn't so bad. The older boy merely waited silently, knowing that Reiko would talk to him soon enough.

"Good morning, Hiro-kun…" Reiko said softly.

"Did I interrupt something?" Hiroshi asked.

"No!" Reiko said quickly, perhaps too quickly.

"Is that so?" Hiroshi asked, smiling, "Then I suppose the two of you aren't too busy to go out for breakfast with Naruto. He came over earlier looking for the two of you…"

Reiko looked over to Gaara. She would only go if he was willing to go. She didn't want to leave him alone in the city either. She did after all have some catching up to do with the red headed Kazekage. It would be a good excuse to stay away from Hiroshi for a little while. When she looked over to Gaara she saw that he was already on his feet. He was offering her his hand.

"Do you want to go?" He asked.

"Sure."

Her smaller hand fit perfectly in his. Hiroshi grinned and walked out, leaving the two of them alone. He was happy for Reiko. She was finally getting to heal after all the time she had spent mourning the loss of their family because of his former best friend. He swore that he would kill Haiku, not only for himself, not only for Naomi or Reiko but for their family as well.

* * *

Konoha was quiet and peaceful just like every normal morning. The birds were singing. The sun was shining brightly. Children were laughing and playing with one another. There was no danger, no threat from the other countries or even that of the Akatsuki. They even had an Akatsuki member in interrogation. Everything was all running so smoothly. Tsunade couldn't help but lean her head back, close her eyes and let the wind blow her hair as the sun kissed her face.

"Get off me!" A voice shouted.

Tsunade looked up. She saw Reiko desperately trying to get out of Naruto's arms. He was crying her in his arms, bridal style. Gaara walked beside them as impassive as ever. Other shinobi and kunoichi were laughing and sniggering from behind their hands as they watched the trio. Reiko, clearly, didn't like that at all. Tsunade had to try hard not to laugh as Reiko tried to kick the blond.

"I can walk by myself! Stop assuming and _ask_!"

"Alright then - Reiko, may I carry you?" Naruto asked.

"No! You may not!"

"Overruled."

"What the hell? That's not fair!"

Reiko tried to kick him, but failed miserably to do any damage. Naruto had a smirk on his lips. Even the young Kage that was traveling beside them seemed somewhat amused by what was going on in front of him. He had a smirk that graced his lips and it was enough to make Reiko smile too. Though she still continued to writhe. She wasn't going to back down without a fight. Both she and Naruto knew that she wouldn't stop.

She smiled at her two friends, glad for the time that that the three of them were getting to share at that moment. She had feared what was to come for a while now. She didn't want to lose anyone else but the threat the Akatsuki posed was high, especially since Haiku and Leika were still at large. Those two in particular had been trying to do her in for a while but had failed on several occasions.

"Did you and Gaara finally forgive each other?" Naruto asked.

"I-"

"Yes, we did." Gaara said, answering for Reiko.

"That's great! I hate it when you two fight. You both get so quiet, it's unnatural…" Naruto said.

Playfully Reiko punched Naruto's shoulder. The blond smirked. Then he let her go. With nothing supporting her she started to fall to the ground. Moments before she landed sand grabbed her and softened the impact. She smiled, gratefully towards Gaara. He said nothing, but the two of them didn't need words to understand the other. Gaara offered her his hand and helped her to her feet.

"Ah, Reo-chan, you're so mean!" Naruto sighed dramatically.

"Don't you go pointing fingers, Naru-chan!" Reiko snipped.

"Naru-chan?"

The trio looked up. Sai stood in front of them. He had a few books tucked under his arm. Reiko examined the titles. All of them had to do with forming bonds with another. The poor boy had his head cocked to the side in confusion, not understanding what Reiko had meant when she had called Naruto Naru-chan instead of by his name. Reiko smiled good-naturedly. Sai didn't return the gesture.

"It's a nickname, Sai." Naruto explained.

"A term of endearment that friends use for other friends…" Sai said.

"That's right…" Reiko said.

"I read about it in my book." Sai said.

Reiko's smile faded. She was glad to hear that Sai was becoming better with other shinobi but a book was no way to go about doing it. They were okay when trying to explain certain things but it was no replacement for actually going out and spending time with other people. She glanced at Naruto. The blond was frowning as well.

"Sai, would you like to join us for breakfast?" Reiko asked.

"I don't want to intrude…"

"Come on, Sai!" Naruto yelled, "It's a good excuse to get to know you better, a real bonding time."

Sai perked up upon hearing the word bonding. Reiko was also interested but more or less in why Sai was interested in the word. She merely allowed herself a smile and brushed it aside. Some things were better left alone. Those things revealed themselves in time so she didn't really have to do anything with them. Plus, she disliked the people who tried to pry. It annoyed her to no end.

"I suppose I'll go if you're so insistent, dickless."

"But you know it's there!" Naruto whined, "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Naruto!" Reiko cried, embarrassed.

Gaara looked at Reiko, oddly. He frowned when he saw her looking away from the trio of boys in front of her. She was embarrassed by the subject which the two boys had brought up. So he decided to change the topic for her sake. He wanted to have her look at him so he could talk to her easier than she would if she was looking away from him. He found himself yearning for her attention and wanted her eyes on him.

"If we're going to eat we better pick a restaurant soon." He said.

Reiko looked at him, gratefully. She smiled and took his hand, leading him down the street. Naruto and Sai were left to follow behind them, trying to keep up with the overly embarrassed kunoichi. She pulled them into a small restaurant. The owner of the shop greeted them with a large smile and a warm hello. Reiko sat down in one of the booths. Naruto and Sai sat together on the opposite side of Reiko, leaving Gaara to sit next to her.

Gaara felt his chest grow warm when she offered for him to sit next to her. She didn't mind but it was rather awkward for her to sit next to someone she cared so much about but she'd never actually have a relationship with him because he didn't feel the same way about her. She didn't really care so long as she still got to be around him and he was happy.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waitress asked.

The waitress was a little older than Reiko. She smiled at them warmly, with an almost motherly look in her eyes. Reiko smiled back, it wasn't often that she had gotten a waitress as kind as the one they currently had. The last one she ran into was a kunoichi in disguise and had tried to poison her. The woman was hired by Haiku. Unfortuately that was all the information Reiko got out of her before the woman committed suicide. It was too bad, really. Reiko could have gotten so much more information out of her before she died. All of it went to waste.

"Water." Reiko replied.

"Make that two waters." Gaara said.

"Tea."

"I'll take a cup of water, too." Naruto said.

The waitress wrote down their orders. She smiled and handed them their menus. Gaara's hand brushed Reiko's when he reached for the menu. She blushed but handed him his menu without a word. Her cheeks were tinted pink as she gazed over her menu. Naruto smiled at his blushing friend. He looked up at Gaara with mischief dancing in his sparkling blue eyes. It was a bad sign for both Reiko and Gaara.

"So, Reiko, what's going on since Naomi's in town? Whose team is she going to be on?" Naruto asked.

"Naomi is being placed on Hanabi's team and there was some other little boy but I can't remember his name right now."

"So are you and Hiroshi still a team?"

"That's right." Reiko said impassively.

"Are you getting a new teammate to replace…?"

"Haiku? I suppose we should." Reiko said.

Naruto looked down. He didn't want her to remember what Haiku did. Her former teammate was a demon in Naruto's eyes, not even worthy of trying to save. Besides, Haiku was too far gone to save. He was as wicked and as evil as Itachi – the very man who drove Sasuke away. Because of the older Uchiha, Naruto was struggling to save his best friend. He was struggling to save both of his best friends, he realized as he looked across the table at Reiko.

"Who is Haiku?" Sai asked.

"Haiku is Reiko's former teammate. He left the village after killing his family and Reiko's as well…" Gaara explained.

Reiko's expression darkened. She glared at her menu, as if it had insulted her or something of the sort. She wanted nothing more than to be rid of Haiku once and for all. He was a stupid block that constantly reminded her of family's murder and creating the numbing ache that filled her chest whenever she thought about it. Naruto looked at Reiko sadly. He knew how she felt but to a lesser degree. He had nothing to start with. She had lost everything she began with. But to him everyone he knew now was his family. They were the most important people in his life and without them he probably wouldn't be where he was currently.

"What can I get you to start off with?"

Reiko looked up, secretly glad the waitress butted in when she did. She gave the older girl a small smile, silently reminding herself to leave the older girl a healthy tip for what she was doing. Naruto frowned but nodded at the woman. He didn't want the conversation to be interrupted the way it was but there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'll have an order of dango and a side of udon." Reiko said politely.

"I'll have orinigiri and a side of sekihan." Gaara told the waitress.

"I'll take ramen!"

"I'd just like a small order of soba…"

The waitress smiled once more and walked off. Reiko was glad that the topic was diverted thanks to the woman. Sighing Reiko collected the menus and set them at the end of the table for the waitress to collect when she got back. She looked up to see that a man in a cloak was talking to their waitress. The woman pointed over at their table, particularly at her. She frowned when she saw the cloaked figure walking over to their table. He was heavily armed and very battered. She reached for her weapons, preparing to fight. She had been attacked before like that and she wasn't going to take any chances with him.

"Are you Tsuyoi Reiko?" He asked.

Reiko looked him over. He had pale blue hair. It almost looked silver in the lighting that was in the restaurant. Storm gray eyes probed her own. Reiko's eyes warily noted the large zanbato on his back. It rivaled Kisame's and even Haiku's in size. He seemed to be at ease with her though Reiko's tense posture didn't change in the slightest.

"I don't know… Who's asking?" Reiko asked suspiciously.

"My name is Yami Kyo."

"That doesn't explain much…" Naruto grumbled.

"I'm a – or I mean I was a rurouni." Kyo said.

Reiko frowned. Rurouni were swordsmen, or swordswomen, who left their villages and traveled at leisure, doing as they pleased. They had no destination and had no master to serve. They were somewhat like the ronin that wandered the hidden villages except most of the rurouni put down quarrels with the nations. They fought for what causes they felt like or just fought when they wanted to.

"To what do I owe the honor of having a rurouni paying me a visit?" Reiko asked pleasantly.

Kyo smiled at her, not noticing the looks he was getting from her three companions. Naruto was skeptical while Sai was confused. Gaara was watching the teenager warily. He didn't like the way he was looking at his feminine friend at all. Something about it made him really mad, like he actually wanted to harm the boy, a feeling which he hadn't felt in years.

"I heard about you on my travels, everywhere I went. You went nameless in every village but each witness had described you somewhat differently too. I've been trying to find you for a while." Kyo explained.

"Find me? What for?"

"I was sent by someone you know to tell you that she is alive and well. Reina, I believe was her name."

"Reina's alive?" Reiko asked, hope and happiness making her voice light.

"She didn't want you to worry but she paid me to guard you and the rest of your family." Kyo said.

Reiko said nothing. She couldn't help but slump in her seat. Relief soothed any worry she felt. Gaara put his hand on hers. She grasped it and gave it a tight squeeze trying to assure her friend she was okay. He didn't say anything for he knew she didn't want to talk at the moment. She was silently glad of what a great companion he was.

"You know, you're a hard person to track down…" Kyo remarked.

"Reiko's really good at her job." Naruto said.

"If she wasn't good she wouldn't be a Jonin." Gaara told Naruto.

"Reo-chan's a Jonin, already?" Naruto whined, "But I'm not even a Chunin yet!"

"Guess you have to work harder, Naruto…" Reiko taunted.

Naruto pouted and folded his arms across his chest. Kyo merely watched them with a smirk. He was almost taunting Naruto with the smug look he had. Sai was just watching with an impassive look on his face. Gaara however had a sour look on his face. Something in him disliked Kyo and he wanted to rurouni to just leave but why Gaara felt that way he did not know.

"May I join you Lady Reiko?" Kyo asked.

"I don't see why not…" Reiko said, "But please, just Reiko."

Kyo grinned at her. He sat down next to her, separating her from Gaara. It made the red headed Kage a little mad that the man was actually that inconsiderate. Reiko didn't even seem to notice the action which made him even madder yet. Naruto, however, noticed the look on his friend's face. All the blond did was smirk. Naruto knew what was going on in Gaara's head even if the red head didn't. Sai was just as clueless as Gaara was. It was probably not the best way to teach him about bonds formed through jealously as of yet but it seemed he was getting a crash course in how to act like everyone around him did.

When the waitress came back she quickly served the food and got Kyo's order. She smiled at him just as warmly as she had the others, even though he was visibly more heavily armed that any of the others were and normally that frightened civilians more often than not so they usually left most of their weapons at home when inside the village.

"So, Lady Reiko, tell me about yourself…" Kyo asked after he took a deep drink of his tea.

Reiko scowled at the title he was giving her. She assumed it was just out of the manners of the wandering rurouni. He was oddly formal and though Reiko appreciated how kind he was attempting to be she disliked how he was addressing her, as if she were someone of a much higher stature than he was. She disliked being treated like someone of great stature since she had come from nothing.

"Not much to say, really."

"You don't have likes and dislikes? No hopes or dreams? No enemies?" Kyo pressed.

"Um… Well. I don't really think about likes and dislikes and I really hope to live to see tomorrow. And well, who doesn't hate me?" Reiko joked, "Especially that guy."

Reiko pointed to Naruto. He winked at her, playing along with her little game. Smirking Naruto glared at Reiko, as if he were planning her untimely demise. Kyo looked between the two but frowned. He wasn't smiling at all. He was far too serious. Even Gaara seemed to know when to cut loose and relax a little, even if it wasn't by much.

"Kyo, don't be so serious. Live a little." Naruto said.

Kyo frowned even deeper at this remark, making Reiko instantly regret ever meeting him. She leaned back, trying to meet Gaara's eyes. When emerald eyes met sea foam they both knew what the other was thinking. They both wanted to know how to get rid of the new fifth wheel to their meal. They had just met and he was already making the meal a real drag.

"Whether you live or die is no joke."

"I'm not in danger here." Reiko said.

"You're in danger everywhere." Kyo responded.

* * *

Kyo had insisted on paying for Reiko's meal. Reiko didn't want him to pay for her meal at all. After thirty minutes of arguing Gaara just paid for Reiko's meal and dragged his friend out of the restaurant door, leaving her rurouni behind to pick up his own tab. Reiko was frowning deeply. She didn't want Gaara to pay for her meal either. Naruto smirked and followed after the couple bringing Sai with him.

"He's unlike any rurouni I've ever met." Reiko remarked.

"Lady Reiko…"

"Should I run?" Reiko sighed, not even bothering to look.

"I would." Sai said, "Or come up with a good lie."

Reiko looked at Sai. That was actually a pretty good idea. She needed to get away for a little and she knew just the place she could go, the one place where men couldn't go. The women's bathhouse was perfect. She could escape and relax for a while at the same time. Though, that also meant that Kyo would then go to find Hiroshi.

Kyo frowned once more as he jogged up to them. Gaara frowned very deeply. He didn't trust the man at all. Something about him just seemed off, like when someone just knew something bad was going to happen. The man had the same personality that many of them men sent to kill him had. They were all liars but could hide in plain sight with complete ease.

"Where are we going now, Lady Reiko?"

"_I_'m going to the women's bathhouse. So go find a way to entertain yourself."

"Let me escort you there."

"_I_'m escorting Reiko there." Gaara interrupted, "And besides she is a fully capable Jonin of Konoha. She doesn't need a babysitter."

"Then why are you escorting her?" Kyo snapped.

"She is my friend and I want to talk to her alone."

Kyo watched Gaara warily. He frowned but then nodded. Reiko sighed in relief. She was however certain that Kyo would try to follow after them once they set off to the bathhouse. Naruto grabbed a hold of Kyo's shoulder and made the blue haired boy look at him. Reiko feared that Kyo would try to punch Naruto's lights out. That, however, would not bode well with her and she would have completely kicked Kyo from Konoha to Kiri herself. Naruto was grinning like he always did.

"Come on Kyo. Leave Reiko to her girl stuff. Let me go introduce you to the rest of shinobi that we work with."

"I suppose I should get to know her other companions…"

Kyo and Sai were led away by Naruto, leaving Reiko with Gaara. The two sent each other looks of relief. Kyo was somewhat like having the younger Sasuke around again. She made a mental note to be wary of Naruto, though. He had inherited Kakashi's ability to sweet talk anyone into doing what he wanted to. She wondered if he would try the new ability on her in the near future. She shook her head at the thought.

"Thank goodness for Naruto…" Reiko sighed.

"I agree."

The two of them began walking down the street. Reiko's fingers were close to Gaara's and on occasions the appendages would brush ever so slightly. Reiko looked at her friend, she wasn't smiling. The sunlight seemed to be kissing her face and made it seem like she was glowing. Her hair swayed and shimmered in the light. Though, something was missing. Then Gaara realized that without her smile it seemed incomplete.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I was… concerned."

Reiko cocked her head to the side. It wasn't like Gaara to talk about his feelings, normally he kept bottled inside and Reiko had to rely on her ability to read emotions in order to even attempt to decipher what he was thinking or even feeling like he was going through. She just continued to watch him. She wasn't going to press too hard but she still wanted to aid.

"Concerned about what, Gaara?"

He turned to the side, so his face wasn't visible. He was embarrassed by what he was going to say to her. Reiko could feel it radiating off of him in waves. She almost smiled. He was almost impossible to embarrass but she supposed there was a first time for everything. Temari was right. Gaara had made progress while she was away. She was proud of her best friend.

"When Kyo offered to take you away, it made me a bit… anxious. He may have been hired by Reina but even so, I want you to act with caution when near him."

"I will."

"Promise me, Reiko."

Reiko looked at Gaara. She leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling at him sweetly. A strange feeling, that'd been bothering him every time Reiko touched him, flashed through him and settled in his stomach. He thought he was sick. Gaara turned away from her, embarrassed slightly. His face turned slightly pink. She didn't notice the pink that tinged his face.

"I can take care of myself," She informed him, "But yes, I promise."

**

* * *

**

Gah! I'm so pissed! They jumped back to the old episodes before the Chunin exams! There were only a few episodes before Shippuden! I mean come on!


	56. Guarding the Kazekage

**Seems I've lost half of my readers! Guys, I'm dying for feedback here! **

* * *

Reiko sighed as she sank into the water at the bathhouse. It felt good and she hadn't gotten to stop at one to relax for a while. She decided she should just relax on her short week off or else she wouldn't get to relax for a very long time, especially with the way some missions where turning out lately. The Akatsuki were far more dangerous and much more of a headache then they should have been. They were troublesome.

"Hmm… Feels good…" She sighed.

"Reiko?"

Reiko opened her eyes. She looked up to see Hinata and Tenten in the bathhouse with her. She smiled and motioned to the water beside her. They smiled and joined her. She hadn't seen them for a long time. Tenten had changed. She and Reiko were the same time height. Tenten's hair was much longer and her face had lost what little baby fat she had when she was younger. Her hair was down, out of the buns that she normally held it in. It danced across the top of the water.

Hinata's hair had also grown out. She had also gotten bustier and much taller. She was blushing when she saw Reiko and but she wasn't poking her fingers together like she used to do before. Reiko was proud of Hinata. She had always wanted Hinata to become braver and to finally admit that she love Naruto to the blond's face. Though if she had while Reiko was gone Naruto would have told her immediately, most likely to gloat.

"Guys, how have you been?" Reiko asked.

"Good…" Hinata said softly.

"Great! So how have you been?" Tenten asked.

"One of those days, you know? Reina's alive but she's worried about the rest of us so she sent this weird rurouni after us. He's been hired as our body guard but he's really something. Seriously, I just met the guyand he's already made like five or so attempts to 'save my life.' I wasn't in the slightest bit of danger. He accused our waitress at the restaurant of trying to poison me. Nearly gave the poor woman a heart attack when he swung that stupid zanbato of his."

Tenten made a face. Both Reiko and her weapons mistress friend hated men who threw their weight around and tried to show others what the true meaning of fear was. They enjoyed showing those men just how wrong they were. Naturally those men were all bark and no bite which made for a very dull fight. But sometimes dull fights were better than the ones that were so dangerous that it could cost them their lives in the end.

"Well, maybe you should just get to know him." Hinata suggested, "He may be nervous and you just need to give him time to show how he really is."

"I hope so Hina. I really hope so."

* * *

Within Reiko's week of being off she still hadn't gotten anything out of Kyo. He was less social than Neji was and that completely surprised her. Neji was one of the less social butterflies of Konoha and yet he socialized a little when he felt like it. Kyo didn't talk unless he felt like one of the Tsuyoi children were in any sort of danger. It put a real damper on their training and none of their friends even wanted to spar with them in case the swordsman decided to jump in. He was very troublesome as Shikamaru put it.

She had been called down to Tsunade's office a right as soon as her week was up. Reiko knew it was going to happen. She was actually quite eager to get away from Konoha, not to mention – Kyo. He was annoying the crap out of her with his silence. She could get Gaara to sing compared to how much she got Kyo to talk. She could also write a book, which would only be a page long, over everything he had said to her.

"I'm sure you know why I called you in here…" Tsunade said.

Reiko glanced around her. Shizune and Shino stood inside the room. Reiko smiled. She hoped that the mission, whatever it may have been would have helped her get to know the insect shinobi a little better. The bug nin was much taller than her. His face was hidden by his hood so it would have been easy for anyone to mistake him for someone else but he still had the glasses he wore in the Chunin exams. Reiko smiled as she thought back to those days.

"A mission of sorts, I'd suppose. That's all you really ever call me in for." Reiko said.

"Unfortunately, you seem to be right."

"What's the job this time, Lady Tsunade?"

"The two of you have been called in here to escort the Kazekage and his family back home. Make sure he's protected from thugs and make sure he gets home safely." Tsunade ordered.

Reiko nodded, understanding the mission completely. Every Kage, no matter how strong, always got an escort home in case they came across someone that was stronger than him or her. Gaara was no different and Naruto would have been no different if he ever became Hokage, even if he disliked the escort. She could almost hear the whine his voice would hold when they would argue, and boy would the two of them argue once the day came.

"Understood. When should we leave?" Shino asked.

"Leave as soon as you can." Tsunade ordered.

Reiko nodded. She stepped towards the door. Shino followed after her. When the door closed Shino glanced at her. She looked to him, wondering what he was going to say to her. She knew the Aburame clan wasn't very fond of her and her family. She hoped the mission could make him and his family could see that there was nothing wrong with her clan after all. Hope made her heart fluttery in anticipation.

"How have you been, Shino-san?" Reiko asked.

"Fine… And how was your mission?"

"Stressful and after a while I just got homesick."

"That's a shame…" Shino said softly.

When they exited the Hokage building they went their separate ways. Reiko walked to the compound she was happier, since she had a civil conversation with the young Aburame man since the Chunin exams. She smiled sweetly when she saw Naomi conversing with Kankuro and Temari. She really seemed to enjoy talking to the older shinobi at her side.

"She and Gaara have been friends since the Chunin exams. At first he really hated her." Temari said.

"That doesn't even seem likely especially with how close they are." Naomi said.

"Good to see I'm a topic of interest." Reiko said sarcastically.

"What did Tsunade want, Reiko?" Naomi asked.

Reiko smiled and walked over to her sister. She ran a hand through Naomi's hair. The small blond blushed and lowered her head. Reiko was reminded of how Hinata used to act when she was embarrassed. The older shinobi knew by the look in her eyes what had gone down in the Hokage's tower. The two of them had gotten to their feet. Kankuro was already gathering up his things, preparing to leave.

"I have to escort Temari, Gaara and Kankuro home."

"So you're leaving?" Naomi asked.

"Unfortunately but since I can't help you with your training tomorrow I'll see if someone can't help you out instead, okay?" Reiko asked.

Naomi frowned but then nodded. She was slightly saddened that her sister wouldn't train her but she understood why Reiko couldn't be there for her. She couldn't take up all of Reiko's time since Reiko was a very busy woman and she had a lot to do for other people, particularly Tsunade and Gaara. Too bad Reiko didn't have a time share that she had to live by. It would make things easier but alas, Reiko lived by a different schedule.

"I understand…" Naomi said, trying not to be saddened.

Reiko could feel the sadness her younger sister was trying to hide. Reiko hung her head. She felt terrible for making Naomi feel the way she was. A streak of black fur jumped onto Naomi's shoulder. Naomi jumped, flinching as the cat rubbed up against her cheek. A smile made its way to Reiko's face. She loved her feline companion like family and couldn't imagine life without her. Naomi was blushing darkly as Mio purred happily.

"_I'll watch her if you want me to."_

"Would you do that for me, Mio?"

"_I just offered, didn't I?"_

"Thanks, Mio."

Reiko smiled and pat Mio's head. Naomi would be in good hands or in this case good paws. Reiko fell silent, thinking of whom she could ask to train Naomi while she was away. Lee was too, well, Lee. Naruto and Sai would be far too busy to do anything. Kiba, perhaps, but then he was also too wild for the poor, timid Naomi to handle.

Then Reiko smiled. She knew just the person who could help Naomi. He had made Hinata stronger so he could probably do the same for Naomi. Reiko nodded to herself. Then she whistled lowly. A pigeon flew to her. It landed on her shoulder, cooing when she rubbed a single finger against its forehead. Reiko was talking to it as she walked into her room to pack for the mission.

* * *

Reiko let the pigeon go. She watched as it flew across the sky gracefully and she bitterly remembered the time she could do it as well. The bird had a letter attached to its claw. Neji was going to be staying in Konoha for a little while since he just got back from a month long mission. He would have nothing to do and he was normally okay with doing those sorts of things for Reiko. She reminded herself to thank him later if he agreed.

She appeared in front of the gates in a cloud of smoke and leaves. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Shino were walking up to the gates. Reiko smiled. She looked up to see Kyo standing in a tree above her head. She frowned. He may have been a skilled swordsman but she was going to be babysitting him on their mission. She didn't want to watch him and she couldn't protect Gaara if he was going to be in the way.

"Kyo-san, you don't have to come with me."

"It is my job to protect you and your family."

"Yes and my family will be left unguarded if you come with me. I have Shino-san with me if anything were to happen." Reiko said, trying to reason with him.

Kyo looked at her with a firm look on his face. Reiko knew that if she told him no he would still follow her anyways. In a way it was annoying to have him follow her like a second shadow that she just couldn't shake but another part of her found it was nice that he was so loyal. Reina had chosen a very honorable rorouni to protect them. If only Reina would come back home to them. Reiko was sure that Hiroshi missed Reina just as much as she did.

"Kyo-san, please…" Reiko said softly.

"No."

"Reiko."

Reiko turned to look to the quiet bug shinobi. He wasn't looking at her but at the path that lie ahead of them. He was solely focused on that path. She watched as his glasses flashed in the sun's light. She waited for him to say something else. She was more than happy to acknowledge the other shinobi and she wanted to hear what he thought of the situation.

"We haven't got time to waste. If he wants to come, let him." Shino said, "But he is also to know that watching over him is not our first priority."

Kyo nodded. He took a step closer to Reiko's side. She closed her eyes and sighed. She now knew why Sakura was constantly beating the shit out of Naruto when he pissed her off. She wouldn't resort to beating Kyo but the thought alone was tempting and her fingers itched to really lay a good punch on him, preferably a punch that would call for medical attention but would not be life threatening. He didn't really deserve to die. He was just annoying.

"Let's go." Gaara said.

* * *

Reiko ran across the bridge. Shino was at her side. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were in front of her with Kyo right behind her. She scowled, the bridge was new, but rickety, and hardly trustworthy and yet they were running across it. If they were to be attacked they would be out in the open with nowhere to hide. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a soft crack. Reiko moved automatically. She pushed Shino and Temari further ahead, away from the noise. Her friends stopped and turned to look at her.

The wood beneath her feet splintered. She was sent right through the wooden boards of the bridge. She didn't panic as she fell. She grabbed a roll of wire and tied the end of it to the end of a kunai. She threw the blade up. It looped itself around the rope of the bridge. The wire cut into her skin when the wire tightened. Though, it did stop her fall. She was highly grateful since it was about a five hundred foot drop and there was a tiny little river at the bottom. Sharp rocks were most likely down there.

A falling board nearly hit her in the face. She leaned back just in time. It fell harmlessly past her and down towards the bottom of the gorge, exactly the place she didn't want to go. She tightened her grip on the wire. It was her lifeline. Though, it didn't make her feel any safer because the line was so very thin. One wrong move, or twitch and she'd be sent hurtling towards the bottom of the gorge, shinobi skills or not she'd still get hurt if she fell.

"Lady Reiko!" Kyo called.

"I'm okay!" She yelled back, over the wind.

Kyo looked at her worriedly. He reached down and grabbed a hold of the wire. He began to pull her up. Kankuro grabbed the wire and helped pull on it. Reiko just hung there, since there wasn't much else she could do. She grabbed the wire, holding it tightly and pulled herself up. She was slowly brought back up to the bridge where the others were standing. She shook her head, not trusting the wood of the bridge anymore.

"We haven't got time to waste." She said.

They began running across the bridge once more. Reiko found it odd that the wood seemed brand new but it had shattered so easily. Her experience kicked in. She narrowed her eyes, scanning the trees lines on either side of the bridge. Something was off. There were no birds singing and she could hear no other animals or insects for that matter. She tensed when she heard something crunch. It sounded like a tree branch was stepped on by a very big someone.

Reiko closed her eyes, sniffing the air. She could smell different scents on either side of the bridge. She couldn't distinguish how many because they intermingled and they also carried scents of other people. It was spread all over the tree line and she couldn't smell them well enough to pinpoint location. Her eyes snapped open when she heard whistling. The bandits were attacking. Her eyes widened when a volley of kunai crashed into her body. Kyo's mouth opened in horror.

She vanished in a puff of smoke. A log, with kunai embedded into its bark was left in her place. The real Reiko was standing upside down on the bottom of the bridge. She wasn't happy. The look on her face read that the men didn't want to mess with her but they leapt out of their hiding places anyways. They were just looking for trouble but they were messing with the wrong kunoichi. She was in no mood to play games with the likes of them.

"Get to the other side!" Reiko ordered.

She jumped so that she was blocking the path they had just ran down. Temari and Kankuro nodded and ran off, Gaara and Shino trailing after them. They knew she could handle her own and they could handle what lie before them. Kyo stayed behind. He hefted the large zanbato off of his back and held it in front of him. Reiko glared at him coldly. He wasn't following her orders and it made her a little more than steamed.

"I said go!" She snarled.

"I won't leave you!" Kyo yelled.

Reiko's eyes widened as a number of things happened at once. A kunai was thrown at Kyo. He blocked but with his zanbato he cut the ropes to the bridge. He and Reiko started to fall. Just as Gaara and the others made it to the other side, Kankuro turned when he heard Kyo's gasp. He and Shino grabbed a hold of the now severed ropes, holding them tightly, making the bridge level but unsteady. But Reiko and Kyo could have something to walk on so they couldn't complain.

"Kyo-san, go now!" Reiko screamed.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a figure leaping across the canyon, preparing to attack her. She turned on her heel and jumped into the air, kicking the man right under the chin. She did a flip and elegantly landed on her feet. The man she kicked nearly fell to his death but he grabbed onto a severed rope and swung himself back up. The bridge was swaying dangerously. Reiko's eyes narrowed as she looked at the attacker.

"Kyo-san, get the hell out of here."

Reiko snarled and attacked the man. She aimed a punch at his face but he leaned back, narrowly dodging the blow that could have snapped his neck. She then aimed to punch him once more in the face. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her before she could even get close. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and attempted to throw him over the side of the bridge. He nearly pulled her over with him.

The man managed to free himself just in time. He aimed a kick at her side. Reiko grabbed a hold of the rope bridge on either side. She turned herself so that she was hanging almost upside down, above missing planks in the bridge. She managed to loop her legs around the man's waist. She let go of the ropes on one side of the bridge. She twisted herself around, twirling the man, trapped between her legs, around dangerously. She attempted to throw him off again.

This time the man grabbed onto the rope bridge. Reiko's eyes widened as it was sent vertical. Kyo started to fall, but he grabbed a hold of the ropes, panic was evident on his face. Reiko had no time to worry about him. The man had thrown himself up, above the bridge. She stiffened when she saw the man coming back down, with a kunai in his hand. She held onto the planks with her hands and feet. She grunted from the effort it took for her to twist the bridge, protecting her from the man's attack.

She and Kyo were now on the bottom of the bridge, holding onto the planks, hoping that they didn't break. The man smashed through some of them. He was hanging upside down while Reiko aimed a kick at his face. He grabbed her foot and gave it a good yank, removing her from the bridge. He smirked and tugged harder, making her go through some of them. Then he let her go flying. She latched onto his wrist. It was her turn to smirk when she channeled chakra to her palm and shattered the bone beneath her fingers.

Now the foreign shinobi was mad. He seized her by her throat and threw her down onto the bridge. Her legs smashed through the wood. She growled as she started to fall. She seized a severed rope, hoping it would hold her. She looked across the bridge to see Kankuro and Shino digging their feet into the ground to keep the bridge stable for her. Her friends were looking at her, desperately wanting to help her but they couldn't or else they'd place her in even more danger than she already was in.

The man kicked her in the chest. She was sent back, smashing though all of the planks. Her back was cut open by some of the shards that cut through the fabric of her shirt. She managed to stop herself before she was all the way across. But then the man twisted the bridge over, like she had before. The ropes of the bridge were now wrapped around her neck. Her hands flew to her neck as she desperately tried to free herself. The man walked across the rope with perfect ease. He sauntered over to her, the perfect picture of ease. There was a kunai in his hand. His broken arm hung limply at the side.

Suddenly Reiko smirked. The man turned to see a clone of the girl he had trapped running towards him. The clone kicked him in the face. To the real Reiko's surprise the rope around her neck loosened. She began to fall. Quickly she grabbed another roll of wire and tossed it around the rope of the bridge. She swung up and landed on a rope, balancing herself perfectly. She smirked and made a sign to make another shadow clone.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

Two more clones appeared. All of them charged at the man at once. The first one jumped and kicked the man right in the chest before disappearing. While the man was staggering back the second round house kicked him to the stomach. He was sent stumbling once more as the third cut one of the four ropes. She threw it and it wrapped around him tightly. His eyes widened when he saw the real Reiko standing before him. Her katana was drawn and pressed against the other three ropes, which were sitting in the palm of her hand. She smiled darkly.

"Perhaps next time you won't attack a shinobi from Konoha."

The man's hands and feet were bound together at his sides. He couldn't move, even if he wanted to. It was in that moment he knew he was going to die at her hands. She was going to be the one to take his life. He shook his head, silently begging her not to. She merely pressed her katana into the ropes. In one swift movement the rope was severed and the two of them were sent falling towards two different sides.

Kankuro and Shino gave the ropes a sharp tug. Reiko and Kyo were pulled up towards their companions. She smiled when she landed on the cliff side with them. She landed with poise and elegance while Kyo landed rather roughly. Kyo's zanbato was sent flying through the air. Shino held up a hand and caught it by the hilt before it impaled Gaara. Both shinobi glared at Kyo, as if blaming him for the sword.

Temari took a step towards her friend. She put a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. She could see where the rope had burned against Reiko's neck, leaving a nasty red mark on her thin neck. Reiko's back was bleeding slightly and Temari was no medic but Reiko's foot was starting to turn purple. She was pretty sure that wasn't a good thing.

"You okay?" Temari asked.

"Fine." Reiko insisted, "Let's get going."

Kyo looked up at his charge. He could see the gaping hole in the back of her shirt. His eyes widened when he saw two parallel scars running down her back. He opened his mouth to say something but Shino roughly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked his up. Kyo glared at the Shino until he caught the look on the bug nin's face. He was staring at Reiko's back as well. There was a saddened look on his face. Kyo cocked his head to the side, confused. He thought the bug nin disliked his mistress.

"What do you think-?"

"Reiko-san has been through more than you can imagine. She is strong enough to handle herself but she will not sit around and babysit you like a toddler. She is a higher rank than you and when she gives you and order you should follow it." Shino said coldly.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm a shinobi who has known her for a longer period of time than you."

With that said Shino turned and started to walk away, following after Reiko. Kyo glared at the man's back and then followed Reiko as well. She was already deep in a conversation with Gaara and hadn't noticed that Kyo was staring at her back. She was bleeding but not too much, nothing that would kill her but it might hurt her later. Kyo was amazed at how composed and graceful she was. She was truly an assassin of high standards.

As he watched her he realized that Reina had not sent him there to protect her from physical harm. She was more than capable of protecting herself from that. Kyo didn't know what he was sent there to protect. There was no tangible object that he could shield. There was no enemy to fight off. _'What am I here for?'_

"Reiko, you're injured…" Kankuro pointed out.

Reiko glanced at her back, as if just noticing she was indeed injured. The blood was starting to taint her shirt. She rolled her eyes. A golden yellow chakra began to swirl around her back. In a few minutes her back was instantly healed. The skin was repaired as if there had been no damage in the first place. The two thin, milky white scars remained on her skin. Kyo tapped Reiko on her shoulder. She turned, looking at him, surprised.

"Yes, Kyo-san?"

"Why do you have two scars on your back?"

Reiko's expression now darkened. She pulled a cloak out of her back pack and put it on, now feeling self-conscious about the old wounds. She glared at the swordsman at her side. He backed off, letting her have some room. Temari looked at her younger friend, worried but not by much. She knew Reiko was fine. The younger girl was just slightly miffed, if at all angry at the swordsman for asking her that.

"They were there because of Orochimaru. He experimented on me."

She turned and continued walking. She was tense because she still knew there were enemies lurking about. She knew they had retreated when she killed the other man at the bridge but they'd be back. This time, they would be a little wiser about attacking them if they decided to attack at all. She knew she'd be ready. She'd be waiting to finish them off. They weren't going to get away that easily and they knew it.

**

* * *

**

I've always wanted to do a fight scene on a bridge. I think it turned out pretty good.

**Please review! I need to know how I'm doing!**


	57. Ambush

**I _was_rather happy. I got an A on my big paper. Now I can stop stressing and write more! My friends Haiomi, Rei and I are going to have a paper burning party. **

**But now I'm all depressed and what not. I tried to set up a 30 hour famine with my church but my youth group minister wouldn't let me organize it. Too inexperienced, he said. Then the day rolled around. He gave me the wrong date so I fasted during the wrong time. His words when I confronted him about it? _'We had a great time. Too bad you didn't show up.'_**

**He blamed me missing the famine on me. Then his wife yelled at my mom. It's just a big mess. And from there we add other high school students, add nasty words and a dash of drama. Let's not forget a big rejection letter that I got from a Sea Lab program, so yeah. Life just sucks on my end.**

* * *

Reiko hated how Kyo came along. Since he was a rorouni he didn't have to obey Tsunade. He had no master, no guidelines, and no shinobi codes of conduct or anything of the sort. He just did as he pleased and worked for whatever cause lined his pocket a little better. As much as he was a valuable he was a threat since someone could hire him to kill her in an instant. He was like a two-sided blade, one side that could work for her and one side that could work against her.

It was now night and they had set up camp. The only ones who brought a tent were Shino and Kyo. They decided to share one so they didn't have to worry about taking a lot of time to pack up in the morning. Reiko was poking the fire with a stick. She was moodily staring at the flames. She had long since changed out of her ripped clothes. She was sitting in a navy blue tank top and black pants. There was a red ribbon tied to her arm.

She looked at the soup she had been working on. It was a simple vegetable miso, particularly since they had no meat and they couldn't kill one while Reiko was around. No one objected to the menu. They were about hungry enough to eat anything. She stirred it a few times, humming a bittersweet melody to herself. She smiled when Kankuro tried to sneak a taste when she wasn't looking.

"Lady Reiko?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah?" She asked softly.

She turned to look at him, cocking her head to the side. The blue haired man watched her. There was an odd apprehensivelook on his face. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable. It was as if he was trying to see right through her. She shifted, trying to make something else the center of his gaze. It didn't work. He continued to watch her, intensely. She shook her head and went back to the soup to find that Shino had taken over when she had been distracted by Kyo. She frowned.

"If you could have anything in the world what would it be?"

Reiko looked at Kyo oddly. She had no idea why he was even asking her that. She narrowed her eyes, watching him suspiciously. He watched her, just as intently. He wanted to know her better but she wasn't too willing to tell him anything and most of the time gave him answers with two meanings. It confused him more than it enlightened him on his charge. She shook her head, deciding she should probably enlighten him a little. She pondered for a moment, wondering what she'd want so badly that she'd kill for. The answer was simple.

"Anything?" She asked, amused. Then instantly she said, "I would want what is most precious to me to always be happy and safe."

"What is most precious to you?"

Reiko just smiled. She looked around, not needing to say a word. She had some of her precious people around her. They were her reason to live, her driving force. They kept her sane and very much alive. Without them she probably would have let herself die or just ceased existing all together. It was a very saddening thought but a very true one. She smiled, remembering that Sarutobi had given her a meaning. He had given her a chance when no one else in the village would. He trusted her before his death.

She looked up when Shino touched the side of her arm with a warm bowl. It had a steaming helping of some of the misoshe had made. Smiling she took it from him. She watched as he then poured a bowl of the miso for everyone else, handing each one out before getting one for himself. Everyone was now gathered around the fire, digging into their meals. Kankuro grinned when he took the first bite. Reiko smiled and looked down at her own bowl. He looked at her completely grateful about something or another.

"I really missed your cooking." He said.

"It has been a while." She smiled.

"You know them well?" Kyo asked.

Reiko and Kankuro looked at one another. They both started laughing. Knowing each other well was lightly put. They knew each other extremely well almost to the point where they knew each others deepest darkest secrets. If they were to ever fight the one who knew the most about the other would be the one to win. But Reiko doubted they would ever be pitted against one another in their life time, or at least not again. She couldn't help but laugh. It was slightly funny that he hadn't picked up on that yet.

"Yes, we do." Reiko said.

"How'd you meet?" Kyo pressed.

A dark look crossed Gaara's face. He glared at the man sitting across the fire. Reiko looked at the young Kage completely confused. She had no idea what was going on in his head but she could feel the feeling of resentment that radiated off of him in mind numbing waves. She could practically taste the raw emotion piercing her tongue and making her miso bitter. She reached towards the red head but he pulled back before she could touch him. Instead of letting the hurt on her face show she just pulled her hand back, placing it back into her lap.

"Gaara?" She asked softly.

"It's nothing." Her red headed friend insisted.

* * *

Reiko lay under a blanket in a tree. It was her shift for watch. She was fully alert of every movement around their camp. She stiffened when she heard a rustling in the trees. She drew a kunai, preparing to alert the others. Her eyes widened when she saw Gaara sitting in the branch across from her. She smiled and lowered her kunai, no longer wary of enemy shinobi. She relaxed and let herself lean back against the tree.

"Gaara, what are you doing up?" She asked.

"I couldn't sleep." He said.

"Have you been having problems sleeping lately?"

"No. Just tonight."

"After my shift I'll help you get to sleep, okay?"

"You don't have to." Gaara said.

Reiko smiled. He seemed so child-like with the look that he was giving her. She was relaxed as she watched him. She didn't have to worry about anything other than her watch duties. She only really had another half an hour left. Though if Gaara needed help sleeping she'd be up much later than she first suspected she would. She didn't mind at all.

"I want to."

* * *

"Reiko?"

Reiko, who had been lying back on the cool grass as she looked up at the stars, turned her head toward the red head at her side. The had long since woken up Shino for his shift and had gone star gazing just a few feet away from camp. Gaara wasn't looking at her but at the stars themselves. Above them she could make out a few of the constellations that she had learned in her Shinobi classes. She had them memorized because they helped make a map of the lands below the stars.

"Yeah, Gaara?" She replied.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well, lots of things I suppose. I'm scared about Haiku and Leika… I'm worried for my friends – you guys - and the villages. I'm afraid for my own life and the lives of others around me…"

"All of that?"

"Yes…"

"You still haven't changed, have you?"

"I guess I haven't…"

After some time, Gaara's hand crawled to Reiko's, gently holding it. She seemed surprised at the gesture, but made no attempt to pull away. They entwined their fingers, gently squeezing. Turning his head to look at her, the young Kazekage smiled warmly. He couldn't think of anything better than lying here, under the stars. Slowly he turned to look at her.

"Gaara, can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Don't ever change."

Gaara looked at her for an answer but she had fallen asleep next to him. He watched her intently. Slowly but surely he fell asleep with her at his side. He blinked a few times, watching her all the time. The last thing he saw was her slumbering figure right next to him. She looked so innocent, so vulnerable and weak. It was much unlike how she looked during the day. She didn't look like the rough and tough kunoichi that he knew she could be.

* * *

Reiko woke up with her head on something warm. She blinked, subconsciously snuggling closer to the warmth. Slowly she cracked open her eyes to find that she was snuggling into Gaara's chest. She blushed, darkly and tried to pull away. Gaara merely held her tighter to his chest. Their hands were still intertwined. _'Not again! This is the second time for crying out loud!'_

"Ga-Gaara."

Gaara's eyes furrowed but he continued to sleep. Reiko knew she had to get out of his arms, but didn't want the others to know. She tried to push him off of her but he held tight. She looked up at him. He seemed so peaceful and she really didn't want to wake him up. But she'd rather not be caught in a interesting situation with Kankuro or Temari with Gaara. She'd die from embarrassment.

"Gaara."

He still didn't respond. There was a loud crack from behind a bush behind them. She stiffened in his arms, knowing full well that if he slept on she could be completely open to an attack. Every fiber of her body screamed for her to get away. She struggled against his hold. Gaara sat up instantly when a twig snapped. There wasn't even the faint traces of sleep in his eyes. He jumped to his feet, sand swirling around the two of them protectively. Reiko jumped to her feet just as a kunai flew through the branches.

With ease she blocked it with her own kunai. She was tired of playing games. She wanted to end the battle quickly and quit wasting time. She knew it had to be the shinobiwho had attacked earlier. If they thought for one instant that if they attacked at ungodly hours in the morning then they would stand a chance against them they were dead wrong. No matter what precautions they took it still wouldn't stop her or Gaara. Growling she glared at the bushes, daring the attacker to come out and face her.

Her eyes grew wide when a boulder was sent through the tree line. She and Gaara jumped. Reiko went to the left while Gaara went to the right. She jumped once more just to be sure she was safe this time she grabbed a branch in mid-leap and swung over it, landing knees bent on the ground. Warily, she pulled out a kunai and started channeling what little chakra she had managed to regain in to her limbs. Even at a disadvantage she knew she could still take the clones who were attacking them.

Her emerald eyes scanned the area from where she felt the other person's chakra and waited. She growled when she noticed them getting farther and farther away from her. She got to her feet and followed them. They weren't going to attack them and then run for it, escaping only to attack once more. No, Reiko wasn't going to let them get away that easily. She landed in a clearing, far away from Gaara or the others. She was on her own when she was attacked. She tensed, waiting.

The chakra signature vanished.

She stiffened and bent her knees, frantically extending her senses as best she could to sense her opponent. There seemed to be nothing. She couldn't even smell his scent. It just vanished. She didn't hear a thing other than the wind. Reiko stood tensed and waiting, until she realized what a target she was, standing in the middle of an open space. With a curse, she turned and flung herself into the nearest tree. Had she been any later there wouldn't have been anything left of her. There was a blinding flash of light and a shuddering boom that rocked the clearing. The trees seemed to move away from the blast as bits and pieces of dust, dirt, rocks and plants flew about, scattering around the crater where she had just stood.

She gripped the cold metal of her weapon a bit tighter and gritted her teeth, readying herself as the dust settled. Her eyes widened. She dodged a kunai and flew across the clearing the press herself against another tree trunk. She still couldn't see her enemy. She was fighting blind. Another explosion slammed the clearing and she jumped out of the way of flying debris. She had been safe until a huge rock was sent flying at her face. Instinctively, she channeled chakra into her fist and smashed her fist in to the rock. The rock, which had posed a threat earlier, was now tiny pebbles falling to the ground.

Her eyes widened when she saw that there were exploding tags everywhere. The tags were on trees, on rocks, on the ground, everywhere. Her attacker had led her there on_ purpose_. He was _playing_ with her. It was as if he was trying to make her mad. She made the wind around her blow very hard, starting to blow away the smokescreen that her enemy had given himself. If they wanted to play hard ball she'll play and make them regret it.

Suddenly, a figure appeared before her. Long black hair blew in the wind and puffs of dust obscured them from her vision. She could see other figures dancing in and out of the smoke, taunting her. Her attackers knew she couldn't see them at all. She growled and gripped her kunai tighter. She was tense. They were going to attack soon.

"That was great! Do it again!"

The raven haired boy grinned, standing with his arms crossed and with a smirk on their lips before her. Reiko stared at him, her mouth agape. Then she closed it, not wanting to look stupid in front of the enemy. Her eyes narrowed darkly. If he was going to toy with her there was going to be hell to pay once she got her hands on him. He would regret messing with her.

"It'll be your funeral." She spat out.

She aimed her next punch towards his head. The teen merely dodged out of the way and back flipped to the safety of another tree, still smirking. Much to her dismay he was still very much alive and not injured at all. He still had energy to spare whereas she had none since she had just finished a fight and he was attacking while she was weak, such was the way of the shinobi. As she swung and missed again she caught sight of the hitai-ate of a ronin. _'What a stupid ronin...'_

"Hit the tree!" He shouted back to her as if they were just playing around.

She growled and launched herself at him again with a yell and aimed a punch towards his head again. She missed and hit the tree, which cracked, but just as he was moving out of the way she managed to land a palm strike to his stomach which sent the missing ninja flying in to another tree. She smirked, knowing she finally got him but it faded quickly when he vanished with a 'poof!' It was a clone.

"Pretty good stuff, kunoichi-san!"

Reiko whipped her head upwards to see the blonde man grinning at her from atop the tree. She let out a frustrated yell again. She grit her teeth, wanting to throttle him with all she had. With a wordless yell of rage, Reiko picked up a boulder and tossed it with all her strength towards the tree, enjoying the fleeting look of fear across the man's face. Until he dodged that is. He shook a finger in her direction, as if scolding her. He was smirking the entire time.

"That wasn't very nice. You almost hit me."

Sakura stood below with her teeth clenched together. She could hear the crunching of her leather gloves. They were slightly singed from the explosion earlier. She growled in frustration when the leather started to crack and fall apart in her hands. There went the protection for her hands. She didn't care anymore. She wanted to eliminate the threat and get back to her team. She was more worried for their safety than her own.

"That was kind of the point." She growled at him.

"Lady Reiko!"

Reiko turned. Kyo was running towards her, his sword drawn. Temari was right behind him. She drew her fan, preparing to blow the young teen attacking Reiko away. There was a loud explosion. Reiko had not time to duck, to block or to dodge at all. She was blasted off her feet and sent flying into a tree. From there everything began to grow fuzzy. Soon her world went black. She faintly heard someone call her name but her tongue was too heavy to move.

* * *

Reiko frowned. She was shackled to a wall. Her arms bound over her head and her feet bound together. She grimaced and opened her eyes. When she got a good look at her captor she wished she didn't. She was sitting face to face with the man who had captured her and Deidara. The skin on the side of his face was burned beyond the third degree. It was charcoal black. The flesh was twisted and charred. It cracked as he moved. She couldn't help but feel her stomach churn when she saw him.

"Remember me?" He asked, dangerously.

"Unfortunately."

"I wouldn't say those things to me." He said straightening up so he stood up completely, "The bounty for you dead is just as high as the bounty for you alive."

"Why come after me again? You know I can just do what I did last time."

The man smirked. He motioned to a man, hiding in the corner. The man was covered completely in a black cloak and all that was visible of his face was his lips. That wasn't much of an indication of who he was or what he could do. Reiko channeled chakra to her hands to free herself. Her eyes widened when she felt it seep from her hands and float over to the man. He was draining her of her chakra.

"You bastards…" She hissed.

"Now, its better you don't fight what you can't prevent." The burned man said, "You're going to die here."

"Like hell I will. You better hope that Gaara or Kankuro get their hands on you."

"So you think you have friends in high places?" The man scoffed, "So strong? As if those brats would make me run..."

"I don't think. I _know_."

The man just smiled at her, as if she had told him an amusing joke. She narrowed her eyes, wishing she could just punch him into next week but she needed her chakra. Especially with the man draining it out of her the way he was. He was like a leech. A low snarl rippled deep from within her throat. It was a threatening, predator-like growl. It only made the man's smile even bigger.

"Forgive me for smiling, Reiko-chan. But by the time I'm done with you you'll _know_ what power is."

The man knelt down beside her. She wriggled against the chains, glaring at him indignantly. Then he set out a cloth right next to her. As he pulled back the cover of the cloth she found herself looking at her _own_ medical tools - tools that were only used during surgery. She struggled against her bonds, trying to free herself. In an antagonizing slow process the man drew out a sharp blade. It was sharp enough to cut something open without even touching it. He lowered it towards her face. Reiko refused to show how scared she was. She just watched him with hardened, stone-like eyes. Her heart was pounding erratically.

"When we're done here you'll be on your knees, begging me to spare you. And do you know what I'm going to say when you do?" He whispered as the blade drew closer and closer to her face.

Reiko looked him square in the eye. She spat in his face. She couldn't do much else. He was too far away to head butt and her hands and feet were a little tied up at the moment. The man glared at her. He punched her in the face, hard. Reiko heard the bone crack slightly. She winced. If she could have used her chakra the injury would have been healed long ago.

"An eye for an eye, bitch. You marked me and now I mark you."

* * *

Kyo was beyond furious. Temari and Reiko had gotten kidnapped by the missing shinobi. Reiko had been caught off guard when he had called her name and had gotten thrown into a tree. Temari had paper bomb explode right next to her. Both girls were lucky that they hadn't been killed by one of the explosions that had gone off near them. In the mists of the chaos of the last bomb the missing nin gathered the two girls and fled.

"Damn it!" Kyo swore.

He punched a tree. The bark shattered under his fist. Shino watched him, waiting for him to say something. He looked up at the others, determined. There was the obvious choice of what they had to go do. Either save Reiko and Temari or go to Suna. He knew which one he had to go and do. It wasn't just because of the fact Reina had paid him to protect Reiko either. He was growing attached to her, a dangerous thing for a man of his stature.

"We have to go after them." He and Gaara said at the same time.

They looked at each other, mildly surprised. Kyo tilted his head to the side. He watched the Kazekage through narrowed eyes. He had no idea what kind of game Gaara was playing but he was going to find out. The young Kazekage was not affected by the cold glare that Kyowas giving him. He just stared back impassively. The Kazekage began to follow the trail, leaving Kyo to run behind him to catch up.

"What is Lady Reiko to you?" Kyo demanded.

Gaara glare hardened. He ran towards the trees, ignoring the rorouni. In between a tree and a bush there was a patch of cloth and Temari's fan. The fan was leaning towards the north. It was a pointer for Temari knew that if she were to be captured her brothers would come after her. They loved her and they wouldn't let her die without a fight and a hell of a lot of cussing, at least on Kankuro's part. Matsuri had done the same thing those few years ago when she had gotten captured.

Gaara picked up Temari's fan. He picked up his sister's weapon, placing it on his back along with his gourd. They four boys began running through the trees. Along the way they found the girls' abandoned weapons. Each one of them carried something belonging to them. Shino carried Reiko's back pack and her katanas while Kyo carried her weapon's pouch and medicine pack. It was missing the tools from inside. Gaara had Temari's fan while Kankuro carried her weapons pouch. Both of the sand siblings had blank faces as they jumped from tree to tree. It was hard for them. Both their sister and one of their good friends were in mortal danger. They both knew who to blame for the girl's distraction too. He was running right next to Shino with a dark look on his face.

They all stopped and hid when they came across a stone fortress. Guards were leading people in but no one was coming back out. It wasn't a good sign for the two girls. Shino looked over to the Kazekage. He had to follow him in, in order to accomplish his mission, even if it meant putting his life on the line for the man's impulses. But he too agreed. They couldn't just leave their comrades to die in a place such as that. That would have been crueler than to have tried to have saved them and failed.

"Temari is my sister." Gaara whispered.

Kyo turned to him. He was finally getting an answer out of him. He glared at the fortress, wishing Reiko would just come out perfectly fine and unharmed. He knew it might not be as simple as he wished. That didn't mean he wasn't going to try. He would die before he'd let Reiko die. She was his charge, and without the income that her sister was providing him his family would struggle worse than they already were. He needed to complete this job, if not for his family but for Reiko as well.

"Reiko is my important person." Gaara continued, "They are important to me. I will not let them die."

* * *

**Is Gaara starting to feel something more than friendship? What about Kyo? What's the deal about him? **

**I know but leaving questions for you to ponder over is fun.**

**Review please!**


	58. Enemy in the Smoke

****

Life still isn't that great but thanks for the support guys! It really means a lot to me.

* * *

Reiko squirmed underneath the blade. A snarl rippled from deep within her chest, making her sound much like a bloodthirsy wolf. It was drawing closer and closer to her skin. The last thing she wanted was to have him press it into her skin. She wouldn't be able to heal it with the man draining her of chakra and the face bleeds more since there were many veins right under the skin. She could die if the bleeding wasn't stopped or she would be scarred.

"You jackass..." Reiko snarled.

They both jumped as a loud explosion sounded from outside. The knife fell from the man's hand. It fell past Reiko's wrist, slitting it open. She gasped as the blood began to pour out of the wound at an alarming rate. It had to have been on of the more painful wounds she had received in a long time. She bit her lip so she wouldn't cry out. Blood gushed out of the wound, spreading across the floor.

"Damn it..." The man hissed.

The man got to his feet. He motioned for the other man to follow him but the cloaked man sat where he was, not moving. He seemed to be mesmerized by Reiko's blood staining the once clean floor. The scarred man grabbed the cloaked man and dragged him out of the room. He slammed the cell door shut. Reiko realized in that instant that she was being left to die, to bleed to death in captivity in a cell far away from home and away from her friends.

"What about the prisoner, sir?" The cloaked man asked.

"Let her die. She's no longer any of our concern."

The two men left without another word. Reiko looked down at her wrist. She summoned the little chakra the man didn't steal and healed her arm. The blood stopped gushing and the skin patched itself up. She was dizzy from blood loss. She was disgusted by the stench of her own blood and wanted to move away from it. She glanced at the shackles around her wrists. They were coated in her blood.

She scowled and pulled against it. She hoped to use her blood as a lubricant to pull her hands free. She had tiny hands and the shackles were meant for someone a little meatier than she was. After a minute or so she could get all but her fingers out. She grimaced as she heard frantic footsteps and screaming coming from outside her cell door. They were fearful, terrified yells of fright. She began to work faster, hoping to free herself before whatever was causing those yells got to her cell.

Just as she got her hands out of the shackles the door was blown of its hinges. She looked up to find herself staring at Gaara and Kyo. She smiled and sighed. She was glad it was just them and not someone else. Relief had stopped her heart from pounding so hard. The two boys were coated in blood, as if they had been fighting through an army to get to her. It sounded like an army was fighting outside the cell.

"You don't know _how_ glad I am to see you guys."

Kyo immediately flew to her side. He was jamming lock picks into her shackle's lock before his knees even touched the ground. There was an angry look in his eyes and something about it made Reiko shiver. He was different... More composed. She wondered what type of work he did better, assassinations or guarding someone. She was going to take a guess and say assassinations. She had to have been the first person he guarded. He had that sort of newbie outlook on the whole guardianship thing.

"Enlighten me, Lady Reiko. Why did you go into battle when you knew you were out matched?" He asked coldly.

"I would have been fine."

"This," He said motioning around them, "_This_ is _not_ fine."

"Kyo-san, I do this sort of stuff all the time."

"You shouldn't have to do this sort of stuff." Kyo insisted.

"We're shinobi. We're going to do this sort of stuff often." Reiko retorted, "And as much as I'd love to sit here and argue with you I'd much rather escape from the bastards who captured me in the first place."

Sand pushed Kyo's hands away from the shackles. The rorouni jumped in surprise when it crushed the metal - with Reiko's foot right in the middle of it all. The look on Kyo's face nearly made Reiko laugh but now was not really the time to laugh. She wanted to escape first, then she could laugh. When it pulled back the twisted metal fell to the floor. There wasn't even a scratch on Reiko's foot at all. She got to her feet. She swayed dangerously. Sand braced her for a moment. She looked at Gaara shaking her head. She was far too dizzy from the blood loss.

Gaara grabbed her arm and pulled her over to him. He slung her right arm over his shoulder and began leading her out the door. Her feet were fumbling to keep up with the face pace he set. She grimaced when she realized she was smearing her blood all over his clothes. Gaara didn't seem to mind. When he noticed she was fumbling to keep up with him he held her tighter and made sure she was right next to him as they swiftly moved down the corridors.

"We freed a few of the other prisoners," Gaara explained, "They were all shinobi from other nations. There were very few from Konoha and Suna."

"That's good. But where's Tem? I haven't seen her since I-"

Reiko stiffened, hearing the wind whistling towards her. She could feel the chakra presence behind her and wondered how fast she could kill him without using a weapon to do so. She was about to turn and do so but Gaara held her firmly so she did not turn around. He knew just as well as she did about the man behind them. He just looked down at her, an odd look in his eyes. Reiko started at him, puzzled, trying to figure out what it was.

"Duck!" Kyo yelled from behind them.

Gaara pulled her down with him. He covered her head with his arms, shielding her from whatever flew over their heads. They both looked up to see Temari's fan embedded in the wall. Slowly Reiko turned to see Temari standing at the end of a hallway. A man who had lunged was being held up by the sand. Reiko shivered as his upper half slowly slid off his lower half. A random shinobi high fived Temari and laughed at the now dead missing nin.

Slowly Gaara allowed her to sit up. He stared at her, gently touching her cheek. She blinked in surprise. Her mind wasn't wrapping around the situation she was in. Her heart began to race and her mouth went dry. She doubted she could say anything at all. Kyo suddenly cleared his throat. Reiko looked up at him, still aware that Gaara had his thumb right above her collar bone. She could feel his thumb pressing against her skin as she inhaled.

"Are you okay, Lady Reiko?"

"Fine. Always am." She assured him.

Reiko tried to get to her feet but found that a senbon was sticking out of the back of her leg. Sighing, she slowly pulled it out wincing when it finally slid out with a light 'pop'. Blood welled up in the tiny hole it created. Gaara watched her tend to the injury. He got to his feet. He helped her up and slung her arm back over his shoulder. Reiko did not miss the look on Kyo's face. She stared at him puzzled. _'It's like he hates all shinobi.'_

"Gaara, what are you doing?" Reiko asked softly.

"You aren't going to be able to walk." He said simply.

Temari watched as Gaara began walking away, with Reiko at his side. She smiled as Reiko cast a look over Gaara's shoulder. Temari was giving her an approving nod. It was not what Reiko wanted. To her it was simply embarrassing to be treated the way Gaara was treating her – like some glass flower that would break if touched even the slightest. Reiko said nothing and just limped after her red headed friend.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama, we're out of the base. You can let her go now." Kyo said, coolly.

Gaara ignored Kyo. Reiko had continued to say nothing. She just watched as they traveled further and further away from the base. They landed in a clearing after a while. It was just the three of them sitting there, waiting for the others to catch up. Reiko was certain that they knew what would happen and decided to have a meeting spot such as the one they had.

Reiko smiled as Gaara set her down. He sat down next to her, ignoring Kyo entirely. The blue haired swordsman sat in the trees above them, his hand resting on his sword, preparing to attack any enemy that came their way. Reiko reached for her weapons pouch and then remembered it wasn't there when she grasped nothing but air. Scowling she looked back to Gaara.

"My weapons?"

"We found them in the forest." Kyo told her.

"Throw me a few soldier pills, would you?" She asked.

Kyo reached into her weapons pouch. He pulled out the silver case and tossed it to her. She plucked it out of the air with ease. She cracked it open and swallowed a few of the pills, making a face as they went down her throat. They tasted horrible but they returned some of her chakra. For that she could be grateful. She could have been worse off and she knew it. Sighing she looked to Gaara. He seemed worried about something.

"Gaara?"

"Hn."

He turned away from her. She blinked in surprise. She reached towards Gaara but he stood up and walked to the forest's edge. Temari, Shino and Kankuro landed in the clearing a few feet away from him. Temari was smirking and Shino seemed pleased with himself. Kankuro dusted off his hands. They had accomplished what Gaara sent them to do.

"The prisoners are all free. They send their thanks to the Suna and Konoha shinobi." Shino said.

"How many were there?"

"Just a dozen or so but a lot of them were from Konoha."

* * *

The rest of their travel was uneventful besides Kankuro falling into the river when he was trying to fish. Reiko laughed and helped him out. He grinned and hugged her tight, getting her wet before she could stop him. Just to torment him after his wet hug she pushed him in a little while later. This time when he reached for the hand she offered to him and he pulled her into the water with him. The entire time they were laughing and joking around.

Reiko had to admit it felt good to laugh the way she was. It made her forget the Akatsuki threat, if just for a moment. She felt like a normal teen. She scoffed at the idea of normal. She had given up _that_ life the moment she became a kunoichi. It was a sacrifice she had been more than willing to make all those years ago. But there were some days she truly wondered if it was all really worth it in the end.

"Welcome home, Kazekage-sama!" The guards at the posts said.

Gaara merely nodded in return. Reiko glanced over at Shino. She knew he had never been to the desert before. She could see sweat on his forehead from underneath his hood. He was practically baking in the sun. She grabbed her water bottle from her back pack. She offered it to him. For a moment she thought he'd refuse and be too proud to accept it but he took it gratefully and drank deeply from it.

She looked up, smiling at Gaara. He didn't return the gesture. Her smile slowly faded away. He had been in a sour mood since what had happened at the missing Nin's hideout. He hadn't even spoken to her once since then. She began to worry for her red headed friend. She wanted him to smile like he did, before her capture.

"Kazekage-sama!"

Reiko's eyes found Matsuri running over to them. She was waving and smiling at them. Reiko watched as Gaara straightened up. He smirked when he saw her. Pain surged through her heart. Matsuri could make Gaara smile when she couldn't. The pain was almost enough to bring her to her knees. She winced and looked away.

"Welcome back, sir."

"I take it you've been well."

"Yes, sir. I've been on guard duty for the past few days."

"Did you have any problems?"

"Some of our shinobi marked missing in action appeared the other day, sir. They said something about you and two teams going in and freeing an entire jail of captured shinobi!" Matsuri said excitedly.

No one seemed to notice the hurt on Reiko's face. She was pained for Matsuri could do what she had been trying to do for over and over again for the past few days. She looked down at the sand at her feet. She jumped in surprise when a water bottle was pushed into her hands. She looked up to see Shino looking down at her. She swallowed hard, trying to rid herself the lump in her throat. She smiled and hoped it wasn't as pathetic as she felt.

"Kazekage-sama, Reiko-san and I are going to go and get something to eat. Kyo-san is coming as well. We shall rejoin you at a later time, perhaps?" Shino said taking control of the situation.

"I'll catch up later." Kyo said, "I want to take a look at the weapon shops around here."

"I'll show you around, Kyo-san." Kankuro offered.

"See you tonight." Temari said.

She waved as Reiko and Shino walked away. Gaara ignored them and continued with his conversation with Matsuri. He hadn't even noticed that everyone had left. Reiko hung her head. She didn't seem to notice that Shino had pulled her close and was pushing her down the street with his hand on the small of her back. She was far too depressed to notice anything.

* * *

They found themselves in a quaint little restaurant. The elderly waitress took their order and left them alone. Reiko just fiddled with her chopsticks, trying to get herself to be happy once more but nothing she was trying was working. If anything it made her even more depressed because everything she had tried she had already tried on Gaara. It didn't work then so why should it work for her?

"What's the matter, Reiko?" Shino asked.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"There's nothing wrong."

"Talk to me. I'll listen…"

"I'm fine… Really."

"Reiko…" Shino warned.

Reiko was quiet for a moment. She wondered if she could really tell the insect master. They were acquaintances but she honestly wondered if this was something she could truly talk to him about. She decided to risk it. She was going to tell him. She just hoped the insect nin could provide the answer she had been looking for.

"Matsuri… and Gaara got really close while I was away, huh?" Reiko asked softly, "She just smiled at him and she made him smile. I'm… really a bad person, aren't I? I really hurt him."

Shino stiffened. He looked at Reiko, wondering if she blamed herself for hurting Gaara three years ago by leaving. He had heard from Neji and Tenten that she seemed so tortured about talking about the Kazekage. Guilt was eating up any other expression on her face. She looked so tortured, so hurt, so… vulnerable. It was hard to believe this was the same Reiko who had killed a man right in front of him and walked away smiling.

"I just want Gaara to be happy… I should be happy because Matsuri cheered Gaara up… but… I'm jealous of her. She's everything Gaara could ever need. I'm grateful she could cheer him up when I failed. But I feel so selfish for feeling the way I do." Reiko continued.

"Hmm…"

"Just listen to me. I sound like such a whiny bitch."

"Reiko."

Reiko looked up. Shino's glasses prevented her from reading his expression and she couldn't really feel any emotions radiating off of him. She shook her head. She should've known this wasn't something she should've spoken to him about. Shino gently placed a hand on hers. She blinked in surprise. He squeezed her hand. To others they may have seemed like lovers but Reiko knew Shino felt nothing for her but a possible friendship.

"You're an idiot. You have no reason to be jealous."

"I don't?"

"Right now Gaara needs you _and_ Matsuri." He told her, "Look at you. You're trying so hard to deal with what you feel. Are you tired of running from your feelings?"

Reiko smiled weakly and nodded. She was glad that she had someone like Shino with her during their mission. If he wasn't there she'd have no idea what to do. Shikamaru was too depressed since Asuma's death. Neji was on break. Lee was out of the country on a mission in Kiri. Hinata was on a mission in Iwa with Kiba. Ino was only on for gossip and was too… Assertive when it came to love.

"I'm glad you're trying to accept them now. It'll make everything easier in the long run." He said.

"Thanks, Shino-san."

* * *

"Kazekage-sama!"

Gaara turned to see Kyo running towards him. He stopped and waited for him to catch up to him. He was slightly curious about what the blue haired swordsman had to say. He waited. There was an impassive look on his face. The swordsman glared at him coldly when he caught up to him. Then he punched the Kage in the face. People in the streets stopped and stared at the foreign shinobi that dare attack their Kage.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kyo demanded, "You totally blew Reiko off."

"It doesn't matter. She can take care of herself."

"I know she can but what you did hurt her."

That caught Gaara's interest. He never wanted to hurt Reiko. At one point he did but he could never bring himself to harm her again. Now, to hear he had hurt her once more… It hurt him. It made him feel like his chest was bleeding. He clutched his chest, right above his heart, feeling it's erratic beneath his fingers. Slowly he looked to Kyo's eyes, seeing the anger dancing like fire. It made him worry if not for himself but for Reiko. _'Did I hurt her that badly?'_

"Did I… do something wrong?" Gaara asked.

"It doesn't matter if you did something wrong. It's that people are always hurting one another and Reiko is just one of the people who get hurt often because of who she is and how she acts."

"I hurt her…?"

"Stop asking that!" Kyo roared, "There is no doubt about it. You don't deserve her."

Gaara looked at him confused. Reiko was no object to be given from master to master. Why was Kyo speaking of her as such? She didn't deserve having Kyo talk about her that way. She needed someone to defend her from the swordsman. A glare from the red headed Kazekage did nothing to stifle the swordsman's ranting. Gaara looked over Kyo's shoulder to see Kankuro standing a few feet away. He was trying to gain control over the swordsman.

"Don't think I didn't notice. She _loves _you, bastard! Someone like _her _shouldn't be with someone like _you_."

Gaara felt like someone had hit him. He felt his chest tighten and his breathing became labored. He hadn't been told something like that in almost three years. It still hurt as much as it did back then. He hated to be considered a monster in the eyes of anyone, friend or foe. The Akatsuki saw him nothing more as a tool and they tossed him aside when they no longer had a use for him. They didn't care if he lived or died. They just wanted the Shukaku.

"I know…" Gaara said softly.

They both knew that they had to talk to Reiko before the other did. And thus began their race to get to Reiko first. They both wanted to prevent her from believing the other one and to save their own reputation in her eyes. Her view of them was very important to them. After all she was one of their important people. She was something very valuable and irreplaceable.

* * *

Reiko was sleeping. Gaara stood over her slumbering figure, surprised she hadn't woken up yet. She normally jumped with a start whenever someone else came into her room but she never did when he walked in. She was never startled around a chakra pattern that she knew well and she knew his very well. It had been rather easy to slip in through the window. He looked up to find Shino standing in the corner of the room. He had been expecting Gaara to come.

"Good evening, Kazekage-sama." Came the bug nin's cool voice.

"Aburame-san…"

"I won't stop you from seeing her but she needs some time on her own right now…"

Gaara nodded. Shino stepped out of the room, softly closing the door behind him. Reiko stirred but rolled over and went back to sleep. Hair fell into her face, shrouding it with fine, earthy strands. Gaara padded over to her bedside. He sat down at the edge of her bed, brushing the strands out of her face. Moonlight fell on Reiko's face, making her seem much paler than she actually was. She seemed fragile, almost doll-like as she lay there.

She hummed softly in her sleep. He wondered silently what she was dreaming of. He hoped it was something better than what he usually dreamt of. He normally had nightmares about all of the people he killed in the past. The medics at the hospital were baffled and had no idea how to help cure him of his phobia of sleep. Reiko seemed to ease him to a state where they weren't so bad. They were bearable but not as bad as they could be.

Sand swirled around in the palm of his hand. He watched it intently. Slowly it began to take shape but he had no interest in what it was. It made a perfect rose. Vaguely he remembered the rose that Kuroku had given her. He disliked the older boy for giving her such a thing yet he didn't know why. But he knew Reiko still carried it with her. It was peeking out of her weapons pouch, sitting innocently next on her nightstand.

Gaara slipped the glass-like rose out. He considered shattering it in his palm. It would break. It should break. But then he though about how Reiko would react. She really liked Kuroku and she would be even more upset if something he had given her had gotten broken because of Gaara's unexplainable jealousy. She didn't need to deal with anymore hurt than she already did. He knew he had hurt her enough.

"Reiko… I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Gaara set the sand rose by her bed, hoping she'd find it. Gently he took her hands and placed them right above his heart. It was pounding at an alarming rate and it made him worry that he had a sort of disease but Kankuro had assured him that he was indeed fine and that sort of thing happened from time to time. The look in his eyes was almost like he was begging her to understand what he was trying so hard to tell her. The look in his eyes was almost like he was begging her to understand what he was trying so hard to tell her.

He entwined his long fingers with her smaller calloused ones, staring at their joined hands and squeezing lightly, not wanting to wake her up. His fingers were clasped to Reiko's hand tight enough to hold him there but loose enough to allow her some freedom. It was as if he was afraid that if he let go even the slightest she would disappear from him forever or he imagined that it wasn't gravity keeping him grounded to this earth… but _her._

Reiko hummed as Gaara brushed his fingers across the back of her hand. He could hear her steady heart beat. Her pulse sent vibrations into his fingers, making his chest warm. It was an odd feeling but not painful. He actually enjoyed feeling the way he did. He made her feel like he wasn't a monster that he used to be, that he was actually a good person deep down.

Reluctantly, he got to his feet. She could wake up at any moment and see him. She was not in any condition to see her. He let go of her hand, letting it fall down. It hit the mattress once and bounced. Her fingertips brushed the rose sitting on her nightstand. Frowning Gaara walked to the door. He wanted to talk to Shino before he left for the night. The bug ninja was waiting in the small kitchenette of their hotel room.

He had a cup of tea waiting for Gaara. He knew Gaara wanted to talk. Neither of them said anything as Gaara sat down at the table. Shino took a deep drink of his tea and then looked at the Kazekage. Shino took his glasses off, closing his eyes to massage his temples. The whole situation with Reiko, Kyo and himself was probably giving him a headache. It was much more drama than he was used. After a moment or two, Shino put his glasses back on.

"Kazekage-sama-"

"Gaara." He instantly corrected, "Just Gaara."

"Gaara-sama, she's going through difficult times." Shino said, as if trying to explain.

"I know… And I understand…" Gaara said, sincerely meaning what he said, "I respect her wishes… But as soon as she is well enough will you contact me so I can see her. I want to talk to her."

"Of course."

* * *

Reiko sat up with a jolt. She could hear soft whisperings. Someone was outsider her door. She slowly reached for the covers but found something hard brushing against her fingertips. She examined the object. It was a perfect rose, made out of sand. It was just the flower, without the stem but it looked like a real rose. She started at it, knowing of only one young man who could make anything out of sand.

He had visited her while she slept? Why? She blinked and lay back down. If it was just Gaara and Shino outside her door she had nothing to worry about. She could feel no other chakra patterns and so she rolled back over and went to sleep. She knew she needed to rest. They had to leave for Konoha once they got the order and the order could come at any time.

When she woke in the morning the rose was still in her hand. She stared at the rose, realizing that Gaara _had_ actually been there. She blushed darkly. However she still stared at the rose, fixated on every tiny detail. It was just like the glass-like rose Kuroku had given her. It was too small to put into her weapons pouch and she didn't know how it would hold up to being beaten by the metal clashing against it.

Instead she pulled out a black ribbon. There were two petals that were connected and made a perfect hole. She slipped the ribbon through. It made a good choker. She put it on, looking at herself in the mirror. Then a surge of guilt ran through her. She really needed to apologize to Gaara and Kyo. They didn't deserve what she was doing to them.

* * *

Reiko found herself staying close to Shino for the next few days or so. He was protective of her, almost to the point where he would make Kiba proud. He knew she still needed some time on her own. But he also knew not to pity her. She hated pity. But Shino was a man of few words, only speaking when he needed to. He had filled in Temari and the fan mistress agreed. Her main concern was to keep Kyo away from Reiko.

He seemed to work harder and more recklessly than Gaara. He wasn't polite like the young Kage. He didn't simply ask to see Reiko. He demanded. When he did so he attracted the attention of everyone around them. It was hard to believe that he was as strong of fighter as he claimed he was. He was acting like some green footed Genin.

"Let me see her!"

"Go away, Kyo-san!" Reiko called from the other side of the door.

She was in no mood to deal with him. She had locked herself up in their hotel room, refusing to even go towards the Kazekage's manor despite the fact that Temari and Kankuro had offered to let them stay there. She couldn't. Gaara wasn't the same any more and she began to wonder if she even loved him the same way she did back then. _'Maybe I'm starting to let it go?'_

"Lady Reiko, please. I would like to talk to you."

"Tomorrow." Reiko said brushing him aside.

* * *

Reiko was waiting for Kyo with Kankuro. She didn't want to face anyone alone. Kankuro offered to wait with her so that Shino could get some time on his own. He was out looking for a breed of scorpion to use on his missions. Kankuro had informed him of where they lived and how to safely capture them. Reiko had told Shino to go and that she would be fine.

"You look as if you're facing the Grim Reaper Reo." He remarked.

"No one asked you for an opinion, Kankuro." Reiko replied tartly.

"I know but I figured I'd give it to you anyway. You know, it's not often I give an opinion for free."

"Keep it to yourself then, Kankuro." Reiko informed him without even cracking a smile.

"What ruined your kunai?" He asked.

The phrase ruined kunai was the equivalent of the panties in a bunch or the wrong side of the bed phrases that civilians used. Reiko just shook her head. It was stressing to be thinking the way she was. She should just forget it all. However, no one seemed to want to let her forget. _'Kami, when was the last time I had a real vacation, out of any villages?'_

Reiko stiffened. She smelled smoke. In a desert that wasn't good. There wasn't enough water in the village to put it out, especially if it really got blazing. She looked around, frantically, trying to find the source of the smoke. She found a building a few blocks away, burning. Civilians were screaming, panicking as shinobi tried to evacuate them to a safer place.

Without a second thought Reiko ran towards the building. She noticed a woman screaming hysterically, pointing at the building. She looked up to find a small girl standing in the top window. The girl was sobbing her eyes out, with her chubby little hands squeezed over her eyes. There was a small stuffed animal clutched tightly to her chest.

Reiko took a running jump. She winced as the heat of the flames combined with the heat of the desert air. It was almost too much to bear but she had to bear it for the child. The girl jumped in alarm when Reiko landed in the window sill balancing the balls of her feet and hands on the frames. Reiko wrapped one arm tightly around the child's chest. With one good tug she got both of them away from the window just as a fire ball was sent their way.

Reiko made one kata. A bright white sphere surrounded her and the child. The fireball completely burned out when it hit her shield. She smirked, somersaulting and landing so that the small girl was cradled in her arms safely. The girl's mother came running over to them. Tears were in the woman's eyes and when the girl was in her mother's arms her mother kissed her multiple times. Envy welled up in Reiko's chest.

She wanted to hit herself for being envious of a small child. The girl deserved to be loved and it was good to see she was well taken care of by her mother. The girl was practically smothered in hugs and kisses. Reiko just looked away, wanting to give the two a moment and to find something else to look at. She didn't want to watch them show how worried they were for the other. That much she did know.

She raised her hand to the sky. The clouds darkened. Slowly it began to rain. The fire died out once the rain really picked up. Civilians watched the sky, not expecting rain for another few weeks. The surprise was nice and many people rushed into their homes to get pots and pans to collect rain water to drink. Others were more concerned about those who had lost their home.

"Can you tell me what started the fire?" Reiko asked a Chunin passing by.

"There was a woman in a black cloak. She just held up her hand and the fire started." He told her.

"Woman?" Reiko asked, horrified.

"Lady Reiko!"

She turned to see Kyo. There was a frantic look on his face. The kind that made her blood run cold. A shadow walked down the street towards them. Civilians ran inside and a few were panicking as shinobi ushered them to safer grounds. Fog obscured the figure so Reiko couldn't see it. She glared at them. She knew who he was. She could a straw hat and a black cloak fluttering in the wind. She could hear the sand crunch beneath his feet as he walked closer to her.

Kyo drew his sword. He stepped between Reiko and the man. Reiko reached towards the swordsman to stop him but he rushed forward. He ran at the figure. But suddenly Kyo stopped. He flew backwards as if he had been thrown. Kankuro jumped and caught him before he hit the wall. The figure stopped not even fifteen feet away from Reiko. Slowly they removed their hat. The person smirked at her.

"Long time no see, Reiko-chan."

"Haiku…" She whispered.

**

* * *

**

I really had a scare earlier. My flash fell out of my pocket and it had all of my fanfic files on it. My bus driver found it. He said he didn't know what it was so he was going to throw it away but he decided to ask if it belonged to anyone first.

**I'd rather he found it than anyone else on my bus. If they found it, they'd know it was me and then expose me to my school as Kita. That's a scary thought!**


	59. Race Against Time

****

I know, I know... I kinda left you on edge at the end of the last chapter but I made that one longer! This is going to be one heck of a chapter so buckle up and grab those crash helmets.

* * *

"What are _you_ doing here?" Reiko snarled.

"What?" Haiku asked innocently, "Can't an old friend stop by and see how things are going?"

Anger boiled under Reiko's skin. She then stiffened when she saw sand shinobi surround him. He watched them, bored. They all lunged at him at the same time. All he did was raise his hand. They stopped in mid air and were thrown back. Reiko's eyes widened. Haiku had gotten much stronger than before. He was probably twice as strong as he was back before he left.

"I'll ask one more time... What are you doing here?"

"Ah, you're no fun anymore, Reiko-chan..." Haiku sighed but his frown turned into a sadistic smile, "Say, do you happen to know a girl named Matsuri?"

"Matsuri-chan..."

Horror struck Reiko's insides. Fear twisted her insides like snakes, making her feel uncomfortable under his gaze. Kankuro reached for Karasu. Reiko shook her head. If Haiku had beaten the other shinobi without even trying he could beat Kankuro too. She had to keep Haiku talking so Gaara could get there and finish him.

"Yeah, Leika-chan and I ran into her a few hours ago. We decided to have a nice talk outside the Suna borders in one of the old abandoned temples."

"What did you do with her?" Reiko demanded.

"You could still save her..." Haiku said.

Reiko's blood ran cold. He _hurt_Matsuri. She felt her heart pounding hard in her chest. Kankuro was shaking mad. Reiko glanced at him worriedly. She didn't need him rushing in and getting himself getting thrown around like a rag doll like Kyo and the other shinobi had been. She knew that though Kankuro was strong none of them were even in the same league as Haiku anymore.

"What do you want me to do?" Reiko asked.

"That's a good girl."

"Just tell me!"

"So impatient, Reiko-chan..."

Reiko snarled. She was in no mood to play games with him, not when Matsuri could be on the brink of death and Leika was still wandering around the village. She could be causing untold havoc to the city and Reiko wouldn't know about it until it was too late. She swallowed hard, knowing she'd have to comply or else the village would get even more damaged.

"Meet me at the Gong Fei Temple in four days. Don't be late or Matsuri-chan will pay the price."

"If I promise to be there will you go?"

"I don't see why not. We _already _killed the Jinchuriki for this village."

Reiko growled. He was hinting that he would kill Gaara again. Reiko began to shake. She had never hated a person so much before in her entire life. She had never wanted to slaughter someone before. That all changed when she met Haiku. He was such a foul, disgusting and horrid man. Even the devil couldn't have been so evil.

"Then I promise."

A twisted smirk crossed Haiku's face. Reiko knew he was leading her into an ambush but she had to go and save Matsuri. Besides Gaara would never let Reiko go alone to get one of his shinobi back. He'd send a team with her. If Reiko had a team behind her then perhaps defeating Haiku was a good possibility.

"Come with back up and I'll slaughter her, Reiko-chan."

Reiko paled at the idea. She glanced over to Kankuro. He was now glowering at the man with a glare so intense that if looks could kill Haiku would already be pushing up daisies. Reiko swallowed hard. To her a promise was a promise and she had to go without backup. Matsuri's life depended on it. She slowly nodded. Haiku smirked once more.

"Good girl, I knew you'd see it my way."

Reiko watched dejectedly as Haiku vanished in a swirl of smoke. She could hear his mocking laughter ringing in her ears. As much as she wanted to slump to her knees and shake with fear there was no time. Matsuri was waiting on her and the Gong Fei Temple was at least an eight day run. She'd have to get there fast if Matsuri was going to survive. Without any concern for herself Reiko turned on her heel and began running to her hotel room. Time was of the essence.

* * *

"Reiko, open up!"

Kankuro pounded on her door. He'd be damned if he let her go out by herself. Shino was at his side. He put his hand by the door knob and an insect crawled out. It went through the small gap and both teens nodded when they heard the lock click from the other side. Kankuro shoved the door open. To their horror the only sign that Reiko had even been their in the first place was the open window. The curtains blew in, showing she had slipped out while they had gone to the door.

"Reiko!" Kankuro yelled running to the window, "Come back!"

He could see Reiko's retreating figure jumping from rooftop to rooftop. If they ran fast enough they could catch her before she even left the village. Kankuro jumped into the window sill and prepared to jump out. Shino grabbed his shoulder. Kankuro looked at the bug user at a complete loss for words. Shino just shook his head.

* * *

Pounding the pavement, breath coming in short gasps. The moon was providing just enough light to stumble forward at a run. Trees rushed by her as she jumped. Their forms were indistinct in the foggy night. Reiko had been running all day and she was barely halfway there. She had to keep moving, for Matsuri's sake.

Doggedly, she picked the pace back up, ignoring her protesting leg muscles. Propelled by adrenaline and determination, she lost herself in the beat of her heart and the rhythm of her feet against the tree branches, synchronizing them. She could feel tears in her eyes. She had caused yet another person to get hurt because of her. _'Never again... Never, ever, ever again!'_

"Hang on, Matsuri-chan. I'm coming..."

* * *

Reiko burst into the old abandoned temple. She was panting hard. Her lungs felt like they were going to pop like a balloon. She pushed through the heavy double doors, forcing them open. She needed the light so she could see. She froze when she smelled blood. It wasn't fresh blood either. Wildly Reiko spun around. Her eyes swept over the temple, searching for Matsuri. Then she panicked when she couldn't find her.

"Matsuri-chan! Matsuri!!" Reiko yelled, "Where are you?"

"H-Here..." Came the soft reply.

Reiko ran to it as fast as her feet would carry her. She cringed back as she rounded a pillar. Matsuri was lying against the wall, covered in her own blood. A kunai had been shoved through her hands, pinning her up. She had lacerations and abrasions all over her chest, legs and arms. The girl slowly lifted her head, showing she had a black eye and her jaw was broken. The other eye was swollen shut.

"Matsuri-chan..." Reiko breathed out.

"Reiko-sempai..."

Upon hearing those words Reiko snapped into action. She stepped into the puddle of blood on the floor, not caring that Matsuri's blood was now all over her. Reiko pulled the kunai out of Matsuri's hands, as gently as she could. She winced when she heard Matsuri's hiss of pain. She was trying to be gentle but there was no gentle way to go and pull a kunai out of a wound - any wound for that matter.

As Matsuri fell down Reiko caught her. She lowered both of them to the ground. Matsuri's head was cradled in her lap. The girl smiled weakly at her alleged 'sempai.' Matsuri was worse for wear. Reiko had never felt so bad in such a long time. She was a magnet for trouble. Everyone around her always seemed to suffer because of her or her past actions. The knot in Reiko's throat was almost unbearable.

"Oh, Kami... Matsuri-chan, I'm so sorry..."

Reiko channeled her chakra, forcing it into Matsuri. The wounds slowly began to heal up. Reiko took a quick glance outside. Dark clouds were rolling in. Reiko could just feel the humidity choking her, making it harder and harder to breath. A loud clap of thunder made the temple rattle. Matsuri seemed so pale in the light. She was going to have a hard time making it through the storm.

"Matsuri-chan, listen to me..." Reiko whispered softly, "I'm going to see if I can't get you back to Suna. When you get back, go to Gaara... Tell him... I'm sorry and... That this is the last time... Tell him that I know Haiku is going to kill me and that I don't want to keep living in fear, just waiting for him to come and get me."

"N-No... Come with me..."

"Can't you see, Matsuri-chan? Gaara needs you more than he needs me." Reiko said, feeling her heart grow heavy.

She was going to die. She _knew _she was going to die. That was more torture than actually dying in itself, knowing one was going to die. She hated thinking about things like how they would die. She never wanted to think about it. However, if she had to die, dying in the place of someone she loved was a good way to go. It was an honorable death and she could ensure that person a little extra time by dying for them. She would die so that Matsuri could get away, like a good friend would.

She shook her head. She didn't want to start thinking about things she couldn't control. It always made her feel so weak and helpless when she did. Slowly, hesitantly she looked up to look into Matsuri's eyes. Matsuri seemed so hollow and empty, unlike her normal bouncy and bubbly self. Reiko wanted the younger girl to go back to being that self and leave the morbid thoughts for another time.

"Don't leave... He'll kill you!"

Reiko shook her head. She tilted her head back and howled in an animalistic way that Matsuri couldn't understand. In the distance she could hear a wolf's replying howl. She almost smiled for she could recognize that howl anywhere. It was Riku. She hadn't seen him in a long time and was quite surprised to find him in the area. It'd be uncomfortable for him to get Matsuri to Suna since it was so hot but she knew he was a wolf she could count on.

She stiffened when she heard foot steps. The person was coming fast and only picking up speed. Reiko turned only to find a wolf standing at the double doors. She relaxed and waved the wolf over. Riku padded over to her. When he smelled the stench of Matsuri's blood he whimpered. She put a hand to his forehead, accidentally smearing blood into his fur. He didn't mind. He put his head on Matsuri's chest, as if listening for a heart beat.

"I'm fine..." She assured the wolf.

_"What happened?" _Riku asked.

"Haiku..." Was all Reiko needed to say to explain it to the wolf.

A loud snarl rippled from the back of Riku's throat. He then looked up at Reiko, still baring his teeth but trying to stop, so he didn't scare Matsuri. She watched him with weary eyes as Reiko healed the last laceration. It had taken nearly all of Reiko's chakra but she had to. Matsuri would have died from blood loss if she hadn't. Now she was stable enough to travel. She could get out while Reiko stalled for time.

__

"That man needs to die."

"Riku-kun, please take Matsuri-chan to Suna. I know it's hot and I know it's a ways away but she needs to get away. Haiku will be here soon."

__

"What about you?"

"I'm staying. We're finishing this today." Reiko said firmly.

Riku looked up at her. He nodded, in understanding. He knew how she felt. She wanted nothing more than to be free of Haiku - once and for all. Reiko looked at the wolf, hoping he would understand her logic. He did. He understood perfectly. He nudged Matsuri with the tip of his nose, trying to get her to move. Reiko understood so she helped lift Matsuri up, though she tried to squirm out of Reiko's arms.

Reiko set Matsuri on Riku's back. Matsuri was going to be Reiko's last form of communication with her friends. The thought scared her. But she forced herself to smile, hoping it didn't look as pathetic as she felt. Matsuri reached for her, trying to hold her by her side. She didn't want to leave Reiko to die like she was planning to.

"Matsuri-chan, go..."

"I won't leave you to die!"

Reiko pressed one of Matsuri's pressure points. The girl fell limp on Riku's back. The wolf looked up at Reiko with impassive eyes. Reiko nodded and tied Matsuri to Riku's back so that she wouldn't fall as he ran. He looked at her before nodding. Then he tore out of the temple as if the Akatsuki was right on his tail. Reiko watched. A loud clap of thunder echoed through the sky. She walked outside and stood at the steps, waiting for the Reaper to come.

* * *

Gaara sat at his desk. He was fuming mad. Not only had the Akatsuki broken into his village - _again _-and gotten away with it - _again_ - but his best friend had gone off to fight one of them. Kankuro had told him that she left without preparing for anything and that made him even hotter under the collar. He deserved to know what crazy things his best friend did. He cared for her even though he didn't really show it.

He stiffened when he heard shouts coming from outside his door. The door suddenly burst open and a large wolf burst in. Kankuro and Temari followed after it. Gaara was surprised to find Matsuri sitting on the back of the wolf. Shino followed in shortly with Kyo hot on his heels. The wolf collapsed, panting hard, with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Shino poured it a bowl of water and it drank greedily.

"Kazekage-sama," Matsuri panted, "Reiko-sempai, Reiko-sempai is-"

"Where is she?"

"Gong Fei Temple," She panted, "Haiku's going to be there! It's a trap!"

Gaara got to his feet. His eyes grew wide. He wasn't going to let Reiko throw her life any time soon. She was far too important to everyone to let her do such a thing, let alone let her even think about it. Death was hardly anything to rush towards. He glanced at the team in front of him. They had to act, and act fast, if they were to have _any_ hope of saving their comrade. They seemed to understand judging on the looks on their faces.

"Shino-san, I want you to go to Konoha, warn Tsunade and see if you can't get her to send out a team to help look for her. We'll need back up since she is fighting an Akatsuki member." Gaara ordered.

"Understood."

Shino rushed out the door. As if automatically, as he rushed out he grabbed Kyo by the collar. Kyo did act a lot like Kiba did, however Kiba was not as serious as Kyo was. Kiba knew how to laugh. As Shino dragged Kyo away the sound of the rorouni's protests grew weaker and weaker. Gaara looked out the window to see the two running for the gates as fast as they could.

"Temari, take Matsuri to the hospital. Both of you are to stay here as I take out a team to go and look for her."

"Gaara you can't do that! They're the Akatsuki!"

"They've committed crimes to numerous to count and they're after my precious people."

Gaara walked out of the room, leaving his siblings, the wolf and Matsuri behind. His mind was set on finding Reiko. She _needed _to be found. He hated how the Akatsuki wanted to kill him, to kill Naruto and to kill Reiko. Naruto and Reiko didn't need to be put through the pain he had endured. No one would be able to bring them back like Chiyo had brought him back. Fear for Reiko and Naruto made Gaara's insides as cold as ice. He wanted them to be safe.

There was a team of shinobi waiting for them outside. The only familiar face of the group was Baki. The older man grunted in acknowledgement and the group began running to the gates. They were behind since Reiko had left over four and a half days ago. No one had informed him and was thus the reason why they were so far behind.

"I will find you Reiko, no matter what. So, for now, try to stay alive until I find you," He whispered softly.

"Gaara?"

Gaara looked over his shoulder to see one of his Jonin, keeping in pace with him. The man was tall, fairly built and very muscular. He had hair as dark as obsidian and cold sapphire eyes. His head band was tied to the side of his head, causing his hair to spill over the sides. He had a dark eye shadow underneath his eyes, making him look like an insomniac. If it was mocking or not Gaara couldn't tell.

The younger red head nodded and a part of the team went off to the left. They were splitting up, hopefully to find Reiko faster. He just hoped she wasn't already at the temple, simply waiting to die. He grimaced at the thought of Haiku being the one to snuff out her life. She didn't deserve to die like that. She deserved a peaceful death, such as one in her sleep.

"Yes Miru-san?"

"We might not get to her in time. Reiko-san told Matsuri-chan she knew she was going to die."

"She won't die. Reiko doesn't give up like that."

"But sir, she's fighting Akatsuki!" Miru insisted, "She doesn't stand a chance."

The Jonin jumped in surprise when Baki put a hand on his shoulder. There was a cold look on Baki's face as he looked at his former pupil ahead, not even giving the Jonin a second glance. Gaara was facing ahead. His head was hung low and his hands were clenched in fists at his side. He was shaking with rage. But they had nothing to worry about. The Shukaku was no longer present to control his actions.

"Reiko-san will survive. She won't die." Baki said firmly.

"But sir-!"

"She _won't _die."

The Jonin looked at him confused, not understanding why Baki was saying this. Normally he didn't care about the Leaf shinobi they were sent to protect but why would one measly Jonin teen be any different from the rest? Why would she make such a difference in not only the attitude of Baki but of their beloved Kazekage as well? Just who was she?

Baki frowned, thinking of Konoha. Leo would be horrified to find his old students murdering each other. Reiko was almost like a daughter to him since she was, after all, the daughter of his old friend, Hiroshimo. Baki had admired Leo's dedication to his fallen comrade. It was an honorable route to follow. Reiko did need someone in her life to play the role of a fatherly figure and no one was more suited to that role than Leo..

Leo was one of his closest friends, at least until the man moved to Konoha. He missed having missions with him. None of his other comrades seemed to fill the shoes of his former teammates. None of them could even compare to Ami and Leo. He was proud to have been their teammate and would help them whenever they needed him on a mission. They were his friends. He had learned that lesson through the friendship his students had with Leo's students. They were as thick as thieves and he was proud of his students for making up for what he lacked in.

Leo spoke of her as a proud father would. He would brag about her achievements and boast about how well she was doing. He worried over her when she wasn't around, even if he didn't really show it around her. He missed her when she was away and Baki had recieved a letter telling him all about missing her. It nearly drove Baki insane but he would always tease his friend, saying that Reiko had him wrapped around her finger. Leo would simply glare at his friend and then order another round of sake.

After a while, Leo began to say that Baki acted as the fatherly figure for the sand siblings. Granted he'd be a stricter fatherly figure than Leo was. He was not one to take any crap from them and even though they had ranks of high power they still listened to him, even as they grew further and further apart. Baki looked up at Gaara. The red head had yet to calm down. He was still as mad as he was moments ago. He put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. Gaara looked up at him, surprised.

"Gaara, calm down or you could end up getting someone killed." Baki said.

"Fine..."

Gaara relaxed a little but he was still fairly tense. He was almost physically sick with worry about his best friend. It was dangerous for him to go and face the Akatsuki after they had taken away the Shukaku. He wasn't nearly strong enough to defeat any of them but for Reiko he had to try. She needed him to try. If he didn't she'd have a good chance of dying. He felt like his heart was being ripped out at the thought of losing her forever, after all, she was his important person.

In the distance they could hear a loud clap of thunder. It sounded like the sky was being ripped in half. Lightening made the entire area look as if it were lit up like day. When the light faded a figure stood in their way. The group stopped. Standing in their way was Leika. She had a smirk on her face and she was smiling at them sadistically.

"Evening Kazekage-sama..." She said, flippantly.

"Move..."

"Did she leave without a goodbye kiss?" Leika mocked.

A dark snarl rippled out of Gaara's throat. The action surprised him. He had to have been hanging around Hiroshi and Reiko too much. They always snarled dangerously when they became angry. It was like an instinctive reaction in the two older Tsuyoi children. They both did it, conscious of the motion or not. Gaara glared at Leika coldly, plotting a way to take her down. Her nonchalant smirk was beginning to piss him off.

"Ah, I see... She broke your heart..." Then Leika laughed, cruel and mockingly, "More like smashed it, really. That's not very nice of Reiko-_chan_... Was it?"

Leika smirked at the look on Gaara's face. He was shocked. The woman knew nothing about his heart. He glanced to his shinobi. They were frozen in their spots, waiting for someone to make the first move and attack. Neither side was going to move any time soon. However, as they stood there Reiko's time was running out. He shifted, uncomfortably. They needed to get moving... And fast. Reiko's life depended on it.

"I guess she didn't even tell you anything, did she? She didn't even tell you half of it."

"Tell?" Miru asked.

"Oh, I see... She didn't want you to hate her." She said, as if the fact just dawned on her, "Is that what you call a girlish dream?"

No one answered. She didn't expect them to. She just smirked, flipping some of her hair out of her face. The smug look on her face made anger boil beneath Gaara's skin. He wanted to kill her like he had done to no other before her. Reiko shouldn't have to have dealt with a woman so foul, so vindictive as she.

"Well, crushing that dream won't hurt _me_ one bit..."

* * *

Reiko stood on the temple steps, waiting for Haiku. Finally, they would be able to finish this. She wanted nothing more than to finish their fight once and for all. She looked up at the sky. It was going to storm terribly. There was a flash of thunder. Reiko didn't even flinch. She just calmly closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. She could see everyone she held close to her as her eyes closed. She sighed, as if making some sort of terrible peace with herself.

When she opened them Haiku stood before her. She wasn't scared. They both stared at each other with impassive eyes. Haiku had gotten much taller and more muscular than Reiko had remembered him last being. His hair was cut short now, more like how Sasori wore his hair. His Akatsuki cloak fluttered in the wind, as if trying to push him away from her and spare her the fight that was going to come.

There was a twisted, almost insane smirk on his lips as he looked at her. She felt like a slab of meat in his eyes. She was sure she wasn't going to be the first person he had killed since he had left the Akatsuki. But as she scanned him over she found one thing missing - the very thing _all _shinobi wear, no matter what. Reiko couldn't even find Haiku's head band.

"Looking for this?" Haiku asked.

He held out the slashed head band. Reiko looked at it, almost saddened by the sight of the head band. The fabric was in near ruins and the metal itself looked like it had been through hell and back. He threw it to the ground at Reiko's feet. The head band bounced once and landed metal up on the steps. Reiko didn't even blink. She wasn't impressed by his tough guy act. She just wanted him dead.

She could feel her hitai-ate against her forehead. No shinobi ever gave away their hitai-ates, let alone abused them the way Haiku had. The item was a coveted treasure, as well as a symbol of loyalty to their village - their home. Even missing-nin wore it, proudly, regardless of the fact they had severed the ties they one had with that nation. Even Itachi still wore his hitai-ate with great pride. Sasuke had lost his at the Valley of End. Naruto held onto it.

"Where does your confidence come from, Reiko-chan?" Haiku asked.

Then he shook his head, not wanting her to answer. Reiko wouldn't have answered anyways. Her heart was racing too quickly and she was sure that if she spoke she would stammer. She didn't want to be seen as weak in front of him. She refused to die a coward. She was going to bow out of life with her head held high. But the regrets that she was facing at that moment were driving her insane. All the things she'd never get to do were haunting her thoughts.

"It doesn't matter..." He said flippantly, "Your overconfidence shall be your undoing... After all, you're just a conceited little brat, who needs to be taught a lesson, once and for all."

Reiko glowered at him. She wasn't going to be intimidated by him anymore. Her fingers itched to draw a weapon and start the fight right then and there but she remembered how much he loved to egg his opponents on before fighting. He liked to make them mad because mad people made stupid mistakes. They often died because of those mistakes. He wanted her to slip up and make a mistake so he could take her out.

"I'm not afraid of you." She said loudly, over the thunder.

A twisted smirk grew even more defined on his lips. He laughed mirthlessly, as if she had told him a joke. Having him mock her the way he did didn't effect her at all. It just made it easier for her to remember her place and with knowing her role she could fight better. She knew that she wasn't going to be walking away easily. One of them was going to die and they both knew it.

"You really shouldn't have said that, Reo-chan."

* * *

**And the next chapter shall be an up and in your face match to the death the final showdown! Reiko versus Haiku!**


	60. Reiko versus Haiku! Fight to the Finish!

**Summer! Freedom at last!**

* * *

Haiku jumped into the air. Reiko watched him, indolently. She leapt out of the way as his foot came down where she once stood. The steps shattered underneath his foot, creating a large crater that would have had her at the bottom if she hadn't moved. He smirked and pulled a huge boulder out of the steps. Reiko sighed when he threw it at her. She ran towards it and punched it, shattering it into tiny pebbles without any effort.

However, she hadn't expected Haiku to follow after the boulder. Her eyes widened and she tried to jump back. He punched her in the chest and she was sent flying through the temple doors. She somersaulted through the air and landed on her feet, skidding back a little. Fragments of the door fell across the floor. Haiku merely smiled at her sadistically as he pulled his zanbato off of his back.

He let it touch the floor as he walked towards her. It sparked as it was dragged across the once clean floor. Reiko glowered at him. She wasn't ready to draw her katana yet but she was going to be soon. Haiku cut down a statue. The pieces were sent flying at her. She just jumped over them with ease. He was taunting her, warming up before the real fight began.

Haiku grabbed a shield off of a rack. He threw it at Reiko. She just barely stepped back in time. It sliced right through a pillar. That pillar could have been her if she had been one second later. Though the thought of her death was there it seemed to scare her as much as it normally did. Reiko wondered why that was. She was normally level headed in all of her fights but now she was just terrified of the outcome. She didn't want to die.

With one hand he picked up a weapons rack. He tilted it over and thrust it towards her. All of the weapons fell out of the rack and were sent flying at her. Reiko just hit them with an open palm, deflecting them from her. Haiku seemed to have expected that. He smirked at her with a sort of smug, arrogance that made Reiko want to wretch. He hadn't changed too much in personality. He was still as cocky and arrogant as ever and perhaps that was a good thing.

To her surprise Haiku threw his zanbato at her in the shadow of the other weapons. She sidestepped out of the way. It twirled past her and for a moment she could see her entire body in the reflection of the blade. It was spinning vertically passed her. It kept going until it slammed into the ground, cutting through it like cheese. She stared at the sword that was now trapped in the floor.

"That's very reckless." Reiko commented.

Haiku lunged at her. Reiko tried to jump back but found her back up against a pillar. Haiku seized her by the wrist and flung her up. She was sent crashing through the roof of the temple. Thunder roared outside as Haiku jumped up, after her flailing body. They met as she began to fall down, towards the temple. Reiko managed to swing herself around him so she was sitting on his back as they fell. She put him in a chicken wing, twisting his arm at an angle that wasn't very pleasant to be in. She held his face down so that he was sure to get it scratched up upon re-entry of the temple.

He elbowed her in the ribs, forcing her to release him. He grabbed her by the throat and held her down. She winced as she was sent crashing through the roof once more. When they were in the dead center of the room Haiku spun around, kicking her in the chest. She was sent flying towards a pillar. She gasped in pain when she shattered the pillar with her impact. Slowly she slid to the ground, wincing as she collapsed under some rubble that fell on top of her.

Reiko winced but forced herself to her feet. She was already hurting but she had to keep fighting. She couldn't afford to lose to him. She now had everything to lose because of this battle. She couldn't afford to look back now. She drew her katana. The sharp point of the blade was pointing at Haiku's neck. Oh, how she desired to cut his head from his shoulders. He deserved it. She lunged at him, not even waiting for him to draw a kunai to defend himself with.

Reiko's katana sliced through the air and straight through Haiku amazingly quick and precise. Perfect to most any other eyes. But to skilled shinobi eyes, unfortunately, the move just barely missed him but was sluggish in comparison to how much quicker Haiku was, whose speed seemed to be somehow increasing. Seeing her so weak, only fueled his tainted desire for her blood even more.

He held the most power. He was stronger. He was faster. He had more stamina. But she had the will to win and the desire to live. That didn't matter. The battle was as good as his. The battle was perfect. She would fall and he would be hailed as a hero to all of those in Amegakure for ridding the Akatsuki of one of their strongest enemies. She'd be just another hero to the rock of the fallen in Konoha. That's all that would happen for her.

"You can't win. Give up." He taunted.

"Never!" Reiko declared defiantly.

Reiko lunged for Haiku. But just before her katana could pierce through him, Haiku vanished, leaving her lunging in the air at nothing. He gasped as Haiku reappeared right behind her. She turned quickly to block his attack but was shocked to see he had vanished again. Haiku reappeared in an instant right above her. Reiko started to turn, but it was too slow. He was taunting her, showing her how much he had improved.

"You've gotten good at not getting hit." Haiku mocked, "But that won't help you. I've got poison on my blade. One swipe and you're dead."

Reiko's eyes narrowed. He had picked up the poisoned weapon idea from Sasori. There was no doubt about it. She sniffed the air, cocking her head to the side when she smelled a Komodo dragon. Her eyes widened when she realized it came from Haiku's blade. He had covered it in Komodo dragon venom. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. _'He would actually stoop that low to kill his enemies off like that?'_ She thought, enraged._ 'At least Sasori made his own poisons.'_

The venom was enough to cause potent stomach cramps, hypothermia and a drop in blood pressure. It also stopped blood from clotting. If she was wounded she wouldn't heal as easily and it would cause her to use more chakra to heal herself. That was if she didn't bleed to death first. She wouldn't die that way. It was an embarrassing death to be poisoned in battle. It's something that can always be prevented.

"Venom..." Reiko hissed.

"You got it..."

"That's a new low, even for you."

Reiko narrowed her eyes. They lunged at one another at the same time. Their swords clashed, getting ripped from their owners' hands. The blades fell to the ground with a loud clatter. But that didn't stop the teens from continue lunging at one another. The twisted smile that Haiku wore was back and this time he was laughing mirthlessly as he jumped.

Reiko pivoted to the right. She spun and kicked him right in the ribcage with the ball of her foot. She didn't react when she heard the sickening crunch of his ribs. She just knew she had to keep fighting. Besides, she was used to crushing her enemies with ease. He sneered at her, reaching for the leg she kicked him with. Now it was Reiko's turn to smirk. She was already behind him.

She drove her knee into Haiku's back, right above his kidney. He winced upon contact, snarling at her when she looked him in the eyes. It had been a chakra laced blow. She hoped it would harm him internally. She knew he deserved some pain before she died. Haiku skidded across the ground, flopping around like a fish as she ran after his body. She passed it with ease. Then she stopped in front of him, waiting to attack him again.

Interlacing her fingers, Reiko swung her interlocked hand into the side of Haiku's neck as hard as she could. He tried to grab her wrists as he began to fall but Reiko pulled back. She returned his gesture with a kind, chakra laced blow to his spine. He gasped, coughing up blood but Reiko kept a level head. She wasn't going to take it as a sign that she was winning. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She pinned him to the ground with her knee.

Reiko gripped her fist with her other hand, putting Haiku into a sleeper hold. She rest her knee against his spine for leverage. She then leaned back, causing Haiku to gasp in pain. He hadn't expected her to have changed either. She wasn't going to be the same weakling he left behind. She had changed and she was going to show him that.

Suddenly Haiku elbowed her in the chest. She rolled off of him, slightly winded, hurting from the unexpected blow. However, she remained on her knees, refusing to fall down. She looked up, barely in time to see Haiku lunging at her with senbon in his hand. Her hands shot up, grabbing his wrists and pulling them away from her neck. She twisted hard, making him drop it. A loud crack sounded from his fingers. She had broken his fingers. Katas would be harder to perform now.

Then his other hand moved. Her eyes widened when she realized he had a senbon in his other hands as well. She dropped to the ground, rolling away as his swing passed above her head. It had been aimed at her face and she was quite lucky that it just cut a few hairs off the top of her head but she had to be more careful or else he could poison her. She refused to let him do that so she had to kill him without a scratch on her.

Haiku kept coming at her. Both of his hands were aiming senbon at her vitals. She scrambled backwards on the tile, barely staying clear. He swung at her desperately. Finally Reiko saw an opening. She took it. She kicked him hard in the chest then hit him under the chin with an open palm. He stumbled back, spitting blood on the floor. She merely smiled, knowing she had broken his jaw.

She lashed out once more. His senbon were sent flying out of his hands. They became embedded in the walls. Haiku's eyes narrowed as he glowered at Reiko. She didn't smirk or smile. She refused to grimace or grunt a response. She stared at him with impassive eyes, as if she were trying to convey to him that she really meant business. She wasn't going to take this battle as a joke. It wasn't funny at all.

Reiko turned away from him for a heart pounding moment. She ran to get her sword, which just sat on the ground, gleaming and flashing as the thunder roared outside. The sword almost looked innocent and harmless in the flashing light. Reiko dove and skidded across the ground, taking the sword with her as she slid across the ground. She rolled out of the way as Haiku tried to stomp on her chest.

She scrambled to her feet, ducking as Haiku tried to punch her in the face. Then she shot back up. With one overhand swing she nearly beheaded her former companion. She lunged at Haiku. Her blade tangled between two kunai that Haiku had drawn. Reiko twisted around as quickly as she could. She slashed at Haiku and barely scratched his arm. He glowered at her as he jumped back a pace or so.

"Looks like little Reo-chan doesn't want to play..." Haiku said mockingly.

Reiko swung her katana and held it out parallel to her body, meditating a moment. She narrowed her eyes, glaring at Haiku. She wanted nothing more than to be done with him. The longer she waited was more chance for her to die or for Haiku to figure out a plan to use in killing her. It was getting far too risky. She needed to stop this battle immediately. Suddenly Haiku rushed forward. Reiko was caught off guard. As she tried to step back she stepped into a puddle of blood - Matsuri's blood. She felt to the ground.

Reiko's cry of surprise was cut off when she fell onto the hard stone floors. The young woman gritted her teeth, pushing on her elbows. Her eyes widened when she saw someone moving out of the corner of her eye. She rolled out of the way just as just a kunai embedded itself in the granite floor right above her head. If she hadn't moved when she did it would have gone right through the back of her head.

She looked up, glowering at Haiku. She immediately jumped to her feet, swinging once more at Haiku. She barely cut the corner of his Akatsuki cloak as he jumped back. A snarl rippled from deep within her chest. She was getting fed up with Haiku. The battle was already lasting longer than she wanted it to. However, this time she had hope that she could actually win her battle and walk away with her life. The hope was terrifyingly painful for it could be ripped away at any moment.

Reiko planted the end of her katana into the floor. She cast herself around it, using it as a lever to launch herself at Haiku. She slammed her feet into the barrel chest of Haiku, knocking him off his feet and sending him skidding back a good ten yards or so. His body slammed into one of the many marble pillars standing in the room. The pillar shattered around him, coating him in debris and dust. He coughed up blood and the glared at her.

She ran after his body, jumping high above him. She fell back down aiming her katana right for Haiku. She landed in a crouch. Her katana pierced right through Haiku's stomach. Blood dripped to the floor. To make him suffer more she twisted the hilt. Haiku hissed in pain. Even he had to feel pain, especially since she had cut near a vital.

Haiku grabbed her by her shoulders and flipped their positions. He stood over her and she was pinned to the floor. She squirmed but couldn't get free in time as he took a kunai down her shoulder. She hissed in pain. Her nose cringed in disgust as she caught a whiff of the venom he had used on her. There would be fifteen minutes before it kicked in and she was done for. She had fifteen minutes to defeat the traitorous man.

Reiko growled. She sunk her katana into the floor and stomped her foot. Rocks flew up because of the pressure of her chakra. She caught a decently sized one and threw it at Haiku for all she was worth. He didn't move an inch. Her eyes widened when he vanished in a puff of smoke when the boulder hit him. _'Don't tell me I've been fighting a shadow clone all along!' _She silently begged.

"Show yourself!" Reiko roared, "Quit playing around and fight me!"

Reiko's eyes widened. She jumped up as high as she could. Volleys of weapons were sent flying her direction. She wove through the weapons, dodging, ducking and weaving with perfect ease. However she hadn't expected Haiku to come down from the ceiling. She looked up, horrified. The real Haiku held his zanbato and he was aiming for her. She tried to dive out of the way but there was nothing to push off of.

She raised her katana to block but Haiku grabbed the blade and pulled it back so he could thrust his blade at her. His large zanbato pierced her through the chest. She fell to the ground. He landed on her stomach and pressed his sword even deeper into her chest. Her mouth was hanging open in horror and her eyes were shaking as she stared back at Haiku. Her eyes then hardened and she managed to bring her leg up and kicked him in the stomach. He jumped back, hardly fazed by the kick.

"Is that all you got, Reo-chan?" He asked tauntingly.

She winced, knowing the poison was already seeping through her body and slowly spreading. She forced herself to her hands and knees, panting hard already. Blood seeped out of the wound and fell to the floor, creating a crimson puddle. It flashed in the light of the lightening from outside. Reiko glared at Haiku hard. She forced herself to stand, redrawing katana. Her Sakabato was completely useless here. She needed to attack to kill.

She lunged forward, raising her blade only to have it clash with Haiku's. He smirked as he looked down at the hole in her chest but it quickly turned into a frown when he saw her stop bleeding. She knew better than to heal it up completely. She still had to get the poison out and there was no way she was going to heal it up so she couldn't get it out.

Haiku tried to force her back but she pressed against his blade just as hard. She managed to push him back. He staggered back and she used her katana in a swift upper cut stroke, cutting Haiku across the shoulder. He glared at her as if picturing all the ways to go about killing her. Blood seeped from the wound and he hissed in pain. Needless to say Reiko was pleased with herself but the battle was hardly over yet. Neither of them had used a jutsu yet.

Haiku swung his zanbato under Reiko's katana, nearly gutting her. She jumped back feeling the air around her stomach. She raced around him, thrusting her katana at his back. He dodged. Her sword missed, cutting cloth instead. She swung her katana again with all the force she could muster. This time she clubbed him in the stomach.

Haiku's grimace turned into one of his twisted smirks, as he swung his zanbato. It cut through Reiko's shirt, grazing her skin. She pressed her hand against her side, stopping the bleeding immediately. She noted it was getting harder and harder with every wound she received. She grimaced in pain. It felt like her side was on fire now.

"Die..." Haiku hissed.

Haiku pushed off of the ground, hurtling himself towards her. Reiko ducked as he swung his zanbato. It whistled as it rushed over her head, cutting three inches of her hair. The hairs fell to the floor but Reiko paid it no mind. She just growled at Haiku. Hair was just hair and it always grew back, that was if she wasn't dead in the end. She swallowed hard.

"Not on your life." Reiko replied.

Reiko lunged at Haiku once more. She managed to cut his other arm. Both arms were now a handicap in their fight, holding him back as they fought. Haiku staggered back, hissing in pain. Reiko wasn't going to relent. Her heart was fluttering fast at the thought of possibly winning. She could survive this and walk away. She'd get to see Gaara again, only to apologize for being an idiot once more. She hated hurting him but it was to protect him from her death.

She reached out and grabbed Haiku with one hand, holding him in place. She pressed her katana against his stomach and cut it open without a second thought. Blood coated her blade, making her grip the hilt harder so she didn't loose her grip on it. She glared at Haiku, ignoring the pained look on his face. He was the murderer of her family. He ruined her life so many times over. He deserved no mercy.

Reiko swung her katana once more. Haiku barely managed to bring his zanbato up in time to block. Reiko snarled. She wouldn't let her overpower her. Sparks were created as their blades rubbed up against one another. She could see his face mirrored into her blade. She glared at him coldly, not going to let him scare her like some pathetic Genin. Those days were long gone. She pushed as shard as she could against the other blade, not relenting in the slightest.

"Reo-chan, are you getting tired?"

"No..." Reiko hissed.

"Akuma no jímén." (Demon of earth)

Reiko's eyes widened when a large puff of smoke blew in her direction. She shielded her eyes with her katana, still trying to see through the smoke, just in case Haiku tried to attack her. She swallowed hard when she saw a demonic shaped human staring at her. She swallowed as the smoke cleared. Her fears were indeed confirmed when she blinked, staring at the horrible man. She took a step back, a look of horror written across her face.

He grinned at her, sharp fangs protruding over dark brown lips. His skin was a healthy shade of tan and he wore all black clothes. His black cloak fluttered on the wind. She shivered as crazed coal and topaz yellow eyes staring at her dementedly. She thought she'd never have to see_ him_ again but no... Haiku had brought back her deepest fear and nightmare. She should have expected it. She really should have but she didn't.

He looked terrifyingly like Gaara. He had the same red eyes, the same pale skin. The kanji for love was above his brow. The only difference that the man before her and Gaara had was the eyes. The man before her had haunting yellow eyes. She could see the lust for her blood shining in those eyes. Haiku smirked at her.

"Shukaku..." Reiko whispered horrified.

The room lit up like a light bulb when lightening clapped outside. Then the low rumble of thunder came moments afterwards. The light flashed, making the Shukaku's eyes flash dangerously. He was human, not a demon. Haiku had released a demon amongst humans. He had signed the deaths of thousands of innocents until he could get Shukaku under control. The demon, now become man, smirked at her smugly.

**"Reiko-chan, how nice to see you again..."**

* * *

"What do you mean, woman?" Baki demanded.

Leika merely smirked. She started to laugh as the group of sand ninja tensed. She was treating this like it was a childish game, one where no one would die and no one would get hurt. Life wasn't like a children's game. People died. People got hurt. People hurt others, intentionally or not. But things still went on as if nothing had happened in the first place. It was sad to think like that but it was the harsh reality that all shinobi faced.

"Reiko-_chan_ knows full well she is going to die. It was a trap and she knew all along, bravely playing the part of the noble heroine until the end." Leika said casually, "If Haiku-kun doesn't kill her then Hidan-kun or Kakuzu-kun will. We've been planning her downfall for months and she just walked right into it."

Gaara's eyes widened. Reiko was simply throwing her life away? She had plenty of time to get away before Haiku got there. Anger boiled up inside of him. He wasn't going to let her throw her life away, not matter what she wanted. Her life was too important to him and to everyone else who knew her. Naruto would be devastated if she were to die. He had heard how hard Naruto had cried when he died. However, if Reiko died, there would be no one to bring her back.

"Get out of my way." He ordered.

"You're going to have to make me."

Gaara glared at her coldly. If she was going to be that way then it was fine with him. She'd just be one less Akatsuki member to worry about in the end. Sand slithered out of his gourd and it lashed out at her. She jumped into a tree, mockingly laughing at him the entire time. Baki looked at Gaara. He noticed the frustrated look on Gaara's face. The boy looked like he wanted to slaughter Leika in the most brutal way possible.

"Gaara, you go ahead. Miru-san, Yasaru-san and I will stay back and fight her." Baki told the Kazekage.

"I won't leave you."

"Would you rather have Reiko fighting Haiku by herself?" Baki countered.

"Oh, the choices, the choices, Kazekage-sama!" Leika mocked, "If you leave, I'll slaughter those you leave behind. If you stay, you risk the chance of losing your dearly beloved forever. What to do, what to do?"

Gaara frowned. He couldn't leave his team. He would be torn by guilt if anything were to happen to a team supposedly under his watch. All he could do was pray to every god he knew of that the team from Konoha would get to Reiko in time. He glared at Leika, wishing to burn her into the ground. She just smiled at him as if innocently. She was far from innocent.

Gaara motioned at her with his hand. The sand lashed out preparing to attack her. She dodged with complete ease, not even the slightest concerned that he was attacking her. His team leapt into action. There was no way she was going to escape now. She was out numbered and out matched. Her time had run out. Suddenly Leika stiffened. She seemed to be listening to someone who wasn't there. Her eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder, where Gaara knew the temple was located at. He threw sand at her. Even distracted by whom ever she was listening to Leika was able to dodge with ease. She glared at the man before her.

"What do you mean they're dead?" She demanded of the person.

Her eyes narrowed and she snarled. She was obviously angered by whatever the person told her. Baki glanced over to Gaara. The young Kazekage was debating on whether or not to attack. Leika could very well reveal some important information about where Reiko was at. He was willing to keep her around long enough to find out about Reiko.

"Damn Konoha shinobi... So Leader-sama, what do we do know? It was his plan that got Kakuzu-kun and Hidan-kun murdered..."

That was information to Gaara. The woman had mentioned earlier that Kakuzu and Hidan were back up in the assassination attempt against Reiko. If they were dead then that meant there would be less of the Akatsuki for them to worry about, unless perhaps their leader wanted Reiko dead that badly that he would send back up once more.

"I agree, Leader-sama."

Leika turned to Gaara and his team. He tried to move the sand to attack her but it didn't move. His eyes widened. Leika just smiled and waved at him, indicating that she was indeed the cause for his lack of control of his sand. She vanished and reappeared in front of him. He stiffened, unsure of what to do since his sand has always obeyed him.

"Looks like you're in luck, Kazekage-sama. Leader-sama isn't in a forgiving mood. Haiku-kun is a traitor and traitors are eliminated." Leika said, "Who needs a half-baked good-for-nothing anyways?"

"You're his friend..." Gaara replied, "How could you do this to him?"

That was not how friendship worked. Friends did not leave the other to die at the hands of enemies. It made him feel slightly sorry for Haiku but it was pushed aside by the fact that Haiku had tried to kill Reiko countless times and he succeeded in killing him once. It still disturbed Gaara at how easily that Leika was willing to abandon her teammate and comrade.

"Rejoice, Reiko. There hero you've awaited for is coming."

Gaara spun around to confront Leika but she vanished. It was as if she were never there in the first place. A rather odd feeling sank into Gaara's stomach. He looked into the distance to see the temple. Thunder roared. He blinked in surprise when rain droplets began to hit him in the face. The heavens were pouring down as if they were weeping.

* * *

"Not quite, Reiko-chan. He's sort of a... shadow clone and summon of the Ichibi. Brings back memories, huh, Reo-chan?"

The Shukaku mock-copy smirked. Sand slithered out of the cracks and crevices in the floor when he raised his hands. Reiko swallowed hard. Her eyes widened and her heart began to race. She jumped back, trying to get away from the Shukaku impersonation. For a fake summoning/clone he was terrifying. Sand threw itself at Reiko. Her eyes widened and she began performing Katas.

"Kesshami!" She cried.

A barrier appeared, protecting her from the sand. She looked up. Sand surrounded her shield and it covered it completely. She tried to make her shield bigger to throw the sand back but the sand squeezed harder, making her shield smaller. She channeled more chakra to her shield, temporarily making it larger. The Shukaku clone smirked. It channeled more chakra to the sand and her barrier was forced to become even smaller.

"How is this possible?" Reiko asked.

"A new type of jutsu I have developed for Leader-sama. We're going to use it to take over the world." Haiku said, "Since I've gotten a 'taste' of it's chakra and I have the stronger will power of the two of us I have control over it so long as I have a body sacrifice... Hence the human form he is in."

Sand hit the pillar next to Reiko. The whole pillar collapsed and fell on top of Reiko's barrier. The pressure was too much. Reiko's shield cracked and the debris fell on her. The rubble buried her. She could hear Haiku and Shukaku laughing at her, mocking her. Shukaku stuck his hand into the rubble and pulled her out by her throat. Reiko clawed at his hand, trying to pry herself free.

Her eyes widened and she screamed as his sand dug into her skin. He was making it dig into her skin, and she could feel the sand creeping into her chakra patterns. He was trying to overwhelm her chakra pattern. If Haiku's poison didn't kill her then she would die because of her overwhelmed chakra. Shukaku threw Reiko to the floor like a rag doll. She lay on the ground, pained and breathing laboriously.

**"Come now, Reiko-ai, are you even trying?"** The Shukaku asked, **"However, I do understand why you have the lack of motivation. It was after all a trap, in the end."**

Reiko growled at the Shukaku's new nickname for her. That demon was mocking her and it was mocking Gaara. The Shukaku grabbed her by her foot and swung her around, spinning around three times before letting go. She crashed right through the temple wall. Haiku laughed mirthlessly, enjoying watching her writhe in pain. Reiko tried to get to her feet but the sand grabbed her hands and feet, trapping her. Haiku walked over to her. He had his zanbato in his hand. It gleamed dangerously in the light of the flashing lightening.

"Where are your precious friends now?" Haiku asked, "They probably left you to die. No one will come to save you."

"That's not true."

Reiko vigorously shook her head. She knew that if any of her friends knew what was going on they would be there in a heart beat to help her. However, she didn't want that. She didn't want them there because there was the chance that Haiku would kill them. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if they were to be killed. She'd probably die because guilt would eat her up.

"Oh, you poor thing... You're all alone..." Haiku said, as if sympathetically.

"Stop it..." She demanded weakly.

Haiku raised his blade high above her head. Reiko's eyes widened and she tried to pull her wrists free from the sand. To her surprise the sand let go. She looked up at the Shukaku clone. He smirked and nodded. She didn't hesitate after that. She grabbed a kunai and blocked Haiku's blade with it. Haiku sneered at her and pressed down hard on the blade. It cracked but it didn't shatter.

Reiko tried to push him back but she couldn't turn to do so. Her mind was sent reeling when the Shukaku stood by, not helping either side fight. He almost seemed to enjoy watching them fight to the death but to Reiko that really wasn't much of a surprise. He was after all very sadistic and he liked to kill people. Haiku glanced over to the Shukaku summoning/clone. Anger burned in Haiku's eyes. Obviously his creation wasn't doing what he wanted it to do.

"Finish her!" He yelled.

**"Wouldn't you rather have the satisfaction of finishing her yourself**?" The Shukaku asked almost mockingly.

The sand let go of her completely. Reiko held tightly to her kunai and tried to force Haiku back. Her kunai shattered, and the pieces fell to the floor with a clatter. Sand grabbed her by her waist and threw her across the room. She landed in front of her katana. She scrambled to get to it. Unfortunately, she didn't get far enough in time.

Reiko winched, holding in a cry of pain as Haiku stepped on her back. She didn't dare look over her shoulder and instead glanced down, peeling away her palm from her bleeding side. She looked ahead, seeing her sword lying on the ground. She reached for it with a trembling hand. She gasped in pain as Haiku stepped on her wrist, breaking it, as she just barely managed to get her hand around the hilt of the blade.

She looked up, meeting eyes with the Shukaku for a moment. He was on neither side... He just simply was. He smirked at her and waved his hand, as if motioning for her to fight back. She was tired. She was loosing control of her chakra because of the sand the Shukaku put in her. The poison wasn't helping either. She was bleeding too much.

Tears blinded her green irises with sparkling mirages. She kept seeing bright-eyed Naruto laughing and Gaara smirking and Shikamaru sleeping, watching the clouds, Chouji eating at the barbeque joint and Sakura reading. She could see Sakura and Ino fighting. She could see images of all of her friends and her heart nearly bled at the thought of never being around them was killing her, even more so than the wounds, which were slowly sapping her life energy away. It wasn't fair.

She thought of Naruto's innocent optimism, of Hiroshi's dire determination. She closed her eyes and wiped the sweat off her forehead using her shoulder, urging her heart to calm down. She needed to fight for her life, with everything she had. She tried to lift her hand but Haiku ground his heel into her wrist making tears spring into her eyes. She nearly yelped but she bit her tongue and refused to cry out.

"Give it up, Reo-chan. It's over."

She was going to_ die_ here in the vast outskirts of the temple she lost herself in. Die in the hands of Haiku. Her heart seemed to squeeze tightly in her chest while the fear shivered down her spine. She realized her situation: she was going to die alone. With that thought Reiko's eyes burned. For the first time, her heart felt fear.

Suddenly the temple doors burst open. Reiko looked up to see Gaara, Baki and some sand shinobi she had never seen before standing in the doorway. Haiku held a blade to her neck, silently threatening to kill her. She felt so weak right now and she had never been anymore afraid of death than she had at that moment, the moment she realized she had everything to lose.

"Gaara... Help..." She whispered.

**

* * *

**

**Review please!**


	61. In the Line of Duty

**Summer has been great so far and inspiration is coming from everything I see or do.**

* * *

Gaara stared at Reiko horrified for a moment. Then he snarled, menacingly. Haiku stared at him. The Akatsuki member jumped out of the way as a wave of sand that Gaara didn't even know he sent at the other man until the other man dodged. Reiko tried to force herself to her feet but barely managed to get up. Baki was at her side in a heartbeat. He put a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head violently, trying to force herself to stand.

"Reiko don't force-"

"No!"

She got to her feet, wincing slightly. Reiko readied her stance, ignoring Baki at her side. Haiku attacked. Haiku lunged at Reiko, swinging his blade down with a yell. She blocked the attack and sparks formed between the two blades. Haiku smirked at her, taunting her as if he knew something she didn't. But Reiko was sure all of his aces were gone and he was left with a poor hand of cards.

"So it seems your beloved Gaara-kun has come to save you." Haiku said snidely, "Too bad Hidan-kun and Kakuzu-san are coming. They'll slaughter the lot of you."

"Kakuzu and Hidan are dead. And Leika has left on your leader's orders." Gaara said.

"No… They can't die! They're immortal!"

Haiku pushed Reiko back. She staggered back and watched as Haiku lunged at Gaara. Reiko's heart stopped. She wouldn't allow Gaara to die twice. Her body moved automatically. She rushed forward, lifting her blade, using a move so well practiced that it was as unconscious as a smile. She knocked aside Haiku's blow, surprising him greatly. She stabbed him right through the chest. His mouth opened in horror as he stared at the blade that now protruded from his back.

Blood splattered across the both of them. He snarled at her and stabbed her in the chest with a kunai. It had just missed her heart by mere inches, any closer and she would be dead. Reiko winced, pulling back, twisting the blade as she ripped it out of his chest. Gaara watched, transfixed as the necklace he gave her fell to the ground, coated in blood. The ribbon had snapped.

Hot blood splashed across the ground, as though someone had scattered ruby droplets. Haiku staggered back. His face was a mask of surprise and then he dropped to the ground. Reiko stared at him, surprised. She had finally killed him, after everything he had put her through. He could never harm her or her loved ones again.

"It's done…" Reiko sighed contently.

She took a step towards Gaara and began to fall. To her surprise she fell into the arms of the Shukaku summoning. He smirked at her one last time and then looked over to Gaara. The red headed Kazekage took a step towards them, fearful that Shukaku would do something to harm Reiko. It just shook its head and gave Gaara a mocking salute.

**"Well, brats, it's been fun…"**

He kissed Reiko on the cheek before fading in a pile of sand. She managed to keep her balance but she shook her head. She looked up to see a look of anger on Gaara's face, yet she had no idea why he was angry. Perhaps the Shukaku's actions had made him mad. She took a step away from Haiku's corpse. To her surprise Haiku's hand shot out and he grabbed her ankle, holding as tightly as he could. She looked down at him. He was no longer a threat to her or anyone else he harmed in the past.

He lay underneath the hole in the roof he made earlier. Rain fell down around him. Lightening illuminated the sky, brightening up the temple. Blood was splattered everywhere. Reiko stood over him with a darkened look on her face. His knuckles were turning white from gripping her ankle so hard. She didn't move but she didn't like having him hold onto her the way he was. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"Wait…" Haiku rasped.

Reiko didn't acknowledge him. She frowned, glaring at him. She moved her ankle out of his grip. His hand fell to the ground. His fingers curled around something that just wasn't there. She frowned when she realized he was trying to hold his weapon. It lay five feet away from his body. She bent down, grabbing his weapon and putting it in his hand. He had no strength so he couldn't swing it.

"Yes?" She asked impatiently.

"Reiko-chan… We were teammates once…"

"Your point?"

"Don't let the Akatsuki kill me… Finish me off here…" He pleaded.

"What?" Reiko asked shocked.

Reiko just stared at him, not quite sure what she was hearing from him. Haiku just looked up at her with pleading eyes. He didn't seem like the man who had fought so hard to kill her. He seemed lost, broken, and empty and it scared her a little. She had been so terrified of him before but now she wasn't. He hardly seemed scary now. He seemed like a young Genin, fearful of dying on his first mission.

"They'll kill me if they get their hands on me... In the end all I have left..." He coughed up blood but he continued speaking anyways, "Is the chance to die freely, on my own terms. I want to die by your hands."

Reiko closed her eyes, hating the fact she was being forced to take yet another life. But that was the life of a kunoichi. She would rather just walk away and let him bleed to death but her softer side just couldn't let him be tortured to death by his former comrades, even if he was the murderer of her family. No one deserved to die so dishonorably. To her surprise he pushed two head bands into her hands. One belonged to Haiku for sure and the other had Miki hand stitched onto the side.

"Give them... to Hiroshi..." He ordered her weakly.

"Okay."

She put the head bands in her weapons pouch. For a moment, she wondered why she was even doing what he told her to do but then she realized that she just couldn't deny him his last request, as simple as it was. She would feel better, knowing she did something, instead of letting the guilt of killing yet another person eat away at her. Haiku stared at her, arching his head back so she had better leverage at his neck. She frowned as she thought of all the ways she could kill him with just his neck as the targeted area.

Reiko's hands closed around Haiku's neck. She massaged it for a moment, debating whether or not she should really do it. Closing her eyes she began to press tightly, making yet another terrible peace with herself, strangling the air out of him. He didn't fight back. Instead, one of his hands reached up and grabbed her wrist. It seemed like he was forcing her to squeeze harder. He smiled at her as she applied more pressure. It was as if he was glad he was dying. It made Reiko feel uncomfortable. She had never used her bare hands to kill someone before.

She watched as his eyes glazed over. Haiku's hand fell limply to the floor, unmoving. She pulled back to find her hands coated in blood, Haiku's blood. Her hands were stained with blood. Haiku was finally dead once and for all. She looked him over. Guilt suddenly washed over her. She had killed yet another person. Sure, he had killed her entire family but she had killed him out of revenge and fear. There really was no other reason to kill him.

Reiko looked up to see the sand team walking over to her. Baki began searching Haiku's body, making sure he didn't have any kibakufuda, paper bombs, on him that would be set off or anything. Baki found nothing. He had used every single weapon he had on Reiko. The only thing left on him was a simple, makimono, a scroll, sealed up and slightly bloody.

The only thing about the scroll that terrified Reiko was that it was addressed to her. Reiko went pale when she saw that it was Reina's handwriting. She could feel Gaara's eyes boring into her as soon as he saw the writing on the scroll. Her world spun wildly, nearly making her sick. Reina had contacted her. Reina was indeed alive however, that didn't explain why Haiku had the scroll.

Suddenly, Reiko collapsed. She simply didn't have the strength to keep herself up. She looked up to see Gaara. She began crawling, inching closer to Gaara. He walked over to her, not wanting her to disgrace herself after her battle with Haiku by being forced to crawl to him for help. She deserved honor and respect for her defeat of Haiku.

He knelt down, offering her his hand. Slowly Reiko reached out. Her hand was slender and pale compared to his larger, more muscular appendage. As she placed it in Gaara's he let his fingers curled around hers. Her tiny hand was burning hot, as if with a fever. She looked up at Gaara, weakly smiling. Then she rest her forehead against his forearm. He could feel the warmth of her forehead burning through his skin.

"It's okay." Gaara said.

Gaara pulled Reiko to his chest. The tension bled out of Reiko's body, but she did not so much relax as she did collapse. She fell heavily against the red headed Kazekage and went limp, now resting her head on his shoulder. Gaara stared at her for a moment, taken back and not sure what to do. He looked up at Baki. His sensei motioned cradling a child. Gaara blinked and then slipped an arm around her to hold her up.

"Can you stand?"

Reiko shook her head, but keeping her forehead pressed against his chest. Gaara knew he had to get Reiko out of the temple but he was at a loss as to how he was going to do that. For a lack of anything else to do to help her escape Gaara lifted the kunoichi into his arms, bridal style. She wasn't heavy at all. She weighed as much as his sand did so it was just like he was carrying his gourd in his arms as well as on his back.

He looked down at her. She seemed so weak, as she weakly rested her head against his chest. She gripped his shirt like it was a life line, holding her there. He frowned, her heart fluttering in her chest like a trapped bird. She smiled and nuzzled her head into his chest, setting his heart beating fast. He felt his face burn lightly.

"Reiko!" Naruto's voice echoed through the darkness that was slowly consuming Reiko's mind.

_'Naruto?' _Reiko thought, _'What's he doing here?'_

* * *

Gaara carried Reiko to the hospital. Naruto's team arrived just a moment too late. Sakura was horrified to find Reiko in the state that she was in. The pink haired medic managed to heal Reiko's wounds and she also detected the venom used on Haiku's blades. However, she didn't have all the herbs she needed to make an antidote. Reiko's wounds were still open since they needed to purge her system of the poison.

The nurses nearly passed out when they saw Gaara coated in blood, carrying the limp form of Reiko. Yamato - Naruto's temporary sensei - was carrying Haiku's corpse. They decided it was better to see if they couldn't get any information out of the body. Seeing as his mind was still intact it was bound to have his memories intact as well, meaning that the medics could take a look into his mind.

"Kazekage-sama-?"

"Prepare a room for Reiko, now!" Baki ordered.

Medics rushed over to Gaara. He was reluctant to let them take her from him but he knew it was for the best. Reiko needed medical help. Thankfully, Sakura went with them, already barking orders at the other medics. Gaara's medics didn't dare disobey a single order for they knew how Sakura could get. She had been sent to help him a couple of times already and they learned their lessons quickly.

Gaara's wait on Reiko's condition was a long and agonizing one. He looked over to Naruto. The blond was talking to a teammate of his that Gaara had only seen once before. Sai - Gaara believed - to be his name. The pale skinned teen looked at Gaara, cocking his head to the side. Sai got to his feet and walked over to Gaara.

"I'm sure big boobs will be just fine, Kazekage-sama." Sai assured Gaara.

"Sai, you idiot, don't call Reiko that!" Naruto cried.

"Why not? She has bigger boobs than your dick."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto wailed.

Gaara ignored Sai. He wasn't in the mood to put up with the idiocy of anyone around him. He was more worried about Reiko. He paced the room, waiting. The wait in itself was murder. He'd rather fight Haiku for Reiko instead of wait to hear how badly she got banged up, although she did manage to injure Haiku more than herself. The wounds she sustained weren't bad but they weren't good either.

After nine and a half painfully excruciating hours Sakura stepped out of the emergency room. She had streaks down her face, showing that she had been crying. Gaara's heart stopped for a moment, fearing the worst possible outcome. He took a few steps towards her, reaching out as if trying to stop her from telling him the bad news.

"Reiko?" He asked.

"Gaara, we did our best. She's in a coma… She may never wake up again." Sakura said regretfully. "It seems something messed up her chakra network. I can't fix this. Her body has to do it on her own. And that can take anywhere from three days to thirty years."

Gaara's eyes widened. He looked into Reiko's room. She merely seemed to be sleeping. It was hard to believe that she may never wake up again. Naruto looked at Sakura, horrified. Tears started rolling down his cheeks. Sai even seemed saddened by the news. He hung his head low, as if saying a prayer for her.

* * *

A month and a half passed. Reiko stayed in Suna. It was too dangerous to move her to Konoha. Gaara wouldn't allow her to be moved either. He didn't want her out of his sight. When he wasn't working on paperwork or in a meeting he was in the hospital, at her bedside, talking to her and trying to get her to wake up. Hiroshi and Naomi visited often, trying, begging, and pleading for her to wake. She didn't wake.

Naruto and his team had to go back to Konoha. They were needed there. Naruto still needed training and Sakura was one of the best medics of Konoha so they couldn't afford to have her dawdle in Suna on a person whom may never wake up again, as much as Sakura and Tsunade wanted Sakura to stay there the council wouldn't allow it. One shinobi wasn't worth the trouble they were going through.

"Gaara?"

Gaara looked up, brought out of his thoughts by the soft voice of Naomi. He stared at her, noticing that Shikamaru, Chouji and Sai stood behind her. They had to have been her escorts to Suna. The smaller girl pulled up a chair next to Gaara and sat down. She looked at him with watery eyes. The tears spilled over and she began to cry as she looked at her frail older sister. The younger girl took Reiko's cold hand in her own, rubbing the back of Reiko's hand with the pad of her thumb.

"The nurses were talking about pulling the plug on her…" Naomi said softly.

Gaara wanted to scream, to defend Reiko, even as she lay dying. His throat seemed to close and he couldn't utter a word. He had personally told the head medic that no one was to do anything to harm Reiko. If they did they'd have to speak to him personally. That was something none of his medics wanted to do unless it was to bring him good news, of which the medics had brought none.

He looked at Reiko. Her hair had gotten much longer and her skin was as pale as his. She seemed, as she did a month and a half ago, to merely be sleeping. Tears rolled down Naomi's face. Gaara got out of his chair. He was going to talk to the head medic and stop them. No one was going to end Reiko's life. Naomi took Reiko's hand. It was as cold as ice. The younger girl rubbed her sister's hand, hoping to bring back its lost warmth. It merely made her hand break out in a cold sweat.

"Reiko…" She whimpered.

Reiko didn't respond. She never did. Naomi sniffed when someone put a hand to her shoulder. She looked up to see Chouji. He had a sympathetic look on his face that just seemed to make Naomi ache even more. She started to cry even harder. It was as if that look made it seem like Reiko was indeed dead and wasn't ever coming back. The four Konoha shinobi jumped when they heard angry words being thrown around outside the room. Gaara was beyond angry at his head medic.

"Don't you dare pull the feeding tube." Gaara hissed.

"It's out of my control, Kazekage-sama. We need her bed and we just don't have the medical know how to get her out of it."

A nurse walked in, trying hard to ignore the death glare that Gaara was giving her. There was nothing Gaara could do. It was either tell the medics to spare her or deny someone else the medical attention they needed. He felt so helpless. He couldn't let them let Reiko die but as the Kazekage he couldn't let them deny some civilian the medicine they needed.

* * *

It had been a seventeen days since they pulled the feeding tube. It seemed that even in her coma Reiko refused to die. Naomi refused to not allow Reiko some water and it was still possible that Reiko could pull through since a person could go three weeks without food. But three minutes without air, three days without water, three weeks without food, any of those factors could kill Reiko.

Tears clouded Naomi's eyes. Angrily she wiped them away. Reiko wouldn't be happy if Naomi cried over her. Chouji and Shikamaru were trying hard not to cry. Sai just seemed saddened, as if someone took his favorite toy or something. Naomi sobbed, dryly. Chouji pulled her into a one armed hug, trying to comfort the both of them. No one was paying attention to Reiko. Her heart rate monitor began to beep a little faster. Her breathing mask became a little more fogged as she began breathing more.

"Reiko, we're… Really going to miss you…" Chouji said, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"Miss me? I'm going somewhere?" A raspy voice croaked.

Everyone looked up alarmed. Reiko slowly sat up, bringing a hand to her head. She smiled through her breathing mask. But she stopped smiling and she took her mask off, shaking her head. She glared at the IV that was in her hand. Naomi started to cry again. Reiko reached towards her sister, taking the younger girl's hand.

"Reiko!" Naomi sobbed joyfully.

"Morning sunshine…" Reiko said with a small laugh, "What's with all the tears?"

"You've been in a coma… For a little over two months." Shikamaru said, slightly startled.

Reiko's stiffened. She shook her head. She pushed off the covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Chouji moved to get to her side but Sai held him back, not looking at Chouji but at Reiko instead. Everyone stared at him for a moment, wondering what he was going to say. He looked at Reiko with an odd look on his face.

"Big boobs can do this."

"Sai, don't call Reiko that." Chouji snapped.

Reiko rolled her eyes but smiled anyways. She didn't want to depend on anyone to get out of the hospital. She looked around, noticing she wasn't in a hospital from Konoha. She glanced out the windows, seeing sandy buildings. Suna automatically came to mind. Her eyes widened as she thought of Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. The last thing she remembered was seeing Gaara before she passed out.

She had quickly dressed, with Naomi's help and was checked out of the hospital by Shikamaru. Sai was helping Reiko walk down the streets. People stared at her, whispering to one another. They must have been told that she was dead. She could see shocked look on the faces of the sand shinobi around her. To her surprise they were all wearing black, as if mourning the loss of something.

They walked into the Kazekage office. Baki stopped walking, staring at her, shocked. She passed a few of the Suna council members. They seemed surprised to see her as well. Reiko would have laughed at them but she was far too determined to get to Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. They were most likely in his office, since it was around lunch. Temari and Kankuro were probably trying to get him to eat. Gaara didn't eat unless someone forced him to.

Sai looked into the room. He allowed Shikamaru, Chouji, and Naomi to walk in first. Reiko waited outside, trying to catch her breath. She was totally sapped of all strength. Reiko looked at herself. She wasn't wearing shoes but her feet felt ice cold against the warm sand floors. She looked up to see Sai staring at her intently. She smiled and nodded at him. She looked into the room.

"She passed?" Gaara asked pained.

Gaara sat at the other end of the hallway. His knees were wide-spread. His hands were clasped between them. His head was bowed. Dejection was evident in the slump of his shoulders, messed hair and rumpled clothes. He looked so depressed Reiko felt bad for him. She limped into the room as quietly as she could. Temari and Kankuro looked up, staring at her awestruck. She merely put a finger to her lips, motioning for them to be quiet.

"Gaara…"

Her voice was so soft someone might have thought it was Hinata who had spoken. She doubted he could even hear her. Though to her surprise Gaara's head shot up when she said his name. He sat up, staring at Reiko astounded. He hadn't expected her to survive her coma. She smiled at him weakly. She was already shaking from the effort that it required for her to keep standing.

Shakily Gaara rose to his feet. Reiko nearly stumbled as she took a step towards. Sai caught her under the elbow and moved her upright. Gaara's long strides made up for her strides. He was at her side in seconds. He stopped a foot away from her. He seemed to be too shocked to say anything. He blinked owlishly, as if doubting what he was seeing.

"Reiko…?"

Reiko took a step forward and stumbled. Gaara caught her before she fell with complete ease. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. Gaara slowly smiled at her, obviously glad that she hadn't died. Gaara's own arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. Reiko leaned close, resting her forehead against his chest. He stared at her for a moment, not quite sure what to do with her now. He looked up to see Kankuro giving him a thumbs up and Temari nodding.

"This isn't a dream? This is really happening?" She whispered amazed.

Gaara didn't know what to say. He didn't want to break the spell that was holding her there. Reiko smiled against his shoulder. She could tell he was scared and nervous at the same time. She looked up to see Naomi trying to stifle a giggle behind her hand. Reiko sent the younger girl a look that only made holding in her giggle even harder.

"I… I'm back." Reiko joked.

"No," Gaara said, "You're home."

Gaara pushed her away but held tightly to her, keeping her upright. She turned to face her friends. To her surprise, Naomi hugged Reiko tightly. Tears welled up in Reiko's eyes. She was overwhelmed by raw emotion. She hugged the blond back the best she could since Gaara was still holding onto her. To think she almost missed this. To think she almost lost this.

"I'm so sorry…" Reiko said through the tears.

Her tears rolled down her checks, getting Naomi all wet but Naomi didn't mind. She was crying too. The others just allowed Reiko to cry. She rubbed away the tears with the back of her hand, hating herself for breaking down the way she did. _'Stop crying! Stop it right now!'_ She mentally screamed at herself, _'No more tears!'_

* * *

Gaara had carried her to his mansion, much to Reiko's embarrassment. People in the streets cheered as she was carted by. Many thanked her for her bravery and for taking care of one of the men who tried to take their Kazekage from them. She wasn't proud of killing Haiku. She had never been proud of any man she murdered. Those men had friends and families, lives that she had no idea about and she ripped that important person away from those people.

She was even more embarrassed when Kyo brought in a medic to check her out. He wouldn't let the man leave until she was perfectly fine. Reiko was more than embarrassed when the man looked her over, eyeing her like a slab of meat at the butchers. She glared at the man, then at Kyo, swearing to talk to him once she was alone with the boy.

"I'm fine. Stop fussing!" She snapped.

The medic nodded, leaving her alone with Gaara and Kyo. Both men were glaring at one another yet Reiko had no idea why. She then shook her head, noticing the necklace that Gaara had made for her was sitting next to her bed. It had a new ribbon, she noted, this time out of woven wires, making it sturdier than the ribbon she used before.

"You were foolish." Gaara finally said

"What…? I was doing my duty" Reiko replied, defending herself.

"You very nearly died!" Kyo shouted.

"To die in the line of duty is an honor."

Gaara's eyes flashed angrily. Reiko hadn't seen him that mad in a long time. She reached out to touch the corner of his cloak but he got to his feet and began walking to the door. Reiko watched him, hurt. Just before he reached the door he turned over his shoulder, looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She opened her mouth to say something but found she had no words to speak.

"You told me once that all you want to do is protect your precious people. It's what I want too."

He walked out of the room and slammed the door as he left. Kyo got to his feet, looking at Reiko sympathetically. He walked outside, gently shutting the door. She could hear him conversing with someone outside, yet who it was she had no idea. Her thoughts were too jumbled to try to pay attention._ 'What did Gaara mean his precious people?'_ She thought.

"Gaara…"

Though she stared at the door long after he was gone she knew he wasn't coming back for a while, not until he cooled down at least. He was probably off to write a letter to Tsunade about her recovery since he would have to send her back to Konoha eventually. Reiko knew Tsunade would chew her ear off once she got back. She really wasn't looking forward to that lecture. Mio was already going to be mad enough at her.

"You look like you got dragged to hell and back."

Reiko looked up to see Temari. She was grinning at Reiko, her usual Cheshire Cat grin that meant she was up to no good. In her hands she had some flowers. Reiko stared at them oddly. She had never known Temari to bring, an injured person, roses. The older girl put the roses in a vase next to her bed. She poured Reiko a glass of the water. She took it gratefully the cool glass felt nice against her clammy skin.

"Where is everyone?"

Temari took a seat in the chair Gaara had previously been sitting in. She leaned back, propping her feet up on Reiko's bed, easing herself into the chair to gain the most comfort that she could. She was the perfect picture of ease. Temari helped Reiko realize that not everything had changed and she was grateful for Temari's reminder of the matter.

"Naomi and her team went back to Konoha to tell Tsunade you survived. So how are you?"

"Just a few bruises."

"Guess you'll be out of here in no time." Temari remarked casually.

"That's good to hear Gaara didn't tell me much. He was too busy scolding me for my stupidity."

Temari seemed surprised for a second and then she nodded, seemingly understanding something that Reiko didn't know. Reiko stared at the older girl, confused. She wanted to know what Temari knew. The look on her face seemed to be enough for Temari to understand. She ran a hand through her long blond hair smiling bitterly to herself.

"Oh, that's right… Gaara was the one that brought you in…He carried you all the way from the temple to the hospital." Temari said, "Wouldn't let anyone leave the hospital until you were in a stable condition."

Reiko drew back in surprise. She hadn't known that. She hadn't wanted anyone to find her at that temple but that was to be expected. She should have known that Gaara would have come after her. Gaara was probably really mad at her for just going after Haiku heedless of the danger that the former Akatsuki member had posed at the time. She hung her head in shame.

"We had a fight and he left."

"A fight? Temari asked, "About what?"

"About me being a shinobi and doing my duty. I do my duty and protect everyone I can. All he's done since I've gotten back is complain that I got hurt. All ninjas get hurt." Reiko said, "I'm not like him. I don't have sand to protect me."

Temari gave her an incredulous look. The younger girl looked at the older girl, not understanding why she was getting such a look from the older girl. Temari wanted to smack Reiko. It was obvious and yet Reiko was missing the main point as to _why_Gaara was upset. It wasn't because of _her_ but because he almost _lost_ her.

"Reiko, you're right all ninjas get hurt, but all of them aren't you." Temari said.

"What?"

"You don't get it do you? The reason he acts like this, it's because he cares." She said, smiling warmly.

"He cares?" Reiko asked bemused by her explanation of Gaara's actions.

"Of course, you dope, do you know how fast he shot out that door when he found out where you gone and what you were doing?"

"No…"

Temari smirked, feeling superior to the younger girl – the one who seemed to know the emotions of everyone around her. Gaara had to have been one of the harder people to read since he managed his emotions well in comparison to Naruto who practically screamed his emotions. It was nice to know something Reiko didn't, Temari decided, it made things more fun for her.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving now…" Temari said slowly.

Reiko opened her mouth to protest but Temari was already on her way to the door. She was grinning like a fool, almost laughing at the confounded look on Reiko's face. She turned on her heel and looked at Reiko for a moment, backing out of the room. Soon all Reiko could see of the older woman was her head.

"Get better soon, Reo-chan"

Temari was about to shut the door when she heard Reiko sigh. Reiko knew she wasn't going to get any more information out of her. She shook her head, smiling to herself bitterly. But when Reiko looked up, Temari was still watching her intensely. It almost unnerved Reiko but she managed to keep her calm and stared at Temari right back.

"Oh and Reiko?"

"Yeah, Temari?"

"Please don't hate him."

"Hate him?" Reiko asked.

However, Temari was already gone. Reiko frowned. She didn't want to be left alone with her thoughts. They were jumbled enough as it was and she really could have used a third party's opinion on some of her thoughts. She could have done wonders with Gaara's opinion, yet he was the root of her jumbled thoughts. If only Shikamaru or Chouji were there. They always helped her out in a pickle. She sighed, knowing she could ask them in the morning.

* * *

Reiko drifted into an uneasy sleep. She was constantly tossing and turning, having nightmares about Haiku coming back. She woke and was drenched in a cold, clammy sweat, making her feel disgusting. After a while she just lay in bed, not quite asleep but not quite awake either. She drifted on the edge, unable to go either way. However, her entire body felt numb as she just lay there.

She didn't react when someone entered the room. The prescience felt familiar, strong yet soothing. She was so weak and tired she lacked the energy to turn over to see who it was. She continued to drift in and out of consciousness but was aware of someone pulling the quilt up and tucking it around her gently. They placed a palm against her forehead and smoothed the stray hair there away from it.

Reiko's heart stopped when she felt a soft pair of lips touch forehead. She couldn't move. Her mind was too numb and she lacked the energy to move. The lips were soft, if a little chapped, but they felt nice. Then the pressure was removed. The person began to walk away from her. Reiko struggled to open her eyes but couldn't. Her eyelids were far too heavy. She wished she could have reached out and stopped them from leaving as she drifted off again.

* * *

**Reiko's been kissed! By who?**


	62. Decisions of the Heart

**How are my Narutards? **

* * *

Reiko sat up. The events of last night flooded her mind. A hot blush spread across her face. The blush on her face grew even darker and she flushed with embarrassment. She had no way of telling who kissed her, even if it was just on the forehead. She didn't really like the idea of kissing a complete stranger and the thought of that didn't settle well with her. It could have been Kankuro for all she knew… However, Kankuro kissing her was highly unlikely.

He had never shown any romantic attraction to her at all and kissing him would be like kissing Hiroshi. She only saw the puppet master as an older brother-like figure. It would be weird and at the same time, very awkward. She could ask either or else everyone would figure out she had been kissed. She couldn't tell anyone either. Temari would laugh at her and Kankuro would relentlessly tease her.

"Reiko? You up?" Kankuro called from down stairs.

"Yeah!"

She moved to get out of bed but found she couldn't move an inch. Fear gripped her heart until she felt Kankuro's chakra pattern at the door. She looked up to see the smirking puppet master. He was holding her still with puppet strings. In his hands was a tray. Temari was standing behind her brother, smiling. They walked in laughing at the look on Reiko's face. She just sighed and good naturedly shook her head at her friends, a simple smile crossing her lips.

"Hungry?"

"I could have gotten something," She replied, "I am a big girl after all, Kankuro."

"Nope, Gaara gave me a mission today to make sure you stay in bed. If I don't he'll have my hide," Kankuro told her.

She cringed when she heard that. So she ran off without telling anyone. It was something she had to face on her own and she didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of something she couldn't stop in the past. So she almost died… Again… She was only doing her duty as a shinobi. Her duty lay with her heart and she did what she felt was best at the time. Haiku was dead and yet she hadn't heard anyone say, _'Thank goodness. That's one less we have to worry about.'_

Haiku was dead because of a choice she made following her heart, not her shinobi conduct book, not her leader's orders nor anyone else's strategies. She managed to kill him on her own by doing what she felt was right. Her duty was to her heart. It had never led her astray yet. It was also more trustworthy than any code, order or strategy.

"Not like he would know if I got up, unless you'd tell him, that is," She remarked slyly.

Kankuro smirked, flicking her nose just to spite her. She wrinkled her nose, a disgruntled look on her face. She would have rubbed the abused appendage but decided that Kankuro would have teased her about it if she reacted any more than she did. Instead she sighed, shaking her head at his display of childish humor. But if Kankuro wasn't teasing her she would know there was something horribly wrong.

"Better get used to the desert, Reo, because you're going to be here for a while," Kankuro said causally, "Next few months actually."

"I don't heal _that_ slowly," Reiko protested, "Besides, I have to get back to Konoha."

"You mean he didn't ask you?" Kankuro asked surprised.

Reiko cocked her head to the side. She had no idea what Kankuro was talking about. Gaara was far too pissed with her last night to mention anything except how angry he was with her for nearly dying... Again. Not like nearly dying was her fault. She was just tired of other people being the punching bags of her problems. Things she should take care of on her own. Reiko sighed, shaking her head at Kankuro, confirming his suspicions about Gaara.

"Ask me what?" Reiko asked.

"He sent a scroll with Naomi-chan and the rest of them to Tsunade saying you wanted to stay her for a little since we were short a teacher for one of our new Genin teams. She agreed and he's paying her rental fees for using you as a teacher and he's paying you for teaching," He explained.

"He did what?" Reiko demanded, "How could he do this to me! He didn't even ask!"

Reiko had nothing against Genin. But she couldn't afford to be tied down by a group of kids, younger than she was. They could hardly stand up against bandits, let alone the Akatsuki, Reiko's intended targets. She couldn't let her comrades in Konoha fight the Akatsuki, risking their lives with every battle when she couldn't. It was hardly fair and Reiko felt like she was going to be sick at the thought of being safe while her friends were not. Anger boiled beneath her skin, making her hot under the collar.

"Heh… I'd hate to be Gaara right now," Kankuro remarked.

Kankuro rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He didn't want Reiko to be upset and he knew if he were in her position he would be rather miffed as well. He understood her view on the matter and he was more than glad that she had finally got her revenge on the man who not only killed her entire clan but nearly took Gaara away from them as well. The puppeteer sighed, not knowing what to say to give her peace of mind.

He wished some else had been sent to guard her instead. Temari, even Matsuri, would have been a better choice than him. Girls could talk to girls better than they could with a boy. Reiko was an easy person to talk to but he couldn't think of anything to say. He had never experienced a conversation quite like theirs.

"How could he do this to me, Kankuro?" Reiko asked hurt, "He knows I have to help Naruto fight the Akatsuki!"

"He only wants you to be safe," Kankuro tried.

"Sure, I'd be safe physically but I can't just sit here, knowing my friends and family in Konoha are risking their lives to try and take the Akatsuki down!"

Reiko felt her stomach twist in knots. She was hardly hungry now. Kankuro seemed to understand. He took the tray from her. He had an expression on his face that made Reiko feel bad. He really looked hurt by what she had said. She reached out to him but he pulled back, getting out of his chair and walking away from her. There was an evident slump of dejection in his shoulders. Reiko winced, knowing she was the cause.

"I didn't know we weren't your friends," Kankuro grumbled.

"Kankuro, it's not like that…"

"Then what is it like, Reiko? Tell me that!" Kankuro snapped at her.

"I'm a Konoha kunoichi, Kankuro. I can't just let my comrades fight and die for something I can't be there for," Reiko protested.

"What about us?" He asked, hurt, "Aren't we your friends too?"

Kankuro was livid. Reiko could feel the waves of anger rolling off of him, stinging her. She cringed back slightly but she didn't relent. She knew Kankuro meant best for her and for Suna but she knew Konoha couldn't just let her go so easily. But if Gaara had paid Tsunade off Reiko had no real choice in the matter. And that's what bothered her. Perhaps if Gaara had asked her she could have worked out a compromise that would have left both of them happy but he didn't even mention it to her and made her decision for her.

"Of course you are!" She cried, "You mean more than anything to me. All of you do!"

"Listen, Reiko, after Gaara comes home why don't I send him in so you can talk to him? You two obviously have issues…"

She winced when Kankuro slammed the door shut behind him, not even waiting for her response. She hung her head, pressing her forehead to her knees. She hated how that turned out. She didn't like arguing with Kankuro or anyone else for that matter. Guilt ate at her empty stomach. She didn't move until Gaara got home. She hadn't even noticed the time until Gaara walked into the room. There was an odd look on his face as he stared at her.

She shifted, slightly uncomfortable underneath his piercing gaze. His eyes were boring into her, seeing something Reiko wanted desperately to hide. She looked away, ashamed for acting as she did when Kankuro told her but she just felt so hurt, so used. She didn't want to appear as any tool that Gaara could just use and throw away when he was done with her. She was more afraid of that than of death itself.

"Reiko, we need to talk," He said.

"So you can tell me how weak I am?" she asked, looking up at him coldly, "I don't think so… I'm going to go home."

She began to get out of the bed without the tiniest hint of remorse. Gaara gritted his teeth. He crossed the room in a few quick strides, grabbing both of her shoulders and turning her around to face him. He could tell he had taken her off guard, for he wasn't one to act without thinking, her shock was soon replaced with confusion and anger. He too was shocked by his own actions. He was acting on impulse alone. Neither of them seemed to notice that he was practically sitting on top of her.

"You don't understand, Reiko," Gaara said coolly.

For a moment she was afraid of him, afraid of what he'd do to her. He'd have the advantage since she still had no strength left and the doctors had pumped her full of medicine that made her drowsy. The thought of him killing her if he wanted to made her shiver. She didn't want to die. She just fought so hard that she refused to give up when she was fatally wounded. But when she began to think about him killing her, she felt guilty. Gaara hadn't killed someone on impulse in years.

Dying wasn't high on her list of things do to despite what her friends were beginning to think. She just gave her all when she was fighting. She wasn't going to die, pleading for mercy and waiting for someone to save her. She wasn't going to be a damsel in distress waiting for Prince Charming. Fairy tale endings never happened for shinobi. Just like how that story she told Kia when she was a Genin was never going to be true. Happy endings didn't exist, not in the life of shinobi.

"What don't I understand?" She asked coldly, "Your actions make it pretty clear to me."

He moved his face closer to hers, not noticing that her face heated up. She blinked, staring at him owlishly. Then she swallowed, noticing their positions. She shifted, just a little more than uncomfortable underneath him. He took her wrists, pinning them down with either hand, as if he were afraid she'd push him away. Her heart began to thump at an alarming rate and she was surprised Gaara couldn't hear it. It was only pounding a mile a minute.

"Have you ever thought you're just reading into them wrong?" He asked.

Reiko's eyes widened. She was now suddenly aware that their faces were practically inches away from each other. She turned her head, blushing as dark as Hinata would on one of her good days. She looked down, hiding her face behind a lock of hair that had fallen out of place. Gaara wasn't going to let her hide. He brushed the lock of hair back in place and made Reiko look him in the eyes. She inhaled quickly. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute in her chest.

"Maybe I'm doing this because I don't like seeing you hurt," He said softly.

Reiko gasped. Gaara wasn't like the Gaara she knew. He'd never say anything like that, nor would his sit on her to make her stay still. She looked at him, confused, wondering what had gotten into him. His grip on her wrists tightened as he looked down at her. He stared down at her, unflinchingly. It was as if he were trying to see something in her eyes that no one else could see. Reiko watched him, just as interested. She frowned when she noticed his pupils were shaking. _'Tomoko used to say that people were afraid to look on another in the eye because they were afraid of what the other would see…'_ She reminded herself._ 'Is he still afraid I wouldn't want to be his friend after everything we've gone through together?'_

"Did that ever cross your mind, Reiko?" He pressed.

Reiko was silent for a few moments. She looked away, still feeling Gaara's eyes watching her every movement. He couldn't tell if she was still angry or if she was surprised. Slowly, she looked up at him. Her eyes were shining with curiosity. For a moment, Gaara's mouth went dry. He had no idea why. He was just looking at Reiko. His stomach felt like it had tiny insects crawling around in it. He was obviously nervous but for what reason?

"No…" she looked back to him, "That never did."

"I realize that my inability to express myself can make you take things the wrong way."

His stare was boring into her. She could feel the heated blush appear one her face once more. This was an awkward situation for the both of them and would be highly embarrassing if Kankuro or Temari walked in. She needed to get this wrapped up quickly or else she'd never hear the end of it from either sand sibling, particularly Kankuro. He loved tormenting her. It was like a game to him, one where she would hit him once he got to a certain point, which he had yet to reach.

"I can heal myself," She muttered.

It was a weak arguement, even to her ears. Gaara shook his head, disagreeing with her. She cocked her head to the side. He knew she could heal herself. She had healed him before. There was really no reason for him to disagree. He just looked down at her and smirked, making Reiko blush darker. She had no idea what he was thinking at all. His emotions were far to mixed to read either.

"It doesn't matter. I'd still feel guilty since I could do nothing to stop it," He said. He looked away for a moment, "You are one of my most important people. You believed in the good in me when everyone else had their doubts. You are my best friend and I don't want to lose you."

Reiko was important to him, more than anything. He wanted to tell her that but his tongue felt like it was made of cotton in his mouth. He swallowed but his throat was dry. His heart was pounding but he had no idea what words to use to say now. He wanted to say something, he knew he did but he was at a loss for words.

He sat up, pulling Reiko up with him until both of them were sitting up. There was no real need for him to hold onto her wrists. Slowly, almost hesitantly he let her go. Her arms stayed at her side, not moving up to push him away, which could only be a good sign that she wasn't mad at him at all. He was so afraid she wouldn't understand his reasons for doing what he did and would go back to Konoha and get herself killed on another mission.

"I… I never knew," She murmured.

"Well now you do…" He said.

He pulled her closer to him, where her head was leaning on his chest. Reiko just lay there. She was completely surprised by his sudden actions. Her heart was racing. After several moments he pulled away, quickly composing himself. He did not wanting to look like an idiot in front of her. He got off the bed and walked to the door, not looking at her. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob. Kyo was outside.

"Kyo is outside. Should I send him in?" He asked.

"S-Sure…"

Gaara opened the door for Kyo. The other man smirked at him in some sort of triumphant way that made Gaara's blood boil. He very much wanted to punch Kyo. The look on his face disgusted the red headed Kazekage. But he turned to look at Reiko, a gentle look on his face, mainly for her sake alone. She smiled back at him, stunning him for a moment. But he regained his composure, not letting Kyo see she fazed him.

"I'll bring up dinner in a few moments," Gaara told her.

"Okay."

Gaara closed the door behind him. He went downstairs to get Reiko some food that he had promised her. He looked around the kitchen, examining what the cooks had made. He grabbed a plate of dango and some dumplings, loading it up on a tray. He grabbed a steaming cup of tea. He knew how much she liked them. When he made it out of the kitchen he froze. Normally he didn't do the kinds of things he did for Reiko for other people. He just knew her favorite food but if he were asked Matsuri's favorite or Baki's he'd have a hard time remembering.

Slowly he made his way up the stairs, pondering this. Sure, Reiko was his best friend yet he knew more about her than anyone else in Konoha, including Naruto. Naruto was a great guy and all but Reiko was different. She was special but in a way that could only be good. However, that didn't explain how he felt whenever she was around. It felt like live snakes twisted around in his stomach, whenever he thought about her.

He shook his head and walked into his room - the room he was allowing Reiko to stay in. He didn't really know why he offered to let her stay in his room. They had plenty of guest bedrooms. Just to be sure she was safe he took a room right across the hallway from her, not that he was sleeping peacefully when he was worried that she was hurting or in pain through the night.

When he walked into the room Gaara's grip tightened on the plates in his hands. The pressure almost made him crack the plates in half. Kyo was sitting on the bed with Reiko. He was leaning against her and laughing about something or another. Reiko was smiling weakly and trying to feebly push him off of her. Anger boiled through Gaara's skin, making him hot under the collar. The two other teens looked up at him.

"Hello, Kazekage-sama..."

"Hi Gaara."

"I brought you dango, dumplings and a cup of tea," Gaara informed Reiko.

He walked across the room, crossing in a few short strides. It was easy to ignore the cold look that Kyo had given him. After all, he had ignored many that people used to give him, back when he liked killing. He made the sand grab Kyo's feet, pulling him away from the bed so he could set the tray on her lap. The blue haired man staggered back, sneering at him coldly. Reiko smiled at him gratefully but the look on Kyo's face was pure murderous intent. She merely ignored the look.

Gaara sat down in a chair that was by Reiko's bed. Since there were no other chairs Kyo was left to hover around the bed, standing around the edge. Reiko paid this no heed, deciding it was better if she stayed out of their squabble. However, she did feel like they were back to their Genin days and she was the shiny new kunai that both boys wanted. It was slightly degrading. But she knew better than to comment or else it might start another Great Shinobi War.

"Thanks, Gaara... You really don't have to do this..." She said gratefully.

"I know..."

"That's what makes you so nice!" Reiko teased.

Gaara took her chopsticks, grabbing a dumpling in the process. She opened her mouth, about to ask what he was going to do when he stuffed the hot dumpling into her mouth. Her eyes widened and she wrinkled her nose. She frowned, chewing on it so that she could speak to him. When she swallowed hard she scowled at him, not understanding what he was doing. He had never done anything of the sort before.

She wondered if Kankuro told him to do it, to get her all buttered up, to get on her sweet side. It wasn't working as much as it was confusing her. She began to wonder if he was toying with her to see how far he could push her before she decided to snap, which wasn't going to be too much further. She was stressed enough as it was. She hated people who tried to kiss up to her so she ignored it as long as she could bear to do so.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"You talk too much," Gaara replied.

He smirked at the disgruntled look on her face. When Reiko opened her mouth again, Gaara stuffed another dumpling into her mouth. She cringed back, upset that Gaara was feeding her. She reached for the chopsticks which Gaara held out of her reach, as if he were mocking her. She swallowed hard, ridding herself of her mouthful of dumpling. She scowled at him, but hardly hatefully. Kyo glared at him.

"Gaara, I can feed myself!"

Gaara handed her the chopstick, smirking at the expression on her face. She shook her head, glaring at the food in front of her. She hadn't noticed the cold glares that Kyo and Gaara were giving one another. She looked up, sighing when she noticed the boys weren't looking at one another. They were acting like little Genin, not grown men which the both of them were. She almost laughed at them. But she didn't want to be rude to either boy so she held it in.

* * *

Kyo sat down next to Reiko's bed once Gaara left the room. The rorouni pulled at his cloak while he arranged himself into a comfortable position. He was leaning his back against the back of the chair and bringing one leg up to rest on the bed in front of him. He removed his hat and placed it on his knee. Once settled, he gave Reiko a rather compelling stare. She stared at him, wondering why he didn't leave with Gaara.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" He asked.

"Sure."

She was slightly puzzled as to why he was asking. He normally just stated what was on his mind, regardless of her opinion of the matter. She cocked her head to the side, narrowing her eyes as she waited for Kyo to say what he had to say to her. She was wary of what he was going to say and she was ready to put an end to any argument he may try and force to the surface.

"I'm going to be frank, so don't get mad at me if-"

"Kyo just spit it out already," She said curtly.

"I don't like the Kazekage," Kyo admitted, "You shouldn't hang around him anymore, Lady Reiko. He's a dangerous man and only tragedy will follow in his wake. You should give up on him."

"Don't," She growled, her curiosity completely gone, "Talk about Gaara like that… He isn't like that!"

Kyo continued to watch her unperturbedly. Her caveat waves of anger that made the air thick and heavy were not worrying him at all. She could snap him like a twig with just a slight tap. He could crumple in her hands like paper if she felt the need to do that to him. Though she couldn't just kill him, though she wished Reina had never hired him in the first place. He had been nothing but a headache since day one.

A very small smile graced his lips. The cold ambiance around the teen rorouni seemed to dispel, and Reiko found that if he had that expression on his face more often, then this man would be a very enjoyable companion. Her tense posture loosened and her anger shortly turned to wonder. _'How dare he command me to do something, even if he sees it as wrong? _I_ know Gaara is a good person.'_ She thought angrily.

"Does it even matter?" She asked, "He doesn't feel the same way about me."

"Does that mean you will give up on loving him?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know," Reiko said truthfully, "I don't think so."

She had never had this conversation with anyone, but at this moment, inexplicably, she wanted to share what she had been holding in for almost four years. She was putting herself in a physically and emotionally vulnerable position, which was not the wisest thing to do. Nonetheless, her eyes opened again and she sought Kyo's unruffled form in search of some sort of answer. She wanted to hear his response.

"Love is not easy, Lady Reiko," He answered, "It is complicated and full of sacrifice. And sometimes, the one you love won't ever love you in return."

It wasn't exactly the sugar-coated answer she may have thought he was going to try and feed her, but his words eased her churning emotions regardless. Kyo seemed to have spoken from personal experience. Her eyes began searching his eyes with an intense gaze for some sort of clue hidden within them. He seemed to be hiding something from her and she didn't like it.

"I know," She replied.

Her answer hung in the air, suffocating the two of them with the awkwardness it brought. Neither of them seemed to be comfortable with the silence. The tension was thick but not overwhelmingly, chokingly thick. She tensed, nervously. It was better than certain conversations she had held with Gaara in the past. Both of them were slightly awkward and always seemed to run into an awkward pause or two along the way.

"Lady Reiko," Kyo said, "You are a compassionate and determined young woman. I think you will grow to become the finest of kunoichi. No man can give that to you or take it away. I would never do anything to hurt you."

Reiko looked at Kyo, not understanding why he was saying what he was saying. If he was trying to kiss up she was going to end up punching him. He was getting on her last nerves. It didn't matter if he was hired by Reina or not, she would have fired him and sent him on his way if she could. It would have saved both of them a tremendous amount of heart ache if she had done so. Perhaps _it_ wouldn't have happened if she did.

Sure, Gaara had hurt her feelings. She'd get over it eventually. But something struck Reiko as odd. Kyo wasn't around when she and Gaara spoke. He wasn't even around when she and Kankuro spoke about it. He wasn't even supposed to know she was upset and yet he did. It made Reiko slightly afraid, if only for an instant. The idea of a stalker was unnerving but it was nothing she couldn't take care of. She had handled others.

"Kyo?" Reiko asked in a voice as soft as ash.

"I'm not supposed to grow attached to my clients, Reiko."

Reiko was more than taken back. It was the first time that he had addressed her by name. It was slightly unnerving how he said her name so casually and so informally. She could see him leaning closer and closer to her. She couldn't do anything. In her mind she screamed to move, she begged herself to get away from him but she was frozen solid as if stuck by puppet strings or something of the sort.

"Reiko, just forget about Gaara," Kyo pleaded.

She stared at him horrified. She was shocked that he was even suggesting such a thing. Gaara meant the world to her, even if he didn't care for her the same way she did for him. She jumped out of the bed, crossing to the other side so that the bed separated them. She moved shakily and her body protested the movement but she wouldn't stop. She knew she couldn't. Slowly she turned to face him, glaring him down definitely.

Kyo followed her but there was at least ten feet between the two of them. In her opinion it wasn't far enough but at least she wasn't within arm's reach. She didn't say anything in reply and just kept walking backwards, trying to calm her heart down. Her mind screamed for her to get away from the young man. She gave him a cold hearted glare, not paying any attention to the pained look on his face.

"Reiko…" Kyo repeated softly, reaching towards her. "Say something. Anything… Please."

She shook her head stubbornly. She wasn't going to let him bait her. Because she knew, he _knew_ that if she started talking, she wouldn't be able to stop. If she even said one word, she wouldn't be able to stop, and she'd spill her guts to Kyo like some sort of terrified little child, a pitiful Genin, making her seem less of the person she built herself up to be. Either that or she'd explode and bite his head off in the process.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," She said.

She brought up her arms to cross them protectively in front of her chest. It was a meager move, but at least it showed him that she wasn't letting Kyo anywhere near her any time soon. Kyo took her single word as some sort of gesture of defeat. Or one of those twisted ways of pleading for someone to save her.

Gaara had often thought that Reiko needed _'saving'_, even if that saving was from himself. Now was the only time she really _did_ need saving, but the young Kage wasn't going to be able to do anything. He wasn't even going to know she needed him. Her heart rate was speeding up again. Reiko shook her head again, shutting her eyes.

Her ears picked up the slightest of movements. Reiko's eyes snapped open again, just at the last second. Her arms unfolded as she tried to fend off Kyo, but he just trapped her wrists in one hand. Reiko jumped back to rely on instincts, instead. She let herself fall backward. She would rather fall off the cliff side. She would survive a cliff fall. Kyo expected the move, and only caught Reiko, wrapping his arm around her waist and, hauling her back upright.

"Answer me," Kyo ordered.

Reiko shook her head once more. She gave him what he wanted. She spoke to him like he wished she would. He wasn't going to be able to 'save' her, like some sort of knight in shining armor from a faery tale or something. She was a lost cause, and she knew it. Something like regret flashed across Kyo's face. Faery tales were nonexistent in the lives of shinobi and kunoichi. Kyo of all people should have known that.

He tightened his grasp on Reiko's wrists. She winced but said nothing, glaring at the man before her with cold hate filled eyes. He was hurting her and he regretted hurting her the way he was. He frowned, this wasn't like her and it was starting to bother him more than he'd like to admit. He tried to touch her cheek but she flinched back, as if he had shocked her.

"Reiko, tell me what's wrong," He tried again.

"It's none of your concern!" She shouted.

Kyo shook his head, and instantly freed Reiko. He stepped away, and held up his hands in a non-threatening gesture. Even so, the medic realized that one of her wrists was sprained, and both of them would bruise later. She rubbed her wrists, trying to get circulation flowing to them once more. She was already channeling chakra to her hands, just incase it was going to get ugly.

"Reo, have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" He asked.

Reiko faltered. She stared at the man, unintentionally letting her eyes widen, and her own arms copy the defeated pose. That was an equally low blow even for him. Still, they were ninja…what more could he expect? No matter how many times Reiko had fervently denied that she wanted anything more than a shinobi's relationship with anyone, they both knew it was an utter lie. A lie she would continue to live for as long as she needed to.

"Reiko, answer me," He nearly begged, "Stop pushing me away and answer me…"

She felt her heartbeat increase with each word the man said. She had said the same thing to Gaara when he had gotten mad at her from time to time. Part of her was angered that he even dare use those words against her. The other part was terrified that he even knew them well enough to use them.

"I can't…" She whispered.

She looked back up at her comrade. That's what they were. It's what they _had_ to be. Her mind was screaming that fact in her head, not letting her forget it anytime soon. Her heart was thundering in her ribcage and her ears. She almost doubted that she'd be able to hear Kyo's reply over it. Finally, he took a step forward. She took a step back. Kyo took another, and then looked away. Reiko remained where she was. She felt frozen.

"Why not? He won't _ever_ love you the way you deserve."

"Don't you think I knew that from the beginning?" She asked.

"Reiko, please…"

He took another step forward. This time he opened his arms wide, waiting for her to rush towards him and throw her arms around him. She glared at him and took a step back. She wasn't going to hug him. She wasn't going to allow him to come anywhere near her. If he even tried she'd hurt him and leave him in Suna if she had to. She'd set out for Konoha on her own if she had to do so in order to get away from him.

"No. Leave me alone."

She pushed him away she didn't notice the small eye made of sand floating above the two of them. It had seen everything but it didn't hear a thing of what they had said. The owner of the jutsu watched and waited. He knew they would come to see him soon enough. He looked down at his desk, hiding his face in his hands. His chest ached as his heart beat against his ribcage. Gently he touched the kanji atop his forehead. Ai… He didn't see Reiko shove Kyo out of her room and slam the door in his face, locking it and slumping against the frame.

**

* * *

**

Ah the drama, we love thee so!


	63. Reiko's Suna Genin!

**We finally get to meet Reiko's new Genin team! **

* * *

"Reiko, I'm sorry. Please open up." Kyo pleaded.

He beat on her door with a fist, his head leaning on the door. He knew he could always open the door if he really wanted, but that would only anger her even more. The look on her face when he told her was one of pure horror. He slumped, pressing his head against the door. He sounded so broken and hurt but she couldn't care less. She looked like she was going hit him before she practically ran to the Kazekage's mansion.

"Reiko, please, just let me in." He gave a sigh. "Please."

On the other side of the door, Reiko kept her head down. She was trying her best not to scream. She didn't want to be hurt again. She pressed against her knees as she drew them closer to herself. She refused to lift herself from the bed. Reiko knew he could have gotten into her room with ease. He could have picked the lock with perfect ease and yet he was refraining from doing so.

He was about to pick the look when a red headed teen walked by. Gaara looked at Kyo with cold eyes and flicked his hand, sand automatically picking the look Kyo reached for Gaara, trying to stop him but Gaara pushed Kyo aside. Reiko's ears perked when she heard the lock unlatch and the door slide open. She lifted up her head. Someone was looking into the room. Anger boiled underneath her skin.

"Leave me alone!" She said as forcefully as she could muster.

She froze when she saw it was Gaara, not Kyo in her doorway. He stared at her, hurt. The look on his face made Reiko cringe back, horrified at what she had done. She crawled towards the edge of the bed, reaching out to him. He slammed the door shut. Reiko could feel her heart twist with agony. She had gone and hurt someone else again. She gripped her head in her hands and slumped back onto the bed. She glared at Kyo, whom was standing in the doorway.

* * *

Things hadn't gone according to plan. Gaara wanted to keep Kyo as far away from Reiko as humanly possible. The problem, however, was much more complicated than that. Kankuro told him he was simply jealous of Kyo and how he and Reiko were getting to be friendlier. Gaara just insisted that wasn't true but he knew he didn't want Kyo to take Reiko away. Though, she wasn't really his to begin with.

He leaned back into the seat and replayed what had occurred in his mind. _'Leave me alone!'_ And she sounded like she meant it. He looked over to Kankuro and Matsuri. They had a hint of sympathy in their eyes. Kankuro felt that Reiko was a little harsh on the red headed Kazekage. Matsuri seemed to agree. But agreeing wasn't going to help get Reiko back. The Konoha kunoichi wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

"She wants me to leave her alone." Gaara said softly.

"She might not have meant you… You said that Kyo was right there." Matsuri insisted.

"She had that same look in her eyes…"

He was talking about the look people gave him when they knew he was a killer, when he used to kill for the Shukaku's pleasure. He blinked and then received a slap to his face. Matsuri's action caught his of guard, his bangs flying in the direction of his head. Slowly he looked to his former student, surprised. No one dared hit the Kazekage, not even when he no longer killed people. They didn't mess with him at all and yet Matsuri just slapped him.

"So, you're just going to give up on her?" Kankuro asked.

"What can I do?" Gaara asked.

Matsuri smiled, knowing they were getting through to her former sensei. Kankuro sat there, smug. He wanted Gaara to see how much Reiko meant to him but at times like this he could be as dense as Naruto. However, Naruto seemed to take the cake since he hadn't noticed Hinata liked him and she openly showed the affection. Reiko was a little more subtle in her shows of affection. She only said she loved him twice, once to his face and once admitting it in front of all of her friends.

"Fight for her! Don't let Kyo take her away without a fight!" Matsuri said.

"Show that little shit where he's from…" Kankuro said with a smirk, "Your ass."

"I'm not so sure…" Gaara said.

"Come on! What's the worst that could happen?" Matsuri asked.

Gaara shook his head, not wanting them to try to plan for something to happen. If something were going to happen it was going to happen it would have already have happened. Though, Kyo just made him so mad, yet he didn't really know why. He didn't like the idea of someone being closer to his best friend than he was. He shook his head, deciding that the next time he saw her he'd invite her out to lunch, like they did whenever he was in Konoha.

* * *

Reiko leaned against a sand pillar, waiting for her new Genin team. She sighed. They were just as late as Kakashi was and here Reiko thought no one could be as bad as the copy ninja. She'd have to tell him the next time she saw him. She was nervous about her first team and she sent Leo a letter asking him for help. Since her sensei wasn't in Kakashi responded, though his response wasn't exactly reassuring. If anything it made her feel even more nervous.

He declared it was foolproof but she could beg to differ. If Gaara found out she could be in a lot of trouble, not just with him but with her student's parents as well since Kakashi wanted her to threaten to send them back to the academy. She was just about to leave when she saw a small trio of children running up to her. They looked as if the devil himself were at their heels. She stayed where she was, waiting to see if it was in fact her team.

She didn't react when the trio stopped, panting laboriously in front of her. She frowned. If that had tired them out then she had her work cut out for her. She looked them over. Scrutinizing the team that Gaara had saddled her with. She was still slightly upset with him over the matter but she knew she'd get over it eventually. He was still her best friends, despite all the rough patches that they had.

The one in the middle was a young girl. She had long red hair, longer than Reiko's hair. She had two sparkly butterfly clips holding her bangs back. She wore a red sleeveless kimono top with black pants. Her head band was hanging uselessly around her neck. Her shoes were black as well but hers were brand new, hardly broken in at all. Reiko eyed the girl, examining the weapon's pouch. It too was brand new. She looked up at Reiko with nervous emerald eyes. They were as green as acid.

The boy on the girl's right also had red hair, but his was cropped short. It was somewhat like Kakashi's other than the fact it was shorter by five or six inches and his hair was angled somewhat to the right. He too had acid green eyes. He wore a black jacket with red flames around the edges. His pants were black as well, worn and dirty, showing he had been working hard. His head band was tied around his right arm, reminding Reiko of Shikamaru. His shoes were brand new along with his weapons pouch.

The last boy was different from the other two. He had long black hair pulled back in a pony tail. Reiko flinched when bright blue eyes stared at her with an intensity that she only thought possible from someone like Neji or Shikamaru. He was wearing a black vest over a white tank top. His hands were covered by black, fingerless gloves, steal plates with the Suna emblem were on the plates. His shoes were dirty and his weapons pouch worn, almost to the point of being worn out.

"Are you Tsuyoi-sensei?" The black haired boy asked.

"I'm Reiko, not Tsuyoi." She replied.

"Understood. Sorry we're late. Aido-san decided to oversleep." The boy said.

"It's not my fault! Otosan had me working at his shop late last night!" The red headed boy protested, "We were so swampe-"

Reiko frowned, wrinkling her nose. However, Aido kept complaining about how bad it was. When Reiko met eyes with the girl, the younger girl blushed darkly and looked away, embarrassed, showing she was the too-shy-to-look-you-in-the-eye type, much like Hinata was. Reiko sighed running a hand through her hair. The three looked at her concerned when she cleared her throat. She held up her hand and Aido fell silent.

"Save your excuses." She ordered, "First let's introduce ourselves."

She sat down, leaning against the sand pillar. Her team looked nervously to one another, obviously not used to being treated this nicely by the Jonin. Although the sand Jonin were tough they had top notch students. She only hoped that she could do a job worthy of Suna since she was an outsider teaching their students to the best of her abilities. She sighed closing her eyes.

"I want your name, your age, likes, dislikes and hopes and dreams for the future. I also want to know your skills, like Kekkei Genkai or preferred fighting style."

"Um… Sensei, can you do it first?" Aido asked, "I mean we don't even know who you are besides your name."

"My name is Reiko. I'm sixteen. I like reading scrolls, dango, and stargazing. I dislike the Akatsuki. I don't really have any hopes and dreams as of yet…" She mused, "I can talk to animals, I'm handy with a sword and I'm a medic. Now it's your turn, Aido…"

Aido paled under her gaze. His teammates looked at him, waiting for him to talk. He obviously didn't like being put on the spot in a group of strangers. Reiko rolled her eyes behind her shut lids sighing. She really had her work cut out for her. It seemed as if Gaara had sent her a problem team on purpose. As if she knew how to work out the kinks. She kept her eyes closed, not looking at them.

"My name is Momaru."

Reiko opened her eyes. She looked up to see the black haired boy talking. She raised her eyebrow in a fine arch. So the boy jumped to Aido's rescue when he noticed his teammate's discomfort. That earned brownie points in her book. Though the Aido boy was flushing darkly from embarrassment he was still looking at Momaru gratefully. The girl was watching Momaru with nervous eyes.

"I'm eleven and I'm going to be twelve in December. I like riding horses and working in the stables by the Kazekage's manor. I dislike my father…" He said softly, "When I fight I use earth Ninjutsu and my Taijutsu skills are average. And when I grow up I want to become the Sixth Kazekage."

Reiko nearly whistled. She withheld the urge and stared at the boy impressed. He may not have been outgoing like Naruto but she couldn't help but hope he'd become the Sixth Kazekage. It took guts to go and say something like that. She met eye with him, seeing the determination burning in his eyes, determination just like Naruto's and just like Konohamaru's. She smiled at him.

"Kazekage, huh?"

"Yes."

"That's a pretty tough job… You have to be willing to put your life on the line for the village and everyone in it…" Reiko said, musing out loud, "You sure you could handle a job like that?"

"I want to be strong like Kazekage-sama." Momaru said, flushing slightly.

She smiled putting a hand on Momaru's head, slightly ruffling his hair. He stared at her with his bright sky blue eyes. For a moment she was reminded of Naomi. She wondered how Naomi would react to her new Genin team. She was pretty sure that Naomi and the girl could get along. They were both shy, though Naomi seemed a little more confident. Hopefully, Neji could help her break out of that shell of hers.

"I'm Aido." Aido said, jabbing his thumb to his chest, then he jerked it over to the girl, "And she's Aiko. We're twins. I like practical jokes and dango. She likes reading and drawing. I dislike being cooped up indoors and rain. Aiko is afraid of blood. When I fight I use puppets. Aik-"

"Why don't you let Aiko explain?" Reiko asked, "I asked for you to introduce yourselves, not one another."

"But she's really shy!"

Aido was exactly like Naruto, almost to a T. Though, that wasn't counting looks. The two of them would get along handsomely if they ever met. She nearly grinned at the thought. Though she hoped he didn't want to be the Sixth Kazekage. Momaru really seemed determined to have the job. Something about Momaru was just like Gaara. She looked at her students, weary eyes sweeping over them once more.

"I-I w-want to b-be a med-medic…"

"Good girl…" Reiko said, patting her head, "But to rid yourself of that stutter, talk slower, think about what you want to say and then say it, practice and go faster once you get the hang of it."

"I'm a falconer and a code breaker…" Aido grumbled, "I'm the brawn when it comes to Ninjutsu. When I'm older I want to be the strongest puppet master in Suna."

Reiko shook her head. If they were on a mission she'd be the brawn, if need be but she doubted anything bad would happen on their first mission. After all, Gaara probably wouldn't even send them out of Suna. They'd just do a bunch of community service projects that needed to be worked on around Suna. And she doubted he would be the strongest puppet master. Kankuro was strong. Chiyo had been strong, or so Sakura had told her. Sasori had been impossibly strong, if ruthless and cold-blooded.

"Alright, Aiko-san, Aido-san, Momaru-san, I have three exercises to test your strengths and your weaknesses."

The trio looked up at her, innocent Genin eyes gleaming. She smiled to herself, thinking of Kakashi's trials. She'd borrow a page from his book to make them work a little harder without the threat. She didn't want them to end up like her team so she was going to force them to work together whether they wanted to or not. She then smiled at them sweetly, placing her hands on her knees.

"Right now?" Momaru asked.

"No. You don't have all of your gear on you and you all look like you've been running in a sand storm. We'll do it tomorrow."

She smiled at them. She wasn't going to follow Kakashi's advice. He may be able to go and break rules and codes like that but she could still imply his lesson plans without threatening to send them back to the academy. There was no need to scare them on their first drill. She slowly got to her feet, looking down at her students. One by one they rose, still not understanding her. They were probably expecting some mean and strict Suna sensei.

"I… Um… Aren't you…" Aiko stammered.

"I'm from Konoha." Reiko said.

At first she was afraid that they wouldn't want her to be their sensei. She crossed her arms, waiting for them to say something. For a moment they were silent. Then they grinned and looked at one another excitedly. Aido pumped his fist in the air, jumping for joy. He hugged the poor little Aiko, nearly crushing her to his side. Reiko managed a weak smile as she looked at the children.

"So cool!" Aido proclaimed, "We've got to be the luckiest team!"

"So you don't mind?" Reiko asked.

Momaru looked over the group. Aiko was smiling sweetly, in a way that made Reiko feel like smiling. Aido was grinning like a fool. Momaru nodded. If there were to be a leader so far Reiko would bet her payment for teaching that he would be it. She relaxed, uncrossing her arms, not nearly as nervous now. She was glad that she hadn't gone by Kakashi's advice, though if she had Leo's input she'd feel more comfortable.

"I don't think so…" He said softly.

"Tell you what… My sensei took my team out to lunch our first day together…" She told them, "So I'll take you out but you have to pick the restaurant. I don't know which ones are good around here."

Aido took her right hand and began pulling her towards the street. Aiko followed behind, lingering close to Aido. Reiko knew she was going to have to fight hard to cure Aiko's nervousness. Momaru walked along her left side. People smiled and waved at them as they walked down the street. It seemed her students were well liked and people knew her from hanging around Gaara constantly.

Reiko smiled at her students. She watched the crowd. She could feel familiar chakra patterns dancing by and around them. She gasped when someone grabbed her from behind. Her eyes widened and she tried to swing a punch but then she saw a familiar purple painted face. Kankuro slung her over his shoulder. She laughed, trying to get out of his grip. The three Genin jumped back in surprise.

To them Reiko had been standing right next to them one second and then the next she was laughing and on the shoulder of one of the most highly revered puppet masters of all of Suna. The puppeteer smirked at the shocked looks on the faces of the Genin. Reiko laughed, gently bopping him in the head. He winced, pretending to be hurt by the blow, though the both of them knew that Reiko wanted to hurt him she could.

"May I ask what you're doing?" She asked.

Kankuro just smirked and began carrying her away from her students. The trio looked at one another, noticing that Reiko had just slumped over Kankuro's shoulder. They began running after Kankuro but they were surprise that Reiko was just letting him carry her away. She wasn't going to fight Kankuro. She knew better than to fight back since he'd just hold her still with his puppet strings.

"Gaara wants to have lunch with you. So I'm bringing you to him." Kankuro said, simply.

"I kind of promised my new team I'd take them out for lunch. How about Gaara and I go out for dinner instead?"

"Gaara has a meeting with the elders tonight."

Reiko sighed, knowing Kankuro wasn't going to let her go. She knew she had to make amends with Gaara once more. She nearly rolled her eyes at the thought. They were best friends but some times the two of them could fight like cats and dogs. It nearly drove her insane but it was something she was willing to put up with since it meant she got to be close to him.

"This is sort of a hostage situation." Reiko said softly.

Kankuro smirked. Reiko looked down at her team. Aido was smiling as he looked at Kankuro, his hero of a puppet master. Aiko looked like she wanted to do something but she was fidgeting, unsure of what to do as she watched Reiko. Momaru was just waiting, watching highly interested in what was unfolding in front of him. He too had a look in his eyes, telling Reiko he wanted to do something.

"We can go for lunch tomorrow…" Momaru suggested, "It isn't polite to keep Kazekage-sama waiting."

"That's right Reiko. Don't keep the Kazekage waiting…" Kankuro mocked.

Reiko sighed, rolling her eyes. She propped her head up, resting her elbow right against Kankuro's neck. He shifted slightly uncomfortable against her. He winced when her elbow dug into his neck. She ignored the uncomfortable noise that sounded from the back of his throat. She grinned, winking at Momaru and Aiko when she caught their gaze. Aiko blushed looking down at the ground.

* * *

Gaara looked up, shocked to see his brother toting in Reiko like a sack over his shoulder. She smiled and waved at him. Three young kids followed after them. Gaara recognized the team he had set up for Reiko. The team looked rather shyly at him, as if in the presences of someone famous celebrity. Gaara was hardly that. But he did find it odd that Reiko had been kidnapped by his brother yet she wasn't doing anything. She was just relaxing as she was toted around by his brother.

"Your girlfriend is pretty heavy, Gaara…" Kankuro remarked.

"You idiot…" Gaara muttered.

"He is, isn't he?" Reiko asked, "I would have come if he had just asked…"

"You mean I carried you all the way across town for nothing?" Kankuro groaned.

Reiko smirked sticking out her tongue. Kankuro shrugged her off her shoulder, intending to have her fall to the floor in an ungraceful heap. Instead Reiko pushed off him, somersaulting and landing on Gaara's desk. She sat at him, smiling. The kids looked like they didn't know what to think of what was going on. They seemed a little lost and Reiko understood what they were going through.

She looked over to Gaara. He seemed upset about something. Concern shot through her heart and she glanced over to the others. Slowly she got off of Gaara's desk and met Kankuro's eyes. He seemed to take the hint and began corralling her students towards the door. Momaru looked at her as he was being pushed out the door. He didn't seem to want to leave her side to go off with Kankuro.

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow at the training grounds." She assured him.

She turned to face Gaara before the door closed. They both stared at one another in silence as they waited for lock to click shut behind their friends. Even after they heard the lock click shut they stared at one another for a moment. She frowned and took a few steps towards him, wanting to help him in some way. She couldn't just let him suffer through whatever it was on his own,

"Is something wrong?" Reiko asked.

"I don't want you involved." He snapped.

"We can help each other. I know we can."

She stared at him, shocked and slightly hurt by his words. She knew she deserved it for what she said to him. Gaara involved her with everything he did. Her superiors never asked her opinion on things and they just did as they saw best for her yet Gaara aways asked her before he did something. He always wanted her opinion. She looked down at the floor, uncertain of what to say now but she wanted to get through to him.

"You mean you don't want me there?" She asked, hurt.

"Listen, it's nothing." He tried to assure her. "I just… I have a meeting I've got to get to in a few minutes."

Reiko winced. He was avoiding the topic. She attempted a smile, looking at him as happily as she could, even though she felt like she was shattering on the inside. He was pushing her away and they were becoming more and more distant. She felt the ache of loss clutching her heart. She didn't want to lose her best friend. Fear surged through her system. She folded her arms across herself, wishing to do more… Say something more to him but there was nothing to say.

"Its okay, Gaara, go. You don't need to tell me." Reiko told Gaara.

She didn't want to hold him back. He was always there for her so now, when he needed her support the most she was going to be there for him. If he didn't want her there then she would leave, despite the heart ache it would cause her. She couldn't bear to see him hurting because of her, and it seemed to be happening more often than not.

"I'll be back." He told her.

"I'll be waiting…"

* * *

Reiko had fallen asleep in Gaara's office, waiting for him. He walked in somewhere around three in the morning to find her still waiting for him exactly as she said. He stared at her, not even reacting when he heard Temari enter through the door. His sister knelt down next to Reiko, covering her with a cloak. Temari looked up at Gaara glaring at him coldly. He didn't react at all.

"You think you've got it so damn hard…" Temari muttered.

"You just don't get it at all." Gaara retorted.

Temari got back to her feet, waving her arm and gesturing to him. He glared at her coldly. Neither of them would raise their voice in fear of waking Reiko. However, neither of them were happy with the other. When Reiko shifted both of them froze only to see her curl closer to the cloak Temari had put on her.

"Look at you," She continued, "She cares for you Gaara. You know she does. And yet you treat her like dirt. She waited for you all day and I know your meeting didn't last twelve and a half hours."

"She didn't have to wait for me."

"What kind of friend would she be if she left?" Temari asked.

Gaara was about to retort but a cold look from Temari made him stop and reconsider. He had never seen her so mad at him before. It was almost unnerving except for the fact that if she were to try and attack him he could easily pin her down with sand. He looked at Reiko, feeling something stinging his heart as he looked at her. It was painful, highly uncomfortable.

"What's so wrong with being in a relationship anyway Gaara? Are you afraid of something?" Temari asked.

Gaara looked down at the floor. He glared at it coldly as if swearing death upon it. To be honest he didn't even know what he was afraid of. But every time he got closer and closer to Reiko he got scared. His heart beat faster and he got sweaty palms. It was so odd. He used to be at ease with her but now he was so nervous he couldn't even look at her straight. It was really starting to bother him.

"I'm not afraid of anything. I just think that love is a stupid emotion that no one needs." He replied.

"I don't think that's what your problem is. I think that you are in love with her but you're just too afraid to admit it. You're afraid to let yourself commit and actually be with her."

"You're wrong."

Gaara knelt down beside Reiko. He picked her up bridal style and began carrying her to the door so he could get her to her bed. He knew he needed to get to his soon. He was dead tired. Temari watched as he walked away with their friend. He walked to her room and threw back the covers on her bed, setting her on the bed. He recovered her and walked out, leaving her alone.

**

* * *

**

I just got back from vacation. I feel like I left my brain behind.


	64. Training Begins

****

Now to get on with Reiko's trails for her students.

* * *

Reiko stood at the training grounds. Her students were early this time, perhaps to make up for their lateness for the day before. She frowned when she saw that Momaru was limping slightly. She narrowed her eyes and examined him. He had bandaged on his legs and they were fresh. Her frown grew deeper and concern was etched into her face.

"Hi, Tsuyoi-sensei!" The three chimed.

"Just Reiko-sensei will do." She reprimanded.

"Yes, sensei."

She shook her head. They shouldn't be that robotic. They were kids for crying out loud. They should be like Naruto, minus they hyper bouncy annoying voice but still just as happy. She shook her head, sadly, hurt by the fact her students were acting as such, perhaps she could help them lighten up a little bit. Perhaps they could help _her_ lighten up.

"All right, so today's challenges consist of three things. A solo challenge, a partner challenge and a team challenge." Reiko explained.

"Give us your best shot, Reiko-sensei!" Aido declared.

Reiko smirked. She motioned for the Genin to follow her over to the row of pillars. When she turned to face them she pulled out three kunai. The three jumped back, alarmed. She threw them. The kunai landed in the top of the pillars with a soft 'thump.' For a moment she thought they would slip but the knives held in place, making her lesson a little easier. She then turned back to her students.

"Get the kunai." She told the Genin.

"What? But that's easy!" Aido proclaimed.

"I wasn't finished." Reiko countered, "You have to get the kunai without using chakra. And you can't just climb it like a civilian would. You'll slide. Oh, and no talking…"

Aido grinned and punched the air, talking about how easy it was going to be to finish her challenges. Momaru and Aiko looked a little more nervous about their challenges. They were probably the smartest of the three. Aido marched over to the pillar, examining it from all sides, obviously trying to find the best route up. Reiko tilted her head to the side. Perhaps there was more to her Genin than met the eye.

She sighed and jumped, landing at the very top of a fourth pillar. She sat down, peering over the edge, looking at the younger children with a weary expression on her face. To them she seemed ages older than they were, perhaps as old as Baki. She ignored the looks of amazement her students gave her. They needed to get that out of their system or it could lead to their deaths.

* * *

It had been three hours after she gave them their first challenge. None of them had been able to get anywhere above ten feet off the ground. She sighed. She was wrong. They were just as she expected them to be. They were trying to copy what she did, by getting to the top in a single bound. Aido fell a lot more than the others did. His chakra control was poor, almost as bad as Naruto's.

Reiko watched as Aiko fall to the ground once more. She hit her back on the ground and gave a soft cry. Aido looked over at her and then he fell off his pillar as well. Aiko slowly sat back up. She looked up at the pillar once more. Then she began untying her headband. Reiko raised an eye as she continued to watch the younger girl. Aiko took both ends of the headband in her hands and wrapped it around the pillar. She smiled and began to pull herself up with it.

A soft smile crossed Reiko's face. Aiko was going to be the first up, or so it seemed. Momaru stiffened. He reached into his weapon's pouch and pulled out wire and a kunai. He tied the wire to the end of his kunai and threw it up to the top of the pillar. His kunai made it just under the one she had thrown. He began scaling the pillar, as if he were mountain climbing up the side of a mountain.

The two of them seemed to be in a race against one another. They were both trying to get to the top first. Whether it was to impress her or to show who the better shinobi was, Reiko didn't know. She didn't really care either. She was just watching to make sure they did as she told them to. She sighed as Momaru was the first to reach his kunai. He threw it at her as hard as she could.

Lazily she lifted a hand, catching the blade between two fingers. It was mere inches from her eyes but she had stopped it in a dead stop before it hurt her. All of her students stared at her amazed. She shook her head. It was a simple parlor trick compared to others she had to harness in her lifetime. She almost smiled as she thought of her own Genin days. Then she remembered Haiku…

Aiko was the next to get her knife. She would have gotten there faster but her way required a lot of upper arm strength. She had more leg strength, Reiko could tell. Her kicks would be powerful, almost to the point of breaking bone if she'd allow it. Her arms weren't as strong, hardly powerful enough to leave a bruise if she punched someone. That would need some work.

Aido was dead last. And he took forever doing so. Reiko almost slapped herself in the face. It was noon by the time he finally did it. Though, she had to give him some credit. He didn't want to copy his sister or his teammate. He wanted to show them he could do it on his own without help or showing that he was merely a copycat.

"I… did it…" He panted.

"Very good… Now for the next challenge-"

"Aw, come on, Reiko-sensei! Don't I get a five minute breather or something?" Aido whined.

Reiko smiled, and then she shook her head. She got to her feet, standing high above all of her students whom were now standing on the ground below. She smirked and then vanished in a swirl of leaves. The team now looked around, alarmed and worried since their teacher had just vanished. All of them jumped when she was suddenly between the three of them.

"You are going to fight one another, a simple spar but I want to see your strengths and weaknesses for myself."

"But sensei!" Aido whined.

Reiko raised a fine eyebrow. Aido fell silent. Aiko smile and helped her brother back to his feet. Gently she brushed some dirt off his shirt. It wasn't hard to see the siblings were close. Reiko just wondered how they would fare if one of them died or if one of them turned traitor to the village. It would no doubtingly hurt them but she wondered how they'd react if something like that did happen.

"First one to injure the other wins." Reiko continued, "Aido, Aiko… I want you to go first."

The two looked at one another shocked. Reiko knew with that one look that they had never fought one another, ever. To think that they had never fought was hard. Even she and Hiroshi fought and they were as thick as thieves. They had to fight each other at the Chunin exams for crying out loud. They were perfectly fine after the even too.

"You know, my cousin and I had to fight one another at the Chunin exams. Hiroshi was absolutely against it. Our family was watching the fight. He didn't want to hurt me. I didn't want to hurt him." Reiko explained, "So we merely looked at it like a friendly fight, a spar, if you must. Just like this one. Now, I'm not asking you to kill one another, just fight."

Aiko looked to her brother, determination burning in her eyes. He looked at her as well, and then nodded. They would fight. Reiko put a hand on Momaru's shoulder. He looked up at her, curious but nonetheless silent. She smiled and pulled him away from the two siblings. He followed her without question.

"So, Momaru-san, how'd you get those bruises of yours?" Reiko asked once they were a safe distance away from the others.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

Reiko grabbed the boy by the shoulders, forcing his back against a wall. She glared at him coldly, applying pressure to the boy's forearm. He winced. Quickly she yanked back the bandages, revealing nasty bruise-like marks up and down his arms. Her eyes widened and she looked back to Momaru, trying not to show sympathy. He didn't want that. She knew he didn't. She could see it in his eyes.

"I'm you're teacher…" She started, "If you're hurt you need to trust me enough to tell me that you're hurt."

Momaru looked at her, emotions twisting around him, showing in his eyes. He looked like a lost child, desperate to find some sort of affection. Reiko looked down, thinking of Gaara and Naruto. She wondered if he lived in the same type of environment as they did. There was a way to find out but she didn't want to go that far yet.

"Do your parents know?"

"My mum's dead…" Momaru said softly.

"And you otosan?"

"What's it matter, Reiko-sensei? Don't you have to test me?" Momaru demanded, trying to change the subject.

Reiko's eyes narrowed. She looked back over to Aiko and Aido. They were still fighting. Then there was a small slashing sound. Aiko had given Aido a small cut on the cheek. She looked back at Momaru, who was trying to give her an expressionless face, like Gaara would but there was a linger hint of tenseness left in his eyes. She let go of him, pushing him towards the fighting twins.

"Tell the others they are to go get something to eat, and then meet me back here in an hour." She ordered.

Then she walked away, hearing Momaru limping towards his companions. Worry creased her heart. Slowly she looked over her shoulder, at Momaru. He turned, as if feeling her eyes on his back. For a moment they stared at one another. Fear sparkled in Momaru's eyes as he looked at her with wary, cat-like eyes.

* * *

"Your next challenge is to evade me for the rest of the day. If I catch you, it means you fail the challenge. You are to use everything you know to get away." Reiko said, "Go on three…"

The three readied themselves. Aiko and Aido were easy to capture. Momaru was the one she was worried about. She was going to have to catch him before he got too far. If he was left alone long enough he may try to get back home. Something about his limps worried her more than it should have. She remembered how his eyes flashed darkly when she mentioned his father so she was assuming his father had something to do with the dark marks across her student.

"Three… Two… One… Go!"

Her students took off at a sprint, running from her as fast as they could. Reiko sighed, closing her eyes and slowly counting to ten. Then her eyes opened once more, an animalistic smirk crossed her face and she began hunting them down like the Genin they were. She knew they wouldn't last long, but it was merely a challenge to see if they were smarter than they looked and it would require them to try to get away, if it meant working together to do so.

Reiko chased Aiko first. The girl ran as fast as she could, ignoring odd looks she was getting. She wove in and out of the crowds of people, seeing her sensei keeping up with her easily. Two men were in her path up ahead slowly hauling a huge long sheet of glass. Aiko knew she could either jump over it or go under it. They noticed her running right at them. They also noted that she was being chased by an older woman.

Sympathy flashed through one of them and Reiko could taste it lingering in the air. The other just shook his head, thinking it was a childish game the two were playing. But they both stopped to lift the glass sheet way above their heads up into the air so Aiko could run under it. Soon she was safely behind the other side of the glass but she didn't stop running. She couldn't afford to.

"Thanks!" She called behind her.

They laughed as they lowered it slowly. They started moving again, at a snails pace. They pretended not to notice the older teenager barreling towards them. Reiko slowed down a little when she got to the glass sheet, planted her hands firmly on the ground in front of her, and pushed herself up into the air. She somersaulted over the glass sheet and landed gracefully on the other side and resumed running at her normal speed. One of the men whistled in amazement, truly wowed by the girl.

"Damn shinobi…" The non-impressed man muttered.

Reiko was impressed by the move that Aiko had used to escape. However she was disappointed that her students were missing the reason for the drill entirely. If they were on a mission _all_ of them would need to get out and thus they'd need to work together in order to do so. With an extra boost of chakra to the soles of her feet, Reiko managed to lunge and tackle Aiko to the ground, capturing her effectively.

With a shake of the head Reiko turned, preparing to find her next student. She casually walked down the street, looking for one of them to go running by. She smirked when she saw Aido run towards her and when he saw her he froze. Then he turned on his heel and ran. Shaking her head Reiko followed after him at an almost leisurely pace. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Eventually she caught up to all of them and she had a shadow clone drag them all back to the training grounds. Now all three of her students were tied to a pillar with wire and were looking at her rather sourly. Even Aiko and Momaru seemed slightly peeved because of the treatment for them. She had even given them a hint, saying they were to do a team event. Had they been listening they would have known that.

"Is the wire really necessary, Reiko-sensei?" Aido asked.

"It is if I want you to sit still and listen to me." Reiko replied, "So… After analyzing everything I've seen today-"

"I hardly call that analyzing!" Aido snapped.

Reiko smacked his head lightly but hard enough to make him see that she meant business. She was running out of patience to deal with him. He fell silent, allowing her to continue. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. She grimaced as sand particles fell from her fingers as she pulled her hand back. She looked back at her students, seeing agitation growing on their faces.

"For the first challenge Aiko and Momaru did the best. Aido, you could use some work… The second challenge was mainly to see if you were telling the truth yesterday about your skills. You all passed that one…" Reiko said, "As for the third test… You all failed."

"What do you mean?" Aido whined.

"The whole point of the exercise was teamwork!" Reiko snapped back, "You were to escape me together."

"But you didn't tell us that!" Aido retorted.

Reiko rolled her eyes. She shouldn't have had to have told them to work together. A house divided was weaker than one united and had they worked together instead of running away from one another they may have lasted longer. She turned her back to her students. Their ropes snapped as she began to walk away. She stopped once she was a good fifteen feet away, turning over her shoulder to face the younger children.

"Shinobi who don't stand by their comrades are lower than trash or scum. They're the worst of the worst, not worthy of being a medic, or a master puppeteer or even Kazekage."

* * *

"Gaara, may I speak with you?"

Gaara looked up from his paper work to see Reiko. She stood, nervously toying with the necklace around her neck. He was surprised to see the necklace he made her along with her normal silver pendant but made no facial reaction showing so. He merely nodded, allowing her to speak her mind. She nervously walked across the room, stopping in front of his desk. She looked like she was being sent off to the executioner.

"About before… with Kyo and everything and when you walked in… I was mad at him – not you." She explained, "I thought you were him when you walked in."

"You're not mad at me?" He questioned.

"Are you kidding? I'm glad you're putting up with me!" She insisted with a sweet smile.

Relief was the first thing that Gaara felt in his heart. If there was one thing about Reiko that Gaara had always appreciated, it was her ability to roll with life. She was never down for long without a good reason and despite wearing her heart on her sleeve, and her desire to know everyone else's, she took what was offered and demanded nothing more. She was so kind and so much happier than he was the differences between them were almost like night and day.

"But… I also came by to talk about Momaru." She continued, losing her smile.

"You mean your new student?"

"He's the one who wants to be the Sixth Kazekage, yes. He… He's been limping." Reiko admitted, "And he said something about hating his otosan… Is his otosan… is he beating him?"

Gaara's eyes widened. Slowly he closed his eyes, resting his head on his hands. He had never expected something like that to have happened to one of the Genin. Parents could be mean but in Suna abusive parents were almost as rare as a rainstorm. He looked at her, hoping more than anything that she was wrong. Abuse cases were terribly hard to sort out, even with the elders on his side – most of the time.

"Why would you ask that?"

"He was limping terribly and he had bandages all over. I pulled a couple back to find fresh cuts and bruises…" Reiko said seriously.

"What are you going to do?" Gaara asked.

Reiko ran a hand through her hair. She sighed and looked out the window, overlooking the city. Slowly she got back to her feet, and walked out, looking down to see her students running around down below, playing with some kids in the park. She felt sad as she watched them, knowing they'd give up the innocence that they portrayed if they did become shinobi like she was.

"Wait… It's all I can do…" She replied, "I need proof. And I can't just assume here or I'd make an ass out of myself."

Gaara watched her, hurting inside. She looked so sad and so broken as she stood there. She looked much older than what she really was. He wanted nothing more than to make her quit being a kunoichi so she'd stay safe and out of harms way. But like any shinobi that was forced to retire she'd go kicking and screaming if he forced her to hang up her head band.

He got up from his seat as she leaned against the window, pressing her palms against the window sill as she watched the kids down below. Following his instincts Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. She stiffened for a moment and then relaxed, allowing him to hold her against his frame. For a little while they just stood like that, neither of them really saying anything.

"Since when do you hug people?"

Gaara turned over his shoulder to see Kyo standing in the door way. There was a darker look on his face, something that made Gaara want to smirk but he decided against it. He knew that Kyo wanted him to stop hugging Reiko but she needed him there and he wasn't going to relinquish his hold on her when she needed him. Lord knows, she's hugged him a thousand times over when he needed her so he was going to be there for her.

"Since now, I guess." Gaara replied.

Reiko leaned into the hug and contently leaning against Gaara's shoulder. She looked up and shook her head, embarrassed that Gaara had seen her looking so weak. He felt cold as she moved away from him. The spot where she had leaned against him burned like fire but the rest of him was as cold as ice. He was almost tempted to pull her back into another hug.

"Thanks, Gaara." Reiko said.

Gaara just nodded before he looked Reiko in the eyes. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something but didn't know what to say. All thoughts flew out of his head the moment he looked into her bright green eyes. He didn't know how she did it but every time he looked into her eyes he lost all train of thought and even lost track of what he was doing.

"Will I see you for dinner?" He asked.

He nearly slapped himself across the face. That wasn't what he wanted to say. Although, saying it with Kyo there made it even more enjoyable, particularly since he had an absolutely furious look on his face. Instead of smirking Gaara turned to look at Reiko, loosing himself in her eyes once more. He shook his head so he could focus on what she was saying.

"You don't even have to ask anymore," She replied, "But I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Reiko stood, waiting for Gaara. Temari had told her that Gaara wanted it to be a dinner for just the two of them so they were going out to eat. No matter how much Reiko assured herself it was just dinner with Gaara she was still nervous. She believed it had something to do with the fact that she'd never really gone out to eat with him and finished a meal with him in Suna before.

"Ready?"

She turned to see Gaara wearing a simple white shirt with a black jacket on over it. His slacks were black as well and he was wearing his sandals. Though, he lacked his gourd. Mainly because she knew he didn't need it. They were in a desert, completely surrounded by sand. He was perfectly safe.

She nodded with a slight blush across her cheeks. Temari had made her wear something nicer than what she had picked out and she sort of felt a little over dressed for the dinner now. She wore a white tunic and black pants that cut off at her mid shin level. Her sandals were her summer pair and hadn't been used in a long time. Temari had wanted her to throw on some make-up but Reiko didn't even know how to apply it since she never wore it.

"Sure!" She chirped, "Let's go."

Gaara offered her his arm, surprising her for a moment but then she smiled and laced her arm with his, allowing him to lead her away from his mansion. The two of them didn't know that Temari and Kankuro were watching from the window in Temari's room. They were smiling or in Gaara's case smirking at one another.

"How is your team?" Gaara asked.

"You picked them well. I couldn't ask for a better team but they can still use some work."

"They all do." Gaara said, nodding in agreement.

Reiko nodded in understanding. She knew she wasn't good at anything when Leo got her and now look at her. She was one of the most wanted kunoichi in the bingo books. Enemies knew her name and a few minor details about her before they entered battle. She had really changed over the years. She almost couldn't recognize the pictures Hiroshi had in their home of her when she was a Genin.

"Is it… I mean is it okay for me to be teaching them? I mean, what if I mess up?" She asked, nervously.

"You won't mess up." Gaara assured her.

"How do you know?" Reiko asked.

"You've never let me down…"

Reiko blushed when he looked at her as he said this. She looked to see her arm still gripped firmly in his. She swallowed nervously. Gaara was acting different and she wasn't very sure of what to make of it. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She nearly rolled her eyes but restrained herself. She could fight enemies stronger than she was, jump into burning buildings to save little girls, kill Akatsuki members, face a drunken Tsunade but she couldn't face Gaara without loosing her head.

"I don't like to disappoint…" She replied bashfully.

"You aren't a disappointment." Gaara replied instantly.

Gaara led her into a small restaurant. When she walked into the place her eyes widened. It was a really nice restaurant. She had brought money to pay but she wasn't sure she had enough to cover whatever they would sell there. Normally they had gone to the cheaper yet still pretty decent restaurants. The waiter sneered when he saw her standing at Gaara's side and it made Reiko feel a little less in his eyes.

"Reservations for two…" Gaara told the man.

"Ah, Kazekage, it's always a pleasure to serve you!" The waiter said, really kissing up.

"Reservations…" Gaara said testily.

"Right this way sir!"

The waiter grabbed two menus and motioned for them to follow him. Reiko was pulled alongside Gaara as they were led further and further into the restaurant. Reiko tried to keep her head held high as she got some dirty looks from some of the other people in the restaurant, mainly the women but a few of the men glared at her as well. Others were smiling contently, happily approving of her being next to Gaara.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked, noticing the look on her face.

"I'm good, a little embarrassed though. I feel like I'm standing next to a celebrity…" She teased.

Gaara looked at her, surprised at the comment. He was half tempted to go and say something about her comment but he held his tongue, deciding not to do so when the waiter was right in front of the two of them. Obvious disproval was written across the man's face. The faint glow of the light brought out the red highlights in her hair, giving her an odd glow.

As they were seated and they ordered their food the waiter didn't stop sneering at Reiko. She knew she wasn't what most locals wanted hanging around their leader. If he was to start dating anyone the locals would want him to date a local girl and since it was just the two of them it did look like a date. When the waiter left Gaara took her hand, surprising her. She tilted her head to the side, allowing the pad of his thumb to rub the back of her hand.

"Gaara?" She questioned softly.

"There are… Some things we need to discuss…" Gaara told her.

Reiko nodded, feeling her heart pounding in her chest as she looked at the young man in front of her. Swallowing nervously she looked Gaara in the eyes, only to feel her heart beat faster and faster with every passing second. She forced herself to smile, hoping that Gaara hadn't noticed the pained look behind her eyes.

"Sure. Let's talk."

* * *

**Well, that's that I guess. Now I'm off to see Ponyo with my buddies. **


	65. Daring Deals

**A lot of you are going to be mad at Gaara in the beginning! I can almost hear you now!**

* * *

They waited to start talking once their food arrived and the waiter was out of earshot. Gaara, being as powerful as he is, was able to get them a booth in the back where no one could hear unless they were right there and dining with them. After a few moments they decided to let go of one another's hand but Reiko felt her hand grow cold the moment Gaara let go. She wanted to hold his hand again but refrained.

"Is there anything else you require?" The waiter asked.

"That's all for now. I'll wave you over when we're ready for the check." Gaara told the man without taking his eyes off of Reiko.

Reiko took her drink, holding it in both hands, feeling the warmth seep out of the tea cup and into her hands. She closed her eyes. She smiled as she tried to contain the warmth. After she sighed softly she took a drink of tea, feeling her insides warm because of the hot liquid. She closed her eyes, humming contently as she basked in the after warmth of the drink. It had been a while since she had a nice meal at a good restaurant.

"Reiko?"

She reluctantly opened her eyes, staring at Gaara intently. He stared back at her, just as intensely, focusing on her and her alone. It made her heart shiver in her chest as she watched him. When the waiter came to check on them once more Gaara motioned him away with a flick of the hand. The man was slightly ruffled by this but he walked away regardless, not before casting Reiko a dark look.

"Let's eat before we talk." He told her.

Nodding but fully disagreeing she decided to do as he said. They ate in silence, awkwardly avoiding one another. When it came time to pay, Gaara took the check from the waiter, not even allowing Reiko to even touch the bill, let alone her wallet. She tried to reach for the small coin purse when Gaara's hand stopped hers. She looked at him rather surprised but didn't say anything.

"I'm paying…" He said with finality.

So she let him pay.

* * *

After dinner the two of them strolled down the empty streets. Once more they were silent. Neither of them knew what to say to the other and it reminded Reiko of walking on broken glass. The tension was almost thick enough to cut with a knife. Neither of them was able to look at one another, nor meet the other's eyes. Reiko looked up at the sky, noticing that there were heavy storm clouds overhead.

"Do you… Do you still love me?" Gaara finally asked.

Reiko's heart skipped a beat. She looked away from Gaara with a flushed face. Any tension she had thought melted away with her tea was now back and it had brought company. She was now twice as tense as she had been before dinner. She swallowed hard, tasting bitter bile in her mouth though she ignored the sickening after taste. There was a task at hand that needed her attention.

"Yes." She replied with ease.

It hurt to talk about it. Her heart felt like it was being ripped out of her chest and crushed by his sands but she knew she had to talk about it. _They _had to talk about it. It was his life that would change as well as her life that would change and it all boiled down to whatever decision that he made. She wouldn't make the decision for him and if he wanted she'd leave his life if that's what made him happy.

"Reiko, don't love me," Gaara told her, as if trying to convince her not to.

"It's too late for that now, Gaara."

Anger flashed in Gaara's eyes as she spoke. For a moment he looked like he was going to strike her for saying that but he took a deep breath and managed his cool. He grabbed her hands, taking them in both of his. She looked up at him. He could see the fear in her eyes and for a moment he cringed back, knowing it was him she was afraid of. But she wasn't afraid of him. She was afraid he'd make her leave.

She'd leave if she had to but she'd rather not. He meant so much to her and it hurt to be away from him. She had constantly feared that he would die. She knew he wasn't indestructible. The Akatsuki had proven that much to her and she didn't want to let him go. She still had nightmares about him nearly dying. Had it not been for Chiyo Reiko was positive she wouldn't have lived much longer without him.

"You're such a fool," Gaara said, shaking his head, "You've fallen for a monster."

"You're no monster but I'd do it again too! You know I need you," She whispered.

"Just forget me."

"How could you-" she whispered, her throat aching suddenly, "How could you say something like that?"

Gaara's eyes widened a fraction before narrowing once again. Try as he might to maintain his cool. He couldn't bring himself to look at her face. He kept telling himself this was for the best. His bangs overshadowed his eyes so she couldn't read his expression. He didn't want to see the look of hurt on her face once he was done speaking to her. He couldn't bear to hurt her again but it was for her best interest.

"I'm asking this of you… to protect you Reiko. I don't want you to end up hurt because of me."

Reiko gritted her teeth and she glared at him, mustering a cold, almost hateful, look in her eyes. A loud smack echoed throughout the entire area. She had hit him. He hadn't expected Reiko to actually hit him. He turned his head to her face, gasping at the emotions in her eyes. He could see the hurt, the betrayal, the anger, and an emotion he couldn't put his finger on. It made his heart ache to see her like that.

"I'm not a good person…" Gaara said, trying to reason with her.

"Look at you!" She screamed, "You think you've got it so damn hard! Well, you hate being alone so let people in!"

"I just…"

"Forget it, Gaara!" Reiko yelled.

She turned on her heel and ran for it, running from Gaara, running from her friend, running from her problems. It was the first time she'd be running. She couldn't take it anymore. She may have pretended to be okay all the time but she wasn't. She was constantly hurting. She hurt because of Gaara, of her family's murder, of all of the deaths she had caused and most of all she hurt because she hadn't let the hurt go.

"Reiko?" He questioned softly.

It began to pour from the heavens above. For a moment Gaara stood there, watching the young woman's retreating figure but then he began to chase after her. He had so much he wanted to tell her and tonight had just gone the wrong way. He wanted to tell her that. He had to tell her that. He owed it to her and he owed it to himself to be honest with it but he didn't know how to put those thoughts into words.

He was able to keep up with her with ease. She didn't really seem to be running to get away from him. Either that or her heart really wasn't into the chase. It didn't really matter. Gaara was able to outrun her and when his arms wrapped around her to keep her from running any further she fell slack in his arms almost instantly. He could feel her heart beating against her chest. He could feel each breath as she tried to steady them. He could feel the shaking of each breath she took.

The two of them sank to their feet. She was cradled against his chest like a small child in his arms. Her back was pressed against his chest. He was concerned that she'd go and start crying but she hadn't cried since she thought he died and that had been a while. He hated going so long without seeing her. It felt like a part of him was missing and he was constantly antsy when he didn't know what was going on with her.

"Before I go there's something I must say… All this time, I never told you I was sorry…" He told her.

"Why? Why say something like that?" She asked softly.

Gaara shook his head. He was trying to protect her and this was how she was repaying him? He was keeping her in the village with a Genin team to keep her off the field and in a village where she'd be a little safer from the Akatsuki. They had already made so many attempts against her life and since she killed Haiku they'd try a little harder to take her out since she posed a greater threat.

"There's a war, Reiko… The Akatsuki won't let anyone rest." He said, trying to reason with her.

"Don't run, let's fight them together." She protested, "We can help each other. I know we can!"

Anger boiled under his skin and he turned her around so that she was forced to look at him. To any passer-by it would look like two lovers sitting in the middle of the street waiting for the rain to come. She gripped his forearms with her smaller petite hands. The look on her face made his heart ache and he could feel like there was something he was supposed to do as he stood there holding her.

"Don't say such things." He ordered.

"Stop running!" She cried.

She closed her eyes, not looking at him. He hated the thoughts that plagued his mind about her. He didn't deserve her. She'd be better off with someone like Kyo. Kyo could take care of her better than anyone could. But he doubted that Reiko would give into the demands of someone like Kyo. She was as wild and untamed as any wild creature, just like her clan's namesake.

"You have every right to be angry…" Gaara said softly.

"Something might happen that can never un-happen and that scares you, doesn't it?" Reiko asked, hurt.

Gaara stared at her, trying to understand what she meant by that. Gaara watched her soft eyes in the dim lighting of the street lamps. He listened to hear heart beating underneath his firm hands. His own heart felt light and fluttery as he held her. He flinched when her delicate hands touched his face - carefully, as if she was afraid to hurt him again. He didn't look at her once. He was too ashamed to look at her.

_'Don't touch me. My flaws, my scars, my pain, they'll only hurt you, too.'_ He begged silently. But he didn't say anything. He just couldn't push her away from the fear that she'd stay away from him for good. He just stood there and memorized the feel of her fingertips near his eye and he hated himself for being so weak and selfish. He had no idea how Reiko could stand near something as bruised and dark as him.

She suddenly stopped. She pressed her forehead against his shoulder and she was holding onto his arm with her hair curtaining her face again. She seemed to be afraid to let him go, as if he would vanish as soon as she did. He was her anchor to the world and he could almost feel how broken she was inside as she sat there, holding onto him with everything she had. She was like a shattered glass figurine that was never put back together. She may never be whole again.

"I'm not going anywhere Gaara so stop trying to push me out…" She told him.

He lifted her chin and made her look him in the eyes. He could feel her shaking under his touch. He felt himself swallow hard as he caught himself staring at her once again. He was about to do something but then a drop of water landed on his nose and he blinked in surprise. Reiko stared at him just as surprised. Slowly the two of them looked up to see rain falling around them.

"It's raining…" Gaara murmured.

Reiko was as surprised as he was. It hardly ever rained in Suna. Once, perhaps twice a year if the village was lucky. They had to import all their water and plants since they didn't have a steady flowing supply of it. In Suna it was considered liquid diamond, more precious than oil and finer than gold. Oil and gold didn't help keep the people alive. The two of them got to their feet, noticing that people had put out pots and pans to collect water earlier.

The two of them got to their feet and watched the rain fall down around them. Reiko looked to Gaara, concerned. His power was useless in water which was why he tried to stay away from water as much as he could. Reiko took a step back, away from Gaara to watch the rain. A sad smile crossed her face as she thought about every time it rained. Twice when she fought Haiku, once when she found her clan was dead a couple other sad yet bitter times.

"Why don't we just call it a night, Gaara?" Reiko asked.

Gaara said nothing as Reiko turned to walk away but when he didn't follow her Reiko turned over her shoulder, giving him that same bitter and saddened smile. She gently took his hand. Neither of them said anything as they walked through the rain and back to his mansion and for a moment everything seemed alright. There wasn't a war. There wasn't their loyalty to their nations worry about. It was just them.

* * *

Reiko woke the next morning, slightly cold and a little ill rested but she wasn't going to let that stop her. Today she was going to pay a visit to Momaru and his father. She was still a little stressed because of her chat with Gaara last night but she couldn't just sit there and do nothing. She had to keep pushing forward despite anything that was said or anything that was done.

She walked down the streets with her head held high. People didn't look at her oddly and they didn't sneer when they saw her. She smiled. Suna was like her home away from home. Everyone there knew about her or have heard about her and they didn't treat her any differently than their own shinobi. And she really liked that, however in both places she had to work hard to get the type of respect she now had.

A few streets away from Gaara's mansion she spotted Momaru's house. It was in one of he less taken care of parts of town, the slums but even the slums were decently nice if just slightly run down. It hardly looked slum-ish at all save the boarded up houses and dirty streets. She walked over to Momaru's house, ignoring the strange looks she was getting. She had concealed all of her weapons, even took off her headband so she appeared as any civilian would. But even in her civilian garb she stood out, walking with odd but still graceful steps, keeping her head up and her hands at the ready incase she needed to fight.

Children watched her warily while their parents hovered close, ready to pull them away if need be. It wasn't very often that a cloaked figure walked down their streets. Reiko walked up to the door. She was slightly hesitant to go and open it but instead of just standing there like a fool she wrenched the door opened. Her eyes widened when she heard someone lunging at her. She automatically pulled out her sakabato out of her cloak to block the attack. She saw a mass of red lunging at her.

"Hiya!" The person cried.

She side stepped out of the way to see Aido run past her outside. He turned trying to get back inside before she shut the door in his face but she slammed it shut too quickly. Before he could try the knob Reiko locked it shut. She didn't need Aido involved in something that involved only Momaru and Momaru's father. He should have been training and she made a small note to remind him of that later.

"Okay! So you're good, Reiko-sensei." Aido admitted.

Reiko paid no attention to the young man she had just locked out of the house. She looked up and saw a man walk out of another room. His eyes widened when he saw her standing there in his house. She noticed his hands move and he tried to grab a weapon. She reacted quickly. He met the tip of her blade to his throat. He swallowed hard, obviously nervous now. She merely glared at him coldly.

"You fight like the kunoichi you once claimed to be," A man said, "You haven't lost your touch."

Reiko stiffened. She recognized the man before her. He had been one of her informants a few years back. She had threatened to kill him once. He was covered by a blanket and he was carried into the room by Momaru. But she could tell why he was covered by the blanket. There had been an 'accident' when he tried to sell her out to the Akatsuki. It involved a few paper bombs and his entire mansion exploded.

"Ryuu…?" Reiko asked. She turned to the other man, "Do I feel sorry for you…"

"The day of the explosion-"

"I don't care," She interrupted coldly.

She wanted nothing more than to defend her student. The man was her student's father. It was almost disgusting in every sense of the word. She had never felt so sorry for any of her students in her entire career, then again her teaching career was short. She had dealt with the man before. He wasn't worthy of being a father, let alone a father of two. If she had the chance, she'd end that.

"I managed to get out before it collapsed…" Ryuu continued.

She gave him a look, clearly stating how interested she was in his life story after she left. He seemed to understand and decided to move on since she wasn't interested at all in what he had to say. If he wanted to keep his life he'd get to the point a little faster, since she didn't normally let her traitorous informants live long. She'd make sure the job would be done right this time.

"I want your assistance, Reiko."

"What do you want?" She sighed.

She knew that a bargain was the only way to get what she wanted. Ryuu was a man who only looked out for his best interest so her bargain was going to be hard to drive through unless what she wanted no longer had any use to him or was useless in his eyes. She could always kill him but she doubted that Gaara would appreciate her killing his civilans. Plus, she didn't want to go to court upon murder charges.

Reiko looked at Momaru, noticing he looked at her shamefully. He didn't want her to know about his father. She looked at him, disappointed in him. He could trust her and he didn't. She had only wanted to help him. She had to take the situation into her own hands because he wouldn't let her in. She sighed and looked back at Ryuu, until she heard a banging from the door she had locked.

"I'm still out here!" Aido called.

She kicked the door with the back of her foot. Aido fell silent. She looked back up at the man in front of her. There was a cold, hateful look in her eyes. The two of them stared at each other for a long hard minute. One of them was going to have to break and Reiko wasn't in the mood to go and torture the man into what she wanted so she decided to be the submissive one.

"Deliver a letter for me… To the a friend of mine and I'll owe you a-"

"Let the boys go," Reiko said instantly, "I deliver your letter and you let them go."

"They're my sons. Surely you don't intend to make me-"

"You're abusing Momaru," Reiko responded.

Momaru's head shot up and he looked at Reiko alarmed, afraid because she knew what he wanted to hide from her. But she didn't think less of him. He was strong, strong for taking it and strong for keeping quiet about it but there was just a point where he had to be stronger and have the heart to tell someone what was going wrong in his life. He was after all just a kid.

"You don't have any proof," Ryuu said.

"Is that so?" Reiko asked amused, "Do you really want to risk that? Do you really believe you can have pure confidence that I have no proof? You do know that child abuse is punishable by life in prison, right?"

Ryuu stared at her, rather surprised. She smirked and walked over to Ryuu. She was the one with the leverage and she would use that to the fullest extent that she was able to. Ryuu would regret everything he had done once she was done with him, but this was all apart of her plan. She just had to play her cards right and when it involved her informants and torture she could top even Anko with her sadism.

"So what's it going to be, Ryuu-_kun_?" She asked sickly sweet.

"Take the boys…" Ryuu sighed.

Ryuu offered her the letter she was to deliver. Reiko took it with a snap of her wrist. The other teen took Momaru's hand and took a step towards Reiko. There was a look of relief and hopefullness in his eyes. It was saddening and enlightening as she watched the two boys. She offered them a smile, tucking the letter into her cloak. She then held out her hand, waiting for Momaru to take it.

"Trust me?" She asked.

"I'm sorry…" Momaru murmured, "Please forgive me, sensei."

"Nothing to forgive." Reiko said nonchalantly.

Momaru placed his hand in hers and Reiko couldn't help but smile. She had done what she needed to do. She protected Momaru from the evil that was his father but now she had a larger problem on her hands. She needed to get Gaara to agree to Ryuu's terms and go deliver the letter, despite how much it made her insides boil she had to do this for Momaru and his brother.

* * *

"It's too dangerous." Gaara responded.

Reiko had expected this. Somewhere deep in her she already knew that Gaara would shoot down the deal that she and Ryuu had made the moment she even asked. She didn't even have to ask to know he would say no. As much as she desired to start yelling she knew she had to be calm, giving Gaara a reasonable explaination as to why she had to do what she had to do.

"I have to Gaara. You know it as much as I do." Reiko protested.

"You _can't_ trust the man." Gaara said.

She smiled wearily. She knew she'd have to fight tooth and nail to get him to agree with her. But they both knew that in the end she'd do as she had said she would and deliver the letter, one way or another, even if that meant going without Gaara's permission. She shook her head, feeling very much like a little child asking their parental figure if she could go out to play with the other little kids. However, the kids she ran with were a little more dangerous than your average child.

"Gaara, you have to trust me..." She reasoned, "I've never given you a reason not to. So please, trust my judgment now."

"Reiko... I..."

She could tell his steady resolve was dissolving under her gaze. He was showing all signs of relenting. He folded his hands in front of him, sighing to himself. Reiko smiled sheepishly and clapped her hands together, as if in a praying gesture. Then she tilted her head to the right, ever so slightly, giving her a sweet childish look, if just for a moment. Gaara knew very well how easily she could kill for she had done so with Haiku almost mercilessly. She still hadn't even spoken of the battle that had taken place in the temple.

"Be careful..." He sighed, relenting.

"Of course! I always am..."

"Take your team with you." He ordered.

This made Reiko freeze. Gaara was sending her to possibly dangerous, enemy territory with a group of Genin to back her up. She had to admit the kids were strong but no where near strong enough to play with the big kids. She couldn't watch over them either. It was far too dangerous, especially since she had so many enemies in the Akatsuki that had wanted to maim her or kill her.

"Gaara, I don't think-"

"It will make me feel better..." Gaara countered.

Reiko sighed, running a hand through her hair. She knew she wouldn't weasel her way out of it. Gaara had a determined expression on his face and she could read it with the way he held himself. Although the risk of the mission had just doubled she'd still do it. Gaara was only making her take the Genin to dissuade her from going in the first place. Besides, her Genin may prove her wrong. They might really be as strong as they bragged.

"Okay," She said, "We'll leave tomorrow morning."

* * *

Her team arrived shortly after she had and they had started walking out the gates almost immediately. Momaru looked a little nervous but was playing it cool and didn't say anything to worry his friends. Aido was psyched, talking a mile a minute about all of the 'bad guys' he'd defeat and how he'd have to be accepted as Kankuro's first apprentice, nothing against Reiko or anything, he quickly added. Aiko fidgeted nervously, as if picking up on the tension that hung around Reiko and Momaru.

She had yet to question Aido as to why he was at Momaru's home but when she saw Aido give Momaru a one armed hug, rubbing the side of his teammate's arm she saw it in that instant. They were good friends. Aido hadn't told her out of respect for her friend's secret, which made her wonder just how close her students were. Perhaps she was the only new one to the trio and it would make a lot of sense.

"Sensei?"

Reiko looked down to see Aiko's bright green eyes, watching her. So she smiled, brushing a hand through Aiko's hair. She wanted to assure the team that everything would be fine and that she'd take care of the mission, they'd just have to hang back and watch but she could almost feel as if something bad were going to happen. It seemed to hang in the air, making her feel like retching.

"It's no-"

Then she decided to tell the truth. There was no need to lie to them. They deserved to know the type of challenge that they were going to face. It could very well be a trap and she felt terrible for leading them into it. In her head she started devising a plan, preparing for any type of attack that might be thrown their way. Unfortunately without knowing anything about the territory they were heading into, miscalculations were eminent.

"This mission… It's going to be very dangerous… So I want all of you to listen," She said.

Three pairs of eyes looked up at her, with the bright shining innocence that only children had. Her heart sank at the thought of taking it away. She wondered if this was how all other sensei's felt when they were taking their Genin to their first field mission. Silently she swore to herself that the children before her would not face the hardships she had. She would rather die than let them suffer like she did.

"You have to follow every order I give you, to the T. You are _not_ to improvise, is that understood?"

"Yes, Reiko-sensei," They chorused.

"If I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to hide, you hide. If I tell you to go ahead, leaving me behind you do it, is that clear?" She said completely serious.

Her students looked at her, horrified for even suggesting such a thing. She shook her head. It was a serious matter. She would die to keep them safe. It was her responsibility as a teacher and mentor to watch over them and protect them. She knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she lost someone else to an enemy. She wouldn't be able to live with the guilt adding with the depression from the other deaths.

"I need you to promise me," She told them.

"But sensei-"

"Promise me," She said, a little more sternly.

The children winced at the tone she was using. She knew they didn't want to promise her this. They were already attached to her, something she wished she could change. She didn't need them growing too attached to her and possibly dying on them. They were just kids and shouldn't be introduced to death, not with them being as young as they were. Her heart ached at the thought of them becoming like her. It was like a child dreaming of becoming a monster, not a hero.

"We promise…" The three sighed reluctantly.

Reiko nodded firmly and looked ahead. They were almost out of the desert now. It was only a little while away from the rendezvous point with the man she was to deliver the letter to. Nervousness bubbled up inside of her. She was scared, more than anything that it was a trap. She had faced far too many traps. But she also had the word of her Genin that they would run if she deemed it necessary. She just hoped she didn't have to tell them to do so.

* * *

**Well, I'll leave it there for now… Right when everything was getting good between Gaara and Reiko, of course. **


	66. Meeting a Criminal

**AP classes are killing me with the homework load… But, luckily I work fast so I get time to write…**

**

* * *

**

Reiko walked up to the front desk, smiling kindly at the attendant. The woman was older, much older than Reiko. Though, Reiko could pass as an older woman if she wanted to. She, and her students, were disguised by a henge to make them look, in her case, older and in their case younger. They could almost pass as a family because of the henge. The thought alone was laughable.

To take away the attention they had taken off their head bands and concealed their weapons, but they were hidden in ready to draw places, just in case of attack. Reiko wasn't going to be reckless nor was she going to take any chances. She had seen too much in her years of service under the code of shinobi. Realization hit her when she remembered that it had almost been four years of service under the Hokage but those four years felt like forty.

"May I help you?" The woman asked.

"A room…" Reiko responded, "If you will. My children and I are visiting my family in the next town over."

The woman nodded, handing Reiko a room key without any questions. The moment the key passed across the desk Reiko handed the woman an appropriate amount of Ryo. Aiko had stared at Reiko, with an odd look on her face before Reiko smiled down at the younger girl, placing a hand on the smaller girl's back and leading her to their room. Momaru and Aido followed behind.

"Why did you lie to her, sensei?" Aiko asked when they got to the safety of their room.

Reiko put a finger to her lips. Her students watched as she searched the room for something, unknown to them. She threw back the covers on the bed, tore apart the bathroom, ripped the drawers out of the dressers, but she found nothing. Then she began tapping the wall, not even noticing that her students were watching.

"What are you doing?" Aido asked.

Reiko shook her head. There were no bugs. There were no wires, no taps and no bombs. The room was safe. She then began to put everything back into order, humming to herself as if she were cleaning her own home. She was either oblivious to the eyes watching her or she was ignoring them for a reason. She was busy thinking over her plan on how to deliver the letter without getting them involved.

She sat down on the bed, motioning for them to sit with her. Aiko sat closest to her, feeling oddly safe around her teacher. Momaru sat close as well, while Aido hovered towards the edge of the bed. The three of them looked so confused and a little worried at Reiko's antics. She tried to smile but realized they weren't buying it, not like her other friends did. For a moment she was startled, since she was so used to fooling everyone with the act that she was okay even if she wasn't.

"I'm sorry… Hotels just… leave me on edge…" Reiko explained.

"What do you mean?" Momaru asked.

Reiko sighed. They had to know. It was her duty to prepare them for anything that may have been thrown their way, even if she wanted to shelter them and keep them from the cruelties of the world. Though, she'd rather them be prepared than caught of guard like so many other men and women she met in the field. Countless shinobi lost their lives to their own carelessness.

"Being a shinobi may sound like fun and games at first," Reiko explained, "But it's anything but a game."

The children were now wide eyed at the tone she was using. It was threatening and cautioning at the same time. She wasn't trying to scare them, merely warn them of a future that may or may not come for them. Either they die a quick death as a child or a gruesome and painful death as an adult. Reiko didn't know which one was worse. She knew she didn't want them to suffer.

"This is a battle for life and death…" She continued, "You might think that the enemies will take it easy on you, just because you're a child but they won't… They will _not_ hesitate to kill you."

"Why would they do that sensei?" Aiko asked.

Reiko looked out the window. Below she could see people walk across the streets, laughing, chatting away about everything under the sun, seeming so innocent and carefree. It was something she was almost envious of. She wanted to be like them. She wanted to be untainted and unscarred by acts of hatred but there was nothing she could do to go back and change her choice, but if anything she never regretted it.

"I don't know…" Reiko admitted, "But I don't think I want to, Aiko-chan… Some men aren't looking for anything logical - like money … And they can't be bought, bullied, reasoned or negotiated with."

Aiko nodded, understanding what Reiko was saying. Momaru and Aido seemed to agree as well. She hated herself, for introducing them to this world, for making them face the demons she had fought and most of all she hated herself for being powerless to keep them out of the cruel and dark world that they were born into. She only wished there was something they could do to bring peace amongst the shinobi.

"Some men just want to watch the world burn…" Reiko whispered.

* * *

Juugo found a girl walking down the street. She was alone, weak and oh so innocent with the expression she held on her face. The idea in itself made his curse mark burn across his skin, eyes transforming into demonic orbs of black. Sasuke would never know what happened to her before it was too late. Karin and Suigetsu were supposed to be working late to find information on Itachi so they wouldn't find out either.

The other side of Juugo, the kinder more merciful side, begged his darker side not to do it, because the girl deserved life just as much as any other innocent being did. It was a battle he lost many times and this time was no different. The girl kept walking down the street, not knowing the sadistic man, for his insatiable bloodlust, was hunting her. She didn't know she was going to die. She didn't know she was doomed.

Juugo debated on just how he would kill her. It was narrowed down to two options. Would he chose a long, slow, agonizing death? In which he would make her writhe and scream loudly until she begged for mercy, which would never be given to her. The other option was to be merciful and kill her quickly. He smiled mirthlessly. He decided upon a slow death in which would allow him to fully taste her fear, fully taste the death that would dim the sparkling light in her eyes.

He studied her as he silently followed. She had long brown hair braided all the way down her back. Her braid bounced softly as she walked. Her green eyes seemed to glitter in the moon's bright light. Her steps were soft and quiet on the rocky soil. Although, she was rather skinny she showed some sign of muscle, showing she had some fight in her. She had either been trained as a kunoichi or she was the daughter of a great lord. Even better the reason to kill her.

Juugo decided to make a game of his hunt. She stopped and turned when she heard his footfalls. Every time he would duck into the shadows, where she couldn't see him clearly but she could see his darkened shadow, looming behind her. The girl's heartbeat quickened. He could hear it, even though he was a good seven or so yards away from her. The game had begun and she stood no chance of surviving.

"Hello?" She called out.

She clutched her cloak around her body in a protective way, trying to ward off the cold night air. It was useless to try. The wind was answered her soft call. It pulled at her braid and her cloak, as if to drag her away from her imminent downfall. The girl had an anxious look on her face as she stared into the shadows, watching his dark figure looming closer and closer still, hidden by the cover of night. She knew he was watching her.

He crept up from behind when he had chased her into the forest. No one would find her body for days after he had killed her. If they even bothered to look, that was. Before he could even touch her she spun around. He had his hand raised to hit her but suddenly he froze. He stared into her face, her emerald eyes and his demon black eyes meeting. She frowned at him and jumped back with the grace only a kunoichi would have. He was shocked for a moment but then overcame it.

"How kind of you to finally join me…" She mocked, coolly.

Suddenly a heavy zanbato was swung at her head. The girl ducked, just in time. The blade barely missed her head but it did cut some loose straggling hairs that gravity hadn't acted upon. The girl scowled and swept out the attacker's feet from beneath him. Juugo recognized Suigetsu falling to the ground. Excitement bubbled through his blood and his swallowed in anticipation. Her death would be sweet and he would remember it for a long time.

A wire and a kunai flew across the clearing. It wrapped itself around the girl. Karin was on the other end of the weapon. She smirked and pushed her glasses up. The girl's scowl increased. She gave the wire a sharp tug and Karin was sent flying towards the girl. The girl snapped the wire just as Karin got close and then she punched Karin in the face. The red head landed against a tree. Her head was slumped over and she wasn't moving.

Adrenaline pumped through Juugo's blood. The girl slowly turned to see him lunging at her. Her entire body coiled, preparing to move as her bright eyes widened. She did a back flip, avoiding his fist, which if it had made contact would have left her at the bottom of a crater. Small fragments of rocks floated in the air for a moment, before gravity had acted upon them. Juugo hit some of them, which sent them flying at the girl. She dodged and wove in between them.

Just as she dodged the last of the rocks Juugo attacked again. She stiffened and tried to bring her arms up to defend herself but this time she had no time to react, let alone move out of the way. She gasped. She couldn't see if he had hit her with his hand or his foot. All she knew was the mind-blowing force he put behind into the attack. It left her gasping for breath as she doubled over his fist.

She was sent flying across the clearing, crashing through thinner trees and being whipped by wild branches. She landed against a tree. The bark shattered around her, leaving an imprint on the wood. Branches and shattered wood rained down on her. She covered her head with her arms to prevent the wood from scratching up her face and neck. She didn't cry out, or even whimper as branches and splinters cut open her skin.

She couldn't even feel the pain. The adrenaline had numbed her senses and she couldn't even register what had hit her. She just sat, leaning against the tree, stunned, a shocked expression on her face. She couldn't even breathe. Nothing was registering in her mind as she sat there, completely numb. It had been a long time since she was hit that hard. She tried to move but her body didn't seem to comprehend what she was telling it to do.

Slowly Juugo walked towards her. She clawed the tree, using it as a lever to help her stand. She pulled a kunai out of a hidden pouch on her person. Her tiny knife wasn't something that was going to cow someone as blood hungry as Juugo was. He hit her hand, knocking it aside with something much like contempt. She winced, knowing that if she survived her hand would be bruised beyond compare.

Her knife had been sent flying. The small knife landed in the bark of a tree. It was right above Karin's head. If it had flown any lower it would have implanted itself in Karin's forehead. She'd be dead. But Juugo couldn't bring himself to care. It had barely missed hitting her. The girl and Juugo stared each other down, neither of them saying anything. A shadow fell over the two of them. They didn't notice.

"Juugo…" A cold voice said, "Enough…"

Both Juugo and the girl looked up. She gasped in surprise when she saw the raven haired Uchiha. Then she scowled darkly. A white chakra surged around her body, covering her wounds. They were healed in a flash of light. Juugo didn't tear his eyes away from Sasuke. The girl's eyes were wide in horror as she turned back to Juugo. His black eyes faded into dull amber that were wide, just like hers.

He fell to his knees and put his face in his hands, his shoulders hunched over in anguish. He had almost killed another. Silently he cursed Sasuke for bringing him out of seclusion. He let out a cry of his own, more of sorrow and pain than anything else. He hated hurting others. He never wanted to kill in the first place. Sasuke merely watched Juugo, bored. The Uchiha didn't take his eyes off of the girl.

Her eyes, however, had left Sasuke and remained on Juugo. He leaned against a tree and slid down the trunk of a tree. He cradled his head in his hands, trying to escape the images of the girl's blood being stained on his hands. He felt he was a monster for only a monster could so hunger for innocent blood. Only a monster could kill so many people without a second thought or remorse.

He could _never_ quench his hunger for blood. Just as nothing could extinguish the loneliness he felt. He couldn't be close to anyone in fear that he would kill them just as he had hundreds and thousands before them. He ground his teeth together, trying to hurt himself so he wouldn't attack his comrades. He didn't care what happened to the shinobi girl but he wasn't going to kill her.

"Reiko…" Sasuke murmured.

"Uchiha…"

"You were the one Ryuu is using as a spy?"

Reiko narrowed her eyes. She was glad she had sent the kids to bed before she snuck out. The large man that had been following her nearly killed her with just one hit. She didn't know what kind of company that Sasuke was keeping but he was dangerous and it didn't bode well for her at all. As much as she wanted to throw herself at Sasuke and possibly maim him a bit before dragging his sorry ass back to Konoha for Naruto to beat the crap out of him she had to tread on thin ice since she was outnumbered.

"Me? A spy? As if… I made a deal to free one of my students and his brother from Ryuu's care…" Reiko explained, defending herself.

"So you're a sensei now…" Sasuke mused.

She sneered. He was trying to distract her from the real reason he was there. Slowly she pulled Ryuu's scroll out of her back pocket. Sasuke's eyes narrowed when he saw the scroll. For a moment Reiko was tempted to set it to fire, burning it and whatever information that Ryuu was trying to pass on to Sasuke with it. Sasuke jumped down from his tree, landing three feet in front of her.

"Yeah, it's strange, right? But you've changed too Uchiha…" She remarked sarcastically, "How's Orochimaru?"

"Dead…"

Reiko straightened up at this. She didn't know whether to laugh or to cry because the snake Sannin was dead. She knew her heart was dancing with joy for she held the man in no close regard to her heart. Her grip became slack on the scroll and she wanted to fall to her knees and laugh. There was another evil being that she no longer had to be afraid of anymore. He was gone and he could do nothing to hurt her anymore.

How desperately she wanted to believe the man was gone, that she no longer had to wake up at night screaming because of nightmares where he came back and killed everyone dear to her. She would no longer have to see Sarutobi's ghost blaming her for not stopping the man earlier, even though she had nothing to do with his death at all. Her heart began to hammer against her chest as she looked up at Sasuke with pleading eyes, begging him to tell the truth. How she wished he was telling the truth.

"Are you… Are you telling me the truth, Sasuke?" She asked, daring to use his name.

Sasuke took another step forward, nodding slightly. Reiko took a step back. Something inside her head screamed for her to get back, to get away from him. Sasuke was dangerous and she knew just as well as he did that he wasn't against hurting her to get the scroll. She put it back into her weapon's pouch, ready to fight Sasuke the moment he took a wrong step. Naruto said he had gotten stronger, as did Sakura. He was too powerful for Team Kakashi to take down alone but that wasn't going to stop her.

"I heard you killed Haiku…" Sasuke continued, "How did it feel to get your revenge?"

Reiko's mouth opened, agape, horrified at the mere suggestion. She did _not_ enjoy killing Haiku. She felt terrible for it. Her hands were literally stained with his blood and no matter how much she washed them they didn't seem to come clean. She was a murderer. She was as dark as any other man who stood before her and in the end she knew she'd pay for everyone she had ever killed before. She hated killing and if that made her weak in the eyes of other shinobi then she'd rather be weak than a monster.

"It was hardly revenge! I only did what was right!" She protested.

"You killed the man who killed your family…" Sasuke countered.

Reiko blinked. He was right, of course but she wasn't thinking about that as she fought. She wanted to stop him from hurting anyone else. She wanted to end all of their suffering and in the end she ended his. He had begged her to end it and she complied, so did that make her the villain if she did what was asked of her? Did it make her an avenger like Sasuke just because she killed the man who slaughtered her family because she was happy when he couldn't be?

"Sounds like revenge to me…"

She looked up, seeing Sasuke's blue haired companion rise to his feet. He had a large blade attached to his back, Zabuza's zanbato. She recognized it from old, out dated bingo books. The man wore a tight purple tank top that seemed to match his dark amethyst eyes. He smiled at her, showing shark like teeth. But she didn't back down. Instead she glared at him, coldly, daring him to say anything else.

"Damn…" He remarked, "What is it with you Konoha shinobi? You all glare!"

Ignoring him she turned back to Sasuke. The raven haired Uchiha male looked at her coldly, daring _her_ to say something. She knew she wasn't going to walk out of there without a fight. She knew that she'd be dragging herself to the hotel after they fought and that the Genin would freak once they saw her but she had no choice. She promised Naruto she'd give her all when going after Sasuke all those years ago and she meant it, even now.

"Sasuke, come back to us…" She ordered.

"A lecture, Reiko?" Sasuke asked.

"It's advice…" She responded, "I don't want to hurt you…"

She watched as he reached for a blade and she jumped back, drawing her own sakabato. They circled one another, waiting, just waiting for the other to attack. She was ready. She was going to fight until she was breathing unsteadily and her heart was almost to the point of giving out. She had made Naruto a promise and she intended to keep it. This would end everyone's suffering if she managed to capture him.

"You're not the way everyone says you are," She tried reasoning.

She was looking at him so fiercely he merely glared, not responding to her. She tensed when she saw the blue haired man helping the red headed girl to her feet. Now she was completely out numbered and out matched. It didn't matter if she were ready or not. They had the element of strength while she had the ability of a quick escape. She'd hate to run but if she could get information over to Tsunade it wouldn't matter since she'd be able to send a team after the boy.

"I know you're not!" She insisted, "You still feel something for everyone back in Konoha…"

"You know nothing about me," Sasuke replied, evenly.

Now she was mad. How dare he brush aside all of the time they spent together? The two of them had gotten close over their mission in the snow. He was pretending as if it didn't happen, as if it meant nothing. But she knew one person who wanted Sasuke back more than anyone, including Naruto. The picture of Sakura burned inside of Reiko's mind. How she longed bring Sakura into the conversation but she knew that Sasuke would be just as cold hearted to her as he was being to her.

"That's not true and you know it, Sasuke!" She screamed.

She could see that he wanted to punish her for trusting him. It was as obvious as the sun in the sky that she trusted him and she believed he still held Konoha in his heart. He wanted to laugh at her. He wanted to raze that trust from her right then so that he could get the scroll and go back to hunting Itachi. She was just in the way and both of them knew it as well as the other did. One of them wasn't going to walk away unscathed.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Reiko. The past is the past," Sasuke said automatically.

"You're wrong! Without the past we wouldn't be who we are now…" She countered, "Now just _who_ are you?"

Sasuke's glare was intense, almost to the point where his companions expected her to fall to the ground and start screaming because he used the Sharingan on her. Yet he was still openly bickering with her. Even though his weapon was drawn he had yet to use it against her. She was actually rather lucky, compared to others that they had seen fight the young Uchiha. She was actually lasting long enough to yell at him.

"You know who I am…" Sasuke said coldly, "I am Uchiha Sasuke, an Avenger…"

"Yeah, yeah, lone avenger, survivor of a massacre… Blah, blah, blah…"

"You don't know anything!" Sasuke snapped.

Sasuke narrowed his dark obsidian eyes on the former comrade and was gone from Reiko's sight in a second. The brunette looked around in alarm, waiting for his attack. She felt a sharp pain in her cheek, knowing Sasuke had cut it open and the blood was now pouring freely down her right side. She snarled and swung her blade at the blur of her attacker but hit nothing as she shifted just slightly to the side.

Reiko's eyes widened as a sharp blade pierced the side of her arm. She stumbled forward with the force of the blow. She rounded on the man, trying to stab him once more but again she missed. Suddenly a fist was sent her way. Reiko turned her head to the side and took a scrape from the rough edge of the red headed woman's glove, leaving a particularly nasty red mark on his pale cheek.

One of Sasuke's teammates appeared behind Reiko. He wrapped his arms around her chest, effectively pinning her arms to her sides. Her sakabato fell from her hands as she struggled against him but he was too strong. The woman with glasses stepped forward, kunai in hand. She was going to slit her throat. Reiko leaned back and raised her feet off the ground. She then kicked the red head in the stomach. She doubled over, coughing up blood, not like Reiko cared. She had, after all, tried to kill her.

The blue haired man tried to hit her. Reiko smirked and aimed a kick to at his family jewels. Needless to say, he met the same fate the woman did and was on the ground, writhing a little more than the woman. Twisting in her captor's arms, Reiko drove her heels into his legs. He howled in pain and his grip on her slackened, not by a lot but by just enough for her to get out and away.

Reiko pushed back, managing only to fall backwards and land on her back. She looked up, seeing a flash of silver. Sasuke was going to cut her in half. She raised her hand, thinking she had her blade in her hand but then quickly realizing she didn't. _'Crap!'_ It was the only thought that ran through her head as the blade came down. A sudden sound of leaves crunching under foot jolted her from her thoughts.

"Sensei!"

Someone skidded out standing in front of her with their arms spread out, protecting her. Reiko stiffened when she saw Aiko standing over her. She was staring at Sasuke defiantly as she stood there, protecting Reiko from her former comrade. Sasuke's blade stopped, mere inches from Aiko's neck, barely sparing the boy's life. Reiko struggled to get back to her feet. Just as Sasuke moved to attack the young Genin, Reiko jumped.

She was now in front of Aiko, cradling the red head's head close to her chin. Sasuke stared at her as she glared at him, holding the young and highly surprised Genin close to her. She wasn't going to harm a hair on Aiko's head, not while there was a breath left in her body. Sasuke seemed rather surprised by this action, as if he had never seen someone willingly give their life for the life of another.

He lowered his blade and held out his hand. He was motioning for her to give him something. She could almost feel the scroll burning in her weapon's pouch, itching to jump out and go to Sasuke. Reluctantly she let go of Aiko but stood in front of her, protecting her from Sasuke, the more dangerous threat of the four in front of them. She pulled out the scroll and tossed it to Sasuke, who plucked it out of the air with practiced ease.

He almost ripped the scroll in half as he pulled it open. He sneered as he looked at the single sentence on the paper. Then he tossed it at Reiko. It bounced off her stomach and landed on the ground. She looked down at it, gasping when she saw the sentence. _'You can meet Itachi at the Uchiha manor…'_ She looked up at Sasuke, knowing full well that he was going to hightail it there as if he were being whipped by the devil himself.

"It appears Itachi wasn't lying… He does want to meet me," Sasuke mused.

"For Kami's sake Sasuke, _don't _do this!" Reiko yelled, "What happens when you do kill Itachi? What then? You'll have nothing! No one will want you back! No one will spare you if a stronger shinobi wants to kill you!"

Aiko winced but hung close to her. Reiko knew she was scared. She had every right to be. Sasuke was terrifying and Reiko was pushing the man past the point of no return. There wasn't anything that was going to stop her either. Suddenly she saw a flash of red in Sasuke's eyes. Immediately she looked away and covered Aiko's eyes, shielding the Genin from the effect of Sasuke's jutsu.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll back down Reiko," Sasuke said.

Her eyes flicked around the group nervously. The man with the large sword smirked, showing his sharp teeth. The larger man who had attacked her first stood over her menacingly. Even the woman with the glasses smirked cockily. How Reiko wanted to slap the looks off their faces but she had Aiko to consider. She then felt Aiko's light hand on her elbow. The younger girl was shaking like a leaf. Reiko closed her eyes, sighing in defeat. There was just no way she could defend Aiko and fight off the four in front of her.

"Sasuke… Get out of here…"

"A wise choice, hime…" The shark boy mocked.

Reiko's eyes flashed and she glared at the man. He cringed back because of the amount of hatred she managed to fill her gaze with. Aiko shifted under her protective hold and Reiko relaxes a bit, just for her sake. As the seconds roll by she could feel the tension, suffocating her, choking her, leaving her near breathless as she waits for Sasuke to accept her offer and leave.

"Make no mistake… I'm only doing what's best for my students… I _will_ be following you once I'm able…"

"It seems you haven't changed…" Sasuke finally said.

Reiko didn't say anything. She wanted him to leave. She was holding her breath in anticipation for his departure. Aiko seemed just as tense as she was, even though the young girl couldn't see anything from behind Reiko's hand. Sasuke sneered at her when she didn't answer and turned to walk away. She couldn't help but feel relieved when she saw his retreating figure. Slowly she began to back away, pulling Aiko with her. She wasn't about to completely turn her back to Sasuke.

* * *

Reiko pushed Aiko into the hotel room, regardless of any noise she was making. Momaru and Aido jerked up, out of their slumber immediately, eyes wide and weapons drawn. They relaxed when they saw it was just Reiko and Aiko. Reiko turned on the girl, angry at her for disobeying her orders to stay inside but she had bigger things to worry about. Instead she yanked out a blank scroll, jotting down as much as she could as fast as she could write it.

Granted her hand writing was sloppy, much unlike her normal writing when she had more time but this was an emergency. Tsunade needed to know. Quickly she rolled up the scroll and bolted to the window. She gave a caw, much like falcon, startling her students. They were even more surprised when a real falcon landed in the window sill. Its feathers rustled as she attached the scroll to the bird's claw.

"Please, take this to Tsunade, or even Jiraiya, just deliver it immediately. It's very important," She ordered.

"_Understood."_

The bird took off, out the window in a powerful beat of its wings. Reiko turned to her startled, sleepy Genin. She hated forcing them to move like this but they weren't safe there. Besides, she wasn't about to let Sasuke's trail run cold. She knew this just about as much as the Uchiha knew it himself. She was coming after him, students or no students. She'd just keep them out of the fighting.

"Pack your things. We've got a criminal to follow…"

* * *

**I've wanted to do this one for a long, long time… So after this will be the fight between Sasuke and Deidara… Should Reiko try to save Deidara or should she just let him die? Or should Aiko want to save Deidara, since she too is a medic?**


	67. Haiku's Hidden Intentions

**Well, it seems you all want Deidara to live. But how that happens, well, you'll have to read to find out, right?**

* * *

She felt terrible for pushing them, she really did. She felt even worse for taking them into battle where she knew they were in over their heads. But there was nothing stopping Sasuke from bringing the battle to her and the children. She'd rather them die in the line of duty than running like cowards. She wasn't going to let them die so it didn't really matter in the end. She looked at her students, seeing the nervousness in their eyes.

"Kami does not favor us, Reiko-sensei…" Momaru murmured.

She looked at him mildly surprised that he'd say something like that. Most shinobi did not affiliate themselves with gods, aside from the occasional nutcase, like Hidan. But as she tried to picture Momaru as a Jashinist in her head it just didn't seem to work. Perhaps it was because she was also picturing him with Akatsuki robes. She shook her head, a bitter and dark smile spread widely across her lips.

"I like it better that way," Reiko replied.

"But sensei-"

Reiko shook her head. So far Kami had been far less than forgiving of anything she had ever done. She had fought hard for everything she had, bled, cried and even begged for every inch of her being. Gods played no role in her self gain but she did believe in them. She feared the moment she died for she feared the judgment they would place upon her. Murderers weren't the types to go to heaven. They were the unfortunate saviors who paid their eternity to the civilians.

"Sensei?" Aido asked.

It was almost as if he could sense that she was disheartened by something. She had a perceptive group of Genin. Gaara had done well in choosing her students but she still had to be on guard, less they figure it out. She didn't need, let alone want, them to be dragged into her affairs and sorrows. She might as well as bury the hatchet soon. The past lie in the past and there was no going back to correct it, or fix it. Alterations were above their reach.

"It's… nothing," Reiko lied.

"Are you sure?" Aiko asked.

She nodded, feeling their eyes on her back as they jumped from branch to branch. She was pleased to find they were very adequate with the tree climbing technique. She couldn't tell them how scared she was or how much she wanted to just send them home – to safety. Gaara would kill her if he knew what she was thinking. But truth be told, she wasn't really putting that much thought into her decision. It was far too painful.

She hated to think about the choices she made. It always made her wonder what she could have done to prevent certain things from happening. If she had been stronger she could have saved her family. If she had been faster she could have caught Sasuke before he left. If she had been smarter she would have known that Haiku was going to turn traitor. The word _if_ was the one terrifying thought that scared her more than any weapon or poison or even any enemy.

"I'll go scout ahead…" Aido told her, "Be back in a flash."

She nodded, allowing them to take strides ahead of her. She could easily catch up with them in a heartbeat if she wanted to. Besides, Sasuke had a whole day of travel ahead of them. Slowly she closed her eyes, trying to see something other than the ghosts of her past haunting her. She could deal with them once night fell, once the children had fallen asleep. She then stiffened, realizing this must have been how the other Jonin had felt when they took out their first teams. They would grow to regret everything that they had ever done as they began to train the next generation of students.

Reiko slowly opened her eyes, pulling herself out of short meditation. She looked up to see her Genin team standing in front of her. Aido was sitting in the tree across from her. Aiko was holding onto her sleeve. There was a fearful look in the young girl's eyes. Reiko's eyes narrowed when she saw Momaru jump out of the tree above her head. She frowned when she caught the serious looks on their faces and she knew that they had found something.

"Sensei, we found a body..." Aiko said softly.

She sniffed the air, cringing when she smelt burnt flesh. It lingered in the air, choking her. It smelled horrible and made her stomach churn. Her heart began thumping in her chest. She feared for the small village they passed on their way to their destination. She hoped no one had attacked it simply because she was there. The village had no idea who they were, so how were they to know they had harbored shinobi in their mists? To them she had simply been a young woman - not a mindless killing mercenary – with kids.

"Take me to it," Reiko ordered her team.

She got to her feet and quickly climbed up a tree. She began leaping through the trees. She frowned, looking around. There were no other chakra patterns near her but as she leapt through the trees the smell of the burnt flesh grew closer and closer. Her fear of having the small village attacked was growing weaker and weaker since the smell was leading away from the village. But the smell was almost to the point of being overwhelming. Reiko violently shook her head to keep her mind on track.

Her Genin were right behind her. The boys were flanking either side of Aiko, as if protecting her from some enemy attack. She smiled at the fact that they were a better team than she and her team were. They made up for the fact that she could never have a loving kind team that took care of one another and watched the backs of one another. They were the ideal team and she was so envious of them but she couldn't be anymore proud of them.

She jumped one last time, only to find there were no trees waiting at the end of her bound. Her eyes widened but she kept calm. She tucked her head close to her chest and when she hit the ground she began somersaulting. Slowly she rolled to a stop, landing face first next to a burnt body. Alarmed Reiko sprang back, staring at the body horrified. They were charred beyond all recognition. She had no idea who it was. There was head band lying on the ground was, a rock head band with a scratch on it. She was staring at a man.

He heard, rather than saw, her pad vigilantly towards where he lay – and exhaled sharply at the burns covering his body. He didn't want to risk opening his eyes just yet. Reiko watched him, waiting to see a reaction from the man. She looked to see her Genin lingering back. They were afraid of the body and she couldn't blame them. They were terrified of the dead and they should never have to see a body again but they were shinobi.

She was still hovering over him. Her fingers were twitching. Waiting, waiting for any sign he was still alive. He let out a huff of a laugh, as if she could recognize him under the layers of burnt flesh. She was still contemplating whether to kill him quickly or leave him to die in agony or heal him. She didn't want her team to see her kill the man and he was in so much agony it was almost unbearable to watch him lie there and die. She decided to heal him.

She had been raised to care for others and as a medic nin she was used to preserving life. Ripping it away on a whim wasn't something she _liked _to do but since she was also a kunoichi she must learn to both kill and save. He was lying in agony, dying alone on a forest floor. And the medic in her couldn't just let him _die_. She could feel the chakra patterns of her students walking towards her, nervously. She just nodded, showing them it was okay.

She channeled chakra to her hands and gently touched his chest, trying to heal the burnt flesh. She watched as the man smirked. The skin around his mouth stretched and ripped. She shook her head, having no idea what compelled him to smile. She glanced over the expanse of what she supposed once was his torso. The flesh was peeled away, showing some of his bleeding organs. His face was no better. His hair – what was left of it, was melted and plastered across his scalp. She winced, how could he possible still be conscious was beyond her. Yet there he was, defying all logic.

His eyes suddenly flew open. She jerked back but managed to catch herself before she completely fell. She glanced up at him and was shocked to see his vibrant blue eyes focused on her. She had seen those eyes before. Here was the man who not only had captured the Kazekage single handedly, attempted to kill her on multiple occasions and also tried to capture one of her best friends. Her team tensed as she pulled back in surprise. Aido pulled Aiko back out of fear that the man was dangerous. Aido wouldn't let his twin get hurt.

"Reiko…" Deidara croaked out.

"I could never trust you," Reiko said softly, "And I will _never_ forgive you."

Aido seemed to realize her reluctance to heal the man at her feet. He took a step forward, surprising his sister and teammate as well as Reiko. There was a look of sympathy and determination in his eyes as he looked down at the dying man at their feet. Deidara watched the boy, interested in what he would do next but Reiko knew before Aido even opened his mouth. She could see a bit of Naruto in the boy as she watched him.

Her heart screamed in agony at the thought. She couldn't just spare the man that had done them so many wrongs. Her heart screamed to save him since it was her job but her mind begged her to take the kids and run. Deidara was nothing but bad news, and his partner was bound to be around her somewhere. Unless Deidara was left for dead the moment he used his jutsu. Not that she cared about it. She just really didn't want to run into Tobi again. The man scared her.

"He's really hurt!" Aido cried, "You've got to help him! You've just got to!"

Reiko sighed. Deidara's breathing was labored and he stared at her. So pathetically and weakly that she began to worry about him. Her choice was made for her. She seemed to have no other option. She set her hands together and pressed against Deidara's chest once more. Her students relaxed. They crowded around her and the body. Aiko looked at her fearfully. Reiko watched as she channeled chakra to her hands. Aiko knelt down and began to help her heal Deidara.

"Why, hmm?" Deidara demanded.

He glared at her the best he could manage but Reiko couldn't regret the decision to save his life, no matter how ungrateful he was going to be for it. She could always leave him crippled if she decided to at the last second. He'd never be able to get away then. His luck would run out but a part of her wouldn't let herself heal him wrong. It would be another sin to add to her collection. Her heart wouldn't be able to bear another guilt piled on it.

"Because unlike _you_, I can't leave anyone to die," Reiko responded.

Her students looked at her, not understanding what she was talking about. They didn't know her comrades in Konoha were dying one by one. They were safe in Suna and so was she but that didn't change the fact her friends in Konoha were fighting and growing closer and closer to death with every battle that they face. She felt trapped when she was forced to stay in Suna as a teacher for Gaara. He was keeping her away from her friends and family.

* * *

Night had fallen. Reiko had carried Deidara on her back as they traveled, trying not to loose sight of Sasuke but they lagged further and further behind. She glared at the fire as she realized that if they didn't meet the teams from Konoha within a day or so she would have to turn back. She couldn't continue to put Aiko, Aido and Momaru at risk like she was. They were just kids after all. She could always leave an animal with a scroll, explaining what little she could offer the group but there was no guarantee that her animal would find them.

She glanced around. Aiko and Aido were leaning against a tree. Aido had his arm slung around Aiko, holding her closely to him, even as they slept on. Momaru was sleeping just as peacefully. Aiko had insisted that he rest his head in her lap, but did so with a dark blush. He obliged and fell asleep with his head in her lap. Aiko's hand was deeply intertwined with his. Reiko smiled. _'Was it really like that when I started liking Gaara?'_ She asked, questioning herself, _'I couldn't have been that obvious… Was I? But what does it matter? It's not like Gaara is going to return the feeling anytime soon.'_

The thought still brought pain to her heart. Unrequited love was the worst kind of love at all. But Leo had told her it was better to have loved and have lost than to have never loved at all. She wondered what it would have been like if she had never fallen in love with Gaara, perhaps falling for someone like Neji or even Shikamaru. They were nice enough. But she had no idea why she didn't feel for them the way she felt for Gaara.

Neji was calm, level headed and very, very kind. So why could she see him as a lover? Perhaps it was that Tenten wanted to win his heart. He was far too serious and he wouldn't take the chance to get to try things. He wasn't very talkative. He gave orders often enough to make Reiko want to pull her hair out. She smiled as she thought about the man more. He wasn't love material for her. She saw him as an older brother and a very dear friend.

Shikamaru was smart, almost astonishingly so. He was calm, if a little lazy and withdrawn but that's what gave him more of an appeal. She couldn't rightfully love him since Temari cared for him, if a little less than obvious at some times. Reiko knew she couldn't think of Shikamaru as anyone other than a good friend, one whom of which she could share many laughs with and relax with but she wanted someone a little more active than him. Cloud watching was nice and all but there was more to life than just that.

Chouji was a good man too. But again, he fell into the friend category. He was more like a bear wearing a marshmallow, granted it was a red marshmallow but it was a marshmallow all the same. Chouji was a doll baby. He was protective and kind, even though he had a short temper when it came to a specific word, of which selected few loved to use to torment him. No, Chouji just wasn't for her. Nor would he ever be.

Honestly she didn't even know Shino. He hadn't really spoken to her much, besides their mission where they escorted Gaara back to the sand. Besides, he was simply far too quiet, even if he took the role of leadership seriously, a little too seriously. Granted someone had to keep Kiba in line on a mission. Shino just never stopped to smell the flowers, not without prompting at least. Convincing him to do something was like telling Naruto not to eat Ramen anymore.

Then there was Lee. He was a wonderful person, if a little too energetic and happy. One simply had to admire the person who was able to endure so much pain, so much agony in a short period of time, all in the dream of becoming the best of the best. He was a great ally and an even better friend. She smiled as she remembered how hard he had fought when Gaara nearly crippled him for life. Lee was a fighter until the end.

Naruto was well, involved in two different relationships. Naruto liked Sakura, Sakura liked Sasuke, Hinata liked Naruto but, again, Naruto liked Sakura. It was like an odd love square in which nobody was winning. Reiko had no interest in moving in on anyone else's love. Nor did she have any interest to get involved in that drama. So she remained friends with Naruto instead.

In fact, all the guys, Shino, Kiba and Chouji aside all had one of her friends crushing on them. Her friendships meant more than some guy did, so perhaps that factor contributes to why she fell in love for Gaara in the first place. And all of her guy friends were simply guy friends, nothing more, nothing less. A small huff drew her attention out of her thoughts. She looked down to see Deidara squirming in the ropes she used to tie him up. She jumped down from her tree and landed next to him. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He stared up at her with bleary sleepy eyes. She just sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to convey that she meant him no harm. He just lay there in a slight daze, unsure of what was happening to him. It was hard for her, treating the man who nearly took Gaara away from everyone. As much as she wanted to punch his face in it would have to wait until he was healed enough to take the beating she wanted to give him, or perhaps enough where he would survive, but suffer every moment.

"Don't move around too much," She ordered, "I spent seven and a half hours healing you. I'm not about to let my work go to waste."

"How can you feel sorry for me?" Deidara asked, "How can you be so kind-hearted, hmm?"

She stared at him, taken back. There really was no question about it. She wasn't one for mercy killings - let alone killing of any variety. She hung her head, images of every person she had ever murdered flashed through her mind. Swallowing hard she looked at Deidara with sincere eyes. He stared at her, not understanding her in the slightest. He had done so many bad things to her and yet she could find it in her heart to take care of him and heal his self inflicted wounds. Yet she still found it wise to tie him up so he didn't attack.

"I… I just… I just didn't want anyone else to die," She whispered softly, "That's all. That's all I want,"

She looked away, as if ashamed of her confession. She didn't want to be seen as weak and she had no idea why she was telling Deidara that. She had been thinking about death a lot, since the moment she killed Haiku. He wasn't the first and he wasn't the last man to die by her actions. He just had to go and make his death the most memorable by making her strangle him to death. She hated the feeling it left her with. It was like her hands were stained, forever with his blood and no matter what she did they wouldn't come clean.

"Is that…? Is that such a bad thing? Do I have to be willing to kill?" She asked, "Does that make me a coward?"

They both fell silent. It was hard for the two war weary warriors. Reiko was strong with a sword. It was by far the best weapon she had ever held and will ever hold. No other weapon seemed to fit her like a mere extension of the hand and yet… She was weak with people, so very, very weak. It was almost embarrassing. She was unable to say no, even beggars seemed to know to go to her when she walked down the street. She hated seeing the world as dark and as despairing as it was.

Neither of them said anything and the tension was eating away at Reiko's sanity. She shifted, a little uncomfortable with their situation. It wasn't like she hadn't been alone with him before but now she had three other beings to worry about and he would be against hurting them to hurt her. She couldn't believe that she was doctoring an enemy back to perfect health. Fate must have really hated her for the comment that she made about gods. Karma must have decided to intervene and give her some just deserts. She wanted to scream, very, very loudly. Alas, the children were asleep and screaming would only scare them.

"He spoke about you, yeah…"

"Who?" Reiko asked, completely confused.

"Haiku…"

Reiko recoiled at the name of the man she had slaughtered, her teammate she had fallen. She felt the regret that came with the thought of any kill, even on of a man so foul, so dark and so twisted. The regret she felt weighed down on their consciousness. It was wearing her down and making her feel hollow. She felt so dark, tainted by the fact she had taken a life so easily. No other death had bothered her this much before but that was probably because she knew Haiku, she had thought of him as a comrade and she had killed him.

"Probably just spoke about my death… He hated me," Reiko responded coldly.

"At first, he did, yeah," Deidara agreed, "But he grew to like you in the end."

Reiko gave Deidara a skeptical look, wondering if he hit his head in his accident. Haiku loathed her and her entire being for being everything he wasn't, for having everything he couldn't, for doing everything he didn't and for just being herself. He saw her as weak, and he even proved those thoughts in his death when he believed she was going to die alone and helpless. Even in the end she had what he didn't. His comrades left him to die while hers came to her rescue. He died alone and she had yet to do so.

"Stop lying," Reiko ordered, "I don't want to hear anything else from you."

"It's true. He was envious of you at first, yeah."

Reiko rolled her eyes. Deidara was telling her things she already knew. She was tempted to just put him to sleep and just leave him there, taking the Genin with her but she wouldn't get far. She couldn't just carry the kids all the way back to Suna on her own. She was strong enough to do so but she knew that the risks of being attacked while she did something like that were too high. She wasn't going to risk killing off the kids. Gaara was going to kill her once she got back to Suna anyways for risking them, but she thought that if she could intercept the team from Konoha, tell them what she knew and then go back everything would be okay. How wrong she was.

"But then he saw you for you when you fought so hard to save the one-tailed Jinjuriki. He saw himself in you, yeah."

"Saw _himself_ in me?" Reiko echoed horrified by the idea.

It made no sense. Her mind was sent reeling at the thought. She shook the idea away, brushing it aside with careless nonchalance. Deidara was just saying things, trying to confuse her, scar her heart more than it already was. She was tempted to punch him in the face but then he'd yelp and wake up her Genin. So she settled for swearing to herself to punch him in the morning. She'd punch him and then gather up her students, leaving him behind for the wolves to devour.

"Yeah, he saw you rescuing the one-tail like how he tried to rescue Miki, un," Deidara explained, "Except you didn't die when we thought you did, yeah."

"Guess you think you can psyche me out by saying really random stuff, huh?" She said.

She was trying to pass as nonchalant but even Deidara noticed. Though he didn't posses the gift of empathy like she did to know that she was shaken by his words. Slowly he sat up, looking at her, trying to read the expression on her otherwise blank face. She looked away, feeling his eyes trying to probe her. She was too ashamed to meet his curious eyes. She didn't know what to think now. Her reality had been completely shattered by this.

"He knew he was going to die when he fought you, yeah."

That one comment made Reiko's breath hitch. She stared at Deidara, contemplating the thought that Haiku had gone a mission he knew would have killed him and other possible members of his organization. Such thing was treason against his organization and a duty, more towards his former nation. She doubted he would ever do anything like that. That just wasn't the Haiku she had known. It didn't make any sense.

"That's not-"

"Possible, hmm?" Deidara asked, "It is."

She shook her head, trying to dispel the possibilities that Deidara seemed to weave in her mind. She felt tears prickling in her eyes. If his words spoke true, if he wasn't lying, then she had condemned an innocent man to death. But he had to have lied. Every time she had ever seen Haiku he treated her so poorly. He hurt her so many times. He had so many chances to kill her. _'Yet why didn't he take them?'_ The small nagging voice in the back of her head asked, _'If he really wanted to kill you why are you still alive?'_

"O-oh, kami…" She said, near hysteria as realization dawned on her.

* * *

_Haiku looked out, over the Amegakure landscape. It wasn't home. It rained too much. There wasn't a tree in sight. No one on the streets smiled. No one wore bright colors. No one seemed to have a certain radiance dancing in their eyes as they talked to one another. No one was happy. He sighed. Not a single day passed where he didn't regret the decision to come to Amegakure to become a part of the Akatsuki._

_He had thought that he'd find the place where he truly belonged if he had gone amongst the Akatsuki. He should have known better than to seek comfort amongst their ranks. They were as cold hearted as it came, only caring about their next mission, thinking nothing about those they killed. It was a sad way to live, he realized. He didn't want to live like they did, but he had made his choice. He would fight if he came across his former team. He would treat them with scorn. He would make them hate him if he had to._

_He didn't kill the Tsuyoi family. He couldn't do that to Hiroshi, or Reiko. That fact surprised him. He didn't know why but the fact he couldn't do that to her completely pulled the rug out from beneath him. He didn't realize how alone he was until he met her. He had avoided trusting others for so long before he met her. Some how, he just knew when someone was going to betray him. He knew that Reiko, Hiroshi and Leo would never do that to him. __He now had more to worry about. The Akatsuki would want his team out of the way, in case they tried to bring him back. He didn't want them to suffer, even if it meant a life of torment for him. They were all he had left, even if they didn't want him by their sides. After all, he had done many things that he regretted._

"_So, what are you doing up here, hmm?" _

_Haiku turned, seeing Deidara. The blond had been an unusual friend and ally during his stay at the Akatsuki. He had never thought he would have found someone he trusted that much. Haiku just shook his head. He couldn't tell Deidara his regrets, even though they had grown close over the few years he had been there. It would be suicide. Deidara would have killed him without a second thought. It was they way the organization worked._

_Deidara would betray him without batting an eyelash. Slum rats like himself were pretty easy to find. He had to work his way to get where he was before he left Konoha. His father didn't care whether he lived or died. The man was a drunken, slob who blamed all of his problems on his deceased wife__. He would choose the Akatsuki over him. Haiku couldn't hide if Deidara was merciful but still exposed him to the Akatsuki and because running wasn't an option, he would be forced to fight for himself. _

_But if he wanted to, Haiku could easily kill Deidara, just as easily as the blond could kill him, regardless of whether or not they were friends. For Haiku__, violence is the only way anymore. No matter what it takes or how many people he would have to take down. He swore he would end it. He would end it all. He had nothing left to protect, not even his old home and yet now he felt even more homesick than ever._

"_Leave me alone, Deidara," Haiku growled, trying to pass as threatening, "I'm not in the mood to deal with you today."_

_Deidara looked at his friend rather surprised. __Haiku hadn't spoken like that in a while, not unless he was homesick. The blond sympathized with Haiku. He hadn't wanted to join the Akatsuki. Haiku had been all for it until he found out what it was truly all about, then he began to regret the life he had made for himself and regret not keeping the life he had. How he wished he could have done something to prevent Haiku's fate. _

"_You're homesick… Aren't you, hmm?" Deidara asked._

_Haiku was silent for a moment. Haiku sat down on the edge of the balcony. He rested his arms on his knees and looked down. Rain had made both men drenched to the bone as they stayed there. Neither of them moved, regardless of the rain and the cold. They looked over the city with a certain type of sadness in their eyes. The village people had it so easy. It was easy to be envious of their lives. It was so simple for them._

"_Is it… Is it that obvious?" Haiku asked, tentatively._

_Deidara suddenly sat down next to him, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulder. Haiku tensed, remembering the last person to do that was Hiroshi. It brought back painful memories, things that he wanted desperately to forget. __But he wouldn't forget. He would remember and suffer because of it everyday. He nearly laughed at the irony. He had left Konoha to forget the painful memories and now that he was miles and miles away from Konoha he had more bad memories and more regrets than the ones he had in Konoha._

"_I used to come up here a lot when I got homesick, yeah," Deidara explained, "Helped clear my head…"_

"_You got homesick?" Haiku asked._

_Deidara nearly laughed at Haiku. He sounded like some lost and frightened Genin in a new place. But the blond managed to hold his tongue. Deidara had been like that too, trying to cling to someone for comfort but with the Akatsuki there were no time for friends. An ally would just as easily turn on you as they would help you out in battle. There was no trust amongst them. Fights were commonplace in their hideout and would either have a string of profanities, explosions, loud yells and the occasional flood of water._

"_I did, yeah. This place is nice and all but it's not home."_

_Haiku nodded with Deidara, understanding what he meant. He didn't like it in Ame. Konoha was and would always be his home. Too bad he realized that far too late to do anything about it. Too bad he wasn't as smart as he was now back then. If he could do it over, he would have stayed in Konoha, stayed with his friends, with his sensei. They accepted him. The Akatsuki treated him like a bug under their shoes. He was dirt, lower than the slimiest scum. _

"_Do you ever want to leave, Deidara?" Haiku asked._

"_All the time, un," Deidara replied, "Some times more than others."_

_Both of them could talk freely about this topic. If Haiku even breathed a whisper about something like this in front of the others he would have been dead before he could get another word out. Traitors weren't taken kindly to. Traitors, like Orochimaru, would be eliminated once the Akatsuki got the chance. Haiku didn't fancy a life of running so he would choose a more honorable path. He would die to protect the ones he had loved. Hiroshi, Leo, even Reiko. _

_The girl had grown under his skin and despite how he treated her he cared. At first he did hate her. Then his hate became something strange. His taunts lessened and it became simple hazing. He had planned to go and congratulate her on becoming a Chunin after the exams but then the Akatsuki had offered him a chance to join their ranks, a sin he didn't know would throw him into the pits of hell the moment he agreed._

"_I'm going to leave one of these days," Haiku told him._

_Deidara stared at him, unsure of what to say to that. Haiku never said things he didn't mean. That's what the blond liked about the other male. Haiku was so sincere, so _

"_You should get out too," Haiku continued, "Leave after I do."_

"_I will, yeah. I promise."_

_

* * *

_

"I-I can't have…" Reiko stammered.

It felt like her world was crashing down. Never before had she ever killed someone who hadn't deserved it. She fell for Haiku's act, hook, line and sinker. He had taken the noble act and let her and his teammates believe he was bad. She shook her head, trying to deny these thoughts but the longer she sat there the more her mind began to wonder about the possibility that Deidara was telling the truth. There was just no way she could believe him. He had done so many things to her, just to hurt her and see her reaction.

"Y-you're ly-lying!" She nearly yelled, strangled.

"You don't have to believe me, un," Deidara said, "Just thought you ought to know…"

She hated the smug tone in his voice. She hated the look of 'sympathy' in his eyes. She wanted to punch him. She wanted to scream really loud. She couldn't. They were on a mission. They had to get back to Suna soon. Just one more day and if she didn't see the team from Konoha she'd leave them a message. She'd take Deidara, kicking and screaming to Suna if she had to. He'd pay for hurting her again. She'd make sure of it this time. He'd regret ever having her cross his path.

"Shut up!" She snarled viciously.

"As you wish, yeah," Deidara replied.

* * *

**Surprise! None of you were expecting that, huh?**


	68. Persistant Enemies

**There's a lot of angst floating around. I bet none of you saw that coming!**

* * *

Reiko didn't sleep for the rest of the night. Her mind had been plagued by thoughts of murdering an innocent man. It was even worse that he _wanted _her to kill him. She had done so, without a single regret until that moment. All she had cared about before she fought him was ending the battle between them, even if it meant _her_ life would be lost. She didn't realize when the tables turned and it was _he_ that fate decided to punish.

But in the career she had chosen for herself the _'who'_ and _'what'_ are all that mattered when killing someone. _'When'_, _'where'_, and _'why'_ were merely bonuses – trite things that were completely useless. '_How'_ that act was preformed was reserved for when one was just feeling creative. Though, Reiko didn't like to think of killing as just some cold cut thing, pardoning the play on words. Death wasn't something as simple as that, no matter what everyone else wanted to believe.

"Reiko-sensei?"

Reiko looked up with deadened eyes, seeing Aido leaning over her. She faked a smile when she looked up at him. Slowly she got to her feet, looking down at Deidara who went to back to sleep shortly after he told her what was what with Haiku. She wanted to kick him awake but her students would react negatively to that and she couldn't very well leave him there. She didn't need Tobi or someone finding that he was perfectly fine now.

What a fine mess she had gotten herself into. Deidara, Sasuke, Suna, Tsunade, Gaara… She really knew how to get the attention of fate. She turned to see Momaru and Aiko cleaning up their campsite. They were concerned about her. She didn't need her ability of empathy to tell that. She just shook her head, pretending that all was fine. She wasn't convincing them but it made her feel better. There was no doubt that they heard her near hysterical cries last night.

"Once we pack up we're going to head back to Suna, okay?" She asked.

"But sensei, what about the man you healed?" Aiko asked, "We can't just leave him…"

She stared at the girl. They didn't know Akatsuki when they saw one. He tried to kill Gaara and they wanted her to spare him. The irony was almost too much to bear for her. As good as her students were it was almost too much to bear. Deidara was a terrible man. Every fiber of her being screamed that, yet they wished to save him, to spare him. Not like it mattered. Gaara would give Deidara the justice he deserved once they made it back to Suna.

"Of course…" Reiko replied.

She moved her katanas, now strapping to each hip. She bent down, picking up Deidara. She gently placed the slender blond on her back, carrying him like a backpack. Deidara grunted, remembering the last time she carried him that way. She had been taking him to Konoha – to justice and she would do so once more. She moved, picking up her own pack. Deidara didn't feel like he weighed anything. Her pack was as light as a feather, but more heavily packed than her student's.

She didn't mind. She could fight with Deidara on her back, her pack and her students around. The ropes she had tied around his wrists were now around her neck. He could have very easily have strangled her if he had the strength but he had none. She was lucky that he wasn't strong enough. But she wondered if he would kill her since she had saved him, despite it all. It wasn't a theory she was going to test anytime soon.

"We should head back to Suna, okay?" She asked.

"Suna, sensei?" Momaru asked.

Reiko nodded. Although she had told them they would stay their and meet with the Konoha team they simply couldn't do it. It was too dangerous and she wasn't going to stay out there and wait for a team to come. They would be like sitting ducks. Her team from Konoha would understand, besides she was going to leave an animal with a message to find the team and give it to them. Sasuke was too dangerous, and rogue ninja was too dangerous especially with their predicament.

"We're in no position to stay and rendezvous with the team from Konoha," Reiko explained.

"Are you sure?" Momaru asked.

Reiko nodded. Her students gathered their things, preparing to leave. She liked the fact that they trusted her and her decisions, instead of rebelling and questioning her like she knew Naruto had to Kakashi. She didn't think she'd be able to handle a Naruto clone but Aido was a pretty close comparison. Yet he contained some sort of sensibility that Naruto didn't possess as a young preteen. _'Kakashi would have been so jealous,'_ she realized.

* * *

They had been traveling through the trees for a few hours. Reiko had left a letter with a small fox to tell the team what had occurred, not bothering to leave out Deidara. Everyone in Konoha knew she hated to kill and that she didn't like letting someone die. Besides, Tsunade would most likely send Naruto or Kiba to hunt for Sasuke. Naruto would go because of his promise. Kiba could go since his nose was more sensitive than anyone else in Konoha.

She'd face whatever punishment came her way for saving Deidara. She had a feeling that Deidara would be more cooperative this time since the organization he worked for had left him behind and didn't even check to see if he was alive or not. It showed that there was no honor and no trust among criminals. She hated those who wouldn't protect their allies or their friends. They were lower than low. They were scum.

Reiko wrinkled her nose, looking around. She stiffened when she smelled ash and dirt – a scent she had smelled before. Her eyes widened as she looked around. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she whipped around to look at the Genin. Her hair slowly whipping past her face as she looked to them, seeing the looks of surprise cross their face as soon as they saw the horrified look on her face.

Aiko screamed loudly as an explosion went off. Reiko's heart skipped a beat. Automatically she made a single hand sign with her free hand while the other went to her katana. A shield appeared around them, protecting them from the blast but the shield was still forced back. The Genin cried out in fear as the shield bounced, still containing them and they fell back and landed in a heavily wooded area. They were lucky. They had been feet away from falling off a cliff side. Reiko pulled Deidara's arms over her head and set him against tree.

For a moment they stared at one another. Her heart was pounding as she stared at him. Reiko pulled her katana out of its sheath and cut his bonds. He stared at her, surprised as she pushed one of her katanas into his hands. As much as it scared her to give him a weapon she needed help. _He_ was the only one to pursue her for this long aside from Haiku. She swallowed hard, slightly fearful for her students.

"Fight with me," She whispered, "Please…"

There was another explosion. Reiko looked over her shoulder, seeing that Momaru, covering Aiko's small frame with his body. Aido was struggling to hold onto a tree branch, above the cliff. He was dangling, struggling to hold himself up, away from the drop below him. Reiko's eyes widened as she watched him. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched. She reached out to him, as if to prevent him from falling by not touching him.

"Aido-kun!" Reiko screamed.

Deidara looked at her, seeing the desperation in her voice and the terror in her eyes as she watched the young child dangle. She turned to him, as if asking, no pleading, for his help. She couldn't do this on her own, he realized, yet she had the decency to realize that and was strong enough to ask for help. She was brave enough to admit she was weak and needed someone to depend on when she had no one else.

"Go, yeah!" Deidara hissed.

She didn't need to be told twice. Reiko scrambled to her feet and ran to Aido. She could tell he was slipping as she ran closer and closer yet. His grip finally slipped as she lunged off the side of the cliff to grab him. She grabbed the branch, seizing him by the scruff of his shirt. He grunted as his fall came to an abrupt halt. He looked up at Reiko, scared. She was going to sigh in exasperation when she heard another explosion.

She heard another terrified cry. She only barely looked up to see another explosion. This time she screamed loudly, seeing Momaru and Aiko falling. Without a second of hesitation she let go of the tree branch and fell as the two Genin fell. Aido was screaming in her ear but her mind was focused on Aiko and Momaru. She reached out her free hand for the other two, hoping to catch the both of them. Her body plowed into the forms of the young Genin.

She hit the top of the cliff, rolling to a halt. She looked around slightly dazed. Her eyes widened in horror when she realized that Aiko was not sitting with the rest of her slightly dazed Genin. Reiko scrambled to the edge, to see Aiko hanging onto a tree branch a few feet over the ledge. The young red head stared at Reiko, obviously fearful as she clung to the branch with all her worth. Without a second thought Reiko reached over the edge, trying to get to the dangling girl. Aiko reached back with one hand, giving a shriek of terror when the branch groaned and lowered her closer to the fall.

"Reach, Aiko-chan, just a little further," Reiko coaxed.

Tears were now rolling down Aiko's face as she clung to the branch trying to reach her sensei. Reiko was near tears herself, not realizing how much the children had become a part of her life. Their fingers were mere inches away as Reiko leaned further down the edge to get Aiko. She could hear blasts and explosions but that was all behind her while her focus remained on the terrified young student about to fall to her death.

"I-I'm trying!" Aiko pleaded.

Reiko's fingers brushed Aiko's palm and she had almost had the young girl safely in hand when someone suddenly ripped her back, pulling her back by her hair. She watched in horror as the branch Aiko was holding on snapped and the young girl started falling. Reiko screamed loudly, leaning forward. She reached for a kunai, cutting the person holding her back as she tried to lean down. She tried to catch the plummeting girl by the hand but it was too late.

"Aiko!" Reiko bellowed.

"He-help me!" Aiko screamed.

Aiko reached desperately towards Reiko as she fell, screaming in terror. Reiko screamed in agony as she watched the young girl fall. Someone hit Reiko from behind and she slumped over the edge, watching with dazed eyes as Aiko fell. A tear rolled down her cheek when Aiko's scream became mangled. She had failed. She had let another person down. Agony pierced her heart as her world grew fuzzy. She had let Aiko die. _'I can't do anything right,' _She thought, agonized, _'Aiko-chan, Momaru-kun, Aido-kun, forgive me...'_

* * *

They were imprisoned, that much Reiko knew. Her heart felt like it had been ripped out when she had found herself sitting in a cell, staring at Momaru and Aido in two separate cells right across from hers. She wanted to sob in relief that they hadn't been killed immediately but she couldn't cry because of Aiko. Neither Momaru nor Aido knew what had happened to their teammate and she didn't want to take away what little hope they had. They believed she had gotten away. She was sorely disappointed when Deidara was not imprisoned with them.

The man who captured them was one of the men who worked for the one ninja that wanted the bounty on Reiko's head. He was a ronin named Machida. He was nicknamed 'Scarface' because of the burn that Reiko had given him upon her first escape. He was after blood when he captured her. Momaru and Aido were just going to be ransom chips for Gaara to pay for. Unforutnately the boys knew too much and would live to see the team rescuing them if they didn't escape soon. Reiko was safer. The Akatsuki would pay a fortune for her corpse, even more for her alive.

The man, who captured her, was named Riku or so she had heard from some passing guards. She nearly smiled at the irony. She had a childhood friend who went by the same name, a wolf – who visited her from time to time by the same name, and now a captor who went by the same name. But he came by everyday to see how they were doing, how they were taking their captivity. A sad job but someone was going to be forced to make sure they didn't escape. Every time she caught him she glared, swearing death with her eyes.

"I'm always the one…" A voice said, "Stuck with all the dirty work."

Reiko turned, seeing Riku standing at the edge of her cell. She swallowed hard and drew what energy she had left. Slowly she pulled herself to the edge of the bars, glaring at him coldly. She was chained down and she had been stripped of her weapons but that didn't change the fact that she still had some fight left in her. She would make Machida pay for making her loose her grip on Aiko, even if it was the last thing she ever did. Machida would pay. It was a mantra that repeated itself over and over again in her mind.

"You…" She growled.

How she longed to hurt him, make him ache for what his master had done to Aiko. The girl was so young so innocent. She didn't deserve to die. None of the Genin did. They were just children in the wrong place at the wrong time. She glanced over to Momaru and Aido. They were both fast asleep. Momaru had tears rolling down his cheek as he cried out in his sleep. Her heart broke. She hated the fact she had introduce them to captivity and she hated herself for not being strong enough. She didn't see it coming. She should have told Gaara that she wouldn't take them with her.

"What do you intend to do?" The man asked.

She blinked owlishly, not understanding his question. Then she noticed he was staring at Momaru and Aido. She growled once more, drawing his attention to her. His cold blue eyes pierced her like a dagger as he stared at her with almost dispassionate eyes. _'Just who does he think he is?'_ Reiko asked herself, _'He has no right to be taunting me like this!'_ She narrowed her eyes, wanting to hurt him even more now.

"Escape," Reiko replied easily, "No prison cell has managed to hold me for long."

Riku nodded, agreeing with her words. She stared at him, surprised by the action. Never before had an enemy agreed with her about something like that. He had captured her – on Machida's orders. He wasn't supposed to agree with her. He was the enemy. Every fiber of her body had screamed it for he was the one who had led the attack against her. She narrowed her eyes, watching him suspiciously. She trusted him just about as far as she could throw him.

He seemed to notice the look of distrust on her face. Gently he took her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. She pulled her hand back, immediately, as if she had been shocked. Her heart began pounded, wondering why he would dare to do such a thing. She glared at him, wanting to thrash the man for doing such a thing. Instead she settled for staring at him reticently, daring him to do something that required more audacity.

"At first, I thought that would be the best thing too…" The man told her, "But now I'm not so sure. Couldn't accept it, there's always something else."

"I have to get out. For my students… they need me," She told him with vehemence.

Now he looked at her surprised. For brevity, Reiko could have sworn she saw some wolfish features about his face but as quickly as it came it went. She shook her head, brushing the change aside. There was only one clan aside from very few Tsuyoi could do something like that. Very few people in her clan could do an animal transformation. Very few people outside the clan could do it. It was a secret art that the Tsuyoi clan of old had given to another clan in an act of thanks for a favor the other clan had bestowed upon them.

One of the youngest daughters of the Tsuyoi clan had been kidnapped during the time of the first Hokage. Many men tried to find the girl to save her and claim the reward that had been offered for her return. But the many ninja failed. Instead, a non-shinobi saved the young girl. He was a homeless traveler that had seen the men being cruel to the girl so he saved her. He traveled across three and a half nations to return her home and when he did he turned down the money the family offered.

Her family was shocked, horrified by the fact the man had done so many daring things and braved so many hardships. So, upon Reiko's great-great-great-grandmother's request they granted him a gift that few – even amongst the family had. It was the ability to transform into an animal at will. It not only lengthened the users life but they could transform into that animal however if they were in the form too long they would remain an animal for a decade or so.

Reiko had wished she had heard of the story from Tomoko, Renji or even Reina. She had stumbled across the old scroll, explaining what had happened on her travels. It was pure chance that she found it. It made her heart ache from loss but as she looked in to the man's eyes she wondered if he was one of the chosen few left from the man's clan that could shift. She couldn't just ask so she'd have to live with the torment of never knowing.

"What a selfish thing for them to make you do," The man continued, "They're forcing you to push yourself for their own gain."

"Selfish?" She echoed, "I _want_ to protect them."

Confusion crossed her face. Had he misheard her? No one was forcing her to do anything. She had chosen this path of her own free will. It was like a security blanket she had to have for safety. She had to protect others or else she felt weak, useless. She she would continue to follow it until the very moment she took in her last breath. Even beyond the grave she would reach out and care for those she'd leave behind. She wouldn't be able to have a peaceful after life if her loved ones were suffering, even if the slightest.

"You'll be destroyed!" He suddenly snarled.

She stared at him horrified as he grabbed her through the bars and pulled her close to the iron bars. She could see his eyes flashing with anger as he held her tightly against the bars. His knuckles were turning white from holding on so tightly. She swallowed and brought her hands up, trying to weakly push his hands away. Her mind was screaming, begging for escape but she couldn't break his hold. He was far too strong.

"I don't care!" She hissed.

"Don't you remember our promise, Reiko?" He demanded sharply.

That caught Reiko's attention. She looked up at him, curiously, no longer struggling for freedom. She didn't have the slightest of clues as to what he was talking about. She knew she had never met him before, or had she? She could recall ever meeting someone who looked quite like him. His personality also helped him stand out but he didn't seem familar. There was a chance that he had her confused with another Reiko.

"Promise?"

Instead of answering her question he let her go, almost shoving her away as if she were scum or if she had said something rather offensive. She stared at him as he walked away, down the hall. His black cloak was whipping around him like shadows. The darkness of the hallway swallowed him, engulfing his figure with its suffocating hold. She shivered as she watched him walk away. She only hoped for a chance for escape. She was tired of dealing with loonies.

* * *

They all took imprisonment very differently.

The red head boy would hiss threats to them during the day, sometimes giving a strangling laugh as he told them how he would escape. However, during the night he would scream as nightmares overtook his mind. Usually he would cry out for Aiko or Reiko to come help him, sometimes it was Momaru he wanted and once, on an extremely bad night he cried out for his father. It was clear to anyone around him that his mind was crumbling away with each passing day. Aido was becoming insane and no one knew when he would crack.

Momaru was unpredictable. Some days he would crawl into a corner and weep. Other days he would run up and slam his whole body into the metal door that cut him off from anyone else. No one knew what he would do next and that was what worried them. Whenever the Momaru heard his friend crying out for him, his emotions would run amok and he would cry noisy tears of pain and longing. Momaru's emotions were getting more erratic by the day. He could usually control them but without anyone there to comfort him he would allow such emotions to rule his common sense, be them sadness, loneliness or anger.

Both boys were the most troublesome and it was them that received the most attention. They were the ones that the missing nin had to look out for and keep an eye on. But for a Riku it was different. He didn't mind the screaming and the crying. At least they were reacting to their imprisonment. Reiko wasn't. That was what scared that man the most. She was almost like a lifeless doll, sitting there and unmoving no matter what happened. She didn't eat, nor did she drink. Guards had to force food in her and make her drink. They stopped drugging the food in fear that it would kill her and they'd loose hundreds of Ryo because she wasn't alive for the Akatsuki to torture.

The long-haired woman would lean against the floor with hers knees brought up to her chest. Her arms wrapped around her legs and hugged them close, as if trying to keep herself from shattering like glass. That was it. That was all she had done since the moment she was brought in. She didn't scream, she didn't cry, she didn't threaten anyone. Reiko would just sit there. She was completely quiet and completely still.

To Riku, it seemed that the woman would ignore her student's cries for her. She would ignore the loud sobs that his Momaru emitted but then Riku saw the silent tear that slipped down a pale cheek one night. He realized that Reiko had closed off the entire world and locked herself up into a shell. A shell that only Momaru or Aido could break through. A shell that was being smashed and shattered as she listened to them crying and begging for her help. There was nothing they could do. They couldn't escape on their own.

* * *

Gaara wasn't at all surprised when Kyo kicked in the door to his office but several counsel men jumped, prepared to draw weapons if need be. It had caught them off guard but Gaara didn't move. Pure hatred boiled in Kyo's eyes as he looked at the red headed Kazekage. He didn't even bother to hide his contempt for the Kage. Gaara wasn't fazed by it but a few of the counsel men were less than pleased with the rorouni's conduct. Gaara didn't really deserve hatred anymore, not after he had worked so hard for the love of his people.

"She's found Sasuke," Kyo told him, "That damned letter was meant for Uchiha."

_Now_Gaara was interested in what the rorouni had to say. He didn't have to ask to know who _she_ was. The only person he could be referring to was Reiko. Gaara just wanted to know how Kyo had stumbled across such information when his informants, the ones he sent after her just to make sure she was safe, had yet to report back with any of their findings. Kyo locked eyes with the leader of the desert. The two of them glared at one another darkly. It was a dark glaring contest until Baki cleared his throat, bringing Gaara out of his thoughts.

"Gentlemen, may we continue our discussion in a little while?" Gaara asked, "Kyo-sama and I need to speak."

The counsel men nodded and got up to their feet, filing out of the room until it was just Kyo and the Kazekage inside. For a moment both were silent and they merely glared at one another darkly. They were giving one another looks intended to kill. They didn't need to hide their loathing of the other through acts and facades. They didn't beat around the bush, nor did they hide their hatred. Amongst shinobi hatred was sometimes key in winning a battle. Reiko would be so disappointed if she saw them.

"You _promised_ to _protect_her," Kyo snarled.

Gaara looked up at him. His chin rested on his folded hands on his desk, giving him a cold look as he stared at him. He was being mindful of the paperwork on his desk, not really in the mood to pick it all up if it fell. His sea foam eyes were cold, almost lifeless as he looked up at the rorouni with unhidden hatred. Unfortunately, since Reiko had left there was no one to act as a buffer against the animosity of the two young men. Without her there it was likely that the two of them would tear one another apart.

"I did," Gaara said.

"Then where is she?" Kyo barked, "Do you have any idea what happened to her?"

When Gaara didn't answer Kyo then gave a mirthful laugh at the Kage's obvious ignorance in the topic of her whereabouts. The fact that Gaara didn't know was seemingly amusing to the young man and it made Gaara's blood boil. Kyo had been a nuisance under his skin since the moment they met. Reiko had been equally annoyed and highly disliked her new shadow. She could hardly get the time she required to be alone. Even Gaara knew not to intrude on her solitude unless she offered for him to come along.

Kyo would just up and appear out of now where, interrupting her thoughts, intruding on her meditations and constantly hovering over her. But then he had redeeming qualities. He was always there when she needed someone to talk to, though she didn't go to him. He was kind, but she didn't recognize it. He patronized her for fighting to protect those she cared about and she wanted nothing of it. She came to Gaara when she wanted to talk, she never stopped talking about how kind he was and he didn't treat her like a child, all the time.

"Do you know how miserable she is?" Kyo continued.

Gaara now flinched. He never wanted Reiko to be upset. Seeing her happy was always a good experience for him. She'd dazzle people with her smile without knowing it. Her steps would be lighter, much softer and harder to predict. Whether she realized it or not she was stealthier when she wasn't on a mission. It seemed that a mission brought her too many worries. There wasn't a crease in her forehead from when she was thinking, nor would she be laconic. She was brighter, more radiant and it made Gaara feel lighter as he watched her.

"It's like something in her had died," Kyo told him as matter of fact.

Gaara felt rage build inside him at the thought of her agony. He had hurt her _again_. But then he realized he was the cause for her torment and suffering. His anger melted away into guilt and pain. He couldn't ever get a friendship right. He was always doing something to screw it up. She had fallen in love with him and yet he couldn't even give her a straight answer as to whether or not he liked her back. It was obvious she still cared for him and would have liked an answer she never pushed him, not once. Now wonder he had few close friends in Suna. Only in Konoha was his social isolationism completely accepted since many others had it too – Neji, Sasuke and Shino were examples.

"Do you know she went missing?" Kyo asked almost conversationally.

Gaara's heart stopped. His eyes went wide in horror. The image of her in the temple with Haiku flashed into his mind. Her watery eyes, filled to the brim with tears, her bloody and beaten body, near the point of giving out and the soft whimper of her pain laced voice. He tried to shake the image away. He didn't want to picture her – not like that – not again. He didn't want to loose her because of something so violent or so brutal. He had nearly lost her that day and he had been so scared as he waited outside the emergency room for her.

She had always been a ray of light to the poor broken hearted shinobi around her. She was been his guide along the way of reform. She had helped him change and become a better person and a better man. She herself always had someone around her, friends and family who cared about her so deeply that Gaara couldn't help but be a little envious of her from time to time, yet she shared that gift with him. Her life as a kunoichi was filled with many companions but it was lonely, at best. She was lonely and he could see it in her eyes.

All she had ever been was the one anyone could go to with a problem. She would drop whatever she had been doing to help others. Her problems took the backseat to the problems of others. She was always the shoulder to cry on, the one to ask for a favor, the one who could stand tall when everything was crashing down. But time and time again people hurt her, used her, and abused her kindness and her open heart. It made Gaara feel guilty since he knew he had to have been one of the ones who gave her a constant heart ache.

"Well?" Kyo snarled, "Do you?"

Gaara was silent for a moment, wondering if he really did know his best friend as well as he thought he did. He hadn't been spending a lot of time with her and he was forcing so much upon her. Did she even consider him to be her friend anymore? The thought made his blood chill. She had been with him through thick and thin. With the nations bordering war he didn't want to go through it without a good friend at his side. Yet he had done so many things to upset her. If she no longer wanted to be his friend he understood but it didn't stop the sinking feeling in his chest.

"No…" Gaara replied.

"Figures," Kyo muttered.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at this. Kyo had no right to go and make accusations about him about such a thing. Reiko was strong, able to hold her own in most any battle thrown her way but she put her entire being into protecting others. With the Genin at her side she may fight harder than usual. The thought of her dying for them scared him. He didn't want her to do such a reckless thing. She was far too special for such a thing.

"She's more than capable of getting out of whatever predicament she's in," Gaara replied coolly, "Unlike _you_, I don't doubt her and I hold faith in her capabilities as a kunoichi."

How he wished he was as confident as he sounded. As strong as she was he always made him worry. There were some nights he couldn't sleep because he was up half the night thinking about how much more dangerous it could be for her to go to battle with another shinobi, especially with her name at the top of the hit list for the Akatsuki. She was in multiple bingo books, under allies for both Suna and Konoha.

Kyo glared at him and turned on his heel, marching out of Gaara's office in a huff. He slammed the door shut behind him. It took everything had not to use the sand to attack him. Once he heard the young man was a distance away he allowed himself an annoyed sigh. Reiko had the patience of a saint for dealing with the man. She had a bit of practice especially since she dealt with him all the time. He frowned as he thought about her.

"Geeze, what an asshole."

Gaara looked up to find Kankuro sitting in the windowsill. His brother looked as if he had been there the entire time. He was tossing an apple up and down in his hands as he sat in the window. He seemed more focused on the ripe red fruit in his hand instead of his younger brother but Gaara knew better. Kankuro's full attention was on Gaara. Instead the young kage said nothing. For this one time he was confused. He wanted to ask Kankuro for help, guidance on the topic about Reiko, yet he didn't know how.

"What do you think about him?" Gaara asked.

"Well, Baki-sensei once said that once in a while there will come a fool that has their sights set on something," Kankuro said.

He got up from the windowsill, catching the apple with practiced ease. He polished the fruit on his shirt, as if it were dirty. With a nonchalant look on his face he walked over to his younger brother, looping an arm around his neck and pulling him close. Gaara stiffened at the sudden contact but said nothing. He hoped that Kankuro would offer him some advice to deal with the rorouni without causing a ruckus.

"They won't quit fighting 'till they die," Kankuro whispered.

Gaara stiffened. As much as he disliked the man he wasn't going to kill him. Reiko would be so displeased if he started going back to how he used to be. Then he realized, he stopped killing around the time he met her, granted he wanted to kill her for a while but that was the Shukaku's influence. He didn't want to kill her anymore but he stopped killing because of her – because he knew it would make her upset.

"Or at least that's what Baki says," Kankuro said brushing it aside.

That person would be a good ally. Whether they won or lost a person like that would earn respect of everyone that comes there way and every ounce was always well earned. Naruto was like that, as was Kyo. It made Kyo a threat to Gaara since he wouldn't rest until Reiko thought of him the way everyone had thought of him for years, as a good for nothing monster of Suna. It wasn't like he chose this fate upon himself. It was a blessing and a curse – a curse for evident reasons but a blessing because he never would have made any of his friends if he didn't have it in the first place.

"He's a really persistent enemy, huh?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara didn't respond. Kankuro was doing all the talking in their conversation. Quite frankly, he didn't know what to say. Words never came easily for him. How desperately he wished he could say something meaningful to his older brother but words were lost to him. He'd never have the relationship with Kankuro that he probably should have. It was lost to him because of all those lost years as a child.

* * *

Escape.

Reiko's mind was now chanting the word. She had to get out of there. She simply had to. She couldn't just sit there and wait for Machida to try to turn her over to the Akatsuki. Heck, Deidara could have gone back to them and told them her location himself. Then she would be so beyond screwed Machida wouldn't have even have mattered. The Akatsuki would kill her without a moment of hesitation. In the cell she was vulnerable, weak and an easy target without her weapons.

She had been working on a new jutsu but she wasn't sure if it was safe enough. She had yet to master it. The last thing she wanted, or needed for that matter, was for it to blow up in her face. She didn't want anymore deaths on her consciousness. She was already going to have to break it to Aido and his family that Aiko was dead. It was going to be one of the hardest things she had ever done in her entire life.

* * *

**And, let's leave off here!**


	69. Foes and Allies

**Geeze… Very little feedback for the last chapter. I mean seriously… **

**

* * *

**

Deidara watched as Reiko tried to pull all of her Genin to safety. She seemed oblivious to the ninja sneaking up behind her. Momaru tried to call out to her but he was already restrained. Deidara looked down at the sword in his hand. Did he really intend to help Reiko? She was the enemy. He was about to walk away from the battle when he heard Reiko's ear piercing scream. He turned, seeing her reaching over the edge. With a quick head count Deidara realized that the young red headed girl was not amongst those on the cliff side.

His heart sank when he heard Aiko's equally terrified scream. He watched as Reiko cut her hair to try to reach towards Aiko again. It was now just barely at her shoulders instead of halfway down her back. She would have jumped off the edge if it hadn't let the other two Genin unprotected. He watched, curiously as to why she would risk so much for some snot nosed brats she was saddled with. They weren't strong, nor were they any help to her.

"Aiko!" Reiko roared in agony.

The raw emotion in her voice surprised him. He had never heard anyone so terrified, so angry in their entire life. She was acting as if she was the one falling. Terror was written on her face as she watched the student below with wide emerald eyes. So what if another kid died? She'd just be one of the countless who had lost their lives fighting for what they believed in. He had seen so many people die as had Reiko and yet the woman was acting as if this was the first death she had ever witnessed. It was then that Deidara heard the soft cry.

"He-help me!"

So small, so fragile and so terrified was the voice that came from the falling student. Deidara subconsciously took a step forward when he heard it. Then he realized with a sickening heart sinking feeling that the girl was young. She shouldn't have to die. Sure, he had killed villagers before, killed kids and elderly alike with his art. Something inside of him just snapped. Aiko was the girl who convinced Reiko to spare him, as did her brother. They spared him from the hatred and the cruelty that Reiko could have given him. They saved him from death.

He ran to the edge of the cliff, bulldozing his way through the enemies. His mind was focused upon getting to the falling girl. The next thing he knew he was falling off the edge. The wind was whipping at his face, blowing his hair into his face as he fell after her. With his free hand he reached for her. His arms wrapped around her small figure, pulling her close. He reached into her weapon's pouch pulling out a ball of wire that he had seen Reiko re-wrapping for Aiko. He tied Reiko's blade to his back and put the roll back.

He pulled Aiko close, pressing a hand to the back of her head and pressing her to his chest. She was shaking like a small child, in which she was. He looked over to the cliff side wondering if he had enough chakra to do what he wanted to do in order to save them both. He reached out, channeling chakra to his hands and feet. He grabbed a hold of the rocks with one hand, keeping a firm hand around her with his other hand. Slowly they skidded to a stop. He winced as the rocks cut into his hand.

When they were at a complete stop they heard talking above their heads. Aiko and Deidara looked up. They were trying to listen to whoever was on the top side. The two shinobi stiffened when they saw a man look over the edge and at them. For a moment they just stared at one another. Deidara held Aiko closer, just in case the man threw something or decided to attack them as they clung to the rocks, vulnerable as they were.

"Sir, what should we do about the two who went over the edge?" A voice asked.

Deidara tensed, glaring at the man coldly. Aiko tensed and clung to him tighter. She moved her hands up and preformed a few katas. In a shroud of mist they were covered from view, hidden from the man in case he decided to attack. Deidara looked at her surprised, not expecting her to know that sort of genjutsu for someone her age. They could see him but he couldn't see them. Now he was the one at a disadvantage.

"Leave them, Riku," A cold voice said, "There is no way they could survive a fall from this height."

"Understood, Machida-sama…"

With that the voices stopped. Hesitantly Deidara began to climb up the cliff. Aiko held onto him so he had the use of both of his hands. When they reached the top he was panting. It took more out of him than he thought it would have. He jumped in surprise when Aiko took his hands, healing the cuts and scratches across the surface. She didn't look at his hands but at him with mild surprise in her eyes. His cliff dive had not only surprised him but her as well. She thought he had left when Reiko freed him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He shook his head, seeing the similarities that Aiko had with her sensei. They both worried more over another person's health than their own, even though they were the one in trouble in the first place. He briefly wondered if Aiko had a cold streak like Reiko did that was brought out when being pushed just far enough. Though, he didn't want to stay to find out. He was going to get out of there before reinforcements came and captured him, again.

"I should be asking you that, yeah," He countered.

He couldn't resist teasing someone who was so much like Reiko. The woman's reactions were fantastic and he loved seeing the emotions change so quickly in her eyes. In the blink of an eye she could change from happy to nostalgic to angry. Her emotions were never the same twice and he enjoyed making them change. Aiko blushed. Her hair covered her face like a veil, keeping her expression from his view. He smirked.

"I'm fine," She said softly.

He pulled his hands back, finding that his fingers were perfectly healed, as soft and as smooth as an infant's. That was skill that he had only come across very few times. That and since he was a criminal he normally had to let his wounds heal the old fashioned way. It was sort of nice having someone one heal the wound so he didn't have to worry about infection. But his hands still had his blood on them so he wiped it on the old pants Reiko had loaned him. It wasn't like she'd want them back anyways.

"That's good, un…"

He ruffled her hair and got to his feet. He smirked at her over her shoulder. She looked so small and completely terrified as she watched him move farther and father away from her. She scrambled to her feet, reaching for him. Her fingers grabbed a hold of his borrowed tank top, keeping him from leaving but he pried her fingers off mercilessly and he gave her a two fingered salute as he jumped farther away from her.

"Later, Aiko-_chan_," He said.

"Ugh, where are you going?" She asked terrified, "You can't just leave me! We have to rescue Reiko-sensei and my team!"

Deidara laughed at how naïve she was. Did she honestly think that because he had done one good deed it made him a hero? He would have to spend a life time trying to repent for the sins he had committed. Quite frankly he didn't want to waste his life like that.

"I saved you on a whim, kid," He told her callously, "I'm not going after Reiko, yeah. She's not my responsibility."

Aiko looked down, angry tears were streaking down here cheeks. She was unable to even look at him since she felt like she was going to explode. How Deidara wanted her to explode, to scream and yell at him. She clenched her fists tightly at her sides, ignoring the tears that rolled down her face. Tears didn't affect him anymore. He had caused so many it was almost a game. Something inside him was dead to the affect of tears.

"Then why?" Aiko demanded, "Why even save me at all?"

He chuckled and jumped into a tree, further away from her. She ran after him, struggling to keep up. Deidara was faster, stronger and more dangerous than she was. Without help she'd never get to Reiko or her team. _'Too bad for her,'_ Deidara thought mirthfully, _'She might have faired a little better if she __did__ fall off the cliff and die. There's just no way she can get to Reiko without being caught.'_ He had taken her out of the frying pan and put her into the fire.

"A whim kid, yeah," Deidara told her.

"Y-you're lying!" She cried.

She pointed at him, accusingly as she ran after him. He kept just within eye sight, taunting her with his every move as she struggled to keep up. She had yet to climb the tree to get to him but she wasn't letting the branches and bushes beat her back. They scratched at her face, clawing at her clothes until they ripped and the branches tried to trip her but she kept moving. She had to catch him. She simply had to.

"We need you!" Aiko screamed.

Now Deidara stopped in his tracks. The look on his face was cold, hateful as he looked down at the little girl in front of him. She stopped, looking up at him with a look of surprise on her face at the sudden malice written across his features. She took a hesitant step back, afraid he would attack her for her words. The idea was tempting but as she looked up with him with bright terrified blue eyes Deidara just glared.

"Run along little_ girl_, un," He ordered, "_I_ don't need _anyone_ anymore, yeah."

She now took a step forward. She didn't realize who she was messing with. Oddly enough the idea of her not knowing mad him hot under the collar. Didn't Reiko warn her students that she was a wanted woman in multitudes of countries? Or that she had enemies that could blow them to bits or torture them into insanity? What were the teachers passing down to their students? He growled darkly, trying to scare the girl off but she refused to be cowed by him.

"Why?" She asked softly.

"I'm tired of loosing them, un," He told her coldly, "If I have to feel this way again, its better not to have 'friends' in the first place."

She stared at him, horrified that he would say something like that. He saw the small tremble in her shoulders. He saw her short, shallow breaths that seemed to shake her entire frame. He saw the liquid ice falling down her cheeks and shattering into pieces upon contact with the ground. He had grown accustomed to tears for he caused many. After seeing many tears, was able to remain unaffected by them.

"How could you say that?" She asked, horrified.

Deidara smirked darkly as he looked down at her. Her innocence about the way the world worked was laid out on a silver platter and his for the taking. He had his brutally ripped away so why shouldn't hers be ripped away just as mercilessly? His smirk was replaced by a sneer as he thought about how pure and good she was. She was untainted while he was as dark as coal. She had yet to kill and he had killed hundreds, if not thousands, of people for missions, for fun.

"There are moments where I wish I never met them – any of them, yeah. It would all be better if I had stayed alone, like before-"

"Don't you say that!" She screamed, "Don't you ever let me here you say that again!"

She was livid now, screaming at him in an explosion of anger. She held her hands out, waving them around her in an outraged gesture. He nearly smirked but managed to hold his nonchalant appearance merely to make her afraid. She was no longer afraid of him. He could see that much by looking into her eyes. The tears still rolled down her cheeks as she looked up at him. Heartache was evident by the way she was holding herself.

"Without friends you wouldn't have anything to live for!" Aiko yelled.

"I don't want a lecture from you, yeah," He told her.

Her eyes flashed dangerously as she looked up at him defiantly. It was a look he had seen on Reiko countless times. If Aiko had more experience with weaponry or fighting Deidara might have actually have been concerned. Reiko was too much of an influence on the girl's life. She had been shy and stuttering before but now that he had pushed her far enough she was acting like a miniature version of her teacher and obvious idol.

"Its advice, you jerk!" Aiko snapped, "Reiko-sensei saved your life! She didn't want to! You at least owe it to her to help her when she needs you!"

"_Fight with me, please…"_ Reiko's desperate words rang clearly in his head. She trusted him. She gave him a weapon. She healed his wounds although they were enemies. As much as he disliked her he hated the idea of owing her his life even more. He would have to live with the torment of the idea everyday of his life if he knew that she spared him when he didn't go and help her when she needed it. Guilt would torture him on the inside.

"Just keep up, un," Deidara said, submitting, "And watch your own back. I'm not a babysitter, yeah."

* * *

It was easy, far too easy. When the guards weren't looking she filched the keys from them. She decided to wait until sundown to put her plan into action. When all was quiet and still she slipped the key out from of her sleeves and crawled to the door. Momaru and Aido were drugged, mainly because Aido had been screaming and Momaru wept too loudly for the guards to be able to stand. It took all of Reiko's willpower not to jump to their rescue.

If they found out that she had the keys then she'd never have been able to help them. They were planning on shipping her off in the morning to the Akatsuki. They were going to take the boys to the boarder of Suna and threaten the Kazekage for their safe return, of which the boys wouldn't have. As soon as they got the Ryo the assassins were planning on killing the boys then and there. The thought made Reiko's blood heat.

She opened the doors to Momaru and Aido's cells, picking up the boys. Three days had passed. They weren't suffering from dehydration but she was as parched as a desert. She refused to drink for the drugs were in the water. It made her sick when shinobi were so sneaky and under crafted as to go to the extent of drugging mere children. They had no morals and no honor to live by. _'Even Haiku had the decency to tell me his blade was poisoned,'_ she thought bitterly.

She lifted her students and began carrying them. She snuck through the shadows, so not to get caught. She rolled her eyes as she slipped past guards and shinobi alike. The cells along the walls were empty. It seemed Machida devoted all of his time into finding and capturing her. _'Too bad he won't keep me,'_ she thought with a dark smirk, _'Perhaps I should leave him a thank you note.'_ She reached for her weapon's pouch only to remember she didn't have her weapons.

As she rounded the corner she gasped when she found Riku. He nodded when he saw her. Quickly she set her students down, leaning them up against the wall. She readied her fists, prepared to fight him if he didn't back down. But as she prepared to fight he didn't move an inch. He walked towards her, drawing too close to the boys for comfort so she stepped in between them. Instead, Riku started to get weapons. They weren't just any weapons. They were _her_ weapons. She narrowed her eyes as she glared at him.

"You should hurry if you want to escape," He told her, "Sunrise is in a few hours."

She was positive she was staring at him, completely taken back. He spent all that time trying to capture her and he was just letting her go. It made no sense. Reiko stared at him as her mind was sent for a loop. She swallowed, waiting for an attack but he didn't move. He gave her a pointed stare and jerked his head to the horses at his side. He _wanted_ her to leave, to get away. She ran a hand through her hair and then drew them into fists in front of her.

"Why aren't you stopping me?" She demanded of him.

"I was told to catch you," He told her, "Not _keep_ you."

She stared at him in disbelief. She had never had anyone give her this kind of mercy before. She had faced many shinobi in her short career and no one had ever done anything like this. It broke all protocol that enemies normally had. It was like the rules didn't apply to him. How Reiko wished things would go back to being simple and to the point, not confusing. It was giving her too much to worry about, too much to stress over and it was causing her heart to ache painfully in her chest as she wondered if he really was her enemy.

"Then, why are you here?" She asked.

With the one saddened look he gave her Reiko's resolve broke. She lowered her fists to her sides, wondering why he was giving her that look. She glanced down at Momaru and Aido. They were still out cold. They wouldn't know of the exchange that was occurring. They'd wake up and they'd be safe, away from the dangers of their prison cell. She wasn't going to let anyone else down. They meant too much to her and although she had promised herself she wouldn't get attached to them she did. They weaseled their way under her skin.

"Tell me, Reiko-san, why do you fight?" He asked.

Reiko stared at him. No one had ever asked her that before. They never had a real reason to do so. She was a kunoichi because she was one. There wasn't a why or some big long explanation as to why. She fought for those she loved and cared about but if she never became a kunoichi she never would have had them in the first place. It was a hard thing to answer, let alone ask someone. She swallowed and then flashed him a sincere smile.

"Because I can," Reiko replied.

The confused look on Riku's face explained everything to her. He didn't understand. How she wished things were simple enough to explain to him but they weren't. Nothing was ever clean cut in the world of shinobi. Nothing was simple. She looked over at Momaru and Aido's unconscious figures. She looked to the door in worry. There was just no way in the world that she'd get far enough away to contact help, let alone get far enough away to even hide from Machida and his goons. But it wasn't like she wasn't going to try.

"I don't understand," Riku told her.

Reiko looked up at him, seeing a lost child. He didn't look like the man who had ruthlessly captured her. She swallowed, contemplating what to do. His head hung low and his hair covered his face, keeping his expression guarded from her watchful eyes. He was shaking, trembling like a leaf in the wind. The sight of him pierced her heart. She swallowed hard. _'Please don't let me regret this!'_ She begged silently, _'Please, just this once!'_

"Then let me show you," She said.

She offered him her hand. He looked up at her surprised. Not only had her offer surprised him but it surprised her as well. But now that the offer had been made there was no going back. She knew this as much as he did. Yet he made no move to accept. Instead he stared at her completely baffled. She returned the look with a determined fire in her eyes. He winced. What she didn't know was that he saw someone else while he was looking at her.

"Why?"

"Why not?" She countered.

He blinked and then placed his hand in hers. His hand engulfed hers since it was larger, more muscular and much more defined. With a smile she let go of his hand and turned to Aido and Momaru. Now they just had to get out of there. With a small smile she looked at Riku, glad to have found someone who didn't want to kill her like the others did. The two of them lifted her students and her weapons and dashed off, leaving Machida's hideout behind.

Reiko was a little edgy, just leaving it behind. Machida would be back. It seemed like the man had the inability to die. No matter what she threw at him he always survived. She had burned his face, blown up his hideout and had an army of shinobi freed from his grasps. She didn't know what more she could do to have stopped him. Suddenly she was thrown off her feet by a large explosion. She turned over her shoulder to see Machida's hideout in flames.

"Ugh!" She gasped.

"The others are freed," Riku said.

She looked at him, wondering how he could read her horrified expression when he wasn't even looking at her. His eyes were focused on the flames and for a moment they stopped and stood there, watching the flames burn. There was simply no way Machida could have survived that. Reiko looked over at Riku, trying to read his expression. It was blank, like one of Gaara's looks and as she stood there staring at him she noticed the wolfish features about his face again. She shook it aside and he looked human again.

"You were the last to escape," Riku said, "They were more reckless than you were and seized the moment."

She realized that she saved him in that moment. He was going to stay there had she not offered him to come with her. He'd have died in the explosion as well. He was either suicidal or he didn't have much to live for anymore. Her heart grew heavy as she thought about this. She didn't know what broke a person so much that they felt that suicide was the only answer. Things got better if you worked for it. Sure, her life hadn't been the best. There were times she wanted to quit but things had gotten better.

* * *

Riku had been silent as the two of them ran as fast as they could. Reiko was constantly on guard, not trusting him for one minute. But as they ran he didn't do anything. He had a forlorn expression on his face and he looked older, much older than she thought he would be. He didn't even grunt as he leapt from branch to branch with Aido on his back. He held the small red headed boy onto his back, making sure not to wake him from his slumber.

"I've been alone so long…" He finally told her.

Reiko looked at Riku with sad eyes. She knew so little about him and there were too many similarities between him and the other men she knew to be Riku to pass off as coincidence. He knew her name before she gave it. He spared her when he didn't have to. He looked like a wolf from time to time. Something wasn't adding up. She gave him another side long glance, trying to figure him out but he was a puzzle and she didn't even have the slightest of hints to go about solving it.

"Riku…?"

"Having someone else around…" He admitted, "Is a little over whelming."

Reiko realized what he meant. It was hard to be alone, especially in the life of a shinobi. Not telling others about things, especially about things that were eating you away was hard. She felt like she wanted to explode, especially after finding out that Haiku wasn't who she thought he was. He was the good guy so would that make her the bad guy? She wrongfully took his life. She wrongfully took the lives of many men. She shook her head. She couldn't think about that. The regret would catch up with her and overwhelm her.

Instead of letting herself think about things that were almost too painful to bear she began running faster. She rounded a corner and something small and petite crashed into her chest. Her automatic reaction was to draw a weapon but instead her arm wrapped around the smaller being, keeping them from falling. She looked down only to be staring back into the eyes of Aiko. Her heart stopped as she looked into those eyes.

"A-Aiko-chan…" Reiko stuttered.

"Reiko-sensei!"

Aiko's eyes watered as she looked up at her teacher. Before Reiko could react she was drawn into a hug by her student. Relief over washed her heart. Aiko wasn't dead but that left the question of how she survived. The fall wasn't something the average Genin should be able to survive. She tensed and looked up. Deidara was hanging from a tree branch above her. There was a loopy grin on his lips as he looked down at her. Mirth sparkled in his eyes like a diamond. She didn't know what to make of the man above her.

"You know…" Deidara remarked, "You're rather hard to track, hmm."

Reiko stared at him. She didn't dare believe that Deidara tracked her down out of the goodness of his heart. Instead of waiting for her to respond he jumped down, curling in on himself and landing in front of her. Riku tensed at her side. She gave him another sidelong glance and realized that he had the wolfish features again. Aido didn't stir from his position on Riku's back. The younger boy's arm hung over Riku's shoulder and he stayed slumped over.

"Why track me at all?" Reiko asked.

Aiko smiled weakly and looked over at Deidara over her shoulder. Deidara looked away in a huff and crossed his arms. He didn't like to appear like a good guy. He had spent so much time as a villain that being good was considered a terrible thing in his eyes. Reiko smiled at his childish behavior. Perhaps if they were on the same side they could have been friends. Sadly, fate had placed them on opposite sides of the war. They were enemies.

"As a favor to your Aiko-san…" Deidara grunted begrudgingly.

"That's kind of you…" Reiko said, "But what are you going to do now?"

Deidara blinked in surprise. His thought process hadn't gone that far. She knew he didn't know what to do. From what she had gathered from the little time she had observed him and Sasori, Deidara was never one to plan things. He just jumped into things and prayed for the best. It's probably what got him in trouble in the first place. She shook her head. _'And they call me a wild card. This guy takes the cakes for that role…'_ She mused to herself.

Aiko wasn't paying attention to Reiko, or even to Deidara. Her concern was on Momaru and Aido. Gently she reached over to Momaru and touched his cheek. The boy stirred ever so slightly. His eyebrows furrowed and he gave a soft grunt of acknowledgement. Slowly he opened his eyes, gazing at Aiko through bleary eyes. Reiko eased him off her back and leaned him up against the tree branch, to keep from falling. He stared at the two women for a moment. Reiko just knew he thought he was dreaming. She smiled and placed a hand on his head.

"Welcome back, Momaru…" She said teasingly.

He nodded his head slightly. He hardly had the energy to do that even though he slept through most of the night. He still had the drugs in his system. Reiko stepped back so Aiko could have a moment with her friend. _'She's so cute…'_ Reiko thought as she looked at Aiko, whom was already checking his systems to see if there had been any injuries or bruises that might throw off the mission. Reiko frowned as she watched them, already hating herself once more. _'Some first mission… I nearly got them all killed…'_

"Reiko-sensei?" Momaru asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Reiko turned to him, trying to smile as she looked at him. She did have something to be glad of after all. He wasn't dead. Aido wasn't dead. Aiko wasn't dead. They survived their first mission. Their first mission was a little more dangerous than her first mission. She was going after a crime lord – not chasing down a AWOL shinobi and trying rendezvous with a team from Konoha to pass on what they knew. There was no comparison in the danger of the missions. Theirs took the cake for danger.

"Yes, Momaru…?" She asked.

Instead of responding right away Momaru smiled as well. It was good to see that after all that they had been through he could still smile. Once he lost that ability he would lose the ability to cope with his job. That was one of the cruelest of fates to befall a shinobi. That's why Reiko tried to make people laugh. There was no meaning to life if the person couldn't laugh. The worries would pile up and the stress would multiply tenfold until they cracked like glass.

"You're right…" Momaru told her.

Reiko cocked her head to the side. Confusion was clearly written on her face as she stared at him. Instead he smiled and with Aiko's help he got back to his feet. The girl watched, hurt as he friend struggled to keep his balance and his dignity. He wrapped an arm around Aiko's shoulders to keep himself from falling over. He didn't notice how red Aiko's face got. He also didn't notice that she quickly looked away to keep her blush from being discovered. Reiko decided that it was cute, to see the young girl crushing on Momaru. They were only thirteen, still just kids.

"About what?" Reiko asked.

"About the gods…" Momaru said, "They don't favor us."

Reiko's heart sank. She hadn't expected him to take those words to heart. She felt ashamed of herself for even mentioning that. She was a little upset that he even bothered to remember. _'It's just another reason why I'm not fit to mentor these kids. I'll only end up getting them killed…'_ She thought bitterly, _'I don't think I'll be able to bear telling Momaru's brother or Aido and Aiko's parents that they died and it was my fault.'_

"Right…" Reiko said, trying to keep the hurt out of voice.

"But it's better that way…"

Reiko looked at him in surprise. She didn't see Deidara's smirk or Riku's evident frown. She stood there, dumbfounded by Momaru's words. He sounded so convinced of himself and he just kept smiling. Reiko didn't know what to do but she knew she felt like crying. She hated this! The war was making everything wrong. They were kids. They shouldn't have to grow up so fast. Her heart ached but she managed to keep her face straight.

"Better?" She asked.

"Yeah," Momaru said, "Gods are so fickle with their favors and they would ask for something in return."

Reiko smiled weakly. She began laughing instead of doing what she really felt like – crying. She wanted to cry – to scream and try to give him back his childhood. She just faked a smile and a laugh. He wasn't able to tell the difference since he hadn't spent enough time around her to know when she was faking a laugh. Deidara frowned as he looked at her. He and Riku seemed to understand the reason for her displeasure.

"Well?" Reiko asked, "Why are we just standing here? We should head home…"

Now that she stood there and thought about it Suna sounded more like home than anywhere else in the world. Konoha was home but Suna sounded safer – sounded more cozy than Konoha did. But she didn't know why that was. She had friends and family in both places but she didn't know when she started to consider Suna was more of her home than Konoha. She should love both places equally but Suna was the first thing that came to mind when she thought of _home_.

* * *

**I can't believe it's December! This story is so old!**


	70. A Shattering Heart

**Now it's December… I can't believe it… This story is so old… And yet I'm still going. Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all!**

* * *

Reiko didn't know what to say as she walked through the gates of Suna with Deidara and Riku at her side. Aido, Aiko and Momaru walked ahead of her, as if this was a normal occurrence but it was hardly that. It was after all their first mission. The guards tensed as soon as they saw Deidara. Reiko frowned when she caught sight of Baki in the crowd. He briskly walked over to her. She had enough time to give a sheepish smile before her eyes widened. Baki grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt and pulled her close.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" He hissed, "This is the man who killed the Kazekage!"

Riku stepped forward. He took Baki's hands and pulled him back, away from Reiko. She gave Riku a side long glance, warning him not to do that. Baki glared at Riku for being too close to her. Reiko stepped around Baki, leading Deidara around the shinobi. Baki started following her instantly. She just shrugged it off. There were going to be discrepancies like this. She knew this was coming since the moment that she saved Deidara.

"You're walking on thin ice with the Council already, Reiko…" Baki warned her.

"Heh," Reiko scoffed, "I'm going to walk on thin ice with everyone until the day I die."

It was a fact she had grown to live with. It was inevitable. She sighed and looked up a found Gaara, Temari and Kankuro standing on the cliffs above her head. None of them looked too happy to see Deidara with her, nor seeing her hand on his wrist. She looked away, like a child that got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She wanted to at least get Deidara settled into a hotel before reintroducing him to the Sand Siblings but it seemed that even the best of plans went astray.

"I didn't want to believe you were stupid enough to bring an Akatsuki member here, Reiko," Kankuro remarked.

"About that…" Reiko began, "Well, you see, I couldn't just leave him… He was dying! He tried to blow himself to smithereens and the rest of the Akatsuki just left him for dead…"

Gaara sighed. He disappeared in a swirl of sand. He reappeared in front of Reiko. Reiko gave a sheepish smile when she saw the dark, reprimanding look in Gaara's eyes. Did she have infinity for putting herself through hell? Obviously she had to have one because she just kept doing it to herself. Maybe she was a masochist and somewhere deep, way deep, down in her heart. She had to have liked doing this to herself. Putting herself through hell, obviously because honestly, she should have left that stupid line alone. That stupid line between good and bad was the line that kept biting her in the ass.

"Reiko…" He sighed exasperated.

There was something in his eyes that made Reiko smile as she looked at him. He seemed lighter, almost happy. She didn't know what had brought on the change but she liked it. It was almost as if she were standing in front of a new man. It was a good feeling. She liked seeing Gaara looking like this. He was almost like every other normal teenaged shinobi, aside from the fact that he was running his own country and was nearly assassinated by the man she had brought back to his village.

"Uh, hi, Gaara…"

"You never learn…" He sighed, "Do you?"

Reiko blinked in surprise. Then she laughed softly at the look on his face. She put both hands on his chest and pushed. He took a step back and he faked a look, as if he had wounded him greatly. He was smirking at her so it proved that he wasn't as hurt as he was faking to be. To the on watching shinobi this was a strange exchange between the two of them but Reiko was enjoying it too much to care. She would worry about it later, if she remembered.

"Gaara, you're teasing me!" She gasped.

"Perhaps…" Gaara mused, "But we need to take care of your little problem first."

Both of them turned to look at Deidara. He gave a sheepish grin. He was a problem. But what surprised her was when Kankuro grabbed her by the bicep and began leading her to the Kazekage office. Temari had Deidara in tow as well. Baki just herded her team and Riku as Gaara led the way. It was quite the spectacle to behold and the people of Suna seemed a little wary of the blond. _'With good reason,'_ Reiko mused to herself.

* * *

Reiko sighed. She and Deidara had been taken to an interrogation room to relay what had happened. Through a sheer amount of protest and a hell of complaints, Riku was allowed to take Reiko's team home. Reiko was a little more peaceful now that she knew that Aiko and Aido's parents weren't worried sick because their children weren't home yet and Momaru's brother wasn't throwing a fit because Momaru hadn't met back at the hotel that Reiko was paying for.

She looked up, smiling when Kankuro walked into the room. She knew that meant that Temari was interrogating Deidara and that was enough to make her smile even wider. The idea of Temari, threatening Deidara was a pleasing idea. She would have to beg to get a shot at him but it would be worth it in the end, granted she'd still end up healing him if no one else was going to.

"Kankuro…" She said, bobbing her head.

Kankuro looked at her through narrow, paint covered eyes. She let him glare at her. She did deserve it but there was something in his eyes that she found funny. He seemed to find this amusing too but he was trying to be serious. He looked close to laughing at her and cracking some joke but this was a matter of national security of his village. He had to take this seriously, just as much as she had to.

"Reiko…" He grunted.

He sighed and shook his head. But everything seemed to be at ease between the two of them. Kankuro didn't truly have the heart to truly interrogate her and Temari wanted to sink her claws into Deidara for the almost murder of her brother. Everyone won in the end. Perhaps not Deidara but Reiko would see to it that he wasn't _completely_ maimed. It simply wouldn't do for her to put so much work into letting the idiot live only to let Temari beat him into a near death state.

"I should have known you'd do something stupid while we weren't there to watch you…" he sighed.

"Ah, you know me so well…" Reiko laughed.

Kankuro stopped smiling. Reiko realized this was time to get serious. Granted she had it easier, as did Kankuro. The puppet master didn't have to bash her teeth into her head or slam her around a bit to get her talk. She was more than willing to discuss something with him. She missed him, although she wouldn't admit it out loud. Kankuro was great company. He was funny, intelligent, a friend until the end.

"Why did you save him, Reiko?" Kankuro asked, "You know who he is!"

She just knew he would pull that card. Black was the color of the bad guys. White was the color of the good guys. That is how it should have been. It should have been simple, clean cut but it wasn't, not anymore. Maybe other shinobi would understand the viewpoint she was seeing once they were older but they should know that it was enough when she said so but maybe some things weren't that simple.

"I know Kankuro but… Honestly, I'm tired of death…" Reiko admitted.

"You're a shinobi. It's our job to kill," Kankuro retorted.

Reiko shook her head, full heartedly disagreeing with him. He didn't get it. Perhaps he would never see what she did. That thought weighed down on her heart. It was yet another thing she couldn't speak about since no one else would understand. It was yet another thing that would pile up on her heart until she could bear it no longer. She felt chained down to these feelings, weighted by the burden that the emotions were bringing.

Yet she had seen shinobi give up their emotions – like Sai. They felt nothing. They were the perfect assassins. They could do those sorts of things with no remorse, no feelings of regret. There was nothing to weigh them down and yet Reiko refused to suffer a fate like that. There were good emotions in life that she liked to enjoy. She wasn't going to give them up for a few bad ones.

"You remember how Sasuke and Naruto fought?" Reiko asked.

She knew it was a stupid question. Of course Kankuro knew about it. He had been there after all. But perhaps it would help Kankuro to understand. Kankuro didn't question her reasoning for bringing up the painful event. Instead, he nodded, prompting her to go along with it. She was glad that Kankuro was such a good friend. He understood when she needed to speak her mind and when to make her listen to reason.

"I couldn't kill Deidara for the same reason Sasuke couldn't kill Naruto…" Reiko said, "We didn't want to end up like the Akatsuki…"

Kankuro leaned back in his chair and sighed. She knew the look in his eyes. He didn't understand what she was talking about. _'Am I the only one who thinks like this?'_ She wondered silently. _'Am I the only one growing weary of all the fighting?'_ The thought nearly made her cry out. She was saddened by the fact that all the fighting, the suffering and the death were only bothering her.

"I don't understand…" Kankuro admitted.

She bit her lip. _'How do you explain a feeling to someone who doesn't know it – hasn't felt it?'_ She asked herself. Reiko knew that even if she could find words to explain how she felt that it wouldn't mean that Kankuro would understand any better. She might not ever explain it so Kankuro could understand. Dejectedly she lowered her head, almost feeling Gaara's gaze from behind the one way glass window.

"We didn't want to kill because we had to…" Reiko said softly, "We didn't want to sink to their level."

"What do you mean?" Kankuro asked.

Reiko sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Did she really have to spell it out for him? Perhaps Suna was just different in the way of thinking. There was always the possibility that Temari, Kankuro and Gaara would never understand. For some reason that thought hurt her more than the possibility of some of her other friends not ever learning to understand what she felt.

It was sadly ironic how love and war go hand in hand. War and fighting couldn't exist without peace and love. People think they are separate things, but they are so laced together that Reiko found it hard to tell the difference anymore. Nothing was normal since the moment the unofficial war with the Akatsuki began. She just hoped that it could be taken care of before things spun out of control.

No one can understand a shinobi more than another survivor of war. A civilian can't understand why the shinobi change so much, why their philosophies change after the international treaties are made and the bodies are buried and gone. The civilians celebrate the living veterans by celebrating their _'heroic'_ deeds—aka, the murders of other human beings. It was sickening.

They celebrate that, and Reiko couldn't believe those people had yet to realize everyone – including shinobi - were all humans. Shinobi shouldn't have to kill since it wasn't expected that civilians learn how. Shinobi had to live with tainted hands so civilians could live normal lives. Reiko realized that war was never supposed to be the reason to live. They shouldn't have to fight to feel like they were alive.

"They're not… normal…" Reiko said softly, "They fight… And they love it… The fighting, the suffering, the death and destruction… It's like they live for it."

Kankuro fell silent. He didn't know what to say and Reiko realized, he probably never would, especially with the way he was looking at her. She wondered if Gaara or Temari understood. She couldn't very well ask them. She looked down at the table of which she was sitting at. The dim light of the bulb above her head flickered ever so slightly. Both shinobi jumped when they heard a knock at the door. Temari poked her head in. There was an irritated look on her face.

"Tem, what's the matter?" Reiko asked.

"Deidara… He wants to talk to you…" Temari said.

Reiko cocked her head to the side. Deidara had plenty of time to talk to her so why choose now to finally start talking to her? It didn't make any sense. She looked over to Kankuro, who merely shrugged. Temari was obviously waiting for Reiko to jump to her feet, march over to Deidara's cell and show him how things worked around here, yet Reiko didn't move. This surprised the older woman since Reiko was usually so eager to show she wasn't to be messed with.

"He says he won't talk to anyone else," Temari replied.

Reiko sighed and got to her feet. She let Temari lead her over to Deidara's cell. The two of them were silent the entire time. Reiko hated it. She felt like she was being suffocated as she took each step. They still trusted her, even after she brought Deidara to the village. Perhaps they believed that she had brought him for interrogation. She had but she had also brought him for other reasons as well. She wouldn't let him go back to the Akatsuki. She didn't favor being murdered in her sleep. But he also had no where else to go.

"Wish me luck!" Reiko said.

She ducked into Deidara's room. He was sitting at the table. His hands were handcuffed to either side of the table and he was blindfolded. Even though he couldn't see her she knew he knew she was there. He could sense her chakra and he could smell her. Reiko sat down on the table, keeping things nonchalant, even though it was of the utmost importance. She sighed, announcing her presence, even though he already knew.

He didn't even look up to see her. His hair covered his face like a veil, guarding his expression from her. He didn't say anything so instead she sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes. She'd let him make the first move, let him get comfortable and ease into the explanation that she was there to get from him. She just knew Temari and Kankuro were watching her from the other side of the two way mirror.

"You know…" He began, "You've made enemies with the wrong people, un. Leader-sama, Leika, and the rest of the Akatsuki, they want you gone. Being a part of Konoha and Suna isn't helping your cause… That makes you as good as dead, yeah."

Reiko winced, knowing his words were true. But anger boiled beneath her skin. She didn't need Deidara telling her things she already knew. She knew that the Akatsuki wasn't going to accept her impudence for what she was doing with her life. As much as it was a reminder to her she could hear the underlying threat in his voice and she turned to look at him. Her cold glare didn't seem to have any effect on the lazy, hot headed arsonist at her side but perhaps it was just the blindfold.

"Are you threatening me?" She demanded.

"I'm not threatening you… And I'm not saying…" Deidara said, struggling for proper words, "Well… I'm not saying… I didn't mean it like that, un."

Temari and Kankuro were just a breath away. One shout was all it would take to have them awake and ready to hurt the shinobi in front of her. Deidara seemed to know that yet he was flirting with death and staying saying the things that he was. Deidara had to have known he was hardly a challenge for the brunette, as tired and as worn as he was. She was tired too but she had the upper hand.

"Then what_ do_ you mean, Deidara?" She snarled.

"The Akatsuki want you gone, yeah," Deidara said simply.

Reiko rolled her eyes. She knew this already. She was one of their larger threats since she constantly butted in on the affairs of the organization. She had tried to save the other Jinchuriki from their grasps. She was a force to be reckoned with and she would make the Akatsuki know it. Even if she hated fighting, even if she hated death she would stop them from killing others, even if she had to sully her hands even more.

"Of course they do," Reiko said airily.

"Leika wants to kill you…" Deidara said, seriously.

Reiko scoffed. If this was all he had to talk about then she was going to hand him back over to Temari. She was getting tired of all of this and she was sure that Temari's more persuasive methods would get him to talk eventually. He would talk, even if it took all night. Although Reiko didn't want to stay up all night and 'chat' with him. She felt there were better things to do with the burning moonlight.

"I met with Reina, un…" Deidara continued.

This caught Reiko's attention. She jumped off the table, as if it had electrocuted her and her eyes went wide in horror. She felt her heart leap into overdrive as it began pumping in her chest at an alarming rate. She could almost feel the chill running down her spine at the name. In a spurt of rage she lunged at him, grabbing him by the collar of his borrowed shirt, pulling him close to her face. He didn't even react. His face remained cool and expressionless.

"_Where_ is she?" She demanded.

"The day your family was slaughtered… It wasn't Haiku who killed them… It was Tobi, yeah," Deidara explained.

Reiko loosened her grip on his shirt as she stared at him in disbelief. The man in the orange mask, the one who seemed so happy all the time, had killed her family. She swallowed hard, feeling her mouth go dry as she stared at him. She felt like she was going to be sick. Her family had yet to gain any form of justice in this world because the murderer still walked free. It was almost too cruel for her to bear.

"Itachi was there too, un… Reina tried to fight him, since they used to be teammates…" Deidara continued, "But she lost so she was forced to become an informant for the Akatsuki in return for your safety and the safety of her brother, yeah."

Reiko bit her lip, feeling it tremble beneath her. Breathing was becoming harder and harder. She felt like her lungs were going to pop at any second and it was almost too much to bear. She almost wanted someone to come in and stop this horror of an interview but she had to know. This was her once chance to finally find out what happened to Reina. She wasn't going to lose this. She needed this. Hiroshi needed this. Naomi needed this.

"And then what?" She asked.

"For a while she was miserable, yeah. She tried to commit suicide once," Deidara said, "I walked in after she collapsed. She tried to overdose."

Reiko swallowed again. It was heartbreaking to hear of someone as good and as kind as Reina trying to kill herself to escape her nightmarish hell of a life. It was a fate Reiko would wish upon no one. No one should suffer before they die. She wanted to shake Deidara until his teeth rattled in his head for saving her. It would have been merciful to let her go. It would have been compassionate to let her die since she wanted it.

But at the same time she was grateful that Deidara had saved Reina's life. It still meant there was a chance that the woman was alive. It was all Reiko wanted, was to hear that Reina was alive and well. She had been searching for her since the moment that she had gone missing and not a day went by when Reiko didn't think about the what ifs. The words what if were the two most dangerous words in the entire shinobi dictionary.

"She and I became close friends after that and for a while I believed she was happy, yeah," Deidara said, there was a saddened smile on his lips, "But she got involved with Itachi…"

Reiko's heart skipped a beat. There were only bad things that would happen when Uchiha were involved. They were a curse to themselves and everyone around them. The very mention of the murderer of the Uchiha clan made her blood boil. She could still recall the last time they met. He had nearly killed her and one, such as herself, didn't take an attempt against their life very lightly. He could have killed her if he wanted to and yet he didn't. That's what scared her the most – knowing he could have killed her but sparing her instead.

All of the Akatsuki haunted her nightmares. Haiku had haunted her nightmares and once he died she slept almost peacefully. But once Deidara said Haiku was a really a good guy her nightmares came back. He was haunting her, blaming her for his death. She hadn't slept well since she ran into Deidara. Though, she didn't know if he was completely telling the truth. He could have been lying to hurt her.

"She… and Itachi got married a year or so ago," Deidara said.

"Married?" Reiko asked horrified.

She didn't want to believe it. If he was telling the truth then she was now related to Itachi and Sasuke. She swallowed again and her mouth was as dry as the desert. She wanted someone – anyone – to stop Deidara, to shut him up. She didn't want to hear anymore but she knew she had to. If he was telling the truth she owed it to Reina to find out what truly happened to her, even if it was gong to be the hardest thing she was going to do.

Deidara looked away sheepishly. Even though his eyes were covered by the blindfold he really had nothing to hide and he couldn't hide from her since he didn't know exactly where she was standing. She was tempted to grab him and shake him hard, or at least until his neck snapped. He was dragging this out far too long. She needed to know what happened to Reina. Nothing else mattered besides that. Reina was the number one priority at the moment and all else could wait.

"She and Itachi… They have some kids now, yeah," Deidara said hastily.

"K-Kids?" She stammered.

She didn't want to believe it. The idea of now being an aunt was heart stopping. _'But Reina and Itachi! Their children could be Uchiha __and__ Tsuyoi!'_ She thought horrified. The idea of an Uchiha having the power to talk to animals was slightly alarming. If Deidara was telling the truth she would make sure any child who bore the blood of both clans wouldn't end up like their father.

"Where's your proof?" Reiko demanded.

"I've got something, un…" Deidara said, reassuringly.

Reiko's eyes widened in horror as Deidara's right arm broke free from the chair. She jumped back in alarm, expecting a clay bird to lung out an attack her as the hand mouth slowly slid its tongue out. The door to the room burst open. Gaara and Kankuro rushed in. They were shortly followed after by Kyo and Temari. Instead of the clay bird she expected there was a small pendent sitting in the middle of the tongue once it uncurled itself.

Reiko gasped in horror and shock. Without hesitation or any squeamish thoughts she plucked the pendent off of his hand mouth's tongue. Tears welled up in her eyes and she covered her mouth with her non-saliva covered hand. It was Reina's necklace, but not just any necklace it was a necklace with the family crest on it – one she herself had handmade for Reina's birthday before the massacre.

"Reiko…" Deidara said softly, making her look at him, "I'm sorry, yeah… I really am…"

"Where is she?" Reiko asked brokenly.

Deidara looked down, ashamed to even look at her, even though he couldn't. Reiko bit her lip to keep from crying. It all came down to the last words of his tale. She felt like she was going to be sick. She didn't even realize that Gaara had gripped her arm to keep her from falling over. He gently eased her down into a chair that he had formed out of sand. The concern in his eyes would have been endearing but she couldn't even focus on breathing properly to look at him.

"I'm sorry…" Deidara said.

Those words struck her like a knife to the heart. Reina was dead now. There was nothing she could do to help her cousin now and it hurt her to know this. She had been alive and she had kids but now she was dead. Reiko felt numb. She couldn't even feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't hear her own labored breathing. Everything seemed miles away but she was forcing herself to come back. Reina was gone but her children needed taken care of.

"A-And the kids?" She said.

"Why don't you ask your rorouni, hmm?"

Now everyone perked up. They all looked over to Kyo. The rorouni scowled at Deidara for even mentioning the children. Reiko's breathing became more labored. Her eyes were wide. The pupils were shaking and she was now gripping Gaara's hand tightly. He let her hold him, hoping it would help her calm down but it appeared to have no such effect. She was only becoming more and more hysterical. He didn't really blame her.

Whenever Reiko spoke of Reina it was always full of such hope and of such admiration that Gaara felt as if he had known Reina. He felt cheated, robbed, because he would never meet the woman who inspired Reiko to never give up. It was as if he had lost an important person in his life as well but he knew it was harder by tenfold for Reiko. Reina had been her blood and now she was gone. Reiko's world was now a little smaller.

"You _knew_?" Temari asked, "This entire time you've been giving us all hell and you _knew _what happened? You _knew_ Reiko was an aunt and you hid this from her?"

Kyo looked away from Temari. Gently he walked over to Reiko. He gathered her into his arms, against Gaara's will. Reiko cringed and jerked herself away. She latched onto Gaara once more, making Kyo scowl again. He wanted to make her forgive him but he knew that was like trying to change the tide. It wouldn't happen easily. He was more than willing to take the time and the effort to do it. Without even realizing it Reiko had become an important part of his life and without her he believed he would have lost it all. But alas, she loved a demon.

"I realize that I wronged you-"

"Wronged me?" Reiko asked, brokenly, "You think you merely 'wronged me?'"

Kyo could see the fire burning in her eyes. The distain and the anger were hard to hide in her burning, smoldering gaze. He was reminded of Reina and for a moment as he gazed at her he could almost see Reina standing behind her, saying those words as well, moving and gesturing as she did, mirroring her little cousin. He could see the similarities the two shared but they were two different people.

"Four years!" She screamed, "Four years I waited! I looked for her! Not a day went by when I hoped, prayed that she'd come back! Four years! Because of you I lost her!"

Kyo couldn't meet her gaze. He was guilty to hear the first, of many, stories of her torment was enough to make him feel guilty for life. It was almost as if his hands were stained by the blood of those who had been killed. He could feel Reina's blood staining his hands and burning the appendages. He was as bad as his father had been. It was something he had always prayed would never happen.

Gaara looked down at Reiko. She was shaking and if she kept going the way she was she was going to pass out from sheer exertion. He wrapped a firm arm around her shoulder to keep her upright but she pushed him away so that she was standing. He allowed her to do so but he hovered close in case she needed him. Temari and Kankuro watched her with pity in their eyes. She didn't want their pity. It made her feel like she was weak and useless.

"Why? Why would you do something like this?" Reiko asked, hurt, "I trusted you…"

"Reiko, I did it to keep you safe. Reina wanted that," Kyo said.

Reiko was now shaking as she looked at Kyo. He could tell her self restraint was waning and that she longed to punch him as hard as she could muster. She stepped back away from him so she didn't do that, regaining some sort of self control. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to keep herself from crying once more. She had shed enough tears in the past few days to last her a lifetime.

"Couldn't you have done something-?"

"No," Kyo lied, "Reina-"

Reiko didn't buy that for a second. He could have saved her. She would have still have been alive if he hadn't hidden this from her. Over her years as a shinobi she had accumulated a small wealth, enough to pay for half of the rookie nine to go looking for her to save her in time. Reiko was shaking even harder now. _'That monster! He's spent all his time hitting on me! He didn't even feel remorseful that Reina was dead or was already dying,'_ She thought heatedly.

"_No_?" She repeated softly, and then louder she cried, "You _lied_ to me! You were hiding something from me! And now you're hiding Reina's children! _Where_ are they?"

Kyo winced at the hurt tone of her voice. He didn't want to hurt her. She knew that but he did. He hurt her. She trusted him and he betrayed that trust. With weak staggering steps she walked over to Kyo, taking the collar of his shirt in a tight fist. He didn't fight back. He allowed her to glare at him. The hurt anger in her eyes was enough to make his stomach roll from the guilt. He felt he deserved whatever punishment she decided to give him.

"They're with my sister – Emiko…" Kyo said, "In a forest outside of Amegakure…"

Reiko let go of Kyo. She staggered back, already feeling faint. She knew everyone was watching her but she felt so numb to everything. She didn't even register their eyes on her. Her thought process was shot. Her heart was aching. She was close to tears. She was tired, bone weary from finally escaping Machida. She swallowed hard and slowly turned her head towards Gaara. Her small frame was shaking like a leaf. The slightest of gusts would knock her off her feet.

"I… I need to…"

"We'll go after them tomorrow, Reiko," Gaara told her, "You need to rest. You're of no use to them as tired as you are."

* * *

**How sad… Maybe it's just me, but I torture Reiko a lot…**


	71. Dashing to the Boarders of Ame

**Here's to my annual New Years Eve update… Happy New Years! **

* * *

Gaara had Temari escort Reiko home. Kankuro was now interrogating Kyo and it seemed that Kyo was fully cooperating. Gaara was watching over Deidara, to make sure he didn't do anything to hurt Reiko. Sure, Reiko would be upset that he didn't get sleep because he was watching out for her and his village. She truly believed the former ninja had turned over a new leaf but Gaara wasn't so sure. A leopard didn't change its spots overnight.

"Let me come with you tomorrow, jinchu – Gaara-sama," Deidara said.

Gaara glared at the ex-Iwa/Akatsuki ninja daring him to speak out once more. He hated the fact that Deidara had the audacity to call him by his name – a right that was reserved for friends and allies only. He wasn't going to let him near Reiko any time soon. Not only had the man made attempts against his life but Reiko's life as well. He didn't even know why Reiko had decided to spare the man when he tried to kill himself. Perhaps it was the medic in her that refused to see someone die unless it was absolutely necessary. But was it really necessary to save the man who tried to kill the both of them?

Gaara's sand lashed out, hitting the blond. The red head felt a wave of anger when Deidara had demanded that of him. There was simply no way he was going to see Reiko. Gaara would rather die again than let that happen. Deidara was far too dangerous for Reiko to be around. The blond merely smirked at him, making Gaara even angrier. Even with the blindfold on, he could still see the cocky sparkling blue eyes. Eyes that challenged him, eyes like Naruto's.

"I take that as a no, un," Deidara mumbled after a moment.

"Why are you so concerned with her now?" Gaara demanded, "You've tried to kill the both of us in the past…"

Deidara nodded in agreement. He had tried to kill Gaara and Reiko so many times he had lost count of how many attempts he had made against them. It wasn't really anything against them. It was the way things were. They were shinobi on the opposite side of the war. It was only to be expected. All three of them were fighting for their lives so if one happened to take out the other then hoorah for them. People came and went.

"I don't care, un…" Deidara said quickly.

"We are men of action," Gaara told the blond, "Lies do not become us…"

Deidara smirked at the comparison that Gaara had made. Even though they hated each other with a burning passion they were still so similar. It made Gaara angry, once he realized that they were more similar than he thought but the words just seemed to slip out of his mouth. He gave a pointed glare to Deidara, daring him to say anything about what he had said. Instead, the blond shook his head with a smirk on his lips.

"Whatever, un…"

Both of them fell silent for a few hours before Baki came to relieve Gaara from watching Deidara all night. Gaara nodded his thanks once Baki came in to overlook the former Akatsuki ninja. The young Kazekage wearily walked home, nodding and waving to some villagers that were still up at the late hour. Or perhaps it was early. He didn't know the time. He just knew it was past the time he now went to bed. Sleep was something he had grown to like, a pleasure that Reiko had helped him experience.

Gaara walked into the house. He checked on the inhabitants out of habit, making sure that each one of them was safe. Temari was fast asleep with her blankets pulled around her like a tiny cocoon. Gaara smiled as his oldest sister sighed a name in her sleep: 'Shikamaru.' He shook his head with a tired smile on his lips. Nara was lucky to have his sister like him the way she did. Slowly Gaara closed her door so she wouldn't realize he was there.

He moved on to Kankuro's room. His brother was sprawled out on his bed, snoring ever so slightly. His bed sheets had been knocked off his bed. Gaara shook his head ever so slightly. He walked into his brother's room, stepping over puppet parts. He picked up the sheets and pulled them back over his brother. The frown on Kankuro's lips was replaced by a small smile. Gaara bowed out of the room, leaving his brother.

He moved on to Reiko's room. The moment he opened her door he could smell salt from tears. He walked over to Reiko's bed side. She was curled in on herself on her side. She was a tiny little ball under the covers. As he walked towards her he could see streaks where the tears had fallen down her face. Gently Gaara ran a hand over her cheek. She didn't even move an inch as he knew she would have if someone else had touched her in her sleep. His heart went out to her as he looked at her pathetic form.

She shivered in her sleep. Gaara ran his hand through her hair again. Her shivering slowed ever so slightly. His heart began pounding in his chest when she stirred in her sleep. Her hand moved. Panic welled up inside his chest as her hand curled around his hand that wasn't on her face. Slowly he removed the hand on her face but he couldn't break free from her grasp on his hand, not without the risk of waking her up. He frowned, recalling a moment he was speaking to Temari about her love for Shikamaru, the lazy nin from Konoha.

* * *

"_Why are you always so patient with him?" Gaara asked._

_Temari looked at her younger brother, considering the answer she could give him. When she realized he was serious she blushed and coughed into her hand. Her eyes couldn't meet Gaara's. She knew who he was talking about. She just didn't know that she had made it so obvious to him. She swallowed nervously, wondering if he was disapproving in her choice of people to pursue. He could, since he was the Kazekage, forbid her from ever seeing him again and that made her terrified to the core. _

"_Well, I guess, you will always go that extra mile for someone you…" _

_Temari trailed off. Gaara tilted his head to the side, leaning a little closer to his sister. He wanted to know. Something inside of him really wanted to know. He didn't want to be left hanging. Something in his heart simply told him that this was vital information, something he could perhaps apply to his life but where in his life he didn't know. But first he had to get his sister to spill the secret of patience that she had been trying to keep to herself. _

"_Someone you what?" He asked._

_Temari gave him a bittersweet smile. She folded her arms over her knees and bent down so she could look him in the eyes. Gaara's breath hitched as he waited in anticipation for her answer. He bit his tongue to keep from snapping at his sister for making him wait. She was obviously doing it to torment him and it was working. His frustration was building and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last without attempting to bit her head off for trying to drive him insane._

"_Someone you… love…" Temari said softly._

_Gaara sat there for a moment. Silence enveloped the two siblings. Love, of course, he thought bitterly. It always came down to love. But when he thought of the word he no longer thought of the betrayal that Yashamaru had committed. Instead he thought of a smiling brunette. She was always smiling when he thought about her. Some times he could even see illusions of her, laughing with him, cracking jokes when he wasn't amused by something in a council meeting. At first he thought he had gone insane but he grew to welcome these thoughts._

"_Nara's rather lucky to have someone like you there for him, then…" Gaara said finally._

"_You have someone too, Gaara," Temari said knowingly._

_She got to her feet, leaving her baby brother alone with his thoughts. He knew who she was talking about but his feelings for her were in the gray. He wasn't sure how he felt and she had been so patient with him. She was like a saint dealing with him, despite the fact that his actions constantly hurt her. He treated her poorly, ignored her, ordered her around, forced her to stay in his village and she still loved him. Was that how love worked? Where one person loved you so much they stayed with you even though it was killing them?_

* * *

Gaara hated it. He was always hurting Reiko. She always took it with a smile, always with that damned smile of hers. She acted as if it didn't hurt her. She pretended like she was okay. She ran around with a façade that fooled everyone around them. He couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted her to laugh. He wanted her to cry. He wanted her to be free to make emotional outbursts of her own, instead of acting like the perfect little kunoichi. She was good at her job, too good. She needed a vacation but in the middle of a war she wasn't going to see it anytime soon.

There were moments where he wondered how she even kept moving, how she found a reason to smile like she did and laugh full heartedly. There seemed to be no explanation for it and it defied all laws of logic. She was someone that Gaara admired and he wanted to be just like her. She took things in stride and always kept moving forward even if everything around her was crashing down. If she were to be made of glass then she was being held together by too much glue, tape and string. She could always do what he couldn't and he couldn't help but be jealous because of it.

Suddenly, Reiko was tossing and flinching in her sleep. Her hands lay by her sides clutching at the blankets. Gaara reached out and touched the hand nearest him, softly. When it had no effect on Reiko, he let his fingers wrap around her hand, holding it gently, but securely, trying to convey to her that she wasn't alone. Reiko became calm in her body, yet Gaara could see that her face was still tense. She was still having a nightmare. Her eyes were flickering from behind her eye lids and her mouth moving slightly in a silent cry of 'no'. Gaara reached with his other hand to touch the young woman's dark hair, and smoothed it away from her face.

The action seemed to pacify Reiko, for her motions slowed and her face looked less gaunt. Gaara repeated the gesture since he saw it brought forth a good reaction from her. He allowed his long fingers to trace Reiko's face from her brow to her temple and along her jaw line. Then, without forming any clear idea of what he meant to do, the Kage leaned down and pressed his lips very softly to Reiko's forehead, where his fingers had been seconds earlier. Gaara closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, drawing in the scent of the young woman. He pulled away, allowing his forehead to rest against hers.

Slowly he got to his feet. He tried to walk away but remembered his hand was still wrapped firmly around Reiko's. Gently he pried her hand off of his. He was not allowing her to keep him there for the night for if he did there would be talk. She didn't deserve to have her name sullied because he was unable to stay away from her when she had heartbreaking news given to her.

Slowly he walked to the door. He turned, looking at her over his shoulder one last time before ducking out. He didn't want people to talk poorly of her. She was already disapproved by the Council. They disliked her presence and were waiting for any excuse to ban her from Suna. Though some, like Baki and Temari, took heart in Reiko's presence, enjoying the fact they had someone who could do the job correctly the first time without fouling it up too badly, which was why Gaara wanted her to teach a new crop of students.

Reiko's morals and standards were something to be valued. It would do his people good to learn from her. She was honorable and she embraced her dreams. She was free-spirited and kind, although, Reiko could be cold and cruel when she had to be. Gaara slumped to the floor at the base of his door as soon as he entered, thus shutting the door. A small part of him was vaguely aware that he was disappointed that he could no longer being entirely necessary to Reiko. He now had no legitimate excuse to be in her rooms or to hold her in his arms for the rest of the night.

* * *

Reiko woke the next morning. She felt oddly refreshed. She pulled herself out of the bed and quickly got dressed. She had a lot to do. She still had to go after Reina's children. Her anger from the night before returned full force the moment she remembered that Kyo knew about it the entire time he knew her – a full six months. That was six months where she could have been taking care of Reina's children like she should have. She was positive that she would have punched Kyo if she had the chance but she needed him alive because she needed him to lead her to the home of his cousin who was taking care of the children.

She exited her room to find Kankuro and Temari were already standing outside and waiting for her. She frowned. They were fully prepared to go to battle. She didn't even have to ask to know what they were ready for. They wanted to come with her. They wanted to help her get to Reina's children. She didn't even know if she had the heart to do such a thing. Though, she knew she needed someone to come with her since she wouldn't be able to talk to Kyo let alone be around him without letting her temper fly.

"What time did you get to bed?" Reiko asked.

"We're coming, Reiko…" Kankuro said, "No matter what you say, we aren't going to let you do this alone."

Reiko bit her lip as she looked at them. She didn't know what to say to them for this bold statement. She said nothing in fear that her voice would give a noticeable wobble that would show them how she felt. She was touched by their loyalty to her. She couldn't believe the good friends that she had. She felt overwhelmed and she wanted to start crying because of this but she swallowed the emotions back and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I… Thank you…" Reiko said softly.

"Of course, Reiko," Temari said.

Reiko turned over her shoulder. Her eyes widened in surprise as she found Gaara standing behind her. He too was ready for battle and travel. He stared at her with dispassionate eyes that Reiko had long since grown used to. However, the smirk on his lips showed her he was slightly amused by the expression on her face. She tried to fight the smile that almost crossed her face. She coughed into her hand and struggled to remain silent for that was what the situation required. Temari and Kankuro were smiling at her, knowing that whatever she was going to protest about was going to be shot down by the red headed Kazekage.

"Gaara, you can't come!" Reiko cried.

"And why is that?" Gaara asked.

The smirk on his face grew more defined. She had to admit that she liked seeing that Gaara was smiling and joking. Years before she'd never have dreamed that she'd become as close to Gaara as she was, nor did she expect to see him acting like a normal teen, minus the fact that he was only sixteen – going on seventeen – and he was the leader of an entire nation. It was a position of high power. With that great power, more responsibility was placed upon the red head's shoulders, something that put pressure on him.

"You're the Kazekage! You can't just leave your village," Reiko protested.

Gaara reached towards Reiko. She tensed when Gaara brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She fought a blush as she looked him in the eyes. She felt very much like Hinata and it was embarrassing her to no end to act like some gangly, tender footed Genin. She found herself holding her breath as she looked at him. She didn't know what to say to him and she found herself slightly tongue tied. The nervousness that was bubbling up inside of her was killing her on the inside. She hated it so very much.

"I'm coming with you, whether you want me to come or not," Gaara said, "This is an international crisis."

"What?" Reiko asked, "They're children Gaara!"

She didn't see the danger in two small children. Her mind had jumped to the fear that Sasuke would try to kill the children because they were Itachi's. She didn't want to lose family, especially two so very young. They needed her and were depending on a stranger to take care of them, something that Reiko didn't want to happen. She wanted to be there to see the children grow up, even if Reina couldn't do it. It was what Tomoko and Renji did for her so she would do it for Reina's children. Then the thought hit her like a knife to the heart. _'I'm an aunt…'_ She dimly realized with a small frown.

"Children of an Akatsuki member and your cousin," Gaara reminded her, "And it could quite possibly be a trap for you."

Reiko froze. She hadn't even thought about something like that. However, she knew she had to go, to get to Reina's children or die trying. She'd even take the risk that it was a trap and there were no children in the first place. She had to find out, even if it meant risking her life to do so since they were her family. She'd die for her family and friends. Gaara had to have known that, even the Akatsuki must have known that she was a family person. They knew her weakness but she wasn't going to let them take advantage of it.

"Gaara…" Reiko murmured.

"We're here for you, Reiko…" Temari told her, "And we always will be…"

Reiko swallowed to keep the emotion out of her throat. She was close to tears of joy but she held them in because she knew that Kankuro would tease her about them later. She knew they'd have a laugh at her later but it made her feel a little less dark inside. She could feel a little less oppressed by the weight and the darkness of the world. She counted herself lucky to have such good friends who were going to stand by her no matter what. She bit her lip and looked at them with pure appreciation burning in her eyes like a fire.

"Thank you… So very much…" She said gratefully.

"What are friends for?" Gaara asked.

Reiko looked at him in surprise. Never before had he ever called her his friend. This was a big step for him and it set her heart a flutter. She didn't say anything, instead she nodded, fearful that if she spoke her voice would give way and she wouldn't utter a sound. Even Temari and Kankuro were taken back. But instead of questioning it, they smiled. Their little brother was growing up. It must have been great to see him moving forward like that. He was finally letting go of the past. He was finally moving over the blow that Yashamaru had left behind in his wake.

* * *

Matsuri was guarding Deidara. He was bored with a capital B. He was no longer blindfolded but that didn't mean he still wasn't bored. Matsuri was edgy as she watched over him. She should be. Even without clay or without weapons he was still once of the stronger shinobi of the village. He felt that only Reiko, Gaara and perhaps Gaara's brother or sister could take him down. Reiko would be at the scene first. Perhaps if he tried to escape again she'd try to kill him. She knew his chakra network and knew of all the strengths and weaknesses his body had by fixing him.

"Reina… She died an honorable death, un," Deidara said, "Could you tell Reiko that, hmm?"

"Why?" Matsuri asked.

Deidara shrugged. He just thought he should say it. She didn't die a coward's death. She didn't beg for her life or try to cut a deal. Instead, she just said please… _'Please I must live…'_ When Pein asked why she simply replied, _'Love… And my family… They need me…'_ Pein frowned at this and Tobi killed Reina instead when Pein faltered for a moment. Pein could not kill her for she was suffering from the pain of separation. He disliked killing others who were suffering but believed that his pain was the ultimate suffering.

Reina's blood was splattered across the walls. Deidara could only watch, and although he hated the Uchiha his heart went out for the coldhearted bastard. The Uchiha excused himself after her death, stating he had better things to do than watch an informant's blood get cleaned up. Deidara excused himself moments later. He later found Itachi in the forest, crying silently. He was standing over a grave marker with Reina's name on it. Deidara frowned. They knew she was going to die so they had already made the marker.

Itachi, with Deidara's help, smuggled his son and daughter out of Amegakure and Itachi put a genjutsu over Kyo. He was to find Reiko and lead her to his sister who was taking care of the children. Deidara was slightly angered that Itachi's genjutsu hadn't kicked into effect yet. It appeared that he knew about the genjutsu and took the quest into his own hands. He wasn't supposed to fall for Reiko, nor was he supposed to keep her away. Deidara didn't believe that Kyo could have thrown off the genjutsu. The man wasn't that smart.

"I don't understand how someone could give her life for that of another," Deidara mused, "Do you understand, hmm?"

"When a person has someone they care about that much," Matsuri explained, "Giving their life is sometimes the least they can do."

Deidara stared at the young girl for a moment. Her words rang truly. Reina had tried to drill the same lesson into his head but he was stubborn in his thinking. He didn't like to be told something when he believed in another. It was almost too much for him and there were times where he considered killing Reina but the small hope that she considered him a friend stopped him. He had to admit that she was a pleasant person to be around most of the time, well, she was pleasant after she got over her depression and suicidal tendencies.

She was driven by honor and respect. She would have done well as a samurai since she lived by a code of honor. She never strayed from her path. Even in her final hours she didn't relent and she wasn't going to let anyone else take the fall for her mistake. She had been giving information to Jiraiya and Pein had found it after his fight with his former teacher. She had been sentenced to death and she let herself die honorably. It tore Itachi to pieces to have to just stand there and watch as he love was brutally tortured and then killed. He had to watch with a blank expression but his eyes were the windows to his torment.

"The least they could do, hmm?" He echoed.

"_Deidara, my family means the world to me!"_ Reina's voice echoed in his ears, _"Don't you ever let me catch you saying otherwise!"_

He frowned and looked at the door. He didn't even know what he was going to do with his life now. The Akatsuki was his life and they had abandoned him in his hour of need, just as they had abandoned Reina, just as they had abandoned Itachi. He had nothing else to live for anymore. His former friends were gone and his family wouldn't want him back, not after he became an S-rank criminal. Iwagakure wouldn't want him back either for the same reason that his parents didn't want him.

* * *

"I got all the bags packed," Kankuro told Reiko.

Reiko looked over at Kankuro's handiwork. He had done fabulously, like he normally did but she was in a good mood so she decided to humor him for a bit. He was looking at her with a proud smirk across his lips, looking very much like a child who was showing a parent their accomplishments. She smiled to herself. She was going to pop his bubble. She could feel Gaara's eyes on her. She knew he was watching her expectantly but he didn't know what she was going to do. He just knew that she was going to tease his brother.

"Would you like a reward or something for that?" Reiko asked.

"Yes, I would like a kiss," Kankuro said smirking.

Gaara's eyes widened and he looked at his brother surprised. Kankuro merely smirked at Gaara, as if taunting him to be as flirtatious with Reiko as he as being. Gaara felt jealously rising in his chest and he wanted to punch Kankuro, a feeling that he felt often but it was more powerful this time than any other time before. He truly wanted to hurt his brother and his rage surprised him. He inhaled and tried to calm himself. It would do him little good if his brother ended up in the hospital and it simply wouldn't look good as the Kazekage to maim his brother over something so trivial.

Reiko didn't seem bothered by it. In fact she smiled at Kankuro. She pushed him away and turned her back to the puppet master. She folded her arms across her chest. Gaara felt his heart leap as she winked at him. It began to pound in his chest at an alarming rate. His mouth felt dry as he looked at her. She laughed slightly as Kankuro tried to grab her. She danced out of Kankuro's reach and hid behind him. She held onto him tightly, using him as a human shield but his mind was too wrapped up in the fact that she was just so close to him.

"Denied," She said quickly.

"You didn't even think about it," Kankuro whined.

He tried to reach around Gaara but a wall of sand blocked him. Gaara didn't even realize that he had used the sand to protect Reiko once more. It was almost second nature, just like when he made a chair out of sand the day before, when she was near hysteria and was hyperventilating. He had been so worried about her he didn't focus on anything else. He hadn't even noticed that Kyo had been angry that she had gone to him for comfort and aid in her moment of true heartbreak. But Gaara couldn't help but wonder why he did what he did. He cared of Reiko, yes, but he didn't know exactly how much he cared for.

"I didn't need to," She responded.

"You should have given it a chance," Kankuro whined.

"No thanks!" She teased.

* * *

They were running through the forest. Kyo led the way but he was chained to Riku, who had insisted on coming for Reiko's sake. He believed that Reiko needed him and his aid and since he wasn't a shinobi Gaara couldn't order him to do otherwise. Although, Gaara had to admit that he trusted Riku more than he trusted Kyo, which was why Kyo was chained to Riku instead of Kankuro who would make it his job to torment and hurt Kyo at any chance for hurting his friend. Even though, Gaara hadn't quite forgiven his brother for flirting with Reiko that morning.

He hadn't said anything to Kankuro about it but the puppet master seemed to realize that he was skating on thin ice with his brother. He stayed a healthy distance away from Reiko even if she didn't know it. Reiko's face was grimly set as she looked forward. She bound further and further with each leap across the trees. Her face was set in determination as she jumped. Nothing anyone said made her stop for rest. Even Gaara and Riku were beginning to show signs of fatigue but they weren't going to let Reiko do whatever she felt like doing.

"We should head to the right in seven eighths of a kilometer…" Kyo said.

Reiko nodded but said nothing to the rorouni. She wasn't going to start talking to him for a while but in her silence there was an underlying threat in the stare that she had fixated on Kyo – that if he were lying to her he'd regret it. She'd make him regret it and he would probably end up hurting for what she would do to him. He'd regret ever crossing paths with her. She was sure that Kankuro and Temari would beat him. She'd have to hold Gaara back so he didn't go back to his violent tendencies of killing people on a whim.

Reiko could feel just how tense she was. Her nervousness and anxiety made her skip breakfast in fear of losing it. She was breathing harder and she could taste her worry on her lips. She never let herself get this worked up over something but this was her family. This played a little closer to the heart than she would have liked. She looked over her shoulder to see how weary everyone was looking. She looked down and held her head in shame. She had been driving them all pretty hard and from the position of the moon it was at least ten or so.

"Why don't we… call it a night?" She suggested, "We can finish tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Temari asked.

Reiko nodded firmly. Although she wanted to keep going all night she knew it was better not to kill herself and the others over exhaustion it would be an embarrassing death for all of them after they had worked so hard to get where they was. She'd get to the children in the morning, or at least she told herself she would. They were safe and they wouldn't be exposed to the elements just yet. She didn't know if she had the proper training to take care of a child, which would be why she felt she'd ask Gaara if she could go to Tsunade for help in the matter.

She doubted that Gaara or Kankuro knew how to change a diaper. Although the mere suggestion of the thing was enough to make Reiko laugh to herself. Gaara and Kankuro had no idea how to take care of a baby, let alone two of them. She'd have to do this on her own. She was now an aunt. She had Reina's children to take care of. She couldn't be so reckless anymore. She had other people, who depended on her, and needed her help. With a sigh she slowed herself to a stop. They were now standing in a clearing.

"They're safe where they are right now," Reiko said.

She was trying to assure herself as much as she was them. She wanted to believe they were safe but she had no way of knowing for sure. That's what bothered her – not knowing if they were safe or if the whole thing was a trap. She watched as the others began to set up camp. Reiko sighed. She sat down on a log. She had been so tired and had not even realized it. She jumped in surprise when Gaara rested a hand on her shoulder.'

"Would you like to get firewood?" Gaara asked, "You can have some time to think alone if you do…"

"Yeah…" Reiko agreed.

She got to her feet and began to let her mind wander as she moved. She robotically picked up the wood, not noticing that all the while she was being watched. She was too far lost in her thoughts to notice. However, the eyes weren't those of an apprehensive Gaara, a worried Kankuro, a concerned Temari or even the eyes of Riku or Kyo. They were the eyes of someone different, but not unfamiliar. If only she had noticed sooner.

* * *

Reiko picked up scraps of wood that she had seen as she walked around, away from camp. She had a fine pile in her arms by now. She sighed as she picked up another piece. She was moving along at a leisurely pace but her mind was plagued with her fearful and worried filled thoughts. She stiffened in fear when she heard a branch snap. She turned over her shoulder, dropping the wood in her arms. She could always get more later. There was a figure standing behind her and she cursed herself for not noticing it sooner. She gasped in horror when she recognized him.

"Itachi…" Reiko breathed.

Standing before her was the oldest Uchiha male. He seemed to be unconcerned by her presence but he said nothing as she just stood there, staring at them in horror and just a little fear. Reiko shook the feeling aside. There was no time to be too fearful of him right then. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him coldly. She swallowed hard and tried to hold in her fear since she simply knew he would hurt her for it. He was separating her from Gaara and the others. She'd fix that…

"You're alone…" Itachi said, "Why don't you run?"

"Then I'd be a coward…" Reiko replied.

Reiko narrowed her eyes. She tensed and prepared to attack. She trusted him just about as far as she could throw him, if she could even put her hands on him that was. She knew he outmatched her. Her genjutsu skills weren't good enough to fight him. She knew from experience to keep her eyes off of his eyes and to focus on his hands and feet. But even with his hands he could still cast a genjutsu. She had to be careful, less she wanted to suffer like she did during their last encounter, something that nearly killed her.

"Better a coward than dead," Itachi replied.

"Beyond you are people that mean the world to me… And if you won't step aside I will go right _through_ you!" Reiko declared.

She drew and raised her sakabato. She twisted the hilt and it turned into a very deadly, very sharp katana. She smirked. It was sharp enough to draw blood just by swiping at something. She had done it before and she would do it again, this time she'd spill the blood of Sasuke and Naruto's number one tormentor. He deserved to die. _'Or does he?'_ A small voice in the back of her head asked, _'You never know… Haiku and Itachi may be more similar than one would think. Do you really want to kill __another __innocent man?'_

She tried to shake the thought away. It was something she had to live with until the day she died. She killed an innocent man. She probably killed more than one innocent man. Reiko violently shook her head, making her hair swish around and sway with each motion. Her heart ached but she had to deaden the raw emotion she felt in her chest. She liked her lips as she looked at him. He didn't seem to be afraid of her but she knew he wasn't going to fear her since she wasn't much of a threat.

"Who are those people?" Itachi asked.

"Naruto… Sasuke…" Reiko roared with rage, "And unlike you, Reina's children!"

Reiko ran at Itachi with a wordless cry of anger. She was watching his hand. Suddenly he pointed at her. She blinked and stopped running. Everything around them twisted like a water painting that had something spilled on it. The grass turned black and the black turned to crows. They flew around the two of them, circling. Reiko gripped her sakabato tightly. She could hear the fabric of the hilt crunching underneath her hand. She looked around wildly, trying to keep track of the birds.

Her words seemed to strike a nerve with Itachi. He lunged at her and pinned her to a tree. Her sakabato fell from her hands as she struggled to get free from his grip. He wouldn't let go of her. His firm grip was crushing her windpipe. Her eyes began to water from the lack of oxygen. She knew that Gaara's name was on the tip of her tongue and if she was given the chance she'd shout for him, pleading for his aid. She winced as Itachi squeezed her tighter and tighter with each passing second. He leaned close until she was looking him in the eyes.

"I have been called many things but do not say I do not care for your cousin _or _our children," Itachi hissed but then softer he said, "I loved her."

Reiko nodded once. Itachi let her go. She fell to the ground and gasped, wheezing for her lost breath. She held her throat as well. She leaned against the stump in a crumpled heap. She was half of Itachi's age and only five sixths his height. He towered over her and her crumpled form. She slowly reached for her blade, only to find that it was now behind Itachi. It was sunk into the ground, hilt up, as if to mark a grave or something. Reiko swallowed, remembering how Reina was dead. Her blade was marking a grave for her fallen cousin.

"Why fight for them, Naruto and Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Naruto wants to catch you so he can see Sasuke again," Reiko found herself saying.

"So your concern is for Naruto and not Sasuke?" Itachi questioned.

Reiko shook her head in disagreement. She cared about both of them. Granted she cared for Naruto more than Sasuke but Sasuke was still her former comrade. She would give him a second chance, unlike what she had offered Haiku. She had attacked him first and asked questions later. It hardly seemed fair since it meant his death. If she could ever take it back, she would give Haiku the second chance he fully deserved instead of an instant death.

"I never said that…" Reiko replied instantly, angry that he was putting words in her mouth, "Sasuke and I may not have been as close but I don't want him to throw his life away for you!"

Itachi nodded along with what she had to say. He offered her his hand, to help her back to her feet but she refused it. She pulled herself back up and leaned against the tree for support. She didn't exactly trust him with good reason not to. She wasn't glaring at him and there was something in his eyes that made her stop. He looked concerned about her well being and worried that he had pushed too far. He looked like he wanted to check to make sure she was okay but Reiko believed he only wanted to do that because she was Reina's kin.

"I just came to talk to you," Itachi said.

"Talk? About what?" Reiko asked incredulously.

* * *

**Well, this seems like a good place to leave off at. So what's Itachi have to say to Reiko? Is he going to drop another bombshell on her? And what about Gaara? Is he starting to realize he likes Reiko more than 'just a friend'? Well, read and review. I might just update faster… **


	72. Itachi and the Many Secrets of Konoha

**You are all so much fun to torment with the cliffhangers! I decided to work ahead schedule and finish this chapter up quickly.**

**-**

If he did want to talk he was going about it the correct way. He was making what he said interesting and she was hanging on his every word. She swallowed and nodded, agreeing that she would speak with him. She watched as Itachi sat down. He motioned for her to sit with him. Reiko hesitated for a moment. Never before had she dreamt of sitting with her enemy and talking like Itachi proposed. But she had done many things that she had never imagined herself doing in her life, what was but one more thing?

"You want to 'rescue' Sasuke just like your Naruto does. What would you do if Sasuke doesn't want to come back to Konoha?" Itachi asked.

"I'd still lay my life on the line to bring him back because we're still comrades," Reiko said.

Her thoughts of Sasuke had not been the fondest. She had found him stuck up, a narcissist, who was so absorbed with killing his brother that he didn't care about what happened to himself or the people he stepped on to get to his goal. Naruto was one of those people. Sakura was one of those people. Reiko found that she had also been one of those people, as well as all of the other rookies of Konoha. It was a thought that made her heart cold and heavy each time she thought of it.

Sasuke hurt her and others just so he could get to the man who sat with her. He wanted Itachi who was the father of Reina's children, her brother-in-law and S-rank criminal. Itachi seemed to know what she thought of him but he said nothing he just met her eyes, yet he didn't use the Sharingan on her. Itachi was but a shadow of the threat that he had once posed to her. He looked like any ordinary man now that she was sitting there and talking with him, one on one without fighting.

"So by force?" Itachi asked.

"If necessary…" Reiko said solemnly, "Yes."

She knew she wasn't really a match for Sasuke, not so long as he had his cronies with him. Juugo was a serious threat, Suigetsu was a mild one since she knew the style of heavy blade usage from Haiku – one thing she could thank him for, and Karin was like taking a kunai from a genin. Karin was pathetic and she thought she was good but she wasn't. Her only talent was with her tracking capabilities. It was the only thing that made her a threat. Other than that if Reiko could catch her then Karin wouldn't stand a chance.

"What if Sasuke attacks Konoha? If he were to try to kill you and Naruto, what would you do then? Would you kill him to protect yourself?" Itachi asked.

Reiko flinched at the mere suggestion. Sasuke had already tried to kill her but Aiko had stepped into the fray. For some reason he couldn't kill the young girl. Sasuke had tried to kill Naruto countless times. But Naruto was still alive after all of his encounters with him. Something, Reiko knew, was holding Sasuke back. He wouldn't kill Naruto no matter what happened. Reiko let out a shaky exhale of breath. And no matter what Naruto did he would never kill Sasuke. It was a vicious cycle that would never end.

"I'd _never_ let Sasuke kill Naruto. I'd _never_ let Naruto kill Sasuke," Reiko said simply, "I'd protect Konoha. I'd protect Naruto. I'd save Sasuke or _die _trying."

"You're such a child… You talk of nothing but dreams that will never come true. Shinobi must make painful choices," Itachi said.

That was the truth of it. Anyone who said otherwise was selling something. Same for those people that life was simple. Life was easy. Dying was simple. There were so many ways to die and at the thought Reiko became even more fearful. She could die by sitting and talking with Itachi and if he became angry, even the slightest, she would die. Yet Reiko couldn't bring herself to be afraid of him, even in knowing that he could kill her with the slightest of punches, she wasn't afraid.

"I've been told that before but… I swear on my life that I'll save Sasuke," She assured him, "I made a promise to someone dear to me… I won't let anyone get hurt anymore."

Reiko was sure of her words. She wouldn't let anyone tell her otherwise and when she made a promise as hefty as the one she made Itachi she intended to keep it but then it hit her. She looked at Itachi with surprise in her eyes. Itachi still cared about Sasuke, that's why he was asking about her intentions with his brother's life. Itachi still worried about his younger brother and didn't want anything to befall the younger boy. This was quite the conflict for her for obvious reasons.

Itachi killed his family, sparing only Sasuke but Reiko didn't know why. It would have been more merciful to kill him since the deaths of the rest of the family would haunt him for the rest of his life. It was what drove Sasuke to the intent of killing his brother and despite all of the choices Sasuke made Itachi still cared for him. Reiko felt her heart ache. She felt sympathetic towards a clan killer but she couldn't stop her sorrow.

"You're going to regret your decisions," Itachi said.

"I don't regret this," Reiko assured him, "I never will!"

Itachi looked around as if to check to make sure that no one was listening to their conversation. Reiko cocked her head to the side. She didn't sense anyone around. She was a good three miles away from camp and the only things within listening distance were the animals of the forest. Itachi leaned close and Reiko's eyes met his. Everything began spinning. She gasped in horror when she realized he was using his Tsukiyomi Sharingan on her. She tried to get to her feet but found she couldn't.

Everything was black and white. As she looked around she realized that she was in what appeared to be the kitchen of some room. There was a steaming teapot on the table. Outside the window Reiko could see a lovely garden. She looked at Itachi curiously, wondering why he had brought her there of all places. But then she recognized the crest on the wall behind Itachi's head. It was the Uchiha family symbol. Reiko hung her head out of respect to the dead who had died there.

"If a man, who never tells the truth, tells the truth, is he telling the truth?" Itachi asked.

Reiko looked at him for a moment. She debated the weight of his words. Silently she mouthed the words, as if it would make the words easier to comprehend. She knew what he was really asking her but she didn't know if she wanted to listen to him. She looked down at the teapot. If Kami gave Reina courage to survive the Akatsuki then she would endure just the same. She just hoped Kami blessed her with the same ability of endurance. She would do so for Reina's sake.

All of her thoughts screamed that Itachi was bad. Reina was good. Her mind was separated into the categories of black and white. Everything was either black or white. Reina was white. Itachi was black. It was as simple as that. No questions asked. But the lines of black and white were being blurred as each day past and Reiko was beginning to see in shades of gray instead. She wondered if she was the only one beginning to think like that or if there were others, starting to follow the path she already treaded.

"I believe there are two sides to every story," Reiko said adamantly, "I'm listening…"

She could look into his eyes. She could see the emotions flickering in his eyes. He was good at hiding it but the more Reiko looked at his eyes the more she saw. She saw pain and sadness. He was hurting because of something and there were hints of regret in his very posture. He was almost as good as hiding it as she was. No one seemed to notice when she hid the emotions. Perhaps those who hid their emotions could see those who hid their emotions as well.

"I know the murder of the clan the way the village was told it," Reiko said, "I want to hear it from your point of view."

"I was ordered to kill my family by order of Sarutobi, the man you hold in such high regard," Itachi said.

Reiko flinched. She didn't know how he could make such a bold accusation. Sarutobi was a good man. He was kind and he took her in when she was sure that no one would do anything for her. She held her tongue, although she was quite tempted to make a statement against it.

"He did. You see the Uchiha clan was planning a coup d'état of the government. I found out because my otosan told me," Reina said, "The Sharingan is a very strange Kekkei Genkai. If you kill your best friend you become stronger. Kill your lover and you become stronger yet. The more you kill the stronger it gets but if you don't take the eyes of another Uchiha you will go blind due to the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Reiko blinked. Itachi didn't even seem fazed by his words. His eyes bore into Reiko, making her feel uncomfortable. She shifted under his gaze. He suddenly deactivated his Sharingan. Reiko was taken back. He reached for the teapot and began pouring it into cups that just appeared to come out of the table. She blinked in surprise when he offered her one. She blinked and took the cup from him. She took a sip to be polite and her tongue was assaulted by a multitude of flavors. The most pronounced was vanilla, and a small hint of rum. The chamomile was smelt more then tasted, but it was there, smooth and relaxing.

"The main ingredients are valerian and poppy seed oil. Both of them relax and soothe but one doesn't truly taste it," Itachi said, "Then there's chamomile, which also helps relax, and induces sleep, which helps migraines. And then vanilla, and rum, just for flavor."

Reiko blinked in alarm. She looked down in the cup, staring into the depths of the amber colored liquid. Some of the ingredients were used as poisons. Itachi was trying to kill her with tea but the idea was laughable. If he wanted to kill her by other means he could. She already began channeling her chakra in the proper places to counter the poison but she hadn't begun to feel the effects yet.

"Um, valerian and poppy seeds are narcotics, aren't they?" She asked in a small voice.

She looked back up with a raised eyebrow. Itachi only nodded. He had a smirk on his lips that was slightly smug. His smirk was all she needed to confirm it. He was trying to make her high. She didn't think Reina would have approved of her husband giving her cousin drugs. Reiko had never even had the drugs in her life but there was a first time for everything. All she could do was hope that her chakra could block the effects of the drugs and only make her loopy instead of completely high.

"Yep, they are. The poppy seed oil I use does contain opium, but that's the entire reason why I use it. The dose isn't strong enough to get someone addicted, but it is strong enough to have an effect. Valerian…" He stopped for a moment, shrugged, and then laughed softly, "It can be used as a poison, but I use a special herb to counteract the poison."

Reiko couldn't help but sigh in relief. He was just trying to make her calm after hitting her with the bombshell that was Sarutobi's role in the Uchiha murders. She didn't know if she could believe Itachi but if Reina trusted him she could put herself on a limb and see if she could trust him as well. He hadn't done anything yet so she could only assume that he didn't mean to kill her since he had yet to do so. It seemed like lately her whole world had been turned upside down and she wasn't sure if she could make it through everything.

She never allowed herself the chance to slow down and think about all that she had done. She hated the feeling of helplessness that seemed to come down and suffocate her when she was all alone. It felt like everything was crashing down when she had no one to depend on for help. She sighed, trying to recall the last time she had cried as hard as she had been and if she had to guess it was around Gaara's almost death. But she knew that when she cried the tears would not stop raining down until she had cried herself to sleep or she could no longer produce tears, which ever came first.

"We're digressing…" Reiko commented.

Itachi nodded in agreement to her words with a weary smile on his lips. He poured himself a cup of tea. He closed his eyes as he took a long drink of the concoction. Reiko knew that if he dared to drink it then it was safe, either that or he had built immunity to the herbs in it. She didn't know but she nodded at him. Itachi sighed and gripped the little cup in his hands tightly. He seemed to be at a loss for words. Reiko allowed him to take his time. If he was telling the truth it might have been hard for him to do explain his actions. But she realized that he only thirteen or so when he killed his clan. He was just a child.

"I was ordered by Sarutobi to kill the clan and leave, marked as a traitor. I couldn't bear the thought of killing Sasuke. Since Sasuke wasn't told of the coup d'état Sarutobi let me allow him to live," Itachi said.

"Sarutobi… He planned this?" Reiko asked numbly.

Sarutobi was the one man she trusted. If he turned out to be evil then she wouldn't know what to do since he was the one who helped her become who she was today. If it weren't for him she would have died a long time ago. Fear gripped her heart. She was waiting with a held breath for Itachi's answer, one that could turn her world upside down again if it was a simple yes. She hated having her entire world hanging on the thread by one word or a single statement. Itachi and Deidara had their proof for what happened and she could barely manage to function anymore without doubting herself.

"No. Danzo and the village elders pressured him into it. They wanted to eliminate the threat while Sarutobi wanted to try to talk things out before they got too ugly," Itachi said. "They didn't listen to him."

"This… Why doesn't everyone else know this side of the story?" Reiko demanded, "Why just you, Itachi?"

Itachi frowned. He looked down at the table. Reiko jumped in surprise when dango appeared on the table. She looked at Itachi who merely picked one up and began eating. He motioned to the plate, as a signal to offer her one. Reiko gave a small smile. He was the most hospitable criminal she had ever met, if there ever was one. She picked up a small one and sampled it. It tasted real enough. She nearly laughed but decided not to embarrass Itachi. It was just odd seeing Itachi doing things that appeared so human.

He looked like any normal shinobi by sitting with her, drinking tea and eating dango. She had never viewed Itachi as anything other than a criminal. To see him as a normal person it was very, very odd. She hadn't even thought about the possibility that anyone in the Akatsuki had a life of their own besides the missions and the battles that they were seen in. Reiko looked up at Itachi, finding great irony in their situation. She never imagined having a cup of tea and dango with Itachi, of all people.

"It's because the elders didn't want anyone else to question the government," Itachi said, "They've been controlling the Kages for a longtime. They always pressure the Kages into doing what they don't want."

"Let's say for a moment, I believe you… What then?" Reiko asked.

Itachi looked at her gratefully. She could tell that he truly wanted her to believe him but he really had no proof other than his words. She didn't know how to tell if he was lying but with the look in his eyes she swallowed. He looked so hopeful and so sincere. Even if it was a bit hard to absorb she just knew he was telling her the truth. But surprisingly she wasn't having a hard time accepting this. She wasn't as caught off guard by this bombshell as she was by the other ones, perhaps because she had accepted the other ones, with more difficulty.

"I can't let you tell this to anyone," Itachi said, "No one is supposed to know. I was to tell no one what I had done since it was apart of our deal."

"Not even Sasuke?" Reiko asked.

Itachi shook his head. Reiko paused for a moment wondering why Sasuke couldn't be told this information. It hit her when she remembered Sasuke's motive for revenge. If Sasuke were to find out his brother were innocent after all he had done to become stronger to destroy his brother he would be driven to destroy those who had told him that Itachi was bad, those who allowed him to believe his brother was evil. It was saddening to realize that Sasuke would never be done with his revenge, even after Itachi was dead.

Reiko's eyes widened when she realized that if Sasuke never found out his brother was good he would want to kill the children since they were Itachi's children. She shivered at the thought of Sasuke trying to kill Reina's children. No matter what happened, even if she had to fight alone and to her last breath until the very end, she would protect Reina's children. She hadn't even met the children yet and they were already an important part of her life, as Reina had been before her death.

"Especially not Sasuke…" Itachi said in conformation.

"Then why tell me at all?" Reiko asked.

Itachi looked down. He gripped his tea cup a little tighter. Reiko winced, wondering if she had pushed Itachi pushed him too far. She set her tea cup down. She was quite tempted to reach across the table and take his hands to comfort him. It was ironic that she was contemplating whether or not to comfort the man before her. It hardly seemed far that he had such a cruel and unkind life. He had to suffer because of the choices that his family had made and things that he was forced to do for the sake of their village.

This was no life to live. He was constantly on the run. He was blamed for doing something he had no choice in the matter. It was atrocious and it made Reiko's blood chill. She didn't think she would have the strength to live the life that Itachi had lived. He was stronger physically, emotionally and mentally. He was able to endure much more than she had ever thought that anyone could ever have endured. If anyone were to ever have a hero growing up, Itachi would have been ideal for he had done the greatest of self sacrifices.

"For my children and for Reina…" Itachi said, "Reina wanted you to know. And… I want Taiki and…"

Reiko didn't catch the next part. She tilted her head to the side. Her eyes narrowed when she caught the sight of a light blush across his cheeks. She smiled. A blush on his cheeks was like seeing a blush on Gaara's face. She didn't know whether to find it odd or to find it cute that her brother-in-law was blushing. She blinked when she caught a glimmer around his neck. It was a wedding band with Reina's name etched into the inside. He wore it close to his heart. She had never seen anyone show such devotion to anyone before.

She had to admit she was slightly jealous of Reina. Itachi was devoted and he obviously cared about her. She cared enough about him to risk having children with him. But Reina was an adult. She was old enough to make her own choices. Since she wanted children with Itachi and no one else Reiko could not condemn it. She was even beginning to accept the fact that Reina loved Itachi and that Reina was no longer Tsuyoi Reina but Uchiha Reina instead.

"Who else?" Reiko pressed.

"Reina named him after me…" Itachi said.

Itachi looked down out of embarrassment. Reiko found it quite cute actually. She blinked in surprise as she realized she was bonding with the criminal. She was bonding with her brother-in-law. Reiko had to admit she didn't mind it. She actually found herself liking Itachi, when he wasn't trying to kill her. He was a likeable man and charming once one got over the whole slaughter of his clan. She found herself taking his hand against her own will. His eyes flickered to hers and she could see alarm in its depths.

"You _really_ did love her…" Reiko mused.

The alarm in his eyes vanished after that comment. It was replaced by a warm emotion, brought on at the mere mention of Reina. Reiko was jealous. She wished that someone could be there for her, like Itachi was there for Reina. He allowed her hand to remain on his and for a moment he seemed to appreciate the kindly gesture of compassion. Reiko winced as she realized that as an S-rank criminal he wouldn't receive a kind touch or a friendly brush here or there. It was a strange situation but Reiko was sure there would be stranger ones to come in the future.

"More than I can bear to say…" Itachi told her, "But this isn't a social visit."

Reiko perked up once more. He had yet more to tell her? She didn't know if her mind would accept what new information he had to give her. She gripped her teacup tightly. She set her face grimly and prepared to brace her mind once more. She knew she could bear to hear whatever he had to say to her. This was not a path that others would tread and she would tread this path alone. She would never have someone seeing the same way that she was an that thought was enough to make her feel very much alone.

"What else have you come to tell me?" Reiko asked incredulously.

"There are many threats that loom over Konoha right now. Some of them come from Konoha itself," Itachi explained, "Danzo… He-"

"I know a lot about him. He immensely dislikes the line of Hokages that now serve Konoha and he's head of Roots, a special black ops unit that very few know about," Reiko explained, "He also tried to take over Suna at one point and he sent Sai – one of his agents into team seven to get close to Sasuke to assassinate him."

Reiko knew enough about Danzo to write a book. The animals have kept an eye on him as she had asked. Mio was a good spy, as well as a dearly missed companion. How she wished to have the cat's delightful insight to the situations she had been it. Reiko had to admit she was beginning to forget what it was like to have the cat's weight on her shoulder. It had been far too long. Reiko would have sent for her but Mio couldn't exactly leave Konoha and be expected to wind up in Suna, nor would Reiko pay for a mission just to get her cat to where she was.

"You're well informed," Itachi said.

She nodded grimly. She wasn't proud of being this well informed but she knew someone had to get the dirt on the man that was Danzo. He simply wasn't to be trusted. She hated how she had come to that, to spy on her supposed allies but Danzo just set her on edge. Tsunade had warned her about the man so Reiko learned all there was about him. If she were to use a henge to look like him she could pretend to be him, mimicking the way he would talk and even walk.

"One could say that… I know my enemy well enough…" Reiko admitted.

"But do you know of Madara?" Itachi asked.

Reiko looked up in confusion. The name was new to her. She had never heard that name before so she had no idea who he was or why he was so dangerous. But if Itachi said he was dangerous then she would take his word for it. She had trusted him this far after all. He had yet to do her harm and she wasn't keeling over from possible poisons in the tea that he had given her. She wasn't scared of the Tsukiyomi realm like she had been at first.

"No," Reiko told him.

Itachi shook his head in disappointment. He seemed saddened but not discouraged. Reiko realized at in this night she had seen Itachi, more expressive than he had ever been with anyone other than Reina, and possible his children upon their birth. Reiko could see that this was the side of Itachi that rarely broke through, and she felt privileged at being able to witness it. Not only that, but she felt overwhelmed at the response that Itachi was allowing her to.

"He is an Uchiha…" Itachi said, "He helped me kill the clan, sparing Sasuke… He wore the guise of the man you know as Tobi."

Reiko flinched. Tobi she knew, almost a little too well. She had thought there was something wrong with his child-like attitude and the way he seemed happy all the time. Deidara was Tobi's partner for a while so he had to have noticed there was something up. It was something she knew she'd have to question him about later. She had kept a good eye on those in the Akatsuki but the man called Tobi appeared to come out of nowhere. She had no warning and no time to react against him.

"Tobi?" Reiko croaked.

"He may look harmless but he's not. He is using our leader as a pawn to do his dirty work," Itachi explained.

She could have figured that but she remained silent. This wasn't pretense evil. To her, the Akatsuki itself was evil. That's why evil should act like evil and yet she was seeing the fleshier underside of the organization. They were human, just like she was. They laughed, they cried, they felt pain and sorrow, except for Tobi. If he was truly the one pulling the strings then he would be heartless, cold and callous. He didn't care who he stepped on to get to where he was. People like that made Reiko sick to her stomach.

"Leader-sama wants to make the world a better place, since his life has been nothing but pure suffering," Itachi explained, "He believes his suffering is the ultimate pain."

Reiko nearly scoffed. Everyone suffered in their lives. Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Hiroshi, Gaara and she could go on for hours with a list of people touched by the pain of merely living. His pain must have been great but pain was not something to be weighted and compared to another's. All pains were different. The man must have thought pretty highly of himself if he believed that his suffering weighed more than the suffering of others or those around him. Reiko hated people who put their pain before others.

She lived to help others through their suffering and enjoyed a life of sticking her nose in the affairs of others to help them when they no longer had the strength to continue on. She put her life on the back burner and tended to others before she had 'selfish' moments to reflect on her pain. There had been a period of time where she had completely shut down after the clan's murder but Shikamaru and Gaara had helped her through that rough patch. Without them she probably would have gone insane.

"How selfish…" Reiko commented.

"Many people are…" Itachi responded, "He's no different than your Kazekage."

She knew her first reaction should have been outrage. Gaara was nothing like the man who killed him, that horrid hologram that she could do nothing against when she had seen it killing him. He was cold and heartless but then she realized that Gaara had been no different in the beginning of their friendship but something changed, something drastically changed that point of view and she knew it was Naruto. She had to thank the blond for helping re-sculpt Gaara's life from a shadow and a sliver of hope.

Reiko blushed hotly at the thought of Gaara. She wondered if Itachi knew how much she cared for him. When she caught the look in his eyes she knew that he knew. Her blush darkened and she bowed her head in embarrassment. It had to have been obvious to everyone how she felt. She could have put Gaara's life at an unnecessary risk because she couldn't hide a stupid emotion. She hadn't even noticed that Itachi had reassuringly squeezed her hands, as she had done for him.

Her teacup sat innocently next to her hands, and Itachi's was abandoned entirely. Reiko missed the warmth of the cup, when it was full. Itachi seemed to notice this. He pulled one of his hands away to refill the glasses and pushed her cup against the back of her hand. Then he gripped her hand once more, as if to remind her he was still there. It was hard to forget who exactly she was sitting with. She doubted anyone would believe her, even if she did tell them. They thought Itachi was nothing but a cold hearted killer and if it were a true accusation she wouldn't have been sitting there having tea and dango with him.

"May I offer some advice?" Itachi asked.

Reiko blinked in surprise. She had no idea what he would offer her but she'd allow him to tell her what he felt he had to. She nodded and took a hold of the teacup with one hand, allowing Itachi to hold the other with both of his hands. As hard as it was for her to admit she was beginning to trust him. _'No one back home would ever believe this happened,'_ She thought to herself amused, _'Itachi even being considered halfway human is highly unlikely in many eyes.'_

"He says he doesn't love you only because he's scared of the emotion," Itachi told her, "Treat him well and bring him joy, for he does love you no matter his ignorant words. But be patient with him… Reina was with me…"

He offered her a shy half smile. She grinned in return. It seemed that they had been brought together by someone they both held dear. Reina had not known it but her actions brought about truth and new friendships. Reiko knew that her cousin would be proud of herself if she could see them. She would look down upon them from the heavens and smile at them. She'd also be laughing because it was so awkward at first for them. They could barely have looked at one another without attacking without her connection to the other.

"You can find love anywhere because there is someone out there that you are meant to spend the rest of your life with…" Reiko said, "You may not find it on the first try but don't give up because you will find that person… Or so I've heard."

"Reina said that…" Itachi told her.

He had now made his face a mask, barring his emotions from her. Reiko looked down at her hands, still finding them clasped in Itachi's. He squeezed her hand a little tighter before letting go completely. She bit her lip. Itachi frowned and looked away. It was hard for him. That much was obvious. He looked really hurt by bringing up Reina. The grief of her loss must have been too close to his heart for him to bear.

"Yeah…" Reiko said lamely.

She closed her eyes as she thought about her cousin. There was no time to mourn. They were in a war and if she allowed herself the small pleasure of mourning for her cousin she would probably never stop crying. She had practically tried bottling all of her tears from the moment she became a kunoichi. Granted, tears did slip out from time to time but she knew her heart was so ripped, torn and shattered that it rivaled broken glass.

"Reiko… our time grows short…" Itachi told her, "Your companions will be growing worried."

The two of them got to their feet. Reiko felt quite light headed as the Genjutsu faded. She shook her head, feeling herself growing tired with each movement. Her eyes widened when she recalled the ingredients to the tea he had given her. He had drugged her after all. He was trying to make her go to sleep. She blinked slowly as she Itachi put a hand on her shoulder to keep her steady. Somehow the wood she had been collecting before she ran into Itachi was already back in her hands without her noticing. Itachi had piled it into her arms.

"Chamomile," She muttered.

Reiko blinked dimly as Itachi leaned close and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him in confusion. She could see everything in his eyes that he could ask her. He wanted her to watch over his children, to take care of their family, to keep Sasuke alive, to protect the cousins-in-law that he never met and to take care of herself. She swallowed, praying that she wouldn't lose more family.

"Itachi?" She questioned softly.

"Goodbye, Reiko…" He said almost regretfully.

She opened her mouth to protest but he had already vanished.

-

**So, now that Itach's dropped another bombshell Reiko's getting used to it. **


	73. The Ache of Loss

**I almost had a flipping heart attack. The flashdrive that had this story on it almost got lost at school. It broke off the chain around my neck and let me tell you I searched everywhere for it. Luckily someone turned it into the office. Unluckily the office lady got nosy and took a peek at my files… I hate it when people get nosey and but into things they have no part of!**

**

* * *

**

Gaara was beginning to grow nervous. Reiko had been gone for far too long. He was about ready to go and look for her himself when he caught sight of a figure emerging from the tree line. It was Reiko and she was carrying a hefty amount of firewood in her arms but she looked dead on her feet and there were now bags under her eyes that he knew for a fact were not there before. She gave a weary smile and offered the puppet master her wood. He took it without question but with his free hand he clasped her shoulder. She looked up at him with haunted eyes.

"You look terrible…" Kankuro commented.

"I feel terrible," Reiko responded, honestly.

Gaara got to his feet and maneuvered her over to where he was sitting just moments before. Her pack was sitting next to his and she leaned heavily against a tree once he had her sit down, as if hoping it would support her weight. Gaara kept a firm arm around her. Reiko blinked slowly. She looked like she was going to fall asleep right there. She looked like she was forcing herself to stay awake but now that Kankuro had gotten the fire going she was having a harder time. Gaara seemed to understand her dilemma and he got to his feet.

"I'll be right back," Gaara told her.

He went to find a blanket or something to hold off the chill of the night air from the pack that Riku was carrying. By the time he'd found one and returned, Reiko was fast asleep, leaning on her pack and using it as a pillow. He caught a look of fondness pass through Riku's eyes before the young man turned back to the rabbit he was cooking. It wasn't a type of fondness one would show for a lover, but for a sibling or a very dear friend instead which made Gaara wonder what the full extent of Riku's relationship to Reiko.

Slowly and carefully, Gaara maneuvered the sleeping kunoichi about until he replaced her pack and she was laying on him. He settled back against the tree behind the two of them and looked down into Reiko's face. Her eyes were closed, and the worry lines that had been around her eyes were gone in the first peaceful sleep she'd had for days. Gaara shifted a bit in order to drape the blanket over the both of them, and in her sleep, Reiko grabbed the front of his shirt, holding the fabric gently in her fist.

Gaara thought that someone who represented the darker side of the creation called life like him shouldn't be getting close to such a majestic existence like her. Because of that, the days when he would just watch over her but never drew nearer continued like a vicious cycle. She had told him that she had loved him and she stood firmly behind that statement. Love can mean a variety of things, whether it be a shoulder to cry on or a reassuring hug. It can be a deceiving animal that comes to attack you from behind. When she sighed in her sleep he watched her with amused eyes but slowly drifted to sleep himself.

* * *

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Riku asked.

Kankuro looked up at Riku like a child who had gotten his hand caught in the cookie jar by an angry mother. He had been brushing a cattail against Reiko's cheek, half expecting her to hit herself. Instead she snuggled closer to his little brother which nearly made him cheer out of glee. He had watched for too long. All he could do was watch as the two of them practically dancing around each other. They were like a fine desert that they didn't dare sample because they were afraid they'd get in trouble.

"It's just a little fun!" Kankuro said teasingly.

"And the flirting that you did with Reiko earlier…?" Riku pressed.

Kankuro flushed. He knew he made it rather obvious but he didn't expect to be called out for it. Temari just sighed when he explained his plan. Then she said that once Gaara figured it out he was going to have his head bashed in. He just shrugged and said he had worse wounds in battle than the one his sister was implying that he would receive. If his plan worked then he knew that he was the one who had helped push his brother and Reiko together. They were stubborn and neither one would budge from the 'just friends' position they put themselves through.

Granted, Reiko did admit first and she had continued to admit that she did love Gaara. Gaara was just too inept with the concept of the matter to actually do anything about it. If they had just got the right push then everything would work out for the best, however, if that push was taken the wrong way things may or may not be ruined for good. But it was a plan that Kankuro was willing to try in order to make the two of them happy. Reiko had, after all, only thought that he was teasing her yesterday. She didn't know he was flirting but Gaara knew.

"Just trying to give my baby brother a push in the right direction," Kankuro explained, "Once he realizes that Reiko is a very attractive chick and he's not the only one beginning that he might actually have the nerve to admit it to her."

Riku gave Kankuro a pointed glare. Kankuro stared at him taken back. He had not expected such a look of hatred from Riku. The man seemed silent and not one to quickly anger but Kankuro had quickly been proved wrong. He seemed overly protective of Reiko. He was almost as bad as Hiroshi was. Kankuro nearly snorted at the fact. He had heard from Naruto that Hiroshi nearly killed himself by chasing after Reiko when he believed she was dead.

"And what if your plan backfires?" Riku hissed, "Would you really try to force your brother and Reiko to piece back what they had together? They're torn enough as it is…"

Kankuro grimaced. He had thought about that but now that someone had voiced the thoughts it didn't seem like such a good idea. Sometime Reiko and Gaara were as thick as iron and nothing could break the bond they had but other times they could be at one another's throats for making automatic assumptions and forcing the other to do something they didn't want to – even if it was for their own good.

"You're probably right…" Kankuro muttered.

Riku was a firm believer in the fact that time was a balm for all wounds. Reiko would hurt less with the passage of time, but she had to occupy herself until that time came. At heart, she was determined and ambitious, so she had no plan to let herself waste away until her end. But Riku still feared for her since she had no reprieve from her aches. He could only watch as she ran herself ragged. All of her problems started where she began – in her choice of becoming a kunoichi. If she had never become one she never would have suffered the way she did.

Riku cast a look on the sleeping figures of Reiko and Gaara. They seemed to be moving along at a good pace themselves. If they received much more pressuring they may become too afraid to keep moving forward with the budding relationship and it would die like a rose that had bloomed in the middle of winter. He just hoped they realized what they had before something terrible happened. He could almost feel a sense of foreboding on the wind and it whispered to him, dark secrets of what had happened and what had yet to pass.

* * *

"Reiko, time to wake up…"

Reiko's eyes furrowed. She didn't want to wake up. She had been having such a good dream. She was warm and comfortable in the position she had fallen asleep in and yet the voice kept trying to wake her. Someone was shaking her ever so gently, as if they were afraid to her hurt and rattle the teeth out of her head. She groaned in her half conscious state and snuggled a little closer to the warmth of her makeshift pillow.

"Please, Reiko, it's time to wake up…"

Slowly Reiko pulled her eyes open, blinking in surprise when her eyes caught sunlight. There was a blur of red over her head. Her vision was blurry but her eyes widened when she caught sight of Gaara leaning over her, so closely. She felt her mouth go dry as she stared up at him. If she moved her head would crash right into his. Slowly he leaned away from her and she was positive that he could hear her heart pounding like a drum in her chest.

She sat up but kept her eyes off him. She felt her face grow hot as she realized she had used him as a pillow last night. The tea from Itachi had really worked wonders and she hadn't felt as rested as she was for a very long time. Too bad she hadn't gotten to ask for the recipe or else she would use it a little more often, especially for those nights where she wouldn't sleep. She wondered if Gaara would have liked the tea as much as she did. It might have helped on those nights where he still suffered from his insomnia.

"Did you sleep well?" Kankuro teased.

Reiko didn't answer. She did, however, catch the cold look from Kyo. He was glaring at Gaara, ever so envious of him. Reiko looked away. Jealously, hatred, anger, they were all emotions that she had grown ever so weary of since they appeared to be the root of everything anymore. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned finding that she had to look up to see Riku hovering behind her almost protectively. The others were too busy packing up camp to notice the silent exchange between the two of them.

"We have less than half a day's travel ahead of us," He told her, "Are you nervous?"

She blushed and quickly looked away. She hadn't realized the emotions on her face were out in the open and so ready for others to read. She struggled to create a blank mask to cover up the nervousness but he already knew. He stared down at her with expectant sapphire eyes. She knew she wasn't going to escape his questioning. Oddly enough, a part of her was glad that she had someone to talk to, someone to sympathize with. It made her feel a little less alone.

"A little," She admitted softly in an undertone so only he heard her, "Does it show?"

"You're doing well," He replied.

She nodded in agreement. However, everything it the world… It practically existed to wear her down. One of these days she knew she wouldn't have the strength to stand and face all the things she was running from - the guilt, the hurt, the guarded memories – and she would fall in despair since she was positive no one would notice her 'fall' and help her back to her feet as she had done many times for them. She was alone in her battle and what she fought for was so far out of reach that even she didn't know what it was.

Reiko nodded and went off to help Gaara and the others clean up. Temari and Kankuro kept giving her an odd stare that she felt slightly uncomfortable with. It was like they knew something that she didn't. It left her on edge and nervous. Instead of letting her mind settle upon what they could have been thinking of she busied herself with helping clean up. She wasn't focusing on them, only the robotic movements of gathering their things.

* * *

The air was still, almost too quiet. As they ran through the trees the silence was beginning to bother Reiko. There should be birds, singing to one another. There should have been deer, gracefully leaping through the bushes. There should be life. But there was nothing but the ever so consuming silence. Nervously she glanced to the others to see if they had noticed anything out of the ordinary. They seemed to be just as tense as she was. Kyo and Riku, however, seemed to be tenser than anyone else. Something was coming and Reiko could feel it.

Her fears were confirmed when something burst from the trees. She barely had enough time to dodge the enormous shuriken that nearly lobbed her head off. Her hand flew to her sword and the others went on the defense. They all had their weapons drawn except for Riku who was still holding Kyo back from doing whatever the man felt he had to do. Reiko hissed and glared at Kyo. He flinched under the stone gaze of her eyes. Never before had he seen a look so murderous and so hateful before. The others had seen her wear the look before so they weren't as bothered by it as the rorouni was.

"You led us into a trap!" She snarled.

"No! I would never do that to you!" Kyo protested, "You have to believe me!"

She gave him a look that could only be described as contempt and turned back ahead. She saw a volley of kunai that was sent her way. With a backhanded swing she deflected all of the blades and they were sent flying multiple directions, embedding into the bark of the trees around her but not hitting her friends. She stared dispassionately back into the trees, waiting for the enemy. She was not in the mood to put up with whatever they were throwing her way. She didn't have to wait long for them to show up.

She didn't even react as the man grabbed her. The Suna shinobi didn't even move to help her. They knew that she could handle herself very well. They looked around, waiting for other enemies to jump out of the bushes. They were rewarded for their patience with another seven or eight shinobi jumping out of the brush. Reiko's focus left them and she focused on the man right in front of her. She stared at him, seeing the anger and hatred in his onyx colored eyes.

She grit her teeth together, and managed to get one hand around the attacker's arm. Flicking her wrist, she twisted his back, and watched as he cringed in pain. His grip on me loosened, and I took the opportunity to grasp his other hand as well. She brought her leg up. Her face held no expression as his eyes widened. She placed the sole of her boot firmly on his chest and pushed. He fell to the ground and landed sprawled on the forest floor on his back. She leapt easily over the tree branch she was standing on. She landed beside his head.

Reiko narrowed her shimmering emerald eyes on her target and was gone from the man's sight in a second. The attacker looked around in alarm, he felt leather brush against his cheek and a fist hit nothing as he shifted just slightly to the side. The man's eyes widened as a punch was sunk into his lower back and he stumbled forward with the force of the blow. He tried to round on her but she forced a punch across his face. The man turned his head to the side and took a scrape from the rough edge of Reiko's glove, leaving a particularly nasty red mark on his tan colored cheek.

Her gloved hand shot out once more and sent the man's head snapping backwards with a loud crack. She brought her knee up to the man's stomach as hard as she could. With her free hand she reached out to retrieve the sword from the sheath on her side. In a flash the tip was pressed against the bully's throat. He stared up at her fearfully. Reiko looked over her shoulder to see that Gaara, Temari and Kankuro had made quick work of their targets as well.

"Who sent you?" Reiko asked in exasperation.

He just stared at her and then he spat on her shin. She sneered out of disgust. _'Seriously? That's so mature,'_ She thought with a roll of her eyes. She froze when she suddenly felt someone standing behind her. She barely turned around in time to see a sword being held high above her head. She stared flipping through the katas in order to protect herself. However, she was interrupted when someone tackled her from the right.

She hit the ground and skidded a few feet. The rocks cut up her hands and knees but she could hardly feel the pain that flashed through her. When she looked up again she could only watch as a man shoved a sword - right through the heart of the boy who loved her. Blood spurted out of his body and all she could do was watch. He looked at her as his eyes began to glaze over. She reached towards him desperately as the man ripped the blade out of his chest. He reached towards her, mouthing the word, _'Run.'_

"Kyo!" She cried.

Upon her scream the clearing exploded. Everything was catching fire. Reiko was dimly aware of someone yelling at her to get out of there but all she could do was watch. She was frozen in place. A faulty paper bomb fluttered past her face. This had been set up and to prove he was innocent Kyo died for her. Tears of pain welled up in her eyes. No one had ever died to save her before. She hated this feeling of hopelessness and regret that was welling up in her chest. She wanted to crawl into a hole and forget it all.

Kyo's blue eyes lost their color in the bright light of the dancing flames. He swayed as he took a step towards her. His face looked pale, as his body thudded to the ground. He coughed up blood, hacking as Reiko watched the rorouni die right in front of her, as sweat slid down his head from the heat of the flames. An expressionless gaze peered at Reiko through lifeless eyes. His hand reached up to her but stopped moving altogether, as it dropped to the ground. He had given it all up for her. Reiko had begun shaking now and she was barely able to pull herself to her hands and knees.

"Don't die…" He croaked with the last of his breath.

Reiko tried to scramble over to his side. Although she disliked him he didn't deserve to die. No one deserved to die. Not even Itachi deserved such a fate and as she watched Kyo laying there she could see others she cared about in the same position - Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Naruto, Hinata. He had been attacked unjustly and it hardly seemed fair. She cursed herself for not being more alert to the surroundings. She didn't register that someone had grabbed her from behind and was dragging her away from Kyo's body until she realized she was moving _away_, not _towards_ his body. She reached out to the corpse, screaming wordlessly. Whoever was holding her pressed one of her pressure points and she went out like a light.

* * *

Gaara stood in front of the attacking group. He glared at them coldly. They had just explained their reasons for attacking and he was beyond livid. He had barely pulled Reiko out of there in time and he simply knew she would hate him for making her abandon Kyo the way he did. It was either the corpse or Reiko. For Gaara the choice was obvious as to who was more important. Kyo made his choice but it didn't mean he had to die by them.

"So you mean to tell me that you thought _we _were _Akatsuki_?" Kankuro demanded coldly.

It was the most ridiculous story he had ever heard and when he caught sight of the Cloud headbands on their foreheads he knew it wasn't because they thought they were Akatsuki. It was because Reiko was a Konoha kunoichi. The Cloud and the Leaf had been going at it for years, even behind their leaders' backs because of hate and prejudice. None of them were even wearing red clouds so why they were they mistaken as Akatsuki Gaara did not know.

Gaara was sickened by the group of men in front of him. They dared to call themselves shinobi. They hadn't even fully accessed the situation and now Kyo was dead and Reiko was going to suffer even more, this time from more guilt. He shook his head and turned to Temari and Kankuro. They too were disgusted by this. Kankuro looked like he had half a mind to practice his puppet performance on them. They would be the perfect subjects.

"We'll need to get Reiko out of here, Gaara-sama," Riku told the Kazekage, "I know the village not too far away from here. Their leader owes me a favor. He'll give us shelter for the night."

Gaara nodded. That sounded like a good plan. He reached for Reiko. Riku willingly put the girl in his arms, first disarming her and taking her bags so she wouldn't weigh the Kazekage down. It wouldn't have made a difference otherwise but Gaara was glad that Riku trusted him enough, even if Gaara couldn't say the same about him trusting Riku. Riku simply watched the Kazekage with saddened yet lightened eyes. Gaara was a proud man. He would not understand the beauty of vulnerability. Riku just hoped that Gaara would give into the vulnerability so that he would let Reiko in for once in his life.

They simply left. It was better to leave the Kumo shinobi tied up and where they couldn't get them instead of simply killing them. It just wouldn't look good for a Kage to simply go and kill shinobi because they had hurt someone precious to them. He had to think of his village before putting his loved ones before the village. He looked down at Reiko. She groaned as she tried to resurface to consciousness but her battle was fruitless.

As he looked down at her his heart broke. She was fading, each day a little more than the last. She was becoming a shell of who she once was and she was pretending for the world that she was just fine. It killed him a little more inside each time that he saw this. He wanted his old friend back, the one who could laugh and smile and make him laugh and smile in return. She was becoming a stranger to him. Each day she drifted further and further away, further and further out of his reach. He knew in his heart he didn't want to lose her.

As he held her, he was positive that Reiko could feel him trembling. She just stayed there in his arms unmoving. He realized that he was probably more afraid of losing her than she was afraid of losing herself. He quickened his pace to keep up with Riku and the others. When the small village came into sight he nearly sighed out of relief. She was going to be okay. They were going to be okay. Sure, this put off finding Reina's children but for now they'd worry about the present and not the future. The children were safe where they were.

* * *

"There's Kisame, yeah. He's an ex-Kiri-nin," Deidara said.

Matsuri nearly groaned. He was giving her information that she already knew. She wanted to slam his head against a desk and make him give her useful information. Gaara and Reiko were counting on her to do her job. Baki had come in a few times and tried but Deidara clammed up when he was stuck with the man so Baki had demoted the job to Matsuri. He had come in just a few hours ago with coffee that was now very much cold and undesirable to just about anyone.

"We already _know_ about Kisame. Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei have fought him," She snipped.

Deidara looked up at her with a smirk on his face. His visible blue eye seemed to sparkle with mischief as he looked up at her. Matsuri didn't share his amusement with the whole situation. If others weren't depending on her she would have turned him over to the black ops for dissection and torture. She just hoped they didn't have to start torturing him. She wasn't good at that and the last time she had tried to sit in on a session with a rogue who had tried to poison Gaara she passed out because of all the blood.

"War brings people together, whether we like it or not, yeah," Deidara told her.

"Do you honestly think you're going to start another Great Shinobi War?" Matsuri asked coolly.

She couldn't hide the look of contempt that crossed her face as she said this. If this was truly what the Akatsuki was up to it made her sick. They fought hard to make more violence. It made no sense whatsoever. Reiko said that the leader of the Akatsuki wanted peace but how does one create peace through chaos and destruction? It was impossible to make water by using fire. Yet they were still trying to do it.

"Definitely, yeah," Deidara told her, "When we launch an attack on the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, war _will _erupt."

"You _will_ lose," Matsuri told him firmly.

She firmly stood by her beliefs. Konoha was a great nation one that she knew Suna would stand by until the end of time, especially because of the bonds the shinobi had formed with one another. The nations were practically sisters in a sense. Suna would die for Konoha and Konoha would die for Suna. The blood of the two nations had been spilt together before and it would be again if another war arose. Matsuri was sure of it.

"I wouldn't be so sure, yeah. Konohagakure has been pissing other villages off a while. The other countries have been making alliances and treaties behind Konoha's back, un," Deidara said confidently, "It's really quite funny how a minor of conflict, like an assassination can trigger a world war."

Matsuri raised an eyebrow. She frowned deeply, trying to think on what the blond had suddenly thrown at her. Konoha had tried not to anger their allies and that's why Reiko and Temari had been sent out and into the field – to stop the fighting. They were to make sure the other nations weren't going to plan something like that. If they tried they were ordered to try to dissuade them at from the course of action that was being planned.

"I know Orochimaru went after Reiko's family at the end of the last war, un… She was lucky to have survived the war at all," Deidara told her, "Don't act so high and mighty 'cause even one little foul up can end a life."

"She survived because of her parents," Matsuri said, "We're all going to survive this war because we have friends who will stand by us until the end."

Deidara scoffed. There was that word again – friendship. How he hated it. Reiko casually used and constantly threw it into his face as if it were nothing. One of these days he was going to prove to her that friendship only caused people to get hurt. It was better off to be alone, to never care for anyone but number one. Then she would learn to see things his way once and for all. She would stop being so noble and start acting more selfishly.

"What about _you_, Deidara?" She demanded, "Can _you_ say the same thing?"

* * *

Reiko suddenly jackknifed into a sitting position. Her eyes were wide. Sweat clung to her brow. She looked around wildly, half expecting to see Kyo and Gaara hovering over her. She only found Gaara. Memories assaulted her mind and she could see Kyo fall once more. A saddened dry sob escaped her lips. She was completely and utterly useless. She couldn't save anyone anymore. She didn't know how she was going to take care of her niece and nephew if she couldn't even save someone she knew from death.

She could have done something. She could have saved him. She realized, sadly that she was as strong as any shinobi could hope to be at her age and that she couldn't stop death from coming and taking people away. Kyo had a family. He had told her about them. Itachi had a family. He was entrusting her with their safety. She felt like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders and there was nothing she could do to lighten the load.

"Do you know what it felt like, to watch him die, right before my eyes?" Reiko finally asked.

Gaara looked down out of shame. He knew she was hurting, that she was blaming herself for Kyo's blunders. She had no control over the situation. He had barely pulled her out of there in time. If she had stayed there any longer there would have been a second corpse to explain to Konoha and there would have been no one to take care of Reina's children. It was his fault for not watching the situation a little more carefully. He just trusted that someone else would watch over Kyo but instead no one did, assuming the same thing he did.

"Forgive me…" Gaara said.

She shook her head, showing the dejection and hurt in her eyes. Gaara's heart started to ache as he watched her. She pulled herself out of the bed that Gaara had so carefully placed her into. The covers fell back but he made no move to smooth them out. He was far too fixated on Reiko, simply watching her, gauging her reaction to everything. Her forearms rested on her knees as she turned her back to him. Tears welled up in her eyes. Agony pierced through like a knife. She gripped her hands together, almost painfully tight.

He lowered his head in shame. He should have known. She must have fallen in love with Kyo. He nearly smiled bitterly at the thought. Somehow this hurt him and it made his heart feel like an iron weight was there instead. Breathing became difficult and his palms began to sweat. He felt like he had to do something but want that something was he didn't know. So he settled for just watching Reiko, ready to jump to her side if she needed him. He realized that he would always be there for her, just as she had always been there for him, even when he rejected her affections for him.

"I can't…" She murmured, "I just can't."

Gaara stared at her with wide eyes. His heart stopped dead in its tracks. His thoughts scattered in the wind as he stared at her and her broken figure. His heart felt very close to being dead in his chest. She had been through too much and this he knew very well. Innocence was almost something shinobi could laugh at. He knew she needed to get away from all of this pain and suffering but she kept getting drawn back in like a moth to a flame. Granted, she was an unwilling moth but she was a moth all the same.

"I'm sorry," He said insistently.

He reached out to envelop her in a hug but she pulled away. He flinched when he saw the look in her eyes but he didn't move from his spot. He knew, that though she was hurting she needed someone to help her. Reiko didn't want him holding her. She'd shatter if he did. Her resolve to not cry would dissolve under his touch like it always did. And she could easily admit she was very much afraid of how easily he could manipulate her. He could make her laugh, cry, scream, and a thousand other emotions and feelings with the simplest of ease while others had to fight in order to do so.

"No!" She cried, "How am I supposed to-?"

Reiko was so caught up in her hurt and her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Gaara moving towards her once again. He moved slowly but swiftly so that he could catch her off guard. He found himself lucky when he was able to. He grabbed her and put his arms around Reiko, pulling her close against the firm chest of his shirt. A look of outrage crossed her face. She thrashed about in his grip but she wasn't trying hard and his grip was too much for her.

"Let me go, Gaara!" She screamed.

Reiko struggled valiantly, but vainly, without either real will or thought. She couldn't stand this closeness… She hated how he held her so close and she felt like she was going to shatter if he didn't hold her closer. Yet she tried to break free regardless of what she felt. The only way out was through everything she was running from. She simply wanted to give up and lie down – let whatever was going to occur simply happen. If anything, the embrace grew harder and Reiko almost panicked. She realized that she sobbed and cried into his chest. Immediately she began cursing under her breath, hitting him wherever she could reach.

"Fuck you," she whispered, angry and scared and distressed. "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you…."

But the Kazekage didn't let her go.

* * *

**And we're done for today. I believe that some slight angst and some minor fluff do the heart good. Am I right?**

**But for a serious question, how many of you want me to make some pictures of the Second Chances cast to post on Deviantart? Or do you as the readers want to show everyone what you think Reiko and the rest look like?**


	74. Finding Forgiveness

**Well, there will be more fluff in this chapter that you can shake a stick at and we finally get to Taiki and Itachi junior. **

* * *

Gaara looked over at Reiko, and saw that though she was asleep, she was clearly agitated by something in the realms of her dreams. Streaks were stained across her pale skin from where she had cried. Her head was tossing anxiously from side to side. Her eyes were darting frantically behind her eyelids. Gaara watched as her hands - one was digging into the sheets of her bed, while the other was clutching convulsively at the necklace around her neck – not the one Sarutobi gave her but the rose necklace he had made for her out of his own sand.

It made something in his heart skip a beat when he saw her holding his necklace. She normally fiddled with the necklace that Sarutobi gave her but to see her with his necklace in her fingers instead made his heart feel light and fluttery like a bird. He hadn't even noticed the small smile that had crossed his lips. He felt a warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest as he looked at her with moonlight dancing across her pale skin. In the eyes of many shinobi she was a true sight to behold while sleeping. She wasn't overly pretty but she wasn't hard on the eyes either. She just was. The only term that Gaara had truly associated with her was simply _good_.

He reached out a hand and allowed it to rest gently on Reiko's hand. He put it on the hand around her necklace. Gaara had meant to shake her slightly, but to his surprise Reiko quieted almost at once. Her hands becoming still and her body relaxed. When Gaara was satisfied that Reiko's nightmare was ended, began to pull away, the young woman stiffened, and gasped. Her eyes began rolling behind her eyelids again. Gaara instinctively covered Reiko's hand once more with his hand, and when she again relaxed into tranquil sleep, Gaara sighed.

He rearranged himself so that he was sitting cross-legged. Reiko's head now rested on his lap. It was more comfortable than kneeling at her side all night. He gazed down at Reiko's hand, where his own long hand was curved protectively around her rough, calloused fingers. Both hands rising and falling with Reiko's breathing, now deep and even. He felt his own eyes drifting shut and he finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Riku went to check on Reiko and Gaara since the room had fallen silent. He was followed by Temari. When the two of them walked into the room he had to quickly cover Temari's mouth with his hand when she gasped in surprise. She looked at him in alarm, surprised that he could even be calm about something like this however it was surprising that he even stayed with them at all since he didn't really know any of them. Gaara and Reiko were on the bed, fast asleep.

"You'll wake them," He whispered to her.

He let her go and walked over to the bed. Gently and ever so kindly he pulled the blankets up. He covered the two sleeping figures on the bed. Reiko snuggled closer to Gaara, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him tightly, even in her sleep. Riku sighed and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. She looked almost innocent as she slept. Innocence something he wished she could get back. However, her hands were as tainted as his – spoiled by the blood of their enemies.

Riku let a soft smile grace his face. His eyes were filled with warmth and tenderness as he reached over and brushed a lock of hair out of Reiko's face. Things in their home were hard and sometimes there was never the promise of tomorrow. However, it did not mean that Reiko could not enjoy this feeling, this wonderful sense of being purely happy for just one night. She deserved that, or so Riku believed. Silently and swiftly he got back to his feet. He led Temari out of the room. She looked at him confused, unsure of how he could simply walk out of there as if it were nothing.

"How does Gaara do with Reiko?" Riku asked, seemingly out of the blue.

Temari blinked, wondering where such a question came from. However, like any good kunoichi her age she took the comment with stride and considered the pros and cons of answering such a trite thing. She stared at him for a moment, analyzing his every move. Riku seemed trustworthy enough. Reiko trusted him since he saved her life. Gaara was rather neutral about him since Riku appeared to only think of Reiko as a good friend. But the way he seemed so familiar with not only her but everyone else around her made Temari doubt his innocent intentions.

"They're good for a fight or two. But they're always willing to apologize. And if you're talking about how they feel about one another… Well," Temari paused, "Things haven't quite progressed _that _far or if they had, Gaara's having a hard time admitting it."

There was that word again – Love. Love was something too beautiful and powerful to be wrapped up in something as flimsy as a good first impression. Hence meaning, love at first sight was nothing but a fairytale. At first Gaara hated Reiko with a burning passion. He couldn't stand her and had tried to kill her on more than one occasion. Temari and Kankuro stepped in once and yet, Reiko didn't leave. She knew her life was in danger by staying around him and that he could kill her if she did anything to make him mad but Reiko never left.

Reiko had stayed by his side through thick and thin. Even when he rejected her feelings for him she was still there when any other sensible woman would have fled – never to be seen again. Instead, Reiko forced herself into situations with Gaara in which she had to realize that he was something that would never be hers to call her own. He was out of her reach and so she tried to stop reaching, but it was like telling a plant not to grow. If it didn't grow it wouldn't survive.

"Kankuro was trying to flirt with Reiko," Riku pointed out.

"I saw that," she replied, "Thanks for sayings something to him before I did."

Riku nodded curtly though a frown was set across his face as he thought back to Kankuro's actions. Temari realized that he was walking her to her room, like Shikamaru did whenever she was back in Konoha. She missed the lazy ninja, though her proud heart would never allow her to admit it. Such a thing was beneath her dignity. Her cheeks were tinted a slight pink and she hoped that because of the darkness he wouldn't see it. He did but decided not to comment. He didn't want to embarrass her.

"Well, this is where we part ways," he told her.

"Goodnight," She told him.

He nodded once more. He seemed to be deep in thought about something. Temari cocked her head to the side, expecting some sort of answer from him. The man was rather pensive about something or another. Something was bothering him and it had to do with whatever was going on between Reiko and Gaara. She swore to herself that if he tried to ruin what the two had slowly been building over the last few years she would kill him whether or not Reiko was fond of him.

"Goodnight."

With that said he turned and walked away.

* * *

Reiko woke, feeling tired but oddly refreshed. She was warm but oddly stiff. She looked up and her face grew hot when she realized she was using Gaara as a pillow. He was awake and staring at her. She had her head on his chest, tucked under his chin, and he had one arm wrapped around her protectively. She frowned and looked down. He didn't seem to mind and he let her look away out of embarrassment. He felt like he had no reason to be embarrassed. They had fallen asleep with one another before.

"I'm scared," she said.

Gaara looked at her concerned. She threw her hurt and sadness to the wind along with her caution and hugged him tightly. She was terrified and she needed someone to console her. She knew just how lucky she was that Gaara even wanted to be near her. She had almost expected him to leave her alone and let her sorrow and agony consume her. She was sure that he would have lost all will to even go on. Gaara had been there through everything and she didn't usually turn to anyone else for her problems.

"Why?" He pressed.

"Reina's children… They've been brought into a war!" She whispered, "Can't we ever stop fighting?"

Gaara blinked and looked at her in surprise. Then he realized just how right she was. Open war was upon them, especially with the Akatsuki. The shadows of war were coming and looming over all the nations. It was terrifying and he hated to admit just how right she was. Gaara just kept a blank face and stared at her with blank eyes. His heart went out to her but he didn't move even the slightest. She just stared up at him with weary and weathered eyes.

"Maybe someday…" he responded.

She didn't seem to be enlightened by this. Instead she frowned even more greatly. The only thing she knew is that someday always comes too late. By the time the fighting stopped and the war was over the innocence of the children may have already have been gone. She honestly didn't even know old her own niece and nephew were. They could have been as old as two for all she knew. She could have missed out on vital moments in their lives and she wouldn't even have known it.

"You should get some more sleep," he told her, "It's not even dawn yet."

Reiko blinked and considered his words. She was still rather tired. She nodded dimly and put her head down on his chest. With his hand running through her hair she was pretty relaxing and she fell asleep once more, feeling very much safe in his arms. She shook her head slightly, realizing how foolish she sounded. She would never escape unhappiness, Reiko now realized. There would always be bad things that would happen. It was determination to encourage the good that saved people, not the longing for unhappiness to disappear.

She was ready, finally, to commit to fighting for good in the world. She would always be there to try and stop it but she just hoped that she always had companions as good to her as Gaara was. She knew that he wouldn't be around forever but she wanted to make the time they had together last for as long as she could. Whether she would die first or if he would she didn't know but she knew that she would try her best to make sure Gaara lived a full healthy life, one that even prior Kazekages would grow jealous of.

It was the least she could do for him. He had taken care of her and watched over her, fighting by her side in many battles and against a common threat. They had both caused one another some trouble in the past but both were willing to look beyond the trouble. Reiko felt a smile drift across her lips as she began to sink into the depths of unconsciousness. She didn't realize that Gaara hugged her a little closer to his chest, nor did she notice she had her arms wrapped around his torso.

* * *

Two people were arguing loudly. If they had neighbors those neighbors would have complained because of the noise. Alas, the two had no neighbors, for miles in all directions, so there was no one to complain. Only the animals had to put up with their bickering. Reiko felt sorry for the creatures but she didn't have that at the top of her list. She looked over at Gaara. He nodded and motioned for her to keep moving. She swallowed and looked back ahead. She was going to ruin that family with her words.

A boy, tall, of about twelve years or so, argued with an older woman. He had light blue hair and storm grey eyes. His hands were thrown up high as he argued with the woman. She was his sister. The woman's long blue hair was tied back in a bun. Her blue eyes burned with a fury of fire but looked more like ice. Each pupil looked like it had snowflakes dancing inside of it as a fire burned behind the snow. They were both clad in ice blue, which matched their hair and brought out their eyes.

"But, Emiko, she-! Huh? You!"

The boy pointed at Reiko, who landed in front of their house. Gaara was at her side. Riku had offered to stay back at the village with Temari and Kankuro since he said this was something that Reiko should face on her own. Reiko full heartedly agreed with him. Gaara was only there because he insisted that she shouldn't go alone. The others didn't seem too upset about being left behind, in fact, it was almost like they had expected to stay behind in the village with Riku, if only for a little bit.

All fell silent. The wind blew around them. Reiko didn't know what to say to either of them. When Reiko's hair got in her face she brushed it behind her ear. She kept her eyes on the two before her. Her heart was pounding in her chest like a drum. She was more than certain that they could hear it. Each beat hurt her chest more and more. She was more than terrified to have to explain this to them and she hoped that Gaara could help her but she knew he wouldn't.

"What do you want, kunoichi?" Emiko demanded.

Emiko folded her arms. She frowned disapprovingly. Even in her worn and battered kimono she held the air of a queen – just like Kyo told her Emiko had. Her heart lurched at the thought. She was there because of Kyo. She was there because of her niece and nephew. And yet she was going to ruin the family because of her carelessness and Kyo's utter devotion to her. She nearly started to sob but she couldn't do so in front of his family. They would hate her for this.

"I… I'm sorry…" She said.

Reiko dropped to her hands and knees. Gaara looked at her, alarmed. She just bowed low. She was sorry that Kyo had jumped in front of a kunai meant for her. She was sorry she couldn't get to him in time. She was sorry that he had died because of her incompetence. But most of all she was sorry of being sorry. Her entire career as a kunoichi had caused so many regrets in her life and she had wanted to live a life she did not regret but so many reasons for her regret kept springing up like daisies.

"I've wanted to… Tell you something but… I am a coward. I could barely bring myself to face you," Reiko admitted regretfully, "It took my all my strength to get up the courage to tell you… Your otosan is dead…"

"Forget it," Emiko said callously.

Reiko looked up surprised. _'How could she be so forgiving of her brother's death?' _Reiko asked herself. She knew that when her clan had been slaughtered she wanted nothing more than to hunt Haiku down and kill him but she now knew that it was Tobi she wanted dead. She had jumped to conclusions and killed the wrong man. It only brought on more regret. It was something she didn't like to focus on. She had to pay attention to the moment she was living in, right now, less she miss something important.

"What?" Reiko asked.

She expected tears. She expected to be punched and kicked. She expected to be screamed at. She expected threats upon her life. She did not expect forgiveness for the murder that she could very well have changed. This was her flesh and blood dead and yet Emiko seemed so calm and nonchalant about the whole thing. Reiko wouldn't have reacted the same way if it were Hiroshi or Naomi that had died. She sobbed her heart out when she found out Reina was dead.

"It's all right," Emiko said, "So stop apologizing and move on with your life. You came. That's all that matters."

"But I-"

Emiko slapped Reiko, hard enough to force Reiko's head to the side. Reiko was shocked but she couldn't bring herself to turn her head back and face Emiko. Her hand did not reach up to touch the now numb spot. Her new hurt did not help to ease the discomfort she felt in her chest. She knew she would carry guilt over this for as long as she lived. Gaara's heart sank and he silently wondered if she was starting to return the affections of the rorouni. He tried to swallow a lump that formed in his throat.

It wasn't like he cared if she returned his affections. It was her heart. She could give it to whomever she wanted and it would have been none of his concern. She could do with her heart whatever she pleased. But he couldn't deny this disgusting feeling in his chest or the sweat that glazed over his palms. He didn't like the idea of Reiko falling for Kyo anymore than she liked the idea of his death. If she were to ask about what he thought about a relation between her and the rorouni – before he died – Gaara would have said he disapproved.

But he realized that if he asked if he could have a relationship with someone other than her she would have smiled at given him advice on how to get it right. Even if that person wasn't her she'd still smile and try to help him to the best of her ability. She would be able to give up something she wanted badly just to see him happy and to see him smiling. He knew that he could never be as noble or as kind as she was.

"It wasn't your fault. My otosan was many things and a fool was one of them," Emiko said, "You've been torturing yourself about this… So I forgive you."

"I – Thank you…"

* * *

Gaara couldn't sleep. He got out of bed and walked out of the room that Emiko provided for him. He walked around the compound leisurely. He saw that the room for the children was open. His heart froze. Reiko would be devastated if something happened to the young ones. Without even pausing to gather sand from his gourd he walked in. His breath hitched when he saw who was standing inside. It appeared the children were not in danger after all. He had panicked for nothing.

Reiko now over looked the cradle in which Taiki and the young Itachi were sleeping. They looked so peaceful so innocent. She felt like she would kill them if she brought them away from the sanctuary that Reina had found for them. Though she knew she had to take care of them. They were her blood – her kin – no matter how young and innocent they were. She didn't dare touch them out of fear that the blood that stained her hands in the past would stain them as well.

"Reiko?"

Reiko looked over her shoulder. Gaara walked into the nursery. He was being dead silent so he didn't wake up the little ones. Reiko looked back down at the children. Taiki looked just like Reina, flame red hair, small nose, rosy cheeks and petite lips. Itachi looked like his father, minus scars on his face, except he had a button nose and his ears were slightly pointed, an occasional Tsuyoi trait. They were her family now. Itachi reached out in his sleep and his hand took a hold of hers. Reiko felt her heartstrings tug.

She had sent his father to death. He would never see his father. He would never know his mother. They shared the same boat. And she hated herself for that. She could have been faster, stronger, she could have done something to save Reina and she was too left in the dark to do anything. She had become a monster – just like the Akatsuki had. _'Those who fight monsters should make damn sure they don't become one…'_ She told herself. She had broken that rule.

However, even as she watched the children it felt like she was being ripped to shreds by just being there. She was always trying to appear to be a good and just person. She constantly got hurt and cried out of frustration and torments that she would never escape. She might have always smiled on the outside but she knew that as each day passed she was dying a little more. She could almost feel everything dying all around her and it killed her a little more each day.

"What happens when your actions ruin someone's life?" She whispered.

She may have whispered it but she knew Gaara heard her. He always did. Though, she felt it had nothing to do with the fact that he was a shinobi and doing something like catching whispers had nothing to do with the fact he always knew her heart. He took a step towards her but she didn't move. She acted as if he had done nothing at all, and that he hadn't even called her name in the first place.

Something deep inside him was hurt by this. She wasn't acting like she normally did. He wanted her to be the warm and kind young woman he knew very well. He looked down at the cradle to see the young boy holding onto her index finger. She appeared to be bothered by the innocent gesture. He knew she felt like she didn't deserve something so good and pure, because she felt like a monster. He had been there before, especially around her but he managed to overcome the feeling.

He now realized it was his turn to help her overcome something. He had depended upon her like a drug in the past and now it was his turn to provide her support. His heart nearly sang with joy at the prospect of helping her do something. She needed him and he was there for her. Even if she tried to push him away he would still be there, just as she had done for him. But he realized he couldn't always be there for her. He was a political leader. He was bound to tick off the wrong person and eventually get assassinated one of these days.

He refused to be the reason she would finally take her life because she could bear losing people no more. He wasn't even sure how she would handle the loss of anymore life. She seemed to bear her heart closer to her sleeve than anyone else he knew and yet at other times her heart seemed so distant and so far away that no one could touch it. He wouldn't hurt her anymore than he had to, which was why this had to end soon. He wouldn't let her keep hurting herself.

"How do you pay for what you've done?" She asked, "Can sins ever be atoned?"

Gaara blinked in surprise. He looked down at the child holding Reiko's finger. He was out of his blankets and shivering slightly. Reiko had yet to notice. She was far too lost in her fears. So he moved into action. Gaara tucked the blanket of cotton around Itachi who smiled in his sleep. The little boy let go of Reiko's hand. His tiny hands gripped the blanket while his mouth seemed to find on of his thumb addicting to suck on.

It was a sight that made Gaara's heart warm. Taiki, like her brother, was sleeping away peacefully. She cuddled close to a stuffed panda bear. However, Gaara frowned when he caught sight of the frown on the child's face. It appeared she was sleeping with unease or she was having a nightmare. He couldn't tell which. He had never even been this close to a baby before so he had no idea what to do if anything happened. He was inexperienced and it left him a little nervous. But he knew he had to focus at the topic at hand.

"Sins?" He asked, "I don't know… I've never tried."

"Never tired…?" Reiko echoed.

She was no looking at him. She was staring at the children again. She heard Taiki whimper in her sleep. Her hand automatically went out to run a hand through the child's hair but once she realized what she was doing Reiko froze. Her hand retracted. She didn't dare touch either of them out of fear they would wake up. She didn't know how to take care of a baby. She was just as lost as Gaara was. She was only fifteen and would be sixteen soon but she now found herself taking care of not one but two babies.

"All you can do is go forward," Gaara responded. "Until you find the answers you need."

"There is _no_ answer," She responded.

Gaara stiffened at the cold tone to her voice. He didn't even know how she could believe something like that, until he remembered he used to share the same opinion of the matter. Reiko changed everything for him. Naruto helped along the way but when he thought of the most important person to him he always thought of Reiko. While at times she could get under his skin and other times she was the first person he wanted to go to when he wanted to talk she was closest friend.

"You're running from what you deserve…" Gaara said.

He knew that Reiko was upset because she wasn't exactly the best person to take care of Reina's children – or so she believed. Gaara on the other hand felt she would have been a great mother. She was caring and kind, possessing all the traits he wished his own mother had. However, Reiko didn't want to see the children just yet since it was around nightfall when they came to Emiko and Jun. Emiko seemed to appreciate this. She gave them food and a place to stay while Jun just stayed away. He grumbled darkly every time he caught sight of them in his home. The sooner they left the better it would be for all of them.

"Why don't you tell me what I deserve?" Reiko demanded harshly.

Suddenly Taiki started to wail at the dark tone of Reiko's voice. Reiko and Gaara looked at one another in mute horror. Automatically, Reiko picked the child up from her cradle. She held the crying babe close and rocked her back and forth while Gaara clutched the girl's tiny hand. He rubbed a small circle in the back of her hand with his thumb. The baby sniffled and whimpered as they coddled her. They were both relieved to finally hear the screams reduce to simple child crying and then hiccupping as she sniffled, calming down at last. Emiko didn't need to get involved with the upset child.

Gaara looked up at Reiko as she cradled her surrogate daughter, making shushing noises as Taiki sniffled and hiccupped repeatedly, trying to stop her cries. Slowly Taiki looked up. Reiko gasped as bright greenish blue eyes looked up at her. If anyone didn't know better Taiki could have very well have been Gaara's daughter, the pointed ears gave her away as a Tsuyoi. Her friends, if they saw Taiki, would imply that she and Gaara had gone and had a child together. She had to admit it was something she didn't want to face. Ino would assume the worst and imply that Taiki was her child. Half the village would know about it within a day or so.

Reiko looked up at Gaara. She smiled at him as Taiki slowly fell back asleep in her arms. Reiko didn't dare move less she wake the slumbering infant. Gaara couldn't help but smile as he looked at Reiko holding the child. Something about the scene unfolding in front of him just seemed right. Gaara moved across the room and grabbed a rocking chair that had been left sitting there. He pulled it over to Reiko and pulled her down so she could sit instead of stand all night. He eased her into it and she blinked in suprise at him, until a sincere smile crossed her face. Now it was his turn to blink owlishly as he looked at her.

"Thanks Gaara," Reiko said.

He put a hand on her shoulder. He looked down at Taiki. The small baby was cuddling into Reiko's arms. He picked up a spare blanket and wrapped the baby up. When he placed the panda bear in her arms Taiki's arms wrapped around it. She curled around the bear and snuggled close. Reiko smiled, forgetting her fears about holding the child. This felt right for her. However, she knew she would be less than the ideal mother, especially since she was still forced upon missions by Tsunade and occasionally Gaara. She wouldn't always be there for the kids but for a moment – just a moment, she was happy.

"For what?" Gaara asked.

"Just being here…"

Gaara smiled at her. Sasuke was wrong to have let the children go to Reiko but he was so taken by revenge he wasn't even sane anymore. Gaara realized that once one started a journey of revenge, they had to start by digging two graves: one for their enemy, and one for themselves. Both would end up dead in the end. Neither would be happy with the outcomes. Sasuke had taken everyone's dreams away and tore them apart, destroying a good portion of their lives. Gaara shook his head, ridding himself of all thoughts of Sasuke. Right now he had better things to think about.

* * *

**I'm still working on the images of the cast and they'll be on my deviantart account within the coming days, promise!**


	75. The Passing of the Toad Sage

**Well, this chapter is kind of slow if I must say so myself. But it's kind of like a check point to show where it is on the timeline of the Naruto series. **

* * *

Reiko didn't know what to think now. She was cradling both Taiki and Itachi close to her chest as she jumped from branch to branch. Gaara was acting as an escort to make sure nothing happened to them along the way. He was tense and was ready to draw weapons at any moment to defend the four of them if he had to. Reiko had been stripped of her weapons since Emiko warned the two of them that babies liked to grab things, particularly shiny things. Shiny things, Reiko had, but they were also sharp, dangerously sharp.

Reiko didn't feel worried because she was weaponless. Gaara was fully armed with his weapons and hers. Someone would think twice, perhaps even three times, about attacking them. Both infants had been lulled to sleep by the rocking motions the leaps brought forth. Reiko allowed herself a brief glance down at the two sleeping babes. They looked peaceful. From what Emiko said they were fairly easy babies to care for, but since they were so far out from Suna Gaara decided to make a stop in Konoha.

They stopped to take a break by a river bend. Reiko was absentmindedly staring at a frog that was sitting on the banks of the shore when the frog looked at her. For a moment she and the creature stared at one another before the frog jumped into the river and floated off. Reiko blinked in surprise. She couldn't help but think of the toad sage as she thought about the frog. But she felt like something was wrong, like the frog was trying to tell her something subtly. _'Did something happen to Jiraiya?'_ She silently asked.

"Jiraiya?" She questioned.

"What's the matter?" Gaara asked.

Reiko snapped her attention back to Gaara. She offered him a half smile, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. It bothered him but he didn't comment. It was something Reiko had grown to appreciate. If she didn't want to talk about something Gaara never pried to find out what she was hiding. He knew she would tell him on her own due time. So he ever had to do was wait for her to reach the moment where she needed to talk to someone about it. He swore to himself that he would be there for her no matter what.

"Nothing," She lied. "We should get back to the inn before the others start to worry."

* * *

Reiko now stood at the gates of Konoha. It didn't feel like being back home. It just felt like she was at some town to stay for a short while. She was still, under Tsunade's orders, Gaara's Jonin teacher. She blinked in surprise when she realized she had only been away from Suna for a week. Baki was subbing for her in her teachings but she missed her Genin. She wanted to go back – _'Go back where?'_ She asked herself, _'Home? To Suna?'_She frowned. She didn't know when she stopped considering Konoha her home.

_"__Wherever someone thinks of you… That's where home is.__"_She remembered Jiraiya telling her once. For someone who acted as childish, and not to mention perverted, as he did, Jiraiya was a very wise man. He was honorable and serious, when he had to be but he chose not to be to help lighten the mood for those around him. It was plain for Reiko to see that Tsunade, though she would never admit it, had lost her heart to the wild card. Reiko only hoped, no she prayed, that Tsunade would stop being so stubborn and actually admit it before it was too late.

She cradled Taiki a little closer when a gust of wind blew at them. Itachi had already buried himself in her arms, intent on keeping himself as warm as possible. Reiko was more than positive she saw a look of heart-warmed kindness from Temari's eyes as she watched Reiko with the infants. Reiko knew to mind their heads, to not move too much or she'd jostle them and to restrain from sudden movements. She looked down at the children. _'Okay, so I can carry them around just fine. But I'll have to change diapers, feed and burp them, bathe them, get them to sleep…'_ She rattled off in her mind, _'This is practically a full time job! How am I supposed to do my duties as a kunoichi and mother them?'_

"Reiko?"

Reiko looked up. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of Hinata standing at the gates. The young woman she knew had changed. Hinata's hair was longer. She wore a purple jacket now and she had most definitely grown taller. She looked more elegant, like an assassin but a great lord's daughter at the same time. The shy timid awkward little girl that Reiko had left behind had grown up into a magnificent lady. Reiko couldn't help but feel proud of her friend. Hinata had finally pushed herself to change, while still staying herself.

"Hinata!" Reiko gasped.

Hinata rushed from the gates and hugged Reiko tightly. Reiko quickly pulled back, automatically thinking of Taiki and Itachi. She didn't want either baby to get mashed in her arms or smothered to death. Hinata stepped back with a confused look on her face but Reiko smiled. She looked down to Itachi and Taiki in her arms. Neither babe stirred in the slightest. Reiko nearly slighted in relief but she needed to get them something to eat soon. Emiko said mashed fruits and vegetables would do just fine.

Finding those things wouldn't have been too hard. Mashing the foods wasn't hard but Reiko had never fed a baby before. She didn't know exactly what to do but it couldn't have been as hard as feeding an injured animal that she had taken care of a long time ago. She wondered how Hiroshi and Naomi would take it. Taiki and Itachi were their niece and nephew as well. She knew they would be delighted because they had new family members but their father was less than satisfactory unless one really got to know the real Itachi.

"You'll wake them."

Hinata looked down and gasped when she saw the babies, fast asleep in Reiko's arms. She put a hand to her mouth to keep back the 'awww' that threatened to slip past her lips. A tender looks swept over Hinata's eyes. Reiko realized the effect the infants had on people, everyone – even Kankuro seemed to like them but all they really did was sleep all the time. Reiko looked down. Itachi was sucking his thumb again.

"They're adorable!" Hinata whispered excitedly.

Reiko couldn't agree more.

* * *

Nervously she walked into her compound. Gaara and Hinata flanked her left while Temari and Kankuro flanked her right. Riku walked in front of her. Reiko felt odd, like she was in some sort of guarded circle and she was holding an important treasure that everyone wanted. _'Two treasures,'_she mentally corrected. She looked down at Itachi and Taiki. They were stirring in their sleep. They would be awake soon and she still needed to feed them, followed by a burping, which Emiko hinted could get messy. _'I'm not sure if I'm ready for this…'_ Reiko thought to herself, _'I mean parenting! I've never even held a baby until today!'_

A bird flew over to Reiko. She didn't even react as it landed on her shoulder. Gaara watched it for a moment as it nuzzled its feathered head into her neck. Reiko smiled, mainly because of the affectionate gesture, but also because the feathers tickled the ai tattoo Gaara had given her all those years ago. She hadn't noticed that Gaara was watching her. There was a small smile on his lips as he witnessed the scene before him.

"_I was wondering when you'd get back,"_Roku said, _"Why is it that you always leave alone and come back with guests?"_

Reiko shook her head at the bird. He was just teasing her. It was also a distraction so that she would stop brooding since the bird could always tell when she was upset about something or another. He just didn't know how much she had on her plate nowadays. She had to tell Hiroshi and Naomi everything about Itachiand then make them swear to secrecy since Itachi didn't really want her to discuss the matters with those with lose lips. They were family and they had a right to know about the infants and Reina.

"You're just jealous because I'm so well liked," she teased.

"_Whatever helps you sleep at night."_

Reiko laughed. She walked into the house and decided to find a room that suited the babies, near hers. She found the perfect room. It was on the left of hers and could be entered using one of two doors. One of the doors was connected to her room. She looked around for something that could be used as a temporary basinet. She found a couple of blankets so she laid them out and let the infants sleep on that. She'd worry about getting a basinet once she got back to Suna. As much as she hated to admit it she needed to get back to Suna.

They were only staying in Konoha for a few days. They needed more supplies and a few days to rest before trying to tackle an entire desert in a day. Reiko smiled at Taiki and Itachi. They hadn't woken up like she thought they were going to. It meant she had more time to sneak out and get them something to eat before she went to report to Tsunade and perhaps even taken a nostalgic walk through the town.

She hadn't noticed that Gaara was watching her from the door. She stepped backward and collided with Gaara, who had apparently been standing unusually close behind her. She accidentally stepped on his foot. Reiko would have been off-balance only for a split second, but Gaara's hand shot out to grasp Reiko at the elbow, 'supporting' her and holding her still. She had almost cried out and she was glad she didn't since it would have woke up the slumbering babies. Gaara didn't even react in the slightest, even though she had a lot of her weight balanced on his foot.

"I'm sorry!" Reiko blurted very quickly.

She made as if to move away and free her elbow, not to mention Gaara's foot, but Gaara did not pull his hand away. He raised an invisible eyebrow and looked at her slightly amused as she tried to pull back. She cursed herself for being so clumsy. When Gaara let her go a small smirk crossed his lips. Slowly he closed, leaving just enough room for sound to travel out in case Taiki or Itachi started to cry. Someone would hear them if they did.

"Hiroshi's in the kitchen. He's trying to cook dinner," Gaara told her.

Reiko winced at the words. Hiroshi was a terrible cook, almost as bad as Temari. If any of them dared to eat it they were likely to develop food poisoning, something Reiko would rather avoid. She dashed to the kitchen in hopes that she could stop Hiroshi from making all of them sick. When she skidded in Hiroshi wasn't in the kitchen, but at the table instead. He was drinking a cup of tea, of which he promptly started to choke on when he saw Reiko. Reiko gave him a confused and mildly humored look as he sputtered on the herbal drink.

"You're not cooking?" Reiko asked.

Now it was Hiroshi's turn to look at Reiko oddly. She supposed it was because of the mere suggestion that he was cooking. It was outrageous, even to him. She wrinkled her nose. Gaara tricked her. She was going to have to get him back for it later. If she remembered that was. It was harder than she expected to stay mad at him but she believed it was because he made a person feel bad if they tried to get back at him. He didn't do it intentionally and she was sure he didn't even know he was doing it but just by looking at someone he could make them feel bad, really bad.

"Cooking? Me? Are you _trying _to kill us all?" Hiroshi asked, "But we digress, when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago…" Reiko said uneasily.

He wrinkled his nose. He wiped up the tea that had gotten splattered all over the table. He got up from the table and walked over to her. She tensed as he put a hand on her shoulder. She could barely meet his eyes. She knew why Gaara had sent her to the kitchen. He wanted her to talk to Hiroshi about the slight difficulty they were now forced to face. She didn't even know if she was ready to tell anyone in Konoha about it. No one would accept another child of any Uchiha for a long, long time. It was all Sasuke's fault.

However, Reiko knew she couldn't run from this either. This had to be spoken about, no matter how difficult. _'Reina, Itachi, give me the strength to tell him,'_ she silently begged, hoping they heard her prayers. _'Give me strength.' _She cleared her throat and took a step back. She couldn't stop herself from shaking ever so slightly. She didn't know what to do if Hiroshi disapproved. Would he try to kill them? Would he throw them out? Would he yell and scream until he was blue in the face? Would he try to kill Sasuke?

"Are you okay?" Hiroshi asked. "You seem a little tense."

Reiko swallowed hard. He had to know about Taiki and Itachi. They were his niece and nephew too. She was just afraid of how he would take it. She still had a bit of a struggle accepting the fact that Reina was with Itachi, Itachi of all people. It seemed highly unlikely but the infants were the proof. Besides, Hiroshi had mentioned – back when they were Genin – that he had liked Itachi, before he went insane and slaughtered his family the way he did. Reiko just hoped he had a little liking left for the man.

"I have something to tell you…" Reiko said, "And Naomi."

"Naomi's on a mission."

Hiroshi could tell she meant business. She had a serious expression on her face and she wasn't cracking jokes. He decided to play it seriously too. He put on the face he normally wore during ANBU interrogations. He had moved up in the ranks. He was now an ANBU but he wasn't sure it was something to be proud of. Sure, he got more dangerous missions but something always felt wrong when he was out on the field, like he wasn't supposed to be there. Roku joked and said it was old age catching up with him but he could digress.

"She won't be back for another month or so. She's out with Team Gai."

"Damn…" Reiko cursed.

Hiroshi looked a little nervous. Reiko looked at him worriedly, wondering what had brought on such an expression from him. He let go of her shoulder and took a step back. She felt slightly uncomfortable as he looked her over, as if checking for something that she didn't know about, like some horrific wound or a broken bone. She blinked in surprise as he looked away awkwardly. Last she checked Hiroshi was calm and collected about everything he did. He never broke eye contact or at least he wasn't supposed to. Leo had taught the both of them that much.

"Why don't you tell me anyways?" Hiroshi asked.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Itachi isn't really a bad guy. Reina and Itachigot hitched, had kids and are now dead while their kids are in our house right now?" Hiroshi asked.

"That's it in a nut shell."

Hiroshi was silent after that. They sat like that for little over an hour and each ticking second was killing her a little more inside each time. Reiko fidgeted in her seat. She didn't know what to do. She was at a loss. He hadn't reacted at all. She didn't know if it was worse for him to stay silent or to start yelling. But he was just sitting there with no reaction at all. She wasn't sure what to make of it. _'Don't just sit there! Do something!'_ She screamed inwardly. _'You're a flipping kunoichi for Kami's sake! Do something!'_

"Say something!" She ordered.

"What can I say?" Hiroshi asked.

She looked down. She was slightly embarrassed that she had spoken out like that. She was just nervous as to what he would do. She didn't want to have to hurt him but letting the little ones get hurt would hurt her too. She had to admit she had grown attached but she still had duties as a kunoichi to worry about. She couldn't just forget the oath she had sworn the moment she became a kunoichi. There were moments where she wondered what life would have been like if she had never become a kunoichi at all.

"Listen, Reiko, you still have duties as a kunoichi," Hiroshi said, "I'm going to be getting a month off in a day or so. Why don't I take Taiki and Itachi… junior with me to the moon village? That way we can tell Tsunade and then get them out of town while the whole thing blows over."

Reiko blinked in surprise. It was a good idea. If Tsunade disapproved of what they were doing they could very much run for it and vanish while doing it. No one would ever find them once they decided to vanish even if they would be thoroughly missed. Reiko found herself nodding, agreeing with Hiroshi's words. It was probably best that they followed through with his plan. She knew it was best to try not to worry too much or she'd completely lose it. She didn't think she would be able to

* * *

Reiko looked up at the sky. She didn't mind sitting on the roof but she didn't want to get sick so she sat underneath the roof. It was nice to be home despite the fact it was raining. It reminded her too much of that day. She decided to take a walk to take her mind off of the clan. She had too much on her plate. She felt like she was going to explode under all of the pressure. There was no point in bringing up something that had happened and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She lowered her head.

There was a small thump on the roof. Reiko jumped to her feet, half expecting an enemy attack. Reiko looked to the roof. Naruto was sitting on her roof. She cocked her head to the side when she realized he was crying. She walked closer to him worriedly. He didn't even seem to notice where he was or that she was even close to him at all. Very much unlike the Naruto she knew. She frowned and walked slowly, not to alarm him and make him even more distraught that he appeared to be.

"What are you doing up there?" Reiko asked.

He jumped and slipped due to the fact that she had completely startled him. He obviously hadn't expected anyone to say anything to him. He lost his footing. His hand shot out, reaching for the rooftop but his fingers barely brushed it. They had nothing under them to keep him from falling off the side. Naruto gasped as he started to get closer to the ground. He held his arms in front of his face so that when he crashed he wouldn't take a face plant with the dirt. Reiko's heart tinged as she watched him.

Reiko flicked her wrist quickly when she saw Naruto falling. Water from the pond flew beneath him. It created a bubble that encased the blond and set him gently on the ground. Then it flew back to the pond, as if it had never even left in the first place. Naruto was perfectly dry, as if he hadn't been standing out in the rain like he had been. Luckily, it meant that he wasn't going to be getting sick any time soon. She rushed to his side and put her hands on his shoulders, trying to make the taller boy look at down her.

"Naruto?" Reiko asked.

Naruto looked at her with bloodshot eyes. He had been crying but Reiko had no idea why he had sobbed the way he had. Reiko blinked in surprise. She never saw him crying. She walked out of the shelter of the porch. She took his hand and led him inside without another question. She knew Naruto didn't need questions. He needed an ear and she would be there for him like all of the times he was there for her when she needed someone. He needed someone to be there for him and she would be there.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked.

She led him to her living room. She walked into the kitchen and set to work at making tea for him. Then she smiled. Tomoko was the one who pounded tea into her system. Whenever something was wrong or someone was crying tea was the route to go with. To Tomoko tea could fix almost any situation and if it didn't it helped clear the mind. Reiko felt a faint smile on her lips when she thought of Tomoko. She could now think about the woman without the painful reminder of what she had lost. It only had taken so many years but she had now overcome the hurt.

"You said I could come over whenever," Naruto said softly.

Reiko paused for a moment, struggling to recall when she had said such a thing. Then she nodded as she recalled the day she had said such a thing. They were Genin at the time, back when people still tried to vandalize his apartment. Tomoko and Renji were still alive back then and had been all for Naruto moving in with them. Instead, the two Genin had taken to setting traps that only she and Naruto knew how to defuse, granted she was pretty sure Kakashi, Iruka and Leo could have gotten in if they absolutely wanted to but they never entered Naruto's apartment without permission.

Their sensei's really had no reason to go to Naruto's apartment, particularly since it was a complete and utter pig sty but it was Naruto's version of tidy. With everything out and on the floor he knew if someone had been in his house or not, plus he never really had enough time in the day to organize his things. At least those were the excuses Naruto used whenever he was asked about the cleanliness of his home. Though, Kakashi didn't appear to buy the lies, neither did Sakura. Whenever he said something like that she just beat him up. It was amazing that he still wanted to go out with her.

"Of course," Reiko asked. "Do you want to stay the night?"

"That'd be… nice…"

Reiko smiled and handed Naruto a cup of hot tea. She absent-mindedly sipped her own tea waiting for Naruto to gather his thoughts. He needed time and then he would be able to talk about it, whatever it was. She could tell he was just like she had been when her family had died. Suddenly, Naruto put his tea down and hung his head. Tears splashed the wood of the small coffee table. Reiko put her hand around Naruto's shoulder. He began to sob into her nightgown. She could feel the bitter waves of sadness rolling off him.

"H-he's dead!" Naruto sobbed, "It's j-just not fair!"

She reached for him and hugged him. His silent tears had become loud sobs. But he sure he was hugging her, crying like he never had before. Naruto was surprised but quickly found how warm and comfortable Reiko was, so he let it be. His head was on her shoulder. His hands were wrapped around her. He gripped the back of her shirt and held her tightly. He looked like a vulnerable child in Reiko's caring arms. In his mind, he was pathetic, disgusting, sickening. Reiko didn't seem to think that and he held him closer.

"I know…" Reiko cooed, "I know…"

"Ero-sennin didn't deserve to die!"

Reiko flinched when she heard this. Her heart lurched for a moment before she closed her eyes. She had to bottle her emotion or she would have cried like he did. Her eyes widened when she realized that he meant that Jiraiya had died. She hadn't thought that the man had died. The frog from earlier had been trying to tell her something after all. She looked at him for a moment before she hugged him a little tighter. She was trying to keep him from sobbing even harder. It was hard for him since he was so close to Jiraiya whereas Reiko was more detached from the man.

"It'll be okay… You'll see…"

* * *

Reiko let Naruto sleep the guest bedroom near her room. He had fallen asleep on the couch with her but she managed to carry him, with the help of a clone, to the room and get him into bed. She decided she would get up early to make him a nice hot breakfast in bed. He would need some attention to make sure he'd recover after Jiraiya's death. He had taken care of her when she was upset like that. She felt obligated as both his friend and as the person he went to for venting to watch over him.

She went to her own room but left her door open in case he needed her in the middle of the night. She looked out the window and sighed, wondering why so many bad things were happening now. She feared that it would lead to war between the nations. Nothing would be any more heart wrenching than to lose so many things war. Her heart froze at the thought. She couldn't bear it if anyone else was forced to suffer like she had. It was just too painful for her to bear. She swallowed hard, trying to escape the thoughts of other torments shinobi and kunoichi after her would face.

"Please, Kami, don't take anyone else. I don't think he's strong enough to take it." Reiko whispered to the dark.

* * *

Naruto woke up just as Reiko stepped into his room with his breakfast. She had explained to the sand siblings and Hiroshi what was going on. They were giving them space and letting Reiko deal with Naruto. Temari just smiled and took her toast to go because she had training with Shikamaru and Hiroshi grabbed a waffle, taking it back to his bedroom while Gaara, Kankuro and Riku ate alone in the kitchen. Both of them knew that she was going to need as much room with Naruto as they could.

"Morning Naruto," Reiko said pleasantly.

Naruto sat up in bed. He blinked sleepily and stared at her for a moment. Then it finally registered in his mind that he wasn't in his home and Reiko wasn't in his house. He blinked again, this time trying to blink away the sleepiness in his eyes. He tried to stifle a yawn but was unable to suppress the loud exhale. When Reiko smiled he hung his head in embarrassment. She carried the tray over to his bed. She watched as Naruto tried his best not to let his mouth water at the sight of waffles, syrup and orange juice.

Her idea of breakfast had to be better than his idea of breakfast. Ramen everyday simply couldn't be good for someone. Sure, it had other ingredients that were apart of a balanced diet but it was prepared in such a way that it was made unhealthy. Reiko could only eat so much of it before she didn't eat it for a while and yet Naruto could stomach it everyday if someone let him. She was sure that somewhere Iruka and Kakashi were thanking her because he was getting a proper meal for once instead of the mass of noodles and broth.

"I… When did get here?" He asked, "When did I fall asleep?"

"It was around midnight…" Reiko said, "You told me that… you needed to stay the night."

She refused to bring up Jiraiya's death. Not just before Naruto ate. He wouldn't want to eat anything. Reiko grinned sheepishly and handed Naruto the breakfast she had made. He looked at her mildly surprised. He probably didn't expect breakfast in bed, not after all of the tears he had shed the night before. He probably hated himself for crying in front of her the way he did, but she couldn't ever hate him. She never wanted to hurt Naruto, nor would she ever let people hurt him. He was, after all, a dear friend of hers.

"It's not Ramen but it's still pretty good," Reiko teased.

Naruto dug in after a second or two. He seemed to really like it. Either that or he was starving to death. Silently, Reiko wondered the last time he ate. It had to have been around the time he heard about Jiraiya's death. She wondered if Naruto had spoken to anyone else about it. The entire time Naruto ate he had a frown on. Reiko had to admit that it hurt her because he was so upset but sometimes things happen and there was nothing she could do to protect those around her from cruelty of the world.

"The Naruto I know is always smiling. Whenever my spirits were down, he would lift me up with his laughter and make me happy," Reiko said.

"I can't laugh anymore, Reiko," Naruto said harshly. "You don't seem to understand as well as I thought you would."

"But I do. Even when you're sad, you don't have to hold it in, okay? When you are sad, you should let your tears flow. That's why you are having such a hard time getting over it…"

She smiled to herself, remembering Shikamaru had said something similar to her when her clan died. Reiko got up to walk out of the room. She was suddenly hugged from behind. She tensed at first but then realized it was Naruto hugging her. She eased up and gently touched his fore arm. Tears were running down his cheeks and onto her skin. Reiko didn't mind. It was better than having him bottle all of those tears up. Besides, she had cried on him more than once or twice she was sure so she could at least return the favor.

She said nothing as he cried. He sobbed into her hair, crying out his pain and sadness. She smiled tenderly. But it faded when Naruto's legs gave out from beneath him. He brought her down to the ground with him. They were sitting in the middle of the floor with him crying and her letting him cry. To anyone who walked in it would be a weird position to be in but in no way was it suggestive. Everyone seemed to know that if one were truly upset Reiko was the one to go to because she could make them feel better.

* * *

**And let's leave that as that. **


	76. Advice and Arguments

**Hi, everyone! Has anyone seen the new Alice in Wonderland? I just did. Let's just say I loved it. **

**

* * *

**

As reluctant as Reiko was she needed to get the babies up to take them to Tsunade. She had all of her gear with her in case Tsunade refused to let them stay as members of the village. If that were the case she would run, Hiroshi promised to run with her. With the two of them working together they could very well manage to disappear for a good, long time. When Reiko went to their rooms she found Hiroshi, already there. He had picked up Taiki and was holding her the way Reiko showed him how to. She smiled but didn't say anything yet. She wanted to see where this was going to go.

The adorable youth in his arms that now nuzzled his neck and smelled him. The older shinobi tried to keep his face straight and calm, but the small girl was drooling, and tickling him with her gentle breaths. He smiled softly for a moment as he pulled Taiki away from his neck and tapped her nose, with a tender smile across his lips. The child looked at him innocently, with wide pale eyes, her hand in a tiny fist over her mouth to try and stop the slobber. Hiroshi merely laughed at the baby. Little Itachi looked up and watched the older man with something akin to intent. He didn't have enough strength to sit up on his own so he kept squawking, trying to get Hiroshi's attention.

Reiko stepped in. Itachi squealed in delight when he saw her and started to kick his feet wildly. Reiko and Hiroshi were grinning brightly, happy that everything was going better than expected. Itachi reached out his hands, signifying that he wanted to be picked up too. Reiko laughed before picking up the small boy and hugging him to her. His head rested against her shoulder. She moved her hand to rest at the back of his head and Itachi closed his eyes, content. Neither Tsuyoi seemed to notice Temari and Naruto watching from the doorway. For a moment, just a moment, Reiko felt like she belonged.

* * *

Nervously Reiko walked down the street. People were staring at her again. It reminded her of the first time she walked through the gate. Someone drew blood the first time. However, she kept her head high, but just in case she kept Itachi close. Hiroshi was holding Taiki while Gaara, Kankuro and Riku kept guard, in case someone somehow placed two and two together and figured out that they were guarding Itachi's children. The last thing Reiko wanted to do was flee from Konoha. It was a nice place to live, the very first place she could call home. And she couldn't exactly flee to Suna. It's where everyone would know to look for her at.

Needless to say, that when she got to Tsunade's office people just let her walk through. They were rather surprised to see her. She was more than positive she caught Shikamaru staring at her rather oddly on her way to the Hokage building. She cursed herself for not leaving sooner. She should have realized that people were going to stare. She didn't want to make a spectacle and Gaara seemed to be making himself a little more intimidating. As soon as people looked at him they quickly looked away. Reiko was more than grateful.

"Ah, Reiko!" Shizune cried in alarm.

"Good morning, Shizune, Lady Tsunade…" Reiko said.

Reiko bobbed her head along with each name, appearing to the world as if she were a very formal person and she was there for serious matters. The affect it had was broken the moment that Itachi started clapping and blowing spit bubbles. When one popped and got slobber on his face he started to giggle like mad and clap even harder. Taiki looked at the blond woman. Her head was cocked to the side as she made little baby gurgling noises, as if she were trying to greet the blond herself but all that came out was incessant babble.

Even the most cold hearted of shinobi would have a hard time harming these adorable children or so Reiko thought. Unless they were practically insane in all other manners like those in the Akatsuki the person had a heart. The Akatsuki were criminally insane, to a degree. Tsunade just couldn't reject them, could she? The fear was almost enough to make Reiko's heart stop. She felt like she was going to be sick. Subconsciously she reached out her free hand to hold something. Her hand found Gaara's. He stared at her in surprise but said nothing.

"You're back," Tsunade commented.

"Obviously," Reiko said dryly, "But I can't stay."

Reiko was surprised she could make herself sound so calm. She felt faint on the inside. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Her insides felt something like jelly that was being squeezed too tightly. She felt like she was going to be sick at any minute. Little Itachi was even looking up at her rather curiously, as if he knew something was upsetting her. Reiko smiled at him as he put a small hand on her chin. Then he pulled the hand back and gave her a sharp smack to the cheek, as if telling her to snap out of it. She nodded and held her head high.

"And the children…?" Tsunade pressed, "Unless you came to tell me you and Gaara finally-"

"It's not like that!" Reiko said, rushed.

Gaara gave her an odd look. He didn't understand what Tsunade was implying. For that Reiko was glad. She didn't exactly want to have a conversation with Gaara about that and she was sure he was going to go to Kankuro – who was sniggering at the suggestion – later. Kankuro would give him some lame brain lie and then Reiko or Temari would have to fix it. Riku frowned. He elbowed Kankuro to get him to stop laughing at Reiko. Reiko gave the older teenager a grateful smile. Riku bobbed his head in a silent gesture, returning her thanks.

"These are Reina's children…" Reiko said, "I just wished to inform you that they were coming to live with us…"

"Why isn't Reina telling me this herself?" Tsunade asked.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. She knew something was up. Reiko looked down out of shame. She swore to Itachi she couldn't tell anyone about him. She told Hiroshi because he had a right to know who exactly he was helping raise and she was sure Itachi had no qualms about his story being told to family, especially family who was going to help raise his children. Reiko knew that lying to Tsunade wasn't the right thing to do but she had to do it. She promised Itachi she wouldn't tell anyone and if Tsunade was horrified by the father she could throw the whole Tsuyoi family out to keep the Uchiha/Tsuyoi blood from spreading.

Though as Reiko thought about it, it sounded like Tsunade would have fought to stomp out a disease. Reiko clutched Gaara's hand like a life line. She wasn't sure what she'd do without him. He had always played such an important role in her life. He seemed to realize that she needed him in that moment so he said nothing to push her away. But once Reiko really thought about it, Gaara never really did push her away anymore. He seemed to want her around as much as she wanted him around. _'But friends… That's all we'll ever be… And I'm okay with that, really!'_ She tried to tell herself while a smaller voice in the back of her head screamed, _'Liar!'_

"She's dead."

Shizune gasped in horror and covered her mouth with her hand. Tsunade slowly closed her eyes, slowly taking in the new and very painful information. It was hard to accept the lost of a kunoichi like Reina but to Reiko this was a woman who was like a sister before she knew who she was. Tsunade was just sad to see another kunoichi die young. But the woman should have known by now that Reina was dead, especially since she gambled on all of her shinobi – whether they would live or die. If Tsunade won they died. If she lost they were still alive. It was a simple concept to grasp, however terrible it sounded.

"And the father?" Tsunade asked.

Reiko swallowed and looked over at Hiroshi. He nodded, knowing she wasn't going to tell Tsunade that they were Itachi's children. Gaara gave her a sharp look, as did Riku and Hiroshi but she knew that Tsunade would never allow new Uchiha to live. And if there were spies amongst the 'trusted' shinobi of Konoha or even Suna then news would leak to the Akatsuki. The children would be targeted. Sasuke would try to kill them for sure. There was no way he would let Itachi's children live, especially if he had already killed Itachi.

"He's dead too."

"Did you know him?" Tsunade asked.

Reiko looked Tsunade dead in the eyes. For a moment, Reiko was afraid that Tsunade would see right through her but she kept her cool. Her eyes were blank, holding back any emotion whatsoever or at least appearing that she looked like she was grieving for the loss of life. Reiko struggled to get rid of the knot in her throat as she thought about Itachi, his past, his life, his honorable sacrifice. There was no one better for her to call brother than him. She just wished that she had gotten to know him better instead of finding out the truth and then having him ripped away so soon. She didn't even have time to help prove his innocence and then there was all the time she spent on trying to kill the poor man.

"No," she said softly, "But I would have liked to…"

* * *

Gaara had noticed the change within Reiko. She had grown silent. She was now staring out the window of Suna. She barely got up to do much besides eat, sleep and train her Genin. The young children were coming along nicely. But Reiko seemed dead to the world. She hardly seemed to notice just how attached they had become to her. Gaara dimly wondered to himself if it was because of the loss of Kyo or Naruto showing up in the middle of the night a week or so ago. She was in pain. It was her emotional agony that made him long to claw out his soul and shred it to pieces. He had made so many promises to her and time and time again he always broke them.

He was going to put an end to that. He had promised to never hurt her, though it had been a promise he had made when she was unconscious. He had promised to protect her. He had to make this right, for her and for him. He just didn't know what he had to do to make things right again. He didn't know who to turn to in the matter of making this right since he had no idea what to do. He had sat in his office and thought about it all week. He had been so frustrated by it he had even bitten off Riku's head when he reported back with no usable information from his observations of Reiko.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked.

"I… I don't know…" Gaara admitted truthfully.

The young man walked into the room, not even remembering the fact he was in the presence of the Kazekage himself. Gaara found Riku odd and in a way, slightly refreshing. He liked being treated like a normal person, despite being an ex-Jinjuriki and being the Kazekage. All he ever really wanted to be was Gaara – just Gaara. But no matter what happened he would always be Gaara the Kazekage or Gaara the ex-Jinjuriki. Part of his identity had been taken away the day the Akatsuki tried to kill him but he couldn't say that he missed it too terribly.

"What's going on between you two anyways?" Riku questioned.

"Why are you so interested, anyway?" Gaara accused.

He winced he his voice came out, sounding sharper than he had meant for it to. Riku hadn't even reacted in the slightest to the cold tone of Gaara's voice. Instead the young man smiled. There was a slight twinkle in his eyes, as if Gaara had given him the clue to a riddle he had been trying to figure out for a while. Gaara didn't know Riku well enough to know if he could fully place his trust in the raven haired young man in front of him. He felt like with asking for his trust, Riku was asking for just too much.

"Caught me!"

Riku laughed, raising his hands in mock defeat. Gaara blinked owlishly and stared at him, slightly confused. He wasn't used to being the reason of which caused another to laugh. He wasn't used to 'hanging out' with other people his age. He stuck closely to Temari, Kankuro and Reiko like glue almost and barely spoke to anyone besides them, minus the occasional conversation with one of the council members, Baki or Matsuri. He spoke only when he had to and not a word more. Reiko was far more talkative than he was. She seemed to take pleasure in conversation.

It's why they complimented each other. He was the more sullen and withdrawn of the two of them. She was the more outgoing and emotional of the two. As of late it seemed that their roles had switched. Reiko was the more sullen and withdrawn one while Gaara was more outgoing and emotional. It made Gaara slightly uncomfortable. He was out of his comfort zone. As much as he wanted to go back to his little reclusive corner, he had gone past the point of no return. There was no turning back now.

"Of course I'm interested!" Riku said, "And the reason for that is… Because I am in love with her, I have admired her from afar… And I have taken a keen interest in ruining your relationship with her…"

Gaara glared at Riku immediately but froze when he saw the other man laughing again at his own 'joke'. Riku had been kidding. Gaara didn't find it funny in the slightest. He had no idea Riku had no feelings for Reiko besides that of friendship. In Riku's eyes she was a good person. It was a trait that he admired. She worked hard and was passionate about those she cared about. But Reiko was just the kind of woman who made you wonder why she was even bothering to look at you, let alone smile at you. Then when she actually did say hello to you just felt more than just a little bit confused and overwhelmed.

Growing up as a kunoichi, there was nothing Reiko valued more than loyalty and valor, friendship till death. It was a Tsuyoi's duty to care when no one else did, despite what everyone else had done. No one in her family needed to understand why someone cared. It was always only a question as to whether they cared more than they should. She was a firm believer in second chances since she had been given one of her own. She held onto the idea, bunkered down and never let go no matter what was thrown her way.

"Shut up," Gaara groused.

Gaara scowled at him, an expression that normally made Kankuro back off but Riku was undaunted by it. He hadn't found Riku's teasing funny in the slightest. Kankuro enjoyed taunting him and he didn't want someone else to do the same. One person was enough for him, thank you very much. But even Kankuro seemed to know where to draw the line. Gaara wasn't sure if Riku held the same value at where the line was exactly. The only person he felt comfortable in teasing was Reiko and it was always very subtle so that no one called him out on it. He didn't want to find out he had been teasing her the wrong way. But was there a wrong way to tease?

"That isn't funny. Why are you-?"

"Interested?" Riku finished his question easily.

The laughter faded from his face to be replaced with a more serious look. The change was so quick that one could have mistaken it for the flip of a coin. It was a little startling to see Riku go from happy and joyful to somber and still. He didn't believe that Riku was there just on a simple whim. He didn't appear to be the type of man to do that. He wasn't someone to beat around the bush either or so Gaara assumed from watching him interact with others. Riku had an ulterior motive as to why he was there and Gaara realized he was going to hear it just now.

"Simple. Reiko is someone I have sworn to Reina to protect. I have done so since she made Genin," Riku said, conversationally, "You want my advice?"

Gaara watched as Riku started to pull out invisible wrinkles in his shirt. The shirt was inline and proper, even without him fussing over its state. Gaara just assumed the man needed something to do with his hands while he spoke. Some of the council men were the same. They couldn't even look at him unless they had papers or something in their hands to toy with. But they just used the papers to make themselves seem a little more noteworthy on whatever the topic was that they were talking about, which was normally something simple and required no documentation at all.

"Then here it is: talk to her. She needs someone to depend on, especially since the war is growing more and more heated. She has a lot on her mind and she needs to get it off."

Gaara attempted to grimace but the expression froze and died on his face when he saw the look on Riku's. It wasn't angry, or grim… but somewhat sad… as if someone had just died. Gaara looked down. He didn't think he was really all that suited to help Reiko out. They had started as enemies for crying out loud. He had wanted to kill her at several points in his early life. An enemy is someone you feel hatred towards. That, at least, is what the dictionaries will always say. And it's true, he supposes, that such a definition is not completely inaccurate.

Unfortunately, the dictionary doesn't tell you everything about enemies. It doesn't tell you that an enemy is someone who knows you better than a friend ever could, simply because one _must_ know everything about one's enemy in order to defeat them. The knowledge is a necessity, not an option. Gaara always felt so unprepared whenever he spoke to Reiko. She seemed like she had everything she ever said rehearsed. He was just a cast member in a play jumping in at the last second, trying to quote lines of the play he had never heard before.

* * *

Gaara found Reiko outside again. It was late, some time after midnight he was sure but he just got out of a meeting with the council. It was starting to get to be taxing, especially since he still had problems sleeping sometimes. But he couldn't complain. He was getting a day week of no work. He was having a sand clone do the work for him since he had heard of how Naruto was teaching himself new jutsu. The clone did the work and when it vanished he retained the knowledge, plus work got done. Reiko would be delighted.

It was cold and foggy, unlike most nights in Suna, considering the humidity of the day but winter was coming in a month or two and it always got wet and slightly cold during that time. The desert air was enough to chill someone to the bone. She was curled up, arms around her knees. She was sitting in his favorite spot on the Suna wall, overlooking the city with an expression something akin to envy. It didn't suit her. To someone else, she could have merely been sitting there. But Gaara was not stupid or as oblivious as someone might have thought he was. He saw. In fact, he saw very clearly.

He saw the small tremble in her shoulders. He saw her short, shallow breaths that seemed to shake her entire frame. He was more than glad that there wasn't any liquid ice that would fall down her cheeks and shatter into pieces upon contact with the ground. He didn't think she could cry anymore but he didn't want to test that theory. Temari would have his hide if he made her cry again. Hiroshi would have killed him a thousand times over. He would have killed himself a thousand times over for being the cause of her tears once more.

He had grown accustomed to tears for he caused many in his life time. Many of them were Reiko's. He never intended to make her cry it just sort of happened that way. She always seemed so together but he always said the one thing that set off the bomb and shattered the dam she had built up. After seeing many tears, he was able to remain unaffected by them unless it involved Reiko somehow. He couldn't help but want to reach out to the weeping girl, to hold her and to help her stop crying. He had seen her smile before and he wanted to see it again, even though she had a right to weep. He felt selfish as he watched her.

He saw the expression on her face, the expression of someone who had seen so much in so little time and couldn't take it anymore. She was tired, weary and just completely worn down. Her eyes were dull and her expression was flat. He had been in that position more than once and no one offered him the kindness of that sort. They turned their backs to him as he struggled to fix the wrongs his parents had left him with. Reiko was always there. She stood by him through thick and thin. She was always there to defend him, even if he didn't want someone to shield him.

"Reiko?"

Reiko looked up automatically. She nearly jumped out of her skin when two firm hands gripped her shoulders. She refused to look her friend in the eyes so she hung her held low. Her friend pulled her forward, pressing her into the hug. He had knelt down at her side so he could reach her properly. She stiffened under the touch but she was held closer instead. After a moment her breath became long shuddering sighs. She felt like she was close to crying but she had sworn off tears. She wasn't weak and she didn't want to be seen as weak. She was a kunoichi for crying out loud. She was supposed to be a center of strength and moral for her home and her fellow shinobi.

Reiko didn't want to say anything in fear of how she would sound when she would speak. Fingers ran though her hair. She inhaled the scent of sage, pine and earth, something only Gaara ever managed to smell like but she did wonder how he managed the pine smell since he didn't live near a forest at all. She hid her face in his chest, gratefully for the comforting touch. She decided she was glad she had friends like Gaara. She didn't know what she would do without him. She also didn't know he was thinking the same thing, except he was the one who didn't know what he would do without her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

That was the breaking point for Reiko. She was sick and tired of that question. She pulled back and jumped to her feet, glaring at her red headed friend. He just sat there and took the accusing expression without a care in the world, or any reaction for that matter. He was used to people treating him coldly and hatefully, but he couldn't deny the slight twinge in his heart when Reiko was that way. It didn't suit her, at least, not in his eyes it didn't. She could be mean, she could be heartless but she could also be as kind as the most openhanded of all people and as kind and caring as anyone would ever hope to be.

"No! I'm not fine but I'm not helpless either!" She snapped, "Why can't anyone see I'm not some pathetic damsel in distress? First Kyo starts it, then Kankuro, then Riku and now you?"

Gaara got to his feet. He brushed the sand off of his blue and white robes when he could have very easily just waved it away with a flick of his wrist. He seemed so nonchalant in the pale moonlight. He didn't even seem offended by her anger in the slightest, not like he normally was. She bowed her head, once she remembered that he was always more patient with her than he was than he was with anyone else that they knew. She could feel her anger disappearing, especially when he offered her a slight half smile, a very big accomplishment for him.

"I know you're not helpless," Gaara insisted, "I just want to give you somewhere where you _don't have to be_."

Reiko blinked in surprise and stared at Gaara shocked. Then the overwhelming waves of guilt that washed over her. She hadn't meant to be so short with him, especially when he was trying to understand how she felt. She just couldn't help it. Everyone was just testing her patience as of late especially since people kept asking her if she was okay and if she wanted to take a break. She felt fine, just a little depressed and she didn't need a break. Work kept her mind from wandering to the many topics that constantly plagued her like an illness. Reiko looked down out of shame. She had been through enough but she still felt so tired, so worn, like butter spread over too much bread.

"I-I don't know how to deal with you. I never did," he admitted almost shamefully.

Reiko cocked her head to the side but refused to look up at Gaara like she wanted to. She had to fight the automatic reaction to look up at him but she was glad she managed. She didn't know what to say to him about the statement. However, with the statement she felt her heart skip a beat and begin pounding in her chest. She didn't know where this conversation was going now and that scared her, especially since it was practically uncharted territory in their friendship. She swallowed a little nervously and looked over the city.

"Just… whatever you want from me, tell me and I'll try to give it to you. Whatever you want, just name it."

Reiko jumped ever so slightly. He had nothing she wanted. Everything she wanted was far beyond the reach of anyone. Her family wasn't coming back. She wasn't going to be able to bring back the dead no matter what she did. There was no jutsu to bring back the dead, aside from the one Chiyo used. As much as she missed them she didn't want to give up her life. She supposed it made her a bit of a coward, since she didn't want to die but it also meant she had too many good things to lose. She just wasn't ready to say goodbye quite yet.

"Gaara, I've nothing to give you, nothing worth taking," Reiko said bitterly. "Not anymore. Everything I ever had is caught up in this stupid war, or lost to me and everyone else."

"You haven't lost it all yet," Gaara said softly.

Reiko shook her head cogently disagreeing with him. _'Why does he always know what to say to make me so upset and still manage to calm me down at the same time?'_ She wondered. In her eyes she had lost it all. She didn't have much left and she wondered if it was best if she just left so that no one would get hurt on her account anymore. She could easily fake her own death, so that no one would be able to tell it was a fake. She could change her name and hide, no longer seeing anyone she once knew but then she realized her heart would never be able to take that sort of torment. She'd sooner kill herself than hurt her friends like that.

"You have no right to be right!" Reiko shouted.

She didn't cry. Gaara didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that she wasn't crying. She looked so mad at him. He didn't intentionally make her mad it just sort of happened. He wanted to scream. He had told Riku he would talk with Reiko, not make her even more distraught than she already was. She didn't need that in her life. It was already pressured enough, especially because Deidara wouldn't talk, Reina was dead, Itachi was dead, she was a godmother of two children who were hiding away with Hiroshi, Leika was still at large and Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Her list of worries was vast and he knew there were more that she simply wasn't telling him.

He hated the fact that she hid some of her worries from him. He told her his concerns and she always helped him out. Multiple times she had helped him with paperwork and helped him get to sleep after the Shukaku was taken away. He owed her so much and yet he felt like he couldn't do anything for her. It was frustrating to be in this position. He didn't even know how he dealt with Reiko all the time. Her moods seemed to be on a constant change, something Kankuro called PMS – to which Temari then exploded at him so Gaara wasn't sure what to call it. Kankuro said it was cured with chocolate but Gaara didn't have a ready supply of chocolate with him.

She was the most troubling female he had ever met. He had dealt with a number of them in his time, and he had once thought he had been quite adept at reading women's thoughts, but that had all changed when he met Reiko. It was her smile he had the most trouble with. With it she could get him to do anything whenever she flashed him a grin, her eyes wrinkling a bit at the sides, with rosy cheeks. He'd move mountains for that smile — he'd do many things a man as broken and discouraged as he was would have sworn they were no longer capable of.

"Why do you have to be right?" Reiko asked softly.

He noticed the small, almost unnoticeable frown on her face. He gently reached out to her, touching her face as if she were made of glass. Reiko stared at him with her startling emerald eyes, sparkling in the moonlight. Everything that Gaara was going to say to her left his mind the moment she looked at him. He hated how she affected him like this. It made him feel weak, but in a good way. He had never even considered a 'good' weakness before in his entire life. It was dangerous to get closer in their friendship. People already tried to use her as an excuse against him.

"Smile," he ordered.

Something inside Reiko just seemed to just snap like a rubber band under too much tension. She turned around swiftly, and glared at him once more. He frowned when he saw that she was not doing as he asked. She normally listened to him, no matter what the command. She was finally just tired of that one word, annoyed by it, wanting it to die a _slow _and _painful _death, if that was possible for five-letters to do. He appeared to be taken aback by her sudden shift in mood, and turned his eyes away from her, afraid just a bit that her stare would burn right through his face.

"Why?" she asked, barely audible.

"What?"

"Why?" she demanded once more.

Her voice was louder now. She was outright furious with him. She wanted to scream her lungs out, scream until her throat was bleeding and she couldn't talk anymore. She hated feeling like her emotions were on a rollercoaster but right now she just had too much on her plate and she felt like she was going to explode at any second. However, she couldn't very well do that without attracting attention from other shinobi who would be on guard duty, protecting the city at night. What she hated more than anything in the world was when people just stared at her. It was so uncomfortable and awkward.

Plus, whoever came to check on the disturbance wouldn't know what to do once they found Reiko and Gaara standing on the wall, in the middle of the night, _alone_. A whole new strand of rumors would pop up. Some people in Suna hated her for coming to Suna and said that she only liked Gaara for his status, money and power. But with those who started the rumors were the actual people who knew her and knew she wasn't like that. Shinobi and kunoichi who served with her in battle knew she wasn't cruel and cold, that those emotions were a façade for when she faced a powerful enemy.

"Why must I always _smile_? Has it ever crossed your mind that I don't _want _to? Why would it hurt you more than it would hurt me?"

Gaara didn't meet her gaze. Her piercing eyes seemed to bore a whole right through him. Reiko was very perceptive and if he wasn't careful she would see right through him, as easily as reading a book. But when he looked at her he saw a very difficult book, one that he was still having problems reading on occasions but he was sure she felt the same way about other people.

"I don't like seeing you upset," Gaara admitted.

* * *

**And the rest of their spat shall be finished in the next chapter.**


	77. Mystery Behind the Man

**Well, the continuation of Reiko and Gaara's spat is here… Plus, we see a little into Riku's mysterious past! **

* * *

They both fell silent. They argued often and this wasn't how Reiko wanted it to go. Truth be told, she hated fighting with Gaara. They just clashed over really dumb things. Perhaps it was better if she tried to get over the last of her feelings for him and move on. He wasn't interested in her the way she used to be. Now she was trying her best to keep him in the friends-only category. It was harder than she expected but she believed she could move on. She had spent a lot of time on her own so she knew she was strong enough to move on.

"You know, wh-when I was a kid," he said softly, "I-I would have given anything to be exactly like everybody else."

Reiko looked up at him, rather surprised. Gaara was the one to offer the subject change this time. Normally Reiko had to fight tooth and nail to get a topic to change but for Gaara to just let it go was something incredibly different. Reiko wasn't sure what to make of it. The more she thought about it she realized that every time they fought, she would yell and he'd just stare at her while she yelled. He argued back but he was calmer about it and he always managed to get her down from her bout of anger instead of making her even madder than she already was like some people.

"You wanted to be petty and dishonest?"

The words slipped out of her mouth faster than she could have thought. But once they were out she still had no regrets in saying them. It was the truth. There was no point in beating around the bush and skirting around it. People were selfish creatures of habit that didn't care for anyone but themselves. They were sick and disgusting monsters that lied to one another, as well as themselves, and killed upon sight. Goodness was something akin to a dying species. Her heart sank and she looked away, unable to meet his gaze.

The fact that life just wasn't fair was an overused and highly battered cliché… but she thought it fit her own life rather nicely. If anything, she had gotten the short end of the stick. _'What stick?'_ she wondered, _'Who cares about a bloody stick?' _That stick should just burst into flames or something. In fact she didn't care if burst into flames. It would do more for her as kindling than fairness. It was like the gods had selected randomly, and just decided to pick on her. Why her? Of all the other people in the world, why _her_?

"Everybody's not like that," Gaara argued.

"Yes," Reiko said, "They are."

Ironically enough a few years ago she would have been the one arguing from Gaara's point of view and Gaara would have been arguing from her point of view. Reiko wasn't the innocent young Genin she used to be. She had seen the darker side of human nature. She had practically tainted herself with it. Gaara had been given a taste of kindness and hope. Nowadays Reiko felt like he practically glowed because of it. She felt unworthy of even being in his presence anymore. He was good and just. She was now the tainted demon that constantly murdered and killed people.

She fought people who had become demons, like herself. She had become one and it terrified her. She tried to think back to the first time she had killed. She was only a Genin back then. She hadn't even thought about it. She had done it to protect Harumi and Kia. Being a kunoichi had taught her discipline, honor, respect and a lot of other values that she held dear to her heart. Being with Gaara, however, taught her that in order to be herself she needed to be flexible, relaxed and open. She made herself relaxed so that Gaara could see it was okay for him to be that way too.

"You're not like that."

Reiko didn't bother with a retort. She didn't even deem the comment worthy enough of a reply, not without making Gaara made so that they would argue even more. Gaara would have twisted her words around anyway. He was going to get her to be herself again. She shook her head. Naruto's battle with him those years ago must have really changed him since their roles were now reversed. She was the killing machine and he was the honorable and kindly shinobi. In any other moment she might have laughed at the dark irony but she couldn't find it in herself to laugh anymore. Too much hurt and she felt like her very soul was on fire because of the terrible things she had done in the past.

"Something's bothering you…"

Reiko shook her head in digression. A part of Gaara was hurt that she didn't trust him enough to tell him what was hurting her. Another part was angry. He had always told her everything and yet she was always trying to bottle things inside and it was killing her. He knew it was killing her because of the haunted, tortured look in her eyes. She was always there for him and when he was trying to be there for her she kept trying to push him away, keep him out. He felt like some sort of outsider looking in sometimes and it hurt, deeply. It bothered him more and more as time went on.

"There's nothing bothering me, Gaara," Reiko lied, "I'm fine…"

It made Gaara wonder, why Reiko hid her pain when she couldn't lie to save her life, at least not to him. He could always tell when she was lying to him. It was almost second nature for him to know when she was being truthful and when she was flat out lying to him. He picked the habit up from her. Just as he could tell when she was lying, she could tell when he was lying. He assumed it was just because they had been friends for so long that they were just simply more in tune to one another than to the others around them.

"Reiko, whatever's hurting you, I'll make it go away…" he said.

"I don't care what happens to me…"

"Don't lie."

The quick flash of confusion must've reflected across her face, because the next thing she knew, Gaara had wrapped an arm across her back and she was jerked forward. His eyes were gone and the next thing Reiko could see was the fabric of his shirt. The move had caught her completely off guard. Her eyes widened slightly in shock and for a second, her heartbeat was so fast, she could barely breathe. For as long as she had known him, Reiko couldn't even recall a time Gaara ever made any sort of compassionate, or sincere gestures towards others.

Suddenly, a huge wave of unexplained emotions flooded over her and she found herself starting to cry again. It was quieter this time and more controlled. She wasn't sure why she was crying again. Perhaps the pain of losing was coming back to her. Or maybe it was the unexpected compassion behind Gaara's hug. Maybe he was actually concerned about her and, as completely out of character this was for him, maybe he wanted to let her know it was okay to cry in front of him. Or maybe it was because someone was letting her know that even though Naruto and her friends weren't here, she still had a shoulder to cry on, someone to turn to when she was at her lowest point.

Gaara would never tell her why he was so concerned about her but it had to do with a reoccurring dream he had of late. She had enough to worry on her plate, his reoccurring dreams aside. It didn't stop Gaara from being slightly concerned because in every single one he was alone, so terribly alone. He wanted someone, _anyone_, beside him, so he didn't have to be alone anymore. He couldn't even put the feeling to words. The throbbing ache of his chest was enough to know that he didn't like the feeling.

* * *

Reiko was walking down the streets with her Genin. Aiko was holding her hand while Aido was walking backwards and talking to his sensei. Momaru was just smiling gently to himself and listening in to his comrades in arms. He just seemed to be relishing in the fact that he was even with them at all. Reiko didn't have the heart to turn the boy out on the streets. Gaara had been more than accommodating for him. Momaru even got to live at the Kazekage manor until he could get enough of his own money to get an apartment.

His older brother had moved up through the ranks and was now a Jonin so they would be able to move out soon. Both boys kept telling Gaara how much his kindness meant to them and how they would never be able to repay him. This only made Gaara hot around the ears. He would blush and look away. Reiko couldn't help but find it cute that Gaara got so embarrassed about being thanked like that. Whenever she would smile about it she would get a cold glare that meant absolutely nothing and with no real malice behind them.

"There's a festival coming up soon, Sensei!" he told her.

"Is that so?" Reiko asked.

Momaru nodded. He turned to face Reiko. She smiled at him sweetly. He was still rather shy and not forthwith coming about his past. Reiko feared abuse but she didn't want to pressure him incase that made him draw further into himself and he would never talk. She knew she just had to coax it out of him. It was just going to take some tender love and care to do so, plus lots of kindness and patience on her part. It was sort of like working with Gaara all over again. She had to tread carefully in order to make sure she did the job right.

"It's the firefly festival, Reiko-sensei…"

Reiko blinked in surprise. She recalled Konoha doing the same festival in the middle of summer when she was a Genin. That festival seemed eons away and a hundred years ago even though it wasn't that long. She didn't know that Suna and Konoha shared the festival. The festival took place in the middle of the summer when the fireflies first came out. The adults would watch as the kids would run around the village, catching fireflies in jars. The adults would then make a bonfire in the middle of the village and as it slowly went out late in the night, the kids would release all the flies into the sky again.

The children held a firm belief that the each firefly was a wish sent to heaven. If they wished hard enough they would get what they wanted. Reiko smiled as she thought back to her first Firefly Festival. She had wished to have friends and so she did now. Her wish came true but there were other wishes she knew that had gone un-granted that night. Wishes were wishes, as private as the dreams going on in one's head. Wishes were special… Unfulfilled wishes were as bad as broken dreams, and she knew how that could hurt.

"Ar-are you going w-with anyone?" Aiko asked innocently.

Reiko looked down at Aiko with a confused expression on her face. The Firefly Festival was something she had only gone to once and she had gone with Hiroshi. Reiko didn't have anyone else to go with back then and she didn't want to intrude on the Sand Siblings because it might have been an important holiday for them. She could ask Riku. She didn't think that he had any plans for the night but besides she still had plenty of time to worry about finding someone to go with. The Festival was still a few weeks away.

"Going with someone?" Reiko asked.

"Ka-Kazekage-sama m-might ask you…" Aiko said cutely.

Reiko stared at the girl for a moment and then she started to laugh. She couldn't keep it in and she just laughed. It felt good to laugh for once instead of worrying and fussing like she had grown so accustomed to doing anymore. She didn't know why she found it so funny but she did. When she saw that Aiko looked down out of shame Reiko put a hand on Aiko's shoulder. The smaller red head looked up with her shimmering blue eyes. Reiko didn't mean to hurt Aiko's feelings. She just sort of began laughing without a real reason to.

"Sweetie, I don't think Gaara-sama is going to ask me anything of the sort," Reiko said, "We might go as friends but not the way you're implying."

Aiko blinked owlishly as she stared up at her sensei. If Ino were there poor Aiko would have been smothered in a hug for being 'so cute' as Ino would innocently put it before smashing the girl in another hug. Reiko dimly realized that the three Genin had stopped walking when she pulled herself out of her train of thoughts. She really needed to stop thinking so much about the past. They were now staring at her intently. For a moment she thought they were going to team up and try to pry out her secrets. But the boys said nothing.

"D-Do you wa-want him to ask you?" Aiko asked.

Now Reiko shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of her sharp students. They had perhaps picked up on more of her habits than she thought they had. She wasn't sure to mark that as a good thing or a bad thing. She surely didn't expect them to use her tactics against her. She didn't exactly want to talk about her love life with her Genin. Particularly since such a thing was nonexistent and the fact that they were her Genin. She quickly looked away, unable to meet her student's eyes. Reiko put her fist to her mouth and cleared her throat even though she didn't need to do such a thing in the first place.

"Well, I think it's best we begin training at the wall today," Reiko said.

* * *

Gaara didn't know what compelled him to go to Kankuro for advice. He just sought out his brother as he walked down the streets, hardly taking notice of anything. For some reason he felt like Kankuro was the person to talk to about Reiko. He couldn't very well go to Temari. She was a girl and girls usually had no secrets amongst friends. If sworn to secrecy Temari would have teased him relentlessly until he, as she told Kankuro sometimes, _'Grew some balls'_ and _'Manned up'_ to tell Reiko. When he got to the wall he found Riku and Kankuro deeply involved in a conversation.

"You've watched over Reiko since she was a Genin?" Kankuro asked, "What do you mean?"

"It… I can't talk about it. She can but I can't not until she figures it out," Riku said, "I'm bound by blood not to tell her. Or anyone else for that matter."

Kankuro looked down. Gaara stopped dead in his tracks and kept out of sight so that he could hear more. He didn't want to think that Riku was hiding something, particularly if it was something that could hurt Reiko in the long run. She had suffered enough. If Riku was going to hurt her he was going to find out the hard way that he'd have to go through Gaara first. The man would be in pieces before he could get anywhere near close enough to hurt Reiko. But what bothered Gaara was the fact that Kankuro wasn't doing anything to Riku. That Kankuro was just letting him talk.

"So basically you're cursed?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara's interest was perked. He hadn't had any indication that Riku was cursed. There was no physical mark, or at least from what he could see. He had no symptoms like he had or from what Naruto had. The man actually seemed fairly happy unlike other cursed beings. Albeit he was rather quiet at first but Reiko brushed it aside as him just being shy around new people but Gaara didn't think that was it. Riku was starting to play a bigger and bigger role in everyone's lives. It would be hard for everyone if something were to happen to him now.

With curses sometimes people died. Reiko would probably lose it if she lost another person, or spend another month or so in a depression that only seemed to sink deeper and deeper every time she managed to free herself from its depths, only to fall back in. Reiko was their tether, the one that pulled them back when they strayed too close to the edge. Witnessing her fall over it headlong was unsettling to say the least. She had needed it sometimes, but the grief needed an out before it ate her alive. So that's when Gaara stepped up to act as her tether.

"Cursed is a rather harsh way to put it."

Gaara watched as Kankuro gave a nonchalant shrug. Gaara knew his brother didn't really care whether or not he offended Riku. The man was just someone he knew through Reiko, a friend of a friend if one may. If Riku died it was no skin off his back but it was skin off Reiko's. A small part of him throbbed as he watched her fuss over others around him. It was almost to the point of being painful and there were hints of anger but none of it was ever directed at Reiko herself. It was always at the person she was fussing over.

"You hurt her-"

"I would never do that!" Riku snapped.

Kankuro's eyes narrowed as he looked at the strange man at his side. Once Gaara really thought about it they didn't really know that much about him at all. All they knew was his name. Who was to say he hadn't been sent there to hurt Reiko? People who he had fought in the past had said that his anger would be swift and deadly, raging like the rain that lashes at the windowpanes. He supposes that Riku was lucky that Reiko liked him so much and that he hadn't managed to make him angry enough to snap completely. Reiko would be devastated if Riku was killed and Gaara had no proof besides word of mouth.

Gaara would either have to make Riku squeal in front of her or find some proof to make Reiko see his side of the story. She normally took his side anyways but he didn't want to force her to do something she wasn't willing to do. She was his best friend and he didn't want to chase her off. Otherwise he'd only contribute to a depression that seemed to be growing. Too much was depending on her anymore and she had a right to mourn for Reina. Gaara hissed softly, cursing the Akatsuki for everything they ever did.

"I already told you how important she is and yet you want to make me seem like the bad guy."

"It just sounds like you're using her," Kankuro sneered.

Riku shook his head. If anything, Riku always listened to Reiko, as if she had some sort of power over him, yet Reiko never told him to do things often because when she did, Riku did it and unknowingly did it in a way that made the woman feel like she kicked a starving puppy. Gaara hadn't realized that he also did the same thing but in a way that made Reiko feel like she had killed his best friend instead. She never really told her what to do for the sake keeping him happy, unless he really ticked her off, which as of late it seemed to be happening more and more.

He didn't mean to upset her. It just sort of happened. They just seemed to clash so often now that it was almost second nature. She had been so unstable since she found out that Reina was dead. She had a right to be scared and a little unnerved. Reina had seemed so invincible but now she was gone. It was also a big blow to the Tsuyoi family because it meant the role as head now passed down to Hiroshi. He would be able to handle the pressure of being the head of the clan but he didn't want the responsibility that had been thrust upon him.

"I… I… I was sent to kill her…"

Kankuro had jumped to his feet before Riku could do anything. The man didn't even react when Kankuro had already drawn his puppets. When he was pinned up against the wall his face only showed regret. A small drop of blood dribbled over the blade on the puppet's arm. Gaara recognized a puppet that Reiko had given Kankuro for his birthday before she left Konoha for a while. It was made of fine wood, or so Kankuro bragged. It was a human shaped puppet that looked a lot like Kankuro so it made his puppet mimicry a lot easier for him to manage.

It was dressed like him but it was obvious it was just a puppet unlike Sasori. The man was so sick and twisted with his puppetry that he turned himself into a human puppet. Gaara only hoped his brother wouldn't try to follow the footsteps of the Scorpion of the Desert and try to make a puppet out of himself instead. The look of pure hatred on Kankuro's face was enough to make any shinobi cower in fear of a dark kind of redemption that the Sand shinobi were known for giving to people deemed worthy of a suffering.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you!" Kankuro roared.

"It – It's not like that!" Riku said desperately, "I was sent to kill her but I can't! I could never hurt someone like her!"

Kankuro sneered at him and the puppet pressed a little harder on Riku's neck. He didn't trust the man who just admitted that he was going to kill Reiko. He trusted Reiko more than Riku and would always act on her best interest. But Kankuro didn't lower his weapons. _It was what shinobi and people like Riku had in common, and marked them as cowards in the eyes of many. They couldn't kill without the cold chill of a dangerous weapon in hand. Kankuro felt like he had more power since he had Riku pinned up against the wall by his puppet._

"Who sent you?"

Riku looked to the right and for a moment Gaara feared that Riku had seen him. But then he shook the fear aside. He was allowed to go where he pleased. It was Riku who should be watched, particularly since he was sent to kill Reiko. It angered Gaara. Riku was Reiko's friend but he had only become her friend to make killing her easier since she always let her guard down around friends. She didn't even know her to-be murderer was lurking amongst her friends, hiding until the opportune moment to strike her down. Riku was a snake and from Gaara's experience with Orochimaru if he never saw another snake in his entire life it would be too soon.

But a smaller part of Gaara's conscious kept reminding him of Riku's words. He said he couldn't kill Reiko that he could never kill her. As much as Gaara didn't want to listen to the small voice he knew it was right. Riku had plenty of opportunities to kill her. He could have easily taken advantage of Kyo's death and killed her then or even after she had gotten Taiki and Itachi in her care. She could have easily been murdered a thousand times over because of her trust in Riku but never once did the man make a move to commit the mission he had been sent to complete. If anything he actually did act like her friend.

"My otosan," Riku said.

"Why?" Kankuro snarled.

Riku looked down, as if ashamed of what he was about to tell Kankuro. Kankuro flicked his wrist. His puppet moved back, allowing Riku to fall to the ground. The man didn't even move to clean up the scratch on his neck. He sighed as if he were trying to come up with words that would explain how he felt. Gaara wanted to hurt Riku. He said he protected Reiko. How could he protect her if he was sent to kill her? The fire in Gaara's blood had never been hotter. He ached to hurt Riku but he owed it to him and Reiko to hear this out completely.

It simply wouldn't do for a Kazekage to just jump in because he was angry. It wouldn't look good and there was no doubt in the fact that the other Kages would hear about it if he did. He didn't need to give them more fuel to use against him. They already didn't like him because he was so young and in their eyes inexperienced in the art of battle. They just didn't know that he had been fighting since he was old enough to hold a knife. So for the sake of his reputation he had to hear all of this through, even though he felt like he was dying on the inside.

"Because Pein-sama told him to," Riku said softly.

"Pein?"

"He's the leader of the Akatsuki…" Riku said, "My father made Pein-sama mad… So as a punishment he sent me to kill Reiko because he knew I wouldn't be able to do it because Reiko would kill me first."

Riku looked down at his hands. Gaara's eyes widened. If what Riku said was true then coming here had been a suicide mission. Now Gaara's anger was directed at both Riku and Pein. He was mad at Riku, for deceiving Reiko, and he was livid with Pein, for sending Riku to an almost death. Reiko could have killed Riku and visa-versa. They had so many opportunities to do it. Granted, Reiko just accepted that Riku wasn't going to kill her so easily and she befriended him rather quickly. Gaara shuddered to think of what would have happened if she wasn't so friendly and so likeable.

"Not like my old man cared anyways," Riku said bitterly, "He told me he hoped I died."

Gaara flinched. He remembered Yashamaru trying to take his life. The man was someone he loved and trusted. The feelings of betrayal hurt so much that it felt like a part of him actually did die that day. Reiko and Naruto beat some sense into him, literally. Without them Gaara didn't even want to know where he would have been. He probably would have stayed dead when the Akatsuki took the Sebaku from him. No one would have cared whether he lived or died. To live a life like that was not really living life at all. It would be like living as a shell of what they were supposed to be. Gaara lived like that for a while. He wouldn't go back for anything.

Reiko and Naruto saved him. He owed them everything. They helped him change. Everyone in Konoha helped him change. He would have just killed people until his very last breath if they hadn't come along in his life. Gaara wondered if Riku felt the same on the matter. He wondered if Riku had been the same as he had or if he was well loved by everyone except his father. Some of the girls in Suna seemed rather taken with him but he paid them no heed. He just spoke with Reiko and Temari. All other girls were on a 'pay no heed' list and it was a very cold place to be, at least on Riku's list, since he never even so much as smiled at them.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Kankuro asked.

Riku looked up at Kankuro. He had the same look in his eyes that Reiko did. Gaara knew Riku was hurting just as bad as Reiko but the man was never selfish, just like the girl he watched over. He couldn't stand the thought of driving anyone into his pain while anyone shoved him into theirs. It was one of those dying traits – being selfless. The Tsuyoi children, Naruto and Riku all possessed this quality and did they let it shine when they did. Gaara had never known Reiko to do something solely for the purpose of self benefits.

"You can't…" Riku said softly.

Kankuro sighed. Riku was right as much as the puppet master hated to admit it. There was no way to make sure that the story was valid. Reiko might have known a way but they couldn't get her involved or someone might jump to the wrong conclusions throughout the story. Gaara still wasn't even sure if Reiko would listen to Riku. She had been in a rather irate mood. He just counted himself lucky that she hadn't bitten his head off yet. She had come very close on several occasions. The only thing that possibly stopped she at times was because his position as Kazekage. She liked Suna too much to leave it leaderless.

Gaara decided it was time to step out of the shadows. Riku didn't even have to look up to know he was already there. Riku kept his hands folded in his lap and his head down. Riku and Gaara were birds of a feather. They both had a father who hated them, tried to send them to their deaths and were altogether just horrible at their paternal roles. Gaara was just a little envious that Riku hadn't followed the same path as he did because he felt like the only one who walked down the road he did. Shame also burned in his chest like fire.

It was hard to admit but he wished that there had been someone like him, so that he wouldn't feel so alone sometimes. He had done great things since he was little. As great as those things they were they were terrible, so very terrible. He would never be able to wash the blood off his hands. Except, when he was around Reiko everything felt alright. He felt human, like he was actually worthy of the affections and kind hearted wishing that everyone bestowed upon him. However, with that well-wishing another part of him was angry. They didn't care what happened to him before he became Kazekage.

They had been afraid of him, almost to the point of pure terror. People would cower as he walked past and shudder whenever someone so much as said his name. When he protected them time and time again, they changed their tune almost immediately. People could be so fickle and cruel but they didn't care who got hurt so long as they were kept safe. They would be upset if he died but they would move on once a new Kazekage stepped into his place. Only his closest friends and family would truly mourn his passing. His almost death sparked a lot of tears but not all of them were from people who would feel like their world had ended with his, not like Reiko at all.

"How kind of you to join us, Kazekage-sama…" Riku said humorlessly.

Gaara didn't comment on the use of his title. Like Reiko, when Riku was in a particular mood he used his title over his name. He constantly had to remind Reiko of it so that she would get over whatever was bothering her. However, he doubted it would have the same effect on Riku. The hurt in the man's eyes was enough to tell Gaara he was feeling quite tormented by everything around him. His eyes didn't seem to hide any emotion. Even someone unlike Reiko could tell the swirling emotions apart from the look in his eyes.

His eyes were probably his weakness. They exposed everything about him. In a way it was both good and bad. It was good because it meant he had emotions left and that he could feel things that the shinobi and kunoichi of their age couldn't – hope. It was bad because enemy shinobi and kunoichi could use it against him. But Riku never tried to hide his eyes. It was almost as if he _wanted _the world to see how hurt he was and force them to take notice of him. He _wanted_ someone to accept him for the pain and the hurt. Most of all Riku wanted someone to heal the pain so that he didn't hurt anymore.

With that one look to Riku's eyes Gaara was able to see he was telling the truth, as abysmal and as callous as it was. Gaara sighed, knowing that deep inside of him there was a part of him that simply screamed for him not to trust the other man.

"I didn't know…" Gaara said.

Riku shook his head. It was obvious to see that Cloud was blaming himself all the time for things that weren't even his fault. Reiko could easily admit that she wanted to help him but because of his masculine pride he would never dare to ask for help. If he were dying and she held the cure he would never ask for help. Men she knew would rather die than ask for assistance. To them it was like admitting a weakness. Gaara shook his head. He wasn't like Reiko but he agreed with her morals. Needing help wasn't a weakness. It was strength that allowed a person to admit that they weren't strong enough to do something on their own.

Reiko disliked depending on others too much but she also hated people who tried to do everything on their own. They had to realize that they weren't superman or some other super hero and they couldn't do everything they put their mind to. The world, or in their case – worlds, weren't going to give them anything easy to work with. But Gaara couldn't deny the sense of thrill that clenched in his heart when Reiko asked for his help. When she depended on him and no one else he felt important he felt… Dare he say loved?

"I never wanted anyone to know… I didn't want the pity."

Gaara looked away for a brief moment. He knew how Riku felt. He himself hated pity. Reiko never pitied him. There were times where she looked like she wanted to but she never actually showed any pity she may have felt. Gaara never pitied her. It was sort of an unspoken rule between the two of them to never pity but to try to help the other so that there was nothing to pity anymore. Gaara found he rather liked the rule since he got to take care of her in the moments where her pride wasn't going to let her ask for help.

"I want to see her smile… That's all…" Riku said, "If I can see her happy for once in her life and smiling with her whole being into it then I can go back to Ame a happy man."

There was a sort of bitter tone in his voice as he spoke about Amegakure. Something deep inside Gaara said something bad was linked to the name of the city, the way he said it and the look on his face. It was like Riku was coming to some bitter sort of peace with himself as he said it. He was coming to terms with something dreadful, something terrible. Gaara knew that Reiko wouldn't have liked it so he didn't like it at all. He was going to do something about it, that much he knew. He had to do it for Reiko because he knew that Riku would have kept her in the dark about it.

What Riku didn't know was that he couldn't very well walk in and out of Reiko's life. Reiko wouldn't exactly let anyone go that easily. She was rather fond of her friends, a commendable trait that everyone around her seemed to admire. She fought with her life for them time and time again. When she thought someone was in danger then she fought for them as if it were her life on the line. Normally, that's why she got hurt so many times and ended up in the hospital. It was rather surprising that the medic ninja at the hospital didn't know her by a first name basis.

"What happens when you go to Ame?" Gaara asked.

He was almost afraid to ask but he had to know. He had a rising suspicion but it could only be confirmed by Riku. Gaara tried to avoid looking into Riku's eyes. He didn't want to see what Riku's eyes could convey, those damned eyes that wouldn't lie. Gaara was almost tempted to make Riku cover them, or at least close them so that he didn't have to look at those sad eyes. He then began to wonder if his eyes were the same – if his eyes conveyed how sad he felt sometimes and if they were why Reiko even spoke to Gaara in the first place.

"I'll be publicly executed for being unable to finish my task, let alone not even trying…" Riku said.

"I won't let you do that."

Riku and Gaara both looked at Kankuro. It was rather surprising to hear him say something like that. Normally, he didn't seem to care about what people did with their lives since it was what they chose to do with it. He normally kept his nose clean. It appeared that today was an odd day for all of them. Riku slowly got back to his feet. He rubbed his throat, ever so slightly. The cut on his neck wasn't fatal and it wasn't very deep. If Kankuro had aimed to kill him he would have done so the moment he heard of Riku's mission.

"Reiko thinks too much of you," Kankuro said, though he didn't sound happy.

Gaara's heart lurched at the thought of Reiko preferring Riku to him for companionship. Reiko was one of the most important people in his life. He realized this with a sudden jolt. He couldn't imagine doing anything without having her by his side. She supported him in everything he did, even if she didn't quite agree with it. She gave up things for him, for his happiness, for his dreams. He felt rather selfish compared to her because all he did was take, take and take while she just gave, gave and gave without complaint.

"If she finds out you died then she won't be happy and everything you did was for nothing," Kankuro explained, "I don't give three fucks, two shits or one damn whether you like it or not but you aren't going to die."

* * *

**And… End! I just wanted to get this up before I go to Prom. Can't believe it's almost here... **


	78. A Little Race

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter of Second Chances. Hmm, screw formalities. Good news everyone. I finally managed to post pictures of Reiko, and one of Haiku, on Deviantart. The links are on my profile. **

* * *

Reiko nearly groaned when she saw Kankuro, Gaara and Riku at the wall. She had forgotten that Kankuro and Riku had wall duty that day and that it was probably Gaara's hourly check up. Instead of backing out and running away she walked directly over to the three men and waved them down. They turned to her, smiling when they caught her chakra pattern heading towards them. She considered leaving but Kankuro waved her over, signaling that it was okay for her to bring the Genin over.

There are certain cliché situations that you should always avoid at all costs. Reiko knew that walking over to Gaara, especially after her Genin had pestered her about them was one of those clichés. It just sort of happened so she was going to go with it. If she didn't make that big of a deal of it no one would really comment on it. So she just decided to smile it off. Yet there were times where she wanted to drown out everything around her and became a blank slate, incapable of feeling any emotional pain. A heart was a very heavy burden.

"So you got the runts today, huh, Reo?" Kankuro teased.

"Now, now Kankuro," Reiko said.

Aido looked like he was about to burst. He was standing near his idol. Kankuro didn't even bat an eye at the look that Aido was giving him. He didn't even seem to notice it, poor kid. What she didn't notice was that her three shinobi friends were watching her intently. Lately, she had withdrawn so deeply into herself that everything melted away and it felt as if there were no other people in the world. She had been lost in thought but about what was a mystery that no one had solved yet. Gaara intended to find out.

"No offense or anything, Reiko but aren't you supposed to be training them?" Riku asked.

She looked over at him and then stuck out her tongue. He recoiled, pretending to be hurt by the gesture. They both knew very well that he wasn't hurt by it. Gaara tried to keep his temper under management. Reiko and Riku were just two very good friends, or so Gaara kept trying to tell himself that. He wanted to yell at Riku but he couldn't do that. Though the man just admitted to being sent to kill her there was nothing Gaara could do to show him he wasn't going to stand for it without tipping Reiko off. Plus, Riku was acting as if nothing happened which made it even worse in his books.

"Of course I'm training them," Reiko said evenly, "I just thought they'd want a bit of a demonstration of what I was going to teach them."

"Demonstration?" Kankuro asked with his interest perked.

Reiko nodded. There was a small smile on her lips as she looked at her friends. She had wanted Kankuro or Riku to help her out but it seemed like the two of them were involved in a deep conversation. She didn't want to interrupt especially since Kankuro and Riku had been at odds with one another since the moment Riku arrived. She wanted the two of them to get along but they always bickered and argued like a married couple.

"Gaara, want to help out?" She asked.

Gaara looked at her. The look she was giving him left him no room to even argue. Besides, he couldn't have said no anyways. He missed the look that both Riku and Kankuro shared. The two of them were looking at each other worriedly. In Kankuro's eyes there were hints of slight loathing but Riku's eyes didn't show such emotion. His eyes held something brighter but a little more fearful. All that the two shinobi could do was watch as Gaara nodded. It was his way of giving her a silent okay, signaling he was fine with whatever she was going to have him do.

"Let's go to the top of the wall," She said.

She turned to her Genin. They were watching her curiously. Reiko just kept her easygoing smile on her face. She was always smiling, or at least that's what Gaara felt. Even if the smile was forced she smiled a lot, unless she was around him. Then she frowned and cried and yelled and broke down. He didn't know whether to count that as a good thing or a bad thing. It could be good because he would have been the one she truly trusted or it could be bad because he could have been amongst the few who could invoke such powerful – negative – emotions from her.

He didn't want to think of himself as the one who brought on her pain and suffering. She meant too much to him for that to happen. She was too special for something like that. Besides, he wasn't sure how much more her heart would be able to take. He wanted to help her, to protect her and keep her safe. He swallowed as he looked at her, seeing her smiling at him so sweetly and kindly. He really didn't deserve having her as his friend. She was too good for someone like him and her life had been nothing but pain since the moment they became friends.

"I want you three to stay down here with Riku and Kankuro, okay?" She asked, "You are to watch what Gaara and I do."

"Yes, sensei!" her Genin chorused.

Suddenly the sand beneath Reiko's feet started to shift. She gasped and nearly fell but Gaara grasped a firm arm under her forearm, keeping her upright. A sand cloud made them both float and then they were going up towards the top of the wall. Subconsciously, Saishii held onto Gaara's arm as if she were afraid he would let go and she would fall. That would never happen. Gaara refused to let any harm befall her so long as he was around. He was tempted to look at Riku as he thought this but he managed to refrain.

"So what is it that we're doing Reiko?" Gaara asked.

Reiko looked up at him with an almost joyous smile on her face. She looked rather excited. It was something that he hadn't seen in her for a long time. She was acting as if their argument hadn't ever happened. In a way that made him happy but in another it made him slightly angry. They couldn't just keep dancing around each other. They had to confront the problems they were faced with. Reiko may have been skilled with swords but when it came to people she was weak, almost as weak as he was but in other perspectives she was strong.

"Teaching them how to use chakra to climb up and down vertical surfaces," Reiko explained.

"We're teaching them how to go down first because…?"

Reiko smiled. She looked down at her students. They were staring at her rather intently. She noticed Gaara staring at her out of her peripheral vision. She was doing her best to ignore it, and the feelings it brought up. Being his friend while still loving him was one of the hardest things she had ever done before. It was even worse because he knew she loved him and tried to keep their relationship as friends only but she was willing to put up with it because if she didn't he could deny even friendship to her. She wouldn't have been able to bear that.

"Gives them something to look forward to," Reiko replied nonchalantly, "Besides, it's a bit of a workout for us. No using your sand to help you out. Rely solely on your chakra."

When they landed on top of the wall the guard on duty smiled at them. He had heard the entire conversation. Reiko gave the man a two fingered salute as a form of greeting. Gaara bobbed his head, acknowledging the man's presence. Reiko had to admit she liked how the villagers didn't fear Gaara. A few were still rather skittish around her but Gaara's acceptance was the best thing that had ever happened to him, in her mind. He deserved tender care that came with being loved, especially by the village.

Reiko's only concern was that people didn't love him for him but loving him for his strength instead. If they only loved him for the protection and strength he had it wasn't really love at all. It hurt her to think that they only cared for him because he was an extension of their protection. It made being a shinobi a very lonely life to lead, especially if no one cared if you lived or died for the sake of missing _you_ over missing the _protection_ you provided them with. Reiko wondered if she had even chosen the right path for herself sometimes.

"You gonna race?" The man asked.

Reiko looked over at Gaara, as if asking for a conformation. Gaara just blinked in surprise. He obviously hadn't expected her to check to see if it was okay with him but then again she always thought of others before herself. He had never witnessed her trying to take a selfish moment unless she was respecting the memory of someone she lost and even then the time wasn't for herself but for someone else instead. In his mind they had no reason to race. Reiko could feel his indecision. She didn't want to do something he didn't want to do.

"You game, Gaara?" she asked.

Gaara shrugged, signaling he didn't really care if they did or didn't. It was just a childish game. It was a flashy show to see who was better, faster, and stronger. There was absolutely no point but Reiko seemed a little uncertain. They had never really gone at it before to show who the better ninja was. They just kept at a distance and never fought physically or mentally but emotionally they constantly warred with one another. If they did race Gaara was pretty sure that Reiko would be faster. She was constantly using Taijutsu over Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.

She had to be in good shape in order to move as fast as she did. There were even sometimes when her motions became blurred to him but that was only when she was either fighting or in a bit of a tizzy. She was quick when she wanted to be or when she was in a hurry. She could never match Lee. Lee was fast, much faster than Reiko could ever hope to be because he only relied on Taijutsu. Her speed paled in comparison to Lee but Gaara didn't care how fast Lee was. All that mattered was how fast Reiko was.

"I guess so…" Reiko said a little uncertainly.

"Why don't you two bet something?" the guard teased.

Reiko looked over at Gaara. She didn't see the curious look of childish delight on her face but Gaara did. He didn't know if he could say no to whatever she proposed. She was in a position of high regards. Many people would kill to be in her spot. The small fan club, that Matsuri didn't know that Gaara knew about, would have killed to have Gaara's full attention. He was pretty sure that there would be an attempt against her life sooner or later because the girls got jealous. He had no idea why but they did. Reiko had to have noticed she got some dark looks from girls around their age.

She was smart enough to have noticed, or at least Gaara hoped. She had to be cautious in the future. Her life could be in danger. He wasn't always going to be there to protect her, neither was Kankuro, Hiroshi and dare he even mention Riku? The man would have to work hard to get back into Gaara's good graces, especially after admitting something as heinous as being sent to murder his best friend – _his_ Reiko. Gaara froze but only temporarily so she didn't notice anything. When did he refer to Reiko as a possession?

"Do you want to bet something?"

"Why would I do something like that?" Gaara countered.

"Don't know…"

Reiko fell silent. Gaara felt rather bad. He didn't know if she wanted to do the betting thing or not. Inside he warred with himself. On one hand if he beat her he might prove that he was better than her at something but she might get mad. On the other, if he lost she would accuse him of going easy on her and get mad anyways. Either way he was balanced on the edge of a double edged sword. She didn't notice his dilemma. She had already moved on. She wasn't letting his hesitance slow her down.

"Last one down pays for dinner?" He suggested.

"You're on."

She was smiling again. They shook hands, confirming the bet they made. Dinner seemed fair enough because they went out to eat often. Then they looked over the edge. They slowly got into position that offered them the best potential leverage over the other. They were really going to go at it. Gaara just hoped that Reiko wouldn't get mad no matter what the circumstances of the win were. Apparently, Kankuro had a good idea of what they were going to do as well. He grinned at his brother and Reiko. Kankuro held up his hand as a signal that they got his attention.

"Ready? And… Go!" Kankuro shouted.

Riku was astounded by the sight that took place before his eyes. Reiko and Gaara were practically falling off the cliff side with grace. He had never seen anyone willingly throw themselves over the side of a cliff, but here were two people doing it before his very eyes. They were both fast, almost inhumanly so. Riku didn't once see them look for handholds or anything. It was as if they simply knew exactly where to find the next handhold. His mouth fell open when he saw Reiko pause for a minute, and then leap to another ledge, one to the right and down a few feet.

He knew she was different from most kunoichi her age but this was very dangerous. Gaara wasn't to be outdone it seemed. At one point, he actually let go and dropped a few feet before grabbing onto another ledge. The race down was done so quickly Riku wasn't even sure if it had happened. Kankuro had been watching the ground carefully, but neither he nor anyone else could tell who had made it down first. He wondered if he would ever meet anyone crazier than these two, but took one look at their exhilarated faces and doubted it.

Reiko laughed when she saw everyone's faces. Riku looked dumbfounded. Her Genin were amazed and clapping for the two of them. Kankuro was laughing hard that he leaned against Riku for support and the guards above were wearing an expressions of amusement. Reiko had a feeling they liked seeing Gaara cut loose a little bit. He wasn't so uptight now. She turned to Gaara, and saw him smiling – his version of a full blown laugh. She wasn't sure who won their little race but as of right then no one really cared.

* * *

"So, Reiko, you're going to the festival?" Riku asked.

Reiko nodded. They had gone out for dinner just like they promised. The bill hadn't come yet so no one knew who was going to pay until it got there. Temari showed up and she was deeply engaged in a conversation with Aiko and Momaru about the importance of knowing the politics of other nations. Reiko couldn't help but smile. Her team was going to be well-rounded by the end of her mentorship. She still had a hard time accepting that she was now in the teaching position and that she was the one passing on the knowledge.

She flashed a dazzling smile at Riku. Kankuro raised an eyebrow and looked at Gaara, who was watching her with an intense look on his face. Kankuro knew about the bond that Gaara and Reiko shared. Gaara remembered the feeling from when he had met Reiko the first time. That feeling caused Gaara to look up and smile when she entered a room with him, rather than do his best to blend in the background. The feeling that let him say what was more or less on his mind, rather than saying as little as possible to avoid questions. He just hoped his personality wouldn't turn her away from him. He would kill to have that smile directed at him.

"I believe so," Reiko told him.

"Is that so?" Riku commented, "You do know you have to dance there, right?"

Reiko wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue. Dismissively she waved her chopsticks at Riku. She knew he was just teasing her. She also knew that she would surprise the others in her know-how of dancing. She had learned while she was away from Konoha. She had gone undercover and had to go to a formal dance, requiring the skills of dance. She wasn't the best but she found herself rather adequate in the task. She wasn't going to win a prize for her dancing but she wasn't going to be made fun of because she couldn't dance.

"What? Don't think I can dance?" Reiko asked.

Reiko stuffed a spring roll in her mouth and wagged her chopsticks at Riku. He grinned at her but shrugged nonetheless. She chewed and swallowed. She looked over at Gaara, giving him a small smile. She didn't notice the look on his face or the fact that his heart rate picked up. She turned back to Riku and focused on him with a pointed glare. He was now had his hands up in a silent gesture of mock surrender. The worst she probably could have done to him was throw a rice ball at him. With her aim it was liable to hit him in the dead center of the forehead. He'd rather not go home with food on his face.

"No," Riku said teasingly, "I know you can dance…"

"But?" Reiko asked, knowing that it was lingering behind his words.

Riku sighed and moodily put a rice ball into his mouth. Reiko could tell that something was bothering him. She didn't know what to say and she knew she had to tread carefully. Otherwise she might offend him. She didn't want to make him upset. The group fell silent other than the sound of Aiko giggling at something Temari said. Momaru ducked his head in embarrassment. Momaru's face was as red as Aiko's hair. Whatever Temari said it was rather embarrassing for Momaru. Aido was laughing at Momaru.

"It's just that my otosan always said that women are delicate souls that are _'supposed' _to be too pure to dirty their hands with the likes of combat… or at least if they do they should devote themselves fully to that."

Kankuro paused, a battered dumpling halfway to his mouth. He sneered ever so slightly. Reiko exchanged a glance with Gaara. The red head mimed eating and he gestured to Kankuro's dumpling. Reiko nodded in understanding. She slowly started to reach across the table while Riku had Kankuro distracted. Her chopsticks were aimed at Kankuro's dumpling. She looked up and met Riku's eyes. He nodded in understanding and looked back at Kankuro. He was playing the bait for Reiko's playful trap. Kankuro would get mad but he wouldn't hold it against her.

"No offense or anything but your old man is rather sexist," Kankuro commented.

"None taken…" Riku said, waving it aside.

Reiko knew that now was the moment. She deftly plucked Kankuro's intended tidbit out of the chopsticks. Gaara gave her one of his looks. She just smiled sweetly as she plunged the dumpling into a bowl of dark soy sauce. Kankuro watched it longingly before giving her a harsh glare. Reiko just smiled sweetly though her actions didn't exactly prove that she was innocent. She had stolen a man's food which was something akin to a capital crime in a man's eyes. Food was everything or so Reiko learned when dealing with the male species. If someone came between a man and their food there was heck to pay.

"Get your own food!" Kankuro complained.

"But I didn't have dumplings," Reiko responded.

Kankuro grabbed another one and consuming it before there was any chance of it being stolen. Reiko smiled again. She looked over at Gaara, seeing that he was smiling too. Her grin became wider as she looked at the red headed. She had wanted to make him smile. There was no meaning to life without a smile. At least that was the mantra she tried to maintain. It was part of the reason she was picking on Kankuro but Kankuro was a good sport about everything. He knew what Reiko was doing and he was playing along with it by acting like he was offended.

"Your bill…" The waiter said.

Reiko and Gaara both looked up at the man. Neither of them noticed that the other nodded to the man, signaling that they were to be given the check. When he didn't hand it over they reached for the receipt at the same time. Their hands brushed upon contact with the small slip of paper. Aiko looked up and giggled. She leaned against Temari and murmured something that neither older shinobi caught. They were looking at the other in surprise.

"What are you doing?" They asked in unison.

The surprise faded off of their faces. They glared at one another. Reiko thought that she had lost their bet so she wanted to pay. Gaara thought he had lost the bet so he wanted to pay. No one had clarified the winner or the loser. They had no way of knowing for sure. Gaara didn't want Reiko to pay because she was his friend and she did a lot of him. She constantly looked out for him and put his wellbeing above her own. The least he could do was pay for her dinner. Such a task was hardly anything in the grand scale of things.

He had plenty of money and if he wanted it the meal could have been free simply because he was the Kazekage. Kankuro suggested he should do it but he refused point blank every single time. He just didn't want to take advantage of the power his position gave him. Reiko wouldn't like it if he started to bully civilians simply because he could. He also refused to do it because he had worked hard to earn the love and respect of his villagers. There was no need to give them reason to hate him. It was also morally incorrect to just take from others without giving back.

"I lost," They replied to one another.

Suddenly, Riku's hand shot out. He grabbed the slip of paper and examined it. Gaara tried to take the slip away from him but Riku pushed his hand away without removing his eyes from the paper. Reiko blinked owlishly then she hid her smile behind her hand. She was trying to maintain the front of someone who had been offended by Riku's actions but she was failing miserably. She couldn't even manage the expression of someone who was slightly miffed let alone peeved in any manner. Riku grinned.

"This one's on me, guys."

After the meal had been paid for, everyone started to walk out of the restaurant. Aiko was leaning against Momaru while Aido tried to stifle a sleepy yawn. It was late. Reiko noticed. She was going to walk the twins back home and take Momaru to his brother. Since her rescue of him and his brother Gaara had let them stay in his mansion but the boys had found their own apartment. Although, it made Reiko a little edgy to let Momaru out of her sight so soon she allowed it. She was on constant guard and normally asked a nocturnal animal to watch over the house.

In return she normally did the animal's hunting for them. She felt it was fair. She made the creature stay up all night to watch over someone so she could get rest, or at least as much rest as she had managed to have lately. Gaara would have beaten her if he found out that she would stay up all night and fuss about things that she had no control over. She had been developing a case of insomnia because of her stressors. She held the firm belief that she had hidden her weariness well enough so that no one noticed anymore.

"All set now, Princess?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah," Riku said with a grin.

Riku slapped the puppet master's back as he passed. Kankuro made a face, showing he didn't appreciate the gesture. Reiko smiled gently and walked over to her students. They were tired. It was getting late. She had to get them home or their parents would start to worry. She jumped in surprise when Aiko slipped her hand into hers. The small girl offered a sweet smile that made Reiko's heart break. _'Did I wear that smile when I looked at Leo?'_ She asked herself, _'In a few years she might turn out like me…'_

"Couldn't have you drooling over me the whole time we're trying to get out of here." Riku said in mock seriousness, "I saw you looking. Don't deny it."

"As if!"

Reiko shook her head. She was eager to get away from the bickering or else she'd be there all night. She didn't exactly think her students would appreciate it. She looked over to Gaara placing a hand on the backs of Aido and Aiko. The two red heads looked up at her completely exhausted. She sighed but not in a cruel way and ran a hand through Aiko's hair. The kids were really growing on her. She had been afraid that students would hate her because she was so young and inexperienced in the art of teaching but they took to it rather well. She had yet to meet the parents of her students.

"I'm going to take the kids home, I'll see you in a little while, okay, Gaara?" Reiko asked.

"Be safe," Gaara told her.

Reiko nodded and began to lead her Genin team away. She might actually meet Aiko and Aido's parents. She was a little afraid of how they would take to her since she wasn't experienced and normally the teachers were at least thirty or at least old enough to have fought their way through so many hardships and trials that they faced. Temari hung back, sticking with her brothers over her friend. Reiko didn't notice that Gaara was watching her as she walked away with the young Genin. She already started to watch the streets around them as she walked down the street. Even in Suna she wasn't safe.

Riku placed his hands on Gaara's shoulders and squeezed slightly. Gaara didn't look at Riku. His eyes were glued to Reiko's retreating figure. Aiko was now leaning against Reiko's side and was holding Momaru's hand. Aido was chatting animatedly with Reiko and using creative gestures and over exaggerations. Reiko was smiling at the boy. She looked happy for a moment. She was like a big sister and a mentor for her Genin team, or so Gaara saw. Most other mentors treated their students like dirt on their shoes but there was nothing he could do about it. A team raised by a Konoha hand might actually stimulate some change in Suna's training traditions.

"You really should start thinking about how you feel about her…" Riku remarked.

Riku had a point. Gaara was reluctant to admit it but it was true. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a habit he knew he picked up from Reiko since he saw her do it whenever she was stressed or simply tired. Admitting how he felt towards Reiko would mean he would have to show her who he was, who he really was. He'd spent so long perfecting his public image; the thought of shattering that barrier frankly scared him a little. And it didn't help that he still couldn't figure out exactly how he _did_ feel.

Reiko knocked on the door. She was glad she got to Aiko and Aido's house at a relatively early time. The sun was getting close to set which meant it was almost dark. She wanted to make sure the kids got home so that they didn't get hurt. She'd never forgive herself if anything happened to them under her watch. They had become a big part of her life. They might not know it but they had changed her. She had to keep going every day because she didn't want them to see her just dead and emotionless. Plus, they were giving her the chance to work as a team, unlike with Team Leo.

The door opened. Reiko blinked in surprise when she came face to face with a red headed woman. She looked a lot like Aiko. For a moment the woman stared her down until she saw Aiko and Aido standing there next to her, looking rather sleepy but content. Momaru waved at her ever so lightly. She waved at him uncertainly. Reiko could tell their mother wasn't exactly sure what to make of Reiko. She was sure that the only reason the woman hadn't gotten upset was because of the fact that the kids were with her.

"Hello ma'am," Reiko said.

The woman looked edgy. She didn't move to let the kids in but she was tense. Reiko was sure it was because of the weapon pouch she carried on her side. She was armed and dangerous. Reiko could tell that the woman didn't have a single weapon on her. She was completely and utterly defenseless, in Reiko's eyes. However, Reiko felt that it was fantastic that Aiko and Aido seemed to have a good mother. She wasn't going to trust the woman just yet because she didn't know if it was just an act. Aiko and Aido seemed happy but so did Momaru before Reiko found out his father was a sleaze. Reiko still wished she caught that sooner.

It would have saved Momaru so much hurt and ache after what his father did to him and his brother. Neither boy had spoken a word about some of the things the monster they called their father did to them. Reiko wouldn't push them because it was a rather cruel and heartless thing to do to be so inconsiderate of their feelings. For all they knew the man was very abusive and both boys blamed themselves for it. She should have been there for him but she wasn't. She was there now. She refused to abandon him or anyone else. She cared for the kids as much as everyone else in her life.

"Um… Hello…" the woman said uncertainly.

"Are you the twins' mother?"

Reiko had to check to make sure the woman knew the kids. She didn't want to give the twins over to someone who wasn't their guardian or some other relative. The times were dangerous. Almost anything could happen. There were some pretty sick people in the world who would do most anything for a cheap thrill or to get back at someone in a sick _'eye for an eye' _theory. However, an eye for an eye made the whole world blind. The woman wasn't using chakra so she wasn't using a henge. So the woman was either their mother or possibly their aunt. Reiko wasn't about to guess out of the possibility she was wrong.

"Yes, my name is Hikari," she replied. "Who are you?"

"How rude of me… I'm Reiko."

Realization dawned on the woman's face. She smiled at Reiko sweetly and kindly, motherly almost. Reiko winced as she remembered Tomoko. The memory was ever so painful. She still missed her family greatly. But in a way she was sure that she was slowly but surely recovering. A lot of things hurt anymore, their deaths were still a dull ache but new aches were moving in. Sometimes it was almost too much to bear. She just counted herself lucky that she had good friends who loved her and stood by her.

Suddenly, Hikari shook Reiko's hand. Reiko was slightly taken back but she shook the woman's hand nevertheless. She was as friendly as Aido was, it appeared. She know at least knew where her student got his happy-go-lucky and go-get-them attitude. She wondered if Aiko took after her father, if there even was a father in the picture or if Aiko was just the way she was because she was more of an introverted person than an extroverted person like Aido. Reiko smiled at Hikari. Momaru yawned, sleepily.

"Oh, the kids talk about you all the time!" Hikari exclaimed.

Reiko blushed. She didn't think she was that important. She didn't want to show how embarrassed she was by all of the fussing so she just cleared her throat and nudged Aido forward a little. He smiled at her, as if trying to pass for innocence. She knew who to blame this situation on with his one look. She made a mental note to herself to not let Aido near Kankuro or Temari for extended periods of time or it would be detrimental to her health.

"I'm just making sure the kids got home safely," Reiko explained.

She kept an eye on the twins as they walked through the door. If she wasn't mistaken she could have sworn that Aido was smiling. She'd get him back tomorrow. She'd work him extra hard in training so that he knew not to undermine her position as his superior. But then again she would have done the same thing. Regardless, she'd get him back all the same, whether it was from teasing or hard training. Hikari grabbed her hand as she tried to walk away.

"Do come back sometime," she said, "I'd like to get to know the woman teaching my children."

"Of course."

* * *

**And end! So I've got good news**** and bad news. Bad news first since the good news will ease the blow. I'm going to be ending this story relatively soon. But that means a kiss scene is coming up! Finally, right? **

**But that also means I can start writing for new things. I'm thinking of just making a Pokémon story for the sake of saying I made one. Or maybe Yu-Gi-Oh… Who knows?**

**And the good news? I just saved 15% on car insurance by switching to Geico… Kidding! Don't have a car so there's no need for insurance. **


	79. The Festival Begins

**Well, its summer now so chapters can come up easier.**

**

* * *

**

Reiko was washing up. Training had gone fantastically that week. Momaru could run both up and down the wall. Aiko was almost there. Oddly enough Aido had an easier time going down than up. Reiko understood that it was because he was using less chakra going down than it took to go down. She had a training regimen all set up so that he would learn to be able to exert more chakra but it was going to have to wait. Tomorrow was the day of the festival. Reiko was excited but she wasn't completely ecstatic about it. It appeared to just be another festival to her.

There was a knock on her door. She didn't move herself from the bathroom. Gaara's hospitality was second to none. He refused to let her stay at an inn whenever she was in town. He wouldn't let her get her own apartment even though she was one of the heiresses of the Tsuyoi fortune. He wouldn't let her even think about camping out. Gaara offered to buy her a home but she refused. She had money but she didn't want him to spend money on her. Reiko removed the wash cloth from her face but kept her eyes closed because water was dripping in her face.

"Come in!" she called.

She put the wash cloth back on her face when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She just used her chakra sensing to identify them. She smiled into the washcloth when she realized it was Gaara. She kept scrubbing at her face. She knew that Gaara wouldn't try anything on her. He was far too honorable to try to hurt her or do anything inappropriate. Reiko didn't even think he had such a bone in his body that would allow him to hurt his friends. It might have been there once but it had deteriorated from the inside.

She blindly reached for her hand towel to dry her face, setting the wet rag in the sink itself. It suddenly reached her hands and her fingers tightened around it. She leaned back and dried her face off. She looked up, keeping the towel to her lower face. She stared at Gaara and blushed darkly when she realized that Gaara was shirtless. He was only wearing a pair of black pants. His upper half was rather muscular, but not to the point where it was blatantly obvious that he worked out. His chest was wet, giving her the feeling he just got out of the shower if his wet hair was no indication. The towel hid her blush long enough for her to mask it and uncover her mouth.

"Gaara?" Reiko asked.

"I wanted… to wish you a good night."

Reiko couldn't say she wasn't baffled by Gaara's behavior. But sometimes he was in a better mood than he was in others so she assumed he was just in a better mood than usual or he had something on his mind. She set her towel on the drying rack next to the sink, making sure there were no wrinkles or folds in the fabric. She was trying to avoid looking at a shirtless Gaara less she wanted to blush again. He was bound to pick up on her peculiar behavior, just as she had picked up on his. Being friends meant that they knew what the other was thinking even if that person didn't have to voice it directly.

"Um… night Gaara…"

Reiko walked past Gaara, trying to be nonchalant about it. She didn't go straight to her bed. It would have been odd for her to get into bed while Gaara watched her so she hovered near the window, watching the moon and the sky. What she loved about Suna was that she didn't have to go all the way to the forest or the surrounding hills or even her rooftop to see the stars at night. Konoha had fantastic views of the stars but nothing ever seemed to beat the view she had in Suna. She also wanted to get her mind as far away from Gaara's shirtless chest as possible so she tried to focus on something entirely different.

"It's so pretty…" She commented.

"Huh?"

"I wish I could live in a place like this, after it's all done…" she said, "Living with a smile on my face…"

Gaara watched her with a sad look on his face. The wind wrapped itself around her from behind and she reveled in its embrace. It felt like someone was actually holding her in their arms. She couldn't help but smile at how pleasant it felt to be held again and closed her eyes. She leaned back and froze when she felt something solid and wet against her body. Her eyes immediately shot open and her body tensed in a straight line. The first thing that went through her mind was that she had to escape, she had to get away from whoever was holding her but Gaara held her tightly, protectively.

She felt safe, even as she looked around her. She had barely managed to get loose when Gaara slowly gathered her back into his arms and her brain told her to resist but her traitorous body allowed him to hold her like before. Her heart was beating so loudly in her chest that she was afraid he would hear it. She felt him softly chuckle from the way his chest moved against her. He obviously found her slightly amusing. She didn't speak, didn't move, she didn't even dare to breathe. She knew Gaara was holding her but she felt safe, safer than she had been in a long time. Their silence was saying things that she knew that no one could ever explain in words. She blinked owlishly when Gaara ran a hand over hers.

"Relax, Reiko," he whispered into her ear.

His breath and voice sent chills down her spine that made her inwardly shiver. He let his face linger next to hers, his lips playing beside her hair. His arms were around her stomach and he was looking out the window with her. She let out an unexpected sigh as her body finally relaxed again into his frame. All reason left her and at last. She managed the courage to wrap her own arms over his. He took the gesture welcomingly and intertwined his fingers into hers. She smiled gently, trying to relax herself. Gaara was being uncharacteristically affectionate. She wasn't sure what was going on but she was going to find out.

"Close your eyes," he whispered into her ear again.

She closed her eyes willingly as he slowly turned her around to face him. Once again he intertwined his hands with hers. She wanted to open them to see this man who had her in this spell but her eyes wanted her to focus on her other senses so she kept them shut. He gently brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, tracing her features with his finger down to her chin and up her other cheek, caressing it. The feel of his touch made her bite her lower lip. She was a little confused and slightly dazed. She kept her chakra sharp in case it was some sort of trick. It wasn't someone using a henge or else she would have noticed herself.

"Am I making you nervous?" he asked.

He sounded amused by his own question. Reiko nearly opened her eyes to look at him once more but Gaara put a hand over her eyes so that she couldn't peek. She tried not to show her irritation but it was harder than she thought it was. She shook her head. Her reaction only seemed to entertain him. She began to wonder what brought on this change in him but she was too afraid to ask him herself. He had been acting odd all week. He had been taking her out to dinner more often than not and they had been doing more training one on one after she had worked with her Genin.

Kankuro and Temari had been odd as of the past week as well. Lately whenever they saw her with Gaara they smiled, as if they knew some big secret that she didn't know. It made her a little nervous but Riku kept assuring her that nothing bad was going to happen to her. Regardless, Reiko couldn't help but worry. When everyone around her was acting odd, as if they were in on some big secret that she didn't even know about, it worried her. She wondered if they were buttering up for something terrible, like Deidara escaping from prison. She would have been furious if they didn't send her after him once again.

"No," she whispered.

"Good," he caressed her face again. "Don't move."

Reiko didn't move an inch. She heard Gaara leave the room but she still remained as still as a statue, like she had been trained to do by Leo. Even as he came back in, carrying something in his arms. She heard him move over to the footlocker near her bed. He set something on it. She felt him step behind her. He pushed her towards the footlocker so she could see what he had set out for her. She didn't have to have her eyes open to see that he was giving a small half smile so she couldn't help but smile as well.

"Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her. On her footlocker was a fine silk kimono with the darkest of greens she had ever seen. It was a gorgeous dress. It also had to have been terribly expensive. Lotus blossoms had been stitched into the sides with the utmost of care. She was just going to wear an old kimono Temari had lying around but this dress put any of Temari's old gowns to shame. She put a hand on his forearm and tried to think of something to say to him that would describe what she thought of it. She didn't notice that he was looking at her, gauging her reaction, rather than looking at the dress.

"It's beautiful Gaara," Reiko said hushed.

"I got it for you," Gaara explained, "Temari told me your plan to steal one of hers."

She looked up at him surprised. She couldn't help but blink slowly as she stared at him. She didn't even know what to say to something like that. First he wouldn't let her buy a house and now he was buying her clothes for her. It seemed a bit too much for her but she appreciated the kindness but she wasn't a fragile little flower that couldn't withstand a harsh winter. She had endured so much but she considered herself more of a weed than anything for the sake that she refused to die like a weed, not based on her looks.

"You didn't have to do that, Gaara," Reiko argued weakly.

"I wanted to," he said.

She turned and hugged him tightly, forgetting that he had no shirt on. He stared at her for a moment before he hugged her back. He smiled and put a hand in her hair. She appreciated his kindness and the fact that he took care of her, even if sometimes she wished to make sure she had the strength to do things on her own. Gaara knew when to step in and when to back out. He knew when to let her do what she needed to do. He also knew that Reiko was someone who needed to know that she had someone to depend on even though she didn't always want to be dependant.

"So you'll wear it?" Gaara asked.

Reiko laughed when she looked up at him. She pulled away and pushed Gaara towards the door. He was smiling. He didn't really fight too hard to stop her from pushing him away. He seemed to be in a really good mood. She assumed it was just the festival weighing on his mind, acting as a sort of freedom for him. For once he didn't have to sign papers and order his council members around like the dogs that they practically were. He was free to do as he wanted and finally have one day to himself, instead of the very few hours that he spent training with Reiko. He could finally let down his hair, metaphorically speaking of course.

"Sure, I think I can fill it a little better than you can anyways!"

**

* * *

**

The next morning Gaara stopped her in the hallway as she was walking by him. Before she could say anything he pulled her into his arms, surprising her so much that it took her a moment to wrap her arms back around him. It was so very rare for Gaara to just come up to her and initiate touch like this. Reiko hated that her first reaction was worry. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but she also didn't want him to think that if he hugged her, she automatically assumed something was wrong.

Maybe she should have asked. Maybe she should have dug deeper and sat down and talked to him, but when he pulled away and disappeared down the hallway, she let him. She had to get ready for the festival anyways. Temari had threatened her that if she didn't come to her room with her dress Reiko would regret it for the rest of her life. Temari also threatened bodily harm. Reiko would rather not go to the festival with chakra exhaustion or multiple bruises that simply wouldn't heal. A shiner wasn't on her list of things to have for the festival in the first place.

As Reiko walked into Temari's room she turned to see Temari with some makeup in her hand. Reiko grimaced. She didn't like makeup but she also didn't want to go to the hospital. She groaned when she saw Aiko and Matsuri were there as well. She hardly had enough to be embarrassed about before but now her student got to watch her get 'dolled up' as Matsuri eloquently put it. Reiko almost hit the girl. Again, Temari threatened bodily harm if she did so Reiko sat still but that didn't mean she liked being forced to do something she didn't want to.

**

* * *

**

Reiko walked down the stairs. She felt a little nervous. Her stomach was in knots. She didn't know how her friends would react to see her in a dress. She felt odd without having her weapons with her but as all good kunoichi she carried a single kunai, strapped to the inside of her leg, just in case. Naturally, she could use chakra and disable anyone who was going to hurt her but she liked to at least have one weapon on her to defend herself in case the enemy had a weapon. She wasn't exactly the best with Genjutsu and her Ninjutsu was average.

Aiko and Matsuri had been sent downstairs already as Temari worked on Reiko's hair. The blonde kept assuring her that everything was alright and that it was okay to be nervous. Reiko didn't understand but because of Temari's words she became nervous. Now she was a flittering mess hidden behind a mask of makeup and a beautiful dress. She still hadn't figured out why Gaara bought it for her but with the events unfolding that night she was sure she was going to find out. Something was up. Temari never insisted to do her makeup before. Gaara didn't normally buy her expensive and formal dresses. Riku and Kankuro were keeping the fighting on a bare minimum. Nothing added up.

"Who is that, Momaru?" Aido whispered to his best friend.

Momaru smacked him in the back of his head with an incredulous look on his face. Both boys were wearing their finest clothes. Momaru had been embarrassed when Reiko went shopping with him and his brother. She insisted that she buy them the clothes, as a present from her to them. The boys were still grateful that she took them out of their home, away from their father. The man was now serving time in the Suna prison for sending a kunoichi into danger and for the endangerment of not one but two children, though Momaru's brother – Ichigo – was Reiko's age.

"Are you blind, idiot? That's Reiko!" Momaru exclaimed.

Aido rubbed the back of his head. He was pouting ever so slightly and glaring at his friend before he looked at the female again and this time noticed that it was indeed their favorite sensei only she was wearing a dress and her hair was slightly damp but still done up in a bun, with a small wisp of hair lining her face. Reiko blushed as all eyes of her friends stared at her in silence. She stopped just at the edge of their steps and fiddled nervously with the sleeves of her new dress. Finally, she smiled tentatively and opened her arms widely.

"Well, are you just going to stare at me all day or is someone going to get up and give me a hug?" Reiko asked.

Instantly Aido and Momaru got off their chairs followed slowly by Aiko. The troublemaking Genin crashed into her at an alarming speed almost causing Reiko to topple over. Their arms were wrapped around her waist with surprising strength that she didn't know they had and it took a laughing Kankuro and Riku to pry them off of her. After she was free of the kids she hugged Kankuro while laughing slightly. She then hugged Temari for helping her get ready in the first place. She appreciated it. Matsuri was next in the line of hugs and laughs. The girl smiled sincerely and let go of Reiko to move next to Kankuro.

She was going to hug Gaara but he had an odd look on his face. Riku refused to be hugged at first, but Reiko chased him until she caught him, to his embarrassment, and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the top of his head making Riku grumble more in irritation. The rest of Reiko's friends laughed as she let him go, everyone except for Gaara. Gaara had a dark look on his face that made Reiko concerned more than anything else in her entire life. Gaara looked furious, hurt and upset all at once. She took a step towards him but he stepped away.

"We should… Get to the festival…" Gaara said, "It can't start until I announce it."

**

* * *

**

Reiko watched as everyone danced. Gaara had just announced the dance to everyone's delight and the festivities began almost immediately. Riku smiled at her. He was had blood blue puffy pants, a frilly, a cerulean shirt and a loose cap made out of a blue fabric on his head. It had a black feather sticking out of it. Reiko had noticed his overall color scheme. The blue seemed to suit his personality. She struggled for a moment but was unable to contain her laughter. He looked good but also oddly ridiculous at the same time. Reiko didn't know how anyone could manage it but Riku did and he didn't seem to mind all too much.

"It's been a while," Riku said casually.

"Really?" She asked, "I don't think it's been long enough."

She shook her head before eying his outfit once more. Then she began laughing again. It felt good to just laugh at something and Riku was always good for a laugh. It helped take her mind off things that she had been thinking about as of late. The war was growing stronger and stronger yet but the eye of the storm had yet to pass. She could simply tell it was coming soon, however, it meant that more problems were coming as well as more battles. But she shook her head to escape the painful thoughts about the past. His outfit just worked with him. He wasn't exactly prince charming but he wasn't exactly a pauper either.

"What?" He asked, "You like my outfit?"

"You're not exactly the first thing that comes to mind when I think Prince Charming," She admitted.

Riku sighed and placed a hand over his heart, as if her words had caused him physical pain. She rolled her eyes as she watched his antics. He might have been convincing if he wasn't smiling. He could act when he wanted to or when it really counted but right then he was among friends. There was no need for ploys and secrets. He was just being overly dramatic for the sake of being annoying at the same time. He stood a little straighter and plucked a rose from a front pocket on his shirt. He held it out, going into a little bow. Reiko raised an eyebrow but decided to play along for the sake of seeing where this was going.

"For you," He said.

His voice was as smooth as silk without a hint of a lazy drawl or sarcastic tone at all. He actually sounded genuinely serious. Reiko blinked in surprise. She wasn't sure what brought this change on but it was just one more thing to add to the list of oddities she had witnessed over the past week. He pushed the blood red rose into her hands. His hands held the flower in her hands when her fingers didn't wrap around it. She stared at him expectantly. He stepped closer and tucked some hair behind her ear. She didn't move.

"It's a red rose," Riku said, "A symbol of the love and passion my heart holds for you…"

Reiko was completely silent with no reaction to his words at all. Riku stayed still, looking into her eyes with his hand over Reiko's. Then they both blinked. Riku cracked up. He doubled over and laughed until he was on the ground on his knees, nearly crying. Reiko joined him, leaning heavily against him and chuckling until she was red in the face. She liked laughing. She was glad that the day they met he decided to put his life in her hands, instead of the black market trader that tried to do her in. She had found a true friend in a terrible situation.

"Wow," Reiko moaned.

She covered her eyes with a gloved hand, unable to look Riku in the eyes without feeling like she was going to laugh again. He wasn't exactly a Prince but he could pass as a Duke or a Lord. He just had this air about him that gave off a more royal bloodline but remaining something less than the noble blood of a Prince. She would be sure to tease him about it later. In fact, she had a feeling that he was almost expecting her to tease him. He seemed to like the games they played but that's all they ever were - games.

"I make a great Prince Charming," Riku said proudly.

"You do not!" Reiko protested, "That was the biggest load of bull I ever had to listen to aside from Deidara's art rants."

Reiko suddenly stiffened. He was watching him that much she knew. She didn't even have to look to know that he was watching her like a hawk. She was wearing the green dress with a pendent as silver as moonlight around her neck. She turned over her shoulder. Her shimmering emerald eyes were gazing ever so intently upon him. She seemed to possess more grace simply standing there instead of dancing. She was staring Gaara, who stood alone and isolated from the rest of the party. He felt more nervous in that one moment than he had felt in a long time.

As Kazekage he had to wear his robes but they were stuffy and dull, fitting in perfect with all the others men wandering around with robes. His hair had been combed back in an attempt to tame it. His eyes scanned the crowd but he did not dance. He turned and watched Reiko. She was easily chatting away with Riku. They stood in the center of the dance floor. Riku said something and Reiko turned and looked straight at him. When she realized she caught his attentions she smiled at him and pointed to the sky.

Automatically, he looked up to see a stained glass ceiling and a shooting star that shot across the sky. The man felt himself nod unconsciously but didn't make a move towards her. Riku said something to her once more. She smiled again. Her gaze didn't leave his for a second. He could do nothing but stare at her. Of all the young women at the dance, he knew she was the one he wanted to dance with. If only he could rack up enough courage to do so. She was the only one that had ever made him feel that way before.

He sighed and closed his eyes. A strange feeling deep inside him told him to open them again otherwise, he'd regret it. By now he was irritated. He opened his eyes, looking straight ahead of him. His eyes stopped in the direction of the center of the dance floor where the girl stood. However, the girl was gone. He had missed her. He turned when he felt someone tap on his shoulder and he looked down to find Reiko standing right behind him with a gentle smile on her lips. He felt his breath catch in his chest.

"Care to dance?" She asked sweetly.

"I… I don't dance…" He responded.

She giggled at his awkwardness and he couldn't help but look away from her sheepishly. He didn't want to appear to be a fool in her eyes. She leaned closer to him so that she could see his face and she knew he was watching her out of the corner of his eyes. He had almost expected her to leave him in a huff because he was acting so pathetically. He couldn't help it. He wasn't a dancer and he had been observing the others so that he could learn to do it with her. He had no idea how to dance so formally and with such grace as the other dancers possessed, not without putting himself to shame or putting his partner to shame.

"Here, let me help you..." She coaxed.

She took his hand, placing one on her waist. She heard him gulp slightly but didn't let him relent, not when he was just really starting to open up to her and to everyone else. So she took his other hand in hers and placed her free one on his shoulder. He looked at her and she could see the alarm and worry dancing in his eyes. He was a little nervous. If he started dancing and performed poorly everyone would think a little less of him, perhaps, that he was just some boy who had gotten in way too far over his head and couldn't follow rules and stipulation of a festival. People were watching him, waiting for the Kazekage to start the first dance with his partner.

Some people looked happy to see that his partner was Reiko but there were also others who didn't like her to terribly much. But that was the same with many people. Not everyone was going to care for her. She had friends, she had enemies, she had acquaintances but most people liked her. She had more people who would gladly take a kunai for her than enemies who would gladly throw the kunai. There were also people who knew that she could easily take out anyone who tried to take her life or even come close enough to hurt her. She was stronger than she looked. She could handle a lot of enemies that crossed her path.

"C'mon, it's easy," She told him.

For her it was, or at least that's what he wanted to tell her but he bit his tongue. She smiled sweetly up at him but she could feel him shaking slightly. She couldn't tell if he was nervous or scared. She watched as he took a deep breath to prepare himself. When she believed he was as prepared as he was going to get she begin to move her feet. He seems surprised, and then he began to move, fumbling to copy her movements. She stepped backwards, bringing him with her. He was caught off guard and he stumbled, nearly tripping on her. She wasn't used to leading the dance. She was used to being led, as most dances normally pertain.

"Whoa!" She cried.

She steadied the two of them and looked up at him with a warm smile, showing she didn't mind his slight blunder. Gaara looked completely and utterly flustered as he struggled to maintain his composure. She had to admit he looked very frustrated and that he didn't want to do this. She was glad he was enduring for her sake if he hated it so much. No one called them out on the way they were struggling to dance. She didn't want him to leave because he was overly embarrassed or something of the sort. She liked seeing him open up. She liked seeing him act like a teenager instead of some middle aged adult.

"Don't worry. It's okay," She said.

She replaced his hand on her waist. She could still feel him shake a little as he stood there. He was still a little nervous. He looked at her anxiously, wondering what he should do next. She frowned. He shouldn't have been so nervous. The festival was supposed to be there for the sole purpose of relaxation and a fun event. He was worried she'd push him away with a cry of outrage and huff off, leaving him on his own once more. He wanted to learn so he didn't look like the measly awkward teenage boy that he was. He was too afraid to ask for her help and assistance since it would also hurt his dignity.

"We'll try again," She told him gently.

She started to move again when she believed he was ready for it. He followed her movements, although, not as gracefully. She was obviously the one who knew how to dance out of the two of them. If anything she was sure that Gaara had never tried before. He still looked nervous as he looked at her but now Reiko wasn't sure why he looked so nervous yet. She wanted to find out but she realized that Gaara was struggling once again. He tried to move his feet fast enough so Reiko slowed down the steps to an almost crawl in order for him to pick it up the steps. Her smile was still poised on her lips. He was learning and that had to count for something.

Slowly he looked down at her, trying to see an approving look on her face. Reiko finally realized how much taller that he was than she was. He was at least two or three inches taller than her now. His growth spurts had finally kicked in. He found one as she laughed at the childish expression on his face. He looked very much like a child looking for approval from their parents after they had worked very hard to do something. Reiko deemed the look as very cute. She was committing the expression to memory.

"See?" She asked, "You're doing fine."

She stepped back, away from him. As she was twirling outwards, she wondered if she had pushed him too far too fast. She just didn't realize that he was looking the other way. Quickly, she pulled him back in towards him, a little too hard. He stumbled again, bumping into me, making me stumble. He looks at her in complete anguish. In his mind it was the hardest thing he had ever done. He just couldn't get the dance down. What he didn't realize was this was how Reiko kept her motions fluid in a fight. She considered her fighting as a dance that had to be perfected or else she would be in trouble when fighting an opponent. He felt like he wouldn't be able to ever get it right so he let her go so he could walk away with what dignity he had left.

"I… I can't do this…" He muttered.

He turned and began to walk away. Reiko could feel her heart skip a beat in her chest as she watched him retreating once again. She shook her head and ran after him. He didn't even get two feet before she had grabbed his hand and began to pull him back to the center of the dance floor. Her eyes were pleading with him silently, to not leave her alone in the ballroom. She didn't know a single person around her, save for Temari, Kankuro, Riku and her students. She wasn't exactly in the mood to try and converse with complete strangers. But she also didn't want to ruin the nights of her friends but then she froze. _'What if I'm ruining Gaara's night by insisting he do something he doesn't want to?'_ she thought fearfully.

"Wait, please?" She begged.

The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them but she smiled brightly when Gaara nodded and put his hand in hers and the other hand on her waist. Although, he looked rather reluctant to begin dancing once again he seemed to be willing to do so because she asked him to. He sighed, signaling he was ready for – in his mind – more torture. It was an action that made her smile. She started to turn in a slight circle, stepping backwards, and then forwards. The young man just stumbled around in a circle as he tried to keep up with her fluid movements. In the steps he was utterly lost and completely confused. She gave him an A for effort.

"Hm, see? You can do this," She said.

He gave her an unconvinced half smile. He doubted whatever faith she had in him. It was highly misplaced. He was concentrating his hardest to get the dance right. She could see he was getting frustrated since he didn't know the steps. He bit his lip when he realized that people were watching them. The thought only made the girl laugh but it was cut short when the young man lowered her into a dip. Immediately she put a hand to his chest and held on for all she was worth. He didn't seem to mind all that much.

"There, you got it," She said.

She was slightly dazed when he pulled her back up. She hadn't expected him to go and do something like that. He gave her a brief smile before looking down to his feet as they move, trying to match his steps perfectly to hers. Gaara looked back to her. She smiled up at him and giggled slightly. Finally, he had gotten it right. They had dancing along perfectly with everyone else. Reiko knew Gaara was happier now that he knew what he was doing. He twirled her outwards, and then she twirled back in. When they let go of each other, stepping in a circle, faced back to back, she looked over her shoulder at him. He grins at her with a little more meaning. It was almost a whole smile. She couldn't help but giggle.

Once more they took hold of each other hands. Gaara twirled her in and out, making her feel the slightest bit dizzy, but smiling all the same. In step they joined back together as the song came to an end, a new one starting. Seconds later, the lights went out, making her jump slightly. She gripped her Gaara's hand tightly. He smiled down at her, glad that she needed him. They both jumped in alarm when there was a bang from outside. They looked up to the glass roof where multi-colored light flashing through the night sky. There were fireworks.

Gaara looked at them in awe. He was completely breath taken by the sight above them. Instead of watching the fireworks Reiko watched him. There was a lingering sadness in her eyes as she knew this had to come to an end. She enjoyed what time they had together but she knew that as soon as this dance was over she would go back to only being his friend and that was the way things were. It made her chest ache with a heart numbing pain. She gripped his hand tightly before starting to let go. Gaara subconsciously squeezed her hand as well.

"Thanks for dancing with me… Gaara…" She said softly.

That brought his attention to her once more. His eyes widened. She had already disappeared into the crowd once more. He couldn't see her anywhere. He cursed himself, knowing he should have paid more attention to her than to the fireworks. Now she was gone and he blew his only chance for the night. He stormed out of the dance hall in something much like a rage. Everyone stepped out of his way. They knew better than to get in the way of the angry Kazekage, especially when he looked as mad as he was.

* * *

**So first dance scene ever. Please don't flame me too harshly on it. As you can tell I'm used to writing battle scenes versus dances but I tried.**


	80. Gaara's Surprise

**More on the dance! With a special surprise inside!**

**

* * *

**

"How is it that a _'pretty' _thing like you hasn't caught the eye of someone?" Riku asked.

"Oh, I think she's caught the eye of some man," another man said.

The man nudged Riku and laughed at her expense. As a girl amongst men she received ridicule more often than not. Riku seemed to encourage others to laugh at her but she also teased him so in her mind it was fair. The woman looked at him in surprise as the lordly man laughed and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She smiled at him and looked down. Since the ground wouldn't open up and swallow her, she decided playing along with them would be the next best idea. Instead of hiding her face in shame like she wanted to, she gave a fake, dreamy smile.

"Oh, but, good sir, it is only _you_ I have eyes for," She said.

She clasped her hands over her heart and batting her eyelashes at him theatrically. Riku smiled at her knowing very much that she was going to try to play it off. It was just the way she was and the way she reacted to the embarrassing situations he seemed to enjoy trying to get her in. Never once did she let him ruffle her feathers but she knew that didn't deter him. If anything it gave him more of a drive to embarrass her even more. Sarcasm was oozing from her every pore as she looked at the man. She was trying her best not to laugh at him. He grinned then held his hand palm out, as if rejecting her.

"But no, it is not to be," he announced, turning his face away dramatically. "We are doomed to be but star-crossed lovers."

The young war hardened kunoichi smiled ever so slightly trying to mask the surprise that she felt because the man was actually playing along. Normally the lords got offended but they left her alone. She had to admit that it was rather nice to not have to fight to be left alone. If there was ever another festival she knew to stay near the man to avoid people who treated her badly. She didn't want to complain to anyone or else Gaara could have them hurt them at a mere snap of his fingers. Her steady and stable life would be thrown upside down because of ill placed grudges. She was already certain that someone in the city was upset because of the close relationship she held with Gaara.

"Oh, Lady Fate, stand you auspicious! For I do not think I can stand to be parted from such an ideal _visage_ of masculinity," She said, completely sarcastically.

Everyone around her knew that she was laying it on thick as she closed her eyes and pretended to swoon. The man caught her and she cracked one eye and smiled at him, sweetly and ever so innocently. Suddenly, she was whisked out of the man's arms by Kankuro. She laughed as he swung her round and round, gracelessly. It wasn't an obnoxious laugh where the person tries to be heard above all others or an undesirable snorting chuckle. It was a sound very much like the lilting tune of bells. But as she laughed she thought about the one dance she shared with Gaara. It was consuming her thoughts like fire.

She felt like he had treated her like a princess, far less than what she felt she deserved to be treated like. She had killed people. She was no better than Deidara, locked away in a cell because of how dangerous he was. _'Mental note to self: Go interrogate him tomorrow! No one's been able to get a word out of him!'_ she reminded herself. He had escaped from any sort of information leak. He had a high tolerance to pain so Baki's methods were virtually useless on him, however, he couldn't seem to resist gloating in front of Reiko so she was going to use his own gloating against him. She could make him talk but tonight was not the night.

"I cannot stand to be parted from my lady fair," he proclaimed.

He twirled her around as she laughed at the horrible pet name. She could give him that. It was men like him who brightened her work days and made living as a kunoichi better. Suddenly, they were dancing without music and he twirled her over and over again. Eventually, she stumbled and he caught her, ending the dance. In the back of her mind she noted it wasn't as fun as the dance she had with the strange man who insisted she dance with him. Regardless, she enjoyed herself thoroughly. They were both laughing and breathless by now, so he bowed and Reiko curtsied to keep in the roles that they were playing. The man Kankuro stole her from grabbed her wrists.

"You have to learn to share!" the man scolded Kankuro.

Reiko laughed at the man. The man's lips kept twitching, like he wanted to smile but he wasn't sure if he was supposed to or if she would get angry at him if he did. Eventually he seemed to realize that Reiko really was not mad, and he settled on smiling instead of laughing. Inwardly Reiko sighed. She was bored. The banter was fun and all but she had gone through the routine of messing with Kankuro's friends before. They all should have known by now not to mess with her, that she was capable of defending herself and that she took crap from no one. Not even the Kazekage himself could order her around, unless she was rather passive about the orders, like missions.

"I am not something to share. I am someone who grants other snippets of my _precious_ time," She countered.

She got her laughter under control and stood up straight. She was about to run a hand through her hair but then she remembered that Temari had worked tirelessly on her hair to make her look nice for the night. Reiko was afraid to touch it. She didn't want to face the blond's wrath, especially after how hard she worked in the first place. Regardless, Reiko's head started to itch. Temari had used a lot of hairspray to keep it up. She just wanted to rip it down and be done with it but Temari would have her hide if she did something as stupid as that. Besides, she didn't know exactly how many bobby pins Temari used. She didn't want to rip it down and risk ripping out chunks of hair because of her own carelessness.

"Grant me some time," the man ordered.

"And if I should not choose to?" Reiko asked.

"Then I'll steal some of your time," he told her.

She liked the witty banter between the two of them. It was a fun game. But in her mind that's all it was, a game. As games went they got boring with time. She looked over to Kankuro. He could see she was growing weary of his friend's game. He just smiled and gestured for her to go on. She rolled her eyes. She was really going to have to get him back one of these days. He should have known that once she got tired she wasn't really in the mood for anything, save maybe curling up with a good book but she had read all the books that were in Gaara's mansion, save Jiraiya's Icha Icha Paradise. She shuttered at the thought of becoming desperate enough to read those.

There was no way she was ever going to read the trash Jiraiya dared to call books. It was an insult to all books out there. She only hoped that Gaara never decided to read them himself. She hated to imagine the sort of mortification that Temari and Kankuro would feel if they had to explain half the stuff that was in those 'books'. Reiko blushed hotly and looked away. She then blinked. She could have sworn she saw Gaara staring at her but he was gone just as quickly as she saw him. She shook her head. She was tired. She was seeing things. She really should get to bed and be done with the whole festival.

"Hmm, I respect thieves but not among friends," she said.

"Then let's not be friends," he insisted, "Let's be _more_ than friends."

That's when a red flag went up in her head. He wasn't playing a game. He was flirting. She sneered but then quickly covered it up with a sickly sweet smile. She put a hand to her forehead and took a hold of one of his hands in hers. He looked delighted. She couldn't have been anymore repulsed by him and the fact he thought she was an easy conquest, that he could smother her with sweet comments and witty banter, and then he could say they were a couple. She didn't think so. She wasn't going to let something like that happen. Her pride wouldn't let her.

"I'm sorry to leave now but I think I'm going to hit the hay," she said.

At his feigned groan of displeasure, she sighed dramatically and kept hold of his hand while she moved backwards, being ever so theatrical about it. She kept the back of her other hand dramatically over her forehead, shielding her eyes as if not wanting to see something terrible. In her mind it was a tactical regrouping, not a full blown retreat. She just knew she had to escape him. Kankuro laughed, but he didn't doubt the answer that she had given them. It was late. The party was ending or at least Reiko's was. She was starting to get really tired so she was going to go to bed early. Dancing with Gaara took it out of her.

"Alas, parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow," she said mockingly.

"Get out of here!" Kankuro laughed.

Reiko shook her head with an amused smile on her lips. Then she changed her expression, giving off a perfect impression of hurt but Kankuro knew her well enough when she was using fake emotions on him, or at least most of the time. He hadn't seemed to notice that she was sinking further and further into a depression that she felt like was never going to escape. Her whole world seemed to be about the pain she felt in her chest. The best she could do was just get through the day, acting as a robot, a perfect animatronic figure for her friends and family to interact with. Life before she met Naruto and the others was only a mere memory, a shadow she never wanted to go back to but now that she was in Suna and the others were in Konoha, an entire nation away, she was starting to wonder why she even bothered to get up anymore.

She had nothing of what she once had and it killed her more than anything inside. She had tasted what it was like to have what her heart desired and now it was all gone – family, happiness and her unrequited love for Gaara. She knew she didn't understand why this happened but she knew that she would when she looked back to the moment one day but she didn't want to look back to her life with tears of regret in her eyes. She wanted to be able to smile but the ability seemed to have vanished the moment she accidentally told Gaara she loved him.

"Geeze, no love here…"

Reiko smiled and started to walk away from her friends. She had to stifle a yawn but she was so tired that she could hardly walk straight. She had taken her shoes off and was carrying them with her. Her feet ached but she was content. The party was just what she needed to relax. She looked over her shoulder to see Aiko and Aido with their mother. Momaru is chatting away with his brother Ichigo. She smiled slightly and waved goodnight to them as she passed. She was just glad they were going to get home safely. What she didn't notice was that a red headed Kazekage was watching her every move. When she left the festival, so did he.

**

* * *

**

Reiko walked down the street. They were practically deserted. There wasn't a soul around for miles. They were either inside their homes, sleeping or still at the festival. Then there were those shinobi who had to work in shifts, guarding the city's exterior from enemy attacks. Just because it was a time of celebration it didn't mean that the whole city could drop its guard. Enemies would love to find out the days of festivals because it's so much easier to attack from a crowd. She had seen the tactics before so she always knew what to look for in a person who was going to attack. She had been on guard all night, except for when she had danced with Gaara.

She shook her head. She was still thinking about it. She knew she shouldn't have let herself dance with him. She couldn't get it out of her head. The way he smiled at her, the way his hand felt against hers, the way her heart was all a flutter. Then she realized what she was thinking. _'No! I have to keep us as friends __only__! I almost lost him once so I'm not going to lose him again!'_ she reasoned with herself. It had nearly torn her to pieces to have nearly lost her friendship with Gaara. She still cared for him, yes, and she realized the feelings would probably never be requited so she was just going to grin and bear it. Some days were harder than others.

Someone behind her cleared their throat. She turned, reaching for the knife hidden in the folds of the dress Gaara got for her. She saw red and blue behind her. She relaxed when she recognized Gaara in his robes. It was odd for her seeing him dressed as the Kazekage. She noticed her never wore his hat. She wondered if it had anything to do with the letter she wrote him when they had their first real fight about how she thought he looked better without the hat. He had one, she knew, but she had never seen it used once. She exhaled, drawing in courage to speak her mind to him. She had to tell him, no matter how much it hurt her to do so.

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about, Gaara," Reiko told him.

He looked at her. His sea foam colored eyes taking in her appearance. She put her hands over her heart, trying to keep the massive wave of emotions in check but it was no use. She could feel her walls and barriers shattering like glass from the inside. Gaara never had to say a word but he could always make her talk in the end. She looked so sad, so broken as she stood by him, holding herself, as if trying to keep herself from falling to pieces in front of him, even though the two of them knew it was a fruitless effort. She was breaking and no amount of healing powers or the firm hold of sand could fix her.

"My heart can only stand so much…" She continued, "And whenever I take a chance… and believe… I risk shattering into a million pieces, over and over again!"

She was trying not to cry. She recalled from childhood that she used to refer to crying as being soul sick, that it was the sadness attacking the heart and making it weep and ache with pain that she hated. Reiko laughed bitterly sighed. She was not only soul sick, she was confused and sad and angry all at once in such a whirlwind of despairing fury that she thought she'd spontaneously combust. She wouldn't have minded, at least then she'd be free. Suddenly wanting to escape this stifling nightmare of sallow walls and shadowy callous specters, Reiko looked away. Gaara's gaze was too strong on her and her resolve was devastated. His all seeing eyes gazed at her intently.

"Reiko, I'm sor-"

"Don't say that!" She suddenly snapped, "I'm the one who's sorry. I can't… do this anymore…"

She turned to run from him. But suddenly a wall of sand blocked her. Gaara stood to face Reiko. He deliberately reached with his hand to touch her hair. Reiko let out a choked breath, and turned away harshly, but Gaara moved quickly to catch her arm. Reiko froze, and the Kage wrapped his hard fingers around the strong but slender arm. He pulled on her, hard. She lost her balance only for an instant, but in that moment Gaara spun her around, and used one arm to pin Reiko's arm behind her back. Gaara wrapped his spare arm around Reiko tightly and held her closely. He knew full well that Reiko was strong enough to escape if she wished, but he did not intend to let her go without at least showing her how serious he was.

But Reiko, surprisingly, stopped struggling almost at once, and stood against Gaara, pulling away only enough to force the Kage to keep a grip on her. Her back was pressed against the sand wall and it was the only thing keeping her there. Gaara saw Reiko looking at him with her tender eyes of the most dazzling of greens. Her eyes were surrendering yet communicating her pain and despair at being forced into this contact with the red head. She didn't look like she could bear much from him anymore. She looked broken and as fragile as glass. He wanted to fix that. She always bore the pain of others and now he realized it was his turn to actually do something for her.

"Reiko… I…"

Reiko tilted her head. A hot blush crossed Gaara's face. His eloquence and seriousness were what he was known for and to see him flustered and embarrassed was something Reiko wasn't accustom to. His defensive exterior and proud attitude were some of the traits she liked but he could also be rather stubborn and standoffish. Gaara realized that having Reiko so close was almost too much for him. He pulled her closer so that the kunoichi wouldn't see his face. For a moment she just stood there with her nose pressed against his chest until she turned her head to the side so she could breathe. She was still smothered against his chest.

"I… well, I…"

Now she was worried. Gaara always knew what to say and to see him flustered was something new for her and she didn't know what to make of it. The longer they stood there, the smaller his embarrassment seemed to be but the more worried she got. She stiffened as he lifted his hand, this time he touched her hair softly. She smiled bashfully as his fingers combed through the strands. His fingers trailed down her face, her soft skin. She obviously didn't mind, though she probably should have. She couldn't see the look in his eyes.

Long ago, he had an opportunity like this. Someone he cared about was within his grasp, yet he had pushed her away, giving her the coldest treatment he could given anyone and yet Reiko still came back. Year and years of regret had followed, mixed with pain and sadness. What he wouldn't give to go back to that time, to fix all of it, to say what he really felt and do what he knew he should have. But he never could. That time was gone, in the past. He was there now. Reiko was there now. He wouldn't let the opportunity slip by him again. He wouldn't live in regret, not anymore. He couldn't live his life running from her like a coward.

"Gaara?" she asked softly.

He ducked his head in something akin to embarrassment. Reiko bit her lip in worry. She felt his body tense as he was dragged back into reality from her touch. He hugged her tighter to him. She felt like she was being crushed, smothered by his being but she couldn't move. Regardless of how he was holding her Reiko felt safe, protected. She didn't deserve it. She had done such terrible things in her past. She killed and she lied. She was brash and reckless. She didn't listen to Haiku's side of the story before she took his life. She was now the godmother of two children and she practically dumped them on Hiroshi.

She had only twenty days left before the kids came back. She felt like she was postponing the problems she had. Too much was being thrown at her and she couldn't keep juggling it all. She knew that raising Reina's children would be a fulltime job. A part of her was happy to quit being a kunoichi because it meant she didn't have to kill anymore but she was also saddened at the thought because she could no longer protect her loved ones – not Aiko, Aido, Momaru, Temari, Kankuro, Riku or even Gaara. Her heart ached.

"You're important to me…" Gaara finally said after a moment, "And I… I…"

"Gaara?"

"I love you."

Reiko felt her heart stop. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. This had to be some sort of a trick. Gaara wasn't like this. He didn't go and tell people his feelings. She normally had to coax it out or sometimes force it to show itself. She shook her head, disbelieving of his words. Someone was using a henge or something to fool her. They were masking their chakra patterns. They had to have. She was just going to go home and forget about the whole thing. She couldn't keep wasting her life away over him. Gaara didn't love her. He couldn't love her.

"No, no you don't…" she argued weakly, "You don't…"

She pushed him away and started speed walking away, trying to keep some sort of dignity that she knew she barely even had left. She had spent so long hoping that she hurt. She spent so much time wishing that the ache was never healed. She knew that Gaara was only half a second behind her. Running in a dress wasn't the easiest thing to do and he was running in his robes. Then she realized she had no where else to go. She lived with Gaara and the Sand Siblings in their home. She would see him again. Hot tears prickled at her eyes. She didn't want to cry anymore but she just hurt so much. She didn't think Gaara could be this cruel.

Reiko could feel her heart just stop beating and breaking into tiny pieces which were then blown off by the wind, never to be put together again. Gaara never loved her at all. She sighed, trying to hide the pain that she felt behind a cold mask. Reiko had been wrong, just like she had always been. She was not needed anymore… Not by anyone it appeared… This feeling of loneliness and dejection was almost too much to bear. Reiko sighed looking up at the starry sky and did her best to ignore the footsteps behind her. She gasped in surprise when she was suddenly wrenched around and forced to stare at the Kazekage.

"I meant what I said, Reiko," Gaara told her.

His voice had gone soft again, gentle and kind. She shook her head in disagreement. She had built a wall around her heart and with just a few simple words from Gaara all that effort came undone. When she tried to struggle free from his grip Gaara held her tightly in his arms and kissed her forehead. She froze instantly. She felt weak, pathetically so. He always managed to break down her walls, just as she managed to break down his. However, this was almost too much to bear. She felt like her heart was going to shatter like glass.

"I wouldn't lie to you about something like that," Gaara insisted.

Gaara sighed. It was strange to hear him sighing, and for the first time, Reiko noticed how tired the Kazekage looked. Not fatigued as in lacking sleep, but exhausted much the same way Reiko was tired of living this life, this game, and this… nightmare. She was tired of dancing around and tiptoeing around him to make sure she didn't upset people. The dam had been destroyed and the floodgates weren't going to be enough to hold back the torrent of her emotions anymore. She had finally snapped and given up.

"Did I hurt you that much?"

Reiko looked down angrily, refusing to hear the phony words. It was all a ploy. Gaara was a damn good actor. She wanted to drown out everything around her and became a blank slate, incapable of feeling any emotional pain. She just wanted the good memories and wished she could let the bad ones go, scattering them in the wind like dust but she really had no choice in the matter. Good could not come without the bad, just like how there could be no light without darkness. But that's all there seemed to be in her life anymore – darkness. The light was far away, almost out of her reach and she was scared of what would happen once it was completely gone.

She was scared of what she would do, to herself or to those around her. Sure, she may act like everything was okay. But the difference between acting and actually being okay were two completely separate things. She hadn't really felt okay, whole, in a very, very long time. She just kept pushing through each day for the ones she loved. They were happy when she was happy, or at least they were happy when they thought she was happy. She felt the bitter irony of it all swirling around her in vapid constraints that were meant to choke her. Yet, she was still alive.

"Reiko, I meant what I said."

This time, his voice was pressing, almost desperate. He wanted her to believe him. Still, Reiko said nothing. _'Look away,'_ she told herself, _'Shut him out. Don't listen! Shut him out.'_ She wanted to say he was lying but she knew that he would never do something like that. Gaara was too good for that. He had gone through too much and changed too much to be cruel and heartless. He couldn't even hurt a fly anymore, unlike when she first met him and the bloodlust he felt for her was so much that he marked her as his kill. The kanji was still on her neck, normally hidden by hair but now bared for the entire world to see because of the hairdo Temari put on her.

"Look at me!" He told her and when she didn't he grew angry as he demanded, "Look at me!"

She shut her eyes. Gaara took her shoulders and pressed them back, pinning them to the wall. He fought the urge to pull her into his arms and comfort her as would a lover, but he knew that he couldn't. At least… not in public, and he didn't think that she would appreciate it. Her heart was breaking and she could feel tears prickling in her eyes. Her hands drew in on themselves. She had them clasped over her heart. She felt so small, so insignificant, and so useless. She was scared to hope, scared to believe that it was real.

She feared it was a dream and that she'd wake up. The wonderful night that she wished to remember forever would be nothing but an illusion. The way her heart fluttered in her chest when Gaara took her hand would be a distant memory. Reiko bit her lip in worry. She felt her heart sink in her chest so deeply that she though she was going to be sick. She tried to put on a brave front for Gaara but that didn't stop her shaking. Gaara held her tighter in case she decided to use her chakra in some futile plan to escape from him.

"Reiko, I love you," Gaara said.

He received no response from Reiko but she looked up at him with a desperation that made his breath catch. Gaara realized that he had never met anyone that needed him so much in his entire life. The tears pricked harder at Reiko's eyes and her vision began to blur. She wiped at her eyes, feeling the age old hurt coming back to her. She looked away and moved to walk past Gaara, but the young Kazekage reached out a hand and stopped her, barring her path and keeping her from going anywhere. She then avoided his eyes at all costs, even despite all of Gaara's attempts to catch her eyes.

"Do you understand?" He shouted. "Can you feel this?"

In one rough movement, Gaara took hold of Reiko's hand and shoved it against his own chest, right above his heart. Reiko opened her eyes and stared at him, feeling rather surprised. Beneath her palm she could feel the unsteady and fast-paced beating of Gaara's heart. Gaara's face was so close to her. She felt her face heat up but Gaara didn't seem to notice the discomfort he was causing her because of his close proximity. Sea foam colored eyes penetrated her own emerald green orbs, and suddenly Reiko felt like she couldn't move. She was frozen in place.

"Do you feel that?" Gaara whispered, his voice trembling a little.

His sea foam eyes were pleading. They were sincere. Reiko could see the hope that filled them, the desperation behind them, and finally, she could see in them the love that she had never expected to be returned. She swallowed hard. Her eyes were wide and she blinked owlishly. Gaara was leaning closer and closer to her yet. Reiko's thoughts were still whirling in her mind like a tornado and she could barely make sense of any of them, until she realized that he was getting closer and closer to her. She knew his intent.

"Please don't kiss me," She begged, softly.

He froze in his tracks immediately. His lips were mere centimeters from hers and he could feel the ghost of her breath against his lips. However, as she had asked he pulled back and looked down at her broken expression. She shut her eyes tightly, as if trying to wish him as far away from her as he could possibly be. His heart ached at the thought that she didn't want him anymore, especially right after he came to terms with his own feelings for her. She shouldn't cry and he could tell she was close to tears. It hurt him more then anything to see her cry.

"Don't make this harder than it already is…" She pleaded.

Gaara nodded, wiping a tear from her cheek and brushed his soft lips against her forehead. He let out a sigh and lay his head on her shoulder. Her hands lay at her sides, completely useless. Her face was turning a dark shade of red, a shade that rivaled a cherry, enough to put Hinata to shame. After some time, she lifted her hands up and placed them on his head as she looked out over his shoulder. The streets were still empty. Her heart was beating fast and she was almost positive he could hear her pulse racing, especially when he smirked against the skin of her neck. Reiko did her best to contain a shiver. Dimly she wondered if Gaara was drunk.

She quickly dismissed such an idea. Gaara knew better than to drink. He was underage and the Kazekage. It would leave a bad impression on his city if he were to get completely and utterly wasted. The idea of Gaara getting smashed at all was one that a funny one, simply because she knew he would never do it. However, thoughts on Gaara getting drunk didn't stop her from noticing that Gaara had a hand held over her heart. His smirk grew and he pulled away from her neck to look at her. Instantly her mouth went dry. If it was any consolation she believed him now but she kept expecting herself to wake up, proving this was only just a dream.

"Your heart is beating really fast, is that normal?" Gaara asked, quietly.

"I-I think…" She murmured.

"Mine's the same way."

Heedless of her earlier words Gaara leaned close to her, his forehead pressed against hers. He tightened his hold on Reiko, and quickly pressed his lips against the young woman's mouth. She froze under the touch, but Gaara pressed harder and did not release her. After a few timeless seconds, Gaara pulled away. She took a deep breath that came followed by the final step, which allowed her to wrap her arms tightly around him. She was smiling brightly and if she had dared to look up at him to see his face she would have noticed that he was too.

* * *

**They kissed! It only took 80 chapters to do it but they finally kissed… **


	81. Insanity of the Captured

**Hehe… It only took eighty chapters for them to get together. So everyone was happy with the kiss, right?**

* * *

Reiko woke in her own bed. She looked around for any sign of Gaara being there. There wasn't a single grain of sand out of place. She looked around. She had changed out of her dress and into her normal tank top and shorts combination. She had been dimly aware of changing the night before. _'So the kiss was just a dream… it had to have been…'_ she reasoned. Then she touched her lips. A light brush was dusted across her cheeks the more she thought about it. _'But it had been a very, very good dream…'_

She got to her feet and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked terrible. So before she went downstairs she showered and changed into a green tank top and black pants that cut off at her knees. She had been tempted to tie her hair back but she didn't want to deal with it once it dried and it was wavy because it had dried in a pony tail. She made her way downstairs, knowing she was up before anyone else so she decided to make breakfast for everyone, since she felt partially bad about leaving earlier than they did and just as her way of saying thanks for letting her live with them while she worked for Suna.

She was so caught up in her cooking she didn't notice when a red head stepped into the kitchen. She spun to start stirring the rice when she came face to chest with Gaara. She blinked, stepped back and blushed darkly. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He was only wearing a pair of pajama lose pajama bottoms. She bowed her head, not seeing the knowing smirk on his lips. When she looked back up he was back to being nonchalant and quite sleepy, as if he just woke up. What Reiko didn't know was that Gaara woke up when she had turned the shower on and that he had been waiting for her downstairs.

"G-Gaara, wh-what are you doing here?"

She cursed herself for stammering like a fool in front of him. He was her best friend so she should have no reason to be nervous around him at all. Gaara chuckled. It was a low, rich sounding chuckle to add to that. Reiko was puzzled for a moment, trying to decide whether or not he was sixteen or thirty-six. She still dared not to move a muscle. Gaara just took a step back, away from her. He turned and walked over to a chair before pulling it out to sit down. Reiko grit her teeth together to keep herself from saying something even stupider or embarrassing. While she was looking away Gaara allowed himself to smile.

To him Reiko was an amazing person. Not only did she fight for others on a regular basis, but she also had several people looking up to her like an older sister, and she had taken that position easily. She listened to all of their worries silently, and when they finally got it of their chest, she would encourage them, giving them the courage to face their problems. She was wise beyond her years and seemed to have advice for almost any situation at hand. She was also an excellent secret keeper, which wasn't that surprising.

But what most people didn't realize was that Reiko added their problems to her own, holding them until they were sorted. Reiko was a sturdy wall, not crumbling even under harsh conditions. But even the strongest of walls could be destroyed. Gaara knew that her walls started to crumble recently. It was all just too much for her to bear. He vowed that he would help build her back up since she had done the same for him when his walls had crumbled. If he had to start by simply being there for her then he would do so. Perhaps his presence would remind her that she wasn't as alone as she felt that she was sometimes.

"I live here…" Gaara responded.

Reiko blushed hotly and quickly looked away under Gaara's gaze. She wasn't used to Gaara teasing her. She was normally the one who teased him. Gaara had to admit he liked it when the situation was reversed. He understood why she liked teasing him all the time now. He found it fun, amusing in a way that made his heart light and fluttery, but only when he was teasing her. Her eyes were practically overflowing with countless emotions as she swapped stares with the young Kazekage's schooled expression.

"I mean in the kitchen, you don't normally come here!"

"I wanted to watch you make breakfast," Gaara said.

Reiko's blush got even hotter. He watched as Reiko turned away to stir something in a large pot on the stove. Her long brown hair was pinned on top of her head, a few strands escaping here and there, and she was wearing her normal kunoichi clothes, a sad change since her lovely dress the night before, and a white body apron. She looked oddly domestic in a way he wasn't used to, even now. He had to stand there at the threshold and take in the sight to make sure he was really seeing it. He sampled the air, and liked what he smelled, because it usually meant he was in for a great dinner. The person that had taught her how to cook must have been a good teacher.

"Um… well fine…" she said begrudgingly.

So Reiko found herself cooking with Gaara's ever watchful gaze on her. She was trying her best not to mess up and not to focus on him. She was sure that last night had been nothing but a dream. _'A really good dream!'_ a small voice in her head squealed. From time to time she asked for his help in cutting or getting her ingredients. For the most part Gaara was okay until she saw him attempting to cut up some apples. They were becoming mutilated under his knife and immediately she rushed to his side to save what she could of the rare fruit. It was hard to find apples in the desert, imported though they may be.

"Don't stab it!" She cried.

His arm tingled for she had up her hand upon it to stop his mutilation of the apples. He stared intently at her face but she didn't notice since her eyes were on the apples. He frowned as he looked at them, comparing them to the apples she had cut up a little earlier. His were rough, crude and all different shapes while Reiko's were unified and conformed to the same appearance. He wanted to be of some help but it appeared the kitchen was not the place for him to go. He was better suited to the office or to the battle field. Reiko seemed to have him beat with her domestic skills. He knew he could possibly fight her off if they ever started to spar and actually mean to spar but she could do things he couldn't.

He wondered if it was a female thing. Temari could clean with the finest of maids but she couldn't cook to save her life. But he doubted that since he caught Riku sewing one day. He was repairing a set of his gloves that had ripped. When Riku realized he had been caught in the act of a domestic chore he had blushed and said that he had learned to take care of himself as a young boy. His mother was dead and his dad was never around so he had to learn to do things in order to survive. Cooking, sewing and shinobi work were amongst those things.

"It's not a kunai!"

She put her hand on his and gently cut the apples with her hand resting on his. Together they cut the fruit. Reiko didn't seem to notice how close they were or if she did she was trying not to focus on it. She was all but successful since there was a light blush on her cheeks. Gaara just watched her. Her gaze remained fixated on the food. He leaned in, thinking about kissing her once more to remind her that last night wasn't just a dream when Kankuro walked in. He glared coldly at his brother and stepped away from Reiko.

"Gaa-?"

Then she realized why Gaara had stepped back. Kankuro was reaching into the pan to try and sample some of Reiko's cooking. She quickly grabbed a wooden spoon with practiced skill and smacked him on the back of the hand, hard enough to make it ache but not hard enough to break the bone. She didn't want to have to go and heal him for the mistake of breaking his hand, plus he would have been rather sore with her for doing so. He pulled his hand back immediately and rubbed the 'wounded' appendage.

"Ow!" Kankuro hissed.

"Don't be such a baby," Reiko scolded, "You've had worse…"

He had worse wounds before. The poison from Sasori had to have been ten times worse than a smack from a wooden spoon ever could amount. Sure, she could have made it painful if she channeled her chakra into the wood and made it explode in his skin but that was a bit overkill in her mind. She was just warning him not to sneak a taste, not kill him. There was no need to do something so drastic over something so small but that still didn't mean he was going to get a free sample before breakfast even started. She may have been going out of her way to make them breakfast but that didn't mean she had to allow him samples.

"Why can't I just have a taste?"

Reiko lifted the knife from the apples and held it threateningly. She would never have used it against him. It was as if her human nature had been programmed so that she would never do such a thing. She could never raise a hand against her friends, which was why she tried her best to avoid confrontation against Sasuke when she was in the field. Reiko was the type of woman that was everybody's best friend. She was the kind of best friend that was shown in the movies. She was that caring, unconditional and loyal person who always supported the hero, leading lady or whatever on the film.

That person gives up any role that they may have had in the movie just so they can catch the hero when they fall, give that ever – so – useful advice when the main character is faced with a difficult and life changing decision, or just support them in their emotional breakdowns. Reiko was that type of person. And as everyone's best friend, she had a very busy life. Gaara often found himself shocked at the amount of lost souls that required a helping hand, a good advice, and a piece of her wisdom all the time. Yet, Reiko handed it out with ease, smiling gently and giving what she could the moment she knew that she could.

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Kankuro said.

Kankuro turned to Gaara. There was a slight grimace on his face. He gave Reiko a sour look, most likely for stopping him from having an early breakfast but she knew that if she hadn't stopped him there wouldn't be much left for everyone else because he'd eat most of it before they woke up, but she was pretty happy that her cooking had gotten him out of bed early since he normally slept until noon if Temari and Reiko let him. Gaara didn't care if his brother slept until midnight so long as he did the missions he was assigned and didn't try constantly to embarrass him in front of Reiko or the several councilmen who actually trusted him.

"Tell you girlfriend to be nicer!" Kankuro ordered.

"Reiko, be nice," Gaara said though it was halfheartedly.

Reiko stared at Gaara, expecting him to deny the girlfriend claim. Yet he didn't. She felt a nervous bubble well up in her heart. She bit her tongue to hold back a small laugh. Instead he just smirked at her. Reiko felt herself smiling at him, instead of blushing over the girlfriend comment. She had always liked his eyes. They were more expressive than he was. They were always seeking, always needing, pleading silently for something, showing he was just as human as everyone else around him was but the magic of it was that his eyes did that without him knowing just how expressive they truly were.

"No…" she told him.

"Well, I did my best," Gaara said, "Now leave."

* * *

Reiko set the plates in front of her larger audience. Everyone was now awake. There was a bit of a fuss when Temari found out that Kankuro tried sampling the food before it was ready and Reiko sent them out of the kitchen to finish their spat. Riku had followed, insisting that he do damage control. When Temari and Kankuro didn't move Gaara kicked them out of the kitchen with ease with his sand. Now everyone was just hungry. Reiko sat own and smiled as everyone dug in. Just as she took a bite of a rice ball Riku grinned at her.

"So, Reiko, did you enjoy your night?" Riku asked.

Reiko's eyes widened and she started to choke on her food. Everyone looked over at her surprised. Temari pat her on the back as the younger girl chased the food down with an enormous gulp of tea. She couldn't meet anyone's eyes. Reiko's cheeks burned. She thought it had simply been a dream. But her heart skipped a beat when Gaara took her hand in his and started playing with her finger tips. Electricity sizzled through Gaara's hand. Something flashed through Reiko's eyes and Gaara knew she had felt it too. But he held tighter. It was his silent way of saying _'Mine' _and everyone knew it. But he was also making a silent promise in taking her hand.

He wasn't going to screw up. His pride wouldn't let him. His heart wouldn't let him. He only had one shot to make it right and he only had one chance to make this right. He was going to start living so that he had no remorse in his life and he knew that if he let Reiko walk away then he was going to regret it until his dying day. Reiko stared at him, trying to read the expressions, trying to get some sort of sense of what he was feeling but a wave of different emotions washed over her and it made her heart beat harder.

"So… Kazekage… you're dating Reiko?"

Reiko blinked in surprise. Gaara squeezed her hand tighter, almost to the point where she was worried her fingers were going to break. She squeezed back, silently reminding him that she'd need her hand back sooner or later. He let up on his hold by then intertwined his fingers with hers, keeping her hand in place. She blushed darkly and looked down so that she didn't have to meet anyone's eyes. She hadn't agreed to be Gaara's girlfriend but there was no way for her to deny to anyone that she wanted to be. She had wanted it for a long time and for Gaara to finally accept her it was dizzying.

"Good…" Riku said smugly but then kinder he said, "It took you two long enough to figure it out."

Reiko stared at him for a good long moment. She was simply staring at him was all she could do to keep from gaping like a fish out of water as her mind tried to wrap itself around what he had just said. Then she blushed hotly as she figured out what he had meant. She had done her best not to let anyone else know of her affections for Gaara, save those who already knew but she had lived life acting as his best friend for the sake of still getting to be around him. But Riku had known. It made her a little afraid as to who else had figured out she had feeling for Gaara. She knew his fan club wasn't going to be too happy about her kissing him.

If Riku had seen him kissing her then someone else was bound to have seen. Someone else was bound to have gotten angry or upset that she had kissed the leader of Suna. Reiko couldn't believe that Gaara had kissed her. Her mind had been in such a fog after the kiss that she didn't remember how she had gotten home and what had happened. It's probably why she had thought it was nothing but a dream, a really good dream. However now that Gaara was sitting next to her, not denying any of these claims she knew it had been more.

"What?" Reiko asked when she found her voice.

"I knew you liked him since the moment I met you," Riku said, "It was obvious."

Reiko ducked her head. Gaara squeezed her hand again, making her pay more attention to him than she was to Riku. He found that her eyes were like emerald gems, twinkling in the light of the room with kindness, compassion yet most of all they also held pain, something had hurt her in the past and her had been there to see what every single one of the those pains were. He knew how heavily each burden weighed down on her heart. He watched as a myriad of emotions crossed Reiko's face before one dominated over all others. She was happy.

"Was it the fact that he grumpily chased away my suitors?" Reiko teased.

She had said it was nothing but a joke. It had been to tease Gaara, to at least to make him blush but he didn't. Riku and Kankuro had laughed at him, mocking and light hearted. Neither of them noticed the small smirk on Gaara's lips but Reiko did. She frowned as she raised a fine eyebrow. She felt rather good inside. She was happy and yet she knew that he was planning something. She reached for her tea with her free hand since Gaara still hadn't let go of her other hand. She looked at him as he glanced at her. Heat started to form in her cheeks with the way he had looked at her, almost possessively.

"No," Gaara said, "I _happily_ did that."

* * *

Everyone looked at him rather surprised. Reiko blushed instead. She had wanted to make him blush like she normally did but now the tables had turned. He was the one making her embarrassed. Gaara had changed and she felt rather happy that he had changed over the years. He had made great leaps from the way he used to be to the person he was now. She almost wouldn't be able to recognize him if she were to meet both of them as a stranger would. She squeezed his hand tightly as her way of telling him not to worry, that she wasn't going to let go.

Reiko had cleaned up breakfast with Riku's help. He smiled after they got the dishes inside the kitchen and then kicked her out of the room. She didn't know what to do with herself now that she was free of all duties because of the festival for the rest of the week. Aiko, Aido and Momaru were glad they got a bit of a break. She had to admit that she liked being able to relax too. It wasn't often that she had free time to herself. _'But ugh! I told myself I was going to visit Deidara…'_ she thought. She nearly groaned at the prospect. Deidara hadn't said a word and Suna was having a harder and harder time keeping his captivity under wraps.

"Might as well as go…" She sighed.

"Go where?"

Reiko jumped in alarm. She stiffened in surprise when Gaara materialized in front of her. She did the first thing that went through her mind. She hit him in the shoulder. He grimaced slightly at the attack and rubbed his shoulder but it the attack would barely leave a bruise, let alone a mark. Regardless if he wore the long sleeve shirts he normally did then no one was even going to see it. She would never intentionally hurt him. Now that he had kissed her he seemed to be rather protective of her and refused to let her out of his sights since she knew for a fact that he had been watching her for the past few hours. She just hadn't known he had been listening as well.

"I'm going to see Deidara," Reiko said as a matter of fact, "If you must know."

Gaara wrapped his arms around her neck and nuzzled the skin. Reiko felt her face heat up immediately. She just hoped that no one walked in to see him acting the way he was. It felt like something had snapped overnight and now that Gaara had decided he liked her he was possessive, almost to the point where he was smothering her but Reiko couldn't help but find it cute, endearing almost. She wondered if it was because he felt guilty for not returning her feelings for so long that he was acting the way he was.

Weakly she tried to push away and Gaara allowed her to do so without a fight but he kept a firm grip on her forearms. She forced herself to keep a straight face, even though the blush on her cheeks clearly told him how embarrassed she was. He now made a sport of teasing her all the time and quite frankly she found it embarrassing. He had a bit of leverage over her and he seemed to like exploiting it. _'Who knew he'd turn out to be such a tease?'_ she thought to herself. She hadn't ever thought that the awkward and gangly teenager that she met as a Genin would ever turn out to be a normal teenager.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Am I doing it wrong?"

Reiko was at a complete loss for words. She didn't know what to say, let alone do for him. So she gave him a small smile. Gaara frowned as he looked at her and leaned close towards her, taking pleasure in the fact her face was now red. There was still something missing, hidden deep inside the hesitant smile she gave him. He burned to bring it out of her, to see the smile he remembered back when they were kids and their lives hadn't been that complicated at all. The one that made him feel invincible. He wanted her smile to be confident and full of life. Not this timid one she hid behind. Even thought it was beautiful in its own way. He didn't feel any closer to bringing it out of her. But sometimes, he was sure he saw it. But not now, he had a long way to go.

"Er… No! I-It's fine!" she said, "B-but I was going t-to interrogate D-Deidara!"

Gaara inhaled, taking in her scent. He didn't exactly want her to leave. He didn't want her anywhere near the arsonist who nearly took her life so many times that he himself had lost count. Plus, there had to have been attempts the blond threw against her when he didn't even know. The thought of losing her to him made him worry, made him angry and it made him a little bit protective. He knew he was giving her more attention than she was used to but he had recently come to terms with his feelings for her and the fact she had looked completely heartbroken as of late made him want to remind her that she wasn't alone.

He wanted her to know he was there for her. She had been trying to deal with her problems on her own. That wasn't how she taught him to deal with his problems but she more or less drilled it into his head that he had to discuss them. If only she'd follow her own advice. She didn't want to b ea burden to those around her that much he knew. He knew her wall and hat's simply how she thought things through. However, he knew her friends would be more than delighted to help her out if she called upon them for aid. They felt like they owed her for all the times she helped them through a rough patch.

"Do it later," Gaara ordered, "It's your day off."

Reiko blushed. She was now as red in the face as a rose. She was very much unable to look him in the eyes, let alone look at him at all. While she was flushed from sheer embarrassment Gaara was enjoying teasing her. He finally felt like someone his own age. He shuddered at the thought of never have meeting Reiko, or killing her the day they first met. Had he done that he might not have been where he was on the road of 'recovery'. Sure, he may have been happy but he was deliriously delighted with her around him.

She had her fair share of baggage. She had her fair share of problems. But it was her heart he loved the most about her. She was humble, caring, compassionate, a risk taker who never backed down when there was something she believed in. She was just fine in his eyes. She had over looked his own problems by falling for him. He was lucky that she even decided to stay loyal to him. Of anyone she was the one who could have whoever she wanted. She didn't even notice the stares she got sometimes when she would walk down the streets in Konoha or even in Suna.

"I can't do it later," Reiko responded, "We need the information he has."

She managed to pull him off of her, though she missed his warmth the moment she did. Just to keep some of the warmth he had she held his hands. Ever since she had found out about Reina's death and Itachi being a good guy after all she had felt a seeping coldness in her chest that just seemed to wash away any other feeling she could have possibly felt. It got worse when Kyo died. It increased when she took in her niece and nephew. She wasn't ready for half of the things that were thrown her way and yet she had to deal with them.

"Tell you what," Reiko said, "Let me go now and I'll be back before dinner. You and I will go out somewhere."

Gaara nodded in agreement, probably because it was a fair trade. She got work done and he'd get her to himself later that night for a dinner date. Reiko smiled. Half of Suna wouldn't believe it was a date because it was a normal occurrence for the two of them to be seen together having dinner. Reiko sighed in relief but that relief quickly faded when Gaara gave her a quick peck on the lips before disappearing in a whirlwind of sand. She was blushing again.

"Stupid sand…"

She could have sworn she heard him chuckle in her ear.

* * *

Reiko walked right into Deidara's cell, all business and no smiles. She had a newspaper tucked under her arm. She dismissed the guards with a wave of her hand. Reluctantly they left. They knew she had all rights to boot them out. She was the one who captured him. She was the one who decided when he lived or if he died at all. She really hoped it wouldn't come down to killing him. She didn't want yet another death on her conscious, especially after she nearly killed herself trying to save him at Aiko's request.

"Hello, Deidara," she said briskly.

"Reiko, un…" he greeted, "Who should I thank for you actually coming to grace me with your presence, hmm?"

Reiko shook her head. She rolled her eyes at the dark and sarcastic remark. She sat down in the chair right across from his cell and opened her paper. He knew she wasn't actually reading the paper. She was just putting up a front, just in case. He knew she had weapons concealed on her, though the guards probably tried to make sure to take them all away, just in case she tried to kill him. Her eyes scanned the paper, as if she were actually interested in the scandal that some council man from Iwa had been involved in. She knew that Baki had been the one to bust the man for his crimes.

Her eyes took in Deidara's appearance. He had been tortured. His clothes had been tattered and ripped. They had starved him. His skin was dry and like paper to the touch. There was hardly an inch of skin without severe bruising, and there were many cuts, all of which appeared deep. Several burns graced his skin across his chest, complementing the ones on his arm. Reiko swallowed hard, feeling that her mouth had gone dry. He was in trouble because of her. He had saved her after she saved him. This was the thanks he received for helping. Her heart sank in her chest. However, she noticed he was staring at her.

"What is it?" Reiko asked.

She placed her newspaper facedown on the table between them and smoothed it out. She hadn't really been interested in it in the first place. She had just gotten it on her way over for some light reading. At least she had enough self-decency to not bring out one of Jirayai's books like Kakashi. She took a deep breath and looked at Deidara. The fire in his eyes had died. She was almost looking at an entirely different person. Her heart ached in her chest as she tried to ignore the stabbing pain she felt as she looked at him, knowing it was her fault he was in the condition he was in.

"Do you want something from me?" She asked, "Is that it?"

He twisted his head about casually, seeming unsurprised by her sudden outburst. He sat up in his chair. He flicked his hair out of his face so that he was staring at her with both bright blue eyes that so painfully reminded her of Naruto. Her heart ached even more at the thought of Naruto being in Deidara's place. She was sure a blond was going to be the death of her but she wasn't sure if it was going to be Deidara, Ino or Naruto to do her in. Temari may have been blonde but she would rather die than do her harm.

"Nah," he replied.

He scratched at the scant beard growing along his jaw line. The chains around his wrist rattled as he did so. He smiled at her slightly, as if it would help him win her over. _'Kami, he's so thin…'_ she lamented as she looked at his wrist. It was now half of the size it had been when she had last seen him and she could see the bone. She could see his muscles and tendons because of how skinny he was. He looked vulnerable, weak, and pathetic even to the shinobi eye. The way they had been raised they were to reject all those who were weak and pathetic. Reiko just wanted to cry because she had forced him to become what shinobi hated.

"I'm just bored, un."

"You're just annoying," she rebutted instinctively.

"Aw, don't say that," he pleaded.

She watched as his bottom lip puckered in an attempt to win her sympathy. She scowled in annoyance. She looked towards the cell door. She had the key in her breast pocket but Deidara didn't know that. He could have very easily killed her and used it to escape, wreaking havoc on the city and all of its inhabitants for his capture and torture. Reiko swallowed once again. Something needed to be done soon. Deidara needed to either tell all he knew or die. He was too much of a liability to be around the city much longer.

"You know," Reiko commented, "The council has been chatting about putting you to death…"

Deidara bowed his head. Then he snorted. He pulled his legs into his chest and hugged them tightly. Reiko frowned. It was a sign of loneliness, one she had grown very accustomed to after all of her missions alone. She had many moments where she would have gladly have killed for a little company, even if it was someone untrustworthy. Being alone was a terrifying thing for her, especially when she was left alone with her thoughts. Deidara must have been feeling the same way as she used to on those missions.

His teammate had abandoned him. He had tried to play the part of the hero for the first time in his life only to have it blow up in his face as he sat and was tortured, near to the brink of death for information he may or may not even have. None of them really knew how the Akatsuki worked. They weren't even able to slip in a spy without having them almost immediately detected. Missions like that were now considered suicide and very few people wanted to die to do so. Others were fool hearted and believed they were good enough to escape the Akatsuki after being detected. Those shinobi were normally sent back to their countries missing their head or badly mutilated.

"Should be dead anyways, un."

"Don't say that," Reiko ordered automatically.

Deidara glared at her. Reiko stared back at him with a blank expression. As a Genin she might have actually have cowered because of such a cruel look. Now, she just felt nothing inside as his eyes spelled out her death. She inhaled and then exhaled just as deeply. She ran a hand through her hair. She had become frustrated with their little game of cat and mouse. Now that the roles had been switched so where she was the cat and he was the mouse, she didn't know what to do with her sudden power over him. She hated taking advantage of people so it was probably the reason for her hesitance.

"Do you think I like this sort of treatment, Reo-chan, hmm?"

Reiko frowned. The answer was obvious for the both of them. It hung in the air, choking her with the poisoned intention that Deidara had aimed for. He was trying to make her feel guilty and it had worked all too well. Reiko felt the suffocating emotion clouding her heart and choking her mind. Her conscious was already weighed down with so many things. It was almost as if he knew the pain she was going through. He knew what strings to pull and what things to say to make her ache even more prominent.

"A pro isn't someone who sacrifices themselves for a job, un," Deidara remarked, "That's just a fool."

"Sacrifice? I'm not asking you to sacrifice anything, Deidara," Reiko said.

Deidara shook his head. He opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue. Reiko's eyes widened, in realization. He wasn't talking about the Akatsuki because he was trying to protect it. He wasn't talking about it because someone used a jutsu over him. He physically couldn't talk about it or else the jutsu would make him either bite his tongue off and drown in the blood that seeped out of the appendage or he would simply die instantly, a very quick but excruciating painful death. So that was the sacrifice he was talking about.

"Deidara, I-I didn't know," she said.

"As if!" He roared, "You had to have known, yeah! You're the one who did my medical check up in the first place!"

Reiko staggered to her feet. She took a step back so that she was leaning against the bars of the cell. She had weapons on her but her hands were hanging uselessly at her side. She hadn't detected the seal on his tongue. She had been so focused on using her chakra to repair the damaged tendons, bones and flesh that she hadn't checked for any sign of a seal. Her heart pounded in her chest. She felt guilt and anger rise in her chest. Of all the foolish mistakes to make she made the worst of them and now he was suffering because of her mistake.

"Let me know if I'm getting in the way," Deidara sneered, "You know, of something that's more important, hmm?"

"I d-didn't mean that!" she stammered.

Deidara now got to his feet. The chains around him rattled and clanked together. He winced but he kept walking towards her. It had to have taken all off the strength he had left in order to do so. The look in his eyes was pure and utter blood lust. Reiko was frozen to her spot. She could easily have shouted for help, she could have easily have taken him down but somewhere in her mind she felt that she deserved this. He was being tortured because of her. The blood on his flesh was all his and it stained her hands just as much as the blood of any other man or woman she had killed in her career.

"Spare me the excuses, yeah. I bet that you had all but forgotten about me the moment I told you about Uchiha's kids."

"That's not true!" she protested.

Deidara now had her pinned against the cell door. The chains on his wrists were in the perfect position to strangle her. Reiko fumbled in her pocket for the key. The chains moved. Her eyes widened. He was going to try to kill her. _'It is what you deserve after all,'_ a small voice in the back of her head reminded her. _'It's all your fault he's being tortured in the first place.'_ That didn't stop her from being afraid he would actually try and kill her. She had so much she had to do before she died. And she knew she simply couldn't leave Gaara or Hiroshi. Hiroshi had the kids. He couldn't take care of them on his own. And Gaara… He loved her. He finally admitted that he loved her. To leave him now would be cruel.

"You don't care about me. You never cared at all."

Reiko finally got the key into the lock. She twisted it quickly. The door swung open and Reiko gracelessly fell back. Deidara tried to follow but his chains stopped him. Reiko pressed her foot on the side of the door and kicked it shut. Deidara howled in anger. He tried throwing himself at the door once more. But once again the chains stopped him. Reiko slowly got back to her feet, leaning heavily against the wall. She put a hand to her neck, feeling where the chains had brushed against her skin just moments before.

"I'm so sorry…" Reiko whispered.

"No…" Deidara said, "You're not… But you will be."

* * *

**Deidara's gone insane! Yay! Er… not yay I suppose. But Reiko and Gaara fluff! That's good right?**


	82. Attack on Konoha

**It's great. I just met my friend's Japanese exchange students! They were so cute! I got to give them a hug! **

**But as a side note… Onemanga and Mangafox have taken down all chapters of Naruto. It's where I got all of my information from… So I think the story's going to wrap up sooner than I had expected. **

Reiko had done her best to move on after what Deidara said. However that madness, that suffocating anger and pure contempt bothered her. She had been distracted all day. Gaara had noticed that she had been gone past the afternoon so he sent Momaru out to go and get her. She smiled and walked into his office, trying to be perfectly fine, even though on the inside she was haunted. Fear was deeply rooted into her mind and heart. Deidara was suffering and she felt guilty for it. She had been half torn to take him out of the cell herself and tend to his wounds or simply killing him before he could do the same to her.

It was the way the kunoichi mind worked, kill or be killed. It was a rule which was instilled into their heads so that they would survive but Reiko just wasn't sure her heart was that of a kunoichi. She didn't fit in with the relentless Suna kunoichi because she wasn't as ruthless and coldblooded as they were. She didn't fit in with the kindhearted Konoha kunoichi because she was too harsh and she acted quicker than they did. There seemed to be no happy medium in her lifestyle choice. She wondered if she should just give the kunoichi life up for good. All it had brought into her life the moment she agreed to it was sorrow and strife.

"You must be wondering why I have brought you here, Reiko," Gaara said.

Reiko didn't find it odd to be in Gaara's office anymore. If she wasn't called to his office when something happened, then she would be worried. She simply assumed he had a mission for her. Though, if she had to say anything the look on his face was making her a little edgy. She wondered if he knew how sourly she had reacted with Deidara. He might consider stripping her of her rank as Jonin if he found out. But in all honestly she was tired of fighting all the time, tired of nearly dying, tired of almost losing everything precious again and again.

"Actually Gaara, after all these years I just sort of go with it."

She smiled, though she didn't really mean it. Gaara looked down at the scroll in his hands. He wasn't going to beat around the bush. He had to tell her flat out what had happened, what he had read, what had befallen Konoha – her home, her friends and quite possibly her family. Reiko tilted her head to the side. She eyed the scroll in his hand. It had Konoha colors on it. She noticed that it had already been opened. Gaara had already read it, either that or the hawkers had already translated the coded message and he was going to relay it to her.

"This just came from Konoha…" he explained, "They sent Roku."

Reiko stiffened. Konoha only used Roku if there were emergencies. He had been trained by Renji himself before he died. Reiko and Hiroshi had no idea where to place the hawk since they weren't as good of a handler of hawks as Renji was. Hiroshi was better with wolves and such. Reiko had no specific animal she was best with. Naomi was still a mystery. They didn't know her talent but the late bloomers were always the good ones. She licked her lip and her pulse began to race in her chest. It felt like her heart was pounding against broken glass.

Slowly she reached out and took the scroll from Gaara's hand. Her hand was fumbling to open it since it was shaking so much. Gaara watched her patiently, allowing her to take it from him and take her time in opening it. He had already seen the contents. He already had people starting to work to make efforts to help Konoha but he had to tell her. He knew that if he were in her position she would want to know. She had a right to know and he wasn't going to deny her that right. He cared too much about her to allow her to get hurt because he hid something this serious from her in the first place. He would help overcome her anger and sadness, just as she had done for him but it was going to be hard for her.

Reiko looked down at the message and she choked on her spit. Immediately, her hand flew up to cover her mouth. She felt like retching at that moment, and she was quite sure Gaara didn't want to see what she had eaten just that morning with him. Tears started to prickle in her eyes. She swallowed hard, nervously. Her breaths now came out as shaky pants. There was something coming out of her mouth that was a mix between a startled cry and a whimpering moan. Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow. He got up from his seat, knowing that she needed him in that one instant. No words were needed between them.

_Kazekage,_

_We ask for your aid. Pein has targeted Konoha. Half the town has been destroyed. Though the battle was won we ask that you send supplies in our time of need._

It rambled on but Reiko could read no longer. She thought she was going to be sick. There was a bitter taste in her mouth and though she wasn't quite sure what it was it made swallowing difficult. It made breathing even harder. The tension around all of them was thick enough to cut with a butter knife and spread across their situation like molasses, thick and heavy. She tried to look up at Gaara but the room started to spin. Her legs went weak beneath her. _'Naomi… she was still in the city!'_ she thought frightfully. She couldn't suck in enough air to fill her lungs. She knew she might pass out if she continued like that.

"I… un… Gaara…" she whimpered.

"Reiko?"

She paid him no mind at all. She was already on her knees she began gasping for air, unable to get enough to fill her lungs, to keep her moving. She was going to be sick. She simply knew that her breakfast wasn't going to stay in her stomach like she wanted it to. She could feel the bile rising in her throat. Every breath she took was horribly painful. She was going into shock and did not even comprehend the words Gaara was using. The door behind them slammed. Someone had been outside and Gaara had sent them away in a rage. She could feel his hands on her shoulders, trying to shake her out of her shocked stupor.

"Wake up…wake up now…wake up…" She began to whisper over and over again.

This wasn't real. It couldn't have been real, there was just no way. Konoha was safe, the safest place she had ever been. It was her sanctuary, her home. It couldn't have been destroyed. It was just another nightmare. Shutting her eyes tightly she waited a few seconds before opening them again. When she did the weight on her heart grew worse. The scene had not changed and the pain in her heart hadn't gone away yet. Tears were falling down her cheeks now and she finally lost it. Gaara couldn't let the woman he love hurt much longer. He pulled her into an embrace and let her cry on his shoulder. As she cried he gently whispered into her ear that everything was going to be alright.

She wasn't one to really come out and say what she was feeling when she was sad, but, for some reason, the news had hit her that hard. She flung herself into his hesitant arms and tucked her face into his blue and white cloak. Gaara didn't know what to do at first but since she was the one who normally initiated contact between the two of them he was oddly okay with his sudden invasion of space. The sudden contact had caught him off guard and he was unprepared for being so close to her so fast. He gaped at her forwardness, but decided to pat her back in spite of himself. And her grip tightened. Her fingers were tangled in his cloak.

"You sound sad," Gaara remarked.

He leaned down to gently nudge her bangs away with his nose, his lips skimming the skin of her forehead and temple. She just held him all the tighter. He was her only anchor to the world. He was the only thing tethering her to sanity. She knew that without him she would have gone around the bend, after losing as many marbles as she had. She would be just like Deidara. The thought terrified her. She gripped Gaara's cloak even tighter as she recalled the twisted insanity of the blond's eyes when she saw him.

"It hurts…" Reiko responded, "So much…"

Gaara clicked his tongue disapprovingly, bending further to brush his nose along the curve of her ear. He didn't mind that he was sitting on the floor in the middle of his office. Matsuri had tried to come in moments ago but he knew that Reiko needed him, without someone else interfering. Let anyone think what they wanted to of him. He was comforting someone who needed the comfort. He would have been tempted to just use the sand to get them back to his mansion but if he left without a word the council would get upset and probably assume the Akatsuki had come back to finish him off.

Gaara liked how he and Reiko never needed to say much in order to convey what they were feeling. This was just one of those moments where words weren't really necessary for the two of them to talk freely. As it was, their conversations had a track record of being one sided anyway with Reiko mostly speaking while Gaara spared the occasional nod and accidentally slip with his own opinion. Still, Gaara had grown to like it. Reiko was able to speak to him, seeing through his callous appearance, expecting nothing in return but still happy when he contributed.

"Why?" she asked, "Why are all of these bad things happening?"

Gaara frowned. He truly wanted to give her an answer, if it meant helping her ache but there was nothing he could say to her. They were going to go to war with the Akatsuki. Not all Ame ninja were bad, like Riku proved to be good but the war was inevitable. They were going to face casualties on either side of the two fighting forces. They could both lose a best friend, or a family member, or even each other. The thought was terrifying but they could die any day. That was the life of shinobi. The Kazekage was only sent to the battle field if there was little to no hope. Reiko would be one of the ones sent to the front line.

She could die.

Gaara didn't want to lose her. She meant so much to him. Her body and mind were still numb, running frantically over the blurred memories of the past few moments. Reiko was incapable of noticing anything beyond that. Her mind wasn't processing the fact that she would be sent to the front lines of battle, that she would lose friends and that she could die. All she was concerned about was the present. She had lost friends at that moment. There was no need to think about future losses because that would only bring more grief into her life. Gaara was simply surprised she hadn't cracked under all of the pressure she was in.

"I wish I knew…"

Reiko had locked herself in her room after that. She had sobbed her heart out to Gaara and then she had run away from him in the end, out of shame and hurt. Gaara didn't know what to do. He had taken to sitting outside her door, waiting for her to come to him since she had locked it. He didn't want to hurt her even more by breaking the door down because he was going to force her to talk about something she obviously didn't want to talk about. Temari and Kankuro tried to convince him to come downstairs for something to eat but neither had any luck in the matter.

Kankuro finally got fed up with it. He used his puppet strings on Gaara once the red head had fallen asleep outside Reiko's door, slumped against the wall curled tightly in on himself. When Riku found him the Ame ninja offered to take him so Kankuro could go and talk to Reiko. Kankuro conceded and he watched the Ame boy lift his brother bridal style and carry him to his room. Riku acted as if Gaara were as light as a feather. In the boy's hands Gaara probably was. Riku had proven that he was strong through all of the times the two of them had sparred together.

He found Reiko curled in on herself on the center of the bed. She was wide awake and she stared at him intently when he walked into the room. She looked so dead to the world, so very much lost. Reiko didn't even react to his entrance. His eyes widened and he rushed over to her side, pulling her face up to look at him. There were streaks from the tears that she had cried. But she was breathing. His heart beat slowly returned to normal. For a moment he feared that she had killed himself because of the burdens she was now forced to bear. Reiko just stared up at him with dead eyes.

"How are you?" Kankuro asked.

Reiko looked up at him surprised. Despite its demeaning quality, the question floored her. He never really ever showed any interest in her personal life. Someone had to have noticed that she was suffering, Kankuro noted but he supposed everyone around her was just trying to be empathetic to one another's feelings. They didn't talk about their problems and that's what Reiko obviously needed to do but because they didn't talk about it she didn't talk about it. All of her pain and her suffering just bottled up inside and simmered. It was like a volcano getting ready to burst. One of these days it was just going to snap and she would have just ended her life to get rid of the pain.

"Fine."

He stared at her incredulously, asking her silently if she expected him to believe him. When she didn't answer Kankuro sat down beside her and did not say a word. He was frowning. Her eyes looked itchy and tired. They were bloodshot and he wasn't an expert, nor a medic nin, but he knew they had to be dry. Reiko wouldn't be able to cry for a good long while. When they first met he knew immediately by the way she carried herself with his exuded silent confidence that she was different from the other kunoichi he had met. Most kunoichi that he knew were loudmouths that flaunted their strength for everyone to see, but Reiko was different, he was sure. But despite the fact that she was different she still needed someone to depend on from time to time.

"Why are you doing this?"

She hated how her voice that suggested she was either going to suddenly burst out laughing hysterically or to start crying. What made it worse was that she wasn't sure which she was going to do. So she tried to back her words up with a smile but it was forced. Kankuro could tell her heart wasn't in it but she was trying. Why couldn't someone look after her for once? Why couldn't she have someone to protect her, chase her fears away? Just because she acted tough and rebellious, didn't mean she didn't need to be reassured sometimes. She couldn't always be strong and the only one who seemed to realize that was now was Gaara but she knew that she couldn't depend on him for everything. She couldn't add her stressors to his.

Reiko shivered. Her warmth had been left behind in Gaara's office the moment she got that accursed letter. She tried to keep on but she felt so cold anymore. It wasn't just emotionally but she was physically cold as well. Even Riku had commented on how cold she was to the touch. Her hands were like ice, held in a snowdrift before every touch. She always had bundles of blankets in her room but it was the middle of summer – in Suna of all places. She was scared and alone but in her mind it was better to be alone than to bring the others down with her. Sure, they cared about Konoha too but it wasn't their home. It wasn't where they discovered themselves. She feared for those she lost but didn't know about yet.

"Because you said might say you don't want to talk about it but I know you want to," Kankuro said.

"That's not what I meant," Reiko retorted.

Reiko turned hurt eyes on the boy. He didn't even react, much to his satisfaction. He had many a sour look cast his way. He had caused many of them. But he couldn't say that this one look didn't bother him in the slightest. It did bother him. This was one of his closest friends, someone he had always seen as strong, as the pillar holding everyone up. This war was changing everything. The strong couldn't hold the supports anymore. They were crumbling. Reiko was crumbling. Everything was all falling down around them and there seemed to be nothing they could do to renew the pillar. All hope seemed lost.

"You don't have to look out for me," Reiko said, "I can take care of myself."

Suddenly something in Kankuro's mind clicked. Reiko felt herself to be a bother when she started crumbling. That's why she never went to anyone else with her problems. She only added everyone else's problems to hers and then was drowned once the flood walls broke because she was overwhelmed by all of the issues. He scowled. The Konoha ninja may be his friends but they didn't realize that their problems and issues were killing their best friend – his best friend too. He stared deep into emerald eyes. He never really was good at comforting people. He was never really comforted as a child.

Tears were frowned upon as a shinobi. He remembered his father slapping him whenever he started to cry. Shinobi showed no tears, they didn't cry. It was one of the shinobi codes of conduct. And yet, he realized, it was one of the most broken rules. Temari claimed that she almost cried when Gaara almost died. He knew quite a few shinobi who sobbed their eyes out when they felt they were too late to save the young Kazekage. Reiko sobbed freely and openly. Even Naruto cried that day. But the tears weren't wasted. It showed they were human. Kankuro wondered if he was more like the humans he interacted with or the puppets he worked on.

"You think I'm doing this out of obligation?"

Reiko shook her head. He was tempted to let out a sigh of relief but there was there was the word 'but' hanging in the air. She believed hew as there for her out of some other cruel feeling. He made a face. Sure, he never really was the one to go and try and talk her through her problems. If anything, he was one of the idiots that kept going to her with his problems. And Reiko, being Reiko, burdened whatever he threw her way with the skill and precision she had been raised upon. She may have been good with the juggling act but even the best of jugglers had a limit. Reiko was reaching hers and things were starting to fumble.

"Pity," Reiko said bluntly, "But I have news for you, I don't need you. I don't need anyone."

Kankuro scowled but tried not to let her see his displeasure in what he had noticed. It was her tough kunoichi act, the one she put on for enemies. His eyes that had once been so cold and angry, and overall frightening, had warmed into hers as if she were something precious to him. And she was, even if she didn't want to voice it aloud. She was a good friend to him, someone he knew he could always turn to, even if she was too stubborn to turn to anyone when she needed help. It could lead to her demise one day, not being able to ask for help. It also didn't help when she seemed to have some sort of hero mentality, as if she had to protect everyone from the evils of the world around them.

"You're lying."

He could easily admit that he wasn't always there for her when she needed him most. He was an observer – the strong and silent type. At first she could just assumed he wanted her to do things on her own and refused to help her. What became more than just a little assumption was the way he would look onward to her as she moved through her life. And now that she really thought about it, he was always like that. He had always come to her rescue when she really needed it but watched from the sidelines when there were struggles that he knew that only she could only handle on her own. He respected her. He gave her the space she required.

"I don't need someone who is only here to pity me."

"I'm not like them!"

Reiko's eyes widened. Her body shook with suppressed emotion before she finally narrowed her eyes in complete rage. She turned away, trying to keep her emotions in check. Kankuro could feel her chakra channeling through her body and pooling in her fist. It was a defense mechanism that she had developed over the years and when she felt the least bit threatened chakra would travel through her veins and into her fists or her feet, ready to fight or to make a quick escape. He wouldn't doubt it if she were as fast as Rock Lee was back when they were Genin. Lee naturally had an advantage in the taijutsu range, if only because he couldn't do ninjutsu and genjutsu like the rest of his peers.

"Get out of here…" she hissed.

"Too damn bad."

Kankuro grabbed her by the shoulders and fought off the attempts to get away. Kankuro did the only thing he could think of. He pulled her into his arms and held her there tightly. Reiko continued to struggle. Instead of letting her go he just held tighter, pulling her close against the firm chest of his pajamas. She fought hard, but never once did she release the chakra in her hands. She was threatened but he knew that she would never be able to lay a finger on him in a moment of ill intent. That's just the way she was. She would rather die than hurt a friend and that's simply how her mind worked.

It wasn't a bad quality to have, Kankuro noted, and so he was going to remind her that it was good for her to have that quality. He liked her the way she was. Whatever the young Tsuyoi girl did and failed, she bit back with a vengeance and had the scar under her collar to prove it. She was finally getting something right though and he couldn't have been any prouder of her than in that one moment but she had a lot of scars to prove that she had fought back a lot. She didn't seem to realize that she had so many wounds from the past. Not all of them were visible but she still had them to prove her hardships.

"What the Hell? Let me go, you oaf!" She screamed.

Reiko struggled, but vainly, without either real will or thought. She couldn't stand this closeness that Kankuro was forcing upon her. She felt trapped and suffocated and she hated it, hated every second of it. She knew that the puppet master knew she was breaking into pieces. She wanted to get away before she completely shattered. If anything, the puppet master's embrace grew harder and Reiko almost panicked in his hold. She realized that she sobbed and cried into his chest, getting his shirt wet. Immediately, she began cursing under her breath, hitting him wherever she could reach. She wanted him to be as far away from her as possible at that moment.

"Fuck you," she whispered, angry and scared and distressed. "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you…"

But the puppet master didn't let her go. She could get as angry with him as she wanted. She could get cross until she was blue in the face. He had enough of just sitting on the sidelines, watching her ache instead of actually doing something about it. He knew she confided in everyone around her. Temari helped her out with some problems. Riku was almost always by her side so he was bound to know something about her. Gaara was most likely the one she spoke to the most but right now she was a little put off with him because of the tact he displayed when he gave her the letter, telling her that Konoha had been destroyed. Granted, it was better that he didn't beat around the bush.

"I'm not going anywhere."

He felt her freeze in his arms. She didn't move, didn't even breathe. Her mind had been sent into such a state of shock that Kankuro could actually hear the gears inside her head working in overdrive to try and piece together what he meant. He might have teased her about it, had she not been so depressed. She would have done the same to him. He was like a little sister to him so it was only natural for him to like to tease her like what he did with Temari, granted his arguments with Reiko didn't send anyone to the medical ward of the hospital but Reiko was a medic. Nine times out of ten she was the one saving them the hospital trip.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Kankuro simply asked that Reiko stay Reiko, and never doubt his intent and feelings for her. He assured her they were real. Reiko believed him. To him, Reiko was like a little sister. She had all of the traits of one and he was sure that if his mom was alive she would have very much liked her. If she were alive she might have treated her like their own daughter, even if she wasn't flesh and blood, even if she already did have a family who loved her. He would have liked to have thought so. Even Riku took a shine to her. But to the two of them all she would ever be was the little sister figure.

He was surprised when he found that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Her hand had clutched at the fabric of his shirt. He smiled to himself. Her forehead was smooth and free of all creases. Her brows were gently pulled backwards as whatever dreams were weaved behind her lids sure had to be peaceful ones. Kankuro brushed a piece of Reiko's hair from her face as he looked at her face. Her expression was soft and gentle. It was so unlike the tough and fierce attitude the brunette sported during her waking hours. She looked peaceful. She looked innocent and sweet. And if he ever mentioned these thoughts to Reiko he would find his innards on his outside quicker than someone could say 'ninjutsu'.

Kankuro stayed with Reiko until she woke up. He managed to get her to let go of him but he didn't want her to wake up with him on the bed with her even though she was the one to fall asleep on him. Reiko shivered in spite of the warm blanket that was draped over her shoulders, the warm pajama set she had changed into, and the piping hot mug of soup that she was clutching in her hands. The steam rose from the stewed vegetables warmed her face as she stared into it. She wasn't hungry so she turned her gaze over to the doorway leading into the kitchen. Kankuro was standing at the stove in nothing but a pair of sweatpants and a thin tank top, spooning some soup into a mug for himself. It was reheated soup but it was the thought that counted.

Kankuro hadn't said a word to her since he brought her downstairs, or when he left her for a moment so she could change or even when he had handed her the dinner he prepared. Well, technically, Riku cooked it. He just reheated it. Temari had offered to take care of Reiko but Kankuro wanted to spend time with her and allow her to know that although she wasn't blood she was like family. Reiko realized she didn't care of he was upset with her. She was a grown woman. She had to take responsibility for her actions. He turned his gaze back to the mug, deciding that it was best to brace herself for a scolding.

Yet, Reiko couldn't bring herself to care that he was going to chew her out for not eating, not sleeping for an entire day, not writing her friends, not spending time for herself or whatever it was he was going to yell at her for. Konoha was destroyed and she had simply been sitting elsewhere, being paid for something as simple as teaching children how to fight. The weight shifted on the couch, and a strong, muscular arm wrapped around Reiko's shoulders. Kankuro sipped at his mug, grateful for the hot, thick liquid sliding down his throat and warming him up. He turned his head to look at Reiko, surprised when his he found she wasn't looking back at him.

"Reiko?"

She was sorely tempted not to look at him. She didn't want to have him start yelling at her although she knew that her 'sulking' was childish. She felt she had a right to try and figure things out on her own but Kankuro butt in during her thoughts, interrupting her. If anyone had a right to be angry she knew she did. She had locked her door for a reason. She had pushed everyone away for a reason. She didn't want to deal with anyone, telling her that she should just move on and get over it – that she was acting like a child by harboring these feelings. Konoha was her home. She froze. _'Wait…'_ she realized, _'I said was… When did I start considering that Konoha wasn't my home?'_

"Yes?"

"I'm not mad at you, Reiko," he stated in a soothing tone, "Just worried, that's all…"

She looked up at him, unable to last much longer without looking at him. She looked sad, lonely and broken. Kankuro ran a hand through his hair, dimly recalling the last time that she had made fun of his hood, stating that it made him look rather catty. She didn't have fun as much as she used to. She had changed, they all had. Their fights had changed them. They were forced to grow up fast and their childhood wasn't something they could just get back anytime soon. Something vital of theirs had been replaced in their lives and since they didn't know what had been taken they couldn't really get it back. It wasn't like there was an opponent they could fight to get that one thing back.

"Why?" Reiko asked.

Kankuro looked at Reiko in confusion. She scowled at him, as if he hadn't already figured it out. But then again she knew that some guys were pretty smart but at the same time oblivious to everything around them. Not all of them were as smart as they were quick thinking. She just knew to take them as they were instead of complaining that the guys were frustrating and annoying. He might not have noticed what she was talking about after all. The single word why could have any amount of meanings when it stood on its own.

"Hmm?"

"Why worry about me? I'm not all that important."

Kankuro set his drink down on the coffee table. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. Reiko nearly spilled her mug because of the sudden grip. She had jumped in surprise. There was such a vehement look in his eyes that Reiko was caught off guard by the look he was giving her. Kankuro was tempted to shake her but she looked rattled enough without an encouragement. However, that didn't mean the look he was giving her was any lighter or any less forgiving. He still couldn't believe she said something like that when she was the one who preached about self worth to him and all their friends.

He did think that she was the type to be so hypocritical. But Reiko gave a small, miserable nod, agreeing with her words. Not once did she raise her eyes from the floor. Although Reiko usually came across as so strong and unflappable, she seemed very small and fragile to Kankuro in that moment. He didn't know if it was because of the way she hung her head deducted a fair few inches from her height or if the uncharacteristic hunch of her shoulders contributed to the fact that she had seemed smaller. Seeing her look so broken and defeated awakened a fierce kind of angry protectiveness in him, who realized he'd grown a lot more attached to the girl than he'd even been aware of previously.

"You _are_ important," Kankuro said, "Gaara cares! Temari cares! What about Reina's kids? Don't you care about them?"

Reiko shook her head in disagreement, quite surprised that he had even suggested something of such standards to her. Of course she cared and those words seemed to hang in the air around them. She cared about them with her life and she had fought to prove it every time she was sent into battle. They were her life. Anyone who tried to digress with her on that matter quickly met the tip of her blade at the edge of their throat. She lived by the thought of protecting those she loved. It didn't matter if she died in the process so long as she knew she saved their life, even at the cost of her own.

"I'm just a burden. No one would miss me if I left for good…"

"That's not true!" Kankuro argued.

Reiko looked up at him with saddened eyes. Her eyes were practically overflowing with countless emotions as she swapped stares with the former thug's schooled expression. He vaguely remembered days where he hated her and it was her persistence that she had that even allowed him to decide to be her friend in the first place. In fact, she should have been punished for helping them the day he and his siblings attacked Konoha. Her almost murder put a damper on her actions but it put her on thin ice with the Konoha council. They never really liked her in the first place so Reiko never showed that it bothered her.

"Besides, Gaara would miss you a lot…" Kankuro hinted.

Reiko snorted and stuck her nose in the air before looking the opposite direction. There was a blush lining her cheeks. She knew it felt good to start falling in love and the beginning stages of the romance were fantastic and she felt cared for but every relationship she had with a guy turned sour, unless they were friends only. She looked down. She could feel a small part of herself screaming inside. _'Get a grip! Love only ever ends in tears!' _she shouted inwardly. She was, by no means, dying to cry her heart out once again on another lonely night with only chocolate and some girlfriends to attempt to help her get over it.

'_But Gaara isn't like that!'_ she internally warred, _'Is he?'_

**And all of you probably thought I was done with the angst factor! Nope, not done yet!**


	83. Mending

**You guys are fantastic. I really thought I was going to have to finish this sooner than I anticipated. Thanks for sending me links to other sites. **

* * *

Gaara woke up in his room the next morning. He frowned as he got up. Reiko had been hurting because of him, having to go and show her the letter. He knew it was better that she heard from him than not have heard at all, or to hear second hand from someone she knew. It was important that she find out as soon as it came out or she would hear it second hand and it would hurt her even more. He bowed his head. He still couldn't help but feel like he had betrayed her trust by hurting her. And all shinobi knew those who turned their hand on their comrades died a terrible death.

"What have you done now, Gaara?"

Gaara ripped the pillow off his face and shot upright, searching frantically for the source of the voice, only to find Riku standing in his doorway. He sighed and fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do and the other male wasn't exactly who he wanted to turn to with all of his relationship problems. He wasn't good with emotions. He didn't really know how to go and comfort Reiko with this new found discovery. Their friends could be dead. She might have lost a sibling. He knew that if he lost her or his siblings he would have been a mess. It wasn't like a battle for him. There was no opponent he could go and physically save her from.

He wasn't exactly prince charming either. He was a fraud if there ever was one. There was no white knight that could go and save Reiko from her own emotions and her pain. He wouldn't be surprised if she cried herself to sleep at nights when there was no one around to see the liquid pain and utter remorse running down her face. He was tempted to take her hand and hug her, the way she used to do for him before her heart, had been burdened with everything around her. He just wanted to tell her that it wouldn't always be so bad. But she was heartbroken, a shattered remnant of whom she used to be.

"Get out of here, Riku. Please."

The older man stepped farther into the room, ignoring the words of the Kazekage. Normally that wouldn't have bothered Gaara. He actually liked it when his friends would say no to him since it gave him the ability to feel like a normal person instead of some power gifted ruler. He hated it when they would refer to him as his title or just agree because he had the power to make them do so. He hated the responsibility that came with being a leader but he liked protecting the people, plus, the paperwork never seemed to stop. He wondered how Tsunade dealt with it. According to Reiko, the woman would hide, or at least try everything she could to escape it. He knew better.

Reiko helped him out sometimes when she wasn't too preoccupied in her thoughts. He couldn't take an all-nighter to finish them anymore or Reiko would kill him with her bare hands. He had to take breaks or Temari would chew him out. He had to spend time with the family or Kankuro would physically force him out of the office. Matsuri would make him help her train, because he had been her mentor those many years ago. Plus, people in Suna took pleasure in seeing their leader strolling around the streets, many inviting him to join them in whatever they were doing, whether it be eating or playing a game of ball with the children.

"I will not," Riku said defiantly.

A corner of Gaara's mouth twitched. He liked Riku, related to him more easily than anyone else, aside from Reiko, but he still didn't particularly want to talk to anyone at that one moment. Sitting up, he turned to face the older man. Gaara sighed. He got to his feet, brushing the wrinkles out of his clothes absentmindedly. It wasn't like Riku cared if he was mussed up but it still gave him something to do with his hands, besides, he hated not being level with the person he was talking to. It made him feel like he was at a disadvantage to that person, plus, shinobi paranoia kicked in and it made him feel like they would have an easier time taking him out if they weren't level.

"If you're not going to leave, at least tell me what you want," Gaara said.

"To do this."

Riku's hands fisted into Gaara's shirt, too, jerking the shorter red head around. All Gaara saw before him was a teenage boy who had built himself on restraint and patience. Riku put his honor before his own desires and goals. Gaara found it stupid, obviously, but he knew stubborn Riku had practiced mind over matter so long that his wishes waned to the wishes of those around him. Now he was standing up once more to protect someone else, but this time Gaara knew it wasn't because of honor or some sort of obligation. He was standing up to him because Gaara had done something to hurt someone they both cared deeply about.

"I saw Reiko on the edge of tears," Riku hissed darkly.

Something about the way Riku had said that, with the acidic hatred in his voice, left him without a reply. Gaara grunted as Riku pushed him up against the wall. Riku's usual grin was replaced with a large frown that threatened to swallow his entire face. The unhappy look didn't suit him at all. It was so blank, without any real feeling. Yami frowned. No pain could be deeper than the gashes he felt in his heart at that moment, in simply knowing that though he had done things the way Reiko would have wanted them done he had still hurt Reiko all the same. Many different emotions plucked at his heart. Many different thoughts raced through his head but one thought stood out above all others.

He truly was a monster.

Despite what Reiko told him he simply couldn't get anything right. He hurt her time and time again, making him wonder why Reiko even came back to him after so many aches and lonely nights he had put her through. He would only be able to look in the mirror and despise everything he saw there in every waking moment. Her coaxing and gentle prodding hadn't rid him entirely of his self-loathing. It just buried the darker parts a little deeper and rid him of other burdens that weighed down on him since he was young. While she made a good impact on his life she had also made negative ones too, whether she realized it or not.

"What have you done, Gaara?"

Hissing in distaste, Gaara shoved him away. Gaara felt a great sadness inside him. He just didn't get it. Why had they ever followed him around and worshipped him in action and soul for his talent instead of seeing the debris he left in his wake? They were thousands of broken into millions of pieces, nothing but flotsam on the tide of his veneration. All he had ever seemed to do was bring more pain, more suffering, and more trials for them to face. Reiko had taken it with stride, simply stating that if they didn't do it then no one else would help him. She said they were chosen to do it because they were strong enough to handle it and she always considered it a trial through flames.

But if they were as close as friends as they had all claimed, why had nobody but Reiko noticed that Gaara was falling and dying? She noticed that he could not be okay after everything he had been through – his own darkness was so tainting to his heart because of the father that he had at one point detested with his entire being but had now ignored with dispassion. She had tended to him, helping him overcome his pain through simply being there for him. Reiko seemed bent on making sure they stayed together in after Sasuke. She seemed to cling to the little friendships and try to make sure things stayed the way they were. But things were bound to change. She couldn't control that no matter how much she wanted to.

Why had nobody at all noticed that Reiko had already fallen, so subtly and unassumingly that they could not be bothered to care? In Gaara's mind Reiko wasn't worth putting in pain, not even himself, not even if those weren't the true intentions. In his mind everyone who hurt her was an actor, a faultless perfect actor since they managed to convince the universe that they had tried, tried with every fiber of their beings, to save the helpless, that they had tried to help the saved, or that they had tried to send the evil further into the depths of wherever they had fallen to protect those who were still good.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern."

Long fingers tightened on Gaara's upper arm, nails seeking and finding pressure points, digging in. Gaara sucked a breath in through his teeth. Riku was trying to hurt him, to make him realize that he had hurt Reiko but Gaara already knew. He hadn't slept that night because he knew. He was tired. He was hurting. His self loathing had gone through the roof. His polite and politically attempts had been made to dissuade Reiko from spending time in his company, he knew, but she rejected their pious attestations that they were _only_ trying to help _her_, and became one of his closest of friends in retaliation.

"Let go…"

"You—you have a woman—the woman you love—and you make her cry…" Riku snarled in his ear

Gaara bowed his head. He couldn't deny his guilt. He felt that Reiko's main weakness was the fact she put her morals over her heart. She would laugh. Gaara was the one who noticed that she was hiding something behind those laughs. He knew the trick too well since he did it sometimes. He had been in the same position before, maybe when he was first starting out as the new Kazekage. She had lost the passion that was inside of her. The fire inside of her was dying. She was the angry and complicated puzzle that he now focused a part of his attention to. Reiko often reminded him of a single flame on a cold night. It flickered and twitched at times and even looked like it would be extinguished but stayed strong, battling against the very forces of nature.

"What is wrong with you?" Riku hissed.

"I… don't know…"

She helped him overcome his fear of socialization, out of a paranoia that they would hurt him, or some hidden remnant of darkness of his past would flare up within him and hurt the people he cared for now. His interactions with people had been controlled by someone else from an early age, and they had reacted accordingly to the aura of hostility he exuded. He couldn't change how he was remembered in the past, but he could make sure that when he met new people that they saw him, as he was. And Gaara knew that if his fear began to get in the way, he would always have Reiko there to give him courage.

They were opposite in many ways.

She laughed freely and often, he laughed rarely and restrainedly. He was inclined to give up at the first hurdle. She would see something to the end out of spite for those who claimed she couldn't do it. He was better at analyzing his feelings and the reasons he felt the way he did, she was less complicated and simply felt without trying to figure out why. Reiko was someone who needed trees and he was perfectly fine if he never saw one ever again. She needed to see new things, experience all she could experience while he was perfectly content to stay in his village. And when she came around to his way of seeing things, they were alike enough to fall in love.

But Gaara feared they were too different to _stay_ in love.

* * *

Reiko had left her room and sought out Temari. It had been a while since she had gone to the older girl for advice and she needed someone, aside from Kankuro and Gaara to help her get her priorities straight. Temari sat down next to her, thoroughly surprising her. She didn't even look up to see the blonde. Her hair covered her face like a veil, guarding her expression from the other girl at her side. She hated feeling like she couldn't trust Temari but this was something she really wanted to figure out on her own, though Temari had ways of making her talk, like all good friends did. Reiko did want to at least enjoy the company she had before she had to go for good, back to Konoha. She didn't want to feel like the people around her were still trying to hide behind shadows and masks, unable to talk about their pasts without thinking of and feeling the pain that it brought with it. She needed to talk and it was as simple as that.

"So what has Gaara done this time?" Temari asked.

"He… God, sometimes I think he doesn't even think things through!" Reiko ranted, "He just showed me the scroll from Konoha… It's been attacked.

Her face didn't betray her emotion but her eyes did. They were very revealing when it came to her emotions and reactions over things. Reiko looked down at her hands, which rested in her lap. She clenched her hands into fists to remind her not to do anything rash. She inhaled shakily as she tried to maintain her composure but she hadn't felt this frustrated in her entire life. She lifted her head so that she could look at Temari once she had her nerve back but her lack of nerve seemed to pass on to the Sand kunoichi. Temari looked away from her eyes. She felt a little uncomfortable under Reiko's gaze. Her eyes seemed to bore into her.

"Well, Reiko, you're an adult," Temari shrugged, "Anything any adult would say to you, including Gaara, should be the last thing in your mind."

Reiko was now staring at Temari in horror. She was acting nonchalant over a big matter. Emotions kept flickering through Reiko's eyes so fast that Temari couldn't tell where which one started and where another ended. Temari swallowed and tried to think of something to say to the younger girl to make it alright but all words escaped her thoughts, all ideas of comforting left her reeling in the dust. She never really had to go and make someone feel better. Normally, it was Reiko who did the comforting, picking up the broken pieces. She should have been able to pick up her own pieces but she wasn't super human. Temari just didn't really know what to say to her and nothing would have made it okay. It was just the way things were. Nothing was okay but nothing was wrong either.

It was obvious to see that Reiko was blaming herself all the time for things that weren't even her fault. Temari could easily admit that she wanted to help Reiko but because of her kunoichi pride the Konoha kunoichi would never dare to ask for help, but she was better than some of the men from Suna. If they were dying and Temari held the cure they would never ask for help. Men she knew would rather die than ask for assistance. To them it was like admitting a weakness. Temari shook her head. Needing help wasn't a weakness. It was strength that allowed a person to admit that they weren't strong enough to do something on their own.

She disliked depending on others too much but she also hated people who tried to do everything on their own. They had to realize that they weren't superman or some other super hero and they couldn't do everything they put their mind to. The world wasn't going to give them anything easy to work with. Other Shinobi and Kunoichi worked against them to make sure they had as many problems as possible as they tried to simply live life. That's why Reiko fought so hard for everyone she knew, nearly died time and time again. She wanted everyone else to live easier lives. That sort of selflessness was something Temari could never relate to but she had to admit that she tried.

"Temari, we're going to _war_!" Reiko reasoned.

"And we've already been there," Temari reasoned, "Or have you forgotten the fact that Suna and Oto attacked Konoha?"

Reiko bowed her head. There was no way she could have forgotten something like that. That's how she met Temari, Kankuro and Gaara in the first place. She nearly died because of the experiments that she underwent. There were two scars running down her back from where she had wings implanted into her skin. Many people say things happened for a reason. If that was true then perhaps there was a reason why she met the Suna shinobi in the first place after all. Maybe if things played out the right way it would help heal those emotional wounds in the long run. She knew she wanted to see what they acted like once they lost all of the painful emotional baggage that weighed them down so much but she was also weighed down so heavily that she almost couldn't enjoy herself anymore.

"Geeze," Temari muttered, "It's as if you're mad at a decision you made. If anything, you should be happy that you made a decision on your own."

Reiko stared at Temari in confusion. It felt like there was a lead weight on her chest. It felt like her heart was being constricted as Temari looked at her. She felt like she was going to be sick to her stomach. War was a serious matter and she didn't know how Temari could simply brush it aside. It was just another fine point that she was different from the shinobi of Suna. The shinobi of Konoha would have been a little anxious but they would have fought without a qualm. _'So why is it that I'm the only one who seems to have a problem with this?'_ Reiko thought to herself, _'Why am I the only one who wakes up screaming because of things I've done in the past?'_ And it was true. Her nightmares had increased tenfold since Haiku's death and Deidara's capture shortly after.

She wondered if she wasn't going insane. Subconsciously, she wetted her quickly drying lips. It felt like her heart was being constricted as she looked at Temari. She felt like she was going to be sick to her stomach right then and there. She knew what she was expecting of her and she wasn't sure if she could provide what she wanted. Her palms began to sweat and Temari could see she was having some problems looking at her. The blonde wanted to put a hand on her shoulder, to make her look at her so she could see that she wasn't alone. Other people had faced such trials too and they kept moving forward like she did but she didn't want to overstep a boundary that she had no right to break.

"Why?"

It was a rhetorical question. Temari wasn't going to pause for Reiko to give an answer. She was just going to explain herself in the long run and Reiko didn't have an answer to provide the blonde anyways. To Temari it was obvious to see that Reiko was blaming herself all the time for things that weren't even her fault. She could easily admit that she wanted to help the younger girl. Temari knew that Reiko disliked depending on others too much but she also hated it when people tried to do everything on their own. They had to realize that they weren't superman or some other super hero and they couldn't do everything they put their mind to. The world wasn't going to give them anything easy to work with.

"Because you're an adult," Temari answered.

Reiko frowned deeply. Reiko's journey was not without its hardships, that fact alone was constant and immutable. Yet there was no way she could have foreseen new challenges that were now rearing their ugly heads one by one in an attempt to overwhelm her and ruin her for good. So far it seemed to be working. She was painfully aware that her heart was at cross-purposes, as was Gaara's. Her dilemmas had been seemingly much simpler before she reached so high in the ranks of kunoichi. Her innocence had been stripped away in the sense that she no longer saw the world in black and white. She wasn't even sure where she lay on that line.

"It is, in fact, your life," Temari said, "Don't go on blaming other people for some decision you made. You had a reason to do it."

"This isn't about my decisions!" Reiko reasoned.

Temari raised an eyebrow. She knew that Reiko's heart and mind had lost their jovial and innocent state. They sank into a lonely and shattered adulthood. Reiko had taken to glaring at the older blonde, darkly, for the accusations being hurtled her way. They were things they she didn't want to accept but also things that Temari had to make Reiko realize. She was wasting her life on the what ifs and blaming herself for things she had absolutely no power over. Temari wasn't surprised that Reiko was constantly a moody ball of drama because of it. She had a lot on her plate but she was focusing on every little detail, which when added together made a massive amount of stress that overshadowed all of the good things that happened in her life.

"You know very well what I mean," Temari said.

"Huh?"

Reiko watched as Temari got to her feet and started to walk away. Hurt and remorse crossed Reiko's eyes as he watched Temari leave. The younger girl lowered her head, unable to bear the shame that she felt inside her chest for much longer. The urge to throw up had increased. There was a void in Reiko's chest. That hole had gotten deeper and she didn't realize the damage until it was already too late. She had gotten hurt yet again but this time it wasn't because of an enemy, a weapon or a poison. It was because of _her_ fears and her own uncertainties that she had wounded her heart.

"Think about it," Temari ordered.

Temari disappeared down the street, leaving Reiko alone at the park by herself.

* * *

Reiko had taken to walking down the street to help herself clear her mind, to figure things out and to rationalize her critical thinking about Gaara. Her fears and her doubts were bothering her. She just wanted things to be simple. She had heard of true love. She read romance novels as a teenager. She even attended high school like anyone else. All they were, amounted to one thing, stories of unrealistic teen romances that always ended with the girl getting the guy she liked. They were happy marriages and happily even afters, through unrealistic struggles, conflicts, emotional battles, and the challenges of raising a family and married life.

But she knew, too well, that love was a double-edge sword.

It was as dangerous as it was wonderful. She had seen love turn boys into drooling monkeys and kicked dogs. It could instantly turn girls into crumbling piles of tears and begging and screaming for their boyfriends to take them back and make them whole again, make them 'easy'. She had watched people fawn over their current squeeze like he or she was their entire world. She watched her happily ever after vanish time and time again. She didn't want this to happen again. She would have been okay if she never fell in love. She would have been perfectly fine with having Gaara as her best friend but she simply didn't love him. But the line had already been crossed.

She knew what love did to people. She knew how girls put up with boys who treated them like shit. She didn't know where the idea of such a low self esteem came from but she hated men who could take advantage of women like that. It made her sick, so much she wanted to scream and hurt someone. She knew how boys wasted their time, money and lives supporting their girlfriends with gifts and compliments. She had seen them. Even in happy marriages and true loves one spouse would do anything to please the other, or followed them around like lovesick puppies. It was like a new form of control except it wasn't forced.

One spouse was perfectly willing to do anything to please their lover. They obeyed without question, worked, suffered and gave their 'love' everything from time to money to business to their lives. People fell into the habit of sacrificing to feel this 'love' all because they relied on someone else to make them happy. Reiko wanted nothing part of it. The dependency on another to be happy was the main thing she wanted to avoid. But that was what Gaara had done. He had asked her to depend on him to make her happy and he was putting himself out there to depend on her and she was ruining everything.

"The worst part is?" she asked herself.

Reiko smiled bitterly. Love knew no bounds. This statement held true to everyone it seemed. However, she was beginning to feel that she fell flat on the line of this well-known statement since she couldn't seem to trust her current relationship enough to see the good in it. Gaara didn't deserve trash like her. He could have anyone he wanted. _'But isn't that what he felt when you first confessed?'_ a small voice asked her, _'After all, it was right after he started to change as a person… He still felt guilty for all he had done.'_ She swallowed, feeling that her mouth was far too dry for her liking but she didn't bother to go and get herself a drink.

"There's no one else to blame," she responded to her own question.

"Reiko?"

She looked up, surprised to find Gaara standing before her. He walked over to her side and knelt down beside her, though there was enough room on the park bench for him to sit with her. A sad smile filtered across Reiko's face, and her emerald eyes lit up with a steely light that Gaara hated seeing. It was the same look that haunted Gaara's dreams almost every night. It was the one smile he had seen against Haiku, finding out she lost her family, and all other hardships that came her way. It was look that meant Reiko was hurting on the inside but was pretending that everything was fine but in reality it was a long shot.

"Gaara… I…"

She shook her head. She really couldn't continue. Reiko had to decide what to do. Was she really going to ask for his forgiveness? Should she attempt to reconcile? She was so used to never bending from a path she had chosen. She had never before broken. She was always one to walk tall with a stiff and straight stride. Her will had never been lost before. She had never shown much emotion through the mask that kept everything, all of her secrets, hidden. And as far as she knew her feelings have never been manipulated against her. No one had ever been able to break me. She had always stayed strong, stayed cautious, and stayed safe. She had always had the ability to protect those she wished to protect, to keep them from harm. And now she wasn't even sure if she had managed to do that over the years.

"I don't know what I really wanted to say…" Gaara admitted.

"I guess nothing changed at all…" Reiko laughed, "Kind of… makes you want to laugh."

"Then laugh," Gaara ordered.

Reiko wanted to. She really wanted to but her heart wouldn't have been in it. She felt could, weak inside. And as she shook her head Gaara deflated a little. The man looked defeated and that, the sight of someone who always seemed like a pillar of strength literarily held a whole country on his shoulders looking so down, took most of the wind off Reiko's sails. She just looked away. Her heart sank so deeply in her chest that she could have sworn she could feel it slowly pounding in the pit of her stomach.

He knew his friend was in pain and he wanted to ease that pain, to make his friend better and never see him suffer again, but he didn't know how. Reiko was bottling everything up and her recent breakdown had left everyone worried, but Gaara more than anyone. He knew what Reiko was trying to do, he could even understand the why, but it still wasn't right. All anger from before had been drained from her and it had left her weak and empty. She knew she made a pathetic sight and she hated herself for it, but she had no energy left in her to try and look all strong and proud. She had no heart to do so.

Reiko had changed. She had grown and evolved, almost forcefully at some points during her life as a kunoichi but she had known her path was going to be difficult the moment she said yes to becoming one, just not as hard as it was. She had almost lost herself, even, to the new world she had been forced into from a young age. It saddened her as she remembered she took her first life at only thirteen and that she was close in coming to her seventeenth birthday. But it was alright now, because she had found her place in this life. It wasn't at all what she thought it would have been but it was a life she had to live with, even if it was hard at times and there were moments were she wanted to give up.

Gaara's skin contrasted with hers as his fingers wiped the stray tear from her cheek. Reiko hadn't even realized she had started to cry. She didn't know why, couldn't understand the reason, but the world didn't seem like such a bad place when she was like this, so close to Gaara. The hand remained where it was as the two locked gazes, emerald and sea foam, not clashing, but mingling, losing themselves into each other and becoming something else entirely, becoming whole. Everything was alright again, for a moment, just one moment, but it was enough for Reiko.

"I'll help you…" Gaara whispered, "All you have to do is ask…"

Reiko stared at him with wide eyes. She wasn't sure what to say to something like that. She wanted to ask for help. The word was curled on her tongue, ready to burst forth from her lips but she opened her mouth and not a sound came out. She couldn't make her voice work. She felt helpless and weak. She couldn't help but wonder if he was going to think little of her because of it. She felt like the epitome of scum itself, lower than the dirt that Gaara walked on. She just felt that her heart was in so much tumult that she could barely think straight.

"I'm here for you…"

"Thank you…" she whispered.

The hand still hadn't left her cheek. And she didn't want it to.

* * *

**Sorry for the slow update. It's just… My parents just divorced, I mean, my mom and my stepdad… Things have been hard here… And well, yeah… I know it's not much of an excuse and that I should probably suck it up but it still cuts close, you know?**


	84. Knife

**Thanks for all of your support everyone. It really means a lot to me. **

**Well, I couldn't miss my annual New Years mass update, right? Despite everything that's going on. **

* * *

Reiko had gone to bed, feeling a little better about herself that night. Gaara had walked her to her room, kissed her and went to his room for the night. She didn't know how but he had eased some fears within her and for the first time in a while she had a bit of a restful sleep. However that rest was rudely interrupted somewhere around the hour of midnight. Her eyes snapped open immediately. There was another chakra pattern in her room. Reiko had gone pale, as if someone had blown a fine layer of dust over her in her sleep. She jackknifed into a sitting position to see who was there. The kunai she normally kept under her pillow was gone.

She stiffened as it was held to her throat. Her eyes had yet to adjust to the dark but she could smell clay lingering in the air. It didn't take long for her to figure out who it was. Her heart began to pound in her chest. She shivered ever so slightly. She should have expected this. She should have prepared more. Inwardly the kunoichi she was trained to be was screaming at her stupidity. She shouldn't have expected that a house full of shinobi would be able to note the presence of a mass murdered, trained to be slick and sly. He was trained to kill and her life was what he wanted. Her own kunai was pressed against the soft flesh of her throat.

"You look nervous…" Deidara commented.

"Stop it…" Reiko ordered.

She was trying not to sound scared but inwardly she was terrified. He could very well kill her because he had the upper hand. He had all the cards while she had let her guard down and she was paying for it so very dearly. Deidara was within all definitions of the word insane. He also had all the rights to kill her. What made it worse was that he had nothing to lose if anyone found that he killed her. There was no one waiting for him. There was nowhere he could go if he did. He would kill her and then be killed for doing so since Reiko knew the Suna shinobi would take little appreciation of a murder of a foreign kunoichi on their lands since they would be the ones pinned with her death.

"Reiko, what's the matter, hmm?"

The tongue on his right palm licked her neck, leaving a long sticky trail from her collarbone and ended right under her chin. Reiko fought back the urge to shiver. Her own kunai was pressed right along the path the tongue had made. She could almost feel the blood welling up in a small cut that had accidentally been formed since the knife was so close to her skin. If she moved an inch her jugular would be sliced open. Deidara was toying with her and both of them knew it. But his changes in moods were sending her in circles. One moment he was truly apologetic, even to the point of saving her life, then the next he was brash and angry, threatening to kill her. She tried to calm down and think of a way out of the situation but all options were coming up as improbably and highly dangerous.

"You don't belong here…"

"You're not one of them, so stop acting like it," Deidara snapped, "Even if you wanna be, un."

Reiko glared ahead of herself defiantly, not agreeing with his words in the slightest. She knew she was like the other shinobi. She may not have her heart entirely into killing her opponent but she was strong enough to at least subdue them. Since he was sitting behind her he couldn't see the expression on her face. Reiko's body felt temporarily immobilized because of the blade but she knew she had to be calm. If she lost her thoughts now then she would lose her life as well. She channeled a little chakra to her hands, ready to use them to burn Deidara. She was hoping that maybe it would give her enough time to get away from him and fight back.

The room was suffocating her both metaphorically and literally.

Her natural breathing pattern swiftly replaced by short breath. It was hardly noticeable but Deidara caught it. She could almost feel him smirking darkly, triumphantly for making her heart shudder in her chest. The sweat trickling down her body had her thin pajamas sticking to her skin. Eventually she would have no choice but to kick away the sheets, if she could move that was. The desperation for air was unbearable — as if she was struggling to break free from the grip of someone's hands around her neck and in a sense she was trying to break free, but breaking free would induce a fight, one she wasn't sure she was prepared for.

"They need you right now, yeah," Deidara said, "But when you're useless… Well, you're easily replaceable…"

She stared at the wall indignantly since she was not able to glare at him since he sat behind her. Her friends wouldn't replace her like that. They had faced too many challenges together just to turn their backs on one another just like that. _'But it wasn't that hard for Sasuke, right?'_ a small voice in the back of her head reminded her, _'He tried to kill everyone, you, Sakura, Naruto, Sai, even little Aiko isn't safe from Uchiha.'_ Reiko closed her eyes slowly and then quickly opened them. There wasn't any time to be dwelling in the past. Her life was on the line so she channeled more chakra to her hand, but subtly so that Deidara wouldn't notice that she was planning her great escape. She was going to give him a good chakra burn by the time she would hit him.

"I'll show you they aren't as good as you think they are. You mean nothing to them."

"And I guess that makes you a saint," Reiko remarked coldly.

"Exactly…" Deidara said.

Reiko scoffed at Deidara's words. She could feel Deidara's lips pressing against her neck as he smirked. She could almost feel the sadistic bloodlust rolling off of him in waves. She wanted to punch him so much she could feel it within every fiber of her being. It made her stop and think about when had all of her problems start to be solved by violence and violence alone. She was about ready to do so when Deidara grabbed the hand she had been channeling chakra to. He pressed on it roughly and she cried out as her wrist snapped. Even without medical training she knew the bone was broken. The chakra she had gathered there died instantly with the broken bone, almost hissing in melancholy as it faded from existence. It had no chance really.

"You have no soul," Reiko snarled.

"Too right," Deidara replied, "Heavy, those things."

Her eyes widened when she heard a very faint but steady sound. It only grew louder with each passing second, hinting that it was coming closer. Deidara heard it too. There were footsteps coming to her room. Whoever was walking treaded each step lightly, their care and caution evident in each step. The volume of their pace was soft enough so that they would not disturb Temari and Kankuro sleeping in their rooms, but loud enough for her to hear them, because whoever it was knew she would be waiting to make sure they got in okay, and so that she didn't panic because of strange footsteps in the house. But they didn't stop at any room except for outside of hers. Deidara pressed the knife closer to her neck. Reiko swallowed tightly.

There was a knock outside her door. Both of them froze. Reiko felt a small amount of sweat above her brow. This could mean the end of her or the beginning of something truly messy. Neither of which she wanted to face at that moment. Reiko took a shaky breath, trying to relax herself but the knife in Deidara's hand pressed closer to her neck. She closed her eyes, knowing that blocking the image from her mind was better than watching her own throat get slit should she mess up or should whoever was at the door burst in if they suspected something wrong. She would probably survive but she didn't dare risk underestimating the amount of bloodlust that Deidara held for her. She just wanted to know how he escaped.

"Answer…" Deidara ordered.

Reiko bobbed her head once, being complacent for once, for only that single moment. Her plans had been destroyed the moment Deidara broke her wrist. She couldn't channel chakra to it without damaging some serious tendons that she needed. Her other hand was free but there was no telling what he would do if he found that she was trying again to kill him before he killed her. Her mind was still clouded with sleep and with one arm broken cleanly and the other within his reach she could exactly do much without alerting him to her attempts to escape him and quite possibly her death. She swallowed thickly, trying to keep her own fear out of her voice. She didn't want to hint Deidara off to just how concerned she truly was.

"W-Who is it?" Reiko stammered.

"It's Gaara."

Reiko paled. Many would call it impeccable timing but his timing couldn't have been any worse for her. She closed her eyes slowly and took a deep breath. Reiko was starting to find that it was rather hard to focus long enough to see your 'entire life flash before your eyes' when you have a dagger pointed at your throat, let alone think up an escape plan when you've already been shot down and injured once without even a flash of remorse. This fact was intensely magnified if there was a sadistic sociopath holding the dagger there. Reiko licked her lips. Outwardly she showed no emotion but inwardly she was concerned with what may happen. Her possible dying was far from her mind but the repercussions of her death were what worried her. It alone could start another war between Suna and Konoha.

"May I come in?" he asked.

Deidara hissed darkly under his breath. The situation was spiraling out of hand. The little control that Reiko may have had or had gained was gone. All footing she had struggled for was now for naught. Deidara was winning. Though if Deidara's threatening act was a game, Reiko found herself disliking the rules immensely. The rules were perfectly fine with Deidara because it wasn't his life on the line, but hers instead. But then again, those in their world who didn't understand the fundamental rules were the first to go. It was kill or be killed. Deidara was just killing her before the Suna shinobi decided to kill him. Reiko saw it as a sort of eye for an eye mentality because with him trying to kill her there would be an attempt against his own life.

And there was really no saying where it was going to turn out because of the way events folded. He may have been successful in taking her life. Suna might miss the chance to kill him, again. But the fact of the matter was that older men declared the wars. But it is the youth that must fight in them, whether they wanted to or not. It was the same youth that fought in said battles, undeclared by their peers, that died in them, again whether they wanted to or not. It was a hard life and sometimes it really wasn't worth the road they had taken but someone had to live that life. Someone had to take the hard and cruel road so others could take safer roads and live happier lives.

"Tell him to get lost," Deidara hissed, "Or you die…"

Reiko nodded slowly, gesturing that she would do just that, though in her head she had already told herself she wouldn't word it like that or else Gaara would instantly know something was up. Then a small shift caught Reiko's eye. She narrowed her eyes, trying to strain through the darkness to see what it could have been. In the thick moonlight she could see a small glimmer. Sand was moving into her room, granted sand was all around her room particularly because the building was built with clay and sand combined to form the walls and the structure in itself. Gaara knew something was wrong. He was sending his sand in to check on things.

"N-not right now…" Reiko lied, "I don't feel well…"

"Do you want me to get some medicine?" Gaara asked.

Before Reiko knew it there was an eyeball just below her ankle, hidden by the blankets. Reiko stared down at it the best she could without moving her head closer to the knife, while still trying to show Gaara the situation she was in because she was all but helpless. She had managed to discretely move without giving away her small plan to get help. The pupil dilated. She blinked in surprise, uncertain of what to make of it. She really only saw Gaara use that jutsu a couple of times and she was sure that the pupil had never dilated once. Things weren't what she hoped and things weren't going to go simple either. Either he was surprised by what he was seeing or something big was going to happen soon.

"No," Reiko said quickly, "I'm just going to try and get some sleep."

She was surprised at just how calmly she was able to speak in that one moment considering the situation. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She knew something was going to happen, something big and she knew that it was going to change things. Reiko licked her lips. Anxiety plucked at her heart. She glanced around the room nervously, looking for something – anything – she could use against Deidara. She wanted to make sure he wouldn't be attacking her. But Deidara had other plans. He grabbed her hair and yanked her hair back so that her face was tilted towards the ceiling. She cried out in pain as she looked up at the ceiling. Reiko was in pain now and she wanted more than anything to escape.

"Okay, I understand," Gaara said.

Suddenly sand burst into the room upon Gaara's words. The eye that had been there it vanished in a small swirl of sand. Deidara's eyes widened. He roughly grabbed Reiko off the bed and dove out of the way. Her blankets fluttered across the room because of the lack of something underneath them. He forced her against the wall and ran a blade right through her stomach. She cried out in agony. She managed to get her good hand to her stomach and forced him back, away from her. Sand lashed out towards him but once again Deidara leapt out of the way. He knocked her onto the ground. Reiko's hands were slick with blood – her blood. The blow, if not treated, could be highly fatal to her.

"Look at me when I'm killing you…" he whispered softly to her.

Gaara burst into the room. Immediately Deidara seized Reiko. She winced when Deidara forced her to face Gaara. The knife was pressed to her throat again. Reiko gasped. Gaara froze in his tracks. His eyes were wide. He shook slightly as he took in the sight of Reiko bleeding and aching in front of him. She shook her head, silently telling him not to do anything rash at the moment, that she could do something despite the fact she was injured. Reiko's eyes narrowed. She watched as Gaara's lips pursed but she knew he was giving her permission to do what she needed to because she had more leeway with the situation than he did.

She leaned forward, as if slumping over in defeat. Then she slammed the back of her head into Deidara's face. The blond cried out, loosening his grip on Reiko because of the pain that she gave him. She pulled away from him as far away as she could. She turned around to face him. She delivered a powerful kick to his stomach, and then slammed her knee into his face when he fell forward. She attempted to snatch the kunai out of his hands while he was doubled over in pain but he jumped back and away from her. He slashed at her with the knife, but she easily dodged it before spinning around and kicking him in the head. Then she hurried over to Gaara as quickly as she could and turned to glare at Deidara.

She slumped to the floor, forced to kneel before Deidara. She looked up and glared at him darkly. Gaara put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from falling in front of her attacker. He glared at Deidara just as darkly as she was but the look was threatening the blond cruelly. Suddenly Deidara threw something down. Smoke filled the room. Reiko cringed and Gaara lashed out with his sand to make sure he didn't get Reiko. They both started coughing as the smoke filled the room completely. Reiko fumbled for a knife to throw at the blond assassin but she couldn't seem to find one. She heard something smash and the smoke flooded out of the room.

Once it cleared Reiko found herself sitting in an empty room with Gaara. He looked down at her with concern. She coughed painfully. She channeled her chakra throughout her body to ease the pain the best she could. Her wounds slowly closed up and though it was painful she reset her arm in place. The ache was so painful that it made her bite her lip. She let out a sigh of relief once the wounds were all sealed up. She eased down comfortably on the floor. She had no energy left though. Gaara knew this just as much as she did and she was lucky when Gaara came to her. Deidara truly could have killed her had he not been there.

"Are you okay?"

"We have to… Find him," Reiko said.

Reiko was dimly aware of hands on her shoulders, shaking her, rattling her. She tried to lift her hands up but she had no energy to do so. Her vision was blurring. She couldn't see whoever had a hold on her. But she instinctively leaned closer to them. She had just enough strength in her muscles to move her head to the crook of their neck, and she distinctly heard the person gasp in shock as her cold face touched their neck. Reiko tried to say sorry didn't think they heard her but perhaps she was wrong since they shifted her on their back so her whole face was hidden from the air. The only thing going through her head was just how warm they really were. She lost all focus when she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She was able to hang on tightly for a second before she suddenly fell over the edge, and into the black.

Reiko woke with a start. Her eyes were wide and she looked around her room. There was an older woman in the room with her. She recognized the chakra pattern of a medic. She looked at the medic ninja and focused all of her attention on them. She found that it was an elderly woman with more seasoned chakra than her own. She had spent her entire life on nothing but medical Ninjutsu and her chakra pattern was evidence of that. The woman smiled at her kindly. She brought over a cup of water to Reiko. She helped the younger girl drink the liquid. Reiko coughed because she drank the water a little too quickly. The elderly woman pat Reiko gently on the back to help her breathe easier. She put the glass down.

The woman simply smiled at her like a parent overlooking a child. Reiko scowled darkly. She didn't want to feel like some small child. She was an independent woman and she didn't need someone watching over her like a kid. The woman frowned. She felt that Reiko's main weakness was the fact she put her morals over her heart. She would laugh. The woman was the one who noticed that she was hiding something behind those laughs. He knew the trick too well since he did it sometimes. He had been in the same position before, maybe when he was first starting out as a new Genin in Suna's ranks. She had lost the passion that was inside of her. The fire inside of her was dying. She was the angry and complicated puzzle that he now focused a part of his attention to.

"You're lucky that the boy didn't kill you," the woman commented.

She blinked in surprise. She didn't know how long she had been out but she also didn't know that the news of her attack had been spread so quickly. But as she looked around she realized that she was in her room still. The wall had been restored to its prior appearance. The furniture had been replaced and restored. The door was back on its hinges and closed. As confusing as it was it made her even more confused that there was someone taking care of her. Surely, Gaara hadn't forced the woman to leave the hospital just for her but when he wanted to make sure she was okay he always made sure he was okay.

"Do you know why he acted that way?" Reiko asked.

"That's simple, child… He's dead."

Reiko was completely taken back by the woman's words. She tilted her head to the side in confusion. She honestly didn't understand what the woman was talking about. Deidara couldn't have been dead. She could touch him. She could see him. She could smell the clay and C4 on him. There was no way a dead person could hurt her, make her bleed the way he had hurt her. She didn't believe in the dead either. Ghosts couldn't have been real. She didn't want to think that there were souls that couldn't pass on to the afterlife. People liked to think that the afterlife was something perfect and great without pain or suffering.

Deidara had broken out of prison without even breaking a sweat. He had killed the guards that had been standing watch over him. Then he snuck into her room – in the Kazekage's mansion – nevertheless. It was horrifying that he had managed to get into the mansion and had gotten so close to Reiko without anyone noticing. Reiko herself hadn't even noticed almost until it was almost too late. She could have died and that fact alone was terrifying. She took a deep breath as she shook her head, completely disagreeing with the woman. The dead told no tale once they were dead. That was simply the way things were.

"Dead?" Reiko echoed, "That's not possible. I healed him."

The woman shook her head in disagreement. Reiko wondered if they were going to argue about it all morning. She was far too tired and far too weak to argue with her. She wanted Gaara there. She didn't want to spend the morning with some strange woman who she had no idea who she was. She didn't want to waste her energy doing something completely fruitless. She ran a hand through her hair. She looked at her arm, the one that had been broken. It was completely healed. It was proper and straight without any pain at all. Her stomach wound was gone as well. There was no pain. There was no burning agony.

"No, he was dead when you got to him."

Reiko shook her head. She shifted in the blankets, trying to free herself. The elderly woman pushed her back down, preventing her from getting up. Reiko grunted but let herself get pushed down despite the fact that she wanted to get up. She was slightly disgruntled by being treated like a little child by some strange woman she never even met before in her entire life. It was just slightly frustrating but there really wasn't much she could do about it. She had to wait until Gaara got back and she didn't want to exert her chakra on something completely useless, like a shadow clone or a messenger summoning.

"All you found of that poor man was the lingering soul that refused to pass on because of his own stubbornness."

Reiko sat there for a moment. She stared at her incredulously, wondering if she was really defending him for his actions. Reiko saw it pretty plainly that Deidara had tried to kill her without mercy or remorse of any sort. He was a cold blooded killer but then again she had done the same thing and she was always told to justify it as a killing to protect her friends, family and village. She wanted to disagree with the woman. She wanted to argue and defend herself now but her tongue felt like it was glued to the roof of her mouth. All her words felt like shit compared to the old woman's words. She seemed to know what she was talking about but Reiko just didn't want to believe her while another part found that it made sense. She swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat.

"What you have given him is a fate worse than death…"

"What must I do to make it right then?" Reiko asked softly, "I never meant for him to suffer…"

And it was true. Time and time again he tried to kill her but never once did she lay a blow on him with the intent to bring prolonged pain. She always tried to kill her enemies as quickly as possible because she didn't want to cause them pain, even if they had hurt her. She felt that it was something they deserved, even if they attempted to give her pain. She would have given Deidara a swift death if she was the one assigned to put him to death, though Gaara had already made it clear that she wasn't going to be the one to punish the traitor. They were milking him for information but then once they got what they wanted they would send him off to Iwa since they were the ones he abandoned in the first place.

"The dead need guidance," the elderly woman said, "Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on and resent those, still alive."

Reiko nodded, seeing what she meant. She wanted a chance to talk to the guards who survived Deidara's onslaught but she was stuck in Gaara's mansion. They were in the hospital. Gaara probably already sent Kankuro or Temari to talk to them. They weren't going to let her attack go unpunished. Reiko even entertained the idea of Riku going to the guards and talking to them. If they didn't give him what information he wanted things might have gotten bad. Riku would make sure they got what they needed to know. He was like a big brother and oddly familiar to Reiko. Something in the back of her mind tingled every time she thought about him.

"You see, they envy the living and in time that envy turns to anger," the woman said, "Even hate. Should these souls remain in our world, they become monsters that prey on the living."

Reiko bowed her head. She had created a monster, through her actions. If the woman was right she made Deidara into an even bigger monster than he already was. He now had an even bigger reason to attempt to kill her. She had given him enough reasons to hate people, to distrust others. She couldn't even keep her own promises to the man. She couldn't even ensure that things were going to end at all pleasant for him. He had worked so hard to make sure she found out about Reina's children. She practically turned around and spat in his face by forcing him to Suna. It made her feel like the lowest scum of the earth.

"Sad, isn't it?" the woman asked.

"What must I do?"

"Kill him again."

* * *

**So a new twist arises… Deidara's gone insane and as a bit of a spoiler the meeting of the Kages are coming soon.**


	85. Boom! Boom! Boom!

**Hey, good news. I finally applied to all of my colleges. Now comes the worst part… Waiting for them to reply back… Ugh… So while I was waiting I made this!**

**But the good news is one college got back to me within a week! I was pretty happy. **

**

* * *

**

"You want me to let you go after a man who broke into your room and tried to kill you?" Gaara asked.

Reiko frowned deeply. She had healed because of her own chakra. She had immediately gone to Gaara's office to appeal the request to go after Gaara herself. But she apparently hit a snag in her plan. Gaara wasn't giving her the automatic approval to go on the hunt. She thought that he would have wanted Deidara gone as quickly as possible. He was a danger and a menace to the villages. The longer he was allowed to roam free the more people he could probably kill. If he destroyed even one village Reiko would feel the guiltiest because she knew that she didn't stop him and he got away on her watch. She should have been more aware of her surroundings. She should have been able to stop him but because of her own idiocy Deidara got away. And he could have been out there killing people for the fun of it because of her weakness.

"Please Gaara," Reiko pleaded.

Gaara folded his hands in front of his face. He looked down grimly. He wanted to give Reiko the mission but with the council breathing down his neck for being so protective over some kunoichi who wasn't one of their citizens he couldn't start growing soft just because of their relationship or the council may start doubting his commitment to the people of Suna over Reiko and her village or her best interest. It wasn't that he was growing soft for her. He just wanted to make her happy and what made her happy was making others happy and knowing that she did something to protect her village or even his village. He would have liked to have believed that Reiko had started to think as his village as home. He loathed to think that Reiko would go back to Konoha, believing she was still just a mission to work for him. He nearly got on his hands and knees to ask Tsunade if she would allow Reiko to work for him for a year.

"The councilmen already think I play favorites with you just because of our relationship, Reiko…" Gaara reasoned, "You do, after all, always get your requests."

Reiko made a face. She hadn't thought about that and it made a twinge of guilt pluck at her. She did normally request her work but most of them were low paying jobs that none of the other kunoichi and shinobi wanted because of the low pay and the higher amount of work put into it. She took undesirable jobs that still had to get done all the same whether people wanted to work them or not. They always thought it wasn't worth it but Reiko always fought for the better of the villages, rather than her own profit. She got plenty of money translating documents into code and bringing animals forth to deliver said messages. She had a special code that only her friends understood, one developed just for the eyes of the former Konoha Rookies and for the Sand Siblings but she developed it after Sasuke left so he wouldn't understand it.

Gaara got up from his seat, his hand brushing hers as he got to his feet. She recoiled almost instantly. She walked over to the window and looked outside with a mournful expression on her face. It bothered him, her hand did, as did her expression but he knew something was wrong just by touching her hand. It was as cold as ice despite the warm weather outside. He couldn't help but feel it was his fault since she was warm and cheery before he gave her the news about her one request. A part of him almost wanted for her to hate him. He wanted her to hate him for not being able to let her do what she felt that she had to. It was something that had to be done. Screaming would have been preferred to just sitting there and taking it like she was. It was almost abnormal because of how calm and collected she was.

The other part of him wanted her acceptance. He wanted her to say it was okay – that there was nothing he could have done to prevent what the council thought about her. He could almost crave her forgiveness. She wanted him to forgive him more than anything in the world but there was nothing he could do to make her do so. She would hate him, loath him eventually if she was forced to do as the council ordered, not being there when she asked him to do for him, not being strong enough. But then an idea struck him. He walked up behind her, wrapping an arm around her stomach and pulling her back flush against his chest. He smirked against the skin of her neck, almost enjoying the way she shivered slightly. He would let her do as she needed while still making it appear that he wasn't letting her always have her way whenever she asked for a mission. In fact, no one knew of their meeting. Reiko was supposedly coming to get him for dinner.

"And I'm sorry about requesting-"

"I never said I wasn't sending you…" Gaara said.

"Huh?"

The look of confusion on her face was slightly endearing. He couldn't see her expression directly but he could see her face in the window. She shifted but he kept her in place because of his arm around her waist. She didn't appear to be uncomfortable but he knew that she preferred to look a person in his the eyes when she was talking to him so he was looking in window at her, meeting her eye directly. She stopped moving and he could tell she was more comfortable now. She watched his expression in the window. He could hear her soft heartbeat pounding beneath her skin against the palms of his hands. His robe brushed against the wall. He much preferred the use of his regular clothes but he had to wear his robes to work because of the council. There were just some formalities they would not let him skip out on.

"Very few people know this, but the Kages are meeting in the Land of Iron," Gaara said.

Reiko frowned, wondering what this meant for her. If very few people knew about the meeting she didn't see why she was a kunoichi who was of a high enough rank to know about it. They obviously wanted to keep it under wraps. He obviously trusted her if he was letting her know about this. But if anyone squealed about the meeting then she would be a suspect, being who she was and how her relationship was with Gaara. She would appear to have a lot to gain by having him out of the way but really all she would have is dead boyfriend. They weren't sharing money. She stayed at his house and had clothes there but she helped pay for groceries and utilities despite the fact that Gaara told her she didn't have to. She was really just a live-in girlfriend at the moment and the furthest they went to in a relationship were small dinner dates and shy kisses.

"I need guards," Gaara continued, "And if you just happen to catch signs of Deidara along the way then you aren't technically disobeying orders in protecting the Kage…"

Reiko smiled. She saw where he was going with it. She laughed slightly. She turned around in his arms, playfully pushing him but he held onto her. She rested her head on his shoulder but she was still smiling, enjoying the feeling of his robes on her arms as she hugged him gently. They are often compared to fire and ice, but Gaara wonders if anyone but he can see the quiet fire in Reiko's eyes, the passion and fury quelled by years of icy ignorance. He can say that he waits for the day when it will finally blaze and break free with an amused, eager sort of expectation. Reiko will prove everyone wrong, once again returning to the carefree and spunky pre-teen girl she was before she had been forced to age as a kunoichi.

"You sly little sneak!" she teased.

Gaara allowed himself a small little smirk. Before Reiko, Gaara kept his heart under lock and key, refusing to allow it freedom from its cage for fear of having it break another's. Before Gaara, Reiko's heart was locked away, deep inside, afraid to break free of its cage for fear of being broken. He was glad they had finally come to terms with one another. He took her hand and led her out the door to his office. He had other things to worry about now. The meeting was the last thing on his mind as he took his girlfriend out for dinner that night. He didn't even care that they had passed some of his councilmen on the way out. With Reiko laughing at his side as they ran out the door, acting like the teenagers they were he felt that he could deal with the reprimands later. Acting his age for once was completely worth it.

* * *

"You're late, Kankuro!" Temari snapped.

The puppet master ran over to the Reiko, Gaara and Temari. They were leaving for their mission. Reiko was fully armed, though to the untrained eye she didn't look it. Temari and Kankuro knew that Reiko was going to be parting ways as soon as she caught even a hair of Deidara. They didn't mind. They actually thought that Gaara's twist in the rules was a good idea. They were proud of him for standing up to the councilmen. While quite a few approved of Gaara's relationship with Reiko there were the few who believed it was a bad idea and wanted the Kazekage to remove Reiko from the village, sending her back and keeping her there upon her returns with a sort of polite distance. The councilmen were going to be left none-the-wiser about Reiko's small side mission.

When Temari swung a playful blow to the puppet master's head, Kankuro pretended as if it hurt. Reiko smiled. She knew better. She looked over to Gaara, smiling shyly. Her team stood in the crowd, shifting nervously as they watched their sensei. They wanted to go with their sensei but Reiko refused firmly. They didn't need to watch her kill a man that they had fought along side, a man who nearly killed them but then rescued her. Deidara was a complete contradiction of himself. So Reiko had asked Baki to watch over them. He had agreed and promised her that he would watch over them the way he watched over Temari, Kankuro and Gaara when they had been Genin. Baki seemed to appreciate the fact that she trusted him with her Genin and since he hadn't had a team of his own in a while it meant he got to pass on more of his knowledge to younger generations. Plus, he agreed that her team didn't need to go to on a man hunt since she had to kill in cold blood. They were too young for that just yet.

"It took me a while to figure out this new trick!" Kankuro whined.

Reiko laughed, playfully pushing the older puppet master. He wrinkled his nose and pushed her back, not enough to knock her to the ground but a playful push that only seemed violent to the onlookers and as Reiko looked around half the village stood at the gates. _'So much for keeping it under wraps…'_ Reiko thought sardonically. She looked at him to see he was wearing the same outfit he did when he went after Gaara, except his hood was different. It looked like he had a bag over his head and it couldn't stand up to give him the 'cat ears' she always teased him about. She wanted to comment but Gaara had already given her a look that told her not to push it with his brother or else he may reconsider letting her off her leash once they were far enough away from Suna so she decided against it. The last thing she wanted to do was get into an argument before she left his side.

Temari was wearing an outfit similar to the one she wore when she rescued Shikamaru from Tayuya but Reiko couldn't get a good look at it since she was wearing a cloak over it to protect herself from the sun. Even Gaara was wearing a cloak over his clothes and he had his Kazekage robes attached to the back of his gourd. He told her over dinner that he loathed the robes, making him feel more confined than anything. She had just laughed at him. But it wasn't like Reiko had any room to talk about cloaks, seeing as Gaara had thrust one at her before they walked out the door of his house, saying that she needed it. She had declined but when he insisted once more she took it just to make him happy. Gaara watched his siblings, feigning disinterest in what they were saying. But they got to tease the dickens out of him as they walked to the gates, taking that moment for brother and sister family time. Reiko was just an extra wheel.

Reiko looked down at herself. She was wearing new Suna gear. A Leaf head band was around her forehead and she could feel the symbol pressing into her head like a weight. She was pretty sure that if he could have Gaara would have had her wearing a Suna headband but he hadn't attempted to get her to change villages. She frowned at the thought, torn as to whether she would want to be a Konoha kunoichi or a Suna kunoichi. She looked to her clothes once more. Her shirt was completely white, a new change for her since she normally stuck with black. There weren't any sleeves and the fishnets that were underneath only went to her elbow. Her pants were black, mainly because black was the easiest color to wear without having the blood show up on it. Her swords were strapped to her back and she had her old thermos with her.

She was feeling a little on edge, as if something bad were going to happen once more and she had gotten very good at predicting when something was going to happen. She could read the signs, the stillness of the air, the very weight of the atmosphere. She hadn't felt that nervous since she thought that Gaara was dead or since Deidara tried to kill her a few nights ago. The cloak that was wrapped tightly around her, fluttered in the wind. It was as if it were trying to tell her about something, trying to pull her closer to the sand siblings, warning her to stay close to them or to protect them, she couldn't tell but she hoped to get a sign soon enough otherwise she would drive herself insane with speculations that weren't true. She continued to smile, hoping to all the gods that no one could see through it. She couldn't let anyone know how bothered she was. It was a sign of weakness.

"Be careful, Kazekage…" A man pleaded.

"Kankuro, Temari, take care of him," Another man begged.

And seeing these villagers so concerned about Gaara made Reiko's heart sink. If anything happened to him they would be lost without his leadership. And now things had changed for him for the better. His village saw strength in him. They honored him. They respected him. He was, in a way their mightiest of warriors. He was their one true protector – the one man they knew that they could count on no matter what. He was also the one man the entire village would die for because one life for his would mean nothing because he could save tenfold that one life. But Reiko was afraid to lose him more than anyone in the village. She cherished him for him, not his strength, just like Kankuro and Temari did. They loved him for him because they knew him best. Reiko knew almost as much about him as she knew about herself.

"We will…" Temari said reassuringly.

Kankuro smirked, rolling his eyes as Temari waved her hand nonchalantly. He looked over to his sister, with an annoyed expression on his face. He gripped the wrappings on Karasu. Reiko looked over to him. He had purple paint in vertical lines over his eyes and mouth. In the middle of the line of his mouth there was a line that went down his chin. She watched as he shifted anxiously. He wanted to get out of there and get on his way. That way they could get things done and get them done quickly. That way they could get back home as soon as possible and start planning for the future, possible war against the Amegakure shinobi. Reiko feared the war that was looming over them. She felt like she was going to get sucked up in the turbulence and get spit out somewhere far away and change completely because of it.

"Not like Gaara needs bodyguards…" Kankuro sighed.

Reiko would have disagreed. His father had bodyguards. That didn't stop Orochimaru from killing the man and then parading around as the dead man – the former Kazekage. That didn't stop Deidara from kidnapping Gaara in the first place. That didn't stop Hidan from killing Asuma, even though the man had back up. There was always someone stronger out there. Reiko feared the day they came across such a person. She feared the day she came across her opposite – the person who would kill her. She didn't want to die, despite the fact she had nearly died countless times. But if it was to protect someone she loved she would welcome death with open arms. But more than her death she feared the death of her loved ones. She didn't think she could lose someone else before she threw in the towel and stopped fighting entirely.

"You'd rather go, knowing he was safe, instead of just sitting here, Kankuro…" Reiko teased.

"Yeah, so?"

"All right, let's go…" Gaara ordered.

His order had the effect of breaking up the playful banter of Reiko and Kankuro. The other three teens grew somber. They nodded and immediately took off upon Gaara's orders. Reiko ran in front of Gaara. Temari ran behind Gaara and to the left. Kankuro ran behind Gaara and to the right. Reiko bit her lip. She wondered if Riku would be okay without her. He had been by her side through a lot of her battles and she wouldn't have survived without him. But she knew she could fight on her own. It wouldn't be the first time she had been alone before. She had nearly lost herself countless times because of her 'heroic' traits, as the Genin called it, and pigheadedness, as the older Jonin and Chunin called it. And that's what Reiko was – heroic and pigheaded. But her friends wouldn't change her so she wouldn't try to make herself different to please others.

"Reiko," Gaara said.

Reiko looked over her shoulder, still running. They were out of the sand village within the first three hours of their running. Reiko was still in the front, prepared for any onslaughts. But even when her head was turned her full attention was not on Gaara. She was still waiting for something, anything that would send her into a fight. Deidara was out there somewhere. He was lying in wait for his one chance to get at them. She had to kill him. Just like how she had to kill Leika. They were her responsibility. And once they were gone, Reiko wouldn't know what to do from there. It wasn't like she was going after them out of revenge, more of an obligation because they wouldn't have been around if it wasn't for her. Regardless, Reiko accepted the blame and she was going to make thing right no matter the cost.

"At nightfall, you are to look for Deidara," Gaara ordered.

"Yes, Kazekage?"

Gaara smirked. He knew she was only using his title to make it sound formal. She was teasing him. Reiko smiled at him. Gaara reciprocated the smile, though his was much smaller than hers was. His small smile turned to a contended smile, as though he were reliving a happy childhood memory. Reiko hadn't changed as much as he feared she had. Though, she wasn't as bubbly and energetic as she used to be. No one was except for Naruto and even he knew now when to be serious and when he could joke around. Reiko and Naruto did the most they could to bring a smile to everyone's faces because it was helping save everyone from themselves and their depressions. If only it could help save them as well.

"Come back safely," Gaara ordered.

Reiko blinked. He hadn't ever ordered that before. But it brought a small smile to her lips anyways. She nodded in confirmation to his words, silently assuring him that she would do her best to do so. She couldn't say the words. It would make it sound like she knew that one day she wouldn't be coming back from battle. They all knew there would be that one day but all shinobi were afraid to even admit to that. Death came for all of them eventually, some sooner than others. The ones who met it sooner were just unlucky. And as it came, Reiko tended to have very little luck. She would be lucky should she come back unscathed from the mission that she was being assigned but she would still do her best. She didn't want to kick the bucket when things were really starting to turn up.

"Is that an order, Kazekage?" Reiko teased.

"Yes," Gaara said, officially, "And if you don't follow it there will be repercussions."

There was a dangerous glint in Gaara's eyes. Skye laughed. She leapt out of the way of some sand that had been sent her way. They were just playing around now. Gaara would never hurt her, maybe a few years ago but never now. The most he ever did anymore with the sand was trip her so that she fell into his arms or hold her in place so he could hug her during one of his more tender moments, their alone time. She enjoyed her time with Gaara. She enjoyed her time with all of the sand siblings but there came a time when her job had to be put over having fun. As of late that had been happening more and more. Reiko wondered if, after her year in Suna, if she shouldn't take year off and just try and relax. Hiroshi said that the Land of the Moon was beautiful, which was where he took off to with Taiki and Itachi.

"Not repercussions!" Reiko gasped.

"Best be careful, Reo!" Kankuro mocked, "Gaara might just lock you away!"

"Shut-"

Reiko cried out as an explosion went off under her feet. For a moment it was as if everything had slowed down. She was floating, because gravity had yet to act upon her. She could see the sand siblings and the look of horror on their faces. Her eyes widened. Then everything sped right back up. She flipped in the air, getting away from the fiery blast as quickly as possible. Her training kicked in immediately. She hit the ground hard and skidded back, looking around for enemies. She could see a figure running through the smoke. She pulled out some shuriken before throwing them with all of her might. She managed to cut down three trees with her small stars. She jumped out of the way of the falling trees. She was once again, lost in the smoke, once again being circled by her attacker. She narrowed her eyes, muttering under her breath for not being more aware, for letting herself slip up in front of Gaara. She growled darkly and pulled out a spare kunai.

"Get Gaara out of here!" she ordered.

'_So much for going after Deidara at nightfall…_' Reiko thought to herself. There was another explosion. This time it was much closer to her. She couldn't see anything so she didn't know if there was clay all around her but she could hear everything. Gaara was trying to go towards her but Temari and Kankuro held him back. They took off, following Reiko's order. Gaara's life was more important and she had already faced Deidara once before. Though, she didn't win against him. She didn't win many battles against the Akatsuki. She lost to Itachi. She lost to Sasori. She lost to Deidara. She only won against Haiku because he wanted to die and that's what hurt her deeply. He had used her as his only out because of the choices he made. He was unable to take his own life but then he just couldn't have because that was cowardly and despite the fact they hadn't been on the best of terms, Reiko knew that he was no coward.

The blast forced her off her feet and through a cloud of smoke. The first thing she saw was that she was going over the side of a cliff. She jumped off of a falling rock and barely managed to grab a hold of a root that was jutting on the outside of the cliff face. She was too far out on the branch to reach the wall itself and too low to attempt jumping off of it and running up the side. She looked down, seeing the boulder she had pushed off of fall onto the ground and smash to a thousand or more pieces. She swallowed hard once she realized that could have been her on that rock. She could have died because of that and it scared her to even think like that. Death seemed so permanent anymore. Everything seemed so permanent anymore. But that's just the way things were. She didn't have time to focus on it.

"Quite the performance, un…"

Reiko looked up. Deidara stood over her at the top of the tree branch. She gasped as the branch she was holding onto started to snap. It wouldn't hold much longer. She tried to subtly reach out for something else to hold onto but there was nothing within arms reach, nothing she could grab without alerting Deidara for sure. She couldn't get a hold of anything unless she wanted to jump and possibly miss, thus falling to her doom even faster than just hanging there and hoping by some odd chance she would survive long enough for someone other than Deidara to help her out. She reached for the cliff face but he kicked her in the face. She gasped in pain, feeling the skin above her right eye get scratched open. Chakra automatically gathered to the area of the wound and healed it quickly. It was almost second nature now. But it didn't mean that it still didn't sting. She was hissing out her pain through clenched teeth.

"I don't have time for this…" Deidara sighed.

He pressed his foot down on the branch, her only anchor to the side of the cliff. The branch began to snap even louder. She hated feeling helpless and that she could do nothing. She couldn't even draw her short swords to attack him because that would take away from her grip on the branch. Deidara smirked when he saw a flash of fear in her eyes. She yelped when the branch snapped a little and she dropped a little further down. It caught her before she got too far down but it still scared her nonetheless. There was nothing below protecting her from the drop and she didn't want to die this way. She reached out again. She winced at the amusement he seemed to draw from her predicament. The man had really gone over the deep end. He was insane.

A dark smirk crossed his lips. She watched in horror as he drew a knife out from inside his coat. It was the knife that he had stolen from under her pillow. She hadn't even known how he got that. She could have sworn that he had thrown in back when he tried to kill her in her room. She tried not to let it show but she knew, just as a blood hound could smell blood he could smell her fear. She gripped the rope tighter, as if it would keep it from snapping but it was fruitless. She let go of the branch with one hand and reached for something else to hold. Her finger tips brushed the side of the cliff but nothing worth grabbing. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her away from the branch. Her hold was undermined. She shivered in disgust at the tongue that licked the back of her neck. Gaara would be spitting mad if he found out that she was going to go out like that.

"I suppose you better hang on, yeah…" He threatened.

Reiko's eyes widened when he cut the branch with a thick sweep of the kunai in his hands. She could have sworn that he had cut through it without the slightest of a challenge, almost like cutting right through butter or bread. Either he was exerting more chakra than usual or he had gotten stronger than the last time she had seen him. He threw her aside with nothing more than a flick of the wrist and she was tossed farther away from the cliff than she would have liked to have been tossed. She reached out, trying to find something else to grab but her hands found nothing to break her fall. All she saw was Deidara, smirking darkly as she sailed through the air and towards the ground. She had no wings this time. She had no jutsu that would slow her fall. She had nothing up her sleeve and it seemed like this was really it.

* * *

**I went to Ohayocon on Sunday! It was a blast. I saw Yami Yugi and Jareth from the Labyrinth. **

**I hung out with my pals who were 'casual' team seven. On Saturday they were Tobi, Deidara and Zetsu… Yes, that awesome looking Zetsu that some people may recall – should they have gone – is one of my friends. **

**One of them is going to be Navi next year... So 'Hey, Listen!' if you kill her I won't appreciate it!**


	86. Sasuke's Plan

**This seems to be going on forever, huh? **

**I've come to an ultimatum about my colleges… It's down to the final two. One is more expensive than the other but is much more prestigious and is known for its large campus but the other is moderate, small and cheaper… Both are really nice though. I just don't know what to do!**

* * *

Reiko was falling. Her mind was whirling like wind, trying to find some sort of escape plan but at every turn her mind came up with nothing but blanks. She closed her eyes, preparing for the worst, believing she had to only land properly without breaking her legs because of the momentum and the gravity being forced upon her, also while perhaps even dodging exploding birds that Deidara could and most likely would send her way but her fall was cut short. Someone had an arm around her waist. She was pressed up against something rather solid and warm. But the person was protecting her, holding her like a small child that needed shelter. She could feel fur against her legs. She turned her head to the best of her ability without breaking her neck and gasped. Of all the people to run into he was the last person to come to mind.

"Kiba?"

The person looked down and grinned almost wolfishly. It rather suited her cousin. She was just surprised and her mind was working in over drive, trying to figure out why he was there or if she now had a concussion and was seeing things. With a sudden spark of unfounded, unfamiliar childishness, she reached forwards and pressed her hand against Kaiba's shoulder, marveling at how broad it was, how it shifted and rippled beneath her hand that once seemed to large in comparison to his frame when he was much younger. She hadn't seen him in so long it felt like a huge shock to her. She only recognized him because of his familiar chakra pattern and somewhat recognizable physical features. The red tattoos most definitely helped in the identification process, particularly because she didn't know many people with tattoos like that.

"Hey ya Reo!"

She looked down. Her eyes widened when she saw Akamaru. The dog was now the size of a horse and Kiba was now riding as such. When she first met him she never would have thought he was going to get that big. He looked like a wolf on steroids or at least a growth hormone that made him so big. A wet nose kissed her cheek. At least she knew Akamaru recognized her, after all the years of not seeing him, even if she had problems recognizing him. She smiled weakly but then focused on the situation at hand. She stared up at her cousin, wondering why he was anywhere near her or if she was having a hopeful fantasy of what she wanted to happen before her death. That would crush her if her mind was that cruel.

"What are you doing here?" Skye demanded.

Akamaru bounded up the side of the cliff face as if it were flat ground. They landed on the top, surprising Deidara. The blond hissed darkly when he saw the two of them. He wasn't too happy that Reiko survived that virtually unscathed. Her alive, plus Kiba meant that he now had to kill two people instead of one and that was always hard to do, especially when multiple shinobi were involved. He was about to jump out of the way but someone lunged at him. Reiko barely caught Lee going past him because Deidara spun out of the way. The green clad shinobi had nearly taken Deidara's head off with a good firm kick. Reiko was impressed with the changes of her friends. She couldn't comment on it. She had changed as well, for better and for worse.

"Lee?"

"Hello, Reiko…"

Lee did not turn around to face her like he once might have done. Reiko didn't know whether she should be sad because of that or happy because her friend was growing up. But it also meant they weren't going to be the same people she had become friends with. They were changing. She was changing. It was hard to swallow but now wasn't the time to reminisce about past memories she missed. There was a deadly former Iwa shinobi in front of her who would very much liked to have seen her blood splattered across the clearing with her organs raining down around him as he hummed a merry little tune.

"What are you doing?" Reiko asked.

"We're here to find Naruto, but we found you instead…" a female voice said.

Reiko looked around. She found herself surrounded by her old friends. Kiba still held her tightly. But on her left there was Lee and Sai. On her right was Sakura. Reiko didn't want to know what trouble Naruto had gotten himself into but she was going to make sure he got out of it. What kind of a friend would she be if she didn't? But as exasperating as it was to constantly rush in after the blond because of his reckless tendencies, Reiko didn't mind. If anything, he was like blood to her. Naruto could have been considered a part of her family for all she, Naomi and Hiroshi were concerned. But the blond was too stubborn to accept their offer for living with them. Now that Reiko thought about it. She hadn't been in Konoha in ages. She hadn't slept in her own room for a long time. But was it really even her room anymore?

"And yourself?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I'm under orders not to tell anyone but Deidara's death is a part of it," Reiko explained.

"Shall we combine forces then?" Lee asked.

Reiko nodded. Together they could defeat him very quickly. Then she could head right back to Suna and get on with her life. _'Not much of a life when all you do is pine over Gaara, kill people and mope over killing people…'_ a dark voice muttered in the back of her mind. And it was true. That's all her life had been as of late. She looked down at the fists clenched in front of her, wondering when they had even got there. She paused to think about when she had put the fists up. Was it second nature now to fight and ask questions later? It was that sort of mentality that got Haiku killed. It was that sort of mentality that made Sasuke leave Konoha. It was that sort of mentality that ruined lives. She ruined lives. Shinobi ruined lives. But they saved them as well. She frowned. Questioning her lifestyle wasn't a good thing to do now.

"Let's do it."

Kiba set her down gently, as if she were made of the most breakable of porcelain. Reiko pulled out her short sword. She thrust the small short sword once but Deidara maneuvered himself out of the way. He grabbed a branch off the ground, using it as a spear. And as he moved away from her he held it to the side. Quickly, Reiko brought her blade up, forcing the spear to move with her blade less it be cut in half until finally the sharp object was away from her and could no longer prove a threat to her. However, Deidara spun the stick and Reiko did not see the butt of the stick heading straight for her stomach. She barely moved out of the way but the shaft of the stick caught her stomach, winding her slightly.

She managed to stay her ground, despite the difficulties breathing. The defiant glare on her face only served to make the bomber even angrier than he was before. Deidara decided to attack again, regardless of the fact his 'prey' now had back up and they could help her kill him. He was so driven by his rage and his hatred for her all sense of self preservation was gone. He rushed Reiko. His hands gripped together over his head in one giant fist. Only her chakra sensing got her out of the way, or her head would have been crushed. The blow glanced off her right elbow, numbing it. Reiko spun on her heel to face the bomber and tried to trip him but he was larger than she was. It was like trying to tip a boulder by using a tree branch.

He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her over his head as if she weighed nothing to him at all. Reiko seized his hair, using it as a firm anchor to keep her in place. She swung her legs up, then down, effectively kicking him in the chest like a child having a temper tantrum. Reiko landed softly on her feet. She kept her hand knotted in his hair and when she finally pulled his head down enough she kneed him in the forehead. He fell backwards with a loud crash. But then she noticed he started to swell. Akamaru grabbed her by the back of her shirt and yanked her back, sensing danger. Her eyes widened. She wasn't used to having someone backing her up in battle. This was a new experience for her. She felt like a stumbling Genin all over again.

"Kesshami!"

A barrier of light appeared between them and the bomber's fake body. The body exploded and they were thrown back but the barrier kept back the fire. No one got burnt to a crisp, as Deidara may have hoped. But as Reiko looked around, Deidara was gone. She took a step forward. Akamaru bit her clothes once again to keep her from doing something stupid. She looked at the dog. Akamaru let her go, albeit reluctantly. He was treating her like a petulant child that stuck her nose into everything. It wasn't that she tried. Trouble found her first. She just happened to like to take care of it before it found someone else. Her eyes narrowed as she looked around. This time was no different and this would always be her life. She would never escape it.

"Beneath us!" Kiba cried.

"On it!" Reiko responded.

He could probably smell the ninja better than Reiko could so she believed him. Sakura was about to punch the ground but Reiko was quicker. She got back to her feet and channeled chakra to her knuckles. Then she punched the ground as hard as the chakra in her hand allowed her to do. It was a sort of venting process for her. The rock splintered immediately. She could see Deidara, trying to climb out of the rubble. A dark look crossed her face. There was a boulder that landed next to her but it was gone in one smooth motion. Her hand on the edge flipped it across the clearing, colliding with the boulder that Deidara had ducked behind. Both boulders shattered, sending the pebbles and dirt clods to the ground. Skye looked up to see Sakura going after Deidara.

Sakura's fist, powered by her abnormal strength, flew through the air next. It would have connected with Deidara's face, shattering bone with its force. Deidara was ready for the attack, bringing his arms up for a block, knowing that dodging would have been more ideal – he had little room for such a move though, and even less time to pull it off. He would rather take a broken arm over a broken face. With a broken face it led to blood in his eyes, making it all the easier for him to be murdered. Reiko frowned once she realized she would have to kill again. Someone else would die because of her. She could feel bile rising in her throat but she shook her head. Things were terrible, why should her life be any different?

Reiko's eyes widened. She caught the whiff of clay, lingering in the air like a toxin. So immediately she moved in at the first sign that things were going to get physical. After her boulder had taken flight, she had jumped forward and grabbed hold of Deidara's shirt at the neck, pulling back quickly enough for the debilitating blow of Sakura's to miss, Deidara was practically thrown back into the forest, almost bowling over a surprised Akamaru. Lee and Kiba were staring at her in confusion, wondering why she had bothered to spare the bomber at all, why she had stopped the attack that could have ended the battle quicker or at least have crippled Deidara. But she was doing it only to protect Sakura. Deidara's life wasn't her concern anymore. She couldn't let past attachments to the man alter her thinking now.

Deidara hit a tree with a thump, very much hurt, and very much surprised and angry at Reiko's interference. Deidara was ready to stride back in the clearing and beat sense into that kunoichi until he felt better, or at least until someone tried to stop him. The situation in front of him gave him hesitation though, and his momentarily cloudy mind cleared as he watched Reiko. All eyes were on her. She was just as dead inside as she looked outside. There wasn't a single emotion on her face. There hardly were anymore. Killing had taken most of herself and tore it to shreds. She was never proud of her work anymore, not even when she knew that she saved people, not even when people thanked her for her efforts.

"He had an explosive in his hand," Reiko explained.

"No fooling you, Reo, yeah…" Deidara muttered.

The five of them watched the Akatsuki man warily. Reiko hissed through her teeth. She hated it more than anything when he called her by a nickname given to her by her friends. It was like a slap to the face. That name was hers and hers alone. Akamaru was growling, almost like he was acting out her feelings. Reiko sighed. She took a step towards Deidara, surprising her friends because there was no animosity in her step, no attack, no threat. She wasn't trying to kill him at that moment. She actually looked close to tears as she walked tentatively towards the man. She ached painfully. She didn't want to let him die. She didn't want to be the one to kill him. She wanted to stop killing entirely but apparently, the world wanted to make her feel like a monster.

"Deidara, I'm sorry for everything, okay?" she asked, "I'm sorry!"

"Yes, I'm your little project… Too bad I didn't end up quite right, so like the dog I am you're going to put me down to put me out of my misery…"

Reiko twitched. But she kept walking towards him. Reiko could see the fire burning in his eyes. The distain and the anger were hard to hide in his burning, smoldering gaze. She remembered only a few months ago she was the one giving him that look when he told her about Reina's children. It had just hurt her so much. Now she was the one hurting him. She knew how he felt now. Tears wanted to well up in her eyes but she remained stoic and expressionless as she continued moving. Kiba, Sai and Lee hadn't moved an inch. Sakura took a step towards her, uncertain and confused. Reiko could feel it. She bowed her head and stopped moving, if only for that one moment. She looked at Deidara, sincerely sorry for what had to be done. She hated her orders. She hated her life. She hated ending life. She hated her lifestyle. But most of all she hated herself.

"What is he talking about, Reiko?" Sakura asked.

"I tried to save him but his soul had gone on partially, so I trapped his darker half here… All he thinks about now is killing me as revenge…" Reiko explained.

Reiko wracked her mind for something to use against Deidara. She was a close range fighter, not a distanced. She glanced over at all of her friends. The only one who could get a hit on him without causing someone to get hurt was Sai. Her planning was cut short when the blond man made a mad dash for her, looking to throw a punch but dropping to the ground the last second, his leg sweeping out. The move was too easy for Reiko to read, despite the feint, and she jumped over the sweep, spinning as she landed, catching the surprised man with a back-kick to the chest that slid him backwards a foot. There was a look of surprise on his face, followed by a twisted sneer that was darker than hatred itself.

Lee jumped in as soon as Deidara could stand. Volleys of punches were thrown, and two to hit. An upper cut to the chin sent Deidara back to the trees. Reiko turned her head just in time for another punch to miss, hearing the knuckles connect with the brick and watching as the tree exploded. Sai lunged, sharpened steel poised to stab the Iwa shinobi. Deidara spun, letting the sword pass and stepping into the man's defense, an uppercut to the abdomen and the man was thrown back a short ways, the sword flashing across in an instinctual defense. Deidara backed off, watching the man regain his breath, sword held up with both hands, point directed at his head head. Sai recovered quite quickly.

Dodging another sword thrust, Deidara waited for the perfect moment. A horizontal strike- Deidara ducked, pushing forward and slamming his shoulder into the man, taking them down to the floor. The sword dropped, and the two men grappled, Deidara rising up to connect a fist to the man's jaw. He got a few punches to his gut for the trouble, but twisted as he was, with the advantage of having more weight, he easily got in more damage. Until, Reiko dove in, before he could deliver a final punch. Deidara untangled himself from limbs and seized Reiko's throat. She could feel the tongue on his hand lick her exposed skin. There was clay wrapped around the tongue. Reiko's eyes widened. She would never survive if he detonated now.

Deidara suddenly jumped to the side, avoiding a direct hit in the face by Lee. He had nunchaku in his hands and it connected with the back of the man's legs. Deidara moved first, dashing forward, the staff came to intercept him, and Deidara tipped back, sliding with his initial momentum, twisting underneath the swing and kicking out Lee's legs. The man fell but from the ground, the nunchaku still spun on its chain, and then Lee did something nobody expected. He threw his weapon as hard as he could.

Deidara had begun to stand after his slide, turning just in time to see the steel flying towards him. A second too late – the metal rods and chain connected. Reiko swore she could hear the loud crack as the pipe collided with the Iwa shinobi's head. Reiko gasped, watching Deidara fall, everything going silent dust settled around him. A red pool of blood seeped from under the collapsed body. Lee got back to his feet. Reiko took no heed of anything. She was too consumed with the image of Deidara lying on the dirty ground, bleeding profusely. Seconds passed – seconds in which Reiko couldn't breathe. There was a lump lodged in her throat and her chest constricted with fear.

She didn't know what to think. She didn't know if she should he be happy if Deidara was killed. After all, the fighting would stop. Deidara would be dead. She wouldn't have to be the one to kill him. But there was just so much blood. An arm dragged across the ground, settling in a puddle of his own blood. Deidara pushed himself up slowly. Blood dripped from his face. It covered his shirt like sticky goo. He stood, supporting himself on a nearby tree. His eyes scared her. She could have sworn she saw a red tint to them, holding a venomous look of a murderer. One second was all it took for Sai to cross the distance of the clearing, slamming a punch into his adversary's shocked face. Deidara's back met the back of a tree in one forceful shove. His mouth was open in a silent scream as a hand went around his throat, squeezing tighter despite the desperate struggles. Sai waited, watching as the man's fight against him grew weak, until the Iwa nin slumped. Sai threw him to the ground. He reached for the sword on his back.

She turned away so she didn't have to see. But she could hear the squelching bloody sound as Sai stabbed down. Slowly she looked over. Deidara was dead. This time he was gone for good. It was heart wrenching. He had saved her once. He had even seemed to be her ally for a while. She could have counted on him, though warily sometimes, to the point where she was slightly concerned to go to sleep but he had been a good teammate, when helping her get back to Suna. He honestly didn't have to. He didn't have to do a lot of things but he did them anyways. But never once in all the time she knew him, could she have ever have counted him as a friend. It had to count for something but it still didn't ease the ache in her chest once she realized the man was gone. She bowed her head in a silent prayer for him.

"It's done…" Sai said.

"Yeah…"

She took a deep breath. Deidara was gone now. She could see the bloody corpse. The knot in her throat hurt her but she shook her head. She had to be better than spend her thoughts on things that would only hurt her further. Many people didn't see it past her formerly exuberant exterior, but Reiko had a short temper. Sure, her skin was thick to many insults and actions. But if the wrong button was pushed, it could be likened to setting off a bomb. She was getting close to that exploding point. Deidara wasn't even around anymore and he was pushing her still closer and closer to the brink of insanity. She was at the edge, ready to take the plunge any time now but quite honestly she was almost too afraid to.

"So what are you doing here?" Lee asked.

"I was guarding Gaara," Reiko explained, "And Deidara attacked. I stayed behind so he could… go somewhere…"

She almost let it slip. She didn't know if they knew but she wasn't going to let them know. For all she knew they might not have been her friends. They might have been a genjutsu. They might have been shadow clones. They might have been clay clones. They might have been, actually, they might have been a strange number of things. This realization only helped contribute to her paranoia that was already giving her enough problems as it was. So she was going to let them do the talking, despite how a little voice kept insisting they were the real deals. You could never really be too careful anymore. There were just so many people who would use her friends' forms to hurt her and to gain her trust before killing her.

"The Kage Summit Meeting?" Sakura guessed.

Reiko stiffened. She turned to the pink haired girl. Sakura didn't know what to think of the strange look in Reiko's eyes. The brunette looked haunted, world weary and almost as old as Kakashi or even Gai. She had seen far too much in far too little time. She had ages of experience compared to the rest of the Konoha shinobi, among the first of them to reach the ranks of Chunin. And again she was among the first to reach Jonin. Some people back home were furious that Tsunade let her go off to Suna when she should have remained in Konoha to protect her 'true blood' as they put it. She was bound to Konoha whether she liked it or not. And this saddened Sakura. The people of Konoha would never let her be happy with Gaara, if they were ever to get together at all. Reiko fell in love with the one person she would never be able to be with. Many people insisted she would settle for someone less, like Shikamaru or Neji but that had yet to happen.

"You know about that then?" Reiko questioned.

"Yeah, Sasuke's heading there. Naruto's going to try to kill him before he kills the Kages."

Reiko was silent for a moment before her heart imploded in her chest. A fleeting image of Sasuke's emotionless face flashed before her eyes. She recalled his dangerous friends, whom nearly killed her. So much time had passed since she ran into him in the forest. It felt like an entire life time ago. She was so aged by everything that had gone on in her life. But so was Sasuke. He was a different man now than he had been when they were just kids, when the whole world didn't rest on their shoulders. They both had to have changed. She was almost afraid of finding Sasuke again. She prayed that he would change but she knew he wouldn't. He was still going to do the things he did and she had to admit that even Naruto had to have known he wasn't going to change. They would have to kill him in order to protect Konoha.

"He does what?" she gasped.

Her friends exchanged looks. They weren't supposed to have told her that. But she just easily coaxed the words out of them. They were relaxed around her, a good and a bad thing at the same time. They were giving her information that she was probably better off not knowing. They knew she would try to rush in and play the hero. She cared for Gaara, Temari and Kankuro too much not to go to their aid when there came a threat to their life. They assumed she didn't know what happened in Konoha but she did. Her heart was sinking. Her stomach was lurching in her mouth. She could feel her breakfast churning and feared a return appearance by her oatmeal and orange juice. She doubted her friends wanted to see her breakfast either.

"Go home," Sai ordered, "You aren't needed here…"

"The Hell I'll go home after you tell me something like that!"

She spun on her heel, trying her best to keep her emotions reigned in but they were already running rapidly through her skull and through her heart like a burning wild fire that destroyed everything in its path. She bolted for the forest before they could stop her. Anger flared through her like a burning fire. They were treating her like a nuisance and a bother. She was the one who fought with every ounce of energy that she had to make sure they were all safe. They were treating her like an outsider, not their friend. They knew her. She knew them. She was a kind soul, feisty when needed to be, but kind nonetheless. Not to mention incredibly intelligent, and adept. She was the one with the soft, delicate hands, hands that could ball up into a fist and knock the wind straight from your lungs with a single touch.

"Why can't he see?" Reiko asked.

Lee and Sai were right behind her, struggling to keep up with her speed. Akamaru was right behind them with Kiba, leaving Sakura to make up the trailing end of their chase. Reiko didn't care. She pressed more chakra behind her every footstep. She ran faster and faster yet. Her friends were struggling to keep up with her. She realized they must have been tired when they stumbled across her. It didn't matter. She had to get to Gaara. She had to stop Sasuke or die trying. She bowed her head in a silent apology to Naruto. If she had the chance to kill Sasuke, she would. She was tired of letting him go. She was tired of being threatened by him. She was tired of fearing for Taiki and baby Itachi. She was tired of being so sick and tired. She took a deep breath but that did not help settle the rage she felt boiling beneath her skin like molten lava. Sasuke would pay. He would stop hurting people the instant she got her hands around his throat or she would die trying.

"Were he to avenge his family the dead don't come back to life!" she snarled, "They are much less available to enjoy revenge… And calling it 'vengeance' or a 'battle of revenge' is just glossing over the truth!"

Her friends exchanged looks. None of them had seen her that angry in a long time. It took a lot to get her riled and this was past that point. She was fuming mad. None of them wanted to go up against her, knowing the things she could do with her chakra. She wouldn't hesitate to hurt an enemy but if she would be pushed far enough into a rage that she attack a comrade as well? None of the Konohagakure ninja wanted to find out. She had spent too much time with the Sunagakure shinobi to be considered healthy. Kiba wanted to comment about how it was having a negative effect on her and she was starting to act like them but the insane anger that boiled in her eyes made him keep his tongue behind his teeth and his comments in his head.

"Reiko?" Sai questioned.

"Such utterances amount to nothing… But that's the selfishness of the survivors…"she whispered.

She pressed harder as she moved, running faster, moving farther and farther away. They couldn't keep up with her, not even if they wanted to. Besides, she had ghosts chasing behind her. They were the dead that she didn't want any of the living to go and join any time soon. Deidara's corpse was one of those ghosts chasing her heart. She swallowed thickly. She couldn't bear the thought of being any closer to his corpse than she had to be, while she wanted to go back and bury the body she had to make sure that Gaara wasn't going to get murdered the way Sakura said Sasuke wanted to eliminate him. She ran even harder, nearly panting from the effort of going so fast. She just had to make sure he was going to live. Suna couldn't lose their Kage twice. Chiyo did not die so the boy could die within a few months of a true war brewing.

"Reiko!" Kiba cried, "Come back!"

* * *

Reiko paused outside the outskirts of the land of Iron. She could see an ice fortress. She had long since lost her other friends. She didn't need them slowing her down and while Lee could have kept up with her he didn't because he had his mission. She was doing hero work. She was making a war wouldn't break out because of dead Kages. She didn't care much for rules anymore. She just wanted to make sure things got done and they got done properly. If Sasuke's death was one of them then she would do it. But she knew that her actions would have repercussions. She would be punished for doing what she as doing. Honestly, she couldn't bring herself to care about what would become of herself. She had more important things on her mind.

"Just hang in there, Gaara. Sasuke won't touch a hair on your head…" she whispered to the wind.

Her heart ached at the thought of Gaara, not even aware that his life was in danger. Now she just had to sneak in. And that in itself wasn't going to be too hard. As she noticed the men were only samurai, hired only for the protection at the moment. She scoffed. They should have hired heavier arms, especially if she was getting in so quickly. But her arrogance got her caught. One of the guards gave a startled yelp when he saw her creeping through the snow. Reiko responded quickly by grabbing the end of the guard's spear and bringing it up over her head. The first guard's spear hit the seconds and became tangled together because of the unique blade tips – one being curved while the other was more jagged.

While the two were busy trying to detangle their spears Reiko leapt behind them. She delivered a blow to the backs of their necks, causing the two to slump to the ground unconscious. A third guard tried to attack but she halted his movements with a quick boot to the sternum. He fell down unmoving. Reiko grimaced as more guards poured out of the hallway. There had to be at least six more. A fourth guard jumped over his fallen companion with his sword raised. Reiko let out a mighty cry as she parried and then hit him in the stomach with the back end of her blunt short sword. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of a guard with a cross bow. He didn't hesitate in his firing of the weapon. Everything began to move in slow motion as she turned herself to the side. The arrow whizzed by her stomach, dangerously close to splitting her open completely.

A man threw a punch at her. Reiko seized the man's still-outstretched hand. Dragging the thinner man forward, she drove her right fist into his stomach before flipping him over her shoulder in the same movement. The other two men, in instant realization of their friend's danger, dove in at Reiko, shrieking in outrage. The woman was out of their path before they could even see where she had gone. She appeared again, four feet farther back, her right hand reaching over her shoulder. Her fist closed, and Reiko lowered it to stare at her empty palm, as if she had been expecting something to be there. But then she shook his head and curled her fingers into a fist, sinking into a crouch before her opponents.

In the next heartbeat, she was lunging forward, low to the ground, arms outstretched to swipe the other two warriors' feet out. The smaller, quicker man jumped just in time to avoid the strike, but the heavier of the two went down face-first, hard. The first man was directly in Reiko's trajectory, and ready to take him on, but Reiko's feet abruptly came down, flinging her body back the other direction again. The man followed, twisting through the air in pursuit. As Reiko's feet came down to take a stand, she and the man collided violently, locking in a close combat of fists and feet and teeth. Reiko's fist collided with the man's left eye, leaving what would be a beautiful black eye the next day. The man's knee came cleanly into Reiko's stomach, knocking all of the blonde's breath out.

* * *

**And ta-da! Finally, I got it done. I got a new job. It's eating into my time like no tomorrow. And I had this one for a while but fanfic was being strange. It wouldn't let me into my multichaptered stories. **

**But, thanks to a useful piece of advice from someone's update, I found a way to update this. ****If you're trying to update a story, when you go to edit it, replace the word "property" by "content" in the web address. **


	87. Lay in Wait Part one

**I've actually had this one saved for a good long time. Glad I held it back. **

* * *

Reiko snuck into Kage Summit with ease. She expected security to be tight. And she was right. She hadn't even gotten twenty miles within the compound where the Kages were meeting and she had already been attacked. Now she was twenty feet outside the compound. Guards just attacked her, not even questioning what she was doing there in the first place. She felt bad for having to attack them but she didn't have the time to explain what she was doing and she also doubted they would listen to her. She rammed the butt of her sword into the top of a man's stomach, hard into the muscles that allowed him to work as they did. He fell to his knees, unable to breathe. With no air he couldn't call for help. Unfortunately his friends were near by. They came running to his rescue and the defense of the Kages.

She let them draw too close and with the butt of her sword she struck one of them men on the wrist. He howled in agony, signifying a clean break. She then smacked his knee with her sheathed sword, making his screeching louder as he went down like a rock. She grabbed the blade resting on his back, taking it from him, sheath and all. She rammed the flat of his sheathed blade into his side. One of the other men swung at her backhandedly with a sword. She reached up, both blades in her hands and crossed in front of her defensively. Her blades captured his weapon with ease. Reiko whipped her arms around and the blade was knocked out of his hands. She let her swords drop. She seized his shoulders and pulled him down. He gasped when she kneed him in the chest. All three men were left groaning on the ground as she recollected her things and dashed off once more.

She merely made the snow cloak her after that and she hadn't been bothered since. Because her body temperature was colder no one could sense her body heat. Now smell was another thing. It was easy to pick up on the scent of another human so she made sure she stayed as far away as possible from all other guards so they didn't catch the scent of another foreign human and then alert someone who would be able to spot her, despite her minor genjutsu. She looked around, hiding right above the table where the Kages sat. Sasuke was around somewhere. She could feel it in her bones. He wouldn't lay a finger on a single Kage even Danzo. She needed Danzo alive so she could squeeze out the truth about Itachi's murder of the Uchiha clan. If he told the truth then Itachi would be forgiven and his child would be able to come back to Konoha.

She had chased Sasuke down all the way to the Land of Iron. Despite the fact she was supposed to head back to Suna and to her team she had to do something before the situation got further out of hand than it already was and also despite the fact she was told to go back but she couldn't go back, not when she knew there was danger to the Kages. Reiko swallowed anxiously as she looked over her shoulder for the umpteenth time. She couldn't let him get away, not when she knew what he was going to do, not when Gaara's life was on the line. He was planning to kill the Kages after all. She couldn't let him do that. Not only would it be bad for him to kill the leaders of the Five Great Nations but no amount of protection in the world would spare him if he did. Every country would be hunting him down.

"Place your hats on the table…" A man said, "You are here today because the Raikage has called this meeting… My name is Mifune. I will be your amoderator. This meeting will now begin."

Silence fell around the six of leaders. She took a deep breath. This was the first time she had ever seen the six together, ever. Reiko took that as her chance to cast a meaningful look around, five Kages, one neutral 'judge,' two bodyguards per Kage and a handful of guards outside the room. She shook her head, not knowing if it would be enough against Sasuke and his team. She had slipped past security pretty easily after all. She was enough for Suigetsu and Karin but not enough for Juugo but that had been a few months ago. They were bound to have gotten stronger, learning new jutsu and new techniques. She was busy teaching children, not teaching herself new things. She knew not the strengths and weaknesses of Juugo, Suigetsu or Karin. She didn't even know if Sasuke had help from another Akatsuki member.

"I'll go first…" Gaara said, breaking the silence, "Listen up."

Reiko might have laughed at the way Gaara was just so forward had the Tsuchikage not sneered at Gaara, making Reiko's blood boil. Gaara had earned his position, just like all of them and just because he was younger than they were it didn't mean he didn't deserve the respect given to him from the villagers. He should receive some sort of acknowledgement from the other leaders as well for everything he had done. The man was just like all of the villagers that Gaara fought to prove wrong all of his life. The poor red head could never seem to make a break. The man looked like an old toad, his nose was large with what were either moles or freckles, she couldn't tell from her distance. His hair was white and large eyebrows made his tiny eyes seem beady as he glanced at Gaara, looking him over like a piece of meat. Pity sprang forth in her heart. No matter where he went Gaara never seemed to fit in.

"The makeup of the five Kages sure has changed," Tsuchikage remarked, "You must be something special to be Kazekage at your age."

It sounded nice enough to pass as a compliment. Reiko knew it was a scathing insult against Gaara though. Temari and Kankuro knew that as well and they sneered at the man insulting their brother and Kage. The other shinobi in the room didn't think he could make it to the top the way he did without some method of cheating. They called him things behind his back, saying he was not worth the title of Kage, just a powerful teenager with no sense of direction that just happened to get into a position of power. That was fine with Gaara. It meant they underestimated him. And Reiko knew he didn't really need their help with anything at the moment but the one time he did call for aid, only Konoha answered. He didn't need their acceptance. All he needed was to show the other Kages just how powerful he was. By doing so would show them just how wrong their interpretations of him were.

"Your father must have taught you right," the Tsuchikage continued, "But apparently he forgot to instill any manners in you."

Reiko nearly hissed her anger out through her teeth but she knew that'd get her caught and thrown out or killed if she was really unlucky. It didn't stop, the thinly pressed lips pulling back and curling darkly around her canine teeth. Gaara's father was a cruel and cold hearted man. She knew that enough without meeting him. He had no love in his heart for Gaara, Temari, Kankuro or even the village. He was cruel, cold and selfish as they came. All he thought about was power. Men of power were only thorns in Reiko's sides, ones that she longed to crush to rid herself of. In the end it instilled his downfall. Granted, Orochimaru also played a part in that and if circumstances were different perhaps he would have been a good father to Gaara and the other sand siblings but things weren't so there was no what if.

"I guess… That's why I'm here as Kazekage," Gaara replied evenly.

The Tsuchikage laughed heartily, forgetting the fact that Gaara had just given him lip, a sheer sign of disrespect amongst the other Kages but no one else was saying anything about it. That wasn't going to stop him from giving Gaara a hard time since he was indeed the youngest of anyone there. He was new to the job while they were very much seasoned and well able to handle anything the others threw at them. It was like they were hazing him since he was the new Kage. So in the end he'd just have to grin and bear it, though Gaara never was one for grinning. He preferred a more direct approach. He would be as mean and as nasty as it was required of him to get the job done and get it done right the first time.

"Cheeky brat!" The Tsuchikage barked.

"Tsuchikage, please stop interrupting," The Mizukage ordered, "Kazekage, please continue."

The Mizukage was a beautiful woman. Her red hair highly contrasted with the blue she wore. Her hair was long, even pulled back in a pony tail. On eye was all that was visible but that acid green eye was enough. Her pale skin seemed almost ghostly underneath her blood red hair. She nodded at Gaara, as if giving him permission to speak, granted he shouldn't have had to have asked for permission in the first place, since like them he had fought hard to earn his title and to protect his village. She had the ghost of a smile across her lips as she looked at the younger boy. Reiko felt very plain when comparing herself to the Mizukage. The woman was very attractive. It was probably why her guards hovered so closely over her, as if she were glass. Reiko would rather not be treated like a delicate flower.

"I'm a former host…" Gaara admitted, "Akatsuki captured me and nearly killed me extracting the beast. That's why I believe the Akatsuki is extremely dangerous."

The room was now dead silent. Tension was so thick that even a kunai wouldn't have been able to cut it with ease. Reiko felt a little edgy, even though she was the one spying in on the meeting. She was more than positive that someone should have spotted her by now, should have sensed her presence by then. She was waiting for her cover to be blown but she wasn't going to stick around if someone did find her. She'd be executed for sure if she were even recognized by any of the shinobi, especially the Leaf shinobi. Danzo never really did like her since she showed obvious support to both Sarutobi and Tsunade before their reigns ended. She could practically see herself being walked up to the gallows to be put to be put to a sudden drop with a short stop. She shivered and rubbed her neck as she felt an imaginary rope tightening, constricting her. She shook her head, trying to escape the image as much as she could.

Danzo attempted to have her spied on while she was in Konoha from time to time. She had taken to checking her room for bugs as soon as she got home, something she had accidentally revealed to her Genin when they stayed in the hotel, before they had run into Sasuke or Deidara or even Riku. But her home was someplace that always unnerved her. She left the compound gates open to any who wished to enter. Though the barrier jutsu she placed around it should have only have allowed good friends and a sensei here or there. There were those who could break the jutsu and replace it flawlessly. Akatsuki members and members of Roots and the ANBU would have been able to do such a thing. Perhaps it was just paranoia kicking in but she rarely felt safe anymore. She was constantly checking for enemies and poisons. There were times where she found herself judging her friends, people she was supposed to trust.

"I requested aid from the other Kages many times, but they all ignored me…" Gaara continued, "Except for the former Hokage. Though at this point, with so many hosts captured, it's too late for aid…"

Reiko shook her head, not moving from her perch. She looked down, seeing that she was in perfect view of Gaara. Her eyes widened in horror and she shifted so that she was hidden slightly behind a stone statue. He had noticed her, she knew he did. She honestly hoped he just wrote it off but if Sasuke came out, her cover would be blown anyways. But that didn't mean she wanted anyone else to – at least not yet that was. But she had noticed the saddened look he had sent her when he saw her hiding above him. He wanted to say something but held his tongue for her safety. He was going to chew her out if they survived. But honestly, she had no other choice than to come to him. She wouldn't have been able to get a message to him fast enough and the samurai wouldn't have believed her if she tried to explain it to them, especially since they attacked her on sight.

"Hmph… If had its host captured, it has no business giving other countries orders. It's an embarrassment!" The Tsuchikage snapped, "You should have tried to recover it in secret! Once it's stolen you can't expect other countries to help you!"

Reiko shook her head in disgust at the old man. He was just like everyone else. Jinchuriki were nothing but tools to a person like him – not human, not living. She recalled how Gaara and Naruto were treated before. She hated it. They hated it. That's why they worked so hard to make it change. They had to force change to happen because they sure couldn't wait for it. She shivered as she remembered the deaths of the two Jinchuriki that she wasn't able to save. They had been terrified, afraid to die and they wanted to be spared but the Akatsuki wouldn't have anything of it. It made her sick and she wanted nothing more than to give him a piece of her mind but that would require exposing herself and she wasn't going to do it. _'Remember your mission, Reiko!'_ She scolded herself, _'You have to stop Sasuke at any cost!'_

"Appearance… Honor… I don't have time for that ridiculous old-fashioned thinking," Gaara retorted.

Reiko stiffened. Honor was an important quality to her. She lived everyday with as much honor as she could. Tomoko and Reina had instilled the idea of honor into her head since the day they met. Leo had encouraged her to be as honorable as she could. She protected her honor and her friends every time she fought in battle. Without her honor she probably would have succumbed to the shadows of her heart a long time ago. She would have given up and given in despite the fact that her friends would have been hurt by the choice. To hear that Gaara thought so little of her favored quality hurt her a little but she shook it off. She narrowed her eyes, straining them as she tried to catch every movement in the room, ever breath, every fidget, and every twitch. If she missed even the slightest of things it could be Sasuke's one chance to take everyone down.

"Just because the beasts have been stolen is no reason to be afraid," the Mizukage said, "It takes time and knowledge and skill to be able to control them."

"The hosts must grow with the beasts in order to adapt to them. Even then control is difficult… It won't happen immediately," the Tsuchikage continued, "Right Kazekage?"

Reiko frowned, thinking of how hard it had been for Gaara to control the Shukaku. The constant thirst for blood lingered in her memory like a foul odor that refused to die. The Kyuubi was no easier for Naruto to control and whenever he got mad that beast took over, mixing their chakras and hurting him. It was almost a good thing that he had the Shukaku taken away but it still gave her nightmares when she dreamt of him dying once more. She dreamt of Naruto dying as well, just as painfully just as tragically, with no one to save him the way Chiyo saved Gaara. She shivered, not from the cold but from the thought of losing him again or at the thought of losing Naruto as well. She missed being around the blond. He kept things lively.

"In any event, the only ones who can truly be said to have controlled the beasts are Madara and the first Hokage, Hashirama, and maybe the fourth Mizukage, Yagura… And Raikage's brother, Killerbee," Danzo told the others, "But-"

"Chojiro!" A man cried.

His hair was pointy. He had a black blindfold on over his right eye. He wore a headband from the land of the mist. There was a smaller boy at his side, probably her age or perhaps even a little younger. Reiko could see the worried look shining from behind his glasses. On his ears were some earmuffs but it was probably because of the cold. Now that Reiko had realized she wasn't wearing proper snow attire she shivered from the cold, cursing the ear-muffed ninja. He too was from the land of mist. She tensed, expecting a battle and struggled to remain still. It wasn't that battle she was there for. But if things got any worse then she would jump in, her life be damned. They were bound to get themselves killed if they kept acting like a bunch of petulant children the way they were.

"Right!"

"Quit your yapping!" The Raikage roared.

He punched a hole in the table. Reiko reached for her sword. In an instant all of the bodyguards were in the room with the Kages, protecting their sworn leader. Reiko tensed, gripping her sakabato, twisting the hilt but then relaxed once she saw that it wasn't Sasuke attacking. She let out a sigh of relief. Soft tendrils of her breath floated upwards and vanished, luckily before anyone saw them. That had put a cold sweat on her brow, seeing her own breath in the air, knowing it could have given away her position to those she was trying to protect to the best of her ability. She was still a little tense but knew that Temari and Kankuro were strong enough to handle anything including protecting Gaara from any harm but she knew they weren't going to attack. It was just the rising tensions and the cold getting to everyone.

"We are here to talk," Mifune said coldly, "Please refrain from such displays of rudeness."

He was talking about the way the guards had jumped at a single heartbeat. They were only doing what they had been trained to do, what they were hired to do, what they did as a part of their everyday lives. That was to protect people. They lived their life for others. It was like asking the sky not to let it rain. It was impossible for them to ignore that instinct to protect, granted the Kages could probably protect themselves should the need arise and the guards were really only there for the interest of the people. It helped the villagers sleep better at night knowing that their leaders were going to survive or at least had better chances of doing so

"Stand down, Fu, Torune," Danzo ordered his men.

"You too, Kankuro, Temari," Gaara ordered.

"Ao, Chojiro, it's alright…" Mizukage said softly.

"Right…" Ao – the Mizukage's older guard - said.

One by one the bodyguards stood down, going back to their spots, directly behind their leaders like ever watchful hounds, loyal but very dangerous. They tensely watched their leaders, prepared to get down there once more. Reiko let go of her sakabato, relaxing. She looked around, still not seeing Sasuke or his teammates, let alone anyone else from the Akatsuki but the Akatsuki ranks had dwindled. Pein was apparently dead. Sasori and Deidara were gone. Kakazu and Hidan were gone. Haiku was dead. Itachi was dead. That meant Tobi, Leika, Kisame and Zetsu were the only ones left. She shifted so that she could see a little better. She was slightly embarrassed that she had subconsciously grabbed her blade. Such was the way of her life. She was always on the edge of a battle but she should have known that she could rely on Temari and Kankuro to protect Gaara at that moment. They would never allow any harm to befall him.

"Konoha! Iwa! Suna! Kiri! Akatsuki is made up of missing-nin from your villages! And that's not all!" the Raikage shouted, "I know that there are those among you, including former Kages, who have used Akatsuki for their own purposes!"

"Used Akatsuki…?" Gaara asked, as if horrified by the idea.

Reiko stared at the Raikage, equally horrified by the idea. It made her stomach churn at the very thought of doing something so foul, so repulsive. Akatsuki were the cruelest meanest terrible group of assassins. She didn't even want to think of the man desperate enough to use such a group to do anything. Any person who even dreamt of using the Akatsuki for anything had to be sick in the head or completely insane all together. They were the epitome of evil and creatures of darkness. Using evil to fight for something, even if it was one's homeland, was like playing with fire. Playing with fire meant that the player was going to get burnt in the end. Akatsuki would burn every thing in its path if given the chance. The Akatsuki were shinobi scorned and as such they tended not to care who got in their way so long as they got to hurt someone greatly.

She frowned. She didn't realize it but the look in her eyes as she watched the people interacting below her was one of fear, the way someone feared a snake, a poisonous one. No one would have been ready to see that look in her eyes. It would have never occurred to them to wonder how they would feel, being seen like that, being seen as the snake. Reiko was chewing on the inside of her cheek to keep from saying anything. She couldn't truly expect herself to sit through the meeting for a long period of time without the urge to say something, to defend Gaara, to defend Konohagakure and Sunagakure. But that's why the leaders were there, to get their thoughts and feelings out but if they didn't start working together they would crumble under the events that were to come passing like a train barreling through.

"I don't trust you! I had no intention of speaking with you!" the Raikage yelled, "I called you all here to find out where your loyalties lie!"

"What do you mean _'used Akatsuki?'_" Gaara asked softly.

"You're the Kazekage, hasn't anyone told you anything?" the Raikage demanded, "Go ask your elders! You used Akatsuki in your own war!"

Reiko perked up, struggling to think of a time when Suna would dare go and do something such as hire the Akatsuki. No such event had come to mind. She ran her mind through every war that she knew involved Suna. The one that stood out the most was the one it had almost caused with Konoha until they turned around and helped kick the Sound lackeys right back out of her home. Gaara had been so cruel back then. She told herself that she would be perfectly fine if it never happened. But she knew she couldn't lie because she'd probably be worse off if it never happened. What he did brought her closer to him. He had saved her home and protected her time and time again, as if attempting to apologize over and over. To her it didn't matter anymore. It was water under the bridge. They had been foolish little children back then.

"The Great Countries are enjoying a time of relative peace…" The Tsuchikage explained, "They are moving from military expansion to disarmament. As tensions ease between the countries, the threat of war grows smaller. Military villages are a drain on a country's resources. But there's a risk…"

'_Of course there's a risk,'_ Reiko thought bitterly, _'There's always a risk. In every little task that we perform there's always a risk.'_ It was true. Sometimes she had feared that when she woke she'd find herself captured by an enemy, or prayed to some unknown deity that she didn't have to watch her friends die. And if a country were to lose shinobi the loss of a war would be inevitable no matter how hard they fought. War was coming. This was the eye before the storm. Reiko could practically smell the blood that was to be spent in the near future and it scared her. She could nearly hear the clash of metal, the shouts of agony and the barked orders as two sides try to battle out it become the victor. The winner got to allow their village to survive longer. The losing side had to go back to its village, if there was one left anyways. It just created more bad blood between the villages.

"What if war suddenly breaks out? They can't rely on untested ninjas in the heat of battle. They'd lose the war," he continued, for Gaara's sake.

"So one way of dealing with that was to use a mercenary force… like Akatsuki?" Gaara asked.

"It would take time and money for a village to build such a force for themselves. But Akatsuki were professionals, and could be hired for relatively little," the Tsuchikage said, "Furthermore, they always had good results."

Reiko shook her head in disgust but there was a darker smirk on her lips as she mused to herself almost gleefully as she thought of the fallen Akatsuki members. Akatsuki were usually successful – that was until they met her generation of shinobi. They may have had gotten away with the many wrong doings that they were used to getting away with but her generation wouldn't allow it. They fought tooth and nail against the terrorist group, giving all that they had, most of the time her teammates came out on top. They had proved they were the stronger group of shinobi. They were still fighting to prove they were the stronger of the two groups and the decreased number of Akatsuki members was just a show of their strength. But there was always going to be someone stronger than they were.

"I don't want to hear it Tsuchikage!" the Raikage snapped, "Suna used Akatsuki and tried to destroy Konoha. Orochimaru…"

Reiko perked up at the name. She had almost gotten to her feet but quickly remembered herself and forced herself even lower into the snowdrift she was hiding in. The snow was starting to get to her. She hadn't been around such cold in a long time. It was a bit of a temperature shock to her because of the long months she had spent in the desert, in Suna. Even when she was around Konoha's borders it was slightly colder than what she had grown accustomed to. She frowned. She hadn't heard of the Snake Sannin in a long time. Last she heard of him, Sasuke had killed him brutally. He was gone now and a lot of people felt relief because of it. It only helped ease some nightmares she had but not all of her nightmares were quelled. She just had a different way of dealing with the bad memories of battle than other shinobi she knew. She just took a deep breath.

"It's unclear whether he was still a member of Akatsuki at the time! But both the former Kazekage and Hokage ended up dying. I can't help but think that must have been apart of someone's plot."

Reiko frowned. She noticed that the Raikage was eyeing Danzo darkly with some sort of a stink eye, as if blaming him for Konoha's attack all those years ago. She didn't doubt that Danzo may or may not have had something to do with the attack. It was possible that he did help orchestrate it in some way. If he did it was only another sin that she'd make sure he'd pay for in the end. Because of elders like him her generation was suffering, paying their own lives and blood for his mistakes and lies. Because of him, good and innocent people were dead and it hurt to realize this. Reiko bit her lip to keep from shouting in anger, venting alongside the Raikage, against Danzo at least. None of the other Kages had done anything to piss her off.

"Kirigakure, you are the most suspicious! You have no diplomatic relations with other countries… And there are rumors that Akatsuki was formed there!" the Raikage accused.

"To tell you the truth… There were suspicions that my predecessor… The fourth Mizukage was being controlled by someone," the Mizukage admitted, "It could have been Akatsuki… But I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"You all…" the Raikage growled.

Reiko could feel the tensions in the room rising. The comments were the types that were sharp enough to cut a tree down. And the tension was far too thick for any blade in her possession to cut through. She could also see why the Kages never met together often. They could never agree to anything and they were always belittling one another. Poor Gaara, being the new Kage was feeling the brunt of the hate on. It was like the Genin days all over again. Sadly Reiko shook her head, feeling that Genin could run the countries better than the goons in front of her. Gaara and the Mizukage were the only level headed ones there but even they had a few mistakes in their time of ruling. No one was perfect and Reiko blamed neither for what occurred in their nations. They couldn't be everywhere at once to make sure nothing went wrong.

"Watch your tongue, Raikage!" the Tsuchikage ordered, "It's because of you we're continuing to amass power and techniques during this time of disarmament… That other countries were forced to hire Akatsuki in the first place!"

"What?" the Raikage demanded outraged.

Reiko swallowed, almost expecting him to start throwing things around and screaming up a storm of profanities and hatred at the other Kage. The Raikage was like loose cannons, ready to fire at any moment, destroying anything in its path with one shot. He would create destruction, whether he intended to do it or not. A man like that had no right to have a position of power. He also had a very short fuse and it was a wonder a man like him was even alive. Enemy shinobi could easily rile him into a fight of any sorts. He was a wild card and she knew she would never be able to predict his pattern. She did not want to get to know him well enough to be able to do so either. The man had already pissed her off with everything he was mocking Gaara for, not that Gaara was in the rights for trying to insult the other Kages either. She wasn't going to take sides on this matter.

"Before this devolves into more fighting… There's something I want to tell you all…" Danzo said.

Reiko leaned forward, wondering if he would mention something about Naruto. After all, Naruto was a key piece in his position. If he could control Naruto he could control the village. She could only hope that someone got Naruto out of there without Danzo noticing. It would have served him right for trying to usurp power that was not rightfully his to take. Tsunade, while in a coma, was still in power. She had yet to die or step down so he had no right to even be there. She doubted that the elders had even allowed him to go, or if they did, it was highly unwillingly. The man would have been better off, at least in Reiko's opinion, if he had swallowed a vial of acid and died. That would have saved her some troubles.

"What is it?" Raikage snapped.

"Akatsuki's leader is most certainly Uchiha Madara," Danzo said coolly.

Reiko watched as the auditorium stiffened considerably. Everyone knew the Uchiha name and very few knew Madara's. Reiko hissed when she thought of the man, parading about as Tobi, an 'innocent, sweet and naïve' little fool of a ninja that was so childish no one could count on him to do anything right so they didn't bother with him at all. She wished that they had killed him earlier but she had no times for regrets like that. Tobi was really a cold hearted unfeeling snake that deserved to die. If she never saw him again in her entire life then it would be far too soon. Every thought of torture she came up with did not seem enough to pay the man back for everything he had ever done to her or anyone else she knew.

"I thought he was long since dead…" the Tsuchikage whispered.

She shook her head. He wasn't dead, though she wanted him to be. She wasn't the only one who felt that way. She couldn't have been. Danzo's heart was dead inside. It was cold and hard and petrified. It was a pain in the butt for her to try to convince people outside of Konoha to like Danzo when she herself didn't even like him. If his lies were cats, he would have a dozen or so litters. And pleasing everyone, the way he was trying to at the moment, wasn't like the Danzo that Reiko had watched from the shadows. The man was plotting something. She didn't like it at all. She could just blame the feeling on her paranoia that she had when he was around but it wasn't like that. He just wasn't to be trusted at all. She would have buried him alive if she had the chance but he might have just have come back with a knife to kill her in her sleep.

"I don't understand it, either… But our source is certain," Danzo continued.

"I never imagined he was literally a monster…" the Tsuchikage murmured.

Reiko nodded, in agreement with the Tsuchikage, despite the fact that she disliked him for being so hard on Gaara. Madara _was_ a monster and even using the term monster was insulting to the real monsters in the world. It was almost like he fought and he enjoyed it. He created chaos and relished in the aftermath. Madara was practically the essence of evil itself. She shivered as she remembered her last encounter with the dark man. He created fighting. He relished in the chaos and despair that he created in his wake. In all meanings of the word, Danzo was a monster. He had done nothing that could help anyone other than himself. That in itself was not the way a leader should act. That was why Reiko liked Tsunade's rule because if Danzo had power things would be a lot different.

"As a neutral country I have to say, the leader of the Akatsuki reads the signs of the times," Mifune said, "He used the stability… And the suspicions of other countries to increase his power… At this rate, even the land of iron…"

Reiko swallowed thickly. She took a small breath, trying not to let the heat from her breath swirl up where anyone could see it and give away her position. That was a big blow if he expected all the way in the land of iron. She couldn't imagine the villages under the rule of a single person. That man or woman would go insane with power. They would abuse the power they were gifted and that when everything would get so out of hand that it would be nothing but suffering. People would get hurt, they always did so there really shouldn't have been any assumptions that they would get hurt. Revolutions would spark and war would be even worse than it already was. They hadn't even declared war yet but the prospect of it was looming overhead that Reiko prayed that it would be quick and as painless as humanly possible in the matters of war.

"But there's always a silver lining… It's rare for the five Kages to come together like this. What do you say…? Until the Akatsuki is taken care of… What would you think of forming… A five-village alliance?"

Reiko stiffened. Knowing Danzo as she did, he would try to take advantage of that offer and use the other countries as his pawns with him as the king piece. The way Danzo saw it, everyone in Naruto's little gang involved in the Kyuubi were like a chess piece. Some were pawns, many of them being Naruto's friends, but then the ones in the back row were him and Naruto, opposite sides. Danzo was the black chess piece, the other villages were the white. To the other Kages, however, the shinobi and the people weren't pawns. Danzo would force all the villages to stand the front, guarding him, while some others, more powerful shinobi, were the people by the chess piece's side.

To the Kages the rest of the people would be the pawns, but very well protected pawns. By no means were they simply the sacrificial pieces in the game. The other, more powerful, pieces would have protected them with their lives, jumping in to save them the instant those pawns were in danger. They had loyalty and friendship, something strong and unbreakable, no matter what Danzo or the Akatsuki had thrown at them. They had endured it all and threw it right back at him with as much vehemence that he couldn't help but be overwhelmed. Danzo didn't have these loyal pieces. He was the lone King with his pawns. He may have used Roots once but he was going to lose power eventually. But the other villages have no idea he would be manipulating him from the start. Danzo had only wanted control over Konoha and Suna but if he could get the others in on the deal he would take it in a Kiri minute. This was perfect for him. It made her sick to her stomach. She wanted to throw up.

"An alliance?" Raikage repeated, shocked.

"It's a good idea…" Danzo said, "We're in a state of emergency… We have to cooperate…"

Mifune nodded his approval in Danzo's direction. Reiko scowled and shifted. She was getting a little uncomfortable up in her rafter but she had to stay hidden, less her cover is blown and Sasuke would go unchallenged. That alone was enough to send a shiver down her spine. She gripped her sword tightly when she heard a soft crunch but relaxed when she realized it was just one of the guards below. But on the other hand, she was starting to lose feeling in her legs. The snow was making her shins feel like they were chilled to the very bone. What she wouldn't have given for a pair of winter clothes but she had to do with Suna wear. It was the best she had and unfavorable conditions were no excuse for anything.

"The chain of command should be uniform. We want to avoid any other confusion," Mifune said.

"So… The question is who will have authority over this new army?" Tsuchikage asked.

"You will only fight amongst yourselves…" Mifune said, "So I would like you to respect my position as a neutral party. I will decide who among you is best suited for the job."

Reiko stiffened considerably. She knew he was going to be chosen. Danzo seemed almost smug as the 'neutral' judge turned to face him, so much for not giving anyone his opinion. The man was supposed to stay out of their affairs. He was supposed to be a judge, not a life counselor. Mifune didn't even have to explain but that didn't stop her heart from skipping a beat or having her palms grow sweaty or even for the face that her eyes were wide. She swallowed leaning forward the best she could to hear a little better, praying to every Deity she had come across that Mifune would not say who she thought he was going to say. She shook her head, wanting nothing more than to chop Danzo to pieces to prevent that from happening.

"The only host left is Konoha's nine-tailed beast… I think it will be key to all of this…" Mifune said.

* * *

**And leaving it there… **


	88. Lay in Wait Part Two

**Well, because I haven't done this in a while, I don't own Naruto.** **Here's the battle I'm sure you have been waiting for a while. This was a fun chapter to write and long due… I'm sure all of you will like the end part… To a degree.**

**Okay, so most of the battle was inspired by Final Fantasy Advent Children Complete… What can I say? I'm a sucker for FFACC…**

* * *

Reiko's heart sank. She looked down to see Gaara looking at her or at least the boulder she was hiding behind. He couldn't see the masked look of horror on her face, nor could he feel her heart pounding erratically in her chest but he probably knew just how horrified she was to hear this. She wasn't the only one who would have reacted sourly, especially with everyone who actually knew Danzo. She bit her lip, stopping before she could draw blood. Despair was setting in and she knew that if he led there would only be more fighting, no more recovery and no more peace. It would lead to another Great Shinobi War. But they already had one well on its way to becoming something as equally great but equally terrible as well.

"What do you say? Will you allow the Hokage to lead the alliance?" Mifune asked.

"What?" Raikage asked.

"Wha?" the Tsuchikage murmured a little more eloquently.

Reiko closed her eyes, pained by this new news. Danzo leading the alliance would be something that all of them would regret. There was nothing she could do to stop it. She knew that Danzo had tried to take over Konoha – on more than one separate occasion. She knew that he had sent Sai as a spy to Orochimaru so he could use the Sound to help take over Konoha and then turn around and backstab the snake Sannin – mainly because Naruto had told her this in one of his complaining rants about the former Roots operative. Everyone in his little organization was no better than a pawn to him, even Sai, his loyal and obedient servant. It was heartbreaking to realize that nothing was precious to him but that was just how some people were.

Needless to say Danzo was bad news. Sai didn't even trust his master. Reiko had hoped that one day that Sai would see that Danzo wasn't the honorable and kindly man that he had grown up seeing but she knew that day would be far. Sai was loyal. Sai never caused trouble for anyone. He was supportive, the most reliable and stable person she had ever met. In fact, the man caused more problems of his own as a result of helping others. He fought battles that weren't even his to fight in the first place. But he never complained even when they used him. She had to give him that. He followed orders without so much as a second thought but she feared that one day it would get him into more trouble than he could handle. Reiko felt sorry for him but he had chosen to live the life he had so she couldn't do much to help him.

"If you'll have me, I'd be honored to take the position," Danzo said.

A part of Reiko wanted to jump up, screaming 'No!' at the top of her lungs and make sure that no one would want Danzo to rule the five nations all at once. That would give the man too much power too quickly and he would fight to keep it once things blew over. Once given a position of power, people did everything they could in order to keep it. It took every ounce of self restraint she had to keep herself down and hidden from view. She nearly had to swallow her tongue to make sure she didn't say anything and not a sound escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and gripped her sakabato tightly in her hands. She exhaled, letting out a tense breath as she sat hidden and waiting. She could already start picturing different ways to kill the man in her head, though she doubted he would just let her kill him, unfortunately.

"Why him?" Raikage demanded, "He is the embodiment of the darkness of the ninja world! We can't trust him!"

Reiko wanted to cheer the Raikage on, despite her dislike of him. He was practically voicing her thoughts on the matter, though she prayed that the other Kages would listen to him and try to overrule Mifune. However, that would be like the blind leading the deaf since the Raikage seemed very impulsive. Regardless, they couldn't allow Danzo to rule the alliance. Gaara had known what he had tried to do since Reiko felt obligated to tell him so. At first Gaara had been surprised by the information but he nodded and took it in stride just like she had known he would. She was just surprised that Gaara was not voicing his opinion as to who should rule the alliance. He should have been trying harder. He knew that Danzo was bad news, just as she knew that the man wouldn't keep to any promises he would make.

"Then who?" Mifune snarled.

"No one from our village is involved in Akatsuki!" Raikage yelled.

And with that said all respect Reiko felt for the man was gone. He was only looking out for himself and his own personal gain – not the safety of the five nations or even his own nation at that. He just wanted to throw his weight around and be the big dog, the King of the Hill if one must go to the childish games of children. She rolled her eyes. She shook her head in disappointment. The world was corrupt and it was a dog eat dog world. One would have to fight to get anywhere near the top of the 'food chain' and if they weren't strong enough they were crushed. She feared what would happen if he were in charge of an alliance. She just wanted to beat her head in on the icy wall right in front of her but she refrained, just barely.

"I am the only one trustworthy enough to-"

"I do not agree," Mifune interrupted.

"What?"

Mifune raised his hand, pointing. Reiko had no idea why he was pointing… He just was. She wondered if her mind wasn't starting to go because of the freezing cold but then she shook her head. It wasn't possible just yet. She hadn't lost enough body heat for her to start seeing things just yet but she let out a soft breath, waving away any swirls of heat that came out of her mouth so no one could see her just yet. The Raikage watched with a confused look on his face. Reiko shook her head. The Raikage was a lot like Naruto, loud, obnoxious, and stubborn as a mule. It was a wonder that either man had lived as long as they had. But then again both men must be stronger than they let on. Either that or Lady Fate was on their side and refused to let them die until their proper time. Reiko was leaning closer to the fact that they had dumb luck on their side and their strength because she knew no one else who was as determined as Naruto to keep fighting when all odds were against him.

"It's true that some amount of emotion and power is necessary to lead so many strong warriors…" Mifune said, "But someone like you who lets his emotions control him will destroy the alliance as surely as he you have destroyed that table. I am simply offering my suggestion as a neutral party."

Reiko rolled her eyes. Mifune liked to hear himself speak. If given the chance she knew he'd talk for hours. She didn't know who could talk more – Ino or Mifune. Ino could chatter for a while but she seemed to understand when to chatter and when to fight. Mifune just seemed to blather on and then finally get to the point after he had already lost everyone's attention a good while ago. It was annoying to say the least. But again she had to hold her tongue. She was getting tense, with all the waiting she had to do. However, her wait was cut short. Her eyes widened. She could see a shadow lurking close by her hiding spot. She wondered if it wasn't a guard but her nose caught a familiar scent. She choked on her break as her eyes widened in alarm. She stood as quickly as she could, not caring that she could be spotted.

Reiko's eyes widened in horror as Leika appeared in a puff of smoke on the balcony where she was hiding. In her hand was a bomb. She was going to kill the Kages. Reiko couldn't wait to stop Sasuke any longer. Leika was making a threat against her leaders. With a cry Reiko threw herself down from her hiding spot, effectively knocking Leika to the floor. The bomb detonated the moment the two of them fell but with Reiko being right on top of it she suffered the most of the blast. Reiko was knocked back, through a wall that had also exploded in the blast. She could barely see the room where the Kages were and she was at least grateful for that. She hit a pillar with a sickening crack. Leika was luckier. She got out of the way just in time but when she saw Reiko against the floor she smirked. Reiko looked down to see that shrapnel had pierced her skin and she was bleeding. She hissed through her teeth and struggled to get back up.

"Getting up again?" Leika asked.

"Of course," Reiko croaked.

Leika smirked and moved her hands through some hand signs at an alarming speed. A bolt of lightening shot down towards the ground zapping Reiko. Her back arched with pain and she bit her lip so she didn't scream. That would only egg Leika on. The woman would like to hear Reiko screaming in agony, as many of Reiko's former opponents would have enjoyed to hear. She writhed on the floor in agony, while the white-hot energy coursed through her body. She could feel parts of her body being cut up by the lightening. All the while, Leika's maniacal laughter echoed in the room in a cacophonous chorus of devilish glee. All at once the pain stopped and Reiko curled herself into the fetal position with her arms wrapped protectively about her knees.

Instead of waiting for a second attack Reiko struggled to rise to her hands and knees. Blood pour from her stomach wound and she coughed up some of the precious red liquid as well. It stained the floor and her clothes, seeping into the cracks on the ground. She raised her head and glared at the woman before her with as much hate as she could manage. If looks could kill Leika would be long since dead. Alas fate was not so kind to Reiko and the woman was very much alive. Reiko was very much in pain because of the woman, thus proving further that she was still alive. If she were dead, she would feel no pain. That was her only consolation in this battle. That and she would die protecting the leaders of the nations. That was honorable.

"I swore… I'd protect them…" Reiko muttered.

Leika snorted. She kicked Reiko once in the stomach. The kunoichi was sent flying through the wall. Reiko she didn't need to look over her shoulder. She was now in the room with the Kages. She knew they were looking at her in surprise but she had to focus on Leika. The woman was too dangerous to allow distractions, no matter how brief it would have been. If she allowed a single thing to draw her attention away it could mean the difference of life and death – of victory and defeat. Reiko was pretty sure she was fighting a battle she could not win. She always seemed to fight a battle where things weren't in her favor but that's what made her fight harder, the prospect of protecting her important people. The Kages were the most important people that she could ever fight for. The safety of their villages depended on Leika's death because if they died a war could erupt. She was protecting millions of innocent people from a tragic end.

"You swore to whom?" Leika asked.

"To no one," Reiko said, "But… Myself!"

Reiko lunged at Leika, snarling and growling as she drew one of her short swords in an attempt to end Leika's life. Her blade was blocked with perfect ease as Leika tried to make her back down with a long skinny sword in Leika's hands. It looked to be as thin as a needle but it was strong. Reiko could feel it wasn't going to give under the pressure she was giving it. A gasp was sent around the room as Reiko battled the other woman, her perfect copy and mirror image. Leika was a closer sister than Naomi could ever be since Reiko knew the woman almost as well as she knew herself. However, Naomi wasn't a mad sadistic woman bent on killing a room full of the political leaders of the five great nations. It would be an international crisis if they were all killed. It would cause wars untold and many lives would be lost.

"You continue to fight for these pompous fleabags?" Leika taunted.

Reiko noticed the Kages around them, ever so tense and watchful of the fight. The other guards seemed at a loss for what to do. They were torn between helping her fight and protecting their sworn leaders. She knew they would choose their leaders in the end. She was just some kunoichi, somewhere where she wasn't supposed to be. She didn't make contact with any of the other shinobi and her eyes were staying away from Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. She didn't think her heart could bear it. She didn't want anyone to help her fight. The safety of the Kages went before her own life and that was why she was ready to lay her life on the line to protect them, even if she had never met them before.

She scowled, trying to make Leika the one submitting but instead she was driven to one knee as she tried to fight of the long blade. Leika was strong, much stronger than Reiko had anticipated and she really should have expected the woman to have gotten stronger but to expect to have gotten as strong as she was she had to have killed a lot of people, but Leika stayed off the radar for the most part when it came to crimes she committed, probably because she didn't commit the same crime twice. Reiko winced as blood seeped out of her wound so she called on her chakra, healing the injury with perfect ease. Now she no longer had to worry about loosing too much blood but she was wasting energy saving her own life and she had already lost so much chakra trying to get there in the first place. She growled, trying to use her little strength to over power Leika. The two women were now just inches apart, glaring at one another and wishing death to the other.

"Why?" Leika asked, "They hate you. They scorn your very existence. Why fight for those who would rather send you to die in their place?"

"Shut up!" Reiko barked.

She pushed back on her blade, finally making Leika stagger back so she wasn't cut in half by

the powerful upper hand sweep of Reiko's blade. The woman jumped back, landing next to the snowy pillar that Reiko had crashed into just moments before. Reiko glowered at her. Her blood was on the blade and with Reiko's ever watchful eyes on her Leika slowly brought the blade up and licked some of the crimson liquid off in a sadistic manner. Reiko couldn't help but wince as she watched Leika licking her blood off the blade. It was unnerving. She tensed, half expecting to find out that Leika was a Jashinist but nothing happened to her relief. She almost let out a sigh of relief but she managed to keep her expression stony and cold. She couldn't let Leika see just how scared she truly was or else the woman would try something even more dangerous.

"I have had enough of being told what to fight for," Reiko told the woman, "I came here of my own will. No one knew I was coming."

"All you have ever wanted was to cling to old memories," Leika continued, "The glory days where you actually were the hero…"

Reiko sprung forward, swinging her foot in a round house kick as hard as she could throw it without hurting herself. She wanted the only one to hurt to be the awful woman in front of her. Leika tilted to the side, and Reiko's heel only managed to graze the hair at her temples, no damage was caused. Leika's low whistle irked Reiko, but not so much as the irritation she felt when Leika caught her ankle and pushed, using her own momentum to send her tumbling to the side. Reiko rolled to the side and then pushed herself back to her feet gracefully. She glared at the woman coldly, as if it would cause her some glee to see the woman dead. Reiko didn't hesitate. She came in fast and hard from the left, not giving Leika any warning. She swung her sword in a smooth slash, the blade glancing off a hastily thrown up sword. And she would have actually have done some damage too but Leika's reflexes were just as good as hers were.

"Shit!" Leika swore.

She stumbled back, barely keeping her footing. Reiko swung again and Leika dodged, rolled, sprung to her feet. Her gaze skittered from Reiko to the guards around her that were now flooding in. She was outnumbered but no one was helping Reiko, however, if things got too close to the Kages' room they would help eventually. The Konoha kunoichi was outmatched. She had a short blade in her hand as she lunged at the inhuman creature. Leika turned, blocking her blade. This did not thwart her for she pushed back, making the dark inhuman woman back up. She staggered back as she struggled to keep her footing. Reiko's face was screwed up in pure concentration. With a motion as unconscious as a smile she made a backhanded swing at Leika's face. She missed.

"Do you yield?" Reiko asked.

Neither woman noticed that they had gotten farther and farther away from the council room but it was better for Reiko now to be farther away from them. Lives were not on the line when she was there alone to fight without distractions. Guards were still hovering close, knowing that if they got to close they could die and no one would protect the Kages should they die. Besides, the two kunoichi were beating each other through the hallway and down corridors. Reiko hadn't noticed the look of concern Gaara had given her before the bomb had gone off because he had spotted her out of the corner of his eyes. Their fight was only getting more and more violent. The ice sculpted walls were being destroyed as they moved. Reiko believed it was better that she and Leika had gotten out of there or else the Kages might have gotten caught in the crossfire. It would be a big deal if a Kage had gotten murdered in a fight between a kunoichi and an Akatsuki member.

"Do you really expect me to say yes?" Leika retorted.

Leika's katana sliced through the air and straight through Reiko amazingly quick and precise. Perfect to most any other eyes. But to a skilled shinobi eyes, unfortunately, the move just barely missed her but was sluggish in comparison to how much quicker Reiko was, whose speed seemed to be somehow increasing. Reiko now had both of her katana in hand when Leika slashed at her once more. She tried to block Leika's attack but Leika's sword cut right through one of Reiko's blades before the woman ripped it out quickly. The tip of the blade fell through the air and cut Reiko's face open as it was pulled back roughly, trying to cause the most amount of pain for her as humanly possible.

Blood poured down Reiko's cheek as Leika made another swing at her but Reiko didn't feel the pain in her face. The broken part of the blade became embedded in the icy floor behind her. She was far too focused on Leika. Reiko threw her broken blade to the floor. It was useless now, with no blade to defend her with, just a hilt. What was she supposed to do with just a hilt? Throw it at Leika and pray it gave her a concussion? She rolled her eyes at the very thought. That was stupid. She was too deep in her thought when suddenly she winced as Leika jabbed her blade into her chest. Her eyes widened and her pupils quivered as she looked at Leika in shock. She hadn't been focused. Her mouth opened as she gasped in pain as Leika twisted the blade, shoving it even further into her chest. The pain was almost too much to bear.

"How does this feel, Reiko?" Leika asked her.

Reiko winced. She slackened her grip on her last katana, almost unable to hold it up anymore because of the sheer mind numbing pain she felt in her torso. She wanted to scream and writhe in agony but that would only egg Leika to hurt her further. She gripped Leika's blade tightly, trying to pull it out of her chest. Her efforts were completely fruitless for she still hung a good three feet or so off the ground. She had been lucky that he hadn't decided to aim for her heart. Leika liked to see her victims suffer. It brought forth a sort of grotesque glee that others would shudder because of just how cruel it really was. Leika smirked as she let her dangle, her feet flailing to touch the ground. The pain in her chest was almost unbearable and she had no idea how anyone could bear it. It felt like her chest was on fire.

"Guh!" She grunted.

"You won't forget this anytime soon…" Leika said darkly.

Reiko had no time to react before she was thrown up into the air. Her body flailed around almost helplessly as Leika tried to stab her as she fell. With her single katana Reiko was able to block most of the blows but was unable to stop Leika from cutting her cheek open once again. She winced again. An X was formed over her right cheek. Reiko's eyes widened when she realized that Leika had cut through her sword to cut her. The broken shards fell to the ground with a clatter. Leika smirked, kicking Reiko in the stomach. Reiko was sent and flying into the icy floor. Slowly Reiko pulled herself to her knees, looking up at Leika, almost defeated. Her second sword was broken. Now her only defenses were throwing knives. They barely compared to the strength that could be put behind on a sword. She was done for.

"Cherish your hearts desires while you can, Reiko…" Leika said casually, "But I want the pleasure of taking everything away."

Reiko's lips pursed into a thin line as she looked up at Leika, wondering what she could do, if there was anything she could do. She knew in her heart that she wouldn't be able to defeat Leika. She knew that if she were able to weaken Leika, just enough then it would save someone else trouble before they took it up. However, the battle was bleak and she had no hope of lasting much longer. Besides, Sasuke was still somewhere around there. He was after everyone she held dear in her heart and it hurt to know she wouldn't be able to stop him. She winced but pulled herself to her feet. Life or death she would face this. She had to. She felt pain rippling through her entire body. She hadn't hurt this much since her fight with Haiku. Shinobi do things of great sacrifice not so their names can live past tomorrow but so their dreams may.

'_You're going to give up and die…?'_ a voice questioned, _'Is that it?'_

Reiko didn't answer it. Humans were the worst killers in the world and yet a human would sacrifice their life to save another. Daimyos were sub-human. They did all their killing from an arm chair while people like the shinobi and Kages died time and time again so that other people may live on. She saw the end of heroes when she was just a little Genin because those men were what made a hero. They had true passion for what they did. Nowadays, they only had 'heroes' who broke rules, killed for money and had no respect for any of the scriptures of old that the true heroes actually followed, who are regarded as role models. However, those men didn't care about mankind. It was rather, they cared for the size of their wallets.

'_So it is…'_

Reiko stiffened when she recognized the voice almost instantly. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest before starting to jackhammer to a tune to a drum that she had never heard the likes of before. Her eyes were wide. Everything seemed to freeze. Even Leika seemed to go slower than she actually was moving. She didn't turn around but she could almost feel the person standing behind her. The aura had to be him. Haiku was standing behind her. Reiko she knew he was a ghost, a specter. She wasn't scared of him anymore. Naruto had told her hundreds of ghost stories but Haiku's appearance wasn't like any story he had ever told her. Haiku didn't seem like he wanted to hurt her as he stood behind her. If anything, his spirit in death seemed happier, more content than his spirit was in life. She could almost feel him smiling.

'_You shouldn't give up…'_

Reiko could feel Haiku moving and her former comrade pressed a hand to her heart. She felt lighter, happier, and stronger. Somehow in her heart she knew she could win against Leika, or at least die trying. And it would be a good death because she would go out strongly. She would go out protecting those she loved, just like Haiku did. She would show everyone exactly what she was made of. She slowly got to her feet, using her fallen katana as a crutch. She focused her energy, healing her wounds instantly. She felt tempted to look at Haiku but decided that if he appeared behind her she would allow Haiku the privacy that he wanted. She didn't look, nor did she smile or laugh like she had wanted to.

She felt Haiku turn to look at her, instead of facing her back to back like he had been. There was a sword in her hand that Reiko had seen only few times before. It was Haiku's heavy blade, the one she had used as his grave marker once she found out the truth, the entire truth about him. She had given him a funeral as well, with the rights and everything. Hiroshi sobbed when he received Haiku's headband along with Miki's. His former team was gone. Haiku was just staying in the land of the living long enough to do one last right. The raven haired male smiled, taking her broken sword from her and replacing it with the sword in her hand. Reiko felt a knot forming in her throat. He trusted her enough to give her his old blade. He finally accepted her, even though it was almost too late. He forgave her for taking his life and this silent forgiveness was almost too much for her to bear. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"It's time to end this," she said.

'_My sentiments exactly,'_ the voice said.

"Yeah…"

Leika was going to die.

* * *

**Two more chapters! I'm so excited!**


	89. Lay in Wait The Big Finale

**Dare I update twice in six days? Yes, I do dare! This is my graduation present to you. ****I'm almost done. This is our last battle folks. I did my best so enjoy it, okay?**

* * *

Reiko lunged at Leika, surprising the female Akatsuki member with her sudden burst of vigor and determination. Reiko raised the heavy blade high over her head, as if the sword weighed nothing at all and really, in Reiko's hands it weighed nothing – as light as a feather. Leika cringed back as the white sword blinded her. Reiko was glaring at the woman coldly. She knew she could defeat Leika now and that she could stop Sasuke from hurting anyone. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Haiku standing by Miki. Both of them were smiling as they turned and walked away. Then they simply vanished into thin air. Her heart nearly sang. They had moved on to the next life. Things were starting to fall together.

"You just don't get it, _do_ you? There isn't a thing I _don't_ cherish!" Reiko cried.

With speed, that was almost supernatural, she darted forward and lashed out with the vicious length of her new blade. Leika blurred to one side, out of harm's way. In the back of her mind, Reiko still heard a soft gasping sound of the surprised samurai. Her eyes narrowed. _'Again,' _she told herself, _'Do it again.' _She feinted left, and when Leika blurred right, she spun and brought the black blade around in a swift, deadly arc, barely feeling the blade sweep perfectly through flesh, severing the fingers of the woman's right hand. Reiko didn't even react as the woman's fingers fell to the floor staining the floor with ruby droplets of life blood. She had finally hurt Leika to compensate a little for her injuries.

Leika's scream was startlingly loud and it rang in her ears as she staggered, gouts of blood spurting from where the appendages had once been. Reiko sprung back as she caught sight of a samurai who was getting a little too close to their battle for comfort. She didn't have the time or the strength to make sure nothing happened to him. Reiko noticed he looked horrified, but if he made a sound she didn't notice. The female Akatsuki member was still screaming in pain and agony. The look she gave Reiko was one that should have burned her alive. Reiko had never been prouder to receive such a dark look in her entire life. She smirked darkly at the woman, taunting her and tempting her to try to do something for her injuries. Leika now had to fight with her left hand since her right hand was out of commission.

"You bitch!" Leika howled.

Reiko came from the right, her forearm driving the Leika back a good ten feet. She was getting the woman further away from the stray samurai that kept creeping closer and closer to the battle. The Akatsuki member tried to grab her, but Reiko spun. She lifted her slung elbow and caught the other woman in the jaw, followed by a jab to Leika's nose and a palm thrust to the chest. With the quickness of a street fighter she moved Leika's blade to the left, away from her as the woman as she fell to the floor. Reiko mercilessly rammed the butt up of Haiku's blade into the soft spot under Leika's chin, giving a blow that should have knocked out a normal person. However, Leika wasn't a normal person. Reiko wasn't a normal person either but that was besides the point.

Leika was back on her feet with a weapon not even a second later. Reiko's gloved hand shot out and sent the Leika's head snapping backwards with a loud crack. She brought her knee up to the woman's stomach as hard as she could. She didn't try to think; just reacted, and let her training take over. She pushed the tip of Leika's blade down. She flipped the blade out of Leika's hands. Leika dropped to her knees, covering her face as Reiko aimed a firm kick. Leika was sent flying into the wall, hard, with the force of her kick. Leika made a hole right through the wall. Rumble fell down around her. Reiko felt bad for destroying such an elegant structure but buildings could be rebuilt. Lives couldn't be restored once they were gone. Reiko was regretful about that but glad at the same time. Once someone passed they no longer had to deal with the suffering of the living.

Startled samurai looked at the fighting women with surprise written on their faces. Reiko couldn't pay attention to them. If they were smart they would get out of there and get a real shinobi over there to help destroy the Akatsuki woman. Reiko rushed by them and skidded to a stop in front of them. She was defending the samurai since they refused to move, frozen with either fear or surprise. Reiko honestly didn't know what kept them there. Leika lunged at her. The Akatsuki member shot out her arm. It caught Reiko right across the chest and knocked her flat on her back. Reiko fell to the floor gasping with her eyes wide. Haiku's heavy blade skidded out of her hands and away from her. Reiko was on the floor, dizzy and gasping, she blinked.

She swung her legs, intent on knocking Leika on her ass, but the woman anticipated the move, and her hand closed tight around Reiko's ankle. She gave a sudden, hard twist and Reiko winced. Leika pulled out another knife. Reiko's eyes widened. She thought she had fully disarmed her but she should have known better. She tried to reach up to grab the knife but Leika stepped on right hand, crushing her hand. The pressure was building slowly in her hand. The bones in her hand were grinding together. The vice-like grip tightened and Reiko yelped looking into Leika's eyes. The orbs were filled with the intent to fully break him. Reiko merely sneered darkly. Her other hand was too far out of reach to grab the knife and Reiko couldn't hit her with free leg.

"Reiko!"

The two of them stopped their fighting and slowly looked up to see who had called her name. They looked up to see Gaara and the Mizukage standing in the hole that Reiko had made using Leika as the battering ram. The two political leaders rushed in fully intent on attacking Leika. The woman smirked darkly. She leaned down next to Reiko, running the knife along Reiko's throat. It split Reiko's skin but it wasn't too deep to kill her. It didn't stop Reiko from bleeding as the knife came down. Reiko glowered at Leika and struggled to throw the other female off of her. Gaara's eyes widened and a snarl escaped his lips without his notice. It sounded very much like an angry wolf's growl. Reiko frowned as she dimly thought, _'Hanging around the Tsuyoi is beginning to affect him more than I thought it would…'_

"Say good by to what you cherish most, Kazekage…" Leika hissed.

Reiko wriggled under Leika's grasp to get free and to save Gaara. She wasn't going to let Leika harm him or anyone else, ever again. As Leika drew her hand back to throw the knife Reiko shoved as hard as she could. She dove at Leika, only to have the knife shoved into her chest once more. Leika didn't react to Reiko's interference. She shoved the knife deeper into Reiko's chest as Reiko gasped for breath, struggling underneath Leika's hold. Leika pulled the knife out again and again until she had stabbed over a total of eleven times all of them around the heart but never fully striking the important organ. Leika wanted to see her in pain before she died but that's how the woman killed her victims, as painfully as possible. Reiko gasped in pain and reached out for her blade. She desperately needed it.

A samurai who had noticed her struggles for her blade lifted her blade with slight unease. He looked at her worriedly as he struggled to get the sword off the ground but he slowly managed to get it up. He treated the blade as if it were too heavy for him to lift. But Reiko didn't understand. Some of the swords that the samurai had were bigger than hers and yet he was treating her blade as if it were made of the heaviest alloy in all the nations. Reiko looked at him and from behind his visor she could see a familiar face but she didn't have time to register it. He then tossed the blade to her. It spun through the air, like a pinwheel. Reiko feared it would become embedded in the ice floor but it glided right through the air. If it grew close to the ground it cut right through it.

"Catch!" he cried.

She reached out her hand and she almost wouldn't have made it if a cloud of sand hadn't grabbed the blade and guided it to her hand. Gaara's help might have been just what she needed to save her own life. With a might cry she pulled herself off of Leika's knife and swung with all the strength she had left. The sword had cut Leika's hair. Her hair fluttered down around her and mixed with the blood on the floor. Reiko's face twisted into a foul expression as she got to her knees. She channeled as much chakra as she could to her hand – the very last of her strength that she could part with without killing herself or wounding herself. She had never done this before but in theory she should be able to do it. If Naruto could then she could too.

She began creating a ball of chakra in her hand, mixing it in with water in the air. She frowned. Her hand felt like it was being dipped into water. She looked at her right hand. There was a spinning ball of chakra that whipped wildly. Leika backed away when she saw the spinning sphere in Reiko's hand. Gaara and the Mizukage watched, awestricken, but nonetheless impressed. Reiko was breathing hard now for her head was light. She was bleeding terribly. It didn't matter to her right then. She had too many things to do before she considered her bleeding. She could always heal herself later, if she had enough chakra to use to repair herself and her flesh. She would probably need to pop a chakra pill but she would be able to manage it.

"Suiton: Hahonryu!" she screamed.

Reiko lunged at Leika with the sphere aimed at her heart. She raised her hands up to block the attack but it hit her dead on in the chest. Leika screamed wordlessly as she was thrown back into the wall. Before she could even react Reiko shoved Haiku's blade into her chest. Leika's mouth opened in a silent cry of _'no'_. Reiko said nothing to the woman. She just sneered as she thought back to everything the woman had ever put her through. All of the torment and sorrow was now being paid back tenfold. Leika was the one suffering the ultimate crime now. Instead of letting her emotions get the best of her, Reiko shoved her blade further into the woman, splintering the rock behind her. When Leika's eyes glazed over Reiko staggered back. The blade was covered in Leika's blood but Reiko hadn't noticed.

She gripped Haiku's heavy blade with a deathly grip. She took a step towards Gaara and the Mizukage before she started to fall backwards. Gaara's eyes dilated in sheer horror as he watched her collapse. For a second, he thought he went blind because he couldn't see anything except for her, falling to the ground. He at least knew he had a moment of tunnel vision because he was only focused on her. His chest pinched much too tight for him to be breathing properly. He staggered to a slow, dazed walk, watching Reiko fall into the snow. Her blood still slipped and dripped around her falling body, quickly dying the snow a shiny scarlet. And she moved no more. The sword was gripped in her hand like a lifeline and she refused to let go of it no matter what happened to her body.

One of the samurai caught her before she hit the ground. She looked up at him. He was the one who tossed her Haiku's blade. He ripped off his visor and looked down at her with worried yet frantic eyes. She smiled when she recognized his face. It was Riku. She stared at him, slightly dazed and wondering why he was even there in the first place. Last she checked he wasn't a samurai or a rorouni or even some ronin who did whatever he felt like. She smiled at him dimly. She touched his arm, just to reassure herself that he was there. But she still kept a firm grip on the sword in her hand. Gaara didn't know what to think when he saw Haiku's blade. It had haunted Reiko's nightmares for years and yet she was using it like a child's comfort toy.

That could not have been real. It was impossible really. It was just a trick his mind was playing on him or so he tried to reassure himself. Gaara's mind would not accept it. Reiko, who had endured so much more than anyone he had ever met, was hurting because she had defied orders – his orders. She had broken all the rules to protect him and the other Kages. Now she was going to die. _'What kind of reward is that?'_ he asked himself. Gaara's heart lurched at the thought of losing her. Then he wondered if this was how she felt when he believed he was gone forever – as if a part of his heart had been ripped out. He took a step closer and then another until he was almost running over to her fallen figure. He wanted to just take all of her pain away from her so that she wasn't hurting anymore.

"Reiko…" Gaara called.

Gaara rushed over, not caring what he looked like in front of the Mizukage. Impressions, honor, and reputation would be damned because they were just annoying frivolities that he didn't need or what in order to get what he wanted. Reiko needed him and so he would be there just like she had been there for him time and time again. Riku passed Reiko over to Gaara. The red head held her close as she looked up at him. She licked her chapped lips with a weary smile. She didn't answer him, or even Riku's calls. He stared at the fallen girl in his arms. His world had gone mute to all but Riku's voice, begging her for some sort of response. He paused, watching her. Her hair fell into her face because he had her tilted up in his arms. She wasn't moving, and she was still bleeding.

"Reiko…?" Gaara whispered again.

He was staring desperately for a faint twitch from his friend to indicate life. He felt light-headed. His breath was now hitching irregularly as he waited and waited and waited and waited and nothing of her moved. Tears glossed over his sea foam eyes. He was unable to believe she was… wasn't here anymore. He couldn't use the word_ dead_. It made his heart ache far too much as he watched her, begging silently for some movement from her. Dead made her absence seem permanent. But she wasn't dead. She was just tired. She just wanted to close her eyes and relax there for just a moment because when she was with Gaara, she felt safe. She didn't have to fight as hard. She could show a moment of weakness because Gaara was strong enough for the both of them.

He jerked his watering eyes away to the horizon, his mouth pressed down to suppress any tears burning his weakness into stone for the entire world to see. He scratched his nails over where his heart with his free hand. Somehow he was still standing with this hole in him where he knew his heart was, bleeding his agony and sorrow and pain and confusion and _why_ couldn't he have moved to help her? He knew time and time again that she wasn't invincible, despite the risky lifestyle she lived. But he wanted her to be around him. He cared a great deal about her. He wanted to take that sword from her hand and throw it away from her as far as he could but he wasn't physically strong enough to do anything because he had used only his sand to fight his entire life. He could use his sand to throw it but Reiko wouldn't let go of it. She was pratically attached to it.

"Ga…Gaara?"

The redhead nodded quickly, too horrified by the sight of her to say anything. His heart skipped a beat simply because she had responded to him. Reiko gave him a shaky smile before closing her eyes and continuing to pant. She reached over, gripping his hand. If she died, she wanted to at least feel his touch, one last time. She didn't want to die but she was just tired. She opened her eyes again when she felt something drip on her cheek. Her smile faded. _'Water?' _She thought, half conscious, _'Is it raining?'_ She looked up. Riku and Gaara hovered over her. Riku was crying. They feared the worst for her but she knew that she would make it. She might have been weak that one moment but she still had enough heart left in her to push on no matter how tired she was.

Her unfocused eyes sought Gaara's, trying to find them through the blur of her vision, which was fading faster and faster still as weariness crept into her entire being making her feel like butter, scraped over too much bread. He was leaning over her, gripping her hand tightly and pressing it close to his chest, right over his heart, which surprised her because he normally wasn't one for such affectionate gestures. She wondered if she was even coherent enough to realize what was going on around her since her mind felt like it was fogged and bogged down by fluff and wool. She could feel its frantic pumps and pounds as it beat like a drum in his chest. He was scared. _'Why would he be scared? He wasn't the one who got stabbed in the chest or anything…'_ Reiko asked herself silently.

"Riku… Why are you crying?" she asked.

He didn't answer, but the tears continued to flow down his pale cheeks as he hovered over her. She had done her job and protected the Kages like she wanted to, except from Sasuke. She had broken all rules and followed him to a seemingly secret location to save his life and the lives of the other Kages but he knew they weren't appreciative of her act of kindness. They only cared for their villagers but even her knew Kage wouldn't appreciated her dedication. He wanted her for his own – as one of his villagers but he doubted that she would agree to be a Suna shinobi just for him. She smiled as she felt her strength slipping away. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out but she found that she didn't really mind. If she died it meant no more violence, no more suffering, and no more tragedy. She could go off to the peaceful realms and slip into everlasting sleep. It sounded glorious but life was glorious as well.

"G-Gaara… I-I'm sorr-"

Gaara held her tighter and shook his head harshly, cutting her off. She could only give him a confused look as she looked up at him, making her look like a small child, innocent, sweet and untainted by the cruelties of battle. Reiko couldn't help but be embarrassed by this action. They were at the Kage conference, granted only the Mizukage, some samurai and Riku were there but she was still present as the emotional walls that Gaara had tried so hard to build crumbled to pieces before her very eyes. She wanted to push him away so he could salvage his reputation with the other Kages but she didn't have enough strength, plus, he was warmer than she had been in a few days. She was comfortable. She could feel the blood seeping from her wounds, knowing she didn't have much time before she passed out from exhaustion. She was going to make the most of it.

"Why did you do that?" Gaara demanded, "Why do something so-?"

"Silly," She said. "I'm the one… who should apologize…"

She looked off to the side as her vision began to blur again. She blinked heavily, trying to shake away the spots in her vision. Gaara saw the color drain from her face and turned her head for her to look at him because he didn't want her to be ashamed of herself so that she wouldn't look at him. She smiled up at him as he made her look up at him and he wondered just how many times he could have been forgiven by that smile of hers and how no one else seemed to realize just how much pain she was in. His heart broke as he watched her, still able to smile even in the face of death. He had no idea what possessed her to smile like that, even when she knew it was for nothing, other than the reassurance of him. He had no idea why she cared so much but he didn't want to see her hurting for him. She didn't want to see him hurting for her either.

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here!" Gaara told her.

He went to lift her up to get her out of the snow and somewhere warmer, somewhere where she wouldn't freeze to death, but he froze when she grabbed his arm weakly. He looked down at her and felt his heart skip a beat. She was shaking her head weakly, disagreeing with him. Warmth made the blood flow faster. If she went somewhere warm she would bleed to death. But she could also freeze to death there. It was like choosing which way she wanted to feel pain and it wasn't a good choice for her to make. He didn't move her like he wanted to when he saw her do that. She wanted to just lie there and go numb. She was tired of fighting. She was tired of feeling so alone and lost in everything she did, even when she was surrounded by those she cared so deeply about. She smiled at him, trying not to cry as she looked into sea foam eyes.

"No," she said weakly.

"But I have to-"

She stopped him by putting a finger to his lips. He froze. He stared at her while he struggled not to explode from his overwhelming emotions that were now pulsing through his entire being, consuming all logical thought and chasing away any calmness he had felt before the meeting started. He was so conflicted. He wanted to stay with her but he wanted to find her a medic to heal her. She was just so young, so full of life and it hurt him to see her suffering the way she was. It just wasn't fair but that was the life many shinobi lived. It wasn't fair but that's the way things were. As he looked at her something wet rolled down his face, only one but still, it was a single tear.

"I'll be okay…" she told him.

Gaara shook his head as the tears come in faster streams. Reiko licked her lips before taking a deep shuddering breath. Her eyes flickered over to the Mizukage, who was watching with some unreadable expression on her face, as if she were remembering something saddening. Reiko wanted to assure her she would be okay but her words felt weak to her. She was soft spoken and her words barely backed up how she felt. She was just tired but that was nothing compared to how sore she felt. Somehow the look that Reiko gave the woman snapped her back to reality for the Mizukage quickly rushed out of the room, shouting something about a medic. Reiko didn't care anymore. She didn't care what the Mizukage thought of her. She gently touched Gaara's face with her free hand. She was grateful for a moment alone with Gaara, even if they had an audience, watching, just watching.

"You don't have to worry about me…"

She found the words lodged in her throat because of just how dry her mouth was and how chapped her lips were. She yawned softly and then shook her head slightly. She just wanted to have her mind unclouded and start thinking clearly again. Gaara bent down and pressed his forehead down to hers very gently and squeezed his eyes shut so he didn't have to see anyone else except for the image of her smiling in his mind's eye. She was too tired to notice how close he was to her and how hurt he seemed to look because of this. There was a good chance she wasn't going to make it. Her chakra reserves had yet to kick in and heal her wounds like it was supposed to. She tried focusing again but she hardly had enough strength to blink.

"I'm not losing you," Gaara said.

His body shook like a leaf in the wind but it was only because of the chill of the ice and snow around her. It made him question just why a building would be made of sand except for the fact he made buildings out of sand so he really had no room to talk. Only Konoha, Iwa and Kiri got to make their homes out of wood, but that was because they had a good supply of it. They even traded wood for wood. She blinked before smiling and leaning against his forehead weakly. Even as weak as she was she could still stop to find something about this moment that made her happy and content. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time because honestly she had nothing else to worry about any more, sure, she had a few things but they weren't life threatening. She had been burdened with too many things and her heart was constantly weighed down by decisions that would affect not only her life but the others around her.

"That's… Nice to know…" she admitted.

She felt tears of joy leak from her eyes as the warmest sensation moved through her veins. She pulled back and pressed her lips to his forehead weakly before smiling up at him. There was a bloody mark on his face from where she kissed his forehead, right next to his 'ai' tattoo but he didn't mind, especially when her hand came up and brushed the blood away, gently but Gaara wondered if that wasn't because she had no strength left in her to be a little more firm with her touches. He gently touched the 'ai' tattoo he had left on her neck when they were growing up. Gaara's hand was boiling compared to her ice cold skin, ironic because normally he was the one who was cold and she was the one who was warmer. She blinked once, feeling her heart beat too slowly for her body. She felt the rest of her body go numb as she smiled up at him.

"I still love you… Gaara," she told him reverently.

Reiko fell back into Gaara's arms, a content smile on her face as she eased out a sigh. Her eyes were slowly closing and her breathing became slower. She just wanted to go to sleep, just for a moment. She had earned it, going three days without sleep as she bolted to catch up with Gaara to save his life after all. Gaara pulled her to his body, as if it would bring her back to consciousness. He just realized how important she was to him and he couldn't save her. He thought that she was dying for him but she wasn't dying. She was just tired. Gaara took a deep breath and tried to contain the scream that was dying to get out, unable to get rid of the pain inside. He rocked back and forth cradling her body to his as he finally got the impact.

Gaara pulled back and stared down at Reiko's smiling face. He looked over to Riku. The samurai felt a fresh batch of tears stream down his cheeks. He thought that Reiko was dying too. But both men were jumping to the worst conclusion without seeing the whole thing and it annoyed Reiko a little and if she had the strength she would have reprimanded them. Gaara looked away before he brought his hand to her face and cupped it to her cheek. He shook her body gently, though he knew it was futile. He shook her again and her head fell limply into the crook of his arm. He leaned down and put his forehead to hers. The action shook his big body with the emotional agony, a pitiful sound of mourning pushing out of him. His twinkling eyes squinted through newly formed tears as he looked at her frail figure. Riku was crying like he was dying.

"Don't leave me…" he begged softly.

He held her tighter before throwing his head up and biting his lip to hold in a loud wail that just begged for a release. After several long minutes, Gaara sat cradled her head to his neck, feeling her nose press into his chest as he held her closely. He started to shake his head, cursing Leika and Sasuke a thousand times over for everything they had done, but mainly Leika was to blame. The woman wouldn't have had anything left of her if he had gotten his hands on her before Reiko had. For a moment, he tried to not believe, to not accept this. He did not just lose a friend, a friend he had felt… Now he would never be able to tell Reiko what he always wanted to tell her. He had just figured it out himself and now he was going to lose her before he had a chance to explain.

Her limp body showed no signs of recovering, Reiko still lying absolutely still where she had fallen. Instinctively Gaara grabbed one of Reiko's hands in his, holding it tight against his chest, his other hand stroking back a strand of hair from her face. He didn't know why it hurt so much to nearly watch her die now. Perhaps because the other times he was so certain she was okay since he had medics nearby, he had back up _and_ he was most certainly not afraid of killing whoever hurt her and yet he could never seem to beat back death. But Leika was dead. There would be no revenge for him to take if the woman was no longer around to take the punishment he wished to give to her. It angered him because he wouldn't be able to make her pay for what she had done.

"Reiko," he whispered.

His words fell on deaf ears. She didn't hear him and she didn't respond if she did. He was dimly aware of someone telling him that a medic was on the way. His full attention was on the shallow, very rare breaths escaping Reiko's lips. His hand rested on his Reiko's thin neck and his thumb stroking desperately against her jaw. He could feel a slow pulse against the inside of his palm, showing she was indeed still alive. A medic rushed into the room and Gaara vaguely recognized the shinobi who had healed the Raikage's arm when the man was stupid enough to try to attack Sasuke through Amaterasu. The limb was quickly amputated by the shinobi. He looked over his shoulder to see the other Kages walk into the room to see what the fuss was about – save Danzo.

He had stayed long enough to know that they had called forth an alliance between the villages and of Madara's master plan but as soon as he was dismissed he ran for Reiko. The shinobi's hands were glowing as he set to work, trying to heal her up. The wounds healed rather quickly. Reiko still looked pale and broken by just lying in Gaara's arms but he wasn't going to allow the shinobi to move her to the snow. She would die of hypothermia should he allow her to get into the snow. He didn't care what the other Kages' thought of him. It meant absolutely nothing to him. He wasn't going to lose her, not even because of her own recklessness.

"She looks worse than she actually is, Kazekage-sama," the shinobi assured him, "She's just really fatigued and her chakra overloaded her system as a form of healing but she lost a lot of blood. She might have died if she lost much more."

Slowly but surely Reiko was returning to him, her eyes fluttering open, rolling upward before settling on his in a wild, unsteady gaze. She groaned. She had just wanted to sleep, to rest. She needed some recoup time or else she would run herself into a coma or beyond all medical help, even her own medical aid but she just needed time. She closed her eyes again, finding the room she was in far too bright to bear for her sore eyes. Reiko brought up an uncoordinated hand, eventually managing to land it on the Kazekage's arm and grabbing his wrist. Her grasp was strong and desperate and Gaara allowed her to squeeze his wrist tightly until the calm settled in those emerald eyes again. She wasn't even aware that she was gripping his arm tightly.

"Reiko, look at me!" he ordered fiercely.

She stirred a little, but not much. There was a grimace on her face, though from discomfort or pain Gaara didn't know. It was just enough to prove she was still alive. She had hung on against all odds. She was going to live. Relief seeped through the young Kazekage but they weren't out of the fire just quite yet. They still had to heal her and even then they would have just have moved her from the fire to the frying pan. Gaara's eyes swept over her, looking for any more wounds on her otherwise perfect flesh. There wasn't one. The medic had healed everything so that she was in perfect condition. This close call probably took a few years off of his life from just how worried he was about her. Riku probably felt the exact same but he just let out a sigh of relief to know that she wasn't as far gone as he had feared that she was. Maybe it was just the cold that made them fear the worst.

"Reiko, answer me!"

Gaara felt her stir some more, before she groaned again. He heard the approaching footsteps of others. He turned over his shoulder to see Kankuro and Temari standing nearby. They were just as worried about he was. He could see how scared they were about Reiko's wellbeing. Kankuro removed his cloak and draped it over Reiko because her shirt was torn beyond recognition and her cloak was soaking wet from her battle in the snow. His siblings hated seeing Reiko near her deathbed just as much as he did. It finally hit all three siblings as they realized just how violent Reiko fought when someone she loved was on the line. Gaara realized they had never really seen her fight as if her life depended on it. The other Kages just hovered on the outskirts of the room, uncertain as to whether they should walk further in or leave the Kazekage for just a moment.

"Gaara…"

His head snapped to her face in the time it took for a single heart beat. Reiko opened her eyes a sliver, just enough for him to see her usually bright green eyes that had grown dull and dark. They still had a hint of the glimmer that they usually did. That look only ever occurred on her face when she was extremely tired – to the point where she would pass out at the very first chance. He put his brow to her dirty one as Temari and Kankuro knelt down close and watched in silent anticipation. The medic had decided to back off and let the sand siblings and Riku hover over Reiko. Reiko was breathing laboriously but a little more evenly than she had been, especially with the stab wounds in her chest that were all healed now. Reiko took a slow breath, weak but still breathing.

"Reiko, we're here," Temari said, "You just stay here with us, do you understand, Reiko?"

"Understand," Reiko breathed.

Gaara let out a sigh of relief and gave the kunoichi a small smile, nodding. He did not speak. He gave one final stroke over the smooth skin of her jaw, and then retracted his hand to offer it to help her up. Reiko placed her hand in his almost instantly. Gaara dragged her to her feet. She swayed lightly when she was brought completely upright. She stumbled and his arms caught her before she fell but she had crashed into his chest. Had she been in any other situation she would have blushed and pushed herself away but she was too tired to care right now.

"Are you okay?" He questioned, concerned.

Reiko gave a little nod to assure him. Gaara pressed a steadying hand to the small of the woman's back nonetheless. She tried to take a step but Gaara gathered her close to his chest, sweeping her off her feet and holding her bridal style. Her eyes widened for a moment. She grabbed Haiku's sword and held it even tighter than before. She wasn't going to let go of it anytime soon. Gaara smiled at her persistence, even when she had no energy to continue to be as headstrong as she usually was. Temari was smiling. Kankuro looked comforted by the knowledge that Reiko wasn't going to die. Riku just looked like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

"We must go home and warn our villages about the possible war and our alliance," Gaara announced.

And so he walked out of the ice fortress without a second thought, carrying Reiko all the while. His personal life wasn't a part of being the Kazekage. Let the other Kages ask questions. He was allowed to do as he saw fit. His personal life was his personal life, not for everyone to look at, scrutinize and gossip about. Even his own people knew better than to poke into his life because they knew that who he was as a Kage and who he was as Gaara were two different people. Reiko respected both Gaara and the Kazekage. She would take orders from the Kazekage but she wasn't afraid to talk back to Gaara. It was time for others to see the difference too. Temari, Kankuro and Riku followed him as he marched out. Reiko clung to Haiku's sword. The blade didn't cut her as she hugged it to her chest. Gaara was forced to carry her and the sword but he didn't mind. Not when Reiko's head was resting against his chest and she was humming in contentment.

* * *

**This is the final stretch. I'm not continuing after this. I need to move on from this story and I need to focus on more things in my life since I'm starting a new chapter of my own story. Reiko is just a piece of my past and I need to learn to let go.**


	90. Epilogue

**I think I'm going to leave this as the last chapter. I really don't want to go any further than this and it's going to have a lot of the lose ends tied up, or at least the important ones.**

* * *

Reiko was passed out on Riku's back as they walked through the gates of Suna. Gaara kept giving her lingering glances as they walked. He had managed to convince her to let him carry her sword for her. He had wanted to carry her into the village but she had refused before passing out. So he respected her wishes, despite the fact that everything inside him screamed to do otherwise and hold her close to him as he took her straight home to have one of his personal medics look at her. It was obvious that he was worried about her. People that were in the streets were staring once more. Gaara noted that they looked better before they left. Reiko wasn't out cold with multiple bandages, Riku wasn't walking with a slight gimp but their wounds could have been severely worse. They were in better condition than some occasions in which they had come out as bloody wrecks.

"Kazekage-sama, you're back!" a council member shouted.

Gaara just nodded. His thoughts were on the man's words but his heart was with Reiko. He wanted to get her taken care of as soon as possible. He eyed the man, recognizing him but not even registering his name. He wondered if it would be rude to disappear in a pile of sand, taking Reiko with him but then decided that it would be rude. He couldn't leave the council. The village had to come first though he wanted to say screw it to his priorities and get his friends taken care of. Reiko would have been angry if she found out that he neglected his duties as Kazekage to take care of her. She would have insisted that she wasn't as important as an entire village and he had to reorganize his priorities. But leaving her would make him anxious, just case there were poisons on the weapons that Leika used.

"Did you get Tobimaru's letter?" Temari asked.

"Yes!"

"What's the news from the Daimyos?" Kankuro questioned.

Gaara held his breath. This decided a lot. If the Daimyos said no then they would have to fight the Akatsuki alone but if they said yes, they could unify. Not so many shinobi would die if more were sent to battle to fight together. He wouldn't have to go door-to-door saying the same line over and over again, _'Your child/spouse/parent died for the betterment of our nation. Please understand.'_ It made Gaara sick to say something like that. People died. He hated the part of his job where he had to go and tell the families that they would have to start mourning because they lost someone in their life. But you couldn't save them all. You couldn't protect everyone. And sometimes those people die so that others may live, not their dreams. It was just what Reiko would have done had not the medics gotten to her in time.

"The Daimyos decided quickly when the learned of the Bijous and Madara," The man explained, "We are to have the alliance."

Gaara breathed out a sigh of relief though it was too soft for anyone save his siblings and Riku to hear. He was afraid that the Daimyos would refuse but this was glorious news for him and his people but it would also mean the stress of trying to work together under one name against the Akatsuki because people always tended to disagree and bickering would break out amongst the people on just how things should be done. That's why they had ambassadors like Reiko but this meant they were going to be pulled away from one another because of the war. He would have to enjoy the time he had with her. Gaara, personally, just didn't feel like celebrating yet. Reiko wasn't there, consciously, to celebrate with everyone. He was going to wait until she was awake so that he had someone at his side to enjoy the good news with him.

"I have to go to a meeting with the council," Gaara told his siblings and Riku.

"We'll take Reiko home," Temari said, "And get her taken care of."

Gaara nodded his thanks to Temari for her offer. His sister took Reiko's new blade from him. She and Kankuro walked through the crowd. Riku followed behind them. The crowd watched as Reiko was carried away. Some of the villagers touched her as she passed. Others looked fearful to see her so injured. This meant a lot of battles for everyone in the near future. They had to be prepared for tough enemies that would refuse to go down without a fight. Reiko was just an example and Gaara wished she hadn't gotten hurt. Just seeing her hurt was causing people to fear that they were going to return home like that from battle or not return at all. Reiko was just a tough shinobi. Weaker shinobi would fear going to battle or going on a mission period.

* * *

Reiko felt her eyes slowly flutter open. There was an annoying beeping sound that kept bothering her. Her head felt fuzzy, as if someone has stuffed it full of cotton and bits of fluff. She tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out what was going on, why she heard a beeping noise and why she felt so tired. She didn't even know why her eyes were closed or where she was. Suddenly, events caught up to her. She stiffened. The beeping noise dramatically increased to the point where it was starting to hurt her head because of the noise. She reached up, feeling a suction cup on the temple of her forehead. _'A suction cup?'_ she thought completely confused. She hadn't even known when she had got one on her head in the first place.

Reiko slowly opened her eyes. She had to shield them because of the bright light that assaulted her line of vision the moment her eyes opened. She shook her head, trying to clear it from just how fuzzy her mind felt. She saw red and wondered if she was somewhere covered in blood but then her eyes focused. Gaara was standing over her. He was holding her hand tightly but it hadn't moved from her side. She could feel an IV in her arm and resisted a groan. She wanted it out of her. She hated needles, regardless of being a medic herself. Needles were just uncomfortable. He was smiling, but it wasn't just any smile. This was a full blown smile, something that was truly monumental because for the first time Reiko had ever seen him he really looked happy, positively radiant.

"Gaara, you're smiling," Reiko said softly.

"I am?" Gaara asked.

She couldn't help but smile as he did because seeing his real smile was contagious. It made her want to smile with him, just so he would keep smiling at her the way he was. She was glad to see him smiling. They had fought hard for everything they had. The two of them deserved to smile after they worked so hard and fought so hard. She felt so tired it wasn't even funny. She just wanted to go back to sleep and not wake up for a week. She was dead tired after her fight with Leika but she struggled to sit up. She had no idea where she was but she knew that Sasuke still had to be taken out, despite her feelings on the matter. But when she tried to sit Gaara pushed down on her shoulder, holding her down. She didn't fight back. She had no strength to do so and he would have found a way to keep her down.

"Yeah," Reiko murmured.

"It all starts now. A new…" Gaara paused, looking for the right words, "A new life. I'm going to live. I think that's the only way I can be forgiven. All sorts of things… happened."

Reiko smiled weakly at Gaara. Unfortunately, she didn't have the energy to do much else. She did rub her thumb across the back of his hand because she had enough energy to do that. She was not surprised when he sat down next to her on the bed with her. He didn't even react when she put her head on his shoulder. He actually leaned a little closer to her, hugging her very close to him. He had worried about her when he saw her fall to the ground. Everyone knew it and now he had something to say to Reiko before he lost her, before it was too late. Plus, she needed to know since it involved her too. It was her life that was also a part of his realization. He just held her for a moment, relishing just being together.

"That's right," Reiko said weakly.

"But when I think about how many times I've thought about how I was going to start a new life, it's funny."

Reiko tried to look up at him but Gaara held her close to him so that she didn't have the maneuverability that she would have liked to have had. But she didn't mind when it really came down to it. She felt safe in his arms. She felt very comfortable. She was freezing cold and Gaara was warm. She glanced around. They were in a hospital but where the hospital was she didn't quite know. Then she recognized the warm walls of sand around them and she smiled weakly. _'Suna…'_ she realized, _'Wait, Gaara didn't leave the meeting just to make sure I got help did he?'_ She prayed that wasn't the case. The other Kages already thought lowly of him because he was as young as he was, aside from the Mizukage. She liked him or so it seemed. They had a war to take care of. Reiko could have waited a little longer.

Reiko didn't want to give the Kages' more reasons to hate him. He already had enough stacked against him and to have the Kages there amongst the list of challenges to overcome it would just be even harder for him to be accepted for him instead of being an ex-jinchuriki and a former weapon of Suna. She wanted him to see the person she saw when she looked at him, the brave man who had taken her heart in an instant. He was the brave Kazekage who nearly died for his people but had a hard time telling everyone how he felt. He was strong yet awkward but still endearing at the same time. It was all together what made Gaara, Gaara but she liked that about him. He was who he was and he didn't care what anyone thought about him. He wouldn't change just because someone wanted him to.

"Why?"

"Because I've always failed everything," Gaara replied.

Reiko scowled. She hit his shoulder but playfully because she couldn't muster the strength required to really hit him as hard as she wanted to. She didn't like how he had worded that. He had never failed at anything in her eyes. He may have made mistakes in the past but he learned from them. He encouraged others to do the same. He had changed throughout her entire life of knowing him. He used to be a heartless killing machine and now he was the beloved Kazekage of Suna and her boyfriend, though the last part had made her blush darkly at the thought because she was sill unused to the idea. His life had turned around in a one hundred and eighty degree flip. She was proud of him to say the least and to hear him say that he failed at everything was like a slap to the face because he hadn't failed at all.

"That's not funny."

Gaara shook his head. He leaned close and pressed a kiss to the side of her head, right beside her temple and one of the suction cups that had yet to be removed from her skin. She blushed darkly. The heart rate monitor started bouncing a little quicker. She was just glad that no one was in there or else she would die of embarrassment. Riku would tease her for months if he found out that she let Gaara be lovey-dovey with her. But he never was in public because both of them were more reclusive in their relationship. They didn't want the world to know they were together and besides, neither of them were all that publicly affectionate, Reiko was a tad more affectionate than Gaara but she didn't go and hug someone even if they had only been separated for a few hours. She may have done it if it had been a few months but all in all she kept touchy feelings to herself.

"After this… I think I'll be okay."

Gaara was silent for a long time before he spoke again but it was a sort of comfortable silence that Reiko had no problem with because they often had good moments of silence just between the two of them that weren't uncomfortable. Reiko paused and wondered what he meant. He held her tighter, silently telling the world she was his and his alone and that he wasn't going to be letting go any time soon. Reiko didn't want the moment to end. A wavering hand rose up to fix a piece of her hair that was out of place, and tucking it behind her ear. A miniscule smile curving her lips slightly. She didn't know what brought this on for Gaara. The change was really big for him. He was being very affectionate, much more than he usually was. But honestly, she didn't mind all that much because she liked the attention.

"Because I have you this time, Reiko."

Reiko laughed at the notion, shaking her head. She was blushing darkly and the heart rate monitor was telling everyone just how embarrassed she was about it. The first thing Gaara's eyes met were pink, chapped lips. A tongue flicked out to wet them before sliding back in behind white teeth and a sweet smile. He continued up, taking in the strong, defined nose that dominated the rather rounded face. But he was fixated on the eyes. They were a very particular shade of green and surprisingly open. He could read the innocent surprise and delight in them. He could read other things too, things that were not so nice and innocent, but those two emotions stuck out the most. . It was a body that would not be ideal in a brawl, eyes that did not hold harsh reality, hands that showed no hard labor. And yet she would go to battle regardless.

"You've always had me."

Finally, Gaara's mouth quirked up into a small smile that grew in intensity until he was beaming so much that he looked almost manic. But Reiko knows that she wasn't much better. Her own smile was much smaller, but it was there just the same. Her chest felt tight, but not in a painful way. Her cheeks were warm and she could feel her heart pounding behind her ribcage. To sum up in mere words how she felt was an impossible feat, even for her in that one simply blissful moment. Nothing could possibly go wrong for the two of them in that short period of time and it was a glorious feeling that she was just basking in, for as long as she could manage it, because honestly, she was selfish, but if she were to even attempt to explain her feelings, she could only put it simply.

She was happy.

She was still afraid that she would wake up from this dream, and she won't be in Gaara's house or even around him at all because they had their ups and downs in their relationship, to the point where she actually believed she would never see him ever again. Jail cells, dungeons, Iwa, Kiri, Ame, Oto, they were all places she had been before but she had never felt safer than she had been in Suna. She was content right now because most of the threats in her life were gone. Leika was gone. And while she regretted killing Haiku, he was gone as well. Itachi was now out of her life, but she regretted that as well. Deidara was gone. Sasori was gone. Hell, half the Akatsuki was gone. The Konoha shinobi made sure of that.

"What I mean is kind of different," Gaara answered with another smile.

"Different?" Reiko asked, "Different how?"

Now Reiko was confused. She honestly didn't know what he meant by different. Everything felt normal to her. Nothing was out of place. They weren't acting any different than they usually did. She would still have to go out into the field and fight for him like she had been trained to do. She would still obey his orders and listen to his every word. Gaara just looked confident, like he'd just proved to everyone that some great theory of his was true and nobody should say anything different. But he knew it was different as he looked at Reiko. He felt something stirring inside his chest every time he watched her. His heart picked up beats and pounded like a drum. He felt warm as he listened to her laugh. He enjoyed spending time with her more than anything in the world. His palms got sweaty whenever she got too close. Yeah, things were good.

"You're my girlfriend this time," Gaara responded.

Reiko shook her head with an amused smile on her face. Gaara was just so sincere with his words that he had embarrassed her. Whatever Reiko did and failed, she bit back with a vengeance and had the scar under her collar to prove it. She was finally getting something right though and he couldn't have been any prouder of her than in that one moment as he watched her but this time they were going to go through life together. They were together now. The very thought made him grin like a fool. He gripped her hand even tighter. He dismissed his council for the night. He was going to spend the rest of his evening with Reiko and nothing was going to stop him. Should there be an attack that person would regret the Kazekage joining the fray.

"And they say you can't flatter someone…" she muttered.

Gaara flashed a small, very rare smile, but there was something about this smile that was off. He just shook his head and then looked up at her. He looked almost regretful about something and it didn't sit well with Reiko. Gaara tightened his hold on her hand. Reiko was just the kind of woman who made you wonder why she even bothered to look at you, let alone smile at you. Then when she actually did say hello to you just felt more than just a little bit confused and overwhelmed. He just hoped that she wouldn't get too mad at him. Temari told him he made the right call. He did what he had to do. If Reiko was fatally injured Hiroshi had the right to know because that meant that custody of Reina's children went to either him or Naomi.

"I sent a letter to Hiroshi."

Reiko paled. Gaara looked at the young woman, sitting in her bed, in front of him closely. There was something off about the way she spoke. Gaara wanted to say it was like a protective older sister, but he would be lying. She seemed to truly care for everyone around her. She would rather not bother them with small minor details, like her near death. He also knew something that Reiko did not, something that made him doubt his fears when it came to the kunoichi's safety. Reiko was good at taking care of herself but she tended to push herself too far for those she cared about. If they were in danger she would go above and beyond the call of duty for them in order to make sure they came out safely in the end. He made the right decision in making her a teacher but he feared that she would get herself killed protecting her students.

"And…?" she prompted.

"He's coming with the twins," Gaara explained, "I can think of nowhere safer for them to be but with family."

Reiko blinked. She quirked an eyebrow and looked at the red head in front of her. She thought he would have had a larger reaction than this. But it also surprised her that he was welcoming Reina's children into the village at all. Plus, with the way he sounded, the children would be staying with them in his home. He was offering them protection from whatever may lay in the outside world. She wondered if he was only putting up with the kids because of his obligation to be a good boyfriend for her. She hoped that was not the case. She didn't want him doing things for her because he felt that he had to in order to make her happy.

"And you don't mind this?" she asked, "Technically, they are my children because Reina granted custody to me…"

"I don't mind…"

Reiko looked out the window. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to picture the awaiting horrors outside the walls that Suna provided. She felt safe within those walls. Leaving meant tossing aside that extra security but Konoha had walls too. However, she had seen those walls crumble because of an attack. She hadn't even been there since Pein attacked. She wondered if people would blame her for not wanting to go back. She hadn't felt better anywhere other than close to Suna, close to the walls, close to the sand, close to Gaara. It was strange how dependent she had become in finding her independence from herself and her long forgotten past. In fact, it hardly troubled her anymore that she couldn't remember her childhood. Life went on. So did she.

"A war is coming, isn't it?" she asked softly.

Gaara frowned. She was very perceptive. She always had been and it was a good trait to have but he hated it when her suspicions were correct, especially about dark things that were better left alone. She really should have just enjoyed life. However, he knew they never would have met had she not chosen the harder path before her. Had she been a civilian, she would not have ever have crossed paths with him. It was a thought that scared him. She was precious. The thought alone of never seeing her nearly killed him. The thought of never meeting him alone was enough to make his heart freeze inside his chest, as if it were made of ice. It chilled him to the bone to even let his thoughts wander down that path.

"You have a meeting with the council, right?" she guessed, "Don't let me keep you."

Gaara could see the anguish on her face as she thought about the upcoming war. He wanted to gather her in his arms and tell her it was all going to be okay but he knew she hated empty promises. He wasn't going to assure her that everything was fine or that it was going to be. There would be casualties on both sides. And no one liked to think about who those casualties were going to be so they would rather not think about the battle at all in the long run. Reiko hated fighting. He could tell she was becoming as war-weary as the veterans and honestly she had the same excuses they did. Battles wore the soul thin. She might not have thought that anyone noticed but he did. He knew that Reiko was hurting with each passing battle. She was becoming so tired, so worn that she could hardly find joy in everyday life.

"Maybe I can take you somewhere tonight," he said.

There was a hopeful look on his face. Light played off his robes, and there was amusement in his eyes. He very much doubted that anything could stand between Reiko and something she wanted. She was a force to be reckoned with. Despite the fact she was a fragile human, she was strong, determined, and unafraid no matter how strange she might have found him. She was the woman able to teach him the value of kindness and compassion, when he once believed it to be the sign of weakness. She was enduring in the face of uncertainty and bold in the face of danger. Reiko had the spirit of a warrior. Persisting through the difficulty of her life, the hurt that she was left to deal with as her friends drifted further and further away, the burden of the deaths around her, the pain of the Akatsuki's interference in her life and all the questions he had left behind. She was indomitable, even when she doubted his sincerity.

"We can sneak away in the dark for our second date," he said nonchalantly.

Reiko felt her face get hot and she quickly turned away from him, deeply embarrassed but she also enjoyed the attention he was giving her. She only wished she didn't need to nearly die in order to have such attentions from those that she cared about. Time was precious. One day, she knew she would run out and never have anymore ever again. There would be no stopping it, no alteration but she was still alive now. Currently, that was all that really mattered to her right then and there. Things could be worse off for her that was for sure. And she was uncertain of what was going on at the moment. There was a reason behind everything Gaara did, and nearly everything he said. She just had to figure out what it was. After a moment, she finally found her voice again.

"Who said you get another date?" she said.

She was trying to sound just as teasing as he was, though she was still embarrassed enough so that she felt her face glowing from the sheer embarrassment. Gaara wasn't normally that forward with her so she wasn't sure what to make of the sudden change. It was a sort of mind reeling turn of events but she wasn't exactly complaining. She pinched herself just to make sure things were as she thought they were. She felt pain rippling through her arm. She felt the pain so she realized that she was awake, not asleep and not dead. She had even the daring to look back at him, to silently challenge him with her eyes. There was a spark in Gaara's eyes that she hadn't seen in anyone in a very, very long time. She shook her head. Her head was starting to hurt again. She wanted to take some medicine and go to a world of endless bliss for just a few more hours. Sleep sounded absolutely heavenly.

Speaking of heaven, the stupid cupid was a real mean guy, that she wanted to destroy the way she destroyed Leika. She wanted to clip his wings so that he couldn't fly. She was in love and it was a shame. But she knew he was the one to blame. She wished the stupid love god would let her go. She couldn't think straight. She was acting like some love sick fool. Cupid mixed her up right from the start. She only wished he played Robin Hood with someone else's heart. She was practically jumping like a crazy clown. She didn't know what was going on in her head but she felt as if she were on cloud nine, despite how she throbbed because of her aching body and lack of medicine to numb her mind, her heart and her body

"I danced with you," he said, "Doesn't that merit a date?"

"Hmm…"

She pretended to think, twiddling her thumbs. She had to stave off a smile. She was just so tempted because she hadn't been this free spirited but she thought it might have been the drugs that were still in her system that were speaking. She blinked, trying to clear her head. Gaara's sand went out the door, probably off to search for the medic that was supposed to be tending to her. He always was a mother hen when she got hurt. He clucked over her to make sure she was protected and safe no matter what she did. Sometimes he was suffocating, but other times he actually was endearing. She appreciated his efforts on her behalf nevertheless. No one took care of her since she was a child. Though, she wasn't very old but she had fended for herself since the Tsuyoi family died. She bowed her head.

"Don't deny it," he said, "You _want_ to go on another date with me."

"You wish, Gaara."

His voice had possessed all sorts of charming. If she weren't already laying down, she knew that she would have been weak at the knees. A lesser woman might have swooned because of him. Her heart fluttered lightly in her chest. _'I do, I do, of course I do!' _Reiko thought fervently but managed to look nonchalant. Without warning, Gaara grew very serious and leaned his face closer to hers. A couple of inches more, and their lips would have touched. Once again, Reiko found it uncomfortably hot in the room. Her face was probably as bright as a red light. The thought of letting something terrible happen to the other was painful but, Gaara already knew that he would never allow something to come between himself and Reiko. Not ever again.

"I do wish." he replied.

He said this without the usual smirk or small smile to follow. He was dead serious. Reiko blushed and looked out the window, to avoid Gaara's too close face. The sun was setting. The sun left dull gold and vermilions to the west, but the east was completely black except for speckles of white lighting up one by one. It was a breathtaking sight, as if the nighttime sky was an unraveling scroll. With the receding twilight, more and more stars sparkled to life. The sky was a twinkling majesty against a black backdrop. She looked back at Gaara, feeling something inside of her chest twitch. She could not help but smile. Tears welled as she let go of the pillow with one arm and clung to his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder as he started to draw circles between her shoulder blades with his palm. He would forever be someone of great importance to her. He was compassionate and supportive with the perfect advise as well as encouraging with the occasional disagreement, of course.

"W-We could arrange something."

* * *

**And that's that. It's an open ending. You decide where what goes from here but Reiko's story ends here.**

**So long! Farewell! I'll be the same! Thank you all for staying with me for so long!**


End file.
